My lesbian life with Monster Girls: Monster Yurisume
by Natron77
Summary: Yuisu's a lesbian, and a pervy one at that, but she definitely wasn't thinking of beautiful monster girls when she decided to become an Exchange Program host. Okay, maybe she was thinking of them a little bit... Slice of life / Romance / Comedy. Rated M for sexy situations and lots of nudity.
1. Monster Yurisume - Intro

Yuisu didn't really have a plan in mind when she applied to be an Interspecies Exchange Host. A letter arrived asking for participants and she filled out the form on a whim.

 **\- Applicant Given Name: _** **Yuisu _**

**\- Applicant Family Name: _Nakahara_**

She had recently inherited a huge house from her late uncle, and hosting until-recently-mythological beings would put it to good use. It would also be a welcome break from her boring small-town life as a part-time convenience store clerk.

 **\- Gender: _ Female_**

 **\- Age: _ 21_**

Yuisu was committed to being a gracious host to any extra-species exchange homestay assigned to her home, regardless of gender or species. She definitely wasn't thinking about beautiful monster girls when she decided to apply.

 **\- Relationship status: _ Single_ _**

 **\- Sexual orientation: _ Gay_**

Okay, perhaps Yuisu was thinking of them a little bit. In high school, she got the nickname Yuri-su for a reason, after all. She wasn't opposed to the idea of being surrounded by beautiful and exotic women, but the law could make it… troublesome.

 **\- I, _ Nakahara Yuisu_, hereby swear to abide by and uphold the Interspecies Protection Act, and I acknowledge that intimate relationships between extra-species homestays and humans are forbidden [except where exempted by the Kimihito Amendment in the case of approved marriage].**

While researching the Interspecies Exchange Bill, Yuisu read up on that amendment. Like many of Japan's laws, it was woefully behind the times and didn't allow for gay marriage.

All in all, it looked like romance wasn't in her future, but when it comes to monster girls... looks can be deceiving.

Welcome to Yuisu's lesbian life with monster girls: **Monster Yurisume**.

* * *

Author's Note: Throughout the story, I've included images of the characters (some from official art, and some drawn for me by my artistic friends). Just replace the DOT with a . to make them into a valid URL.

[ Image: Monster Yurisume logo: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-0 ]

[ Image: Yuisu character sheet: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-1 ]


	2. Harpy Heaven - A Hard Landing

**Author's Note:** Throughout my chapters, you'll see things like "[Image: imgur /6QFgMZc ]". This is my workaround for this site not allowing me to embed or link images. Just copy it and turn it into an imgurdotcom URL, and it'll take you to an image of the character.

* * *

A slender and shapely leg emerged from the steamy bathing room. Dripping toes poked around for purchase on the bathmat and then their owner followed. Yuisu stepped out into the open laundry room and shivered against the shock of cold winter air. She quickly grabbed a towel, wiped her arms and legs, and wrapped it around her modest chest. Then she twisted up her long black hair in a second towel to dry. When down, her hair reached her shoulder blades, and took a long time to dry out naturally. Finally, Yuisu slipped her feet into some fuzzy pink bunny slippers, opened the door, and strode out into the spacious hallway.

That was a mistake. A wave of goosebumps ran across her butt and told her two important things: her towel didn't reach any lower than her hips, leaving her most private area quite exposed; and the rest of the house was even colder, chilling all of that exposed skin.

"Eep!" she squeaked. "Stupid mountain air. Why did Uncle Ichiro want to live all the way up here in the first place?" Yuisu grumbled as she darted down the hall with new urgency.

Her bright green eyes dropped to the floor and her tone turned somber. "I miss you, Uncle. I remember when I was little and you and I would race around the house, slipping and sliding in our socks down this hallway."

But then Yuisu smiled and looked straight ahead. "Giving me an entire house was just like you, Uncle. You were always too good to me." She shook her head and let out a chuckle. "But I'll put it to good use, sharing it with people and helping them just like you would."

As Yuisu passed by a large glass door, there came a slight clatter from outside and she turned to the sound. In the garden beyond, several wild deer were nibbling at the snow-covered plants and trees, finding an occasional new leaf to eat. She smiled and watched them peacefully for a moment. As she turned to resume the trek to her room, that peace was shattered.

First was the noise. The crack of breaking branches, the scream of a deer in pain, and the crash of the glass door breaking inward. Next came cold. Raw winter air blasted in through the open hole, carrying wisps of snow and bits of broken safety-glass. Yuisu's already chilly bottom didn't even get a chance to clench before...

 _WHAM!_ Yuisu was tackled from her feet and the cold was replaced entirely by something… _Warm, fuzzy, soft_? Those were the only words that could explain this unexpected sensation that had engulfed her as she fell to the floor.

Yuisu was flat on her back, with two feet of wet black hair streaming out across the wooden floor behind her. Her hair towel was nowhere to be seen, sent flying somewhere during the fall.

She moved her right arm along her side, but where her other towel should have covered her, she felt only a feathery softness beyond that of any down pillow. She flexed the fingers on her left hand, but where she expected bitter cold, she held an ample handful of soft, warm flesh. She opened her eyes, but where she expected to see snow-reflected sunlight, there were two golden eyes, staring piercingly into her own green ones.

"What happ...?" was all Yuisu managed to say before the pieces started to click together in her mind. The thing she held in her hand was a woman's breast, and a big one at that. It belonged to the woman currently glaring down at her, as did the fluffy feathers that had wrapped around Yuisu and shielded her from the snow and broken glass on the floor.

With surprising grace and strength, the mystery woman lifted Yuisu from the ground and set her on her feet safely away from the devastation. Yuisu then got her first clear look at her.

The woman had very long white hair, with some strands reaching her knees. She wore tight-fitting jeans, a white spaghetti-strap shirt (currently pulled down around her stomach thanks to their collision), and a white bomber-jacket that looked too small to actually zip closed. The result was quite fashionable, if you could ignore the exposed tits. Thanks to Yuisu's perverted side, nicknamed "Yuri-su", she could not.

The woman tried to fix her shirt to cover her breasts, but she was having extreme difficulty. Where any human girl would have had arms, she had massive wings. With long white feathers instead of fingers, she could only use her thumb-like digits to try to pull her shirt back over her considerable breasts. The woman was a harpy, a bird-lady from mythology, with wings for arms and long, powerful talons for feet.

[Image: imgur /6QFgMZc ]

The harpy turned her piercing gaze back to Yuisu and stepped closer. "A little help please? Or are you just going to keep staring forever?" she said in a teasing tone.

Yuisu was suddenly aware of where her eyes had been focused. Starting with her own alert nipples, she also became aware of her own complete nakedness. Yuisu flushed red from chest to ears and stammered, "S-sorry."

At this point, Yuisu's mind was holding on by a thread, with the her perverted side threatening to take full control. She had to move quickly. She grabbed the top of the woman's shirt and pulled it up and over her chest, then let out a sigh of relief.

The relief was short lived. With no bra, the thin cloth did nothing to hide the woman's own set of erect nipples. Yuisu's eyes narrowed and a grin crept across her face. With her libido in full control, she was now Yuri-su, the nickname her friends' invented to describe her when she was acting particularly ecchi, which happened rather often, actually.

 _That's it. I can't stop myself from motorboating those titties,_ Yuri-su thought as her hands rose to chest level and assumed the groping position.

Before Yuri-su could pounce, the harpy turned around and took a quick step toward the broken door. With lightning speed, her right talon kicked out and grasped something. She gave it a sharp twist and a sickening _POP!_ resounded through the hall.

Yuri-su glanced down and her erotic mood vanished instantly. The harpy's wicked talon held a young fawn, its black eyes lifeless and its neck broken.

The killer harpy swiveled her head nearly 180 degrees and peered over her fluffy white hood to look Yuisu dead in the eyes. Then she smiled for the first time since she crash landed in the house.

"I brought dinner, miss Yuisu! I'm Haru, and I live here now," she said in a sweet, syrupy voice. "Sorry about the door."

* * *

Not much later, the broken glass and snow had been swept up, plastic sheeting had been duct-taped over the missing door, and another guest had arrived. Yuisu and Haru, now fully clothed, sat in plush chairs and sipped hot tea while the newest arrival spoke at length.

"Hello, miss Nakahara. I see you already met Haru, since she made much better time than me up your driveway. I'm your Cultural Exchange Coordinator. You can call me Agent Will." He smiled broadly. "And do call me if you have any questions or issues. I'm here to help! Well, when I'm actually here, which won't be often. This town is kind of remote, you know?" The black-suited man paced as he talked, his slicked-back hair glistening with excessive gel.

"I apologize for not contacting you in advance about Haru's arrival, but there were some rush orders from on high." He chuckled, "Ha, 'on high', get it?" His gaze flicked between the two girls. Seeing no reaction, he continued. "Anyways, Haru is your new homestay. She'll be staying with you now, miss Nakahara, and that means more than just living here. Haru can't leave the property without a host family member, meaning you, as an escort."

Agent Will smiled but his face was hard to read with his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. "But I'm sure you already knew all of that, since it's all spelled out in the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. Be particularly mindful of the Interspecies Protection Act, especially before you entertain any sensual thoughts. I'm more laid back about that than most agents, so unless it becomes a problem..." He trailed off with what might have been a wink.

"Well, that's about it for my official duties." He turned to Yuisu. "My train's not for another couple hours, and Haru tells me she brought some venison as a housewarming gift." Agent Will grinned and held his chin in one hand. "Or would it be 'housecooling' gift? Ha! I crack myself up," he mumbled. He grinned at Yuisu and said, "But yeah… mind if I join you for dinner?"

Yuisu sighed audibly. _That man has zero tact._ "...Sure. I'll get things started in the kitchen." She turned to Haru and said, " _Please_ tell me you know how to clean, or butcher, or whatever needs to happen to that poor deer before we can cook it?"

Haru's golden eyes went wide with glee. "Oh, of course! I can do that, I'd love to do that, if it would help!" she blurted in her low, sweet voice. She bounded off to the kitchen, large breasts bouncing in time with her awkward gait. Raptor talons are not made for elegant running, after all.


	3. Harpy Heaven - Home Is Where The Nest Is

Silverware clinked against plates as Agent Will and the two women finished eating. He leaned back in his chair and patted his belly. "That was absolutely delicious. You two make a killer team."

Haru lit up at the compliment, but Yuisu squirmed a bit in her seat at the word 'killer'.

Haru tilted her head questioningly, then kept right on tilting it beyond the limits of a human neck. Like an owl, her neck was freakishly flexible. "Are you okay, miss Yuisu? Did I do something wrong?"

Yuisu shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just… I'm just not used to killing something in order to eat it. I've always just bought my meat pre-packaged and… not cute."

"Oof," Agent Will grimaced. "Sorry miss Nakahara. That's another thing I should have explained. Haru's a raptor-type harpy, so she's a natural hunter and strictly carnivorous. These mountains are excellent hunting grounds, and your property is large enough for Haru to roam, which was part of why you were selected as her host." He shrugged. "Hunting's in her nature, so I hope you can get used to it."

Yuisu looked from Will to Haru, who was sitting on the edge of her seat, then nodded. "I can do that. I know too well what it's like to be shunned for part of your nature. You can always be true to yourself here, Haru."

Agent Will gave a smug nod, like he had already known what she'd say, and rose from the table. "Well, thanks again for the meal. I'll get out of your way now. Have fun, ladies!"

At the front door, as he pulled on his overcoat, he turned back to Yuisu. "Oh, and I'll get a repair team ASAP for that broken door. We can reimburse you for similar expenses in the future. I just ask that you don't make them too commonplace."

The door closed behind him and Yuisu turned to consider the boxes of Haru's belongings that lined the entryway. "Hmm, I hadn't put any thought into which bedroom would be yours, Haru. We've got plenty to choose from. Want to go pick one out?"

"Oh, thank you, miss Yuisu. You're so kind," Haru cooed, already darting down the hallway and peering in doorways with youthful curiosity. She was a white blur of feathers as she darted in and out of every door she could find. Yuisu tried to keep up at first but she soon gave up and just walked along behind. The house was one floor with a single hallway running in a square around it, so it wasn't like Haru could get lost.

Eventually Haru stopped in a room and Yuisu caught up. She peered in and saw a strange sight. Every futon, blanket, and comforter had been pulled out of the closet and thrown in a heap in a corner of the room. In the center of this pile, Haru sat cross-legged, clumsily arranging pillows into a ring around her.

"Umm, Haru…" Yuisu said lightly. "Are you sure you want _this_ room? It's actually kind of mi—"

"Oh yes!" Haru interrupted. "I really like this room." She threw herself onto the nest of pillows and blankets and rolled around adorably. "Something about the smell of the room and this bedding is just... wonderful. I reminds me of returning home from a successful hunt with prey in my claws and sweat running down my body."

Yuisu quirked her brow in disbelief. _This is my room, so she's talking about… my scent. Do I really smell that good?_

Haru plucked a body pillow from the pile, held it to her face and inhaled deeply. "Ooh, the scent on this one is the best, like a mewling kitten, craving attention, only to be set upon by a voracious harpy."

Yuisu blushed brightly and clenched her jaw. She remembered the many lonely nights she had, shall we say, 'satisfied' herself against that very pillow. Of course she had washed it, along with all the other bedding, but it seemed Haru's sense of smell was nearly supernatural. _Actually,_ Yuisu thought, _she can have this room now. There's no way in hell I could admit that this room, and therefore that smell, is mine._

Just then, as if she had heard Yuisu's thoughts, Haru looked up from the pillow and met Yuisu's green eyes. "Now that I think about it, this room smells like you, miss Yuisu. It must already be your room. Should I pick out another?"

[Image: imgur /dsJbKqi ]

Yuisu shook her head fervently. The situation had become too awkward to bear and Yuisu needed to enact an exit strategy ASAP. "Nope, nope. This one's all yours now." She strode purposefully into the room and grabbed only an unlabeled cardboard box and a laptop, holding one under each arm. "I can get the rest of my stuff later."

 _On second thought…_ She set the box and laptop at the door, turned back and walked up to Haru's nest. "Uh, I'd like this too," she blurted as she plucked the body pillow out from between Haru's wings. Yuisu pivoted robotically and zipped out of the room.

Yuisu couldn't see it, but there was a mischievous grin on Haru's face as she watched Yuisu leave.


	4. Harpy Heaven - Clean and Dirty

Now that Haru had taken Yuisu's original bedroom, Yuisu picked a guest room to make her own and set her stuff in it. She decided on the one next to the bathroom for its convenience. She spent a couple minutes pacing to clear her head, then trudged back to Haru's room to explain the bathroom and laundry situations. The door was still open, so she stepped in.

Haru was already unpacking some of her boxes, putting folded clothes into an open-faced dresser. Given Haru's lack of dextrous hands, the cubby-style was certainly easier to use than drawers or hangers. The large dresser was the only furniture Haru had brought, so it must be important to her.

"Hi, Haru. If you've got a moment, I'd like to show you the bath and laundry rooms."

Haru turned and smiled. "Sure thing, miss Yuisu."

As they walked toward the bathroom together, Yuisu spoke up. "Haru, you don't have to keep calling me 'miss'. Just Yuisu is fine."

"Oh, I couldn't be that casual, miss Yuisu. I need to show my gratitude, since you've done so much for me by taking me into your home."

Yuisu shrugged. "If that's what you want, I guess it's fine. Anyways, this house has a traditional Sentō-style bathing room, connected to this laundry room." She gestured around the bamboo-accented room as she spoke, "Fresh towels are right here, and feel free to leave your dirty clothes in that basket, and I'll take care of them. There are also labeled bins to put any clothes that require specific care." She pointed at a plain wooden door to the side. "The toilet is through that door, and that room is quite spacious, since the house was remodeled for my uncle's wheelchair."

She beckoned Haru to follow and stepped into the bathing area. The floor and walls were tiled in blue and white and the back wall featured a large painted mural of a mountain range. "Make sure to close the door, to keep the heat inside." Yuisu walked around the sizable room and pointed at various features. "Here are seats and faucets to wash your hair and rinse yourself before soaking in the pool."

Yuisu cleared her throat. "Are you, uh, able to do all of that on your own?"

Haru nodded. "I should be fine. It can take a while to properly wash all my feathers, but I can manage on my own."

"Perfect. As always, feel free to ask if you have any questions. I'm beat, so I'm gonna head to bed, but you're welcome to take a bath tonight if you want."

"I think I'll do just that. Thanks again, miss Yuisu."

Yuisu grabbed pajamas from her old room and shuffled off to her guest room. She stripped nude before putting on the pajamas, since she couldn't sleep well in underwear, and pulled her long hair up into a ponytail to keep it under control. She set up the futon and flopped onto it, trying very hard not to think of the naked Haru bathing mere yards away.

As she hugged her body pillow, she also tried to forget Haru's strangely poetic and explicit description of its scent. _A 'mewling kitten, craving attention.' What the hell kind of description is that? Did Haru say it that way because she knew what I've done with this pillow?_ Not knowing what to expect, she braced herself, brought it to her face, and sniffed. To her human nose, it smelled like laundry detergent and nothing more.

Yuisu tossed and turned for a while, unused to her new room and new circumstances, but she eventually fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with images of cute creatures playing in the snow of a moonlit forest, until they were suddenly attacked by a snowy owl. It tore out of the dark sky and flew off with a kitten in its clutches. As the owl went to tear into its prey's vulnerable belly, the owl transformed into Haru, the kitten became Yuisu, and the attack changed to a different thing entirely. Haru forced Yuisu's legs apart, said, "Let's see how _this_ kitten tastes," and dove in.

Yuisu awoke in the morning with her blankets tossed about and her pajama bottoms around her ankles. She was still clutching the body pillow, which she quickly realized needed to be washed again.

* * *

The sun was barely up and Yuisu had left all her clean clothes in her old room, so she planned to wash and re-wear yesterday's clothes rather than disturb Haru this early. In the laundry room, she stripped down and threw her underwear, PJs, and yesterday's clothes into the washer-dryer and started it. She set her body pillow aside for the next load.

She rinsed and bathed, relaxing in the calming heat of the bath, until a _DING!_ from the laundry room told Yuisu her clothes were ready. She dried off and dressed herself, then remembered the basket she had told Haru to put her dirty clothes in.

 _I'll just run her clothes through next. As a gracious host, it's the right thing to do. It has nothing to do with wanting to know what kind of underwear she wears,_ she told herself unconvincingly.

After double-checking that the laundry room door was closed, Yuri-su mode was engaged. She practically dived into the laundry basket and pawed through the clothes. _Here's that tiny tank-top she wore, and here are her jeans. Man, these are torn up. Is that in fashion these days?_ Next, she lifted out a lacy black bra.

Yuri-su's eyes went wide and a grin crept onto her face. _Ooh, sexy. What's the cup size of those monster mammaries?_ she thought as she checked the tag. _No way! Only a C?! That's the same as me. Wait a minute… this band size is the same as mine too…_

"Damnit," she muttered. _This is my bra. I must have left it here the other day._ Yuri-su slapped her palm against her forehead. _Haru obviously wasn't even wearing a bra yesterday!_

She threw the bra aside and grabbed the last thing from the basket. It was a sky blue strip of stretchy cloth, about eight inches long, and two inches wide. Elastic straps extended from two of its corners and ended in metal snaps. Yuri-su flipped it around, trying to make heads or tails of it. A small tag on one side said simply 'Liminal's Secret'. Yuri-su tried to visualize how it would be worn, using Haru as her mental model.

The door opened and Haru stepped in, wearing a plain grey pajama top and matching shorts. She saw Yuisu zoned out with a dumb grin on her face and Haru's underwear held in the air. She scoffed and said, "I see you found my underwear…"

That snapped Yuisu out of her trance and she turned red. "Uh, how do they... uh, work?"

"The side with the tag is the back, and those straps go around my hips and snap onto the front. String panties are the normal go-to for extraspecies girls with unwieldy legs, some species have difficulty tying the strings." She waggled her thumbs for emphasis.

"O-oh, really? How interesting." Yuisu gently set the panties on the pile of clothes. "I was, uh, just about to wash this load of laundry for you, Haru."

"Oh, thank you, miss Yuisu. You do too much for me." She pointed a wing at the panties on top of the pile of clothes. In a sultry tone, she said, "As thanks, perhaps I could model those for you?"

Yuisu went wide eyed and started to sputter.

"Just kidding!" Haru chuckled. "I'm just going to use the restroom. Don't mind me!" She waved a wing and stepped through the door to the toilet.

Red-faced and flustered, Yuisu started the load of laundry then fled the laundry room.


	5. Harpy Heaven - Testing Boundaries

Thanks to Yuri-su's laundry escapades, Yuisu found breakfast very awkward. Yuisu and Haru finished eating in relative silence, and then Yuisu revealed the plan for the day.

"Bundle up, because we're going to explore the mountain today. I've got to check on the fences, and you can learn the property boundaries, since you aren't supposed to leave the property without me."

Haru quirked her head. "Just how big is the property anyway? It was quite a drive for Agent Will from the gate to the house."

Yuisu smiled proudly and said, "'The property is just over 500 acres, including forest, meadow, game trails, and a creek. It backs to a nature preserve, ensuring peace and quiet and a constant influx of wildlife.' Or at least that's what my uncle would tell people every chance he got. He really loved this place."

Haru nodded. "Impressive. I won't feel cooped up with that much space to roam. Oh, and miss Yuisu?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Could you help me get dressed? My snow gear is hard to put on by myself," Haru said meekly.

* * *

Thirty minutes and a crash course in harpy-specialized clothing later, Yuisu and Haru were ready to brave the elements.

Haru wore fitted black ski pants with white accents, modified with a zipper up the outside of each leg. Her top was protected from the cold by a slim white snowboard jacket with a high collar and a fur-lined hood. Unlike normal coats with a zipper on the front, it pulled over the wearer's head like a poncho and was secured by zippers and buttons down each side under the arm. The sleeves were kept short and loose to enable flight. The entire ensemble was lightweight and still fashionable.

If Haru was bundled up, Yuisu was a mummy in comparison. She wore bulky snow boots, puffy purple snow pants, a heavy grey winter coat, gloves, a purple scarf, and a beanie. She was so round and insulated, she looked kind of like a grey and purple bowling pin. She grabbed a small toolbox and a couple bottles of water before leaving.

It was bright and clear outside, but the morning air was bitter cold and two inches of snow coated the ground. Yuisu waddled down the driveway and Haru hovered overhead. Yuisu called upward, "We're going to start at the front gate and follow the fence around. The property is close to square, so the whole trip is under four miles."

When they reached the gate, they turned north. A few hundred feet along, Yuisu found a broken fence wire and set to repairing it. When she finished, she scanned the sky but Haru was nowhere to be seen. "Haru? Where'd you get off to? Haru!" she shouted.

Yuisu grumbled, "She probably saw a rabbit or deer or something and chased it…" and continued along the fence. After fixing another minor break with no sign of Haru, Yuisu started to worry.

"Come on, Haru! Where are you?" she called out. Yuisu left the fenceline to search for Haru or at least find a better vantage point. After five minutes of wandering through the trees and shrubs, she hadn't found anything, but she had lost sight of the fence. Muttering under her breath about the futility of chasing a bird on foot, she was about to give up and retrace her footprints when she saw something in the distance.

Up ahead, what looked like steam billowed up from a gap between the trees. Yuisu approached to get a better look. She pushed a large branch aside and stepped into a clearing, only to be hit by a wall of steam and the smell of rotten eggs. Once her eyes focused again, she saw that a small pond was the source of the steam. A natural hot spring filled the pond, and its overflow formed a small creek that wandered downhill toward the property line.

With a soft _wumph,_ something landed next to Yuisu, startling her. She turned to look but there didn't seem to be anything there. _I guess some snow fell from a branch,_ Yuisu thought and started to turn away. Then a large pile of snow started to move, and it turned to look right at Yuisu with big golden eyes.

It was Haru, crouched down with her wings wrapped around her knees. Her white feathers blended in so well that Yuisu couldn't tell where snow stopped and harpy began. Yuisu let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "You spooked me, Haru. You can be a little _too_ stealthy, sometimes."

Haru pinched her nose shut with one wing and prodded some snow into the pond with the other. "So this is what was messing with my tracking…" she murmured to herself. Haru turned to Yuisu, oblivious to how worried her host had been. "I was following the trail of a rabbit when a strange smell distracted me. Do all hot springs smell this… bad?"

"For the most part, yes. But, it is believed that the sulphur and other minerals are great for your skin. You get used to the smell pretty quick when you're bathing in the hot, relaxing water."

Yuisu hadn't known the property had a hot spring, but now she was thrilled. Her love for hot baths was surpassed only by her love for real hot springs. She had already forgotten about her worry for Haru and her fence-repairing task; her mind was set entirely on figuring out how to harness this hot spring and make a true onsen experience on her property.

 _I could pipe the water to the house, but that would lose so much of the rustic charm, and Haru has a good point about the smell. I wouldn't want the house smelling that way all the time._ Her eyes lit up as a better idea struck her. "We could build a bathing area out here, maybe with its own outbuildings. It could even be a tourist attraction!"

Yuisu imagined herself as the proprietress of a classy hot springs resort. The resort could be a specialized retreat, catered towards women, or extraspecies women, or both. Visions of nude bathers of all species danced through her head and her thoughts drifted further and further off topic.

Haru broke the trance when she grabbed Yuisu's arm. "Shall we get back to the fence, miss Yuisu? We shouldn't idle too long and have the sun set on us."

Yuisu took a deep breath and shook her head clear of dirty thoughts. "Yes, of course, let's do that." As Yuisu followed her footprints back to the fence, she asked, "Do you think you could find that spring again, Haru?"

"Oh, easily, even if it didn't stink from a mile away," she replied with a teasing tone.

"That's great. I'm serious about putting that spring to use, though I think I'll keep it simple for now."

Yuisu and Haru finished their circuit of the property, with only a few more spots in the fence needing repairs. The short fence wasn't meant to stop wildlife, but keeping it in good shape played into the larger goal of making it clear that this land was private property. The last thing Yuisu wanted was a hunter wandering in and accidentally shooting an extraspecies guest.

Once inside, Yuisu shed her coat and gloves in a hurry. She helped Haru out of her tight snow-pants, attempting, and failing, to ignore the color and style of Haru's panties. _Orange, and side-snap again._

Tired and sweaty from the exercise, Yuisu then bee-lined for the bathroom to soak away her aches. Haru returned to her bedroom, where Yuisu's extensive manga collection still covered one wall.


	6. Harpy Heaven - Sketchy Manga

Haru closed the door of her new room and then pulled on her pajama shorts. Despite not being made for harpies, they were loose enough to easily slip her talons through. The stylish jeans she had worn the day before were were another story entirely. Putting those on was like threading a needle, if the needle was made of tissue paper and the thread was barbed wire. The holes torn in their thighs were evidence of that.

She wandered the room, eying Yuisu's posters and books. Haru wasn't big on reading, since flipping the pages of normal books was tricky for her, so she left the manga in place and just scanned the titles. Haru started to notice a trend when most of the manga on the first shelf had names like "Sakura Kisses" or "Girl Hearts Highschool". It was already pretty obvious to Haru that Yuisu was gay, but playing dumb to get her flustered had been fun.

After seeing all this girls-love manga, Haru started to plot a new way to tease miss Yuisu. She plucked a racy-sounding title from the shelf and sneaked off to the laundry room.

* * *

Haru rapped on the sliding door to the bathing area. "Miss Yuisu? I had a question about something. Is this a good time?"

"Uh, sure. I was wrapping up anyway. Give me a second," Yuisu called from inside.

While Haru waited, she sat on a countertop and carefully flipped through the pages of the manga for a sexy scene. She eventually found a steamy makeout session between what seemed to be the main characters of the story, a shy dark-haired girl and the blonde foreign exchange student in her class. Haru plucked a loose feather from her wing and used it to mark the place.

The door slid open and Yuisu stepped out amidst a wave of steam. Haru's sharp eyes caught another glimpse of Yuisu's naked form before she wrapped herself up in a large towel.

"What was it you wanted to ask, Haru?"

"Well, I was reading this book and wondered what this part meant. My modern Japanese isn't that great, since slang can take a long time to trickle into harpy culture."

Yuisu smiled. "No problem. What's the line you're having trouble with?"

Haru grinned and held out the manga, awkwardly clasped with one thumb. "This part here, starting with 'It's okay'."

Yuisu leaned in and read aloud. "It's okay, Kana. No one will see us up here, and your precious pussy is just begg—"

She stopped abruptly and looked at the rest of the page for the first time. The makeout scene depicted was quickly escalating towards full pornography. She tilted the book and read the title: 'Wild Lily Passion'. _Where did Haru get this? Was it on my bookshelf?_ Yuisu swallowed hard and mumbled, "Sorry about that. This series probably should have been in the 'H' box."

Haru's golden eyes gleamed. "Oh, so _that's_ what was going on with that mysterious box you rescued from my room. Didn't want me to stumble onto something too racy and have my innocence defeathered?"

Yuisu was pure red while Haru continued, "Thanks, miss Yuisu. The word I was confused about was 'precious'."

"R-really?" Yuisu stammered.

Haru's melodic laughter rang through the room. "Hahaha, of course not. I'm just messing with you, miss Yuisu. I haven't actually read any of that manga."

Yuisu's expression wilted. She suddenly snatched the manga from Haru and ran out of the room.

Haru stayed behind, stunned by Yuisu's strong reaction. _Did I take the teasing too far?_ She recalled something Yuisu had said at dinner: 'I know too well what it's like to be shunned for part of your nature.'

 _I guess I hit a nerve. I'll go apologize to her_ , Haru thought as she left the room to find Yuisu.

* * *

Yuisu wasn't in her new room, so Haru checked the old room next. She peered in through the door and saw that Yuisu was huddled in a corner of the room with her knees pulled to her chest. A different manga, titled 'Sakura Kisses' sat open on her knees, hiding her face.

"Miss Yuisu, I came apologize. I went too far with my teasing," Haru said as she approached Yuisu.

Yuisu peeked over the manga, then hid behind it again. "It was my fault anyway. I overreacted… I'm just so sick of people making fun of my manga… and making fun of my sexuality…"

"I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have teased you about that. You welcomed me despite my nature, and how did I return the favor? By mocking yours. I'm an awful guest and I'm so sorr—"

"It's fine." Yuisu interrupted. "It wasn't the first time someone pretended to like girls-love manga just to screw with me, and it brought back some bad memories. I know you didn't mean it like the girls in school did."

"Learning how to interact with your culture is why I'm here, and now I've learned something." Haru stood tall and folded a wing across her chest. "I promise you now, I won't ever hurt you like that again, miss Yuisu."

Then she kneeled down and leaned close to Yuisu. "And I'm sorry about mocking your hobby. I haven't read many manga, but I'd like to learn more about them. Are there are any good ones you'd like to share with me?"

Yuisu's tear-reddened eyes appeared over the book again. "This series, 'Sakura Kisses', is really good, if you don't mind a lot of kissing between girls. It's an adorable first-love story." She sniffled and smiled at Haru. "It is my favorite, and I like to read it if I'm feeling down."

"That sounds cute." Haru smiled warmly. "I'll check it out after dinner. We should eat, especially after all that exercise earlier." Haru stood and held a folded wing out to Yuisu. "Shall we?"

As they walked together to the kitchen, Haru grinned at Yuisu. "I'll make all this up to you somehow, miss Yuisu," she said cryptically.


	7. Harpy Heaven - Getting Fresh

"Wake up, Haru!" Yuisu shouted from the doorway. This was her third attempt to get Haru up and it looked like she'd have to resort to drastic measures. She approached Haru's pillow-nest and said, "Come _on_. We need to get going to the grocery store, since we don't even have enough to eat for breakfast."

Haru was curled in up in the center of her nest of blankets and pillows, wearing only underwear and a tank top, as per usual. She was adorable like that, and a bit sexy, so Yuisu felt a little guilty disturbing her. She grabbed Haru under both arms and started to pull her towards the door.

[Image: imgur /SFTCkyM ]

Haru was surprisingly light for her size and Yuisu got her mostly out of the nest before she started to wake and struggle. In her half-asleep state, she latched her talons onto the futon that formed the floor of her nest. Soon it was being dragged along too.

"Haru, we need to go buy food, since you ate all the meat in the house. Would you rather starve?"

That finally got through. "We woulda been jus' fine if I was any good as a hunter," she mumbled as she fought off a yawn and sat up. "I was out all last night and couldn't catch a single thing."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's the middle of winter and most things are hibernating. And besides, you don't need to hunt for ALL our meat. This is what grocery stores are for!" Yuisu reached for Haru's clothes dresser. "Let's get some pants on you and get going."

Haru pushed Yuisu towards the door. "I can dress myself. At least give me that much independence today," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Haru and Yuisu climbed into the front of Yuisu's little red two-seater truck. It was a bit tight for Haru's wings but much better than riding outside in the truck bed. The sky was clear and the snow on the road was mostly melted away, so the drive to town was uneventful. The red pickup pulled up at the grocery store at nine o'clock on the dot.

Haru got out of the truck and stretched out to her full five yard wingspan. The few people milling around the parking lot had already started to stare.

Yuisu waited for Haru to finish stretching and started towards the grocery entrance. "Sorry about the gawkers, Haru. Most people up here have probably only seen liminals on TV, or not at all. Country folk are pretty polite though, so I doubt we'll have any problems."

As expected, people were polite. Perhaps excessively so. The store's staff were practically falling over themselves making sure Haru's every need was met. The government requirements for stores to start accommodating extraspecies visitors were clearly on their minds.

Everything went smoothly until Yuisu pushed her cart up next to the meat counter and peered into the refrigerated case.

"What is that awful smell?" Haru's face scrunched up in displeasure, then she gasped. "It's that meat! You can't actually be considering buying any of that!"

Yuisu stepped back, startled. "Why? It all looks fine to me, and I bet they just put it out an hour ago."

"It isn't even close to fresh! Who knows when that animal was killed." She scoffed. "Judging by the smell, two-weeks ago and in another country. Ugh."

Other shoppers had started to gather around and murmur. The employee behind the counter was particularly flustered and kept opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to do. He couldn't risk further upsetting this extraspecies woman, but he needed to assure the other customers that the meat was safe to buy.

Yuisu saw all of this and pulled Haru into a huddle. She whispered, "Calm down, Haru. You're upsetting people. This kind of meat is normal for humans, but we won't buy it if you don't want it."

"Ugh, really? Human culture is bizarre… So where can we get good meat then, miss Yuisu?"

"Let's just finish with our other groceries and then we'll go to a real butcher's shop." She turned and addressed the gathered crowd. "Sorry everyone. Just a bit of culture shock, just like that time I tried to get good seafood in the United States." A few people nodded or laughed knowingly and the crowd dispersed.

Yuisu grabbed the last few non-meat things on her grocery list and made for the front of the store. The checker was strangely clumsy as he scanned their items. Yuisu noticed his eyes constantly flicking up at Haru, then back down at his hands. His forehead was dripping sweat and his hands were shaking. Yuisu elbowed Haru and whispered, "The poor guy is gonna have a meltdown. Say something to him. Show him you're just a girl."

Haru smiled widely and cleared her throat. The checker, Yamada according to his name tag, slowly raised his eyes and looked at Haru.

"I don't bite, you know," she cooed. Then she reached out and ran a feather down the side of his face. "Unless you want me to…"

Yamada's face went pure red and he swallowed audibly.

Yuisu elbowed Haru again, harder. "Not helping!" she hissed. Then she bowed her head at Yamada and apologized, "Sorry about my friend. Ignore her."

The poor boy managed to stumble through the rest of the transaction without so much as looking at Haru again. Only when they were on their way out of the store did he look up, just in time to see Haru's head turned all the way around and looking straight back at him. She gave him a smile, a little wave, and a wiggle of her hips.

* * *

The butcher shop was less than five minutes from the grocery store, on the side of town closer to home. As they parked the truck, a furry-eared man exited the store with a large brown-paper-wrapped bundle under one arm. He called out, "Thanks again Sam! Seeya next week!" and climbed into a car of his own. Yuisu guessed he was a kobold, especially since he was out on his own. The kobold society had integrated far faster than most liminals and got some special privileges from human governments. Their wealth of natural resources seemed to play a large part in that.

Haru stepped into the shop and immediately noticed how different things were from the grocery store. All kinds of meat lined the walls, but every cut of meat was fresh and pristine.

"Welcome to my shop." _WHAM!_ "The name's Sam." _WHAM!_ "What can I do for you ladies?" A bulky bald man spoke to them from the back of the room, in between chopping into a large slab of meat with a cleaver. _WHAM!_

Yuisu stepped closer to the counter that ran across the room, separating the customers from the butcher's block. "We came to check out your selection. Haru here"—she gestured at Haru—"wasn't satisfied with the quality of meat at the grocery."

"Ha ha ha!" His laugh practically shook the room. "Of course not." He grinned at Haru. "I bet you see right through all those nitrites and preservatives they use to make crappy meat seem fresh. A real predator, in tune with nature, knows best."

Haru actually blushed a bit at the compliment and she approached the counter too. "I can already tell your quality is far better here. Got any cuts you'd recommend today?"

Twenty minutes of chatting later, Yuisu and Haru said goodbye to Sam. They bought enough beef and lamb for a week's meals, and at a great price too. As Yuisu started the truck she said, "You really hit it off with that butcher."

"Well, yeah. We have shared interests after all."

Yuisu turned the truck onto the dirt road that lead home. "And what about the guy at the grocery store? You flirted with him, and I didn't see any signs of shared interests…"

Haru tilted her head, wondering where Yuisu was driving the conversation. "Yeah, so? I'm an equal opportunity tease." Haru narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at, miss Yuisu?"

Yuisu sighed. "Alright, I'm just going to be blunt, and you already know where _I_ stand. Are you attracted to guys or girls?"

"It's not that simple. Unless it's mating season, I don't really have much, you know, _drive_." She turned away and looked out the passenger window. "But I do prefer the company of girls… year round."


	8. Harpy Heaven - A Faceful of Feathers

With her bomber jackets, tight jeans, and flashy earrings, Haru was clearly interested in fashion, but this was getting strange. Over the last several days, the outfits that Haru wore around the house seemed to be getting increasingly… alluring.

First, it was a yellow jacket, zipped down below her pink bra so her chest was sticking out in plain view. The next day, she lazed around in thin white pajamas that might as well have been transparent with the way they showed off the shape of her body and the exact color of her underwear.

 _All of that was great, but this is just too much,_ Yuisu thought as Haru strode into the living room in today's outfit: tight fitting black shorts and a matching sports bra. She looked ready to hit the gym or fold into some strange yoga pose.

Yuisu was sitting in a rocking chair and watching TV, so Haru flopped down on her belly on the floor. She faced the TV and propped her chin on her wings. "What're we watching, miss Yuisu?" She crossed her ankles and idly flexed her talons as she watched the TV.

Yuisu tried to ignore the taut and toned thighs on display right in front of her and responded, "Uh, just some news about liminals and politics. The exchange program is going well and running well within the budget, so of course politicians are fighting over who gets the credit."

"Some things are the same everywhere," Haru remarked. "I tend to stay away from harpy politics, for several reasons."

Yuisu sighed. "Let me guess… they don't take well to homosexuality?"

Haru shifted her weight and turned to peer back at Yuisu, once again utilizing her disturbingly flexible neck. "You're a sharp one. You got it on the first guess. Harpy society is absolutely _obsessed_ with reproduction. Every election season the only real topic is 'How do we get enough human men this breeding season?'"

Haru kicked her legs out to the sides in frustration. "There's no room for my kind in that world, so I signed up for the exchange program."

"Well, that meant you got to travel and see human culture. Seems like you got the better—" Yuisu's voice cut out when her eyes drifted onto Haru's butt. In rapid succession, several things became clear: Haru's little exercise shorts were way too tight, Haru wasn't wearing any underwear under said shorts, and Yuri-su was now in control.

She already had a plan in mind. "Say, Haru? What's with the outfit? You're dressed like you were just exercising."

Haru kept her eyes on the TV as she replied, "Yup, just got done with a cardio routine in the gym. That's a nice little setup you've got in there."

"Uh huh, thanks." Yuri-su's eyes stayed locked on Haru's bottom, and her thoughts were similarly tunnel-visioned. "So… would you care to get washed up?" she suggested. "I mean, you're probably all sweaty, and I've been needing a bath today, too…" She swallowed audibly. "I could wash your back, if you'd like."

Haru shrugged. "Sure, that sounds nice. Washing my own back is kind of a pain." Haru sprung to her feet and glanced back at Yuisu.

Yuri-su, who had been in the middle of a victory fist pump, pretended to tuck some hair behind her ear. _I can't believe this is working._ She stood and followed Haru's wonderfully tight butt out of the room. _I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!_

* * *

Yuri-su sat on a little wooden seat and diligently washed Haru's back, while fighting the urge to tackle Haru to the floor and have her way with her. She kept it together remarkably well until Haru stood up, putting her bare bottom directly in front of Yuri-su's face. To say the next few seconds were chaotic would be an understatement.

First, Yuri-su grabbed that ass with both hands and squeezed. It was heaven. Haru's booty had just the right amount of give over the wonderful tension of toned muscles beneath. Understandably, Haru squawked and flinched in surprise. Yuri-su froze in place, still processing the blissful sensations from her successful butt-grab.

Haru spun around to face her 'attacker'. The new sight of jiggling breasts swinging into view only served to paralyze Yuri-su more. The spin caused Haru's hard talons to slide unpredictably on the slick tile floor and she tipped and stumbled backwards. Thanks to her quick predator's reflexes, she managed to hook both her wings around Yuri-su for support, but that only managed to topple her too. Soap and water splashed into the air as they crashed to the floor and knocked their wash basin flying.

When the suds settled, Haru lay flat on her back with her wings safely folded across her chest. A broken wing is a severe danger to a harpy, so protecting them from harm is instinctive. This left her lower body defenseless, and that was where Yuisu fell face-first.

Harpies have both hair and feathers, so Yuri-su hadn't known what to expect from Haru's nether regions. Now she got an up close and personal introduction to a neat patch of downy white feathers. It was incredibly soft against Yuri-su's incredibly red face.

Haru carefully lifted Yuri-su from between her legs, then scooted herself backwards across the tile floor. She stopped a few feet away and wrapped herself in her wings, fully covering her naked body. "Miss Yuisu…" She tried in vain to keep her voice level as she asked, "What the hell was _that_ for?!"

The fall hadn't been quite enough to knock Yuisu back into control of herself. Yuri-su shrugged and grinned like an idiot. "Your butt is pretty amazing and it seemed like you were intentionally flaunting it at me, so I grabbed it. I mean, it was just _right there_." She was just rambling at this point, "And what's with all the sexy clothes lately?! It's been driving me wild. I can't think straight with your amazing body all in my face all the time."

Haru glared at Yuri-su in silence. The pressure dispelled Yuri-su's mental hold and she mumbled a heartfelt apology, "I'm sorry for grabbing you. I had no right to do that, no matter how you dressed." Yuisu pulled her knees to her chest, but she still felt very exposed to Haru's judgement. She found herself wishing she had wings of her own to hide her nakedness.

Finally, Haru spoke. "It's true that I was dressing a bit provocatively, but that was supposed to be a favor to you."

A look of confusion crept onto Yuisu's face. She managed to mutter, "Wait, what?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to make it up to you for the manga incident? I thought you might like to see some sexiness around the house…" After a very awkward pause, Haru looked down at the floor and let out a long sigh. "Okay, it was a dumb idea and I don't know what I was thinking. Something like that only makes sense for an actual couple."

Yuisu fidgeted, wiggling her toes and fingers. She looked Haru in the eye, but looked away again and mumbled, "Well, do you want to try that? Dating, I mean. I know we're not supposed to, but Agent Will said he was lax about that stuff…"

Haru blushed and looked away too. "I'm not gonna answer that while we're both wet and cold and bruised. Let's get dried off and warm, and then we'll talk."


	9. Arachne Attack - An Unwelcome Guest

Haru and Yuisu stepped out of the bathing room and spread out to opposite corners of the laundry room. _I asked her out. Oh my god, I really asked her out. What was I thinking?_ They turned away from each other's nudity and an awkward silence blanketed the room until they were both dried off and fully dressed.

Yuisu spoke first. "Let's get cozy in the living room and talk." As soon as she said it, her mind was filled with the image of her cuddling into Haru's warm feathers. "I mean, cozy on the chairs of course. Not on anything else."

Haru raised an eyebrow but only gave a nod in response. They started down the hall to the living room, with Yuisu in the lead.

Yuisu continued rambling, like she often did when anxious, "And I don't want you to feel pressured one way or the other, or anything. I mean, there is a law that says we're not supposed to be in a relationship, but that law is pretty outdated and I heard they can make exceptions, and Agent Will said he was pretty lax about enforcing it, anyway." She took a much needed breath and added, "And since we live alone, way up here in the mountains, it's not like anyone would find out…"

When they reached the living room, Yuisu darted forward and sat down in a plush chair. She clasped her hands to hide how nervous she was. _Don't muck this up. Don't scare her away. Let her figure out her thoughts on her own._ Waiting for Haru's response was the hardest thing she could imagine, and now her inner voice wouldn't shut up. _But what if she needs a little push? What if NOT acting is the wrong move?_

The living room had a ski-lodge aesthetic, including a vaulted ceiling with rafters and a stonework fireplace. Haru stepped into the room and she was immediately glad for the shag carpeting. It was nice to have some real grip after the difficulty with the wet tile floor.

Despite the distraction of the soft carpet, something about the room felt off. Her feathers ruffled up and she swiveled her neck to scan the room.

"What's wrong, Haru?" Yuisu asked.

Haru's keen predator's senses were on edge, but she couldn't pinpoint the issue. "I'm not sure. Something feels wrong, like we're being wa—"

She was cut off when a pink ball the size of large dog hit her square in the chest. It had dropped suddenly from the rafters overhead, where it had been lurking… waiting for the moment to strike. Haru fell backwards and thankfully landed safely on the soft shag carpet.

The pink ball unfolded a surprising amount, becoming a many-legged creature that straddled the prone harpy. "Eeee! You're so fluffy! I love, love, love it!" a young-sounding voice squealed. "You're like a Swablu or an Altaria! But you're kind of an owl… Owltaria!"

Eight pink legs, each about the size of Yuisu's arm, supported what looked like the upper body of a young girl. She appeared perhaps fourteen years old and she wore a dark blue strapless dress with matching frilly arm covers. Her face was currently hidden, as she was busy nuzzling into Haru's feathers.

Her dress was quite short and it made no attempt to cover the large spider abdomen that extended behind her human-like upper body. As she buried her face in Haru's wings, her abdomen was held in the air, and it wagged a bit like a happy puppy's tail.

Since Yuisu was still sitting in shock in her chair, this offered her the unusual sight of the bottom of the spider-girl's body. She was unsure of the anatomy on display here, but when she caught sight of the distinctive blue-and-white-stripes of panties at the front of the abdomen, she averted her eyes and spoke up, "Uh, miss…? Miss… spider girl? What are you doing here?"

The spider butt lowered and the girl executed a strange pivot in place. It reminded Yuisu of a tank turning by rotating its treads in opposite directions. She was still standing over Haru, which gave Haru a close-up of the striped panties that Yuisu had just glimpsed.

For the first time, Yuisu saw the girl's face and she wasn't sure how to react to it. The girl had bright magenta hair of a similar color to her spider-like parts, partially pulled up into twin pony tails high on her head. She had very large and entirely black eyes, which was odd. She also had six of them, which was stranger still. Yuisu had skimmed reference material about a variety of liminal species in preparation of being a host, and now she finally recalled the name of this species: arachne.

[Image: imgur /ZN6OCow ]

As Yuisu could now see, all arachne had the upper body of a human on a spider-like lower body, including eight full legs and two smaller pedipalp legs at the front. Like their legs, arachne forearms and hands were covered in a strong carapace, making their fingers very strong and sharp. _I guess that explains why she wears those sleeves on her forearms,_ Yuisu thought.

The spider girl skittered forward, finally freeing Haru, and gently clasped Yuisu's hands in hers. Despite the fact that Yuisu was sitting down and the girl was at her normal height, their eyes were level. "You must be Yuisu! Can I call you Yui? I love characters named Yui." She dropped Yuisu's hands to rub her chin thoughtfully. A couple of her legs mimicked the motion, seemingly unintentionally. "Though I don't think it can compete with Owlteria, which is _clearly_ an S-tier nickname."

Haru pulled herself up from the floor and met eyes with Yuisu. They shared a baffled glance, then Yuisu looked back to the pink mystery girl.

"Yes, I am Yuisu. Can I ask who you are?"

"Oh sorry! I'm no good at introductions. I get so excited about meeting people that I forget to let them meet me." She stuck out her tongue, tipped her head, winked with all three left-side eyes, and bonked herself on the head with one little fist. Again, a couple of her legs involuntarily copied the motion of her arm. The resulting pose was very cheesy and somehow even more adorable.

"I'm Mara. It's short for Maratussa, but I don't like that name because it's not very cute. Agent Will said I live here now." One hand and two front legs pointed down the hall towards the front door. "I rang the bell a lot and waited at the door, but no one came. It was cold outside, so I broke in through that crappy plastic wall." She smiled, showing a lot of very sharp teeth and reminding Yuisu of the arachne's carnivorous diet. "I put the tape back up, but you should really get that fixed. Shady characters could walk right in."


	10. Arachne Attack - Looks Can Be Deceiving

Shortly after Mara's arrival, Yuisu called Agent Will to chew him out. "You _forgot_?! You _forgot_ that you sent a spider to live with me? You _forgot_ to arrange her travel from the train station? I can't believe this." Yuisu sighed loudly. "It was incredibly lucky that Mara found a cab driver that would take her here from the station." She lowered her voice to a growl. "Though he wasn't actually considerate enough to wait around until she got inside. I don't care how much of a bigot or arachnophobe you are, you don't leave a little girl outside to freeze in the snow!"

Agent Will's voice barely came through over the noise on the line. It sounded like the call was coming from somewhere very remote and like Agent Will was in a crowded room. "I'm so sorry for all of that. It won't happen again, and I'll make it up to Mara. I'll make sure to pick up a cool souvenir or—"

He was cut off by another outburst from Yuisu. "Did you really just say 'souvenir'?" She continued through clenched teeth. "Are you on fucking vacation right now?"

Agent Will could hear the grinding of teeth over the phone, and he entered damage control mode. "No, no, no. I'm on a _business_ trip. Diplomatic stuff. It came up really suddenly, which is why I screwed up with Mara's arrival. I'm so sorry, miss Nakahara, really." His tone turned lighthearted and he changed the subject. "So how are things going with you and Haru? Flocking like birds of a feather? Oops, that came out weird. Ignore that."

Yuisu swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah. Things are great." _Not touching THAT topic right now,_ she thought and switched the subject again. "Anyways, what is going on with that repair crew? The door is _still_ busted. Though that actually may have saved Mara's life, since she broke in through the plastic sheeting to get warm."

"Ugh." Agent Will grunted in frustration. "They said they'd have it done by now. I'll call and give 'em hell right after this."

Just then a woman's voice spoke up on Will's end of the call. "Awww, Willy baby... You said you'd be right back. We're getting chilly over here without you~" The voice was very sensual, and she had implied more than one woman waiting for him.

Before Yuisu's rage could form into cohesive words, Agent Will blurted, "Sorry, gotta go. You know how lamias are. Not a drop of patience. Seeya!" Just before he hung up, Yuisu heard him say, "Now, where were we, ladies?"

* * *

While Yuisu was on the phone, Mara managed to introduce herself to Haru. In between constant compliments on Haru's fluffiness, she even apologized for the flying tackle. Haru wasn't as receptive of Mara, however, and she started to practically interrogate her.

"What's your full name?"

"Maratussa, but please call me Mara."

"Where are you from?"

"Maratus. It's an island near Australia, populated by only 'small breed' arachne like me."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"How did you—" Haru stopped mid-sentence and looked Mara over from top to bottom. "Wait. Did you just say 'twenty'?"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. My sisters always say I look older than that."

" _You..._ look... _older_?" Haru's jaw hung open. Having always lived with other raptor harpies, who usually grow tall and full-figured, Haru's brain could not associate that age with the tiny girl before her. By raptor harpy or human standards, she looked fourteen _at most_.

"Yup. I reached full maturity a bit early, so I'll look like this from now on." She smiled broadly, but it looked more like a grinning schoolkid than a twenty-year-old anything.

 _BANG!_ A sound came from the other room and caused Mara and Haru to jump and turn that way. It was Yuisu slamming the phone into its cradle. She stomped down the hallway and into the living room. "I can't believe him! _That_ is why I don't like men!" She looked up at two surprised faces and blushed, embarrassed.

Haru was startled by the outburst because she had never seen Yuisu angry before. Mara was surprised for a different reason.

"You too? I don't like men either! They're all angular and hairy and gross. Women are where it's at. Those hourglass curves"—she lifted her hands and front legs and drew out an hourglass shape in the air—"send shivers down my exoskeleton." She even acted it out, wiggling in a wave from her nose to the end of her abdomen.

Both Yuisu and Haru now stared at Mara with matching expressions wavering between confusion and amusement. Like the label 'twenty-year-old', sexual talk did not mesh with Mara's young appearance. Haru was being forced to re-evaluate the intent behind Mara's cuddle attack from earlier.

Mara glanced between the confused faces. "What? Can't a woman have preferences? Anyways, that's enough about my sex life. Can I get some help bringing in my stuff? It's all outside the front door."

Happy for the change of topic, Yuisu and Haru eagerly followed Mara outside.

Yuisu took in all the cardboard boxes that littered the porch. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff. How'd you get all of that in a taxi?"

Mara smiled and lifted a large box. "It's lighter than it looks and I just strapped it all down on the roof of the car."

Haru tilted her head. "With your webs?"

Mara shook her head. "Nope. Bungee cords. Unlike most arachne, 'small breed' webs aren't that sturdy. I hear some arachne webs can be used for rope play, or even lift a car."

She tossed the large box at Haru, who caught it easily between her wings. The unexpected lightness of the box distracted her from the thing Mara had said about ropes. "Wow, this is light. What's in here?"

"I'll show you later. I'd like to show it off once it's all set up. No peeking until then."

Haru and Yuisu shared another look that said 'this girl is weird', then started to carry the boxes inside.

"Is the bedroom next to the living room available? I like the high ceilings and rafters."

Yuisu nodded. "Sure thing. I just cleaned it out the other day, so it should be good to go. But how'd you know it had rafters?"

"I peeked in some rooms while I was waiting for you two to get out of the bath." Haru and Yuisu flushed red in unison. "What were you two up to in there for so long?"


	11. Arachne Attack - Closer Together

Once all of Mara's moving boxes were placed in her new room, she shooed Yuisu and Haru out. "Thanks for all the help! I'll let you know when everything's ready to show off." She closed the door right in their faces and the sound of her cutting packing tape quickly followed.

Yuisu and Haru shared a sidelong glance for a second, then Haru took the lead. She hooked a wing under Yuisu's arm and pulled her down the hallway. "While she's busy, let's… talk."

As they crossed the living room, Yuisu moved to sit in a chair but Haru kept pulling her onward. "I was thinking somewhere out of our new roommate's earshot."

"Oh, of course. Sorry." Yuisu was actually relieved that Haru was taking point on this. Asking her out had been hard enough, but waiting for an answer was sapping Yuisu of any semblance of stability. Much longer and she'd devolve to a babbling puddle.

Haru lead them to her room and closed the door after Yuisu entered. She sat cross-legged on her nest of pillows. In a seafoam green button-up shirt and white shorts, her look was casual and summery. She patted the space in front of her to tell Yuisu to sit too.

Since Yuisu was wearing a skirt, she opted to kneel on the bed with her legs folded under her. She ran her hands over herself to smooth out her grey skirt and white blouse and looked to Haru expectantly. "Now what?"

Haru shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. I used up just about all of my resolve to get us here." She chuckled uncomfortably.

"Well, let's just talk then," Yuisu suggested. "I guess I'll start where I left off?" She took a deep breath and said, "I suppose my point about living alone doesn't apply anymore with Mara in the picture, but I still don't think the law will be too much of an issue. And if Agent Will does have a problem with us,"—she flashed a sinister grin— "I think I've got some blackmail material, thanks to that phone call earlier."

Haru nodded. "Yeah, I don't think he'd be an issue. I'm more worried about… other things."

"Like?"

"Well, ruining what we have, for one." Haru looked into Yuisu's vibrant green eyes. "If we get involved and something goes sour, we could lose our friendship. I don't want that."

Yuisu smiled. She was glad that Haru cared about their current relationship so much, even if it did complicate things. "Well what if we lay some ground rules? Treat this like a test run?"

Haru tilted her head in the adorable way she always did. "You mean keeping the relationship casual? I don't want to make you into some cheap fling."

"No, not like that. I don't want that either." Yuisu's heart beat harder. _Haru says just the right things to get to me. She really cares about me._ "I mean, we could promise to stay good friends, whatever happens. I think we can work together to keep things civil and fair."

Haru frowned in thought. "Can people stay friends when they've been… intimate? Can they really stay friends after they stop?"

Yuisu reached forward and lifted Haru's chin with one finger. "I know couples can also be friends. People aren't lying when they say things like 'my wife is my best friend'." Yuisu smiled and added, "And I think you are my best friend, Haru."

Haru brushed Yuisu's hand aside. "We've only known each other a week. I guess when neither person has many friends, it doesn't take much for them to become best friends." She closed her eyes and shook her head suddenly, sending strands of long white hair whipping around. "No, that isn't fair to say. This is real friendship, not just convenience. You accepted me for what I am, which is more than can be said about everyone back home."

Yuisu put her hands on Haru's shoulders and leaned close, her face mere inches away. "This house can be your home now, Haru, if you want."

Haru blushed and smiled broadly. Her golden eyes glistened in the dim light. Her lips slightly parted and just above a whisper, she said, "I think I'd like that, miss Yuisu."

Yuisu felt the air from Haru's breath against her own lips. She swallowed and opened her mouth but couldn't form anything coherent to say. _Is it a little warm in here,_ she thought, _or am I just that nervous?_

Haru seemed to have a similar thought, since she plucked at her shirt collar, pinching it with her thumb, and fanned herself nervously. Yuisu watched as a bead of sweat ran down Haru's neck and over her collarbone, then disappeared into her cleavage. Through the thick fog of Yuisu's mind, Yuri-su screamed, _Oh come on! Do something, for fuck's sake!_

Slowly, Yuisu removed her right hand from Haru's shoulder. With her thumb she wiped another droplet of sweat from the side of Haru's neck. She leaned forward, inch by inch, until her cheek was against Haru's. She could smell Haru's sweat, feminine and sharp and natural, like a moonlit forest.

Time seemed to stretch out towards infinity. Yuisu's heart pounded harder than ever but she fought on. She managed a breathy whisper. "So, will you go out with me, Haru?"

Haru's reply was faint but her lips were so close to Yuisu's ear that it came through loud and clear. "Yes."

Through a euphoric smile, Yuisu whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Yuisu's hands grasped Haru's cheeks and pulled her face close. Their lips came together lightly at first, for a single quick peck. Yuisu went in again for a full kiss as Haru wrapped Yuisu in her white wings.

Haru suddenly leaned back, pulling Yuisu over. They toppled over together onto the pile of pillows, and Yuisu's long black hair fell across the side of her face. Haru giggled and squirmed underneath as it tickled her exposed shoulder and neck. Her button-up top had popped open, revealing a matching green bra.

Haru held Yuisu close, engulfed in soft feathers, and peppered her face with kisses. Then she lightly bit Yuisu's lip and tugged, which sent Yuisu's mind reeling. "Wow…" she whispered breathlessly, before Haru kissed her full on. Lips crashed against lips, pushing against teeth, the pressure almost painful, but not enough to stop. Eventually, the need for air forced them to pause.

Yuisu grabbed the edge of her skirt and hitched it up so she could move her legs freely. She straddled Haru and dove for her neck. She ran a line of little kisses along it, relishing how it made Haru wriggle helplessly. Yuisu continued relentlessly, moving lower towards Haru's chest.

Haru suddenly grabbed Yuisu by the back of her shirt and pulled her back. "Wait."

The color drained from Yuisu's face. "Too far? I'm sorry, Haru! It's been a while and—"

"No, that's not it." Haru slipped out from under Yuisu and stood up. She pulled her shirt back onto her shoulders and started to painstakingly re-fasten the buttons.

Yuisu was dumbfounded. "Then what's wro—"

The bedroom door flew open and Mara stood outside. She looked at the upright and clothed Haru and then at Yuisu on the bed, still on her hands and knees with her skirt hiked up and her butt sticking out. "Nice pink underwear, Yui. I wish I could wear cheeky ones like that. Alas, no booty." She shrugged, then smiled. "Anyways, my room is ready if you two want to check it out."


	12. Arachne Attack - Stick and Slide

Yuisu jumped to her feet and tugged her skirt back into place."Of course, Mara. We'd love to see how you decorated." _Maybe Mara doesn't realize what we were up to_ , she thought optimistically.

Mara smiled and executed her strange little tank-pivot, then started down the hallway. "I think you'll like it. It's way more interesting than Haru's boring room. No offense."

Haru shrugged and followed behind her. "None taken. I'm not the type to own a lot of stuff, and I spend more time outdoors than in my room anyway."

As Yuisu fell in line, she thought she saw Mara shudder at the mention of the outdoors. _Poor girl. I'd hate to be stuck out in the cold, alone in an unknown place like that._

They came to Mara's door, and she stopped in front of it. With an elaborate bow, she leaned forward and grasped the edge of the sliding door with both hands, then threw it open.

Haru and Yuisu stepped inside and they were immediately struck by how different the room felt from the rest of the house. Every direction was colorful, with most of the wall space covered by wall scrolls and posters from anime and video games. Brightly colored plush animals were strewn _everywhere_ , on the floor, on shelves, or suspended in hammock-like nets that hung from the rafters and walls.

Haru's eyes were wide in their sockets as she scanned the room. "How'd you put all this stuff up so quickly?!"

"You know how my webs aren't good for making ropes? Well they _are_ good for sticking things together. A little dab will stick a poster or net up real quick." She turned to Yuisu. "And don't worry, it's easily removed and won't harm the walls."

Yuisu barely heard, distracted by the vibrant plushies that littered the room. She tugged at a hammock that held nearly a dozen adorable plush hamsters. The netting and ropes were just nylon, but Mara's web had attached them very securely to the wall. She finally turned to address Mara. "Wow, you sure have a lot of stuffed animals. I take it you collect them?"

Mara grinned, showing her tiny sharp teeth. "Yep, I'm up to about three-hundred of 'em, though the big ones should probably be counted double. Oh, and I collect other stuff too, like cute socks, and Pokemon. I'll have to show you my living-dex some time!"

Haru, standing behind Mara, tilted her head and raised her wings in a silly 'I dunno, LOL' pose. Yuisu saw it and chuckled, but Mara thought the laugh was directed at her.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Why bother with a living-dex if the Global Trade Network took all the challenge out of it?', but I think that…"

She set off on an elaborate monologue on the benefits of Pokemon breeding, which went right over Haru and Yuisu's heads. They weren't gamers by any stretch, but Yuisu could at least understand geeking out and collecting something, like her with girls-love manga.

Mara eventually tired herself out and changed gears. "Well, that's my room. I'm glad I got to show it off, but I've still got to unpack my clothes." She suddenly ushered Haru and Yuisu to the door. "Seeya at dinner, lovebirds."

Yuisu put a palm to her forehead. _Of course she realized what we had been up to…_

* * *

"I wonder if Mara is okay with lamb, since that's about all we've got," Yuisu said as she peered into the refrigerator.

Haru shrugged. "If she really has a problem with it, we can make a run down to Sam's. He should still be open."

Mara's snarky 'lovebirds' quip was fresh in Yuisu's mind. "Nevermind. For tonight at least, lamb is what she gets. I'm thinking a stew." Yuisu pointed at the tall cabinet on the other side of the kitchen. "Haru, can you grab me the big pot from in there?"

Haru easily grasped the large steel pot between her wings and was on her way back to the stove when a noise echoed down the hallway.

 _WUMP!_ The sound came again, closer this time and followed by Mara's voice, "Ouchie!"

Yuisu set down the knife she'd been chopping meat with, but her hands were still wet and bloody. "Are you okay, Mara?" she called out.

When no response came, Yuisu looked back at Haru. "Can you go check on her?"

Haru beamed and set the pot down on the counter. "Sure thing, miss Yuisu."

As Haru left, Yuisu shook her head and smiled. _Still doing the 'miss Yuisu' thing... I guess it is pretty endearing. Would it be considered a pet name now?_

Haru turned the corner to see Mara laying flat out in the middle of the hallway. Her eight main legs were splayed in every direction, and she had her pedipalp legs tucked close to her body. Both hands were clasped over one palp's knee, and tears were in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mara? Are you hurt?" Haru asked.

Mara sniffled and whined, "I fell and hurt my knee." Her sorrow suddenly switched to anger. "It's these dumb floors' fault. Why do they need to be so slippery!"

Haru tilted her head. "I don't understand. Did you trip over something?"

"No! I slipped on the stupid wooden floor, twice. I wanted to wear my nice kitty socks to dinner and now my knee hurts." She slammed a fist on the floor, which only managed to hurt her hand too. "Owwie…"

Haru rolled her eyes, but offered a wing to Mara. "Here. Get up and I'll walk with you to the kitchen. You can wait at the table where you won't fall again."

Six pouty eyes looked up at Haru, and Mara grabbed onto the wing. "Thanks, Haru." She held on with both arms as they made slow progress to the kitchen, looking vaguely like a mother and young child. Mara's stocking feet continued to slide around on the polished wooden floor, since the grippy pads at the end of her legs, that she normally used to climb and maneuver, were fully covered by the socks.

Yuisu was already sitting at the table when they entered. "The stew is going, now we just need to wait a while for it to cook. Are you okay, Mara?"

She pouted, looking exactly like a grumpy child. "I guess so. Though I don't think I'll be able to wear my cute socks in this crappy house."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Because the floor is too slippery?"

"Ugh, yeah! If the hallways were carpeted, I'd be okay."

"Oh, but sliding on the hallway floors is the best part of this house. Let me show you how it's done!" Yuisu stood up and beckoned Mara over. "Come on," she said with a grin. Yuisu had an infectious smile, and even Mara's grumpiness couldn't hold up for long.

"The secret is to not walk…"

Mara gave a look like she thought Yuisu had brain damage. "Uh huh."

"You've got to _skate!_ " Yuisu pushed off from the kitchen table and to get some speed and she took long sweeping strides, not much different than an ice-skater's technique. She zoomed down the west hallway, rapidly approaching the ninety-degree turn up ahead. Mara clenched her jaw, expecting an impact with the wall, but Yuisu entered a controlled skid and cornered with inches to spare, then zipped out of sight.

Several seconds later, Yuisu had looped the house and reentered the kitchen from the north and slid to a stop in front of a stunned Mara.

"Eeee! That. Was. Awesome!" Mara squealed and bounced up and down, which caused her to fall again. Haru caught her and lifted her back up until her eight feet could get under her again. "Can you teach me, Yui? Please?"

Yuisu laughed aloud. Mara was utterly adorable when excited. "Of course. As my Uncle taught me many years ago, I too shall pass on the legendary sock-skate technique to the next promising generation."

Haru sat at the table and watched while Yuisu tutored Mara. It was great to see them having fun, but she did feel a little left out. No amount of socks would cover Haru's sharp talons enough to let her slide around safely. Before long, the stew was done and the smell of savory lamb stew pushed away any jealous thoughts.


	13. Arachne Attack - Impatient Intruder

Yuisu crawled into bed, sighing in relief at being off of her feet. She had just gotten back home from her shift at the convenience store in town. Back when Haru had first arrived, Yuisu took some time off work to get things squared away at home, and this was her first shift back after that break. It had also been a double-shift, ending at midnight, and Yuisu was thoroughly exhausted.

She snuggled up to her favorite body pillow and closed her eyes. _I hope I sleep like a rock tonight. For once, I'd rather_ not _have some sexy dream about Haru._

Just as she started to drift off, the bedroom door banged open.

"Bwuh?" Yuisu jolted upright as a long jagged shadow fell upon her, like terrifying tendrils reaching across the floor from the creature looming in the doorway. She started to freak out until she recognized the silhouette. "What do you want, Mara? I'm trying to sleep," she groaned.

"Well _I'm_ trying to game! I've got the new Fallout game downloading right now, but it says it'll take like sixteen hours!" She stomped around the room as she ranted, circling Yuisu's futon. "That's insane. What kind of third world country is this? We had better internet in Maratus, back when it wasn't even supposed to exist!"

Yuisu crawled back under her covers and pulled a pillow over her head. Her muffled voice said, "Satellite internet is all we can get out here, and it's slow as balls. Deal with it."

Mara wouldn't settle for that. She pounced on the futon and pulled the blanket back to uncover Yuisu. "Call Agent Will and tell him to get us better internet. I can't live like this. It's liminal cruelty!"

Yuisu glanced down at her chest, which was suddenly chilly. Mara's reckless blanket grab had caught Yuisu's flannel pajama top and pulled all the buttons loose. Mara followed the gaze and saw Yuisu's bare breasts on full display.

"Oh god, sorry," Mara blurted. In a panic, she grabbed the sides of Yuisu's shirt and pulled them together. She held the shirt closed with her pedipalps and attempted to fasten the buttons with her fingers. Due to her haste and the dim light, all that her floundering managed to do was repeatedly bump into Yuisu's breasts and brush against her nipples.

Yuisu pulled away and rolled on her side to cover her chest. "I can fix this myself. You've done quite enough, Mara."

Mara leapt off, landing gracefully several feet away. "I'm sorry, Yuisu. I didn't mean to. I'll just leave you be…" She slinked out of the room and slid the door closed behind her.

Yuisu fixed her shirt and laid back down. "That girl," she muttered. "She acts like such a little kid sometimes." She tossed and turned for a while. _But that's not why I'm so flustered, is it?_ _Being accosted in the night by a mysterious intruder, having my shirt ripped open and my chest fondled. That's kind of... sexy,_ Yuri-su thought, before finally falling into a distinctly _not-_ dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon, all three residents of the house were lounging in the living room. Haru and Yuisu sat on the couch while Mara lay on the carpet between the couch and TV.

The reporter on TV looked a bit flustered as she described the scene in front of her. "As you viewers may already know, all satyrs are male, so human relationships are crucial to the survival of their species. The Satyr Nation has been particularly receptive to the Inter-Species Exchange Act, and today a large delegation is visiting Japan to negotiate the final details."

She fanned herself with a hand and peered back over her shoulder. "Also of note, the entire delegation of satyrs is refusing to wear clothes, stating, and I quote, 'It would be unfair to the women of Japan to represent anything less than our _full_ assets.'."

The camera panned over the group of tanned, toned, and sculpted bodies, each with the legs of a goat. A message scrolled across the bottom of the screen: 'Due to nudity at the scene, we are unable to broadcast this live. We apologize for the slight delay to accommodate editing.' Blurred areas covered each satyr's nether regions, merely masking the clearly large manhoods on display.

"Blurgggh," Mara grumbled. "Soooo… bored…" She lay on her back with all of her legs in the air, writhing pitifully. "Why can't my download go any faster?" she whined.

Yuisu yawned, still tired from last night. "Why don't you take a nap or something?"

Mara tilted her head backwards and peered upside-down at Yuisu. "Naps are like... the epitome of boring. No thanks." She resumed her feeble thrashing and groaning.

Before she could complain any further, a piercing _DING!_ echoed through the house. It was immediately followed by a computerized voice at extreme volume blaring, "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE."

Haru cringed from the auditory assault, but Mara jumped to her feet. "Yes, finally!" She tore off at full speed, saying "I already have snacks and drinks stocked up, so see you in a few days." As she rounded the corner and darted into her room, she called back, "I've got a wasteland to save!"

Yuisu blinked a few times at the spot Mara had just occupied. "So, that was a thing."

Haru nodded. "Yup."

"Mara's been clinging all day," Yuisu said flatly. "We're finally alone."

Haru nodded again, slow and exaggerated. "Yup." She turned to Yuisu. Golden eyes met green, then drifted down and settled on Yuisu's lips. "Want to make out?"

"Oh god, yes." The words had barely left Yuisu's mouth before Haru covered it with a wet kiss. With lips locked together, Yuisu leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled Haru with her so they were laying on the couch with Haru on top. As they kissed, Yuisu cautiously ran her tongue along Haru's lip. After a pause for air, she ventured forward and licked across Haru's front teeth and flicked her tongue across Haru's canines. As expected for a carnivore, her fangs were larger and sharper than Yuisu's.

Haru pulled back a bit. "Careful now. Wouldn't want you to get hurt," she warned in a breathy whisper.

Yuisu let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh really? You're so soft and fluffy, you couldn't hurt a fly," she teased as she turned her head and nuzzled her face into Haru's wing.

"Why would I want a fly? I've got a defenseless little kitten right here." She pinned Yuisu's arms under her elbows, then swooped in to nibble at Yuisu's exposed neck. Each nibble started with the faintest bite and ended with a little sucking kiss. Yuisu played along by making a little purring sound as Haru moved down Yuisu's neck towards her collarbone and beyond.

After a couple minutes of sensory overload, Yuisu came to her senses and declared, "But I'm not that defenseless!" and wriggled her arms out from Haru's hold. Once her hands were free, she grabbed the top of Haru's spaghetti-strap top and pulled. Unlike their first meeting, Haru was wearing a bra. However, it was strapless like all of her bras, so it was easily pulled down along with her shirt. Just like their first meeting, Haru's ample breasts were now on full display.

"This has been a long time coming…" Yuri-su mumbled. She took a deep breath and put her hands on the sides of Haru's chest, pushed the boobs together, and stuck her face right between them. Then, she did something she had only ever dreamed of: she motorboated those titties.

Haru had not been expecting anything like it. She squealed in ticklish laughter as Yuisu rapidly shook her head and made a ' _THbbbttbbtt'_ sound into Haru's cleavage. When it had gone on long enough, Haru turned the attack around. She simply stopped supporting herself on her elbows and fell onto Yuisu, burying her in boobs.

Yuri-su reveled in the boobage for a bit, but she eventually needed to breathe. When she couldn't free herself, she cried 'uncle' into Haru's chest and tapped out.

Haru sat up, letting Yuisu escape. The mood had changed from lust to laughter. "You do realize that you are ridiculous, right, miss Yuisu?" Giggling, she pulled her bra back over her breasts, with just a little difficulty.

Yuisu affected a scholarly accent. "I contend that I did the only reasonable thing in that situation. I mean, they were _right there!_ " She busted out laughing at her own silliness. The mood was contagious and Haru joined in.

When they stopped laughing, Yuisu's expression turned serious. She said, "Let me know if I'm ever too pushy or do something you don't like."

Haru waved a wing dismissively and smiled. "You're fine. You inject just the right amount of adventure and surprise into my life."

"Well I'm glad you put up with my silliness." Yuisu leaned in close with her lips puckered. Haru indulged her with a quick kiss, then went back to fixing her shirt.

With Yuri-su's erotic urges quelled, Yuisu flopped onto the couch next to Haru and settled in. The news story about the satyr delegation had long since ended, replaced by a typical cooking show. Haru leaned on Yuisu's shoulder and they watched for a bit. Thanks to their little escapade and the food on TV, Yuisu was getting pretty hungry. Then when Haru's stomach rumbled aloud, Yuisu decided that it was time for dinner.


	14. Arachne Attack - Leaving The Nest

Haru closed the front door behind her, hung up her jacket, and shook herself vigorously. A few clumps of fluffy snow fell to the entryway floor, but some had already melted into her hair. She'd been out flying around the property, making a feeble attempt at hunting, but mostly just killing time. She had decided to stop when the falling snow getting in her face made it more trouble than it was worth.

"Now what?" she said to herself as she wiped her feet on the mat. She didn't have any shoes to take off, but she still needed to make sure she wasn't tracking anything in past the entryway. She looked up at a clock on the wall. It was still two hours before Yuisu would get home from work and Haru was having a hard time waiting. "I guess I'll take a hot bath. That'll burn some time, at least."

Her hopes were dashed when she entered the laundry room and found Mara there. She was stripping off her clothes, getting ready for a bath of her own.

"Oh hi, Haru." She didn't even bother to cover herself, leaving her bare chest in plain sight. Her breasts were so small, the term 'perky' wasn't fully applicable; other than nipples, there was barely anything there to be perky. "I was about to take a bath. Want to join me?"

Haru flushed red. The fact that Mara was an adult, and a sexually-minded and lesbian one at that, was still very much at odds with Haru's core perceptions of her. Seeing her naked, or being seen naked by her, brought up way too many questions and odd feelings to deal with right now. "Ah, no thanks. I was just here to—" Haru looked frantically around the room for an excuse. Her eyes stopped on the washer-dryer. "—do some laundry! But I forgot my basket. Silly me! Bye."

Haru thought she heard a chuckle behind her as she fled the room. She actually did have some laundry to do, and it would burn some time, so she trudged to her room. She spent long enough gathering her dirty clothes to ensure that Mara would be mid-bath, then returned to the laundry room.

As she sorted her delicates into a separate pile, her thoughts drifted to Yuisu, _Yuisu likes sexy underwear, right? All of mine are pretty utilitarian, especially my bras. Getting a strapless E-cup with any real support is hard enough, so I don't have any lacy ones._ She started a load in the machine and stood up. _I suppose I_ could _get a bra with straps, but it'd kill the surprise if I need help putting the dumb thing on…_

She returned to her room and dug out her iPad. Keyboards and tiny touchscreen phones were out of the question, but a large tablet worked pretty well for her thumbs. After a few minutes of browsing the internet, Haru had decided two things: there are panties and bras out there, even for liminals, that are goddamn sexy, and she couldn't afford all the ones she wanted on her tiny budget. It was time to make a couple phone calls.

* * *

Two hours and some cashed-in favors later, Haru had landed an honest-to-goodness job. First, Agent Will had given her special approval to work in town, with some heavy restrictions on travel and hours, of course. Next, she called up the butcher, Sam. She had spent hours chatting with him during her and Yuisu's weekly visits, and Sam had expressed borderline reverence for her ability to smell out good meat, so he was happy to hire her part time.

When Yuisu got home, she was thrilled with the news. It wasn't until Haru's first week that they realized the true downsides of the arrangement.

Haru's feathers bristled up. "You got all night shifts again?! Can't you trade with someone else?" She brought a feathery fist down on the table, jostling breakfast.

Yuisu frowned. "Believe me, I tried. They really need me on night shifts right now. I'll try to put in for day shifts next week."

"Another week of missing each other. Sam's Butcher Shop closes right when your shift starts. Maybe if we're lucky you can high-five me as you drive past," Haru griped.

Yuisu put a soothing hand on Haru's shoulder. "Come on, we'll see each other more than that." She pushed Haru's plate towards her. "Cheer up and eat. You've gotta head out soon if you want to be there when Sam does that cattle-slaughter demonstration for the agricultural college. You've been looking forward to that for a while, right?"

Haru smiled. Yuisu understood her well and put up with her carnivore side especially well, for someone that had no idea how meat was made until a few weeks ago.

* * *

After Haru had double-checked that she had all her official identification documents, she left for work. Mara, never a morning person, slogged into the kitchen a few minutes later.

Yuisu set down the newspaper and smiled up at Mara. "Good morning, Mara," Yuisu said in a chipper tone.

"'Mornin'," Mara mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Still pretty out of it, huh? Want some coffee?"

"Wha?... No…" She raised a palm in a 'no thanks' gesture, and two legs mimicked it involuntarily. "Not unless you want me to be helpless and impressionable for _some reason_ …" Three eyes winked suggestively at Yuisu.

Yuisu tilted her head. Haru's mannerisms were rubbing off on her. "Huh? What's that have to do with coffee?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Caffeine is like alcohol for arachnes. Gets us _pretty_ drunk." She smiled a mischievous smile and took on a sultry tone. "Though if you want to get drunk with me, and see where it takes us, I'm up for that."

Yuisu's cheeks went red. It seemed to be the response Mara was going for because she laughed aloud. "You are so fun to tease, Yui." Rather than continuing her flirty teasing, Mara said, "Thanks for that. I'm actually pretty awake now." She dug some frozen sausages out of the freezer and started them in the microwave.

Mara climbed up on a chair across from Yuisu while she waited for her food to cook. "Haru already left for work, I assume?"

Yuisu took a sip of orange juice. "Yup, she flew down to town a few minutes ago."

Mara sighed. "Must be nice, flying around in the open, traveling around town, being outside."

"I bet we could get approval for you to get a job too, Mara."

"Oh, that isn't it at all. I don't want to work. I wish I wasn't so afraid of, well, outside." Mara folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them. "When I arrived here, I didn't break into the house because I was cold, or because I got bored." Mara took a deep breath, then said. "It was because I was terrified."

Mara peered up at Yuisu, who was listening intently. "I'm agoraphobic, the fear-of-open-spaces kind. I can't handle being outdoors at all, and even being in a car that's driving through them is pretty hard on me…" She lowered her gaze. "Sorry I hid all that from you, Yuisu."

Yuisu gave a kind smile. "I'm just glad you feel comfortable enough now to share that with me. Let me know if there's ever anything I can do to help."

Mara smiled and ran her tongue along her lips. Back in her flirting mood, she said, "You know just what to say to get a girl hot for you, you know that?"

Mercifully, the microwave dinged and Mara prioritized her food over continuing to torment Yuisu.


	15. Arachne Attack - Old and New Friends

_RIINNNGGGG!... RIINNNGGGG!_

Yuisu, her hair still dripping wet from the bath, sprinted down the hallway toward the phone in the kitchen. Utilizing years of sock-skating skills, she slid to a perfect stop and answered the phone before the next ring could finish.

"Hello? This is the Nakahara residence." _I guess? Should I start mentioning Haru and Mara?_ "Yuisu speaking."

A woman's voice replied. "Yuisu! Or should I say Yuri-su?" She giggled, then continued, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's me, Chiyoko!"

A smile formed on Yuisu's face. "It's been a while, Chiyoko! It's great to hear from you. What've you been up to?"

"Eh, not that much. Got a job in marketing now, which has me too busy traveling to do much else. Which brings me to why I called..."

"Oh?" Yuisu wondered where this was going. Chiyoko always was the spontaneous type.

"Yep, I'm in town on business, and we wrapped our deal in one day instead of the expected three."

"By in town, you mean—"

"Yup, I'm just down the road from you, Yuisu! Now, I'd hate to be a bother, but… how do I say this…"

"You'd like to stay at my place for a couple days?"

"Yup! Yuisu's bluntness saves the day again! So can I? It's not a problem if not. My work will pay for a hotel—"

Yuisu cut her off. "I won't hear of it. You can definitely stay with me. I've got two roommates, but we still have guest bedrooms. This house is huuuuge."

"You inherited it from your uncle, right? I'm sorry for your loss. I know how close you two were…"

"Thanks, Chiyoko... Well, when do you want to meet up? I don't work today, so I can pick you up whenever."

"No need. I'm already in a cab on the way to your house. I knew I could count on you, after all."

Yuisu shook her head and smiled. _She's still the same old Chiyoko._

* * *

"This is the living room, and that next door is Mara's room. She's probably still asleep, so try not to be too loud."

Chiyoko nodded, her chin-length bleached-blonde hair swaying. "Sure thing. You said you had two roommates. Who's the other?"

"Her name's Haru. She's at work right now, but"—she pointed back to the other side of the living room—"that room is hers."

As they continued the tour, Chiyoko let out a whistle. "Dang, this place _is_ huge. You've got a pretty sweet thing going up here. But how'd you find roommates that also wanted to live way out in the mountains?"

Yuisu stopped in her tracks. "About that… I kind of—"

"G'mornin' Yuisu. G'mornin' random lady," Mara mumbled as she shuffled past towards the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from a couple of her eyes. She was wearing a loose purple flannel shirt, hanging off one shoulder, and a different pair of knee socks on each pair of legs, including a cutesy pair of shorter socks on her palps. Either she had slept in them or she had bothered to put on five pairs of socks before leaving her room.

Yuisu made to reply, likely with a quip about how it was actually afternoon, but Chiyoko spoke first.

Actually, 'spoke' isn't the right word. It was more like stuttering, or maybe babbling. "Wha, wu, wa?!" After Mara disappeared into the laundry room, Chiyoko turned to Yuisu, mouth stuck open and brow furrowed in confusion and concern. The words she had been trying to say flooded out all at once, "Whatthefuckwasthat?!"

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Chiyoko. I should have told you." She took Chiyoko's arm in her hands and tried to soothe her. "That was my roommate, Mara. She's a liminal, an extra-species person. You know, like on the news? She's staying here as part of the exchange program." She smiled awkwardly. "I'm an official Interspecies Exchange Program Host."

Chiyoko leaned close and whispered, low and harsh and fast, "But-what-the-hell-is-she? She's-like-a-spider-monster-and-it-scares-me-and-I-don't-like-it-at-all!"

 _This may be harder than I thought. Am I really that much more accepting than normal people?_ Yuisu pulled on Chiyoko's arm to lead her to a chair and sat her down. Yuisu tried to imitate the patient and caring way her uncle would talk to children, "She's just an arachne. She isn't a monster and she isn't going to hurt anyone." Yuisu kneeled in front of the chair, her eyes level with Chiyoko's. "Mara's just a girl who happens to look different, okay?"

Chiyoko had settled down, but still looked a little out of it. "Just a girl. Okay…" She paused in consideration. "But her spider body... is it functional? Can she like, make webs? Climb on walls?" She shuddered at the thought.

Yuisu patted Chiyoko's knee and stood up. "Maybe, but that doesn't matter. Just treat her like a person and it'll go fine. Now let's eat some lunch, I'm starving."

* * *

During their meal, Chiyoko had come to better terms with the entire situation and was actually pretty curious about everything. "So do you get paid by the government for being a host?"

"Not paid, per se, but they do cover or reimburse all host-related expenses. And with some persuasion, the definition of 'host-related' is pretty loose. I got Agent Will to sign off on installing a cable line all the way up here, since Mara wanted faster internet." _Of course she still complained about it not being 'gigabit fiber', whatever that means._

"Very nice." Chiyoko nodded sagely. She was no stranger to claiming odd things as work expenses, like the taxi ride to Yuisu's house. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that your other roommate is a liminal too? I bet she's like a werewolf or something even scarier."

Yuisu smiled as she replied, "Nope, Haru's a harpy. She's got bird-like talons for feet, and huge fluffy, feathery wings for arms. She can fly too, and she's crazy strong. I wonder if she could fly while holding me..." A dreamy look appeared on her face.

Chiyoko rolled her eyes. "I've seen _that_ look before, Yuri-su."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"That's your 'hopelessly in love' look. I should know, since it was directed at me once upon a time," Chiyoko teased.

Yuisu feigned offense, "Hey! That was way back in middle school. And I thought we promised to not bring that up anymore, on account of the rumor hurting _your_ chances with guys?"

Chiyoko poked Yuisu in the arm. "Don't change the subject. You're in love with this Haru, aren't you?"

"N-no. Of course not." Yuisu stammered. "Well, we are kind of dating, but that's a secret so please don't tell anyone, though it's not that I'm ashamed of her or anything, but we're not supposed to because of the law's stupid interpretation of 'harm' and—"

"Shush." Chiyoko put a finger to Yuisu's lips. "Drop the act, girlfriend, and just tell me what you like so much about her. I gotta know if she's treating my Yuisu right."

Yuisu blushed and fidgeted. "Well, she's beautiful and fit and strong, and her wings are so pretty and soft. She's clumsy sometimes, but she really tries to protect me from harm. Oh, and she really cares about my feelings..."

Chiyoko waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that all sounds great and all, but I need some sexy details, Yuri-su. How far have you two been?"

Yuisu turned even redder. "That's none of your business, and we haven't done anything like that anyway. We've just kissed mostly, but she's so damn good at it that I just…" she trailed off.

"Go on…" Chiyoko said, leaning close.

"Please do continue, miss Yuisu."

Yuisu sat bolt upright in the chair. _That was Haru's voice. How was that Haru's voice? She's still at work for several more hours._

Haru strode into the room. "I got off early today, since the big shipment got delayed until tomorrow." She smiled at Chiyoko. "And who is this woman you're letting in on our secrets?"

Yuisu was still in shock and was slow to respond. Chiyoko introduced herself instead, "I'm Chiyoko, a friend of Yuisu's since middle school. And you must be Haru. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand, then immediately regretted it, thinking of Haru's lack of hands.

Before she could retract it, Haru grabbed it with the hand-like part of her wing and shook it solidly. "It's nice to meet you too. I do have to make a formal request of you, however."

"Oh?" Chiyoko seemed unsure of where this was going.

"I need you to share some secrets about Yuisu's past. I'm sure you've got some juicy stories," Haru said with an evil grin.

Chiyoko returned the grin. "Ooh, great idea. I can already tell that you and I are going to be great friends."

That finally got Yuisu out of her stupor. "Hey! No fair!"


	16. Speedy Centaur - Hot On Her Heels

Yuisu was in a good mood, humming along with the radio while she drove through town. The weather was beautiful, work was done for the day, and Yuisu had landed day shifts at the convenience store for the rest of the week. Now that their schedules aligned, Yuisu was excited to spend more time with Haru.

As she slowed down to make the turn onto the dirt road that lead home, Yuisu thought she heard a strange drumming sound. She turned down the radio and listened closely as the little red pickup truck sped back up, but the sound faded away. Satisfied that the sound wasn't a problem with her truck, she cranked the radio back up and hummed along.

Near the gate to her property, she thought she heard the noise again, so she pulled over and stopped. _Aw, man. I really hope nothing's wrong with my truck…_

Yuisu turned the truck off and got out. Rather than stopping when the engine did, the sound got louder. A lot louder. She turned to look down the hill and saw a long plume of dust, bigger than what her truck alone would make. Something pinkish-orange was at the front of that plume and approaching fast. Before she could identify it, it had arrived.

A tall figure skidded to a stop next to the truck and kicked up dust in Yuisu's face. She covered her eyes with one hand until the dust cleared. Through her fingers, Yuisu saw a set of hooves dug into the dirt of the road. Her eyes moved upward, following the visitor's thin, dark brown legs up to some tiny orange runner's shorts. Well, tiny vertically, but not horizontally: the shorts actually extended all the way back to the centaur's rump. Above her shorts started a taut and toned midriff with a six-pack of abs.

 _And I thought Haru was fit…_ Yuisu thought, as her eyes scanned the rest of the new arrival.

She wore an unzipped pink sweatshirt over an orange sports bra that matched her shorts. Finally, short magenta hair framed her bright cyan eyes and youthful face.

[Image: imgur /bHu02bI ]

"Hello… My name's… Tsuen…" she said between breaths. She was still breathing hard from her high speed run, her modest chest heaving. Suddenly she gasped. "Wait, right." She twisted her upper body around so she could reach a very full bag strapped on her back. She dug around for a second, then pulled out a handful of papers, unsorted and creased.

With a satisfied smile, she presented the loose pile of paper to Yuisu. "Here you go! I think my forms are in there."

It was then that Yuisu started to understand what was going on. She didn't know who to be more upset with: Agent Will for unexpectedly dropping another monster girl on her, or herself for thinking that he would ever improve. She took the offered forms and set them on the seat of her truck. "Are you here for the Interspecies Exchange Program?"

The centauress grinned, having mostly caught her breath. "Yep! And you're my host, uh," she paused in thought, then finished, "Nacka-hare-a Yoo-eez-oo!"

Yuisu cringed. _Judging by her accent and awful pronunciation, she's new to speaking Japanese…_ Yuisu forced a smile and corrected her. "It's pronounced Nakahara Yuisu. You can just call me Yuisu. And you said your name is Tsuen?" Yuisu offered a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too!" Tsuen shook the hand, then let go and turned away. She looked around distractedly, taking in the pine trees and sweeping view of the town at the bottom of the hill. "It sure is pretty up here. The air is thin though, makes it a bit harder to run." She snapped her head back around and looked down into Yuisu's eyes. "But that's great! You have to push yourself sometimes, you know?"

Yuisu gave a slow nod. "Uh huh."

Tsuen just stood there, smiling, and made no effort to move or say anything.

Yuisu took the initiative. "So, if you're staying with me now, shall we go up to the house?"

"Oh?! Is that where you were going?"

Yuisu nodded again. "Yes… Isn't it where you were headed, too?"

Tsuen pawed at the dirt road with one hoof. "I guess? I was just following you." She shrugged and her sweatshirt fell down around her bare shoulders. "I'm terrible with addresses, so I got lost in town. When I recognized your truck from Agent Will's description, I decided to follow you."

Yuisu frowned in thought. "Wait a minute… You were just wandering around in town by yourself? Didn't Agent Will arrange your travel, or give you my number to call?"

Tsuen's eyes darted to the ground, then the trees, anywhere but Yuisu's face. "Maybe? Maybe I lost your number. And maybe I lost my phone charger, so maybe my phone died so I couldn't call Agent Will either." She shrugged again. "We'll never know for sure."

 _Wow. She's the worst liar I've ever seen._ "And how were you originally going to get to my house?"

"Oh, that part was easy. I was going to call you when I got off the train and you'd come get me. That's why Agent Will told me what your truck looks like."

"Hmm. Agent Will almost got it right this time. Some advanced warning would have been nice, though," Yuisu grumbled to herself.

Tsuen's dark brown ears perked up, sticking out sideways from her magenta hair. "What was that?"

Yuisu waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing. Let's head up to the house." She opened the driver's side door and started to get in, then stopped. "Do you want to walk up the hill, or ride in the back of the truck?"

"I'll walk. More exercise is never a bad thing!"

* * *

Tsuen managed to keep up with the truck pretty well, even uphill. As Yuisu stepped out of her truck, Tsuen galloped into the gravel area that functioned as parking lot and front yard and slowed to a stop next to Yuisu.

"Wow, you sure are fast, Tsuen," Yuisu said as she tucked Tsuen's paperwork into the backpack that she used to bring her lunch and uniform to and from work.

Tsuen smiled and nodded in thanks, but didn't try to speak. She was out of breath again, and fanned her chest with a hand. Rivulets of sweat ran down her skin and steamed a little in the cool spring air.

"Well, let's head inside." Yuisu started toward the porch, then noticed the bag on Tsuen's back. She asked, "Is that all you brought? Do you have other stuff we need to pick up?"

Tsuen took a few deep breaths before responding. "Nope. This is it. I travel light, so that I can leave quickly if I need to."

Yuisu stopped at the front door to unlock it. "To leave quickly? Why?"

"Because most people in my homeland—" Tsuen started to say, but she was interrupted when the front door flew open.

Haru leapt out and nearly tackled Yuisu from her feet. Yuisu was wrapped in a feathery embrace, and then pulled into a long kiss.

Tsuen stood mere feet away and watched with a blank expression. Eventually, she tapped one hoof on the wood porch to draw attention to her presence.

Haru pulled back from the kiss and turned to the centaur. Her golden eyes narrowed and glared at the new arrival and she held Yuisu even closer in her wings. "Who's this?"

Tsuen smiled her innocent smile. "I'm Tsuen. I'm going to be living here. Do you live here too?"

Haru didn't answer. She turned back to Yuisu and peered into her eyes suspiciously. "Did you know she'd be coming?"

Yuisu sighed. "Nope."

"Agent Will screwed up again?"

"Yep."

"Ughhh," Haru groaned, then suddenly let go of Yuisu and stepped inside. "I'll be in my room, when you're done giving her the tour." She strode stiffly down the hall and out of sight.

Tsuen frowned and her ears lowered. She looked like a sad puppy. "I'm sorry that I'm a bother. I can go find a different host family." She looked down at the porch, her hair covering her face. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Yuisu darted over and gave her a hug. Because of the height difference, she ended up wrapping her arms around Tsuen's bare midriff, which was still a little sticky with sweat. "You are welcome here," Yuisu insisted. "Haru's just being a grump for some reason." _Probably the same reason my own mood is falling. I was really looking forward to some alone time with Haru…_ Yuisu steeled herself and put on a smile. _But none of that is Tsuen's fault._

Yuisu broke off and stepped toward the door. "Welcome home, Tsuen. I'll show you your room."


	17. Speedy Centaur - Hold Your Horses

After pausing in the entryway to dig out some slipper-like hoof-covers from her bag and put them on, Tsuen followed Yuisu into the house. Her room was the one in the southeast corner, not far from the kitchen. Tsuen had few belongings, so it didn't take long for her to settle in and Yuisu soon started the tour of the house.

Tsuen was particularly thrilled when she saw the bath setup. "Oh, this is perfect! My last place only had a tiny bathtub that was just awful." She turned to Yuisu, her ears lowered in a bashful expression. "Mind if we pause the tour so I can rinse off? The dirt and sweat from the run earlier is really bothering me."

Yuisu smiled and shook her head. "That's not a problem at all. If you want you can throw your dirty clothes in one of these baskets, and I'll wash them later."

Tsuen beamed and her cyan eyes lit up. Her short magenta tail flipped playfully. "Thanks, Yuizu."

Yuisu's eye twitched at the pronunciation of her name. _I'll work with her on that later. No sense getting hung up over it now._ "No problem. I'll be right here in the living room if you need me."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yuisu thought she heard her name being called. She muted the TV and asked, "Tsuen? Was that you?"

"Yes, I could use some help, Yuizu," a voice came from the laundry room.

Yuisu leaned over in her seat and looked at the laundry room door. She saw Tsuen's face, her magenta hair dripping wet, peeking around the doorframe.

Yuisu hefted herself out of the comfy grasp of the couch. "Oh sure. What do you need?" she asked as she approached Tsuen.

With an _EEP!_ the face disappeared from the corner. "Don't come over here! I'm naked."

Yuisu rolled her eyes, and was glad that her new guest couldn't see her do it. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"I forgot to grab clean clothes before bathing. Can you go get some from my room for me?"

"Alright. Be right back." Yuisu went the longer way around through the kitchen, since Tsuen seemed so concerned about being seen. _We're both girls, it's not like it's that big a deal._ Yuisu shrugged. _Well, maybe it is, since I'm gay, and with the way things have been going with the girls Agent Will is sending, I bet she is too._

She entered Tsuen's room to see all of her clothes spread out on the dresser. Tsuen had so few clothes that she didn't even need to put anything in the drawers, and with her height, the top of the dresser would be easier to get to anyway. A few shirts, a few bras, and a few pairs of centaur-fit shorts seemed to be all she owned. _Along with her dirty sweatshirt, I suppose. It's a good thing she didn't move in earlier in the year. She's got nothing here for cold weather._

Yuisu pawed through the three piles of clothes and couldn't find anything resembling panties. _Does she go commando? How are centaurs even set up down there?_ Yuisu shook her head to clear it. _Doesn't matter. Tsuen's waiting._ She quickly grabbed one of each article and left the room.

She stopped a few feet from the laundry room and said, "Here are some clothes. I can leave them by the door."

"Thanks so much, Yuizu!" Tsuen called back from inside.

Yuisu set the clothes on the floor and went back to the couch. Tsuen had to kneel on the floor to reach the clothes, and leaned forward toward them. Her slender arms peeked out of the laundry room door and Yuisu's eyes naturally looked to the movement. She caught the briefest glimpse of moderately sized breasts before Tsuen snatched up the clothes and vanished.

 _Mmmm, cute…_ Yuisu thought, then slapped herself lightly on the face. _Stop that. Tsuen's a guest, and I'm with Haru now._ She turned up the TV volume to distract herself from the sexy thoughts now galloping through her head.

* * *

That night Yuisu smoothed things over with Haru, with some help from a big, meaty dinner. It wasn't until it dinner was served that Yuisu realized the meal was far from ideal for the newest vegetarian member of the household. Tsuen didn't mind, and she whipped up a salad for herself.

The four housemates setting in at the table and talked throughout the meal. Yuisu, Haru, and Mara sat on chairs, but Tsuen just kneeled next to the table, her eye level just a little lower than the others.

Mara turned to Tsuen, waving a fork in her hand as she spoke, "So what do you do for fun, Tsuen?"

"Just fitness mostly. I love to run, so I make sure to get a few miles in every day."

Mara frowned. "That's it? What about video games? Anime? Fashion?" When Tsuen shook her head to each, Mara hunched forward and whined, "How am I supposed to relate to you at all?"

Tsuen shrugged. "How about your own fitness? Do you have a daily exercise routine, Mara?"

"...No." Mara looked down at the table. "I don't."

Yuisu sensed Mara's unease and cut in. "I've been looking to start a fitness routine of my own, Tsuen. I could join you for runs if you want. The trails around the house are too rocky and uneven for running, but if you're with me as escort, you can leave the property and run on the country roads or even to town."

Tsuen smiled. "That sounds great. We can start first thing in the morning!"

Haru kept an uneasy eye on Tsuen. A jealous part of her didn't want Yuisu spending time alone with other girls, but another part of her knew there was nothing to worry about. She trusted Yuisu.

* * *

"Wait… a second…" Yuisu said between gasps, hunched over with her hands on her knees. She had her hair back in a high ponytail and wore a black and green tank top and similarly colored shorts. "Tsuen… I need… a break. "

Tsuen, wearing her typical orange shorts and sports bra, slowed from her perky trot to a walk and turned back around. "Aww, bummer. I was just getting into it." She continued to prance in place next to Yuisu.

"Sorry… I'm just… not that fit... right now." Yuisu peered up at Tsuen and wiped sweat and loose hairs from her forehead with the back of a hand. "It's been a week… but I still suck."

"Even serious runners would have a hard time keeping up with me. I'm built for running, after all," she bragged. She leaned into a stretch and added, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Yuizu."

Yuisu had stopped trying to correct Tsuen's pronunciation of her name long ago. It seemed that 'Yuizu' was here to stay.

Yuisu was no longer gasping for air, but she was still breathing hard. "Still, it's no good if I'm holding you back from getting your own exercise. I think I have an idea though. I'll give Agent Will a call when we get back."

They headed back home at a light jog. By the time they arrived, Yuisu's legs ached and her sides were cramping up, even though the run had barely totalled two miles. She hobbled to the phone to make the call, planning to hit the bath right after.

Agent Will picked up quickly. "Miss Nakahara! Just the girl I wanted to speak to!"

Yuisu was caught of guard. "Huh? Why?"

"Nevermind. You go first, since you called me."

"I've been running with Tsuen, but I just can't keep up with her, and she's not getting enough distance in. Do you think you can get her approval to run on her own, maybe just on the dirt roads?"

Agent Will chuckled. "Funny you should ask that. That ties in nicely with what I wanted to talk to you about. I've got a nice opportunity for you—"

Yuisu cut him off. "You're not dropping another girl on me, are you?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. It does solve your issue with Tsuen, though. There's a lot to talk about, but I'll be in town tomorrow. I can give all of you the specifics in person then."

"Huh, okay." Yuisu was skeptical, but if we he was actually coming to town, it must be important.

Agent Will added a cheerful, "Seeya then!" and hung up.

Yuisu trudged to her room and grabbed a change of clothes, then started to the bathroom. On the way, she met Haru in the hall. "I'm all sweaty and gross, so no hugs."

"Aww," Haru said, grinning. "Can I at least offer you some help washing off?"

Yuisu lit up. "As if I would ever turn _that_ down." Suddenly revitalized, she grabbed Haru by the wing and pulled her towards the laundry room.

* * *

After a good scrubbing, with some help from Haru, to remove the sweat and dust, they both slipped into the hot water of the tile tub. Yuisu could feel the tension in her muscles melting away. "Ahhhhh, that hits the spot… I really need to get that hot spring plan of mine going."

Haru scootched up next to Yuisu and put her wings behind them on the edge of the pool. Haru's feathers didn't do well when soaked, so she tended to keep her wings out of the water. To Yuisu's delight, the pose also kept Haru's breasts lifted up prominently.

Yuisu stared, happy that she didn't even have to hide it. "I apologize if this sounds pervy, but damn, your breasts look good. You must have some good genes for them to be so large and yet perky."

Haru blushed, but she enjoyed the praise. "Hey, bigger isn't always better. It's hard to get a good supportive bra, and they get in the way sometimes."

Yuisu lightly elbowed Haru's right breast, which bobbed in the water. "With all you go through, it's all the more reason for me to appreciate them." She grabbed her own boobs and lifted them at Haru. "How about you, Haru? Are you a boob girl?" She turned around and wiggled her lower body. "Or maybe you like butts? Mine's been getting pretty toned thanks to my running routine."

Haru recognized fishing for compliments when she saw it, but was happy to deliver. "Oh, I can see the results of your routine. You're looking great, miss Yuisu. I'd say I'm a 'whole package' kind of girl." She hooked her wing around Yuisu's shoulder and pulled her close. "And you've got the whole package… That reminds me. I've actually got a surprise for you."

Yuisu's raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You have my attention."

Haru kissed Yuisu on the nose and stood up from the pool. "But you'll have to wait 'til tonight to see it."

Yuisu feigned outrage and chased Haru out of the bathing room. "You villainous tease!"


	18. Speedy Centaur - Where There's a Will

By dinnertime, Yuisu had forgotten all about Haru's surprise. Simultaneously preparing meals for two carnivores, a vegetarian, and herself took all her focus, not to mention a lot of time. After they finished eating and cleaned up their dishes, the girls went their separate ways. Tsuen was an early riser, so she usually went to bed shortly after dinner, while Mara scuttled off to play video games. Now that they had reliable internet, Mara had thrown herself into the world of MMORPGs and the other girls saw a lot less of her lately.

Yuisu rinsed her dishes and set them in the dishwasher, then started towards the living room. Haru caught up to her and walked with her, until they approached Haru's room. Haru opened the door and blatantly pulled Yuisu in with her.

"Huh, what's up, Haru?"

There was a mischievous grin on Haru's face. "Oh, you'll see…" she said as she closed the door behind her. She stalked forward menacingly, her hips waggling side to side in a short grey skirt.

Yuisu stared like a deer in the headlights. _I should have known something was up. Haru never wears a skirt, since she doesn't want to flash people as she flies._

Haru stopped and undid the large buttons along the front and shoulders of her harpy-customized blouse. The black shirt fell away and revealed the royal purple lace of a magnificent push-up bra. It made her breasts look significantly bigger than normal, and they practically spilled out of the top of the bra. "Like what you see?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Yuisu nodded vigorously, too overwhelmed to speak.

Haru smiled broadly. "I'm glad. I got these just for you, you know, since I didn't have any sexy underwear to show off for you."

Yuisu stepped forward and ran her hands along the curves of the bra. It was strapless, but had a wide main band to still provide real support for Haru's breasts. Yuisu gave them a squeeze, and was pleasantly surprised to find that the bra did little to dampen their natural give.

Haru leaned forward and whispered into Yuisu's ear, "I wouldn't want to distract you from your current fun, but I feel I should mention that I have matching panties…"

Yuisu hopped back a step and started to paw at Haru's skirt. "Oh yeah? I'd love to see them, or more accurately, see you."

Haru chuckled and pushed Yuisu's ineffective hands away. She unsnapped a line of buttons down the side of the skirt and dropped it to the floor. She carefully stepped backwards out of the skirt and struck a pose with one wing at her hip. "Well, how do I look?"

Yuisu's heart was pounding as she looked Haru up and down. The panties did indeed match the purple-on-black scheme of the bra, and there was a heart motif patterned into the lace. Four heart-shaped silver buttons held the wide side straps in place on the front. Yuisu's mouth hung open and a bit of drool glistened on her lip. "You look"—she swallowed hard, then continued—" _amazing_. Like, beyond amazing. I don't even know what to say, or do."

Haru grinned and spun around. She waggled her bottom at Yuisu, showing off the cheeky cut of the panties that emphasized the tight shape her butt. In the back center, a little heart-shaped cutout gave a peek at a bit of butt cleavage.

 _That's enough looking_ , Yuri-su thought as she crept up and grabbed Haru from behind. She wrapped her arms around Haru's toned stomach and nuzzled at her neck. "You are beautiful, Haru." She kissed Haru along her shoulders and neck while running her hands over Haru's chest. "And I want you so much right now."

Haru turned her neck and kissed Yuisu on the lips. After a deep kiss that seemed to last forever, she pulled away and whispered, "If you want me so much, take me."

* * *

 _Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Yuisu sat up and let out a wide yawn. She had just opened her eyes when a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Haru? Are you in there? I looked everywhere for Yuizu but I can't find her."

Yuisu glanced around the room and realized for the first time that it wasn't her room, at least not anymore. It still felt so familiar that she hadn't even noticed at first. She looked down and saw Haru's naked form still sleeping next to her in the pillow-nest. Yuisu also noticed the she was naked too.

Tsuen called out again. "Haru? Please wake up. Agent Will is on the phone and he wants to talk to Yuizu, but I can't find her. I don't know what to do!" A hint of panic had crept into Tsuen's voice, making Yuisu feel awful for the poor girl.

Yuisu grabbed Haru and tried to shake her awake. _Come on! Wake up, Haru!_ She thought at Haru, as if it would help. _We can't have Tsuen see us like this!_

"Sorry Haru, but I'm coming in," Tsuen said as she opened the door. The room's shades were drawn and the light from the hallway poured into the room like a spotlight right on Haru's nest. From her high vantage point, Tsuen got an eyeful of two naked women in what looked like a close embrace. It was actually just Yuisu trying to shake Haru awake, but Tsuen didn't get a chance for a closer look.

Tsuen's lips drew tight in a look of consternation. Without another word, she slid the door closed and stiffly walked away. In the utter silence that followed, Yuisu heard Tsuen's voice from the kitchen. "Sorry, Agent Will. Yuizu and Haru don't seem to be available right now." Her panic was gone, replaced by a stony resignation. "Would you like to leave them a message?"

Tsuen was silent for a moment, then said "Uh huh, got it. I'll let everyone know. See you in a few minutes."

 _Huh, a few minutes… A few minutes!_ Yuisu jumped to her feet. She scoured the room for her clothes, but couldn't find her underwear. They must have been recklessly tossed somewhere. She pulled on her shirt and shorts and poked Haru with her foot. "Get up Haru. Agent Smith is on his way right now."

 _Screw it. Every woman for herself!_ Yuisu joked to herself as she left the room. _Haru could play this off like she slept in, but I_ need _to get ready._

* * *

"Coffee anyone?" Yuisu offered, pouring herself her third cup. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, after all. Haru yawned and nodded, looking incredibly tired. Yuisu smiled at that. Haru's nocturnal nature is helping. _She looks far more sleepy than me, so they won't think we were sleeping together._ She glanced surreptitiously at Tsuen. _As long as Tsuen doesn't blab about it…_

"I'll take some too, miss Nakahara." Agent Will turned to the woman seated at his right. "How about you, Polt?"

The kobold woman waved a large furry hand. "No thanks, I'm plenty awake." Polt had doglike ears as well as a short muzzle with fangs that were prominent when she spoke. She wore a light jacket over a red shirt with 'Sports Club Kobold' written on it.

[Image: imgur /yEFLlgF ]

Tsuen sat on the other side of Polt, and she was peering up at the kobold with a strange kind of reverence. Polt was wearing running shoes and tiny running shorts, so Yuisu guessed that Tsuen and Polt shared the same primary hobby.

Yuisu passed out the cups of coffee and sat down across the table from Polt, between Haru and Mara. "So what's up, Agent Will? And what brings Polt out here?"

Agent Will took off his sunglasses and set them on the table. He had plain brown eyes and the kind of face you couldn't help but forget. "I've got something important to say first, then we can talk about her offer. If that's alright with you, Polt."

Polt nodded. "Yep! That's fine with me," she said in a upbeat tone.

Agent Will bowed his head. "First, I want to apologize to all four of you. I'm very sorry. I've made some mistakes and handled your introductions poorly. Part of the difficulty was due to me being too far away. I'll be relocating my office to town soon, so I'll be directly on hand. Or wing, I suppose."

He smiled at his feeble joke, but Yuisu was going down a different line of thought. "Is this you doing an introduction properly? Is Polt moving in too?"

"Ha! Hahaha!" Polt's laugh was short and clipped, almost a bark. "No, no, no! Forget about me for now. This part has nothing to do with me."

"Huh, sorry then," Yuisu said, embarrassed. "Please continue, Agent Will."

He nodded and continued, "Well, I also wanted to apologize for something else. I haven't been upfront about something major. You've probably noticed by now, but all the girls I've assigned here for homestay are…" He paused, then proceeded delicately, "Shall we say, homosexual."

Yuisu and Haru were unsurprised by the statement and nodded knowingly. Mara glanced at Tsuen and grinned like she'd just won the lottery. Tsuen's eyes darted from side to side, then down to the table as her face flushed red.

Agent Will took a deep breath. "That was an intentional move on my part."

Yuisu had to stop herself from scoffing. _Of course it was, you perv…_

Mara had no such restraint. "Ha! It figures," she said under her breath.

"I know that participating in a cultural exchange can be very stressful. Fitting in and learning all the new customs is hard, and being accepted as a liminal in Japan is already hard enough." He met eyes for a moment with each of Haru, Mara, and Tsuen. "But, when I saw in your files that you were gay, I knew you'd have an even harder time ahead of you. Japan _has_ come a long way, but it still isn't very accepting of homosexual people, despite what our entertainment industry would have you believe." He winked at Yuisu.

Wait, does he know about my manga collection? she wondered.

He gestured with both hands toward Yuisu. "So I found a wonderful and accepting host who could emphasize with your life experiences. Being up here out of the city should also reduce any potential run-ins with bigots."

He clasped his hands, interweaving his fingers, and lowered his voice. "Now, I don't want to speak ill of your homelands, but most liminal cultures are even less… _progressive_ … than Japan when it comes to sexuality. Reproduction is a matter of survival or extinction for your species, and being different than the norm is often prejudiced against."

He smiled and gave a wink. "But here, among other women like yourself, I hope that you can find kinship, and perhaps even love."

At that, Polt sniffed the air and directed a knowing wink at Yuisu and Haru, who immediately blushed bright red.

"I am obligated to remind you all about the ineffective and unenforceable part of the Interspecies Protection Act that forbids intimate relationships," Agent Will said in a formal tone.

Yuisu tried to keep a straight face, but her distaste for that bit of the act was hard to hide.

Agent Will smiled. "I've managed to get most of my superiors to turn a blind eye to this household, but until we can push through an amendment to the Act itself, don't go flaunting it around town. The paperwork involved would be a _nightmare_."

Yuisu visibly eased. "You got it, Agent Will. I hadn't realized how much you were looking out for all of us. Thank you so much for all of that." The other girls nodded and muttered their own brief thanks.

Agent Will put his glasses back on and grinned. "Never let it be said that my only goal was to put a bunch of lesbians in the same house because it would be sexy."

Haru scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You had to go there, didn't you? And you were doing so well, Agent Will," she teased.

"Ahem," Polt cleared her throat. "I do have a lot to do today, so if we can avoid getting too off track…"

"Of course, of course." Agent Will seemed happy for a change in topic. "Well, that's it for me." He gestured to his right. "Polt, take it away!"


	19. Speedy Centaur - Reaching Out

"Let me properly introduce myself," the furry visitor said in a peppy voice. "My name's Polt and I'm a kobold! As some of the first liminals to integrate with human society, and the wealthiest, kobolds established a ton of extraspecies-centric businesses all over Japan."

Polt smiled broadly. "One of those is my gym, Sports Club Kobold! It's a top-notch fitness club with all the best amenities, customized for extraspecies bodies of all types." She stuck out her chest and flaunted the logo on her shirt, or at least that was the intent.

The girls at the table, especially Yuisu, were a little distracted by the marvelous pair of boobs underneath. _They look like at least D cups…_ she thought.

"Well, that venture was so successful that we're franchising it out! A local kobold expressed interest in opening his own Sports Club Kobold here in town, and I'm here to oversee the grand opening efforts."

Haru tilted her head. "But what does that have to do with us?"

Polt's ears perked up. "Well that's the best part. It's my standard practice to do a soft opening of sorts, to put the gym through some typical use and iron out any kinks. I needed to find some liminals that could help me with that, and Agent Will recommended you all." Polt leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "But I wouldn't expect you to do it for free. For helping out , you'll each get a VIP membership to the gym, and…" She gestured at Agent Will with a claw-tipped finger.

He continued where she left off, "...special approval to travel to and from the gym without an escort, just like Haru with her job." He ran a hand over his excessively gelled hair and added, "But there are some… stipulations. In order to get the free membership or special travel approval, you'll need to spend at least eight total hours working out at the gym before the grand opening in two weeks."

Agent Will set a form in front of each the four girls. "Now if you'll just sign here, we can get things rolling." He noticed Yuisu's confused expression. "Yes, miss Nakahara, you are eligible too, for the free membership at least. During the preliminary two weeks, you'll need to travel with the girls to the gym anyway…"

Yuisu looked to her left and noticed that Mara was so nervous she was practically shivering. She put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, then turned to Agent Will. "What if I sign this but don't manage to get the eight hours in?"

Agent Will's eyebrows scrunched up above his sunglasses as he considered. "I guess you just wouldn't get the perks. There's no penalty or anything."

Mara visibly loosened. Yuisu patted her on the back and said, "Then you might as well sign up, girls. We could all use the exercise, and I'm sure you'd all like the extra bit of freedom."

After everyone had signed the forms, Agent Will gathered them up and he and Polt stood to leave. Polt said, "Thanks in advance for the help! You can come as early as 6AM tomorrow, and the grand opening will be next Saturday. I've gotta get going to manage things at the gym, but I hope to see you there soon!" She smiled wide and her tail wagged behind her.

"Thanks for the coffee, miss Nakahara. I'll be around town working with Polt and getting my own office set up, so call if you need anything" Agent Will said as he turned toward the front door. "Seeya around, girls!"

* * *

Later, Yuisu found Tsuen sprawled across on the couch, gazing out the window. How unlike her to be idle, Yuisu thought as she sat down in the adjacent chair. "How are you doing, Tsuen?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright, Yuizu," she mumbled, clearly out of it.

"I wanted to apologize for what you happened earlier, in Haru's room. It was probably pretty uncomfortable for you."

Tsuen let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, it was quite a shock. Here I was, trying to keep my sexuality a secret so it wouldn't become a problem again, only to find out the other girls in the house are outright sleeping with each other." She smiled at Yuisu. "I think Agent Will really did have the right idea putting us all together, but it'll be weird not having to hide anymore."

Yuisu grinned and said, "Speaking of hiding… you weren't really hiding your adoration for Polt, with all your staring and eye fluttering."

Tsuen gasped and hid her face in her hands. "You saw that? I didn't realize it was that obvious, but Polt's so amazing! She's one of my biggest role models."

"Huh? How is she already your role model? You just met her."

Tsuen smiled up at Yuisu. "I only just met her, but I've been following her for years. She's an ultramarathon runner, she operates a bunch of successful businesses, and she does so much for liminal rights and extraspecies accessibility…"

"And she's got an amazing body, and looks really cute in those tiny running shorts," Yuisu continued for her, smirking. "Don't deny it Tsuen. I saw where your eyes went as she left." Yuisu nodded sagely.

Tsuen blushed and covered her face again. "Okay, so she's really cute, especially when she wags her tail, but it's not like I want to date her. She's my role model, and that's enough for me."

Yuisu stood up. "Oh, I don't disagree. It can be nice to just appreciate pretty things from afar sometimes." She patted Tsuen on the back as she walked by the couch. "But don't forget to appreciate the ones nearby too," she said a bit louder than necessary.

Tsuen's long brown ears wiggled as she tried to puzzle out what Yuisu had meant by that. Tsuen didn't see Yuisu wink at someone as she left the room, or notice the six eyes peeking around the corner from the hallway.

* * *

Mara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was wearing her cutest dress (blue with lace shoulder straps), her favorite pair of socks on her palps (pink with calico kittens), and her hair up in two adorable pigtails. She also had indulged in a bit of 'candy courage', her term for dark chocolate, thanks to the alcohol-like effect caffeine has on arachnes.

She stepped forward, her bare feet securely gripping the smooth wood floor, and called out, "Hi, Tsuen! Got a moment?"

Tsuen, still spread across the couch, turned her upper body and met eyes with Mara. "Hmm? Sure. What's up?"

Mara's palps and front legs fidgeted and brushed against each other. "Um, I was hoping that, since you have so much experience with the outdoors, you'd, uh, help me out with something."

Tsuen smiled. "I'd love to, just let me know what."

"Well, I should explain something first." She lowered her head and looked at the floor, making Tsuen have to strain to hear as Mara spoke, "I'm agoraphobic, like, super afraid of the outdoors, or anywhere bigger than this room, really." She waved a leg and arm to indicate the size of the room. "And that's going to be a problem for traveling to that new gym, and maybe even for working out in the gym, depending on the size of the rooms."

She inched closer to Tsuen, reassured by her beautiful smile and helpful attitude. "Do you think… you could try to help me get over that fear, Tsuen?"

Tsuen's ears lifted up and her eyes went a little wide. "That's a big request"—Mara started to frown—"but I'd be happy to try my best to help you."

Mara grinned ear to ear. She darted forward and grasped Tsuen's hands in her own. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tsuen shrugged and shook her head. "Now don't get too excited. I'm no expert in this, so I can't guarantee that I'll be of any help, but I'd like to be a personal trainer some day, and this could be good practice for that."

A few minutes later, Mara and Tsuen looked out through the sliding glass door at the back porch. It was bright and sunny outside and the porch was dry, other than a bit of snow that had survived from the last spring snow by hiding in the shadows of the patio furniture.

"Alright, Mara. I'll be a little stern with you, but if you really can't do something, I won't force you."

Mara nodded determinedly.

Tsuen stepped back from the door and gave Mara the first instruction, "Step one: open the door."

Mara nodded, less sure than before, and grabbed the door handle with both hands. She pulled, but it didn't budge. She pulled harder, cursing her tiny size. Then she saw the latch next to the handle. Blushing, she unlocked the door and tried again. The door slid open smoothly and cool mountain air blew in. Mara shivered, and not just from the cold.

Tsuen put a hand on Mara's shoulder, almost needing to crouch to do so. "Good work. Now just stick a foot out there."

Mara cringed and drew her arms to her chest. She lifted one front leg and slowly extended it out through the doorframe. She turned and looked up at Tsuen with an expression that screamed 'can I come back inside now?'

Tsuen was not swayed by Mara's pitiful state. "Now put that foot down on the deck." When Mara did, Tsuen added, "That wasn't that bad. Now just do it again with another leg."

They repeated the process until, before Mara knew it, she was standing fully on the deck. Tsuen stepped out after her and suddenly closed the sliding door behind herself.

Mara tensed at the sound of being cut off from the safety of the indoors, but she kept it together. _This is going well. Being here with Tsuen helps, and the caffeine is probably helping a lot._ She smiled and looked up at Tsuen. "This isn't so bad. Thank y—" She stopped abruptly. By looking up at Tsuen, Mara was now also looking up at the sky. The big, open, endless, terrifying sky.

Her vision spun and she grabbed onto the deck with all eight legs. She felt like gravity would fail at any moment and she'd start falling upward, plummeting through the open air with no way to stop until she died a cold and lonely death in outer space.

 _Nope, nope, nope, nope!_ Mara quickly scurried underneath Tsuen's body and grabbed her rear legs in a tight embrace.

Tsuen barely managed to keep from rearing up in surprise, both at the sudden movement and the unexpected contact in a very sensitive area. She steadied her voice and asked, "Are you okay, Mara?"

"Nope, I am very not okay, not okay, not okay at all. There isn't enough caffeine in the world to make this okay." Her rant built up to full-on panic. "I need to get inside but the door is closed and if I get out from under you to open it I'll fall up and I'll die all alone and cold and suffocating and I'm so afraid." Her breathing was frantic and tears ran down her face from her wide-open eyes. "Oh god, I'm so afraid."

Tsuen wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't twist her upper body far enough to reach where Mara was, and she couldn't really move without risking kicking or stepping on the little arachne. She stood perfectly still and spoke as calmly and forcefully as she could, "Mara. You are safe where you are, underneath me. I won't go anywhere. I'm far too heavy to fall upward. But I need you to do something for me. Okay?"

Mara shivered and hugged Tsuen's legs harder. "Okay. What?" she said, panic still in her voice.

"I need you to switch to holding my front legs, Mara. I can't reach you there, and I can't move without hurting you. Just grab my front legs instead. Alright?"

Mara nodded, her head rubbing against Tsuen's lower belly. Mara released one hand and ran it up the inside of Tsuen's leg and along towards her stomach. It tickled like crazy, but Tsuen clenched her teeth and didn't so much as twitch. Mara moved the other hand and grabbed a fistful of the stretchy material of Tsuen's shorts.

Crouching and crawling slowly, Mara worked her way up to Tsuen's front. Mara stuck her head between Tsuen's front legs and wrapped one arm around each.

"All clear? I'm going to sit my back end down." When Mara nodded, Tsuen slowly bent her rear legs until her rump was on the deck. Now Tsuen formed a triangular tent and Mara sat inside, her head peeking out the front. Tsuen hunched her upper body forward, putting her limberness to the test, until she could make eye contact with Mara.

Tsuen, upside-down to Mara, smiled at her. "You doing alright, Mara? I've got you safe and sound."

Mara nodded. "I'm okay now, I think. I'm so sorry for freaking out." She hid her face behind Tsuen's leg. "I'm worthless."

Tsuen used her stern voice again, "You are not worthless. You are as important as anyone else, and everyone has troubles to work through just like you."

After a moment, Mara peeked out and whispered, "Thanks, Tsuen."

"Do you want to go back inside now?" Tsuen forced a smile, but blood was rushing to her head and leaning so far forward was getting hard on her back.

Mara noticed Tsuen's red face. "You can sit back up, but I'd like to stay like this for a bit, if that's okay."

Tsuen nodded and sat upright. She twisted and stretched to loosen the muscles in her back, then just waited calmly. She felt like a mother centaur shielding her foal from the scary world.

Mara snuggled backwards into the warmth of Tsuen's body. The reassuring pressure and heat that engulfed her calmed Mara down entirely. With innocent wonder, she looked out through Tsuen's legs at the world beyond the house, truly considering it for the first time. The dark green of the pine trees against the clear blue skies and pockets of pure white snow. Small birds sang and flitted from branch to branch, knocking loose needles and pinecones down into the bushes and shadows below. Tears trickled down Mara's face.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, almost too low for Tsuen to hear.


	20. Speedy Centaur - Work it, Baby

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Mara, are you awake?" It was only 7AM, but Tsuen was fully dressed in lime-green runner's shorts and a blue sports bra. Her bright magenta hair was pulled back in a short ponytail that matched her actual tail. She held something in her left hand as she knocked again with her right.

 _KNOCK!_

"Augh, whaddaya want? 'stoo early for this…" Mara's voice grumbled from inside her room.

"We're getting ready to head to the gym. If you don't hurry up, you'll miss the only ride there," Tsuen replied. Through the door, Tsuen heard a thump that sounded like Mara falling out of bed. She was about to ask if Mara was okay when the door opened.

Mara stood there, rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist. Her face was several feet lower than Tsuen's, so she had to crane her neck to look Tsuen in the eyes. Her red flannel nightshirt was barely buttoned and had slid all the way off one shoulder, showing a hint of nipple. "So early… I'm only getting up because it's you, Tsuen… Just give me a sec."

Tsuen blushed at the sight of Mara's breast, then sighed in relief when Mara turned and stepped back in the room. The relief was short lived as Mara took the shirt off entirely, revealing her whole chest and her pink panties that had a teddy bear on the front. Tsuen turned away, saying, "I'll let you get dressed. Meet us in the kitchen when you're ready."

 _Wow, she is out of it in the morning. Or she's just really open about nudity… Or both,_ Tsuen thought, then remembered the thing she was carrying in her left hand. _Aw, I wanted to give this to her when we were alone._ She decided to wait in the living room for Mara to emerge from her room.

It didn't take long. Mara stepped through the door wearing a blue tank top, grey shorts, and sporty striped socks on her palps. There was no reason to wear socks on her other eight legs if she was about to go outside.

Tsuen ran up, her rubber hoof-covers clopping against the wooden floor. "Mara, I have something for you," she said excitedly.

Mara glanced up, eyes blinking and still in the process of waking up. "Oh?"

Tsuen presented the object in her left hand. It was a traditional Chinese umbrella, made out of bamboo and oil-sealed paper, and painted with an elaborate monochrome design. "I'd like you to have this. I brought it with me from China, and it has served me well. I hope it will do even more for you by shielding you from the sky."

Mara's eyes opened wide and she gently took the umbrella. She ran a finger over the delicate design, but she couldn't make out the picture while the umbrella was closed.

"This is beautiful, Tsuen. Thank you." She smiled up at Tsuen and moisture gathered in the corners of all of her eyes. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Yuisu's truck pulled into a parking space. It was one of the only vehicles in the expansive parking lot. Yuisu pondered, _Could the grand opening even fill this giant lot? Maybe during tourist season…_

Mara crawled across the driver's seat and hopped out of the truck while Haru got out of the other side. Mara quickly opened up her new umbrella and held it close over her head. Like Tsuen had said, it protected her from the wide open sky and she felt safer under its cover. When opened, its elaborate black-ink design could be seen. It depicted a wide valley that was ringed by mountains and hidden from the entire world by low clouds. Tiny drawings of centaurs ran across the fields of that valley. It was a reasonable guess that this umbrella was from Tsuen's homeland, so Mara treasured it even more.

Yuisu ran around to the back of the truck. "Oh, one second, Tsuen. I'll get the tailgate for you." She unfastened the gate and lowered it, but Tsuen still had a tricky time getting down from there. "Remind me to look for a ramp for you on our way home tonight."

"I will. Thanks, Yuizu," Tsuen said as she stepped carefully down to the ground.

Haru had already started toward the front door of Sports Club Kobold, and all together the four women made quite a strange procession: a pure white harpy, a black-haired human, a tall brightly dressed centaur, and a bright pink arachne hiding under an umbrella.

Once inside, they were swarmed by kobolds. Actually, there were only two, but they were boisterous and darted quickly from girl to girl shaking their hands, making it seem like a swarm of them.

Polt, her dog-like ears perked straight up, cheered, "Welcome to Sports Club Kobold!" She gestured to the other kobold, who Yuisu thought looked really familiar. "This is Korbin, and he's the owner of this franchise location. Go to him with any questions. I'm only here to help get things going, not to run the place, after all." She smiled and wagged her tail as she stepped back and let Korbin take the limelight.

The fur on his face was a darker shade of brown than Polt's, but otherwise he looked pretty similar. They both had short muzzles and big furry ears, as well as large claw-tipped hands. Korbin had a very broad chest and huge muscles that stretched his Sports Club Kobold branded t-shirt to its limits. Yuisu recognized him as the kobold she and Haru had seen on their first visit to Sam's Butcher Shop all those weeks ago.

"Welcome, ladies, and thank you all so much for helping give SCK a test run, so that it can open as the best possible fitness experience for visitors of _all_ kinds." He beckoned with one large hand and started into the facility.

Once the girls were following, he continued, "I'm sure you're wondering why I'd build such an extensive facility up here in the mountains where there aren't many liminals yet. Well, there are two reasons. First, I love this town like nothing else in the world. I've lived here for five years now, and I plan to spend the rest of my life here, sharing it with as many people as I can."

He stopped by a large window. It looked out onto a steep mountainside that still had a bit of snow hiding in the trees. "The second reason is that this town is about to become a major tourist destination. This Sports Club Kobold franchise is just one piece of the larger plans I have in store. By next winter, I hope to have a full scale ski-lift and lodge in operation on that mountain. And of course, that facility will be just as open and accessible to all races as this gym."

"But that's enough about that. You're all here to work out, so let's get you started." He directed the group to a massive room filled with exercise equipment of all kinds. The ceiling was very high, and Mara had left her umbrella at the front desk. She walked very close to Tsuen's side, using her as cover. Thankfully, they merely passed through the room on the way to the changing rooms.

"The female changing rooms are on the left, male on the right, and we have a few single-occupant gender-neutral rooms in the center." Korbin stopped and stood outside the door. "There's no one else in the facility right now, but it still wouldn't feel right to go in the women's rooms, so I'll let Polt walk you through."

They followed Polt in and marveled at the expansive changing room. Polt said, "We try to not only accommodate everyone, but also make things intuitive enough that people feel welcome and in control." She pointed at a small sign depicting silhouettes of a variety of extraspecies races, including a lamia. "Pictorial guides like this will indicate the limits and accommodations of each feature of the gym. For example, this shower dispenses only warm to hot water, for the safety of our cold-blooded guests."

"If you see any signs that don't make sense, let the staff know so we can improve." Polt started back towards the door. "Go ahead and get changed if you need. Korbin and I will be waiting in the hall."

Tsuen and Mara were already dressed for exercise, but Haru and Yuisu needed to change. Haru had insisted on wearing her stylish torn jeans and a white button up blouse for fashion reasons, and Yuisu wore jeans and a sweatshirt because her weak human body didn't have the same resistance to the cold mountain springtime that the liminal girls had.

"Stand still, Haru," Yuisu said with sigh. "I can't help you with your jeans if you keep wiggling."

"Well, maybe if you'd stop grabbing at me… It tickles there."

Tsuen turned and saw Haru standing with her pants pulled down around her thighs and her black side-snap underwear half-undone. Yuisu was crouched in front of her and she was pulling on the top of Haru's jeans. Tsuen blushed and looked away just as Yuisu gave a another yank that accidentally brought Haru's panties down along with her jeans.

Yuisu was once again face to face with Haru's bundle of fluff. Both of their faces flushed vivid red and they each fell backwards in surprise.

Mara laughed as she followed Tsuen towards the door. "Get a room, you two!"

* * *

Four hours later, exhausted and out of breath, Yuisu complained to Korbin, "Are you telling me that my 100 meter dash only counts as _fifteen seconds_ of exercise?!" The girls were not happy to learn that only the time spent actively exercising would count towards their eight-hour goals.

Mara joined in the whining, "This system is broken! I guess we're supposed to game the system and just jog for eight hours?"

Korbin waved his palms. "Now, now. I didn't make the rules. It's something Agent Will wrote up, and it seems to have its flaws. In any case, if you don't worry about the numbers and just drop by a few times a week, you'll get your hours no problem." He smiled, showing his long canines. "You should be thinking about your fitness. That's the real prize here!"

Yuisu sighed. "He has a point." She looked up at the other girls, who had all been pushing themselves as well. "Want to call it a day and come back tomorrow?"

They all grumbled their approval and made their way to the changing room for some much deserved showers.

* * *

The next day, and every day that week, the four women returned for some diverse exercise, trying out everything in the facility. Tsuen particularly liked the treadmills, since she could run with a partner without worrying if they could keep up. Mara also liked the treadmills, since she could run with Tsuen. She hadn't outright said anything yet, but it was pretty clear to everyone now that Mara had a major crush on Tsuen.

Haru favored the chest fly machine to work her wings and pectoral muscles, and the inverted sit-up bench for her abs. Yuisu's little gym at home had both of those, but those versions would need some major modifications before they'd be usable by a harpy.

Yuisu took to lap swimming like an otter to water. She hadn't really swam since middle school, but getting back into it had felt remarkably natural. It felt odd at first to go off and swim by herself instead of exercising with the other girls, but it was only for an hour each day, and it was nice to have some alone time occasionally.

When the two weeks had passed, all the girls had far surpassed their eight hour minimum, as well as solidified some good fitness habits. On the day of the grand opening, Korbin had invited them to see the spectacle.

"Welcome, people of all species, to the grand opening of Sports Club Kobold!" Korbin gestured at the large neon sign over the front doors. "For today only, the entire facility is open to everyone, free of charge. Going forward, we offer great monthly and yearly plans. Give us a try, and I know you won't be disappointed!"

He saw Tsuen standing out in the crowd as a landmark and made his way to the girls. "I'm glad you could make it. Things will be pretty busy today, so you may not want to do your normal routines, but I do encourage you to walk around and see all people working hard for their health. It is quite an inspiring sight!"

They took him up on the recommendation and wandered the facility. Humans and liminals alike were using all sorts of equipment. There were several common liminal species like harpies and centaurs, as well as some rare species such as a shark-mermaid and an oni. The girls were all a little surprised at the number of extraspecies guests.

"I didn't realize there were this many liminals living in town," Haru said.

Yuisu nodded. "Agent Will had mentioned to me that a few other hosts lived in town, but most of them only have one homestay. I bet that most of these people traveled quite a ways to get here. Very few extraspecies-adapted facilities exist right now, so we're lucky to have this only fifteen minutes from home."


	21. Criminal Crow - Builder's Bane

Now that Yuisu and the girls were working out at the gym regularly, their bath at home was getting frequent use to soothe sore muscles. One evening, as all four of them relaxed and soaked away the tension, Yuisu jumped up suddenly and put a fist in the air. "That settles it. I'm turning the hot spring on the property into a real hot spring bath! I'll call Agent Will tomorrow and do whatever it takes to make it happen!"

"That's a great idea, really. But the rest of us really don't need to see your nakedness, Yui. Could you cover up or sit back down?" Mara teased.

Yuisu's entire body went red with embarrassment. She sunk back into the pool until only her face was above the water.

Haru patted Yuisu on the head with a wing. In a cheerful tone, she said, "It's okay, miss Yuisu. _I_ like seeing your nakedness."

That only managed to make Yuisu blush even more. _Not in front of the others, Haru!_

The next day Yuisu had everyone gather at the dinner table. She put her palms on the table and leaned forward. "Remember how I said I'd do whatever it takes to make the hot spring thing happen?"

Tsuen nodded. "How could we forget, when you were jumping around in the nude? You are looking really fit though, Yuizu." She gave Yuisu a thumbs up. "Nice work."

Yuisu glared at her. _All that time with Mara is rubbing off on Tsuen. She's picked up Mara's snark._ "Anyways, it turns out that it takes a lot to make a hot spring bath. Like way more than I was expecting. Agent Will can get us an expert craftsman to design the hot spring layout and the covered path to it, but he'll only do part of the work."

Haru's head tilted, but Yuisu spoke first, "Then who'll do the rest of the work?" She immediately answered her own question. "Us! Agent Will got approval for most of the cost by pitching it as a team building exercise." Yuisu looked between three unenthusiastic faces. "Cheer up, you guys. We won't have to pay a single yen, and it shouldn't take more than two weeks to build everything. The end result will be worth it!"

* * *

On the third day of construction, Agent Will's hired carpenter finally called on the girls for help. He was a short older man with short wavy black hair and a round face, and he introduced himself as 'Mister Satoru'.

"Alright girls, I've laid out a some string lines and stakes that mark where the path will go. I need a couple of you to clear that area of plants. I also have a bunch of wooden beams in my truck that I need brought here," Mister Satoru said in a kindly voice.

Haru and Tsuen volunteered to move the wood, since pulling plants from the ground would be particularly hard for either of them. Mara and Yuisu were left on plant-clearing duty, digging up shrubs and grass with hoes. It was all tough work, but by the end of the day they had a nice and clear dirt path and a huge pile of wood stacked in a convenient spot nearby.

The next day, Satoru had them placing posts into the ground along the path. After that, he taught them some basic carpentry so they could start connecting the posts with beams. Working together was tricky when each girl had such different capabilities, but they were making some real progress and learning teamwork to boot. On the seventh day of construction, however, strife had fallen on the project.

"Where's the claw hammer? You had it last, Yui," Mara said, looking out from under her trusty umbrella.

"Well it isn't where I left it, okay? Either you or Tsuen must have taken it, since Haru certainly has no use for it."

"Don't bring me into this. I already got all the blame for the box of framing anchors that went missing." Tsuen frowned. "Poor Mister Satoru had to go buy another box because of that…"

Just then, Haru called out from far away, "I found the hammer!"

Yuisu raised an eyebrow and called back, "Where?"

Haru pushed her way through some bushes. She clutching the hammer with some difficulty. She passed it to Yuisu. "It was in a little clearing back there, along with a pile of shiny rocks and loose screws."

Mara looked to Haru with new interest. "So an animal stole it? That's so cool!" With her fear of the outdoors mostly gone, Mara had started to regard the natural world with childlike excitement.

Haru raised her other wing where she held a single large black feather. "You _could_ say that it was an animal… but you'd be wrong. This feather isn't from just some animal, it's from a liminal. Another harpy."

Tsuen frowned. "A harpy is stealing our stuff? Why would she do that? Why is she even out here on Yuizu's land?"

Yuisu set the hammer down on a toolbox. "Regardless of why, I need to let Agent Will know. I'll be back in a bit." She stormed off toward the house. Mara grabbed the hammer and went back to work with a smile on her face. Despite the difficulty, building something with your own effort was a very fulfilling experience, and it was an opportunity to spend more time with Tsuen.

* * *

Agent Will's sharp black suit stood out against the natural backdrop of trees and rocks. He kneeled next to the pile of shiny rocks and metal that Haru had found. "Yep, this looks familiar. I didn't want to point fingers until I was sure, but this is enough. If you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." He strode down the little dirt path to the back door of the house and went inside.

Agent Will picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed a number from memory. "Yamato? It's me, Agent Will. We've got another problem."

A young man's voice responded. "Oh no, was it Misaki again? I'm so sorry, Mister Will, sir."

"It's _Agent_ Will, not mister, but that doesn't matter right now. Do you know where Misaki is?"

"Of course, she should be right here…" There was a long pause filled by the sound of Yamato running around his apartment with the phone still to his ear. Finally a meek voice said, "...She's not here."

"That's what I was expecting. I think I know where she is. I need you to drive to this address right now." Agent Will read off Yuisu's address and hung up, then took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That kid, he just isn't ready for this. Why'd he have to request a harpy of all things?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a little green hatchback pulled into Yuisu's gravel driveway. Agent Will asked Yuisu and Haru to join him on the porch to greet the guest.

When Yamato got out of the car and started to approach, Yuisu's jaw dropped. She elbowed Haru and whispered, "Holy crap, I think that's the checker you flirted with that time at the grocery store."

Haru eyed him for a moment and nodded. "Yep, that's actually him. I'd recognize that bashful face anywhere. Well, this will be fun," she said with a grin.

Yamato got as far as the first porch step before he noticed Haru. His eyes went wide and he stepped back onto the ground.

Agent Will's eyebrows furrowed. "What's the problem, Yamato? It's not like you've never seen a harpy before. You live with one!"

Yamato stepped forward onto the porch, his eyes locked on the ground. "O-of course." His face blushed red under his messy brown hair as he stuck out a hand in front of him. "My name's Yamada Yamato. Please just call me Yamato." He looked up at Haru and Yuisu, swallowed audibly, and added, "It's nice to meet you… again."

Haru took his hand between both wings. "Ah, I was hoping you'd remember me. After all, _I_ remember you…" She smiled wide, showing off her sharp teeth

Yamato shivered and withdrew his hand, and thankfully Agent Will cut in.

"Let's speed this up." He gestured at each of the others. "Yamato, this is Yuisu and Haru. They live here. I think Misaki is flying around up here, stealing stuff again. Will you help track her down with us?"

Yamato nodded repeatedly, so deep it was almost a bow. "Of course. I'm sorry, Mister, er, _Agent_ Will. I'll try my best to fix this."

Agent Will turned to Yuisu and Haru. "As you may have guessed, Yamato is one of my other Exchange Program Hosts, my newest charge, actually. His homestay is a harpy named Misaki, and she's in the habit of running away." He paused, then added, "…And stealing stuff… _and_ forgetting where she lives. You'd think three weeks would be long enough to remember your own house…"

He shook his head. "Anyway, let's spread out and look for her. She can actually remember her name, so just yell that a lot, I guess." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose again.

It finally sunk in for Yuisu that Agent Will must manage a bunch of different hosts and homestays. She had never really considered how much work must be involved. Given how well he usually treated Yuisu and the girls and how snappy he was acting now, it seemed Agent Will had run out of patience for Yamato and Misaki.

Armed with Misaki's name and the vague description, 'Short with black wings and a very long black ponytail', they split up and wandered the large property. Haru took to the skies, but she wasn't used to tracking flying prey, so she wasn't sure what to look for.

After almost an hour, it was Yamato who found Misaki. Or more accurately, she found him, and she immediately pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. She wore a vivid pink and yellow kimono-style dress that stood out against her black feathers and hair, as did the colorful baubles she wore in her long ponytail.

[Image: imgur /sMWYLfR ]

"Yamato! I found you!" she cried out in a cute raspy voice as she sat on his chest. "I'm not lost anymore!"

Yamato couldn't help but smile, despite the discomfort of lying in a pile of sharp pine needles. "Yep, you're not lost anymore. But this isn't home. You need to stay at home when I'm not with you, remember?" He gently pushed her off so he could stand up.

Misaki pouted. "Home is boring and small. Nothing happens there." She suddenly ran off through the trees toward the house. Yamato chased after her and arrived at the driveway out of breath.

Misaki wasn't even close to tired. She spun around on one foot with her wings spread wide. "There's _always_ something happening here! I've been watching the girls that live here. This place is fun!"

Haru spotted them on the driveway and flew off to bring the others back. Within a few minutes, the search party and Misaki were gathered at the kitchen table. Misaki wriggled in her seat and her eyes darted around the room, excited by every little detail.

 _Maybe it was a mistake to invite everyone inside,_ Yuisu wondered. _It feels like Misaki's just making a list of shiny stuff to steal…_

Yuisu broke the silence. "Um, not to be rude, but aren't we done here? Misaki was found. What else did you want to do here, Agent Will?"

He sighed. "It's true we found her, but I doubt she'd stay found for long. She seems to have an attachment to this place, so I bet she'd wind up here again within a day or two."

Yamato bowed until his head was on the table. "I'm sorry, Agent Will. I'll do my best to keep her from running off again." He looked back up at Misaki with pleading eyes. "You'll try too, won't you, Misaki? Please try to behave. I don't want you to be deported!"

Misaki stopped fidgeting and her constant smile faded. "I don't want that either! I like living with Yamato." She tilted her head and furrowed her brow in thought. "But when I get bored, I forget all of the rules and I just have to fly." Her shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry."

Agent Will put a hand on her bare shoulder. "It's okay, Misaki. I understand that. It isn't fair for you to be cooped in a tiny apartment up all the time." He turned to look at Yuisu. "And that brings me to my proposal."

Yamato jumped up. "No, don't take Misaki away from me! I'll do better, just don't take her away. I really lo—"

"Calm down, Yamato," Agent Will interrupted. "I'm not taking her away. If was just going to ask miss Nakahara if she'd let Misaki come to visit occasionally, to get some flight time and maybe spend some time with other liminals. Maybe their good habits will rub off on her."

Yuisu shrugged and turned to Haru. "I'm fine with that. How about you, Haru?"

Haru eyed Misaki suspiciously. She wasn't pleased to have another harpy intruding on her territory, even if Misaki was just a little crow-type harpy instead of another raptor. But Haru also empathized at little; she knew the pain of being cooped up, unable to fly and explore. "Yeah, sure."

Misaki and Yamato both lit up with matching smiles and shining eyes. "Thank you!" they said in unison. Misaki jumped up from the table and spun around on one foot. It seemed to be her signature move. "Yay! I get to fly and meet new people!"

Yuisu glanced at Yamato, who was watching Misaki dance with a wistful smile. She recognized that look, especially after Chiyoko had given her a hard time about it not that long ago. Yamato was head over heels in love with Misaki.


	22. Criminal Crow - Play Date

**Author's Note:** I have switched Yamada's name to Yamato, out of respect for Ranger9000's Spokes of Life fic, whose main character is already named Yamada.

* * *

Construction on the covered walkway made good progress again once Misaki had stopped swiping the tools and parts. Within a few more days, there was a complete wooden walkway extending over 50 feet from the spring to the house. It was elevated a bit off the uneven ground and covered by a wide steepled roof high enough for Tsuen to walk underneath.

Satoru still had some finishing touches to put on the hot spring, and occasionally asked for help, but otherwise the girls' work on the project was done.

One morning as Yuisu set out breakfast, she announced, "Yamato's going to drop off Misaki in a little bit, and she'll be hanging out for the day. Haru and I both have work, so it'll just be you two here, Mara and Tsuen." Yuisu put a hand on Tsuen's arm. "I'm trusting you to keep Misaki from getting in too much trouble."

Tsuen raised a hand to her forehead in salute. "You can count on me, Yuizu."

Yuisu rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Tsuen's definitely been spending a lot of time with Mara. Now if only she wasn't so dense regarding Mara's feelings…_

At the front door, Haru and Yuisu paused for a quick kiss before they both left for work. Yuisu's convenience store was on the opposite side of town from Haru's job at the butcher shop, so they didn't bother trying to carpool. Flying made better time down the mountain than Yuisu's truck anyway.

"Seeya later, Haru," Yuisu called as Haru unfurled her wings to their full five-meter wingspan and took off.

As she flew, Haru wondered how much she'd actually be able to see Yuisu later. With so much going on around the house, it felt like she never got to spend time alone with her these days.

* * *

Yamato's little green car pulled into the driveway and Misaki didn't even wait for it to stop before throwing the door open and leaping from the vehicle. She danced around in circles in the driveway, her pink kimono-like dress spinning around her. She pranced around in the fresh mountain air and sunlight until Yamato took her by the wing and lead her to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and Tsuen answered. "Hello and welcome, Yamato and Misaki!" She stepped back and gestured for them to enter.

Yamato frowned and waved a hand. "Sorry, but I can't stick around. I'm almost late for work at the grocery store." He patted Misaki on the top of her head. "Have fun today, and don't cause them any trouble."

Misaki beamed up at him. "Of course! I'll be on my best behavior!" Then she spotted something shiny in the entryway and darted inside suddenly, ducking under Tsuen's still outstretched arm.

Yamato smiled and shook his head. "Seeya later, Misaki!" he called after her, then her turned to Tsuen. "Thanks for watching after her today. It means so much to her to be up here with you all instead of cooped up at home."

Tsuen gave a strained smile as she tried to split her attention between Yamato and whatever Misaki was doing behind her. "No problem. Seeya, Yamato!" she called, then closed the door and turned to see what Misaki was up to.

She was at the coatrack, trying and failing to take a shiny metal keychain off of one of Haru's coats. Misaki's little thumb-like digits were nowhere near dextrous enough to unthread the keyring that held it on. The keychain featured an image of two anime girls holding hands, and Tsuen assumed it had been a gift from Yuisu.

Tsuen darted forward to stop her. "Hey, leave that be! That isn't yours, Misaki."

"Sorry. My bad," Misaki apologized In her light, raspy voice. She looked around the room and finally let go of the keychain. "Where's Mara at?"

"I don't actually know." Tsuen started down the hall and waved for Misaki to follow. "Let's go find her." Misaki bounced along down the hall, peeking in every open door and peering at every decoration.

Mara was on the back porch, sitting in a patio chair, tucked under her favorite umbrella and playing on her 3DS. She wasn't afraid of the outdoors anymore, but she was still afraid of the sky, at least when she could see it. Her trusty umbrella solved that problem and served as a constant reminder of Tsuen's generosity.

Tsuen easily spotted the large black and white umbrella from inside the house, so she and Misaki stepped out onto the porch. "Hey Mara, want to hang out with Misaki for a while? I don't think she's a gamer, but I'm sure you can find a shared interest. I'm going to take a bath, since I still haven't had a chance all morning."

Mara tipped the umbrella back and smiled up at Tsuen. Mara was wearing a frilly black dress and looking a little bit gothic lolita. "Sure thing. We'll find something to do."

As Tsuen stepped back inside and closed the sliding door, she heard Mara say, "So, whadaya like to do, Misaki?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Tsuen stepped out of the bathing room. Water droplets ran down her bare chest and through the short fur that coated her horse-like half. She reached for a towel but came up with empty air.

 _I could have sworn there was a stack of fresh towels right there._ She walked around the laundry room, her hair and tail dripping cold drops of water with every hoofstep, but there were no towels to be seen.

Tsuen peeked her head out the laundry room door and looked both ways. No one seemed to be in the living room, and Mara's door was closed. Through the glass door at the end of the hall, the little excercise room looked empty too. But then she saw something.

There was a towering pile of towels right in the center of the gym. It had to be every towel in the entire house. Tsuen blinked a few times, then it dawned on her. "Mara!" she yelled. "Very funny, but I need a towel now! Can you bring me one, please?"

There was no answer. Still looking west towards the gym, she glanced down. Someone had set Tsuen's slippers out in the hallway, and a bit past that was her hairbrush, and then her green scrunchy hair tie. It was a trail, and it lead directly to the towels in the exercise room.

 _I guess there's no helping it, then._ Tsuen stepped cautiously into the hallway, keeping her arms hugged against her chest and her tail tucked between her legs. Tsuen always avoided being seen naked, even to the point that she kept a towel around her chest when bathing with the other girls.

She slipped her hooves into the fuzzy round slippers and continued forward. When she reached the hairbrush, she held one arm against her breasts and daintily bent down to grab it. After doing the same for the hair tie, she finally reached the gym. She opened the door and stepped inside. She was getting chilly from the drying water and she eagerly reached for the towels, but she stopped when something caught her eye.

To her right, a large window looked out on the back porch. Sitting in the patio chairs and sipping orange juice were two figures: a tiny pink arachne dressed in black and a tiny black-feathered harpy wearing pink. The matching pair of pranksters keenly watched Tsuen through the window.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Tsuen froze. To Mara's pleased surprise, Tsuen froze with her perky breasts in full view and her nipples alert from the cold. A wave of red flushed through Tsuen's face and ears, which folded back against her head.

A chorus of laughter from the deck broke Tsuen's trance. She grabbed a large towel, knocking the rest of the pile over, and bolted back to the laundry room. Outside, Mara and Misaki high fived, or whatever you'd call a wing coming together with five carapace-covered fingers and one tag-along spider leg.

* * *

Tsuen, now fully clothed in one of her typical sporty outfits, sprawled on the couch in the living room and stared out the window. She was uncharacteristically still as Mara approached.

"Sorry if we upset you, Tsuen. It was only meant to be a little prank."

Tsuen's ears twitched, but she didn't turn to look at Mara. _It isn't just the prank that bothers me,_ she wanted to say. _It isn't even being seen naked,_ she thought, blushing. _Augh! I guess I just don't like that Mara is having fun with Misaki instead of me!_ She lowered her head and propped her forehead on the armrest.

Mara stepped closer. "Are you okay, Tsuen? Talk to me."

Tsuen turned her head and found herself looking right into Mara's eyes. Mara had crouched on the floor and was peering up at Tsuen. _She's so cute… but frustrating… but cute!_

Tsuen sat up and impulsively grabbed Mara around the middle and pulled her close. As she hugged Mara, Tsuen said, "I'm just fine. Thank you for checking." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess I was just a little jealous of Misaki." She pulled back to look at Mara, who looked equal parts surprised and ecstatic with the situation. "How about all three of us go on an adventure?"

Mara took the opportunity to return the hug with as many legs as she could. When it ended, she leapt into the air like a coiled spring and landed in the center of the room. "Yay! Let's go. I think Misaki's been itching to explore the property. Let's do that!"


	23. Criminal Crow - Private Escape

While Mara, Tsuen, and Misaki were out exploring the beautiful mountain trails around Yuisu's house, Haru was slammed with work. Sam's Butcher Shop had been particularly busy lately, thanks at least in part to the increase of carnivorous liminals living in the area. Haru even had to stick around an extra two hours to get all the special orders done. By the time she got home, her wings tired from the day's work and the flight home, Yuisu's truck was already there.

Haru stepped inside, closed the door behind her, and hung up her coat. Then she heard a ruckus in the kitchen.

"No fair! You two always pick each other's cards! You must be cheating!" a young yet raspy voice cried out.

Haru took a step into the kitchen and saw Yuisu, Tsuen, Mara, and Misaki gathered at the table. They were playing some card game about apples that Haru didn't recognize and having a great time, judging by the excessive volume of their voices. A pang of jealousy made Haru's jaw tighten when she thought about how much fun they had been having while she was stuck at work.

Tsuen laughed. "Or, we just operate on the same wavelength. All our time spent together gave us a natural, and _legal,_ edge."

"True facts, Misaki. Tsuen and I are like a tight-knit guild, and you're still just a PUG."

Yuisu turned and met eyes with Haru, but the others started arguing about how it was mean, and confusing, to call a harpy a breed of dog. Yuisu smiled and jogged up to Haru. "How was your day, Haru?"

Haru forced a smile, but when she looked down into Yuisu's beautiful green eyes, her smile turned genuine. "It was alright, I guess. Really busy and tiring. Sorry for being so late."

Yuisu pulled Haru into a hug and nuzzled against Haru's feathers. "Don't worry about it. You're here now and just as fluffy as ever, and that's all that matters."

Haru blushed and returned the hug, fully engulfing Yuisu in her wings. She kissed Yuisu on the forehead, then said, "I feel like I don't get to spend enough time with you, Yuisu. Let's go on a date together, just the two of us."

Yuisu looked up, her chin nestled in Haru's cleavage. "That sounds wonderful. How about tomorrow night?"

Meanwhile, the three other girls had paused their argument in order to listen in on the lovebirds. Mara was closest and managed to overhear most of their conversation. When the hug ended, Mara, Tsuen, and Misaki pretended to read their cards intently.

A few minutes later, Yamato arrived to pick up Misaki. She had had so much fun that she insisted on coming back the next day too. Seeing how much it mattered to Misaki, Yuisu was happy to accept.

* * *

The next evening, after another day of Misaki hanging out at the house, Yamato arrived in his little green hatchback. Yuisu's truck wasn't parked outside, since she and Haru had already left for their date. When Yamato said that it was time to go, Misaki was unusually compliant, but he assumed she was just tired out by the busy day.

Halfway down the mountain, Yamato glanced into the rearview mirror and saw six shiny black eyes looking back at him. Terrified, he slammed on the brakes and the car came to an abrupt stop, causing Mara to tumble over the console and into the front seat with him and Misaki. She panicked and her pink armored legs flailed in every direction as she tried to right herself. One leg caught Yamato across the chin with a smack, which set his adrenaline pumping even more.

Finally, Misaki had a brilliant idea to control the situation. She wrapped Mara in her wings to calm Mara down and contain her flailing legs. Once she stopped thrashing, Mara's messy pink hair stuck out the top of the black feathered bundle and Yamato finally recognized her. His racing pulse slowed a little, but he was still worried. "Mara?! What are you _doing_ here? You can't be out without host supervision."

Mara crawled back into the back seat and tried to fix her hair. She grinned at Yamato. "You're a host, and you're supervising. No problem!"

"Yes, problem! It doesn't work that way and you know it!" he insisted as he nursed the scratch on his chin.

Misaki propped her wings on his leg and leaned close to his face. "Can you just drive us around for a bit, Yamato?" Her dress had been pulled down a bit by the tussle earlier and her small breasts were peeking out, mere inches below his face. As she pleaded, Misaki's folded wings kneaded at his leg, getting dangerously close to his groin. "Please, please, please, Yamato?"

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he used everything he had to keep himself calm. He lifted Misaki's top back into place and gently pushed her back into her seat, then fell back into his own seat with a resigned sigh. "Fine, whatever. You two clearly planned this, so where is it you want to go?"

Misaki and Mara shared a gleeful glance, then Mara said, "I think they're starting out at the Italian restaurant in the 8th Street Mall. Let's go there first."

Yamato started the car again and drove down to town, praying that Agent Will would never find out about this.

* * *

As Mara had said, Haru and Yuisu were at the Italian restaurant and, convenient for the little liminal spies, they were in a visible patio area at a table for two. Even from that distance, it was obvious they had dressed up for the occasion.

Haru wore a short-sleeved black leather jacket, open over a sparkly white halter top, along with tight side-zip jeans, free of any tears or rips. She even appeared to be wearing a little makeup, which was unusual for her.

Yuisu had taken her evening wear a step further. She wore a shimmery purple sleeveless dress with gold kimono-inspired flower prints running down one side. In keeping with the theme, she had her black hair up in a loose bun with ornamental chopsticks.

Across the footpath from the restaurant, Mara and Misaki were peeking through a shrubbery and spying on the date. They were too far away to make out the couple's conversation, but it looked like dinner was wrapping up, so Mara and Misaki were eager to see where the date went next.

Yamato kept a lookout for any Cultural Exchange agents or police officers and he smiled awkwardly and shrugged whenever a passerby noticed the two little liminals climbing on the mall's indoor landscaping. _They both look young enough that they could be mistaken for children, and kids will be kids, right?_

Finally, Haru and Yuisu stood to leave. The delay had been caused by them arguing over who should pay, and they eventually just split the bill. They left the restaurant and made their way through the mall, and the three spies followed along at a distance.

Haru and Yuisu sat down on a bench to discuss what to do next, but Yuisu couldn't help but grab Haru's wing and cuddle up to her. She leaned her head on Haru's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying Haru's warm presence. Haru grinned down at her little Yuisu, happy to have the closeness she'd been missing lately. The result was adorable, and clearly romantic.

[Image: imgur /qZuFXGd ]

Mara whispered to Misaki, "Oh man, those two are daring. They're not supposed to go flaunting their relationship around, 'cause of the law."

"Ohh, yeah. I heard about that law. No human-liminal dating, or something. I never thought much about it," Misaki replied.

Yamato overheard that and frowned in thought, _Is that a good thing? She never considered the law an obstacle to love? Or is it bad, because she never even considered a relationship?_

While he was distracted, someone put a hand on Yamato's shoulder, startling him.

"How's it going, Yamato? I'm surprised you'd bring Misaki to a mall, with her 'borrowing' habit," Agent Will teased.

Yamato tensed up even more and his eyes darted to where Misaki and Mara were crouched behind a bush. Agent Will followed the glance and saw that Mara was there too. "Oh? What's this?"

"It's um, nothing, we, I, uh, we just," Yamato stammered.

Agent Will ignored him and approached the eager eavesdroppers. "What exactly are you two up to? I don't see Yuisu with you, Mara…" he said accusingly.

Misaki exchanged a worried glance with Yamato, but Mara wasn't intimidated. She answered matter-of-factly, "We're tailing Yuisu and Haru. They're on a _date!"_

Agent Will lowered his sunglasses and peered over the top. "Oh, really? That sure is interesting. Mind if I tag along?"

"Ugh, really? You'll blow our cover, Agent Will. You stick out like a sore thumb." Coming from a bright pink spider-girl, the irony was unbearable.

"Mara, I _could_ report you for being out here without your host or prior approval. How about a compromise?"

Mara got the point and nodded vigorously. "Of course, please come with us. And I was definitely just kidding about you sticking out. You're like a ninja, or a secret agent."

Just then, Haru and Yuisu stepped into a lingerie store named Liminal's Secret, sending Mara and Misaki into a giggling fit. Misaki slapped Mara on the back and said, "Ha, Agent Will could be a Liminal's Secret agent!"

* * *

Yuisu and Haru browsed the Liminal's Secret store for a while. While the name obviously implied it carried lingerie for liminals, it catered to human shapes and sizes too. For Haru, human underwear was technically wearable, but the special versions sold here were just so much more convenient.

Haru was considering an 'Easy-Snap' sports bra that claimed to give full athletic-level support thanks to wide crisscrossing straps that snapped onto the front with large wing-friendly buttons. "I think I'll try this one," she said, only to find that Yuisu had wandered off into the intimates section. She took the bra with her and crept up on Yuisu, who was eying a display of very transparent babydoll and panty sets.

Haru whispered in her ear, "So this is what you like?"

Yuisu was startled for a second, then smiled mischievously at Haru. "Actually, I was wondering if _you_ like this kind of thing. Unlike my other bras, you should be able to pull them right off of me…" she whispered back.

Just then, an employee walked past the display and gave them an odd look. Yuisu remembered with a jolt that they weren't supposed to flaunt their relationship in public. She cleared her throat and leaned away from Haru. "Anyways… shall we head out?"

Haru raised the wing that was clutching the 'Easy-Snap' bra. "Just let me buy this, then we'll go."

 _In that case..._ Yuisu grabbed a black babydoll set from the cubby under the display and got into a different checkout line than Haru. They both reached the front of their lines at the same time, and Haru rolled her eyes when she saw Yuisu's purchase.

The left the store with their purchases, very clearly trying to _not_ look like a couple. Yuisu saw a neon sign in the distance and said, "Ooh, let's get some of that!" before speeding off towards a frozen yogurt stand.

When Haru caught up, she eyed the stand suspiciously. "Does this have any meat in it?"

Yuisu shook her head. "Nope."

"Does it _taste_ like meat?"

"Nope," Yuisu said with a grin.

"Then why would I want to eat it?"

"Gah, just try it, Haru. You might like it!"

A bit later, Haru painstakingly held a tiny plastic spoon with her wing. She lifted it to her mouth and took a bite of vanilla and lychee flavored frozen yogurt. _Smooth, cold, tangy, and surprisingly sweet. But not bad, I guess._

Yuisu shoveled her own chaotic blend of yogurt and toppings into her mouth so fast she got a brain freeze. As she rubbed her temple, she asked, "So, how is it, Haru?"

Haru nodded slowly. "It's actually pretty good. I doubt I'm getting the full effect, since sweet tastes don't do much for raptors, but the tangy side of it is nice."

Yuisu beamed. She was thrilled to have shared one of her own favorite things with Haru.

* * *

"Aww, now I want frozen yogurt too!" Misaki whined.

"Shush!" Mara whispered. "We can't have any right now. It'd blow our cover."

Mara and Misaki were looking out the front window of a toy store, and they were remarkably well hidden among the brightly colored stuffed animals of the front display.

Yamato asked Agent Will, "Why are you hanging out with us, anyway? Are you just that bored?"

Agent Will shook his head. "Not really. I'm making sure Haru and Yuisu don't get too romantic in public, hopefully to save myself some paperwork tomorrow. Oh, and I'm making sure _you three_ don't get into any trouble." He slapped Yamato on the back. "No offense, kid, but those two girls are too much for you to handle alone, proven by how you got roped into this whole mess in the first place."

Yamato looked down at his feet and kicked at the floor. "Yeah… I guess that's true. Sorry, Agent Will."

Suddenly, Mara and Misaki both scrambled out of the front display and bolted from the store, leaving Yamato and Agent Will behind and slightly confused.

Mara called back at them, "Come on! They're getting away! They're headed for the mall exit!"


	24. Criminal Crow - Living the Wild Life

**Author's Note:** The chameleon-like extraspecies in this chapter is the creation of u/4887352/Defender-of-Time so all credit for that cool species is his.

* * *

Wherever Haru and Yuisu were headed after the mall, it must have been nearby, since they just dropped their purchases off in Yuisu's truck and kept walking. The couple made their way down 8th Street and Mara, Misaki, Yamato and Agent Will followed along about a block behind. Before long, they had entered the nightlife part of town, filled with bars, nightclubs, and pachinko parlors.

Haru and Yuisu considered a few different bars and clubs, then entered a nightclub called Wild Life. Over the door was a bright neon sign of a furry and claw-tipped hand holding a beer bottle. They weren't surprised to find a photo of Korbin the kobold in the entryway, proclaiming him the owner and founder of the club.

As soon as Agent Will saw where Haru and Yuisu had gone, he put his arms out to block the way. "Well, that's the end of the line, you three. Time for you to head back home."

Mara said, "What? Why? I want to follow them into that club!"

Agent Will patted Mara on the head. "I'm sure you do, and maybe _you_ could, since you're twenty years old, but these two,"—he pointed at Misaki and Yamato— "are too young to get inside."

Misaki tucked her folded wings under her chin and frowned. "It's true. I'm only seventeen, and Yamato's only eighteen."

Agent Will turned to Yamato. "Can I trust you to take Mara home? Feel free to send me a receipt for a tank of gas and I'll reimburse you."

"Sure thing, Agent Will," Yamato said, then ushered Mara and Misaki back towards his car. "Let's get you home, Mara. I'm sure Tsuen's worried about you."

Mara lit up. "You really think so?"

Agent Will waved goodbye and started towards the Wild Life nightclub. Thanks to his all-purpose black suit, the club's dress code was no problem. As he stepped inside he thought, _I've been curious about how the liminal-centric businesses in town were doing, so this'll serve double duty._

* * *

It was only a bit after 9PM, so the club wasn't very busy yet. A handful of liminals and humans sat at the bar and in booths along the walls. The center of the room was a large lowered dance floor lit by spinning colored lights, but no one was dancing yet.

Haru and Yuisu sat down at the bar, which was stocked with a huge variety of beer bottles. It seemed the Wild Life specialized in beer rather than cocktails. Haru waved a wing at the bartender and he ran over quickly. He had short black hair and seemed to be a regular human.

"What'll you ladies be having this fine night?"

"I'll have an Asahi Super Dry," Yuisu said, then looked over at Haru.

"Hmm… Got anything… 'meatier'?" she asked with a shrug.

"We don't have any carnivore-specific brews in yet, but we've got an imperial stout that might fit that description. It's hefty, dark, and it's got a chewy mouthfeel."

Haru nodded and smiled, showing her sharp teeth, "Sure, I'll try that."

The bartender leaned over. "Can I just see some IDs, please?"

They slid their IDs over to him. He read both and saw that Haru's ID listed Yuisu as her host. "Ah good, you're host and homestay. Saves me another question. I'll get those beers right up."

The bartender returned with their beers in frosted pint glasses. Haru and Yuisu sipped at their drinks, made small talk, and observed the other bar patrons for a while. Yuisu, encouraged by the alcohol, really wanted to kiss Haru, but she held herself back. _Stupid law. What's even the point of a liminal-human nightclub with that dumb law in place?_

After a bit, the club turned up the volume of the music and people trickled onto the dancefloor. While a particularly lively EDM song was playing, a gap suddenly formed in the dancers. They stepped back and formed a circle around a single woman that was moving gracefully, perfectly in tune to the beat.

From her vantage point at the bar, Yuisu could see the woman clearly. At first she looked human, but as she spun around, Yuisu noticed several things. First, sticking out of the back of her skimpy green club dress was a long, scaly tail that curled into a spiral at the end. Second, she had two small horns protruding from her forehead. Third, and strangest of all, the color of her skin was changing in beat with the music, and it wasn't just the dance floor lighting.

Yuisu elbowed Haru, and half-yelled to be heard over the music, "Holy crap. I think that girl's changing colors!"

Haru watched for a moment as the girl cycled through blues, reds, greens, and everything in between. The color changed in waves from the tips of her fingers and her spiky gelled hair down her body to the tip of her tail. Haru nodded back. "Wow, yeah, she is. Must be a Chameaonide."

Yuisu leaned closer. "A what?!"

Haru mouthed it out slowly, trying to time the syllables between beats of the loud music, "Ka-may-oh-nide, like a chameleon. I've only ever heard of them. I guess they're related to Lizardfolk"

Yuisu didn't fully hear that last part, since she was already focused on the girl again. The combination of her fluid dance movements, shifting skin colors, and revealing club dress was hypnotizing. The spectrum of colors ran over her bare shoulders and back, and across her exposed hips and legs. The busy nightclub faded away until the only thing Yuisu could perceive was this one mysterious woman, and all that mattered was seeing more of her.

"...su. Earth to Yuri-su!"

The trance broke and the world came crashing back in around her. Yuisu shook herself to clear her head. "Huh? What was that, Haru?"

"It's a little rude to zone out and undress other girls with your eyes when I'm _right here_ , Yuri-su…"

"Sorry, sorry. Wait, Chiyoko's got you using that nickname too?"

Haru grinned. "Yep. It's just so fitting sometimes, it'd be wrong _not_ to use it." Haru grabbed Yuisu's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. "But forget about that. I want to dance!"

Neither Haru's nor Yuisu's dancing skills could hold a candle to the chameleon girl's amazing moves, but they didn't care. They both danced up a sweat, until Haru suddenly grabbed Yuisu by the arm and dragged her off the dance floor. "Sorry, Yuisu. I suddenly don't feel so goo—"

A man's voice cut her off. "Hey there, ladies. Looking fine tonight." A tall, lean man with short cropped hair blocked their way.

Another shorter man with unkempt hair and a mustache approached from the side, wearing a sinister grin. "I ain't normally one for freaky wings and claws, but when she got a booty like that, I'd hit it jus' the same."

Haru was already in a bad mood, thanks to her upset stomach. Haru looked the tall man in the eyes and growled, "I'm not interested. Let me by."

He smirked back at her. "Oh, the monster girl wants past me? What are you gonna do if I don't let you go? I know that the Interspecies Protection Act says you can't hurt me. You wanna risk getting deported?"

Haru's eyes narrowed like gleaming blades and she tapped her talons on the floor menacingly. She snarled, "You wanna risk getting disemboweled?"

Yuisu tugged at Haru's wing, pleading, "Calm down, Haru, please…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Will spotted the altercation from where he was lurking in a booth near the front door. He called out, "Brutus! Kyle! We've got a situation over here!"

Two bouncers, both wearing tight black t-shirts stretched over their bulging muscles, ran over to Agent Will. "Hey, I didn't know you were here tonight, Agent Will. I woulda bought your drink!" the blond human bouncer said.

The other bouncer was an orc, a hulking liminal with a pig's face. On his way past, he slapped the human across the back and said, "Shut up, Brutus. Now's not the time for chatting. I see the trouble over there."

They sprinted across the room to where the men were hassling Haru and Yuisu. As the bouncers closed in, they heard the short man say, "Ooh, I like 'em feisty. Maybe there's more to like about these monster girls than I thought…"

Just then, Brutus forced himself between the two sleazeballs and Haru, his arms spread wide. "Break it up, break it up! You don't want me to get physical on you."

The tall man sneered. "Who's gonna stop this psycho harpy?"

"I am," Kyle said, stepping into view and straightening to his full height of 7 feet. With one massive hand, the orc grabbed Haru gently around the middle, then lifted her and set her down a few feet away. He looked between Haru and the two men. "Now are we all done here?"

The short man glared up at the orc bouncer and mumbled, "Ugly freak," under his breath.

Brutus grabbed him by the shirt. "Big talk for someone that could pass for an orc, if you weren't so tiny. Let's go, you're outta here."

The taller man yelled, "This is bullshit! Why aren't you doing anything to that bitch? She threatened me, you know!"

Without breaking stride, Brutus grabbed the man by the collar and pulled both men along towards the front door. They struggled feebly, but they weren't any match for the bulky 6-foot-5 bouncer.

Kyle stayed with Haru and Yuisu. "Are you both alright?" When they nodded, he added, "Now be honest here, who started it?" Buried under his heavy brow and behind his pig-like snout, he had kind-looking blue eyes.

Yuisu stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on the small of Haru's back. "They did. We were leaving the dance floor when they blocked us off."

Kyle smiled. "That figures. Sorry for the trouble, and I hope you won't think any less of the Wild Life."

Yuisu smiled back. "I think even more of it now. Thank you for stepping in. Sadly, we're gonna leave now, since Haru isn't feeling well. We'll be back again, for sure."

After a whispered conversation with Haru about where she wanted to go, Yuisu guided Haru out the front door.

Haru flashed a sickly smile, "Sorry for ruining the night, Yuisu."

"None of that was your fault. Let's get you home, and I can nurse you back to health," Yuisu said with a grin.

On the drive home, Haru described the various symptoms she was feeling. Yuisu recognized them from seeing people go through the same thing back in school.

"The good news is, I know what's wrong, and it isn't severe. The bad news is, I caused it."

Haru tilted her head 90 degrees. "Huh?"

"It sounds like you're lactose intolerant, and I made you try that frozen yogurt. It makes sense really, since raptor harpies don't normally eat milk products."

"At least we—" Haru was interrupted by her stomach gurgling loudly. After a moment of discomfort, she resumed, "At least we know about it now. No lactose for me, I guess," she said with a frown. She had actually kind of liked that frozen yogurt, after all.

While Yuisu drove, she patted Haru's shoulder with one hand. "I'm sorry Haru, for making you feel sick."

"It's fine. The rest of the night was divine." After a moment of quiet, Haru casually added, "Oh, I assume you didn't notice, but Mara and Misaki were totally tailing us for part of the night."

"What!?" Yuisu turned to look at Haru in shock, but then turned back and focused on the road. "Really?"

"Yup. Though, they had Yamato and Agent Will with 'em, so I'm sure they didn't get into too much trouble."


	25. Criminal Crow - Treading Softly

Tsuen realized she was alone in the house when dinnertime rolled around and Mara didn't come running. Tsuen checked every room in the house, but Mara was nowhere to be found.

To distract herself from her growing unease, she started to prepare dinner for herself, chopping up some fresh veggies for a salad. While she worked, she ran through a simple mental checklist: _Haru and Yuisu are out on their date. Check. Yamato came by and picked up Misaki. Check. I'm here, preparing a salad for myself. Check. Mara is here, eating something made entirely of meat, or bugs, or something else gross._

"Not check." Tsuen set down the knife because her hands were shaking. She was starting to panic now.

 _Should I call Yuisu?_ She walked from the kitchen counter to the phone, but stopped and turned back. _No, I don't want to ruin their date…_

Tsuen paced back and forth. Her ears were folded down against her head and she frowned in concern. _Or should I call Agent Will? But what if that gets Mara in trouble?_

As Tsuen fretted, she tried to think back to when she had last seen Mara. She had been there when Yamato arrived to pick up Misaki, but Tsuen couldn't remember seeing her at all after the two of them left.

"That's it!" Tsuen shouted out loud. "She must have snuck off with Misaki!"

She stomped back to her abandoned salad and picked up where she left off, chopping lettuce. _That silly girl, I bet she wanted to spy on Haru and Yuisu on their date, and she roped Misaki and Yamato in on it._

Tsuen picked up the cutting board and slid all the veggies into a bowl, then carried it to the table. She kneeled next to the table, and set the bowl down a bit too hard.

"Argh, I'm still worried," she muttered to herself. "I hope she doesn't get into trouble."

* * *

Tsuen saw headlights climbing up the mountain and she ran out onto the porch before Yamato's little car had slowed to a stop. Mara climbed out of the backseat. opened her parasol over her head, and bounded up to the house. Once Mara was safely on the porch, Yamato waved and drove off.

Tsuen, who was fidgeting side to side impatiently when Mara ran up and said, "Hiya, Tsuen!"

"I was so worried, Mara!" Tsuen exclaimed as she suddenly scooped her up into a tight hug. To hold her better, Tsuen lifted one front leg and supported Mara's weight on her knee.

Mara couldn't really talk or even breathe. She only managed a "Mrrrmph!" until she pulled her face back. She was looking right at Tsuen's breasts, bouncy and perky even though she wasn't wearing a bra under her light t-shirt. _Screw 'busty is better' and 'flat is justice',_ Mara thought, _As the French say, 'moyenne est mieux'. [meaning 'Average is best']_

Mara moved to return the hug, but as she shifted her weight, she couldn't help but realize where Tsuen's leg was. The raised knee was right between Mara's legs, and was rubbing lightly against her groin. Between that and the set of beautiful boobs in her face, along with having been spying on a romantic couple all night, Mara was getting kind of aroused.

 _Let's see how Tsuen likes it…_ Mara thought as she opened her mouth wide and leaned forward. "Nom!" She bit down lightly on Tsuen's nipple.

Tsuen let out a surprised whinny and dropped her front leg that was holding Mara's weight. Out of reflex, Mara grabbed around Tsuen's torso to stop her fall, which happened to push her lips harder onto Tsuen's breast.

"Uuah!" Tsuen let out a moan and her long furry ears went rigid. A ripple of pleasure ran through her body from her nipple outward. It seemed that Mara had found Tsuen's weak spot.

The strength drained out of Tsuen's legs and she fell to a kneeling position. Once Mara had her feet on the ground, she let go of Tsuen and stepped back.

Tsuen shook her head to clear it. "What… the heck… was _that_ for… Mara?" she asked between quivering breaths. "I'm stuck here at home… worried about you… and then you do… _that_?"

Mara shrugged, wearing a foolish grin. "Well, you seemed to like it." The grin faded to a serious expression. "Seriously though, I really am sorry that I worried you, Tsuen." She put her arms out to her sides. "Forgive me?"

Without another word, Tsuen stood and turned around. She stepped inside but she left the door open for Mara.

Mara found Tsuen in the living room in her favorite spot. Tsuen had laid across much of the couch and she was peering out the window at the darkness outside.

"Are you okay, Tsuen?"

"I don't even know. What was that all for, Mara? Why'd you do that to my breast?" she said with a wavering voice.

"I guess I got turned on by your hug, and I wanted to see what you'd do."

"Turned on? By me?" Tsuen's eyes were wide and watery.

"Hell yes, by you. I guess I coulda have said something earlier, but I thought it was obvious. I've got a huge crush on you, Tsuen."

Tsuen blushed furiously, but she thought back to all the times Mara seemed to cling to her over the others. _Other than occasional things like tonight, Mara does spend far more time with me than anyone else. And I do like spending time with her…_

Mara scratched at her chin with one finger and gazed up at the ceiling. "I guess I've had a crush on you since I met you, back before you helped me with my agoraphobia and gave me that umbrella. All that just made me like you even more."

Tsuen's ears lifted and she broke into a smile. "I like you too, Mara. And I want a relationship, like Haru and Yuizu have, but at the same time, I don't." Her smile faded again.

Mara put a carapace-covered hand on Tsuen's knee. "Why not?"

Tsuen looked away, back at the window. "I never had one before, and the only time I tried backfired."

Mara settled in on the carpeted floor, all of her legs tucked under her body, and peered up at Tsuen on the couch. "Oh? Do you want to talk about it? I'll listen."

Tsuen took a deep breath, let it out slowly and said, "There was a girl in my village. She was my best friend, and we did everything together." Tsuen wore a sad smile. "I thought I loved her, and I told her that."

Tsuen paused, dreading what came next. Mara gave her an encouraging nod and she continued.

"She said that it was gross, and wrong. She told the village elders, and they thought the same thing. They wanted me gone, so I couldn't 'corrupt others with my deviancy'. They banished me from the secret valley, the only world I ever knew." Tears rolled down Tsuen's face and fell onto the arm of the couch.

"I wandered around rural China, trying to find anyone that would take me in, but most humans just wanted to use me as a tourist attraction, or worse. Eventually I heard about Japan's Interspecies Exchange Program, and I signed up. I thank the ancestors every day that I was accepted and got to move here with you all."

Mara stood and wrapped Tsuen in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Tsuen. I can't imagine how hard all of that was. For what it's worth, I'm also thankful that you live here."

Tsuen wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Mara back. "If you're okay taking it slow, and with me not knowing what I'm doing…" Tsuen leaned back so she could see Mara's face. "Want to date?"

Mara's smile widened into a silly grin and her eyes sparkled. "Of course, Tsuen! If you want, we can kick things off by going to the gym together in the morning."

* * *

There was a minor hiccup in Mara's plan. In order for her and Tsuen to go to the gym without Yuisu driving them in her truck, they'd need to run there, and they had very different running speeds. Before they even made it to the property's gate, Mara slowed to a stop, panting.

"I can't keep up with you, Tsuen. Curse these adorably tiny legs!"

"I'm sorry. I did try to slow down, but it looks like even my trot is too fast."

"What if I rode on your back? I'm pretty light, so I bet you'd be fine."

Tsuen's ears went stiff and her face flushed red.

"What? What'd I say?" Mara asked.

Tsuen stammered, "Uh, it's just that riding is a very special thing in centaur cultures. In my tribe specifically, it uh, is a very…" She trailed off.

"Oh, it's a romance thing? Well, no problem then! We're dating after all."

It was actually more than that, but she couldn't figure out how to say it. In Tsuen's tribe, a centaur allowing someone to ride on them was a very sexual thing, seen as deviant and naughty. Before Tsuen could say anything, Mara leapt into the air and landed gracefully on Tsuen's back. Her eight main legs grabbed securely onto Tsuen's back, and her palps and arms latched around Tsuen's torso.

"Giddyup!" Mara joked.

Tsuen somehow turned even redder. It was all too much too fast and she couldn't even manage to speak. Instead, she decided to power through and started walking. _It's only a sexual thing back in my village. My_ former _village. Here and now, I'm just giving my friend a ride._ She was barely holding together and sweat dripped down her face. _There's nothing sexual about this… even though she's my girlfriend… and I can feel her pressed against my back… and she's touching my stomach… and bumping the underside of my breasts._

She sped up to a canter, trying to distract herself. The familiar comfort of running had almost pushed all those thoughts out of her head when Mara spoke nearly directly into her ear.

"Wow, you're really fast, Tsuen. I guess never realized just how fast, because it's hard to tell on the treadmill. It's pretty impressive, and sexy."

 _FWEEEEEET!_ "Stop right there!" A police officer on a bicycle was suddenly racing along next to them, blowing a whistle and waving his arm, trying to get Tsuen's attention. He couldn't keep up with her at her current pace and was falling behind.

Tsuen slowed to a stop and the officer pulled up next to her and got off his bike. Despite worrying about why the officer had stopped her, Tsuen was actually relieved for this new distraction.

"Ma'am, I need to see your ID. You appear to be out alone without your host—" He cut himself off when he noticed the little pink arachne on Tsuen's back. "Okay… you aren't out alone, but that doesn't solve the problem. Now I need to see _both_ of your papers."

Mara dug into her purse and brought out two sets of IDs and other papers. "We've got approval to travel to Sports Club Kobold, sir," she said as she handed him the papers.

He looked over the papers. "And that's where you're headed now?" He peered over his sunglasses at the two liminals.

Tsuen nodded. "Yes, sir. We're dressed for the occasion, even."

He swept his gaze over their brightly colored running clothes, then nodded. "Very well. All your paperwork is in order." He handed the papers back to Mara. "Sorry for the delay. Have a good day, ladies."

As the sound of hoofbeats on pavement faded into the distance, he muttered, "An arachne riding a centaur… Never thought I'd see that in a million years."

* * *

After about an hour of exercise at the gym, Tsuen and Mara headed back home. They didn't bother showering before leaving gym, since they'd be getting sweaty again on the jog home. The return trip was less eventful, and they made good time. Tsuen's endurance seemed limitless, to be able to run uphill while carrying Mara, even after all that other exercise.

When they got home, they split off to their own rooms to get clean clothes. A moment later, they nearly collided in front of the laundry room, since they had both beelined for the bath to clean off.

"Ooh, we can bathe together, Tsuen. That'll be nice," Mara said with an innocent smile.

Tsuen swallowed hard and mumbled, "Uh huh." The thought of bathing with Mara had taken on a new vibe now that they were going out.

Tsuen rinsed by herself, but when it came time to get in the bath, she froze. Mara was already lounging in the pool, and she was totally naked.

 _I guess I don't need to cover up with a towel like I do around the other girls… I can do this,_ she thought as she lowered her arms to her sides and strode purposefully toward the bath.

 _FWEE-FWOO,_ Mara whistled when she saw Tsuen approach. "Looking good, Tsuen. I'm diggin' that strut."

Tsuen darted the rest of the way to the bath and hid in the water. It was just deep enough to cover her chest, but not her blushing face.

Mara giggled, then apologized, "Sorry for embarrassing you so much, Tsuen. It's just too fun!" Mara half-swam, half-walked over next to Tsuen and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'll stop making everything sexual. Let's just relax for a bit."

Tsuen eased up and smiled at Mara. "Yeah, that'll be nice."


	26. Slime Time - Blossoming Love

Spring was in full bloom, but the pine trees covering the mountains around the house didn't do it justice. Down in the town below, however, hundreds of cherry trees had been planted in parks and along roadways and they were showering the city with pink petals.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry up!" Mara pulled Tsuen toward the door.

Tsuen giggled at Mara's excitement. "Calm down, silly. The sakura blossoms aren't going anywhere, at least not that fast. And we need to wait for Yuisu anyway, since she's driving."

Mara wore a buttery yellow sundress with pink sakura-themed socks peeking out under it. Tsuen wore a loose pink t-shirt over a grey sports bra, and an orange pair of her typical centaur-sized running shorts.

Mara turned and called back into the house toward the kitchen, "Hurry up, Yuisu!"

"I'm right here. No need to yell," said a voice behind her. Yuisu and Haru stood in the hallway that lead to Haru's room and the living room. "Sorry for the delay. For once _I_ was the one that needed help with clothes."

Yuisu spun around, letting her light purple yukata flow around her. "How does it look?"

It looked beautiful, but Mara wouldn't admit it, at least not without a side of snark. "It looks good, but now the rest of us look crappy in comparison. You just had to show us up, eh, Yui?"

"Hey, I don't get many chances to wear this stuff," Yuisu said as she swished her arms from side to side, enjoying the way her long sleeves waved. "You could get a yukata of your own, you know. They might even have some for sale at the festival today."

Haru was just wearing a white t-shirt and a denim skirt, but she was smiling and appreciating how cute Yuisu looked. Eventually, she stepped forward and pushed Yuisu with a wing at the small of her back. "Shall we go? I'm starving for some of that festival food."

* * *

Yuisu's truck pulled into one of the few remaining parking spots at the festival grounds. Yuisu and Haru got out of the front while Mara scrambled out of the back where she had been riding with Tsuen. Mara lowered the tailgate and slid out a ramp as well, so Tsuen could get down easily. She carefully climbed down, then helped Mara put the ramp away before the four girls started into the festival.

Vendor stands were set up everywhere, peddling snacks, souvenirs, and, as Yuisu had guessed, traditional Japanese clothes. It was nearly lunch time, so the girls were paying far more attention to the food stands than anything else.

A wonderful smell wafted from a stand selling skewers of grilled chicken and it caught the attention of everyone except Tsuen. She kept walking for a moment until she realized the group had stopped.

"Ooh, yakitori! I love this stuff," Haru said, clapping her wings together.

Mara raised an eyebrow at her. "Even though it's a bird? Isn't that like cannibalism?"

"Psh! Raptors eat other birds all the time. Tasty things that can't defend themselves"—she raised a leg and flashed her talons—"deserve to get eaten," she said with pretend malice.

Tsuen took a couple steps back and looked away. Seeing her roommates eat meat all the time was bad enough, but them actually talking about killing and eating animals was a bit much for Tsuen to stomach. She spotted a booth selling roasted corn on the cob and nearly galloped off to it.

The meat-eating trio bought a handful of the small kebabs each, though Yuisu ended up with two handfuls, since she was carrying Haru's share.

When they eventually caught up to Tsuen, she had already devoured her first corn on the cob and was working her way through a second. She loved corn normally, and it being slathered in butter somehow made it even more delicious. Butter was new to Tsuen, but she'd certainly be trying it on more things in the future.

Yuisu smiled at Tsuen. "Sorry about that. Though it looks like you found something to eat, so that's good."

"Mmmhmm," she said with her mouth closed, not wanting to reveal the bits of corn that were surely stuck in her teeth.

The group resumed wandering the park for a while, getting constant stares and occasional questions from other festival goers. The Interspecies Exchange Act had been in effect for well over a year, but there were still people who had never seen a liminal up close and they were understandably curious. The spectacle was exaggerated by the fact that Mara was riding on Tsuen's back and occasionally getting affectionate with her. When Mara climbed up and kissed Tsuen's cheek right in front of a family with young kids, the mother seemed to short circuit.

The woman froze in the middle of the footpath and stared blankly for a moment, then grabbed her son and daughter by the hands and hurriedly pulled them away. "Come on, kids. Let's, uh, go over here!" Her husband didn't seem bothered at all. He smiled and shrugged, then followed after his retreating wife.

Mara laughed as they fled, but Tsuen frowned and asked Yuisu, "And you're sure we're allowed to be… romantic like this?"

Yuisu sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. There's nothing in the Interspecies Protection Act about liminal-liminal relationships, so you two get to be as public as you want." She lowered her voice and muttered, "Lucky jerks…"

Haru grinned, "On the plus side, I'm sure Agent Will is going to be hammered with reports about the two of you from wannabe do-gooders that don't understand the law. Maybe that'll motivate him to speed along the amendment for me and Yuisu."

* * *

During their wandering, they spotted an open grassy area with a great view of the park. Yuisu set out a large blanket there and they all sat down on it to watch the flower petals fall from the trees.

After a couple minutes, a shout came from the trail nearby, "Hey, fancy seeing you all here!" They turned in unison to see Yamato and Misaki walking hand in wing. Misaki was wearing one of her usual brightly colored yukatas, cinched around the chest instead of over her arms, leaving the sleeves awkwardly dangling. Even Yamato was wearing a yukata, and the deep blue looked good on him.

The new arrivals sat down at the edge of the crowded blanket and joined the blossom viewing. All the other girls noticed how the two new arrivals were sitting very close together, and Yuisu was the first to mention it. "So, Misaki… you seem closer to Yamato today. What's up with that?"

Haru raised an eyebrow at Yuisu's clumsy opener, but Misaki didn't seem to mind. She jumped to her feet and spun around, her sleeves flying parallel to her wings. "Yep! Yamato asked me out! We're a couple!"

Yamato turned as red as a tomato and pulled Misaki back down to the blanket. "Shush, Misaki! We're not supposed to say that…"

Misaki laid back onto the grass and gazed lovingly up at Yamato. "But I want to tell the world!"

[Image: imgur /MJwqHMM ]

Yuisu nodded knowingly. "I know that feel, Misaki," she said, then put her hand on Haru's leg and gave a loving squeeze.

Yuisu's eyes went wide. "Oh, that reminds me, construction on the hot spring bath at the house is just about done." She turned toward Misaki and Yamato. "You two should come check it out some time!"

Mara crawled closer to Yuisu and gave her a suspicious look. "Why would _that_ remind you of the hot spring, Yui?" Her voice took on the tone of a vintage radio show. "Who knows what perversion lurks in the heart of Yui?" She paused dramatically, then suddenly pointed a finger and several legs at Haru and proclaimed, "The Haru knows!"

Misaki and Mara both fell over laughing. Though it was unlikely that Misaki got the reference to a 1940s American radio drama, _The Shadow_ , Mara's theatrics were indeed entertaining.

Haru prodded the giggling arachne with her talons, rolling her away. "Laugh it up, pinky. You and Tsuen are probably up to some shenanigans yourself, with all that time you two spend ' _exercising'_."

Tsuen blushed at the insinuation, but she smiled. It was fun hanging out with everyone, and it was nice now that everyone was in a relationship, and no one had to be a third wheel. Now that Agent Will had eased the restrictions, and least informally, on interspecies dating, there didn't seem to be any problems left in their lives these days.

After a few hours of hanging out and enjoying the scenery and each other's company, the group packed up to leave. Misaki and Yamato went off to buy some shiny souvenirs that Misaki had nearly stolen earlier, and the others started back towards Yuisu's truck.

As they turned to leave their picnic spot, Haru thought she saw movement in a nearby pile of flower petals. She watched it for a moment, but it didn't move again. _Must've been the wind,_ she thought.

"Last chance to buy a yukata, girls," Yuisu announced as they passed a clothes stand at the fringes of the festival area.

Mara shrugged. "Meh. I'll pass. As you said, there aren't many occasions to wear them."

Tsuen actually paused to try some on. She wasn't entirely happy with the way they couldn't cover her tail end, but the stand didn't have any centaur-tailored ones. She held up a yukata that faded from a warm yellow at the top to orange. "Aww, and I really liked this one."

Mara smiled up at Tsuen. "Just get it then. I'm sure I can whip up a matching cover for your booty."

Tsuen was getting used to Mara's occasional crudeness, but she still blushed a little. "You can do that?"

"Yep! I picked up some sewing skills to fix all my plushies, and I guess I have some natural advantages too." She grinned and held up several legs, each of which could securely hold thread, cloth, or a needle.

Tsuen beamed and bounced back and forth between her right and left-side legs. She was surprisingly agile for her size. "That'd be so great. Thank you, Mara!"

Tsuen finished her purchase, the group climbed into the truck, and it rumbled off toward home. No one noticed the big clump of sakura petals that was stuck to the bottom of the truck, and the extra weight was just a drop in the bucket compared to the weight of all the girls.


	27. Slime Time - Slippery Slopes

"Ahhhh. This is the life!" Yuisu declared as she sunk deeper into the pool until her chin touched the water. She leaned back against the edge of pool, using her hair bun as a pillow. The night sky above the mountains was crystal clear and free of the light pollution that affected much of Japan. Thousands upon thousands of stars sparkled through the wafting steam that rose from the hot spring.

Haru stretched her arms wide, causing her her large breasts to bounce at the surface of the water. "You said it, Yuisu. It'd be perfect if only this little pest wasn't here," she said as she teasingly rested a wing on top of Mara's head.

"Hey!" Mara was indignant. "Yui _invited_ me and Tsuen. You can get your freaky hot spring alone time with Yui some other night."

Tsuen's brown ears twitched at the mention of her name, but she didn't bother to turn and look. She was very relaxed, with her head resting on her crossed arms, and her body submerged, with her chest against a smooth boulder at the edge of the pool.

Overall, the hot spring was a resounding success. The covered wooden walkway was perfect for getting to and from the hot spring, even while barefoot or during inclement weather, and a tall fence around the spring gave privacy and protection from the wind.

Within the fence, the pool was a crescent shape, about ten by fifteen feet, and some parts got as deep as five feet. The pool was ringed by natural rocks and boulders, and occasional lamps for lighting, and there was a sturdy wooden deck on the walkway side. The springs fresh hot water ran along an adjustable channel before pouring into the deep end of the pool. Overflow water flowed over the downhill side of the pool and continued down the mountainside naturally, like it had before the construction.

During a quiet moment, Tsuen suddenly let out an adorable _EEP!_ and said, "Someone just pinched my rump!" She glared accusingly at Mara.

Before Mara could say anything in her defense, Haru squawked when something gave her breast a firm squeeze. "Whoa! Was that you, Yuisu?"

"Nope! Something just grabbed me too!" Yuisu jumped up, sending her breasts bouncing, and turned to climb out of the pool. "I think there's something in the water!"

The other three girls quickly followed suit, scrambling out of the water and into the cool night air. Panting and confused, they all gathered near the fence gate. Suddenly, Tsuen cried out in alarm, and started backing away from the others.

Through barely contained panic, she asked, "Mara, when did you get so… busty?"

Mara immediately looked down at her chest. Where her nearly-nonexistent boobs should have been, there were two huge, semitransparent pink breasts, complete with nipples. She shook herself and they jiggled naturally. The she poked one with a finger, and a gelatinous face emerged from her artificial cleavage, mere inches from her face. Mara screamed, loudly.

It seemed to have been the right move, as the gelatinous pink goo peeled off of her body in a hurry. The blob pooled together on the wooden platform, then coalesced into a humanoid form. It gradually gained more and more definition, until it a pale pink woman stood before them.

She had big dark pink eyes and long flowing 'hair' that turned yellow towards the ends. She was very voluptuous and she was practically spilling out of the top of her dark pink and white lace trim dress. She was quite dressed up, even wearing an elaborate necklace and a European-styled crown. However, all of those seemed to be just extensions of her body, rather than real cloth and metal.

[Image: imgur /5JucNvQ ]

She glanced at each of the girls, but when it was clear that they were all completely speechless, she took the initiative. "Greetings, common folk. I am called Quess, and as you can see, I am a Queen Slime." She spoke in a haughty tone and gestured grandly. "I rule an underground kingdom of slimes, but a great misfortune befell me. A walkway collapsed and I plummeted into an underground river, where I was tossed about for days." She pouted her lips and blinked her big shiny eyes as she continued her story. "I wandered the underground networks until I somehow found a volcanic chasm that lead to the surface, to this very hot spring."

Haru blinked at her, unimpressed. "Uh huh. That's all very interesting, but it's chilly out here. Can you wait until we have some clothes on before you tell us any more of your life story?"

Shivering, Yuisu nodded. "Quess, was it? Let's all go inside and talk there, okay?"

Quess raised her chin and looked down her nose at the four dripping wet and naked women for a long moment, then she nodded and said, "Very well. That arrangement pleases me. Let us enter your domicile, though it will likely be drab and unbefitting of my status."

Even Tsuen raised an eyebrow at Quess's presumptuous attitude, but they went inside without further comment.

* * *

"So, as I have so clearly explained, you must simply provide haven for me at this quaint home of yours until such a time as my loyal slime servants locate and rescue me."

Yuisu, sitting across from Quess at the table, nodded, "I gathered all that, but I really do think I should let my Cultural Exchange Coordinator handle this. I'll call Agent Will and—"

Quess cut her off with surprising forcefulness. "That will not be necessary. As Queen of a sovereign nation, I have diplomatic immunity and I am above the sway of your paltry Cultural Exchange Program. In fact, involving them will only complicate matters and inhibit my underlings from properly retrieving me from this backwater land."

Haru glanced at Yuisu. _She can't possibly believe this slime, can she?_

Yuisu either didn't notice or chose not to acknowledge Haru's glance. She nodded at Quess. "If you insist, that's fine. You can stay in the guest room as long as you need." Yuisu pointed at the phone. "Do you need to contact your, uh, slime servants?"

Quess dismissively waved a translucent hand. "Nay. Your human communications cannot reach the subterranean slime kingdom. Surely they are already on my trail, and will be arriving posthaste. I have the utmost faith in my subjects."

"Eeek!" Tsuen suddenly cried out and stood up from where she had been kneeling next to Quess. A long pink and yellow tendril slipped out of Tsuen's shirt and quickly retracted. She turned to Quess with a scowl on her face. "Did you just grope me?"

Quess denied it. "What? Of course not. I am a _Queen!_ I wouldn't stoop to such baseness."

"Bullshit," Haru called her out. "I saw your hair tentacle thing pulling out from Tsuen's shirt! And we all know you grabbed us in the hot spring!"

Quess raised her palms defensively and some of her hair tendrils changed into hand shapes and mimicked the gesture. "Very well, very well. My tendrils may have sought out nutrients on their own, but I assure you that was only because I was in such poor shape following my harrowing journey!"

She stood up suddenly, causing her considerable breasts to jiggle and sway like Jello. "On that note, I am in need of rest. I shall take my leave for the night!" She half-walked, half-oozed on her unformed feet to the guest bedroom, leaving the others sharing confused glances.

Once Quess had closed the door behind her, Yuisu stood and silently beckoned the girls to follow her to the living room. They quietly followed her, and they all settled down on the couch and chairs, far out of earshot of the guest room.

Haru had been holding back for long enough. "You can't possibly believe a thing she said, can you?"

"I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, Haru," Yuisu said calmly.

Tsuen folded her arms across her chest and shivered. "I don't feel very safe with her around. I don't think her grabbing habit is as innocent as she'd like us to believe…"

Mara climbed onto the couch next to Tsuen and put an arm around her. "Yeah! Only I get to grope Tsuen!" she joked.

"Ahem," Yuisu cleared her throat. "In any case, just lock your doors tonight, and let me know if Quess causes you any trouble. I'll call Agent Will first thing in the morning."

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail of"—the robotic voice cut out and a man's voice replaced it—"Agent Will." The voice switched back to the robot and continued, "If you'd like to leave a message, do so after the beep…" _BEEP!_

Yuisu held back a sigh. _Of course Agent Will wouldn't be available today of all days._ "Hi, Agent Will. It's Yuisu. I've got a situation at my house that you should probably see in person. Give me a call back, or actually, just drive straight here as soon as you can. Bye."

Yuisu snuck back to the living room, where the other girls were effectively distracting Quess by asking about her life as a Queen.

"We have all the finest luxuries in the subterranean slime kingdom, imported via our secret cave networks from all over the world!"

Haru raised a wing and asked, "Does your kingdom have a name? Other than 'subterranean slime kingdom', I mean."

Quess paused in thought for a second, then said. "Oh yes, but it is difficult to say in human language. I guess it'd sound like…" Her lips opened into an 'O' shape and she made a strangely erotic slurping, sucking sound with her mouth and tongue for several seconds, then ended with a deep swallow. Afterwards, she looked at each girl in turn with a satisfied smile, as if looking for their reactions.

A shiver went down Tsuen's spine and she shifted uncomfortably. Mara certainly made sexual references occasionally, but Quess was on another level entirely. Whenever she wasn't focused on acting like royalty, she seemed to exude a powerful sexual aura.

"Sorry to interrupt," Yuisu said from the hallway, "but Haru has to get to work, and I believe Mara and Tsuen have an appointment at the gym to keep?" She raised her eyebrows nodded cryptically at Tsuen. "Don't you?"

Tsuen got the hint. "Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot. Let's go, Mara. Grab your gym clothes and your purse!"

The three liminals scattered to get ready to go, leaving Yuisu alone in the room with Quess. _Now that I've got her one on one, maybe I can figure out what her real story is…_


	28. Slime Time - Strange Sustenance

Quess stood up surprisingly well against Yuisu's torrent of questions about her underground homeland, its culture, and her role as Queen. She also knew a remarkable amount about Japan and its people, for someone who had been literally living in a cave.

Yuisu was actually having a hard time believing it all. _I know there's still a lot humans don't know about slimes, but everything I've read said they were dumb, or at least not any smarter than a child. Her being this smart doesn't make sense..._ Yuisu rubbed her temples in thought.

"What is the matter, Yuisu?" Quess asked. "If you have a headache, perhaps you are not sufficiently… uh, what's the word? Hy…bernated?" She wore a glossy blank expression as she stumbled through the end of the sentence.

Yuisu raised an eyebrow. "You mean hydrated?"

Quess smiled a more innocent and genuine smile than she had worn yet. "Yep! Tha's the word. Hyder-eated!" She looked down, suddenly distracted by her own massive boobs. She wiggled her chest and watched the translucent pink orbs bounce back and forth.

Despite enjoying the impromptu show, Yuisu felt the need to ask, "Are _you_ okay? You seem a little out of it…"

Quess grinned a silly grin. "Little? I can be little!"

Quess suddenly collapsed into a heap on the floor. Her 'clothes' faded back into her body, then she shrunk down in size until she was a uniform pink blob, barely bigger than a basketball. After a second of awkward stillness, there was a _PLOP_ sound, and a yellow tipped tendril popped out of the top of the ball. Then two simple dark pink eyes appeared and the blob peered up at Yuisu.

[Image: imgur /IBTCiq1 ]

"Ahh, Quess feels better now," the slime ball said in an echoey high-pitched voice. It reminded Yuisu of the pinging sound of sonar, if it could somehow be formed into words.

Yuisu's brow furrowed. She tried to think of something meaningful to say about the ridiculous situation that had just transpired, but all she managed was, "Why?"

The Quess-blob seemed to smile with just her eyes. "Being pretty and smart is hard. Too hungry now." She bobbled from side to side and hummed, seemingly thrilled just to be sitting on the floor.

 _I almost don't want to feed her… She's much nicer this way,_ Yuisu thought. _But I can't just let her starve either._ Yuisu knelt down and said, "Let's get you some food, okay?"

Quess jiggled in approval, so Yuisu scooped the little blob up in her arms. She was cool and slippery to the touch, but still pretty easy to hold. Yuisu carried her to the kitchen and set her on the table. "What do you like to eat, Quess?"

"Ummmmmm," Quess said in her sonar-like voice, her eyes squinting in labored thought. "Flowers?"

"Okay… We don't have any flowers, but we do have some vegetables. Let's try that."

"Okee!" Quess cheered.

* * *

An hour later, the Quess-blob was a bit larger but no smarter. Yuisu had fed her some of nearly everything in the fridge and Quess dissolved them all without issue, but none of it seemed to make her any more intelligent or queenly.

"I thought slimes were supposed to be able to eat anything! You had better not starve to death under my roof," Yuisu muttered.

"What's that about starving?" Mara's voice called from the hallway. "I'm pretty starved after all that exercise, but I doubt you were talking about me."

Mara and Tsuen stepped into the kitchen, both wearing their running clothes and still glistening with sweat. Tsuen spotted the tiny slime on the table and broke into a smile. She galloped to the table, saying, "Ooh, she's so little and cute and pink!"

Mara ran after her. "Hey, I'm the only one that gets to be little, cute, and pink around here!" She climbed up onto a chair and peered at the blob, who was bobbing up and down happily. "Wait a minute… is this thing… Quess?"

Yuisu nodded. "Yep, that's her. A while after you left, she got all loopy and shrunk down like this." She shrugged. "She said it was because she was hungry, but nothing she eats seems to actually do anything…"

Tsuen rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe she needs specific nutrients. She said she's from underground, so maybe she needs rocks or minerals?"

Quess beamed up at Tsuen. "Not rocks! Flowers pweez!"

Tsuen let out a squee and grabbed Quess in a hug. "Oh my ancestors, she's even cuter when she talks! Let's keep her like this forever!" Tsuen pranced around the room holding Quess. Mara turned to follow her movements, casting a jealous glare at the pink slime.

Yuisu spoke up, "That's the second time she's mentioned flowers, but there aren't really any flowers up here. I could drive into town and buy some flowers at a shop, I guess." She turned to Mara, since Tsuen was still running around the room hugging the blobby little slime. "Can you two hold down the fort while I'm gone? It shouldn't be long."

Mara shrugged. "No problem, Yui. Anything to get the old Quess back."

* * *

Yuisu returned about 45 minutes later, holding a huge bouquet of mixed flowers. She stepped into the entryway, closed the door behind her, and immediately noticed the puddles of water all over the hallway floor. "Hey!" she called out into the house. "Who made this mess? It's bad for the wood floors to leave water like this!"

Mara rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop in front of Yuisu. Her spider feet were grippy even when wet, it seemed. She blushed and covered her bare chest and crotch with her arms and palps. "Sorry, Yui! Tsuen got startled in the bath and ran out here, dripping everywhere."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Then why are _you_ naked and dripping out here too?"

"Because I got startled too," she answered matter-of-factly.

 _This is going nowhere fast,_ Yuisu thought, but then Tsuen appeared, wet and naked and clutching her chest, on Yuisu's other side. Yuisu looked between them and said, "Just cut to the chase. What is going on here? And where's Quess?"

"What a worthless question. I am right here," Quess said as she strode into view behind Mara. She had been restored to her full size, clothes, and apparently even attitude. "Your first question isn't quite so pitiful, so I shall endeavor to answer. You see, while I was recuperating in my miniscule form, I was simply—"

Mara cut her off, saying, "She said to cut to the chase, not tell her the history of the world." Quess looked positively distraught to have been interrupted, but Mara ignored her and turned to Yuisu. "Me and Tsuen were, uh, washing off… together… and mini-Quess was safe in a laundry basket nearby. Before we knew it, she was, uh, groping Tsuen. And then she grew to full size again!"

"Ugh, it figures that you'd misconstrue things so severely. I was not 'groping' anyone. I was instinctively seeking out sustenance. Specifically, I sought pheromones and sexual energy, though I would have settled for some pollen or nectar." Then she noticed the huge bouquet of flowers Yuisu was holding and approached her. "Ahh, this will do perfectly. This many flowers might last me until dinner time. I trust you have more?"

As Yuisu opened her mouth to say that those were all she had brought, Tsuen stamped her hoof and yelled, "It was far more than groping! She practically violated me!" She was breathing hard, her nostrils flaring, and her body was shaking with a combination of rage and embarrassment.

With a scoff, Quess declaimed, "You were basically inviting it. While you and the arachne were mashing faces and groping each other's breasts, your nethers were wide and dripping." She held a translucent hand to her breast and blinked innocently. "In my resource starved state, I could not afford to turn down such a banquet."

Tsuen's ears twitched and her hands started to shake. Without a word, she turned and fled down the hallway, tail between her legs.

Mara looked up at Yuisu and said, "I'm gonna go calm her down. Have fun with Quess!" Then the naked arachne ran after Tsuen.

Yuisu held the flowers off to the side and stepped forward. She stood tall and imposing over the shorter Quess. "It sounds like we need to lay down some ground rules. First and foremost,"—her voice became deadly serious—"you will _never_ touch someone in a sexual way without their consent again." She glared down at the slime like a thunderstorm, and Quess shrank back under the pressure of her stare. "Are we clear on that?"

Quess, eyes wide and glistening, nodded eagerly. She was clearly not used to being talked to like that.

The storm passed from Yuisu's eyes as suddenly as it came, but her mood was still dark. "Alright, now let's figure out how to keep you fed. I said it before and still I mean it; I won't have you starving while you live here."

Quess dropped the haughty manner of speech when she replied. "Well, a big bunch of flowers like that,"—she pointed at the bouquet Yuisu had bought—" is about one meal's worth, so I'd need three times that to stay at this size for an entire day."

Yuisu flinched at that. She had bought most of what the flower stall had in stock, and it wasn't cheap either. Triple that every day just wasn't sustainable.

Quess frowned and continued, "I _could_ stay in my small form and subsist on far less, but I would prefer not to. Being simple-minded like that makes me feel powerless."

 _Damn_ , Yuisu thought, _I was hoping she'd be willing to stay tiny. She's certainly more manageable like that._ "How about your, uh, other way of getting energy? The sex thing?"

"Hmm." Quess fidgeted with her crown as she thought, even though it was actually an extension of herself, just her normal feeler reshaped. "I estimate that direct exposure to something as potent as what happened earlier should last me a full day or more, since I can store the excess energy. Otherwise, just being in the same room as a few minutes of intimacy is equivalent to a full meal. Physical contact is a bit more efficient, but it sounds like that is off the table…"

Yuisu nodded at that and said, "Alright. For now, you can have these flowers, and I can pick up some more on my way back from work tomorrow." She looked side to side and blushed a little. "I can't guarantee anything, but there's a chance you'll get some of your _other_ food later after Haru gets home…"


	29. Slime Time - Too Many Questions

"Welcome home, Haru!" Yuisu practically cheered as she pulled Haru into a hug.

After the hug, Haru smiled but tilted her head questioningly. "What's with the hero's welcome? I wasn't gone _that_ long."

"You could say I'm in a bit of a mood, alright?" Yuisu answered with a half smile. Her green eyes gleamed as she swept them over Haru's body, pausing almost imperceptibly over specific areas. "Would you like to visit my room?"

Haru knew a predatory look when she saw one, and she could tell Yuisu's question was definitely more like a demand. Before Haru could even nod in consent, Yuisu grabbed her by the wing and started pulling her down the hall.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the guest room down the hall, Quess's tendrils quivered suddenly. She had been absentmindedly nibbling on a flower, but a much stronger source of nutrients was calling out to her. Even through her closed door, she could sense the wafting pheromones.

Quess stepped out of her room and followed the scent, thick and sweet, around the corner. Immediately, the source was clear; if sexual energy were visible, a pink-purple cloud of it would have been billowing out of Yuisu's room.

The door was slightly ajar, letting the sounds and scents of the lovemaking inside escape. _Did Yuisu leave the door open just so I could absorb some energy? I didn't think she'd actually do that for me… She really is a gracious host,_ Quess thought as she silently approached Yuisu's room.

Not wanting to risk interrupting their moment, Quess carefully leaned against the wall next to the door and sat down. She basked in the warm energies pouring from within. The flow of energy was so strong that Quess had to consciously focus on storing it all. Not wanting to pry into Haru and Yuisu's private life, she tried to tune out the sounds coming from in the bedroom, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Suddenly a voice cried out in passion, almost inhuman in its ecstasy. After the first trembling squawk, Quess could hear more quivering sighs and then the sweet whispers of another voice. Once again, Quess attempted to ignore the noise and focused on taking in all the tantric energy, but mere moments later she was distracted again.

"Yes, yes, Yuisu!" cried Haru's voice from inside, and with it came another wave of potent energy for Quess to absorb.

 _No way, again so soon?!_ Quess marveled. _What's her technique?_ She tried to keep calm and just keep storing the incoming vitality, but her curiosity won out. Quess leaned over and turned to peer through the gap in the door. _Just a peek, of course,_ she assured herself as her eyes took in the dimly lit room.

Quess's gaze settled on the edge of the bed. Haru was laying naked on the bed, but Yuisu was kneeling on the carpeted floor. She was also naked and she had a harpy leg over each shoulder.

 _CREEEAAAKK!_ Just then, the wooden hallway floor creaked loudly under Quess's shifting weight.

Yuisu pulled her head back and turned toward the sound, and saw a pink slime girl, with her crown askew and a shocked expression on her face. While Quess flushed even pinker, Yuri-su just grinned and held up two dripping fingers in a 'V' shape.

Quess jumped up and fled back down the hallway to her room. She had already stored up enough energy, after all, and she was never meant to see all of _that._ As she sat in her room, full and sluggish from the feast she had just gorged herself on, Quess couldn't help but recall what she had seen.

 _Was it 'V for Victory'?_ she wondered, thinking of Yuisu's raised fingers. _Or was it a peace sign? A strangely erotic gesture of friendship and forgiveness?_ Quess laid flat on the floor and looked at the ceiling. _Or was it the number two? Was she counting orgasms? Had she been hoping all along that I'd watch, just so she could boast?_

Quess quivered from tendrils to toes at the thought. "An admirable blend of power, philanthropy, and perversion. I must remember to never again cross Yuisu," Quess whispered to herself as she slipped into a veritable food coma.

* * *

"For those just tuning in, we've got a major new development in the ongoing story about the Satyr Nation," said a female reporter on the TV. "We had previously said that the all-male satyr race needed to breed with human women in order to reproduce, however we are now receiving reports of the existence of female satyrs. We're going live to Dr. Arima, who has more information."

Haru and Yuisu snuggled on the couch, only half paying attention to the TV. Tsuen and Mara were playing a card game on the floor, but Tsuen had set her cards down and was watching the news story intently. Quess sat a few feet away in an armchair, sitting perfectly upright and looking every bit the role of queen. Just by being there, she was actually enjoying a light snack, thanks to Haru and Yuisu's displays of affection.

The scene on the television changed to a bland room with an elderly man in a lab coat. "Thank you, Kyoko. I am here with a genuine female satyr, or satyress, and we have some amazing new insights to share. Thank you for joining us, Shire," Dr. Arima said.

The camera panned over to include a cheerful red-headed girl with large horns and goat legs. "Glad ta be here," she said with an odd lilting accent.

[Image: imgur /LdVgLpN ]

"So if I'm understanding this correctly, you are an envoy for an entire country of female satyrs?" the doctor asked.

"Aye, that's correct. We had nae revealed ourselves ta humanity before, but now we're willin' ta join the global community. We'll also be followin' the hoofsteps of other liminals and be participatin' in Japan's cultural exchange program."

"So what triggered this change of heart, Shire?"

"Well, that would have ta be the story about the all-male Satyr Nation. Prior ta that broadcast, my country thought that _all_ satyrs were female! It seems that the two communities had been fully isolated from each other fer hundreds, if nae thousands, o' years."

The doctor straightened his glasses. "Aha! By keeping themselves secret from humanity, they had stayed secret from each other as well. But how can a species survive as a single gender?"

Shire smiled sheepishly and said, "A satyress can breed with any human male, and that union'll always produce another female satyr. It seems the same be true for male satyrs with human women, except always resultin' in a male satyr baby. Both countries had ta steal away humans in order ta reproduce."

"What an excellent summation, Shire. And that brings me to the most exciting announcement of the day: Male and female satyrs _can_ mate, and it seems that a satyr baby of either gender is possible!" Dr. Arima ran his hand through his greying hair. "Needless to say, the two satyr countries are in talks right now to reunite and thus reduce their dependence on human partners."

He turned to the camera and smiled enthusiastically. "Now this is only speculation on my part, but I bet other bi-gendered extraspecies races can reproduce with humans in this same way. But this also raises an even more exciting question! Could other species, currently believed to be all male or all female, someday find their other half, lost to time and history?"

The feed cut back to the reporter in the studio, Kyoko, who was fluttering her eyes at the camera. "Imagine an entire race of lonely liminals finding their long lost love! Ooh, it's so romantic!"

Tsuen turned back to the card game and picked up her cards. "What he said is true you know," she said casually.

"What is?" Mara asked.

"The part about other races reproducing that way. There are both male and female centaurs, but they can interbreed with humans too."

Mara leaned forward, curious. "Really?! And does the centaur's gender determine the baby's?"

Tsuen shrugged. "Possibly. I've only personally heard about a female centaur, a famous jouster, mating with a human. In that case the baby centaur was indeed female."

Mara rubbed her chin. "Well, that's how arachne always breed. Having both male and female like you centaurs is weird." She turned around and scanned past Haru and Yuisu, muttering, "I already know how your people reproduce…"

She cast her gaze on Quess. "So, Quess… how is slime babby formed?"

Quess looked caught off guard, and not just by Mara's reference to an ancient internet meme. "Uh, um, uh..." She shook herself and straightened back up. "That's no question to ask of a queen!"

Mara giggled. "Are you too prude to talk about it?"

Even Tsuen joined the teasing. "Or she doesn't even know!"

"I do too know! A queen must know a great deal about a wide variety of things."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Then what's with all the stalling, your slimeness?"

"I'm not stalling! I'll have you know that slimes are so superior to your races that they can reproduce with anyone they want!" At that, Quess's eyes flicked to Yuisu for an instant, but no one else noticed.

Haru tilted her head. "Any species? Really?"

Quess nodded arrogantly. "A slime can choose the best possible mate with the best survival features, from any species or gender, to continue the flawless legacy of the subterranean kingdom."

Mara crawled closer, legitimately curious now. "Oh yeah? How's that work?"

Quess squirmed a little. "Well, uh, they use some of their partner's… what do you call it…"

"Sperm?" Mara guessed.

"Love juices?" Yuisu offered.

Tsuen glared at them for being such perverts, then said, "DNA?"

"Yeah, that one!" Quess's mental state was degenerating quickly, and her voice had started to take on a sonar-ping sound. "You mix the deenay all up and then put it in one part of you, then you split in half!" She waved her hands in the air. "Tada! Two slimeys! The new one gets her persal… personat… personality from the other mama or papa!"

Yuisu and Haru exchanged a glance, wondering what had just happened to Quess. Not only were they still cuddling, but their escapades the night before should have given the slime plenty of stored energy. Quess _shouldn't_ have been starving, but she sure was acting like it.

Yuisu was rather concerned. "Are you okay, Quess? You're getting a little… ditsy again."

"Quess is fine!"

"Then why are you acting, for lack of a better word... dumb?"

"I already told you, silly! Being smart is hard. You all ask lotsa questions, so I hadda make up lotsa answers. Lying iz hard!"

"I knew it!" Haru jumped up from the couch, nearly dumping Yuisu onto the floor.

Quess's eyes went wide and she crouched back against her chair, pulling her legs to her chest.

Haru stepped forward. "I bet she's been lying about everything!"

"Scaryyy!" Quess cried, then she shrunk down into a ball. Within a couple seconds, she had fully reverted to her slime form. She cowered in the corner of the chair, covering her eyes with her single yellow-tipped tendril.

Yuisu grabbed Haru by the back of her jeans and said, "Stop it, Haru. You're scaring her."

Haru took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch. "Fine, but I don't trust her, not even when she's tiny."

Tsuen saw Quess and clapped her hands together and smiled. "Yay! She's cute and cuddly again!"

"… _yay_ … that's so great…" Mara said unenthusiastically, already jealous of the attention the Quess-blob was getting.

Tsuen scooted forward on her knees and held her arms out to the slime.

Quess stopped hiding and bounced into Tsuen's waiting arms. "Quess likes Tsuen!"

Yuisu sat upright and leaned forward. "Aren't any of you worried about how quickly Quess got stupid? She should have been well fed for a while still…"

Tsuen hugged Quess to her chest as she said, "Well, she said that it was hard to answer all your questions. Maybe that burns through her energy really fast?"

Yuisu scratched her chin. "That certainly would make some sense. The last time she shrunk was right after I grilled her on her homeland."

"So she isn't naturally smart, and has to strain herself to keep up? That's so sad," Tsuen said and patted the Quess-blob gently on the head.

"Don't be sad, Tsuey!" Quess said in her echoing voice. "Big Quess says she doesn't like being small, but Big Quess isn't the boss of me!"

Yuisu and Haru tilted their heads in unison, and Yuisu asked, "Are you, uh, a different person than 'Big Quess'?"

"Yep! There's Little Quess and there's Big Quess!"

"Uh huh…" Haru thought for a second, then threw her wings in the air. "That only raises more questions!"

Yuisu leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and said, "Just one more question, Little Quess. Are _you_ okay with staying small for a while?"

The little smile bounced happily. "Yep! Even Big Quess is okay with that, 'cuz you're asking. Big Quess is in love with you!"

It was fortunate that Little Quess wasn't very observant, because the dangerously jealous look that appeared in Haru's eyes would have terrified her.


	30. Slime Time - Center of Affection

"Bye, Misaki! I'll be back right after work!" Yamato called out the window of his little green car.

"Byebye!" the little harpy yelled back from the porch. After Yamato drove off down the sunset-lit mountainside, Misaki turned to Mara and Tsuen and clapped her black wings together. "What should we do first?"

Tsuen said, "Well, you haven't seen the hot spring since it was finished, have you? We could take a soak."

Misaki opened her eyes wide. "Ooh, that sounds fun. Can Haru and Yuisu join too? It'll be best if we can all hang out together!"

Mara nodded. "Yeah, they both have the night off work, and I bet we can rope them in." Mara frowned and added, "Quess is in her tiny form, so we should leave her out."

Tsuen lightly bopped Mara on the head with a fist. "Don't be mean, Mara. Of course Quess can hang out with us."

Misaki raised her wings in the air and wore a confused expression. "What's a 'quess'?"

Tsuen grinned and said, "Only the cutest thing ever! Come meet her!" She ran inside, waving for the others to follow.

* * *

Later, all six girls walked along the wooden walkway from the house to the hot spring. Yuisu had even thought ahead and brought a small basket for each girl to store her clothes, as well as a bunch of towels.

"So, have you ever been to a hot spring before, Misaki?" Yuisu asked over the pile of towels in her arms.

"Nope! But I do like my baths really hot, so this should be awesome!"

"I'll just warn you now, it is probably hotter than you're used to. If you start to get light headed, you should take a break."

Misaki said she understood, but Yuisu doubted that her advice had actually stuck. It felt a little unfair to call harpies bird-brained, but in Misaki's case the term was just too accurate.

Mara helped Misaki get out of her dress, revealing blue boyshort panties and a little white tube top. She was too flat to actually need a bra, and when Mara commented on it, Misaki said, "Yamato made me start wearing a top because my dress kept falling down. He said, 'Your boobs aren't for others, okay? They're just for _us_.'"

That got a little chuckle out of the other girls, who had already stripped down and slipped into the steaming hot water. Since they had been through this before, they got through seeing each other naked with only a little awkwardness. Shared bathing certainly changes a little when most of the participants are attracted to the same sex.

Once Tsuen was in the pool and her back was up above the waterline, Quess bounced over and landed on Tsuen's rump. Any animosity between them had long faded away, thanks in no small part to Little Quess's adorableness. Tsuen was happy to carry her around, though she treated Quess more like a pet than a friend sometimes.

Mara and Tsuen got into a rather one sided conversation about some online game, and Misaki zoned out and just took in the warmth of the spring. While the others were distracted, Yuisu and Haru snuck off by themselves to cuddle at the far end of the crescent-shaped pool.

They were hidden from the others by a large boulder, and Yuisu was in an erotic mood for some reason, so things quickly escalated beyond cuddling. Yuisu took charge, hugging Haru from behind and pinning her wings behind her back. Haru was helpless and submissive as Yuisu ran her hands over Haru's chest, midriff, and even further down. Yuisu slid her tongue along Haru's neck and nibbled at her sensitive pointed ears.

In a breathy whisper, Haru asked, "What's got into you lately, Yuisu? Not that I'm complaining…"

Between nibbles, Yuri-su whispered back, "I don't even know. I've just had these powerful moods… cravings, that only this can satisfy."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one with a mating season, not you. Maybe being—" Haru gasped aloud at a sudden touch to a very sensitive spot, but managed to recover. "…Maybe being around all these liminals is messing with your body chemistry somehow?"

"You're too inquisitive, Haru. Stop trying to understand, and just roll with it…" she cooed as her hands explored ever further along the rich and pliable landscape of Haru's toned body.

On the far side of the pool, the other girls were unaware of the lascivious deeds taking place just around the corner. Well, except for little Quess. She should sense the pheromones and the tantric energy emanating from beyond the boulder. Her large, adorable eyes were wide and knowing as she lapped up and stored every bit of the secretive delicacy that she could absorb from the air.

"Isn't this nice, Quess?" Tsuen said, turning to look at the little slime sitting on her back.

Quess didn't respond or even move. She was too enthralled by the wafting eroticism.

"What are you staring at?" Tsuen asked, bemused.

"She's staring at that rock," Mara answered unhelpfully.

Tsuen sighed. "I already knew that. I was wondering _why_ she's staring at a rock. Maybe there's something over there."

Mara shrugged. "I'll go check, and I'll poke Misaki on my way by, since she looks like she's at her limit. I'm assuming we _don't_ want boiled crow for dinner tonight," Mara said as she paddled away like an eight oared rowboat.

She drifted by Misaki and poked her in the cheek with a finger. "Hey, Misaki. You should probably take a break. You're looking a bit cook—" Mara cut off mid-word as she floated within line of sight of Haru and Yuisu.

Haru was still held tight with her back against Yuisu's body and her bountiful chest on full display. Yuisu had one hand firmly on Haru's neck, holding her into a passionate kiss, and her other hand was deep between Haru's legs.

The shock of stumbling onto their little tryst wasn't enough to keep Mara quiet for long. "Goddamn, Yuri-su! Get a room, you two lustbirds" she called out in a teasing tone.

Yuisu was too into it to stop. She was fully embracing everything the nickname Yuri-su represented. Like that night when she left the door ajar for Quess, Yuri-su didn't care if she had an audience. If anything, it made it more illicit and more erotic. Better.

Haru did not share that opinion. She had been acting submissive, but as a liminal she was much stronger than her human lover. Haru broke off the kiss and easily pulled free of Yuisu's hold. "That's enough Yuisu," Haru said, but her body did crave more, so she added in a whisper, "But maybe we can pick it up again later…"

At first Yuisu was almost angry at the interruption, but then her strange mood dissipated like fog in the morning sun. As her head cleared, she realized just how daring, and how unlike herself, she had been. "Oh god, sorry, Haru. I don't know what came over me…" She sunk into the water, trying to hide her sudden embarrassment.

As Mara swam away, giggling, Yuisu thought, _Oh dammit, it looks like Mara knows the Yuri-su nickname too, and I bet she'll never let me live this mess down…_

* * *

Later, after Misaki had gone home and the house was much quieter, Yuisu retreated to her room to read. She was a little worried about the sudden erotic moods she'd been having lately, so she was hoping to distract herself with manga. In the mood for a light love story, she reached to grab volume one of _Strawberry Schooldays_ off the shelf, but she stopped partway. On the floor under the shelf, she could see the corner of a different manga that had been dropped there.

She crouched down to grab it and saw that it was _Wild Lily Passion_ , the dirty manga that Haru had teased her with, all those weeks ago. That was before Yuisu knew that Haru was gay too, before she and Haru had kissed, before they had grown so close and done so many amazing things together. As she reminisced about the great times they'd had, she idly flipped through the manga.

She stopped on a very racy page, where the main character was touching herself and fantasizing about another girl. _I always forget how lewd this series gets,_ she thought as she felt her cheeks flush and her body grow hot. A mood, just as strong as the one earlier, hit her like a truck.

Within minutes, Yuisu was following the example of the girl in _Wild Lily Passion_. She lay on her bed, her mind lost in fantasies of Haru, as her fingers slipped into her panties and tried to satisfy her burning needs. It was a pale shadow of the real thing, but Yuisu didn't want to drag Haru into another of these mysterious moods. Yuisu could take care of this craving herself. _It's not like I haven't done this a thousand times before..._

Yuisu was too busy to notice the pink substance squeezing through the gap under her bedroom door. She didn't see the small slime blob grow into a fully endowed woman. She didn't even realize that Quess had climbed up onto the bed with her until a shiny crown came into view over her face.

Yuisu gasped in surprise and pulled her hand out from under her skirt, but before she could shout, Quess came in for a kiss. The warm, slick, forcefulness of the slime's lips drove against Yuisu's own. Yuisu was too surprised to really fight back against the sudden intimate embrace. Quess's hair tendrils moved and teased along Yuisu's neck and chest, driving her already aroused body wild.

Yuisu turned her head aside and gasped for air. "What the _hell_ , Quess?!" she half-shouted, half-whispered. "Don't just go kissing people like that!"

"You looked like you wanted someone," she whispered sweetly. "And I want you, Yuisu." She leaned back and gazed lovingly down at Yuisu. "Little Quess already told everyone, so I know you're aware... I love you, Yuisu."

Yuisu tried to stand up, but she was too lightheaded and only made it to a sitting position. An overpowering scent filled Yuisu's lungs, and it was coming from Quess. She smelled like the freshest flowers, the sweetest perfume, and the deepest desires. The scent of sex and satisfaction. Despite fighting to keep control of her mind and her passion, Yuisu could only think, _Well, you are what you eat!_

"Come now, Yuisu. You're so beautiful, and smart, and driven." Quess leaned forward and put a hand on Yuisu's leg. She gave a sultry look that promised the world, and all the pleasure in it. "I can make you happy too, if you just give me a chance," she whispered so low and quiet that Yuisu felt the words more than heard them.

Yuisu wanted to give in to desire. She wanted to kiss Quess furiously, and embrace the paradise that this overwhelming scent seemed to promise. There was an eternity of pleasure and love, just an arm's length away. _Why am I even resisting?_ she thought incredulously. _Why would I turn this down?_

"I love you, Yuisu. Do you love me?"

Yuisu started to lift an arm to pull Quess closer, but her hand bumped the manga from earlier. It was still opened to that page, the page that got her fantasizing about Haru.

 _Haru!_ a little part of Yuisu's mind screamed, _Haru is why you're resisting! Don't you do this to her. Don't cheat on Haru. Don't you fucking dare, Yuri-su. She's mine, and I'm hers, and I won't let you ruin that!_

She stopped reaching for Quess. Yuisu took that reaching hand and slapped herself across the face with it.

Her eyes snapped wide and a powerful shiver ran down her spine. With the suddenness of a thunderclap, the haze cleared from Yuisu's mind. Now, they were just two women sitting on a bed. There was no sexual paradise. No perfect fantasy. Nothing more than a needy, confused slime girl and a stupid human that had almost lost herself to desire.

Everything was so obvious, now that her mind was clear. _She's gotta have some sort of aphrodisiac power,_ Yuisu decided. Quess had been causing Yuisu's moods, trying to lure and brainwash Yuisu into a relationship. "I'm sorry, Quess, but what you did was wrong, and anything that came of it wouldn't have been love."

Yuisu stood and fixed her shirt and skirt. "Stay right here in this room while I warn the others. I won't let you do that to anyone else," she said, then turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Quess slumped against the wall, losing definition until she was just a formless mass. In a small echoey voice, she whispered, "I would never do that to anyone else. I only love you, Yuisu…"


	31. Slime Time - All Good Things

Agent Will pushed his sunglasses into place. "Of course. This explains so much!"

Haru tilted her head nearly 90 degrees. "Really? How's that?"

He grinned. "Well, I should fill you in on some things first, then you too can see how everything came together so perfectly, thanks to my detective skills!"

Yuisu sighed and rubbed her temples. She was happy that Agent Will finally made it here after his business trip, but she didn't have the energy to deal with his cheesy murder-mystery-reveal. "Just hurry up then."

He swept his gaze over Yuisu, Haru, Mara, Tsuen, and the tiny sad form of Quess, who sat in the middle of the group like a criminal on trial. "First, and perhaps most important, Quess isn't a queen, at least not of any country. She's a Queen Pink Slime alright, but that's just a name for pink slimes that are smarter and more powerful than normal."

Mara raised a hand, looking a bit like a schoolgirl in class. "But what about the underground kingdom that she was always bragging about?"

"There's no such place, and she didn't come out of your hot spring either. I'm pretty sure falling in an underground river like in her story would be fatal to a slime anyway." He paced around the table. "Nope, I bet Quess snuck a ride in from town after the sakura festival. All those flowers would be a feast to a pink slime, so that's probably what brought her to town. But she knew it wouldn't last forever. She needed to find a constant source of food, and a house full of women in their prime would certainly fit the bill, for a creature that can eat sexual energy."

"So she's been lying to us all along?" Tsuen asked with a pitiful frown.

"I'm afraid so," Agent Will said with a solemn nod. "She is really good at it too, though from what you all told me, it sounds like lying takes a lot out of her. She's already operating at a level of intelligence far beyond most slimes, and exploiting human nature enough to deceive people isn't easy either."

Yuisu waved a hand in a circular 'hurry up' motion. "Yeah, yeah. But what's with her crazy aphrodisiac powers?"

Agent Will smiled broadly. "That's the part that explains so much. We've long wondered what pink slimes do for food after springtime is over, since we thought they only ate things like flower pollen and nectar. However, it was recently discovered that they can consume tantric energy and pheromones from people. You four found that out firsthand, of course."

He raised one finger in the air. "But what if there's no horny people around, you ask?"

Haru muttered, "No one asked that…"

"Well normal pink slimes would have to hibernate, but _queen_ pink slimes have the ability to make people horny via carefully crafted pheromones of their own! The slime invests a bit of her energy to get people revved up, and then she gets it all back with interest!" He grinned proudly, as if he had just delivered enlightenment to the masses.

His audience didn't seem impressed. After an awkward pause, he resumed. "It sounds like Quess put that ability to use on Tsuen and Mara so she could feed,"—both of them blushed at that—"as well as on Yuisu, but for a different reason." He looked down at Quess, who was staring at the tabletop with the saddest look on her little slime face. "So you're in love with Yuisu, is that right?"

Quess looked up at him. "Kinda," she said in a low pinging tone, "Little Quess doesn't understand love. That's Big Quess's exper-, exertise-, uh, specialty." She turned to Yuisu, her big eyes glistening. "I'm sorry we did that bad thing…"

Yuisu gently patted the little slime on the head. "It's okay. It isn't your fault, and it isn't really hers either. It's your nature after all," Yuisu said with a smile. "Can you switch to Big Quess for a bit? I'd like to talk to her."

Little Quess smiled for the first time that day. "Okee!" she said as she bounced from the table to the seat of an empty chair.

By burning some of her stored energy, Quess expanded her mind and her body. She grew into a humanoid shape, then gained definition and detail until she had a face, hands, and feminine curves. Then, her dress and jewelry appeared on the surface of her body. Finally, her crown materialized, replacing the tendril on top of her head. She glanced at the faces around the table, then stared down at her clasped hands, looking and feeling like a prisoner.

Yuisu spoke softly. "Quess, can you please answer some questions for us?"

Quess nodded without raising her eyes.

"Why'd you lie to us about so many things? We would have welcomed you even if you told the truth," Yuisu said. Tsuen and Mara nodded along, but Haru still wore a stony expression.

Quess spoke with a flat, exhausted voice. "Sure, you might have taken me in, but it would have been out of pity, not respect. When I'm a queen, people look up to me. I can get my way and people value my input. When I'm powerful, people _have to_ respect me."

She slouched against the back of the chair and some of the definition faded from her features and clothes. "When I'm little, I'm just cute and stupid. A curiosity, to marvel at and to mock. No one respects that."

Tsuen frowned and her ears folded down against her head. She was guilty of treating Little Quess that way, at least a bit.

"Are you really a different person than Little Quess?" Yuisu asked.

Quess shuddered, then said, "Maybe. I don't even know anymore. I think Little Quess is the real me, and this,"—she tugged at a slime-formed bit of lace on her dress—"is all an act. It's a persona I had to make up so I could pretend to be a queen. But it took on a life of its own, and got me into all this trouble."

"One last question. Why'd you use your aphrodisiac on me?"

"Because I love you, and I wanted you to love me," she said simply. "You're so amazing. You cared for me, but you also stood up to me, to a queen. You didn't care whether I was a queen or not, or that I'm a slime." She wore a sad smile as she looked up at Yuisu. "You just treated me like a person."

"But I went and ruined everything, like an idiot." Quess shrunk even more and all the details of her clothes faded away. Her voice turned echoey. "I'm so sorry, Yuisu. I'll leave you all alone now, and go to whatever prison Agent Will has for me."

Agent Will jumped up from his seat. "Whoa now. Nobody's going to prison. The only official thing I'm here to do is get you registered in the exchange program. Though, if you want to leave here, I _can_ find you a new home."

"Yes, I want to leave. No one here could ever respect me after what I did…" As her mood fell, Quess degenerated further, into a blobby pink puddle that could barely stay on the chair.

"Wait!" Tsuen yelled. "Don't leave, Quess! I respect you. I respect how you owned up to your mistakes, and I respect how you've overcome so many difficulties to get here. It's been hard for all of us to adapt to human culture, and some of our ways might never be perfectly compatible with humanity's, but that's no reason to give up!" A tear ran down Tsuen's cheek. "And I'd miss you if you leave."

Mara smiled and added, "I'd miss you too, Quess, even if I do get jealous of you sometimes. When you aren't acting like a pompous jerk, you're actually pretty cool."

Haru, her wings still folded across her chest, nodded stiffly. "If you drop that queen act and stop lying all the time, I wouldn't mind you sticking around," she said in a soft voice that undermined her tough words.

With each kind comment, Quess regained a little composure, turning back from a blob to a beautiful woman. Her frown changed to the hint of a smile.

All the girls turned and looked at Yuisu expectantly. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Quess. Last night, I overreacted and treated you awfully. You didn't do anything wrong. You just followed your nature." Yuisu shrugged and continued, "Pink slimes have always used pheromones to attract a mate, and I'm flattered that you chose me."

Haru tensed up at that, until Yuisu snuggled up against Haru's wing and added, "But I'm taken."

Haru grinned and punched Yuisu lightly in the arm with a feathery fist. "Darn right, you are."

"Anyways..." Yuisu smiled broadly at Quess and said, "You've got a good heart Quess. You are welcome here, if you want to share this home with us."

Agent Will raised an eyebrow and looked from Yuisu to Quess. "Well, what do you want to do, Quess?"

Quess reached up and grabbed her crown with one hand. She pulled on it, stretching it out and away from her head. When she let go, it had changed back to the same yellow tendril Little Quess had. "I do want to stay here, and I want to start over."

[Image: imgur /zQYqSBW ]

She bowed her head. In a callback to her first introduction, she said, "Hello, friends. I am Quess, and as you can see, I'm am no queen. I once pretended to be royalty, but I am just a pink slime. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Holy crap. I think that's the first time Quess has ever said thanks!" Mara said with a grin.

Haru smiled warmly and said, "I like this Quess more already."

* * *

Agent Will and Quess had to fill out a mountain of paperwork, which took all of Quess's remaining brainpower and reduced her back to Little Quess by the time they finished. Afterwards, Agent Will tracked down Yuisu in the living room. "Hey, Yuisu. I forgot to mention this earlier, but I need you to help me out with something."

Yuisu looked up from the TV, which was showing some sort of game show featuring humans and liminals cooperating on silly tasks. "Oh, what's that?"

He scratched his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Well… we've got a new diplomatic program now. An extension of the Interspecies Exchange Program, but between human countries."

"Okay…" Yuisu wasn't sure where this was going, but she still had a bad feeling about it.

"And a couple months ago, before you had such a full house, I may have volunteered you as a host for the pilot program."

Yuisu nodded slowly, intensely. If a nod could be a threat, this was one.

Agent Will blurted the next bit out quickly and braced for the pain, like ripping off a bandaid, "So there're two liminals from Canada coming to stay with you for a couple weeks!"

Mara peeked around the corner of her bedroom, where she had apparently been listening in. She cheered, "Ooh, visitors! When? When?!"

Agent Will frowned. "Yeah, about that… This is entirely my fault, but the plans got kind of mixed up, because of the language barrier, so…" He smiled sheepishly, then said, "So I don't actually know. Sometime within the next few days, I think."

Yuisu took a very deep breath, let it out very slowly, then stood up from the couch. In a strained, artificially level voice she said, "Okay then. I'll start preparing now. We'll need to move all that heavy exercise equipment to storage and turn the exercise room into another guest room. We barely use it anyway, with our Sports Club Kobold memberships. Mara, can you gather the other girls to help?"

"You got it, Yui. While I do that, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to visit the liquor cabinet."


	32. Intermission- Brutus and Kyle, On Patrol

**Author's Note:** If you don't remember the bouncers Brutus and Kyle, you might want to refresh your memory of the chapter Living the Wild Life

* * *

As bouncers at the Wild Life nightclub for a living, Brutus and Kyle never had to work during the day. They usually slept most of the daylight away, but the arrangement could also be quite convenient for when they had to run errands.

Brutus wore a button-up orange shirt with a popped collar and tight fitting jeans. With his spiked blond hair, bulging muscles, and considerable height, he was a bit out of place in Japan. He looked like he belonged more on the beaches of California, or maybe the shores of New Jersey.

Kyle stood out far more. As pig-like orc, and a very tall and buff one at that, he turned heads wherever he went. Despite his imposing size, he had a kind face and gentle mannerisms, but that didn't stop some people from being afraid of him at first glance. The gentle giant was wearing a blue American-style letterman jacket over a grey Armani button up shirt that could barely fit around his barrel of a chest.

Together, they were an imposing sight, and it was debatable whether their dubious fashion sense helped or hurt that image. However, the way they acted definitely diffused it.

"Hello again, Missus Kawahara!" the orc called to an elderly woman who was sweeping the front of her flower shop.

"Oh, Kyle, how wonderful it is to see you! And you have Brutus with you as well. How nice."

"Greetings, ma'am," Brutus said with a small bow of his head.

Kyle asked, "How's business been?"

"Oh, it's been just wonderful. There's a nice young woman with a red truck who keeps buying my flowers by the armful. She said she doesn't even care about the price, since the exchange program will reimburse her." We waved a hand over her head of grey hair. "Now, I don't know nothin' about those government programs, or why they'd pay for her flowers, but I'm not one to turn down a sale!"

Kyle smiled and said, "That's the spirit, ma'am. Well, that's all great to hear. We've got some errands to run before work tonight, but I'm sure I'll see you again soon!" Kyle and Brutus both waved as they continued down the street.

On the sidewalk up ahead, there were some goods on display in front of a jewelry shop. Kyle saw a little black wing reach up and sneakily pluck a necklace from a rack. The black feathered thief crept along in a crouch until she was under another display, then reached towards the shiniest amulet.

Kyle gently grabbed her wing in a massive fist. "Excuse me, miss. Would you kindly return those necklaces?"

Misaki looked up at the massive orc. Her eyes went wide and she stammered, "I, uh, I wasn't gonna, uh, _take_ them…"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. And where's your host at, miss? You can't be out without one. Even I've got my host, see?" With his free hand, he pointed at Brutus, who was busy admiring himself in one of the shop's mirrors.

"My host? Yamato was right behind me…"

Just then, a young man with messy brown hair ran around the corner. He stopped with his hands on his knees, panting. "Misaki!… I told you… not to fly off! I can't keep up… on the ground…"

Kyle let go of Misaki's wing and turned to the newcomer. "Ah, I take it you are this little harpy's host?"

The boy nodded, still out of breath, and a bit overwhelmed by the sudden sight of a huge orc. "My name's Yamato, and hers is Misaki."

"I'm Kyle, and it's a good thing you're here, Yamato. This little one was swiping some cheap jewelry just now. You need to keep a better eye on her."

Yamato sighed. "Misaki… what have we talked about?"

"That my boobs are just for us?"

Yamato flushed red and looked down at the ground, away from Kyle's eyes. "No! The other thing, about stuff that isn't yours!"

"Ah! 'Don't take it unless you pay for it!' Oh, I guess I should put these back then." She casually pulled at her tube top, took several necklaces out, and put them back on the racks, though not in their original spots.

Yamato let out a deep breath and smiled at Misaki. "Good job, Misaki. Now if you really want _one_ necklace, I can buy it for you."

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," Kyle said. Then he called into the shop, "Hey, Brutus, you ready to go? Or do you need to ogle yourself some more?"

"Ha ha, dude. Nah, I'll be ready in a sec," Brutus said, stepping up to the group. He turned to Yamato and said, "Hey man, my name's Brutus, and I'm a host too." He slipped Yamato a business card that simply read 'Brutus Benihana. Bouncer, Bodyguard.' and listed a phone number.

"You got yourself a handful there with Misaki, so you better learn to hold her tight if you want to keep her." He slapped Yamato across the back. "Good luck, little dude, and give me a call if you ever need some advice about the exchange program. Or girls," he said with a wink.

The two bouncers left the blushing Yamato and continued down the street. When they passed a ramen shop, it smelled too good to pass up. Brutus lifted the shop's little curtain and took a seat and Kyle followed after.

Kyle was more observant, and noticed a familiar black suit and sunglasses at the end of the bar. "Hey! Agent Will. Fancy meeting you here."

Agent Will looked up from his soup, his sunglasses fogged with steam. "Kyle? And Brutus too of course." He patted a hand on the seat next to him. "Get over here and I'll buy your first bowl."

Kyle laughed as he and Brutus sat down next to Agent Will. "Aha! Learned your lesson after the time you promised to pay for our entire meal?"

Agent Will shook his head in disbelief. "How was I supposed to know you'd each eat nearly a dozen bowls…"

An hour and too many bowls of ramen later, Brutus and Kyle said goodbye to Agent Will and got up to leave.

"Wait a sec, I just remembered something!" Agent Will called after them.

"Oh, what's up, dude?" Brutus asked.

"A while back, I said I'd set you up on a date." He stood on his toes to put an arm around Brutus's shoulders. "Well there's this total knockout I worked with in the exchange program. She's a bit of a workaholic, running a bunch of different programs for her area, but she's got legs for miles and a figure that just ain't fair."

Brutus nodded. "Alright, but what's the catch? There's always one with you, or even two."

"Well… she is a _bit_ older than you. I guess you could say she's a 'Christmas Cake'." He waved his hand quickly in front of his face. "Actually, never say that… or tell her I said that." Agent Will shivered and muttered, "She'd kill me."

Kyle laughed aloud. "You called it, Brutus. Always a catch."

Brutus glared at Kyle. "Hey now, I ain't the type to judge women on age alone." He turned to Agent Will. "Set up that date, dude. I'd love to meet this woman. I always respect a hard worker."

Agent Will grinned. "You got it. Well, have a good rest of your day, guys."

* * *

Later, after they'd finished their shopping and other minor errands, they had one last stop: the bakery.

"Mm _Mmm_ , that smells good," Kyle said, sniffing the air.

"What does?" Brutus asked.

"The _bichon au citron_ of course! I can smell the caramelized sugar and lemon creme already!"

Brutus shook his head. "You and your crazy nose. We're still like three blocks away, man."

"Ha, three blocks is nothing to my nose. Orc sense of smell has a range of at least a kilometer," Kyle boasted.

"Yeah, okay, dude. Let's just get your pastries and get home. We got work tonight, after all."

The shop door opened with a jingle of a bell. The man behind the counter turned and said, "Welcome to the—" He cut off when he saw the massive silhouette filling the doorframe. Flashbacks of a huge brute of a man he once knew ran through his head.

Kyle stepped the rest of the way into the store, with Brutus shortly behind. When the shopkeeper saw who it was, he relaxed and said, "Welcome to the Muse's Grace pastry shop. I am the head patissier, Ichinose."

Kyle sprinted to the main pastry case, practically shaking the building with his footsteps. He pressed his hands and snout up against the glass and peered inside. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! These look amazing! The mellow shades and high contrast of chocolate and cream! The delicate touch of the accent ingredients. It's all so elegant!"

The shopkeeper held a hand to his chest and smiled proudly. "Ah, you have an excellent eye for the art of the pastry."

"Oh, thanks. I consider myself a bit of an enthusiast, and I do some baking, but I'm nowhere near your level. I particularly like your subtle use of color."

"Color?" Brutus called from across the room. "If you want color, check out this case. These cupcakes are crazy colorful."

As Kyle joined him to look at the cupcakes, the patissier said, "Ahh, those were made by the new girl. She and I have, uh, _different_ beliefs about the use of hue."

A voice came from the back room, "Hey, watchu saying about my colors?" The door to the back room swung open and a petite girl pushed her way through, wearing the same white uniform as Ichinose. She was holding a piping tube of frosting in each hand, and a third floated over her shoulder, held in the spiral tip of a scaly tail.

All three of her tubes of frosting were different bright colors, but they couldn't compare to her prismatic hair and skin. She had a veritable rainbow across her hair and over all of her exposed skin and scales. Her hair was gelled up into spikes about three inches long, she had a narrow face with soft features, and her eyes were currently a deep purple.

"Hello. I just started working here, but I'm glad my work is getting some attention."

Brutus smiled at her. "How could it not? These are great! I love all the colors of the frosting."

Kyle stared openly at the woman, enamored. He'd never seen anything like her. Chameaonides were certainly one of the rarest liminal races, but it wasn't just her race that had caught his eye. He whispered, "I love all the colors of her skin…"

His 'whisper' was pretty loud in the small shop, and everyone heard it. The lizard-like woman turned entirely red from head to tail, and as soon as Kyle realized what he'd said aloud, he blushed too. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Um, uh, " she stammered. "It's no problem, but uh, don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old." She leaned forward on the glass counter, and smiled at Kyle. "Just call me May."

After Kyle and May stared at each other for a few more awkward seconds, Brutus broke the silence. "Hey, wait a minute, miss. I think I recognize you. Have you ever been to the Wild Life nightclub?"

She turned a warm orange color and replied, "Oh, yes. I love it. I'd go there to dance every night if I could."

Kyle grinned like a fool and bragged, "Well, Brutus and I work there as bouncers." He leaned forward and added, "Oh, my name is Kyle, by the way."

Brutus elbowed him and said, "Hey dude, buy some pastries already. We gotta go if we're gonna make it to work on time."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He picked out over a dozen pastries, and May rung up the sale. After he paid, Kyle fidgeted and fretted, then said, "Are you going to be at the Wild Life tonight? I'd like to see you again."

May smiled and her face turned a bright pink. "Uh, I think I can make that happen."


	33. Northern Exchange- The Careless Shepherd

"Look for the red truck, eh? Can do. We'll be seeing you shortly." A fuzzy paw put the phone back in its cradle and a tall wolf-girl stepped out of the phone booth.

She had blue fur from her ears to her long tail and wore a thick leather collar that had a bit of chain hanging off it. She had similar cuffs on each wrist and ankle and a strange leather harness for a top. She also wore black leggings that managed to show a lot of thigh, as well as some feather and fur accessories that looked vaguely tribal. All in all, she looked like she might belong in a motorcycle gang, or maybe in prison. "Alright, sheepy, we've got a ride on the way."

A quiet, timid voice replied, "Oh, okay. Sorry again, Froze." Its owner was crouched in a corner of the empty train station. She was a pale-haired woman with large curled horns on the sides of her head and she had wool-covered legs that ended in hooves. At first glance, it looked like she was wearing a puffy coat but it was actually just wool overflowing from every opening in her lacy yellow and orange dress.

[Image: Froze and Kehp: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-19 ]

"I'm really sorry about turning down all those taxis, but I just don't think I could handle being so close to a, um, um…" She trailed off and hid her reddening face in her hands.

"A guy?" the wolf-girl offered.

"...yeah. Sorry," she said in a Canadian accent, turning 'sorry' into something closer to 'soar-ee'.

"Eh, I'm used to this, Kehp. It's the woman on her way here that you should be apologizing to," Froze said with a dismissive wave of a paw.

A few minutes later a small red truck pulled up to the train station. A Japanese woman with long black hair stepped out and waved at Froze and Kehp as she approached. She wore a light green blouse and a long grey skirt.

"Welcome to Japan!" Yuisu said in passable, if heavily accented, English. "You are Kehp and Froze?"

"Oh yah. I'm Froze, and this pitiful ball of fluff is Kehp."

"Sorry for making you come get us!" Kehp said and bowed suddenly, almost headbutting Yuisu with her horns. When Kehp realized, she jumped backwards, saying, "Oh no, sorry, sorry!"

"It is okay!" Yuisu said with an awkward thumbs up. She was operating at the limit of her English abilities. She had barely used it since high school and she hadn't been that great even then. "Let's go," she said simply and started loading the girls' luggage into the truck.

On the drive to Yuisu's house, all three women were tucked snugly side by side in the front of the truck. Yuisu asked, "Do you speak Japanese? It would be very good, because the other girls do not speak English."

Froze shrugged. "A little bit, yah," she said in English, then switched to Japanese, "I have practicing for a few months now, but probably still a lot to learn, eh?"

Yuisu raised an eyebrow. _Did she actually just add 'eh?' to the end of her otherwise Japanese sentence?_ Yuisu nodded and said, "And you, Kehp?"

She stammered, "Uh, yes, I speak some." She realized she had said it in English then said, "Sorry," and repeated herself in Japanese.

Yuisu sighed in relief and said, "It sounds you both speak enough to get by. That should help a lot. I was a little worried at first, since the other girls don't know any English at all. I'm glad I won't have to play translator for the next two weeks."

Kehp and Froze nodded along. They had each understood about eighty percent of what Yuisu had just said, but they say immersion is the best way to learn a language.

Before long, they arrived at the house. Agent Will's black sedan was already in the driveway but it was such a familiar sight these days that Yuisu didn't think to mention it.

Froze easily hefted all the two girls' luggage and started towards the porch, earning an impressed look from Yuisu. _She seems crazy strong. I bet she could give Haru a run for her money._

"Sorry for making you carry it all, Froze," Kehp said as she followed behind Froze and Yuisu.

"Eh, it's no problem. You apologize too much, yah know?"

When Yuisu reached to unlock the front door, the doorknob turned from inside and the door opened.

"Aha! Excellent timing!" Agent Will said as he stepped out. "I was about to leave but I can make some time to meet the new exchange students." He strode forward with a hand outstretched. When he saw that Froze still had her arms full of suitcases, he approached Kehp instead.

Kehp locked up. Every muscle in her body tightened and her lavender eyes went wide and vacant.

Agent Will was oblivious as always and he came closer. "You must be Kehp. I'm Agent—"

He couldn't finish his introduction, because Kehp's fight or flight instinct kicked in. Luckily for Agent Will's cranium, the horned girl chose flight. She leapt up and backwards several feet, landing on the thick wooden porch railing. With the strange surefootedness only sheep and goats seem to manage, she stabilized her balance and then sprung away again.

With a couple bounding jumps, Kehp clambered up onto the shingled roof of the single-story house. With the grace of a mountain goat, she could stand securely despite the steep slope designed to keep winter snow from sticking. She bounded away around the side of the house, getting more distance from Agent Will.

In English, Froze muttered, "Not again…" then she yelled, "Get down from there, Kehp!" Froze dropped all the luggage and took off at a run around the corner, chasing Kehp and yelling.

The inside of the house was bombarded with the sound of hoofsteps on the roof and shouting from outside. Between Froze's gruff voice and the foreign language, it sounded a lot like barking and howling to the four liminals inside. Haru, Tsuen, Mara and Quess all looked up from the TV just in time to see a blue wolf run east past the window with her terrifying fangs on display, following the direction of the hoofsteps overhead.

The girls jumped up from their seats but they all came to different conclusions about the situation and different decisions on what to do.

"That wolf's chasing someone. We need to help them!"

"We're under attack! Everyone run!"

"Those must be the visitors. Let's go meet them!"

"Aww, I missed that dialog. Let's rewind the movie."

* * *

In the end, their intervention wasn't needed, since Kehp calmed down on her own eventually. She climbed down from the roof, then spent several minutes apologizing repeatedly to Yuisu, who had met up with them on the back side of the house.

"I'm so sorry, Yuisu."

"I know," Yuisu said. Then she thought, _I knew the first hundred times you said it._ "It's no problem. You didn't hurt anything. But can I ask _why_ you freaked out and jumped on the roof?"

When Kehp just fidgeted bashfully, Froze answered for her. "She's always timid but she's especially uncomfortable around men. She needs time to work herself up to talking to them, or even being close. That's why we couldn't take a cab from the train station. As luck would have it, all the cab drivers were male."

"Huh, okay. Sorry about that, Kehp. I would have warned you about Agent Will if I knew. I can let him know he should leave."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to be such a bother, and I'd hate to not properly meet and thank the coordinator that arranged all of this for us."

"It's fine. He was on his way out already, and Agent Will is a dork and a flirt, so not meeting him might be for the best," Yuisu joked to try to lighten the mood.

Froze added, "I can pass on your thanks to him, Kehp. You take it easy."

After Kehp nodded in agreement, Yuisu said, "Well, while I have you two here, let's talk sleeping arrangements. You wouldn't happen to be a couple, would you?"

"Us? A couple? Nah," Froze said calmly.

Kehp was less calm. She stammered, "Uh, a couple? Us? No, not unless you count, um, sorry. Nevermind."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow but continued normally. "Ah, okay. That would have made this easier. You see, we've only got one guest room. You could share it, or one of you could sleep on the couch." She propped her chin on her hand. "Though Quess hasn't been in her room very long and she doesn't really need the space, since she's been small most of the time. Maybe we can work out a trade…"

Froze's nose twitched and her magenta eyes focused on Yuisu. "Oh, yah... Why don't you just share a room with your girlfriend? That'd free up a room, eh?"

Yuisu blushed a bit and said, "Oops, the thought hadn't actually occurred to me. That could work. Wait a minute… How'd you know about me and Haru?"

"Oh, it's pretty obvious, yah know." Froze grinned, showing her long, sharp canines. "I can smell her all over you."


	34. Northern Exchange - Fluff and Fuzz

Yuisu and Kehp were sitting on the couch in the living room, sipping tea. The house was nice and quiet, since all the other girls were out giving the more adventurous Froze a tour of the property. Kehp was much happier relaxing inside and interacting with one person at a time.

"So, how'd you meet Froze?" Yuisu asked, then took another sip of her green tea. She used to prefer flowery herbal teas, but ever since she started buying bushels of flowers for Quess everyday, Yuisu was a little tired of their fragrance.

Kehp fidgeted and crouched deeper into the fluffy mantle of wool that stuck out of her dress. "Uh, we met because of the exchange program. My coordinator said I wasn't getting out into the world enough with my current homestay, so she signed me up for international exchange." She paused for a deep breath, then said, "Froze enrolled in that program too, but I think that was because she was causing too much trouble at her homestay. We started going to the same meetings in preparation for this trip."

Yuisu nodded. "Oh, and how long ago was that?"

"Just three months."

"Wow. You two get along pretty well for only knowing each other that long." Yuisu smiled kindly. "You seem to complement each other, despite your differences."

"What? You really think so? Sometimes it feels like she doesn't like me at all…"

Yuisu tilted her head quizzically. "What do you mean? She looks out for you, and it looks like she knows you well."

Kehp flushed red, which stood out harshly against her light-colored wool. "Uh, well, she uh, bites me sometimes. Well, she bites everyone when she's angry. That's why she was having issues with her homestay. But she bites me more…"

Just then, Froze ran in from the back door, breathing heavily. "Oh yah, you're missing out, Kehp! We're playing tag, and that centaur girl sure can run. Though Haru's flying is kind of cheating, eh?" She bounded up and flopped down on the couch next to Kehp. Froze smelled like sweat and pine needles. "What're you two up to?"

Kehp blushed and stammered, "Uh, just talking, drinking tea…"

"Laaaaame," Froze whined and kicked her feet out, too riled up to sit still.

"Sorry."

"Bah! You and your 'sorries'," Froze said in an annoyed tone, then she jumped off the couch and landed on all fours on the floor. She crouched low then stuck her butt up in the air and waved her long, fluffy tail side to side. Then, Froze darted forward and playfully nipped at Kehp's legs, biting her lightly, then letting go again. "Come play with us, sheepy!"

Kehp just shook her head and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees and turning into a big ball of fluff. "Sorry, but I want to stay inside."

Froze nipped at her a couple more times, then stood up and shrugged. "If you say so. Have fun being boring," she teased as she walked away towards the back porch.

After Froze was gone, Kehp turned to Yuisu, still holding her knees close. "See? All that biting kind of hurts. I don't think she likes me…"

 _Those were love bites if I've ever seen them,_ Yuisu thought, _and I have._ She put a hand on Kehp's arm. "I think she may like you more than you think, Kehp. She wasn't angry just then, she was being playful. She was hoping to spend some time with you."

"But why does she have to be so mean to me…"

Yuisu patted Kehp on the shoulder. "I think that's how she shows affection. She's got a tough persona to uphold, so she acts harsh, but she seems to really care for you."

"I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe."

"She seems the straightforward type. Just ask her sometime and she'll probably give you an honest answer," Yuisu said with a shrug.

* * *

"Hey, Kehp!" Haru called from the sliding glass door to the back porch. "Want to join us in the hot spring? It's a great night for it."

Kehp popped her head out of the room right next to the back porch. It had been the exercise room before, but it was her bedroom for now, and Froze had taken over Yuisu's old room. "Sorry, but no thanks." She blushed a little and quietly added, "Uh, I've got too much wool right now. I would get too hot in the hot spring, and it would never dry out…"

Haru nodded. "Fair enough. I figured I'd ask." As she closed the sliding door, she thought, _The curse of fluffy girls… I'm lucky that I can keep my all my feathers up and out of the water if I want._

Kehp spent the next hour just lounging around her room alone. _I was supposed to get out more, spend more time with people. I'm awful at this_ , she thought. _I traveled halfway around the world to just sit in a room by myself…_ She slammed her fist on the bed, but her soft wool and the mattress cushioned the impact entirely. "No, I am going to get out more!" she said with determination.

A bit later, she heard the other girls returning from the hot spring. She couldn't help but hear actually, since her window was open to let in the cool night air, and their boisterous voices carried clearly down the wooden path. Froze came inside last, wearing just a towel and her collar, and carrying a basket of her clothes.

Kehp stepped in front of Froze and blurted, "Froze, can I please ask you a question?!"

Froze raised one ear and eyebrow. "Uh, sure. What's up all of the sudden?"

Kehp looked down at her hooves, then said, "Can you help me shear my wool? Please? I want to be able to join you all in the hot spring..."

"Oh yah, sure." Froze scratched at her ear with her free paw. "But can I put some clothes on first? It would be more awkward if we're _both_ naked, eh?"

Kehp looked up at Froze and blushed. "Yah, my apologies… Go get dressed first." _Oh my… I hadn't thought about being naked in front of Froze._

A few minutes later, Kehp was nude and sitting on a stool in the bathing room. Her pale pink wool thickly covered her entire body except for her thighs and her breasts, and she was hiding the latter with her arms.

Froze was wearing red plaid pajamas and brandishing a powerful battery powered razor. Kehp had brought it with her from home, and it had even caused a bit of a scene at the airport when it had turned on in her baggage. _I still don't know why the security staff were all laughing and talking about 'toys' though…_ Kehp was interrupted from her memories when Froze said, "Ready, Kehp? I guess I'll start at your shoulders."

It tickled at first, but by the time Froze had finished with her shoulders, the razor's vibration was like a relaxing massage and the fresh air on her skin felt even better. Next, Froze ran the shaver over Kehp's arms, her back, and then her buttocks area. She left a bit of fluff on Kehp's stubby little tail, which had been fully hidden in wool before.

When she had finished with everything on the back, Froze pawed at Kehp's arm and said, "You're gonna need to let me get at your front, now."

Kehp's face was bright red as she lowered her arms and bared her sizable breasts to Froze for the first time.

Froze grinned, one fang peeking out of her smile, and said, "Wow, those are definitely bigger than mine. You should show them off more, like I do."

"N-no thanks. That harness you wear is t-too revealing for me…" Kehp stammered, then she whispered, "...but it looks good on you…"

"You're a forward one, eh? Hitting on me while you're buck naked."

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Kehp cried out.

Froze threw her head back and let out a howl of laughter. "I know, I know. Sorry, Kehp. You're just too fun to tease, yah know?"

Froze started shearing Kehp's belly, being careful not to nick her sensitive skin with the shaver. While Froze worked, Kehp asked, "Froze… do you like me? Sometimes it seems like you don't like me at all…"

Froze stopped the razor at looked into Kehp's eyes. "…I know I can be a real jerk sometimes, and I know the way I act out causes problems, and I am sorry. But I do like you, Kehp." She turned the razor back on and resumed shearing.

"Then why do you bite me?"

Froze grabbed Kehp's left leg and lifted it up to shear it next. "Oh, that? I guess it's a bad habit. I used to bite people whenever they made me angry, but I'm getting better about that."

Kehp frowned, a sad and pitiful sight. "So I make you angry?"

"No, that's not it..." Now Froze was the one that blushed. "I guess those are…" She trailed off, mumbling something.

"Sorry? I didn't hear that over the razor."

Froze took a deep breath and looked up, her magenta eyes meeting Kehp's lavender ones. "I guess those are love bites," she said flatly, then went back to shearing.

Other than the buzzing of the electric razor, it was silent for the next few minutes. When the only wool that was left was between Kehp's legs, she took the razor, turned away, and did it herself. Finally, she stood up and shook off any loose clumps of wool. Kehp was totally bare except for her tail, which waggled as she ran her hands over her now smooth body and admired herself in the mirror. "Ahh, that's nice. All that wool is just no good for summer. I'll need to shave again in a few days, though…"

Kehp hadn't meant for her motions to be sensual, but the way she moved was actually pretty sexy. Froze ran her eyes over the beautiful, curvy, nude girl on display. She eyed Kehp's wiggling rear end and licked her lips. "I wouldn't mind helping out with that, sheepy…"

Kehp didn't notice Froze's sultry tone so she just started gathering up the fallen wool into a pile. "Can you help me with this? Pan Faun wool is worth a lot, yah know?"

"Oh, sure. No problem," Froze said, sneaking peeks at Kehp as she worked. Paradoxically, Kehp seemed more comfortable being naked now than when she was covered in wool, and Froze didn't want to jinx it.

They managed to fill three plastic bags full of wool, and then Kehp put her clothes back on.

As they left the bathroom, Froze said, "So, Kehp... while we were gathering that wool, you stayed naked a lot longer than you needed to." Froze leaned over and nipped at Kehp's shoulder, now covered by a loose t-shirt. "What was that about?"

Kehp blushed, but she was only a little flustered by the teasing. "Oh, sorry. I guess I was just really comfortable like that. It's kind of freeing to be out of all that hot, heavy wool, ya know?"

Froze put an arm around Kehp and walked next to her. "That's good to hear. I'm glad to see you opening up a bit more, Kehp. Real glad."

Kehp smiled back. "Thank you, Froze. I think you've helped me with that a lot."


	35. Northern Exchange - Hungry Like The Wolf

"Now don't buy too much," Yuisu said as she stepped into the butcher's shop. "We've got non-carnivores to feed too."

Haru and Froze nodded, but their watering mouths and the eager look in their eyes revealed their intentions. They darted forward and peered at every case and cut, and debated passionately whether each particular slab of meat was worth taking home.

Haru drew herself up tall. "Hey, I work here, so I know a good cut when I see one. See all this marbling?" She pointed at the glass with a feather. "This is a top notch steak, better than you'd get in a fancy restaurant in Tokyo."

"Well I don't know about Tokyo, but we have great beef back in Canada. I can't imagine how a country like Japan with so little ranchland can have any meat worth mentioning…"

"Fine. I'll buy this so you can try it and see for yourself. Yuisu's a great cook, and she'll do it justice."

By the time they settled on what to buy, they had picked out dozens of cuts and rung up a bill that was still scary after Haru's employee discount. Sam the butcher even called them out on it, saying, "You ladies throwing some kind of festival up there?" He made puppy-dog eyes at Haru, which looked very out of place on the large, bald man. "And you didn't invite me?"

Haru grinned and put a wing around Froze's shoulders. "Nope, just showing this foreigner how amazing Japanese meat can be!"

They paid and got all the meat loaded into the cooler Yuisu had brought. They hefted it into the back of her truck, then the three girls piled into the front seat with Haru in the middle.

As Yuisu drove, Haru eyed Froze's unusual clothes. "So I'm always interested in new fashion, but I've never seen anything like your outfit, Froze." The outfit consisted of black leather straps, swatches of white fur, and decorative bits made of gold and bronze and red feathers. It was quite revealing by human _or_ harpy standards.

"Oh yah, you wouldn't have. This is tribal dress, unique to my culture. My tribe is small, but we've been around in the remote wilderness of the Northwest Territories for a long time." She lifted a gold amulet that hung from her harness by a chain. "For generations, we traveled to the sea to trade with the Inuit humans for trinkets and tools, so our cultures blended a little. I've even heard my ancestors actually inspired some of their myths, like the great wolf Amarok."

"What about that collar?" Haru asked. "Isn't it demeaning to wear a collar like a pet dog?"

Froze chuckled awkwardly. "Ah, yah. The collar is different. It serves a real purpose. Us Fenrir have always been a little… feral. Generations ago, an Inuit shaman taught the elders of my tribe to make magical collars that would restrain our wildness." She tugged at the chain that hung down from her collar and whispered conspiratorially, "But just between us, I don't think there's any real magic in it. It just serves as a constant reminder to keep my temper under control, and that's good enough for me."

Haru nodded appreciatively. "Well, regardless of the reasons, I really like your whole look. Very exotic and sexy." She held her chin with her wing and pondered aloud, "Maybe I should get a leather harness too…"

The truck swerved suddenly, jostling Haru and Froze. They turned to look at Yuisu and saw her face was bright red and a bit of drool had run down her chin.

"Whoa, now, Yuri-su. Drive now, have sexy fantasies later," Haru scolded in a teasing tone. Before Yuisu could muster a defense, Haru turned back to Froze. "Oh, that reminds me. Are you into girls, Froze? I only ask because all of the girls Agent Will has sent to live with us have been."

Froze shrugged and said, "I guess I kind of am, at least recently." When Haru tilted her head and gave a questioning look, Froze added, "Well, I like guys, but after spending time with Kehp, I guess I really like her, and she's real pretty, eh?" Froze was cool and collected on the outside, but as she turned to look out the window, she remembered Kehp's naked form and zoned out. By the time the truck slowed to a stop at the house, Froze was lost in a fantasy about drizzling syrup over Kehp's delicious curves and licking it off that sweet, sweet body.

* * *

With the cooler full of meat successfully tetris'd into the refrigerator, Haru and Yuisu snuck off for some together time before dinner. Yuri-su was still riled up from the image of Haru in leather straps, and it seemed like Haru had also been in a sexual mood lately.

However, before they could slip into their now-shared bedroom, Quess intercepted them in the hallway. "Welcome back, Yuisu and Haru," she said in her high, bubbly voice. She looked at the ceiling in thought and muttered, "Yuiru? Harisu?" She shook her head and looked back at the two girls. "Anyways, how was the shopping trip?"

Yuisu smiled, despite her annoyance at the delay in the upcoming sexy-times. "It was nice. Haru and Froze bought too much meat though." She elbowed Haru lightly as she talked. "It seemed like we were at the butcher shop forever."

Quess smiled back. "How fun! Oh, did you pick up any flowers for me while you were out?"

Yuisu groaned. "Oh, I totally forgot…" She put a hand to her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Quess."

Quess frowned and her form wavered a bit. "Oh, that's too bad. We're all out of flowers and I'm getting hungry…"

Haru said, "Sorry, Quess. Since it was our fault, we'll fix it somehow. Won't we, Yuisu?" She cast a sideways glance at Yuisu and nudged her with her elbow. "She could sit nearby while we"—she raised her eyebrows suggestively—"you know…"

Yuisu blushed. She wasn't used to Haru being the forward one. "Uh, Quess, wouldn't that be awkward for you?"

Quess blinked. "Why would it be awkward?"

Yuisu fidgeted. "Well, because you, uh, _like_ me, and wanted to be with me."

"Oh, that doesn't make it awkward. For pink slimes, sex is all about food and fun. Love is separate." Quess shrugged. "And I realized my love was a little premature. I still respect you and think you're sexy as hell, but I've freed my heart up to the world."

Haru suddenly told Quess, "Give us a second," and pulled Yuisu into a huddle down the hallway.

"So? How about it? Want an audience?"

Yuisu quickly whispered, "What's going on with you, Haru? You're being really forward. Is it Quess's pheromones?"

"Oh, it isn't that. Remember back in my first week here, when I said I don't have much sex drive outside of mating season?"

Yuisu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but you seemed to have a pretty healthy drive anyway…"

Haru gave a wolfish grin. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Yuisu's eyes went wide. Her interest was peaked and Yuri-su wasn't one to turn down more sex. She whispered back, "Oh, really?"

"But there's something you should know. Harpy mating instinct is to seek out a bunch of different mates, to encourage genetic diversity. Now, I wouldn't dream of cheating on you, and the genetic thing won't matter, since I have no interest in men."

Yuisu nodded slowly. "It sounds like there's a 'but' coming on…"

Haru smiled sheepishly. "But… I'm really craving some _diversity_." Haru grabbed Yuisu's hand and held it between her breasts. "Now, no pressure, but would you be open to the idea of…" Haru took a long, slow breath, then finished, "Quess joining in?"

Yuisu blinked several times as she tried to process that. Her mind ran off in several different directions at once. _Did Haru really just suggest a threesome? Am I okay with that? Am I okay with sharing Haru?_

One question stood out. It lit up in her mind like a neon sign. _Am I okay with being… shared?_ At the mere thought, a shiver ran down her spine, her body flushed hot, and she felt a certain area getting very wet.

Yuri-su decided that was all the answer she needed. She had never realized how utterly arousing the thought of being between two women was. She was too excited to form the words to respond, so she nodded fervently. _Being shared by two women. Being taken by two women…_

While Yuri-su was lost in thought, her mouth open and drooling, Haru ran the plan by Quess, who was also thrilled. She even slipped back into a bit of royal speech. "This proposal is marvelous! I commend you, Haru, for conceiving of it and presenting it to us. In addition to being an absolutely divine experience, it could give me enough energy for a week!"

Haru spread her wings and wrapped them around Quess and the tongue-tied Yuisu, then ushered them into her and Yuisu's bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, she wondered how soundproof it was…

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Quess stepped out of the room and gently slid the door closed behind her. She didn't want to disturb Haru and Yuisu, who were asleep on the bed where they had collapsed in contented exhaustion. Quess, however, was feeling incredibly invigorated. Her slimy surface glistened with a healthy sheen, her full and ripe bust jiggled as she moved with a confident strut, and she was grinning from ear to ear. As Quess sauntered down the hallway, Froze and Mara came tearing around the corner.

"Hey, where are Yuisu and Haru?" Froze practically howled. "I'm starving, and Haru talked up that steak something fierce. I want it now!"

"Yeah! I'm hungry too, and I want some steak for dinner! Yum!" Mara bounced along behind Froze like a sidekick, but perhaps 'partner in crime' was a better description. A ferocious wolf and a greedy spider making demands were closer to villains than heroes.

Quess stretched her arms across the hallway, blocking the way. "They aren't feeling well, so they're both asleep." She shook her head softly. "I think we should let them rest, and Yuisu can cook up that steak for you tomorrow night instead."

Froze's ears flopped down against her head. "Aww. This bites. I was really excited, too."

Mara frowned. "Then what are we supposed to eat tonight?"

Froze turned to Mara. "I did buy a bunch of other meat, and I'm a decent cook. I'll whip up something for us, Mara."

Mara nodded. "Alright. And Tsuen can make a salad or something for her and Kehp." She turned to Quess. "What about you, Quess? Are you going to join us, and eat some, uh, flowers?"

Quess just patted her belly and smiled wide. "Oh, no thanks. I already ate."

* * *

 **Author's note** : I commissioned a very Not Safe For Work comic of the threesome scene. It is posted on DeviantArt on the artist's page (Porosnacks). Google this if you want to check it out: "Yuri for Three - 1/5"


	36. Northern Exchange - Hometown Hero

Yuisu awoke from a deep and dreamless sleep to a moonlit room. She felt sluggish as she sat up. It was cold and she slowly realized that she was naked. As her eyes adjusted she noticed that Haru was next to her in the mess of a bed, naked and asleep. Yuisu had no idea what time it was but she did know she was so thirsty she could drink a slimegirl.

Speaking of slimegirls, Quess was long gone but her flowery fragrance lingered in the air and on Haru and Yuisu's skin.

All at once Yuisu remembered the sexy escapades from that afternoon. _Sexcapades?_ she wondered sleepily. As Yuisu recalled the wondrous experience, she was interrupted by her gurgling stomach playing a song of hunger.

"Quiet, you…" she muttered as she stood up. She walked to her dresser and started to dig for some clothes. The clothes she'd been wearing before were scattered about the room and they likely wouldn't be very 'clean' anyway.

Haru rolled over blinked at Yuisu with her big golden eyes. Her night vision was excellent so she could clearly see Yuisu's nude form. As always, she liked what she saw. "Whuddya doin' Yuisu?" she murmured.

"Getting dressed so I can get some water and a midnight snack. Want to join me?"

Haru nodded eagerly. "That sounds great. I definitely need a refill after last, uh, night? Afternoon? Whatever," she said as she crawled out of bed.

Yuisu threw on some pajamas and Haru put on some panties and a tank top then they made their way to the kitchen. Yuisu whipped up a couple ham sandwiches (no cheese on Haru's, of course) and poured two tall glasses of water. She carefully carried it all to the table and they both dove in.

After a few bites of much needed sustenance and a gulp of refreshing water, Yuisu said, "Hey, Haru, I've been wondering something… You never talk about your past or your homeland. What's up with that?"

"That's an uncomfortable topic…" Haru sighed and set down her sandwich then said, "But you deserve to know." She took a deep breath and explained, "I didn't leave my hometown on the best of terms, but it's not that anyone disliked me. They loved me and that was part of the problem."

Haru looked up at Yuisu. "Maybe you remember the jewelry and badge that I wore back when I first arrived?"

Yuisu thought back and she did recall a gold and aquamarine necklace as well as matching earrings and even a badge that Haru had worn on the breast of her white jacket.

[Image: Haru with military insignia: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-20 ]

Yuisu said, "Oh yeah… I just assumed those were a fashion thing."

"Those were from my job. I was an Executrix, which is kind of like a military police officer. An enforcer for the harpy world."

"I _am_ a fan of women in uniform…" Yuisu said with a smile. Then she added, "Sorry, please continue."

"Executrices used to be in charge of keeping the existence of harpies secret from humanity which meant making a daring rescue for any harpy that went missing, as well as squashing rumors about the existence of harpies, sometimes with force. But that all changed with the Interspecies Exchange Bill."

Haru rubbed her forehead with her wing. "Suddenly I wasn't protecting harpies anymore. I was enforcing the new laws and restrictions on interspecies relationships. For generations, harpies had sought human mates on their own but now it was illegal unless they went through the 'proper channels'. It became my job to tear couples apart. To send harpies back home, alone and heartbroken."

Haru slouched onto the table and covered her face with her wings. Her muffled voice said, "I hated it. It broke my heart to do that to them. I hated what my job had become."

After a moment of silence, she peered up through her feathers at Yuisu who looked back with an understanding expression. _Yuisu is a good listener, and I love that about her._

Haru continued, "I tried to resign but my superiors wouldn't hear of it. I was too good at my job, too well liked by everyone. I was practically a hero in my hometown because of all the great things I had done before. Back when I _protected_ harpies…" She stopped and swallowed hard, unable to continue.

Yuisu reached across the table and held Haru's wing in her hand. "It's okay. Whenever you're ready."

Haru managed a small smile and said, "I signed up for Japan's exchange program without telling anyone. The day that I was approved I dropped off a letter of resignation at the station, said goodbye to my mother, and left the country without talking to anyone else. Since I was basically a military deserter, Japan's Interspecies Exchange Program fast-tracked my homestay placement."

Tears ran openly down Haru's face. "I'm an awful person. I haven't spoken to any of my family or friends since."

Yuisu stood up and walked around the table to be next to Haru then pulled her into a tight hug. "You are an amazing person. You had to make a hard choice and I think you made the right one." She lifted Haru's chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And it's not too late to get back in touch."

Yuisu rested her head on Haru's shoulder and whispered, "You should at least talk to your mom, while you still can."

 _While I still can? What does she mean by that?_ Haru wondered, but she didn't press it. She nodded. "I think I'll do that," she said, then yawned widely. "How about the day after tomorrow, when I'm not so exhausted?"

Yuisu yawned too, then smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." They finished their midnight snack and went back to bed. Haru climbed into the pillow nest she'd built on their shared bed and Yuisu crawled up after. They snuggled close and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next evening, Yuisu was at the stove with a huge cast iron skillet and a similarly massive slab of beef steak. She had lightly seared one side of the beautifully marbled steak and had just started on the other. The smell of cooking meat flooded the house and mercilessly taunted the resident carnivores. Haru, Mara, and Froze fidgeted impatiently in their seats at the kitchen table.

Froze's tongue dangled out of the side of her mouth as she panted and drooled. "Oh yah, that smells delicious. I take back everything I said, Haru. I can already tell that is some good meat."

Haru grinned. "I told you that I knew my stuff. Oh, and don't blame me if you can't enjoy other meat after this."

"Ha! That's what he said!" Mara joked, earning a laugh from Froze and an amused scoff from Haru.

Finally, the wait ended when Yuisu announced, "It's done! Seared and rare with just a dash of salt. Thanks to all that fat marbled throughout, it should practically melt in your mouth. And don't go and ruin it by drenching in it steak sauce."

Froze shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it. Thank you for cooking, Yuisu."

"Thanks, Yuisu!" Mara and Haru echoed in unison as Yuisu shuttled the plates to the table.

Yuisu set out four plates then joined them at the table. Each plate held a 16 ounce cut of steak that was seared on the outside but a deep pink inside. "Alright, girls. Let's dig in!"

While they devoured the amazing meal, savoring every bite, Mara paused to ask, "What about Tsuen, Kehp, and Quess? What are they going to eat?"

Yuisu gestured at Mara with a finger. "Good question. They courteously volunteered to have their dinner later so that you meat-eaters could savor your special meal. Be sure to thank them."

Mara grinned and winked with three eyes. "Oh, I'll thank Tsuen, alright…"

Haru shook her head. "Must you make everything sexual?"

Mara gave Haru a dubious look. "Oh? Who's the one who was so busy _getting busy_ during dinner time last night?"

Haru shrugged it off. "It's my mating season, okay? It's not an easy time."

Froze nodded knowingly. "I know that feel. When I'm in heat, I practically have to be chained down to keep control."

Mara glanced between them, then at Yuisu. "So mating season is a free pass to being a horndog?" She threw her arms in the air and whined, "I want a mating season too!"

* * *

The following day, Haru called her mother as promised. The call had to go through the Department of Interspecies Exchange's network and the audio quality wasn't great due to the great distance and neglected infrastructure between Japan and the remote and snowy location of Haru's secretive hometown.

"Hello? Who is this?" a woman's voice said. It was low and sweet and similar to Haru's.

Haru took a slow breath and said, "Hello, mother."

"Haru? Is that you?!" The calm voice turned jubilant. "Oh Haru, I've missed you so much!"

"Yes it's me, mom. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner… and I'm sorry I left."

"Oh my darling, don't be sorry about leaving," Haru's mother assured her. "You did the right thing. The interspecies laws were flawed and they needed to be fixed. Good harpies like you taking a stand helped make that happen."

Haru tilted her head and the phone with it. "Huh? You're acting like the laws have already been fixed…"

"Oh yes, they've been amended, at least on the harpy side. We'll be able to travel to a bunch of cooperating countries and form consenting relationships without restriction. I believe the final version was ratified last month."

Haru groaned and mumbled, "I wonder if Agent Will knew and kept it from me…"

Her mom said, "Agent Will is just a dear, isn't he?"

"Wait. How do you know him, mother?" she asked harshly. Haru couldn't help but think of the time Agent Will messed up Mara's arrival because he was out on so-called 'business' in lamia lands. She didn't want to imagine him on a tryst with her mom.

"Well, he calls sometimes to let me know how you're doing. I figured you knew about that. It was great knowing you were safe, but it doesn't compare to speaking to you directly." Her voice turned mischievous. "And he doesn't tell me any of the fun details. So have you found some good men yet? It is that time of the year, after all."

Haru flushed red and stammered, "Uh, actually, I guess I'm in love with one person."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Haru! That old 'multiple mates for biodiversity' thing is bunk now that we have the whole world to choose from. Sometimes even _I've_ considered the thought of settling down with one man. But then I'd have to give up on all the wonderful and diverse sex."

"Ugh, too much information, mom," Haru whined. "And actually it isn't a man I'm in love with. It's a woman. My host, Yuisu." _There. That's it. I've finally come out of the closet to my mom. Now for the aftermath,_ Haru thought. A bead of nervous sweat ran down her forehead as she imagined the incoming lecture.

"I bet she's just wonderful! I can't wait to meet her," Haru's mom practically cheered into the phone. "Ooh, since you're settling in with one person, you could even get married! I could attend my daughter's wedding! Oh, I never dreamed that was possible!"

Haru coughed in surprise. "First, we aren't getting married. Yet. Or ever. Maybe?" she stammered. Conversations with her mom always managed to get her flustered, but this was new level entirely. "What I mean is, we haven't talked about that."

She sighed and said, "And it might not matter. We're not even supposed to be dating until Agent Will gets that amendment through on Japan's Interspecies Protection Act. And we couldn't get married in Japan anyway until gay marriage is allowed. Who knows when that will be."

"Oh Haru. Even in Japan you're still fighting the law for the sake of love! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mom." Haru smiled, then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Yuisu, looking impatient. Haru said, "I have to go now but I'll try to keep in touch. Let me know in advance if you do plan on coming to visit. Unannounced visitors drive Yuisu a little crazy."

"Of course, darling. Call me again soon. I love you."

"Love you too, mom," Haru said, then hung up the phone and turned to Yuisu. "What's up? You look like you're about to burst."

Yuisu's eyes were wide and glistening and happy. She looked like a hyper little puppy dog. She mumbled, "Uh, I may have overheard some of what you said to your mom…" Then she grinned like an idiot and blurted, "You said you're in love with me. You've never said that before. You love me!"

Yuisu leapt up and wrapped her arms and legs around Haru in a vice-like hug, then yelled out, "And I love you, Haru!"

Haru had to step back to keep her balance, but she was strong enough to hold Yuisu's weight just fine. She smiled and blushed and hugged Yuisu back. She whispered through Yuisu's hair, into her ear, "I love you too, Yuisu."


	37. Northern Exchange- Pillow Wars, Episode1

"Yamato, Misaki! Welcome, and thank you for coming," Yuisu cheered as she opened the front door.

Yamato bowed respectfully, his short brown hair as disheveled as ever. "No, thank _you_ for inviting us. We heard you have some new guests staying over and Misaki is very excited to meet more liminals."

Yuisu gestured into the house. "Yep, Froze and Kehp should be in the living room if you want to go say hi, Misaki."

Before Yuisu could finish her sentence, Misaki had darted inside. The little harpy called back in her raspy voice, "Thanks, Yuisu!"

Yamato walked inside calmly like a normal person. It was a little surprising how little normalcy was left in Yuisu's life these days. Except while she was at work at the convenience store, liminals were a huge part of nearly every conversation she had.

"So, Yamato, how's work been?" Yuisu asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

He smiled. It seemed he appreciated the mundane topic as well. "Oh, it's been going well. I got promoted up to full time at the grocery store. Working more hours means less time with Misaki, but my shifts are at more reasonable times at least."

"Oh, congrats!" Yuisu said with a smile. "I couldn't possibly work full time with so much to take care of around here. We're up to six liminals, at least for the next couple weeks." She frowned as she realized that their normal conversation had already diverted right back into liminal territory.

Yamato misinterpreted her frown. "That must be a nightmare. Misaki's a handful on her own. I can't imagine dealing with six homestays."

Yuisu chuckled. "It isn't _that_ bad. They're all a bit older and, uh, more self-sufficient than Misaki. The sheer number of people living here is the bigger issue." Yuisu held her head in both hands and said, "Trying to manage food and laundry for seven women can get pretty crazy. Thank god we can all bathe at the same time. I can't imagine trying to schedule individual bath times too."

She looked back to Yamato, but he was staring intently at the table and his face was bright red. _He must've imagined all of us in the bath together. Sadly, it isn't all that sexy in reality. Usually…_

Yuisu continued, "Speaking of bathing, did you and Misaki bring your swimsuits? We could all take a dip in the hot spring later." Yuisu smiled and thought, _I_ could _tell him that we usually don't wear swimsuits in the hot spring but the thought might break his brain._

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, we did. Misaki's really eager to show hers off." He blushed and added, "She looks really cute in it." Feeling suddenly awkward with the current topic, he changed it. "Shouldn't we start cooking soon? We've got nine mouths to feed, after all."

Yuisu jumped up from the table. "Oh crap, you're right. Can you bring those platters of food out to the porch? I'll go fire up the barbeque." She grabbed some utensils from a rack and made for the back porch.

* * *

A bit over an hour later, everyone gorged themselves on grilled kebabs of both meat and vegetarian varieties, as well as corn on the cob and several side dishes. After dinner, all nine of them gathered in the living room. They took up all the chairs and the entire L-shaped couch with Tsuen happily kneeling on the floor where her centaur body was out of the way.

"Ahem," Mara cleared her throat and stepped into the center of the group. She presented a big black box in the air over her head like some holy artifact. "Prepare yourselves for… Cards Against Liminals! This game is a riot and I'm sure you'll all love it, as long as you let your minds get good and dirty," she said with a toothy grin.

As the game progressed, Yuisu was very glad she didn't have any neighbors, because this group was being _loud_. She smiled and thought, _At least they're all having fun together._

After the latest chorus of laughter died down and all the cards were gathered up, it was Tsuen's turn to read everyone else's submissions and pick her favorite. It was very clear that she was having the hardest time out of everyone with the often crude and perverted tone of the game. Even Kehp had rolled with the punches and made a few dirty jokes of her own.

"Um, ' **A romantic, candlelit dinner would be incomplete without…** '" Tsuen read, then she blushed bright red as she saw the first white card. She soldiered on and read out, " **Minotaur Manhood** ".

Mara clapped and whooped with laughter. "Ahaha, that's amazing!"

Tsuen hid her face with her hands and whispered, "Oh, dear…"

Haru turned to Froze with a mischievous grin. "Hey, Froze. You're the foreign meat expert. How would you rate minotaur manhood?"

Yuisu chuckled from her cozy spot snuggled up in Haru's wings.

Froze sneered back. "That depends, Haru. Would you like to eat it, or _eat_ it?" She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Haru. The unsuspecting harpy took the pillow straight to the face and let out a surprised squawk.

Haru returned fire with the pillow but it missed and hit Kehp, who fell sideways into Quess's gelatinous body. Tsuen never got to finish reading her cards because the room descended into chaos when people started tossing the other throw pillows at each other. Mara scuttled off to her room next door and came back with an armful of stuffed animals and Haru did the same for her room, bringing the majority of her pillow-nest.

With new ammunition in hand and wing, they launched into an all out assault on anyone and everyone. Pillows and stuffed animals flew and collided with every liminal, human, and inanimate object in the room.

Suddenly, Quess stood up in the center of the room and yelled, "Halt!" in her most commanding tone.

Everyone froze in place, their pillows still primed to be thrown, and they waited for Quess's next royal decree.

She surveyed the crowd around her, then declaimed, "Surely you have all seen enough films to know that pillow fights require everyone to be in their underwear?!"

Tsuen, who had been cowering on the floor, looked up at her with a baffled expression. "What kind of movies have _you_ been watching?"

Mara giggled and muttered, "The good kind, obviously." Then she stopped and said, "Wait a minute. How could you participate then, Quess? You don't even wear real clothes!"

Quess squinted in effort and her normal dress disappeared into her body. An instant later, new details appeared along her surface. They coalesced into the appearance of very skimpy, very sexy dark pink lingerie, complete with little frills on the bra and panties. The bra barely covered, let alone supported, her massive breasts.

[Image: Quess in lingerie: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-21 ]

Mara's mouth fell open in awe and she nodded appreciatively. "Alright then. Let's do this!"

Quess rose up taller and made a final decree, "Go, change into your best underthings! Choose underwear worth wearing into battle, and gather all the pillows you can muster! I will clean up this card game and secure all the breakable objects. Reconvene here in three minutes for battle." She narrowed her eyes and added, "And there shall be no bystanders!"

Either through her queen-tier persuasion skills, a dosing of pheromones, or both, Quess's speech got everyone onboard and they all ran off to get changed. Yamato and Misaki didn't have a bedroom of their own so they went to the laundry room.

Misaki was grinning from ear to ear. "This is so fun! It's like those sleepovers I heard about on TV."

Yamato was more nervous. He was about to go into pillow combat against a bunch of beautiful and scantily clad women, only one of which was his girlfriend. It was simultaneously a dream and a nightmare.

He tugged the side of Misaki's kimono. "Do you have secure underwear on? If not, you could change into your swimsuit."

Misaki shed her kimono with scary speed, revealing red boyshort panties and a matching tube top. "Yep! I'm ready!"

Yamato removed his shirt and jeans, then realized a major issue. His blue plaid boxers had a flap at the front that didn't button closed. Given the nature of the warfare to come, he could be sure his Private Johnson wasn't going to stay under cover for long. "That flap won't stay closed. I may have to get my swimsuit…" he muttered.

"Hey, it won't be fair if you're the only one not in undies!" Misaki whined, but then her eye caught something on the other side of the laundry room. She ran over and picked up a small object. "Here you go! Use this." She presented a sturdy looking safety pin to Yamato.

He smiled and took it. "Wow, this should work great. Thanks, Misaki," he said, and patted her on the head. "I can always rely on you to find shiny stuff." He ran the pin through his boxers' flap, making sure that the if the pin did pop, it would point _away_ from his delicates. He stood up and started towards the door, looking and feeling pretty scrawny. _I need to hit the gym more if my life is going to be filled with insane situations like this..._

* * *

Misaki and Yamato ran out to the living room expecting to be the last ones back, but Tsuen and Mara weren't there yet.

Mara came in shortly after, wearing a sky blue bra, blue polka-dot panties, and blue striped knee-socks on her pedipalps. Her other eight legs were bare and she was already putting the improved grip to use by dragging Tsuen along. "Sorry everyone. Tsuen couldn't decide between running shorts or special lingerie, since that's all she has. So I decided for her!" She tugged on Tsuen's hand and pulled her forward into view.

On her upper half, Tsuen wore a simple orange bra, which was a change from her normal sports bras. Below, she wore her typical orange centaur-cut running shorts. She was showing about as much skin as she did when running in public but still she looked as embarrassed as if she was stark naked.

Mara grinned at all the other girls. "Ha, you probably thought I'd put her in the lingerie." She patted Tsuen's side with a hand. "That's for me and her only," she said, and stuck her tongue out with a _BLEH!_ sound.

Quess stretched up tall and announced, "Now that the combatants have all gathered, I will declare the rules of the engagement! The battlefield is restricted to the living room and hallways. If you are pinned under fire by an assailant and cannot escape, or if you get hurt and need to retreat, you may bow out by crying 'I yield!', which _must_ be respected. The last remaining rule is: The only allowed physical contact is via plush or pillow!" She raised her arms high in the air, then dropped them like a race-starting girl and shouted, "Go!"

Immediately, pillows and plushies were flying in every direction and people were diving for cover. Despite there being no formal penalty for taking a hit, getting bopped in the face was worth avoiding. Fortified spots like the couch were quickly claimed and soon any cover at all was at a premium.

"Sorry!" Kehp called as she lobbed a pillow aimlessly across the room. She was wearing a frilly pink brassiere and pink ruffled panties and looking very '1950's pin up', especially with her classically curvy body. Sadly, no one could really see it, because she was usually cowering in the corner behind Froze.

The blue wolf held a pillow in each hand, shielding herself and her flock of a single sheep. Froze was wearing shimmery black silk panties and a matching bra that managed to show less skin than her normal harness did. She was also still wearing her leather collar, which made the ensemble kind of erotic. She brandished her pillows threateningly, and occasionally lobbed a solid shot at Haru. Their friendly rivalry meant that the area between them was a death alley of plush projectiles.

On the other end of that kill box, Haru was chain-throwing pillows with little regard for accuracy. Yuisu tried to keep Haru's stockpile full of ammunition, at least when she wasn't gazing at Haru's butt. Haru was wearing the purple and black lingerie set again, and Yuisu was _very_ distracted by it. The cheeky cut of the panties accentuated Haru's perky tush and Yuisu's crouching position kept her face right up close to it.

Distracting Yuisu was actually according to Haru's plan. She felt a little hypocritical, but despite her mating-season instincts to seek out multiple mates, Haru found herself feeling awfully jealous whenever Yuisu's eyes wandered. Given the amount of liminal skin on display in this pillow fight, Haru had to bring out the big guns by wearing her sexiest lingerie. It was a calculated risk, however, since the strapless nature of her bra put her in danger of a wardrobe malfunction of epic proportions.

Yuisu felt under-prepared in comparison. She was just wearing the same underwear she'd put on that morning: a mismatched set of pink string panties and a plain white bra. _At least I have the stereotypical 'co-ed pillow fight' look on lock._

Yuisu and Haru were so focused on their war against Froze that they left their flank wide open. Mara and Misaki tore in, flinging dozens of tiny plush hamsters every which way. Those two petite girls may not have had busty and bouncy figures like their opponents, but their impressive enthusiasm had its own kind of charm.

"Hahaha! Flee before your soft, fuzzy masters!" Mara cackled as she launched another plush hamster plushie at Haru's cleavage. It landed securely between Haru's breasts, prompting Mara to yell out, "Direct hit!"

Yuisu fell back behind a chair to avoid the onslaught, only to find she'd been separated from Haru, who was nowhere to be seen. In a crouch, she backed up slowly, watching for incoming missiles, then bumped into someone from behind.

She turned around, expecting a pillow to the face, but it was just Yamato, who flinched away, anticipating an attack too.

"Oh, it's just you, Yamato. I see you lost your air support as well?"

"Air support? Oh, my harpy, I get it," he said with a nod. "She's too agile and high energy for me, so I was just holding her back." He blushed and adjusted the cloth of his boxers. "And, uh, I'm having a hard time dealing with all the pretty girls."

Yuisu glanced down at Yamato's underwear and saw a bit of a bulge. _Poor guy. I've got the same issue of getting distracted by all the T &A on display, but at least my body doesn't announce it to the world._ She punched him lightly in shoulder and said, "Alright, kid. Us humans gotta stick together against the forces of sexy." Yuisu held her hand out to him. In very accented English, she said, "Come with me if you want to live."


	38. Northern Exchange- Pillow Wars, Episode2

Yamato reached for Yuisu's hand. She was his comrade, his fellow soldier, and she was willing to stand by him in this chaotic cushion conflict. He would gladly follow her into battle. But before he could grasp her hand, Yuisu was struck in the side of the head by a flying body pillow. It had some heft to it and it hit with enough force to knock her sideways.

As she fell, she mouthed something that may have been 'Go on without me…'

 _She's done for,_ Yamato thought, fully embracing the fantasy of the pillow war, _But I can still avenge her!_ Yamato steeled his will and grabbed the pillow, then peeked up over the chair that served as their only cover. He swept his gaze across the room to find his comrade's 'killer'.

In the hallway by Haru's room, Haru and Froze were still waging an unending war against each other, but now in melee combat. The harpy and wolfgirl were both very fit and they moved with the grace of professional athletes. Their toned bodies and taut butts were a sight to behold and every swing and block sent their considerable boobs jiggling. They were both wearing pretty sexy underwear too and Yamato was nearly hypnotized by the beauty of it.

 _No! I can't get distracted now!_ he thought as he forced his eyes from the tempting show. Focusing on his mission again, he finally noticed that Kehp wasn't with Froze anymore. Since Tsuen was _also_ nowhere to be seen, Yamato assumed the two pacifists had raised the white flag. _They're probably in the kitchen having tea,_ he thought as he continued scouting.

In the center of the room, Quess was doing battle against the combined hyperactive forces of Mara and Misaki. She was holding her ground due to her ability to reshape her body and dodge smaller projectiles. She was also able to return fire in terrifying bombardments by using her hair-tendrils as additional limbs while her hands wielded a pillow like a saber. With a slash of her 'sword' and a volley of plushies, she cried, "Have at thee, tiny assailants!"

"That feels like cheating. I barely have _two_ hands," Misaki griped as she fled the rain of destruction.

Yamato crouched back behind his chair-based cover, his reconnaissance finished. On his fingers he counted off the people he'd seen, then paused. _Wait a minute. If all of my intel is true, that's all nine combatants accounted for… So who threw this body pillow?_ His caution came too late and discounting Kehp and Tsuen had been his downfall. A large pillow sailed over the back of the couch with deadly precision and landed heavily on Yamato's head.

"Artillery fire?!" he yelled as he dove over Yuisu. He laid flat next to her and then put the body pillow over their faces as a shield.

Yuisu finally recognized that body pillow. It was her special pillow, the one she used on lonely nights. The one Haru had loved the smell of. Yuisu reddened and thought, _And now a man is pressing it to his face. I don't know what to think about that. I don't even want to_ think about _thinking about that._

 _The best way to avoid thought is action!_ Yuisu grabbed the pillow from Yamato, then jumped up and ran across the room. Her modest breasts bounced in her white bra as she ran and ducked incoming fire. She was still hit by several stray shots from the other conflicts but she didn't let that stop her.

She leapt over the couch with a battlecry, her knees bent and her precious body pillow raised over her head like a battleaxe. "This is for my mewling kitten!" she yelled bafflingly. As she crested the top of the sofa she had a single brief instant to regret her decisions before she crashed into a fortress made out of couch cushions.

Kehp and Tsuen hadn't thrown in the towel after all. Quite to the contrary, they had called upon their defensive instincts and sought shelter, or in this case, built it themselves. They had swiped all 15 cushions from the L-shaped couch and propped them against the back side of the couch. The result was a fortress capable of withstanding a sustained siege of soft projectiles.

It was not built with kamikaze women in mind, however. Yuisu's knees caught on the reinforced roof and she toppled forward into the center of the base, face-first and ass up. Alerted by Yuisu's bizarre battlecry, the other six other pillow warriors turned to look just in time to see Yuisu's pink-pantied booty disappear over the horizon like the trail of a ballistic missile.

Inside the fortress, the walls were falling away and the ceiling was collapsing, exposing the startled herbivores within. Tsuen escaped but Kehp was unable to flee. She had taken a direct hit from the Intercontinental Lesbian Missile named Yuisu and had been knocked backwards and splayed out.

Yuisu had come in hot so the direct hit meant she was currently burrowed face-first between Kehp's thighs. As always, Kehp's thighs were smooth and wool-free, but she had recently shaved everywhere else too, creating a very particular effect. Like sheep, the skin of Pan Fauns produces a substance called lanolin to protect their skin and wool from the elements. It is a very effective moisturizer for skin and a natural lubricant.

Yuisu grabbed Kehp's legs to try to prop herself up but they were so silky smooth that her hands slipped, dropping her face right back into Kehp's crotch. Yuisu got a very close view of Kehp's adorable ruffled panties and Kehp got an unexpected impact on a very sensitive spot.

"Uaahhh!" Kehp moaned at the sudden stimulation. She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth and blushed very red.

Yuisu decided not to repeat her failed attempt to push herself up and executed a tactical withdrawal. She rolled sideways off of Kehp in the only direction not blocked by couch cushions. She came to a stop on her belly in the open hallway. She grasped around for her body pillow but she feared it was lost in the collapsed compound she had just escaped. Just then, her hand grabbed onto something hard and so she looked up to see what it was.

She had grabbed a hoof. Yuisu followed the leg upward and saw Tsuen peering down at her from very high up. Yuisu rolled over onto her back to get a better look and it was then that she saw all the others.

Haru, Froze, and Quess also loomed overhead, glaring down at Yuisu as she laid flat and exposed on the floor. Off to the side, the curious gazes of Mara, Misaki, and Yamato peeked over the top of the couch.

Yuisu chuckled nervously, trying not to look too closely at the amazing view that the four underwear-clad women were inadvertently offering her. "Uh, what's up, girls?"

Quess drew herself up and looked down her nose at the pitiful creature below. "Yuisu, do you recall the very last rule of this engagement?"

Yuisu nodded, still not seeing where this was going. "Uh, 'The only physical contact is through plush or pillow', right?"

Tsuen tried to look stern as she glared at Yuisu but on her kind features it looked more cute and pouty. "You touched poor Kehp in a very different way, Yuizu."

 _Oh crap. I see what's happening…_ Yuisu thought, then she cried out, "That was just an accident, I swear!"

Haru just shook her head disapprovingly and Froze said, "Accident or not, there must be punishment for breaking the rules."

At that, the four looming women pulled their hands from behind their backs. They each held two pillows and there were many more within arm's reach. They smiled as they playfully bopped her with pillow after pillow. They rained plush punishment down on Yuisu until she was fully engulfed but still the rain continued. Mara, Misaki, and even the scandalized Kehp joined in, throwing their own pillows onto the mound.

From deep under the pile of pillows, a faint voice called out, "I yield!" and the siege stopped.

Quess proclaimed, "We have heard your concession and we will stop the attack here. But the victim gets one last act of vindication, if she wishes it. Kehp, what say you?"

"I say 'Geronimo!'" Kehp said as she climbed up on the couch, balancing nimbly on her hooved legs. "Oh, and sorry for this, Yuisu, but it's only fair." Then she spread her arms, leaned forward, and belly-flopped onto the massive pillow pile.

As Khep fell towards the pile, her outstretched hand slipped between Haru's boobs and caught on her bra. The bra was pulled down, freeing her tremendous tatas for the viewing pleasure of everyone _except_ the trapped criminal Yuisu. Kehp finished her descent and landed on the mound. As Yuisu let out an _OOF!_ from under the pillows, Haru squawked in shock and embarrassment.

Yamato's eyes went wide as he took in the majestic sight of harpy breasts unlike any he had seen before. Their scale was far beyond Misaki's, not that those weren't awesome in their own way. He grabbed a pillow from the pile and used it to cover his lap but he couldn't pull his gaze from Haru's bare breasts.

Misaki looked from Yamato to Haru and back and her expression soured. Her eyes narrowed and she rose up to her full short height. "I see what you're up to, Haru. You're trying to seduce my man!"

Haru was frantically trying to pull her bra back into place but it wasn't easy with her wings and her flustered panic was doing her no favors. She paused to shoot Misaki with an incredulous look. "What?"

"You heard me! I knew you never liked me very much but that doesn't mean you can take my Yamato with your feminine styles!"

Mara raised a hand. "Uh, the phrase is 'feminine wiles'.

"Same thing!" Misaki huffed, her large bronze-colored eyes still glaring up at Haru.

Yamato jumped up and moved to stand between the two harpies, "Calm down. There's no reason to fight!"

His pillow had fallen away but the erection beneath had not. Yamato's triumphantly tented boxers drew everyone's eyes and all their faces flushed red in unison. A wise man once said there was nothing so unintentionally comic as a sexually aroused man. This group of women had to agree.

Tsuen covered her eyes, then turned her head away, then turned her entire body for good measure. Mara giggled uncontrollably and her infectious laugh spread to Froze, Misaki, and even Kehp. Haru scoffed and went back to trying to fix her bra while Quess grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively and said "Mmm, I like 'em lively!"

From underneath the mountain of pillows, Yuisu's voice called, "What's going on? What am I missing?"

* * *

Yuisu let out a long relaxed breath. "See, I told you no one can stay upset while relaxing in a hot spring."

Yamato nodded. "Oh, I agree, but I don't think anyone was really that upset in the first place."

Yuisu grinned at him. "Either that, or that circus tent you pitched just diffused all the drama."

Yamato punched Yuisu in the arm. "Hey, you're not one to talk with the whole scene _you_ caused." He leaned back against the side of the spring and took in the scenery. Including Yuisu, eight swimsuit-clad women lounged and splashed and chatted around the hot spring. Misaki was standing at the edge of the pool, spinning around and showing off her new swimsuit to Mara and Tsuen. It was a cute yellow two-piece with a built in skirt that flared out as she spun around with her wings in the air. Given how often she liked to spin like that, the suit was perfect for her.

Yamato idly scratched his head. "You know, after all that underwear pillow fighting, the sight of all these girls in swimsuits seems to have lost a lot of its impact. It's kind of sad, actually."

Yuisu put a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, life around this many women will do that. I've become kind of desensitized across the board."

Haru was stretched out in the deeper end of the pool, wearing a modest silver bikini. She overheard Yuisu's statement and drifted over. "Oh, Yuisu?" she called in a sing-song voice. "Are you desensitized to _this?_ " Yuisu said, then grabbed Yuisu with both wings and pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

Yamato averted his eyes. Having just seen Haru topless, interacting with her was awkward enough and this wasn't helping.

As Yuisu pulled free, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Then she raised her arm in a salute, grinned, and said, "No, ma'am. Haru kisses are operating at full power, commander."


	39. Northern Exchange-The Great Flight North

Dried pine needles crunched under paws and hooves. White wings darted silently between the branches overhead. With the ruthless efficiency of a pack of predators, Haru and Froze drove a small herd of sika deer up the hill and deeper into the mountain property. Haru flew ahead to cut off potential routes of escape as Froze chased from behind on all fours, howling and snarling to keep the deer scared.

"Froze! Go left!" Haru called from high in the air.

Froze veered left and Haru swept down low in the path of the herd. Panicked, the herd split down the middle to avoid her. Two deer bolted right and down the hill while two others made a fatal error and turned left and ran uphill into a ravine. Haru swooped around and dropped down behind them, blocking the only exit out of the trap.

Froze caught up on foot, rising to an upright position as she approached. She eyed the two trapped bucks with a wild grin. They were smaller than the white-tailed deer in Canada, but they were wily and nimble and had given the two hunters quite a workout. "Sorry little deer, but us predators gotta eat."

"Don't get cocky, Froze," Haru admonished. "We still gotta take them down. Watch out for their antlers." She pointed a wing to the left. "You take that one, I got the right."

In a flash, Haru darted forward towards the right buck. He jumped and tried to scramble up the steep and crumbling dirt slope, but there was no escape. She pounced on the back of his neck, holding his dangerous antlers away with one leg. Then, with a savage and precise kick from her other talon, she slit his throat. He went down with a thud and a splatter just as an animal scream came from behind.

Froze tackled the other buck from the side. She knocked his legs out from under him, and he crashed heavily to the brush-covered hillside. She finished the deed quickly by ripping out his throat with her teeth.

Haru smiled and gave a thumbs up, one of very few hand gestures she could do with her wings. "Great work, Froze! Thanks for letting me lead. This whole pack-hunting thing is new to me."

"No problem, Haru. You were a good leader, and having your eyes in the sky is useful, eh?"

* * *

Tsuen and Kehp were sitting on the living room couch, chatting and drinking tea. "So, you're heading back to Canada in two days? That's so soon, Kehp," Tsuen said with a frown.

"Yah, I'm sorry, Tsuen," the shy sheepgirl replied. "We've got to go back home eventually, after all."

Just then, a loud thud came from the back porch. Kehp and Tsuen each looked at the other, then stood up. They snuck down the hallway to investigate the noise, their hooves gently clopping on the hardwood floor. They turned the corner, looked out through the sliding glass door, and Tsuen screamed.

Haru was looming over a dead deer, with blood splattered up her legs all the way to her thighs, but that wasn't the worst of it. Froze was standing right next to the door, holding a large buck in her arms. Its neck was limp and its eyes were lifeless. Sticky drying blood had painted Froze's entire chest and face a dark crimson.

Tsuen turned and bolted towards the bathroom door, feeling very ill. Kehp was a little less nauseous, but the sight of death still chilled her to the core. She ran after Tsuen to help her if needed.

Froze turned to Haru. "What's their problem?"

Haru shrugged and tilted her head. "Maybe they like other hooved creatures?"

"Maybe. Can you get the door, Haru?"

Haru shook her head. "Nope. There's nowhere inside to gut and clean things this big. Well, maybe the bathing room, but Yuisu would kill me if we did it there. The deck will have to do and we can wash off the blood later."

The butchering process went smoother than expected, thanks to Haru's work experience. Then Haru and Froze divided the meat into plastic bags and loaded them into the fridge. Thankfully, there was enough room in the second refrigerator Yuisu had recently bought. The Exchange Program even reimbursed her for it since it was related to hosting so many liminals.

Froze and Haru washed the deck off with a hose, then went to the bathing room to wash the blood from themselves. As Froze stripped out of her clothes, she said, "They probably won't let me take any of that meat on the plane, eh?"

"Definitely not, " Haru scoffed. "You'll have to leave it here for me and Mara to eat," she said with a grin.

* * *

Once Tsuen had calmed down, she and Kehp retreated to Tsuen's room to talk in peace. Over the last couple weeks, Tsuen found she could really connect with Kehp. She could talk even more openly with her than with her girlfriend, Mara.

Kehp was very comfortable around Tsuen as well. Kehp lifted her t-shirt and grabbed her belly. "Tsuen, am I fat?"

Tsuen took one glance at Kehp's midriff and shook her head. "Not at all. You look about right for your height and body type. You're just curvy, and it looks good on you."

"I just don't feel very strong, or confident. I could be more fit, right? "

Tsuen waved a hand dismissively. "Of course. Nearly _everyone_ could be more fit. Even I could stand to exercise more. Mara and I haven't made it to the gym very regularly lately."

Kehp bowed her head. "I'm sorry! That's probably my fault for disrupting your routine."

"It's not a problem, really." Tsuen flicked her tail idly, then said, "Hang on… there's nothing stopping us from exercising right now." She jumped to her hooves. "Let's go for a run!"

Kehp gasped in surprise at Tsuen's sudden exuberance, though it was her normal state when running was involved. "Uh, oh, okay."

After they changed into exercise clothes, Tsuen pulled Kehp along by the hand to the front door. "We can jog downhill to the gate, then walk slow and steady back up to the house. A few of those will get you good and tired!"

Kehp's long fuzzy ears twitched as she imagined all that effort. "And that's what we want?"

"Yep! The best muscle growth is after you get your muscles tired. And muscle growth is what you want, since it'll make you feel strong and confident, but leave those lovely curves alone," Tsuen said with a wink. She could get pretty assertive when helping people with fitness, which was perfect, considering she wanted to be a fitness instructor someday. "Alright, Kehp. Try to keep up with me. You have to push yourself to become a better you!"

Tsuen took off at a slow trot but it felt pretty fast to Kehp, who scrambled to keep up. Kehp's tiny fluffy tail flicked back and forth above her exercise shorts as she ran down the hill after the centaur.

* * *

On Froze and Kehp's last night in Japan, Yuisu cooked up a huge dinner. It served as both a farewell party and a way to use up some of the insane amount of deer meat filling her refrigerators.

Froze challenged Haru and Mara to a steak eating contest, but it ended in a draw. They had all refused to stop eating even after they were miserable, so Yuisu forced them to quit before one of them puked it all up.

After dinner, they played some board games for a bit, until Quess stood up and said, "This is too mundane for a proper farewell party." She left the room and returned with bottles of sake and a pot of coffee for Mara. "Let's give Kehp and Froze a proper send-off!" she cheered as she poured drinks for everyone.

The festivities got a little wild from there, and most of the girls didn't get to sleep until after three in the morning.

When the morning arrived, no one was ready for it. Between the hangovers and everyone dreading Froze and Kehp's departure, the mood in the house was pretty low.

Mara climbed up on the couch next to Froze. "Do you really have to go? Isn't Japan cooler than Canada?"

Froze chuckled, but her limp ears showed her true feelings. "Yah, we have to go. The International Exchange Program is for temporary visits, not permanent relocation. I'll miss you, Mara. It was nice hanging out with another high-energy smartass, eh?"

Teardrops gathered at the corners of all six of Mara's eyes as she nodded her head. "Yeah, it was nice. I'll miss you too," she whispered, then pulled Froze into a many-limbed hug and squeezed her tight.

Haru stepped into the room, holding a suitcase against her chest. "Someone else will have to grab the other suitcases. Handles were made for people with hands." Haru was acting tough, but she was dreading this perhaps more than anyone else. _Yuisu is accepting and loving, but it's not the same as sharing in the thrill of the hunt. Froze is a kindred spirit…_

Froze stood up, lifting Mara with her. "Hey, if you don't let go, I'll just wear you all the way to the airport, but they won't let you through customs."

Mara peered up at Froze's magenta eyes. "Fine, I'll let go. But I refuse to be happy about this!" She dropped to the ground and skittered off down the hallway toward Froze's room. "I'll go get the other suitcases."

Once it was just the two of them in the living room, Haru set the suitcase down and stepped up close to Froze. "Thank you for hunting with me. It reminded me of my time on the force, and I hadn't realized how much I missed that."

Froze grinned, baring one fang. "No problem. I think I needed it too." She held her arms wide. "You look like you could use a hug, Haru. I promise not to tell anyone you got sappy…"

Haru wordlessly stepped forward and wrapped Froze in her big fluffy white wings. Froze squeezed back and the hug turned into a friendly contest of muscle.

"Oof!" Froze gasped as she gave up first. "You've got some real strength, eh?"

Haru slapped Froze on the back and turned away. She said, "Just my wings, mostly," then wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

All the luggage was loaded into the back of Yuisu's little red pickup truck, then everyone in the house gathered on the front porch to say their final farewells.

Quess pulled Kehp and Froze into a big hug. "I know I didn't get to spend much time with you two, but it was fun." She stepped back, then she grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Especially the pillow fight."

"Oh yah, that was fun," Kehp said quietly. "I think it actually helped me with my anxiety a bit."

Froze slapped her on the back. "Ha! Hard to be afraid of men after seeing how dorky and harmless Yamato was."

Kehp just blushed and looked away, then Tsuen approached. Tears were already in her eyes as she leaned down to hug Kehp. "It was really fun, Kehp. Stay in touch, and make sure to keep up that fitness routine!"

Kehp smiled back through tears of her own and hugged Tsuen tightly. "I will, Tsuen. Thank you. G-goodbye," she stammered as the hug ended.

Suddenly Tsuen's face turned hard and she glared at Froze. "You better take good care of Kehp, Froze!"

Froze wore a wolfish grin and said, "Oh, I plan to!" Then she grabbed Kehp around the waist and swept her into a dramatic kiss. After an instant of surprise, Kehp returned it passionately.

Everyone else blushed at the unexpected display. Mara raised her right hand and front leg. "Uh, am I the only one that had no idea they were that, uh, _close_?"

Haru, Tsuen, and Yuisu shook their heads, looking just as surprised. Quess smiled knowingly but didn't say anything.

The kiss ended and the two lovers slowly separated. Embarrassed, Kehp looked down at her hooves and fidgeted.

Froze smiled up at the others and said, "So, yah, Kehp and I are dating now." She shrugged and added in a teasing tone, "Sorry for the surprise, but I guess us Canadians are a little more private about these things than you lot."

Yuisu chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess we are a bit blatant sometimes." She turned and looked at all her homestays. "Are you all set on goodbyes? We've got to get going to the train station so these two can get to the airport on time for their flight."

They all nodded or threw in one more "Goodbye!" for good measure, then Yuisu, Kehp, and Froze climbed into the front of the truck.

As she drove, Yuisu said, "I wanted to say thanks for getting along so well with everyone and being so easy-going. I was worried at first when I heard I'd be adding two strangers to my full house, but it really worked out great."

Kehp was sitting in the middle seat, and she turned and said, "You're welcome, but we should be thanking you. You were a great host, Yuisu, and I had a wonderful time."

Froze nodded and said, "Oh yeah, you did an awesome job. Thank you, Yuisu."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, the phone started to ring. Haru walked over and picked it up. "Nakahara residence. Haru speaking."

Agent Will's voice said, "Haru! Just who I wanted to speak to. I have a question for you."

"Okay. What is it?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Well I guess I have a couple. First, Kehp and Froze have left for Canada, right?"

"Yep. They should be getting to the train station about now."

"Perfect. So… you know Yuisu well, and I don't want to get her angry…" He swallowed loudly. "How long should I wait before sending another homestay to live with you girls?"


	40. Intermission - Liminal Love

Including Yuisu's bustling household, Agent Will was the Exchange Program Coordinator for nearly a dozen hosts in the area and all the liminals staying with them. The paperwork could be overwhelming but he made sure to stay on top of it, unlike his associate, Miss Smith. He was thinking about her interesting approach to paperwork, namely forcing her Special Ops team to do it all for her, when his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Agent Will," he said into his cell while still filling out a new homestay's exchange paperwork with his other hand.

"Hello, Agent Will. Sorry to bother you when you're probably busy," said a deep voice on the phone.

"Oh, hey Kyle. How's it going?" _I still can't believe that kind soul is an orc,_ Agent Will thought. _It sounds a little racist, but orcs are well-known for being unapologetic assholes. Brutus and I really lucked out with Kyle._

"Well, I was wondering if I could get permission to go around town. Without Brutus. This Saturday."

"Oh? Going gift shopping for him or something?"

Agent Will could practically hear the blushing in Kyle's voice as he said, "Uh, actually, I have a date. With a liminal, of course, not a human."

"Ahh, nice going, Kyle. Yeah, you've got my formal permission. Go wild!" _As if you could ever be wild. You're too nice,_ Agent Will thought, _But that's what I like about you._

"Oh, thank you so much, Agent Will. I'll let you get back to work now. Bye!"

"No problem. Seeya," Agent Will said, then hung up. As he went back to his paperwork, he wondered for a moment whether Kyle's date was male or female.

* * *

The next evening, Agent Will was kicked back on his sofa with a beer, watching a mindless action flick. Just as it was getting to an explosion-y part, his phone started to ring. With a sigh, he paused the movie and answered.

"Hello, Agent Will here."

A quiet voice said, "Hi Agent Will. It's me, May."

He smiled and replied, "Oh, it's nice to hear from you. How are things with Ayumi, and your new job?"

"Oh, they're good. Ayumi's been busy with university, but I've been at work, so it works out. The job's going great! My pastries are really popular."

"That's great to hear, May. So what's up on this fine evening?"

"Um, actually, I was hoping to go out somewhere other than work, without Ayumi. If that's a thing I can do. I don't know how this all works," May said in an unsteady voice.

Agent Will grinned and said, "Yeah, it's a thing you can do, if you get permission. What's the occasion?"

Cheerfully, May said, "Well, it'll be my first real date with my boyfriend. I'm so excited!"

"Heh, then permission is granted. Have fun and don't go overboard."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Thanks, Agent Will! You're the best!"

"No problem. Talk to you later, May."

He hung up and unpaused his movie. As the first explosion went off, he thought, _Huh, I wonder if May's date is actually Kyle. They'd certainly make a cute couple._

* * *

Kyle tried to make himself unobtrusive, but it wasn't working. He was waiting outside of the Muse's Grace pastry shop, and he was feeling self conscious about his appearance and size. _What if I'm scaring away potential customers? What if that makes them have to cut expenses, and they fire May?!_

Before he could worry further, May came into view and the sight blasted his negative thoughts away. Her hair was spiked into a rainbow-colored ridge, but her scales were green and her skin was just flesh-toned today. She was dressed casually in jean shorts and a light green blouse, but Kyle thought she was gorgeous all the same.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried his own outfit wasn't fancy enough. He wore black slacks and a light blue button-up shirt that contrasted nicely with his dark brown skin. It was hard to get clothes in his size, so he didn't own many dressy clothes.

May smiled up at Kyle as she approached. "Hi, Kyle! I've been waiting all week for today!"

He smiled back. "Me too. I was so nervous this morning that I forgot to eat breakfast."

She grabbed his hand and tugged. "Well, let's fix that with some pastries."

They stepped into the shop and said hello to Ichinose, who was working behind the counter, then beelined for the display cases.

"Ooh, this kind looks great. Let's each get one," May said.

"What about this one? I bet it's delicious, because you made it."

"Oh, what makes you think that it's one of mine? It isn't very colorful."

"It's got your wonderful flair to it just the same," Kyle said with a smile.

May hugged his arm. "Fine, you're right. I did make that. Do you really like the pastries I make?"

"Of course! I'd buy them all, except it would deprive the rest of the world of a delicacy."

May's entire body flushed pink, but she was smiling broadly. "Oh, stop it. Let's just buy these and get going."

After they paid and left the store, they went searching for a park bench to sit at and eat.

As they sat down, Kyle said, "It's a good thing you have an employee discount there, May. Though I think I bought too much." He reached into the full bag of pastries and grabbed a big one, which he then devoured in a single bite.

"Yeah, me too. Working there certainly hasn't been great for my figure," May said with grimace. "I need to exercise more."

Kyle said, "No way. You look great, and you get exercise from dancing, don't you?"

May shook her head. "The dancing's pretty much undone by all the beer I drink while I'm at the Wild Life."

Kyle nodded knowingly. "Oh yeah… I have that problem too. My employee discount there has lead me astray, into the land of the beer belly," he said, patting his stomach.

May jumped up suddenly. "Y'know what? Rather than sit around and feel sorry for ourselves, we should do something about it! Let's go to the gym, right now!"

Kyle was impressed by her sudden initiative, and he jumped up too. "Sure!" At his full height, he was nearly two feet taller than May. He raised one eyebrow and said, "Uh, is there equipment there that we can _both_ use? I'd rather not have to split up."

"Hmmm." May held her chin in her hand and thought for a moment. As she was pondering, waves of color ran across her skin, turning her blue, then red, then back to normal. "I've got it! We can swim together for sure. Though we'd need to get swimsuits first."

Kyle nodded. "Good idea. I've actually been needing to buy one."

May beamed. "Me too! Let's go shopping!"

* * *

It wasn't far to the shopping district, just a short walk down the scenic main street. As they stepped into a swim and sportswear store, Kyle thought, _Shopping for swimsuits on our first date… Brutus would have a field day if he knew._

Kyle always felt self-conscious in stores, feeling like he was in people's way, but this was extra awkward. He quickly picked out some plain blue and white trunks and then just tried to stay out of the way while May browsed.

She tried on several different suits, from one-piece to bikini. She stepped out of the dressing room in a pink one-piece that she wasn't really sure about. "How do I look?"

Kyle blushed and stammered, "Uh, amazing…"

She switched to a skimpy string bikini, but Kyle's reaction was exactly the same. _Heh, seems like he won't be any help. He_ always _thinks I look great…_

Finally, May settled on a dark green bikini, since green was her favorite color. This suit was for exercise first and fashion second, so it was pretty conservative. It covered more skin than some of her racier club dresses.

"Alright, Kyle. I'm ready," May said as she stepped out of the changing room, back in her jeans and blouse.

"Found a swimsuit you like?"

"Yep, and it's one you haven't seen yet, so it'll be a surprise," May said with a teasing smile.

"I'll look forward to it. I like surprises," Kyle said. He paid for his trunks and looked away while May paid for her suit.

Purchases in hand, they left the shop and made their way down the street towards the massive Sports Club Kobold gym. It was about a five minute walk, and they easily filled the time with conversation.

"So how's your homestay been going so far, May?"

"Really good, actually. I was nervous at first, but my host is really nice. Ayumi is a ton of fun, at least when she isn't busy with school."

"School? She's in college?"

"Yep. I'd like to go to college myself, once I get more familiar with the human world. So much of this is new to me."

Kyle nodded knowingly. "I'm in the same boat. Other than pastries, which I liked before I moved here, everything in Japan is brand new."

"Well, how about you, Kyle? I assume your host is that guy that was with you at the pastry shop the other day?"

"Yeah, that's Brutus. He's a great guy, and he got me my job at the nightclub."

May recalled Brutus's popped collar and gelled hair. "Is he always such a… 'bro'?" she asked with a smirk.

Kyle chuckled. "Oh yeah. He's just about the broiest bro who ever bro'd, but he's not a douche about it at least."

* * *

At the gym, they split up to their separate changing rooms. Kyle got changed and rinsed quickly then made his way out to the pool. Since it was the middle of the day on a weekday, the gym was pretty empty and he was the only one in the pool area. Kyle sat down at the edge and kicked his feet in the water while he waited.

 _I'm not very good at swimming, so hopefully May can give me some pointers,_ Kyle thought. _She suggested it, so she's probably awesome at it._

May snuck up behind him, her approach covered by Kyle's splashing, and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"April? No… June?"

May bopped him on the head with her tail. "Wrong! Just for that, I'm not letting go until you guess what color my swimsuit is."

Kyle thought for a moment. "Well, considering the color of your scales and shirt today, I'd say you're in a green mood. Green is my guess."

May squinted at the back of Kyle's head. "Lucky guess, or you snuck a peek when I was paying…" she grumbled. She uncovered his eyes and stepped back. "You can look now."

Kyle lifted one leg from the water and twisted around to see. May was wearing a dark green bikini featuring a pattern of lighter green circles. It had a pretty modest cut that gave full coverage of her butt and chest, and its wide straps would ensure it stayed put while swimming.

Kyle's eyes widened. "You look beautiful, May."

No matter how many times he complimented her, she still flushed pink. She smiled and quietly said, "Thanks."

Kyle waved a hand toward the open pool. "Well, since we have the pool to ourselves, what do you want to do first?"

May fidgeted, her long, curled tail twitching side to side. "How about you pick?"

Kyle raised both palms in the air. "I have no idea what kind of swimming to do for exercise. I'm not much of a swimmer."

"Really?" May's scales turned kind of blue. "I was hoping you were good at swimming." She turned purple, then added, "So that you could teach me…"

Kyle chuckled. "Well, you suggested swimming, so I thought you'd be an expert."

May laughed as she sat down next to Kyle and put her feet in the warm water. "So, neither of us are good swimmers, but we're here to get fit by swimming. We suck at this."

Kyle ran a hand through his thin reddish hair. "I guess we could see if they do swimming classes here."

"Good idea!" May said as she ran off to find a staff member.

Kyle followed along, then went white as a sheet when he saw who she found. She was talking to an older, very muscular male kobold who was wearing a Sports Club Kobold t-shirt.

"Sorry, miss. We don't have any instructors working today. I can teach you some basics for a few minutes, but then I've got a meeting."

Kyle ran up and raised a hand. "Oh no, sir. We couldn't possibly ask _you_ to teach us."

The kobold laughed a deep belly laugh. "Ah, if it isn't Kyle! I've heard nothing but good things about your work at the Wild Life." He smiled at Kyle and May. "Really, though, I'd be glad to help you two, at least for about fifteen minutes. I'll get changed and meet you at the pool." He ran off, leaving Kyle and May alone.

May looked up at Kyle and asked, "Who was that?"

Kyle swallowed and said, "That was Korbin, the owner of the gym _and_ the founder of the nightclub. I can't believe _he's_ going to be teaching us. He's basically my boss's boss…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kyle and May were swimming laps with the strokes they'd just learned. Their form was far from perfect but it was leaps and bounds better than what they would have been doing without Korbin's help.

Kyle pushed himself hard to keep up with May, whose thin form moved much easier through the water. She pulled ahead with a burst of speed, then when she reached the end of the lane, she executed a pretty decent flip turn. The only issue was that she ended up at an odd angle, heading right into Kyle's lane.

 _BONK!_ The two swimmers collided, but Kyle's bulk absorbed most of the hit.

"Ouch!" they said in unison, then, "Are you okay?"

May smiled and said, "I'm fine. It didn't really hurt. You?"

Kyle let out a relieved sigh as he stood on the bottom of the pool, his chin at the water's surface. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

May was treading water, then moved closer to Kyle and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey, this is kind of nice. We're finally the same height!"

Kyle couldn't help but smile. "Yup. I finally get a close look into those pretty gold eyes of yours."

May grinned and closed her eyes. When they opened, her eyes had changed colors.

"Wait, no, they're blue now," Kyle said with a chuckle, then May blinked and they changed color again. "Ooh, now they're purple. You're pretty amazing, May, you know that?"

May's eyes involuntarily turned pink as she blushed. "Oh shut up and kiss me, you big flirt," she said, then she pulled herself forward and brought her lips to Kyle's. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back for a wonderfully long moment.

Kyle was the one that broke it off. "Uh, May? Look around us…"

May swept her eyes around the room. What had been an empty room an hour ago now held a half-dozen other liminals and humans, all swimming, stretching, or glaring at Kyle and May.

May turned a very embarrassed purple and pushed off from Kyle. "Uh, let's call it there for swimming for today. I think you should probably get ready for work anyway."

Kyle nodded, equally happy to get away from all the staring eyes. They climbed out of the pool, changed back into their clothes, and met up at the gym entrance.

"So… my work schedule is really reliable, but I don't know about yours, May," Kyle said as they walked back into town, "Is there a time you'd be able to meet up for regular swimming?"

"Maybe. How often were you thinking?" May replied.

Kyle's floppy ears twitched and he looked side to side. "Uh, every day?"

May giggled. "Either you _really_ want to get fit, or you just want to see me more."

Kyle said, "Yeah, I want to see more of you." Suddenly he stopped walking and stammered, "Uh, I meant 'see you more often', not 'see more of your body', not that I _don't_ want to see your body, I mean, uh—"

May interrupted his rambling. "I know what you meant, Kyle," she said with a smile. "How about this: I'll get my work schedule now and then drop by the Wild Life during your shift tonight, and we can chat when you go on break. We'll plan a schedule to go swimming almost every day."

"That sounds great!" Kyle said with a grin.

May winked at him and said, "And I'll wear my skimpiest club dress tonight, so you can see more of me…"


	41. Clutching Coils - Ragnarok Now

"If you'll just sign here, here, and… here," the surveyor said as he pointed at the form on the clipboard.

Yuisu looked at the man with an entirely baffled expression. "If I sign that, you'll do… _what_?" She had opened the door to find a two man surveying crew on her porch, complete with construction helmets, but they had yet to explain why they were there.

"We'll start surveying, of course. We've gotta wrap up our work quickly so the other crews can come in and do their parts of the build. And don't worry about money, miss. It's all been paid up-front by Agent Will."

At the mention that name, Yuisu tensed up and clenched her jaw, but she tried very hard to be patient with the surveyor. _It isn't this guy's fault that Agent Will dropped some sort of construction project on me out of nowhere…_

She took a deep breath, then said, "Sorry for all the questions, but I'm still fuzzy on the details." _Understatement of the century. I have no effing clue what's going on._ She forced a smile and asked, "Can you just tell me what is being built and where?"

The man shrugged and smiled. "Oh, sure thing, miss. It'll be some sort of outbuilding, next to your hot spring. Pretty big, but I ain't sure of the internal construction. We just do surveying, you see." He looked at his watch, then said, "A work crew is scheduled to show up in a few hours and clear the trees and level the area, and I think another team is actually breaking ground on construction tomorrow."

Yuisu was struggling to process all of the news. _Why is Agent Will paying for a new building on my land? We already have two open guest rooms for more homestays._ Yuisu cringed at the thought of more guests. It had been less than a week since Froze and Kehp had left, and she was enjoying the relative calm of having a 'mere' four monstergirls in the house.

The surveyor fidgeted with his pen and clipboard, unsure what to do about the zoned-out woman in front of him. "Uh, miss? Can you sign this? We really are on a short timetable."

Yuisu shook herself back to reality. "Oh, sorry. Got lost in thought there for a second." She took the clipboard and quickly signed her name on all the indicated lines. As the surveyor thanked her and started away, Yuisu was struck by a thought. _What if Agent Will is just adding more facilities to the hot spring? I told him about my eventual plans for a resort up here. Could this be Agent Will's way of thanking me for putting up with his crap?_

* * *

After three days of constant construction on the mysterious building, Yuisu and the other girls were beyond curious. They had tried to get ahold of Agent Will, but he wasn't answering his phone, so he was probably out of town again. When a brand new crew of workers pulled into the driveway in a truck loaded with tools, Yuisu questioned the crew leader about what the end result would be.

The dark skinned man shook his head. "I've got no idea. We're just here to install the plumbing."

Yuisu couldn't help but frown. "Aww, thanks anyway." _I guess we know it will have plumbing now. Yay?_

The man paused in thought, then added, "I guess one thing of note is that we're supposed to tap into that hot spring and pipe the hot water through the floor as a form of radiant heating. Pretty clever idea, but hardly seems worth the cost." He shrugged. "Well, I ain't gonna tell the people paying me how to spend their money."

As the man walked away towards the fenced off construction site, Yuisu ran inside to tell the other girls. They gathered in the living room and she filled them in on the one new clue: the hot-water floor heating.

The tendril over Quess's head wiggled as she thought, sending her generous bosom jiggling. "Hmm. That may be an even bigger clue that we first thought. That radiant heating system would keep that building toasty warm even in the winter. What kind of liminal would need a very warm home year-round?"

"A cold-blooded one," Haru answered. She snuggled up against Yuisu with one wing around her shoulders. "They'd have a terrible time up here in the mountains normally. Even with the heater going in the house, it can get pretty chilly."

Yuisu nodded. "Good point. Agent Will must be sending a cold-blooded liminal to live here. A lizardman, or a lami—"

Mara interrupted. "Forget about all that stuff! What about the hot spring?! They're stealing the water to heat this new building, right?"

"Calm down, Mara," Tsuen said, setting a hand lovingly on Mara's head. "I'm sure there's more than enough hot water for both. A lot of the hot water was going to waste anyway."

Haru raised a wing. "I've got another piece of info for us. I flew over the construction site today, and it is bigger than I was expecting."

Yuisu turned her head and looked up at Haru's face. "Just how big is it?"

"Hmm, about 40 by 60 feet, I'd guess. And the roof looked tall too, so I'm guessing pretty high ceilings. My guess is that a very large reptilian liminal is coming to live with us."

Tsuen went stiff and a shiver ran down her body. Mara peered up at her and asked, "Are you okay, Tsuen?"

Tsuen's voice went low and quiet. "Are, are there any, uh, dinosaur liminals? What if it's a carnivorous dinosaur, like... " She swallowed hard. "… a tyrannosaurus rex." She hid her face in her hands and leaned against Mara for comfort.

"Calm down, Tsuen," Mara said, echoing Tsuen's words from a moment ago. She gently patted Tsuen's side and continued, "The new houseguest isn't going to hurt you. Me and Haru and Froze are carnivores, and we never once tried to eat you."

* * *

A few days of fast-tracked construction later, the new building was complete, but no one had arrived to live in it.

All of the girls were on their way up the wooden walkway to the hot spring when Yuisu stopped at the entrance. "You know what?" Yuisu asked rhetorically. "It's _my_ property, so I'm going to go ahead and take a look around inside that new building. Anyone want to join me?"

"Ooh, me, me!" Mara cheered, bouncing around on her eight springy legs.

Haru was also very curious, and Tsuen and Quess decided to join too. There was a new addition onto the wooden walkway and they followed that a short distance uphill to the new building.

The log-sided building was tucked behind some trees and its construction had cut into the hillside a bit, so it didn't look very big from the front. Yuisu opened the massive door and turned on the lights and the other four followed her in. Everything was new and clean and it still smelled faintly of fresh paint.

The front door opened into a simple kitchenette and three double-wide doorways split off from there. Everything was very spacious, so even a very large liminal would be able to move around easily.

Haru looked around with wide eyes, impressed by how well constructed it all was considering it had been built in just a couple weeks. "This sure makes the work we did on our wooden path look pitiful in comparison. Those construction crews sure did an amazing job."

Mara opened the first door, which happened to be the bathroom, and peered inside. "Wowww, this place is huge," she called back to the other girls. "It's got a big shower and a toilet that looks like it could withstand an elephant."

Tsuen glanced over the kitchenette, but it was pretty sparse, with little more than a fridge and a microwave. The building was clearly not meant to operate on its own, but it would be a convenient haven for a large liminal to relax in.

The whole group looked into the last two rooms, which were identical bedrooms. The ceilings were over twelve feet high and the rooms were huge and open. Each one was furnished with a large chest of drawers and a very massive and sturdy bed. Mara immediately climbed on the bed and started to bounce.

Yuisu shrugged. "Well, that's that. It looks like Agent Will decided we needed to be ready for up to _two_ big extraspecies guests. I'll keep trying to get ahold of him, but until I do, let's just leave this house alone." With the last few words, Yuisu cast a glare at Mara, who was still jumping on the bed.

"Aww, fun ruiner," Mara whined, then leapt from the bed and landed solidly on the floor.

* * *

All five women made their way back down to the hot spring, where they stripped and sunk into the relaxing heat of the water. Being a slime, Quess couldn't hold herself together in that much water, so she just relaxed in the steamy air, enjoying the company and the scenery. The night air was cool and the sky was clear and dark, with thousands of stars sparkling high overhead.

In typical fashion, Haru and Yuisu went together to the far side of the crescent shaped pool. The hot spring usually put Yuisu in a lovey mood, and the other girls had learned to leave the lovebirds be when they snuck off like that. Quess could enjoy the pheromones and tantric energy from where she was, anyway.

Mara paddled up to Tsuen and snuggled against her. They'd been dating for a couple months now, but they were usually pretty private about their relationship. Mara's brash personality had forced Tsuen to open up a bit, and in turn Tsuen had helped Mara overcome her fear of the outdoors. Mara still didn't like the open sky, but if she could hold onto Tsuen, she felt safe.

Tsuen rested an arm on Mara's shoulders. The little arachne had cuddled up against Tsuen and seemed to be trying to hold on with as many legs as possible. "You're a cutie, Mara."

Mara grinned up at the centaur. "And you're a beauty," she said as she eyed Tsuen's toned stomach and bare breasts. Mara didn't have much in the chest department, but she sure did love other boobs. She wiggled her fingers and reached teasingly for Tsuen's breasts, but Tsuen brushed her hands aside with a giggle.

"Not now, Mara. Let's just relax for a while."

Mara nodded but kept smiling. ' _Not now' totally means 'later'. I'm gonna get some fondlin' tonight!_ she thought as she leaned her head back against the soft brown fur of Tsuen's side.

Mara was still riled up, but she didn't want to annoy Tsuen by being too grabby. Instead, she started a conversation. "We should come up with a name for that new building, so we can distinguish between it and the old house. Maybe 'The Mansion', or 'Hot Spring House'."

While they talked, a dark shape rose over the fence that lined the uphill side of the hot spring.

"How about, 'the cabin', since it's got that log-themed siding on the outside?" Quess suggested. "And the main house can just be 'the house'."

Higher and higher the shadow loomed, unnoticed by everyone against the dark backdrop of trees and the cabin's roof.

Tsuen nodded appreciatively. "I like that. It's simple and easy to remember," she said, then she saw something out of the corner of her eye: a sparkle of light in the darkness. Tsuen turned and saw the vague outline of a shadowy figure.

She immediately assumed the worst: a monster coming to eat her alive. With growing terror, Tsuen's eyes drifted upward until they reached the top of the shadow, then she held her arms to her chest and screamed.

[Image: Scared Tsuen: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-23 ]

Over ten feet in the air, glinting red eyes looked out from under two large curved horns. Sharp black claws grasped the top of the fence and the creature started to advance over the barrier.

"It's a, it's a, ah, ahhhhh!" Tsuen screamed incomprehensibly. Her terrified mind was convinced the approaching creature was some sort of centaur-eating dinosaur, with a name like Carnivorasaurus or Terrorsaurus Cen.

Mara still hadn't seen the shadowy monster and had no idea what Tsuen was screaming about. She just looked up at Tsuen with a puzzled and concerned expression.

Between fight or flight, Tsuen heavily favored the latter, so she turned on the spot and started to flee. However, she could never leave Mara behind. She'd be a bite-sized snack to the monster, after all.

Without a word, Tsuen grabbed Mara, holding her tight with both arms, then scrambled out of the pool. With a thunderous clattering of hoofsteps on wood, Tsuen bolted down the path towards the house, running at full speed with a thoroughly confused arachne pinned between her breasts.

* * *

Back at the hot spring, Haru and Yuisu broke off their makeout session and looked around in confusion. Quess had seen everything but was having difficulty finding the words to start explaining. The impending monstrosity that had scared Tsuen continued to creep over the fence and into the light.

As the warm glow of the lamps fell on the creature, its true nature was revealed. It was a woman, judging by the absolutely massive breasts nearly spilling out of her strained black top. The revealing bra-like top was held up by beaded straps and decorated with shiny medallions hanging along the underside. Strings of pearls and beads ran down her bare stomach and connected to a beaded sarong that barely covered her wide hips.

Her arms and the rest of her upper body came into view, revealing long black claw-like fingernails and purple scales that covered the backs of her hands and arms. She had long purple hair that almost hid her long pointed ears and the scales on her cheeks. However, it did _not_ hide the eight-inch grey horns rising from the top of her head.

[Image: Iormu: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-24 ]

The woman lowered herself smoothly to the wooden deck as her scale-covered lower body continued to slide over the fence. Her snake-like tail poured into the fenced area foot after foot, yard after yard, as if she were endless. She started talking before the rest of her even arrived. In a sultry, mature voice, she said, "Hello. I rang the doorbell for a few minutes, but no one responded, so I came looking for you. I am sorry if I spooked anyone."

Yuisu stood up from the water, entirely forgetting that she was naked. She was focused more on her host duties than on personal appearances. "Hello. I'm Yuisu, the Exchange Program Host here. I assume you're moving in?"

The woman didn't seem affected by Yuisu's nudity. She slithered forward and offered her hand. "Correct. My name is Iormu. It's nice to meet you."

Yuisu took the hand in hers just as she realized she was naked, and just as her eyes fell on Iormu's insanely huge breasts. _Holy mammaries, Batman. Those are each bigger than my head!_ She blinked a few times, then forced her eyes back to Iormu's face. "Your name's 'Your-mu'?"

The serpent woman nodded. "Correct, like in Jormungand, but spelled with an 'I'."

Haru tilted her head a full 90 degrees and blurted, "Huh?" She had no idea what a Jormungand was, how it was spelled, or what letter you could possibly replace with an 'I' to make it sound like 'Your-mu'.

Iormu sighed like she'd had this conversation many times before. "Jormungand, the extra-species race, is named after the mythical World Serpent Jormungandr." She shook her head lightly. "I'd thought since Froze had stayed here, you'd know about Norse myth and liminals."

Haru still looked confused, but she lit up at the mention of Froze's name. She asked Iormu, "You know Froze? Are you from Canada too?"

"Yes, I know Froze, but no, I'm not from Canada." Instead of elaborating one where she was from like everyone expected, Iormu turned her deep red eyes to Yuisu. "When I mentioned I was looking for a host family, she recommended you, Yuisu."

"Oh, that's great!" Yuisu said. When Iormu made no effort to continue her introduction, Yuisu thought, _This lady doesn't seem eager to open up, but I guess she'll have plenty of time for that later._ She put on a smile and said, "Welcome to the family, Iormu!"


	42. Clutching Coils - No Letting Go

Other than the faceful of boobs she got when Tsuen bolted, Mara didn't get any fondlin' that night, but the excitement of a new girl in the house made up for it. Iormu had barely settled in before Mara came by to visit. She was bouncing around Iormu's room and bombarding her with questions but getting only the barest of answers.

"Hey, Iormu, just how long _is_ your tail?"

"Very," Iormu answered flatly.

Mara climbed up on the dresser, then jumped up and tried to touch the high ceiling. She was able to reach it, but just barely. "What do you like to eat?"

"Meat, mostly," Iormu said as she reclined against a throne made of her own tail. Whenever she shifted her weight, her huge breasts nearly escaped from her black and purple top. She was dressed like a belly dancer, but her curvy figure was closer to that of the bustiest adult-industry models.

"Me too!" Mara cheered. "Don't eat Tsuen though. She's my girlfriend." Mara was being so fidgety because she was trying very hard to not stare at Iormu's amazing assets. _I'm happy with Tsuen, but_ damn _Iormu is stacked. She's even got those wide, curvy hips that drive me crazy._ She blinked her six eyes, then kept talking to distract herself. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"No, not right now," Iormu responded.

Mara nestled down onto the carpet, pulling all her legs close until she was nearly a ball. Heated from underneath by the hot spring's water, it was very comfy and warm. "What's it like being cold-blooded? Won't living in the mountains be hard?"

"It's not a problem if I have a heat source. The hot spring will be nice."

"Where'd you live before this, and why'd you move here?"

Iormu finally started to look annoyed as she replied, "Far away, and I because needed a new home."

Mara picked up on Iormu's mood and was getting tired of all the non-answers anyway, so she stood up to leave. "Thanks for talking with me, Iormu! Seeya at dinner!"

As the hyperactive spider left the cabin, Iormu thought to herself, _I forgot how tiring being social can be, but I guess Mara is pretty fun._

* * *

The next evening, in the living room, Tsuen was sprawled out over two couch cushions with Mara snuggled up against her chest. Quess sat across from them in a chair, but Haru and Yuisu were in the kitchen.

Quess asked, "Did you find out anything interesting about our new guest, Mara?"

Mara shrugged, sending the boobs that were resting on her head bouncing. "Not really. She eats meat, but I told her not to eat Tsuen." At that, Tsuen smiled and hugged Mara tighter. Mara continued, "Oh, and she's single."

Quess leaned close. "Oh, _really_? Did you find out which gender she prefers?"

"Nope."

"Did you ask how old she is?"

"Nope."

"Cup size?" Quess asked with a grin.

"Ha, didn't think to ask that. Probably too big for any normal bra, though.

Quess sunk into her chair with a frown. "What good are you then?"

"Hey!" Mara said, indignant. "She's really hard to get anything out of. Ask her something and see for yourself. She'll be joining us for dinner, I think."

Just then, two large horns peeked around the corner, along with two larger breasts.

"Speak of the devil…" Tsuen whispered, trying to keep calm.

Iormu, or at least her upper body, slithered into the room. Her tail was still trailing down the hallway. It would have extended all the way outside and past the porch, but Iormu had paused and pulled her tail in so she could close the door. "Hello, everyone. I don't mean to intrude."

Quess jumped up and slid forward to greet her. "Oh, you're not intruding at all, Iormu. Welcome!"

Tsuen started to rise from the couch. "Uh, would you like to sit on the couch? I could move for you."

Iormu waved a clawed hand. "Oh, no. That's fine. I'll just curl up out of the way somewhere." As she spoke, her body continued to file into the room. She slid into the corner and gathered her tail around herself. Eventually all forty feet of her tail was present in a large spiraling mound. It was covered in deep purple scales, except for a pale band on the belly. Along the top, it had a magenta fin running along the entire length.

Iormu reclined against the pile like it was a giant beanbag chair. "So, how is everyone doing?" she asked casually.

Before anyone could answer, Yuisu's voice called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready! Can someone go get Iormu?"

Mara called back, "She's already here!" and then all the girls started towards the kitchen.

Iormu sighed as she unraveled. _I barely got settled and now I get to do it all again._

* * *

"So, Iormu, forgive my bluntness…" Haru started, then blurted, "Are you gay or straight?"

Iormu gave a hard look that could be either thoughtful or hostile, and Haru couldn't tell which.

Haru quickly added, "Uh, I only ask because all the girls Agent Will has assigned here previously are, uh, lesbians."

Yuisu shook her head. "Real smooth, Haru." Secretly, Yuisu wanted to know too, and she would have asked eventually and probably with just as little grace. She turned to Iormu, whose upper body was at the table but her tail was still out in the hallway. "You don't have to answer if you don't want, but I'd like you to know that whatever your orientation, we are very accepting here."

Tsuen joined in quietly, "Agent Will put us all together since we have all experienced discrimination for a variety of reasons. This is a safe place."

Iormu nodded. "That sounds very nice. It's great that Agent Will is looking out for everyone like that. He was a great help with my sudden relocation."

The other girls looked at each other. It was blatantly obvious that Iormu had avoided Haru's question.

Quess opened her mouth to ask about it, but Yuisu cast a glare at her. _She did say that Iormu didn't have to answer if she didn't want to…_ Quess thought, then changed what she was planning to say. "How's the new place working out? All settled in?"

Iormu smiled and it made her look far less threatening. "Oh, it's great. The heated floors are just perfect. Keeping all of myself warm is normally a huge problem." She blushed a little and said, "I'd like to try out the hot spring tonight, though I'm afraid I wouldn't leave much room for anyone else."

Yuisu gestured with a hand toward the back door. "Then it's all yours for tonight. We were all in it just last night anyway. Let me know if you need anything."

"Oh, thank you, Yuisu. I will," Iormu said in her sweet, low voice. The inadvertently sensual tone sent a shiver down Yuisu's spine and made her mind go dirty places.

After dinner, Iormu took advantage of the offer and let herself into the hot spring area through the gate, rather than climbing the fence like before. She took a few moments to remove her clothes and her jewelry and store them in a basket. She loved to wear all the dangling gems and pearls, but sometimes they could be troublesome.

Leaving most of her tail out of the water, she lowered her upper body in first. The steaming-hot water felt amazing against her scales, but was a bit much for her bare skin so she had to take it slow. Eventually, she was underwater up to her breasts and then she started to lower her tail in. Displaced water poured through the overflow channel as hundreds of pounds of serpent sunk into the hot water.

After a bit of experimentation, Iormu found that she could leave a large chunk of her tail out of the water to help regulate her temperature and relax better. She leaned against the side of the pool, her giant breasts bobbing in the gentle support of the water, and looked up at the stars.

Above her, thousands of points of light were scattered across the emptiness, each alone in the vastness of space. _It's beautiful, but so very sad. It reminds me of my own life, loveless and alone even when I'm surrounded by people._ Before her melodramatic thoughts could get much further, she heard a strange _PLUNK_ sound and looked around for the source.

Just on the other side of the fence, Quess and Mara had been spying on Iormu. The noise she had heard was Mara's head being stuffed into Quess's cleavage to keep her from blowing their cover. Mara sunk right into Quess's translucent gelatinous chest and was flailing frantically, unable to breathe.

Quess whispered, "I'll let you out, just be quiet," then she pulled the little pink spider free.

"Ahgh," Mara gasped as she caught her breath. "Sorry," she whispered, "but did you see the size of those things?! They're even bigger than I thought! I just want to squeeze—"

Quess put a gooey tendril to Mara's lips and whispered, "Shush."

The slime and spider peeked back over the fence, only to find Iormu staring right at them. They ducked back down, but Iormu was already addressing them.

A sultry voice called out, "Mara, Quess. You're welcome to join me. And I really don't mind being seen naked, or being so appreciated. It is quite flattering."

Behind the fence, Mara and Quess exchanged half-confused, half-excited glances.

Mara twirled her black and white umbrella over her head in thought. It had been a gift from Tsuen, back at the start of their relationship, and it helped Mara with her fear of the open sky. She whispered to Quess, "I better not, for Tsuen's sake. You go ahead, Quess. Let me know if you hit that!" With that, she skittered off down the walkway and back into the house, clutching her precious umbrella.

Quess swallowed nervously. Even she was a little intimidated by how sexy Iormu was, and a lot more intimidated by her exotic mystery. Quess had done a lot of research in order to keep up her convincing lies during her time as 'queen', but she'd never encountered anything like Iormu. Lamias were exotic enough, but Jormungands were bigger, scarier, and much, much rarer.

She steeled herself and stepped through the fence gate. "Uh, hello," Quess said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for spying on you, but I guess I was just curious to know more about you, Iormu."

Iormu smiled and patted the surface of the water with one clawed hand. "Come, take off your clothes and join me then. I'm not much of a conversationalist, but I'll try."

Quess frowned. "Uh, I can't really do bathing. Slimes and large bodies of water don't mix, or rather, they mix too well. I'll sit nearby, though." She dissolved her clothes and took on a natural nude form, then sat down on the wooden walkway that ran along the edge of the pool. Quess turned to her left and saw Iormu's bare breasts up close for the first time, and blushed a shiny red.

Iormu saw and chuckled. "Everyone loves big boobs, unless they've had to deal with actually having them. These things are a huge pain."

Quess looked back and forth between Iormu's breasts and her own. "My normal size is pretty big, but not compared to yours." She dipped a finger into the hot spring and absorbed some water, pumping it into her chest until her own breasts matched Iormu's, nipples and all. She grabbed her enlarged boobs with her hands. It was an odd sensation, holding boobs that weren't quite her own. "Wow, these things are heavy. I can't imagine how difficult it'd be to have these all the time, especially for someone with muscles and joints to worry about."

Iormu nodded appreciatively. "That's a nice trick, Quess. You're an interesting one." She leaned back and looked up at the sky. "I heard from Agent Will that you weren't an official homestay at first, so what brought you here?"

"Loneliness," Quess answered honestly, more honestly than she had really intended. "I saw Yuisu and everyone else spending time together, having a good time, and I wanted that too. So I followed them home, and I made up a lie so they'd take me in."

She laid out on her back and watched the stars too. "I'm not proud of it, and I know now that it wasn't even necessary. Yuisu would have taken me in regardless. That's just who she is."

"I guess that's why I'm here too," Iormu said quietly. "I'm a bit old for this homestay business, but I needed friends. I needed _someone_ in my life after…" She trailed off.

Quess turned and looked at Iormu, who was staring at the sky with a sorrowful expression. A sparkle on her cheek might have been a tear. Quess asked, "After what?"

"Nevermind." Iormu turned and smiled at Quess. "Thanks for the chat, but I've got to get going. I've got something scheduled tonight." With that, she quickly lifted her massive body from the water, sending her boobs jiggling like beautiful, bountiful balloons. She grabbed her basket of clothes and slithered away.

While the tip of Iormu's tail was still next to the pool, Quess heard the door to the cabin open. Finally, when the last bit of Iormu slid away around the corner, Quess stood, her enlarged chest jiggling. _I think I'll stick with the E-cups,_ she thought as she shot the excess water back into the hot spring, which was slowly refilling after Iormu's displacement.

* * *

Early the next morning, Tsuen was jogging up the hill when a small car she didn't recognize passed her, leaving the property. She was pretty sure it was a man behind the wheel. _That's weird,_ she thought. _I'll ask Yuisu about it at breakfast._

After rinsing off the sweat from her run, Tsuen joined Yuisu and Haru in the kitchen and got some breakfast. Tsuen set down her toast and apple and settled up next to the table. "Oh, Yuisu. There was a guy here this morning. He drove past me in a car. Do you know what that was about?"

Yuisu furrowed her brow. "A man was here? I had no idea."

Haru's eyes went wide and glinting. "I saw a man leaving the 'cabin' when I was on my hunt this morning. I think he stayed the night with Iormu."

 _Huh, I'd been thinking she was gay,_ Yuisu thought, until her reasonable side kicked in. "Hold your horses, Haru. It was probably just a handyman fixing something at the cabin. Maybe tuning the radiant heating."

"No, he definitely stayed the night," a voice said. The three women turned and saw Iormu in the hallway. She could be incredibly quiet, given her size.

Yuisu stood up. "Hang on, Iormu, you should know better than that. You could get in trouble for sleeping with humans."

Iormu blinked a couple times in confusion. "Why'd you think he was a human? Antonio is a lizardman, and such a wonderful one at that…" Iormu licked her long tongue along her lips, and had a hungry look in her eye.

Yuisu sat back down with a defeated _THUMP._ "Huh. I guess that's okay then. Just be safe, I guess." Yuisu wasn't actually worried about Iormu's safety at all, but she didn't know what else to say to a sexually active, and apparently straight, liminal woman.

* * *

A few days later, Yuisu came in through the back door, tiptoeing quietly. She snuck into the living room, where Mara, Tsuen, Quess, and Haru were gathered around the TV.

Haru tilted her head and asked, "So, does Iormu want to join us for the movie?"

Yuisu shook her head a little too quickly. "Ah, no. I guess she'll pass."

Tsuen's ears twitched and she said, "I can tell something's wrong. What's going on, Yuisu?"

"Uh, I don't know the whole story, but I recommend you stay away from the hot spring, and the cabin, for a while."

"How long is a 'while'?" Mara asked.

Yuisu tried to keep calm as she said, "Judging by the boulder that Iormu crushed, and how angry she still looked, I'd say a few days at least."

Quess slid forward and got right up in Yuisu's face. "What!? She's that upset? Why?"

Haru raised a wing. "Uh, I might know." All eyes focused on her and she continued, "You know that lizardman, Antonio?"

Mara said, "The one that we've barely seen because he's always in the cabin with Iormu?"

Haru nodded. "Well, his car was here for almost two days straight, but this morning I watched him speed out of here like his tail was on fire and his ass was catching."

Realization hit everyone at about the same time, then Mara said, "Ah, must have been a bad breakup…" She frowned, then put her arms around Tsuen in a tight hug. "Poor Iormu."

Tsuen spoke up, "I actually talked with Antonio once, when he was arriving the other morning. He said he was the wandering type, not looking for a long-term relationship. Maybe Iormu wanted something else?"

Meanwhile, in the hot spring, Iormu was picking rock fragments out of the water with her long fingernails and tossing them over the fence. The large boulder that had been in the center of the crescent shaped pool was substantially smaller now, crushed by Iormu's powerful constricting coils.

 _Antonio…_ Iormu thought as she sulked. _You wanted space, but I wouldn't let you go. I wanted too much. I ruined things again._ She grabbed a large chunk of stone and easily threw it over the fence into the bushes. _And then I went and wrecked their pool. I thought I could do this, this 'living with others' thing, but I was wrong. I'm not cut out for this._

"Arrrgh!" Iormu screamed at the sky and slapped her tail painfully on the surface of the water. She lowered her head and mumbled, "I fucked it up again, and like always, it was because I can't just let go." Tears ran down Iormu's face, falling into the steaming water of the hot spring. "Why can't I just let go?"


	43. Clutching Coils - A Much Needed Break

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

 _Sigh…_

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Iormu, please open up! I'll use my copy of the key if I have to," Yuisu yelled at the closed cabin door.

As Yuisu was reaching into her jean skirt pocket for the key, the door was unlocked and opened from the inside. The tip of Iormu's tail unwrapped from the door handle and lowered itself to the floor. Yuisu stepped inside and followed the scaly trail all the way into Iormu's room.

Splayed out on her back on the bed was the depressed form of Iormu. She mumbled, "What do you want, Yuisu? I don't want company."

Yuisu sighed, then drew herself up tall. "I understand that, but it's been almost a week and you need to stop sulking. Part of my job as an exchange program host is making sure my homestays spend time with others and get acquainted with human culture. You can't do that if you just mope in here forever."

"You really think people _want_ me spending time with them? Like this?" She sat up on the bed and looked Yuisu in the eyes. Her makeup was smeared terribly, and her eyes were bloodshot and weary. Iormu's face was gaunt and her long hair was a tangled mess. There was no doubt that she'd been crying, and not taking very good care of herself either.

[Image: Iormu crying: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-24 ]

Yuisu stepped forward with purpose. "We'll get you cleaned up and you'll spend time with the other girls, whether you like it or not."

Iormu just flopped back onto the bed, her huge breasts quaking with the impact. "Whatever. I don't even care anymore. None of it will bring Antonio or Erin back, so I might as well."

With a huff, Yuisu grabbed Iormu's wrist and pulled. "Come on, we're going to the bathroom. I can't move you there myself, so you need to work with me Iormu. Please."

Iormu lurched from the bed and slithered along behind Yuisu. When they reached the bathroom, she saw herself in the mirror and looked away in disgust. "I look like shit."

Yuisu chuckled and said, "I wouldn't have said it quite like that, but yeah." Yuisu stepped behind Iormu and pushed her shoulders. "Get in the shower. I'm sure the hot water will make you feel better, and, uh, you kind of smell awful right now." As the jormungar obediently slid into the large shower area, Yuisu thought, _Tough love actually seems to work with Iormu. Thank god, because there's no way I could actually_ force _her to do anything, with her size and strength._

Iormu tossed her skirt and top out on the bathroom floor and pulled her tail in behind her, its massive length zig-zagging across the entire shower basin. She turned on the water before even bothering to close the sliding door.

Yuisu blushed, then averted her eyes and slid the fogged-glass shower door closed. It would take Iormu a while to wash her long hair and her much longer body, so Yuisu took the opportunity to catch Iormu up everything she'd been missing out on, from Mara's antics to the repairs to the hot spring. "Oh, and don't worry about that boulder in the hot spring. A work crew of minotaurs got a replacement put in easily."

"That's good," Iormu called over the low roar of the extra-large shower head. "I am really sorry about breaking that. I was just so upset…"

"Apology accepted, I just ask that you don't do it again," Yuisu said with a chuckle. "Oh, I've got fun news. The other girls have been wanting to go on a trip to the sea, and I got Agent Will to sign off on renting a bus. Are you interested in coming, Iormu?"

"You act like I have a choice. I'm pretty sure that me staying behind alone isn't really an option."

"It's true that I couldn't just leave you alone, but we'd really like you to come of your own volition. It should be a lot of fun, and a good change of pace." Yuisu grinned and added, "You might even have a vacation fling with some sexy guy."

In a shy voice, Iormu added, "Or girl."

"Huh?" Yuisu turned toward the voice out of habit, then turned away again when she saw Iormu's nude form through the frosted glass.

"I'm bisexual. I guess I should let you know that, since you're my host."

Yuisu stammered, "Oh, uh, sorry, uh, for assuming." _First that you were gay, and then that you were straight. I have no idea how to handle this now,_ Yuisu thought, then changed the subject back. "In any case, it'll be nice to get out in the summer sun."

The glass door opened and Iormu slid out. Droplets of water ran down her chest and scales and dripped from her long, wavy hair. "Can you hand me a towel?"

Yuisu peeled her eyes away from Iormu's beautiful bare breasts and looked up at her face. Even without makeup, she looked much better after washing up, much prettier than before. "Oh, yeah, of course," she said, then passed a giant-sized towel to Iormu.

After nearly a minute of watching Iormu dry herself off a few inches at a time, Yuisu ventured, "Uh, do you want help with that?"

In a sultry voice, Iormu asked, "Would Haru approve?"

Yuisu flushed red. "I just meant, like, help you dry your tail, and not in a sexual way, since you're cold blooded and it'd be bad if you got too cold."

Iormu smiled for the first time in days. "I know what you meant. And yes, I'd like some help."

Yuisu grabbed a towel and started at the end of Iormu's tail.

"Just don't touch the-"

Iormu cut off as Yuisu wrapped the tip of Iormu's scaly tail in the soft towel and rubbed vigorously. For Lamias, the tip of their tail was a very sensitive erogenous zone, and Jormungands were the same. Waves of pleasure ran through Iormu's body, paralyzing her until Yuisu finally moved further along down Iormu's tail and left the tip alone.

Yuisu turned and looked at Iormu, unaware of what she'd just done. "What were you saying? Don't touch what?"

Iormu struggled to catch her breath from the near orgasm Yuisu had just given her. "Uh, nevermind," she said, blushing while Yuisu continued to dry her body.

* * *

The next day when everyone was gathered in the kitchen for dinner, Yuisu stood up to make an announcement. "Haru and I got approval for time off from work, and Agent Will got all the arrangements made, so we're all set for our summer trip!" She swept her gaze across the five liminal girls, then added. "Sorry for the short notice, but we leave at nine tomorrow morning. Make sure to get all your stuff packed tonight."

Suddenly, several voices were talking at the same time.

"How long is the bus ride?"

"Will I even fit in the bus?'

"We'll have internet at the hotel, right?"

"How many nights are we staying?"

"Is the beach one of those prude family-friendly ones, or can I wear my thong?"

All at once, all the voices stopped and all eyes focused on Haru.

"What?" she asked, raising her wings questioningly. "It's not every day I get to wear swim fashion, or work on my tan."

Yuisu's mouth hung open with a bit of drool at the corner. She was already lost in fantasy, imagining Haru baring almost everything in a tiny swimsuit.

Other than Haru, the girls were not amused. Mara yelled, "Earth to Yuri-su! We've got questions that need answers!"

Yuisu blinked and shook her head. "Sorry. Uh, the bus can definitely fit everyone, even Iormu. The drive is about four hours." She pondered for a second, then asked, "Uh, what else was asked?"

Quess listed off, "How many nights, internet, and… thong."

"We'll be there for three nights, since that was all I could get off work." Yuisu glared at Mara and said, "Yes, they have internet, but I won't let you waste the days on your computer." Finally she turned to Haru and blushed. "Yes, you can probably wear that. The beach is liminal-centric, and I don't think it has any dress-code."

Yuisu answered a few more questions, then collapsed into her chair and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm dead tired. Goodnight." She stood up and hobbled towards her and Haru's room, leaving the other girls casting confused glances at each other and at the clock. It was only eight o'clock, and Yuisu was normally a bit of a night owl.

Haru knew what was up, so she followed Yuisu. Once they were inside their bedroom, she wrapped Yuisu in a fluffy hug. She looked into Yuisu's green eyes and whispered, "You know, it defeats the point of a vacation if you get all stressed out about it, miss Yuisu."

Yuisu smiled and gave Haru a light kiss. "Bringing that 'miss Yuisu' thing back?"

"Only because I knew it'd make you smile. You need to relax. Everything's all arranged, so just take it easy."

"I know. It's just been stressful. I've never organized something like this, and I'm trying to solve Iormu's problems too."

Haru guided Yuisu to the bed and pushed her onto it. "And you're doing a great job, Yuisu. You always do. Now get under those covers and let me snuggle you to sleep."

Yuisu grinned and crawled into bed. As she was enveloped in feathery wings, Yuisu closed her eyes and said, "Thanks, Haru, for the support."

Haru nuzzled into Yuisu's black hair and whispered, "I'm just returning the favor for what you already do for all of us. You really are an amazing host."

* * *

The bus arrived a bit before nine and Tsuen and Quess started loading their luggage into it. The bus driver had no idea how to interact with the beautiful liminal women, so he just stayed in his driver's seat, fidgeting.

When Yuisu finally came out of the house, carrying some bags of her own, the driver let out a sigh of relief and ran up to her. "Yuisu, right? The name's Hotaro, but you can just call me Taro. Nice ta' meetcha." The scruffy-haired man stuck out a meaty hand.

Yuisu shook it and said, "Yup. Likewise. Did you already meet Tsuen and Quess?" She gestured at the centaur and slime.

Taro blushed. "Uh, kind of?"

Quess stepped up behind him and said, "He mumbled at us, then just peered at us over the back of the seat like a little kid."

The man jumped at her voice and fidgeted with the edge of his blue jacket. "Uh, sorry, ma'am. I ain't ever talked to a lumi, uh, _liminal_ before."

Yuisu wore a warm smile and said, "Just treat them like regular women."

Taro smiled back and said, "Alright, I grew up with five sisters, so I think I can do that." He turned to Quess, stuck out his hand proudly and said, "I'm Taro, and it's nice to meet you."

Quess smiled broadly and took his hand in hers. Her cool, slick surface felt very strange, but not unpleasant. "It's a pleasure, Taro. My name is Quess. And this is Tsuen," she said as Tsuen stepped closer.

Due to her height, Tsuen's firm abs and tight-fitting sports bra were right at Taro's eye-level. He blushed and tilted his head back to look her in the eyes. "Greetin's, Tsuen. That's a real pretty name."

Tsuen flushed red and flicked her short magenta tail. "Thanks…"

Just then, Mara came bounding out of the house with her parasol overhead and a mesh bag full of plushies in her arms. "Hey, hands off my girlfriend, bus-driver-guy!" she called in a joking tone.

Haru followed behind, holding one suitcase, and then Iormu was behind that carrying several suitcases. She had no issues with the weight, but she was having some difficulty with her breasts getting in the way.

After some more introductions and a couple more trips getting luggage, everyone climbed into the grey bus. It was a full sized charter bus and a couple rows of seats had been temporarily removed, so there was more than enough room for everyone.

"Alright, ladies. If ya'll will settle in, we can get this show on the road," Taro called from his seat at the front. The bus engine roared to life and he turned the bus around in the wide gravel lot. Then they started the long downhill drive to the sea, kicking off a much needed vacation.


	44. Clutching Coils - Kaiju Beach

"Oh, thank goodness," Tsuen blurted as she stepped off the bus and into the inn's parking lot, stretching her legs. "I don't think I could handle being cooped up like that for much longer."

Mara followed after, the last one off the bus. She was watching Tsuen's tail and rear end swish side to side and said, "Agreed. I need to _move_. Want to go for a little jog, Tsuen?" Once clear of the bus, she opened her white and black painted parasol. With it over her head and Tsuen nearby, Mara didn't fear the sky anymore.

Tsuen turned to Yuisu. "Is that alright, Yuisu?"

Yuisu smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we can take in your luggage. Don't go too far, though."

With that, the centaur and arachne took off at a slow jog, letting Mara's shorter legs set the pace.

Haru glanced at the inn's signpost. "The Zoic Inn," she read aloud. "What a strange name. Hey, Yuisu… just what kind of place is this?"

"It's an inn that caters to liminals and employs a bunch of 'em too," Yuisu replied.

Just then, an old woman approached the group. She had grey hair and kind eyes hidden in her wrinkled face and she wore a plain kimono. She said, "The name is based on the word 'cryptozoic', which refers to beings that are unknown to humanity. My grandson suggested it, and I thought it was pretty clever."

Yuisu stepped forward and bowed deeply. "Thank you for having us, ma'am."

"Oh ho ho, no problem, little lady. Just call me Sari." She beckoned and turned towards the main inn doors. "Come on in and I'll show you your rooms. Don't you worry about your luggage. I'll send a porter to get it."

* * *

"And that's the door to the kitchens," Sari said, gesturing at a large swinging door. The little old woman had led the group through most of the two-story inn, pointing out every mundane feature. Only Yuisu seemed interested.

Mara let out a long sigh and whispered to Haru, "Is the tour over yet? I'm bored."

Haru put a wing on Yuisu's shoulder. "Are we good now? We'd all like to hit the beach while the sun's still up."

"Oh, sure. Go on ahead, girls." Yuisu said with a dismissive wave. "I wanted to chat with Sari some more about how the inn operates day to day." _This is a perfect opportunity to prepare for opening my own inn someday,_ she thought.

Haru leaned close and whispered into Yuisu's ear, "You should come too. I'll be wearing a certain swimsuit."

"Uh, um." Yuisu mumbled, her mouth hanging open as she got lost in a fantasy.

Sari looked back and forth between Haru and Yuisu, then chuckled knowingly. "Go on with your friends, Yuisu. You and I can chat another time."

Blushing, Yuisu nodded, then the group split off to their rooms to change. Tsuen and Mara shared one room, as well as Yuisu and Haru, but Quess and Iormu each had their own.

Quess didn't bother going to hers, instead just 'changing' right there in the hallway from her lacy dress into a skimpy pink bikini. "While you all get changed, I'll take the blankets down to the beach and pick out a good spot," she called out as she set off on her own.

[Image: Quess in a bikini: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-25 ]

* * *

Iormu slithered to her room, which was a special one for large liminals. It was just as spacious as her room back at the cabin, but it had a beautiful classic Japanese style, complete with dozens of tatami mats covering the floor.

It took her less than a minute to swap her black top for a scale patterned bikini top and her black beaded sarong for a purple one with a few extra straps to keep it secure. She rarely bothered with those strange Lamia-style stick-on panties, so her swim outfit actually gave more coverage than her normal clothes, and a lower chance of indecent exposure.

Iormu was eager to bathe in the warmth of the summer sun and she was already imagining the soft sensation of warm sand under her belly. She was about to leave the room when she realized she still had her bracelets, necklace, earrings, and even navel ring on. She took a moment to remove all those dangly bits of jewelry, then she zipped off out of the inn and down the little zig-zagging walkway to the beach.

* * *

Tsuen and Mara would have been changed quickly, except that Tsuen couldn't decide what to wear. She had a bikini top and sarong-skirt bottom that she wore back when Yamato joined them in the hot spring, but she didn't own an actual swimsuit bottom made for a centaur. "If I wear a sarong, I can't go running without flashing someone."

 _Most people wouldn't even realize they'd seen your privates. And people see horse butt all the time on TV or whatever._ Mara knew better than to voice her real thoughts, so she shrugged apathetically. "Then just wear your jogging shorts."

"Those aren't for swimming! They'd get ruined by the salt water."

"Did you really never buy a full swimsuit? Sports Club Kobold has a great swimming pool, so I just assumed you'd used it."

Tsuen blushed. "We always run together when we go there, and I don't go to the gym without you, Mara."

"There's gotta be a place you can change, so bring both. Let's go, already," Mara said, impatiently. She had already changed into a tie-dye one-piece with cutouts on the sides that looked awfully mature for her little girl's body.

* * *

Haru and Yuisu actually took even longer than Tsuen to get changed. Haru made the mistake of changing into her silver thong before trying to put on the top, but it was made for humans and the tiny clasp was impossible for her. She stood topless and held out the bikini top towards Yuisu. "Can you help with this, Yuisu?"

Yuisu had taken off her shirt and just dropped her skirt when she turned and saw the very nearly naked harpy. "Holy…" she muttered as she took in Haru's slim, toned body, firm voluptuous breasts, and tauntingly tiny thong. Yuisu thought, _She must have shaved… (or plucked, because feathers?)... just for that swimsuit. A bikini wax wouldn't cut it, because that thing barely covers anything at all._

Yuisu stepped forward, but not to help Haru put her top on. She was in full-on Yuri-su mode, and she slapped the silver bikini top out of Haru's hand while wearing a lewd grin. Yuisu reached forward, meaning to grab a couple heavenly handfuls of Haru.

"Really, Yuisu?" Haru scoffed and took a step back, out of groping range. "Just the sight of me sets you off? It's flattering, but we've got plans already."

"Plans can change," Yuisu suggested with a wink.

Haru brushed Yuisu's grabby hands away with her wing. "Later, Yuisu, okay?"

Yuisu reluctantly nodded, then picked up the bikini top from the floor. After she helped Haru into the top and fastened the clasp, she said, "Sorry if I'm ever too, uh, grabby or needy."

Haru turned around and pulled Yuisu into a hug, her shimmery bikini-clad breasts squishing against Yuisu's plain cotton bra. "No apology needed. I'm the needy one sometimes, and it's okay anyway, since I love you."

"I love you too, Haru. Now let me get changed and let's get outside before I lose my resistance and get grabby again."

* * *

It turned out that walking on sand while being made of slime was problematic. Quess's sticky surface picked up all the sand she touched, and at first she kept stopping every few feet to shake it off. After fighting that losing battle for several minutes, Quess had a clever idea. She pushed all the stuck-on sand into one area on her feet and built herself some sand-shoes. The rest of the walk was a breeze.

Shortly after Quess had picked out a good, flat spot of sand and laid out their blankets, she spotted Iormu heading down towards the beach. She waved up at Iormu, hoping she was visible against the bright white sand.

Iormu had barely set scale onto the warm sand of the beach when she heard a voice nearby. She turned to the sound and saw two young men looking at her from where they sat in folding chairs.

"Holy shit. You weren't kidding about this place being called Kaiju Beach. Look at that fucking monster," one of the men said to the other.

"Yeah, lots of monster people, or I guess they prefer 'liminals', come here. That's how it got the nickname," his friend replied.

The first guy lowered his voice and said, "Are all monstergirls so, uh, _stacked_?"

Iormu had excellent hearing and she could still hear every word as they continued in hushed voices. She kept moving past, hiding her irritation at their rude conversation.

"A lot of 'em, yeah. You can get some nice eye-candy here."

"You say that like you come here often, Tobi."

"Uh, I guess I do. The liminals I've talked to were really nice."

"Woah dude, you _talked_ to them? Are you that desperate for some freaky tail?"

"Back off on the racism, Jotaro," the other man scolded. "They're good people. And it's illegal to get it on with liminals anyway. Ain't no law against looking, though, or being friendly. You should try it."

"Alright, alright. I ain't no racist like my old man. It's still weird to me, but I'll try to keep an open mind."

Iormu smiled, her attitude much improved. _I guess there's hope for everyone,_ she thought as she slithered across the soft sand and enjoyed how it warmed her entire length. She swept her gaze over the lightly populated beach until she noticed Quess waving, then made her way there.

* * *

Haru and Yuisu were the last ones to arrive on the beach, but Tsuen had already left for a jog along the shore. They approached the beach blankets where Mara, Quess, and Iormu were sprawled out in the sun.

"Looking good, Haru," Mara said with a grin, eying Haru's itsy-bitsy, teenie-weenie silver bikini. "Sometimes I really wish I had a body like that to show off."

Haru enjoyed the attention, as well as the jealous look on Yuisu's face. She spun around so the others could see the backside too. One-inch straps on the bikini's top matched the whale-tail shape of the back of the skimpy thong. Even Quess blushed when she saw how sexy it looked on Haru's perky tush, though Mara and Iormu were less affected. They definitely thought it was sexy, but they had no butts of their own and didn't find the idea of a thong all that lewd.

"I'm glad people like it. It's not often I get to show off," Haru said with a smile. She turned to Yuisu and said, "I'm sorry if I'm stealing anyone else's thunder though. You look great, Yuisu."

Yuisu was wearing a bright green bikini with reasonable coverage and a bit of a cheeky cut to highlight the shape of her booty. She was pretty proud of her bottom, and the rest of her body, thanks to her fitness routine at the gym. _I bet I can get some looks and compliments too, if I tried,_ Yuisu thought, but she wasn't that competitive. Instead she said, "Thanks, Haru. What do you want to do first?"

"I want to tan, not burn, so I could use some help with this," Haru said as she tossed a bottle of sunscreen at Yuisu, then she flopped down onto an open spot on the blanket.

Yuisu scrambled to catch the sunscreen, then grinned like a kid on Christmas as she realized what she was about to get to do. _Goddamn, I love you, Haru,_ Yuisu thought, then straddled Haru's butt and squirted some lotion on both hands. Then, with the careful passion of someone who really, _really,_ enjoys their job, Yuisu started to massage sunscreen into every inch of Haru's smooth, sexy skin.

By the time Yuisu finished with both sides, she was pretty aroused from touching Haru's amazing body and seeing nearly every bit of it up close. She stood up to take a dip in the ocean to cool her jets, but Haru grabbed her by the arm.

"Uh-uh, Yuisu. Get back here," Haru said. "You need sunscreen too, since you're paler than me." Haru threw Yuisu down onto the blanket and pounced on her back, then realized her feathery pseudo-hands were ill-equipped for applying lotion. "Ah, dammit." She slapped her wing against her forehead at her own stupidity, then looked around for someone else to help.

Haru's first choice was Quess, since their past intimacy meant there'd be less awkwardness or jealously, until Haru realized that Quess would have a very different issue with applying sunscreen: absorbing it. Next, she eyed Mara, who was lounging under her favorite parasol, and thought, _Despite her flirty attitude, Mara has a good sense of boundaries. She could work._ "Hey, Mara. A little help?"

Mara had already read the situation and seen Haru's searching eyes, so she was quick to respond. She raised her carapace-covered hands and wiggled her sharp fingers, then said, "I'm no good for applying sunscreen. Tsuen had to do all mine for me, but she's still off running somewhere."

Out of options, Haru turned to Iormu. She thought, _I'm not sure about her… Yuisu's been spending a lot of time with her, and I don't want to send the wrong message._ She paused for a second, then had a dirty thought, _Unless I actually do want to send that message. What would_ that _threesome be like?_

Before Haru could say anything one way or the other, Iormu spoke up and slid closer. "I can do it, Haru. Is that alright with you, Yuisu?"

Yuisu blushed a little, thinking something surprisingly similar to Haru, then said, "Uh, yeah, sure."

Haru moved out of the way and stood by in a state of half jealousy, half desire as Iormu ran her strong arms all over Yuisu's body. Iormu held her entire upper body aloft as she worked, and her hands were the only part of her that actually touched Yuisu, so it didn't end up being as intimate as Haru and Yuisu had expected.

"Thanks, Iormu," Haru said when Iormu had finished. Then she grabbed Yuisu's hand and helped her stand. "Let's go for a walk, and see how many heads we can turn together."

With wide smiles and waggling hips, Haru and Yuisu strutted arm in arm down the beach. As they had hoped, the two beautiful women drew a lot of stares from liminals and humans, male and female both.

At the north end of the beach, the white sand slowly gave way to rounded boulders and craggy ridges. Yuisu pulled Haru behind one of the rocks, out of line of sight of the other beach goers, then sat down in the sand and pulled Haru down next to her. "Nothing like a nice ego boosting walk with my lover to get me revved up," Yuisu whispered as she kissed Haru's collarbone.

Haru pushed Yuisu onto her back and straddled her hips. "I was thinking the same thing, Yuisu." She leaned down and planted a kiss on Yuisu's lips.

Since someone could walk around the corner at any time, their little nook wasn't quite private enough for anything too risqué, but it was perfect for a summer afternoon makeout session. Yuisu reached up and grabbed Haru's prominently-displayed and barely-covered butt with both hands, pulling her into a deeper kiss that was returned with gusto.


	45. Clutching Coils - Girl Talk

Mara, Tsuen, Quess, and Iormu were packing up their beach supplies when Haru and Yuisu finally returned. There was no need to ask what they'd been up to; the sand that was still stuck to Haru's knees and Yuisu's back made it pretty obvious. As tempting as it was, the other girls decided not to press the issue. Teasing the lovebirds about their little tryst could be saved for later.

As Tsuen shook the sand out of a beach blanket, she said, "Hurry up, Mara. We need to be quick in order to get back to the inn and take showers in time for dinner."

Mara opened her mouth to complain, but Tsuen knew what she was about to say and cut her off. "Yes, you _do_ need a shower. I'm not eating dinner with someone that smells like sunscreen and seawater."

"Then you need to shower too, Tsuen," Mara countered pointlessly, since Tsuen was clearly already planning on taking one. "I'm not sharing my bed with someone that smells like sunscreen and sweat!" Mara scratched her chin with a carapace-covered finger. "Actually, that sounds kinda sexy. You don't need to shower after all, Tsuen."

Mara's strange comment earned a questioning look from the five other women. Mara tended to be surprisingly open about her particular fetishes, from 'wide hips and curves' to 'sunscreen and sweat', apparently. If anyone ever made the mistake of asking Mara about her fixations, they'd probably get an uncomfortable lesson about how wide hips make for better face-sitting.

After that little conversation killer, the group was pretty quiet until they reconvened for dinner, freshly showered and not smelling like seawater, sunscreen, _or_ sweat.

The inn's extensive menu had to be seen to be believed. There were meal options for many specialized diets, which was to be expected of an inn that specialized in servicing liminals. But they also had extreme menu items like nectar and even blood. All of Yuisu's group decided to stick with more normal options when they ordered. A few minutes later, the liminal wait-staff brought out plate after plate of delicious smelling food.

"Excellent choice, miss," a black-haired maid said to Haru as she set down a plate with a huge slab of rare meat on it. She kept her lips nearly closed as she spoke, like she was hiding something. "Our steaks are only the finest marbled cuts."

[Image: Lyca: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-26 ]

Haru smiled up at her. The maid had bright red eyes, big wolf-like ears, and a fluffy black tail. Haru said, "I work as a butcher, and I agree that these are top quality. It also looks like it was cooked to perfection, and not a second longer, so give my thanks to the chef."

The wolf-girl grinned wide, showing a mouth full to the brim with huge, sharp, and scary teeth. Haru and Yuisu flinched as they caught sight of that terrifying maw. The maid quickly covered her mouth with a paw, then blushed and said, "I'll do just that."

After the maid left to serve someone else, Yuisu whispered to Haru, "Okay, that was scary. I'm going to guess she's not a Fenrir like Froze?"

Given the size of the dog-like maid's ears, she could probably hear every word anyway, but Haru whispered back, "Yeah. Maybe a Cu Sith? I've never met one before. Maybe they have big fangs?"

On Haru's other side, Quess leaned over and said, "Nope. A Cu Sith, Kobold, or Inumimi definitely wouldn't have fangs like that. My guess is Werewolf."

Yuisu blinked in surprise. "Wait, are the things you listed all canine liminals too?"

Quess nodded. "Yep. There's also Orthrus, but if that was the case, she'd have a snake for a tail."

Yuisu just sat there, mouth agape. Despite all the studying she'd done when she became an Exchange Program host, there were still so many extraspecies races Yuisu knew nothing about. After the shock wore off, she bit into her hamburger. On that first delicious bite, she realized just how hungry she was and made short work of the rest.

The wolf-girl maid never showed back up, not that anyone would be brave or rude enough to ask her about her race. Instead, a winged lizard-woman, a dragonewt according to Quess, came to pick up their dishes. She wore her white hair in a single long braid, and her scales, ears, and even her horns were bright cyan.

[Image: Lato: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-27 ]

"I hope you all had a great meal, and may you have a great night too," she said in an incredibly chipper voice. As she spoke, she flapped her little dark blue wings, smiled with her round copper eyes, and was just all-around adorable. "Remember to ring for a maid if you need anything at all!" she said. Then she turned, flicked her scaly tail, and left.

After the cute dragonewt maid was out of sight, Quess said, "I might ask for a wakeup call from the inn, just for the chance that she'd be the one to come wake me up in the morning…" She pondered for a moment, then added, "I guess I _could_ specifically request her…"

Mara nodded, her arms folded across her chest. "Yes, this is a good plan, and I want in. Project Adorable Maid Wakeup is go!"

Tsuen glared at Mara, feeling a little jealous. With a hard edge in her voice, she said, "I don't think they do wakeup calls for two in the afternoon, Mara."

"Hey! I get up earlier than that when you wake me up to go running!" Mara replied, oblivious as always.

"Exactly," Tsuen grumbled as she got up from the table suddenly. She stomped back towards the bedrooms without another word.

* * *

Yuisu and Quess pulled Mara aside to explain the problem and try to guide her through an apology to Tsuen.

"She probably feels like you forgot about her. She wakes you up almost every day to go running, and your comments made it sound like you don't appreciate it," Yuisu lectured.

Mara's six eyes went wide. "But I do appreciate it!"

Quess shook her head. "When it comes to other women, it doesn't matter what _you_ think, or even what actually happened. What matters is how Tsuen _feels_."

"Okay, so how does that help me fix this?" Mara asked.

Yuisu put a hand on Mara's shoulder. "You can't apologize properly until you understand what's wrong."

"Alright. I get it now: she feels like I don't appreciate her." Mara looked up at Yuisu expectantly and said, "Now tell me what to say."

Yuisu sighed. "Seriously, Mara. It won't count unless it's from your heart, not my mouth. Just go in there and tell her what you really feel," Yuisu said, then pushed Mara out into the hallway.

Mara swallowed hard and walked forward slowly, muttering to herself, "Alright. From the heart. What I really feel. I can do that." She knocked on Tsuen's door and said, "Tsuen, it's me, Mara. Can I come in?"

Tsuen opened the door looking annoyed and stern, but not actually all that upset. "Hi, Mara. What's up?" She stepped back to make room for Mara to enter.

The tiny arachne skittered into the room and turned to look up at Tsuen. "I came to apologize."

Tsuen nodded and closed the door, then lowered herself to the floor. Even with her legs folded under herself, she was still taller than Mara. "Okay, go ahead," she said flatly.

"Uh, I'm sorry about what I said." Mara took a deep breath and continued, "I do appreciate you, and the time we spend together, and I want to make sure you know that."

Tsuen smiled a little, but there was still an edge to her voice. "Not bad. Did Yuisu tell you to say that?" It seemed Tsuen got snippy and a little passive aggressive when she was angry.

"No!" Mara said with a huff. "She only said to tell you what I really feel, in my heart. So that's what I'm going to do." Mara looked up at Tsuen, meeting her cyan eyes. "I love you, Tsuen, and I'm sorry."

That broke Tsuen's stern facade. Tsuen flushed red and immediately returned to her more familiar bashful state. "Uh, did you just say…? That's the first time you've said… uh, um," she floundered, unable to the find the words. Eventually, she settled for leaning forward and grabbing Mara with both arms. Tsuen pulled her into a tight hug, lifting most of her legs right off the ground.

After a moment, Tsuen whispered, "I love you too, Mara. Apology accepted."

Mara grinned. "Admit it, though, that maid _was_ pretty cute."

Tsuen just sighed and said, "Sure, whatever, Mara."

* * *

All six girls were gathered in the hallway, trying to figure out how to spend the evening. Yuisu purposely left the specifics of each day open, to let everyone have a part in planning the vacation's events. It also meant less stressful planning and responsibility for Yuisu, but that was probably just a happy coincidence.

"I've got an idea," Iormu said with a youthful smile that made her look ten years younger. Younger than what, no one was sure. Mara and Quess had made some guesses at Iormu's age, but they had no real proof. Their current consensus was: 'somewhere between 30 and 300'. "Grab the futons from your rooms and bring 'em to mine. We're having a sleepover!"

"Ooh, good idea, Iormu. I loved doing that back in school. We can stay up late, chatting and telling ghost stories and stuff!" Yuisu said, grinning like a schoolgirl.

A few minutes later, the six women had all changed into pajamas and dragged their futons and blankets into Iormu's gigantic room. The sun had set over the ancient timbers of the Zoic Inn and the atmosphere was perfect for some gossip and scary tales.

"I vote we all share embarrassing stories!" Mara called out. "It's a great way to open up and really get to know each other. I'll even go first."

Murmurs of agreement came from the other girls as they pulled their futons into a rough circle and flopped down on them.

"Not long ago, I said something that was so embarrassing it changed my life forever," Mara began in a dramatic tone. "I saw an adorable dragonewt girl, and I said-"

Tsuen interrupted. "That was earlier today! That doesn't count!"

Mara and some of the others giggled, then Mara said, "Fine. Here's a real story." She settled into her futon, tucked her legs under herself, and said, "When I was little, my homeland Maratus first got access to the internet. My mom bought a laptop, but I have eleven sisters, and we all had to share it. Thankfully most of them didn't care about it, so I didn't have to fight too hard to play my video games. Eventually, while poking around on the laptop, I found a folder of images that my oldest sister, Meer, had saved."

Yuisu cringed, knowing where this was going.

Mara continued, "They were all porn of course. Naked men, hardcore sex, the whole shebang. I'd never even seen a human in-person at this point, let alone a naked one. It was… surprising." Mara smiled and looked around at the girls who were listening intently to her story. "So of course I did what any innocent child would do: I showed my mom, and asked where I could find more pictures like that but with just pretty ladies."

Mara stood up and gave a little bow as she said, "And that's how I got my big sister grounded, earned an awkward sex-ed lecture from my mom, and learned I was gay, all in one go!"

Everyone chuckled for a bit, then Tsuen said, "Okay, Mara, _that_ story counts. Who's next?"

Yuisu raised her hand and said, "I'll go. Some of you may have heard my nickname Yuri-su." There were a couple nods from the group. "This is the story of how I got it, back in middle school."

Haru snuggled up against Yuisu's side and whispered, "I've been wondering about that. This should be good."

Yuisu blushed a bit and said, "I've liked girls-love manga for a long time, so I had years to collect them, but I kept it a secret. One time, I had some friends over, so I had stuffed all my manga into my messy closet. One of us said something funny, and Chiyoko, who some of you have met, was rolling on the floor laughing, and she bumped into the closet door."

Yuisu shook her head as she recalled what happened next. "The door popped open and an avalanche of yuri manga, as well as some clothes and stuffed animals, poured down on her head. My friends all thought it was a riot, laughing like loons, until Chiyoko happened to open up a particularly explicit book. She showed it to the other two girls and then they all ran out of the room, jokingly yelling 'Yuisu's a yuri pervert! Yuri-su, Yuri-su!' over and over. They never let me live that down, and made sure to call me Yuri-su whenever I did anything even a little pervy."

Haru wrapped a wing around Yuisu's shoulders and said, "Well now you're _my_ Yuri-su, and I like it when you're a little pervy."

Iormu coughed. "Uh, could you two lovebirds dial it back a little?" she teased. "Between this and your little adventure on the beach earlier, it's a bit much." Iormu continued in her head, _Especially for us loveless saps…_

While Yuisu and Haru giggled and blushed, Mara jumped up. "Ooh, Iormu, you should go next! What's your most embarrassing story?"

Iormu looked down at her hands. "Um, I don't know if I want to tell…"

In her sweetest voice, Quess said, "If it's _that_ bad, maybe you really do need to talk about it. Get it off your chest." Her eyes fell on Iormu's boobs and she thought, _Your amazing, bountiful chest._

"Alright." Iormu took a moment to reposition her huge tail and settle down on her scaly throne, then said, "Sorry if this story isn't as funny as Mara or Yuisu's, but it _is_ embarrassing." She took a deep breath and started, "I used to live in California, thanks to a program similar to Japan's Interspecies Exchange Program. My host, Erin, was my best friend and we went everywhere together. All the stares and mean comments I got didn't bother me, as long as Erin was there. We even got engaged, waiting to get married until the law allowed it." Iormu smiled. It was a genuine smile, but with a tinge of sadness.

"But one time when we were out in the city, a guy insulted Erin and I got so angry I just about lost it. I rose up high above the guy and growled, 'You need to apologize right now, before I squeeze your insides out like a tube of toothpaste.'"

Haru nodded approvingly. "Nice one. I like your style."

Iormu chuckled, then said,"Of course, a police officer happened to be walking by just then… Long story short, I got arrested for threatening a human with violence. Since it was my first offense, I didn't get deported or anything, but Erin had to post bail, and my coordinator freaked out."

Tsuen raised a hand. "What about Aaron? How'd he feel about you standing up for him?"

"Him…?" Iormu looked confused for a second, then realization hit her. "Ohhh, Erin's a _woman_. It's spelled 'E R I N', not ' N'," Iormu explained.

Tsuen hid her face in her hands and stammered, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just assumed… because of how you had Antonio over…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I told Yuisu, but I guess I never told the rest of you: I'm bi," Iormu said with a shrug, as if it was no big deal. In a way, it wasn't. All the other girls knew first-hand the discrimination that came with being gay, so they certainly weren't going to judge Iormu for being a little different.

As the girls continued telling stories, laughing, and teasing each other, Quess was lost in thought, staring dreamily at Iormu. If anything, Iormu revealing her sexuality made Quess even more interested in her. Quess was most attracted to women, but the male form had wonders of its own, so she considered herself bisexual as well. She could relate to that, and maybe to some of the other issues Iormu was facing.

After another hour or so, a light snoring sound suddenly came from Tsuen's futon. She had fallen asleep sitting upright, which was surprisingly adorable. Smiling, Mara guided Tsuen's upper body down and covered the sleeping centaur with a blanket. Then she turned to the others and whispered, "I guess that's a sign that we should call it a night?"

The others nodded and climbed under their own blankets, except for Quess. Instead, the pink slime slid up next to Iormu's futon and whispered "Hey there, lonely."

Iormu covered her coiled tail with a warm blanket, then laid on her belly and turned to Quess. She propped her head on her hand, leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm lonely?"

"A few things. The way that Haru and Yuisu being lovey-dovey bothered you, the look on your face when you talked about Erin, and the way you've been acting ever since Antonio left."

"Okay, so what if I _am_ lonely? Is this your way of hitting on me?" Iormu said, unimpressed.

"That's not it. I'd like to help you, if I can." Quess put a soft hand on Iormu's arm. "Earlier, it looked like you wanted to open up about Erin, but you stopped short. Would you like to talk to me about it?"

Iormu lowered her head and covered her face with her arms. "I miss Erin so bad. I thought a fling with Antonio would distract me from the pain, that it'd help me move on." Sighing, she said, "But I screwed that up too, and it only made me feel even worse."

Quess laid down on the floor next to Iormu's futon, her gelatinous body and squishy breasts making even the hard floor plenty comfortable. _I'll start with Antonio, and see if we can work backwards._ "What happened with Antonio?" she asked gently.

"He only wanted our relationship to be a casual thing. Just sex and hanging out. That's what I wanted too, at first." Iormu lifted her head again, then ran her fingers through her long hair, fidgeting. "But then I tried to make it into something else. I was trying to fill the hole that Erin left in my heart when she left me."

 _Should I ask why Erin left?_ Quess debated with herself. _No, I think Iormu will bring it up on her own, when she's ready._ Then before she could have asked anyway, Iormu spoke.

"Thanks, Quess, for listening to me, but I'm… tired… right now." Iormu sounded frustrated and mentally exhausted. "Goodnight," she said as she rolled over away from Quess. Then she pulled a blanket over her head, horns and all.

"Goodnight, Iormu. I'll be here again if you need me," Quess whispered, then slid back to her own futon. With a long exhalation, Quess shrunk down and reverted to her small blob form, which is how she preferred to sleep. As she slept, the little slime dreamed of serpents and dragonewts, of massive breasts, and of being squeezed tightly in Iormu's purple embrace.


	46. Clutching Coils - All Day

"Alright girls, time to get up!" Tsuen called out into the large room at 9AM on the dot, her voice echoing from the rafters. "You shouldn't waste your vacation by sleeping all day!"

Mara peeked out from under her blanket and peered up at the noisy centaur. Tsuen was standing at the door fully dressed in her running clothes, having already gone for a run on the beach. Mara grumbled, "What's the point of vacation if we can't sleep as much as we want?" then pulled the blanket back over her head.

Tsuen just strode into the room and scooped up Mara from her bed with both arms. "You wanted a wakeup call, and I need a shower. Let's solve both problems at once," Tsuen whispered suggestively.

Mara's six eyes blinked as she processed that. Even her tired mind figured it out eventually. "Ooh, shower fun times!" Mara said, hugging onto Tsuen's side as she was carried out of the room.

The other girls slowly crawled out of bed, looking a mess with bedhead and groggy eyes, except for Quess. She coalesced into her full size with her hair and dress already pretty and perfect.

Suddenly, a thunderous rumble filled the room. Everyone looked around for the source, startled.

"Sorry. That was my stomach," Iormu said, blushing. "I get pretty hungry in the mornings."

* * *

The inn had a breakfast buffet and the wait-staff had to refill it several times that morning as the hungry guests devoured the delicious food. Iormu ate at least a dozen eggs on her own and Tsuen hit the salad bar with similar zeal, having worked up an appetite with her morning run and 'shower fun times'.

As all six women finally ate their fill, a loud rumble echoed through the dining hall. Yuisu and Haru both looked at Iormu, thinking of her rumbling stomach earlier.

"What? That wasn't me this time," Iormu said defensively. "I think it was thunder."

"Thunder? As in thunderstorm? Aw, man!" Mara cried out. "I wanted to go to the beach again today," she said with a frown, then skittered to a window to look outside.

Sure enough, the dark clouds of a thunderstorm had moved in over the last hour. As large drops of rain started to smack against the windows of the inn, it became very clear that sunbathing and swimsuits were no longer on the agenda.

Haru sighed and said, "Well, what do we do now?"

Yuisu tilted her head in thought, then said, "The inn should have some games we could play, like ping-pong. I'll go ask."

A few minutes later, the group had gathered in the inn's comfortable living room. Tsuen and Quess were playing ping-pong while Mara was dealing out poker cards to Haru and Iormu. Everyone was back in their pajamas, except for Quess, who seemed to be testing whether the normally reserved Tsuen could be distracted by jiggly boobs and a lacy negligee.

Mara called up to Yuisu, "Are you going to play with us, Yuisu? I need to know whether to deal you in or not."

Yuisu shook her head. "I'll catch a later round. I'm going to go talk to Sari about how she runs this place."

After Yuisu left, Haru shrugged and said to the others, "She really does seem to want to run an inn of her own someday. I guess she's already halfway there, with all of us living in her house."

Iormu nodded in agreement. "Yep. I think she could do it. Though I can't quite see her as an old-lady-hostess."

Mara paused in dealing out the cards and laughed. "Haha, yeah. Yuri-su the pervy innkeeper is an odd thought. Maybe Yuri-su the pervy _maid_ , in a sexy black and white dress… Mmmm…"

Tsuen twitched as she overheard Mara's ramblings, causing her to miss Quess's serve. As the ping-pong ball whizzed by her fuzzy ear, she turned and glared at the back of Mara's head.

Haru was looking at Mara too, but with a quizzical expression. The little arachne seemed dead-set on muddying her relationship with Tsuen. Haru decided to stop her before she dug herself in too deep. "Enough with the maids, Mara. Just deal the cards."

Once Mara's attention was back on the game, Tsuen sighed dejectedly and thought, _Seriously, Mara? After we_ just _showered together?_

* * *

After killing a few more hours with board games and jigsaw puzzles, Haru stood up suddenly. "I'm going to go find Yuisu. Seeya later," she said as she walked out of the room.

Quess shrugged her shoulders, sending her whole body jiggling. "I guess we're all getting a bit antsy, being cooped up like this. I was definitely looking forward to spending more time outside."

Iormu nodded, then whispered, "Maybe that's what's got Mara acting out." She turned and looked over her shoulder at where Mara and Tsuen were sitting on the couch by the bay window. The arachne and centaur were deep in an animated discussion, and it looked like it was getting a little emotional.

"I guess I'm the jealous type, then, _okay_?!" Tsuen suddenly blurted, a bit louder than she had intended. She covered her mouth and lowered her head.

As Mara tried to calm Tsuen down, Quess tapped Iormu on the arm. She whispered, "Let's give them some space. Want to hang out in your room?"

Iormu pondered for a second, debating whether the lascivious slime was just trying to get into Iormu's skirts. _Would it be so bad if she was? Well… I don't want to complicate things at home by getting involved with a housemate right now,_ Iormu thought. _I just want someone to talk to…._ After a pause, she said, "Sure. I was hoping to borrow your ear for a moment anyway."

The two slithered and slid down the hall to Iormu's huge bedroom, then settled in on the futons that were still strewn about.

Iormu got straight to the point. "As I was saying last night, I really do want to move on. From Erin, that is." She took a slow breath, then said, "But nothing I've done has worked. I just can't seem to let go of her. She was so amazing…"

Quess looked up at the high ceiling as she thought aloud. "Hmm, I've got a couple ideas, but it'd help if I knew more about what went wrong with Erin."

"Oh. That…" Iormu practically wilted when she realized she'd have to talk about the breakup. "It was my fault. I didn't know that at the time, but it's obvious now." The tip of her tail weakly flicked back and forth on the floor as she spoke, "Erin was far more social than me. She had tons of friends from back in college and from work, most of them female. I got jealous whenever she spent time with them."

Iormu sighed, disappointed in her past self. "I imagined that she was cheating on me. She _had_ to be, with all those beautiful, _normal_ human women around her all the time. I saw the evidence wherever I wanted to see it: times when she'd been slow to respond to texts, times she came home really late, whenever she was 'too tired' for my romantic advances."

After a pause to catch her breath, she continued, "I kept it all to myself, just me worrying too much, until I confronted her one night. Of course, Erin had explanations for everything, good ones too. She was super busy at work, working a lot of overtime and running herself ragged trying to keep her job in a tough economy. But I doubled down on my stupid paranoia. I said those were all excuses."

Iormu lowered her head and started to sob. "I said that if… that if she really loved me, she would choose me over her job… What I didn't realize is that she had _already_ chosen me. Over her health, over her family, and over her friends, who she had barely seen in months. She was working so hard so she could provide for me. _Me_ , the monster who couldn't even trust her." Iormu's sobbing built into full on crying and tears ran down her cheeks.

Quess wrapped Iormu's shoulders in a warm hug, giving silent support until she was ready to talk again.

"We argued for hours, but I was stupid and bullheaded and wrong the entire time. That's why Erin left me, and she was right to." Iormu had stopped crying, her sadness giving way to bitter self-loathing. "I'm worthless. Even now, I'm freeloading, taking advantage of the exchange program and Yuisu's kindness."

Quess squeezed Iormu tighter. "It's okay Iormu. It's okay to rely on others, especially while you find your place," she murmured.

"No, no it isn't okay. I can't keep asking for help forever, never fixing myself. I need to get over this," Iormu said with sudden determination.

Quess breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm glad she wants to improve. We can work with this._ Quess sat back and looked Iormu in the eyes. "You _can_ get over this. You have a strong will, and you know what you want, so you just need to act on it."

Iormu furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "How? What should I do?"

"I can't guarantee it'll work for you, but I recommend that you have a new, positive relationship. You're all tangled up on how your other relationships ended badly, so you need to see that a relationship can end on a positive note."

Quess paused for a second, trying to think how to phrase the next part. "You should have something lighthearted, fun, and brief. Go into it knowing it's temporary, and not serious." She grinned and added, "Vacation sounds like the ideal time for a fling."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and a chipper voice called out, "Housekeeping!"

Quess and Iormu looked around at Iormu's messy room. Futons and blankets were still strewn about from the sleepover the night before and snack packages and soda cans littered the floor.

Iormu lifted herself and started towards the door. "Uh, I should let her clean up." She opened the door, revealing the white-haired dragonewt maid that had so enchanted the girls at dinner.

[Image: Lato: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-27 ]

The maid took in the room with her wide copper-colored eyes, then whistled. "Wow, you ladies must have had a fun party last night, because you sure did a number on this place."

Quess and Iormu both apologized profusely for the mess, but the petite maid just waved it off. "No worries! This is my job after all," she said with a cute smile.

Iormu turned to Quess and said, "Go hang out with the others. I'm going to stay and help her move the futons." She smiled. "And I'll think on what you said, Quess. Thank you."

* * *

Once Quess left, Iormu started dragging the heavy futon mattresses into a pile by the door. It was pretty easy, with her strength and the leverage of her massive tail.

The maid was thrilled for the help. She smiled up at Iormu and said, "Oh, thank you so much, miss! Those things always give me trouble." As she spoke, she flapped her little wings that were clearly too small to be used for actual flight. "My name's Lato, by the way," she said as she gathered up some trash into a bag.

Iormu smiled back and said, "I'm Iormu. And helping with this is the least I can do, since we caused the mess."

As Lato leaned over to grab something with a scale-covered hand, Iormu caught a glimpse of her chest. Lato's breasts were practically spilling from her tight black and white dress. Her boobs were surprisingly large for how short and skinny she was.

 _She'd understand the pain of having big boobs,_ Iormu thought.

As Iormu grabbed another futon, Lato bent over again, facing away. Iormu's face went red as she saw lacy white panties peeking out from under the maid's short dress. _Damn, she's pretty sexy,_ Iormu thought, _Is she doing this on purpose?_

Then Iormu saw something else. A white flake of skin stood out on Lato's cyan-scaled tail. The maid was apparently shedding, something that Iormu had extensive experience with. A few times a year, Iormu's entire tail would shed its skin. It was always an arduous process, since she had to slowly peel off the old skin from the super-sensitive new skin underneath.

 _I'll offer to help her with her shedding. It'll be totally platonic, just a favor from one reptilian liminal to another. Yeah…_ Iormu cleared her throat, then awkwardly started, "So, Lato, uh, it looks like you're shedding."

Lato stood up and turned around. She cringed a little and said, "Oh, yeah. It's been just awful this time. It's been too sensitive for me to peel off, but having that dry skin there is so unsightly. It looks bad for the inn, doesn't it?" She frowned, and even that was cute.

Iormu scrunched her nose and answered, "A little bit, yeah. Would you, uh, like some help peeling it? I mean, I know all about shedding." To illustrate her point, she gestured an arm at her massive purple body and waved the tip of her scaly tail in the air.

Lato smiled her adorable smile. "Oh, you'd do that? That'd be just amazing. The itching's been driving me crazy, you know?" Before Iormu could respond, Lato belly-flopped on a futon and started wiggling her cyan tail in the air. She was very lively, and didn't seem to find the situation awkward at all.

Iormu blinked in amazement. _She's so damn cute, and I think she's sending me some signals…_ Iormu thought as she approached the wriggling dragonewt. _Well, Quess_ did _say to have a fling._ _Let's just see where this goes…_ Iormu moved up behind Lato, grabbed her tail, and started to slowly peel away the shedding skin.

[Image: Lato and Iormu 1: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-28 ]

Seeing Lato's thighs and butt so close was getting Iormu a little fired up, but she focused on the task at hand, carefully pulling the sheet of skin back from the scaly tail. "How's that, Lato?"

"Mmm," Lato moaned as she shivered at the tingly sensation against her new skin. "Just wonderful. Thanks again, Iormu. It's probably a little awkward for you, since you don't even know me, but it really is a huge help."

"Oh, of course. I've been through it myself, more times than I can count." Iormu's eyes kept drifting down to the shadow under Lato's short skirt. She could almost make out those lacy white panties she'd spied before. They'd have to be customized string panties, likely with a tie above and below her lizard-like tail to keep them in place. Iormu zoned out, idly peeling skin and thinking about panties until a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Did you hear me?" Lato asked, her voice light and cute as always.

Iormu blushed. "Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought."

"That's fine. I was just saying that for the base of my tail, and my back especially, I'll need to take off my dress."

Iormu somehow managed to turn even redder. She stammered, "Uh, oh. Okay, yeah. Go for it," then slid back to give Lato space. She looked away as the dragonewt unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. It figured that all her clothes would have to be able to zip or tie on. Between the wings sticking out of her shoulders and the large tail extending from her lower back, normal clothes couldn't work. Lato held her dress against her chest to cover her breasts and settled back down onto the futon.

When Iormu turned back, she paused to appreciate Lato's beautiful pale skin. It contrasted sharply with the deep cerulean scales that ran up her along her spine to her shoulder blades and wings. _Something's missing…_ Iormu thought to herself, _Ah! No bra, since the straps would get in the way of peeling that part of her back._ She blinked a few times, then realized there were no straps around Lato's tail either. Iormu's jaw dropped open and she thought, _Oh god, she took off her panties!_

Lato, wearing nothing but her thigh-high stockings, called out, "Iormu? I'm ready whenever. We've just got the base of my tail and my back left."

Iormu tried to control her breathing and slow her racing heart. "Yeah, of course." She slithered up behind Lato, trying very hard not to look at the treasure hidden under her tail. With unsteady hands, Iormu grabbed a bit of skin on Lato's upper back and started to pull.

Almost immediately, Lato let out a suspiciously erotic moan. "Oooohhh, that's the stuff…" she muttered. She involuntarily thrust her butt up in the air, giving Iormu no choice about looking under her tail and between her legs.

 _Huh, a patch of scales, but white like her hair… sexy._ When she saw that area, Iormu's thoughts immediately went to dirty places, like how convenient the erogenous tip of Iormu's tail was with female lovers. While Iormu's mind wandered off, her hands continued to work at Lato's skin.

Lato's lewd wiggling and exclamations didn't stop. It was very apparent that her new skin wasn't just ticklish; she was getting a very different, very specific sensation from it. Every inch Iormu progressed closer towards the base of Lato's tail seemed to arouse her even more, until she was clenching a pillow with both hands and practically mewling in pleasure.

[Image: Lato and Iormu 2: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-29 ]

To say Iormu was also excited would be the understatement of the century. She hadn't been this aroused in at _least_ that long. This adorable woman was quivering in pleasure at her slightest touch, and that thought had Iormu wound up like a coiled spring. _I can't take it anymore. I need to finish this shedding ASAP, and if Lato doesn't want to get it on, I'll have to kick her out and just satisfy myself!_

Iormu grabbed the last patch of skin and ripped it off suddenly. Lato reacted just as quickly, but even stronger.

"Uaahhh!" she moaned as her entire body trembled and shook for several seconds. Then she tipped over and fell onto her side, clutching her crumpled dress against her heaving chest. Struggling to catch her breath, Lato muttered, "Thanks, Iormu… I guess I shoulda… told you about… how much it affects me."

Iormu had no idea what to say, so she just stood there, wide-eyed and amazed. _Did she really just climax…? From just that?_

After recovering a bit more, Lato looked up at Iormu and chuckled when she saw the baffled expression on her face. "Yeah, sorry about the surprise." She stood up, baring her entire naked body to Iormu. Her breasts were perky and bouncy, and easily E-cups despite her tiny frame. "Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" she asked suggestively.

A lewd grin crept onto Iormu's face as the jormungand's massive tail wrapped around the petite dragonewt and drew her close. The tip of Iormu's tail flicked and fondled across Lato's soft skin and pliable scales. "Oh, I can think of a few things," she replied in a sultry, low voice.

* * *

The sun had already set by the time the door to Iormu's room finally reopened. Quess was watching from around the corner as the dragonewt maid stepped out. Her long white braid was a disheveled mess and she wasn't even wearing her boots, holding one in each hand instead. She wandered off down the hallway, looking a little unsteady on her feet.

Quess was torn. On one hand, she was excited for Iormu for getting out there and starting a new relationship. On the other hand, Quess was envious of Iormu for getting with that sexy maid _and_ jealous of the maid for being Iormu's fling instead of Quess.

In any case, the pink slime was thankful for the meal of pheromones and sexual energy that had been wafting down the hallway for hours.


	47. Clutching Coils - Feed The Liminals

The day started out pretty normal for Daiki. Well, there was the stormy weather, but that wasn't unheard of that time of year, and it wasn't bad enough to affect his drive to work. What _was_ unheard of was a bus full of monster girls, er, liminals, showing up out of the blue. Daiki's small town was an hour from the shore and even further from anything else of note, so very few people wanted to move there, liminals included. In these parts, they were a rare sight indeed.

There wasn't any reason for them to come to town anyway, other than perhaps the restaurant where Daiki worked. So of course, that's where they ended up.

 _DING!_ The bell over the door chimed as new customers arrived.

"Welcome to the Forest King Buffet, where anyone can eat like royalty!" Daiki said automatically. _Ugh, I feel like Pavlov's dog, barking when the bell rings, or was it drooling?_ He pulled himself out of his thoughts in time to see several women file in through the door. When the seventh and seemingly last one was inside, the door still didn't close, letting in the blowing wind, so he peered over the counter to see why.

Daiki's brown eyes went wide as he saw 40 feet of scaly purple tail trailing out into the parking lot and all the way to a charter bus parked there. He could see the silhouette of the bus's driver reclining in the driver's seat. Then Daiki turned and looked more closely at the women for the first time and his mouth fell open.

The long tail was connected to an insanely busty woman with long purple hair and a mature yet beautiful face. She had her arm around a short and cute woman with braided white hair and blue horns who even had wings and a tail too. Next to them was some sort of transparent pink slime girl. She was talking quietly to a magenta-haired centaur girl who had tired eyes. _Ah, I know a little about centaurs, at least. No idea what these other girls are…_ Daiki thought, then moved on to look at the remaining three women.

Standing several feet from the centaur was a very short girl with magenta hair. She looked pretty normal until he saw her blink her six eyes. Then Daiki leaned over the counter to see her lower half and shuddered. _I don't like spiders…_

At the front of the party, a grinning woman with big, white, feathery wings was walking arm in arm with a black-haired woman. Daiki's gaze lingered on the second woman. She had alluring green eyes and a beautiful smile. Daiki spent a moment trying to figure out what kind of liminal she was before he realized she was actually human.

That woman approached the counter and said, "Hi there! Sorry for not calling ahead, but is there any chance you can seat a party of seven? Oh, and we have some special needs for seats…"

* * *

"Hey, Takio! We've got a party of seven, and we're gonna need a lot of space around their table!" Daiki called back toward the kitchen. It was only Daiki, Takio, and Suzu working today, which had seemed like overkill with how empty it had been all morning. Now, Daiki was worried it wouldn't be enough.

A bulky, round man with thinning hair pushed through the swinging doors from the kitchen. "Alright, no need to yell, man." He squinted to pick out Daiki and his plain brown hair against the colorful backdrop behind him.

Takio rubbed his eyes and looked again. His eyes were terrible, and he refused to wear glasses, so he didn't believe them when he saw the bizarre customers standing around Daiki. He mumbled, "I gotta get more sleep," then started pushing tables together in the middle of the dining area. There weren't any other customers, so he had no qualms about stealing as many tables as needed.

That done, Takio turned and waddled back into the kitchen, but not before calling back, "I'll send Suzu to check on the food levels in the buffet."

Daiki lead the seven women to the table, then smiled at the centaur and the giant snake woman. "Feel free to rearrange the table and chairs as much as you want, and I'd be happy to help with that if you need." He stepped back while everyone quickly worked out their seating arrangement. _Looks like they're sitting in pairs…?_ he noted to himself.

When they were all settled in, he stepped forward next to an empty spot on the table. "In case any of you are new here, I'll explain how it works," Daiki said with a smile. He was very sure they'd never been here before, but he stuck to the standard spiel anyway. "Just grab a plate from the pile on the first counter, then load it up with whatever you want from the buffet. The counter on the left is all meat, and the one on the right is vegetarian. Feel free to go back up for another plate as often as you want. But before that…"

He turned to his left and smiled warmly at the feathered woman there, a harpy, he guessed. "Can I get you each something to drink?"

* * *

As the women lined up at the buffet, Daiki darted off to the kitchen to get the drinks, trying to keep the order straight in his head. _Water for the harpy, cola for the human, orange juice for the spider, though she joked about getting coffee for some reason. Water for the centaur, plum wine for the slime, at noon, even. I wonder what that's about? Diet cola for the snake, and coffee for the… dragon, maybe? Whatever she is, she's cute._ It felt wrong to refer to customers by race, but it was pretty convenient, and it was only in his head anyway.

As Daiki loaded a tray with the drinks, Takio slid up next to him and whispered, "Hey man, am I hallucinatin', or are those girls a bunch of monsters?"

Daiki leaned over and whispered back. "You're not hallucinating. I heard it's better to call 'em 'liminals' though. It's rude to say 'monster'."

Just then, they heard a sharp gasp on the other side of the kitchen door. Suzu had finally left the kitchen to check on the buffet, and she was understandably shocked. The young girl darted back into the kitchen, her brown ponytails trailing behind, then just stood there with a hand over her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Sorry, Suzu," Takio said. "I didn't know either or I woulda warned you."

Suzu slowly turned toward Takio and Daiki, the shocked look stuck on her face. "So those aren't costumes? They aren't on their way to an anime con, or a festival or something?"

Daiki shook his head. "Nope. Those are genuine liminals. Well, except for that human lady. From what little I know about that cultural exchange law, she's probably their, whatcha call it? Guardian?"

The girl finally closed her mouth. "Host. She's their host. Every extraspecies homestay needs to be accompanied by their host at all times, except while at home or with an approved exception, such as for employment," she recited. Her lips started to creep upwards into a smile. "Oh my god, a real host, and her homestays. _Here_ of all places!"

Takio didn't like where this was going. "Hey, calm down, Suzu. Don't go harrassin' the ladies with questions. You let them enjoy their meal, alright?"

Suzu nodded, but she was still wiggling with excitement.

Daiki picked up the tray of drinks and walked past Suzu, pushing the swinging door with his butt. "Suzu, just check on the buffet after they've all sat down, okay?"

* * *

 _Wow, they aren't messing around,_ Daiki thought as he eyed the mountains of food piled on some of the plates. The harpy and snake practically cleaned out the entire meat counter on their own and the spider and dragon didn't skimp either. The devastation they caused was at least slightly offset by the fact that the slime's plate had only a couple pieces of fruit on it. The centaur assembled a massive salad, but she only picked at it slowly.

Daiki stood at the front counter and tried not to stare while the women ate and talked and laughed. They seemed to get along really well, for the most part. It looked like the harpy had sat at the end of the group so that her wing wouldn't hit anyone while she ate, but the dragon was an outlier for a different reason.

The other girls' conversations seemed stilted and awkward when the cute dragon girl was involved, and it was pretty easy to see that she didn't know the others very well. Well, except for the snake, who she was clinging on and blatantly flirting with.

Daiki may have lived in a rural area his whole life, but he wasn't ignorant. He knew about gay people, and even met some, so homosexual people were less unusual to him than liminals for sure. But for some reason he had never thought of the possibility of gay liminals. _Now that's life on 'hard mode'…_ he thought randomly.

He turned away and looked out the window at the raging storm. As he zoned out and watched the wind-blown raindrops splashing against the window, Daiki couldn't help but overhear some of the women's conversation.

"Thank you so much for the invite, Iormu! Since it was my day off, I was planning to hit the beach, but you all know how that would've worked out," a sweet, chipper voice said.

"Oh, no problem. I'm happy to get to spend some more time with you. Though I guess it would have been better at the beach," she replied with a husky, suggestive tone.

"So, Lato, how is it working at the inn?" said a voice Daiki recognized as the human woman's.

The chipper voice replied, "It's great. Sari's a great boss, and I like my coworkers, though Lyca's a bit… off… sometimes. The location's amazing too!"

"What is it that makes Sari a good boss?" the human asked.

A new low, syrupy voice cut in. "Damn, Yuisu. You're dead set on running an inn, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say 'dead set', Haru, but I do want to learn more, and see if it's worth going for. Starting a business isn't cheap, so I want to make sure it's what I want to do before I pull the trigger."

"Well if you do start an inn, I'll have to visit sometime! From what Iormu tells me, the mountains around your place are just beautiful, if a bit cold." After a pause, the lively voice resumed, "Oh, right, you asked about Sari! She gives us a lot of freedom to do our jobs our own way, but also tracks everything that needs done and keeps on us on task well."

"She's really patient, especially with the new liminals that aren't very experienced with humans yet. And Sari is always open to suggestions too, like with the inn's name. It's hard to imagine a better boss, really."

"Thanks, Lato! That all does sound amazing, and now I have a goal to aspire to."

Just then, the front door opened with a chime and a gust of wind. A scruffy-haired man with a big nose stepped in from the rain and started toward the counter.

"Welcome to the Forest King Buffet, where you—" Daiki started, but the man interrupted him.

"Ah, I'm not here for a meal, sorry. I'm just the bus driver for that group of women, and I was hoping ta' use yer restroom before resumin' my nap."

Daiki nodded. "Oh, of course." He pointed the man toward the restroom and went back to staring blankly out of the window.

He heard a voice he didn't recognize and turned to see the centaur was finally talking. "I'd rather not talk about it right now, Mara."

The spider responded, "Oh, okay, sorry. Maybe on the ride back?"

"Fine, whatever." The centaur put her hands on her forehead, propped her elbows on the table, and stared down at her mostly uneaten salad.

It didn't feel right to listen in on their personal drama, so Daiki went back behind the counter and busied himself with sorting the cash drawer.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Suzu and Takio peeked out through the swinging door at the restaurant's only customers.

"Did you check on the buffet yet, Suzu?"

"No, they were still getting their food, remember?"

"Well now they ain't, so go check on it. I bet we gotta refill the hell out of it, and I need to know what to start cooking." He put a large hand on the scrawny girl's back and pushed her through the door.

She stumbled at first, then caught herself. Suzu darted toward the buffet counters with her arms held tight to her chest. She looked at the counters of food and thought, _Wow, they really did clean us out on a lot of stuff. I better take notes,_ she thought, then pulled out her trusty notepad and reached up, trying to adjust her glasses out of habit. They weren't there, though, since she was wearing contacts. She'd overheard Daiki say he thought she looked good without glasses, so she went out and bought some contacts. _But I didn't do it just for Daiki. it's not like I like him or anything…_

 _Totally out of hard-boiled eggs, scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, and beef curry,_ she thought as she scribbled on her pad. _Low on lettuce, carrots, radishes, teriyaki chicken, and salmon._ She opened the lid of the soup of the day. _And out of miso soup._

Suzu looked up from her writing and straight into a pair of wide golden eyes. "Ah!" she cried out and practically threw her pen and paper into the air in surprise.

The white haired harpy raised her hands, er, wings in front of her and apologized, "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I was just curious if you had brought out any more bacon yet. It's really good!" she said with a grin. Her smile was pretty, in a menacing sort of way.

Suzu bent down to pick up her pen and pad, getting a close look at the harpy's massive, sharp-looking talons. As she stood back up, she tried to calm herself and forced a smile. "We'll have more of everything out soon, but I'll make sure to get the bacon out first for you."

The harpy smiled and patted Suzu on the shoulder. Her feathers were remarkably soft and fluffy. "Thanks, Suzu. You're a doll!"

 _How'd she know my name?!_ Suzu freaked out for a second until she realized she was wearing a name tag. _Ah. Duh…_

* * *

The buffet was restocked and then nearly emptied again when the group went back up for a second helping. Not long after that, the rain finally stopped and the sun broke through the clouds. As if that was their cue, the group of women wrapped up their meal and got ready to leave.

Daiski was at the front counter when the human woman, 'Yuisu' he thought her name was, approached and handed him a large stack of bills. "Thanks so much for having us!" she said. Daiki counted the money and tried to hand some back, but she shook her head. "Keep it. The girls insisted on tipping you, the chef, and 'that cute skittish girl' for the great service." She showed the same alluring, pretty smile that he noticed earlier and Daiki found himself smiling back.

"Oh, thank you very much," Daiki replied with a bow. "Please come again," he called after the women as they filed out the door into the sunny, glistening afternoon.

He looked back at where they'd been sitting and his smile faded quickly. Dozens of dishes covered the tables and a proportional amount of crumbs littered the tablecloth. _Eh, it's not like I had anything else to do,_ Daiki thought as he walked over to start cleaning up.

As he started to pile dishes into his arms, the front door chimed and a roar of voices flooded in.

"Whoa, did you see those girls? Screw the soccer tournament. I want on _that_ bus!" a young man shouted.

"You're into monstergirls, dude?"

"I'm into _anything_ with tits like that," a third voice said, which earned the laughter of a dozen young men.

Daiki turned and saw the high school soccer team that had just entered the restaurant. _Here we go again…_


	48. Clutching Coils - Night Ripper

As the girls were all settling down for their last night of vacation, Mara and Tsuen had gotten into another argument. Tsuen got emotional, Mara couldn't help but say something snarky, and it escalated until Tsuen literally tossed the little arachne out of the room.

Tsuen yelled, "I need to be alone right now!" and slammed the door.

In a daze, Mara wandered down the hallway, wondering where she'd sleep. Her normal energy was nowhere to be seen, replaced with a drab, dark mood. She started her search at Iormu's room. _She's got a huge room, so she won't mind sharing with me,_ Mara thought as she knocked.

Iormu opened the door quickly, but looked disappointed when she saw Mara in the hall. "Oh, it's you. What's up, Mara?"

"Can I stay in your room? Tsuen kicked me out." Mara's voice was flat and expressionless and very unlike her.

A pained expression crossed Iormu's face and she said, "Sorry, Mara, but I'm expecting company tonight."

Mara's eyes flashed wide in realization. "Oh, really?" She wanted to say something witty about Iormu's mischievous midnight rendezvous, but she gave up. "Ah, nevermind. Thanks anyway," she mumbled as she slowly turned in place, then shuffled away.

She knocked on Quess's door next, half-expecting a similar story from the highly-sexual slime. Instead, Quess opened the door wide and welcomed Mara inside immediately.

"Come on in, Mara." She closed the door after Mara entered, then asked, "What's up?"

"Tsuen kicked me out."

"Thass what I figured," Quess said, slurring her words slightly. "What'd you do this time?"

Mara sat down next to the room's lone futon, then let her eyes wander as she spoke, "Nothing. I was just talking about Yuisu when Tsuen got all upset for no reason, then we got in bad fight." Her roaming gaze paused on a big bottle of plum wine sitting next to the bed.

Quess flopped gracelessly onto the futon. "Lemme guess… you said something about how Yuisu is such a good host, and how she could run a great inn, and she's pretty sexy?"

Mara scrunched up her face. "Kinda. How'd you know that?"

"Because those things are true. But that doesn't mean Tsuen wants to hear _you_ say them. She doesn't want to hear you praise other women." Quess grabbed the bottle of plum wine, stuck it in her mouth and upended it, chugging several mouthfuls. "She's jealous. I know that feelin', you know?"

Mara eyed the wine bottle, wishing that it could affect her like it did everyone else. _Alcohol doesn't get me drunk, but_ caffeine _does. I wonder if I can find some coffee this late…_

"What about you, Quess? Are you okay?" Mara asked, legitimately concerned about what would drive Quess to drink alone.

"Eh, I'm fine. Got plenty of sexy food thanks to the lovebirds down the hall, and thanks to Iormu and her…" Quess trailed off and shook her head quickly, sending ripples through her jelly body. "Nevermind. Point is I'm fine. Juss relaxing with some plum wine. That's what you're 'sposed to do on vacation." She hiccupped, then continued, "Relax that is. The wine just helps." She took another swig, as if to prove her point.

"That actually sounds nice _,_ " Mara said, then stood up. "I'm going to see if I can find a maid to get me some coffee, and I'll join—"

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" A piercing and inhuman scream echoed through the inn.

"What the hell was that?" Mara stood in a daze for a second, then darted toward to door.

Quess jumped up from her futon, but she started to wobble and said, "Whoa, big Quess is sleepy," in a high, echoey voice. Quess's features softened and faded until she was just a simple slime with two round eyes, then she fell back onto the futon with a _SPLAT_.

Mara was torn between the scream in the hallway and her drunk friend, but she quickly turned back to check on Quess. Thankfully, the little slime was snoring softly, safe and sound.

"I guess I'll check out that terrifying scream by myself then. In the middle of the night, in a creepy old inn, alone," Mara muttered to herself. She swallowed hard, then stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

Iormu was already in the hallway when Mara arrived, her tail still trailing from her open bedroom door.

"Hey, Iormu," Mara whispered, "What was that scream?"

Iormu shook her head. "No idea. And no sense in whispering. Only the heaviest sleepers could have slept through that." She beckoned at Mara. "Come with me, I want to find out what happened."

Mara let out a very relieved breath. _Oh thank god, I won't be alone out here…_ She caught up with Iormu and walked beside her as they crept down the dimly lit hallway.

Despite her size, Iormu moved very quietly, her smooth scales sliding silently across the ancient wooden floor. At the end of the straight section of hallway, she peeked around the corner and gasped. "Oh, shit."

"What? What is it?" Mara asked, climbing up onto Iormu's body to peek around the corner.

"Uh, you might not want to see this, Mara," Iormu warned.

Mara looked anyway. The golden light of the antique hall lamps revealed a large pool of crimson liquid in the middle of the hallway. The color, the consistency, and even the smell were unmistakable. It was blood.

"Oof. I'm not the queasy type like Tsuen, but _damn_ … What _happened_ here?" Mara whispered.

Iormu's face hardened into a determined grin and she said, "I mean to find out." She slid forward, until she was right up next to the pool of blood, then looked around and took in the full scene.

In addition to the wide pool in the center of the hall, streaks of vibrant red were splashed across the floor and up onto the walls.

Iormu leaned in close, eying the way the blood splattered on the wallpaper. "These aren't just chaotic splashes of blood," she thought aloud, then ran her long fingernails down the wall next to the blood splatter. "See how they always run parallel? …three, four, no, five lines." She cast her gaze back down to the stagnant crimson pool with its smooth rounded edge. "But look here: the blood hasn't been disturbed."

Mara was impatient as always. "Yeah, so? None of that tells us anything about where the blood came from, or who screamed. You know, the _important_ things?"

"Oh, but it _does_ tell us a lot about those things," Iormu lectured. "It tells us that whoever made this mess is either on this side, toward the stairs, or was agile enough to get through here without stepping in this huge pool. We can also tell that the blood on the walls didn't come from the pool. It came from the same source as the pool, from whatever was dripping down."

Iormu thought for a moment, then said, "Whoever screamed is probably still on the same side of the pool that they started on, unless they jumped over the pool too."

At that, Mara crouched down and tightened her eight legs, then leapt over the puddle of blood and landed on the other side. "Easy-peasy," she boasted.

"For you, yes. For others? Not so much."

"Hey, there's more blood over here!" Mara called, staring down at the floor beneath her feet.

"Oh?" Iormu lifted her upper body in the air and extended it over the pool, holding herself aloft with her powerful muscles and using her massive tail for leverage. Slowly, she lowered her front to the floor on the other side, then like a ripple moving through a cracking whip, she moved the rest of her body over the blood without touching it at all. Once across, she looped back to the crime scene.

Sure enough, there were splatters of blood on this side, but they looked like the result of droplets instead of slashes. Additionally, they seemed to form a trail leading down the hallway.

"We've got a trail, Mara. Let's go," Iormu said with an eager tone in her voice. She was getting really into this. Part of that was genuine worry for Lato, who never showed up for their planned rendezvous, but Iormu also found investigation and deduction incredibly interesting. Ever since she read the first Sherlock Holmes story, Iormu had secretly dreamed of being a great detective. _It's a pity I lost that magazine. It'd be worth a fortune nowadays._

* * *

Iormu and Mara followed the trail of blood droplets, eventually finding themselves before a room near the end of the hall. It was normal in every way, except for a smear of blood on the door handle. The door was closed, and neither woman knew what could be on the other side.

"Alright, Mara. This is next to Haru and Yuisu's room, so we can assume it's another bedroom."

Iormu slid up close to listen for any signs of life, but Mara's patience was fully exhausted. Between the stressful argument with Tsuen and her lack of sleep, Mara had reason to be irritable. "Screw it. I know what to do now," she said, then took in a deep breath.

"HEY! We know you're in there, so come out with your hands up!" Mara yelled. More noise came from her tiny body than Iormu had thought possible.

Iormu sighed, but kept a watchful eye on the door, her body coiled and ready for anything. The bloody door stayed closed, but the next door down flung open suddenly. Yuisu and Haru ran out, buck naked with their arms raised over their heads and their bare breasts on display. They were flustered, sweaty, and looked very confused.

Yuisu blurted "I can explain! If you'll call my coordinator Agent Will, we can—" She cut off when she realized it was just Mara and Iormu in the hallway, rather than the authority figures she seemed to expect.

"Ha, ha!" Mara fell to the floor, rolling in laughter. "Your faces were perfect! Who'd you think we were? A SWAT team?!"

"No, I thought it was enforcers for the Interpecies Protection Act… You know, to catch humans coming here to sleep with liminals…" Yuisu trailed off, blushing, then glared at Mara. "Shut up. It could happen…" she mumbled.

Haru wrapped Yuisu in a hug, covering her naked body with her warm wings, then looked at Iormu. "Why'd Mara yell that, and what are you two doing here in the middle of the night?"

"The yelling wasn't meant for you, and we're here investigating the scream from earlier, as well as all the blood in the hallway," Iormu responded, still keeping an eye on the bloody door.

"Scream? I guess I did hear something a few minutes ago…" Yuisu said, then she went stiff and blurted, "Wait, blood?!"

Iormu nodded. "Yes, and you're just in time for the criminal to be revealed!" She reached out, grabbed the doorknob, and threw the door open.

The inside of the room was dark, but Iormu reached inside and flipped the lightswitch. The light revealed a fuzzy pink bed with a girl sprawled out across the top, wearing skimpy blue pajamas and sleeping on her stomach. She was facing away, but the women peering in could clearly see her bushy black tail and black furry ears.

"The wolf maid?" Haru whispered, "The maids' bedrooms are on this floor too?"

Iormu nodded. "Yep. Lato's is the one at the end of the hall."

Yuisu scowled at Iormu. "And what makes you think she's a criminal? She's fast asleep."

Just then, the wolf-girl rolled over and blinked against the bright light. "Huh, who'zat?" she mumbled. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the four women staring at her through the open door. Her eyes went wide in surprise and she blushed red.

However, it wasn't quite as red as the drying blood that was splattered across her face and chest and was smeared around her lips.

[Image: Lyca, caught red handed: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-30 ]

Yuisu and Mara both screamed at the sight, frozen in place. Haru stepped forward, feathers bristling as she prepared to defend her lover from the werewolf.

Iormu, however, wasn't surprised at all. She smiled and said, "Good evening, Lyca. Can we have a moment of your time?"


	49. Clutching Coils - Sucker For Mystery

Four sets of eyes, well, six if you were counting Mara's three pairs, stared at Iormu like she was insane. Mara, Yuisu, and Haru had turned away from the maid's bedroom to look up in bafflement at the amateur detective. The maid Lyca was still frozen in shock with no idea what was going on, or why there were four women, two of them apparently naked, at her doorway.

Yuisu spoke first, from where she was cowering behind Haru's shoulder. "Are you insane?! She's covered in blood! She's dangerous, and you ask for a _moment_ of her _time_?!"

Haru stepped up to Iormu, giving Lyca a clear but unwanted view of her perky tush. "Where's your sense of caution?! Wasn't there a crime, a murder by the sound of it? We should call the police!"

"Or at least Sari. She needs to know something happened in her inn," Yuisu added.

Iormu raised her arms. "Whoa, calm down everyone. There's no proof of any crime."

Mara did not calm down. "Someone was murdered!" she screamed.

"Oh, really? Who?" Iormu said with a grin.

Mara thought for a second, scratching her chin. "I, uh, I dunno. Maybe it was Lato! Let's check her bedroom." She started marching down the hallway, then turned around and skittered back. "Uh, which room is hers?"

Iormu set a claw-tipped hand on Mara's head. "That can wait. I'd like to talk to Lyca first." She slithered into the room, then lowered her upper body to bed height and addressed the pajama-clad wolf-girl. "What's the last thing you remember, Lyca?"

The wolf-girl sat up, blinked her red eyes, and tilted her head in thought. "Uh, I just took a shower after my shift, then went to bed." She looked down in growing horror at her blood-covered paws and pajamas. "I don't understand where this blood came from though…" She frowned up at Iormu and said, "I'm kind of scared!"

The wolf-girl's fear seemed genuine, and Yuisu and Mara's expressions softened. Haru wasn't so easily swayed, and she continued to glare at Lyca as if she was a threat. One that needed to be dealt with.

Iormu turned around and called back to the other women, "Yuisu, Haru, you should probably go get dressed while I talk to Lyca."

Yuisu remembered her nakedness for the first time in a while and she blushed red. "Uh, yeah. Good idea," she said, then grabbed Haru's wing and tugged her down the hall to their room.

The jormungand turned back to the bed, hoping that her monstrous serpentine appearance wasn't adding too much to Lyca's fear. "So you have no memories about that blood?"

Lyca shook her head and frowned. Her large furry ears were folded against her head, making her look like a lost puppy.

"Have you ever sleepwalked before?"

Mara and Lyca were both surprised by the strange question, but then Lyca nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do sleepwalk sometimes." She blushed as she added, "Usually just around the full moon, though."

"Have you recently changed your routine? Maybe started dieting?" Iormu asked.

Lyca's eyes widened at the personal question, then she looked down at her thighs. "Yeah, I'm on a diet. I want to look better in a bikini, so I can get a boyfriend…"

Mara thought Lyca had a fine body, but she had also seen Lyca's mouth full of terrifying sharp teeth. _I don't think her bikini bod is the problem…_ For once, Mara knew better than to say anything and she kept her mouth shut.

Before Iormu could ask anything else, Haru and Yuisu returned wearing matching pajamas. Yuisu stepped into the room next to Iormu and said, "If you've got a plan to explain this whole mess, let's get it rolling. If there was a real crime, I want to let Sari know as soon as possible, and if not, I want to go to sleep."

With a smile, Iormu nodded. "Of course. Lyca, would you mind tagging along? It should explain everything and fill in the gaps in your memory."

The five women left Lyca's room and visited Lato's room first. Mara flung the door open and darted inside, but there was no one there. The only thing of interest was the pure white and black color scheme that encompassed the entire room, including her sheets, clothing, and even the furniture.

Mara elbowed Yuisu and whispered, "I bet her panties are all black and white too…"

Yuisu smiled, since she'd been thinking the same thing. _Great minds think alike. Except that I don't actually_ say _every ridiculous thing that crosses my mind, like Mara does_. Focusing back on the issue at hand, Yuisu turned to Iormu and asked, "Lato's missing, so why aren't you more worried about all of this, Iormu?"

"Because I have a hunch, more of a theory really, about what really happened. Now I'm gathering evidence to confirm or refute my theory. Let's revisit the blood scene," Iormu said before folding back over herself and leading the group back down the hallway toward the stairs and the blood.

The shallow crimson pool was still undisturbed and claw-like splatters were still streaked up the wall. While the others were looking in disgust at all the blood, Iormu said, "Suppose that you encountered a terrifying monster in this hallway at night, and you let out a piercing scream. What would you do next?"

"Fight it, obviously," Haru said flatly.

"What would a _normal_ girl do?" Iormu said with a smirk.

"Run and hide," Yuisu said.

"Exactly. But we've already been down to the end of this hallway and there's nowhere they could be hidden." Iormu pointed to a wooden door, clearly narrower than all the bedroom doors. "Except this closet."

Iormu flung the door open dramatically, and the golden light from the hallway lamps revealed the cyan-scales of a passed-out dragonewt, collapsed on a pile of towels and other linen. Iormu leaned in close and checked the sleeping dragonewt over. "Good, she's unharmed."

Mara squinted her eyes and said, "I don't get it. Why's Lato asleep in there? What even happened?"

Iormu smiled and said, "Let me start from the beginning." She brought her hands together and steepled her fingers. "Imagine, if you will, a werewolf rising from her bed in the dead of night. She starts to walk to the door of her room, but she's still very much asleep. She's sleepwalking, but not aimlessly. She's been dieting, and this beautiful werewolf is hungry."

Lyca blushed at the description, but kept quiet as Iormu continued her story.

"She stalks silently down the familiar hallways that she's cleaned a thousand times. Her goal is in the kitchen. There, she reaches into the meat cooler, grabbing the biggest, juiciest slab of steak, fresh from the butcher. Prize in hand, or paw as it may be, she scampers back upstairs to her bedroom." Iormu looked the other women in the eye, one by one, before continuing, "But she doesn't make it that far. The steak smells too delicious and the blood oozing from it is too tempting."

Iormu paused to gesture at the pool of blood. "The sleepwalker stops here, and switches to sleep-eating. Crouching, she tears into the steak, devouring it and dripping blood all over the floorboards. At that very moment, another less-fortunate maid wanders down the hall."

She pointed at the cute, sleeping form of Lato. "Distracted by her thoughts of the night to come, the innocent maid doesn't see the wolf until she nearly stumbles over her. The wolf, lost in the primal and base instincts of a predator, sees the maid as competition, here to steal her hard-earned meal."

"The werewolf has powerful self-restraint, even while asleep, so she doesn't result to violence. Instead, she puts on a threatening show of force, growling and baring her fearsome teeth, slashing the air with her free hand, sending blood flying from her claws. It works. Perhaps too well."

Iormu's voice took on a spooky tone as she switched perspectives. "The maid is terrified. She screams, she panics, and she flees through the nearest door, slamming it securely behind her… But it's a dead end! Now she's trapped inside the closet, and the terrible beast is growling and snarling just on the other side! Before long, her inescapable fear overwhelms her, and the poor dragonewt passes out. Luckily, she falls back against the linens that fill the well-stocked closet."

Iormu smiled at Lyca, who looked very relieved that Lato wasn't hurt. "The wolf's foe is scared off, and her meal is nearly finished, so the sleepwalker gobbles down the last bit of meat, then bounds down the hallway to her bedroom. She crawls into bed, her supernatural hunger sated, and returns to true slumber, remembering nothing of her sleepwalking adventure." Iormu lowered her arms and took a deep breath. "And you know the rest," she said with a grin.

Yuisu, Mara, and Haru started clapping lightly. Yuisu said, "Wow, that was amazing, Iormu! You somehow figured all of that out, and the way you told the story… I was hanging on every word."

"You're a great storyteller! You should be a writer or something!" Mara said, grinning, her mood much improved compared to earlier.

Iormu blushed a little and said, "It was elementary, really. I was just imitating the greats…"

Lyca smiled shyly, one fang peeking out. "Thanks for explaining everything, Iormu. I'm so sorry for scaring you all." She pointed down at the puddle of drying blood. "Oh, and I'll get this mess all cleaned up. I made the mess, so I should deal with it… and I am a maid, after all."

Haru and Yuisu started back towards their own room. Haru whispered, "I'm a bit tired to continue our fun from earlier. Sleep?"

Yuisu yawned then wrapped an arm around Haru's back. "Sleep," she agreed.

Mara pointed at the sleeping dragonewt in the closet. "What about her?"

Iormu smiled and said, "Don't you worry about Lato. I'll explain it to her when she wakes up."

Mara suddenly remembered Quess. "Crap, I should check on Quess. She was drinking a lot and passed out, so I need to make sure she's alright. Thanks for the adventure, Iormu!" she called back as she scuttled down the hallway.

As Iormu lifted the petite dragonewt into her arms, she wondered, _Why would Quess be drinking that much, or at all?_

* * *

The next morning was a dreary, sleepy slog, since none of the girls had gotten much in the way of sleep. Well, except for Quess, but her hangover was more than compensating for that. They were silent as they loaded their luggage back into the bus, and nearly as quiet on the long drive home.

Iormu had said her goodbyes to Lato, but she was struggling to truly let go of the relationship. As the bus pulled away from the inn, Iormu mumbled to herself, "It's okay. You had fun, she had fun, and it's over now. That's not a bad thing." She took a long, slow breath. "It's not a bad thing…"

Tsuen still wasn't talking to Mara, and Quess was too out of it to talk to anyone, so most of the conversation was just whispers and giggles between Haru and Yuisu.

In the early afternoon, the bus finally pulled into Yuisu's driveway and came to a stop. Tsuen was the first one off the bus, pausing briefly to stretch her legs before she grabbed her suitcases and darted inside the house without a word.

Mara got off next, holding a light jacket over her head to block out the sky. Her black and white umbrella was clearly sticking out of her backpack, but she didn't bother to use it.

 _Mara loves that umbrella,_ Yuisu thought. _Things must be really bad with her and Tsuen if she won't even use it anymore…_


	50. Intermission - The Human Element

Tuesday nights were always slow at the Wild Life nightclub, so it was easy for Brutus to get the evening off for his date. Traveling to the date was another matter entirely: from the apartment he shared with Kyle, Brutus had to walk a half-mile to the train station, then he'd take one train all the way to Tokyo and switch onto another for the final leg of the journey.

"If I knew I'd have to travel so far for this date, I mighta turned down Agent Will's offer," Brutus grumbled to himself as he boarded the first train.

At that, a few other passengers fidgeted and looked away. At 6-foot-5, with tan skin and blond hair, Brutus stuck out like a sore thumb anywhere in Japan, and even more so in a little mountain town. His outfit wasn't helping either. He was wearing a crisp white button-up shirt that really showed off his biceps and some nice black slacks. He didn't want to appear _too_ formal, so he had finished the outfit with his favorite blue sneakers. Kyle had joked that the outfit made Brutus look like an American basketball player. _That wasn't a bad thing, right?_

Brutus went over the date plans to himself, _I should arrive in Tokyo around noon, but Kuroko will meet me at the final train station at 1PM. Then we'll go to lunch somewhere, then we'll… something? I guess I never planned it out that far._ He shrugged his bulky shoulders and leaned back into the seat. _I hope this Kuroko Smith is the spontaneous type, or has a plan of her own._

* * *

Brutus's train was a little late, so he only had to wait a few minutes outside the train station for Kuroko to arrive. Agent Will had only given a vague description, so Brutus thought the tall, black-haired woman approaching might be her. When she got close, he knew for sure.

 _Whoa, dude wasn't kidding when he said that she's got legs for days. Dayyyyum…_ he thought as his eyes climbed for what seemed like miles from Kuroko's black sandals to her short black skirt. Above that, she was wearing a dark blue tank-top that was pretty low cut and showed a lot of cleavage. Very long black hair framed her face, where light brown eyes peeked over bottom-rim glasses.

 _Alright, she's definitely beautiful, and she wears that mature look really well. Maybe this'll be worth the train ride after all…_ Brutus thought as he stood up and approached her. "Kuroko Smith?"

"That's me," she said with a faint smile. "Please just call me Kuroko. I hear enough 'Smith' and 'Ms. Smith' at work."

Brutus said, "I'm Brutus Benihana. It's nice to meet you, Kuroko."

She looked him over, admiring his muscular frame, then said, "'Brutus', huh? That's an unusual name."

Brutus grinned. "Yup, but I love it. I'm only half-Japanese, so I'm going to stand out anyway. Might as well make it count with a cool name." _Judging by Kuroko's height and last name, she's probably half-Japanese too…_ he thought.

Kuroko didn't continue down that line of conversation, instead asking, "Got any plans for this date, Brutus?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, no. I barely know Tokyo at all, so I was hoping you had some ideas."

Kuroko smiled up at him. She was quite tall for a Japanese woman and she didn't have to look up that far. "I've got one. I've always wanted to check out one of those cat cafes."

* * *

Brutus stepped through the door and stopped dead. "Uh, this is not what I expected when you said 'cat cafe'."

Instead of playful kitties climbing on the counters and sleeping in the windowsills, the cafe was filled with women in skimpy maid outfits. At first glance, he thought they were wearing fake cat ears and tails, until he saw how the fuzzy ears twitched and the long tails flicked side to side naturally.

"These are cat- _girls_ ," he said flatly.

Kuroko wore a little smirk and said, "It was the closest thing to a cat cafe within walking distance. And besides, I heard this place is _really_ popular, so it's lucky that we're here so early on a weekday."

Brutus could see why it was popular. The genuine nekomimi liminal girls were cute, flirty, _and_ sexy in their bikini-coverage maid clothes. As he looked around, he noticed a trend among the customers. "We're the only couple here. Everybody's just pervy dudes."

"And pervy ladies," Kuroko corrected, pointing to a red-faced woman who was struggling through giving her order to a cute catgirl. "But don't worry about them. Let's just enjoy the interesting spectacle of a catgirl cafe."

Brutus and Kuroko were seated and ordered some coffee and sandwiches, then Brutus asked, "So, what do you do? Agent Will didn't tell me much."

"I'm a cultural exchange coordinator, like him, but I also lead a team that deals with extraspecies problems in Tokyo."

Brutus leaned forward, interested. "Problems? What kinds of problems?"

"Runaway liminals, violent extraspecies, that kind of thing."

"Sounds exciting."

"Eh, sometimes. Not so much when paperwork is involved, which is all the time. Thank god I was able to get my squad to help with the paperwork today so I could go on this date."

"Squad? Your coworkers?"

"Yeah, four liminal girls. They're great," she said with waning enthusiasm. _Most of the time. They wouldn't cover for me today until I had promised them 'all the juicy details' of this date…_

Brutus squirmed in the little cafe booth. He had no idea what Kuroko liked, but talking about work wasn't going well. He started grasping at straws. "Uh, do you like surfing?"

She blinked at him. "Can't say, since I've never tried it. You?"

"Uh, I used to surf, back when I lived by the sea. It's been years though." He relaxed as he thought of a much better question to ask. "So what do you do for fun, Kuroko?"

Kuroko blushed a little, then said, "Don't tell anyone, but I just like to laze about on my days off. Crack open a beer and lounge around the apartment in my underwear. Bliss."

[Image: Kuroko, as imagined by Brutus: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-31 ]

She watched Brutus closely to see his reaction to the thought of Kuroko in her underwear. As she'd hoped, Brutus blushed red, but then he quickly dove into a response.

"Ah, I usually work out to relax, so I spend a lot of time at the gym. I'm a bouncer, so I need to stay really strong," he boasted.

Kuroko definitely appreciated Brutus's fit figure, but she wasn't into the whole muscle culture thing, so she just nodded.

Brutus rambled about his work for a bit, then eventually mentioned his roommate, Kyle. "He's the kindest, most courteous guy I ever met, and now he's my best bro. I'm really glad I signed up for the Exchange Program and got to meet him."

Kuroko tilted her head in thought. "You said his name was Kyle? I wonder if I ever met him…"

Brutus smiled wide. "Oh, you'd know if you had. Nicest orc you'll ever meet."

"Orc?" Her eyes went wide as she recalled some of the violent interactions she'd had with orcs. "I guess I did hear about an orc in the Exchange Program, but I never would have thought he'd be so…"

"Well behaved? Yeah, I lucked out," Brutus said with a chuckle.

Kuroko was reminded of one of the hosts she worked with, who she liked to call Darling-kun. "I guess I lucked out like that with one of the hosts I oversee. No matter how many energetic liminals I assign to his house, he's always dependable, calm, kind, and easygoing."

 _Shit. That's what she likes in a man? I guess I can be those things,_ Brutus thought. "Well, it isn't just Kyle who's so kind. We get along so well because we're pretty similar. And I'm dependable. Never had a single issue with the Exchange Program!"

Kuroko smiled at his awkward boasting. _Younger men are_ so _predictable. Tell them what you like, and they'll pretend they've been that all along. But they're also so much fun…_

Just then, a catgirl maid arrived with their meal, then made a show of pawing at Brutus's muscles. "Me-ow! You're sooo strong, meowster."

Brutus blushed bright red, partially from the embarrassment of being pawed at and called 'meowster' and partially from the cleavage wiggling in his face. "Um, thanks, miss."

The young waitress turned to Kuroko. "And who's the lucky lady?"

Kuroko smiled up at the maid. "You know who I am, Mai. How are you?"

Now the catgirl turned red. "Oh my god, Miss Smith? I didn't recognize you without, you know, your suit. I'm so sorry." She bowed quickly to each of them. "I'll just, uh, let you two be. Enjoy your meal!" she called back as she darted away with her tail between her legs.

Kuroko sighed. "I'm her coordinator, but being an authority figure really makes it hard to be friendly sometimes."

Brutus nodded. "I guess I can see that. People aren't big on chatting with bouncers either."

Kuroko was enjoying her time with Brutus, and before she knew it, they'd both finished their lunch. Brutus paid for their overpriced sandwiches and coffee and the two stepped outside into the early afternoon sun.

"Hmm, what should we do next?" Kuroko looked at her phone to check the time, ignoring the massive queue of missed calls and emails. "It's only two, so we can't hit a bar…"

"How about karaoke? Do you like that?" Brutus asked.

"I love it… but karaoke's not karaoke unless everyone's good and drunk," Kuroko said with a smirk.

Brutus swallowed, then took a chance. "Well, we can solve that. I'll buy the drinks if you pay for the karaoke room."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

Brutus groaned with regret when he saw the prices at the karaoke place. For the afternoon on a weekday, a room for two would only cost a few hundred yen per hour. The drinks he agreed to pay for would cost that much _each_. He shrugged it off, thinking, _Well, a deal's a deal._

After the karaoke attendant guided them into their private room, Brutus asked, "What do you like to drink? You mentioned beer earlier. Got a brand?"

Kuroko flopped onto the couch. "I love me some Asahi, but that's for light drinking. For karaoke, we're gonna need the hard stuff." She picked up the phone and ordered two whiskies, then looked up at Brutus and asked, "And what should I order for you?"

"Screw it. I'll have the same."

By the time they each finished their first drink, Kuroko and Brutus were getting really into the music. Brutus would never have admitted it normally, but he loved J-pop and knew a surprising number of girly pop songs by heart. Kuroko's choice of music also revealed her age a little, given the number of 90s and early 2000s hits she was singing.

As soon as they started in on their second whiskies, Kuroko ordered more drinks. Before they arrived, Kuroko downed the rest of her whisky in one gulp and tore into one of her absolute favorite songs, Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki. It was a pretty lively song, featuring some very tricky and fast lines, but Kuroko was really nailing it.

"Woah yeah, woah yeah, wo-woah yeah!" she screamed along with the song. When it ended, she threw herself down on the couch next to Brutus, breathing heavily. She brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and smiled at Brutus.

"Wow, Kuroko, you rocked that one. I never woulda thought you'd be so… wild," Brutus said, a bit tipsy himself.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet. Get a couple more drinks in me and they'll be kicking us out."

She was right. After another hour and several more drinks each, the music cut out, the lights turned on, and the door opened. The hostess stood in the doorway, frowning. "I already asked you two to calm down once. Your actions are disturbing the other patrons. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Kuroko sneered down at the shorter woman. "Ain't our fault you don't 'ave better soundproofin'!"

"It's fine, Kuro- _HIC_ -ko," Brutus said, totally drunk despite his large size. He put an arm around Kuroko's shoulder and pulled her close. "We had enough fun, an' my wallet couldn't take much more anyway."

Kuroko turned and looked up at him. "Hah, alright, you big hunk of muscle." She ran her eyes up and down his muscular form. "Wonderful, hunky, muscle…" she whispered.

They paid and left the karaoke place without causing any more trouble, then stumbled out into the street, arm in arm. It wasn't even five in the evening, so the drunk couple certainly stood out as they wobbled down the sidewalk.

"Man, Kuroko, you got some lungs on you. You're a pretty great singer, you know?"

She flushed red, but it might have just been the alcohol. "Eh, I'm not that great. I used to want to be a professional singer, but life took me in a different direction."

Brutus looked around at the towering buildings of Tokyo. He didn't recognize anything in the area and was feeling lost. "Uh, speaking of direction, do you have any idea where we are?"

"Oh, yeah. I know exactly where we are. My apartment's just a couple blocks away," she answered, still walking.

"Good, good," Brutus said, relieved. "Anyways, how the heck did you end up in charge of a SWAT team of badass liminals?"

"I was in the right place at the right time, I guess," Kuroko said. "When all the extraspecies races started coming out of the woodwork, Japan needed people with prior experience ASAP. Thanks to my weirdo brother John, I already had some exposure to liminals, so the government came knocking and practically begged me to take the job."

As they crossed the street at an intersection, she shrugged. "I started as an exchange coordinator, and then I just kept on picking up new responsibilities over time."

"Oh, cool," Brutus mumbled. He'd only caught about half of her explanation over the sounds of the city, and he was also distracted by Kuroko's cleavage. Her sizable breasts were bouncing with her steps, and he couldn't keep his eyes from them. Normally Brutus would only sneak a quick peek at such a wonderful display, like any normal man, but slowly-sobering-Brutus was happy to stare.

Kuroko noticed, and she liked being appreciated, but she had to stop and get Brutus's attention. "Hey, Brutus." She pointed a thumb at the building to their left. "This is my apartment."

 _Aww, she's leaving? I thought the date had been going so well, too…_ he thought, visibly frowning.

"Want to come up for some coffee?" Kuroko asked.

Brutus lit up with a wide smile when he realized the date wasn't over. "Sure, I like coff—" He froze mid-word, then after a moment, he blushed and said, "Wait, is this actually about coffee at all?"

"Yes, it's about coffee. I _love_ coffee, and I really am craving some right now."

"Ahh, okay. For a second there, I thought you were using that slang, where you say coffee, but you mean sex."

"Oh, I meant that too," Kuroko said with a wink.

Brutus turned bright red and his eyes flicked side to side, checking if anyone was close enough to have heard that. "Whoa, are you sure? That's not just the alcohol talking?"

Kuroko grabbed Brutus by the collar and pulled him down into a kiss. After she pulled away, she said, "First, I can handle my alcohol well. I'm nearly sober already, so this is a reasoned decision. Second, the date's been just wonderful, and I can't think of a better way to end it."

She ran her hands over his firm and muscular chest. "Third, I've been wanting _this_ since I first laid eyes on it…"

* * *

Many blocks away, a single large eye watched the tall man and woman through the scope of a sniper rifle. When they disappeared into the apartment building holding hands, the watcher blinked twice, then blushed and looked away. She was a Monoeye, a kind of cyclops liminal, and the badge on her flak jacket said her name was Manako.

Manako raised a hand to the earpiece in her ear, then she said, "They went inside her apartment. I tried to read their lips, but they just seemed to be talking about coffee."

A gravelly yet feminine voice responded, "Oh, yeah. They're gonna fuck, alright. We'll definitely need to hound Miss Smith until she gives us all the sweet, sweet, details. From what you said, Manako, that date of hers is a real hunk."

Manako blushed again. "Uh, if you say so, Zombina… he's not really, uh, my type…" she mumbled, thinking instead of Kurusu, or Darling as most of the squad like to call him. _He was so wonderfully caring and accepting during our brief little 'date'…_


	51. On The Tip Of Everyone's Tongue

"Please, Mara, just let me talk. Hear me out to the end, okay?" Tsuen said, her voice tired and low.

"Okay," Mara said with a firm nod of her head. She settled down onto the carpeted floor of Tsuen's room, tucking all her legs under herself, then looked up at Tsuen expectantly. Nervously.

"I still love you, Mara. But I'm afraid we're on a really bad path right now. I can't take any more of this, and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Tsuen took a long, slow breath. "We need to take a break. Go back to just being friends for a while, for as long as it takes."

Tears gathered at the corners of Mara's six eyes. "As long as it takes for what?" she whispered.

"For me to forgive you, to forget all the fights we had. For me to learn to accept the way you are, which I don't think will ever change. I don't think I want you to change."

Mara practically withered as she heard that, leaning forward until she was laying on her stomach, hiding her face with her arms. But she wasn't all that surprised. She'd seen this coming. It had been four days since they returned from vacation, and every attempt at a conversation ended with someone upset.

"What does that mean?" Mara mumbled into the carpet, which was growing wet with tears. "To take a break, that is?"

Tsuen shrugged and the motion shook a single tear free from the corner of her eye. There would have been more tears, but she'd cried them all out over the previous days. She'd cried during their arguments, and again alone in her room every night. She was too emotionally exhausted, too numb to the sadness to cry anymore.

"I guess we break up, just not for good. We can both pursue other relationships. If and when we get back together, we don't hold anything that happened on break against each other."

Mara pushed herself up from the floor. She looked up at Tsuen, face red and wet with tears. "Alright. If this is what you want, I'll do it." Mara sprung to her feet, then skittered from the bedroom. At the door she turned back and added, "But I don't have to like it, Tsuen. I don't have to like it." Fresh tears ran down her face as she turned and fled down the hallway.

A warm drop fell onto Tsuen's chest, followed by another and another. "Huh, I guess I did still have tears left…" she whispered to herself, then she covered her face in her hands.

* * *

"Hey, Yuisu," Haru whispered, "do you know what's up with Mara and Tsuen?" She had a wing wrapped around Yuisu's shoulders as they snuggled together on the couch.

Yuisu looked around the living room, making sure no one was within earshot. "I'm not entirely sure," she whispered back, "but I think they broke up. They stopped going running together, and Mara's been staying in her room a lot more."

Before she could say anything else, Mara's bedroom door opened and the little arachne stepped out. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and a different colored sock on every leg. She shuffled slowly into the living room and looked up at Haru and Yuisu with a flat expression.

"Hey."

"Hi, Mara," Yuisu responded. Haru nodded in greeting as well.

"I was about to ask this on reddit but I remembered I have an expert here in the house. Got any yuri manga you'd recommend?"

Yuisu smiled. "Of course! I've got some really good series for beginners, with some great romance and—"

Mara cut her off. "No romance though. Got any that, uh, cut to the chase?"

Yuisu blushed a little. She cleared her throat, then said, "Uh, yeah. I have some of those."

Yuisu turned to Haru and said, "I'll go help her with this. Seeya in a bit." Then she slipped out from under Haru's fluffy wing and walked with Mara to Yuisu and Haru's bedroom, with it's veritable library of manga.

As Yuisu closed the door behind them, she said, "Do you want tame stuff? Or explicit? I don't normally share the porn-level stuff, so this is kind of awkward."

Mara had climbed up on the half-bed-half-nest that Yuisu and Haru shared. Mara smiled and said, "It doesn't have to be awkward. You and I are both pretty pervy. We can share that."

"Uh huh," Yuisu replied, ignoring the undertones in Mara's speech. "So I assume you _do_ want the explicit stuff…?"

"Yeah, I want the explicit stuff," Mara said intently.

As Yuisu bent over to dig into the cardboard box labeled 'H', Mara slipped off her panties and hung them over her left pedipalp. Then she tugged her baggy shirt down so it covered her hips but revealed her miniscule cleavage, and even the edge of a nipple.

Yuisu stood up with a doujin comic in each hand. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but please don't get these all, uh, _wet_ ," Yuisu said as she turned around. Then she saw Mara and froze with her mouth open.

The scrawny spider sat on the corner of the bed, spinning her blue and white striped panties around on one palp and blinking flirtatiously with six shiny black eyes. Her magenta hair was fully down for once, cascading over her shoulders, but it didn't cover her chest. Perky nipples pushed against the thin fabric of her t-shirt and moved up and down with her nervous breathing.

"What." Yuisu blinked a few times. "What are you doing, Mara?"

"I thought we could spend some time together, Yuri-su," Mara cooed.

Yuisu swallowed hard. Despite the immense awkwardness of the situation, she actually was getting a little aroused. "Uh, you do know I'm in a relationship with Haru, right?"

"That didn't stop you from having that threesome with Quess," Mara countered.

 _She knows about that? Shit,_ Yuisu thought as she scrambled to think of something to say. She settled on shifting the blame. "That was Haru's idea, and we both agreed on it. _This_ "—she waved an unsteady hand towards Mara's little striptease—"is different."

"So I'll go ask Haru to join. I always did like those great boobs of hers."

 _This is getting out of hand. I need to stop this._ In a stern, no-nonsense voice, Yuisu said, "No, Mara. This isn't the right way to deal with your breakup. Just take these manga and go. We can talk more in the morning."

"Yes, Doctor Nakahara," Mara said in a mocking voice as she pulled her panties back on. She hopped off the bed and stepped up to Yuisu to grab the manga. "The offer still stands, Yuri-su, with or without Haru," she whispered, then she flung the door open and skittered away.

Yuisu hung her head and mumbled, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

Mara slept through breakfast, giving Yuisu a good chance to talk to Tsuen. "How are you, Tsuen?" Yuisu asked as she shuttled another couple plates of freshly-prepared food to the table.

Haru, Iormu and Quess all listened carefully for her response while trying not to look too interested.

"I'm alright, actually. I've been talking to Korbin, and he's offered me a part-time job as a junior trainer at Sports Club Kobold."

Quess leaned forward and smiled heartily. "Oh, that's wonderful, Tsuen!"

Tsuen didn't seem as excited. "Uh-huh. Should fill my free time pretty well."

Yuisu sat down at the table but didn't start in on her meal. She turned to Tsuen and said, "'Fill free time'? It's way more than that. Don't you want to be a personal trainer for a living? This is a major step towards your dream, Tsuen."

"Sure," she said flatly, then she grabbed her remaining toast and stood up. "I've got new-hire orientation today, so I've got to go." With that, she darted out of the kitchen toward the front door.

When the sound of the door closing reached the kitchen, the four women exchanged glances. It was obvious that the same topic was on all their minds.

Quess started, "So… what's going on with them? Her and Mara, I mean?"

Yuisu opened her mouth to respond, but Iormu was faster. "I asked Tsuen about it yesterday. She wouldn't say much, but from what I can piece together, they're on a break, not a permanent breakup."

Quess's yellow-tipped tendril bobbed as the pondered. "Hmm, I wonder if that's why Tsuen's been acting odd around me?"

Iormu raised an eyebrow. "What would them being on break have to do with you?"

Quess explained, "I had a rocky start with Tsuen, getting too grabby with her when I first moved in. Later, Tsuen took a strong liking to me whenever I was in my tiny form, and that made Mara really jealous."

Yuisu and Haru nodded knowingly. Unlike Iormu, they'd been around for that little adventure.

Quess continued, "I wonder if Tsuen is deciding whether to pursue something with me. Maybe for herself, or maybe to make Mara jealous."

Iormu set her fork on her plate and leaned back against her coiled body. "And if she did pursue something? What would you do, Quess?"

"I don't want to be a revenge fling, especially not between my friends. And I've got my eye on someone else anyway." Quess kept her gaze on Iormu as she delivered that final line, hoping Iormu would get the hint.

Quess didn't need to be so blunt. Iormu had the keen eyes and observational awareness of a detective, after all. Iormu looked from the lovely lovestruck slime to Haru and Yuisu, who were grinning and nodding in unison.

Iormu thought back to her interactions with Quess, _She really seems to care for me. She helped me out of that awful rut is was in about Antonio and Erin…_ "I'm feeling a little chilly in here, so I'm going to head back to the cabin," Iormu said. As she started to unravel and head for the back door, she added, "Want to hang out there with me, Quess?"

"Absolutely." Quess nodded excitedly and bounced along behind Iormu.

Back at the table, Haru let out a slight scoff and said, "When one door closes, another opens, right?"

"I don't think that phrase works when the door opened for a different person, Haru."

Haru shrugged. "Well, Mara and Tsuen have some new opportunities too."

Yuisu took a deep breath. "Speaking of Mara, I need to fill you in on something…"


	52. Gratitude- The Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Haru performed her trademark head tilt and blinked her large gold eyes at Yuisu, who was sitting across the kitchen table. It took her a moment to process what she'd just heard. Then she asked, "Mara's trying to get with you?"

"Yep, she certainly tried," Yuisu responded, blushing as she thought back to Mara's strip show. _I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forget the sight of her spinning her striped panties around like that…_

"But you stopped her?" Haru said as she leaned forward over the kitchen table, her eyes dark and unreadable.

"Of course!" Yuisu blurted. "She offered to ask you to join, but I cut that off too."

"Aww…" Haru whined, until she saw Yuisu's eyes go wide with shock. She held up her wings and said, "Kidding! I'm kidding! Thanks for stopping her. Even if I was in a _sharing_ mood, I wouldn't want to get involved in that drama right now."

As Yuisu rinsed the dirty dishes from breakfast, she casually mentioned, "Oh, and she knows about our _thing_ with Quess."

Haru flinched at that. She said, "Oof, I should have known that would get out eventually. I bet Mara heard it from Quess that last night of the trip when she was super drunk…"

Yuisu turned and squinted at Haru, who was still sitting at the table. "You're handling this pretty well. Aren't you jealous?"

Haru shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not worried about you being stolen away from me, so there's no reason to be jealous. Oh, do you have any idea why Mara went after you specifically?" She grinned and added, "Other than how amazingly sexy you are, of course."

Yuisu smiled as she sat back down at the table. "Well, I guess there aren't a lot of relationship options for her here, you know? Especially if Quess and Iormu get together."

Haru nodded. "True. She doesn't know many people."

"Let's solve that," Yuisu said, cryptically.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Let's introduce Mara to some new people. Tsuen will meet a ton of liminals at her new job, but Mara isn't gonna meet anyone by staying inside and playing games all day."

Haru nodded. "Agreed. So where can we take Mara to meet liminals?"

"Well, I _have_ been wanting a do-over of our date, one where you don't get sick," Yuisu said. She didn't mention that it was her fault that Haru got sick in the first place. She had encouraged Haru to try frozen yogurt, but she couldn't have known Haru was lactose intolerant. "Let's go to the Wild Life nightclub."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. Iormu and Quess might want to come too, as a new couple." Haru froze suddenly, then carefully asked, "Uh, should we invite Tsuen?"

"Yeah, I think we should. But I get the feeling it isn't really her scene, and she's not big on staying up late, anyway."

* * *

The next day, Yuisu scrambled to invite all the girls and get the date set up, since that evening was her only night off work all week.

Mara was on board before Yuisu could even finish inviting her. "Hell yeah, I'll come to a nightclub with you!" she cheered as she bounced on the couch.

"With me _and_ Haru, and possibly others," Yuisu clarified, brushing a strand of her straight black hair over her ear..

"Yeah, yeah," Mara said, waving a hand dismissively. "Will it be that place you went before? I've been wanting to see inside since… uh, nevermind."

Yuisu sighed. "Mara, we already know that you and Misaki were following us on that date."

"Oh, in that case, I want to go to the Wild Life," Mara said with a toothy grin.

Yuisu smiled and stood up. "Awesome. I'll go invite the others."

Next, Yuisu visited the cabin to invite Iormu and Quess. _I hope they're not in the middle of anything indecent,_ she thought as she knocked on the door, but her worries were unfounded.

Iormu opened the door quickly, fully dressed. "Hey, Yuisu. Come on in," she said as she slid back to let Yuisu inside.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Yuisu asked.

Iormu brushed her long purple hair over her shoulder. "Not at all. Quess and I were just hanging out and reading."

 _Huh, that is far tamer than what I was expecting…_ Yuisu stepped in and followed Iormu's tail into the bedroom, where Quess was sitting on the bed, reclined against the wall.

Quess set her book down and looked up. "Hiya, Yuisu. What brings you by?"

Yuisu addressed both women. "Haru, Mara, and I are going to a nightclub tonight. Do you two want to come?"

Iormu absolutely lit up, grinning from ear to ear. "I'd love to! I've been wondering what the party scene is like in Japan."

Quess smiled when she saw Iormu's reaction. "Sure, I'll come too."

"Great. I'll go get things ready. Try to be ready to go around eight," Yuisu said, then turned to leave.

As Yuisu left the room, Iormu slid up onto the bed and looped herself around Quess. She picked up her own book, cuddled up against the soft pink slimegirl, and resumed the story she'd been reading. It was an odd tale about a man called Detective Manzo in a strange alternate-history ancient Japan.

* * *

Yuisu had to wait for Tsuen to get home from her job at Sports Club Kobold to talk to her. When she finally did invite her to the nightclub, Tsuen turned down the offer, as expected.

"I have to get up early in the morning for work. Have fun without me," Tsuen said, not taking her turquoise eyes from the weatherman on the TV.

Yuisu set a hand on Tsuen's shoulder and asked, "Are you sure? It'll be lonely here."

Tsuen finally turned toward Yuisu and nodded. "I'll probably be at the gym for part of the evening anyway. I'm going to head back down there in a bit, since I'd like to get more experience on all the equipment so I can instruct people properly."

Yuisu watched Tsuen for a moment, trying to read her attitude. _She's gotten really serious since the breakup…_ Then Yuisu stood up from the couch and said, "Alright. Send me a text if you need anything."

Yuisu walked a short way down the hall and slipped into her bedroom, where Haru was already getting dressed for the date.

"So, how'd that go?" Haru asked as she pulled her strapless bra into place.

"Tsuen's out, so it'll just be the five of us."

"Alright. It could have been pretty awkward if Tsuen and Mara both came. And hopefully being a fifth-wheel will get Mara talking to strangers," Haru said, then she held a wing towards Yuisu. "Can you help me with this?"

Yuisu took the shimmery piece of cloth Haru had been holding and held it out. It was a silver sleeveless dress with a low cut and high slits up the sides. "Whoa, this is new. Going all out tonight?"

Haru smiled mischievously. "Yep. I'm hoping for a repeat of how we turned heads on the beach."

Yuisu returned the smile as she helped Haru into the skimpy dress. "Later, I'd like a repeat of what we did _after_ that…"

Without getting _too_ distracted, Haru and Yuisu finished getting dressed. Yuisu had decided to wear the same purple dress she'd worn on their prior night on the town. She liked how its gold flowers looked next to Haru's silver dress.

When they stepped into the living room, the other girls were already dressed up and waiting. Iormu was wearing a slinky black dress, along with all her normal dangly jewelry, while Quess was 'wearing' a short-skirted version of her normal fancy pink dress. Mara's outfit, however, caught everyone a little off-guard.

Mara wore an ornate black dress with lacy black frills and little pale-pink bows everywhere. Her hair was pulled back by two large black bows into twin pigtails, showing off earrings that featured some sort of bloody teddy bear character. On her legs, Mara wore simple toe-less black stockings, except on her palps, where she wore light pink socks with the same bloody-mouthed teddy bear. The socks came up to _just_ under the bottom of her short black dress, showing just a hint of soft skin.

Yuisu felt herself grow hot. _Oh man, she looks pretty sexy._ She calmed herself, then said, "Wow, Mara, you look great!"

Mara smiled up at her. "Thanks! I was worried about not standing out in the club because I'm so small, so…"

Quess walked around Mara in a circle, making a show of looking at her from every angle. "Oh, you'll stand out, alright. I especially like the high socks and short skirt combination."

Mara grinned mischievously. "Ah, that's what I was going for. 'Absolute Territory' is what internet otaku call it, that wonderful bit of thigh showing between skirt and socks." She shrugged, still smiling. "I've got no boobs or booty, so I gotta work what I do have."

Iormu fidgeted with her beaded necklace. "Isn't the whole outfit kind of… grim? Won't people get the wrong idea about your personality?"

Haru spoke up. "Gothic lolita style isn't as dark as it looks. It's pretty fashionable and popular these days. I don't think people will read too much into it."

"In any case," Yuisu said, looking up from her phone, "I just got a text that our ride is waiting outside. My little truck wasn't going to work for all of us, so I pestered Agent Will until he agreed to pay for a bigger vehicle for the night."

The five dressed-up girls stepped out onto the front porch, where everyone except Yuisu froze in shock. Where they were expecting a rental truck or some other utilitarian vehicle, there was a limousine. But not just any limousine…

"A stretch Hummer?!" Mara practically shouted.

Yuisu nodded. "Yeah, it's a little clunky, but it was the only thing the limo company had that could fit Iormu _and_ get up our dirt driveway."

"It isn't 'clunky'. It's awesome!" Mara skittered forward, then ran around the whole 30-foot long SUV, grinning from ear to ear the entire time.

Haru leaned close to Yuisu and whispered, "Well, we certainly got Mara out of her funk. She's happy and hyper again."

Just then, Mara noticed the dark evening sky above her and stopped moving. She didn't have her umbrella, or any other way to block out the sight of the vast night sky. The sky that felt like bottomless pit, waiting to swallow her whole. She grabbed the nearest door handle on the limo and yanked it open, then leapt inside.

From the porch, it almost looked like Mara was just eager to get in the limo, but Yuisu knew better. _If she'd just use the umbrella… I hope her and Tsuen can at least be friends again soon._

* * *

As the limousine pulled up in front of the nightclub, it drew the eyes of everyone that was hanging around outside, talking and smoking. The bouncer at the front door froze stock still for a second, then darted forward to greet the mysterious and clearly important people that were arriving in the excessive limo.

"Welcome to the Night Life Wildclub, uh I mean Wild Life Nightclub!" the seven-foot tall orc bellowed as the limo door opened.

Yuisu stepped out first, holding onto the door handle to make the descent down to ground level from the tall vehicle. She turned back to help Haru and was surprised anew at how light Haru was for her size. _It makes sense, being a harpy and flying and all,_ she thought.

The two beautifully dressed women were immediately the focus of all the onlookers. Their sexy outfits were doing good work. As Haru helped the next woman out of the limo, Yuisu stepped up to the bouncer, who finally recognized her.

"Oh, it's you!" the orc said with a kind smile. He had dark skin and a red mohawk over his pig-like face. "We met last time you were here. I'm Kyle."

[Image: Kyle the bouncer: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-32 ]

Yuisu smiled up at him. Way up, since he was so much taller than her. "Yuisu, and this is Haru," she said as she gestured at the white feathered harpy that was trying to smooth out her form-fitting silver dress. "Thanks again for your help back then, Kyle. The club isn't too busy tonight for our party of five, is it?"

"Not at all! It's hopping tonight, but we've got plenty of space." After he said that, he thought, _Why would five people need that massive limo?_ His question was immediately answered as the last woman exited the limousine.

Foot after foot after foot of Iormu's purple-scaled body filed out of the vehicle, to the amazement of everyone watching. It coiled next to her upper body on the sidewalk until all forty-plus feet of her had exited the limo, then she closed the door. "This is so exciting!" she cheered. "I haven't been to a club since they were called speakeasies."

"Called what?" Mara asked. "Is that an American thing?"

"You could say that," Iormu replied without elaborating.

Meanwhile, Yuisu was still chatting with the bouncer. "Kyle, wasn't it? I assume you're under Agent Will's purview too?"

"Yup, he's great. Except when he's not, if you know what I mean," he said with a wink.

Yuisu smiled. "Oh, I know. Anyways, looks like we're all ready. Can we head inside?"

"Of course. Just let me see your IDs on your way in."

Kyle quickly glanced at Haru and Yuisu's IDs, as well as Quess's. He did a double-take on Mara's ID, since she looked so much younger than her real age, but did a _triple_ -take on Iormu's. He looked up at the beautiful, busty woman in front of him, then back down at the ID in his hand. It was obviously issued by the Exchange Program, so it wasn't the layout or anything that was confusing him. It was the date of birth.

"Uh, is this a typo?" he asked.

After confirming that the other girls had gone inside the club and out of earshot, Iormu leaned forward and said, "No, I assure you it is correct."

"The year seems to be missing some digits. These IDs normally use all four digits of the year, and these two digits don't make sense. This makes it look like you're"—Kyle paused to do the math in his head—" _85_ years old!"

Iormu burst into laughter for a good fifteen seconds. When she stopped, she muttered to herself, "I suppose, if you only counted the years I was awake…"

Iormu she shook her head and rose up on her tail to put a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "I promise that the year printed there is complete, but please keep that just between us. A girl's gotta have _some_ secrets, after all," she said with a wink.


	53. Gratitude- In The Middle Of A Revolution

Iormu finally entered the nightclub and made her way to the other girls. They were at a table at the back of the main floor and they'd already moved a bunch of chairs aside to make room for Iormu.

Before long, a waitress arrived at their table. She had white hair, impossibly pale skin, and her eyes were glowing an eerie red in the dim light of the club. "What would you ladies like to drink? We haff many beers as well as some cocktails," she said in a thick and unplaceable accent.

Yuisu went with her classic fallback of Asahi Super Dry, while Haru was thrilled to hear the Wild Life had finally stocked a special carnivore-targeted brew, so she ordered that.

"Oh yes, the Hunter's Heart lager has a genuine meaty taste to it," the waitress said. "Though I prefer the Countess Custom, with it's wonderful blood flavor." She smiled and her long fangs glinted in the shifting light.

Yuisu shivered at the sight. Even with her extensive exposure to a variety of liminals, Yuisu was more than a little unnerved by this creepy waitress.

Iormu also ordered a Hunter's Heart, and Quess ordered a Kwak, a Belgian amber ale with a light, fruity accent. Mara ordered a canned energy drink, which got a strange look from the waitress until she spotted Mara's six eyes and nodded knowingly.

"Thank you. I'll haff those right out."

Thanks to the quiet of their secluded table, the girls were able to chat while they waited, but it didn't take long for the waitress to return with their drinks. As soon as the drinks were passed out, Mara grabbed her caffeine-filled energy drink, chugged it, and jumped up from the table.

"I'm off to strut my stuff! Seeya!" she called out before skittering away, her frilly dress trailing behind her.

Haru met Yuisu's eyes and smiled. "Well, I'd call the plan a success."

Yuisu nodded and took a long drink of her beer. "Ahh! That hits the spot!"

Haru mirrored her, then slid her glass toward Yuisu. "This stuff is really good. Want to try it?"

Yuisu eyed the dark red beer suspiciously. "Does it taste like meat?"

"Yep, it's like a really rare chunk of boar meat, but in beer form," Haru responded.

Yuisu shuddered. "Yeah… I'll pass. Thanks though."

* * *

While Mara explored the busy club, it didn't take long for someone to catch her eye. From her low height, she had a perfect view of an amazing perky and firm booty with a fluffy brown tail wagging above it. Mara maneuvered around to see its owner and found a familiar face.

"Polt? Is that you?" Mara asked the kobold, who was wearing a short blue form-fitting dress. It showed off her lean figure and sizable breasts.

She grinned down at the little spider. "Mara! I thought I recognized your crew on your way in, but I wasn't sure."

"Yep, we're here," Mara said, then added, "for the most part." She blinked her many eyes at Polt. "But what are you doing here? Don't you live in Tokyo?"

Polt smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet, hyperactive as always. "Yeah, since I'm investing in Korbin's ski resort, I came to town again to help lay the groundwork. Speaking of Korbin, I heard he hired Tsuen as a trainer. Is she here tonight?"

Mara's expression and mood both fell. "No, she's got work early in the morning."

Polt studied Mara's odd reaction and wiggled her nose in thought, then gently said, "Ah, that's too bad."

Mara swept her eyes over Polt's lean, muscular form. _She's really hot, but the last thing I need is Tsuen thinking I hooked up with her friggin' idol just to spite her…_ "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Polt. You should swing by our table at the back and say hi to the other girls. Seeya!" Mara said, then quickly slipped away between some larger club-goers, leaving Polt a little puzzled.

Next, Mara spotted a long, purple tail wrapped around a bar stool. It wasn't large enough to be Iormu, so Mara hopped up onto the adjacent stool. She turned and looked up to see a blonde woman with captivating lavender eyes. Like a Lamia, she had a serpent's tail instead of legs, but she also had small bat-like wings poking out of the back of her shirt. If Mara had ever bothered to study Lamia subspecies, she'd know that the woman was a Melusine, a water-loving Lamia with non-functional wings.

The melusine was wearing a white sweater over a pink blouse and a long lavender skirt. Mara barely noticed that, however, as the woman's prominent cleavage stole her attention.

[Image: Ena the Melusine: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-33 ]

Mara leaned toward the woman, putting on her cutest smile. "Excuse me, miss?"

The woman turned and considered the pink arachne with a neutral expression. "Yes?"

Mara leaned even closer and said, "I just wanted to say that I love your outfit. It really goes with your eyes, which are absolutely beautiful. I could just get lost in them."

The melusine blushed a little, the red standing out sharply against her pale skin and bright gold locks. "Oh, um, thank you?" she stammered. "But I'm, uh, not into women. Sorry…"

 _Gah, I should have figured. I'd probably have to go to Tokyo to find a liminal club that's_ also _a gay bar._ "No problem. Have a good night," Mara called as she hopped back off the stool and walked away, resuming her single-minded search.

* * *

Back at the table, Yuisu set her empty glass down then hopped to her feet and held a hand out to Haru. "Wanna dance?"

"Of course," Haru replied with a smile. She took the offered hand and sauntered to the dance floor, her silver dress sparkling in the rainbow lighting as her hips waggled side to side.

Quess started to stand up too, but Iormu put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd rather not occupy the entire dancefloor," Iormu said, pointing at her massive coiled tail. "Let's hang out here instead."

Quess cringed and said, "Oh, sorry. It must be hard, being so big. Not fat, though! I mean—"

Iormu cut her rambling off. "It's _fine_ , Quess. I'm used to it by now."

Quess's yellow-tipped tendril bobbed over her head as she nodded. Then it stuck up in the air like a cartoon idea lightbulb. "Oh yeah, I was wondering… What held you up at the door earlier?"

"Ah, there was a little issue with the birth-year on my ID," Iormu responded.

Quess raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I assumed you were about my age, thirty or so. How old are you?"

Iormu sighed. "That question doesn't have an easy answer."

"You don't have to say, if you don't want to."

"No, I do. I want to share this with you, but it is… strange." Iormu took a deep breath, then said, "I'll just say… I was born almost two thousand years ago."

While Quess was blinking and quivering in shock, Iormu continued, "But I don't consider myself that old, since I was hibernating the vast, _vast_ majority of that time."

"Huh, I guess, um," Quess fumbled with her words as she tried to put this wild new information into a form she could understand. "I guess I've hibernated too, sometimes, when there weren't any more flowers to eat. But that was only for a few months at a time."

Iormu put her hands behind her head and leaned back against the booth, inadvertently flaunting her enormous breasts that seemed to be trying to burst from her silky black dress. "I tend to hibernate for decades or even centuries."

When Quess's eyes went wide in surprise again, Iormu explained, "All Jormungands are like that. We wake up during periods of great change: technological revolutions, world wars, crises like the Great Depression. Then, once there's nothing keeping us interested, we go back into hibernation until the next big revolution wakes us up."

"Huh, okay. That's pretty cool," Quess said in a high, sing-song voice. The mix of alcohol and mind-blowing news had already reduced her effective intelligence, and she was heading towards reverting to Little Quess.

Iormu didn't notice, so she continued, "I have a theory that our tendency to show up during times of turmoil is the origin of the Jormungandr myth. Supposedly, he was a snake that circled the entire world and bit his own tail, but if he ever let go, the world would end. Rumors of massive snake people kept coinciding with periods of upheaval until the rumors eventually turned into that myth."

Quess took a drink of water and paused in thought. She was finally starting to wrap her head around the crazy concept of Iormu being two millennia old. Quess forced her voice back to normal and asked, "So what made you wake up this time?"

"The big reveal of liminal-kind is what did it. Ever since humanity suddenly learned about all these other species, it's definitely been a time of turmoil." Iormu waved a hand out towards the bustling nightclub filled with human and liminal alike, and said, "It was pretty fortunate for me, too. The other times that I woke up, I had to stay in hiding the entire time."

Quess slid closer along the booth, cuddling up to Iormu. "It was fortunate for me, too," she echoed. "Since I got to meet you."

"Thanks. I'm glad I got to meet you too," Iormu said with the rosy cheeks and shiny eyes of new love. She leaned over and planted a kiss on Quess's soft, glossy lips.

Oblivious to the rest of the room, Quess returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Making out with her new girlfriend quickly refilled Quess's love-based energy stores.

* * *

Mara skirted around the edge of the dance floor on the lookout for women that looked single, and hopefully gay. _Apparently my gaydar sucks. I have no idea how to tell who might be into girls…_ she thought, until her train of thought was suddenly derailed by an impossibly colorful sight. Orange, yellow, black, and purple assaulted all six of her eyes.

Leaning against the wall was a woman with massive butterfly wings protruding from her shoulders. Like a monarch butterfly, they were mostly yellow or orange with black lines, but they also had vivid purple spots that really drew the eye.

After a second of staring, Mara finally took in the rest of the woman's appearance. She had light green hair, cut to shoulder length, and had two adorable antennae sticking out of the top of her head. She was wearing a frilly white and gold skirt and top that had a sailor-uniform vibe and showed off her stomach and legs. Thanks to her top's loose long sleeves, it took another couple seconds for Mara to realize the woman had four arms.

[Image: Flare the Papillon: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-34 ]

Mara started toward the alluring woman, thinking, _Will the spider capture the beautiful butterfly?_ As she got closer, Mara noticed something grey and white, standing next to her target.

Mara stopped in her tracks. The grey thing was another woman. She was small and drab and barely noticeable compared to the bright butterfly, and they were conversing like old friends, or lovers. _Really? I find a beautiful girl and she's actually gay, but she's taken? That's just too cruel,_ Mara thought.

"Actia, you'll never meet a girl if you keep hiding over here against the wall," the butterfly woman said in a high voice.

 _Oh? What's this?_ Mara skittered behind a corner and peeked around it to watch and listen in.

"I fe-feel comfortable over here. I-I'm not a social, uh, butterfly like you, Flare," the smaller girl responded with a bit of a stutter.

She had short grey bobbed hair, pale skin, and two fuzzy leaf-shaped antennae. At first, Mara thought she was wearing some sort of patterned dress, but it was actually something else entirely: the girl had four dusty grey wings, like a moth.

[Image: Actia the Mothgirl: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-35 ]

"B-Besides, I was doing fine before you came over," said the moth-girl, apparently named Actia.

Flare smiled and fluttered her golden, multifaceted eyes. "Oh, really? How many girls have you talked to?"

Actia opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off when Flare added, "Waitresses don't count."

Actia crossed her arms and scowled. "F-fine, none. No girls talked to me. Are you happy now?" the moth-girl snarked. Her stutter faded as she got riled up. "Not everyone can get attention as easily as you. Guys are practically throwing themselves at you all time."

 _I like her attitude…_ Mara thought to herself, eying the little moth girl. _And she's single…_

The feisty girl continued, "And besides, with you here now, no one will ever notice me."

Mara still had some caffeine courage running through her veins, so she stepped around the corner and approached the two insect-like liminals. She smiled wide and said, "Hey, ladies."


	54. Gratitude - Is It Really Love?

Tsuen quickly grabbed some clean clothes from her room and started toward the bathroom. Sweat and dust were caked onto her brown fur from her sunrise run up and down the dirt road, so a bath sounded absolutely divine. The magenta-maned centaur opened the door to the laundry room and stepped inside, then set her clothes down on the counter.

She peeled off her sticky damp t-shirt and sports bra and tossed them into the laundry bin, followed by her centaur-customized running shorts. She was entirely naked now, but she felt pretty comfortable. To Tsuen, the mornings were her own private time in an otherwise busy and full house. This morning felt especially calm, since she knew none of her late-sleeping housemates would be awake this early after clubbing so late into the night.

Tsuen flung open the fogged-glass door to the bathing area and confidently strode inside. Then she stopped dead.

A woman was in there. A woman Tsuen had never seen before. A woman who was beautiful, busty, and… butt-naked.

The bathing beauty, with light green hair, four orange arms, and two giant butterfly wings, turned toward Tsuen, but continued to rinse herself. She smiled and nearly cheered, "Hello!"

[Image: Flare bathing: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-36 ]

Tsuen froze, her entire morning rhythm thrown off. Her cyan eyes darted around, taking in this sudden guest. She tried not to stare at the woman's breasts, but then her eyes found the woman's amazing ass instead. Finally, she settled on the bright and distractingly colorful wings, happy to have something less rude to look at.

"Um, hello. Sorry for barging in. I didn't think anyone else would be up so early." _Wait, why am I apologizing? She's the one who shouldn't be here!_ Tsuen thought. Then she asked, "Uh, who are you?"

"The name's Flare. Mara invited me over last night after the club," the beautiful butterfly said, then stood and stepped forward, revealing her entire nude form.

Tsuen was suddenly aware of her own nakedness, and she felt a little inadequate compared to the stunning beauty before her. She blushed and covered her smaller breasts with her arms.

[Image: Tsuen feeling inadequate: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-37 ]

Flare's four arms could have easily covered all her private areas, but apparently modesty wasn't her thing. She just smiled and said, "And you must be Tsuen. Mara told me a bit about you."

Tsuen nodded meekly and thought, _Mara talked about me?_ Then she thought back to what Flare had said before that. _Wait… Mara invited her here, last night._

Tsuen's mouth fell open. _Did Mara sleep with this knockout?!_ Tsuen didn't know whether to be jealous or impressed, so she settled for a full helping of jealousy with a side of begrudging respect.

"I'm done, so it's all yours." Flare waved and maneuvered past Tsuen's large body. She left the bathing room, leaving Tsuen to her thoughts. Needless to say, her thoughts were a jumbled mess. When her and Mara had been dating, Tsuen found herself getting increasingly jealous of every little thing, but they were on a break now. _I agreed to not hold anything done on break against Mara. But she's already sleeping around? It hasn't even been a week!_

* * *

The night before, at the club, Flare and her friend Actia had met Mara under strange circumstances. The drunk spider, decked in full gothic lolita style, sauntered right up to the two winged-insect liminals and made one hell of a first impression.

"Hey, ladies," Mara started, then she turned to look at Flare. "First, I need to get this out: you are friggin' beautiful. Like, _damn_ , girl, I'm happy just to have _seen_ you. But, I'm not here for you…" Mara trailed off and turned to the meek moth girl who had her back pressed against the wall.

Mara stepped closer and looked the other tiny liminal in her red, multi-faceted eyes. "I'm here for you, lovely."

"M-me? W-why me? L-Lovely?" Actia stuttered, blushing. Her loose white t-shirt fell off one shoulder as she brought a hand to her face.

[Image: Actia blushing: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-38 ]

Mara grinned a goofy grin, the caffeine still making her tipsy. "Yes, you. You're cute in a way your friend here can't hold a candle to, and I'm getting a geeky vibe from you. I bet we share a _ton_ of interests!" She leaned closer, so they were mere inches apart, and said, "I'm Mara, by the way. What's your name?"

The petite mothgirl was taken aback by Mara's extreme forwardness and didn't know what to do. She looked up at her friend for help, but Flare just smiled and gave a little 'go on' nod. Finally, she whispered, "A-Actia."

She was so quiet that Mara could barely hear it over the background noise of the club, but she'd already overheard the name earlier. "Actia…" Mara said, tasting the name on her tongue. "Sexy. I like it."

Actia flushed redder. "Th-th-thanks," she barely managed as her stutter worsened.

Flare stepped in. "My name's Flare, and I'm very appreciative of your compliments, but I'm worried you might be overwhelming _poor little Actia_ ," she said, exaggerating the last three words.

Actia took the bait. She glared up at Flare and said, "I c-can take care of myself. I was just a little surprised." With her stutter gone, she turned back to Mara and clearly stated, "Thank you, Mara. You look great yourself. I love your outfit."

After that, the three liminals spent the rest of the evening together, drinking, dancing, and then drinking some more. Flare was happy to be the one tagging along for once, supporting Actia in her attempts to find love, and she found that she enjoyed Mara's antics too. It made sense that she'd get along with her, since Mara and Actia really were a lot alike; geeky, snarky, and a little feisty. Not to mention short, adorable, and flat-chested.

When Yuisu finally found Mara and her new friends, it was clear that none of them were in any condition to drive any time soon. Flare had driven herself and Actia to the bar, and she wasn't sure how to get home safely.

Yuisu put a hand on Mara's shoulder and whispered, "Your friends can ride with us and crash at our place, if they want."

Mara grinned up at her, then turned to Actia and Flare. "Want to ride in our Hummer limo back to our huge mountain house? You can crash there for the night."

Flare grabbed Mara's hand and babbled drunkenly, "Oh, thanks so much, Mara! You're the bestest!"

* * *

Before Tsuen could even finish rinsing her hair and coat, the glass door opened and Flare darted back in. Two of her arms were drying her hair with a towel while the other two worked to tuck her breasts into an dark orange bra.

[Image: Flare, hanging out: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-39 ]

She was also wearing tiny thong panties that barely covered anything, matching the immodest and sexy vibe that radiated from Flame like an intoxicating perfume. Even Tsuen couldn't resist it and her thoughts started running a little wild.

Flare said, "Sorry to bother you again, but may I use the phone? My cell doesn't get reception up here in the mountains, and I need to ask my boyfriend to get my car from downtown before it gets towed."

 _Boyfriend?_ Tsuen blinked a couple times, then said, "Uh, sure. It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks! You're a dear, Tsuen!" Flare called as she closed the door again and darted off, barely clothed, into the hallway and the rest of the house.

Tsuen finished rinsing and washing, then soaked in the hot pool for a good fifteen minutes. Once her sore muscles had relaxed and her thoughts had settled down, Tsuen dried off, got dressed, and made her way to the kitchen.

As she pulled vegetables from the fridge to prepare a salad, her large brown ears perked up. She could hear voices from down the hall, including one she didn't recognize.

"What do you mean, you're afraid of the sky? How can you be afraid of something so beautiful?" the new voice said, soft and raspy, like dry leaves.

"It isn't beautiful," Mara responded, "It's just big and empty, like a bottomless pit." Tsuen could hear the shudder in Mara's voice as she described the focus of her phobia.

The soft voice said, "Ah, you're looking at the wrong time. The night sky is what's beautiful. The stars, twinkling in the distance like a carpet of diamonds, their constellations telling the tales of the past, and the moon shining down like a gentle mother, guiding us back home in the dark."

Tsuen poked her head around the corner to look down the hallway and she caught a glimpse of the owner of the voice, sitting on the couch. From where Tsuen was, she could only see the top of the short woman's head, including two fuzzy antennae sticking out of her white hair.

Mara said, "Huh, that actually sounds really pretty. I guess you like the moon and stars, Actia?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm a total astronomy geek. I can point out and name every constellation in the northern hemisphere, and most in the south. My favorite is the Pleiades, though I guess you call them 'subaru' here in Japan," Actia rambled, then stopped herself. "B-But that's enough about me. I want to help you. How about I bring my telescope over tomorrow night, and you can look out at the stars from inside the house?"

At that, Tsuen tuned out their conversation and refocused on her salad preparations, chopping her vegetables a bit too vigorously. _She thinks she can help Mara over her phobia, after just meeting her? Mara only got to where she is now because of me, and this new girl's going to swoop in and try to finish the job? Ha!_ she thought more aggressively than she had expected, then slammed the knife through the last bit of carrot.

Tsuen blinked as she realized how wound up she'd gotten. She set the knife aside and stared down at the countertop. _No_ , _I should be happy for Mara. I_ want _her to beat her phobia, and this isn't about me. It's Mara's battle, and I was just on her team, supporting her_.

 _And maybe if this new girl can make her happy, I should support that too._ A tear slid down Tsuen's face and fell onto the cutting board. _Maybe I should move on, and let Mara move on too…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mara's laughter echoing from the living room. Her beautiful, adorable voice rang through the house. The voice of the happy, hyperactive, and occasionally infuriating little arachne that Tsuen fell in love with. That she was still in love with.

Tsuen's features hardened with determination and she whispered to herself, "No. I won't move on. I'll keep supporting Mara."

* * *

Two days later, Tsuen found Mara in the kitchen, in one of the brief moments where she'd left her room for sustenance between gaming marathons.

"Hey, Mara. Can we chat for a sec?" Tsuen said, trying heroically to keep her voice level and calm. In reality, she was incredibly nervous.

Mara closed the fridge door, a carton of chocolate milk in hand. "Sure. What's up?"

"I was just curious about Actia. You two seemed to get along well."

"Oh, yeah. She's great. We're actually going to meet up again tonight," Mara replied as she poured herself a glass of chocolate milk.

Tsuen frowned as she recalled how Actia and Mara had been stargazing the night before. "Oh, another date?"

Mara stepped back. "Huh?"

"You're dating, right? Stargazing does seem like a romantic way to spend an evening," Tsuen said, trying to keep the emotion from her voice.

"No, we decided not to get romantic. We're just too much alike. It'd be like dating my sister." Mara shuddered at the the thought.

Tsuen's eyes lit up with hope. "So what're you meeting up for? Just hanging out as friends?"

"Actually, we're just gonna group up in WoW tonight. I joined her raiding guild." After she said that, Mara squinted her eyes in thought for a second. "Wait, why are you so interested in Actia all the sudden?" Mara smiled mischievously, then said, "Maybe _you_ want to hook up with her?"

Tsuen could only stare in disbelief at Mara after that strange conclusion.

Mara looked down at her own petite body, then put her hands against the front of her t-shirt and gave her tiny breasts a squeeze for good measure. "Yep, Actia's got the same figure as me, so she's your type, Tsuen."

"You're my type, Mara," Tsuen blurted out unintentionally.

Mara raised an eyebrow. "I _know_. That's what I just said. You liked my petite body, so you'd like Actia too. Try to keep up, Tsuen," Mara said teasingly. She smiled and added, "It's not often I get to say that to you, with how speedy you are"

Tsuen took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then said, "No, what I'm trying to say is that I like you, Mara. I miss running together. I miss your stories about your video games, even though I don't really understand them. I miss your jokes, and even your constant lewdness. I miss _you_."

It was Mara's turn to be in shock. She'd thought Tsuen hated her crude jokes. And the other stuff Tsuen was confessing was pretty surprising too.

Tsuen kneeled down to look Mara in the eyes, then she said, "I still love you, Mara." Then she reached out and grabbed one of Mara's hands, enjoying the familiar feeling of Mara's firm carapace against her own soft skin. "Will you go out with me again?"

Mara raised her other hand to her chin, and made a show of being deep in thought. "Hmm… Let me think. On one hand, there's being single and lonely, with only video games and Yuisu's dirty comics to keep me company. On the other hand, there's being reunited with my best friend and lover: a beautiful, caring woman with a strong heart, kicking body, and luscious horse pussy."

Tsuen immediately flushed red and her jaw clamped shut in a mix of extreme embarrassment and familiar frustration. She tried to pull her hand back, but Mara held it tight.

"Of _course_ I'll go out with you, Tsuen. I love you too, and I'm sorry for everything I did." Mara grinned wide and added, "Uh, including that last comment."


	55. Gratitude - A Frightened Neighbor

"Atlas Convenience Store. How can I help you?" Yuisu mumbled into the phone. She'd normally have a more professional attitude while at work, but it was after midnight and she was bored and tired, nearing the end of a double-shift.

"Yuisu? Is that you? Oh thank God," the voice on the phone blurted.

"Huh, who is this?" Yuisu asked.

"It's Yamato. You have to help me. I don't know who else to turn to, well, except for Agent Will, but I couldn't reach him, even though I tried over and over and so I called your house but there was no answer there either and I don't know what to do now—"

Yuisu cut him off. "Woah, calm down, Yamato! Take a breath, then tell me what's wrong."

"Misaki's missing," he started, his voice cracking a little. "But it's different this time. She took all of her stuff with her. She didn't leave anything at all, not even a note." Then he broke into sobs so loud that Yuisu had to hold the phone away from her ear.

Yuisu looked around the convenience store, empty of customers and employees alike. _Can I close early? I think my manager would understand._ She spoke into the phone again, "Yamato. I'll help you, but I have to do a couple things first. In the meantime, I need you to calmly and carefully look for any clues in your apartment."

After a gooey sniffling sound, Yamato whimpered, "Okay… thanks, Yuisu…"

"I'll be at your house in about 45 minutes. Stay strong," she said, then slammed the phone down and rushed to close up the store as fast as possible.

After that, Yuisu jumped into her trusty red truck and sped towards home at reckless speeds. "Haru, you're being enlisted back into harpy-rescuing service," she muttered as she drove. "I hope your skills haven't gotten rusty since your military days."

* * *

Yuisu sprinted through the house and ripped her bedroom door open. The noise made the sleeping harpy on the bed stir, but she settled back down, at least until Yuisu pounced on her.

"Haru, get up. I need you."

"Go 'n read some porn then, Yuri-su. 'm sleepin'…" Haru mumbled as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"Not like that! Misaki's in danger!" Yuisu yelled. "We need you to help find her."

That got through to her. Haru sat up and opened her golden eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

Yuisu grabbed a shirt and pants at random from Haru's dresser and tossed them at Haru. "Yamato called me, crying his eyes out. Apparently Misaki took all her stuff and left without saying anything. It doesn't feel like her at all."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound right. Something's definitely wrong." Haru tried to get dressed quickly, but Yuisu ended up needing to help. When she was all dressed, she looked down in horror at how awfully the pink shirt and green pants clashed.

Yuisu shoved Haru towards the door. "There's no time to worry about fashion, Haru. I told Yamato we'd be there ASAP."

"Alright, alright. At least it'll be dark, so no one will see me…" she grumbled.

The two women dashed to Yuisu's truck and Yuisu tore off down the mountain. For anyone that didn't know the road as well as she did, it'd be suicidal to take the turns at such high speeds.

When they reached the straight and level road at the bottom of the mountain, Haru turned to Yuisu and asked, "So what do we know?"

"Not a lot. He said she left without saying anything or leaving a note, and she took all her belongings. It sounds like it happened while he was at work."

Haru's head tilted as she thought. "Hmm, maybe a bad breakup? Or something to do with her family? Did she ever talk about them?"

Yuisu shook her head but kept her eyes on the road ahead, illuminated only by the pickup truck's headlights and a sliver of moon. "No, I have no idea what her life was like before we first met her."

Haru frowned. "I wish we had Iormu with us. Remember how she puzzled out that blood thing at the inn? She'd figure this out."

Yuisu sighed and said, "I thought about that, but time is of the essence, and Iormu's too big for my truck. If we still don't have a lead in the morning, I'm definitely getting her involved."

* * *

The truck screeched to a stop outside Yamato's apartment building. It was a small two-story complex of about a dozen apartments, and it was surrounded by old trees. Haru and Yuisu jumped out of the truck and ran toward the building.

"It's the first unit on the second floor. I'll go talk to Yamato. Can you check for clues out here?" Yuisu called out.

"Yes, ma'am," Haru responded, falling back to her military habits.

Yuisu bounded up the stairs two at a time and hammered on the door, but before she could hit it a second time, it opened. Yamato stood there, his messy hair even worse than normal, and his eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Thanks for coming, Yuisu. I don't even know what I'd do if you didn't. I guess I'd call the police, but I don't know how much they'd help with liminal matters…" he said, his voice low and exhausted.

Yuisu waved a hand and said, "No problem. Haru's outside looking for clues about where Misaki went. Did you find anything in here?"

Yamato stepped back into the little apartment and sat down on the floor with a _FWUMP._ "Not really. She took _all_ of her stuff, and even some of mine. Why would she take my toothbrush?"

Yuisu kneeled down and rested her arms on her knees, still covered by her forest-green work pants. She looked Yamato in the eyes and spoke softly, "Yamato, did you two have a fight or anything?"

He immediately shook his head. "No! We were just fine. She was impatient to visit you girls, since she hasn't seen you since before your trip, but she was okay with waiting 'til the weekend."

As Yamato was talking, Haru had stepped up to the open front door. When he paused, she spoke up, "I think I found a clue. With your crappy human night vision, you'll need to bring a flashlight to see it."

"I've got one over here. Well, unless she took that too…" Yamato said as he walked to the kitchen and dug into a drawer. "Yeah, it's here." He turned the flashlight on and it worked fine, but his hand wouldn't stop shaking, making the beam of light flick around nauseatingly. "Sorry," he said, and handed it to Yuisu.

The harpy led the two humans out to a corner of the parking lot, then put out her wings to stop them from walking too far. "Look down here on the ground."

Yuisu pointed the flashlight at what seemed to be a tire track in the dirt and leaves that had gathered in the corner of the lot. "A tire track isn't unusual in a parking lot, Haru."

"Look what's next to it, though," Haru said, pointing with a wing.

There were several footprints, but one stood out above all others, and it was fresh. "Holy crap, look at the size of that bootprint. How tall must that guy be?" Yuisu blurted when she saw the 18-inch long impression in the dirt. It had thick treads like a work-boot, and there was a symbol in the center of the heel.

Haru nodded and said, "At least seven feet tall, if not closer to ten. And I recognize that logo. _Legendas_ makes custom clothes for uncommon liminals. I got custom-fit talon covers from them once." She looked at Yamato and asked, "Ever seen anyone that tall around here?"

He shook his head. "Never."

Yuisu asked Haru, "Any idea what kind of liminal it is?"

Haru shook her head, but Yamato meekly raised a hand. "Uh, maybe an orc? There's an orc in town about that big. I, uh, even have his phone number, well, his host's."

Haru and Yuisu's eyes lit up in unison and Yuisu said, "Oh yeah, the bouncer!" She fidgeted with her hair in thought for a second, then said, "Well, we should call him, at least to figure out if this boot print is just a red herring."

Yamato pulled out his wallet and dug out a business card that read, 'Brutus Benihana. Bouncer, Bodyguard.' With shaking hands, he punched the number there into his flip-phone, but hesitated before pressing 'call'. "Uh, Yuisu? Can you do the talking? I'm not sure I could, uh, keep it together."

"Sure thing." She took the phone and pressed the call button. "Hello?"

Over the sound of loud music, a deep male voice said, "Hello. Sorry for the noise. Give me a sec to get to a side room." After a few seconds, he added, "Alright, Brutus Benihana. May I ask who's calling?"

"Uh, I'm Yuisu. We met once at the Wild Life. I was with a white harpy," Yuisu started.

"Oh yeah, I remember you two. Kyle said he saw you again, riding in a friggin' sweet Hummer! What can I do for you?" Brutus said.

"Uh, I should give you some context first. I'm here with Yamato, who I think you met before? He had your business card, at least," Yuisu said and looked to Yamato questioningly.

Yamato nodded and whispered, "Yeah, we met him at the market a few weeks back."

Yuisu added, "He was with a little black-feathered harpy."

Brutus said, "Yep, great kid, though I thought he was in a bit over his head with that girl."

Yuisu cringed. "About that… She's missing, and we were hoping you could help us figure something out. There's a _huge_ boot print here, and we're wondering whose it could be. We were thinking an orc"

"How huge? Kyle's like 7 feet tall, but his feet are actually smaller than mine. He made it sound like all orcs are like that."

"So an 18-inch boot print probably isn't an orc's?" Yuisu asked.

"Oh, definitely not. I've seen a _lot_ of liminals at the club and none of 'em had feet that big. My guess is one too big to fit comfortably indoors, like an ogre or cyclops."

"Thank you so much, Brutus," Yuisu said, meaning to end the call.

"Hold on, lady," Brutus blurted out. "It sounds like you're getting into somethin' serious. You want some muscle? I'm a bodyguard too, you know. and I can bring Kyle."

"I don't think we'll need it, but I'll call you back if things go that way."

"Good. Now you take care. I gotta get back to work, but I'll have my hand on the phone. Seeya."

Yuisu closed the flip-phone and handed it back to Yamato, then she looked back and forth from him to Haru. "Well, it definitely isn't from an orc. Probably something bigger, like an ogre or cyclops. I'm still not convinced it has anything to do with Misaki, though."

* * *

Two blocks away, a black stretch Hummer limousine idled on the side of the road. Heavily-tinted windows obscured everything except the faint glow of lights on inside.

"Are you sure you got everything, Sado? I ain't calling the boss until we're sure we did the job right," a deep, rumbling voice said. It belonged to a huge, dark-skinned man with military-cropped blond hair and a dark, well-tailored suit. He'd be about eight feet tall standing, but he was sprawled across the plush seats that ran along the left side of the limo.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm positive, Gure," a nasally male voice replied from the opposite seat. "I even grabbed extra stuff if I wasn't sure. It'll totally look like a breakup. Girls love to steal your stuff when they leave." Sado was a scrawny man with reddish-brown skin, black hair in a short ponytail, and two curved horns wrapping around his head. A thin black tail ending in a spade shape constantly whipped through the air behind him. Like Gure, he wore a suit that made him look far more professional than his behavior did.

Gure sat upright and said, "Hey, not all girls are like that. You're probably just an asshole to them." As he got up, the shiny black horn sticking from the center of his forehead scraped the ceiling. The ogre quickly ducked down, but it was too late and there was an already obvious tear in the cloth ceiling.

"Whoa, whoa, watch the roof!" Sado shouted. "The boss owns the whole limousine company, so you just damaged his property, you know." He shook his head and said, "It's bad enough that we have to try to be sneaky in this flashy limo, since your huge ass won't fit in anything else."

"Shut up, Sado," Gure rumbled angrily, "If you're sure you got everything, I'll call the bossman and tell him we got the girl."

"Wait, wait, why's he even want this girl again? Ain't black birds supposed to be bad luck or somethin'?" The scrawny devil peered toward the back of the limo. Several plastic trash-bags full of clothes and other belongings were piled next to a black-feathered harpy in snug pink fleece pajamas. She was seatbelted in, but she was deep in a drug-induced sleep, oblivious to the world.

[Image: Misaki, kidnapped: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-40 ]

Sado mumbled to himself, "I guess she's pretty cute, but I like 'em with bigger melons."

Gure rolled his eyes and said, "Some myth about Yatagarasu being sent from heaven to lead great men, or some shit. I don't fuggin' know. Now shut your annoying yap so I can call."

"Fine, fine," Sado said in a huff, "I'm gonna have a smoke." He opened the Hummer door and climbed out into the quiet night. He took out a hand-rolled cigarette from a fancy metal case and stuck it in his mouth. He shielded it from the slight breeze and lit it with a match. After taking a slow drag, the sharp-dressed devil mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, that's the stuff. Reminds me of home."


	56. Gratitude - On The Run

Haru idly scratched at the pavement with her talons. "Maybe you're right, Yuisu. There's no sign that this footprint has anything to do with Misaki. It's not like we found one of her feathers over here, or anything."

Yuisu sighed. "Alright. Well, let's go back inside. You might notice something Yamato and I missed."

Haru followed Yuisu and Yamato up the stairs and into his tiny apartment. Yamato showed Haru through the rooms, but nothing stood out as unusual. Then Haru stopped and sniffed the air. "Huh," she said, "Something smells odd."

Yamato looked at Haru with hope in his eyes. "Like what? Is it a clue?"

"Like smoke. Have you had any smokers over to visit recently?"

Yamato shook his head. "Nope, though my neighbor smokes cigarettes on the porch sometimes."

Haru walked around the living room and then shook her head. "No, this is definitely from inside, and it doesn't smell like regular cigarettes…" She sniffed the air again then wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sharp smell. "This is kind of familiar…"

Yuisu asked, "You think someone who smokes was inside the apartment?"

Instead of answering, Haru suddenly cried out, "Oh! I smelled this out in the parking lot when we first arrived!"

Yamato and Yuisu exchanged an excited glance, then Yuisu asked, "Can you track it? This might be the trail we need."

Haru nodded. "I can certainly try."

The trio ran back outside and down the stairs to the parking lot. Now that Haru was looking for it, the tobacco smell couldn't be more obvious. In addition to the smell lingering in the area, a light breeze was carrying the same scent from somewhere else.

Haru turned her head all the way around and grinned back at the others. "Oh yeah, I've got the scent. It's coming from the south, and I can definitely follow it. You two should get in the truck and try to follow on the ground. I'll point the flashlight down as I fly so you can see me."

Yuisu nodded and pulled Yamato towards her truck. As they climbed in, Yuisu said, "I need you to watch for Haru's light while I focus on the road."

Yamato swallowed hard, steadied himself, and said, "Okay, I'll do my best."

* * *

A window on the black stretch Hummer rolled down and Gure's huge face glared out. "Alright, Sado. We're clear to drop her off with the boss's driver at the south side of town. He'll drive her down to Tokyo."

"Got it, got it," Sado responded. He dropped his hand-rolled cigarette on the ground and crushed it underfoot. Then he walked around to the driver's side door and climbed in. He kicked the limo into drive and it pulled slowly away from the curb. "Ugh, this thing's got the turning radius of a train," he grumbled to himself.

As the limo got moving, Sado rolled down the dividing glass and called into the back, "So where's the meeting point?"

Gure barely lifted his head from the seat he was sprawled across as he answered, "The park just past the town limit. Sakura Creek Park, I think it's called."

"Alright, alri—" Sado started, but he cut off as he saw a strange flickering light in his side mirror. It stayed there, even as the limo got up to cruising speed. "Hey, Gure… Do you believe in aliens?"

"What? No. Shut up and drive the car."

"I _am_ driving the car _,_ but there's also a weird light following us," Sado whined. "It's like twenty feet up, and it's really creeping me out."

Gure rolled down the window and stuck his head out. He looked back and up, and sure enough there was a beam of light there, swinging around wildly as it followed the limo. He pulled his head back in and said, "It's probably just a kid with one of those drones, but we can't let anyone see us make the drop off. Speed up."

* * *

 _That was an ogre in the window! I bet that footprint was his. And that smoking guy's driving,_ Haru thought. _They must have kidnapped Misaki!_ Haru looked back and saw Yuisu's headlights in the distance, but she had no way to contact her without losing sight of the limo.

"Time for some desperate measures…" Haru said to herself, then she pulled her wings back and dropped into a dive.

Within seconds, Haru was right behind the rear bumper of the huge limo, flying dangerously close to the fast-moving blur of pavement below. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and her mind was laser-focused on the task at hand. Feathers flew as she flapped her large, powerful wings harder and jogged sideways to the left side of the limo, then darted forward.

Her talon that wasn't grasping the flashlight rose up, and with one swift motion, she lashed out at the left rear tire of the Hummer. Her razor-sharp claw slashed right through the rubber and the tire deflated with a _BANG_. Then, as quickly as she had come, she fell far back and out of sight, hoping that the driver hadn't spotted her in the side mirror.

For a couple seconds, the limo rolled on, despite its flat tire and the awful grinding sound the bare wheel made against the road. Then, as Haru had hoped would happen, the brake-lights came on and the huge SUV slowed and pulled over onto the shoulder.

Haru kept her distance, and turned the flashlight off with a flick of her talon. _If Yuisu just keeps driving straight ahead, she can't miss us._

The limo stopped, the doors opened, and two figures stepped out. Only a couple seconds after that, the sounds of an argument carried through the calm night air to Haru's sensitive ears.

"A blowout? So much for taking care of the bossman's company property. Did you drive over a fuggin' chunk of metal or something, Sado?" a deep voice shouted.

"Hey, hey, I didn't see anything in the road, Gure. It ain't my fault. How about you just put the spare tire on and we can get going again. The longer we sit here, the more attention we attract," a nasally voice replied.

"Why should I change the tire? Your shitty driving broke it, and if you're worried about attracting attention, what do you think an 8-foot ogre on the side of the road's gonna do?"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. Go check on the harpy, in case all the noise woke her up."

That was all the confirmation Haru needed. Now she knew for sure that these men had kidnapped Misaki. Her vision went red with rage and her only thought was, _I'll teach those pieces of shit to mess with harpies…_ She silently landed on the road behind the limo and dropped the flashlight. She'd need both legs free for what she had planned.

Before Haru could act on her fury, a small red truck screeched to a stop behind the limo. The truck's headlights illuminated the back of the Hummer, and blinded the scrawny devil working on the rear tire.

His nasally voice whined, "Shit, shit, someone wants to 'help'. This day just keeps getting better…"

Yuisu and Yamato both flung their doors open and scrambled around to meet Haru, who was crouched by the back bumper of the familiar Hummer. Yuisu realized that it was the same exact limo that Yuisu and the girls had ridden to the Wild Life not long ago.

Yuisu asked, "What's going on, Haru? Is Misaki in there?"

Haru nodded, then raised her wing to her mouth in a shushing gesture. She wanted to keep the element of surprise.

Yuisu didn't care about stealth. She was more concerned for Haru's safety. "I don't like the feel of this one bit. We should call Brutus and Kyle."

Just then, a tan-skinned liminal stepped around the corner of the SUV. Haru immediately slipped around the other corner and out of sight, leaving Yuisu and Yamato to deal with the devil.

The horned man spoke first, "Hey, hey, thanks for stopping, but we don't need any help today. Just gonna put on our spare and be on our way. Seeya!" He shooed them with both hands, doing a very poor job of acting natural. His scary black horns and devilish appearance certainly didn't help.

Yamato stepped forward. He wasn't normally an intimidating guy, but he _was_ a couple inches taller than Sado, and he was livid. He drew himself up tall and roared, "I know you have my Misaki! Let her go, or else!"

Sado's lips stretched into a wicked grin and his red eyes gleamed in the headlights. "Or else what? You two humans can't so much as touch me or it'll be an international-level incident," he sneered.

Yamato didn't back down. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he yelled, "I don't care! You're the one breaking the law!" He pulled back a fist, but he froze as a figure loomed up behind Sado.

A deep voice said, "What law is that, huh?" The massive ogre stepped into the light and glared down at Yamato and Yuisu. "You got no proof at all, so you should just get back in your tiny truck and drive away."

What happened next was almost too fast to see. A white blur pounced from the top of the Hummer. _THWAP!_ The knuckles of a clenched talon whipped across Sado's jaw. _THUD!_ A knee crashed into Gure's solar plexus, knocking his breath out of him with an _OOF!_

Barely a second had passed and nothing but bright white afterimages remained where the two hired goons had been standing.

Haru crouched with a knee poised above the ogre's throat, just in case, but he seemed to be fully out of it. Haru's kick had been delivered with martial precision and with more than enough force to take the larger liminal down for the count.

Yamato and Yuisu were too surprised to speak, at least until Yamato's concern for Misaki got him moving again. As he ran toward the side door of the black limo, he yelled back, "I'll check on Misaki!"

"Ugh…" the laid-out devil groaned feebly, blinking up at the night sky from where he lay on the dirt shoulder. "What hit me?"

A very angry set of golden eyes came into view. "I did," Haru growled, "and unless you want a second helping, you're going to answer some questions."

Sado tried to cower, but he was flat on his back and there was nowhere to go. "Sure, sure! Anything!"

Haru started with the most important question, "Is Misaki alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, I swear!" Sado mewled pitifully. "We just gave her a sleeping pill. Since she's so small, we started with a half dose, and we never needed to give her any more!"

Haru pressed a vicious-looking claw against his shoulder and leaned close, showing her sharp teeth. "Alright. So far so good, Sado," she said, using the name she overheard earlier. "Now, why did you kidnap her?"

"Our boss back in Tokyo wanted her, for good luck or something," he babbled. "He hired us after he heard there was a black harpy living out here. I never got the full story, since Gure's the one that does all the talking to the bossman."

During Haru's interrogation, Yuisu stepped a few feet away and tried to reach Agent Will on the phone. It was nearly two in the morning, so she wasn't really expecting an answer.

 _RING, RING, RI—_ Suddenly, Agent Will answered, "Yuisu? Were you the one calling all night?"

"That was mostly Yamato," Yuisu said. Then as calmly as possible, trying not to get too upset with Agent Will, she asked, "Why didn't you answer?"

He took on an apologetic tone. "My phone battery died and I just got home to charge it. I saw a bunch of missed calls but I haven't had a chance to check my voicemails, then you called." Finally, he asked, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something _was_ wrong"—Yuisu looked in awe at Haru, who had just taken down two frightening men in seconds without breaking a sweat—"but it's mostly under control now. We just need you to send someone to arrest some extraspecies kidnappers."

* * *

Two hours later, Agent Will walked Haru and Yuisu through the halls of a police station toward the exit, wearing his standard black suit and sunglasses, despite it being four in the morning. "Sorry about the paperwork, and thank you two so much for all your help, and your quick action."

He glanced back over his shoulder for an instant, then whispered, "I didn't want to say this around Yamato, but if you hadn't acted so fast, we might not have been able to find Misaki and catch those guys. That abduction was a pretty professional job and we don't have the technology to do DNA analysis on rare liminal species. It could have been _weeks_ before we tracked them down."

Haru stepped forward and put her face right up in Agent Will's. It seemed she was still riled up from the hectic evening. "What about their boss, that shady businessman who owns the limo company?"

Agent Will smiled. "Oh, our Tokyo department just arrested him, and we've got enough evidence, including signed confessions from his goons, to put him away for a while. It's going to take more than a crow from heaven to guide him out of this one."

Yuisu raised one tired eyebrow. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled, then said, "There's a myth that the Yatagarasu, a mythical crow, came down from heaven to guide the first Emperor of Japan to the region of Yamato, where he started his kingdom. That superstitious businessman must have thought Misaki would guide him to greater wealth."

"'Yamato'? Like _our_ Yamato?" Yuisu said, then squinted her eyes at Agent Will. "Did you assign Misaki to Yamato's house because his name was in that myth?"

With a smirk, Agent Will said, "I'm not at liberty to discuss how specific hosts and homestays are paired." When they reached the front door, he pointed a thumb back into the police station and said, "I've gotta go check on a sleeping beauty and her prince charming. You two should go home and get some rest."

Yuisu nodded and stepped out the door, saying, "Seeya around, Agent Will."

As she climbed into the driver's seat of her truck, she mentally thanked the police officer that had given her some coffee earlier. That caffeine was all that was keeping her going so early in the morning. She and Haru were both exhausted, so the drive was pretty quiet, at least until they neared the house. Yuisu spoke up, "So, Haru…"

Haru blinked sleepily. "Hmm? What's up?"

"Uh, when you beat those guys up…" Yuisu started, then trailed off.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you that I had combat training," Haru said sheepishly. She didn't like showing that side of herself, a side she left behind when she quit being a harpy enforcer.

Yuisu shook her head. "That's not what I mean. Seeing you like that, so angry and powerful…"

Haru cringed, assuming that Yuisu had been scared by it.

Yuisu turned and looked at Haru with revitalized eyes and a lewd grin. "It was fuckin' hot."


	57. Gratitude - A Big Warm Bed

It was almost noon, but the atmosphere at the house was sleepy and calm. Haru and Yuisu were still asleep in their room, which was fair, since they were out saving Misaki all night and didn't get home until nearly 5AM. Tsuen was at work at the Sports Club Kobold gym, and Mara was hidden away in her room.

On Iormu's big bed in the cabin, Quess snuggled closer to Iormu. Like usual, they were curled up together, reading books, making use of the heated floors and the large, comfy bed. In the past, Quess had mostly read to learn about the human world, in order to fit in, but now she was reading for fun. It was nice. But there was something else nicer…

"Hey, Iormu," Quess whispered, glancing over Iormu's face and body. Even without her makeup and her beaded clothes, Iormu was beautiful and exotic. Her long, purple hair spilled over her shoulders, framing the excessive cleavage that practically overflowed from her tank-top shirt.

Iormu glanced up from her latest mystery novel, placing a finger on her spot. "What's up?"

"I'm feeling a little hungry…"

Iormu set the book aside. "Oh, we can get some lunch if you want. I'm not hungry, but I wouldn't mind taking a break, if only to stretch out a little."

Quess shook her head, her yellow tendril swinging side to side. "Not that kind of hungry," she said with a little grin. Her normal dress vanished into her glistening surface, leaving her breasts bare and naked. Though she was technically naked before, since she never actually wore real clothes.

Iormu returned the smile. "Alright, Quess. So what's on the menu, then?"

Quess faked a French accent and said, "For zee first course, we have zee ever-exotique Iormu, served bare and fresh." She leaned in and ran a slippery but warm hand up Iormu's side. "And zen, we will have Iormu, sunny-side up and over-easy." Quess stretched her hands up and under Iormu's shirt, kneading her tummy and breasts. "And for zee dessert, Iormu post-orgasme: hot, wet, and quivering,"

Iormu blushed red and shivered. "That sounds… amazing," she whispered, then pulled Quess into a tight embrace. Though being intimate with a gelatinous woman had its challenges, Iormu found that it had one advantage that just couldn't be replaced: no matter how hard Iormu squeezed, particularly in the throes of passion, she never had to worry about hurting Quess.

She wrapped Quess in her tail and the amorphous slime enveloped her in return. Like Lamias, Jormungands mated for hours at a time, and since sexual acts actually energized Pink Slimes, Quess could go for even longer.

As a powerful Queen Slime, Quess had remarkable control over her surface tension, which let her kiss, squeeze, massage, or even penetrate without problems. She planned to put _all_ of those to use over the next several hours.

* * *

Mara sat on the couch in the living room, fidgeting and kicking her pedipalps, waiting for Tsuen to get home from her morning shift at work. Mara and Tsuen had reunited and tried to pick up where they left off, but there was a lot to make up for. Mara planned to do it right.

Mara heard the front door creak open and swing shut, followed by the clip-clop of Tsuen's soft indoor shoe covers against wood. Before Tsuen could head towards her room, Mara called out, "Hey, Tsuen, come over here!"

Tsuen stepped into the living room and started to talk, but Mara spoke at the same time.

"Um, Mara—"

"So, Tsuen—"

"You go first," Tsuen said, her hands suspiciously held behind her back.

Mara shook her head. "No, you," she responded, pushing a long package further under the couch with two of her legs.

Tsuen took a deep breath. "Alright… I got something for you while I was out today. Yuisu recommended it, so I hope you'll like it." She pulled her hands from behind her back and presented a plain plastic bag.

"Ooh!" Mara stretched up and greedily grabbed it, then reached in and lifted out the object inside. Tsuen immediately started blushing. It was a video game box featuring an anime-style picture of a very busty Lamia in a schoolgirl outfit. Mara read out the title and text on the front of the box, "HunieMon. A liminal spinoff of the surprise-hit erotic-puzzle game HuniePop!"

Mara grinned as she realized what it was, but then she quirked an eyebrow and looked back up at Tsuen. " _You_ bought this? You realize it has sex scenes in it, right?" Mara thought back to how jealous Tsuen got on their beach vacation, then added, "Are you okay with me playing this?"

Tsuen wrung her hands together and pawed at the floor with one hoof. "Uh, I was hoping we could play it… together," she mumbled.

Mara tossed the game onto the couch and leapt into the air. She grabbed Tsuen, wrapping herself around Tsuen's midriff and holding tight with all her arms and legs. She peered up from between Tsuen's breasts and said, "Oh, that'll be so much fun! Thank you, Tsuen!"

Tsuen kept blushing furiously, but she also smiled and returned the hug. After a moment she cleared her throat and said, "Um, didn't you have something you wanted to say earlier?"

Mara stopped snuggling Tsuen's underboob then said, "Oh yeah, I got something for you too." Mara dropped herself to the ground and scuttled over to where she'd been sitting on the couch. She reached underneath and pulled out a long object that was covered in simple pink wrapping paper.

She smiled sheepishly and held the package out. "Well, actually, I made some of it. I'm not much of an artist, but I think I mimicked the style well enough."

Tsuen blinked, puzzled at what it could be, then grabbed it.

As Tsuen carefully tore off the wrapping paper, Mara started to ramble, "I decided on this because I thought it'd be cool if you had one to match mine, and it would look nice with your yukata from the sakura festival that I modified for you, and I wanted to show you how much the one you gave me matters to me, and—"

She was cut off by a loud gasp from Tsuen as she finished unwrapping her present. Tsuen put one hand to her mouth and stared in awe at the object held gently in her other hand. It was an umbrella made of bamboo and black silk. From the little she could see while it was closed, there was a white design painted on the surface, making it a perfect companion to the white umbrella Tsuen had given Mara, so long ago.

A tear of joy ran down Tsuen's cheek as her gaze shifted from the present onto the nervous pink arachne. "It's amazing, Mara. I love it…"

Mara grabbed Tsuen's free hand and started tugging her toward the front door. "Let's open it up outside. I can't wait for you to see what I painted on it."

Tsuen smiled down at Mara. "Sure."

At the door, Mara grabbed her own umbrella, then tugged Tsuen outside. "I was inspired by the little centaurs on the umbrella you gave me, so I put little arachnes on it, and some spider webs too!"

On the porch, Tsuen slowly opened the umbrella and held it so she could see the painted surface. Sure enough, it little silhouettes of arachnes were scattered about, but unlike the hidden valley setting on the other umbrella, this one depicted a forested island.

"It's beautiful," Tsuen whispered, then she asked, "Is this your homeland? Maratus?"

Mara grinned wide. "Yep! Me and all my sisters grew up there. I'm the only one that moved to Japan, though."

Tsuen kneeled down and hugged Mara. "And I'm very glad you did." She planted a little kiss on Mara's lips, then said, "How about we go play that game now? I'm kind of curious how someone made a puzzle game erotic."

* * *

Haru sat down at the dinner table, already salivating over the delicious smell of cooking meat, then blinked and looked around the empty room suspiciously. "Hey, Yuisu. Where is everyone else?"

Yuisu stood at the stove, wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the cook, AFTER she's done cooking.' She lifted a lightly-seared burger from the pan and tossed it onto one of the two plates waiting on the counter. She called back to Haru, "It's just us tonight, Haru. There was a note on the cabin door that Quess and Iormu weren't hungry, and Mara and Tsuen are busy."

Haru tilted her head. "Busy? I saw them dragging Tsuen's futon to Mara's room earlier, but even if they relocated all of her stuff, it wouldn't take _that_ long."

In response, Yuisu just smiled and said, "Listen."

Haru's pointed ears twitched as she listened carefully. Over the sizzling of the cooking hamburger, she picked out a strange keening sound coming from down the hall. Haru's first instinct was that it was a sound effect from one of Mara's video games, but it sounded more natural than that. It was kind of high, wavering, and melodic, like a cross between a song and a… moan.

"Ah. That's what you meant by busy…" Haru muttered.

Just then, the moan rose and escalated into a neighing cry that could mean only one thing, making Haru and Yuisu both blush.

Yuisu brought the two plates of burgers to the table, making sure to give the medium-well cheeseburger to herself, and the rare and cheese-less one to Haru. "Well, it's great that they're back together," Yuisu said as she sat down.

Haru pulled her plate to herself and awkwardly grabbed the hamburger. Burgers were just about the trickiest thing she could manage with her hand-like wings. Before taking her first bite, she responded, "Oh definitely. Tsuen was getting so serious, I was worried she was going to go all drill-instructor on us."

Yuisu nodded in agreement, and added, "And Mara made a new friend during their break. It sounds like she and Actia have been going shopping for their otaku stuff together." She paused to take a bite. After swallowing, she continued, "From what Flare told me, Actia finished her homestay, so she has a free-range pass to go anywhere, but she barely uses it. I think getting out of the house has been good for her and Mara both."

Haru devoured the hamburger quickly. It was delicious, but her mind was already somewhere else. "So, Yuisu, want to show them up?"

"What do you mean? Show _who_ up?"

"Mara and Tsuen," Haru replied.

"Uh, I still don't know what you mean," Yuisu said, nibbling a bit of her cheeseburger.

Haru smiled and leaned forward. Her eyes were sharp and focused, in the way they got whenever she got competitive about something. "You heard Tsuen's moan. I bet I can make you moan louder."

Yuisu blinked, then bit her lip as she realized what Haru was implying. "Well, it isn't really a competition or anything, and it's weird to _try_ to be heard, and—"

"Shush," Haru cut her off. "Do you want multiple screamingly-good orgasms, or not?"

That brought out Yuisu's pervy side real fast. Yuri-su nodded vigorously and immediately started toward her bedroom, leaving the dishes strewn on the table. As Haru got up to follow, Yuisu wondered aloud, "I suppose Agent Will's stupid plan worked. All six girls in this house hooked up at the same time."

* * *

Across town, in a small, cozy apartment, Agent Will suddenly sneezed. "Somebody must be praising me," he mumbled, then he went back to filling out a huge stack of forms. It sure did take a lot of paperwork to assign a new homestay to a host. He'd gotten pretty quick at it, though, and he was pretty sure that he hadn't forgotten any steps this time.

 _This'll be the smoothest new arrival yet,_ he thought. _Yuisu won't have anything to complain about when the new girl arrives tomorrow._


	58. Animate Objects - Giggling Guardian

Heavy rain fell on the streets of a black and white city. "Stick 'em up, ya dirty thief!" a hard-eyed cop yelled at a fleeing robber.

"You'll never catch me ali—"

 _DING-DONG!_

With a sigh, Yuisu grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "What the? It's like ten o'clock. Who'd be here this late?"

Haru, her wing wrapped around Yuisu's shoulders, just shrugged. "No idea. Maybe Iormu lost her house key?"

"I'll go check it out." Yuisu stood up from the couch, then paused to tug a wrinkle out of her panties. She was wearing a big t-shirt as pajamas, since she and Haru had spent the entire day just lounging around together and never got dressed. She called out, "Coming!" and started toward the door. Once her socks hit the smooth hardwood, she sock-skated down the hall.

Yuisu jumped into the entryway and flung open the door, expecting one of her housemates. Instead, there was a wall of luggage and boxes piled up on the porch, nearly blocking out the night sky. "Uh, okay…" She tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear and looked around, but didn't see anyone in the porchlight. "Is anyone here?"

Long blue hair and a smiling face popped into view from behind a big suitcase and a cheerful voice said, "Oh, hello!" Cerulean eyes scanned Yuisu up and down, pausing briefly on the bit of purple panties peeking out from under Yuisu's loose t-shirt.

"You must be Yuisu! Hehehe," the new arrival giggled, then stepped the rest of the way into the light and stuck out a hand. The young woman wore a yellow sweater-vest and a short white skirt, a look reminiscent of a school uniform. Large bat-like wings stuck out from her lower back, and their surface faded from purple to orange to red, with streaks of lightning blue. Curved, stony-grey horns poked up out of her blue hair, and a thin, dark tail flitted behind her.

[Image: Chione the gargoyle: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-41 ]

Yuisu blushed as she realized how little she was wearing in front of a stranger. She grabbed the bottom edge of her t-shirt and pulled it down, trying to cover up a little. All it really managed to do was stretch the cloth tight against her chest, making her black bra show through the thin fabric of the old shirt. Then Yuisu gave up on trying for modesty and finally shook the woman's hand. It was strangely rough and stonelike, with grey skin.

After a moment of surprise at that, Yuisu said, "Uh, yes, that's me. Who are you?"

The mysterious woman frowned. "You don't know my name? I mean, I figured Agent Will would at least tell you _that_ , since I'm moving in and all." She chuckled, flapped her colorful wings, then said, "I'm Chione, and as you can see, I'm a gargoyle! Nice ta' meetcha!"

Yuisu was immediately frustrated with Agent Will, but she couldn't help but smile in the presence of such cheerfulness. "It's nice to meet you, too. Let me get some clothes on, then me and Haru will help you bring all this stuff inside." She stepped inside, then turned and looked back out at Chione. "Uh, you can come in for the meantime if you want, but I'll have to give you the full tour later."

Chione smiled and sat down on a big storage chest. "Thanks, but I'll just wait out here and enjoy the night."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow, but she nodded then ran inside. She slid to a stop by her room and called toward the living room, "Haru, we've got a new homestay. Get dressed and help me move her stuff inside."

Haru hopped up and jogged over to their room. As she stepped inside and closed the door, she said, "I'm not even surprised that we didn't get any warning. At least Agent Will is predictable in his screwups."

* * *

Once they were dressed, Haru and Yuisu met Chione on the front porch.

Yuisu pointed at Haru, who was wearing a white tank-top and jeans, a bit more dressed than Yuisu in flannel PJs. "Chione, this is Haru, my, uh…" Yuisu hesitated, unsure how open she wanted be with the new arrival.

"Girlfriend," Haru finished for her.

Yuisu blushed and mumbled, "I was going to say 'first homestay', but that works too."

Chione lit up. "Oh, that's so wonderful! I heard it can be really hard for exchange program participants to find love, and it made me kinda sad." She paused, then quickly added, "Not that I only joined the program to find love or anything!"

Yuisu and Haru shared a brief glance, then Yuisu spoke up. "Anyways, since Tsuen moved into Mara's room, we've got two open bedrooms, both right next to each other. They are a little small though…" Yuisu looked around and took in the massive pile of belongings Chione had brought. "Actually, with how much stuff you have, maybe the big room out in the cabin would be better? Carrying all this stuff up there would be a pain though…"

Chione shook her head and waved her hand, still smiling. "Oh, no, no, the smaller room is fine."

"If you say so…" Yuisu said, shrugging. "Well, let's get everything inside," Yuisu said as she grabbed a heavy cardboard box.

Haru grabbed another and followed Yuisu inside, then Chione came last, rolling a large wheeled suitcase. A few more trips got everything inside except one big wooden chest, with a rounded top and gold banding. Yuisu grabbed a handle and tried to lift one side, but it was far heavier than she expected.

"This weighs a ton! What do you have in here, Chione?"

Chione's eyes darted from side to side, then she said, "Uh, just some family heirlooms…"

"Alright. I'll be extra careful then. Grab that side, Chione, and Haru can get the doors for us," Yuisu said, skillfully avoiding mentioning Haru's difficulty with carrying handles.

Step by step, they hefted the heavy chest through the entry room and kitchen. At the door to the first guest room, Yuisu peered in and said, "Uh, this room is getting pretty full. Any more and you won't have anywhere to stand while you unpack. Let's store this chest in the other guest room for now."

Chione smiled and nodded. "Sure. Thanks so much for helping with all my stuff. I know I packed too much, but I couldn't bear to leave any, uh, thing behind."

Yuisu nodded slowly. "Nah, it's fine. We've got plenty of space here. So, do you want the tour now"—Yuisu suddenly yawned, then continued—"or in the morning?"

Chione giggled, then said, "I'll let you get some sleep. I'm not much of a morning person, but I'll try to be up for the tour."

* * *

The next morning, a substantially less chipper Chione sat at the kitchen table, sipping at some very black coffee. Her eyes were barely open and her hair was a mess.

Yuisu sat down across from her and said, "Wow, you weren't kidding about not being a morning person."

Chione chuckled laboriously and mumbled, "Me and the sun don't get along."

Yuisu put a hand on Chione's stony grey one. "That's alright. You've got some nocturnal allies here. Mara stays up super late most of the time, and Haru's a night-owl, at least when her work schedule allows."

A small smile cracked across Chione's lips. "Alright. So, how about that tour?"

Over the next hour, Chione learned the layout of the main house, heard how laundry would be handled, and got a crash course in Japanese-style bathing. "You wash _before_ getting in the tub?" she asked as she took in the intimidating bathing room.

"Yup," Yuisu said, "The tub is just for soaking, kind of like a hot spring, which is the next stop on the tour."

"There's a hot spring? Really?! That's so cool!" Chione said, looking alive for the first time all morning. "Well, more hot than cool," she added with a little giggle.

Chione followed Yuisu out the back door and up the wooden path. When they got near the hot spring fence, she turned and looked up the hill at the cabin. "Is that the cabin you mentioned last night?" she asked.

"Yep. That's where Iormu lives. It's specially outfitted for large liminals."

Chione fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "How large? Like a giant?"

Yuisu waved a hand. "Oh no, it can't fit anything that tall. The ceilings are just a few feet higher than normal, but the rooms are really spacious, the bathroom in particular. Iormu's about forty feet long, so she definitely appreciates the extra room."

Chione's eyes went wide. "Forty feet… uh, what is she?"

Yuisu opened the gate in the wooden fence and ushered Chione into the hot spring area. "She's a Jormungand, which is similar to a Lamia, and you'll get to meet her later, whenever she and Quess finally show themselves. Anyways," Yuisu changed the subject, "This is the hot spring. It's hotter by the spout over there, and deeper toward the center. Don't stay in too long, especially if you're bathing alone, since you could pass out from the heat."

Chione nodded and listened attentively, looking exactly like an eager schoolgirl. Yuisu thought, _How old is she, I wonder?_

* * *

That night, Yuisu and Haru finished their movie from where they'd left off. It was a long movie and there'd been over an hour left when they were interrupted, so splitting it up worked out alright.

"Not bad," Haru said as she stood up and stretched her wings.

Yuisu nodded, then tried to stifle a yawn. "Yup, though I was almost falling asleep at the end there. I need to get to bed. Got a morning shift tomorrow."

Haru frowned. "Aww, alright. I'm not tired at all, so I'll come to bed a bit later."

Yuisu pulled Haru into a brief kiss, then shuffled off toward the bedroom, leaving Haru in the living room with nothing to do.

She settled on getting a snack, at least to start with, so she strode into the unlit kitchen. Haru usually didn't bother turning on lights at night since her night vision was so good. She opened the fridge and started digging through the meat drawer before she suddenly froze. She sensed something unusual. She stood up slowly and turned around.

At the kitchen table, sitting stone still in the darkness, was Chione. Haru hadn't noticed her at all upon entering the room. The gargoyle was just staring at the wall, holding her chin as if deep in thought.

Upon closer inspection, Chione wasn't even breathing. Needless to say, Haru was a little creeped out. _No wonder I didn't sense her._ She swallowed, then whispered, "Hey, Chione? Are you alright?"

Chione suddenly burst into life, her previously static wings flapping as she looked around, disoriented. "Huh? Oh, Haru! Yeah, I'm just fine. Got lost in thought for a bit, I guess," she said with a giggle at the end. She seemed to use laughter like punctuation.

Haru tilted her head. _What a strange girl…_ "What were you thinking about? Anything interesting?" Haru went back to searching the fridge and eventually decided to finish off some leftover roast beef.

Chione shook her head. "Nah, I was just thinking about how different things are going to be from now on. Japan's so different from Europe. It's a little overwhelming, ya know?"

 _Europe? I'd ask what part, but I have no clue about that part of the world,_ Haru thought. She sat down at the table and started in on her sandwich, which was just cold roast beef on bread. Haru had pretty simple tastes, as long as there was meat involved. After she swallowed her first huge bite, Haru looked up at Chione and said, "When I can't get my mind off something, I tend to go flying. It's easy to forget about all the insignificant problems in life when the world is so tiny down below."

Chione's eyes lit up, glinting in the dark kitchen. "Ooh, me too! I love to fly at night and see the world sleeping soundly." She suddenly frowned. "But I don't know the area here, and I'm not supposed to leave the property boundary, and I don't even know where that is."

Haru set her sandwich down. "I could go flying with you, and give you the tour of the property."

"Really?!" Chione reached across the table and grabbed Haru's wing. "That'd be amazing! Let's go right now!" She jumped up and flung open the kitchen windows, then turned back and gestured at Haru impatiently.

[Image: Chione, eager to fly: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-42 ]

Haru blinked at her. "Hold on, girl. Let me finish my snack, then we'll go." She looked the gargoyle over and added, "And you might want to change clothes."

"Huh, why? I always fly like this."

Haru sighed, then said, "I guess it doesn't matter as much at night, but flying in a skirt is risky. Japan's got more than its fair share of perverts looking for upskirt shots, and the last thing you want is photos of your panties going around the internet. Being of an extraspecies girl would probably make them even more popular."

Chione blushed profusely and grabbed the hem of her skirt. "Eww! Alright, I'll go change."

* * *

A few minutes later, Chione, now wearing some shorts under her skirt, soared over the dark mountainside. Haru flew a few yards ahead of her, a bright white beacon in the moonlight.

Haru turned her neck all the way around and called back, "That big dead tree there is pretty much the southwest corner of the property, so it makes a great landmark!"

Chione had to strain a bit to hear Haru's voice over the whooshing wind. While she was a pretty good flyer, she didn't have animal-level senses of hearing or smell to help navigate. Chione did have good eyes at least, including superhuman night-vision. No one knew for sure how Gargoyles came to be, but they seemed tailor-made to watch over cities at night.

She followed along as Haru circled the entire property and pointed out several more landmarks. When Haru looped back toward the house, Chione called out, "Won't it all look different during the day?"

"Yep, but those landmarks will still be good. And it's not like anyone would know or care if you go a little outside the boundary."

Chione pondered that for a second, then said, "Oh, okay. I'm used to really strict rules, so this will be… interesting."

Haru landed gracefully on the gravel driveway. "About that… I'm guessing you came from a private school?"

Chione had to flap her wings hard to slow her descent. Unlike Haru, who had a very light body and practically floated to the ground, Chione would quite literally drop like a rock if she let up for a second.

Through heavy breaths, Chione responded. "Yeah… How'd you know?"

Haru smiled and flicked her golden eyes at Chione's skirt and vest. "While it does look good on you, I assumed that outfit wasn't a fashion statement."

"Yeah, I don't know the first thing about fashion, since I've just worn school uniforms most of my life." Chione giggled out of nowhere, then said, "Japanese fashion seems so fun though! All the colors and styles!"

 _You can't help but like this girl. She's so eager and lively,_ Haru thought. She put a wing around Chione's shoulders, then stepped toward the house. "I've got some clothes that might fit you, if you want to try some styles for yourself."

"Oh, that'd be great!" Chione said, barely containing another bout of giggles.

Haru smiled. "We'll have to wait 'til tomorrow, though, since Yuisu's asleep right now."


	59. Animate Objects - Mission Impossible

It took a while, but Chione got unpacked and settled into her bedroom. She actually enjoyed the cozy snugness of the small room filled with her furniture and belongings. Seeing her old dresser, her familiar school desk, and her favorite posters again really made it feel like home.

On her second day in the Nakahara house, Chione met Tsuen during dinner, though it was more like breakfast for Chione. They chatted a bit and got along great, thanks to their similar attitudes, but Tsuen's schedule was nearly inverted from Chione's, so dinner was just about the only time they'd ever see each other. Tsuen was active early in the morning and always asleep before Chione really got going in the night.

Later that night, Chione met Quess under very different circumstances. No one had told Chione what to expect, so when a translucent pink beauty walked through the back door in the middle of the night, Chione thought she was hallucinating at first. She froze in the hallway and stared at Quess, unsure what to make of her.

Quess turned and smiled. "Oh, you must be the new girl. Chione, was it? I'm Quess." She looked Chione up and down, and her smile widened. "Ooh, you're a cutie. A little on the young side, but variety is the spice of life…"

Chione flushed red and fidgeted with her skirt with both hands. "Uh, th-thanks?" she mumbled. This sudden flirting was unexpected, to say the least. She thought the slime girl was beautiful, but it was more in the way that she thought a flower or painting was beautiful.

Quess slid closer, her gelatinous breasts jiggling from the movement, drawing Chione's eyes. _Okay, maybe she is the other kind of beautiful too,_ Chione thought as her cheeks burned hotter.

"You're even cuter when you blush," Quess cooed. When Chione shrank back instead of playing along, Quess backed off. She looked Chione in the eyes and said, "Sorry for being so forward. I guess I'm still riled up from earlier."

 _Did something exciting happen today while I was asleep?_ Chione's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Earlier? What happened earlier?"

Quess chuckled, her laughter echoing a little like ringing chimes. "Just some wonderful sexy times with Iormu. She can go for _hours_ , but even the great 'world-serpent' tires out eventually."

Chione locked up again, eyes open wide and overwhelmed by Quess's candid mention of sexual activity. Chione came from a strict private school where sex was never even mentioned, let alone described in terms of _hours_.

Quess either didn't notice Chione's reaction or didn't want to make a big deal of it. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you, Chione. I'm going to go read something tricky to burn off some of this energy." She turned and half-slid, half-walked to her bedroom, muttering, "Maybe a research paper on the brain's responses to pheromones? I've always wondered how that actually works…"

Eventually, long after Quess had disappeared into her bedroom, Chione blinked, then shook herself awake. _Apparently sex is a casual thing here, at least for Quess. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I guess this is life in the real world?_

"Oh, right!" Chione said aloud as she remembered why she was out in the hallway in the first place. _Tsuen said I should meet Mara and that we'd get along, since we're both 'young at heart'. I wonder what she meant by that?_

Chione walked down the hall and stood by Mara's door. Light was shining out under the door, so she was probably still awake. Chione lifted a hand and knocked politely.

"What is it?!" a snappy voice yelled from inside. "I'm raiding right now, so unless it's an emergency, go away!" Tsuen was asleep on the bed, but she was very heavy sleeper, so the shouting didn't wake her.

Chione's cheerful expression fell into a frown. She looked like an innocent puppy that had just been falsely reprimanded. _I don't know what 'raiding' is, but it sounds important._ "Sorry! I guess I'll talk to you later!" she called back, then bolted back to her room.

In her room, she flopped onto her bed, then thought, _I guess I'll just read those fashion magazines Haru loaned me. At least Haru likes me…_

* * *

The next day, Mara shuffled out of her room around noon, wearing a pink cat-eared hoodie and her best mix of kitty-themed socks. She felt bad for yelling at the new girl, and wanted to make a better second impression.

 _Which room did she move into?_ Mara thought as she stared at the doors of the two southeast bedrooms. She shrugged and opened the one on her left. The room was mostly empty, with a guest bed, a dresser, and a big old-looking chest. _Ha! That thing looks almost like a treasure chest from a video game,_ she thought as she closed the door and started towards the next room.

 _Oh, I should probably knock…_ Mara reached up, barely higher than the doorknob, and rapped her carapace-covered knuckles on the wood. "Hello? New girl?" she called, then she waited.

Mara waited for what seemed to her like forever, though it was probably less than a minute. "Screw it," she said as she tried the door handle. It was unlocked, so she opened it and stepped inside.

Antique furniture lined the walls clashing with the brightly colored posters of pop groups, mostly the liminal J-Pop group ANM48, that were plastered on the walls and even the ceiling. A sleeping form was on the bed on top of the sheets.

Mara tiptoed in to get a closer look at the newest member of their house. Chione was sound asleep on the bed, lying on her front. She was so still that Mara wasn't sure whether she was breathing. Her wings were folded up against her back, but even like that, they'd prevent Chione from sleeping on her back.

Mara's gaze drifted downward and she saw a picture of a teddy bear staring at her from Chione's butt. _Holy crap, those panties are adorable!_ Mara thought, then her mind started to drift. _The booty underneath is cute too. Mmmm…_

 _Wait. This is not how to make a good impression._ Mara quickly stopped ogling Chione's butt and turned in place. She snuck out the door, thinking, _I guess she sleeps during the day so I'll have to talk to her later._

On her way back to her own room, Mara walked past the other guest room and was reminded of the strange chest inside. _Is that Chione's too? I wonder what's in that thing? Treasure? Magical artifacts from Europe?_ Her mischievous mind got away from her and her hopes for making a good first impression were forgotten. She just had to know what was in there!

* * *

A few minutes later, Mara was at the empty guest room's door again, but she'd changed clothes. She was wearing a tight black long-sleeve shirt, black arachne-cut shorts, tall black socks on all her legs, and a black beanie over her pink hair. She looked like a stereotypical robber, and she would be quite hard to see in the dark, except that she forgot to cover her huge, bright pink abdomen. Other than when it got in the way of using normal chairs, Mara tended to forget about what she affectionately referred to as her 'spider-butt'.

Mara glanced to her right toward the kitchen, then back toward Quess's room and Mara's beyond that. Once she was sure that no one was watching, Mara carefully opened the guest room door and slipped inside, then silently closed it behind herself.

Faint sunlight shined through the curtains and cast the room in dim yellow light. Mara sidestepped around the room, surveying the mysterious chest. As she sized it up, she started humming the Mission Impossible theme song to herself, "Hm-hm himhim, hm-hm, humhum. Dunnana, dunnana, dun-dun!"

Once she'd thoroughly cased the joint, she stepped up in front of the chest and crouched down to investigate the latch. The lock was pretty sturdy-looking, made of gold-colored metal, and it had a large keyhole as if for an old-fashioned skeleton key.

"Hmm, I guess I'll check if it's even locked first…" Mara grabbed the rounded top of the chest and tugged but it didn't budge.

Mara flopped down on the floor and muttered, "Figures it'd be locked." She poked and prodded the keyhole with a finger but the hole was too small and she had no idea what she was doing. _I knew I shoulda had big sister Meer teach me how to pick locks before she moved away from home._

Not one to be discouraged, Mara kept thinking about how to open the chest. _I need something to pry it open…_ She looked around the room but it was nearly empty and there was nothing to use.

"Side mission accepted: find a crowbar," she whispered, then jumped to her feet. She skittered to the door, looked back at the chest, and said, "I'll be back."

* * *

Mara started in the kitchen, creeping stealthily from one piece of cover to another, eyeing everything and considering its potential prying effectiveness. _Maybe silverware? Or one of those big forks for the grill? Nah, Yuisu would kill me if I broke that._

 _Wait a minute… Yuisu has tools for all the house maintenance and stuff._ Mara grinned wide, until she realized she had no idea where Yuisu kept them.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to find the tools since Mara's search quickly lead her to the fitness room. Ever since the girls got their memberships to Sports Club Kobold, the exercise equipment at home got barely any use and that little room had become an impromptu storage room. In the back corner sat several large toolboxes. In the first one Mara opened there was a legitimate crowbar.

"Jackpot!" Mara triumphantly hefted it over her head with both hands, then sprinted back to the guest room, stealthiness forgotten.

As Mara noisily ran past Quess's room, the pink slime peeked out and blinked in confusion at the black-clad, crowbar-wielding arachne. Quess just shook her head and thought, _Whatever she's up to, I doubt it'll end well._

In the guest room, Mara knelt before the weathered gold and wood chest. She felt like Indiana Jones, about to open a sealed reliquary to swipe the treasure inside. _Hopefully this isn't like that holy ark. I prefer my face whole and unmelted, thank you very much._

Mara found a gap under the lid on the left side of the chest, so she lifted her crowbar and wedged it in. _Here goes nothing!_ she thought, then tugged downward. Nothing happened, so she pulled harder. And harder. Eventually, Mara was hanging on the crowbar with all her arms and legs, hanging her entire weight on it, but to no effect.

"I won't be defeated so easily, treasure chest!" Mara made sure the crowbar was firmly wedged in place, then she hopped up onto the top of the wooden chest. She swung her arms forward and back a couple times, lining up the jump, then she sprang straight up, nearly reaching the ceiling.

As she fell, she curled up into a carapace-armored cannonball and aimed right for the crowbar. She hit it dead on, and the crowbar moved under the force. The crowbar levered downward until it hit the floor, then fell away to the side.

"Aha! Easy-peas—" Mara started to cheer, until a heavy weight suddenly pressed down on her back. Mara's breath was knocked out and her legs were splayed helplessly to the sides as she was pushed flat onto the floor.

Confused and startled, Mara looked back over her shoulder. The chest was still securely latched, and all Mara had done was tip it over onto herself. It wasn't heavy enough to hurt much, but she was pretty well pinned under the left side of the heavy wood-and-metal box.

"All good treasure is protected by traps. I'd expect no less from this one," Mara mumbled. She pushed off from the floor with her arms. As the chest started to lift, Mara mentally thanked Tsuen's fitness routine. Once she had a couple inches of wiggle room, Mara planted her eight legs on the floor. She crouched down, then launched herself forward and out from under the heavy chest.

The chest teetered for a second, then fell on its side and crashed to the floor with a bang. The lock sprang open from the impact and the lid popped open and…

A living, breathing woman spilled out onto the floor. She had light pink hair, and she was wearing long blue-and-white striped gloves, along with a similarly colored shirt. Her shirt was sheer and did nothing to hide the pink bra underneath. She wasn't wearing any pants, so her blue side-tie panties were also on display.

[Image: A girl in a box?! tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-43 ]

Mara's first thought was, _Bwhuh thefuh?!_

Her first _coherent_ thought was, _Ooh, she's pretty hot._ After a few more seconds, she'd worked her way up to important questions. _Who is this woman? What is a woman doing in a chest? Hang on… that chest belongs to the new girl, Chione… what kind of sicko is she?!_

The woman raised a hand to her face and brushed at her eyes, then yawned sleepily. In a very young and innocent-sounding voice, she asked "Chione, is that you? Can I come out now?"

No one heard her, however, since Mara had already bolted from the room, screaming.


	60. Animate Objects - Sneaky Stowaway

Mara ran down the hall screaming, "Slaver, or sex trafficker! No, she's a pervert!" She rounded the corner into the living room and saw Yuisu at the door to her room, still wearing her work clothes.

"Yuisu! Chione's got a gimp in a box!" Mara yelled, nearly hyperventilating.

Yuisu stood there and stared at Mara, who was still dressed all in black and looking highly suspicious. Yuisu blinked a few times, but Mara's statement didn't start making any more sense. "Uh, _what_?"

Mara started bouncing up and down. "It's true! There's a girl inside that big treasure chest of hers, the one in the guest room!"

Yuisu sighed deeply. With more than a hint of exasperation, she said, "I have no idea what you mean. Just show me."

Mara grabbed Yuisu's hand and pulled her down the hall and into the guest room, but Mara stopped dead when she saw the chest sitting upright and closed. She turned back to Yuisu with wide eyes and said, "It was open before, I swear."

"I believe you, Mara. Let me take a closer look." Yuisu stepped up next the chest and kneeled down. She rapped her knuckles on the top of the trunk, then jokingly called, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Yes, I'm in here," a small voice said.

Yuisu cried out in surprise and fell back onto her ass. She snapped around and looked at Mara. "Mara, was that you? Are you messing with me right now?"

Mara shook her head. "That was the girl inside!"

Just then, the chest opened a little and two mismatched eyes peered out. One iris was red and the other was purple, and both eyes were wide and startled. The eyes quickly looked around the room, then the girl opened the lid just enough to show her face and said, "Where's Chione? Is she okay?" There was real concern in her voice.

Yuisu, still sitting right next to the chest, couldn't help but notice what appeared to be huge, sharp teeth all along the rim of the treasure chest, on the top and bottom. Things started to make a lot more sense. She hopped up and brushed at her sore butt, then said, "Chione's fine. She's asleep next door, but I'm going to go wake her up for this."

Yuisu left the room, leaving Mara staring intensely at the girl in the box from a safe distance. The girl glared back at the strange spider that had attacked her with a crowbar, knocked her over, and then ran off. The level of distrust in the room was stifling.

A moment later, Yuisu arrived with a very sleepy Chione in tow. Yuisu guided her to the bed and sat down beside her. Yuisu turned to the chest and said, "Alright. You go first. Who are you?"

The chest opened the rest of the way and the girl leaned back against the lid. "My name's Mimi."

Yuisu asked, "And you know Chione?"

"What's it to you?" She'd suddenly taken on a defensive tone.

Yuisu quirked one eyebrow. "I'm just trying to piece this crazy situation together. Are you a liminal too?"

Mimi scoffed. "I'm obviously a mimic. Are you blind or something?"

Yuisu was taken aback. _Okay then, she's not as nice and innocent as I thought…_

Chione scowled at Mimi. "Hey, no need to be mean, Mimi. Yuisu's a very nice person."

Mimi leaned forward, resting her hand between the sharp teeth that lined the edges of the chest. Her long pink hair spilled past her shoulders and back into the chest, seemingly attached to the inside. "Yuisu, huh? You're the host here?"

[Image: Mimi the mimic: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-44 ]

Yuisu forced her eyes away from Mimi's 'assets' and looked into her dichromatic eyes. Being two different colors made them very beautiful and exotic. Yuisu nodded, then said, "And since you're in our house, I need to know more about you, Mimi. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Chione smuggled you into Japan."

Chione blushed bright red and grabbed the hem of her skirt. The girl had no poker face whatsoever.

Her suspicions confirmed, Yuisu continued, "Why?"

Mimi crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't have to answer you."

 _What is_ with _this girl? Does she have a problem with authority or something?_ Yuisu thought, then turned to Chione. "Chione, can _you_ answer my question?"

Chione nodded slowly, looking down in shame. "I smuggled her in with my luggage. Mimi's my best friend, but I graduated before her and only I got accepted into the exchange program. She didn't want to stay there at school, so I snuck her along."

Suddenly, Chione grabbed Yuisu's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! The plan was for her to sneak off in the night and live on her own in the city, but we didn't expect to be assigned to a house way out by itself like this, so she was stuck here."

Mimi lunged forward, her legs still hidden in the chest, and swiped a hand at Chione. "Hey, don't go telling her our plans! You ruined everything! Now they'll know to look for me and I'll get deported!"

Chione panicked and cried out, "No! I don't want you to be deported! It's all my fault… I'm so sorry…"

Yuisu raised her hands, palms out. "Calm down. No one is getting deported. Mimi, do you want to stay in Japan?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and twisted her face into a dumb expression, mocking Yuisu. "Well, duh! I'm never going back to that shithole of a school." Despite her youthful and innocent-sounding voice, it seemed that being crude came naturally to Mimi.

"Alright," Yuisu said as she stood up. "I have a plan, but I need to make a call. Mara come with me. Chione and Mimi, please wait here."

As Yuisu left the room, Mimi muttered, "As if I have a choice," then raised both of her hands and waved her middle fingers at Yuisu's back.

* * *

After giving Mara a very stern lecturing on personal boundaries and privacy, Yuisu sent her to her room with strict instructions to not tell the other housemates about Mimi yet. Mara seemed to take it seriously, and promised to be more mindful in the future.

Then Yuisu called Agent Will, filled him in on the situation, and asked him to drive up to the house. He eagerly agreed, no doubt trying to make up for the lack of warning about Chione's arrival the other day.

Half an hour later, Agent Will, Yuisu and Chione were all sitting on the edge of the guest bed, looking at Mimi.

Agent Will adjusted the collar of his black suit, then chuckled. "This is familiar, isn't it Yuisu? The only major difference is that she was a slime last time."

Chione frowned and looked between Yuisu and Agent Will. "Huh? What's that mean?"

Yuisu smiled as she answered, "One of our homestays, Quess, came to us in a similar way. She snuck in as an unregistered liminal, but ended up joining the Exchange Program, and now she lives here." She turned and addressed Mimi. "And you can join the program too, if you want."

"And if I don't want to?" the feisty mimic asked.

Agent Will peered over the top of his sunglasses, his brown eyes cold and serious. "Then you'll be arrested, and probably deported back to"—He looked at his phone, which was displaying the website of a liminal-centric boarding school. He scanned the site and found the address—"ah, yes, France. Right now, we're treating you as an unregistered liminal, and giving you the chance to join Japan's Exchange Program, but if you refuse, you'll be an illegal immigrant instead and a bunch of _different_ laws start to apply."

Mimi crossed her arms under her breasts, which were still prominently displayed through her sheer t-shirt. "Hmph. So, what if I do join? Will I be assigned to some other host family?"

Agent Will pushed his sunglasses back up, possibly to hide where his eyes were involuntarily wandering. "Only if that's what you'd prefer."

Chione suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Mimi's hands, reaching past the chest's terrifying maw of teeth like it wasn't there. "Please don't go, Mimi! I want you to stay with me!"

Mimi's hard expression softened momentarily. "Alright, alright. I'll think about it." Once Chione had sat back down, Mimi looked up at Agent Will. "I heard the exchange program will pay for stuff, like living expenses and shit. Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yes, we reimburse hosts for any Exchange Program-related expenses"—Agent Will pointed a sock-covered toe at Mimi's wooden chest—"which includes things like accessibility devices. I bet we can get you a pretty sweet powered dolly to roll around on." Agent Will smiled, hopeful that he'd won a little respect in Mimi's eyes.

Instead, Mimi sneered at him. "What? You think I can't get around on my own? You think I need your help? Screw you, G-man!"

Chione's face flushed red and she leapt up. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at Mimi. "Stop being so awful, Mimi! They're trying to help you, and _yes_ , you do need help. You can barely drag yourself around without a dolly under you, and a powered one would be way better than what you had back at school."

Mimi rolled her eyes, still trying to act tough despite just getting thoroughly put in her place. "Fine, whatever. Chione, you win. I'll play nice… for you." She looked up at Agent Will and said, "Sign me up, G-man." She grabbed the top of her chest and started to close it. "Wake me up when you're done."

Agent Will put out a hand. "Hold on, Mimi. You have to fill out some of this yourself." He reached down and lifted up a briefcase, then took out a stack of papers. He started to flip through the stack, then said, "Since you can speak Japanese, I assume you can write it too?"

Mimi reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I can."

Chione smiled and called out, "Mimi's amazing! She knows like six languages!" Chione smiled proudly as she continued, "When I started learning Japanese, she learned it first, and then helped me."

Mimi blushed a little, embarrassed by the praise. "Yeah, yeah, I learn languages easily. Something to do with being a mimic…"

Agent Will placed about a dozen pages on a clipboard and handed it to Mimi. "Start filling in those. Yuisu and I both have some paperwork of our own to do, so you won't suffer alone." He smiled at Mimi, and Yuisu and Chione joined in, grinning at the mimic.

"Ugh, gag-warning! You guys are all too happy. It makes me want to puke." Mimi turned away, not wanting to look at their stupid smiling faces, but also hiding the fact that she was smiling too. She was secretly beyond happy to be here, to finally be free from that school and its awful teachers and strict rules. _Now I'm free to do everything I want. This is gonna be fun…_

* * *

It wasn't long before the other girls got a first-hand glimpse Mimi's idea of 'fun'. A delivery driver pulled up to the house and he carried a large box of stuff to the porch. Haru answered the door, startling the man when he saw her huge, white wings.

He blinked a few times in shock, then said, "Uh, I'm from Atlas Convenience Store. I've got a delivery for a 'Mimi'."

Haru scratched at her chin with one wing and said, "Uh, Mimi's not able to get to the door easily. Can someone else accept it?"

The man nodded. "So long as they pay, yeah. Oh, and I'm gonna need a signature and an ID since it contains tobacco."

"Alright," Haru said. "I'll be right back." As she started toward to kitchen to get Yuisu, she squinted her eyes and thought, _Tobacco? I guess Mimi smokes?_

Haru called out to Yuisu, who was at the stove, stirring a stew of some sort. "It's a delivery from your work for Mimi. Can you pay for it?"

Yuisu set the ladle aside and looked up. "Oh, sure. She musta wanted some snacks or something. At least the program will reimburse me." She started to take off her apron when Haru spoke up.

"Oh, and he said it has tobacco in it…"

Yuisu raised one eyebrow. "Really, now?" _Mimi is only eighteen, and I know we told her that the drinking and smoking age is twenty here…_ She set her apron on the table, grabbed her purse, and jogged to the front door.

The man on the porch was a familiar face to Yuisu. He had spiky black hair and thick-rimmed glasses that really didn't go together, but he seemed determined to keep that style. Yuisu smiled and said, "Hey, Jun, how's it going?"

Jun's eyes went wide. "Yuisu? I didn't know you lived up here. And with a liminal even!"

Yuisu couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, more than one liminal, but that's a story for another time. I'm surprised I never told you about me being a host. I guess we don't chat very often at work."

Jun fidgeted and readjusted his grip on the large cardboard box. He said, "Uh, yeah, I guess we don't." His eyes drifted down to Yuisu's body, then his eyes flicked back up to her face and he blurted, "Uh, I've never seen you out of your work uniform! I like the outfit!"

Yuisu glanced down at her very plain green blouse and long grey skirt, then back up at Jun. "Uh, thanks? Anyways, you must be getting tired holding that." She opened her purse and said, "If you take out the cigarettes, what do I owe you?"

"Uh, about two thousand yen, I guess, but why are we taking them out?"

Yuisu closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Mimi isn't actually old enough to buy those, and none of the other girls here smoke, so you'll have to return the tobacco. Sorry!" Yuisu gave a little apologetic bow.

"Other girls—?" Jun started, but he was cut off when Yuisu grabbed the box from his hands and set it down on the porch.

She dug through the box, which was full of the snacks and cigarettes she'd expected, along with a couple other things she hadn't. She handed the packs of cigarettes back to Jun, along with some cash. "Thanks, Jun. Seeya at work," she said as she turned around.

Jun mumbled an awkward reply, then fled to his car.

As Yuisu carried the box inside, she pondered what to lecture Mimi about first. _What use would she have for all these condoms?_


	61. Animate Objects - Liminal House

_Ooh, he's hot,_ Mimi thought as she swiped her thumb to the right side of her smartphone screen. On this dating app, swiping right meant that she was interested in that guy. She'd heard of the app back at her liminal boarding school, but she'd never been allowed to have a smartphone there. Ever since Agent Will had given her a phone, she'd been using it exclusively to order junk food and to find guys to try to hook up with.

Mimi swiped right a dozen more times that night, since she wasn't very picky. She couldn't afford to be. There weren't that many guys using that app in this small town, and who knew how many of them would stick around after finding out about her liminal nature. There was also the little issue of it being technically illegal for human guys to sleep with her, thanks to the Interspecies Protection Art. But what they didn't know probably wouldn't hurt them…

Mimi slouched against the side of the chest and let out a long sigh. Even though she'd gotten out of the awful boarding school that the French government had sent her to, she still couldn't seem to get laid. _Don't they understand that some liminals_ need _to have sex? It's a friggin' part of my programming or something, right up there with 'overeat whenever I can, to last me through the slow years' and 'hoard gold to lure in prey'._

She leaned back further and stuck her slender legs into the air to stretch. Since she couldn't leave her treasure chest, her legs got so little use that she might as well not have them. _Though they are kinda sexy_ , she thought as she wiggled her toes. She wore knee-high socks with blue and white stripes that matched her gloves and her sheer, striped t-shirt. She never bothered to cover her underwear, at least not since she escaped from her school uniform. The overall look was undeniably alluring, if a bit odd.

[Image: Mimi with her phone: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-45 ]

Mimi stared at the ceiling and thought, _I only really need to land_ one _guy. I've got enough control over my figure to hopefully become whatever he wants, so I'm sure I can keep him coming back._

To test her theory, she focused her will and shifted some of the nutrients stored stored down in her treasure chest up into her upper body. What had been a thin yet busty teen quickly took on the figure of a curvy, mature woman. "Yep, I've still got it!" she cheered.

"Got what, Mimi?" Chione popped her head into the room, peeking around the door. Ever the vigilant guardian, Chione patrolled the halls every night out of habit, and she'd heard Mimi's voice.

"Nothing." Mimi blushed and quickly pushed the extra fat back through her hair-tendrils and into the part of herself that filled the inside of her treasure chest. She scowled up at Chione and said, "What is with the people in this house and not knocking?"

Chione stepped the rest of the way in and bowed deeply, bending at a right angle with her wings out flat, parallel to the floor. "I'm sorry, Mimi! I promise I'll knock next time."

Mimi chuckled at Chione's excessive apology. "You'd better, because next time I might be in the middle of having a man in the middle of me," she said with a naughty grin.

Chione's face instantly flushed red and she stammered, "Mimi! You-you can't!" She looked away shyly and added, "Well, at least not with a human, because of the law."

After a second, Chione said, "Wait, did you meet a liminal guy already?" She sat down on the floor and held her chin on her hands, smiling at Mimi expectantly. Chione wasn't into men herself, but she knew about Mimi's 'needs' and her constant struggle to find physical intimacy. Chione was happy whenever Mimi started a new relationship, secretly hoping that she would find actual love instead of just casual sex.

Mimi frowned. "Not yet." She looked up and smiled slightly. "Thanks for sticking with me, Chione. I realize it's pretty hard for a goody-two-shoes like you to be my friend, but there are some rules I _have_ to break…"

Chione nodded. The boarding school's strict policy against physical relationships was probably what drove Mimi to join a bad crowd in the first place, and that certainly didn't help her to trust authority. _Would a fish trust someone that told them not to swim? Would I trust someone that told me I couldn't fly?_ Chione wondered. "Of course, Mimi. Just promise me you won't do anything that'll get you deported."

Mimi looked away, not meeting Chione's eyes. She knew that sleeping with a human could result in that, but she didn't have a choice. Still not making eye contact, Mimi nodded slowly.

* * *

Once again, Yuisu's movie night with Haru was interrupted by the doorbell. After last time when she accidentally flashed a stranger her panties, Yuisu decided to throw some pants on before going to the door.

"Hello," she said to the young man on the doorstep. _Another delivery for Mimi?_ "How can I help you?"

The man fidgeted and squirmed, then finally said, "Uh, we're here to meet Mimi? She said she couldn't leave the house, so we, uh, brought the party to her…" He looked around 19, with short black hair, deep brown eyes, and a chiseled jaw. He was also dressed sharply, like he was going out on a date.

Yuisu quirked one eyebrow and considered him for a moment, then asked, "What do you mean, 'brought the party'? And who are you?"

"I'm Hajime. I met Mimi online, and she seemed really lonely, so I brought some friends with me to meet her too."

As he spoke, Yuisu looked past him and saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway with four people packed inside, all peering out the windows in curiosity.

Yuisu put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "I'm sorry, but as Mimi's host, and the owner of the house, I can't have a bunch of men partying here." _For so many reasons,_ she thought. She planted her hands on her hips and said, "Please leave."

Yuisu cringed at the words that just left her mouth, but she knew it was the right call. _Ugh, I sound like my mom. I'm only 21! I should be going to wild parties, not cancelling them…_

The guys in the car overheard, and one of them opened the passenger door and jumped out. He stomped up toward the porch, shouting, "Whoa, Hajime, you said we'd have a party, with tons of babes. What's the deal, bro?!"

Hajime turned to his friend then back to Yuisu, then plead, "But Mimi said it was fine, that she cleared it with you and the other girls."

Yuisu stood firm. "Well, she lied. And other than me, all the girls here are liminals." She glared at the newcomer, who was wearing a baseball cap and an oversized baseball jacket, and looking generally scummy. "Not exactly the 'babes' you were promised, so go away."

The newcomer grinned unpleasantly. "Yeah, we heard they're monstergirls. I bet they're like sexy catgirls and vampires and shit." He turned and called back toward the car, "We're alright with that, aren't we, boys?"

A raucous cheer rose from the three young men in the car. One of them called back, "We won't leave 'til we get some tail!"

The man in the hat stepped closer to Yuisu and looked her up and down. He liked what he saw. "C'mon, baby. You can party with us too."

Yuisu knew she needed to de-escalate things, which sadly meant _not_ involving Haru. The last thing she needed was some humans with broken limbs. But Yuisu did have an idea, so she raised a hand up and said, "Alright, fine. Just give me a sec to talk to the other girls about your party."

The guys broke into smiles as Yuisu stepped inside, then she closed and locked the door behind her. _We'll see how 'alright' with liminals you really are…_ She sped through the house and out the back door, heading for the cabin.

* * *

A couple minutes later, as Hajime and his friend milled about on the porch, a scream came from the small car, joined shortly by two more incoherently screaming voices.

Hajime turned around just in time to see a massive horned shadow loom up over the car, its features indiscernible in the darkness. Suddenly, something huge and purple lashed out and wrapped around the back doors of the car, pinning them closed. Purple scales slithered past the windows as something monstrous coiled itself around the entire car, which sunk a couple inches from the weight.

The serpentine monster rose higher, dwarfing the little four-door car. Red eyes gleamed from the dark shadow and a deep, feminine voice called out, "Sorry boys, but the party's canceled."

The tip of Iormu's tail flicked around and opened the passenger side door, then she waved a beckoning, clawed hand at the two men on the porch. In a menacing tone, she added, "We're not the easy 'tail' you were hoping for."

[Image: Iormu being terrifying: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-46 ]

The man in the baseball cap just stood there, his feet frozen, unwilling to go any closer to the car, but Hajime sighed and started walking. "Come on, Tanato. Let's go."

Tanato shuddered, then started walking behind Hajime, staying as close as possible to his friend.

As they approached, Iormu uncoiled from the car, much to the relief of the terrified men inside, and slithered up to Hajime and Tanato. She held herself high above the ground so she could look down at the two tall men and she crossed her arms across her chest to keep her ample bosom from distracting them too much.

Hajime shoved his friend into the passenger seat of the car, then turned to address Iormu. He bowed his head, then said, "I apologize for the trouble and for my friends' behavior. There was clearly a miscommunication on my part, and it won't happen again." He raised his head and looked up into Iormu's eyes.

Iormu stared back, reading his expression. There was no trace of fear in the man's eyes. Instead, there was remorse, determination, and maybe even hope. Iormu leaned close and put a hand on his shoulder, then whispered, "You are a good man. Come back tomorrow, alone. Mimi could use the company, and your good influence."

* * *

After the men left, Iormu met Yuisu in the kitchen where she was pacing nervously. After Iormu told her what happened, Yuisu blinked at Iormu for a few seconds, then said, "You told him he could come back?! It's illegal for Mimi to sleep with him, and you're blind if you think they won't do just that!"

Iormu leaned back against her coiled tail, wearing an incredulous grin. "Really, Yuisu? You of all people should be more open about this. You're sleeping with a liminal yourself!" While Yuisu blushed and looked down at her fidgeting hands, Iormu added, "It won't be a problem if it's mutual, especially since we know Agent Will's stance on this, thanks to you and Yamato. That party would have been too blatant, but a boyfriend should be fine."

Yuisu sighed and flopped back into a chair, admitting defeat. She looked up at Iormu and asked, "Why are you fighting for them, Iormu? What'd you see in that guy?"

Iormu twirled a lock of long purple hair around one finger. "I just got the feeling that he's a genuinely good guy." After a pause, Iormu added, "And I think Mimi really needs him, and not just as a good influence."

"What do you mean?" Yuisu asked.

"Mimics and Jormungands, we're both long-term hibernating species. We can sleep for years at a time, so our bodies have ways of maximizing the time we spend awake." Iormu leaned close to Yuisu, then whispered, "One of those is having a hyperactive sex drive. Mimi basically _needs_ sex." Iormu pulled back, smiled, and added, "I do too, but I've got that solved, thanks to Quess."

Yuisu took a deep breath then said, "Alright, I understand now. Thanks, Iormu. I'm glad to have you around to talk to about this kind of stuff. I'm too young to play mom to a horny teenager."

Iormu wore a strangely sad smile and said, "And maybe I'm too old." Before Yuisu could respond to that, Iormu waved and started for the back door. "Goodnight, Yuisu."

Yuisu returned the gesture and shuffled off to the livingroom to resume the movie. Instead of paying attention to the film, her mind kept wandering to something else. _A hyperactive sex drive, huh? I thought I had it bad, but it sounds like some liminals have it a lot harder._ She snuggled closer to Haru, then slipped a hand under Haru's shirt and slid it across her belly, feeling the firm, sexy abs there.

Haru glanced at Yuisu and couldn't help but chuckle. When Yuisu was in a mood, it showed on her face, plain as day. "Can't you at least wait for the movie to end?"

Yuri-su grinned. "Nope, but you're welcome to keep watching, if you can…" She leaned down and kissed Haru's navel. Then Yuisu's hand started to crawl north as her mouth moved south.

Haru giggled at the sensation and reached feebly for the remote to pause the movie. There was no way she'd be able to pay attention to it with what Yuisu was about to do.


	62. Animate Objects - Nightwatch

Chione stepped out of her bedroom at around midnight to the sound of hushed conversation and giggling coming from the living room. She knew Haru and Yuisu had a late-night movie routine, but they were usually done and asleep by this hour. Well, at least Yuisu would be asleep, but Haru often stayed up later by herself.

Chione was curious what they were up to and she wanted to say hello, so she headed that way. She wasn't trying to be loud, but her footsteps and the creaking of the wooden floor could be heard from the living room, and the voices there suddenly stopped. She kept approaching, and the whispers started again, sounding a little panicked.

"There's no time for clothes, Haru! Just get in our room. I'll clean up here," Yuisu whispered a bit too loudly.

Chione, innocent as she was, didn't see the meaning of Yuisu's words. She thought, _Ah, good timing, they're just wrapping up. I can say goodnight._ She came around the corner and saw Yuisu with a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her arms full of clothes. Chione waved and cheerfully said, "Hi, Yuisu! How was the movie?"

[Image: Chione: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-47 ]

Yuisu, her green eyes wide and embarrassed, stared at Chione like a deer caught in headlights. After a moment, she shook herself to her senses and started striding purposefully toward her room. Without looking back at Chione, she blurted, "Uh, it was great. Heading to bed now. Goodnight!"

A light blue pair of panties fell out of Yuisu's grasp and caught Chione's eye. She also caught a glimpse of Yuisu's naked bottom under the blanket, and Chione finally started to realize what was going on. She blushed bright red and bowed her head. "Oh god, I'm sorry for interrupting!"

There was no response, and when Chione looked back up, Yuisu had already disappeared into her and Haru's bedroom. Chione thought, _Alright, apparently my assumption when I met Quess was right: the girls here really_ are _open about sex._

Chione distracted herself with tidying up the living room furniture and pillows which had been pushed around haphazardly. She went to turn off the TV and noticed the movie was paused with over 30 minutes left. _I guess the movie wasn't as exciting as other things…_

She paced around the room, trying not to think about the glimpse of Yuisu's body she'd seen a moment ago, and about the sexual acts Yuisu and Haru had surely been up to. _Might still be up to…_ Chione blushed and shook her head in shame. _Am I dirty for thinking about these things? Everyone else in this house seems to do far more, and they're still good people, right?_

Eventually, everything was cleaned up except the blue panties on the floor. They were lacy side-snap panties, and they were far sexier than anything Chione owned. She stared at them and thought, _All I have are boring, regular panties. Mimi calls them my 'granny-panties'…_

Chione bent down and carefully pinched the strap of the blue panties between two fingers, then carried them to the laundry room, where she tossed them in the dirty-clothes basket. Even after all the evidence of the lovebirds' loving was removed, Chione's mind was still on the subject.

 _I need to get my mind off things. I need to go flying,_ she decided, then stepped out through the sliding glass door and into the cool, dark night.

* * *

Chione soared over the moonlit property like a silent guardian, watching over the land below. From her altitude, she could see both the house and the cabin and she flew circuits around the house until all the bedroom lights had finally been turned off.

Once it seemed that everyone was safely asleep, Chione's protective instincts were satisfied. She headed for the back part of the property where people rarely ventured and wildlife was abundant. It didn't take long for a flicker of motion to catch her attention.

 _Was that a bunny? I love bunnies!_

Chione's eyes followed the movement and saw a rabbit sitting on a large flat rock. Chione glided lower, watching the cute creature as it wiggled its adorable ears and nibbled on something. Just then, her keen night vision spotted something else moving slowly, something orange-red. A fox was creeping up on the rabbit.

 _No! Don't eat the bunny, mean mister fox!_ Chione thought, already diving down to intervene.

Chione swooped low until she brushed the tips of the tree branches, some already bare of their leaves. Then she flapped her large wings, stirring up dead leaves and needles from the forest floor. The rabbit bolted and so did the fox, thankfully in different directions.

Chione rose back into the air, but she followed the rabbit's movements through the underbrush. After a moment, the rabbit stopped in another clearing, huddled low to the ground. Chione smiled, happy that the bunny was safe.

 _WHOOSH!_ A huge white blur plummeted toward the clearing, where it landed with a _WHUMP!_

Before Chione knew what had happened, the white object launched back into the air, heading right for her. It pulled up alongside Chione, matching her gliding speed.

"Hey, Chione! Didn't expect to see you out here!" It was Haru, and she was holding a lifeless rabbit in her talon.

Chione cringed and looked away, blinking back a tear for the cute little bunny she had tried to save.

Haru misinterpreted Chione's reaction and flew closer to apologize about something else. "Sorry about the awkward thing in the living room earlier. I think sometimes Yuisu forgets that other people live in the house with us."

Chione swallowed, then mumbled, "Uh, um, it's okay, really. There's nothing wrong with it."

Haru watched Chione's face closely, then said, "You look troubled. Let's land so we can talk better," then she turned back toward the house. The white harpy landed gracefully on the wooden deck behind the house, and the gargoyle joined a few seconds later.

Haru reached down and grabbed the dead rabbit with one wing-thumb and opened the back door with the other. "Come with me to the kitchen. We can chat while I cook up my midnight snack."

* * *

As Haru worked at the kitchen counter, making slow progress due to her lack of hands, Chione sat in silence at the table. Eventually, she worked up the courage to ask something that had been on her mind.

"Hey, Haru. How long have you been with Yuisu?"

Haru swiveled her neck around to smile at Chione. "I've lived here about eight months, but we've been dating for about seven."

Chione swallowed hard and asked another question, "And how long did you know you were, uh, attracted to girls?"

Haru chuckled, the sound smooth and sweet in her beautiful voice. "Pretty much all of my life… though it took me a while to admit it to myself. Growing up around only women, I didn't realize I was different at first."

Chione let out a relieved breath. "Oh, I think I'm the same."

Haru set her rabbit kebabs aside and tilted her head questioningly. "How so, Chione?"

Chione blushed and answered, "Well, I went to an all girls school, so I didn't know that I didn't like guys for a while. It wasn't until Mimi showed me some dirty magazines full of men… I just didn't find them attractive." Chione muttered something else under her breath, but Haru's keen ears caught it: "Like how Mimi sees me…"

Haru stepped away from the stove and walked to where Chione was sitting, her talons clicking against the floor. She wrapped a fluffy wing around Chione's shoulders and squeezed her reassuringly. "You're a wonderful, caring person, but you need to treat yourself right too. Make sure you don't pine away waiting for something that may never come."

Chione nodded, her eyes getting a little damp. "I'll try. Thanks, Haru." _I guess I already knew, on some level. Mimi only sees me as a friend, and that won't change._

"Well, I'm always here for you if you need me." Haru patted Chione on the back and went back to her midnight meal.

Chione felt listless again. _So much for clearing my mind._ She called out, "Goodnight," then wandered back to her room. _Maybe I'll read, since I'm nowhere near tired enough to sleep._

As Chione opened her door, she heard a voice coming from Mimi's room.

"Hey, Hajime, sorry for calling so crazy late… Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

After a pause where Hajime must have said something, Mimi's voice continued, "Don't worry about what happened with your friends. Yuisu's pretty chill, so she won't hold it against you. It'll be better if you come alone anyway."

Chione blushed at that, but her curiosity got the better of her and she kept listening.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that, perv!" Mimi teased Hajime. "We've got a hot spring here, and it would be so romantic with just the two of us."

Even though Chione could only hear one side of the conversation, she liked what she heard. _Mimi talking about romance, rather than just sex? She must really like this guy. I'm happy for her._

Feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping, Chione stepped away from the two bedrooms. _Speaking of the hot spring… I've been wanting to check that out myself._

* * *

Steam rose in little wisps from the surface of the water as Chione lowered herself slowly into the hot spring. Her clothes were piled in a wicker basket by the gate, but she hadn't bothered to turn on any of the lamps, since she could see just fine in the dark.

Her stony-grey toes and tail barely felt the heat, but once the hot water reached the delicate skin on her thighs, Chione let out an _EEP!_ and stopped. She waited a bit to acclimate, then lowered herself a bit further, clenching up as her most sensitive area was embraced by the water. She eventually settled down neck deep in the soothing heat of the spring

Chione could feel the tension melt out of her muscles, but she could also feel something else that was both unusual and wonderful: the rough and stonelike skin on Chione's legs and arms was softening and becoming pliable. Chione was used to her rough skin, since it was just part of being a gargoyle, but feeling it like this was a wonderful change of pace.

Chione ran a wonderfully soft hand along her thigh and calf and she shivered at the sensation from both sides. _Bathwater doesn't make my skin anywhere near this soft… is it the minerals in the spring water?_ Before she could ponder any further, she was lost in the blissful feeling of soft skin against soft skin. Her hands wandered on their own, exploring the surface of her body, from the arches of her feet to the taut muscles of her wings.

She got a little more adventurous and her hands cupped her breasts. Then her hands squeezed and Chione gasped aloud. She'd never felt anything like it before. The stony skin on her hands was her very first gargoyle trait to manifest during puberty, so her breasts had never known a soft caress.

Chione closed her eyes and ventured further. One hand teased her breast, while the other slid down, trailing down her smooth belly, then slipped between her legs.

Chione may have been a virgin, but she wasn't inexperienced with self pleasure. However, it had never been this good before. She was really getting into it, just savoring the sensations, rather than imagining some erotic situation. All she really needed now was to get more comfortable and stretch out a bit.

She got on her hands and knees in the shallow part of the pool and rested her chin on the smooth stones, then unfurled her colorful wings into the cool air. Her long, prehensile tail whipped back and forth above the surface of the water as her fingers returned to work.

Chione lost herself in the pleasure, lost track of time and her surroundings. Eventually, from what sounded like a mile away, she heard a voice crying out, only to realize it was her own.

* * *

Later, as dawn was breaking, Chione stumbled into her room. Her body was overheated and her skin was all pruney from soaking in the hot spring, but her hands and feet were already turning back to stone as they dried out. She was also naked, but she was too tired and relaxed to care and no one else was awake to see it.

She closed her door, tossed her clothes on the floor and spun around on one foot, feeling kind of tipsy, as if she'd been drinking. _Oof, I spent way too long in there. But I feel so relaxed now, and it certainly cleared my mind._

As she flopped into bed belly first, Chione smiled and thought, _Tonight was a good night._


	63. Animate Objects - Devil in the Details

"Hello, Nakahara residence." Yuisu cradled the phone with her shoulder while stirring a bowl of pancake batter. Cooking for and caring for seven liminals meant she had to be able to multitask or she'd get nothing else done.

"Hey, Yuisu!" It was Agent Will's voice. "Can you do me a tiny favor?"

Yuisu didn't bother trying to hide her sigh. "Depends on what it is."

Agent Will seemed to treat that as a yes. "Great! There's a liminal girl in town for a couple days, and she's got nowhere to stay. Can she stay with you gals?"

Yuisu quirked one eyebrow and asked, "Why can't you just put her up in a hotel room, or have her stay at your place?"

He chuckled nervously. "Uh, the hotels in town both claimed they were full as soon as they heard what she was. They must be really superstitious or something."

"And your place?" Yuisu pressed.

"Uh, there are _other_ reasons that wouldn't work," he said suspiciously.

 _What's one more mouth to feed for a couple days? And I can treat this like practice for running an inn,_ Yuisu thought. She said, "Alright, that's fine. Send her over whenever." After a brief pause, she added, "Oh, what species is she? In case I need to buy any special food."

"Lethe is a Devil, though I guess Succubus is more accurate. No food needed! Thanks again, Yuisu! You're a lifesaver!" he said, then immediately hung up.

* * *

Lethe didn't arrive at the house until nearly ten at night, and the doorbell rang when Yuisu was getting ready for bed. Wearing her green flannel PJs, she darted to the front door and opened it wide. "Welcome to our home!" she called, trying to be a gracious host.

A very tan, very blonde girl stood on the porch. She wore a short plaid skirt and a white blouse that was too small for her busty chest. She looked like a normal fashionable teenager at first glance, until you saw her purple horns and bat-like wings, and black where the whites of her eyes should be. A bright purple arrow-tipped tail also poked out from under her skirt and flicked through the air behind her.

[Image: Lethe the succubus: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-48 ]

The girl blinked and stepped back a step, unused to getting such a warm welcome. She smiled slightly and said, "Like, thanks so much. You must be Yuisu. I'm Lethe." She twirled her long blonde ponytail around on one finger as she spoke.

"Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Lethe. Come on inside," Yuisu said as she gestured for Lethe to enter. Yuisu noticed that the girl seemed to only have one small bag of belongings with her. _Maybe she left her other stuff with Agent Will?_

Once they were inside, Yuisu said, "Sadly, I have work early tomorrow, so I can't give you the full tour. Some of the other girls are up late, so I'll get them to help you."

She lead Lethe into the living room where Chione and Mimi were watching TV. Chione was sprawled out on the couch in short pink PJs, while Mimi was down in front of the TV. She was wearing her standard socks, gloves, and underwear, and she had her legs out over one side of the chest and her head lazily propped on the other.

As Yuisu stepped in the room, she called out, "Mimi, Chione, this is Lethe. She'll be staying here a couple days. Can you show her around and give her some company?"

Chione muted the TV, which was showing some strange game show, and looked up at Yuisu and the new visitor. Mimi turned her head sluggishly, until she saw Lethe and her eyes widened in surprise. Neither girl had ever seen a Devil in person, but their thoughts went in very different directions.

 _Ooh, I bet she knows how to party,_ Mimi thought, already planning how to throw an impromptu party.

Chione blushed and thought, _Um… she's really pretty… and she's got wings and horns just like me!_

Yuisu waved to the three young women and said, "I'm heading to sleep. It'd be great if you could hang out in one of your rooms, so you don't wake anyone else up."

Mimi grinned. "Good idea. Those are the only bedrooms on that side of the house, so we can be as loud as we want!"

Yuisu glared at Mimi until the mimic added, "Kidding, I'm kidding, Yuisu!"

Once Yuisu had left, Chione said, "It's great to meet you, Lethe. Want a little tour of the house?"

As a succubus, Lethe could sense sexual attraction, and she could feel little threads of it connecting Chione to Mimi, and now Chione to Lethe. Mimi was also oozing sexuality, but all of that seemed to be directed elsewhere. Lethe smiled, which naturally looked mischievous, and said, "That would be so wonderful, Chione."

* * *

Mimi had finally received the accessibility machine Agent Will had promised: a very low-profile electric dolly that she could leave attached the bottom of her chest pretty much all the time. It was quiet, rolled smoothly, and was controlled by a simple-yet-effective joystick. It couldn't handle stairs, however, so she'd still needed to be carried to get to the hot spring.

When the tour of the inside part of the house finished, Mimi waved Chione and Lethe on. "Go on without me. I'll get my room set up with some pillows and blankets so we can all lounge there."

Chione nodded, but she was a little nervous to be all alone with the sexy succubus.

While Chione explained the hot spring and showed Lethe the cabin, Lethe was paying more attention to the gargoyle. _She's definitely a virgin, but she seems to be the romantic type, so I probably shouldn't offer to fix that,_ Lethe thought. _Her attraction to me sure has a nice flavor, though. If she keeps that up, I'll be set on food for my whole stay here._

They returned to the house and found Mimi making full use of her electric dolly, shuttling cushions from the living room to her bedroom one chest-full at a time. The three girls settled down in that room and looked around, wondering what to do next.

Right as Chione was about to suggest playing a board game, Mimi reached into her chest and pulled something out. She held it up in the air over her head triumphantly and said, "Behold! Sake!"

Chione went a little pale, since she knew Mimi must have stolen that from Yuisu's liquor cabinet. She also knew that she and Mimi were underage to drink in Japan, but mentioning that wasn't going to sway Mimi in the slightest. Instead, Chione asked, "Uh, wasn't the cabinet locked?"

Mimi laughed, "Ha! Locks are a joke once you know how they work, and I have one in my body, so I'd say I know 'em pretty well." She ended her boast with a big swig of sake, straight from the bottle, and then she passed the bottle to Chione.

Chione held the bottle with the same care she'd give to a loaded gun. She knew that this was actually a pretty safe setting to be drinking, and she and Mimi had both had alcohol legally back in France, where the legal age was only 18. The bigger issue was that Mimi's mouth had just been on the bottle, and Chione wasn't doing so well in her quest to get over her crush on Mimi.

Lethe observed Chione's inner turmoil with smile. Finally, the devil reached over, grabbed the bottle, and put it to Chione's lips herself. She said, "Like, hurry up, Chione! I want some after you."

Chione, blushing profusely, took the bottle and upended it, taking a couple swallows of the clear liquor. It was strong, but not too painful and she managed to not cough. She passed the bottle to Lethe and tried not to watch as the succubus's pink lip-gloss-coated lips touched the same spot on the bottle.

The bottle kept moving around the circle and conversation started flowing. Mimi and Chione learned about how the hotels turned Lethe away, and each reacted in their own way.

"That's bullshit! I bet we could sue them," Mimi roared.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lethe. But at least you got to meet us," Chione said with a smile.

"Thanks, girls. They totally do allow other liminals, so I'm not sure how much of a case I'd actually have. Doesn't matter though, 'cause Yuisu let me stay here," Lethe said, then took another drink. "She's like totally crazy though, having so many of you girls living here."

Mimi leaned over conspiratorially and said, "She probably does it because she wants a house full of hot chicks to ogle." Then, in case her message wasn't hammered home hard enough, the tipsy mimic added, "Since she's gay."

Chione bopped Mimi on the head lightly with a stony fist. "Hey, so am I. Don't be mean about it." Her floaty, cheerful mood wasn't affected, however, and she turned to Lethe and said, "Yuisu is really kind, all she does for us. I wish I could repay her somehow."

Lethe's black and purple eyes flicked side to side mischievously and she said, "So, I may have a way to do that. I could do something really cool for all the women in the house, like as thanks for letting me stay here."

"Oh, really?" Mimi and Chione said in unison, their curiosity piqued.

"Yeah, really," Lethe said with a grin. "I can give people totally good dreams, as long as they are already asleep."

Chione smiled a goofy grin, the alcohol clearly affecting her. "Ooh, how about romantic dreams for everyone?"

Lethe nodded and said, "I like your style, Chione," which made Chione blush adorably. Lethe didn't bother to mention that romantic dreams, or more specifically _erotic_ dreams, were all she could do. "I just need the names of everyone to send them to."

Mimi and Chione started talking over each other, listing off names.

"Well, there's Yuisu…" Chione said.

"And Mara," Mimi grumbled, still not happy about how the little arachne had treated her.

"Tsuen of course," Chione said, then giggled, thinking, _A horse of course!_

Mimi said, "And Quess." After a moment of thought, she added, "Oh, and Iormu."

Chione finished it off with, "And Haru!"

As they spoke, Lethe was trying to commit the list to memory. _Yuisu and Mara, Tsuen and Quess, and Iormu and Haru. Got it! Take that, alcohol trying to make me dumb, just 'cause I'm blonde!_

"I'll cast my spell a bit later, once we're sure everyone's like totally asleep," Lethe said as she leaned back against the bed, sticking her chest out prominently.

Mimi followed Chione's gaze to Lethe's boobs and got an idea. "Let's play a game, like truth or dare or something."

Chione looked at the nearly empty bottle of sake, then without really meaning to, mumbled, "Or spin the bottle."

Chione immediately clamped her hands over her mouth and turned beet red. She started to wonder if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

Mimi laughed uncontrollably for a couple seconds. "Tell us what's really on your mind, Chione? I bet you want to smooch every girl in the house, ya perv!" she teased.

Lethe took a practical approach. "Spin the bottle's no good with only three people. Might as well just all kiss each other now and skip the game."

Chione somehow managed to blush even more, before she suddenly changed color again, to a sickly green. _URK!_ She gagged and felt very sick. All the sake she'd downed was threatening to come back up, so she jumped to her feet and bolted to the bathroom.

Mimi grabbed the joystick attached to her chest and started to roll to the door. "I guess this is a good stopping point. I'll go help her out."

"Yeah, good idea," Lethe said. "I'll cast my dream spell while you help her."

After Mimi rolled out the door, Lethe sat cross-legged on the floor and started to focus her will to cast her dream magic. Thanks to all Chione's silly staring, Lethe had energy to spare for the spell. She chanted a mix of demonic words and the girls' names, working her way down the list from earlier.

It turned out that casting three different shared dreams was harder than Lethe thought. It took several minutes of intense effort and left her feeling thoroughly drained, but the spell finished successfully. Wisps of pink and purple energy rocketed out of the room and flew to the six sleeping women in the house and cabin.

Lethe was barely awake when Mimi returned, carting along a slightly-less-green Chione. Lethe stuck her thumbs up in victory and said, "Spell's done. I'm like super tired, though. Goodnight." She flopped backwards onto a bed made of couch cushions and fell asleep. Her skirt had flung up in the fall, revealing her panties to the other girls. She wore a black lace g-string, embroidered with a red rose, and it barely covered anything. Even Mimi raised an appreciative eyebrow when she saw it.

Lethe unconsciously absorbed some sexual attraction energy, refilling her drained reserves, at least until Chione darted forward and pulled Lethe's skirt back down, blushing all the while. Then Chione wobbled unsteadily, clearly still a little drunk and a little sick.

"Get in bed, Chione. I'll get you some water," Mimi said in a kind tone.

"Thanks, Mimi. It's nice when you show tha' you care," she mumbled, already crawling onto the bed. She dropped her face into the pillow and her muffled voice said, "I luff you, Mimi."

"I know you do, Chione," Mimi whispered as she rolled back out the door to get that water. _I love you too, but just as my best friend. Can that please be enough?_


	64. Animate Objects - Sweet Dreams

Yuisu opened her eyes to a blue-tinted room that was lit by moonlight streaming in through the blinds. She didn't feel tired at all, even though the sun wasn't even up yet. _Huh, I guess I'll go ahead and get ready for work, since I'm awake,_ she thought, then she sat up and climbed out of bed carefully, so as to not disturb Haru.

Yuisu stripped off her pajamas, then she bent over to dig in her dresser for some panties when a voice came from behind her, in the bed.

"Dang, Yuisu, I am digging this view. Anyone ever tell you that you've got sexy hips?" It wasn't Haru's voice.

Yuisu froze, standing naked with one hand still in the underwear drawer. She turned her head very slowly and stammered, "M-M-Mara?"

Sure enough, Mara was on the bed, bright pink, smiling wide, and also naked. Of course, Yuisu had seen Mara naked before, whenever they bathed in the hot spring, but she could never get over just how _young_ Mara looked. _She's so little and flat-chested, but she certainly_ acts _like a sexually mature woman. And she's apparently good in bed: I've heard Tsuen's moans…_ Her face flushed red and Yuri-su started to smile.

 _No! Don't get distracted._ Yuisu stood upright and shook herself, trying to clear her head, but everything felt oddly fuzzy. _There was something I was supposed to be doing… Or something that was wrong?_

Before Yuisu could grasp that fleeting thought, Mara cried out, "Yep, it's me, and I'm in a helluva pervy mood." She pounced from the bed, her legs spread wide to embrace Yuisu. The lightweight arachne glomped Yuisu to the carpeted floor and smiled down at her, seductively blinking her six deep, black, alluring eyes.

Mara hugged her naked body tighter against Yuisu's, rubbing her small breasts against Yuisu's larger ones, and Yuisu finally gave in to the moment. She forgot all about getting ready for work, and all about Haru.

* * *

 _Ahh, nothing like a soak in the hot spring after a hard workout,_ Tsuen thought as she settled down into the steaming spring. The hot water immediately started to soothe the tense muscles in all four of her legs. Her upper body was out of the water, but that was just fine, since the night air was the perfect temperature for her bare skin.

Tsuen leaned forward against the side of the pool and propped her chin on her folded arms. She relaxed and closed her eyes, but then opened them again with a start. She had no idea how she hadn't noticed earlier, but a little transparent pink blob was sitting up against the fence a few feet away, quivering slightly, as if breathing.

"Quess? Is that you?" Tsuen asked.

The slime jiggled again and dark pink eyes appeared on its surface. It blinked sleepily, then looked at Tsuen. In a tinny, chime-like voice, Little Quess said, "Oh, hiya Tsuey! I was sleepin'."

Tsuen rocked her head back and forth on her arms and asked, "Do you always sleep in your tiny form?" Tsuen really adored Little Quess, but she hadn't seen Quess in that form for quite a while.

"Yep! It's easier to sleep like dis," the cute little slime responded, then bounced up close to Tsuen, within arms' reach.

"And do you usually sleep out here by the hot spring?" Tsuen asked.

The little pink slime looked around with wide eyes, realizing where she was for the first time. She answered, "Nope! But I'm happy to see Tsuey!"

Tsuen couldn't help but smile. "I am happy to see you too. I guess we don't really talk much, with my work schedule and you spending all your time in the cabin." As Tsuen mentioned the cabin, she turned to look at it, barely visible behind the trees.

When she turned back, Quess had transformed to her big, feminine version. She was sprawled on the wooden walkway and looking back at Tsuen with an odd, alluring look. She seemed to be 'wearing' a bikini bottom, but there was nothing covering her sizable, gelatinous breasts.

[Image: Quess being sexy: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-49 ]

Tsuen blushed and stammered, "Uh, hi, um, Quess…" She averted her eyes and added, "You're not wearing a top, you know."

Quess sat upright, kneeling in front of Tsuen, and whispered, "And _you_ aren't wearing anything at all… I have some catching up to do." Just then, her bikini bottom disappeared into her glistening surface, giving Tsuen an eye-level view between Quess's legs.

 _It's totally normal for us to be naked here. It's a hot spring, after all,_ Tsuen assured herself, still blushing furiously. _And Quess is naturally flirty, so this is nothing new._

Her thoughts were cut off when Quess reached out and placed a cool, slick hand against Tsuen's cheek. Slowly, tenderly, the hand slid down to Tsuen's chin and lifted it, forcing eye contact.

"Come join me out here, Tsuen," Quess said, beckoning Tsuen forward. She ran a tendril along Tsuen's neck and shoulder and added, "I can sooth your muscles better than that hot water ever could, and I can do _other things_ for you that you've never even imagined."

Tsuen couldn't tell whether it was Quess's pheromones or something else, but her thoughts went all foggy and she heard herself saying, "Oh, Quess, that sounds wonderful."

* * *

Haru scanned the unfamiliar room, taking in the tiny amount of moonlight into her wide, golden eyes. _Ah, this is Iormu's room. Though it's much messier than I remember,_ she thought. Blankets and underwear were scattered around the room, including a very large bra hanging haphazardly off a lamp. It looked like a hurricane of lovemaking had swept into the room, and then decided to set up shop permanently.

The bed itself was empty, so Haru's inquisitive mind jumped straight to the next mystery, _Where's Iormu?_ Just then, there was a noise at the door. Haru turned and watched as it opened.

Iormu slithered into the room with a towel wrapped around her head but nothing around her naked body. She flipped on the lights and stopped in place for a second when she saw Haru, then continued forward. "Hi, Haru. How are you?" she asked in her deep, sultry voice.

Haru shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, I guess. Not sure how I got here through."

Iormu vigorously rubbed the towel into her wet hair, making her impossibly huge breasts bounce impressively. "Ah, bummer. I was hoping you had answers for me. I already took a shower earlier today, but all the sudden I found myself in the shower again with no memory of getting in."

As Iormu leaned over and switched to drying the other side of her hair, her breasts shifted like wonderful soft pendulums, and Haru couldn't take her eyes off them.

Iormu continued, "And then I come into my room, only to find you naked in here."

 _Naked?!_ Haru looked down at herself for the first time and saw that she was indeed totally nude. A quick glance around the room didn't find any of her clothes either. Judging by size, the underwear scattered everywhere was all Iormu's.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry Iormu. I don't know what happened! I don't remember anything," Haru rambled until the tip of Iormu's tail flicked up and pressed against Haru's lips, silencing her.

"Shush, Haru." Iormu's dark red eyes met Haru's with a very intense, intimate look. After a moment, she said, "Something's wrong here. I'm sure you feel it too, with your amazing senses."

Haru thought for a second, then nodded and said, "Everything feels too soft, too perfect. Fuzzy around the edges."

"Exactly." Iormu tossed her head back to flip all over her damp hair out of her way. It cascaded down her back, reaching all the way to the deep purple scales at her generous hips. Then she casually mentioned, "Also, I feel a strange pressure drawing me to you. Like a firm hand pushing us together."

Haru blushed a little. Her eyes kept drifting to Iormu's lips, or her breasts, or her curvy hips. Haru forced her gaze away, then said, "I feel that too. It reminds me of when Quess used her pheromones on Yuisu."

Iormu shook her head firmly. "No. This isn't Quess. I _know_ Quess. This is something else, and I want to find out what."

She grabbed a t-shirt from the closet and tossed it to Haru. "Put that on, and I'll get dressed too. Hopefully that reduces these cravings enough that we can focus on this mystery."

Haru held up the shirt with her thumb-like digits and marveled at it. The purple t-shirt was so big that Haru could easily fit her wings through the sleeves and then wear it like a dress. She pulled it on, and then turned back to Iormu, who had put on a simple skirt and a t-shirt of her own.

Haru asked, "Where should we start, Iormu? You're the master detective, after all."

Iormu scratched her chin with a long black fingernail. "Hmm, I guess we should explore a little, see if this thing has a range."

* * *

Following Iormu's suggestion, they made their way outside and down toward the main house. Haru even took to the sky and flew around a little, but the odd feeling never faded.

Throughout the house, the same feeling persisted, but something else stood out more: no one else was there. No Yuisu, no Quess, not even the new girls Chione and Mimi. No one but Iormu and Haru, like the whole world was reserved just for them.

Haru was getting increasingly nervous. It was obvious something was wrong, but they weren't any closer to understanding it than before.

Suddenly, Iormu called out, "Hey, Haru! Come take a look at this."

Haru ran down the hall to where Iormu had opened Mara's room and was looking inside. "What is it, Iormu?"

"Take a look for yourself." Iormu gestured into the room.

Haru stepped in and immediately squinted and rubbed her eyes. The bedroom looked like Haru remembered it, from the first and only time she'd ever seen it, months ago. And just like her memory of that time, the room was blurry, literally. The plushies and the wall-scrolls in the room were all smudged and blurred beyond recognition.

"Ugh, it hurts my head just to look at it," Haru said as she darted back out of the room and into the hallway.

Iormu watched Haru closely. "And what is your impression of it?"

"Well, it's about as blurry as my memory of it. I've only been in Mara's room once, and I don't remember anything specific about it."

Iormu nodded thoughtfully. "As I suspected. It seems that our surroundings are limited by our own memories, or at least a blending of both of ours."

Haru tilted her head and wondered aloud, "So this isn't reality? It's built from our memories… like a dream."

"Exactly!" Iormu cheered, her eyes alight with excitement. She really did love a good mystery, and this was shaping up nicely. "I think we may be in a dream, or at least I am. I don't know whether you're anything more than another memory come to life," Iormu teased.

Haru glared at Iormu and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm real. Maybe it's a shared dream? Is that a thing?"

Iormu chuckled, her bounteous breasts jiggling. "I've done a _lot_ of sleeping in my life, and I've never had a shared dream before. But, let's operate under the assumption that it is. What now?"

"There's that thing about pinching yourself," Haru suggested, then moved to pinch herself in the leg. She didn't expect it to be very effective, thanks to only having a feathery thumb-like digit instead of real hands.

"Ouch! That hurt." Haru looked down, then froze in shock. She had genuine, skin-covered, five-digit hands at the joint of each wing. "Uh, Iormu… I seem to have just dreamed up a pair of hands."

Iormu slithered forward for a closer look. "Fascinating! I've heard of lucid dreaming and being able to take control of dreams, but I've never experienced it myself." She scratched her chin in the thoughtful way she often did, then took the wooden pipe from her lips. She gestured with the pipe at Haru and said, "Hmm, this is a very interesting development, dear Haru."

"Uh, Iormu? Where'd you get that pipe?" Haru's eyes climbed higher and saw a checkered wool hat was now perched on Iormu's head. "And that hat?"

"From the same place you got your hands, my dear harpy," Iormu said, thoroughly enjoying herself now. She stuck the pipe back in the corner of her smiling mouth and said, "I'd say we've confirmed the dream theory. Now we just need to figure out 'why us?', and 'why now?'"

Haru was a little preoccupied with her newfound hands and wasn't paying any attention. She massaged her face for a moment, pinching her cheeks with her new fingers, then put both hands on her chest. She squeezed her boobs through the loose t-shirt and let out a gasp. _They're so soft and squeezable! No wonder Yuisu's grabbing 'em all the time._

Then Haru's eyes went wide and settled on Iormu's considerably larger breasts. Seemingly on their own, Haru's hands reached out for the cushiony orbs, but Iormu's tail flicked up and slapped them away.

Iormu gave Haru a stern look and said, "Focus, Haru. This dream may well be some sort of trap, set to bedevil or harm us."

 _Bedevil? Speaking of devils…_ Haru thought, then said, "Say, Iormu? What do you know about Devils, or more specifically, Succubi?"

Before answering, Iormu adjusted her deerstalker hat. It was the spitting image of Sherlock Holmes' famous cap. "I'm afraid they are rather outside the realm of my knowledge. Why?"

"Because Agent Will sent a succubus to stay here for a couple nights. She supposedly arrived today, or is it last night? I'm not sure what day it is. In any case, I haven't met her yet," Haru said.

Iormu lounged against her coiled tail like it was an armchair and puffed on her pipe. Rather than smelling like tobacco, the dream-pipe's smoke smelled like old books and vanilla, a very pleasant and refined scent. "And you think the succubus may have something to do with our present predicament? That she cast a spell on us, perhaps?"

Haru nodded vigorously. "Yep, and it would explain that constant erotic feeling in the air." Even now, Haru was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself, and she'd given up on reining in her roaming eyes. "Succubi are supposedly all about that kind of stuff."

Iormu scratched at her chin in thought. "That is certainly an excellent hypothesis, Haru. However, if this is a magical dream, we are still no closer to escape than when we first arrived."

"I don't think the girl that Agent Will sent would want to hurt us. Maybe she causes erotic dreams naturally? It would explain why she couldn't stay at the hotel or at Agent Will's house." Iormu nodded agreeably, and Haru continued, "So if the dream isn't dangerous, we can just wait it out."

Iormu got a sly look in her eyes and she said, "If we're going to wait out the night, we might as well spend it doing something interesting."

Haru blinked several times. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen how you've been staring at me Haru. I do like being appreciated, and I'd love to return the favor. It's just a dream, so why not experiment a little?"

"Would that be alright with…" Haru couldn't find the name to finish the sentence. Does _Iormu even have a girlfriend? For that matter, do I?_

The line of thought was washed away in a wave of attraction and Haru found herself saying, "So, I heard the tip of your tail is an erogenous zone…"

* * *

Yuisu stepped into the kitchen to find an odd trio already sitting at the table. Tsuen was uncharacteristically drinking coffee with her breakfast, while Mara was half-asleep and nibbling a sausage patty. Quess was sipping at a tall glass of apple juice and she looked rather frazzled and overwhelmed.

Yuisu rubbed her eyes and made her way to the coffee machine. She wanted to ask what the three girls were up to, particularly Mara, since she was rarely up so early, but Yuisu was too tired to really care. _Maybe after I get some caffeine in my veins…_

When Yuisu sat down at the table with her own very black coffee, Tsuen spoke up. "You don't look so good, Yuisu."

Yuisu said, "I didn't sleep well because of a crazy dream."

In unison, three voices sighed and said, "Me too."

All four girls' eyes went wide and the glanced at each other suspiciously. Mara broke the silence by mumbling, "Yuisu was in my dream."

Yuisu blushed red and blurted, "Wait a minute… you were in _my_ dream, Mara!"

Quess and Tsuen glanced at each other for a second, but Tsuen looked away shyly.

Yuisu noticed and asked, "Were you two in each other's dreams too?"

Tsuen whispered, "With the hot spring?"

Quess nodded. "With the hot spring."

Mara glanced suspiciously from Tsuen to Quess and back. "Wait a minute… did you two have a sexy shared dream? Without me?"

Tsuen opened her mouth but before she could reply, Yuisu harshly whispered at Mara, "If your dream was the same as mine, you have no right to be jealous."

Mara cringed, closing all six eyes. "Oof, yeah, that's fair." She looked at Tsuen and said, "I'm sorry, Tsuen. I did sexy things in my dream without you."

Tsuen blushed and mumbled, "It's okay. I'm sorry too…"

Just then, Haru strode into the room, looking a little tired, but otherwise alert. She called out, "You guys had shared dreams too? Pretty crazy, right?"

Yuisu nodded sleepily, then her eyes went wide. _If us four were in each other's dreams, then who was in Haru's?_

Haru stepped up behind Yuisu, crouched down, and snuggled her cheek. Then, as if she had read Yuisu's thoughts, she whispered, "I got Iormu. It was amazing. You?"

After a moment of envy, Yuisu whispered back, "Mara. I learned some new techniques too."

Tsuen was trying hard to ignore the lewd whispers, and she finally interrupted, "You sound like you know something, Haru. What's going on?"

Haru stood up, her wings still wrapped around the sitting Yuisu. "Me and Iormu did some detective work, both in and out of the dream. Turns out, we have our three newest arrivals to thanks for last night's little adventures."

When the other girls stared in mild confusion, Haru continued, "According to Chione, who I only _slightly_ interrogated, Chione, Mimi, and that visiting Succubus, Lethe, got drunk on some stolen booze. Then they decided to thank us for letting them stay here by having Lethe give out some sexy dreams."

Haru looked around at the sleep-deprived faces in the kitchen, then she chuckled and said, "As I think you all can deduce, she messed up the pairings. Hopefully the dreams were still fun?"

Mara nodded a little too eagerly, Tsuen turned red again, and Quess just wore a wide, satisfied smile. Yuisu nodded distractedly, but she was watching Quess.

Quess was glossier than normal, and her pink coloration seemed more vivid too. _I guess she just got a really filling meal last night, with all those erotic dreams in the house?_


	65. Animate Objects - Fangoyles

"Oh. My. God. I am so, so sorry, Yuisu!" the blonde Devil apologized, bowing her head. "I really did just want to thank you, for letting me stay here when no one else would."

Yuisu was still wearing her work uniform and she was exhausted from working after that crazy night of restless dream-filled sleep. She put a hand on Lethe's shoulder and said, "It's alright, Lethe. Your heart was in the right place, and the dreams didn't cause any harm." Yuisu shrugged and added, "Just a _lot_ of awkwardness…"

Lethe's black and purple eyes lit up. "I know how to make it up to you! I can do it again tonight! I'll totally get the pairs right this time."

Yuisu waved her hands quickly. "No, no. That won't be necessary." When Lethe looked hurt, Yuisu added, "It isn't that I don't trust you to get it right, we just really need a regular night's sleep, okay?"

Lethe nodded, her blonde pigtails swaying. "Ah, that makes sense…"

* * *

The next morning, after a night of blissfully dream-free sleep, Yuisu drove Lethe down to town and waited with her her at the train station.

Yuisu wore a bashful smile and said, "Sorry I never asked before, but I was just so busy… why _are_ you in town, Lethe?"

Lethe waved her hands, palms out. "Oh, don't be sorry. I totally should have told you, but I forgot to." Her pointy tail flicked through the air excitedly as she continued. "I'm actually traveling to Tokyo for an, uh, adult convention, as a special guest. The convention staff tried to book my travel and hotels, but you already heard how that worked out."

Yuisu's mind wandered for a moment as she tried to imagine that convention and Lethe's role there. _Maybe she's a booth babe, or an 'actress'…_ Finally, Yuisu decided she'd rather not know, and changed the subject. "It's interesting that you're traveling alone. Do you have a host family, or what?"

"Oh, I was never in the homestay program. I got grandfathered in, since I've been living in Japan for a long time. I used to disguise myself as a human, but the interspecies laws frown on that now." Lethe shook her head dismissively and added, "As a lawyer, I guess I really should follow even the dumb laws."

Yuisu's jaw dropped and she stared at the ditzy blonde succubus in shock. "L-Lawyer? You?"

"Well, yeah! I've been specializing in laws related to the adult entertainment industry for, like, twenty years now. That's why the convention invited me, silly!"

Yuisu forced her jaw closed and scolded herself for assuming that Lethe was stupid. And that she was young. And that her role at the convention was as an entertainer. _Well, that'll teach me not to judge a book by its cover,_ Yuisu thought.

Lethe's train pulled up, so Yuisu pulled Lethe into a light hug then stepped back and said, "If you're ever in town again, just call me and you can stay at our place again for as long as you need. The way those hotels turned you away was awful, and now I'm even more certain that I want to open an inn of my own someday."

Lethe beamed and said, "Thank you, Yuisu. I'd love to visit again." She climbed on the train and turned back. Just before the doors closed, she waved and yelled out, "Maybe an orgy dream next time?"

As the train pulled away, several people at the station gave Yuisu strange, disapproving looks. She turned bright red and hid her face with her hands. _Damnit, Lethe, don't just yell out things like that… Though that does sound sexy as hell…_ she thought, then shook herself down to earth and darted back to her truck.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Chione!" Mara skittered up to where Chione was lounging on the couch, watching a drama on late-night TV. They were the only ones still awake in the house, since even Haru had gone to bed an hour before.

"Oh, hi, Mara," Chione replied as she muted the TV and turned to the little pajama-clad arachne. She hadn't interacted with Mara very much, but she seemed nice so far.

"Are you anything like these gargoyles?" Mara asked as she held out a DVD box with both hands.

Chione looked at the offered DVD. It was a cartoon simply titled "Gargoyles". She looked back at Mara and said, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Mara bounced up and down, clearly excited. "I mean, like, do you turn to stone in the day? Are you from Scotland? Are you a thousand years old?"

Chione raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous questions. "What? No. What even _is_ this show?"

Mara's eyes opened wide and she smiled even wider. "Oh, it is AMAZING! You _need_ to watch it! Even though it's in English, the vocabulary isn't very hard." She stuffed the DVD into Chione's hands. "Here. Just take this and watch it. You won't regret it."

Before Chione could even say anything, Mara zipped off down the hall, skating on her eight sock-covered feet.

"Well, that was a thing," Chione mumbled to herself. She looked down at the DVD again, which had a very muscular male gargoyle on the cover. The packaging said that it contained the complete first season, thirteen episodes. _I guess I can watch some of this instead of those cheesy dramas on TV._

* * *

About seven hours later, long after the sun had risen, there was a knock on Mara and Tsuen's door. Still half-asleep and operating on muscle memory, Mara rolled out of bed and crawled to the door. She assumed it was Tsuen, there to invite her on a morning run. Not that Tsuen would knock, now that they shared a room, but Mara's sleepy mind hadn't thought that far.

She opened the door and saw Chione instead.

"You aren't Tsuen," Mara grumbled, then she blinked in thought for a second. "Chione? Why are _you_ awake right now? Don't you sleep during the day?"

Chione stared down at Mara, her eyes tired and bloodshot. With unusual seriousness, she said, "Is there more?"

"Huh?" Mara scratched at her scalp with one hand and a couple of her legs mimicked the motion, scratching at the empty air.

Chione stuck out her hands, clenching the Gargoyles DVD box. "Is there more of this? Please say there's more! Please!"

Mara nodded slowly, a little alarmed at Chione's frazzled state. _She must have marathoned all thirteen episodes…_ "Yes, there's more, but you don't look so good. I'll give you the next season later, after you've actually slept."

Chione frowned, but a yawn overtook her. When it ended, she nodded and admitted defeat. "Alright, fine. G'night, Mara." She shuffled off toward her bedroom, squinting her eyes against the bright sunlight that streamed in through the windows and sliding glass door.

Once in her dark bedroom, she flopped onto her bed. "Stone by day. Warriors by night…" she mumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

"You finally watched all the episodes, huh?" Mara asked, bouncing up and down on the cushioned chair in the living room.

"Yeah! It took all week though. 78 episodes is a _bit_ out of marathon range," Chione replied with a smile.

"So who's your favorite character? Favorite episode? What are your thoughts on season 3?" Mara shot off questions like a machine gun.

Chione held out a hand. "Whoa, slow down, Mara. I guess I like Angela, and I can't decide on a single favorite episode." For the last question, she quirked her head in thought, then said, "I guess I liked season 3. Why?"

Mara gave Chione a look like she was stupid. "Because it was made by a different team, and the quality is lower. It's pretty contentious among the fan community, and hard to get, since there was no official DVD release."

Chione nodded, impressed by how much depth there was to the cartoon and its fandom. "So that's why your DVDs for that season were strange?"

Mara's eyes flitted side to side and she said, "Yeahhhh. Those are bootlegs… I try to support the stuff I like, but when there's no legit way…" Mara closed her three left eyes and curled one hand into a hook and waved it around, singing, "Yar har, it's a pirate's life for me!"

Chione broke into giggles at Mara's silliness, then Mara dropped the pirate act and joined in laughing.

After a bit, Chione said, "So is there really no more after season 3?"

Mara shrugged and said, "Kinda. There aren't any more episodes, but there are some comic books, not to mention thousands of fanfics. The fandom got pretty big, and there was even a yearly Gathering of the Gargoyles convention for a while, but it's been dwindling away for years."

Mara saw Chione's mood plummeting and she quickly added, "Some American comic conventions still have Gargoyles-related guests and panels, so there is still a fandom!"

Chione lit back up, her smile brightening the entire room. "Really?! We could even meet the voice actors?"

Mara flopped down and settled into her chair as her mental gears started to turn. "Yeah, I guess we _could_ … First we'll have to find out which actors are doing conventions this year, and see if any of those are doing Gargoyles panels."

Suddenly Mara grabbed Chione's hand, hard carapace clanging against stone, and started pulling to Mara's room. "Come on. We can find all that on the internet, though the sites will be in English, which I'm not great at."

Chione followed along saying, "I'm decent at written English, and we can ask Mimi for help if we need. She's fluent."

* * *

After a few hours of research and trip planning, the two fangirls started to hit roadblocks.

"How are we going to pay for this, Mara? I don't have much money," Chione said as she stretched her wings and arms, which were tense from hunching around Mara's computer.

"Me either." Mara frowned in thought. "Maybe we can get them to invite you as a special guest. You certainly would draw a lot of attention at a comic-con, since you're a real-life gargoyle!"

Chione's face drained of color, becoming the same stone grey as her hands. She whispered, "I hadn't thought of that… I don't like being the center of attention…"

Mara smiled, "Then forget about that plan. I'll be sure to draw _allll_ the attention myself!"

Chione smiled at that, but then the smile fell away and she said, "In any case, I checked the Exchange Act policies, and it sounds like even Coordinator approval wouldn't be enough for an international trip without our host."

"Then we'll bring Yuisu!" Mara proclaimed.

Chione shook her head. "She can't just leave all the other homestays here. And before you suggest it, there's _no way_ we can bring the entire household."

Mara couldn't argue with that, but she refused to be defeated. She grabbed a hamster plushie from a shelf and hugged it while she pondered. After a moment, she jumped straight up and nearly landed on Chione. "I've got it!"

Chione was startled and fell backwards into a pile of plushies. Once she climbed her way back out, Mara continued.

"This plan will be a lot harder, but there's nothing preventing it from succeeding, if we're willing to put in the effort."

Chione looked wary. "Okay, what is this plan?"

Mara grinned, baring her sharp-pointed teeth. "We're going to organize our own convention, here in Japan!"

Chione raised an eyebrow. "Just for the Gargoyles fandom?" she asked incredulously. "That would be way too narrow."

Mara nodded slowly. "Yeah… we'd need something extra, something related…"

Chione thought for a bit, then put out her hands, fingers splayed. "Picture this: a convention focusing on how liminals have been depicted in pop-culture, both before and after they officially revealed themselves to humanity."

She gestured grandly with her hands as she continued, "There will be educational panels, industry-sponsored video rooms, extra-species ambassadors, and if the Exchange Program wants to have an official presence for recruiting and education, we might even be able to get government grants!"

Mara's six eyes went wide with excitement. "Yes! And we'll call it… ComicMon!"


	66. Extending Family - Close To The Chest

"Hey, Yuisu!" a lively voice cheered from the phone.

"Oh, hi, Agent Will. What's up?" Yuisu responded as she sat back down to her breakfast with the phone to her ear.

"Well, a couple of things, really. I guess I'll start at the top," he said, then cleared his throat before continuing, "When we got Mimi enrolled in the exchange program, we tried to contact her former guardians. It was more of a courtesy than anything, since she's eighteen and we'd already cleared things with the French government…"

"Uh, huh," Yuisu said, filling the silence while she wondered where this was going.

"Well, the school was glad to have her out of their hair, but they also sent along info about her family. I eventually got ahold of Mimi's mother, and…" Agent Will trailed off.

"And?" Yuisu prodded.

"She wanted to join the exchange program too." Then, as if sensing Yuisu's rising annoyance, he quickly added, "But she won't be living with you, don't worry about that! I'm setting her up with a different host."

"Ah, alright," Yuisu said. _It's a little odd for a parent to be in the program, but I guess age isn't an issue, considering Iormu…_

Agent Will resumed, "Well, since she's in the country now, she obviously wanted to see her daughter, just for a day visit." He cleared his throat again, then cautiously asked, "Think you could come pick her up in your truck? She's at my office now."

Yuisu smiled and let out a held breath. She'd been expecting something much worse from this call. "Yeah, I can do that. I'm not working today." _But Haru is, so I have nothing better to do_ , she continued in her head.

"Perfect! Just drop her back off by 6PM, since we've got a train to catch to get to her host family." After a brief pause, he added in a hurried whisper, "She's a little, uh, _old-fashioned_ , so just, uh, do your best." His voice returned to normal volume and he said, "Thanks, Yuisu. Seeya!" and hung up.

Yuisu wondered what that whispered warning was about, but was quickly distracted by the question of whether to surprise Mimi with the visit or not. _Hmm, given Mimi's rebellious attitude, she might cause a fuss if I tell her. Surprise it is!_

* * *

Yuisu's little red pickup truck pulled up outside Agent Will's office, which was just a little two-room place tucked in a business park next to real estate offices and a dentist. She went ahead and backed the truck up into the parking spot, since she assumed Mimi's mother would be riding in the back.

A bell over the door dinged and her long grey skirt swished as Yuisu stepped inside. She was also wearing a loose lilac sweater that was perfect for the chilly fall weather that had started to blow into the mountains.

The front room was empty and only amounted to a tiny desk and a couple chairs, so Yuisu called out, "Agent Will?"

"I'm back here! Come on in!"

Yuisu followed the voice through the open door to Agent Will's cozy office. Book shelves lined every inch of wall and they were filled with everything from new science journals to clearly ancient tomes. However, Yuisu got the impression they served as decorations mostly and didn't get much use. A dark wood desk occupied the center of the room and three comfortable-looking plush chairs were in front of it. A large trunk of a similar dark wood sat next to the table, closed.

Agent Will sat behind the desk, looking a bit out of place in the classy office. "Come on out, Tess. This is Yuisu, your daughter's host," Agent Will said at the trunk.

The lid cracked open and two mismatched eyes peeked out. The chest looked so at home in the room's decor that Yuisu hadn't even suspected that it was actually the mimic.

After that initial cautious look, the chest popped the rest of the way open and a woman emerged from the fleshy, tooth-rimmed inside of the chest. She had long, wavy pink hair, just like Mimi, and she had different colored eyes: red and green, rather than Mimi's red and purple. She also had very fair skin, refined, narrow features, and… insanely huge breasts.

Yuisu couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the two basketball-sized boobs that were swinging to and fro as Tess rose from the treasure chest. They were barely contained by a white crop-top shirt that was stretched beyond its limits. _Those aren't even trying to look real…_ Yuisu thought, having to stifle a laugh. _At least Iormu's actually look good._

Tess quirked her head at Yuisu's reaction. "Dost thou not favor a form such as this?" Tess asked. "When I was told of your queer love of the feminine persuasion, I expected this to be suited to your desires."

Once Yuisu had processed the strangely archaic speech, she replied, "I guess I'm just more into _realistic_ beauty."

Tess raised a hand to her lips and let out a light, tittery laugh. "Oh, ho! I am overjoyed to hear that in this world of exaggerated marvels and artifice, there exist those yet unswayed by the march of such repugnant 'progress'." As she spoke, her breasts shrunk down to very reasonable C-cups, which her loose and stretched-thin t-shirt did nothing to hide.

She reached forward and offered a hand to Yuisu. "As William has said, I am known as Tess, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

 _William, huh?_ Yuisu thought, casting a glance at Agent Will. She'd always wondered if 'Will' was a first or last name. Yuisu turned back to Tess and bent down slightly to shake her hand. Yuisu was also pondering the strange way Tess's speech seemed to range from genuinely ancient to merely formal. "My name is Yuisu Nakahara. Pleased to meet you, Tess."

Tess glanced up at Agent Will, then back to Yuisu. "Well, shall we depart? I would prefer to spend the greatest portion of the day with my daughter as I am able."

"Of course." Agent Will jumped to his feet and stepped up next to Tess. "Yuisu, if you'll grab the opposite side…"

Yuisu grabbed a large metal handle and with only a bit of difficulty the two humans got Tess's huge wooden chest loaded into Yuisu's truck.

After she closed the tailgate, Yuisu tugged on her lip nervously, then said, "Uh, Tess? Could you stay closed for the trip? I'm worried that seeing a woman in a chest could startle the other drivers."

"Oh, ho, ho," Tess laughed. "You needn't even ask, for I am clearly not dressed for the strong winds produced by the speed that the astounding vehicles in this age can manage."

* * *

At the house, Yuisu got out of the truck and got as far as the rear tire of the truck before she realized that they had a problem. "Ah, crap. I can't get you inside on my own," Yuisu said. She turned toward the house and added, "I'll go see if one of the other girls can help."

"Halt, dear Yuisu!" Tess called. When Yuisu turned back and met her eyes, Tess said, "I have tricks in my trunk that I've been concealing from William." At that, her hefty wooden chest lifted from the bed of the truck and moved forward smoothly.

Yuisu craned her head down to see how Tess was doing it. Numerous pink fleshy tendrils had extended out of the bottom of the chest and were clambering along the metal truck bed like a centipede made of earthworms. It was strange and unnerving to watch.

Yuisu cringed back reflexively, but then she forced a smile and said, "Huh, that seems handy. Why are you keeping it secret, Tess?"

Tess's her lips curled into something between a sinister grin and a seductress's smile. "A lady must remain mysterious, particularly around men. And watching William work hard for my sake is always wonderful."

When Tess reached the edge of the truck, her tentacles stretched down to the gravel driveway and then easily lowered her to the ground.

Yuisu walked along with Tess's slow, steady pace. Yuisu's shoes crunched against the rough gravel of the driveway but Tess's tendrils were nearly silent. "Can Mimi do that? She's been using an electric dolly to get around the house, but it'd be useless on gravel like this."

Tess tittered in the haughty way she often did. "Oh, most certainly not. It takes many years to foster enough tendrils for locomotion, and I doubt my daughter has even conceived of the idea, since she's never known another mimic."

Yuisu stopped. "Wait. She's never met you?"

Tess stopped her forward crawl and pivoted to face Yuisu directly. "No, she has not. She left with her father as a baby, as is normal for mimics. I haven't seen her since, so when William called me, I was overwhelmed with happiness to hear that she had survived." She shook her head sorrowfully and said, "So few young mimics survive their transformative years…"

"Transformative years? What do you mean?" Yuisu was starting to feel awkward just standing in the driveway like they were, but she wanted to know more about her newest homestay and her mysterious race.

"Oh, you were not aware? Many urban liminals are born with human appearances, so they can be raised among humans and learn from them. Later, around the time of their first moon-cycle, they take their true forms and their liminal instincts assume charge. A mimic will only survive that trial if she can find a sturdy chest to make her home, and only then if she successfully avoids hostile humans, who are often eager to slay anything they deem inhuman."

Yuisu's jaw hung open. Her research into liminals never said anything like that at all. _Which species are like_ that _? Were any of my childhood friends actually liminals all along? And that part about being killed by humans is just awful…_

Yuisu was pulled from her thoughts when Tess said, "I loathe to be a bother, Yuisu, but I really would like to meet my daughter as soon as possible."

"Oh, of course, sorry!" Yuisu ran up the deck stairs and opened the door. "Come on in."

Yuisu guided Tess to the living room, then darted off to get Mimi.

As Yuisu knocked on Mimi's bedroom door, her thoughts floundered. _What do I even say?_ _I can't even imagine what it's like to meet your mother for the first time._ Finally, she just said, "Hey, Mimi? There's someone here to see you."

Through the door, Yuisu heard a voice say, "I'll have to call you back, Hajime, Yuisu's at the door… Nah, she's cool with us, don't worry about it."

A few seconds later, Mimi opened the door and looked up at Yuisu from her mobile treasure chest. "Whataya want?"

Yuisu thought, _Whoa, she switches back to snark awfully quick when she's not talking to her boyfriend, doesn't she?_ Yuisu resisted the urge to be snarky back and instead said, "Well, there's a guest here to see you, in the living room."

Thankfully, Mimi's attitude didn't extend past that initial rudeness. She rolled along down the hall with Yuisu. Her tone of voice was mellow and a little curious as she asked, "Who is it?"

Yuisu swallowed, then said, "Uh, I'll let her explain." She stopped and waved Mimi on. "Have fun. I'll make sure the other girls give you some privacy."

* * *

Mimi stopped dead, but her thoughts were racing. _No way. That can't be her. Maybe she's some other mimic in the exchange program. But she's just like Dad described her…_

Subconsciously, her hand pulled back on the motorized dolly's joystick and she started rolling backwards, away from the woman in the living room. Away from the cause of eighteen years of confusion.

"Wait, Mimi!" Tess called out, her red and green eyes wide and watery and emotional. "Please…"

Mimi slowed to a stop, but she looked down at the ground. After a second of silence, she whispered, almost too low to hear, "Why should I?"

Tess concentrated, limiting herself to modern speech instead of the archaic words she often fell back to. She wanted Mimi to hear her loud and clear. "Because I'm sorry, Mimi. I'm sorry for everything. For leaving you and your father, for not finding you sooner." After a heavy pause, she added, "For everything you've been through on your own."

Mimi kept staring at the floor. "So you knew? About Dad?"

Tess spoke softly, "I only found out last month, when I woke up. I'm so sorry, Mimi. I loved him too."

Mimi's head snapped up and she glared at her mother from across the room. "Did you? Did you really? You left us!" she spat.

Tess averted her eyes, unable to meet the justified anger in Mimi's gaze. "The world was different back then. Liminals had to stay in hiding, so I couldn't live with you. Jackson had to take you, had to raise you on his own, as a human."

Mimi lowered her voice and whispered, "And he did, until he died. I was only six when he left me all alone…" Mimi went silent as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears for her dead father, and for how hard he had worked to raise her. She had a good childhood with him, but after he died, Mimi was passed between foster homes and boarding schools, at least until she started to transform…

After a moment, Tess broke the silence. "I really loved your father. I still remember everything about the day we met…"

Mimi was listening closely, eager to hear more about her father, so Tess continued, "I was buried so deep in that storage that I had long given up hope. I resigned myself to hibernating away the years, hoping on some level to just fade away in my sleep."

Then Tess cracked a smile. "But when Jackson dug me out of that palace treasury, when he opened my chest, I fell in love. It had been ages since I'd seen anyone, so even his royal guard's outfit was a welcome sight, but that wasn't what captured my heart."

Tess sighed longingly, then said, "It was his eyes, and the look in them. Deep blue, caring, curious. He wasn't afraid. Somehow, despite finding a living woman in a box full of teeth and tentacles, buried under a hundred years of clutter… he wasn't afraid."

Mimi couldn't help but smile and she quietly said, "He never was, Mom." Almost reverently, she continued, "He was too curious for his own good, and he took crazy risks, and he wasn't the brightest, but he was never afraid."

Tess smiled as she recalled, "He visited me every day, when he was on break, or even when he was supposed to be on patrol. Any excuse he could find, he'd be there, teaching me modern languages, bringing me food, loving me. I must have lain with him more times that month than the prior 200 years all together."

"Ugh, Mom! Too much information!" Mimi whined, but she was actually smiling. Tess's story had worked to get Mimi to open up, and now she was curious. "How did you get in there anyway? The Buckingham Palace treasury, right?"

"Well, that's a long story. Won't you come sit next to your mother while she reminisces?" Tess said, patting the side of her ornate wooden chest.

"I'd love to." Mimi rolled close and was immediately pulled into a tight hug, which she eagerly returned.

* * *

Mimi and her mother talked for hours, about everything from the Exchange Program to dating. After a very awkward and unnecessary lecture about protected sex, Tess finally told Mimi about her ability to move around on her legion of tendrils. She slid around the room and even crawled up and over the couch to show off the mobility.

"Holy crap, that's awesome, Mom! I want to do that. Please teach me!" Mimi shouted excitedly.

"There is little to learn, but there is much preparation to be done. One must fully meld with the bottom of the chest, then feed the tendrils there with a plenty of sustenance," Tess said. "It took me a great many years to grow enough tendrils to carry my weight, though that was during hard times with sparse food. For one living as easy as you, Mimi, it should be no problem," she said with a light laugh.

Mimi scowled and said, "Hey! Getting here wasn't easy. I only made it to Japan with the help of my best friend, Chione." Mimi lit up and cheerfully added, "You need to meet her when she wakes up in a couple hours."

Tess frowned. "I apologize, Mimi, but I have an appointment to keep at the train station and I must leave very soon." She reached down into her chest and pulled out a simple flip-phone. "I don't know exactly where I'll be living, but William tells me this device will let me talk to you from afar?"

Mimi slapped a palm to her forehead. "Really, Mom? You don't know what a cellphone is?"

Tess looked offended and responded snidely, "I've been asleep for eighteen years, daughter, and a hundred before that. I apologize for not keeping up with the technology and parlance."

"At least tell me you know about normal telephones?"

Tess nodded, her long pink hair swaying all the way down to where it connected into her trunk. "Your father spoke of them, and I even utilized one a few times in the last month. Such a marvelous invention, bordering on magic," she said with legitimate awe.

Mimi blinked at her mother and thought, _Just wait until she discovers the internet…_ Then she stuck her hand out. "Here, hand me your phone and I'll put in my contact information." Once Tess passed it to her, Mimi's fingers were like lightning as she entered her phone number in the contacts.

She offered the phone back and said, "Call me when you get to your new house. Get help using the phone if you need to, okay, Mom?"

Tess grabbed the phone and stuck her nose in the air haughtily. "Do not treat me as a child, Mimi. I learn swiftly, and I will master the ways of this era soon enou—"

Tess was interrupted when Yuisu came around the corner and called out, "Time to go, Tess. We've gotta head out now to make your train." Yuisu glanced between Tess and Mimi and added, "It sounds like your visit went well?"

Tess responded, "It went swimmingly. Thank your for your courtesy, Yuisu. I think you'll make a fine husband someday."

Yuisu's and Mimi's mouths fell open in unison, then Mimi cried out, "Mom! You can't say things like that!"

"Why not? Would she prefer to be the lady of the relationship?"

Mimi found herself face-palming again. "Ugh, that's not how it works. Just go catch your train, Mom. I'll try to explain later…"


	67. Extending Family - Princess

It was a calm autumn day and the house was quiet. Yuisu was sitting at the kitchen table going over finances for the month, while Haru and Tsuen were at their jobs at the butcher and gym respectively. Mara was gaming in her room and since the sun was still up, Chione was fast asleep in bed. Judging by the quiet murmurs escaping Mimi's room, she was on the phone with her boyfriend Hajime, like always. Lastly, Quess and Iormu were up in the cabin. Those two had become inseparable, spending nearly every waking moment together.

With all the homestays living there, it meant Yuisu had a lot of receipts to organize and submit to Agent Will for reimbursement. Yuisu rubbed her weary eyes, then copied another receipt onto the expense form, thinking, _Another 3,000 yen for flowers… though with summer over, the flower shop is going to close soon. At least Quess has her_ other _source of food._

As she was wrapping up the last couple receipts, Yuisu heard the back door slide open and then click closed. She looked up to see Quess sliding into the kitchen. _Speak of the devil,_ Yuisu thought, then she said, "Hi, Quess. How's it going?"

Quess looked side to side, checking if anyone else was around. Her pink surface, normally glistening and bright, was dim and dull, and she looked absolutely exhausted. "I've got something urgent to talk to you about." After a second, she added, "Uh, and Agent Will too, actually."

Yuisu stood up quickly, concerned. "Alright. I can drive you over to his office right now, if you want," Yuisu offered as her mind wandered, guessing at what the problem could be.

Quess shook her head slowly. "Uh, actually, Iormu should be there too." She stared down at the floor and slumped a little.

"Oh, alright. I'll call Agent Will right now. As soon as he can get here, we'll come find you. Okay?"

Quess nodded and slid back out of the room, looking only a little less tense.

Yuisu ran over to the phone, thinking, _Did something go wrong between Quess and Iormu?_ As Yuisu dialed Agent Will's number, she recalled when Iormu broke up with Antonio, and shuddered. _If that made her destroy a boulder in the hot spring, what could happen this time?_

* * *

"Ahh!" Tsuen screamed. "Get it off!" Her shrill voice carried from the bathing room, through the laundry room, and out into the hallways.

A few seconds later, Mara threw open the bathing room door and leapt inside. She landed with her spider legs firmly planted and her arms raised in a shoddy kung-fu stance. "Tsuen, are you okay?! What's going on?"

Tsuen was already wiped out from a long and busy day at work, helping guests, answering questions from other trainers, and leading workouts. She didn't have the energy left to deal with this uncomfortable situation, so she just pointed at the top of her head and whined, "Get it off, please."

At first, Mara had no idea what she was looking at. Tsuen was just cowering on the floor, naked and in the middle of rinsing off before taking a bath. Then Mara saw it. _There's some sort of purple goo stuck in Tsuen's hair for some reason?_ After a second, the goo started to move, forming into a round blob that was still tangled in Tsuen's pink mane.

"A slime? Did it come back with you from town?" Mara muttered, but thanks to years of experience with games and puzzles, she was already formulating a plan.

First, she grabbed two plastic basins from the wall and dunked one in the bath to fill it. Next, Mara handed the empty one to Tsuen. "Hold this out a bit, so it won't get any water in it."

Before Tsuen could ask why, Mara was pouring the other basin on Tsuen's back and steadily moving towards her head. Just before the water hit Tsuen's hair, the purple slime leapt away from the water and landed in the other basin.

Mara dumped out the last of her water and flipped the plastic tub over, then clamped it on top of the one that held the slime. "Gotcha!" She held the two tubs together with both hands and started toward the door.

Mara turned back and she could see how exhausted Tsuen was, so in a soothing voice, she said, "You go ahead finish your bath, Tsuen. I'll bring this slime to Yuisu. Maybe she will know what to do with it."

* * *

Yuisu watched the featureless violet-colored blob jiggling contentedly in the white plastic tub for a bit, then shook her head. "I have no idea what to do with it. I've never even heard of a purple slime. I would call Agent Will, but I already know he's not there. His voicemail said he gets back into town tomorrow morning."

Mara scratched her chin in thought, then said, "Maybe Quess will know something, since she's a slime and all."

"Great idea, Mara," Yuisu praised, making Mara smile. "You keep an eye on the slime and I'll go get Quess."

She checked Quess's bedroom first but unsurprisingly, Quess wasn't there. She'd basically moved in with Iormu, after all. Then Yuisu went out the back door and jogged up the wooden path to the cabin. The weather was crisp and cool, as if the mountain had grown tired of the heat of summer and wanted to welcome winter as soon as possible. The handful of deciduous trees were starting to turn orange, standing out amongst the evergreens.

Appreciating nature would have to wait, however. As soon as Yuisu reached the cabin, she knocked on the door. "Quess? We need your help in the house," she called out.

A loud bang and the sound of smaller objects crashing to the floor was the only reply. _Oh god, are they fighting? This is worse than I thought!_ Yuisu tried the door and found it unlocked, so she opened it and ran inside.

Rather than being engaged in a lover's spat as expected, Quess and Iormu were on opposite sides of the building, frantically rummaging around in the kitchenette and bedroom. Quess lifted a pot from the cabinet, then tossed it aside with a clang. "Not here either!" she yelled out.

Iormu's voice came from the bedroom. "Nothing in the bedroom at all."

"Where could she be?!" Quess cried out, sounding worried and frazzled.

In Yuisu's head, the puzzle pieces started to come together. _Quess wants to talk to me and Agent Will about something, a mysterious slime appears in the house, and then Quess is turning the cabin upside down looking for something. She must already have known about this slime…_

"Quess… Iormu… what's going on?"

Quess and Iormu froze, noticing Yuisu for the first time. They both turned and looked at her like little kids caught misbehaving. Iormu looked about as frazzled as Quess, with dark circles under her eyes and tangles in her long purple hair.

Yuisu asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean, Yuisu?" Quess said, trying to act calm and collected, but failing miserably. Her whole gelatinous body was quivering with nervous energy.

"I think you know what I mean, Quess. I think what you're looking for is back in the house… and trying to grope Tsuen…"

"Thank Odin!" Iormu suddenly rushed forward, all forty feet of her tail pushing off against the floor. She swatted Yuisu out of the way to get through the door, shouting, "Hold on, princess! Mommy's coming!"

As Yuisu was sent flying by Iormu's monstrous strength, the final piece of the puzzle slammed into place and she thought, _The purple slime is Quess and Iormu's_ baby _?!_ Thankfully, Quess caught the flying host with her squishy body before Yuisu could impact the kitchen cabinet.

* * *

Yuisu, Quess and Iormu sat around the kitchen table in an awkward silence, except for the occasional squelch or squeak coming from the infant-sized purple slime cradled in Iormu's arms.

Yuisu broke the silence. "I don't even care about the 'why' or the 'how' right now. I just need to know the 'what': What the hell happened?" Yuisu looked back and forth between Quess and Iormu, waiting for an answer.

"Well, uh," Iormu started, then she shook her head. "I think Quess should be the one to answer." Once the attention was off her, Iormu smiled down at the royal purple blob in her arms and tickled it with a finger. It jiggled in a cute sort of way, despite not having eyes or any other features.

Quess cast a glare at Iormu, then took a deep breath. She let it out slowly, then said, "First, I want to make it clear that I didn't _mean_ to divide, to reproduce…"

Yuisu raised an eyebrow and said, "A while back, you mentioned that a slime could breed with any species. Is that true? Is that what happened?"

Quess glanced around the room, as if something might be able to magically free her from this conversation. Finally, she answered, "Yeah, that was true. But, normally it's a totally conscious decision for a slime to reproduce. The slime takes some DNA from someone, sections off a bunch of stored energy, and splits in two." Quess shrugged and smiled awkwardly. "But I guess I had too much extra energy, so my body split on its own."

"Too much energy?" Yuisu wondered aloud. "You were eating a normal amount of flowers, and I assume you were getting a little energy from the romance in the house…" Yuisu eyed Quess and Iormu suspiciously and said, "Wait a minute. When you two were spending all your time together in the cabin, what were you up to?"

"Reading," Quess answered immediately.

"And sex," Iormu whispered. She blushed a vivid red and added, "Actually, pretty much just sex."

"All day, everyday," Quess admitted, wearing a smug, awkward smile.

Yuisu's eyes went wide. "So that's why you haven't been in your little form lately…" she mumbled.

"Yeahhhh," Quess sighed. "I had so much energy that I'm not sure I could have condensed down that small if I wanted to. Of course, I probably can _now_ , since little Pwess split off from me."

"Pwess…" Yuisu repeated. "So just 'Quess' with a 'P', for 'purple'?"

"Nope." Iormu shook her head, still beaming at the baby slime wiggling around in her arms. "If Quess is a queen, then Pwess is our princess."

Perhaps recognizing her name, Pwess stretched a bit of her body up toward Iormu's face, elongating it into a solitary tendril like Quess's.

Iormu smiled wider and cooed at Pwess, "You love your mommies, don't you, Pwess?" She rocked gently side to side, wiggling her wide hips, and continued to play with Pwess's tendril.

 _Mommies, huh?_ Yuisu thought as she looked between Iormu and Quess. Iormu had taken to being a mother like a champ, especially considering she hadn't been the one to give birth. Quess, on the other hand, looked nervous, lost, and even a little bit terrified. Yuisu thought, _Now that I think about it, I'm feeling a little lost and terrified by all this too…_

* * *

Apparently, queen slimes grow up very fast, at least in their infancy. By evening, Pwess was peering out at the world with adorable round magenta eyes. By the next morning, she'd learned to control her shape, and she even had a favored form: Iormu's. Shaped like a tiny Jormungand, Pwess had a purple tail that was only about eight inches long, about the same size as her pink upper body. A little tendril topped her head, sticking out of short purple slime-'hair'.

[Image: Pwess: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-50 ]

Since Pwess kept getting caught in Iormu's hair, Iormu had it pulled back into a large bun on the back of her head, which made her look even more motherly. The translucent pink and purple slime had free reign to slither up and down Iormu's arms and across her bountiful bosom. She played and roamed over Iormu as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Ahem," Agent Will cleared his throat in an attempt get everyone's attention back from the slime infant. Yuisu, Quess, and Iormu turned and gave him most of their focus, but Pwess was too adorable and distracting for that to stay true for long.

"Children resulting from extraspecies homestays are not totally unheard of, though they usually aren't so _sudden_. There's normally a gestation period involved…" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Also, they normally involve a human mating with a liminal, meaning a _lot_ more paperwork and a lot of nasty lawyer stuff, so, uh, thanks for both being liminals."

Iormu and Quess both giggled at that and Quess said, "You're welcome."

Agent Will pushed his sunglasses back into place and continued, "In any case, there is still a fair amount of paperwork to fill out. Due to a lack of government foresight of this particular situation, the forms were written with expectation of one mother and one _father_. I assume neither of you want to be called a father, so I'll be correcting and initialing every mention of the word. Let me know if you see one I missed."

Agent Will scanned each page, corrected things as needed, and then passed them off to Iormu and Quess to fill out. After several minutes of that, Iormu suddenly shoved a page back at Agent Will.

"What the hell is that?!" she yelled, startling little Pwess, who cowered against Iormu's shoulder.

He glanced down at the page, then said, in a very calm, level voice, "That is a form to put the baby up for adoption, only if that is what you two want to do. Most homestays are simply not capable of properly caring for a liminal child during their homestay period."

A sad, resigned look appeared in Quess's eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry. "Maybe we should, Iormu. I can't be a parent. I have no idea how to be a mother…"

"No," Iormu said with surprising force. "Pwess is my daughter, and I _will_ be there for her." She turned and made eye contact with Quess, then smiled warmly. "We both will. We can do this together, Quess. We can be the moms she needs."

"Moms," a voice called out from somewhere. Everyone looked around, trying to see where it had come from. Yuisu had made sure to tell the other girls that the kitchen was off limits during this meeting.

"Moms!" the voice came again, echoey and hard to place. Iormu looked down to find Pwess nestled in between Iormu's breasts and staring up at her. "Moms," the tiny slime said with a tiny smile.

Quess's worries and her heart both melted immediately. In awe, she mumbled, "Her first word… it was 'moms'…" Quess turned to Agent Will and proclaimed, "Take those forms back, because Pwess isn't going anywhere," then she rushed forward to cuddle with Iormu and Pwess, wrapping them in a slimy embrace.

Agent Will let out a relieved breath and grinned. "Well, that's a little less paperwork, but now we've got a different type to fill out." He grabbed some more papers from his briefcase and passed them to Yuisu. "You know the drill, Yuisu. Time to welcome your newest homestay, Pwess."

* * *

Bonus: The floorplan of the house with room assignments, as of this chapter: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-51


	68. Extending Family - Centaur of Attention

_Remember, Tsuen, this is all worth it. This is your dream. Think of all the people you're helping,_ Tsuen told herself as she stumbled through the entryway of the house, heading for the bathing room. A long, relaxing bath was exactly what she needed, at least once she'd washed off all the sweat from running home right after leading group exercises. Several long days of that in a row had her beyond exhausted and happy for her upcoming day off.

As the weather turned colder, attendance at the Sports Club Kobold had skyrocketed, thanks to its state-of-the-art indoor facilities. New members, human and liminal alike, were signing up at record pace, and more members meant more work.

Tsuen was a natural as a fitness trainer and she always gave it her all in any way she could, such as staying extra hours to help someone that needed one-on-one assistance. She had also tried to learn about every part of the facility, even exercise equipment meant for other kinds of liminals, so that she could answer any question a member might have. Other employees had even sought her out when they'd had questions of their own.

Tsuen stepped into the laundry room and was happy to find that the bathing room wasn't in use. But before she could even get undressed, her cellphone started ringing inside her work backpack. With a sigh, she dug it out, flipped it open, and answered more cheerfully than she felt, "This is Tsuen. How can I help you?"

A deep, male voice said, "Ah, I'm so glad I caught you. I know you aren't scheduled to work tomorrow morning, but I was wondering if you could come in for a meeting. It's pretty important."

 _Korbin? Why would the boss be calling me instead of one of the managers? And what sort of meeting?_ She fought the temptation to take the lazy way out and instead she said, "Sure. What time, Korbin?"

"I've got a slot open at eight. Does that work for you?"

 _So much for having a lazy Saturday morning._ "Yeah, I can do that. G'night, Korbin."

Tsuen finally rinsed off the day's sweat and climbed into the bath, soothing her sore and tired muscles. After nearly twenty minutes, she climbed out, dried her hair and tail and fur, then went straight to her room. She had been hoping to meet Pwess, the new baby in the house, but Tsuen was just too tired. _Maybe tomorrow,_ she thought.

* * *

Tsuen arrived at the gym bright and early, wearing an orange and black running outfit, along with a light jacket and some matching pink legwarmers, since it was getting a little chilly outside.

[Tsuen in jogging outfit: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-52 ]

Tsuen hesitated at the the door to Korbin's office for a second, then she knocked. She was startled when it opened almost immediately.

"Aha! Tsuen, you made it!" Korbin bellowed, offering his large furry paw. He was wearing his typical outfit that didn't match his role as owner and boss of a company: running shorts and a Sports Club Kobold logo shirt, stretched over his massive muscles. Tufts of brown fur stuck out of the collar and sleeves, making him look a little silly, like a plushie that had been stuffed into children's clothing.

Tsuen shook his paw and said, "Of course, sir. So what's the meeting about? And is anyone else joining us?"

Korbin grinned wide, showing a muzzle full of teeth. "Nope, just us, since this meeting is all about you!" He gestured inside and Tsuen stepped into the spacious office.

As Korbin closed the door behind them, Tsuen realized what he'd said. "Huh? About me?"

Korbin hopped up and sat on top of his desk, then frowned at Tsuen. "I'll get right down to business. Tsuen, you're too good."

"Huh?" Tsuen repeated, confused by the mixed messages of his frown and the compliment. "Is that a problem?"

"Your skills are going to waste as a mere part-time fitness instructor. We need you doing more, and doing it more effectively, so I have an offer for you." Korbin's frown flipped into a wide smile and he continued, "I'd like you to become full time, salaried."

Tsuen's eyes went wide. "Oh, that'd be—"

Korbin cut her off. "That's not all. Your job would be changing. Your one-on-one work has been amazing. Everyone you've helped has been singing your praises in the feedback forms and even to friends and family." Korbin leaned forward and added, "So, you'll be in charge of the Personal Training Program, as an assistant manager."

Tsuen was struck dumb. Korbin mistook her shocked silence for confusion and started to elaborate, "You'll be in charge of scheduling the one-on-one sessions, instructing the other trainers on your techniques, and personally running as many of those training sessions as you'd like. We'll get another part-timer to take over your group classes."

"I, uh," Tsuen started, then stopped. Korbin just kept grinning at her until she tried again, "Uh, I don't know what to say." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, then said, "Thank you, Korbin. This is so amazing, it's kind of hard to believe."

Korbin hopped down from the desk and grabbed Tsuen's hand in both of his paws and looked up to her face. "Great! Now that you've accepted the promotion, I can start preparing the announcement."

"Announcement?" Tsuen asked warily.

"I want to make a big announcement of your promotion, to motivate the other staff. To show them that hard work and dedication are rewarded." Korbin waved his hands grandly over his head and said, "I'll do it during the groundbreaking ceremony at the new ski complex this Monday. The staff will all be there anyway, and having you on stage will be a great opportunity to plug the gym, so Sports Club Kobold doesn't get forgotten amid all the hubbub about the ski center." His fluffy tail was wagging excitedly as he spoke.

Tsuen was frozen in shock again. She didn't really like getting too much attention, which was one reason she prefered personal training over leading large classes. _I'll be on stage during the groundbreaking ceremony… The media will be there. I'll be on TV. In two days. Oh god._

Korbin patted Tsuen on the arm and walked past her toward the door. "Well, I've got another meeting about that groundbreaking, so I'll see you around. Keep up the great work, assistant manager!" he called, then jogged out into the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

Tsuen was in a daze as she walked out of the gym and all the way home. She was excited and happy, but also very nervous and very overwhelmed. When she got home she was still in a daze, lost in her thoughts and walking on auto-pilot. She walked through the kitchen without even noticing Mara sitting at the table.

"Hiya, Tsuen," Mara called sleepily. She'd been staying up even later than normal lately, working on her project with Chione. At first Tsuen had been a little jealous of Chione, but Mara had stressed that she only had eyes for Tsuen and that seemed to soothe Tsuen's worries.

Tsuen blinked and turned to Mara. "Oh, hi, sweetie."

Even in her half-asleep state, Mara could tell something was up by the way Tsuen was fidgeting and flicking her tail and staring blankly. She said, "Whoa, you don't look so good," then leapt from her seat at the table and skittered to Tsuen's side. "Are you okay?"

Tsuen sighed and kept wringing her hands. "I'm just really nervous. It was all good news, but I don't know what to do. I'm no good with crowds, or praise, or any of that."

Mara put a hand on Tsuen's leg. She didn't know what Tsuen was rambling about, but she wanted to help. She asked, "How about you talk it out? Tell me what's up. What was the good news?"

Tsuen told Mara all about the promotion and the announcement, then opened up about her feelings about it all. "I'm really nervous. What if I mess something up on stage? Or what if I can't handle the new job?!" She was fidgeting with her hands and nervously glancing around the room.

Mara was really excited for Tsuen about the promotion, and wanted to jump around the room cheering, but that would only stress out Tsuen more. Instead, she smiled calmly up at Tsuen and said, "You'll be fine, Tsuen. You're amazing and you definitely can handle it. Korbin wouldn't have promoted you unless he believed in you."

On some level, Tsuen knew all of that, but it wasn't making her any less nervous. The more she thought about her new job and the ceremony, the more worried she got. It was a nasty spiral that was also wreaking havoc on her body, making all her muscles tense with nervous energy.

Suddenly Mara jumped up and grabbed Tsuen's hand. "You need to unwind, Tsuen. Follow me." She pulled her to their shared bedroom, then dragged a futon into the middle of the room.

She pointed a carapace covered finger at the bed. "Take off your clothes and lay down, Tsuen. I'm giving you a massage and I won't take no for an answer."

Tsuen was wondering how she planned to do that, considering her sharp fingers, but she complied. She stripped off her shorts and sports bra, then kneeled down on the mattress and leaned forward until her upper body was flat, resting on a pillow.

Tsuen gasped aloud as something landed on her rump. Mara had leapt onto her back and was crawling around, kneading with her eight knees. "Ooh…" Tsuen moaned as the points of pressure started to ease her locked-up muscles.

"Just relax, Tsuen, and I'll take care of the rest," Mara said from Tsuen's back, where she was inching along with dozens of fast, tiny steps.

With her eight legs, her pedipalps, and the palms of her hands, Mara worked at every tense muscle in Tsuen's body, from tail to shoulders, and even down each leg. Slowly, the tension melted away and Tsuen relaxed, physically and mentally, forgetting all about the stressful promotion and ceremony.

"Mmm, thank you Mara. This is exactly what I needed," Tsuen mumbled. "I never knew you could do this."

"I couldn't, at least not until recently," Mara said cheerfully as she worked. "I thought it could be useful, so I watched a lot of online videos about massaging."

"Ha, I bet you just wanted to use it for foreplay," Tsuen teased, still laying limply and enjoying the massage.

"Maybe…" Mara admitted. "Well, is it working?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, the massage is wonderful. I feel like a ragdoll now, in a good way. My tension is gone."

"That's great, but I meant the foreplay…" Mara said in a suggestive whisper.

Tsuen couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Mara. You are a goofball, you know?" After a moment she lowered her voice and admitted, "I guess my front side could use some attention."

"Your wish is my command," Mara said as she hopped off Tsuen's back.

Tsuen rolled onto her back and curled her four legs against herself and held her arms over her breasts, embarrassed to be naked in such a pose.

The little arachne climbed back onto the larger centaur and resumed massaging, using firm kneading motions. She started at Tsuen's abs and worked slowly down her body, between her front legs, and then over her belly.

Finally, she settled between Tsuen's rear legs, spreading them to get to the inner thighs and groin, where she carefully kneaded the sensitive skin and muscles there.

Suddenly Tsuen blushed red and hid her face in her hands as Mara's massage changed into something else. Something embarrassing and wonderfully sexual.

* * *

After that, Tsuen was a different kind of exhausted. Her muscles were all loose and comfortable, and her thoughts were clear and calm. _The ceremony will be fine. I'm just a tiny part of it, after all. The media isn't there for_ me _._

Mara crawled up the bed next to Tsuen, wiping her mouth with the back of a hand. "You're smiling, so I guess it worked?"

Tsuen smiled and responded, "Oh, yeah. That was wonderful, Mara. Thank you." _And Mara was right. I know I can be a good assistant manager. Even Korbin believes in me._

"Any time, Tsuen," Mara said with a grin as she snuggled up against Tsuen, face to face.

"Uh huh, sure," Tsuen said with a dismissive chuckle.

Mara shook her head. "No, seriously. Doing that to you, getting those reactions out of you… I think I might like that more than anything else in life. So, just say the word, and I'm down there." Mara stuck out her tongue out and winked three eyes.

Tsuen once again hid her face in embarrassment. "Mara, you pervy goofball…"


	69. Extending Family - Mommy Issues

Mara sat in the living room on one of the comfy chairs, but she was far from comfortable. Her legs were tucked tightly under her body, her arms were crossed, and she was glaring defiantly at the gaggle of women by the couch.

Chione, Tsuen, and even Mimi were all oohing and d'awwing over Pwess, who was nestled in a waterproof blanket in Iormu's arms. Little Pwess didn't have perfect control over her surface tension yet, so the blanket kept her from leaving slime everywhere. It was extra necessary when Pwess was being held by her other mommy, to keep her from sinking into Quess's own slime.

Pwess wiggled and squirmed and looked around at the world with wide, curious eyes and a searching yellow tendril on top of her head. She wanted to slide around and explore, but the house was a little too dangerous for a fragile, squishy slime like her, so Iormu kept her bundled up safe. At her current growth rate, she'd soon be holding herself together enough to go adventuring around safely, even outside.

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Chione cheered at the sight of Pwess. "She's so, so… cute!" Chione's face was stuck in a massive grin and she was bouncing up and down on the couch next to Iormu. "Just look at her wittle wiggly tail, and her wittle tendril!"

Tsuen pushed closer and kneeled down to get a better look at the tiny purple and pink slime. She had already met Pwess the day before, but she couldn't get enough of the adorable baby. Tsuen squealed, "I know, right? I just want to hold her and squeeze her and love her forever."

Mara's scowl deepened. _What is it with slimes stealing all my attention? First it was Little Quess with Tsuen, and now Pwess is stealing Tsuen_ and _Chione. Chione and I were supposed to be planning ComicMon stuff tonight…_

Even Mimi found herself caught up in the excitement with the baby, and thanks to Tess's visit, Mimi's mind had already been on the topic of motherhood. _When I finally have a baby, I'll be there for her. With all the new laws protecting liminals, there's no reason to give my daughter up and hide, like Mom had to with me._

A quizzical expression appeared on Tsuen's face and she asked, "Uh, what does Pwess eat?"

Mimi leaned forward and added, "Yeah, I was wondering too. Does she eat sexy-energy like Quess?"

Iormu smiled wide, clearly a very proud mother. "Young slimes need actual physical nutrients, to build up their bodies, so she's been eating flowers and regular baby food. She can't process sexual energy yet, but she can absorb love energy, which she gets in abundance." Iormu smiled down at Pwess. "Yes you do, my pwecious wittle Pwess."

Pwess, her magenta eyes wide over her smiling mouth, giggled and reached up for her mother's face. Her tiny arms stretched several inches, but Iormu lowered her face and met Pwess halfway, then planted a kiss on the top of Pwess's purple hair.

After a few more minutes of grown women making baby-talk at Pwess, Iormu rose up and announced, "It's Pwess's bedtime, and mine too. Quess already crashed an hour ago." She smiled down at Pwess and cooed, "Want to join Quess, Pwess? Bedtime for you and your moms."

"Moms!" Pwess echoed back at Iormu in a pingy, bell-like voice. It was still the only word she'd said, but it never failed to get a teary-eyed smile out of her mothers.

Tsuen and Mimi quickly cleared the way for Iormu, who started toward the back door and the cabin beyond, rocking Pwess gently. As she slithered past Mara, she bent over and whispered with a smile, "Sorry about that, Mara. You can have your ladies back now."

Mara begrudgingly returned the smile, then once Iormu had left, Mara pounced from the chair toward Tsuen. She looked up at Tsuen and said, "Shouldn't you be going to sleep too? It's your big day tomorrow, you know."

Tsuen sighed, her thoughts slowly shifting from the adorable baby slime to the impending announcement of Tsuen's promotion to assistant manager. "Yeah, you're right. And you better not stay up too late either. You said you'd be there for me at the groundbreaking ceremony," Tsuen said with a stern look.

"Of course. I'll be there even if I have to drag myself kicking and screaming," Mara replied, receiving odd looks from Chione and Mimi. Tsuen, however, was used to Mara's strange sayings and she appreciated the sentiment.

"Thank you, Mara," she said. She bent down to give Mara a goodnight kiss, then jogged off to her and Mara's bedroom.

Mimi left too, trying to sneak off to her own room without saying anything, but Chione noticed and called out, "Not even a goodnight, Mimi? What are you up to?"

"Nothing…" Mimi said. "I'm just going to bed, since I'm tired."

Chione was not convinced. She tapped her foot on the floor and said, "I may be a terrible liar, but I can recognize a lie when I see one." She smiled knowingly and asked, "Hajime's coming over, isn't he?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Mimi snarked. "We've got Yuisu's permission."

Chione smiled, but it was a slightly sad, resigned smile. She was slowly getting over her crush on Mimi. Slowly. "Just be careful. We don't need another baby in the house."

"Ugh, you sound just like my mom. We use protection, _obviously_ ," Mimi said, then she saw a good opportunity to make Chione squirm. Mimi started making lewd jerking motions with her hands and said, "I get him good and hard, and then I slide the condom on like _this_." She demonstrated with her mouth open in an 'O' shape.

Predictably, Chione flushed red and cried out, "Eww!"

Even Mara looked a little uncomfortable after that vulgar mental image involving male anatomy. She squinted her six eyes and said, "Just go bone your boyfriend already, Mimi. Chione and I have work to do."

Mimi wore a smug victor's smile as she rolled off towards her room and called back, "Will do! G'night!"

* * *

Up in the cabin, Quess was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. When Iormu came in carrying Pwess, Quess jumped at the opportunity to help out. She slid up to Iormu and held her arms out. "Want some help Iormu? I can put Pwess to bed while you get ready for bed."

Iormu stifled a yawn and said, "Oh, that'd be great, thanks." Even with her natural motherly skills, taking care of Pwess all day certainly took a toll on her.

After Iormu slithered off to the bathroom, Quess gently rocked Pwess, humming a lullaby. It seemed Pwess was still a little wound up from the attention earlier, and was taking a while to settle down.

Meanwhile, Iormu returned from the bathroom, slid under the covers, and was immediately asleep.

Once Pwess finally fell asleep and reverted to an adorable round, purple blob, Quess set her in a slime-proof 'crib'. Quess insisted to herself that it was definitely _not_ an aquarium, despite the fact that it had been purchased at a pet store…

 _I'm having a hard enough time convincing_ myself _that I'm a good mother. What would all this look like to someone else?_ Quess worried as she crawled into bed with Iormu. _I have no idea what I'm doing._

Quess snuggled close to the sleeping serpent and tried to relax, her worries slowly fading. She shrunk down to a little basketball-sized blob, pressed up against Iormu's chest, and fell into a heavy sleep.

When Quess awoke the next morning, Iormu had already been up for a few hours. She'd been busy taking care of Pwess and reading a book about slime growth that Agent Will had lent her. As the new mothers were already learning first-hand, newborn slimes reach a toddler state within mere weeks. Normal slimes stop maturing there and remain childlike, but Queen slimes continue to mature like humans, though nearly four times faster.

Pwess could be a bratty teenager in just a few years, so Iormu was determined to make the most of her time with the baby. Quess, on the other hand, was actually looking forward to when Pwess was a little older and could be interacted with like a real person. Unlike babies, she actually knew how to interact with people.

Quess returned to full size and crawled out of bed. After a wide yawn, she called over to Iormu, "G'morning."

"Good morning, love," Iormu responded as she rocked the napping baby in the crook of her arm. "Pwess is doing great today. I hope she wasn't any trouble last night?"

Quess shook her head with a smile, "No, she was a perfect angel."

* * *

A few days later, Pwess was anything but a perfect angel. She seemed to have reached the equivalent of the 'terrible twos' and she was being feisty and hyperactive.

Quess had gone to town to run errands with Yuisu and she returned home to find Iormu sitting in the living room of the main house. The fireplace was roaring, keeping the room nice and warm, and Iormu was zoned out watching a soap opera while Pwess clambered all over her.

"Hi, Iormu! Hi, Pwess! How are my lovelies tonight?" Quess called out as she approached. She quickly noticed the exhausted look in Iormu's eyes and the frazzled state of her purple hair, pulled back into a messy bun.

Iormu turned and waved feebly but Pwess didn't respond. Instead the serpentine slimelet climbed up Iormu's coiled body then zipped down her tail like a spiral slide, leaving a trail of slimy residue.

Quess sat down on a chair next to Iormu and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm… fine," Iormu said, barely containing her frustration. "Pwess is just being… _ornery_ today."

Immediately proving the point, Pwess used her sticky hands like suction cups to scale Iormu's stomach and chest and perch on the shelf of her breasts. She then proceeded to bat at Iormu's nose with her tendril, punctuating each bop with a word, "Mom. Food. Mom. Food."

Iormu looked pleadingly at Quess and said, "Please say you brought home some flowers to feed her."

Quess smiled. "I did, and I got something special for you." She leaned in to kiss Iormu and grabbed Pwess at the same time, wrapping her in her slime-proof blanket. As Quess wrangled the hyperactive baby, she said, "How about you go take a nap? I'll take care of Pwess and make dinner for you too."

 _Can Quess even cook? She doesn't eat real food…_ Iormu wondered, but she was too tired to worry about it for long. "A nap sounds _amazing_. Thank you so much Quess," Iormu said as she started to unravel herself and head for the back door.

Once Iormu's tail was out of sight, Quess smiled down at Pwess and said, "Alright, babygirl, let's cook some spaghetti for Iormu. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No. Food!" Pwess cried out, using some of her new vocabulary. It also included such adorable terms as 'want', 'play', and a half-dozen other ways of saying 'no'. She wriggled and tried to escape the blanket, and almost succeeded. She was getting better and better at it as she learned to control her shape more.

"I'll get you some food too, Pwess. Flowers!" Quess said, which thankfully calmed the toddler down a little.

Once in the main house's well-equipped kitchen, Quess gave Pwess a handful of flowers, then set to preparing pasta for Iormu. _I've never cooked it before, or anything else for that matter, but how hard could it be?_

* * *

"Hey, Quess," Yuisu said as she stepped into the kitchen. She asked, "Whatcha making?" but she could already guess, judging by the splatters of red sauce on the tiled wall and countertop.

Quess turned and smiled at Yuisu. "I'm making spaghetti for Iormu, since it's her favorite." The smile withered and she said, "Cooking is really hard though. There's so much stuff to keep track of."

Yuisu walked up to the stove. "I can help if you want. I need to start cooking for the other girls soon anyway." She surveyed the stovetop and said, "It looks like you've got the sauce and noodles under control."

Then Yuisu noticed a large lidded pot next to the stove. She pointed and asked, "What's in there?"

"Ah, I just stuck Pwess in there to keep her out of the way," Quess said distractedly as she read the label on the spaghetti package again.

"What?"

Quess elaborated, "Pwess wouldn't stay put, and I didn't want her falling in the food, so I put her in that pot."

" _What_?" Yuisu repeated at a higher volume, her face twisting into an expression of disgusted confusion.

Quess turned to Yuisu and flinched back as she saw her face.

Yuisu grabbed the pot and set it down on the floor, then she finally found the words to launch into a tirade, "You put a baby in a cook pot… Right next to the stove… Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What if you accidentally put it on the burner?! What if she crawled out and fell on it?!" She took a deep breath and firmly stated, "Quess, do _not_ put the baby in a cook pot!"

The severity of the situation hit Quess all at once. She wasn't a stupid person, but she saw now how stupid her actions had been. Panic was in her eyes as she rambled, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking… I was so distracted by cooking…" She looked down at the floor and whispered, "Thank you, Yuisu."

"As long you learned your lesson, no harm, no foul," Yuisu said, then opened the pot and peered inside, where she found Pwess sleeping soundly. "Huh, she fell asleep in there."

* * *

In the little kitchenette in the cabin, Iormu was gleefully slurping spaghetti and looking rejuvenated after her nap. Yuisu had even agreed not to tell Iormu about the cooking pot fiasco…

Quess was sitting on the floor, playing with Pwess as she zipped around on the tiles. She worked up some nerve and said, "I've been thinking… We should start saving money for Pwess's future."

Iormu nodded solemnly. She'd used the last of her savings to relocate to Japan on short notice after her bad breakup with Erin. Since then, Iormu had just been getting by on what the Exchange Program provided. "Good idea, but how will we earn it?"

Quess steeled herself and answered, "I'll get a job. Maybe just part time, so that I can still help with Pwess."

Iormu pondered that for a moment. It was no secret that Quess wasn't as motherly as Iormu, and Quess clearly wanted to help out somehow. _Being the financial provider could be just what Quess needs,_ she thought, then she said, "Actually, even full time would be fine. We've always got the other girls in the house to lean on if we need a babysitter, after all."

"Hmm, that's true. If you're really okay with that…" Quess looked at Iormu expectantly.

Iormu shrugged, sending her huge breasts jiggling. "Yes, I'm really okay with it. Did you have a job in mind?" she asked.

Quess grinned and the yellow-tipped tendril on her head stuck straight up like an exclamation point. "Yep! I've become pretty good friends with Mrs Kawahara at the flower shop, since Yuisu and I shop there so often. She normally closes up in the winter, saying that her 'old bones' can't handle the cold."

Iormu nodded. She knew that feeling well, though her problems with the weather had more to do with being cold-blooded than her considerable age.

Quess continued, "Well, I told her that I thought we could keep importing flowers and selling them year round, and she was up for giving it a try, if I run the shop."

"Hmm, I guess I could see that. Is there really a market for that in the winter?"

"I think so, between birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmas, there's plenty of occasions to buy flowers." Quess grinned mischievously and added, "And I have an idea for making special occasions on demand…"


	70. Extending Family - Night of Surprises

Author's Note: Excluding the intro chapter, this would be Chapter #69. I couldn't let such a special number go un-celebrated ;)

* * *

Cold winter wind whipped through Haru's long white hair and rippled across her fluffy feathers. She stepped through the back door of the butcher's shop, then bumped the door with her hip to make sure it had fully shut behind her.

Her wings were wrapped around a large cardboard box with 'KEEP REFRIGERATED' written in big letters on the side. With a big October storm currently blowing into the mountain town, keeping meat cold wasn't going to be a problem.

"This is the last of it, Sam," Haru called out into the shop as she maneuvered through the cluttered back room toward the main cooler. She set the box into the temperature controlled room and closed it again. Then she added, "Jonouchi said he'll be back with another delivery on Monday if the roads aren't too bad."

Sam was a muscular, stout, bald man with warm eyes and an equally warm smile. "Sounds good. Thanks," he replied distractedly, focused on his work at the cash register, tallying receipts and wrapping things up for the day.

Haru wanted to help clean up the shop, so she grabbed a broom and started sweeping. As she worked, she wondered, _Yuisu's been going on a bunch of errands without me lately. Maybe she's just busy getting stuff for all the other girls in the house._ As she swept past the main counter, she said, "Hey, Sam, do you have any idea why Yuisu would be so busy running errands lately? She's barely been home at all."

Sam froze totally still for a moment, then shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe she's gotta get supplies and stuff for the winter? Living up there on the mountain in the winter must be tough. You gotta be prepared for things like this storm that's blowin' in."

Haru nodded and said, "That makes sense." She went back to sweeping and didn't notice as Sam grabbed one specific receipt from the top of a pile and stuffed it away in the register.

Sam turned and grinned at Haru. "On that note, you should head home before the snow and darkness make it for you hard to fly. I'll wrap up here on my own."

"Ah, that's a good idea. Thanks, Sam," Haru said with a smile. She took off her apron then pulled a puffy coat over her head and snapped it closed under her arms. "Seeya tomorr—" she started, then corrected herself, "Ah, I'm off tomorrow. See you the day after!"

"Yup. Bye, Haru!" Sam replied as Haru stepped through the front door, out into the cold. Once she had left, he dug the receipt from before out of the register and returned it to the pile, now that Haru wasn't around to see the customer's name.

* * *

Despite the light snow and wind, the flight home was no trouble for Haru. Snow was her natural element, and her flying ability had only improved since she started working in town and commuting by wing every day.

After flying all the way up to Yuisu's property, Haru landed gracefully on the front porch. She shook off a bit of snow, fumbled with a key for a moment to unlock the door, then opened it and stepped inside.

The entryway was dark and quiet. Haru sniffed the air, but couldn't smell anything except the sulfur-y smell of the hot spring outside, which was a little stronger than normal. _Maybe the wind blowing down the mountain carried the smell to the house,_ she thought as she took off her snap-on snow jacket and hung it up on the overloaded coat rack.

The smell didn't bother Haru. She was more focused on the lack of light and people. It seemed that all the lights in the house were off, and normally the crowded house was bustling with activity at almost any hour.

"Yuisu?" she called out into the quiet halls, growing a little concerned. _Is the power out?_ she asked herself, then tried the entryway light, but it worked fine. "Huh."

Haru wiped her talons on the entry mat and started toward her bedroom. It was then that she heard something coming from the living room.

She jogged into the living room, only to find it empty. The lights were off and the TV was just playing some old movie with the volume up kind of loud. _This is weird. Where is everyone?_ Haru thought. _And I guess I'll turn off the TV if no one's using it._ She stepped up to the coffee table and reached for the remote.

"SURPRISE!" several voices yelled suddenly.

The lights turned on and the whole room burst into life. Tsuen and Quess peeked up from behind the couch, Mara climbed over the back of the armchair, and Yuisu jumped up from behind the coffee table, grinning like an idiot. From around the hallway corner, Mimi, Chione, and Iormu came into view, smiling as well. Everyone was wearing silly conical party hats in a variety of bright colors.

"What the?!" Haru squawked in surprise and fell backward. Iormu's tail quickly flicked out to catch Haru then eased her back to her feet.

Before Haru could really figure out what was going on, Yuisu started counting down, "3, 2, 1…"

Then everyone joined together and started to sing, "Happy Birthday" in heavily-accented English.

Throughout the song, Haru blushed bright red and when it ended, she stammered, "B-but, my birthday isn't until tomorrow…"

Yuisu pulled Haru into a light hug and said, "I know. This way it was a surprise!"

Mara skittered up to Haru and jumped into the air, then dunked a blue party hat onto Haru's head. While Yuisu helped fasten it on, Mara asked, "Well? Do you like it, Haru? Our surprise?"

A smile crept onto Haru's face and she admitted, "Yeah, it was pretty good. I'm impressed that you kept all this secret. I didn't sense you guys hiding at all."

Yuisu pointed a hand at the giant purple serpent that was coiled by the couch. "We have Iormu to thank for that. She suggested bringing in a tub of hot spring water to hide our scent, and using the TV to hide the sound of our breathing."

At that, Iormu did a little bow, sending her bountiful chest swaying.

Haru's eyes opened wide. "Wow, very impressive, Iormu." Then she nudged Iormu with a wing and added, "Please don't use your skills for evil. You'd make a terrifying villain."

"I make no promises," Iormu joked, then excused herself, "I've gotta go check on Puess. Be back in a bit."

After that, Quess passed out drinks to everyone and Mimi shuttled in a chest-full of wrapped presents.

Haru was surprised yet again, this time by the number of presents. "Those are all for me? Really?"

Yuisu clapped her on the back and said, "Of course!"

Haru blushed and mumbled, "I'm just not used to celebrating my birthday, I guess… But this is really nice. Thanks everyone."

Mara pushed up close and said, "Don't thank us yet. Open the presents!"

While Haru started to unwrap her gifts, Yuisu slipped out of the room. The gifts were interesting and varied, from useful things like a warm scarf from Chione to joke gifts like a big foam novelty hand from Iormu.

"I saw how much you liked having hands in that dream," Iormu said, giggling.

Tsuen had already taken the tub of hot spring water back outside, and Haru started to notice the smell of cooking meat. Before Haru could mention it, Yuisu returned to the living room, carrying a large platter.

On it, there was a massive steak, cooked rare. It had numeral-shaped candles stuck in it, making the number 24. Yuisu set the platter down on the coffee table and announced, "As of tomorrow, October 16th, Haru will be twenty-four. I've known her for less than a year of that, but that was more enough time for me to fall in love with her."

Haru looked away, suddenly shy, but Yuisu pushed her forward and said, "Here's your 'birthday steak', Haru. Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

* * *

After eating and drinking and celebrating in the living room for a while, Haru pointed out the window at the large, fluffy flakes of snow coming down. "You know, this is perfect weather for the hot spring."

"Great idea!" Iormu said, "I'm still chilly from going between the house and cabin to check on Pwess, so the hot water sounds wonderful."

Everyone else was on board too, and soon the entire party had made their way to the hot spring.

As all the girls stripped down, Chione blushed bright red and turned away, embarrassed to see all the naked women. She took off her own clothes, then quickly wrapped her wings around her body, hiding her nakedness.

"Loosen up a little, Chione!" Mimi called out as she tore off her own shirt and underwear in a flash. She tossed them toward the fence and stood up inside her chest, fully bare in more ways than one.

Several girls had turned when they heard Mimi's voice, and now they were all wondering the same thing, _What's she planning to do? Is she going to put her whole chest in the water?_

Mimi surprised everyone when she stepped out of her chest, staying connected to it only by her long fleshy hair. She gently closed the lid to keep the snow off of the part of her that was inside, then slipped into the water. Her pink 'hair' stuck out of the toothy mouth of the chest, looking a lot like a tongue with a girl attached to the tip, like some sort of sexual lure.

Yuisu shivered when she realized that, in a way, that's exactly what Mimi was…

Meanwhile, Iormu had taken over one whole corner of the pool, making sure to get her cold-sensitive body out of the snowy air.

"Hey, Iormu," Mara said as she paddled around like a little pink raft, "Where'd Quess go?"

Iormu lowered her upper body into the water, but her huge breasts were pretty buoyant and they bobbed at the surface. She replied, "Oh, she's not big on water, and she had to check up on Pwess in the cabin, anyway."

As all seven women relaxed and melted away their tension in the hot water, the conversation died down, except for occasional whispers between lovers. Big fluffy snowflakes fell slowly, disappearing instantly in the hot water but accumulating in a thin layer on the trees and rocks further out.

After a bit, Mara and Tsuen were the first to excuse themselves and leave the hot spring. Tsuen cited her work schedule, but the glint in Mara's eyes suggested that they had other plans.

Mimi, Chione, and Iormu trickled off too, until just Yuisu and Haru were left.

Haru wrapped her wing around Yuisu's shoulders and snuggled closer, thinking, _I bet Yuisu's going to get all grabby and pervy soon, but for now, this is nice._

She was surprised when Yuisu stood up, her naked skin steaming in the cold air, and said, "Come on, Haru. I've got a special surprise for you in the kitchen."

"Oh, really?" Haru said, her interest piqued.

Haru and Yuisu wrapped themselves in towels, grabbed their clothes, and quickly fled into the warmth of the house to finish getting dressed. Once they were all dry and clothed, Yuisu pulled Haru along to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. "Wait here," Yuisu said, then she dug into the freezer and emerged with a pint-sized container.

"Lactose-free frozen yogurt!" she announced. "It's vanilla flavor and not too sweet, and I think it's really good." She dished some up into little bowls for each of them, then put another small container on the table.

"What's that? Some sugary toppings for you?" Haru asked, remembering their date at the mall and how Yuisu had covered her yogurt with so many toppings that it was almost more candy than yogurt.

"Nope, this is _your_ birthday, not mine," Yuisu countered with wide smile. "They're bacon bits! I made them because I know you want to have meat in everything, and that you really loved the bacon at that buffet we went to. And, I've heard bacon goes well with sweet things."

With a flourish, Yuisu sprinkled a hefty helping on each of their yogurts, then sat down at the table across from Haru.

Haru raised an eyebrow and watched Yuisu closely as she took her first bite of white yogurt covered in bits of chopped bacon.

Yuisu braced herself for the bizarre mix of flavors, but she was pleasantly surprised. "Mmm, this is pretty good," she said as she swallowed her first bite. "Try it, Haru."

Haru looked down at her own bowl and reached for her spoon. The spoon had a big, wide handle: part of a harpy-friendly set of silverware that Tsuen had just given her a couple hours ago. Smiling at how wonderful her birthday party had already been, Haru lifted the spoon to her mouth and tried the yogurt.

Her eyes lit up. The savory, rich bacon perfectly complemented the creamy, tangy, sweetness and the crunchy bits were a great contrast to the smooth texture of the yogurt. "Wow, this is delicious! Thank you, Yuisu!" she blurted, before quickly scarfing down the rest of the bowl.

As they finished up, Yuisu said, "Oh no! I think we left the lights on in the hot spring. Can you please go turn them off, Haru?"

"Sure thing. Be right back," Haru called as she started for the back door. She was wearing jeans and had her feathers to keep warm, so she was happy to brave the cold for Yuisu.

* * *

It didn't take long to turn off the lights around the hot spring, but when Haru returned, the kitchen was already empty, with their dirty dishes moved to the sink.

 _I guess she went to bed?_ Haru thought, then made her way to the bedroom. She opened the door, stepped inside, and immediately froze in shock. Her wings dropped to her sides, her jaw dropped open, and her face flushed red.

Yuisu was sitting on the low futon bed, wearing nothing but a smile and a big red bow around her chest. Her legs were crossed with the toes of her left foot flicking at the air playfully. Her green eyes sparkled with mischievous intent.

[Image: One last present: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-53 ]

"It seems you have one more birthday present to open, Haru," Yuisu said seductively.

Once Haru got over her initial shock, she closed the door behind her. Then she turned and stalked forward, her talons clicking on the floor. "Oh no! I'll have to fix that," she said, then she pounced and pushed Yuisu over onto the big, soft bed.

Haru straddled Yuisu, smiling down at her, then leaned in and kissed her deeply. At the same time, she started tugging on the ribbon of Yuisu's bow. Despite her feathery thumbs, Haru was easily able to unwrap it, releasing Yuisu's breasts.

Haru moved to Yuisu's neck and kissed the bare skin there. Lovingly, she worked her way down, kissing everything. She lingered on Yuisu's nipples for a moment, and then went lower, but Yuisu held her chin and stopped her.

"Hold on, Haru. It's _your_ birthday, remember? I'm supposed to _give_ , and you're supposed to _receive…_ "

Haru peered up at Yuisu and said, "But I want to repay you for making this such a wonderful day!" Her golden eyes gleamed and she grinned wide. "How about a compromise? We can both do both…"

Yuisu wore a grin of her own and said, "I like the sound of that. But you're wearing far too many clothes." The naked beauty sat up and started pawing at Haru's white tank-top, tugging at it ineffectively.

Haru giggled and stood up from the bed. "I'll handle this," she said as she slowly peeled her shirt off over her head, revealing the practical yet sexy tan bra beneath. She pulled her huge, feathery wings through the wide arm holes, then threw the shirt aside and started on her pants.

Yuisu watched, wide-eyed and enraptured, as Haru wiggled and pulled her tight jeans down around her wide hips and her wonderfully round butt. Once her jeans were down around her ankles, Haru stepped out of the pants as gracefully as she could and climbed back on the bed, wearing just her tan bra and matching side-snap panties.

Yuisu playfully pushed Haru away with one foot. "Uh-uh, you've still got too many clothes on," she teased.

Haru kneeled and quickly unsnapped her harpy-customized bra and panties and dropped them off the side of the bed. Sitting there, entirely nude, she feigned irritation and said, "There. Is that good enough for you?"

Yuisu licked her lips, flexed her fingers and started to reach for Haru, saying, "Oh, yes. Yes it is."

Giggling, Haru batted Yuisu's grabby hands away with one wing, then pushed Yuisu onto her back. Haru crawled up the bed and bent over for one last mouth-to-mouth kiss. It was deep and sensual, and seemed to last forever as their tongues darted and teased and licked at each other.

Finally, Haru broke it off with a gasp and sat back up. With experienced ease, she flung one leg over Yuisu's head, straddling her face. Then she leaned forward across Yuisu's naked body, gently pried her legs apart, and dove in.


	71. Extending Family - Moonlight Blossoms

Quess loved her new job at the flower shop on Main Street, and she was proving to be quite good at tending to and selling flowers. Since the shop was normally closed for the winter, the shop's owner, Mrs Kawahara, was thrilled with the extra business, but it only took three days for the first person to complain. Unexpectedly, the complaint was from Agent Will.

He stomped up to the little shop and peered around, trying to find Quess amongst all the colorful flowers. "Quess!" he yelled. "Get out here and explain yourself." He was wearing his standard black suit and dark sunglasses, but he was uncharacteristically flustered.

Quess slid out from behind a display of mixed flower bouquets and leaned on the wooden counter, brandishing her semi-transparent pink cleavage. She smiled and fluttered her magenta eyes as she said, "How nice to see you, Agent Will. Is there a problem?"

He frowned from under his dark sunglasses. "Yes, there's a problem. A woman came to me saying her husband went all weird and perverted after he shopped here," he said with a scowl. "What are you doing to your customers?"

Quess blinked demurely. "I'm just using the tools at my disposal. With a little _motivation_ , people become very eager to buy gifts for their significant other."

"Motivation… You're getting 'em all horny with your pheromones, aren't you?" Agent Will said with a sigh.

"Perhaps. And perhaps I'm adding some pheromones to the flowers too, for the lady," Quess admitted. "I tell people that my flowers are sure to get them some action, and I wouldn't want to be a liar, now would I?"

Agent Will took off his sunglasses and rubbed his brow with his other hand. "Quess… How could you possibly think that this is okay? You can't go around enchanting the populace!"

Quess stepped back and dramatically held a hand over her translucent breast. "Oh! You wound me, Agent Will. I counter that I am in fact doing _good_ for the country. Japan has a serious low birth rate problem, and I'm doing my part to help." She raised the corner of her mouth in a mischievous grin. "I don't see _you_ adding any babies to the next generation."

While Agent Will was struggling to find a response, Quess continued on, "In any case, I'm not doing anything illegal. Just adding an optional service with my sales." Quess thought back to the harsh lecture she'd received after trying to tempt Yuisu, then added, "I'd never dream of doing it without permission."

With that, Quess grabbed a piece of paper from a pile on the counter and offered it to Agent Will. "See? They all signed a consent form, as well as a waiver of liability for any pheromones contained within the bouquet."

"What? Let me see that!" barked Agent Will, grabbing the paper.

While he scanned it, Quess said, "Our new succubus friend Lethe helped me out with the legal stuff. Meeting a lawyer with her specialities was so very fortunate."

After a moment, Agent Will slowly set the paper back on the counter and peered at Quess suspiciously. "Alright, Quess," he finally conceded. "Please just try to be careful. I don't want to hear about someone using your flowers to prank someone, or worse…"

Quess set a cool, smooth hand on Agent Will's arm. "You needn't worry about that, darling. The type of pheromones I'm using will only amplify attraction that is already there, so the older the relationship, the better. They'll do wonders for struggling marriages, and they _won't_ lead to any unpleasant date-rape situations. I promise." The look on her face made it clear that she took that matter very seriously.

Agent Will nodded slowly. He was satisfied with Quess's caution, but still a bit unsure about the whole situation. "Thanks, Quess. Well, I'll see you around. Say 'hi' to Iormu and the other girls for me, and little Pwess too."

As he turned to leave, Quess called out, "Wait! Would you like some complimentary flowers? With or without pheromones."

Agent Will turned back and pushed his sunglasses up, fully hiding his eyes. "No thanks. I've got no one to give them to," he said, then he strode away quickly.

As he left, Quess frowned in thought. _So, he's single… and he doesn't seem happy about it._

* * *

That evening, a different loveless soul was out alone. Chione flew high above the Nakahara house, gliding and enjoying the peaceful and still winter night. The air was so crisp and clear that Chione could see for miles, all the way down to the small town at the base of the mountain.

Her thick, stony skin had no problem with the chilly air, but she had no defense against loneliness. As the only woman in the bustling household without a romantic partner, Chione felt more alone than ever before. Going flying on a nice clear night could certainly calm her mind, but it did nothing to ease her heartache.

As she was considering turning back and heading home, something caught her eye. Far in the distance, over the town below, a white speck was flitting about in the light of the full moon. It sparkled beautifully in the pure white moonlight as it danced and dove through the air.

 _Is that Haru? What's she doing out in town so late?_ Chione wondered. At first, she wanted to fly over and ask Haru directly, but then she recalled the rules about leaving the property without a host. _Haru is allowed to travel alone for work, so maybe she has an excuse to be out there, but I definitely do not. Maybe I'll just ask her tomorrow._

In the end, Chione just returned to the house and wasted the night rewatching the Gargoyles cartoon, then fell asleep at dawn. By the time she awoke next evening, she had entirely forgotten her plan to question Haru. She spent some time with Mara and Mimi, but eventually they retreated to their bedrooms. Even Haru went to sleep, leaving Chione alone for the rest of the night.

After eating a very lonely 'lunch' at midnight, Chione took to the air again, trying to distract herself from her loneliness. Almost immediately, she saw it: the white object over the town. But this time, she knew it couldn't be Haru.

 _Then who is it?_ she wondered, her curiosity tugging at her furiously. A very uncharacteristic rebellious urge took hold and she thought, _Well, a while back, Haru did say that no one would really care if I leave the property. I'll just fly over there and back, never touching down. No one will even know I left. No harm, no foul._

Chione swallowed heavily, flapped her large, colorful wings and crossed the property line. Her pulse quickened and she broke into a smile. _I broke a rule! Is this what Mimi feels all the time?_ Riding that rush of exhilaration, Chione soared down the slope toward town and toward the mysterious white object.

Before long, she was close enough to see what, or who, it was. While Chione was still a hundred yards away, she got her first good look.

A white-winged woman darted through the air, flitting and changing direction with extreme agility. The way she moved was totally unlike the way Chione or Haru flew, and after a moment, Chione realized why. _She's got_ four _wings, like a butterfly… or a moth!_

The small mothgirl darted and danced, reveling in the moonlight with the innocent glee of a child at play. Chione flew closer to get a better look and when she did, she became transfixed.

Moonlight reflected off the girl's white, grey, and pink wings, creating hypnotizing patterns of light and motion. Her adorable leaf-shaped antennae angled around, and they must have sensed something because she turned and looked right at Chione.

The girl had big red multifaceted eyes and she was wearing a thin t-shirt and shorts despite the crisp winter chill. She didn't seem to be cold, however, thanks to the natural fluffy covers on her arms and legs.

 _She's absolutely beautiful,_ Chione thought. But in her moment of revelation, Chione lost momentum and forgot to flap her wings. The stony gargoyle immediately dropped like a rock.

As she plummeted through the sky, Chione fought to right herself, but it was too little, too late. The last thing Chione remembered was the crunch of tree branches and the sudden enveloping cold of a snowbank.

* * *

Chione awoke in an unfamiliar place, lying on her side and looking at an unfamiliar wall that was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars and planets. Chione turned her head and realized she was in a tiny one-room apartment, tucked snugly into a bed. The ceiling and the other walls were all covered in glowing stickers, as well as posters about astronomy and the universe. By the sliding glass door, its curtain pulled closed against the bright sunrise outside, there was a massive telescope with numerous lenses and attachments.

"Your name's Chione, right?" a soft, raspy voice said.

Chione sat upright and looked around for the source of the voice. She found it at the foot of the bed where a petite mothgirl was kneeling, facing away and apparently typing on a laptop. She wore a plain white t-shirt with cutouts for her wings to fit through, and she was either unaware or unconcerned that her pink and white striped underwear was in plain view, showcasing the perky tush underneath.

Chione quickly averted her eyes, focusing instead on the girl's white bob-cut hair and the fuzzy leaf-shaped antennae sticking out. After a moment to collect herself, Chione managed a response, cheerfully saying, "Yeah, that's me."

The mothgirl turned around and looked at Chione with an unreadable expression. "Mara's told me a little about you. Your ComicMon plan sounds amazing, by the way."

[Image: Actia showing some booty: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-54 ]

"Oh, thanks," Chione said, blushing at the praise. But then she remembered more pressing matters and she asked, "Who are you? And, uh, how'd I get here?"

"My name's Actia. I'm a friend of Mara's," she said flatly, "And you just dropped out of the sky and fell into the park. You must be really sturdy, because you didn't get hurt. Other than passing out, that is." A faint smile appeared on Actia's face and she added, "No offense, but you're really heavy. It took hours to carry you here by myself."

Chione squinted as she started to remember the night before. _I left the property, and saw this girl flying around, and then I forgot to keep flapping…_ Then Chione said, "Oh, wow, I just don't know what came over me and—" She stopped and her eyes went wide with disbelief. " _You_ carried me, all by yourself?!"

Actia had been watching Chione closely and she laughed out loud at that, "Hahaha, I'm just kidding you. I'm way too tiny to do that." She crawled closer on the bed and patted Chione's knee through the blanket. "I called my friend Flare and she picked us up in her car. She's a total motorhead, so she was happy for the excuse to drive around, now that the roads are clear again."

"Oh! Okay. Please tell her 'thanks' for me," Chione said in her standard chipper tone. "But why didn't you take me to an Exchange Program coordinator, or a hospital?"

"I could tell you weren't hurt, and I didn't want you to get in trouble for being out on your own. I remember what it was like to have to go everywhere with a host, so I understand your desire to wander around alone."

"I don't normally do that!" Chione blurted out, louder than she intended. She lowered her voice and continued, "I don't normally break rules, but I saw you in the moonlight and I just got so curious…" Chione looked up directly into Actia's eyes and asked, "Do you always fly at night like that?"

The slight smile returned to Actia's lips. An intense passion was hidden in her quiet, calm voice as she said, "Only when the moon is full. I love the moon even more than I love the stars, so when that storm cleared out, I just had to take advantage of the calm, clear night."

Chione loved the night, but she didn't know much about the moon or stars. Actia, on the other hand, was a living encyclopedia about all things astronomy and once she got started, she could talk about the subject for hours. That's exactly what she did as she and Chione sat on her bed and exchanged facts, then stories, and eventually phone numbers.

As Chione entered Actia's number into her cellphone, she had a sudden realization. "Oh, no! I bet Yuisu and the other girls are worried sick about me! I need to call home, even if it does get me in trouble." She jumped up from the bed and frantically paged to the 'Nakahara House' contact in her phone. As the phone started to ring, she whispered to Actia, "Sorry, I'll just be a sec."

"Hello? Watchu want?" said a familiar, young-sounding voice.

"Mara? It's Chione. Is Yuisu home?"

"Chione?" Mara said in a puzzled tone. "Where _are_ you?"

Chione blushed and paced around the tiny apartment with the phone to her ear. "It's a long story, but I'm at Actia's place. So, is Yuisu around?"

"Actia, huh?" Mara said excitedly. "Nah, Yuisu has been at work since before I woke up. You want to know if anyone realized you were gone, dontcha?" Mara teased.

"… Yes," Chione admitted softly.

"Nah, I don't think anyone noticed. We always assume you're asleep in your room all day." A mischievous tone came into her voice and she said, "Have you been sneaking out like this every day? I always thought your twelve hours of sleep was more than necessary…"

"No! This was my first time!" Chione insisted, which made Mara giggle.

"I know, I know. Just giving you a hard time. You're so easy to tease, Chione. Anyways, I'll let you get back to hanging out with Actia, and I'll cover for you too." Chione got the feeling that Mara was winking three of her eyes as she added, "Have fun!" and hung up.

* * *

Since Chione's eyes were far too light-sensitive to fly during the day, she stayed with Actia until sunset. She said goodbye to her new friend feeling happier than she'd been in weeks. She felt a little guilty for sneaking out and breaking the rules, but that was also kind of liberating.

Chione landed on the back porch a bit after nightfall. She quietly opened the glass door and slipped inside, hoping to reach her room without running into anyone.

She was almost to her bedroom door when Quess sauntered up from the kitchen. She looked very tired, and a little out of it as she said, "Hi, Chione. How are you today, er, tonight?"

Chione fidgeted and said, "Uh, good. You?"

"Eh, just tired. I just got back from work, and Pwess kept me up all last night, refusing to settle down."

Chione stepped aside, inching closer to her door, and said, "Well, I'll let you get to bed then."

Chione thought she was home free, until Quess smiled knowingly and said, "So… while Pwess was keeping me up, I was watching out my window all night. I saw you fly off, but you never returned. What's up with that?"

Chione froze. She hadn't prepared any cover story, and she knew she was an awful liar. _Maybe I'll just stick to the truth. Parts of it at least…_ "Uh, I visited a new friend, down in town. Once the sun came up, I was kind of stranded, so I waited 'til sunset to fly home."

Quess nodded, still wearing that knowing smile. "Ah, alright. Well, how was your visit?" she gently pried.

"It was great!" Chione responded, her mood skyrocketing just by thinking about the fun day she'd had. "Actia's really fun, and we share a lot of interests. She taught me all about the moon and stars, and she's a really good friend."

Just then, Chione grabbed the hem of her skirt with both hands. "Oh, no! I never properly thanked her for helping me! Should I call her? But that feels too impersonal…"

Given her line of work, Quess's thoughts immediately went to flowers. "How about you give her some flowers to say thanks? Maybe something that blooms at night, like 'moon flowers'. I can even buy them for you with my employee discount," she said with a grin.

Chione blushed. "Wouldn't that be, uh, um… romantic?" she stammered.

"Do you want it to be?" Quess responded.

The way Chione continued to fret and fidget with her skirt was all the answer Quess needed. She stepped closer and put a hand on Chione's shoulder, then said, "I'll get those flowers for you tomorrow, and you can give them to her in person tomorrow night, okay?"

When Chione nodded enthusiastically, Quess added, "You should probably tell Yuisu first though. Wouldn't want to damage your good-girl image too much, Chione."

Chione stood up straight and said, "Of course. Thanks, Quess. I'll let you get some sleep now. I'm really tired too."

'Really tired' was an understatement. The last 24 hours had been a rollercoaster of excitement, rule-breaking, danger, and friendship. As soon as she approached her bed, Chione flopped onto it face-first and fell asleep. She dreamed of white flowers blooming under the moonlight, of dancing in that cool moonlit night, and of Actia smiling her subtle, beautiful smile.


	72. Extending Family - Star-Crossed Signals

Yuisu set a freshly-rinsed dinner plate in the dishwasher then looked back up at Chione, who was gathering dirty dishes from the dinner table. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Was it that obvious that I wanted something?" Chione asked shyly, her long grey tail flicking through the air. Despite just having just woken up at sunset, she was already dressed in a pleated skirt and her standard sweater vest. Other than her tail, horns, and large multi-colored wings, she might have passed for a high school girl in a school uniform.

"Yeah, it was," Yuisu responded with a chuckle. "You're normally still half asleep at dinner time, but suddenly you're volunteering to help with cleanup. So, what's up?" she said casually as she continued to load the dishwasher.

"Uh, I was hoping you could drive me down into town." Chione set some dishes on the counter next to Yuisu, then returned to collect another armful. Eight adults made for a lot of dirty dishes.

"Sure thing. When?" Yuisu asked.

"Um, right after we're done here?" Chione said cautiously.

Yuisu raised one eyebrow and asked another question, "What for?"

"To meet up with a friend. I think you met her once. Her name's Actia." As she spoke, Chione tried to stay calm and casual, but her blushing face gave her away.

"Oh, I know her. Mara's friend," Yuisu said slowly, still loading the dishwasher. "And does this have anything to do with those flowers Quess brought home earlier?"

"Y-You saw those?" Chione stammered.

Yuisu turned and smiled at Chione. "Of course I did, since Quess and I carpooled home after work today. Good choice on those flowers, by the way. They're really pretty and they made the whole truck smell nice."

Chione blushed even brighter and fidgeted in silence until Yuisu spoke up again, "Anyways, getting back to your original question: Yes, I'll drive you down to town. Will I be waiting around for you, or just dropping you off?"

Chione stared blankly. She hadn't thought things out that far, or realized that she was allowed to stay there without Yuisu.

When Chione didn't respond, Yuisu elaborated, "You can hang out with Actia without a host, since she's a former Exchange Program homestay. Mara has made use of that a few times."

Finally, Chione said _,_ "Ah, I dunno what Actia will want to do. I forgot to ask when I called her…"

Yuisu dried her hands off and stepped away from the dishwasher, which was humming along quietly. Yuisu mentally thanked her Uncle Ichiro for that. Before he passed away, he had updated a lot of the appliances in the house to top of the line models, and the houseful of women had been putting them all to good use.

Yuisu nudged Chione with an elbow and said, "Just ask her when we get there. It sounds like you have something else to ask her too…"

* * *

As Yuisu's little red truck drove away, Chione started to doubt her decision to stay the night. _Even if Actia said it was okay, isn't it too soon to stay at her house? We only just met…_

"Come on up, Chione," a soft, quiet voice said, interrupting Chione's thoughts.

[Image: Actia: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-55 ]

Actia, wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt and little jean shorts, tugged on the taller girl's elbow and said, "I've got the telescope all set up, and tonight should be a great night for stargazing."

 _Oh, duh. I guess I'm not really 'staying the night',_ Chione realized, _We're both nocturnal, so it's more like we're hanging out together for a day._ A look of determination appeared in her eyes and she thought, _In that case, I guess this is a date!_

As she followed Actia up the stairs to her apartment, Chione couldn't help but notice Actia's tiny jean shorts wiggling side to side with her footsteps, right at eye level. She averted her eyes, looking down at the bag that held the moon flowers for Actia.

 _Oh, right. I still need to give those to her… Why does this all have to be so hard and awkward?_ she thought as they stepped into the tiny one-room apartment.

"Sorry for how cramped it is. I'm small and don't need much space, so I was fine with a small apartment. I guess I never planned to have guests over," Actia said candidly as she sat down on the bed, which was the only place to sit in the apartment other than the floor.

"No, it's totally fine. Actually, I think it really suits you. Uh, not just because you're small, uh," Chione rambled, "but because your interests, like online games and astronomy, are bigger than this room, bigger than regular life. I really admire that."

Actia looked up at Chione with a hint of a smile. "If you say so, Chione."

After an awkward pause, Chione took the plunge and blurted, "I got a gift for you! As thanks for saving me and taking me in the other night." She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a small bouquet of pure white moon flowers. The trumpet-shaped blossoms had already opened up for the night, emitting their light, sweet fragrance. Chione bowed rigidly, stuck her arms out holding the flowers, and said, "Thank you, Actia."

Actia stepped back in surprise, but her slight smile widened. "You're welcome, Chione, but really, it was no big deal." She took the flowers and carried them to the kitchenette, where she put them in a tall drinking glass with some water. When they passed under her nose, she said, "Mmm, those smell nice."

Chione had heard about Quess's special pheromone abilities, but firmly declined her offer to add some to the bouquet. _The romantic gesture of giving flowers should be enough,_ Chione thought.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, then smoothed her skirt over her clasped knees as she wondered, _Did Actia realize I was trying to be romantic? I can't tell with her, 'cause she's so hard to read…_

Actia returned from the kitchen area and changed the subject, "So, do you play any video games, Chione?"

"Oh…" Chione shook her head. "No, I don't. They weren't allowed at the boarding school, so I've barely played any," Chione said drearily. She was starting to realize how many things she'd missed out on during her time in that school. _But that doesn't mean I can't experience those things now,_ she thought. She switched to an upbeat tone and said, "But I do find them interesting! I'd love to share in your interests."

Actia lit up with a broad smile, unlike the subtle one she usually showed. "Oh, then I just _have_ to show you this new MMO I've been playing!" She grabbed her laptop from the end table and hopped up on the bed. With her short legs dangling over the edge of the bed, she scooted right up next to Chione until their knees touched, skin against skin.

Her slim high-end laptop was decorated with the same glow-in-the-dark stickers as the room's walls, and its white color matched Actia perfectly. She flipped it open and set it across her and Chione's laps, then said, "It's got this amazing character creator, where you can make anyone you can think of. I was even able to make my character look just like me, size and all…"

Actia kept talking about the game, but Chione wasn't able to pay attention. She was too distracted by Actia's closeness and she couldn't get her mind off the physical contact. _She's so close! Is this just how she always is? She didn't really respond to me being romantic, so I guess she's just like this with everyone…_

Before she knew it, Chione had been wrangled into creating a character of her own in the game. Even with the laptop fully on her lap, she was having difficulty with the touchpad mouse; it didn't seem to respond to her stony skin most of the time.

"Ah, sorry about that touch-pad. My mouse broke the other day and the new one hasn't arrived yet. H-Here, let me help you," Actia said as she leaned over and slid her own hand under Chione's. "U-Use m-m-my finger to press it." Actia's stutter was growing worse, but Chione didn't even notice it over the sensation of holding Actia's hand.

 _Her hand is so little and soft, I'm almost worried I'll squish it,_ Chione thought, failing to focus on the game. Their teamwork technique wasn't much more effective than Chione's hand alone, and the awkwardness wasn't helping either.

After they flailed inefficiently at the character creator for a bit, Actia pulled away and said, "It should be nice and dark now. Let's do some stargazing." She pulled Chione by the hand to the sliding glass door and out onto the little balcony.

* * *

As Actia adjusted the telescope, her mind wandered. _Ugh, Chione just isn't returning my advances! I'm all over her, but she doesn't reciprocate at all… Should I have worn even skimpier clothes? I was flaunting my underwear yesterday, but that didn't seem to work…_

Actia was was shy and reclusive normally, so it was taking all of her resolve to be so physical with Chione. She stepped back from the tripod and grabbed Chione's hand again. Chione's rough skin was unusual at first, but Actia was starting to get used to it. "Take a look and tell me what you see," she said.

Chione paused to adjust her clothes, then she bent carefully at the waist to look through the telescope. She saw six bright stars in a 'p' shape, surrounded by some smaller stars. "Oh, wow… those are the Nereides, right? You mentioned them yesterday."

Actia smirked and said, "Close, but no cigar. They're called the Pleiades, or 'subaru' here in Japan. It's my favorite constellation."

"Oh, of course. Thank you for sharing that with me, Actia," Chione replied, smiling at Actia with glistening eyes.

Actia raised an eyebrow. _Why's she getting all emotional about that? Did I say something wrong?_

Actia quickly changed the subject. "Let me switch over to another lens and we can look at the moon." She moved up close to Chione and started to fiddle with the telescope to get it ready for the next viewing.

After nearly an hour of studying the crystal clear night sky, Actia noticed Chione holding her elbows and shivering. It was the middle of the night in October and neither of them were generating heat through physical activity, so it was only logical. "Let's go inside and _warm up_ ," Actia said, trying to put a bit of suggestive tone on it.

Chione didn't seem to notice, since she just replied, "Sure. I was getting a little chilly."

* * *

Chione sat on the edge of the bed with a blanket over her legs and a mug of hot cocoa clenched in her hands. As she blew across the steaming liquid to cool it down, she thought, _She started to open up to me about her favorite stars, but then she shut down… Did I do something wrong? Or is she just not the type to open up emotionally?_

She was pulled from her thoughts when Actia climbed up on the bed next to her, wearing nothing but pink panties and a loose t-shirt, featuring some magical girl from an anime. She nestled down under the blanket, then grabbed her own hot cocoa from the end table.

"I can't get comfy in bed while wearing jeans," Actia said, then took a tiny sip of cocoa. "How about you? You seem to wear that uniform like all the time."

A red flush crept up Chione's cheeks, which she hoped would just look like the result of the warm room on her chilled skin. "Um, I'm just, uh, used to dressing like this. I dress like, uh, _that_ "—she gestured at Actia's shirt and toward her legs—"when I go to sleep, though."

Actia leaned close, a slight grin on her lips. "Oh? You sleep in just a shirt and underwear too? You're a woman after my own heart. Got any cute panties?"

Chione turned bright red from ear to ear, then stammered, "Uh, um, I have some with a teddy bear on them." Then she quickly took a sip of the cocoa to hide her embarrassment.

"Aww, that sounds adorable!" Actia cheered, then scooted even closer to Chione. Under the blanket, her bare thigh was pressed up against Chione's leg. Chione's pleated skirt only blocked a little of the warm contact, and Chione's thoughts drifted to Actia's legs and panties…

Chione couldn't turn any redder, so when she thought she was going to explode, she forced herself to say something. She looked down at her lap and said, "Um, Actia?"

"Yeah?" Actia took a sip of her own drink, her pink lips brushing the white mug.

"Are you always so… touchy?" Chione asked. "Like, hugging and touching your friends, I mean…"

Actia leaned over and peered up at Chione's face, meeting her gaze. "No, I normally keep to myself."

Chione's eyes went wide. That was not the answer she'd been expecting. She had been convinced that Actia was just a naturally physical person, and that all the physical contact was just normal friendship stuff. She managed to mumble, "Uh, so why are you so touchy now?"

Now Actia blushed too, the crimson hue standing out against her pale skin and paler hair. "I-I w-was trying t-to let you kn-know that, uh…" she stuttered, then trailed off.

Chione blinked in confusion. She didn't understand why Actia had suddenly gotten so flustered. "Let me know what?" she asked cautiously.

"Thatilikeyou," Actia blurted, smashing all the syllables into one rushed word.

"What?" Chione said, mouth agape.

"That I l-like y-you," Actia repeated, tightly clenching her mug of cocoa like a lifeline.

"As a friend, right? I mean, you didn't respond to any of my romantic gestures, so I just kinda figured that—"

Actia cut her off. "Romantic gestures? Huh? Wait… the flowers… Oh." Actia slapped her palm to her forehead with an audible smack. "I'm so dumb. I thought that was just a formal 'thank you' thing here in Japan."

Chione giggled. "I wouldn't know if it was. I'm from France…"

Actia shook her head and chuckled. "So, you're saying you've been trying to get my attention with romantic stuff?"

Chione added on, "And you've been trying to get mine by getting close and being sexy?"

"…Yeah," they said in unison.

Both girls burst into laughter. It was deep and unrestrained belly-laughter, the kind you could only get when laughing at yourself, and they couldn't stop it if they wanted to. They each had to set their remaining hot cocoa aside to keep from spilling it.

Chione wrapped Actia in one wing and leaned on her shoulder as they giggled and gasped for breath, then giggled some more.

Once it finally died down and Chione caught her breath, she said, "Wow, we're quite an oblivious pair, aren't we? I had no idea you were trying to tell me you liked me." She fidgeted with the edge of the blanket and added, "I kept averting my eyes whenever I saw your, uh, butt…"

"Aw, man… All that sexy wasted," Actia whined. Then she turned and looked up at Chione, her red eyes glinting like faceted gems. "So, d-did you like it?"

Chione looked back, fighting the urge to look away in embarrassment, and said, "… Yeah… When you were walking up the stairs, swaying side to side…" She tried to find the right words, but she only managed to say, "Wow."

Actia smiled shyly. "I'm glad. I was worried that my attempts to be sexy wouldn't work, because of my petite body, and total lack of boobs." She pointed at her flat chest for emphasis. Like Mara, Actia had a very small body and only the faintest sign of breasts. At least in Actia's case, her slight frame was very useful for flying, and she didn't act as childlike either.

"Oh, you were sexy. But it also felt a little off, like it didn't fit you," Chione admitted.

"Yeah, I was kinda forcing it. I'm not normally one to act like that. My friend Flare on the other hand… she's a pro at being sexy. Though she's straight, so her target market is a bit different," Actia joked.

Chione was immediately reminded of her own straight friend, Mimi. "Say, Actia?" she started carefully, "Did you ever have a crush on Flare?"

Actia nodded energetically, her fuzzy antennae bobbing with the motion. "Oh, yeah. I had a bit of a crush on her for her looks at first, then once we were friends, I really fell for her. That was a couple years ago, though, and I worked through all that, and we're still best friends."

Chione reclaimed her cocoa mug from the end table, then said, "How'd you do it? Work through that, that is?"

Actia tilted her head, watching Chione carefully. "I just talked to her about it. Why?"

Chione flushed red and mumbled, "Uh, I guess I'm in love with my friend Mimi."

Actia squinted her eyes and said, "Then why are you being romantic with _me_?"

"Because I like you… and because it can't work with Mimi. She's straight…" Chione answered.

"Then talk to her. Get some closure." Actia put a small, reassuring hand on Chione's back. "It'll be good for you."

Chione nodded determinedly, then jumped up from the bed, taking the blanket with her and exposing Actia's bare legs and pink underwear. "I'll call her right now!"

Actia raised one eyebrow. "It's the middle of the night, you know."

Chione thought for a second, then shook her head. "She's probably awake anyway, but I guess I can text her first."

* * *

 _DING!_ Mimi's text-notification rang out in a dark bedroom.

"Who's texting you at this hour, Mimi?" a male voice said between kisses. Hajime continued working his way along Mimi's collarbone, placing a kiss on every inch of her soft and sensual body. Using her mimic abilities, she'd made herself particularly curvy that night and Hajime was intent on taking full advantage of it.

"Not sure," Mimi responded, though she was already thinking of Chione. "Let me check, in case it's important." She was laying on her back, with her hair trailing off the side of the bed into her treasure chest. From inside the tooth-ringed maw, a fleshy tendril emerged. It stretched up and set the cell phone on the edge of the bed, next to Mimi's head. She grabbed it and squinted against the bright screen as she read the message.

"Uh, sorry Hajime, but can we put this on hold for a few minutes? It seems important after all."

"Yeah, no problem," he responded, then rolled sideways onto his back and snuggled up against Mimi under the sheets. For the girl he loved, he was content to wait as long as necessary.


	73. Extending Family - Mara's Web

Tsuen paced back and forth through the kitchen, her slippered hooves clopping softly on the hardwood floor. The room was dimly lit by the first hints of sunrise coming over the mountain. She had her magenta hair pulled back into a short ponytail and she was wearing yellow fleece pajamas, custom-fit for her four legs. The outfit was very comfy and cozy, and she had the day off work, but her mind was not at ease.

 _The 30th of October. The day after tomorrow… That's so soon!_ She gazed out the window for a moment, but she was too lost in thought to appreciate the beautiful frost-dusted pine trees that covered the hillside around the house. _I wanted to do something special for her, but I was so busy at work that I wasn't able to plan anything…_

Tsuen turned around to continue pacing but she froze when she saw Mara shuffling down the hallway toward her. Mara was wearing an oversized black t-shirt and a random assortment of mismatched socks on all her legs. Her shoulder length light pink hair was messy, like she'd just woken up. Judging by the tag on the front of her shirt, she had it on inside out _and_ backwards.

Just as Tsuen was thinking, _Okay? That's sloppy, even for Mara,_ the little pink arachne locked eyes with her and called out.

"Tsuen! Just who I wanted to talk to!" Mara had on a nervous grin and she looked unusually alert for so early in the morning.

Hearing Mara's cute, youthful voice made Tsuen smile, but she couldn't help but wonder what had Mara so disheveled. "Oh, why's that, Mara?" she responded.

"Um, how should I tell Yuisu about guests coming to visit, uh, tomorrow?" Mara asked sheepishly. "I know she doesn't like unannounced guests, but I only just found out myself, so I think she'll be annoyed no matter what I do."

Tsuen grimaced. _She's right about Yuisu being annoyed. One day is barely any notice at all. I mean, I can't even plan a small birthday party in two days._ Rather than dwell on things that couldn't be helped, Tsuen soldiered on and asked, "Guests? Who's visiting?"

"My mom," Mara replied with a grim tone, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Yuisu will—"

Mara cut her off and added, "And a few of my sisters."

Tsuen stared blankly for a moment, recalling how Mara had said she was one of twelve sisters, then slowly asked, "How many is ' _a few_ '?"

"I think just the four youngest, the ones that are too young to stay home without her."

"Uh… huh…" Tsuen swallowed hard and said, "Uh, we should tell Yuisu immediately, so she can plan how to fit five more guests."

"Yeeeah… Can you come with me to talk to her? I could use the support," Mara asked as she timidly shuffled her sock-covered feet.

"Of course, Mara. I'd love to."

* * *

"Your mother's visiting for the weekend?" Yuisu echoed back at Mara from where she was seated across the kitchen table. Yuisu was wearing her green and tan Atlas Convenience Store uniform, since she had been about to leave for work.

"Yep, and—"

"Four of your sisters…" Yuisu finished for her.

"Yep. Ages five, nine, and the twins are thirteen." Mara's hands and palps fidgeted in unison and she looked up at Tsuen for emotional support.

"And they're all arriving early tomorrow morning…" Yuisu mumbled to herself. The gears in her head were turning at full speed as she worked through the logistics suddenly accommodating _five_ arachne into an already full house.

Tsuen smiled back at Mara reassuringly, but she was startled when Yuisu jumped up from the table, her chair scraping loudly on the hardwood floor.

"Alright. We've got a lot to do, and not much time. It'll be cutting it close, but I can stick around for another fifteen minutes before I have to get to work. You two can finish anything we don't get to." Her voice was full of urgency and authority, and both Mara and Tsuen nodded in understanding.

Yuisu immediately started giving out instructions, "Tsuen, clear out the old exercise room that we've been using for storage, at least all the smaller stuff. Move it to your closet or something. There should be a couple air-mattresses buried in that room too, so get those out and fill 'em up."

She turned to Mara, who immediately sat up straighter under Yuisu's powerful gaze. "Mara, make a list of any dietary needs and text it to me so I can pick up more food on my way home from work. After you're done with that, make sure the guest room is clean."

Yuisu strode purposefully toward the back door and called back, "I'll go let Quess and Iormu know they're going to have neighbors in the cabin, and get a start on cleaning the cabin's guest room."

Mara and Tsuen sat in stunned silence for a moment, surprised by Yuisu's change of personality, then they both jumped up and scrambled off to do their assigned tasks.

* * *

"G'morning, Yuisu, Mara," Agent Will said through a stifled yawn as he approached the front porch. He was wearing his typical black suit and sunglasses, but his normally slicked-back hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. It _had_ been gelled back but something mussed it up into its current state.

The cause became apparent as a tiny spider-girl clambered up his back and perched on his shoulders and head. From her vantage point, the two-foot-tall arachne surveyed the area like a forward scout with her six black eyes. She had bright blue limbs and vivid red hair pulled up into four little pigtails.

As soon as the girl saw Mara standing on the porch, still brushing the sleep from her eyes, she leapt from Agent Will's head. "Mara!" she shouted as she launched right at her older sister.

Mara managed to quickly recognize the incoming ball of flailing legs and reach out to catch her. She pulled her into a hug, then set her down safely on the porch. Mara crouched down to look her littlest sister in the eyes and said, "Missulena! You've gotten so big. Pretty soon, you'll be too big to climb on people." Other than color, the little arachne looked almost exactly like a miniature Mara.

Before Yuisu had time to react to Missulena's sudden appearance, four more multi-colored arachne emerged from Agent Will's car, each carrying an overstuffed backpack filled with travel belongings. They were all wearing touristy souvenir t-shirts featuring landmarks from Australia, China, and of course Japan.

Mara introduced them to Yuisu one by one as the family of small-breed arachne approached the house. "The littlest is Missulena."

Upon hearing her name, Missulena proudly proclaimed, "I'm five years old now, so don't unnerstamate me!"

"And that one's Murina," Mara said as she pointed at an orange-bodied young girl with pure white hair in a long ponytail. "She's nine, and she loves manga and anime." Mara leaned close to Yuisu and whispered, "You'll want to secure all your pervy manga really well so she doesn't stumble across it…"

Then Mara pointed one arm and a front leg further past Murina and said, "The twins are Latty and Haddy. I'm guessing Haddy is the one that dyed her hair black."

A girl with bright red bob-cut hair and glossy-black legs and abdomen shuffled past Yuisu and Mara and remarked, "Yup, that's Haddy. She thinks it makes her look dark and cool."

Her twin sister, identical except for her black hair, sprinted to catch up, then said, "I just was tired of people confusing us, okay? Gosh!"

Finally, carrying two backpacks and a suitcase, a slightly larger woman approached the stairs. She had pale yellow legs and lime-green hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she had softer, fuller features than her daughters. There were faint wrinkles at the corners of her six black eyes, but overall, she looked very young for having raised twelve children.

"Hi! I'm Eria. It's nice to finally meet you, Yuisu." She smiled and offered a yellow carapace-covered hand, which Yuisu crouched slightly to shake. "Mara's said only good things about you. Thank you for taking care of her, and for having us on such short notice."

"You're welcome," Yuisu said, smiling back. _Mara wasn't kidding about looking old for her age. She looks just like her mom, and her sisters all look even younger than I was expecting._ "Can I take those bags for you?" Yuisu offered.

"Nah, I got it," she said, then continued toward the door, saying, "When I found out we'd be on the Japan leg of our trip on the 30th, I just _had_ to make a detour to visit my little girl on her birthday."

Mara pouted and said, "I'll be twenty-one tomorrow, Mom. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Eria chuckled and said, "You'll _always_ be my little girl, Mara."

"Ugh, let's just get inside. I'll show you your rooms. Mom, Murina, and Missulena are in the cabin, and I figured the twins would want to be in separate rooms."

As Mara guided her family inside, Yuisu stayed behind to chat with Agent Will. "Thanks for driving them over from the train station."

He nodded sleepily. Apparently he wasn't a morning person. "Ya, no problem. Have fun, and good luck, Yuisu. They're more than a handful."

"I'll be alright," Yuisu said, then asked, "But are _you_ alright?"

He shrugged. "Just exhausted from repelling Eria's advances. Once she saw how Missulena took to me, she kept insisting I was husband material. Apparently the arachne of Maratus mate with lots of different men, but only marry and settle down with their final mate."

He waved goodbye and turned back towards his car, muttering, "And she _really_ wants daughter number thirteen…"

* * *

Mara gave her family a full tour of the house, which was pretty empty: Yuisu had to work again, as did Tsuen and Haru. Chione was asleep in her room, and Mimi wanted little to do with the hyperactive spider-girls and retreated to her own room. It seemed she'd never really gotten over Mara's curiosity-driven crowbar attack…

After the tour, Mara set up a game console in the living room to occupy Haddy, Latty, and Murina, then went to check on her mother and Missulena in the cabin. She arrived to find them both in the kitchenette. Eria was chatting cheerfully with Iormu and Quess while Missulena was skittering around on the floor, playing with Pwess.

Pwess had grown a lot in the last month, and was the same size as Missulena, and not far behind in maturity.

"Can you do _this_?" Missulena asked as she leapt, executed a half-flip, and stuck upside down on the bottom of the table, clinging with her grippy spider-feet.

"Ummm, maybe?" Pwess said in her echoey voice, her yellow tendril trembling over her purple 'hair'. She coiled her slimy purple tail into a spring, eyed the table above, then sprung upward.

 _SPLAT!_ Pwess collided with the table harder than she meant to. She flattened out against the table, temporarily losing her jormungand-esque shape.

At the sudden noise, Iormu ducked down and lifted the tablecloth to look under the table, her horns almost catching on the edge of the table. "Are you okay, Pwess?" she said, worried.

The blob on the underside of the table reformed into a little lamia shape and Pwess smiled back at her mom. "Pwess is okay, mommy! Look!" she cheered as she slid around on the bottom of the table, secured by sticky slime and suction.

"That's great, princess! Just be careful, okay?" Iormu said.

While Missulena and Pwess played tag on the bottom of the large table, Iormu returned to the conversation happening above.

"That's so great that you two are able to have children!" Eria proclaimed to Quess and Iormu. "When we realized that Mara was gay, I worried I'd never have grandchildren, but it seems there's a chance after all!"

" _Mom_ … You already have a grandchild. Unless Meer's daughter suddenly doesn't count anymore," Mara said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I know I have all your other sisters' children to look forward to, but that doesn't mean I can't hope for children for you too. Motherhood is just too wonderful to miss out on, Mara."

Quess and Iormu silently smiled and nodded. They agreed, but didn't want to risk complicating Mara's situation with her mother any further.

Eria put an arm on Mara's back and continued, "So, have you found a wonderful slime girl yet, Mara? I guess a human would be acceptable too."

Quess opened her mouth to mention Tsuen, but Mara raised a sharp-tipped leg to her lips and glared at her. It seemed Mara wasn't ready to reveal her relationship with Tsuen for some reason.

"That's enough about me, Mom," Mara said, changing the subject. "How about you? How's your world tour going? Found a thirteenth man yet?"

"It's getting so _hard_ to find a mate these days, with all the countries implementing those Interspecies Protection Acts…"

"I'm sure carting around four daughters isn't helping your sex appeal, Mom," Mara muttered.

"I'm looking for a good, responsible man this time, not the meek, manipulable young men I normally pursue. The girls actually help with that. Take Agent Will for example, he'd be a wonderful husband and father, if he would just stop playing hard to get…"

* * *

That night, the hot spring was taken over by the arachne family. Mara tried to opt out, but Eria insisted that she should spend some time with her mom and sisters.

As Mara and her mother chatted and relaxed in the deeper, hotter part of the pool, the four youngest splashed around in the shallows. Missulena had been afraid of the hot water at first, but once Latty had encouraged her and helped her in, she really seemed to like it. She was too little to swim around, but she was happy to splash around at the edge.

"So, Mara… how's life in Japan?" Eria asked with a little smile.

"It's been great. I've learned a lot about people, in ways I couldn't have over the internet. I made some good friends too."

"Girlfriends?" Eria asked with a grin. As a mother, it was reasonable for Eria to be curious about Mara's love-life, but since Mara was the only one of her daughters that was interested in women, Eria was a little more inquisitive than normal.

Mara wasn't amused. "Friends that happen to be girls. Like Actia. She's a moth-girl, and she's into games too. She's a total astronomy geek, though."

Eria's six eyes opened wide and she lifted a yellow-carapaced hand to her mouth. "A moth! We eat bugs, Mara, not befriend them. At least you aren't dating her…"

"Mom, she's a person, not a 'bug'." Mara lowered her voice and added, "Don't be racist."

"It's not being racist, it's the way things are, Mara. Arachne are predators, and before humans industrialized the world, where do you think we got our food? We ate bugs and animals, and other extra-species races too."

Despite the touchy subject, Mara and Eria were both keeping pretty calm. The relaxing water and the fact that there were children nearby helped them stay civil.

"That's the way things _were_ , Mom. It's not like that anymore. It isn't legal to eat a centaur, so I might as well be friends with her instead," Mara said, slipping in the centaur mention to gauge her mother's reaction.

"If you say so. I'll stick to human men for mates and arachne women for friends, thank you very much." After a second, Eria squinted at Mara and said, "Centaur, huh? Got a centaur friend too? You better watch out around her, or she'll stamp you to death, especially if she panics. I've heard they spook easily, just like horses."

"She would never!" Mara shouted, then clasped her hands over her mouth.

Across the pool, Murina glanced over in concern, her long white ponytail flicking across her bare shoulder. With her striking hair and fair features, Murina was shaping up to be the prettiest of all her sisters. Assuming the Interspecies Protection Act didn't get more strict in the next nine years, she'd have no trouble at all finding her first mate when she set out into the world as an adult.

Before Murina could say anything, a splash of hot water hit the side of her face. It came from Missulena, who tried to flee, but was grabbed up and tickled by Murina.

Eria put a hand on Mara's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to insult your friends. Just remember that the human world is not very friendly to arachne, and other liminal races can be even worse."

"I'll be careful, Mom…" Mara said, then climbed out of the hot spring. Her naked body steamed in the cold October air until she wrapped herself in a towel. "I've got a guild raid to get to. We can chat more tomorrow."

Eria was used to Mara's strange video game terminology, even if she didn't understand all of it. "Alright, Mara. Goodnight!" she called cheerfully. Eria didn't even notice at first that Mara was standing under the massive, sparkling night sky without even a hint of fear. _Mara got over her agoraphobia?! That's wonderful!_ she thought, smiling as Mara skittered away down the path toward the house.


	74. Extending Family - A Tremendous Thing

Mara had used her scheduled MMO raid to get out of an awkward conversation with her mom, but the raid didn't go well either. She and her guildmates were up past midnight, trying and failing to defeat the boss of the dungeon. When they finally gave up for the night, she told her guildies that she wouldn't make the next night's attempts. They were very disappointed, at least until she mentioned that it was because of her birthday party.

"Ding!" one guildie cheered.

"Grats, Mara!" said another.

"Happy birthday! Let us know what cool stuff you get."

"Though it'll probably just be shoes, or whatever boring stuff girls get for their birthdays."

Mara replied, "Thanks, guys. Seeya online in a couple days!"

She took off her headset and looked down at her carapace-covered pedipalps and the pointy 'feet' at end of her eight legs. She pondered that last comment, _Shoes, huh? I guess they all think I'm a regular human girl. No one knows you're a spider on the internet…_

Mara powered down her PC and crawled down from her desk chair. _Should I tell them I'm an arachne? Would they believe me? …Would they still like me?_

She stripped off her many socks and climbed into bed, where Tsuen was already sleeping like a rock. A big, warm, fuzzy rock. As Mara snuggled up between Tsuen's front legs, Mara thought, _Whatever. I've got bigger things to worry about… like how to get Mom to like Tsuen…_

* * *

When Mara awoke, she was alone in the large bed, but that was typical with Tsuen's early-to-bed-early-to-rise schedule. Mara shivered a bit in the chilly room, longing for her warm and cuddly lover. As she climbed out of bed, she decided, _It's my birthday, so I'll do what I want. I'll wear my favorite clothes, eat my favorite food, and I'll deal with Mom later…_

Mara grabbed a comfy, frilly blue t-shirt, matching arm warmers, a black skirt, and some white panties with a kitten on the front. Then she picked out four pairs of socks and a fifth kitten-themed pair for her pedipalps. Still wearing her baggy sleep-shirt and with her arms full of clothes, she shuffled off to the bathing room.

Her bath was uneventful, giving her time to think, or in this case, to stress about her mom. Despite her desire to deal with her mother later, she couldn't help but worry, _How can I get her to like Tsuen? It seems like the only time she's open minded about other liminals is when grandkids are involved, and I'm pretty sure Tsuen and I can't make any little spider-horsies._

After fretting and fidgeting for a while, Mara got out of the bath and dried off. Then she got dressed in her carefully selected outfit and made her way to the kitchen.

She rounded the corner and saw Tsuen sitting on her haunches next to the table, wearing those same cozy pajamas as the day before. Mara said, "G'mornin', Tsuen. It was chilly in there without y—" She cut off when she saw who else was at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hi, Mom."

Eria was wearing snug red flannel pajamas, plain white socks on all her feet, and a genuine old-fashioned nightcap over her shoulder-length green hair. Her chair was turned sideways to make room for her yellow abdomen behind her. "Good morning, Mara, and happy birthday," she said cheerily.

"Happy birthday!" Tsuen echoed.

Seeing her mother and Tsuen talking had Mara immediately on edge. _This can't be good. Maybe I can diffuse this…_ "Thanks. Where's Missulena at?"

Eria smiled broadly. "Oh, she's with Iormu and Pwess. Iormu was happy to watch her for me for a bit."

Mara cringed. _I need to get Mom away from Tsuen._ "What about the other girls?"

"Still sleeping. They stayed up too late playing that video game you set up for them. I found Murina passed out with the controller still in her hand this morning." Eria was watching Mara's face closely, and she asked, "What's with the curiosity, Mara?"

"N-nothing. Just wondering," Mara stammered.

"Oh, that reminds me. _I_ was curious about something," Eria said offhandedly. "Tsuen here"—she gestured with a couple legs in Tsuen's direction—"mentioned that you two are sharing a room. Is that just to make room for me and your sisters?"

 _Damn. I bet she knew that even before Tsuen told her._ Mara never could keep hide things from her mother. After raising so many mischievous daughters, Eria seemed to have a sixth sense.

Mara swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say, but then Tsuen acted first. She admitted, "No, we shared a room before that."

Eria's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "Oh? May I ask why?"

Mara looked around the room for an out, some escape from the awkward time-bomb of a situation. Finally, she darted up and grabbed Tsuen's hand and pulled. "Sorry, Mom. No time to talk. I have something important to deal with, with Tsuen."

As Tsuen was tugged away from her half-eaten breakfast, she smiled and said, "Sorry for the sudden departure, Eria. It was really nice talking with you."

Mara pulled Tsuen all the way to their bedroom, which was quite a challenge due to her socks' lack of traction on the wooden floor. Once the door was securely closed behind them, Mara let go of Tsuen's hand and grabbed a large plush hamster off a shelf.

With her back to Tsuen, she hugged the plushy tight to her chest, then spoke, "Tsuen. My mom's really old-fashioned. She doesn't like other liminal races, and I don't think she'll approve of us at all. Maybe it'd be for the best if we kept our relationship a secret."

Tsuen understood Mara's fears all too well. She'd been kicked out of her childhood home due to outdated prejudices, and it had changed her life irreversibly. However, she felt Mara's situation was not as hopeless as Mara seemed to think. "Mara, I think things will be fine. Give her time, and she'll come around."

"No! She won't change that easily. Help me out here, Tsuen." Mara turned and stared up at Tsuen, her expression frantic and worried. "We need a story for why we're staying in the same room. Maybe you're new here and don't like to be alone. Or maybe my fear of the outdoors morphed into a fear of—"

Tsuen cut in. "Mara, stop. Calm down." She put a soothing hand on Mara's shoulder. "You just need to get your mind off things…"

Tsuen's face lit up as she had an idea. "Misaki, Yamato, and Actia will be visiting tonight for your birthday dinner. How about we call them now instead, and you spend the day down in town with them?"

Mara was as distractible as always and her frantic energy shifted focus just like Tsuen had hoped. "Ooh, that sounds like fun! I don't think Actia's met Misaki yet." A mischievous grin formed on her face. "I bet she'll drive Actia crazy…"

* * *

"Consider this your birthday gift, Mara," Actia grumbled in her soft, quiet voice. She was wearing child-sized yellow snow boots and a puffy grey coat so large it was more of a dress. The coat had been modified to let her four diaphanous wings through, but that was for comfort more than function. "I should be asleep right now, and it's too bright out here, and I can't even fly when I'm this bundled up."

"Me either!" Misaki cheered, her raspy voice entirely too loud for Actia's sleep deprived state. "I'm so puffy and round in this coat!" She ran around in circles under the leaf-bare cherry trees, leaving giant bird-footprints in the frosted grass of the park. She was wearing a bright orange coat that was more of a vest, since it didn't cover very much of her wings. Unlike Actia's coat, it was properly sized for her, so it didn't cover the tight black leggings she wore.

Yamato was thankful for that. He couldn't believe how good Misaki's butt looked in those leggings, and he couldn't take his eyes off it. He sat down on a park bench and zipped his blue jacket the rest of the way up. It was beautiful out, but a bit chilly to be wandering around a park.

A black shape climbed stealthily up the back of the park bench. Before leaving the house, Mara had put on a black hoodie to match her skirt and taken off her socks, except the kitty ones on her palps. She pounced and grabbed Yamato's shoulders, startling him. "Control your male gaze, loverboy," she teased. "It's rude to stare, even when her booty looks that good." Then she swiped his grey wool cap, exposing his messy brown hair to the chilly air.

Yamato jumped up and reached for his hat, his ears turning red from cold and embarrassment both. "Hey, she's _my_ girlfriend, and you were looking too!" As he chased Mara around the little park, he was very glad there weren't any other visitors. _Being with three small liminal girls, I probably look like a babysitter, or a creep…_

Actia tapped the toe of her yellow boot on the ground impatiently. "Are we just going to play around in the park all day, or did you kids want to do anything in town?"

As Yamato finally caught up to Mara and grabbed his hat back, he thought, _I guess Actia's the real babysitter here. She's the oldest by several years, and she's acting as Mara's guardian for the day._ He pulled his hat down over his ears and said, "Misaki and I still need to pick out gifts for Mara. We'd been planning to go to the mall until Tsuen called."

Mara ran back and grabbed her precious parasol from the bench, then skittered back to the others. She no longer _needed_ the parasol to feel safe outside, but she still liked having it around, especially as a reminder of Tsuen's kindness. "Let's go to the mall then! It's only a few blocks away. And I promise I won't peek when you pick out my presents," she said with a wide grin.

* * *

After shopping for a couple hours, the little group walked back to Yamato's car and he drove them up to Yuisu's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Yamato," Actia said from the back seat of the little two door car as they came to a stop next to the porch. She was still tired from being awake during the day, but she'd had a lot of fun.

"Yep, yep. My Yamato's the best," Misaki said, then started climbing across the console to try to wrap him in a feathery hug.

"No problem, Actia," Yamato replied, holding Misaki back with one hand. "Misaki, wait 'til we're out of the car, okay?" he said, then opened his door and stepped out.

Misaki got out of her side and sprinted around the car. While Yamato was sliding the driver's seat forward to let Mara and Actia out of the back seat, Misaki jumped on his back, wrapping her wings around his shoulders. She stayed there, happily flailing her legs, even as he grabbed a bag of presents from the trunk and approached the house.

Yamato just chuckled and shook his head. He was used to Misaki's adorable antics, and at least she was light enough that carrying her around wasn't a problem.

Mara got to the door first and opened it wide. "Come on in. I think dinner should be ready soon, and I get to open presents after that!"

Yuisu intercepted the new arrivals while they were taking off their coats. "Ah, good, you're here. Dinner is ready to go, so come on into the kitchen." As Yamato, Misaki, Actia, and Mara followed her, she gestured at a couple folding tables that had been set up in the crowded kitchen. "Counting the kids, we've got seventeen people, so I had to split things into two groups."

Tsuen was shuttling plates of food to the main table, which had been extended to its maximum length. She raised a beckoning hand to the newcomers and called out, "You're all at this table. The kids and moms are at the folding tables." She turned back to grab more food, then added, "Except for Eria. She asked to be next to her birthday girl."

Mara froze, stopping right in the middle of the walkway. _Oh, right. Mom. So much for my happy birthday…_

Misaki pushed Mara forward and cheered, "The birthday girl gets to be at the head of the table!"

After a chaotic few minutes, everyone had a seat and a plate of food. Quess, Iormu, and all the arachne kids were at the two conjoined folding tables, with little Pwess bouncing up and down on Quess's lap, while the ten other adults were seated around the main table.

Eria stood up on her chair, but the small, yellow arachne still only reached head-height. She announced, "We're all here today to celebrate Mara's twenty-first birthday!"

Everyone cheered, "Happy birthday, Mara!" and Eria waited for the noise to die down before continuing.

"Mara left home a little later than normal, but she found a great home here, and made great friends," Eria said, sweeping her eyes across the group of humans and liminals. "I heard she's even planning an entire convention." She turned to her right and smiled at Mara. "I'm proud of you, Mara."

After Eria's little speech, every dove into their meals and side conversations of their own. Haru had brought home some excellent cuts of meat from the butcher and the carnivores in the group had been salivating from the smell. For the vegetarians like Tsuen and Actia, or anyone wanting a more balanced meal, Tsuen had prepared garlic baked veggies, miso soup, and salad.

As Eria sat down, Mara pulled her into a hug and said, "Thanks, Mom. It's really nice to have you and my sisters here for my birthday." Mara straightened her back and tried to act tough, but her eyes had gotten a little misty. "I missed you, and I miss home sometimes."

Eria returned the hug with enthusiasm and said, "That's only natural, Mara." She leaned back and held Mara's shoulders at arm's length. "Now, would you like to properly introduce me to your girlfriend?" she said, turning to look across the table at Tsuen.

"Bwuh?" Mara's jaw dropped open and she sat back in her chair with a _WHUMP_. "You knew?"

To Mara's right, Tsuen blushed and flicked her pink tail nervously. "I told her. I knew she would be alright with us."

Eria's eyes flicked side to side and she admitted, "Well, I wasn't at first. But we talked for a bit, and when I heard all that you've been through together, all Tsuen did for you, like helping you with your phobia…" she trailed off, blinking back a tear.

Eria turned to Tsuen and said, "You've done a tremendous thing for my daughter, more than I ever could. Thank you."

Tsuen nodded and smiled back silently, and scooted over so she could wrap an arm around Mara's waist.

Eria took a deep breath, looked into Mara's eyes, then resumed, "When I saw how much Tsuen loves you, I knew I had been wrong to doubt her, and wrong to doubt you."

Small, sparkling tears were running down Mara's face, but she was smiling. "Thanks, Mom," she said quietly, meaningfully.

Suddenly Eria turned to her plate of grilled meat and raised her chopsticks. "That's enough of this heavy emotional stuff. Let's eat dinner, give Mara her presents, and have fun!"

* * *

Hours later, long after the festivities had died down and everyone had gone home or retreated to their bedrooms, there was a knock on Mara and Tsuen's bedroom door.

Mara pushed her chair back from the desk, where her PC was busy installing one of her new birthday presents. She walked past the bed and a soundly sleeping Tsuen, then opened the door.

Eria was there in the hallway. She saw Tsuen asleep on the bed and whispered, "Hey, Mara. Just letting you know that we're leaving at five in the morning to catch our train to Tokyo. I figure you'd still be asleep that early."

Mara shook her head and said, "Nah, I'll wake up and see you off. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't say goodbye to the girls?" She didn't bother whispering since she knew Tsuen was a heavy sleeper.

Eria shuffled her legs and palps nervously, then said, "Thanks, Mara, for showing me I was wrong. The world _has_ changed, and there are wonderful people in it. People like Tsuen. I'm so glad she makes you happy."

Mara smiled. "No problem, Mom. Now go get some sleep. It's past your bedtime, and you've got a busy day tomorrow," she said jokingly.

Eria chuckled and replied, "Alright. You get some sleep too." She pulled Mara into a brief hug, then shuffled off toward the cabin.


	75. Between a Hawk and a Hard Place

Agent Will sat at the kitchen table, idly scratching his ear and making small talk with Yuisu, catching up on things how things had been going around the Nakahara household. "Oh, before I forget…" he said, then grabbed his briefcase and dug around in it. After a moment, he set two small, colorfully wrapped presents on the table and said, "Sorry about the delay. Work's been pretty busy, but I picked these up on my latest business trip." Each one had a little tag, one made out to Haru and one to Mara.

Yuisu looked at the little gifts and thought, _It's been almost a month since Haru's birthday, and two weeks since Mara's, but better late than never._ Yuisu smiled and replied, "No worries. I'm sure they'll be happy to know you were thinking of them. I'll pass the gifts on later. Mara should be awake soon, but Haru won't get home 'til six."

Agent Will bowed slightly and said, "Thanks, Yuisu." After a moment, he added, "Speaking of Haru, I had another reason for dropping by today. Her mom wants to come to town to visit Haru soon. Can you arrange that, please?"

Yuisu tilted her head, a habit she'd picked up from Haru. "Why me? Don't you normally organize those things, like with Mara's mom?"

Agent Will cleared his throat. "Uh, normally, yes… but I don't want to give Kohaku the wrong message. I think it's for the best if I don't interact with her too much during her visit."

 _Huh? What the heck does he mean by that?_ thought Yuisu. "Uh, sure. I'll work with Haru on that. She'd love to help organize her mom's visit."

* * *

"Mmm, that feels good," Yuisu whispered into the dark bedroom. She was enveloped from behind by Haru's soft, warm wings and Haru was nibbling sensually at her neck.

"I just wish I had normal hands so I could do more for you…" Haru replied suggestively.

"Oh, you can already do plen—"

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_ Yuisu was cut off by the sound of hurried knocking on the bedroom door.

Yuisu slumped and let out a sad sigh, mourning the loss of a wonderful moment. Then she called out, "What is it?"

Mara's voice called back through the door, "Some harpy lady's at the door, and she wants to see you two. I gotta get back to my raid. Seeya!"

Haru jumped up from the bed, leaving Yuisu's bare skin exposed to the cold air. "Ah, crap. That's my mom. She loves to arrive early." She turned on the lights and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt over her lacy underwear as fast as her ineffective thumbs would allow.

"But _twelve hours_ early? Seriously?" Yuisu said incredulously, already digging through her dresser for clothes of her own.

"Yeeeah… she's odd like that."

After putting on some underwear and pants, Yuisu pulled a green v-neck sweater over her head and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Ugh, so much for good first impressions. I had been planning to get all fancied up before meeting your mom…"

Haru planted a quick kiss on Yuisu's cheek and said, "You look _fine_. Now let's go let her inside before she freezes out there. Harpy feathers are warm, but not _that_ warm."

The couple darted out into the hallway and ran the short distance to the door, only to find an unfamiliar harpy-style coat already on the coat rack. It seemed that someone had already let Haru's mom inside.

"Over here, Haru, Yuisu!" came a chipper voice from the kitchen. It was Chione's.

They continued past the entryway and into the kitchen, where Chione was sitting at the table with an unfamiliar guest. From behind, they could only see her white hair and her fluffy white wings.

Chione smiled up at Haru and Yuisu, her eyes bright and cheerful despite the late hour, or more likely, _because of_ the late hour. As the only fully nocturnal member of the house, she didn't get to spend that much time with people and she seemed to be enjoying the company. She tucked a strand of her cobalt hair behind a horn and said, "When I came back from my midnight flight, I found Ms Kohaku out on the porch in the cold, so I let her in."

"Just Kohaku is fine, Chione," Kohaku said in a smooth, melodic voice, then she stood up and turned around to look at her daughter for the first time in almost a year. "Haru! Come give your mom a hug," she beamed, holding her white and black wings wide.

[Image: Kohaku: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-56 ]

Kohaku looked a lot like her daughter, except Kohaku's hair was shorter and shot through with occasional strands of black. On closer inspection, her gold eyes were wider and looked more passionate, and her skin was more tanned. She wore a light blue blouse and some torn jean shorts that looked right out of Haru's wardrobe.

Haru stepped forward into the hug, awkwardly holding her wings low so they didn't collide with her mom's. As she was engulfed in motherly love, she said, "Hi, Mom. It's great to see you."

"Enthusiastic as always, I see," Kohaku teased. Then she stepped back, held Haru by the shoulders, and looked Haru up and down. "You're looking good Haru. Not as muscular as you used to be, but you must be staying pretty active." With a concerned look, she asked, "Have you been eating well?"

"Yes, Mom…" Haru said with an embarrassed smile. Being around her mom always managed to make her feel like a little kid.

"Good, now introduce me to your fiancée here," Kohaku said with a mischievous grin.

Haru and Yuisu flushed red in unison, then Haru floundered, " _Girlfriend_ , Mom! We're just girlfriends!"

"A mother can hope," Kohaku responded, still grinning. "And there's still time for that in the future." She waved a big fluffy wing dismissively and said, "Anyways, Haru, please introduce your _girlfriend_."

Haru cleared her throat, then raised one wing toward Yuisu and said, "This is Yuisu. She's only 21, but she's super responsible, and caring, and, uh, I love her." Haru hid her face behind her other wing. She hadn't realized how difficult it would be to introduce her mother to her lover.

Yuisu steeled her nerves and stepped forward. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kohaku."

Yuisu yelped in surprise as Kahaku suddenly pulled her into a tight, feathery hug. Pressed up against Kohaku's body like that, she learned firsthand that Kohaku had a similar figure to Haru, if a bit curvier in the hips, _and_ that she wasn't wearing a bra under her light blue blouse. Yuisu got a faceful of E-cups and had to fight with every drop of willpower to keep from going all Yuri-su.

For what felt like an eternity, Yuisu tried to think about anything other than the boobs in her face. When the hug finally relented, Kohaku grinned, baring her sharp teeth, and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Yuisu. I hope you've been treating my precious daughter well…" Her hawk-like eyes were sharp and narrowed, and there was more than a hint of a threat in her voice.

"O-of c-course," Yuisu stuttered, her face going pale. She knew just how scary raptor harpies could be.

The storm passed as quickly as it came and Kohaku smiled warmly. "Great! Well, I'll let you get back to treating her."

"Huh?" Yuisu said as she and Haru tilted their heads in unison.

Kohaku shrugged and blinked her bright gold eyes innocently. "I apologize for prying, but it was pretty obvious what my arrival interrupted… I can smell you on each other."

Yuisu's cheeks burned with embarrassment and Haru flushed red too.

"Mom! We weren't- I mean-, ugh, nevermind!" Haru blurted, adorably flustered. She turned to Chione and rattled off, "Gotta go to sleep. Can you show my Mom to her guest room? Thanks! Goodnight!"

The blushing lovers turned on the spot and escaped to their room, but they were far too flustered and uncomfortable to resume any intimacy that night.

Once they were out of earshot, Kohaku turned back to Chione and smiled. "Ahh, I know I probably shouldn't, but it's so fun to tease Haru. Yuisu does seem like a great girl."

Chione nodded fervently. "Oh, yes. She's amazing. Yuisu does so much for all of us here." She paused in thought, then added, "Though because of my sleep schedule, I spend a lot more time with Haru. She's been like a mentor to me, and I'm very thankful."

Kohaku opened her mouth to reply, but Chione continued, "Haru's a great person, and you raised her very well, Ms Kohaku."

Kohaku smiled with pride and said, "Please, just Kohaku is fine. I've got enough black hairs and wrinkles already reminding me of my age. It'd be nice to be just 'one of the girls' for a while."

Chione nodded, but overcoming the formal habits she picked up in boarding school would be difficult.

"On that note," Kohaku started, "tell me a bit about yourself, Chione…"

* * *

The next morning, Haru stepped into the kitchen, her talons clicking on the hardwood floor. She beelined for the fridge, but stopped when she saw who was at the table.

"Good morning, Mom. I see you've already met Tsuen," Haru said.

Kohaku turned her head nearly 180 degrees to look at Haru. "Good morning. And yes, we've been talking for a while. Tsuen's kindhearted and upbeat, and she's so cute that I just want to eat her up."

Tsuen blushed at the compliments, but then shifted uncomfortably at that last part. Predators always made her a little uneasy. "Uh, thanks, Kohaku," she said quietly.

Kohaku gestured at Tsuen and said, "I was just telling her about a strange bouquet of flowers I got the other day. Do you know anything about it, Haru?"

Haru carried a container of leftover hamburger steak from the fridge to the microwave. "No idea. What was strange about it?"

"It didn't have a sender's name, just a tag that said, 'With love from the Interspecies Exchange Program'. The flowers were simply beautiful though. I kind of wish they were from some handsome suitor…"

Haru pondered that for a moment, then said, "Sounds like they could be from Agent Will, since he's our Exchange Program Coordinator."

Kohaku's head whipped around to look at Haru, her shoulder-length black and white hair flinging outward from the speed. "Ooh, really? I've always assumed he was taken. After all, he never accepted my invitations to come visit…"

Haru stopped partway to the table, still holding her plate of food awkwardly with both wings. "Really, Mom? _Really_?" she said, exasperated. "All the men in the world, and you go after my Exchange Coordinator?"

Kohaku shrugged. "What can I say? I've grown to like him from all the times we talked on the phone and how well he takes care of my precious only daughter." She smiled wide. "And if he's sending me flowers, maybe I have a chance…"

Just then, Mara shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had caught some of the conversation and she said, "Are you talking about Agent Will sending out flowers?" She approached the chair next to Tsuen, turned it sideways to make room for her abdomen, and climbed up. Once seated, the little arachne continued, "My mom received some of those too, right before her trip. But it was weird for him to do that, since he just played hard-to-get during her entire visit."

Simultaneously, Kohaku's expression wilted and Haru's turned into a knowing smile.

"Aww, maybe they weren't meant to be romantic after all…" Kohaku sighed.

"Ah ha! I bet he didn't send them at all," Haru exclaimed. When the three other women in the kitchen looked at her suspiciously, she said, "I'm going to go have a talk with Quess, our resident flower shop operator…"

* * *

Haru leaned forward and propped herself up with a wing on the table. It was just her and Quess in the cabin's little kitchenette. "I'm not saying your intentions were bad, Quess, but I don't think this plan will end well." In her head, Haru continued, _None of your plans seem to end well. Sneaking into our house and pretending to be a queen, then trying to seduce Yuisu, and now playing matchmaker with Agent Will…_

Quess slid back defensively. "That's a bit presumptive. By sending out flowers on behalf of Agent Will, I'm simply sowing the seeds for a relationship. It either blooms or it doesn't, and the parties involved never need to know I had a hand in it," she said.

Haru started to nod in agreement, then stopped herself. Quess's way with words was as slippery as her slimy body.

Haru sighed. "Please, just think about the situation you're putting Agent Will in. It looks like he was sending romantic gestures to Eria and my mom, and if he doesn't return their advances, he looks like an indecisive jerk. Think of the tension that could put on the relationships between exchange homestays, their parents, and the program itself."

Quess's yellow tendril wilted a bit at that. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that…"

"The damage is already done with Mara's mom, but we can still fix this for mine," Haru said, sternly. "We're going to come clean with Agent Will." Haru swallowed hard and added, "…and my mother."

"Alright, just give me a second." Quess peeked in the bedroom to check on Iormu and Pwess, who were napping peacefully. Only after planting a little kiss on each of their foreheads, she slid along behind Haru toward the house. On the way, she asked, "So what's the plan? Get them both in the same room and tell them at the same time, or…?"

Haru hesitated with one foot on the back porch. "Ugh, that sounds too awkward. I'll tell my mom, and you can call Agent Will."

Quess turned a sickly, pale color as she recalled how Agent Will had angrily approached her flower stand a few weeks before. "Actually, let's trade. I still need to meet Kohaku after all."

"Sure. Wait, how do you already know-" Haru started, then shook her head and started toward the back door. "Ah, nevermind. You clearly already researched her so you could send those flowers…"

As soon as they stepped inside, they could hear conversation in the kitchen. It seemed Mara and Kohaku were still hanging out.

"Online games are also really good for keeping in touch with friends and family long distance," Mara explained.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but these modern games just aren't for me. When I was stuck at home raising little Haru, I had one of those Gameboys, but anything without big, easy buttons just isn't worth the hassle with these wings." Kohaku paused the conversation to look up at the new arrivals and she called out, "Hello! Quess, I take it? Haru talked a little about you on the phone."

At that, Haru waved a wing dismissively and said, "I'll let you chat. I've got a phone call to make."

* * *

"You've reached Agent Will with the Cultural Exchange Program, Okayado region. How can I help you?"

"Hey, Agent Will, it's Haru," she said as she paced around her bed. She had taken the cordless phone into her bedroom to get some privacy.

"Hey hey, how's it going? Your mom arrive in town okay?"

"Yep. Twelve hours early, actually, but that's normal for her."

"Good to hear. So, what's up, Haru?"

"Uh, I've got an apology to make…" Haru started. She took a breath and continued, "On Quess's account."

"Oh, what'd she do now? Something to do with the pheromone love spells she's been putting on the townspeople?" Agent Will asked, clearly still annoyed with Quess's previous flower-shop antics.

"What? She's been doing that?" Haru asked, then shook her head and said, "Nevermind. No, this is different. She's been sending flowers to some of your homestays' mothers, and making it look like they're from you." After dropping that revelation, Haru listened carefully, awaiting Agent Will's response.

When he didn't respond for almost thirty seconds, she asked, "You there?"

He quickly responded, "Yeah, just putting all the puzzle pieces together." He took a deep breath and said, "So, I assume she sent them to Eria, and Kohaku too? That would explain the way that Eria acted like we were already dating…"

"Uh huh," Haru answered. "I stopped her before she sent any to Mimi's or Chione's moms."

"Oh thank God," Agent Will gasped. "I don't think I could handle Tess if she thought I was interested in her after all, after turning her down before."

Haru squinted in thought. "Wait a minute, Agent Will…"

"Hmm?"

"Tess, Eria, _and_ my mom were all interested in you, but you turned them _all_ down?" In a teasing tone, she asked, "Do you not like older women? Or is there something _else_ you've been hiding?"

"No, I'm not gay," he said, putting an end to that line of thought. "I just don't want to risk hurting my relationships with you girls by getting tangled in family affairs."

"Aww, Agent Will, you know you're like family already," Haru said, then stifled a giggle and thought, _Just like family, I never chose to be stuck with you._ Haru hummed in thought for a moment, then said, "It was weird to me at first, but now that I've thought about it, if you dated my mom, I guess I'd be cool with it."

"Huh," Agent Will whispered, "I guess I wasn't expecting that." After a second of silence his voice came through loudly on the line, "But that doesn't matter. It wouldn't be professional, or legal."

"Psh! As if you ever cared about that. I know you're the kind of guy that does what's right, even if you have to bend the rules. And I know you want some romance in your life. Quess sent those flowers because she saw how lonely you seemed."

"Fine," Agent Will whispered in a sad, heavy voice. "I'll tell you the biggest reason…"

Haru strained to listen closely as he continued.

"All those liminal women, they want more kids, they want families, and they need to carry on their species." There was a long pause, then he said, "And I can't do any of that for them. Alright?"

"Huh? You don't like children? You got along _great_ with Missulena," Haru said, smiling at the memory of the tiny red-haired arachne peering out at the world from the top of Agent Will's head, like a sailor in the crow's nest of a ship.

Agent Will blurted out, "I can't have kids, alright? I'm infertile."

"Oh." Haru went cold as she took that in. A wave of guilt hit her and she felt absolutely awful for teasing Agent Will. She flumped down on the floor and leaned against the bed, feeling deflated. She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Will… I… I shouldn't have pried…"

He continued, as if he'd been waiting to let this off his chest for a long time, "When I first got into this extraspecies exchange line of work, back when we were making first contact with the liminal world, I told myself it was an upside." He chuckled a little, but it was a sad sort of laugh. "It was my superpower. I could visit the homelands of the more _enthusiastic_ liminals like Lamias and enjoy myself without worrying about any diplomatic issues related to new pregnancies. But now…"

He took a slow, deep breath. "Now it's my curse."

When she was sure he had said all he was going to say, Haru spoke up. "Um, Agent Will?"

"Yeah?" His voice was tired and weary.

"You know I'm an only child, right?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, it was in your file."

"But do you realize how rare that is for harpies? They can lay several eggs per breeding season, for decades…"

"Oh," Agent Will said, a hint of surprise in his voice. "I never thought about that."

"Mom probably won't be happy that I'm telling someone this, but… the only child thing… well, it wasn't for lack of trying. You and my mom have more in common than you thought."

There was silence on the line that stretched out for what felt like forever. Finally, Agent Will's voice came through the phone, faint and ponderous, "Huh. So Kohaku is… She isn't looking for more kids?"

"Nope. She came to terms with that long ago, and spent all her efforts spoiling me instead." Haru smiled at the thought. Being an only child in a society full of big families was tough in some ways, but having her loving mother all to herself more than made up for it.

"Well, thanks for the call, Haru. I'll let you go now. I've… got a lot to think about," Agent Will said.

"Sure thing. Seeya, Will."

"It's Agent Will, please," he corrected, almost automatically.

"Uh huh," Haru said sarcastically. "Bye, _Agent_ Will."


	76. Building Up - Hard Choices

A human, a harpy, an arachne, a centaur, a gargoyle, and a mimic were all sitting around a large rectangular dinner table. The exotic mix of species was socializing and casually enjoying one of Yuisu's delicious home-cooked meals. Quess and Iormu would have joined too, but Pwess was at that age when she wanted to play and roughhouse all the time. That made mealtimes a little too chaotic and messy, so they usually ate on their own in the cabin.

Chione turned to Haru and asked, "Hey, Haru, did your mom leave already?" Chione was alert and fully dressed even though she had just woken up for the night a few minutes ago. "I was hoping to talk to her again tonight."

Haru bit her lip and pondered how much she should reveal about the fact that her mother was out on a date with Agent Will. She decided to keep things quiet. "Um, she's still visiting us, but she's down in town tonight," she said as she reached for another helping of meat.

"When do you think she'll be back?" Chione asked, but she wasn't trying to pry. She was just hopeful to spend some more time with Kohaku.

Haru fidgeted and said, "Uh, I don't know. She might be back before morning, but I'm not sure." Whether her mom was staying the night with Agent Will was something that Haru would rather not ponder too closely.

Chione frowned but nodded in acceptance. "Oh, okay."

Mimi saw Chione's reaction and leaned forward in her chair. It was rare for her to be fully outside her chest, but her strange flesh-like hair still trailed down the side of the chair and connected her to it. She made eye contact across the table and said, "Chione, I'm free tonight… Maybe you and I can hang out after dinner?"

Chione immediately broke into a broad smile. "Of course! I'm always up for some more quality time with my bestie!"

Mimi tried to smile back but it was apparent on her face that something was off. For the rest of the meal, her mind wandered and worried.

 _Is this really the right decision? I have good friends here…_ Mimi's thoughts drifted to her newest friend, Actia, and then to the mothgirl's relationship with Chione. Mimi made a mental note to make sure to thank Actia for that. _Chione's happier than ever now that she's in a relationship, and Actia is also the one that got her to open up to me._

Ever since Chione and Mimi's late-night talk, they'd tried to be open and honest with each other, and they became even closer friends. However, that only made what Mimi had to do next all the more difficult.

* * *

After dinner, Mimi rolled into Chione's room. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the walls and ceiling. "I heard Actia likes these things. She's got you on it too?" she asked, half teasing.

Chione waved her right arm and wing in unison, gesturing at the cosmic scene that spanned the room. "They're so cute! Seeing them up on the ceiling makes me feel like a little kid again," Chione said, making a very rare reference to her childhood. Even Mimi didn't know much about Chione's life before puberty had revealed her true nature and she'd ended up at the liminal-centric boarding school.

As she spoke, she danced around the little room, smiling happily. "It's also a good way to memorize constellations, which could be very useful if I ever get lost flying at night, since I can use them to navigate."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense," Mimi replied half-heartedly. She took a deep breath and gathered her will. _It's like ripping off a band-aid. Just gotta get it done and over with already,_ she thought, then she said, "Chione. I have something I need to tell you…"

Chione stopped dancing and turned to look at Mimi. "Oh? Okay, what's up, Mimi?"

"I've decided to move to Tokyo."

Chione sat down on her bed. She blinked a couple times, then stopped moving entirely. The gargoyle went as still as a statue as she tried to process what she'd heard.

Mimi had seen Chione in this state before so she knew it was best to wait and let Chione figure it out on her own. But the waiting wasn't easy. Mimi's knuckles went white as she nervously grasped two of the large teeth that ringed her treasure chest.

Eventually, Chione looked down at the floor and said, "Oh… I guess you were bound to move out eventually. After all, the original plan when we smuggled you into Japan was for you to sneak off and live in town…" She looked up at Mimi, moisture gathering in her eyes, the emotion of the situation finally sinking in. "Why Tokyo? Why so far away, Mimi?"

"Hajime is moving to Tokyo for university, and I'm going with him."

Almost immediately, Chione frowned and slouched her shoulders in defeat. It felt like she was losing her best friend to someone else.

 _Ah, shit. Wrong thing to say,_ Mimi thought, then quickly added, "But that's not the only reason. I want to live in the big city, in a place full of people and life and activity. This little mountain town is just too sleepy for my tastes, and I can't even get to town without someone driving me."

When Chione only nodded slowly, Mimi continued, "You're an urban liminal too, so you understand, don't you? That desire to be where the people are."

Chione nodded again and said, "Yeah, I have that same feeling sometimes. Gargoyles are natural protectors, but there aren't a lot of people out here to protect, or much to protect them from…"

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Chione said, "I understand, but I don't like it." A tear broke free and ran down Chione's face. "I'll miss you, Mimi. You'll be so far away…"

"You know I'll stay in touch, girl," Mimi responded, trying to keep a hopeful attitude. "And you're welcome to call me any time."

Chione forced a little smile and asked, "Even in the middle of the night?"

Mimi stood up inside her chest and took Chione's rough stone-like hands in her own. She smiled broadly and said, " _Especially_ in the middle of the night."

* * *

The next day, Yuisu got home from work and had barely removed her boots and winter coat when the phone started to ring. She guessed that the call was for her, since the other girls all had cell phones. Yuisu had one too, but she didn't use it much, since she wasn't supposed to bring it to work.

She darted forward and grabbed the ringing cordless phone from the cradle then put it to her ear. "Nakahara residence, Yuisu speaking."

A chuckle came over the line. "So formal, Yuisu! You're not at work, so a simple 'hello' would suffice."

Yuisu instantly recognized that pesky voice. "Hello, Agent Will," she said with a half smile. She liked Agent Will well enough, but she'd found that his phone calls usually brought more complications into her life. _Is he adding another girl to the house?_ she wondered.

"Much better," he said with a grin nearly audible in his voice. "I know you're probably thinking that I'm sending another girl to live with you, but hear me out."

 _At least he's pretty self-aware,_ Yuisu thought, then said, "Okay…"

"I'm actually removing one!" he proclaimed.

"What? Why? Who?!" Yuisu asked frantically.

"It's Mimi. She'll be moving out this weekend."

 _Did I do something wrong?_ Yuisu slumped against the wall and lowered herself to the floor, her back sliding against the wall. With worry in her voice, she asked, "Why? Does she not like it here? Is it because she's straight?"

"Whoa, relax. It's nothing like that. She just wants to experience the big city, and she'd prefer a place where she can get around on her own more. The remote mountains aren't a great place for an urban liminal like her. Urban liminals have a symbiotic relationship of sorts with human civilization, so they're naturally drawn to cities."

"Huh," Yuisu said. The news was taking a while to sink in. _I guess the girls are all bound to move out eventually. I need to be able to deal with this kind of thing._ Finally, she asked, "So I assume she's staying in the exchange program? Who's her new host?"

Agent Will cheerfully answered, "Oh, I met with him already and he's a great kid. He just moved to Tokyo for university, but I'm confident he can handle both school and being a host. His name's Hajime Fujita."

"Hajime, huh?" Yuisu pressed a palm to her forehead and sighed. "Agent Will? Did you know that Hajime and Mimi already knew each other?"

"Yep! They told me they'd met before, which is why we matched them up in the Exchange Program."

"And did you know that they're dating? And uh… intimate?" Yuisu asked carefully.

"What?!" Agent Will blurted. After a moment of silence, he sighed and said, "Ah, whatever. I'll just pretend I never heard that, since I already approved all the paperwork."

"But isn't that—" Yuisu started, until Agent Will cut her off.

"Eh, it's no different than you and Haru. I'll pester their new coordinator and make sure she turns a blind eye like I do. Mimics need that sort of thing, after all."

Yuisu let out a breath and shrugged. "I guess that makes sense. On that topic, have you made any headway on that interspecies relationship amendment? I hate feeling like a criminal for dating Haru."

"I think so, but the government moves slower than a turtle on tranquilizers, so it may be a while before we see any real results. The Harpy Nation's new laws and international treaties certainly gave us some momentum though. From what Kohaku was telling me over dinner, we've got Haru to thank for that," Agent Will said, unsubtly mentioning his date with Haru's mom.

"That's overselling it a bit. She just got the ball rolling," Yuisu said, though she was really proud of Haru for standing up for what she believed in, back when she left the harpy military. It was also the reason that Haru came into her life. "I'm glad that harpies are allowed to find mates on their own now in so many countries."

Since Agent Will had brought it up, Yuisu decided to ask a question she might regret, depending on how much he felt like sharing, "So how are things with you and Kohaku? Keeping in touch on the phone since she returned home?"

"About that…" he started.

 _Oh dear,_ was all Yuisu could think.

"She hasn't actually returned home yet. She's been, uh, crashing at my place."

Yuisu smirked. "Uh huh. So you're saying things are going well?"

"Yes, things certainly are. For a species without hands, Harpies sure can do a lot, as I'm sure you know…"

"Ugh, too much information!" Yuisu cried out. "You just had to go and make things awkward, didn't you?"

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, but it sounded like he enjoyed messing with Yuisu. "I'll let you go for now. I'll call later with more info about Mimi's move once I have it."

"Hold on," Yuisu said quickly. "What about Chione? Has anyone talked to her about all this? She's really close to Mimi, and she might even want to move out too."

"Hmm, good point. I guess I'll call and ask her later tonight. Thanks, Yuisu. Seeya!"

* * *

Hours later, on Actia's apartment balcony, Chione hung up her phone and let out a sigh. She turned around and slid the glass door open then stepped inside, out of the cold night air.

"So what was that call about?" Actia asked. She was sitting cross-legged in the center of her bed, wearing baggy pink and grey pajamas and eating grapes from a bowl. Her face was calm as always, but her leaf-shaped antennae twitched with curiosity above her white hair.

Chione didn't answer. She just closed the door behind her, stepped slowly up to the bed, and sat down heavily, lost in thought.

Actia put her snack aside, crawled closer, then sat down next to Chione. She looked tiny compared to the younger, taller winged girl. She grabbed Chione's arm, wrapping it in the fuzzy warmth of the furry natural 'sleeves' that covered Actia's forearms, then she looked up and asked, "What's up, Chione? You alright?"

Chione was slow to respond, finally whispering, "I thought I was okay with Mimi leaving… but now Agent Will offered for me to move to Tokyo too. Mimi and Hajime already agreed, too…"

Actia patted Chione's hand reassuringly. "And do you want to?" she asked, trying to keep her own opinion from showing in her voice

Suddenly, Chione's wings sprang open wide and she shouted at the ceiling, "Argh! I don't know! I want to go with Mimi, and I kind of want to move to the city, but I don't want to leave my friends here." She paused and turned to face Actia directly, then added, "I don't want to leave you, Actia."

Actia met Chione's gaze and firmly said, "Then don't. M-Maybe I'm being selfish, but I don't want you to leave, Chione. Stay here with me." She blinked her big, red, adorable eyes and snuggled up closer to Chione's side.

Chione smiled and her tension eased. "That makes my decision easier. I'll stay."

Actia grinned mischievously. "Good. Now kiss me, Chione," she said, before pouncing at Chione. She climbed across Chione's lap and straddled her hips, but even like that she was still shorter than Chione and had to stretch to meet her lips. Because they both had wings, it would be tricky to lie down comfortably, but this particular position was excellent for making out.

As they passionately kissed, Actia wrapped her arms around Chione's neck and Chione ran her arms around Actia's back. Actia let out a little _EEP!_ as Chione suddenly slid her hands inside Actia's pajamas and grabbed her wonderfully perky butt.

Through Actia's panties, Chione squeezed Actia's rear and lifted her light body up until they were nose to nose. They looked into each other's eyes, giggled, then continued to make out. Actia planted her feet at the sides of Chione's thighs and stood up so she could get the height advantage, but as soon as she did, Chione grabbed her pajama bottoms and tugged them straight down.

"Whoa, you're getting frisky, Chione," Actia said, already stepping out of the stripped PJs.

Chione blushed bright red and said, "I think I…" She swallowed heavily and tried again, "I think I want to go, uh, further, tonight."

Actia blushed too and her fuzzy antennae twitched with excitement. She asked, "H-How m-much further?" Actia's stutter returned whenever she got nervous, and this situation had her very anxious indeed. Actia wasn't a virgin, but she knew that Chione was, and Actia didn't want to ruin this moment for her.

Chione's bright red cheeks stood out sharply against her bright cyan hair and her wide, eager eyes. She swallowed hard, then confidently said, "All the way," then immediately dove back into a deep kiss.


	77. Building Up - Party Hard

After Yuisu's call with Agent Will, news of Mimi's approaching departure spread quickly through the house. Before the night was over, Tsuen and Mara had already started planning a goodbye party, keeping Tsuen up far later than she was used to. They were kneeling on the carpeted floor of their bedroom, wearing PJs and writing out a plan in a notebook.

"So, is that everything?" Tsuen asked before being overcome by a wide yawn that ended with a cute whinny sound.

Mara found it hilariously adorable, but tried to keep a straight face. She wanted to keep things moving forward so that Tsuen could get to sleep. She nodded and said, "I think so. All that's left is to make a list of food and alcohol, then buy it."

"Alcohol? But Mimi's not old enough to drink!" Tsuen said, her tired eyes wide with surprise.

Mara chuckled. "As if that's ever stopped a delinquent like her," she said with a hint of reverence, one troublemaker appreciating another. "Believe me, she'll want alcohol at her going away party, and besides, she was old enough to drink in France. As for what kind to buy, I overheard that Mimi likes vodka, and I'll get some espresso or something for myself so I can join the fun. What do you like to drink, Tsuen?"

Tsuen crossed her front hooves and fidgeted with her hands. "Uh, I don't drink often, but I guess I really like mead."

"That honey-wine stuff? Alright, I'll pick some up for you when I go shopping with Yuisu."

Another long yawn from Tsuen reminded Mara to wrap up for the night, so she jotted down a note to figure out food later. Mara put her notes by her computer then returned to prod Tsuen into bed. "Come on, sleepyhead, let's get you to bed. You've got work in the morning," she said as she tugged Tsuen by the arm.

"Uh huh," Tsuen replied sleepily. She climbed onto the low, sturdy bed and feebly tried to wriggle under the blanket.

Mara clambered around to tuck Tsuen in under the covers, then brushed her megenta hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Goodnight, Tsuey."

"G'night, Mara," Tsuen whispered before quickly falling asleep.

Mara stayed up for a while longer, sketching and writing in a different notebook while she referenced something on her computer screen.

* * *

The next day, while Tsuen was at work at Sports Club Kobold, Mara and Yuisu went into town for errands.

As Yuisu drove, she caught sight of the long list Mara was reviewing and asked, "Is all of that for Mimi's party?"

Mara shook her head. "Most of it is, but I also wanted to get a Christmas gift for Tsuen."

"Ah, good thinking," Yuisu said, keeping her eyes on the road. "The stores can get a little crazy in December, so it's a good idea to do gift shopping early."

Mara grinned up at Yuisu. "That's not why I'm buying it early. This gift is gonna be a one-of-a-kind dress, made by yours truly! I adjusted that kimono for Tsuen, but this'll be the first dress I've ever made from scratch, so I need time to get it just right."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Wow, very nice, Mara. I think she'll love that." After a moment, Yuisu tilted her head and asked, "Just for clarity's sake, I'm buying all the party stuff since I'll be reimbursed, but you're paying for the dress supplies yourself, right?"

Mara smiled and nodded. "Yep! I've been saving for this for a while. If all goes well, I might even make some more dresses to sell to other centaurs. A lot of arachne become amazing seamstresses, but most of them don't bother to cater to other races. And I could use a real source of income."

Yuisu steered her little red truck into the parking lot of Okayado's only strip mall. It was smaller than the large indoor mall across down but it was home to a good variety of retail shops. It had everything Yuisu and Mara needed on this trip: a fabric store, a liquor store, and a grocery store.

The human-arachne pair got some stares as they shopped, mostly because Mara didn't visit town very often and a bright pink spider certainly stood out. Thanks to Mara's organized list their shopping was pretty quick, at least until they got to the liquor store.

After finally convincing the shopkeeper that Mara was indeed twenty years old despite her childlike appearance, they entered the liquor store and wandered around a bit. Mara stopped next to a shelf full of clear liquor, then grabbed two bottles seemingly at random. "Uh, Yuisu? Which of these is good? I don't know squat about liquor…"

"Hmm. I'm more of a beer and sake girl myself, so I'm not sure about these." Yuisu looked at the two vodka bottles and paused in thought. "But I recognize that brand and the price isn't bad, so maybe go with that?" she said, pointing at the bottle in Mara's left hand.

Mara set that bottle in her basket, returned the other to the shelf, and continued on to the next section on her list: mead. Since honey-wine is pretty niche, the store only had a couple options for Mara to consider. As she read their labels, words like 'adjunct', 'fermentation', and 'metheglin' overwhelmed her until she found something she recognized: 'alcohol by volume'.

 _This one is 8%, and the other is 20%._ She glanced at the vodka in her basket and saw that it was almost 50% alcohol, so she thought, _Whoa, I guess this 8% stuff is no good then. I'll get the 20% one for Tsuen._ Mara hefted the large bottle into the cart, struggling a little with its weight.

Yuisu paid for their liquor and the pair drove home with their full haul from all three stores. Since the party wasn't until the next day, they loaded all the food into the fridge and Mara shuffled off to her bedroom to work on Tsuen's Christmas gift.

* * *

On Friday, Mimi was busy in her room, packing for her move the next morning. She'd brought very few possessions with her when she'd snuck into Japan, but since then she had accumulated a fair number of souvenirs, some new clothes, and other minor things.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Mimi paused with a bag of bathroom supplies in one hand. Before she could do anything else, Chione's voice came through the door, "Hey, Mimi, come out here real quick."

"Be right there!" she called back. She dropped the bag into a cardboard box. She was thankful that during this move she wouldn't have to hide away inside her chest with all her belongings. Her trip into Japan had been _far_ from comfortable.

Mimi rolled to the door on her electric dolly, yet another new thing she was thankful for. Her life really had improved since moving here, in more ways than she could put into words. She opened the door and was immediately surprised to see more than just Chione standing there. Nearly everyone in the household was crammed into the hallway, and they were all looking at Mimi. Even Actia was there, peeking out from behind Chione's wing.

Mara skittered forward and thrust a glass of pink liquid into Mimi's hand. As Mimi looked down at it in confusion, Mara said, "Don't worry, Iormu mixed it, after she said that I have no idea what I'm doing."

At that, Quess giggled and said, "I believe Iormu's exact words were, 'By Odin's beard! A full glass of 100-proof?! Are you trying to kill the girl?'"

Mara scrunched up her face and glared at Quess, indignant. "How was I supposed to know? I get drunk on caffeine, not alcohol."

Mimi looked around at all the faces crowded around her. "What's going on? I don't understand."

Chione put a hand on Mimi's shoulder and squeezed. "We're throwing a goodbye party for you, Mimi! Come celebrate and hang out. You can finish packing later, and I'll help if you want."

Sliding, skittering, and rolling, the group made their way into the kitchen, where Yuisu was preparing a huge tray of snacks and a bunch of alcohol was already set out on the counter.

As everyone else rushed toward the food or drink, Mimi stopped and slumped in her chest, then muttered, "All this for me? I thought you all didn't like me very much…"

Mara suddenly appeared to Mimi's right side, holding a can of espresso in one hand and already looking a little buzzed. She said, "I gotta admit, when you first showed up, I had my suspicions about you, and you _were_ kind of a huge bitch."

Tsuen stepped up behind Mara and bopped her on top of her head with one fist. "Mara! Don't be mean."

Mara glanced up at her girlfriend and scowled. "Give me a chance to finish." She turned back to Mimi and continued, "But that bad first impression was all my fault, and you grew on me over time. Your antics are super fun, and once you stopped fighting anything Yuisu suggested, you were nice to have around." She took a big gulp of her coffee, wiped her mouth with the back of a carapace-covered hand, then smiled and said, "I'll miss you, Mimi."

Mimi broke into a smile. "Thank you, Mara. I'll miss you t—"

Mara interrupted her by shouting, "Now chug that vodka lemonade thingy and join the party! I picked out a bunch of great snacks and we can play some games too." She immediately ran behind Mimi's chest and started pushing it toward the snack table, her eight sock-covered feet slipping and sliding wildly on the smooth wood floor.

As Mara shuffled off, Tsuen chuckled and shook her head. _Mara sure is Mara… and I love that about her._ She made her own way to the kitchen counter where Iormu had mixed Mimi's drink, but the jormungand had slithered off to get some food. Tsuen shrugged and poured herself a big glass of mead, unaware that this particular mead had a much higher alcohol content than what she was used to.

* * *

While most of the girls were occupied with a raucous game of Cards Against Liminals, Iormu retreated to the corner to get her massive tail out of everyone's way. Then she pulled out her phone to call Agent Will. He was babysitting Pwess for the night, and even though Iormu trusted him and she knew he was great with kids, she still wanted to check in on her little princess, just in case.

To Iormu's relief, he answered the phone quickly. "Hey, Iormu. Everything's going great. Pwess is watching some Disney movie right now and behaving wonderfully," Agent Will assured her. "Now you should get back to enjoying your mommy's night off, Iormu."

"Thanks, Agent Will," Iormu said. As she hung up, she was already imagining how much Pwess must love a princess-centric story, given the origin of her name. _Though we'll have to explain that queens aren't as evil as Disney movies like to imply..._

While Iormu was lost in thought, Tsuen pranced over and joined her, presumably because the centaur wasn't keen on the crude nature of the card game everyone else was playing. "Hiya, Iormu," she said cheerfully, then she asked, "How are you doin'?"

"Pretty good," Iormu answered, but before she could elaborate, Tsuen wobbled unsteadily and leaned against Iormu's mountain of coiled tail for support.

"Ooh, you're comfy." The tipsy centaur lowered herself to the floor and snuggled her brown-furred body up against Iormu's scales.

"Uh, thanks?" Iormu replied. Being cold-blooded, she certainly didn't mind the warmth, but she wasn't used to Tsuen being so physical.

"Psst, Iormu," Tsuen whispered loudly, "I heard that the tip of your tail is an erogenuzz zone… Wha's that like? Can you like…"—she looked side to side conspiratorially and leaned in closer, blushing profusely—"put it _in_?"

Iormu raised one purple eyebrow and eyed the clearly drunk centaur with concern. She ignored the lewd question and asked, "Tsuen, how much have you had to drink?" While lightweight centaurs weren't as bulky as Iormu, it should still take a lot of alcohol to get them that drunk.

"Juss the one glass," Tsuen responded matter-of-factly. Then she grinned at Iormu and added, "It was _really_ tasty, so after that, I juss drank straight from the bottle… or is it a jug?" At that, she used both arms to lift a sizable glass jug to her lips, but it was already empty. Tsuen pouted, her long brown ears wilting. She whined, "Aww, all gone?"

Iormu's eyes went wide as she realized just how much liquor Tsuen had consumed. _So much for mommy's night off,_ she thought as she resigned herself to taking care of a drunk girl for a while. "Let's go get you some water, Tsuen," she offered and started to unravel herself to head to the kitchen.

Tsuen stood up, but instead of following, she stamped one hoof on the floor defiantly. "Not 'til you answer my queztion! Can you put it in?" she practically shouted. She blushed and added, "Not right now, I mean, like in general…"

Iormu cast a worried glance around, but it seemed the others were too distracted by their game to notice Tsuen's outburst. Iormu sighed and answered, "Fine, fine. Yes, I can 'put it in'."

"In yourself? In your _girlfriend_?" Tsuen asked. Her wide cyan eyes were innocent yet mischievous, like a kid breaking a school rule for the very first time.

 _Wow, Tsuen seems pretty inexperienced,_ Iormu thought, _It's been millennia since I was that naive_. She tugged Tsuen by the arm toward the kitchen and said, "Yes, and yes. And it feels as good as you'd think."

"Aw, so lucky. I can't even reach myself… but I have Mara, so I don't have to." She paused and made intense and awkward eye contact with Iormu, then added, "She's so good with her tongue it should be illegal."

Iormu just nodded and continued toward the kitchen, already regretting getting involved in that conversation. _Hopefully Tsuen won't remember any of this tomorrow..._

* * *

Yuisu finally scored the winning point in Cards Against Liminals, thanks to the combination of a lucky hand of cards and a surprisingly dirty sense of humor. The girls were still giggling as they stood up to stretch their legs and get more snacks and booze.

Chione offered to bring Mimi a drink, but Mimi shook her head and said, "Nah, I'll come with you."

As they moved slowly down the hallway, Chione giggled and said, "Sorry about all the lesbian-related jokes you had to suffer through in that game."

"Don't be. I don't mind 'em, and it's actually kind of nice to get a glimpse of your world, Chione."

Chione turned and looked at Mimi. "'My world'? Is it really so different?"

Mimi shrugged. "In some ways, it kinda is. I'm just not attracted to the female body at all, and I guess you're the same for the male body. The thought of a big, firm dick probably just doesn't do it for you."

Chione scrunched up her face in slightly-exaggerated disgust. "Ugh, yeah… I guess that's true."

Mimi smiled at Chione's reaction, then said, "I don't find girl-parts _that_ gross, since I have them too, and I guess I can appreciate feminine beauty… but it just doesn't get me hot."

Chione grabbed the hem of her plaid skirt with both hands and fidgeted. Cautiously, she said, "Um, about the 'feminine beauty' thing… Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Mimi chuckled and stated, "Oh, absolutely. And if I was gay, I'd hit that so hard."

Chione turned bright red, then turned away and busied herself with pouring drinks.

Mimi continued, "Seriously though, you really are beautiful, and cute, and a wonderful person. You're a hell of a catch, Chione."

"T-thanks, Mimi," Chione stammered. Her heart was aflutter from the compliments and her brain was stumbling over its own thoughts. She knew she wanted to stop thinking about Mimi romantically, but actually stopping was another matter entirely. _Mimi's my best friend, and I've got Actia now. As much as a I hate to think this, maybe getting some distance from Mimi will help…_

Mimi watched Chione's expressive face, which reflected her thoughts surprisingly clearly. "If you're having trouble moving on, talk to Actia about it. I think she can really help you out here," Mimi suggested. "And if you ever get any dirty thoughts about me, just get them out of your system with her…" she added in a teasing tone.

Chione's eyes went wide and she said, "I'd never have dirty thoughts about you!"

"Oh, really? What about that time back in boarding school, when you walked in on me when I was masturbating? You sure had an interesting look on your face," Mimi said, grinning.

Chione's wings flapped nervously, fanning air onto her heated face. "Uh… um…"

Mimi stood up and slapped Chione on the back. "Don't worry about it. Thoughts like that are normal, even about your friends. Now, how about you finish pouring those drinks already?"

Chione filled two glasses with a simple mix of vodka and pink lemonade and handed one to Mimi. They returned to the living room to find everyone deep in conversation in groups of two or three. Chione sat down in an empty armchair and Mimi rolled up next to it.

Mimi said, "Speaking of boarding school, do you remember when that ghost girl enrolled? She creeped me the hell out, but you didn't mind her at all."

Chione smiled at the memory. "Toria was just misunderstood. She had a hard time staying corporeal during the day, so she looked really focused and unpleasant, but she was really fun and talkative at night."

"But weren't you worried that she'd possess you or something?" Mimi asked. "Ghosts are scary."

Chione blinked slowly and gave Mimi a critical look. "Mimi. Look at us. We are just as 'scary' as ghosts. And ghosts can't actually possess people."

Mimi slapped a palm to her forehead. "Oh, duh. I guess picked up some superstitions living as a human for so long."

For a while, Mimi and Chione reminisced about school and about coming of age. They both shared the unique difficulty of becoming a liminal after a childhood of appearing to be human.

* * *

A bit later, Yuisu herded everyone into the living room, got everyone seated in a circle on the couch, chairs, and floor, then said, "You're up, Quess."

Quess stood up, holding a glass of plum wine in a hair tendril as she waved both hands emphatically. "I _wanted_ to play spin-the-bottle, but _someone_ said that it would cause _tension_ in relationships," Quess said, casting an accusing glance at Iormu with each emphasized word. "So instead, we'll play something that will _help_ relationships through communication! Truth or Dare!"

The look on Iormu's face suggested that she wasn't sure about this game either, but she let it stand.

The sloshed slime briefly explained the game, since some of the liminal girls had never played it. Then she turned to Iormu, who was sitting on her right, and called out, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Iormu responded, playing it safe to start.

"So you've probably met some famous people in all your years. Who's the most famous person you've slept with?"

 _So much for 'safe',_ Iormu thought, then she answered, "That'd be my first boyfriend, though he wasn't that famous at the time. We had a really bad breakup at a tavern, fighting and breaking stuff until we were both thrown out and banned for life. I guess the whole ordeal got exaggerated and became a bit of a folktale."

Mara pointed one hand and a couple legs at Iormu accusingly and said, "Hey, you gotta tell us his name too, or it doesn't count."

"Oh, I guess you'd know him by the name Thor," Iormu said offhandedly, as if she'd planned the slow reveal all along.

A look of understanding slowly crept onto everyone's faces as they put the pieces together. Then, people started asking questions all at once.

"You mean _that_ Thor?!"

"So you mean the myth of Thor and Jormungandr killing each other at Ragnarok was actually just _your breakup…_?"

"Wait. 'Boyfriend'? You're bi?"

The last one was Chione, who had never heard about Iormu's situation with Antonio the lizardman.

Iormu leaned back against her tail and waved a clawed hand dismissively. "Only one question per turn. It's Actia's turn now."

To Quess's left, the quiet mothgirl nodded, then looked to her left at Chione. "Truth or dare?"

Chione fretted, tugging on the edge of her skirt. _It's just Actia… she won't make me do anything awful, so…_ "Dare," she answered.

Actia's innocent face suddenly twisted into an adventurous grin and she stuttered, "I d-dare you to sh-show everyone your b-b-butt."

"Actia!" yelped Chione, but she turned around so her back was to the circle of women. She leaned forward on her knees, then lifted her skirt with her tail and one hand, revealing plain lilac-colored panties that hugged her butt in a surprisingly sexy way.

[Image: Chione showing her panties: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-57 ]

"Mmm, that's a nice ass," came a voice from across the circle.

Every face turned to the source and they were all surprised to find Tsuen. Well, except for Iormu, who knew exactly how drunk Tsuen was.

"What? Itz true, ya know," Tsuen mumbled. The late hour and alcohol were clearly taking their toll on her alertness, but she seemed determined to stay awake.

"Is that enough?" Chione asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, you're good, Chione," Yuisu said, "And it's your turn next."

Chione quickly spun around and knelt on the carpet, tugging her skirt back into place as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Uh, I guess I choose Mimi. Truth or dare?"

Across the circle, Mimi wore a focused expression and answered. "Dare."

Before Chione had really thought it through, she found herself saying, "I dare you to kiss a girl."

Mimi's determination wavered, but only for a second. "Alright…" She swept her eyes around the circle of women, starting at her right. She passed over Tsuen and Mara, then Chione and Actia, then Quess and Iormu, then Haru. She finally settled on Yuisu, who was sitting just to Mimi's left.

Yuisu didn't have time to react before Mimi leaned forward and grabbed Yuisu's face with both hands. Mimi was never one to half-ass something, so she pulled the surprised Yuisu into a deep, open-mouth kiss.

Mimi was tipsy enough that it was easy to pretend she was kissing Hajime, but Yuisu got to enjoy it for what it really was: a very sensual, wet, and illicit kiss with another woman.

Yuri-su returned the kiss with passion, until a very harsh "Ahem" came from her left.

"Are you quite done?" Haru practically growled. All of her feathers were fluffed up and she leaned forward aggressively, making her look huge and imposing. Her gold eyes shone with a hint of menace.

Yuisu pulled back from Mimi in a hurry and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Sorry, Haru," she mumbled quickly. It seemed Haru had a jealous side and it was not to be trifled with.

Mimi leaned back in her chest, made a show of smacking her lips like she'd just sampled a fine wine, then said, "Nope, still straight."

While everyone giggled at that, Yuisu seized the opportunity and deflected everyone's attention by saying, "Your turn, Mara!"

The game continued for one more cycle around the circle, with pretty tame questions and dares, until Mara chose 'dare' on Tsuen's turn. Tsuen was still drunk despite drinking only water since finishing her mead, and she immediately said, "I dare you to eat me out."

Mara grinned and nodded excitedly, and Tsuen started to roll over onto her back right there in the living room.

"Well, that's enough for tonight! Game over," Yuisu immediately shouted. She jumped to her feet and frantically waved her hands like a referee stopping a play. In a way, that's exactly what she was. Then she made a shooing motion at Mara and Tsuen and said, "Take it to your room, you two. Seriously…"

Mimi stood up inside her chest, reaching just over five feet high, and said, "I leave early tomorrow, and I've gotta pack and get some sleep, so…" With a bittersweet smile, she finished, "Thanks everyone, for this party, and for being my friends."

Everyone crowded in to hug Mimi and say goodbye. There were misty eyes all around, including Mimi's mismatched purple and red ones. After all the goodbyes, people wandered off to bed, but not before Iormu reminded everyone to drink some water, to avoid hangovers.

For Chione and Actia, it was effectively midday and they weren't tired at all. Chione turned to Actia and said, "I'm gonna help Mimi pack up for a bit. We can hang out more after."

"Sure thing. I think I'll go fly around a little bit. It's a beautiful night tonight," Actia replied.

Chione bent down to give Actia a quick kiss, then went to Mimi's room to help her pack.

"Ah, thanks for the help, Chione," Mimi said as she welcomed her into the box-filled room.

Once they were alone, Chione asked at nearly a whisper, "Is it alright if I still love you, Mimi?"

Mimi looked her in the eyes and said, "Yes, Chione. You're my best friend, who I flew halfway around the world for. You are my family, my sister, and I love you too."

Chione sat in perfect stillness for a moment, then a single tear ran down her cheek. As several more drops followed, she broke from her statue-like state. "Sisters…" she mused, then a smile slowly spread across her face. "I've always wanted a sister."


	78. Building Up - First Resort

On the morning of December 2nd, a frosty fog hung in the air over the mountainside and drifted slowly down to the town of Okayado below. A little snow was in the forecast for the town, but there was no telling how much would fall on the Nakahara house, nestled in the folds of the mountains.

Yuisu sat on her bed, wearing comfy flannel pajamas and wrapped in a warm fleece blanket. She was alone in the chilly bedroom, since Haru had already left for work at the butcher's shop. In her lap, held tightly with both hands, was a framed photograph of a man. Like Yuisu, he had vivid green eyes and straight black hair, but he had a rounder face, with wide cheeks and a broad smile.

"Happy 45th birthday, Uncle Ichiro," Yuisu whispered.

It had been just over a year since he'd passed away, taken from the world too soon by cancer. It seemed like only yesterday that Ichiro showed her around town, taught her how to drive a car, and told her all the tricks needed to take proper care of a huge, aging house. The times they shared were some of her most treasured memories.

Yuisu's father left before she was born, so her mother Kazumi raised her alone, working two jobs to make ends meet. Kazumi's older brother, Ichiro, helped out from time to time and often babysat Yuisu while her mother was at work, becoming the father figure in Yuisu's life.

Yuisu smiled down at the photo in her lap. "I've been trying to honor your memory, Uncle. I've been sharing the house with exchange students, people that needed a helping hand in a hard world. Just like you gave me and Mom all those times." As her walk down memory lane continued, her smile faded.

Just after Yuisu graduated from high school, Ichiro fell ill with cancer, and the doctors discovered that it was inoperable. Since he couldn't be cured, Ichiro wanted to live out his remaining days at home, rather than in a hospital. He wasn't able to fully care for himself, but he stubbornly refused to leave his home that he loved so much.

Yuisu volunteered to live with him to take care of him, but Kazumi insisted that Yuisu should go to college and make something of herself. Kazumi never had that opportunity, and she wanted her daughter to be successful in life. However, Yuisu didn't want to attend college; she was never great at school and she was worried she'd just fail out.

The disagreement grew into a huge argument, and they both said hurtful things they wished they could take back. The worst was when Yuisu said, "You want Uncle Ichiro to die all alone in a hospital? I bet you don't even love him." Finally, against her mother's wishes, Yuisu moved across the country to take care of Ichiro.

Ichiro's house had to be remodeled to accommodate a wheelchair, and it wasn't long before Ichiro was too weak to leave the house at all. The doctors gave him a short life expectancy, but he was always strong willed so he beat their estimate by a few months. When he finally lost his battle with cancer, he died peacefully in his sleep, one week before his 44th birthday.

Yuisu wiped her teary eyes with the back of a hand and said, "But now I'm going to do even more. I'm going to open an inn, and share this land that you loved with the world. I've just been saving up and planning so far, but the exchange program already built the first cabin. I think I can get an actual resort up and running by your next birthday."

Yuisu hugged the picture frame tight to her chest one more time, then stood up from the bed and returned the picture to its spot on the shelf. "Thank you, Uncle Ichiro, for everything."

* * *

That afternoon, in a small side room in the Sports Club Kobold gym, Tsuen wiped her brow with a towel. "Whew, that's a wrap. Great work, Rokune," she said, addressing a woman with royal purple hair, a blue tank top, black exercise shorts, and six huge and fluffy fox tails. She was a kitsune, a fox-like liminal, and she had furry red-orange ears with black tips just like her tails.

Tsuen was sweaty and a little winded from all the physical activity, but Rokune was thoroughly exhausted. Her perky ears had wilted flat against her hair and between panting breaths she said, "Thank you, Tsuen."

"You're welcome! Now just keep that routine up every day and you'll be fit and happy and healthy," Tsuen replied, then handed the kitsune a printout outlining all the exercises they had just finished.

"I don't have to change my diet?" Rokune asked hopefully. "I can keep eating those delicious pastries from the Muse's Grace?"

With a sympathetic smile, Tsuen said, "It'd probably be for the best if you cut back a _little_ on the pastries too. I find that snacks like that are all the better when used as a rare treat instead of a daily routine."

"Aww, alright. Thanks again, Tsuen, for designing that routine." Rokune chuckled and added, "And for getting me to actually start it." She made her way to the door, a little wobbly on her feet but her face was practically glowing from the post-exercise rush. As she left, she waved and said, "I'll see you around the gym!"

"You got it!" Tsuen called back, then gathered up her folder of printouts and her other supplies. Once the room was all cleaned up, she signed out on the schedule, then nearly galloped down the hallway, thinking, _Finally. That was my last session of the day. Time to hit the showers!_

Tsuen stepped into the locker room and went straight for an empty shower. She averted her eyes as she passed several women changing, showering, or even stretching while naked. Seeing all those beautiful nude women would have been awesome if she didn't feel guilty about it for several reasons. _They're my clients so I should be professional, they came here to work out, not to be ogled,_ and _I'm with Mara, so I definitely shouldn't be looking at other women,_ Tsuen thought as she stripped out of her exercise clothes and stepped under the shower.

The hot, soothing water felt amazing on her tired muscles, and she spent several minutes washing the sweat from her coat and massaging any muscles she could reach. Tsuen tried to stay flexible, so she was able to bend her upper body around and reach _most_ areas. _I think I'll still ask Mara for one of her massages later…_ she thought.

After her wonderfully relaxing shower, Tsuen made her way, naked and dripping, to her assigned locker. She spent another few minutes drying herself with an extra large towel, trying to ignore the fact that her naked body was on display to other women.

 _They're probably straight, so they don't even care,_ she thought, running the long towel under her belly and between her legs. After she was dry, she pulled an orange sports bra over her chest, pulled her magenta hair back into a ponytail, and started bundling up in preparation for jogging home through the snow. Her winter clothes consisted of jogging shorts, leg warmers, a blanket-like cover for her back, a heavy jacket for her upper body, and finally a knitted scarf and hat.

She stepped out of the locker room, fully dressed and ready to leave, just in time to hear an announcement on the intercom system.

"All available staff members please gather in the west meeting room for an important staff meeting. A repeat meeting will occur in one hour for anyone currently occupied with a guest."

Tsuen sighed and made her way to the break room, taking off her warm hat, scarf, and jacket on the way. She arrived to find Korbin addressing a handful of liminal and human staff members who were seated on chairs they'd turned to face him.

Korbin was wearing tiny blue running shorts and a white Sports Club Kobold shirt, stretched thin over his huge muscles. He turned to the door and smiled broadly, showing off his big canine teeth. The boisterous kobold called out, "Ah, Tsuen! I'm so glad we caught you before you left. Come on in and we'll get this started."

Tsuen knelt down at the back of the room, but she was still tall enough to see Korbin over the other seated attendees. Her long brown ears perked up and she listened intently to his announcement.

"I'm sure you've all at least heard of my plans to build a ski resort here in Okayado. It'll be a real game changer when it's complete. Well, design and construction have been in progress for a while, and it's time to start thinking about staffing. We're hiring up for literally hundreds of positions, and every one of you guys and gals are more than welcome to apply."

He paused to cast a proud, fatherly look out on the two dozen or so employees gathered. "This can be a great opportunity to move into a position related to your passion, or to take on more responsibility and move up the ladder. Don't worry about your positions here, since we can backfill them."

A muscular brown-haired man raised his hand, then asked, "When would the job switch actually happen?" It took a moment, but Tsuen remembered that the man's name was Jiro. He was an instructor for weightlifting, which was one of the few parts of the gym she didn't usually interact with.

"Excellent question, but one without a simple answer. It depends on the position, the training time required, and the weather, of course," Korbin said with a grin. "Skiing-related positions will be brought online later than hotel staff, for example."

Tsuen raised her slim, toned arm into the air. When Korbin nodded in her direction, she asked, "Hotel? It isn't just a ski lodge with lifts?"

At that, Korbin burst into warm laughter, his deep bellowing voice filling the entire break room. When he calmed down, he said, "Oh, it is _much_ more than that. Ski Lodge Kobold is launching as a full-scale resort, featuring year-round hotel rooms and nature trails in addition to the core offering of two lodges, four ski lifts, and over a dozen individual slopes."

As Tsuen processed all that, he continued, "We're planning to soft-launch this summer with the year-round offerings, but some jobs will be starting up even before that." He pointed a furry paw-like hand at pile of printouts next to him and said, "Please check out the full list of positions in these pamphlets ASAP and act fast if you want one, since we'll start opening up positions to the outside world in a few weeks."

After that, Korbin shooed everyone from the room, saying, "That's all for now. I've got another meeting to squeeze in before I run that whole spiel again for the stragglers."

Tsuen carefully rose to her hooves and made her way for the door, but Korbin blocked her path with an outstretched paw.

"One more moment of your time, if you'd please," he said, being more polite than his normal rowdy self.

"Oh, sure thing. What's up?" Tsuen stopped while the other employees continued streaming out, leaving her alone with Korbin.

"I realize you haven't had much time to consider yet, but have you thought about whether you'll be moving to the new facility?" he asked cautiously, like he didn't want to influence her one way or the other.

Tsuen gave it a couple seconds of thought, then said, "Sorry, but I'd like to stay here."

A huge grin spread across Korbin's furry face. "Oh, don't be sorry, Tsuen! That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say! While I'd never force you to stay if you wanted to leave, I think you do amazing work here."

Tsuen smiled too and said, "I really like that I can help people improve their lives here. I don't think I could do as much good at a vacation destination."

"Aha! I couldn't have said it better myself! I'm glad to have someone of your skill and dedication on board. You're too good to give up!"

Tsuen blushed at the praise, but then a question popped into her head. "I assume the hotel will mostly cater to liminals?"

Korbin nodded. "Of course. I'm always looking out for my fellow liminals, and as a businessman I just can't turn down such a growing market."

"Oh," Tsuen said with a frown, "It's just that my exchange program host Yuisu was planning to make an inn for liminals and…" Then she shook her head and said, "Nevermind. I'm heading home. See you tomorrow, Korbin."

After Tsuen had left the room, a crafty smirk formed on Korbin's lips, his fuzzy ears angled forward, and his eyes narrowed. "Competition, huh?"


	79. Building Up - An Offer She Can't Refuse

Mara shuffled to and from her bedroom, carrying armfuls of sewing supplies through the chilly hallways. She shivered a little as she passed the empty bedroom that had been Mimi's. With Mimi gone to Tokyo, Chione asleep all day, and Tsuen at work every morning, the big house could get pretty lonely.

However, Mara didn't mind the peace and quiet, since she still had a lot of work to do. The kitchen table was covered in paper patterns, bits of cloth, and a sewing machine. She climbed up on the table, sat down in the center, and resumed work on Tsuen's dress. Thanks to her many limbs, she was making good progress, but there was still a fair amount to do before Christmas.

She was in the zone, working on the bust area of the dress, sized to fit Tsuen's perky chest, until… _RING RING RING!_ The sound of the phone rang out through the house, from its spot near the entryway.

The sewing machine slowed to a stop and Mara looked around, distracted from her work. _Isn't anyone going to answer that?_ she wondered.

 _RING RING RING!_

"Ugh, fine. I'll get it," Mara mumbled as she hopped down from the table and skittered to the phone. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the phone in its cradle, then she held the cordless handset to her ear.

"Hello? Nakahara house. Whatcha want?" she said with as little snark as she could manage. Tsuen had asked Mara to be a little nicer to others, and Mara really was trying, with mixed results.

A vaguely familiar voice, rough and loud and confident, said, "May I speak with miss Yuisu Nakahara? Time is of the essence, so I'd greatly appreciate some urgency."

"Uh…" Mara responded, unsure what to make of the caller. He didn't sound like a telemarketer, and his speech was too formal to be a friend or family member. "Sure… one second."

With the cordless phone in hand, the little arachne sock-skated the short distance to Yuisu's bedroom.

"Hey, Yuisu!" she yelled as she knocked on the door, her efforts to be nicer forgotten. "Some guy wants to talk to you. Says it's urgent."

After a moment of shuffling sounds and low whispers, Yuisu flung open the door. Her straight black hair was all awry and she was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with a big pink heart on it. She tugged on the bottom edge, stretching it to try to cover more, since she didn't seem to be wearing anything under it. "Thanks, Mara," she said with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Mara leaned to her right to peer around Yuisu and instantly understood why Yuisu was so annoyed: she'd been interrupted in the middle of something fun. Haru was sitting up on the bed with just a pillow and her white wings covering her naked body. Her white hair was a mess and there was a glazed, satisfied smile on her face.

"Ooh, looks like—"

Before Mara could finish her witty remark, Yuisu swiped the phone from Mara's outstretched hand and pushed the prying arachne back with a bare foot. Mara caught a glimpse of Yuisu's shapely booty as the annoyed lover turned away and closed the door.

"You're welcome!" Mara called through the door before pivoting and darting back into the kitchen, eager to make some more progress before Tsuen came home from work.

Yuisu sat down on the side of the bed, her bare bottom settling against the cool, silky sheets. She flipped her hair out of the way and put the phone to her ear. "This is Yuisu. May I ask who's calling?"

"Miss Nakahara! It's nice to hear your voice again. It's been _months_ since you helped out at the soft opening of Sports Club Kobold."

"Korbin? It's nice to hear from you too." Yuisu asked, "What's the occasion for the call?"

The kobold cleared his throat, then replied, "Well, I was hoping to discuss something important with you, but I'm not one for conducting business over the phone. It just doesn't compare to a real face-to-face conversation."

Yuisu tucked her legs up under herself, away from the chilly air, then raised an eyebrow as she said, "Uh, can I at least get some context?"

Korbin's rough voice replied, "It's about your plans for an inn, but again, I'd rather not get into details on the phone. How about we talk over lunch today? There's an amazing steak place in town. You'll love it."

Yuisu swallowed hard. She was feeling a little unnerved by the whole conversation. _How does he know about my plans? And just what is he going for?_

Just then, Haru crawled up behind Yuisu and wrapped her in a fluffy, supportive hug. With her acute senses, Haru had heard the entire conversation and she had sensed Yuisu's unease.

Haru's comfort gave Yuisu an idea on how to gracefully bow out of the sudden and unusual lunch offer. Yuisu sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and said, "Ooh, sorry, but I don't think Haru would forgive me if I ate there without her. Maybe another time."

Korbin wasn't dissuaded in the least. "Bring her too! I'll buy the meal for the both of you," he cheerfully offered. "Whatever it takes to get you to hear me out."

Yuisu pondered that for a moment. _Well, I'll be fine if Haru's there supporting me, and Korbin really does seem like a nice guy…_ "Alright. What time?"

* * *

Haru and Yuisu felt out of place as they stepped into the high-class restaurant. Yuisu was dressed appropriately, wearing a crisp green dress, but Haru opted for jeans and a leather jacket and she stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the classy clientele.

Even the hostess cast a disapproving look at Haru's clothes as she lead the two women to Korbin's table.

Haru didn't know exactly how to feel about the snooty glances, but she didn't let it get to her. _At least it's because of my clothes, and not because I'm a harpy._

As they approached Korbin's table, they spotted the fitness-obsessed kobold. He was wearing a very expensive-looking black suit that was tailored around his bulky muscles. Despite the fur overflowing from the cuffs and neckline, it actually managed to make him look regal. The very serious expression on his face helped that cause considerably.

Haru and Yuisu were in a daze as they sat down, marveling at the excessive silverware and the crystal glasses already filled with ice water. Korbin wasted no time and flagged a waitress over immediately. She arrived before they had a chance to look at the menu, but Korbin ordered for them, "We'll each be having the Kobe steak, rare for myself."

The black-haired waitress, who was dressed almost as finely as Korbin, looked questioningly at Haru and Yuisu. "And how shall yours be prepared?" she asked, her voice dripping snootiness.

Haru sat straight upright, trying to look prim and proper, then said, "Very rare."

Yuisu wriggled in her seat, feeling a little out of place with the two carnivorous liminals. "Uh, medium rare, please."

The waitress pivoted and walked stiffly away, and Korbin got straight to the point. "I assume you've heard that I'm building a ski resort here in town."

The girls both nodded. Tsuen had mentioned it and had been involved in the groundbreaking ceremony, and Haru had seen the construction site from the air. It was hard to miss since it covered a mile-long band of hillside on the far side of town.

Korbin smiled proudly. "What you probably haven't heard is that I'll also be building a large-scale hotel, with liminal accessibility."

Yuisu visibly wilted at that, slouching in her chair. _So much for my inn being the go-to for liminals visiting town. My little inn would be nothing compared to a full hotel being run like a real business._

Korbin continued, "I happened to hear that you were interested in making an inn out of your property up there on the mountain. As a businessman, I must admit I am not thrilled at the idea of competition. Things would be simpler, not to mention more profitable, if I had the market to myself…"

Yuisu's mind started churning, processing the implications, and her falling mood showed on her face. _I guess he'll just run me out of business as soon as I open. Maybe this is the end of my dream, which never really had a chance._

For the second time that day, Haru sensed Yuisu's distress. She wrapped a wing around Yuisu's shoulders and fixed a fierce glare on Korbin, ready to act if needed.

After a second that felt like an eternity, Korbin resumed, "But a _good_ businessman knows that simpler isn't always better, and that short-term profits are just a tempting trap." He looked down at his furry paws and fidgeted, suddenly shy. "And above all of that, I love this town. Okayado is my home and I will do right by it."

Haru and Yuisu tilted their heads in unison, leaning towards each other so their hair nearly touched. The pair of women blinked at the kobold in confusion and Yuisu asked, "So, what exactly _are_ you going to do?"

Korbin's eyes lit up with excitement as he explained, "People want choices, they want alternatives to big hotels when they visit Okayado. And hotels, like any business, need competition to drive them to higher quality. Therefore, I want your inn to succeed."

Haru let go of Yuisu's shoulders and leaned back in her chair, no longer feeling threatened. But she was still confused by the strange kobold and his unusual way of negotiating.

Yuisu smiled a wavering half-smile. "That's nice, I guess. But I don't fully understand. What is your actual offer? The one you wanted me to hear you out on?"

Korbin's ears perked straight up and he said, "The offer is this: if you can draft up a solid plan for your inn, I'll provide all the funding for the construction. At no interest, of course, since I'm no loan shark." He chuckled at that, showing his sharp but admittedly not shark-like teeth. "Think of me as an 'angel investor', spotting you the money to get your plan in motion and to ensure our mutual success."

Yuisu's eyes went wide. His offer was nothing like what she'd expected. In fact, it was better than anything she'd imagined. Her dream to run an inn changed from a fading lost cause to a nearly guaranteed success so fast that she was suffering from emotional whiplash.

"Uh, well, I uh, yes, that sounds, uh, amazing," Yuisu floundered, her mouth still lagging behind her brain which in turn was playing catch up to her racing heart.

After Yuisu finished her bumbling reply, Korbin casually added, "Oh, and if you can get me that plan sooner rather than later, that'd be great. I'll have tons of specialists and contractors of all species coming into town to help with the resort construction, and they'll need a place to stay during their visits."

"Oh, okay. I'll certainly try!" Yuisu replied, trying not to think too much about the amount of work needed. _I'll need to decide the scope and make a business plan and hire an architect and…_

The waitress arrived with their food and a bottle of wine, giving Yuisu a welcome distraction. Korbin and Haru were certainly distracted as well: they were practically drooling on the plates before the waitress could even let go.

Haru was eager to dig into her steak, but Korbin raised a paw and said, "Let's toast to our business venture." He carefully poured three glasses of alarmingly expensive red wine and handed one each to Haru and Yuisu.

Yuisu and Korbin raised their glasses, but Haru lagged behind. She awkwardly clasped hers with her feathery wing-thumb and lifted it unsteadily, straining to not spill it and stain her feathers.

"To Okayado, and to our success!" the kobold cheered, attracting annoyed glances from other patrons. His enthusiasm was infectious, and Yuisu and Haru grinned as they clinked their wine glasses against his.

After that little bit of ceremony, Haru and Korbin tore into their steaks with only a hint of restraint, but Yuisu took her time. She savored the rich, aromatic wine and the excellent Kobe beef steak while thoughts of the future danced through her head.

With a wide smile on her face, Yuisu leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms contentedly, and thought, _It's really coming true, Uncle Ichiro… my dream to run my very own inn._ Then she tilted her head and wondered, _Wait, what should I name it?_


	80. Building Up - Hot and Cold

For several days after the meeting with Korbin, Yuisu barely slept. She took time off from her job at the convenience store and worked non-stop on the business plan for her inn. She even forgot to eat unless Haru reminded her. Yuisu was so focused, trying to account for every crucial detail of the inn construction, that even her normally insatiable sex drive had dwindled away, leaving Haru lonely and unsatisfied.

"Come to bed, Yuisu," Haru begged, her voice sultry and sweet. She was lying on her stomach with her head propped up on her wings, fluttering her eyelashes. The seductive harpy was wearing a royal purple bra and panty set, the same one she'd surprised and thrilled Yuisu with nearly nine months before. The bra pushed Haru's already substantial breasts up higher, until they were almost spilling out the top, and the lacy panties perfectly hugged her perky butt, which wiggled in the air impatiently.

Yuisu was sitting at her desk, wearing plain grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, hunched over blueprints and contracts and other papers. Without looking up, she mumbled back, "In a bit. I need to get this ready to hand off to the contracting company, and then I need to call Korbin to correct a mistake in the form I sent him yesterday, and then I need—"

Haru cut her off, pleading, "What you need is _sleep_ , Yuisu." Haru was in an aroused mood and she fiercely missed Yuisu's intimacy, but she'd settle for convincing Yuisu to get some actual rest. "Korbin's probably asleep at this hour, and if you don't get some real rest, you'll make even more mistakes."

At first Yuisu didn't react, still focused on the form she was filling in, but then she broke into an irresistible yawn, followed by a wide stretch, leaning back in her chair. "I guess I _am_ really tired," she admitted, then she turned around for the first time in hours. Her jaw dropped as she witnessed Haru's prominent cleavage, cheeky panties, and mischievous grin.

A flush of heat and the tingling, electric sensation of pure arousal ran through Yuisu's body. She wanted Haru on a primal, animal level. As weeks of ignored sex drive broke free and took control, Yuri-su jumped up from her chair and purposefully strode straight toward the bed.

Haru smiled wider, recognizing the driven, erotic expression that had formed on Yuisu's face. _Finally! I've missed this more than I'd ever expected to,_ she thought as her aroused lover stormed in like a cool spring downpour after a desperate drought.

Yuisu got one step further before it hit her: a powerful lightheaded feeling. The world spun, her vision narrowed to a tiny point of light, highlighting Haru's increasingly worried face. Yuisu mumbled, "Whoa, I'm all loopy alluva sudden…"

Her lack of sleep and suddenly jumping upright after sitting still for so long caused a near blackout state. Before Haru could react, Yuisu's legs gave out and she stumbled forward and belly-flopped onto Haru in a definitively unsexy way.

"Whoa! Are you alright, Yuisu?" Haru called out as she scrambled out from under the limp woman. She grabbed Yuisu by the shoulders and tried to sit her upright. "Talk to me!"

Yuisu blinked a few times as the world settled again and the lightheadedness passed, then she answered, "I'm fine. Just got dizzy for a second. Happens sometimes when I stand up too fast, since I've always had low blood pressure." Her voice was calm and mellow, totally unaware of how much the fainting spell had worried Haru.

"That's it. Cancel the fun times, you're going straight to sleep, Yuisu," Haru ordered. Her sexy mood was replaced with concern and motherly care as she laid Yuisu down and tucked her into bed.

"Aww, but I _want_ fun times…" Yuisu mumbled back, already running out of gas. She put up a feeble fight for a moment, pawing at Haru's lacy bra, but exhaustion quickly overcame her arousal and she finally flopped back on the bed.

Haru leaned down and planted a kiss on Yuisu's lips, and another on her forehead. "If you feel better in the morning, we can have fun, sexy times then, okay?"

Yuisu was already fading into sleep, lulled by the comfy embrace of the pillow nest that was their bed. She rolled onto her side and mumbled back, "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Sexy morning, here… we… come…"

As Yuisu fell into a deep sleep, Haru unclasped her underwire bra, which would be quite uncomfortable to sleep in, and set it aside. Then she laid down alongside Yuisu and snuggled her bare chest up against Yuisu's warm back.

Haru wrapped a wing around Yuisu, nestled down into the pillows, and thought, _This isn't sex, but it's nice, and Yuisu really needed the rest. At least her work on this business plan is almost done, and things will go back to normal soon…_

* * *

Things remained hectic around the house for several more weeks. As soon as Yuisu finished the business plan, she had to deal with the work crews that poured into the property to start construction. Surveyors, utilities installers, and builders of all sorts of species arrived by the dozens, laying the groundwork for five standalone cabins.

The new cabins would each have two bedrooms and a shared kitchenette, similar to the existing one where Iormu, Quess, and Pwess were staying, albeit smaller and without a hot spring heating system. Work crews carved wide, smooth paths into the hillside leading to each cabin site, and then broke ground to lay the concrete foundations. The workers were very careful to preserve as many wild trees as possible, holding to Yuisu's vision of cozy cabins nestled snugly amongst the pines.

Of course, every project of this scale was bound to run into some complications, and in this case, it was the weather. Since it was the middle of winter, snow was to be expected, but no one had predicted a storm like the one that moved into Okayado and refused to leave.

At first, the light flurry was minor enough that the work crews were able to tough it out and get some work done, but the snowfall continued all night and soon the fluffy white accumulation had buried the jobsites entirely. Work was put on hold, giving the Nakahara household a nice, quiet break from the endless stream of construction crews and vehicles.

One morning, Yuisu stepped out of the house bundled up in a green turtleneck, a purple winter coat, and fuzzy green earmuffs. She was wielding a snow shovel and prepared to do battle against the huge mound of snow that had buried her little red pickup truck. Once she got it uncovered, she planned to wrap some chains on its tires, put it into four-wheel-drive mode, and make the arduous journey down to town for groceries.

Shovel by shovel, she tossed away snow, chiseling her cute red truck out from its prison of snow, until she heard a noise in the distance. Yuisu paused and rested her snow shovel on her boot, then listened with a puzzled expression on her face.

The sound of engines grew louder and louder until a massive plow truck rumbled into the gravel lot, pushing a wall of snow before it. _Municipal plows don't even touch the dirt road, let alone my driveway. What's going on?_ she wondered as the plow made a few back-and-forth passes. It cleared the entire lot, except the corner where Yuisu's truck sat, still axle-deep in snow.

Just after the lot was clear and the plow had returned down the hill, a parade of other vehicles flooded up the driveway. There were some familiar work trucks, a concrete mixer, and not one but two taxis. Korbin himself hopped out of one of the taxis and sprinted up to Yuisu.

"Yuisu! Perfect timing!" the kobold called out, waving his muscular, furry arm. He was wearing a tank-top despite the cold weather, but apparently his fur kept him warm enough.

"Huh?" was all Yuisu managed in reply. The number of baffling things happening back to back was a bit much for her.

Korbin grinned and slapped Yuisu on the back, hard enough to make her thankful for her puffy coat. "Great news! Your inn's first paying guests are here, _and_ we're resuming construction."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow, tilted her head, and even shrugged for good measure. "What? And how?"

"It'll be faster to just introduce you." Korbin pushed Yuisu in the direction of the first taxi, which had already pulled up right next to the front porch for unloading.

Yuisu walked across the freshly plowed lot, gravel and snow crunching underfoot. When she got to the porch, she laid eyes on the most vibrantly colorful liminal she'd ever seen.

In a circle of rapidly melting snow stood a short girl with blue eyes and long strawberry-blonde hair, pulled into twin ponytails. Her arms were wings covered in big feathers that faded from red to orange to yellow and finally to green. Three long feathers ending in flame-like shapes trailed from her back like a tail. Ripples of heat poured off of her constantly and just being near her felt like standing too close to an open oven.

[Image: Phoebe the Phoenix: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-58 ]

She was wearing only the tiniest of jean shorts and a ruffled yellow tube-top so small it could hardly be called a shirt. Given her seemingly supernatural heat, the summery clothes actually made some sense.

"This is Phoebe, and she's a phoenix," Korbin said, waving a paw at the harpy-like girl. "I hired her to help with this construction project." Then he turned and gestured at Yuisu and introduced her, "This is Yuisu, the owner of this soon-to-be inn. She's also an interspecies exchange host, and she's got space in her house for you to stay."

Phoebe darted forward, her talons slicing through the snow like, well, hot talons through snow. She slipped a little on the wet wood of the deck and started to stumble, but thankfully stabilized herself and stood upright. "Hiya, Yuisu! It's great to meet you!" the girl cheered loudly. She had the petite figure of a young girl, but something about how she handled herself and the fact that she was out here without a host suggested that she was older than she looked. "I'll be melting the snow that gets into the construction sites so they can keep building. Thanks for having me, at least until this awful snow stops."

Yuisu was already sweating in her warm clothes, so she knew the girl really could keep the jobsites warm. She opened her mouth to reply, but a different voice cut in, cold and quiet, yet unyielding, "This snow is _not_ awful. It is an embodiment of tranquility and grace. Unlike you."

Yuisu, Korbin, and Phoebe turned toward the voice and saw a woman with purple eyes, impossibly pale skin, and ivory hair that faded to a deep blue. She had just stepped out of her own taxi, which had unusual amounts of frost caked onto all the windows. Yuisu immediately recognized her as a yuki-onna, a frost-woman from Japanese legend.

The air around her was hazy with clouds of freezing mist and freshly formed snowflakes, but she didn't seem to mind the cold at all. She wore a kimono with a short skirt and long sleeves, showing off her bare shoulders, deep plunging cleavage, and shapely legs. The silk kimono, or a 'furisode' when the sleeves were so long, was white with royal blue lining and it had been painted with elaborate and elegant snowflake designs.

[Image: Yuki the Yuki-onna: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-59 ]

The new arrival and Phoebe glared at each other and the temperature in the area started to fluctuate wildly. Korbin tried to cut off the hostilities between the two women by stepping between them and saying, "This is Yuki! She'll also be helping to keep the construction sites clear of snow. Yuki, this is Yuisu, your temporary host." He gave Yuki a stern look and added, "Since you're still an exchange student and you're under eighteen, I had to pull some strings to arrange this, and you'll need to mind what Yuisu says."

Yuki nodded serenely in reply but Phoebe wore a mocking grin and teased, "So Yuki's a youngster, huh? No partying or drinking for you." The feisty phoenix giggled and danced around the slick porch until she slipped and nearly fell again.

Yuki scoffed lightly and whispered, "I wouldn't want to do those awful things anyway."

This time Yuisu stepped between them and said, "That's enough of that, ladies. Let's get your stuff moved into the house. I've already got rooms in mind for each of you."

* * *

Yuisu assigned Yuki to the corner bedroom in the main house, where Mimi had stayed. The snow-maiden naturally reduced the temperature wherever she was, but the only bedroom that room shared a wall with was Chione's, and the gargoyle didn't mind cold at all. Yuisu put Phoebe far away from Yuki, where the firebird's excess heat might be appreciated: in the 'Cabin', next door to Iormu, Quess, and Pwess.

After they dropped off their belongings, the two new guests went straight to work. Yuki sat demurely on a rock outcropping and used her snow-controlling ability to guide most of the incoming snow away from the construction. Whenever the wind wasn't too strong, she was even able to read a novel while she worked.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was down in the worksite with the construction workers, passively keeping the area warm and free of any stray snow and looking adorable in a yellow hardhat. She chatted up a storm and became fast friends with the working men. When they inevitably fell for her upbeat attitude and cheery cuteness, she cheerfully rejected their romantic advances. She simply admitted that she only had eyes for ladies, to the men's grumbling acceptance.

The work crew, which included humans, minotaurs, and an ogre, soon worked up a sweat in Phoebe's heat. A couple of them stripped off their shirts and continued working.

From her overlook, Yuki watched and appreciated the rippling muscles and broad shoulders of the hardworking men. She found herself fantasizing about them and had to fan herself with her book to cool back down. As a yuki-onna, she overheated easily, even from her own steamy fantasies.

When night fell, the construction workers covered their progress with large tarps and went home for the night. Yuki retreated to her room, content to spend the evening alone, but Phoebe flitted around the common areas, meeting everyone in the house and talking basically non-stop.

Mara, Tsuen, Haru, Yuisu, Chione and Phoebe were all gathered around the fireplace in the living room when Phoebe leaned forward conspiratorially and said, "So I spied Yuki ogling the construction workers today. Any of you ladies got your eyes on those guys? Joey and Hiro are definitely single and looking…"

Chione giggled and said, "Actually, all of us here are, um, into girls…"

Phoebe scanned the room with an appraising eye, seeing the women there in a new light. "Wait a minute. You're _all_ lesbians? That's awesome!" Phoebe cheered. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I wish my homestay had been like that. Think of all the great group sex!"

Chione turned pure red and clasped her hands over her mouth, while Tsuen immediately started trying to explain, saying, "Whoa, don't get the wrong idea! We haven't done anything like that!"

Mara cast a knowing glance at Yuisu and Haru, who were snuggled up together on the couch, and said, "Maybe _you_ haven't…" She was of course referring to the not-so-secret threesome they'd shared with Quess.

Phoebe followed Mara's gaze, then raised her eyebrows suggestively at the two blushing lovebirds. She'd been eyeing the lovely Haru for a while, but now that she might be available for some three-way action…

"Um, uh," Yuisu mumbled, red-faced. She cleared her throat and deflected the issue, "It's been a hectic day, so I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." With that, she stood up and walked stiffly away to her bedroom.

The other girls stayed up a while longer, socializing and enjoying Phoebe's lively and entertaining presence. She literally lit up the room, and kept it nice and toasty too. After a while, Phoebe claimed Yuisu's vacated spot on the couch and started up a conversation with Haru.

Phoebe pulled her long tail feathers out from under herself and fanned them through the air. "Hey, Haru. I noticed you don't have a tail. Does that affect your ability to fly?"

Haru shook her head. "Not really. I have enough control with my wings to get by. And besides, a tail would always get in the way of my fashion. It's hard enough finding clothes that fit my legs and wings…"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it can be a pain, but with low-cut shorts and a backless shirt, it isn't a real problem."

Haru had definitely noticed Phoebe's low-cut shorts and bare back. The little phoenix cut a damn sexy figure and her skimpy clothes didn't leave much to the imagination. Haru forced her eyes away from Phoebe's midriff and said, "Aren't you cold, dressed like that in December?"

"Nope!" Phoebe replied. "I'm a firebird, so I've got heat to spare. Though, if _you're_ cold, I could warm you up…"

"I'm fine right now, thanks," Haru said with a giggle. Phoebe was an unabashed flirt, but it was actually kind of nice to be appreciated like that.

Phoebe eyed Haru's shoulders and biceps, then said, "You look really strong, Haru. I bet you could just tuck me under your wing and carry me away."

"Uh, yeah. That would be easy," Haru said simply. Phoebe was much smaller and lighter than Haru, after all.

"Wanna prove it?"

Haru tilted her head in surprise. There was no doubt about it now: the flirty phoenix was hitting on her. _Phoebe is dangerously cute, and I really enjoy talking with her, but I've got to stay faithful to Yuisu._ Abruptly, Haru stood up and said, "Sorry, but I've got to get to sleep too. Seeya in the morning, Phoebe."

Phoebe's smile didn't waver for an instant and she replied, "No worries. Goodnight!" She watched as Haru walked away, hips swaying, and thought, _Mmm, I'll be dreaming about dat ass tonight…_


	81. Building Up - Winter Warmth

The next few days of Phoebe and Yuki's stay were pretty uneventful. Yuisu's boss called and asked her to work a couple shifts at the convenience store. Things around the house were under control and since she felt bad about taking so many days off, she accepted. After the fourth work day ended was when things started to get interesting.

As the construction crew wrapped up for the day, Yuki made her way slowly down the hill from her perch above the jobsite. She had to be careful, since her high-heeled sandals were far from stable on the snowy slope.

Just then, a flash of heat and color flew by, cheering, "Wooo! Time to hit the club!" It was Phoebe, and the shockwave left in her wake hit Yuki square in the face.

Yuki reeled back in surprise at the wall of hot air, then slipped and fell backwards. She landed on her behind, cried out, and started to slide down the small slope.

Phoebe slowed down just enough to giggle at Yuki's misfortune before zipping off again. Or at least that was her plan. Instead she got a faceful of vengeful snow, stirred up by Yuki's magic.

"Watch where you're going, Phoebe!" Yuki spat. Once she'd stopped sliding, she painstakingly stood up, then brushed the snow and dead leaves from her legs and skirt. Some pine needles even got into her panties, but Yuki refused to give Phoebe the satisfaction of knowing _that_.

"It's not _my_ fault that _you_ can't walk properly," the phoenix snapped back as she wiped rapidly-melting snow from her eyes. Under her breath, she mumbled, "Clumsy ice-bitch…"

Yuki heard that, but it was far from the first time Phoebe had insulted her. Ever since they'd first been hired by Korbin, the two polar opposites had traded insults almost hourly. This time really stung because Phoebe was clearly the clumsy one; she tripped over her own feet almost every time she touched them to the ground, which admittedly wasn't very often.

Yuki dropped her normal restraint, and growled, "Dumb skank," then summoned another volley of snow to lob at Phoebe. A huge wave of white crashed down on the prismatic phoenix and she disappeared with a squawk.

Yuki's victory was short lived, however. Phoebe's wings left a trail of flames as she pounced out of the fresh snowbank, flying directly at Yuki. The frost-maiden tried to parry with a blast of icy wind, but Phoebe barreled right through it. She crashed into Yuki and they grabbed and slapped at each other, hot skin sizzling against frosty flesh. The tangled elementalists fell to the ground, which was slushy with simultaneously melting and refreezing snow.

The women flailed at each other for a bit, neither one causing any real damage, until one of the construction workers wandered near enough to hear the commotion. An eight-foot-tall minotaur tromped up to them and called out, "Hey now! Break it up, ladies!"

They made no effort to stop, so the massive minotaur grabbed them, one in each huge hand. He effortlessly pulled them apart and set them down on opposite sides of his hulking frame. "If y'all can't get along, at least try and pretend to. Ya gotta work together again tomorrow, y'know?"

With a huff, Phoebe turned away and started toward the house. "Whatever. I'm sick of this _awful cold_. I'm going to go take a dip in the nice _hot_ spring," she said, emphasizing the words as one last verbal jab. As she left, she waved one soggy wing and added, "Seeya tomorrow, Joey."

Yuki stayed behind with Joey the minotaur, hiding her eyes both out of embarrassment and to keep from staring at the minotaur's wonderfully toned biceps. _And pecs, and abs, and shoulders, and…_ Yuki shook her head to clear her thoughts, then quietly said, "I'm so sorry about that, Joey. That girl just rubs me the wrong way…"

Joey shook his head, his brown mane flowing in the cold wind, whipping around his large horns. He was quite handsome, for a man with the head of a bull, that is. "No worries, little lady. Just try to keep yer cool. Ya'll're much prettier that way."

Yuki's pale blue skin went purple as she blushed at the compliment. She fanned her overheated face with one long sleeve and mumbled, "I'll try. Goodnight, Joey." With that, she walked off as fast as she could manage in her sandals on the uneven path.

* * *

That evening, neither girl would talk about their catfight, but Yuisu was able to get the gist of it from the way they were acting, and she could tell it was bothering them. Yuki kept to herself even more than normal, and asked to eat dinner in her room. Phoebe canceled her plans to go clubbing and had her dinner in the cabin with Quess, Iormu, and Pwess, much to the little slime's delight.

Pwess absolutely loved Phoebe's bright colors, and all throughout dinner she tried to imitate them to some degree of success. After they were done eating, Pwess held a translucent and rainbow-colored arm up next to Phoebe's wing and said in her echoey voice, "Mommy, why can't I get my colors as bright?"

Across the table, Quess knew the question was directed at her, since Pwess had taken to calling Quess 'Mommy' and Iormu 'Momma'. Both moms were happy to have that convenient distinction. Quess smiled and said, "You're already doing _very_ well, Pwess. With some more practice, I'm sure you'll get them just as bright."

Pwess turned her face to Quess and smiled an adorable smile. The purple-pink slimegirl was the size of a human toddler now, with a tail instead of legs, but she was already more mentally mature than that. "Really, Mommy?"

"Of course! You can already match Momma's color, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Pwess responded, then turned her hair and body a deep royal purple, exactly like Iormu's. Satisfied with that, Pwess slithered off to play with her toys in the huge bedroom her little family all shared. With Pwess growing up so fast, sharing a bedroom with her parents wasn't going to be acceptable for much longer.

Additionally, Iormu and Quess were getting tired of having to send Pwess to visit 'Uncle Will' every time they wanted the room to themselves for a night of love.

Iormu smiled proudly for a moment, watching Pwess through the doorway, then turned to Phoebe and said, "So, how's your stay been so far, Phoebe?"

Phoebe shrugged noncommittally. "Eh, not bad. Working with the guys is fun, and having that hot spring to relax in after work is _pretty_ nice. This place is gonna be a badass inn when it's all done." Phoebe kicked her talon-tipped legs out and leaned back in her chair, folding her brightly-colored wings behind her head. "But I don't gotta tell you two that. You live here after all."

"For now," Quess said cryptically.

Phoebe tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean? Is Yuisu kicking you out to make this cabin part of the inn?"

Iormu shook her head. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. We've just been thinking of moving somewhere where Pwess can be around other kids." She ran a claw-tipped hand idly through her long purple hair and said, "We haven't told Yuisu or the others yet, since we're still working out the details. We'd like to stay in Okayado, if we can."

Phoebe nodded slowly. "I can understand that. I guess a mountain-side inn isn't the best place to raise a kid, even one that grows as fast as Pwess." She chuckled and added, "It's hard to believe that she's only a few months old."

Quess beamed from ear to ear and said, "Yep! She's getting so big and so smart." Her smile wavered and she added, "Though I'm worried that outgrowing her new friends will be hard on her…"

Iormu lovingly put a scale-covered hand on Quess's soft, translucent arm. "She'll be fine. I think this is the right move for our little princess. You should try to _relax_ a little more, Quess." She gazed into Quess's magenta eyes and a strange grin crept across her face.

Quess returned the flirty look, then turned to Phoebe and said, "Hey, could you do us a huge favor and keep on eye on Pwess for about an hour while we're in the shower?"

Phoebe's blinked her wide blue eyes in confusion. _An hour is a long time for a shower… and why would a slime need to shower…" Oh!_ Uh," she blurted as she finally understood what that shared look had been about. "Uh, sure. I'll watch her while you two, uh, _shower_."

The horny couple beelined for the bathroom, with its oversized shower area that could fit all of Iormu's massive tail, but the sound of running water never came. As the giggles and moans started, Phoebe stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Heya, Pwess, watcha playin' with?" she asked cheerfully as she approached the slime sitting on the floor by the massive bed.

Pwess didn't look up. She was very focused. "Not playing. Drawing."

As Phoebe got closer, she realized that 'drawing' wasn't quite the right term either. Pwess had a big piece of construction paper and she was finger painting on it with her own slime. She'd painted a remarkably colorful picture of some mountains at sunset.

Phoebe nodded and thought, _Not bad. She's got some talent._ It was then that Phoebe realized where the color was coming from. Pwess had absorbed and dissolved an entire box of crayons, and there were bits of crayon labels and wax floating around inside her transparent body. Her slime had already left rainbow-colored stains all over the floor and walls, too.

Phoebe sighed and resigned herself to cleaning up the mess. _Those two owe me big time for this…_

* * *

When Iormu and Quess finished 'relaxing' and relieved Phoebe from her babysitting duties, Phoebe decided to pay the main house a visit. More specifically, she wanted to talk to Yuisu.

She found her in the laundry room, sorting through a pile of all sorts of colorful laundry. Yuisu looked up as Phoebe stepped in. "Oh, hiya Phoebe. Got some clothes you need washed? I can throw them in the next load."

Phoebe shook her head, sending her long ponytails swinging. "Nah, I'm good. Actually, I wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here while I'm on this job."

Yuisu waved a hand dismissively, still holding onto some centaur-sized running shorts. "Oh, it's no problem at all. Korbin's paying me for your stay, and I needed the practice with real guests."

Phoebe fidgeted and tugged on one of her ponytails for a moment, looking nervous and bashful for the first time since she'd arrived. "Um, I had another thing I wanted to say…"

Yuisu was used to listening to people's concerns and giving advice, so she smiled widely and said, "Go for it, Phoebe."

"Well, phoenixes don't live in groups, so I never met any other harpies before. Are they all as… powerful and regal as Haru? I feel so inadequate next to her. Especially in the, uh, _you-know_ , department." She cupped her wings several inches in front of her flat chest to illustrate her point.

Yuisu couldn't help but smile. "No, they aren't all like that. Haru's a raptor harpy, so she's bigger, stronger, and yes, bustier than most harpies. Meanwhile, my friend Misaki is a crow-type harpy and she has a figure a lot like yours." In her head, Yuisu continued, _Though she covers it up a lot more. You're hardly wearing anything!_

Phoebe seemed to relax at that. "Ah, that's good to hear." Then she smiled and said, "Anyways, I really respect Haru. She's so strong and sexy. You're so lucky to be dating her."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow and thought, _It seems Phoebe's got a crush on Haru. But why would she tell_ me _all this when she knows that Haru and I are dating? I guess I'll let her down as softly as I can…_ Yuisu took a deep breath, preparing to say something, but Phoebe spoke first.

"You're really beautiful too, Yuisu, and it sounds like your relationship is pretty _open._ " Phoebe blushed and her eyes flicked side to side, then she blurted, "Maybe the three of us can turn up the heat tonight, if you know what I mean…"

 _Did this girl just suggest a threesome?!_ Yuisu's logical side started thinking things like ' _We barely know her'_ and ' _That could make things so awkward'._ However, her Yuri-su side was busy imagining all the sexy things she and Phoebe could do to Haru, all the love they could lavish upon her. Before she realized it, Yuisu was saying, "Ooooh, I like that idea…"

Just then, with a clacking of talons on hardwood, Haru stepped in from the hallway. She crossed her wings under her large breasts and loudly cleared her throat.

Yuisu froze in place, eyes wide, thinking, _Ah, crap. With her amazing hearing, Haru definitely heard it all._

Phoebe also froze up and just fidgeted with her long, strawberry blonde twintails until Haru looked at her and said, "I need to talk to Yuisu alone for a moment."

"You got it!" Phoebe said, then the clumsy phoenix flailed around, nearly tripped over her own feet, and scampered off, leaving a worried Yuisu alone with Haru.

Haru's expression was stern and intimidating. She leaned in close and whispered, "I have two questions. Please think them all the way through before you answer."

Yuisu just nodded nervously.

"Do you think a one-time threesome would cause jealousy or other trouble in our relationship?" Haru asked, her voice level and unreadable. Whatever Haru's opinion on the matter was, Yuisu couldn't tell at all. "And is it what you really want?"

Yuisu closed her eyes and went deep into thought for several seconds, then answered, "My love for you won't change, just like with Quess that one time. In fact, I think that experience brought us even closer together." She took a slow breath, then added, "And for the second question, I want it _only_ if you do."

Haru's stern expression instantly vanished and she smiled wide with a glint in her golden eyes. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." She slapped Yuisu's butt with her wing and pushed her toward the doorway. "Now, shall we go find that sexy little firebird?"

* * *

Yuki spent most of her time in her room reading, but even when she wasn't alone, she didn't open up to anyone. Chione tried to strike up conversation with her a couple times, but the cheery gargoyle's greetings yielded only flat, dry responses like, 'Ah, yeah' and 'Mhmm'. Chione finally gave up, deciding that Yuki was just too reserved and self-sufficient to want to make friends.

That was why Chione was so surprised that night. She came back from her midnight flight to find Yuki in the kitchen, sitting in front of the open fridge.

Yuki's kimono top was tugged open, revealing the wonderful curves of her cleavage, her face was flushed red, and she was fanning herself with one hand. Beads of sweat and condensation ran down Yuki's face and chest.

[Image: Yuki overheated: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-60 ]

"Yuki? Are you okay? You don't look so hot, er, well, you look _too_ hot," Chione asked as she stepped close and kneeled down next to the flustered frost-maiden.

Yuki forced a smile and awkwardly replied, "Uh, just got a little overheated. Don't mind me!"

Chione leaned closer, her worry not lessened in the least. "Overheated? Why didn't you just step outside into the snow? It's your element and all."

Yuki's eyes shifted side to side. She hadn't even thought of that, and her mind just went straight to the fridge for some reason. "Uh, because I, um, I didn't want to risk passing out outside. It could be dangerous, even for me!"

Chione nodded and said, "That makes sense." She sat down cross-legged next to Yuki, reached into the still-open fridge and grabbed a can of soda. She popped it open with a stony finger, took a sip, and asked, "So, what's got you so worked up?"

"Uh, it was nothing. Just a dream." Yuki's eyes flicked to the side again, which seemed to be her tell that she was lying.

Chione smiled sweetly at Yuki. "If it got you that upset, it isn't nothing. Talk to me. Maybe it will help you."

Yuki sighed and her breath turned into a freezing fog as her temperature started to settle back down. At a near-whisper, she said "I had a naughty dream…"

"Oh, that's natural, Yuki. I guess I—" Chione started to reply, but she was cut off.

"…about a woman," Yuki finished.

Chione giggled and said, "That's natural too! All the women living here are into women."

For a second, Yuki just stared at Chione in surprise. Since she hadn't talked with the other girls that much, she'd never realized that fact. "Really? I guess I should have known, now that I think—"

She cut herself off, then blurted, "Whatever. That doesn't matter right now. It's _not_ natural for me, Chione. I'm straight!" She curled her dainty hands into fists, pressed them against her legs, and rambled, "I mean, I have a boyfriend! Well, had… we broke up recently. I really miss him sometimes. But don't get the wrong idea. We didn't break up because of something like this!"

Like a dam that had finally sprung a leak, Yuki vented and rambled and thought aloud, revealing more about herself in thirty seconds than she had in the last several days. She grew up on a remote mountain in Hokkaido, and most of what she knew about romance and sexuality seemed to come from stereotypically steamy romance novels. Eventually she returned to the original topic. "I like guys! I like men and muscles and strong hands and firm di—"

"Um," Chione interrupted, "maybe you're bisexual?"

Yuki went silent, except for her heavy breathing. She was still worked up and sweating despite the open fridge. "Huh?"

"Bisexual. Like attracted to men _and_ women. Iormu is bi, and I think Quess might be too," Chione explained, though she was a little surprised that she needed to. Even in her stuffy boarding school bisexuality wasn't that uncommon, though Europe _was_ more open about such things than rural Japan.

"Huh. I didn't know that was a real thing. I thought there was just gay and straight…" Yuki slumped against the open fridge door, setting bottles of sauce jingling. An intense-yet-vacant look came across her face, like she was pondering the very foundations of her existence. In a way, she was.

After a moment, Yuki's breathing had calmed, she stopped sweating, and she just looked tired instead of bewildered. She stood up, fixed her kimono sleeves that had slipped off her shoulders, closed the open fridge, then turned to Chione. With a little curtsy, she said, "Thanks for the help Chione. Sorry for causing you trouble."

Chione beamed and said, "No problem, Yuki. Glad I could help you out. If you ever want to chat, I'm all ears."

Yuki nodded, turned, and shuffled off toward her bedroom in tiny, dainty steps. She stepped into her room and closed the door securely behind her. She cracked open a window to let a bit of frigid night air inside, then flopped gracelessly onto the bed, on top of the sheets. The only thought going through her head was, _Of all women, why'd it have to be Phoebe?!_


	82. Building Up - Pwessmas Eve

As Christmas approached, Korbin told the workers to pause all construction on the inn. Even though he wanted this joint-venture project completed as soon as possible, he insisted that the workers should spend the holiday at home with their loved ones. Yuki and Phoebe left as well, but not before throwing another couple insults at each other.

"Have fun in your third-world village, Elsa," Phoebe teased as she climbed into Yuisu's small red truck for the ride to the train station.

Yuki was on the front porch, enjoying the freezing weather while she waited for Yuisu to return for another trip to town. There were too many reasons why putting Yuki and Phoebe in the same little truck would have been a bad idea. She scoffed and said, "It's too bad that even Okinawa has a cold season. For once, you wouldn't have looked like a freak in your se— uh, slutty outfit."

Yuki then promptly buried her face in a book to hide her blushing face. She'd almost said 'sexy', which was what she actually thought of Phoebe's clothes. They accentuated her best features perfectly, and Yuki couldn't get the image out of her head. _Those hip lines, and those tiny shorts… damnit! I can't stand her!_

After Yuisu shuttled the two girls to the train station one at a time, she drove straight to work. Some of her coworkers had left town to visit family, so the Atlas convenience store really needed her to pick up some shifts throughout the holiday season.

Quess was also busy at work at the flower stand. After all, bouquets of pheromone-enhanced flowers were a perfect gift for the Japanese tradition of a romantic Christmas Eve night.

On the day of Christmas Eve, Yuisu and Quess were at work, but everyone else was at home, enjoying the calm holiday atmosphere. Well, it _had_ been calm, up until Pwess arrived.

The sliding door to the back porch slid open with a bang and a purple-and-pink slime zipped inside, trailing in fresh snow from the deck. Pwess was in her typical shape: that of a little kid with pink skin, purple bobbed hair, a yellow tendril sticking out of the top of her head, and a three-foot-long glistening purple tail instead of legs. She turned back and shouted through the open door, "You're slow, Momma! I'm going on ahead!"

Back by the cabin, Iormu started to ask Pwess to wait, but it was too late. The hyper child had already closed the door and disappeared into the house.

Iormu was carrying a snow shovel and carefully clearing every speck of snow from the walkway before her. Her upper body was bundled up in a long coat, but her tail trailed back into the cabin where it was warm. As a cold-blooded liminal, Iormu needed to keep herself warm and dry, so the winter made simply getting from the cabin to the main house into an ordeal.

While Iormu made slow progress at clearing a safe and snow-free path, Pwess wandered around inside the main house. First, she slithered into the laundry room, where Haru was getting dressed after a bath. Haru finished pulling on a v-neck shirt and some loose pajama pants, then smiled down at the adorable visitor. "Hello there, Pwess. How are you today?"

Pwess smiled wide, her gelatinous cheeks stretching until she was literally smiling from ear to ear. "I'm great, Auntie Haru! I've been practicing my shape-changing. Wanna see?"

Before Haru could even reply, Pwess spread her arms and they started to stretch and deform. Inch by inch, they spread out into wide pinkish-white wings, complete with a feathered edge along the bottom.

Haru nodded appreciatively. "Wow, great work, Pwess!"

Pwess flapped her 'wings' and zoomed around Haru in a circle, but she wasn't able to generate anywhere near enough lift to fly. She stopped with a frown, then looked pleadingly up at Haru, her pink eyes glistening. "Can you lift me up? I wanna see what it's like to fly!"

Haru planted her wings on her knees and leaned over to be closer to Pwess's eye level. "Oh, I'm sorry, Pwess, but you'd get all stuck in my feathers, and I _just_ cleaned them…"

Pwess took one look at Haru's now exposed cleavage and got an idea. She coiled her tail, then launched up and landed right on Haru's chest, suctioning herself onto Haru's skin to hold on. "No feathers here!" she cheered, proud of her resourcefulness. "Let's go!"

Haru let out a squawk, jumped back, and flailed her wings in surprise. This only made Pwess squeeze harder to hold on, engulfing Haru's breasts. The slimy, squeezing sensation was overwhelming, and Haru just wanted the weird feeling to stop. It didn't help that her vision was obscured by the toddler-sized slime that was sitting on Haru's chest like a chair.

Haru was about to grab the slime to remove her, clean feathers or not, when Pwess said, "Huh. These aren't as bouncy as Momma's. Bored now!" With that, she leapt from Haru's chest and landed on the ground with a graceless _PLOP!_ Then the colorful slime zipped off out the door and down the hallway, wiggling her tail and flapping her little wings.

Haru just stared for a second, still a little shell shocked from the whole situation. Then she tugged at a dry spot on her shirt and looked down, fearing what she'd find. Pink slime residue had soaked through most of her shirt and bra, coating her chest. Normally Pwess had strong surface tension and barely left any slime behind. It was a very different story when she fully engulfed something.

With a sigh, Haru got undressed, tossed her slime-soaked clothes in the laundry basket, and stepped back into the bathing room to rinse off.

* * *

Pwess rounded a corner and stopped when she saw a strange sight: a little pink arachne was perched on her tip-toes on the back of the living room couch, reaching with her short arms. Pwess quickly realized that Mara was hanging holiday decorations on the wall with her sticky webbing. She was also dressed for the occasion in a lacy red and white dress and a full assortment of Christmas themed socks.

The living room was looking very festive and Christmassy, despite not having an actual Christmas tree. Since the house was surrounded by majestic pine trees, Yuisu decided they didn't need one inside too. There was, however, a massive pile of wrapped presents in the corner of the room. The gifts between couples would be exchanged that night, and everyone was going to get together on Christmas day to open the rest.

Pwess returned her arms to normal, then called out in her echoey, high voice, "Hi, Auntie Mara!"

Mara hopped down from the couch and cheered back, "If it isn't my favorite slimelet! What's up?"

"This!" Pwess retracted her tail until her lower body was a sphere, then her face took on a look of intense concentration. Slowly, eight thin spider legs extended out of the body until she looked exactly like a tiny arachne made of pink jello.

Mara grinned, her six eyes glistening. She waved one arm and one leg in the air and dramatically proclaimed, "Oh ho ho… Excellent work, but there's only room for one cute pink spider in this house. We must race for that honor!" With that declaration, Mara sock-skated along the smooth hardwood to the west side of the living room, where Pwess was standing and giggling.

Mara glanced down at Pwess, though Pwess wasn't that much shorter, and said, "Just skate around the house back to this spot, alright?"

Pwess nodded, then immediately took off, before Mara was ready. Pwess was surprisingly fast and she was using an unusual technique: sliding on her belly while she pushed with her eight legs against the smooth wood floor. She looked comically like a one-girl rowing team, paddling furiously.

Mara started skating after her, but she hadn't gotten far when she heard a worrisome _SPLAT!_ Pwess may have had speed, but she wasn't able to corner at all. She'd slid right into the wall at top speed and flattened out against it like a pancake. Mara was worried for a second until Pwess reformed back into her normal shape, no worse for wear.

"Being a spider is too hard. Byebye!" Pwess proclaimed, then slithered away in the direction of the kitchen.

Mara shook her head at the realization that someone could be even more fickle and easily distracted than herself, then she returned to decorating.

* * *

The kitchen was filled with gentle clinking sounds and the soft clopping of covered hooves on hardwood. Tsuen was unpacking holiday-themed dishes from several boxes on the table and stacking them on the counter. She was too focused on the delicate dishes to notice the arrival of a curious observer.

Pwess watched closely as Tsuen carefully shuttled dishes from table to counter, seeing how she moved, studying how the centaur's four thin yet sturdy legs supported her large body. After a bit, Pwess started to transform. Assuming the shape of a centaur was easy, but standing up like that was another story entirely.

Pwess's entire body jiggled as four spindly legs pushed off from the floor. It took intense concentration to keep the thin slime-legs from squishing flat under her weight, and it was several more seconds before she took her first step.

Like a newborn foal, Pwess stumbled and wobbled on unstable legs. It was then that Tsuen finally noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced over.

"Squee!" she cried out. Tsuen set down the dishes she'd been holding then clasped her hands together against her yellow sports bra. She could barely contain herself at how cute the tiny slime-taur was. "Oh, you look so adorable, Pwess!"

Pwess didn't respond. She was deep in concentration, with her eyes narrowed and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She took another few feeble steps before acknowledging Tsuen. She looked way up at her and said, "This is _hard_ , Auntie Tsuen. How do you do it?!"

Tsuen couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, it's definitely tricky, and being made of slime can't be making it any easier for you." She kneeled down on the floor next to Pwess and said, "Let's see if I can give you some pointers."

She spent several minutes guiding Pwess on how to walk and turn and eventually run. As an intelligent Queen Slime, Pwess learned alarmingly fast. Soon she was galloping around the kitchen table, her slime-hooves making little _PLINK-PLINK_ sounds that were just too cute. Before Tsuen could congratulate Pwess on her success, Pwess zipped off down the hallway toward Chione's room.

Still smiling, Tsuen returned to unpacking dishes, but she didn't get far before an out-of-breath jormungand came slithering into the kitchen from the living room.

Iormu was still bundled up in a winter coat, but she'd left the snow shovel on the porch after finally clearing a path all the way between the buildings. Shoveling all that heavy snow was a heavy workout and she was exhausted. "Hey, Tsuen," Iormu said between panting breaths, "Have you… seen Pwess?"

"You just missed her. I helped her learn to walk as a centaur, then she ran off toward the back door," Tsuen answered.

Iormu sighed and started that direction. "Ugh, I just can't keep up with that girl. I need to lose some weight."

Tsuen glanced over Iormu's body with the perspective of a fitness trainer. "You look right for your body type, Iormu. Based on your toned arms and midriff, you're probably a very healthy weight."

Iormu shook her head, sending her long hair and horns swinging. "Other than these huge boobs, my body stores all my extra fat back there," she said, casting a glare back at her epic-length tail. "You don't want to know how much weight I'm carting around…"

As Iormu slithered down the hall in pursuit of Pwess, yard after yard of hefty tail trailing by, Tsuen realized just how right Iormu was. As a light-weight centaur, Tsuen weighed a few hundred pounds more than human woman with a similar build. For Iormu, that number was probably closer to a few _thousand_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pwess had squeezed flat and slinked under the closed door to Chione's room, thinking, _Ooh, Chione's cool looking! I want to copy her._ The gargoyle was asleep on the bed, so Pwess climbed up on it to get a better look.

Chione was lying face down on top of the covers in a t-shirt and underwear, with her wings unfurled into the open air of the room, perfect for Pwess to reference.

Pwess spent a moment extruding some gelatinous wings from her back. Rather than the gently fading purple-to orange colors of Chione's wings, Pwess's became a chaotic rainbow of bright colors swirling against a darker background, like a beautiful technicolor oil-spill.

Needless to say, Pwess was proud of her work, and she wanted to share it. "Chione, wake up! Look at what I did, Chione!" She crawled across the bed, teetering due to her large wings, until she approached Chione's butt, which was clad in cute teddy-bear panties. Pwess climbed up on it and bounced up and down. With a giggle, Pwess said, "Ooh, for a rock-girl, this part sure is soft and squishy!"

When Chione just continued to sleep like a stone, Pwess changed tactics. She sat down on the back of Chione's thighs, turned her fists in cartoonish boxing gloves, and lightly punched Chione in the butt, repeatedly. She alternated between the two cheeks and cheerfully yelled, "Bop, bop, bop! Wake up!"

Pwess's yelling was loud enough for her searching mother to hear from the hall. Iormu flung open the door and quickly took in the scene. In a stern voice, she called out, "Pwess, stop punching that butt right this instant!" Then she shook her head and muttered, " _That's_ something I never thought I'd say…"

Pwess gave Chione's shapely booty one last bop, then turned around and said, "Momma, why won't she wake up?"

Iormu slithered forward and scooped Pwess up into her arms. The young slime was getting almost too big to carry around that way. "That's because Chione is nocturnal." When Pwess tilted her head in confusion, Iormu explained, "That means she sleeps in the day, and is awake all night. Let's let her sleep, since she's got a big date with Actia tonight."

Iormu doubled back over herself and slithered out of the room. "Come on, princess. We need to go get ready to surprise Mommy when she gets home from work."

Pwess wriggled happily and nestled against Iormu's massive chest. "Yay! I love surprises!"

Iormu smiled down at Pwess and said, "Well that's good, because you're getting one too!" At first Iormu had wanted to have a romantic dinner that night, but since Quess didn't eat normal food and it was Pwess's first Christmas Eve, Iormu had come up with a new idea. She'd ordered some carbonated juice for Pwess, since she loved being tickled by the bubbles, and a bottle of hot hard cider for her moms, and they were all going to watch an online Santa Tracker together as a family.


	83. Building Up - 'Twas The Night

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Inn  
no liminals were stirring, nor any human.  
The presents were piled by the fireplace with care,  
ready to be opened when the morning was there.

In the cabin, Pwess was nestled snug in her bed,  
while visions of fizzy soda danced in her head.  
And Quess in her slime-form nuzzled Iormu's huge chest,  
who was coiled up tightly for a warm winter's rest.

The main house, however, was quite near to empty,  
for the women there had hot dates in the city.  
Haru and Yuisu had dressed up to the nines,  
for a romantic dinner and sampling of wines.

Then Mara gave Tsuen her handmade yellow dress,  
and the centaur insisted they put it to test.  
She got approved by Will for a night on the town,  
and she called for a taxi to ferry them down.

Then out in the night Chione heard a faint clatter,  
and sprang from her bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window she flew like a flash,  
tore open the curtains, and threw up the glass.

The moon shined bright on the new-fallen snow,  
wondrously illuminating the world below,  
when, what to her eager eyes should appear,  
but a white-haired mothgirl who she held very dear.

That little winged woman, wearing a subtle smile,  
she'd flown all the way up here, well over a mile.  
More rapid than eagles, Chione and Actia darted,  
and they hugged so tightly they couldn't be parted.

"Oh Actia! I'm worried!  
You're later than you'd said!"  
"Oh Chione! I'm sorry!  
I got so distracted!  
Every house, every porch!  
The pine trees 'round town hall!  
The lights were so pretty!  
I got enthralled!"

Chione did not fault her, for it was moth-nature,  
to follow bright lights wherever they may lead her.  
After a pause to close the window, off they flew,  
hand in hand, the young lovers were just far too cute.

In the distance was twinkling a town all alight,  
Okayado 'round Christmas could light up the night.  
Down the mountain and over tree tops, those girls soared,  
to sightsee, flirt, and maybe later even more.

Miss Yuisu was dressed all in green, head to toe,  
her hair pulled back so that her slender neck would show.  
Her green dress was cut tight around tush and bare back,  
and she loved how it really highlighted her rack.

Haru wore a long white coat and a short red skirt.  
With wings like an angel, sharp talons that could hurt,  
and both curves and muscles, Haru was smokin' hot.  
Onlookers of both genders wanted what she got.

Haru's eyes-how they twinkled! Her smile, how merry!  
Her teeth were like chainsaws, it was a bit scary!  
Her love of fashion cast off to primal instinct,  
she stuffed steak in her mouth like 'twas going extinct.

Across town, two other lovers caught a late show,  
Mara and Tsuen watched it from the wheelchair row.  
Everywhere else was made for people with two feet,  
but Mara preferred Tsuen's back to any seat.

They enjoyed the film 'til it took a steamy turn,  
and Mara got handsy with energy to burn.  
Her hands slid up the silk of Tsuen's yellow dress,  
and she started to fondle and knead and caress.

Tsuen asked her to stop, but the message was clear.  
As the film ended, she had her phone to her ear.  
They dashed from the theater, calling for a taxi  
to get them home so they could really get sexy.

At the restaurant, the wine just kept on flowing,  
and soon Yuisu was all red-faced and glowing.  
Haru wasn't much better, and not equipped to drive,  
so the tipsy pair waited 'til a cab arrived.

A huge hummer limo pulled up and honked its horn.  
It was familiar, from the limo place reformed.  
The driver was their friend Flare, the butterfly girl,  
and she loved taking that bad-boy out for a whirl.

Already in the truck, Tsuen and Mara waved,  
then the four girls rode home on snowy roads unpaved.  
And they heard Flare exclaim, as she drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas you all! Don't screw too much tonight!"

* * *

Early the next morning, Haru rubbed her temples with her feathery thumbs. "Oof, that was too much wine last night," she muttered to herself. _Even though it did lead to some fun times with Yuisu…_

Her talons clicked softly on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen to make a phone call. She carefully dialed her mom's number then sat down at the table and stretched her feet out with a moan. _Ow, we may have overdone it a little with some of those positions. I'm not as flexible as I thought._ She quickly dropped _that_ line of thought when Kohaku finally answered the phone after five rings.

A sultry-sweet voice answered, "Hello? This is Kohaku. Sorry for the wait."

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Haru cheered.

Kohaku's smile could be heard in her voice as she replied, "Merry Christmas to you too, Haru. It's so wonderful to hear from you!" After only the briefest pause, she asked, "So, how are things with you and Yuisu? You picked a date yet?"

"Mom…!" Haru said, embarrassed. She lowered her voice before continuing, "No, we haven't even talked about getting, um, married… We've got too much other stuff going on, between work and the inn construction."

Kohaku cut in, "I know, I know. I'm just giving my baby a hard time." She chuckled for a moment, then stopped and spoke away from the phone's receiver, her voice a little muffled, "Yeah, it's Haru. Wanna talk to her too? No? Alright."

Haru narrowed her eyes. "Mom… Who was that?"

Cheerfully, Kohaku replied, "On that was just William. He wished you a Merry Christmas."

"Agent Will?!" While Haru had said that she was okay with Agent Will hooking up with her mom, now that it was happening, she was struggling with it, hard. "What's he doing there?" she asked accusingly.

Kohaku either didn't notice Haru's hostility or ignored it. She calmly replied, "Officially, he's here on business, preparing things for some diplomatic meetings. But right now, he's spending Christmas with a lonely lady who appreciates the company."

That quickly diffused Haru's attitude. She still felt bad about leaving her mother alone, and about not visiting her since Haru left suddenly almost a year ago. "Oh, okay… Tell him 'Merry Christmas' from me too." Haru idly flexed her talons, building up the courage, then quietly said, "I'm sorry for not coming to see you yet, Mom."

"It's fine, Haru! I know you'll come visit someday. Maybe you could bring Yuisu along too. William said he could get her clearance to enter the country."

Haru shuddered at that. _Facing my old squad-members would be hard enough, but coming out of the closet and introducing Yuisu to them is too much._ Finally, Haru replied, "Maybe. I'll think about it. Well, I've got to go. The other girls are starting to wander into the kitchen for breakfast, and then we'll be opening presents."

"Alright, Haru. Call me again soon! I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom," Haru said, then she hung up the phone just as a chipper and hungry centaur clip-clopped into the room, practically dragging a very sleepy pink arachne.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone made their way to the living room to open their Christmas presents. It was still early in the morning and the atmosphere was sleepy, with everyone lazing about in their pajamas.

Yuisu and Haru were curled up together on a comfy chair, Tsuen was kneeling on the floor with Mara snuggled between her front legs, and Chione was on one end of the couch, fighting to stay awake. She'd only been back from her date with Actia for about an hour and it was far past her normal dawn bedtime.

Coffee and hot chocolate helped to wake the girls up a little bit, but that was nothing compared to the blast of noise that came from the back door.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" an echoey voice sang out. It was Pwess, singing at the top of her lungs. "It's present opening time! And I hope they're all mine!" She tugged and pulled on her moms' hands, dragging them toward the living room.

As Quess rounded the corner, she smiled and waved at everyone with her free hand. "Good morning, everyone, and Merry Christmas!"

The five women lounging around the living room all wished a Merry Christmas back, much to Pwess's delight, and she joined in with a shout of "Merry Christmas!" She pulled harder, quickly bringing Iormu and Quess into the living room.

Iormu was still shivering from the cold outside, so she let go of Pwess's hand and bee-lined for the empty space in front of the fireplace, seeking precious warmth. This left Quess to wrangle the wriggling slime-child into her lap as she sat down on the couch.

Iormu was the closest to the pile of presents so she took up the task of passing them out. As she grabbed the presents and passed them toward their owners, she said, "Feel free to open these as soon as you get them, since with this many people taking turns would take forever." She smiled over at Pwess, who was still wiggling impatiently and looking at the presents with wide, glistening eyes. "And Pwess doesn't have that kind of patience."

As though there had been an unspoken rule to not go overboard, there were only a few presents for each person. Well, except for Pwess. There were more gifts for her in the pile than for everyone else combined.

For nearly an hour, the sounds of tearing paper, happy laughter, and heartfelt thank-yous rang through the house. While some more _intimate_ gifts had been exchanged the night before, there were still plenty of gifts between couples. When the wrapping paper and ribbon settled, seven women and a little girl were eager to put their new prizes to use.

Haru had already put on her gift from Yuisu: a custom-ordered blue bomber jacket with white and gold trim. It fit Haru like a glove, and reminded her in the best possible way of her old executrix uniform. It even had pockets with huge wing-friendly zipper pulls.

Yuisu, on the other hand, had darted off to her room to make room on her manga shelf. Haru had given her a special-edition boxed set of a yuri manga called 'Cat and Mouse Game', which Yuisu absolutely loved. The series hadn't hit mainstream popularity when it first came out, but ever since liminal-kind revealed themselves to the world, the story about girls with animal ears and tails had boomed in popularity. This boxed set was a high-quality reprint of the first ten volumes, and it included some color pages for the first time.

Tsuen had already received her favorite present the night before: the yellow silk dress that Mara had made by hand over the last month. Also, in typical Mara fashion, Mara had given Tsuen self-serving gift: a huge bottle of the same kind of mead that had gotten Tsuen very drunk and very lewd at Mimi's party.

On the other end of the spectrum, Mara's present from Tsuen was quite classy: an ornate black and white lace parasol. Its gothic look was a perfect match for several of Mara's gothic lolita outfits, and it made a wonderful callback to the original parasol gift that had kicked off their relationship.

Pwess received a mountain of presents, including tons of toys and dolls, as well as a bunch of Disney movies. At the moment, however, she was far more interested in all the candy she'd received from everyone _other than_ her moms. She was sampling everything and ranking how much she liked it.

Right off the bat, she found that she didn't like anything with chocolate, nougat, or nuts, since they didn't dissolve well inside her slimy body. Sugary candy, however, dissolved perfectly and it kicked the little slimegirl into overdrive. She was even more hyperactive than normal, zooming around the house and playing with as many toys at once as she possibly could.

During a moment of relative peace, while Pwess was playing with a toy car in the hallway, Iormu passed a plain envelope to Quess. She blushed a little and said, "I didn't want this to get lost in the pile of presents, so I kept it aside. Here you go."

"Oh? What is it?" Quess mused as she slipped a tendril under the flap and carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a colorful brochure that was absolutely covered in photos of flowers, as well as three shiny tickets. Each ticket was a reservation to a day-long bus tour to several of Japan's most beautiful and famous flower fields.

The tip of Iormu's tail flicked back and forth nervously as she mumbled, "I wanted to go somewhere as a family, and I thought you and Pwess would like all the flowers. The reservation isn't until April, but—"

Iormu couldn't finish her sentence, because she was suddenly enveloped, literally, by a positively giddy pink slime. Quess plastered Iormu with kisses, and then finally pulled back enough to say, "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you! I love you!"

Iormu giggled and said, "I love you too, Quess."

Suddenly, Quess's face grew serious and she said, "On that note, I have another gift for you."

Iormu twirled a lock of her purple hair around a finger and she coyly said, "Hmm? Really?"

A small white object was drifting inside Quess's body, moving down her arm, and eventually into her hand. It emerged from her palm, and Quess offered it out to Iormu. It was a small white box, just a couple inches across.

With a quizzical look on her face, Iormu used her long nails and plucked the box from Quess's hand. She pried it open and realized it was a jewelry box. Inside was a very ornate ring made of a deep rosy-gold metal and covered in brightly colored gemstones.

Iormu's face lit up and she clasped the little box to her huge bosom. She kept staring down at it and said, "Oh, it's so beautiful, and it matches just perfectly with my other jewelry!" She looked up from the ring to thank Quess but froze in confusion at what she saw.

Quess had stepped back a couple feet, and she was kneeling on the floor, looking up at Iormu. Then a pink tendril of her 'hair' stretched out and gently claimed the ring from inside its box. Quess took the ring, held it in both hands, and offered it up to Iormu.

Quess's voice rang out clear and true, as if every drop of her love had coalesced into pure, vibrating crystal, "Iormu, the love of my life and the mother of my precious daughter, will you marry me?"

There was only a second of silence, during which the other girls in the room stared in shocked stupor, then Iormu said, "Yes! Oh, by all the gods, yes!" Iormu coiled her tail around Quess and squeezed her in a hug so tight it would have been deadly to most creatures. "Of course I'll marry you, Quess!"

Just then, Pwess scooted into the room, pushing a toy car and making _VROOM-VROOM_ noises. She'd heard the conversation and seen enough movies to have a little understanding of what was happening, but she just didn't find it as interesting as her new toys. She slithered past the jubilant group, going for another lap of the house, but she was suddenly picked up by two strong, scale-covered hands.

Iormu, beaming from ear to ear, kissed Pwess on the forehead and cheered, "Get in here and hug your moms, Pwess. We're gonna get married!"

Pwess just liquified and squeezed through Iormu's fingers to escape. As she converged back into her normal shape she said simply, "That's nice, but I wanna play."

Quess stretched an arm into a shape like a huge ladle and scooped Pwess up with it. With tears of joy glistening on her transparent cheeks, Quess said in a wavery voice, "You can play in a bit, but mommy wants a hug right now."

She didn't fully understand why her mommy was crying, but Pwess finally spread her little arms and joined in as her moms hugged each other tight. "Don't cry, momma 'n mommy. I'll still love you even after you're married."


	84. Building Up - What Is It That You Want?

On the Monday after Christmas, the construction crew returned to work on the inn. They had broken ground on the third building just before the holiday break, and as soon as the site was free of snow, the crew could resume construction. Yuki and Phoebe came back for that purpose, and spent their first day clearing snow alongside the human, minotaur, and ogre work crew.

At first, Yuki and Phoebe both enjoyed returning to work after a nice lazy break. It helped that the work kept them too busy to argue: Yuki focused on diverting any new snow with her magic while Phoebe melted some of the lighter snow and kept the workers warm as they shoveled and transported any heavy accumulation.

That peace didn't last long, however. When there was a lull in the weather, Yuki took a break. She sat down on a snowdrift, pulled out the romance novel she kept in her kimono, and started reading. She'd barely gotten to a steamy part before someone noticed that she'd stopped working.

"Hey! No reading smut on the clock!" Phoebe called up from inside the shell of a building. It had a foundation and the start of an outer wall, but there was still snow covering the area where the next set of beams would be placed.

"It stopped snowing. There's nothing for me to do," Yuki called back, then buried her face in the book. She raised one hand, waved it dismissively, and added, "I'll help out when it starts up again, so don't get your panties in a bunch."

Phoebe was not amused. She stomped up the slope to where Yuki was lounging and said, "Korbin's paying us more the faster we get this job done, you know. You've got hands. Grab a shovel or broom and help us."

Yuki waved her dainty hand again, shooing the meddlesome phoenix away. "That isn't in my job description. I'm being paid to divert falling snow with my magic, so that's what I'll do."

Phoebe planted her wings on her hips and looked down at Yuki with disgust. "Doing the bare minimum, huh? You've got your 'useless noblewoman' role down perfectly."

Yuki closed her book with a quick snap and stood up suddenly. She glared at Phoebe and said, "You know what else isn't in my job description? Dealing with an obnoxious brat of a bird!" Before Phoebe could respond, Yuki turned and called back toward the jobsite, loud enough for the workers to hear, "Oh my! All of a sudden, I feel quite unwell! Sorry everyone, but I need to rest!"

Then Yuki turned and set off at a deliberate pace down the path toward the main house.

Seething with rage, Phoebe watched the blue and white figure until it was gone behind a tree. She wanted to give chase, but she had a job to do. She pivoted, launched herself into the air, and flew back down the hill. She rejoined the other workers, who were happy to have her constant warmth fighting off the chilly wind.

It didn't take long for the snow to pick up again, and without Yuki around, it flew right into the work area. Phoebe had to really crank up her heat to melt the incoming snow, but her anger at Yuki actually helped in that regard.

After the shift ended, the construction crew covered the jobsite in tarps, said goodbye to Phoebe, and left for the night. Instead of returning to her room in the cabin, Phoebe headed for the main house.

* * *

For over a minute, Phoebe stood outside Yuki's room, thinking of how best to tell off that snooty girl for abandoning her work. _I can't wait to let loose on her, but what should I say first?_

Just then, the door opened and the target of Phoebe's frustrations was there, staring right at her. Once Phoebe's surprise passed, her eyes drifted down and she saw that Yuki wasn't wearing her normal kimono. Instead, she was wearing tiny dark blue shorts, a white t-shirt, and… no bra. Her sizable, shapely breasts were plainly visible beneath the thin form-fitting shirt.

Under one arm, Yuki had a bag of bathroom supplies, and she seemed to be on her way to take a bath. After recovering from her own shock at seeing an unexpected guest in the hallway, Yuki sneered at Phoebe and asked, "What do _you_ want?"

Phoebe had been bottling her anger since earlier, and Yuki's snarky attitude set it loose. "I _want_ to know what your problem is!" she nearly shouted. "You left in the middle of your shift, and _I_ had to bust my ass to make up for it!"

At the mention of Phoebe's ass, Yuki's thoughts started wandering on their own. _And such a nice ass it is. So perky and cute, such a great contrast from the tight muscled butts that the crewmen have_. _It's too bad about the attitude attached to it._

Phoebe kept ranting for a while, letting off steam, and Yuki finally pulled herself back to reality just in time to hear, "Melting all that snow was a bitch. I never realized before how much your magic actually helps." Phoebe's voice carried an unmistakable hint of begrudging respect.

Yuki smiled smugly at that, like a haughty princess receiving tribute from a peasant. Of course, doing that only set the phoenix off again, angrier than ever.

Phoebe scrunched up her button nose in disgust and said, "Ugh, I'm sure you just _loved_ that compliment. It went straight to your head, unlike your food, which goes straight to those jugs." As she said that, Phoebe's eyes lingered over the taller girl's chest for a second, and she happened to notice the way those big, round mounds swayed with each of Yuki's elevated breaths. She even caught a glimpse of a darker blue hue where Yuki's nipples peaked through the thin cloth of her weathered shirt.

With a chuckle, Yuki retorted, "Well, I still don't know where the monstrous amount of food that _you_ eat goes. Not to _your_ tiny tits, that's for sure! You're a twig, and I don't know how _anyone_ could find you sexy!"

Phoebe opened her mouth to respond, but then she raised an eyebrow in confusion instead. She thought, _Huh? What a half-assed insult. She's admitting people find me sexy?_

Yuki seemed to realize her mistake and tried change the subject. As her face flushed a purple hue, she snapped, "Now get out of my way. I'm going to take a bath."

The change of topic worked and Phoebe forgot about the odd comment. "As you command, Your Royal Hick-ness," she joked as she stepped back from the doorway. Ever since she discovered that Yuki was from a rural village, Phoebe had enjoyed taking pot-shots at it. It really seemed to piss off the yuki-onna, which made it even more fun.

Then Phoebe made a show of an exaggerated curtsy, bowing and waving Yuki through the door with a flourish of colorful wings. At the end of the movement, with her head still bowed, Phoebe added, "I'm sure your kingdom of cow-shit awaits you."

But Yuki didn't respond to the verbal jab. After several awkward seconds of looking down at Yuki's unmoving sandals, Phoebe straightened up and asked, "Got no response, Ice Qu—"

Phoebe was cut off mid-word as a chilly hand flew out and slapped her right across the face. She hadn't expected it in the least, and she spun 90 degrees from the force.

"Lay off my hometown, you bitch! You don't know anything about it!" Yuki shouted. She wore a cold glare, but a hint of a smile crept onto her lips. _Finally slapping that smack-talking bird just felt so good!_

Phoebe slowly turned to face forward again. On her face was the reddening shape of a handprint, as well as a determined grin. "Oh, that's how you want to do this, huh?" she growled. Then Phoebe crouched down, coiling her powerful legs, and sprang forward and tackled Yuki square in the chest.

The two girls fell backwards into Yuki's room and crashed to the carpeted floor, tangled in a ball of flailing limbs. Hissing steam rose from the temperature difference wherever their polar-opposite skin met. Phoebe started on top, pinning Yuki down at the shoulders, but that didn't last long. The larger girl just grabbed Phoebe's wings at the elbows and tossed the lightweight phoenix aside.

Then Yuki pounced at Phoebe, intending to pin her wings flat, but Phoebe kicked off from the edge of the open door and scooted out from under the ice-maiden. The kick sent the bedroom door swinging shut, but the fighting girls didn't even notice.

As Phoebe scrambled away on her back, Yuki reached out and grabbed her bird-like legs. Yuki wanted them to stop moving, so her magic took over instinctually and froze them solid. Then she crawled forward and straddled her prey, finally pinning the phoenix's fluffy wings down with her hands.

With both of Phoebe's legs frozen in a block of ice that was also fused into the carpet, she couldn't escape. She was exhausted after running hot for so long at work, so she couldn't muster enough heat to melt her way out. Her face whipped forward and she glared up at her captor. With her piercing blue eyes meeting Yuki's violet ones, Phoebe spat, "So, you finally got the upper hand. What is it that you want?"

Yuki was silent for a moment, other than her panting breaths. That short tussle was more exercise than she was used to. While she caught her breath, her gaze swept over the phoenix below, drinking in her bright and messy strawberry-blonde hair, her frilly yellow tube-top that suggested just a hint of breasts beneath, and her beautiful, youthful face that wore a potent, fiery expression. Phoebe was 'feisty' personified, and Yuki found it sexy as hell.

Impatient as always, Phoebe shrugged her shoulders as best she could with her limited mobility and said, "Well?"

Yuki took a deep breath and let it out as a cloud of cold fog that dissipated quickly in Phoebe's aura of heat. Then she lowered her face, until it was less than an inch away from Phoebe's, and firmly said, "I want _this._ "

Then she kissed Phoebe full on the lips, cold against hot, wet against wet. She pressed her body down against Phoebe's and her soft, cool breasts squeezed against the warm, petite chest of the phoenix.

 _What the hell?!_ Phoebe went stiff. All she felt was blind rage. _How dare she!_ But as the kiss continued, as the pleasurably contrasting sensations of it reached her mind, her anger was washed away by the tidal wave of repressed feelings breaking free. _This feels so wrong… but so good!_ she thought, then she returned the kiss with a passion of her own.

As she pressed her lips against Yuki's, Phoebe told herself again and again that she still hated Yuki. _This changes nothing. She's still a frigid bitch, and I hate working with her._ But her actions told another story entirely.

The kiss lasted until they both needed air, then resumed with twice the ferocity. The instant Phoebe's legs had melted through the ice enough to move, they wrapped around Yuki's back and locked at the ankles.

"Who's pinned now?" Phoebe managed between heavy breaths and deep, sloppy kisses.

Yuki's response was to let go of Phoebe's wings, and instead place her hands against the lithe phoenix's sides. The icy touch against the sensitive skin of her belly and ribs sent a shiver up and down Phoebe's spine. Before she could recover, Yuki hooked her thumbs under Phoebe's tube-top and suddenly pulled it straight up along her body.

Phoebe was too surprised to resist and her arms were pushed upward as the tube-top slid over her head. Soon, Phoebe was pinned in a new way, with her wings over her head and trapped in her shirt, and with her bare breasts on display. They were small, barely A-cups, but they were wonderfully smooth and perky. Tanned nipples and a lack of tan-lines suggested a topless sunbathing habit, which Yuki found uncontainably arousing. Being supernaturally pale herself, Yuki found tan skin to be quite exotic and alluring.

Yuki smiled a wild, lustful smile, far from her normal reserved appearance, and said, "You're still pinned. But we're not stopping there." She lowered her face again, this time toward Phoebe's right breast.

A puff of cold breath hit Phoebe's nipple and she shivered for reasons beyond count. As the cool mist settled like spring rain on her hot skin, Phoebe thought, _Oh, damn. That's a new one. And I think I like it._

It seemed that Yuki planned to draw things out at a torturous pace, but Phoebe was never one for taking things slow. Still wondering how she'd got herself into this wild situation, Phoebe said, "Bring it on," then arched her back and pressed her breast up into Yuki's lips.

* * *

After a time that felt like an eternity, during which the other residents of the house pretended not to hear the sounds coming from Yuki's room, the door opened. It let out a wave of humidity like a steam-room and Phoebe stepped out into the hallway. Her tiny jean shorts and tube-top were in place, but her long strawberry-blonde ponytails were a frizzy, damp mess.

She mumbled, "I'm starving," and made her way to the kitchen, which was thankfully empty of people. She had absolutely no desire to explain what just happened to anyone. Frankly, she didn't want to think too much about it herself. Except about how good it had felt. _That_ part she wanted to remember forever.

Back in the bedroom, Yuki opened the windows wider to let the heat and humidity out into the night. Then she picked up her forgotten bathroom supplies from the floor and shuffled into the hallway in a stupor. She had her shorts on backwards, her t-shirt was wrinkled and soaked with sweat, and her long white hair hung limp around her shoulders, pulled from its clips.

She was exhausted, sticky, and _way_ overheated, so she went straight for the bathing room. She stripped ungracefully, sat down on a stool by a faucet, and turned it all the way to the coldest setting. An unsteady hand grabbed the handset and she blasted herself with refreshingly cold water.

 _Not as cold as I'd like_ , she thought, _but I can go lay in the snow once I'm not so gross and sweaty._ Despite being dead-tired and sexually satisfied, Yuki found the thought of laying naked in the snow outside quite arousing. She quickly washed her body and tended to her hair, then beelined for the backdoor, fully naked.

Thanks to the wonderful release of tension with Phoebe, Yuki's normally prim attitude was forgotten, at least for now. The busty, sleek, pale form of the snow-maiden slipped right through the laundry room and the short bit of hallway and out onto the deck. Then the nude beauty disappeared into the falling snow like an impossible vision from a fever dream, leaving nothing but bare footprints on the flawless white mountainside.


	85. Grand Opening - Inn-troducing

New Years Eve arrived without much fanfare. Since most of the couples in the Nakahara household had just spent Christmas Eve on dates in town, they were happy to spend a holiday warm and cozy at home. For example, Haru and Yuisu spent the evening snuggled up together in their nest-like bed, reading manga. Yuisu was rereading Cat and Mouse Game from the awesome boxed set Haru had given her for Christmas, and she even got Haru hooked on it too.

"Hrmph," Haru grunted and waved the first volume of the series over her head, clenched between her wing and her thumb. "This mousegirl is way too timid! Are Mizune and Kaneko really going to get together?"

Yuisu chuckled and set the volume that she was reading down on her lap. She patted Haru's shoulder and said, "I'd normally say 'You'll have to wait and see', but you already saw them kissing on the cover of volume three. So… yes, they do get together."

Haru leaned back against the pillows and grumbled, "Alright. It better be worth it when they finally hook up. Though I guess the series _is_ living up to its name."

 _Name?_ Yuisu chewed lightly on her lip, thinking, _Oh right, I still need a name for the inn…_ After a couple minutes of thought, she bumped Haru with her shoulder and said, "Say, Haru, what do you think of the name 'Mountain Roost'? For the inn, that is."

After a second, Haru hit a stopping point and put her manga down. "Hmm, I like the 'mountain' part, but 'roost' makes me think it'd be specialized for harpies or something. You want to be welcoming to all liminals, right?"

Yuisu nodded. "Yeah, good point. How about 'Liminal Lodge'?" she asked, but she didn't seem to have much confidence in that name either.

Haru shook her head almost immediately. "Nah, now it sounds like it is for liminals only. You might lose some human business or get complaints from self-entitled humans, thinking it was discriminatory.

Yuisu raised an eyebrow. _Huh, I hadn't thought of it like that, but I guess there are some people like that, and I want to encourage human business too…_ "Hmm, okay. Thanks, Haru," Yuisu replied before going deep into thought again, searching for the perfect name for her inn.

* * *

Yuisu had an entire week to decide the name, because that was how long it took to wrap up construction on the fifth building and then put finishing touches on all five cabins. That evening, before the interior paint had even dried, Korbin called everyone together in the lot in front of the main house for a special pre-opening celebration.

The brown-furred kobold stood on the tailgate of one of the work-trucks like a makeshift podium and looked out over the gathered group. All together, there were over a dozen workers, from painters to electricians to roofers, as well as Yuki, Phoebe, and all seven women that lived there, plus Pwess.

He smiled his widest, warmest smile and called out, "First, I want to thank the construction crew for their hard work under such harsh conditions." There was a round of applause, and when it died out, he added, "And I'd like to thank Phoebe and Yuki for making those conditions far more bearable. We never could have built so much in the dead of winter without their special abilities."

There was more applause, but the two applauded women just glared at each other from across the lot. They'd gotten into another argument that morning, not to mention almost every previous day. Upon closer investigation, however, there was a hint of something other than hostility in those glares. Phoebe smirked at Yuki, raised an eyebrow suggestively, and then pointedly broke eye contact and looked back at Korbin.

Korbin brought his large paw-like hands together in front of his chest, then said, "Now, I don't want to hog the spotlight, so I'll hand this off to the real mastermind behind this project." With that, he gestured grandly at Yuisu, who was standing near the front of the group, bundled up in her purple and green winter coat.

Yuisu blushed and fidgeted until Haru put a wing on her back and pushed. Yuisu stumbled forward, but righted herself and strode up to the truck, her boots crunching on the packed snow. Korbin gave her a hand and pulled her up onto the tailgate, then hopped down himself.

Yuisu looked out at the nearly two-dozen people standing in her driveway and got a little overwhelmed. _What am I supposed to say? I've never started a business before!_ But then a thought came to her that calmed her down instantly. She knew exactly what to say.

She took a deep breath and then confidently said, "Thank you, Korbin, for giving me the support to make this all possible, but there's another man I need to thank as well."

At that, several people in the audience tilted their heads in confusion, wondering what man she could be talking about.

She smiled a sad smile and said, "I never would have started down this path, or met any of you, if it weren't for my uncle Ichiro."

Some of the workers who never got to know Yuisu very well glanced around, seeing if someone named Ichiro was present, but the residents of the house all nodded knowingly.

Yuisu's eyes went a little watery as she said, "Uncle Ichiro was like a father to me." Then she chuckled and added, "Except that he spoiled me more than a father would have. When he passed away, he even left me this entire property." She cast her arms wide to indicate the full scale of that gift.

"He was also an amazingly kind and welcoming man, and that is why I'd like to dedicate this inn to him, this inn that will welcome humans and liminals of all kinds." Yuisu stood tall and proud, pointed a hand toward the main house and the cabins behind it, and proclaimed, "In honor of Ichiro Nakahara, I present to you all… The Mountain Lily Inn!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, and most of them gave it a little extra volume, since they were proud to have had a part in the project.

Yuisu waited for the applause to die down, then said, "Thanks again everyone, for helping make this dream a reality." She looked over at the diverse group of construction workers. "I'm sure you're eager to get home to your homes and families, but I hope you'll come back and visit sometime."

Joey the minotaur, his wide horns standing out in the crowd, called out, "I'd love to make use of the fruits of our labor!"

With a grin that was curiously reminiscent of Korbin's, Yuisu joked, "And I'd love the business!" She'd already started thinking like a businesswoman, it seemed.

* * *

Korbin stuck around after the celebration to wrap up some paperwork with Yuisu. Starting a business involved more paperwork than she'd ever expected.

As they filled out forms ranging from health inspection agreements to an Okayado Valley Hotel Association membership application, Korbin said, "I was wondering, Yuisu. What made you choose the name 'Mountain Lily Inn'?" He realized his question sounded a little accusatory and quickly added, "I think it's a great name, but I was just curious if there was a story behind it."

Yuisu smiled broadly, her eyes sparkling. "There's not much of a story, but there are a lot of little reasons." She leaned forward and elaborated, "The biggest one is that this area has a lot of wild mountain lilies around, and they are really beautiful when they bloom in the late spring. I wanted to call attention to that, so people know that the inn has interesting things to see and do even outside of ski-season."

While Korbin strongly nodded in agreement, impressed with her reasoning, Yuisu added, "I'm also a fan of how nice it sounds in both English and Japanese: 'Mountain Lily Inn' and 'Yamayuri-yado'."

Korbin grinned and said, "Excellent thinking, given the prevalence of English in the world. It's especially important to accommodate it in the tourism industry. You speak some English, right?"

Yuisu blushed and fidgeted with the corner of a piece of paper. "A bit. It was enough to communicate with the Canadian exchange guests we had a while back, though it helped that they were also learning Japanese…"

After a moment of silence, Yuisu shyly added a final reason for the name, "Oh, and the 'lily' part of the name also represents the sexuality of me and the other girls here. I don't want that part of us to be forgotten, and it might help establish the inn's reputation for being welcoming."

Korbin leaned back in his chair and said, "I'm sure old Ichiro would be happy that you're being true to yourself, and he'd be proud of what you've accomplished."

Yuisu tilted her head, eying Korbin carefully with her vivid green eyes. "You say that like you knew him…"

Korbin nodded slowly. "Perhaps I should have told you sooner, but yes, I knew him a little. When I first moved here over five years ago, the interspecies exchange act wasn't even finalized yet. Kobolds were one of the few liminal races in Japan, and the locals were… we'll just say 'less than receptive'." He cleared his throat and said, "Ichiro was the first person to be friendly to me, even though I was both a monster and a stranger."

Korbin noticed that a frown had formed on Yuisu's face, so he set a soft paw on her arm. "But his kindness got me through. It encouraged me to give everyone more time to warm up to the idea of liminals. After that, I saw him from time to time around town and we talked occasionally. We never got particularly close, but now I wish that I had gotten to know him better."

"Thanks for sharing that, Korbin." Yuisu blinked away the dampness in her eyes, then thrust her hand holding a pen into the air. "Now let's finish this paperwork and get this place opened for business!"

* * *

The next morning, Two taxis drove up the snowy driveway and pulled up in front of the porch. Yuki started to carry her bags toward one, but the driver rushed out to help her.

"Let me help you with that, miss," the young man said. But then he got a closer look at Yuki's pale blue skin, her ornate kimono, and the swirling cloud of freezing mist orbiting her. He froze in place, his hand still outstretched toward Yuki's luggage, blinking in surprise.

Just then, Phoebe pushed open the front door with her hip and stepped through, carrying one duffel-bag over her shoulder and another clenched between her wings. She took one look at the confused cabbie and called out, "Ain't you ever seen a liminal before? She won't bite… probably."

The young man shook his head to clear it, then mumbled to Yuki, "Oh, of course. Sorry miss." He quickly grabbed a suitcase, then he turned toward the house and saw Phoebe for the first time. He froze again as he took in the vision of a prismatic winged woman, ringed with ripples of heat.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You people are really sheltered up here. You'd have encountered dozens of liminals by now if you lived in a _real_ city."

The taxi driver blushed and skittered back to his cab then gently put Yuki's bag in the trunk.

Phoebe continued toward the other cab and its driver finally opened the door and stepped out. He was an older man, with streaks of grey in his short hair. He looked at the two women, only a little less befuddled than the other driver, and said, "Are you two both going to the train station? I'm not normally one to turn down money, but couldn't you ride together?"

Phoebe tossed the bag she was holding at the man, who scrambled to catch it. Then she bent down and scooped up some loose snow with her wing and held it towards him. Within seconds, it had melted away entirely, then she grinned at him and said, "Fire and ice don't get along so well in enclosed spaces…"

Eyes wide with understanding, the older cabbie nodded and put the duffel-bag into the trunk and returned to take the other one Phoebe was carrying. However, she was distracted, talking to Yuki.

"So… I guess it was alright working with you," she mumbled. She'd tried to think of something snarky to say, but nothing felt right.

Yuki shuffled her sandal-clad feet and said, "Mmhmm. I didn't mind it, much." That was all the hostility she could muster. Somewhere deep inside, she wanted something else: she wanted another passionate night with Phoebe, like that first one.

Of course, that hadn't been the only night they spent together. Over that week, they had been a little less mean with their insults and a little more discreet with their steamy trysts.

They both stood there for a little longer, out in the snow and under the puzzled gaze of two taxi drivers. Then Phoebe unzipped a pocket on the side of her bag and pulled out a small piece of paper. She handed it to Yuki and said, "That's my number. Call me sometime and we can hang out again. I know Okinawa is too warm for you, but maybe I can visit that little backwater kingdom of yours…"

Yuki took it, carefully tucked it into the folds of her kimono, then smiled back at Phoebe. Despite the large vocabulary she'd accumulated from all her reading, Yuki couldn't find the right words to express her feelings. So she did something else instead. She grabbed Phoebe's face with both hands, causing a bit of steam to whistle out between her cold palms and Phoebe's burning-hot cheeks.

Then she pulled Yuki forward into a kiss that somehow managed to be hotter, wetter, and steamier than any before. Passion, frustration, sorrow, and a bit of happiness all blended together into a moment that they both wanted to last forever.

When it finally ended, both women were blushing and sweating and smiling like idiots. The two cab drivers were red-faced as well and looking down at the ground awkwardly.

Yuki was the first to turn away and daintily shuffle toward her cab. She called back, "Goodbye, you hot-headed whore."

With a genuine chuckle, Phoebe replied, "Seeya, you frigid bitch!" then climbed into her own cab.

The temperature inside climbed almost immediately and the driver wordlessly rolled down the windows to let the heat out. As the car followed the other taxi slowly down the mountain road, Phoebe leaned against the door with her wing on the window sill. It was snowing lightly, and a couple snowflakes landed on her brightly colored feathers.

They reminded her of Yuki in more than one way. Phoebe watched as the tiny crystals melted away and disappeared, their pristine beauty unable to remain in her presence for more than a brief, wondrous moment.

Phoebe asked her driver to slow down so they'd arrive at the station after Yuki's train had already departed. _I could never let her see me like this,_ she thought as she wiped a hot tear from her cheek. _She'd never let me live it down._


	86. Grand Opening - The Specialists

The Mountain Lily Inn was officially open, complete with a rustic wooden sign out front and another at the turn off from the main road, but it was still unknown to the world. Yuisu put some of Korbin's loan toward advertising in travel guides and newspapers, but it would be a while before that paid off. Even when people did see the ads and wanted to visit, they always booked their visit for a couple months off at the earliest.

In a way, Yuisu was glad for that. She still had a lot to learn about operating her little inn, and she wanted to have all the kinks worked out before the real business started pouring in. Of course, things were never that easy.

 _RING, RING, RING!_

Yuisu jogged down the hallway and answered the shiny new phone which was hooked up to the business phone number. "Hello and welcome to the Mountain Lily Inn! This is Yuisu. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Yuisu. It's me, Korbin."

She recognized his gruff voice long before he got to his name, and she couldn't help but smile. Everything about her business partnership with Korbin had gone as smoothly as a dream. "Hiya, Korbin! How are you today?"

"I'm great. Busy, but that's how I like it." He chuckled. "Speaking of busy… how many open rooms do you have right now?"

 _Straight to the point, like always._ A little embarrassed, she replied, "Uh, all ten rooms are open…" She half expected him to grumble about lost business opportunities, about aiming for max capacity all the time, and she started preparing an explanation.

He responded, "Perfect! In fact, if you've got a room in the main house, I could use that too."

"What?" Yuisu's mouth was agape.

After another chuckle, Korbin said, "I told you about this back when we partnered up, remember? I've got a bunch of consultants coming in to help with the resort planning and construction. They all need a place to stay during their work."

"But eleven of them? All at once? Right now?" Yuisu was panicking a little. _I don't even have a real front desk, or any staff hired yet. Of course, the girls offered to help but they aren't ready for this either!_

"Well, closer to twenty. We'll have to overflow to other hotels,"—suddenly his voice took on a darker tone—"except the ones that refused liminals. I won't book even my human consultants there."

Yuisu was distracted from her panic by a surge of pride. Korbin stood strong by his values, and they were good ones. With determination, she said, "Alright. I'll take as many as I can. I actually have a room available in the main house and another in the old cabin, so I guess that makes twelve." She actually had a second guest room in the main house, but it had been acting as a storage room and needed to be cleaned out. In any case, twelve guests was more than enough for the Inn's first week.

She could practically hear Korbin's toothy grin through the phone. "Great! They'll start arriving tomorrow. I'll fax over a full list of the specialists in a few minutes, along with dietary and living space restrictions, so that you can assign them to whichever cabin works best for each species."

 _Oh, right. I can't believe I forgot to ask about that. I should have known better after Yuki and Phoebe were just here._ "Thanks so much, Korbin. You're so organized! I can see why you're so successful."

"Now Yuisu, there's no time for brown nosing. Seeya around!" He hung up, surely racing off to a meeting or something.

 _He's right though. There's no time!_ Yuisu thought, panicking again. She raced off to start on the million little things she still had to do, ranging from printing and laminating a 'Hot Spring Bathing Rules' sign to stocking all the cabins with first aid supplies.

* * *

When the first consultants arrived the next day, Yuisu had just finished planning where to assign them based on size, temperature requirements, and gender. She'd even finished most of her list of tasks, thanks to some help from the other girls. She felt bad leaning on them, particularly since they all had other jobs or projects of their own.

"Oh no!" she yelled in the face of a very confused human man, who had just stepped up onto the front porch. She bowed and apologized, "Sorry! It's nothing to do with you, sir. I just remembered something I have to do after this. Anyways, let me show you to your cabin. It has two bedrooms that share a kitchenette and bathroom, and you'll be joined by another male guest tomorrow, if that's alright."

The man was older, perhaps in his early forties, and he had big blue eyes and light brown hair that clearly marked him as a foreigner. He smiled and said in perfect Japanese, "Of course. That would be fine."

She walked him to the cabin, but her mind was already on that problem she just remembered: she still hadn't quit her part-time job at the convenience store. She fretted and fidgeted on her new apron, which had pockets for everything from room keys to a monkey wrench. _I guess giving two weeks notice isn't really an option at this point. I need to be here at the inn… I hope they don't take it too hard._

* * *

Later that day, Yuisu flumped onto the couch, sprawled out and exhausted. She laid there as her mind raced over everything she still had to do. _At least I got the thing with my old job all cleared up…_ Her boss Satoshi was understandably annoyed about her quitting without notice, but he'd known it was coming eventually. She had been far from secretive about her plans for an inn, after all. He had wished her luck with her new venture and promised to recommend it to his relatives when they next visited.

She'd barely caught her breath when the doorbell rang. She jumped up and sprinted to the door. Yuisu flung it open to see a familiar face.

"Lethe! It's great to see you again!"

A blonde woman with tan skin, black and pink eyes, pink horns, and bat-like wings smiled back. Despite the cold and snow, she was wearing thigh-high leggings, a blue mini-skirt, and an unbuttoned long sleeve shirt, showing off a black bra. Once again, Yuisu had a hard time believing that that ditzy succubus was actually a successful lawyer.

[Image: Lethe the Succubus: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-61 ]

Lethe dropped her small suitcase and grabbed Yuisu in a tight hug. "Oh, girl, I'm totally thrilled to be here. When I heard I'd be staying at _your_ inn, I was just, like, delighted."

Yuisu's face was pressed into Lethe's considerable cleavage, but Yuri-su didn't mind. Neither did Lethe, since she actually fed on arousal, and she liked the flavor that Yuisu always radiated: restrained, but surprisingly potent.

Eventually the awkwardness was too much for Yuisu and she pulled herself free. She waved a beckoning hand and said, "Let's get you set up in your room in the old cabin." She'd picked that room figuring that Lethe would get along well with Quess, due to the pink slime's similar 'diet'. "Quess is at work, but Iormu and Pwess should be around to say hi."

"Pwess?" asked Lethe, twirling her long, wavy hair around a finger. "Who's that?"

Yuisu smiled wide. "Oh, that's right, she was born after your visit. You're gonna love that little slimegirl!"

Lethe nodded politely, but she didn't have particularly strong feelings about kids. She was more interested in the things that came _before_ conception.

Yuisu led Lethe through the house and out the back door. As they stepped back out into the cold, Lethe visibly shivered.

"Did you bring any warmer clothes, Lethe? You really aren't dressed for the season," Yuisu said, eying the succubus's sinfully short skirt.

"Nah, all our meetings will be indoors, so I'm not worried."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow, then turned back towards the cabin. "If you say so."

* * *

That night, a veritable blizzard moved into Okayado and buried the town in over eight inches of snow. Yuisu was worried that it would delay the arrival of some of the consultants, but her fears proved unnecessary. The local limo company, the same one that had to be sold when the previous owner was arrested for kidnapping Misaki, had been thriving. As large liminals became more commonplace, limos like the huge stretch-hummer were in high demand, and the company had also purchased a couple large SUVs to use as taxis.

As the sun was rising, one of those SUVs came barreling up the Mountain Lily Inn driveway, climbing over snowdrifts with ease. As it rumbled to a stop, Yuisu sleepily clomped onto the front porch, wearing a fuzzy purple robe and her huge snow boots. She would have prefered a more formal outfit for first impressions, but she'd just woke up and it was better than nothing.

The passenger door of the big white truck opened up and its passenger stepped out into the falling snow. It was a woman clad in a white more pure than the truck's paint and even the fresh snow. She easily hefted a huge bag over her shoulder, waved cheerfully back at the cab driver, and approached the porch.

At first, Yuisu blinked in confusion at what she was seeing. The driveway was still covered in eight inches of fresh snow, yet the approaching woman was barely sinking in at all. Then Yuisu looked down at the woman's feet and she understood.

What Yuisu had assumed were white snow boots were actually wide, furry feet. Like snowshoes, they were perfect for staying on top of deep snow. She also got a closer look at the woman's body, and what Yuisu had assumed was a white coat was actually a little white sundress and some natural fur on her forearms.

[Image: Miti the Yeti: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-62 ]

Despite her dress being totally unsuited for the cold, she seemed perfectly comfortable. She waved to Yuisu and called out, "Hiya, darlin'! You must be Yuisu!" She had a heavy rustic accent which felt immediately endearing and welcoming.

Yuisu nodded, smiling. "That's me. Welcome to the Mountain Lily Inn!"

The woman strode effortlessly through the deep snow, her huge white paws clearly made for walking in snow. She stomped up onto the porch, grabbed Yuisu's hand, and said, "I'm Miti, and in case ya didn't know, I'm a yeti! I'll be helpin' Korbin with the winter sports side o' things. Kinda my specialty." She grinned proudly at that.

Yuisu barely noticed, since she was looking down at her hand in shock. Miti's hand was simply massive, fully engulfing Yuisu's. But it was soft and warm, like a comforting hug. Yuisu looked back up, directly at a wonderful valley nestled between two mountains: Miti's cleavage. The yeti was nearly a foot taller than Yuisu, but she carried herself in such a cutesy delicate way that Yuisu hadn't realized at first.

 _Damn, I need to learn keep my eyes under control, if my guests are gonna be this busty._ She pried her eyes away from Miti's assets and braced herself for a scathing remark.

Miti just smiled down at Yuisu. She was either used to people staring at her chest, since it _was_ at eye level, or she simply didn't care. "Oh, I was wonderin'…" She shuffled her fur-covered feet shyly. "Can I get a room near the hot spring? Hot springs're the best for when my back gets sore. Great for the skin too, did ya know that?"

Yuisu nodded and forced a smile, thinking, _Oh, I definitely know. I spent_ days _researching all the benefits of hot springs so I could answer any possible question a guest could ask. Kind of sick of 'em now. But anyways…_ She scratched her chin in thought, then said, "Hmm, the cabins closest to the hot spring are full, but I do have a room in the main building if you don't mind a more communal atmosphere."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. But is it close to the hot spring?"

Yuisu suppressed a giggle. Miti's eagerness was adorable, despite her slightly intimidating size. "Yes, it's quite close. Come on in and I'll show you your room."

They hadn't made it ten feet into the house when they were ambushed by a bright pink spider. "Hey hey, Yuisu! Who's the new girl? She gonna live here?" Mara shouted as she bounced around them in a circle.

Yuisu planted a hand on top of Mara's head and held her at arm's length. "This is Miti, and she's just visiting as a guest of the—"

"Oh my, aren't you jus' the cutest thing!" Miti cried out suddenly. She crouched down as low as she could but she still had to look down a bit to address Mara. "Like she said, I'm Miti. Who're you, darlin'?"

Mara's cheeks turned almost the same pink as her hair. "Uh, I'm Mara. Nice to meet you." She seemed flustered, with her six eyes flicking side to side. For a second she looked down, but then she turned an even brighter pink when she realized where she was looking. Thanks to Miti's short skirt and her crouching position, she'd inadvertently flashed Mara an eyeful of dark blue cotton panties.

"Nice to meet you, Miti," Mara said, repeating herself. Then she pivoted on the spot, like a tank executing an about-face, and zipped off. As she disappeared around the corner, she called back, "Uh, seeya around!"

Yuisu tilted her head in confusion. _I've never seen Mara get so flustered like that. Maybe she isn't used to being called cute by strangers?_

Miti was unphased. She stood up, daintily smoothed her skirt and smiled at Yuisu. "She's a cutie. Is she staying here with her family, or…?"

Yuisu cleared her throat, then carefully said, "Uh, actually, Mara lives here. And despite her appearance, she's twenty."

Miti blushed adorably and said, "Oh, I'm jus' awful for treatin' Mara like a kid like that. I'll be sure to apologize later."

As they continued toward the guest room at the south-east corner of the house, Yuisu added, "She's one of seven liminals that live here through the Exchange Program. Since you'll be staying here in the house, I'm sure you'll meet them all. Though three of 'em actually live in a side cabin."

Yuisu led Miti into the kitchen, where Tsuen was eating a breakfast of oatmeal and berries. _Ah, that explains why Mara was awake so early in the morning,_ Yuisu thought, then she said, "Good morning, Tsuen. I'd like you to meet Miti. She'll be staying in our guest room for a week."

Tsuen looked up from her bowl and brushed short magenta hair from her eyes. She was sweaty from a morning workout in the house's little exercise room, since it was far too snowy for her normal run. "Morning, Yuisu. And hello, Miti," she said flatly, "I overheard you meeting my girlfriend, Mara."

Yuisu tensed up. _Was that jealousy in Tsuen's voice?_

Miti didn't seem to notice. She smiled and curtseyed and said, "It's nice to meet ya, Tsuen. Korbin's already told me a bit about you. He's real impressed with your work."

Tsuen's entire demeanor changed in an instant. She was beaming ear to ear as she said, "Oh, really? I mean, it isn't _that_ special… Though, if you have any questions about personal fitness, just let me know. I'd love to help!"

 _DING-DONG!_

The doorbell rang out, startling Yuisu, since she was already on edge. She excused herself from Miti and Tsuen, but they barely noticed, since they were already deep in a conversation about muscle tone.

Yuisu jogged to the door, opened it in a hurry, and immediately regretted it. She still hadn't gotten dressed for real, and while her fuzzy robe was great for lounging around the house in the winter, it looked absurd next to the formal outfit the newest arrival was wearing.

On the porch, looking calm, collected, and in control, was a tall woman with long black hair, wearing an official-looking black jacket, tie, and skirt. She was also wearing dark sunglasses that fully hid her eyes.

"Uh, welcome to the Mountain Lily Inn!" Yuisu cheered, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm Yuisu, the proprietress. May I ask your name, miss?"

The woman smiled a wily smile. "Smith. Miss Smith is fine."


	87. Grand Opening - Business or Pleasure?

Yuisu smiled awkwardly at the mysterious woman that stood like an inscrutable obelisk in the cold morning air. Yuisu had memorized all the reservations, but recalling this woman's told her nothing: it had only said 'Miss Smith, human'.

Miss Smith's straight black hair, short skirt, and long black jacket gave the impression of no-nonsense business, and her dark sunglasses added a bit of enigmatic allure. Yuisu had seen this style before, and it screamed 'government official'.

Yuisu decided to be very careful around this woman. Agent Will had bent several rules in Yuisu's favor, but the Inn was a real business now and the last thing it needed was trouble with the law.

Yuisu swallowed nervously and said, "Come on in, please. I believe I have you booked in the far cabin, but I can change that if you'd like."

Miss Smith followed Yuisu inside and said, "The far cabin is fine. I'll be so busy that I might not even return some nights anyway."

Yuisu's eyes widened. "Oh, really? What is it you do?" she asked, her curiosity finally overcoming her nervousness.

"Oh, Agent Will never told you about me? How like him," Miss Smith scoffed. She grinned and said, "I'm an Interspecies Exchange coordinator, among other things. I'll be working with Korbin on liminal relations and regulatory issues."

Yuisu nodded. Her first impression of Miss Smith seemed correct: the woman was extremely serious and intense. "Before we go to your room, can I get you anything? Coffee perhaps?" ventured Yuisu.

Miss Smith suddenly lit up with a genuine smile that betrayed her entire formal persona. "Ooh, I'd _love_ some coffee." Almost immediately, the serious attitude returned and she added, "But I'll need to take it to go. I've got a meeting in town very soon."

"Of course, of course. I have a thermos you can take with you." Yuisu ran ahead to the kitchen and found that Miti and Tsuen had already wandered off somewhere. She saw that a fresh pot of coffee had already been brewed, by Tsuen most likely, and Yuisu did a little victory fist-pump. She dug around for a thermos, filled it up with coffee, then called back toward the entryway, "Would you like any sugar or cream?"

"Black is fine."

 _Of course. Dark and serious like the rest of her,_ Yuisu thought. She screwed the cap on the container, double-checked that it was secure, and hurried back to the foyer.

Miss Smith had been casting a critical eye around the room while she waited. Tools and planks of wood were stacked against one wall, making her raise an eyebrow suspiciously. "What's going on there?" she asked, gesturing slightly with her chin.

Yuisu tensed up. "Oh, that's for remodeling this room into a proper reception area. Of course, we'll cordon off the area once the work starts, for the guests' safety." She handed over the thermos, then said, "Let me show you to your room, then I'll let you get to your important meeting."

Miss Smith took the thermos, nodded, and said, "Lead the way, Yuisu."

Even the furthest cabin was only a minute's walk from the house, so Miss Smith didn't even have time to taste her coffee before Yuisu handed over a key and said "Pick either of the bedrooms. The other is for another woman that will arrive later today. She's also consulting for Korbin."

Miss Smith nodded. "You've been a great host, Yuisu. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change before my meeting."

"Absolutely. Please call if you need anything," Yuisu said before jogging back toward the house.

A few minutes later, a woman stepped out of the end cabin looking quite different than the formal government official that had entered. She wore a yellow and black jacket zipped down to show some cleavage and her legs were accentuated by tight-fitting black leggings. Her pure black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. The look was warm, sporty, and sexy. As she walked down the path, she took a sip from her thermos and whispered, "Hmm. Not as good as Darling's, but not bad."

Then she climbed into the same taxi that she'd arrived in just minutes prior. She handed the driver some cash and said, "Thanks for waiting. Do you know where the 'Wild Life' is?"

In a gruff voice, he replied, "Well, yeah, but the club ain't even open this early."

"It's fine. That's just where he's meeting me," she said with an eager smile.

* * *

By the end of that day, the inn was filled to capacity with consultants and specialists of all genders and species. For the most part, they would all be too busy with meetings in town to socialize around the inn, but Yuisu tried to visit in the evening and see if there was anything she could do to make their stay better.

She'd made her rounds to the five new cabins and had started toward the old cabin to check on Lethe when a voice called out to her from the driveway-side path.

"Looking for me, Yuisu?" It was Lethe, but she didn't have her normal upbeat tone.

Yuisu turned around and saw why: Leth's wings were pulled close around her upper body, adding a little coverage to her light jacket, and her high-top sneakers were soaked through with slushy snow. She was visibly shivering and there was an unnerving scowl on her face.

Yuisu replied, "Yeah, I was. Are you alright, Lethe? You don't look so good."

Lethe shook her head and grumbled, "Korbin decided to have a meeting outdoors, saying something about 'getting an intimate understanding of the job at hand'…" She mimicked his rough voice pretty well, which made Yuisu smile. "All it _really_ meant was the entire legal team wandering around the construction site in the snow like a bunch of idiots." Lethe waved a hand over her thin shirt and short skirt. "Obviously, I wasn't dressed for that…"

Yuisu wanted to say, 'I told you so', but she held herself back. Instead, she said, "In case Korbin does that again, Chione might have a heavy coat that would fit your wings, and you can borrow a pair of my snow boots."

Lethe smiled wearily. "Yeah, that'd be great, actually. Thanks, Yuisu." Then an earnest look appeared in her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot date with a hot spring."

"Of course. Enjoy!" Yuisu said as she stepped out of the way to let Lethe squeeze past on the thin strip of shoveled walkway. Yuisu ran to the house to find the clothes she'd mentioned while Lethe continued to the cabin.

* * *

After grabbing some dry clothes and a towel, Lethe beelined for the hot spring. She was glad to find that it was scheduled for all-gender bathing. She hoped there were some men there, since a soak in the spring paired with a deep drink of arousal sounded absolutely divine.

She opened the gate and stepped into the little covered changing area, then stripped down. Even with the hot spring nearby, the air was bitterly cold, so she quickly stuck her clothes in a basket and hurried out to the water.

Lethe was a little bummed to find only one person bathing: a woman. It wasn't anyone she recognized either. The woman was tall and busty with long, pale blue hair cascading down into the pool. She had been wearing a towel around her chest, but it was falling off in the water. She didn't seem to mind.

[Image: Miti in the hot spring: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-63 ]

"Hey there! Come on in, the water's fine!" the woman called out, her voice friendly and warm. "I'm Miti, but I'm afraid I don't know yer name yet."

Lethe stepped forward and cautiously dipped a toe in the hot spring. She wanted to ease herself into the heat, but she was also a little caught off guard by Miti's friendliness. Being friendly wasn't a common first reaction upon meeting a devil, even a naked one. As her long, slender leg slipped into the soothing heat, Lethe said, "I'm Lethe. I'm doing legal consulting for Korbin. How about you?"

Miti laughed. It was a hearty, genuine laugh and it sent ripples through the water. "Oh, I'm helpin' with the winter sports and equipment, but this ain't the time for talkin' about that, darlin'!" She playfully slapped the surface of the water with one massive hand. "My rule is 'No work in the hot spring'!"

Lethe giggled a little and her scowl melted away. "That's a good policy, Miti."

The yeti cast an appraising eye over Lethe's tense face and added, "Unless you got somethin' to get off yer chest, in which case I'd be happy to listen."

 _Wow, she read me like a book,_ Lethe thought. She sighed and said, "Well, it isn't totally work related, but…" After that little preface, Lethe let loose, "I just hate this weather! It's awful. All cold and wet and miserable. Why can't it be warm and dry and comfortable?! I can't even show skin without it freezing."

After a brief pause, Lethe added, "No offense, since you look like the winter type. I guess I'm just a summer girl, through and through. "

Once Miti was sure Lethe had finished her little rant, she said, "No offense taken, darlin'. I know the winter's not for everyone. Heck, even I need some heat from time to time." As she spoke, she gestured with one arm over the hot spring, causing steam to rise from her wet fur into the freezing air.

Lethe settled deeper into the steaming water. Her long blonde hair drifted in the slight current and the tension she held in her shoulders and back melted away. She spared another glance at Miti. _She's super pretty, in a country sort of way, and she's got a great attitude…_ As Lethe eyed Miti's bountiful curves through the clear spring water, she found herself getting a little aroused. Unfortunately, succubi can't draw sustenance from their _own_ sexual excitement. Lethe then noticed that Miti wasn't emitting any arousal at all, despite Lethe's pornstar-perfect body being on display. _Hmm, I guess she's straight. Damn. At least she's fun to talk to._

For nearly an hour, Lethe and Miti chatted about nothing much, just relaxing and enjoying the calm atmosphere. Finally, Lethe was feeling a little overheated and pruny and decided to get out. She stood up and quickly wrapped herself in a towel to shield her wet skin from the cold. "Seeya around, Miti. I may have to make a routine of this," she said, then darted off to get her clothes.

Miti smiled and waved a large hand. "Thanks for the company, darlin'. Have a good one!"

In the little 'changing room', which was really just a fenced-in area with some cubby-holes and a roof, Lethe dropped her towel and bent over to grab her underwear. They were lacy red booty-hugging panties that were both sexy and comfy, great for relaxing after a hard day.

Just then, the gate creaked open behind her. Lethe knew who had entered almost instantly, thanks to the wafting arousal pouring toward her. _I know that taste,_ she thought, remembering her previous visit to the house. _Though it's not as strong as before… Did Chione finally find a girl?_

As Lethe had guessed, it was Chione who had opened the gate. The bubbly gargoyle let out a cute little _EEP!_ upon seeing Lethe's heart-shaped ass on display. An arrow-tipped tail flicked devilishly through the air above it.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Chione blurted, already averting her eyes from Lethe's nude body. She grabbed the hem of her plaid skirt and fidgeted furiously.

"Don't be," two voices said in unison, one on each side of Chione.

Puzzled by that, Lethe turned and peered behind Chione. Standing there, barely visible against the white snow, was a tiny woman with multifaceted red eyes, fuzzy white antennae, and four soft grey wings. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and loose sweatpants, but the look was cute on her.

The small woman quietly said, "It's a changing room. Of course people might be naked in it, Chione."

Lethe finished pulling on her lacy red panties and stepped forward, still topless. The cold was still pervasive, but she ignored it for now. She had people to meet, after all. "Hi again, Chione. It's great to see you!" She turned to look at the other girl. "And who's your friend?"

The little mothgirl stepped forward and looked up at the taller succubus. She said, "I'm A-Actia. And I'm Chione's g-girlfriend!" Actia was fired up and feisty, but judging by her stutter she was still quite nervous in the sexy devil's presence.

Lethe smiled, equal parts friendly and fiendish. "It's nice to meet you, Actia. My name's Lethe, and don't worry, I won't seduce Chione." She licked her lips, tasting a new flavor of arousal rising from Actia, who couldn't help but catch an eyeful of the devil's D-cups. "At least not without you too."

Actia and Chione were both speechless and turning increasingly red, so Lethe just turned back to her basket of clothes. She hummed a little song to herself as she got dressed. It was fun to tease the girls, but she didn't mean anything by it. _Their relationship's too new for anything_ that _exciting_.

In awkward silence, Chione and Actia stripped out of their clothes and wrapped themselves in towels to hide their nakedness and embarrassment. As they stepped toward the hot spring and Lethe opened the gate to leave, she called back, "By the way, you girls are, like, super cute together. Seeya later!"

* * *

The next morning, Lethe woke up feeling refreshed and limber, ready to face another day of legal meetings. She rolled out of bed and placed her feet on the floor. She was pleasantly surprised with how warm the carpet was, thanks to the cabin's in-floor heating.

The lithe succubus, wearing just her comfy red panties, stretched her arms and wings, then threw on a t-shirt. She grabbed a change of clothes and shuffled out into the cabin's shared kitchen area.

Iormu was there, sleepily sipping at a cup of coffee. She looked absolutely exhausted and lethargic.

"Good morning, Iormu. Where's Quess?"

With a grunt, Iormu gestured over her shoulder at the bedroom. "She went back to sleep, leaving me watching the munchkin." With that, she lifted the last dozen feet of her tail, which was coiled like a basket and holding a smiling purple slime-kid.

"Hi, Lethe-lady!" Pwess called out, then turned back to the waterproof tablet in her slimy hands. Judging by the sounds coming from it, she was watching a cartoon of some sort.

"Hiya, Pwess," Lethe replied, but it was unnoticed. It seemed cartoons were more interesting than a real-life demon. She turned back to Iormu and said, "I'm gonna take a shower, if that's alright."

After a long yawn, Iormu said, "Go for it."

Less than a minute later, Lethe stood under the blissful hot water of the shower. It couldn't quite compare to the hot spring, but it was wonderful all the same. She took time to shampoo and condition her long blonde hair, slowed only slightly by her horns being in the way. She'd just lathered up a sponge to wash her body when the bathroom door creaked open.

[Image: Lethe in the shower: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-64 ]

Lethe looked that way, but didn't see anyone. _Did I not shut it properly? Hmm, whatever,_ she thought. Lethe returned to washing herself, taking extra care to scrub and exfoliate all over. Appearances were quite important to a succubus, after all. As she ran the frothy sponge over her toned body, she heard a distinctly non-sponge-like _SPLAT_ sound.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Oh, hey, Lethe-lady," a small voice answered casually.

Lethe stepped to the edge of the shower and peered over the glass divider. She wasn't too surprised to find a familiar purple slimegirl standing on the countertop.

For an instant, Lethe had an unfamiliar instinct to hide her naked body, but she noticed that Pwess wasn't even looking her way. Pwess was focused her own reflection on the bathroom mirror. Lethe watched as the little girl changed color and shape, trying on the forms of various characters, presumably from the cartoon she'd been watching.

From a yellow mouse to an owl with leaf-like wings, Pwess showed off her impressive shapeshifting skills. Her cartoon must have had commercial breaks too, because one of the forms she took on was that of a realistic little girl in a elementary school uniform, holding a can of soda. Pwess spun around, admiring her skirt and backpack, both looking surprisingly real.

"Wow, you're really good at that, Pwess," Lethe said.

Pwess turned back to her normal slime-lamia form and beamed up at Lethe. "Thanks, lady! I wanted to show my moms, but they were too tired and fell back asleep." Pwess tilted her head and frowned in thought, then asked, "What's an or-jee?"

Lethe's eyes went wide in surprise, her pink irises standing out sharply against her unusual black sclera. "Um, Pwess?" she asked carefully, "Where'd you hear that word?"

"Mommy said it today," Pwess answered matter-of-factly. "I asked why Mommy was so tired after just waking up, and she said 'crazy orgy dream'. Momma said it too, when she was making coffee, but then she covered her mouth like she said a bad word."

Lethe swallowed hard and her face went pale. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice calm and level. "Oh, don't worry about that word, Pwess. It's boring adult stuff. Now, can I have a bit of privacy to finish my shower?"

Pwess nodded. "Okie-dokie, lady. I wanna watch more cartoons anyway." With that, she hopped off the bathroom counter, landed with a _PLOP_ , and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lethe slumped back against the tile wall, a million thoughts running through her mind, _Oh shit. Did I cast a dream spell in my sleep? I mean, I'd been meaning to_ offer _an orgy dream, but…_ She sighed aloud, then whispered, "I must have been too relaxed. I should have known better." She stood back up, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower.

As she toweled off and got dressed, Lethe muttered, "I guess all I can do now is apologize. That, and hope that they enjoyed their seven-woman, all-night dream orgy."


	88. Grand Opening - Prince Charming

As soon as Lethe stepped out of the bathroom, she realized why Pwess had been wandering around on her own. It was because Iormu had fallen asleep at the table, slumped next to her cup of coffee. Her tail was still curled into a basket shape and surprisingly, Pwess had climbed back into it and resumed watching her cartoons.

 _Wow, Iormu's more exhausted than I expected,_ Lethe thought as she watched Iormu's chest rise and fall with her steady breathing. _An intense dream can be like getting no sleep at all, and I guess I really went overboard with that one._ Lethe frowned and shook her head. _Last time I was here, I jokingly promised Yuisu an orgy dream, but I never meant for it to be like this._

She looked over at Pwess, who was happily bobbing along to a song in her TV show. The cheerful music conflicted with Lethe's worried state of mind. Lethe thought, _I guess I'll skip Iormu for now and start by apologizing to Quess, since this isn't a good subject to talk about with a kid in the room._

Lethe stepped over a length of Iormu's tail and slipped into Quess and Iormu's bedroom. Pwess didn't seem to notice, so Lethe closed the door and continued across the bedroom to the gigantic bed at the end. She supposed it needed to be that large to fit Iormu's massive length, but it looked surprisingly empty just then. In the center of the bed, on top of the sheets, there was a basketball-sized pink slime, fast asleep.

Lethe blinked. She'd never seen Quess in that adorable mini-form before. _Aww, she's so cute!_ Then she shook the bed and asked, "Quess? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Two big pink eyes appeared on the slime-blob and they blinked sleepily. "Bwuh? Whozzat?" Quess looked up at Lethe and said, "Ah, it's Lethey. Hiya Lethey!"

Lethe wasn't sure if Quess was acting cutesy and loopy because she was still in tiny form or still exhausted from the dream, or both. "Hi, Quess. I wanted to apologize. For last night, I mean."

Little Quess blinked some more and bobbled up and down. "Huh? Last night? Whatcha mean?"

"Um, can you go to your big form? It's, like, really weird to talk to a cute little blob about this."

"Sure," Quess said, then squinted her eyes in concentration and expanded to several times her size. She took on her normal feminine form, complete with a lacy set of slime-pajamas. She yawned, stretching her new arms in the air, then looked at Lethe. "Alright. What's up? Wanna sit down?" she said, patting the bed with a translucent hand.

Lethe took her up on the offer and sat on the edge of the bed. She put her head in her hands and said, "I messed up last night. It affected you and the other girls, and I need to apologize."

Quess shrugged her gelatinous shoulders and said, "I still don't know what you mean. What did you do? I don't remember you doing anything but going to bed after your visit to the hot spring."

Lethe sighed. "I got too relaxed, and I did something in my sleep without meaning to. I cast a dream spell on you." She swallowed hard and added, "On you and all the other women that live here."

Realization dawned on Quess. Her eyes went wide as she remembered all the deliciously sexy things they'd done in that dream. "So _that's_ what that crazy dream was about! I thought it felt familiar."

Then a serious look fell across her features. "You really overdid it, by the way, Lethe. You're very lucky your power only affects dreams," she said sternly. "If I dosed people that strongly with pheromones, they'd screw themselves to exhaustion, and maybe even beyond. Death by sex is nothing to joke about."

Lethe cringed. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Well, you sought me out to apologize, so your heart's in the right place. Let's go visit the other girls and set this right," Quess said, already sliding off the bed and starting toward the door.

Lethe followed into the kitchen and stood quietly as Quess tried to give a wriggly Pwess a hug. The little girl was far more interested in her movie than motherly love.

Then Quess gently shook Iormu awake. "'Morning, love," Quess said. "Can you watch Pwess? I'll be at the main house with Lethe. I'll explain later."

Iormu blinked a few times, chugged her remaining lukewarm coffee to try to stay awake this time, and nodded. "Sure thing, honey."

Quess gave Iormu a quick kiss, patted the still distracted Pwess on the head, and slid to the door. "Ready, Lethe?"

Lethe swallowed the knot in her throat, then nodded emphatically. "As I'll ever be. Thanks for this, Quess."

"No problem. I messed up in a similar way once, so I know how it feels," Quess replied. She didn't mention that her mistake had been more selfish and sinister: trying to forcefully seduce Yuisu with pheromones.

* * *

An hour of awkward apologies later, Lethe and Quess stood outside Chione's bedroom door. Lethe glanced back toward the kitchen, then whispered, "I didn't expect Yuisu to be so… _receptive_ about all this."

Quess stifled a laugh and whispered back, "Then you just don't know Yuisu well enough. She acts all serious and in charge, but she's one hell of a pervert at heart. I bet that dream satisfied all kinds of guilty fantasies she'd been holding in for months."

As Lethe wondered how she'd missed a sex drive that impressive when it had been right under her nose, Quess knocked on Chione's door.

Quess's sweet, chime-like voice called out, "Hello, Chione? Are you awake? Lethe and I want to talk to you." She knocked again, but there was no response. She turned to Lethe and said, "Well, she is nocturnal, and she sleeps like a rock. I guess we can catch her at dinner."

Lethe nodded, but then she twirled her long blonde hair around a finger and wondered aloud, "If she's nocturnal, why was she in the dream? My magic only affects sleeping people."

"Huh, I hadn't thought about that. She was definitely in the dream though." Quess's cheeks turned a rosy red and she added, "And she was really good with her tongue…" She shook her head to clear it, then said, "Anyways, now that I think about it, she showed up in the dream later than the rest of us."

"So maybe she was awake when it started, but then got pulled in when she took a midday, er, mid _night_ nap?" Lethe guessed.

Quess nodded, her yellow tendril bobbing. "Seems likely. Well, let's go fill Iormu in on all this, and then you probably have work to get to."

"You're totally right!" Lethe frantically checked her phone for the time, then said, "Phew, I'm not late yet, but I do need to hurry."

They ran back to the cabin and stepped inside to find Iormu and Pwess curled up together on the floor, watching the same tiny tablet. A princess in a light blue gown danced across the screen.

Quess giggled and said, "She's got you hooked too now, Iormu?"

Iormu turned toward the door, sending her long wavy hair sliding over her shoulders. "What can I say? Most Disney movies are actually good!"

Quess smiled. "I don't deny that, but you could watch it on the TV in the bedroom instead. It'd be a lot more comfortable."

Iormu just shrugged. "I'm flexible, so this is fine. And I think Pwess likes being in control of the TV."

Pwess poked the screen with a squishy hand to pause the movie, then nodded excitedly. "Yep! I can pause it any time I want, like when Prince Charming showed up. He's handsome!"

"You like the handsome ones, huh?" Quess said with a grin. She and Iormu had wondered whether Pwess would end up bisexual like her mothers. Most pink slimes were bi, but then again, most pink slimes weren't raised with human culture and movies.

"Yeah!" Pwess cheered. Then her face drooped into a comically exaggerated frown. "But there's no handsome boys here at the Inn. I saw a man, but he was too old to be a prince!"

Iormu gently patted Pwess on the head and said, "I'm sure you'll meet a prince someday."

"Yay!" Pwess cheered, then unpaused her movie and was sucked back into a world of princes, princesses, and fairy guardians.

While her daughter was distracted, Iormu unraveled her upper body a bit and stretched across the table to Quess and Lethe. She whispered, "So, you said you'd explain something. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that it has to do with that dream."

Lethe nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, Iormu. I put you through a terrible ordeal and cost you a night's sleep."

Iormu leaned closer, baring her massive cleavage. "Don't worry about it. I'm not happy that it was dropped on us unexpectedly like that, but it was worth losing a night's sleep for a special night like that one."

[Image: Iormu excited: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-65 ]

Quess bobbed her head in fervent agreement. "Yeah, I guess I did really enjoy it."

Iormu glanced over her shoulder to make sure Pwess wasn't listening in, then whispered, "Having a little tyke around has made it difficult for Quess and I to find private time, and we've both got _pretty_ high sex drives."

With a grin, Quess pitched in, "Yep. That's how we got our darling princess in the first place."

Suddenly, Iormu's copper eyes went wide and she grabbed Lethe by the shoulders. "Wait! Can you do another dream, just for me and Quess?"

Lethe nodded, which was just about all the movement should could manage within Iormu's powerful grip. "I'd be happy to, if it'll make up for my mistake."

Quess was definitely on board with the plan. Her eyes lit up and she got right up in Lethe's face as well. "That'd be amazing! How about tonight?" After a second, she added, "Though maybe not _all_ night long. We need some sleep too."

* * *

Later that day, after Lethe and many of the other guests had departed to their work at the resort construction site, a little green hatchback car pulled into the resort parking lot. It hadn't even come to a stop before the passenger-side door was flung open. A small woman with a long black ponytail and dressed in a bright orange kimono leapt out of the car. Or tried to.

She hadn't remembered to unbuckle her seatbelt first, so she was unceremoniously jerked backwards. She flopped back into the seat, her black-feathered wings flailing in the air. To add injury to insult, the car door swung back closed and banged right across her ankle.

"Oweeee!" she cried out in her light raspy voice.

From the driver's seat, a young man's voice called back, "Are you okay, Misaki? What happened?" He was already pulling the parking brake and taking off his own seatbelt.

"The seatbelt grabbed me _and_ the door bit me, Yamato!" she whined. The little crow-harpy unbuckled her seatbelt, then flailed her wings around some more, partially for dramatic effect and partially from real pain. "And now my ankle really hurts."

The young man, his brown hair slicked down more neatly than normal, sprinted around the car to her aid. He was wearing a crisp blue jacket and jeans, along with some good winter boots which gripped the snow-speckled gravel driveway. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, Misaki! Let me carry you inside so we can tend to it properly."

Misaki tried to say she could just _fly_ to the door, but Yamato had already scooped her up in a bridal carry, with one arm around her back and the other behind her knees. She wrapped her wings around his neck to help, but it wasn't needed: as a petite harpy, she barely weighed anything.

"Oh, I guess this works too," she said with a giddy smile. Yamato had treated Misaki like a princess ever since that awful night that she'd been kidnapped. He protected and doted on her whenever he wasn't at work. At first she didn't like being shielded and confined even more than normal, but she'd grown to like all the attention.

He carried her up to the front door and stopped for a second. He was wondering whether to open the door, since Yuisu's house was a business now, or ring the doorbell and wait. Finally, he decided to use the doorbell and shifted Misaki's weight a little so he could reach it with one finger.

They could hear the bell ring out inside the house, and the door opened shortly after. It looked like the door had opened on its own, since no one was in sight. Then Yamato peered over Misaki's fluffy wings and saw a three-foot tall slimegirl standing there with wide eyes and a wider smile.

"Oh, hello. You must be Pwess," Yamato said in the soft, friendly voice he always used with the kids he encountered during work at the grocery store.

Without a word, Pwess turned on the spot and slithered away at top speed. She left only a faint trail of moisture behind.

Yamato and Misaki shared a glance that said, 'What was that all about?', then Yamato stepped inside and bumped the front door shut with his leg.

Misaki looked around the entry room, then started wiggling and said, "Let me down. I can walk."

Yamato raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "I'm pretty sure you just want to mess with those shiny tools over there," he said, nodding in the direction of a pile of tools and supplies.

Her copper eyes flicked side to side suspiciously. "…No. I didn't even notice them," she lied.

Yamato knew her too well to fall for it. He chuckled and said, "Pwess zipped off toward the living room, so I bet that's where the others are. Let me at least carry you there."

Misaki smiled and said, "Fiiiine." She snuggled against his chest as he kicked off his shoes and carried her into the living room. As expected, Pwess was there, along with Iormu and Yuisu.

Yuisu stood to greet the guests, but her face went pale when she saw how Misaki was being carried. Flashbacks of the little crow-harpy being drugged and kidnapped ran through Yuisu's mind and she darted forward. "Oh god, is Misaki alright? What happened?!"

Misaki noticed Yuisu's panic and quickly waved a wing dismissively. "I'm fine! My ankle just got hurt, is all."

Yamato set Misaki gently on the couch, then addressed Yuisu. "The car door slammed on it just as we got here."

Yuisu let out a sigh of relief, then ran to the kitchen, calling back, "I'll get some ice and something to wrap it in!"

On the other side of the living room, Iormu was coiled in a spiral. She'd been watching TV, but had muted it when Misaki and Yamato arrived. "Hello again, Yamato, Misaki! It's nice to see you again."

Misaki smiled and waved a wing at Iormu. "Hi! It's nice to see you too, and Pwess." She leaned from side to side, peering around the room with her wide, ever-curious eyes. "Where'd she go, anyway?"

A small purple-pink slimegirl peeked out from behind Iormu's spiral tail. She stared at Yamato with a look of awe on her face. Without taking her eyes off him, Pwess slithered and crept forward, like a sneaking predator, except that she was in plain sight.

Iormu, Yamato and Misaki were all watching her, wondering what she was up to. Iormu was the first to speak, raising an eyebrow and asking, "Little Princess, why are you sneaking over to Yamato?"

Her cover blown, Pwess zoomed forward and latched onto Yamato's leg, wrapping her body around him up to the knee. "Run, Prince Charming! Queen Maleficent's after us!"

Iormu's raised eyebrow turned into a bit of a scowl. It seemed Pwess was taking her Disney movies quite seriously, and she'd also decided that 'Momma' was now 'Queen Maleficent'. _Other than the black and purple color scheme, the shape of our horns, and the claws and scales, I look nothing like that villain!_ Iormu thought.

Misaki cast a jealous glare at Pwess, but it seemed petty to be jealous of a little kid. _It's not like she'd ever take my Yamato from, me… right?_

Yamato couldn't help but chuckle and the bizarre situation unfolding around him. He smiled down at Pwess and softly said, "I'm not Prince Charming, Pwess. Maybe you were too young to remember, but we met back at Mara's birthday party. My name's Yamato."

Pwess looked up at him with glistening magenta eyes. "But you carried her like a princess! And you're so handsome! You're Prince Charming, yep," she said definitively, as if the discussion was now settled and done.

Yamato kneeled down and carefully peeled Pwess from his leg. "I'm sorry Pwess. If I'm a prince, then Misaki is my princess. I'm in love with her."

Pwess blinked several times while her fast-learning but still childlike mind processed this new revelation. Then she shot a surprisingly venomous glare at Misaki and spun around so her back was to Yamato. "Well I didn't love you anyway. I'll find a new Prince Charming!" With that, she fled back to Iormu and climbed up her body until she was nestled under Iormu's breasts.

Iormu let out a deep breath and said, "Sorry about that, Yamato. You handled that very well, though."

Yamato sat down next to where Misaki was laying on the couch and gently cradled her leg. "I get a lot of practice with kids at my work. You'd be surprised how many parents let their kids roam all over the grocery store by themselves.

Misaki was smiling broadly at Yamato. She also thought he'd handled it well, and when he'd called her his princess, it made her heart skip a beat. Once they were alone together, she was gonna be all over him, hurt ankle or not.

Then Yuisu jogged into the room and handed Yamato a plastic bag of ice and a roll of gauze bandage. She blushed and scratched at her cheek, her green eyes looking down at the ground. "Sorry about the delay. I had a terrible time finding the bandages. Tsuen would've known where they were, but she's at work." Yuisu looked around at the strange mix of facial expressions in the room, then asked, "Did I miss something?"

While Yamato worked on wrapping Misaki's bruised ankle, he said, "Nothing much, just Pwess being adorable. Though I guess Misaki and I missed the chance to tell you why we're here." He smiled up at Yuisu and said, "We wanted to congratulate you on the inn, and check out the final result for ourselves."

"Oh, thanks so much, guys!" Yuisu said, "I'd give you a tour of the place, but it's probably better not to, with Misaki's ankle like that.

Misaki shook her head vehemently. "No, I can manage! I can fly, and stand on one foot just fine." As soon as Yamato finished wrapping her ankle in bandages, she jumped up and twirled on her good foot, sending her orange kimono swirling. "See?"

Yuisu giggled at Misaki's ever-present eagerness. "Alright. I believe you. Do you two want to go now?"

"Sure," Yamato said as he stood up next to Misaki and put an arm around her waist.

After a quick goodbye to Iormu and the now-shy Pwess, the couple followed Yuisu toward the front door. Once their backs were turned, Pwess peeked out from behind Iormu's huge chest and stuck out her tongue with a quiet "Bleh!"


	89. Grand Opening - Night Howling

Yuisu was happy to give Yamato and Misaki a full tour of the Inn, starting at the entryway. Tools and wood were piled by the wall, ready for remodeling. "I've got a couple contractors coming in this week to build a little front desk here," Yuisu explained. "They're the same guys that built the cabins, so I know they'll do a great job."

"I figured as much." Yamato smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair. "When we got here, Misaki was eying those tools and supplies. She's just as curious as ever."

"Hey!" Misaki said, "I don't steal stuff anymore. I just look." She wrapped her black wings around herself and shyly added, "Usually."

From there, Yuisu lead them to the spacious kitchen. "This is about the same as you remember. The second fridge has some space reserved for the use of whoever's staying in the guest room. Speaking of…"

She gestured at the room in the southeast corner of the house, next to Chione's room. "A yeti girl named Miti is staying in it right now, though she's down working at the resort site today." Yuisu smiled proudly and said, "I'm booked to capacity thanks to all the consultants Korbin brought in for that."

Misaki tilted her head and leaned forward in an an inquisitive and crow-like way. "Korbin? Who's that?"

Yuisu chuckled. As she started toward the back door she said, "Sorry, I forget that not everyone knows him. He's the kobold that runs Sports Club Kobold and he's building a new ski resort here in Okayado. We're business partners of sorts now: he loaned me the money for the inn construction, and helped organize it too."

Yamato nodded in understanding. "I think I've seen him around. I've also seen all the construction crews in town headed to the resort. It's going to be massive." He paused to help the wounded Misaki out onto the back porch, then slid the glass door closed behind him. It was a little chilly outside, but the sun was shining and the sky was clear.

"Yep. I think it'll bring a ton of tourists to town, so you can expect a big boost in business across the board, once it's finished," Yuisu said. As she approached the branch in the path that lead to the hot spring, she said, "Oh, we added a little changing room next to the hot spring. Though I decided against splitting it into men's and women's sides."

Misaki's copper-colored eyes went wide. "Everyone's just naked in there together?!"

"Only sometimes. There are scheduled times for male-only, female-only, and mixed-gender bathing. I think it works pretty well, and I haven't had any complaints yet," Yuisu explained.

While Misaki considered that, Yamato gestured up the hill toward the original cabin. "I assume that cabin hasn't changed?"

"Yup. We have a guest staying in the second room, but otherwise it's the same as before, with Quess, Iormu, and Pwess living there. The other five cabins are a little smaller, but they should still work for all but the largest liminals."

The trio continued south along the hillside path that wove between the trees and connected all the cabins. Misaki marveled at the way all the cabins were nestled into the forested hillside. "It's so pretty and restic!"

"I think you mean 'rustic'," Yamato corrected.

"Nope!" Misaki put her wings on her hips and tried to look serious, though her tiny stature and unstable legs didn't do her any favors. "Restful and rustic equals 'restic'!"

Yamato chuckled and said, "Okay, Misaki. Restic it is."

Just then, a woman with long black hair and a sharp black suit approached along the wooden path. She waved and said, "Hello there."

Yuisu clasped her hands together and bowed slightly. She'd started bowing like that whenever she greeted her guests, since it just felt like the natural thing for an innkeeper to do. "Good afternoon, Miss Smith."

Miss Smith smiled and said, "And to you too, Miss Nakahara. The weather is just wonderful today."

"It certainly is." She eyed the luggage the woman was carrying and asked, "Are you checking out early?" If Yuisu was remembering correctly, Miss Smith had been booked to stay another night.

Miss Smith nodded. "Yeah… I hoped to invite Brutus up here, but he couldn't get off work. So, I'm gonna head home early. Mind if I squeeze past you?"

"Not at all." _Brutus, that bouncer from the club? I guess him and Miss Smith are… dating?_ Yuisu thought as she stepped to the edge of the path.

After Yamato had helped Misaki to the side of the path, Miss Smith turned and looked them up and down. Yamato was standing behind Misaki, a full head taller than her, his hands on her shoulders.

Miss Smith smiled and said, "You must be Misaki and Yamato. Agent Will mentioned you. He's very proud that you're looking into the Interspecies Approved Marriage program."

The couple suddenly turned a matching shade of pink. Yamato stammered, "Uh, we uh, haven't, um, made that _public_ yet."

Misaki's embarrassed expression faded and was replaced with a bit of a scowl. She looked straight up at Yamato's face and said, "Why not though? Why can't I tell everyone? I wanna tell the whole wide world!"

Yamato rubbed Misaki's shoulders and said, "W-well, we don't know if we'll be approved yet. I don't want to have to tell everyone that the engagement fell through."

Miss Smith smiled wider, her eyes gleaming through her sunglasses. "Oh, don't worry about that. Back at HQ, I already saw that you've been approved. It can just take some time for everything to trickle through the bureaucracy."

She adjusted the strap of her large duffel bag, cleared her throat, and said, "In any case, I've gotta make my train to Tokyo. My team's been holding down the fort without me, and I'm not eager to find out what insanity went down in my absence." She casually waved at Yuisu, Yamato, and Misaki and said, "Goodbye! I'll be sure to recommend this place to the girls. I think they'd all love it."

Yuisu got ready to wrap up the last bit of the tour, but she turned to find Misaki and Yamato deep in a romantic embrace, celebrating their government-approved engagement. Misaki had jumped up, wrapped her wings around his neck and her legs around his back, and they were kissing deeply. Yuisu waited patiently, blushing and smiling, until they were done.

When they finally split and Yamato carefully lowered Misaki to the ground, the little harpy turned and looked up at Yuisu. "So, when are you and Haru gonna get engaged?"

Yuisu's already high level of embarrassment skyrocketed. "Uh, we… I uh… don't know," she stuttered.

Yamato, still grinning like a fool, stepped up next to Yuisu and patted her gently on the back. "It's alright, Yuisu. Don't feel rushed or anything. Things like that, you need to do it when it feels right."

Misaki excitedly bounced up and down on her good leg, "Yep, like when Yamato proposed to me, right after some really hard sex. I could barely wal—"

Yamato darted over and clamped his hands over Misaki's mouth, but it was too late. Even Yuisu was surprised by that unnecessary bit of information, and she didn't want to think about Misaki and Yamato in that way. She looked down at her feet while Yamato flushed even redder.

After an awkward silent moment, Yuisu awkwardly said, "Well, I think that's the whole tour. Thanks for the visit, guys!"

* * *

As the sun set on the Mountain Lily Inn, Chione started to stir. She'd been asleep for nearly fifteen hours, though the first few hours were _far_ from restful. As she woke, the groggy gargoyle tried to reconstruct her memories of the night before.

 _I remember hanging out with Actia, and we met Miti in the hot spring._ Chione couldn't help but smile as she recalled the friendly, bubbly yeti. Then she sat up in bed, yawned, and stretched out her vibrant wings. Her loose t-shirt was all askew, so she adjusted it as she thought, _And then Actia had work to do and went home, so I took a nap. I guess I slept away the rest of the night for some reas—_

"Oh," she said aloud, her eyes going wide with disbelief. It all came back to her. She'd dreamt of wandering through a big empty building, admiring the traditional Japanese architecture, then she'd heard a sound in the distance. Multiple sounds, slick and wet and erotic. And voices too: flirtatious, unrestrained, passionate.

In the dream, she'd followed the noises to a door and opened it. What she saw there had nearly overwhelmed her: all of her housemates were there, and they were all naked and engaged in sexual actions. She couldn't even process it all, it was so foreign to her. _Nothing like that could ever happen in real life, right? So this must be a dream,_ she'd thought. Then it was like someone else took control of her legs and she stepped into the room…

Chione didn't remember much about what came after that, but the bits and pieces she could recall were more than lewd enough to make her face flush hot. She grabbed her pillow and pressed her face into it, alarmed by the unusually erotic dream.

"Why would I dream something like that?" she muttered into the pillowcase. _My mind isn't normally that dirty, and I don't think of my housemates like that…_

A new thought occurred to her then. _But I do like Actia in that way, so why wasn't_ she _in the dream?! And why did I enjoy it so much… without her?_

Chione's mind was a jumbled mess. Sexual images, guilt, and even a sense of satisfaction were battling for superiority and it was really stressing her out. Moisture gathered at the corners of her eyes and she slumped back down onto her bed face-first.

 _Am I a bad person?_ Chione thought as she quietly wept.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Chione, are you awake?" It was Lethe's sultry-sweet voice. "I need to apologize to you."

Chione heard, but didn't react. _Why would she need to apologize to_ me _? I'm the awful one here._

Lethe tried again. "Chione? I messed with your dreams last night, and I'm sorry."

 _She what?!_ That got Chione moving. She leapt from the bed, darted across the room, and threw the door open. " _You_ did that?" the young gargoyle nearly yelled. Her eyes were wide and red from crying. "It wasn't my fault that I did those things?"

Lethe jumped back a step in surprise. She wasn't expecting such a strong reaction. She took a breath, stepped close again and put a hand on Chione's shoulder. "It was my fault. I caused that dream, and I am sorry for all the trouble.

Two sensations hit Chione then, all at once. She was relieved that it wasn't her fault, and she was embarrassed for standing in the doorway in nothing but a t-shirt and panties.

She blushed a rosy pink and bowed her head slightly. "Apology accepted," Chione said, then she tugged her shirt down to cover her cute pink panties.

Just then, a different flash of pink skittered down the hallway and slid to a stop next to Lethe and Chione. Mara said, "Good, you're awake, Chione! It's time for our weekly ComicMon meeting!"

She peered up at the two taller winged and horned girls, but she didn't notice the tense mood at all. She turned to Lethe and cheered, "Ooh, perfect timing, Lethe! You can help us with the legal side of our convention preparations."

Lethe raised one thin eyebrow. "Convention preparations? What do you mean?"

Mara danced side to side on her eight legs. "Oh, it'll be awesome!" she started as she pushed Lethe into the room. "We've got plans for all kinds of stuff!"

Lethe and Chione sat down on the edge of Chione's bed, but Mara was too hyper to stand still. She quickly explained their ambitious plan to make a liminals-in-pop-culture convention, but Lethe's expression grew more and more serious.

"So, like, when is it?" she asked.

"About three months?" Mara said flatly.

Lethe entered lawyer mode and sternly said, "I'm surprised you haven't brought on legal counsel sooner. There's a lot to do in this time if you actually want this to succeed. Are you girls serious about this?"

Chione and Mara nodded intently. "Of course!" Chione said.

"Alright then… I guess my workload back home is pretty light, so I can help you with the legal side and insurance and permits and stuff." She looked at the two girls. "Have you even picked a venue or date yet?"

"Nope."

With a sigh, Lethe said, "Okay, I've got a contact that can probably help with this. You're lucky I've been to so many conventions and trade shows over the decades. I know a lot of behind-the-scenes stuff." A devilish smile crept onto her face and she added, "Not to mention all my _connections_."

* * *

Yuisu had just returned from cleaning the cabin Miss Smith had vacated when the business phone started to ring. She sprinted to the front hallway and grabbed it.

"Hello! Welcome to the Mountain Lily Inn. This is Yuisu speaking. How may I help you?"

A gruff, restrained, female voice said, "Oh, hey there Yuisu. Congrats on the inn. Do ya happen to have any vacancies right now?"

Yuisu wracked her brain, trying to recognize the woman's voice. It was familiar, but something was different about it. Finally, she realized who it was, despite the lack of her normal energy.

"Froze? Is that you?"

"Yah, it's me. Got any vacancies?"

Yuisu smiled. "Thinking of visiting Japan again? What dates?"

"As soon as possible. Not sure how long. Sorry about the short notice."

Between the absence of Froze's normal enthusiasm and the strange urgency in the fenrir's voice, Yuisu was a little worried about her. "Don't worry about it, Froze. I have a room open tonight, and I can hold it until you get here."

"Thanks, Yuisu. I'll catch the next flight. Bye."

 _CLICK._ Froze hung up before Yuisu could say a goodbye of her own.

Yuisu found herself worrying. _I hope Froze is doing okay. She sounded really… off._

Barely 24 hours later, Yuisu was looking at Froze in person and her worries were confirmed. The Canadian fenrir wasn't her typical abrasive and hyperactive self at all. Yuisu, flashlight in hand, started to walk Froze to her cabin, but she might as well have been escorting a robot.

"Hey, Yuisu. It's nice to see you again," Froze said with barely any emotion. She had a black hood pulled up around her face, hiding her expression. The hood had adorable ear-shapes on top, like pockets for her actual ears, and she was wearing a sexy short plaid skirt with long black leggings, but Yuisu was far more concerned with Froze's attitude than her cute outfit.

[Image: Froze on vacation: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-66 ]

"It's nice to see you too, Froze! Are you feeling alright? You seem… down."

"I'm fine. Just felt like traveling."

"I understand. My success relies on people getting that itch to travel, after all." Then Yuisu swallowed and carefully asked the question that had been on her mind since the phone call, "So, where's Kehp?" She couldn't forget the image of Froze sweeping Kehp into a deep romantic kiss as they were leaving the house months ago. They clearly cared deeply for each other, and complemented each other well.

Instantly, Froze's fluffy blue and white tail bristled and stuck straight out. She lowered her head and her ears folded back. There was a deep growl under her voice as she said, "I don't want to talk about that."

Yuisu jumped back nearly three feet, surprised at the sudden hostility. "Oh, sorry I asked. I'll let you get settled into your room." After a second of deliberation, she added, "Feel free to use the hot spring too." _It looks like you could really do with some relaxation._

* * *

Later that night, after midnight, after even Mara and Haru had fallen asleep, a deep howling sound echoed across the mountainside and carried down into the valley below.

 _OWWW-OOOOooooooOOO!_

Throughout the house and all six cabins, people jolted awake. Even Chione, who was already awake watching late-night TV, was startled to attention. She muted the TV and looked around sheepishly. Nothing got the primal part of the brain into fight-or-flight mode quite like the sound of howling wolves.

 _OWWW-ooooooOOOOoooo!_

The mournful howl came again, just as loud as before and just as hauntingly beautiful. The women in the main house started to gather in the living room and soon Chione was surrounded by five sleepy and worried faces.

Tsuen was the most nervous by far. Her magenta hair was a frazzled mess and her cyan eyes were wide. "Is that a wolf? Are there wolves in these mountains?! Have I been taking my life in my hands every time I went for a run alone?!"

Miti, wearing pastel-blue pajamas and standing even taller than Tsuen, patted her on the shoulder. "No, darlin', the Japanese wolf has been extinct for over a hundred years."

After a third howl rang through the house, Yuisu slapped a hand to her forehead. "I know exactly who it is. I wanted her to be able to introduce herself in the morning, but…" She smiled awkwardly at the room full of liminal women. "Froze is visiting again."

Haru smiled wide, already looking forward to spending time with another predator and a kindred spirit. "Well, we're all awake now. Let's all go say hi!"

Identifying the source of the mysterious howling was enough to diffuse the tense atmosphere. Mara bounced on the couch excitedly and even Tsuen's worried frown faded.

Yuisu held up a palm. "Not so fast. I don't think she's feeling well. I don't want to bombard her with greetings just yet." She gestured for Haru to come forward. "Haru, can you come with me? She knows you best." Yuisu swallowed hard and didn't voice the other reason she wanted Haru with her, _And you're strong enough to protect me, if something goes wrong…_

Wearing winter coats over their pajamas, Haru and Yuisu stepped out the back door. Yuisu started toward Froze's cabin, but Haru blocked her way with a wing.

"No. She's over here." Haru's excellent hearing told her that the howling was coming from the hot spring area. Her talons clicked softly against the wooden walkway as she cautiously lead the way to the spring. All the lights around the hot spring were off, but the full moon overhead illuminated the path in its pale blue light.

With one wing, Haru pulled open the outer gate and stepped into the changing room. There were no clothes or belongings in the cubbies, so Yuisu started to doubt if Froze was actually there.

Her doubts were erased when Haru opened the inner gate and the women cautiously stepped inside. There was a wolf-girl standing in the pool, naked and steaming in the cold night air. She was staring at the moon, with her ears perked and her long blue hair streaming down her back.

Yuisu stepped forward, her brow furrowed in concern. She tried to force thoughts of horror movies and feral werewolves from her head. "Froze? Are you alright?"

Froze finally noticed them and turned their way. Her eyes were sad and exhausted, and fresh tears ran from the corners, glistening in the moonlight.

[Image: Froze in the moonlight: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-67 ]

Her normally rough voice was soft and somber. "Yuisu. Haru. I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Her tail and ears went limp and she looked at the girls with needy eyes. "No, I guess I'm not alright after all."


	90. Grand Opening - Crunch Time

The sight of Froze crying and standing defenseless in the hot spring was just too much. She looked like a sad, lost puppy. Yuisu sprinted to the edge of the water and took off her heavy winter coat, then beckoned for the depressed fenrir to get out of the pool. "You'll catch a cold standing in the freezing air like that. Let's get you inside."

With a weak nod, Froze complied. She stepped out of the spring and allowed Yuisu to wrap her in the coat. Her fluffy blue and white tail stuck out of the bottom along with her dripping-wet legs.

Froze put on a fake smile. "Thanks. I don't know what came over me, but I'm all good now." She started toward the gate on her own.

Haru's golden eyes saw right through that lie. She glared at Froze and said, "No you're not 'all good'. Something's bothering you, and you need to let us help you."

Froze glared back, not wanting to accept her own weakness. The two predators were locked in a battle of wills, but Froze's was weaker. After a moment, she broke eye contact and let out a long sigh. "Okay. Can we talk in my room? I don't want the other girls to see me right now."

"Of course," Yuisu assured her as they left the spring and made their way toward the far cabin. As they passed the other cabins, faces peered out the windows at them. The other guests mostly looked relieved that the unnerving howling had finally stopped.

The cabin was still unlocked from when she wandered out naked, so Froze opened the door and stepped inside. The kitchenette was empty and dark and there was no light coming from under the far bedroom door either. Froze's roommate must have been quite the heavy sleeper.

Froze beelined into her room, leaving the door open. "Come on in. You already saw me naked and crying like a baby, so I guess it won't matter if you see me getting dressed, eh?"

Yuisu and Haru followed her in, but they looked away as Froze took off the borrowed coat and pulled on some simple black underwear and a long t-shirt. She used another shirt as a towel to dry the cold, damp fur on her feet and calves, then tossed it in a hamper in the corner.

Finally, she crawled onto the bed and sat down cross-legged. She patted a blue-furred paw on the bed and said, "Sit down. I guess I have a story to tell."

Haru sat on the bed and leaned against the wall with her wings behind her head. Yuisu sat on the edge near Froze. She wanted to be close in case Froze needed a shoulder to cry on.

Froze took a deep breath and began, "As you already know, Kehp and I started dating during our visit here. Well, thanks to the success of that International Exchange Program we participated in, the Canadian Interspecies Exchange Program released us from needing hosts. We even moved in together and got a little house in the wilderness."

"That's wonderful!" Yuisu said with a smile. She was happy to hear that their relationship had grown, but she was also worried about what was still to come in Froze's story.

Froze slouched a little and said, "Kehp is really passionate about human-liminal relations now, and the Exchange Program was hiring specialists with experience…"

Haru nodded. She knew where this was going because she'd seen it before, when Japanese Exchange Program employees came recruiting in the raptor harpy kingdom.

"Kehp got a job with them, as a Liminal Ambassador. She really loves it!" Froze said, trying to be upbeat. "She travels to liminal lands that haven't integrated with the rest of the world yet, and she encourages them to open up a little."

Froze paused, then said, "But she's away from home a lot. For weeks at a time." Froze let out a little whimper. "At first it was fine. I'd go hunting or take online classes to keep myself busy. But she'll be gone two whole _months_ this time."

Her soft magenta eyes looked from Yuisu to Haru and back. "I was so lonely… I don't know many people, and I don't even have a Coordinator to check in with anymore. I got so grumpy and frustrated and I couldn't sleep. Finally I just had to get out of that house, yah know?"

She gestured at Yuisu and said, "So I called you. I came to the only place where…" She scrunched up her face, reluctant to actually say what came next. "…where I have friends."

Yuisu blinked back sympathetic tears. _Are we really her only friends? No wonder she's so lonely._ Yuisu put a hand on Froze's knee. "I think that was the right move. We can help you work through—" A sudden yawn overtook her. When it ended, Yuisu smiled and apologized, "Sorry about that. It's way past my bedtime." She didn't have a watch, but she was pretty sure it was after 3AM.

Froze crawled on all fours off of the bed, inadvertently flashing her panties at Yuisu. Then she stood up, faced Yuisu and Haru, and said, "No, _I_ need to apologize. I'm sorry for waking everyone up with my howling. I just miss Kehp so, _so_ much…" Her voice cracked and she took a second to catch her breath. At barely a whisper, she added, "I never knew love could hurt this bad."

Yuisu stood and pulled Froze into a warm hug. "It's okay, Froze. You're with friends now."

After the hug, Froze said, "I think now that I've got some of that off my chest, I'll be able to sleep." With one ear perked up and the other flopped down, she shyly asked, "But can I talk to you more tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Haru and Yuisu said in unison.

* * *

Lethe leaned back in a frighteningly expensive leather chair and kicked her sneaker-clad feet up onto an an even pricier mahogany desk. Her sinfully short skirt and cleavage-baring blouse looked very out of place in the fancy office. Her long blonde side-ponytail in particular looked more at home in a high school hallway.

Behind the reclining succubus, there was a brilliant view of the Tokyo skyline, illuminated by the midday sun, and in front of her was a little placard that read, 'Lethe Alighieri, Attorney at Law'.

"Hey, Jo-chan, how's it goin'?" Lethe spoke casually into a phone as she twirled the cord around one finger. Her arrow-tipped tail flicked through the air in a matching circle pattern.

"Lethe? Is that you? This is unexpected but beyond pleasant! I'm doing great. How are you?" The man had a deep, weathered voice that sounded like a long life well-lived. 'Jo-chan' was clearly an older man, despite Lethe's diminutive nickname for him.

"I'm just wonderful! Just got back from a visit to a hot spring resort that a friend of mine operates, and I'm feeling, like, totally fine."

In a husky tone, he replied, "Ooh, a hot spring with you in it sounds divine."

Lethe smiled. "Oh, you flirt. You know you don't gotta flatter me, Jo-chan. I've known you since you were in high school, and you know I adore you."

He chuckled and said, "I know it's been decades since I discovered it, but I still have a hard time believing that my favorite teacher was a succubus in disguise."

"But you kept it secret _all_ that time. That's why I adore you, Jotaro. You're the most trustworthy man I know."

"Now who's the flatterer?" Jotaro joked. "So, what's the occasion for the call, Lethe?"

"Right to business, huh? Well, I actually have an unusual request for you," Lethe answered. "I need a venue to hold a convention in Tokyo."

"Ah, so this is about my event booking operations." Straightforward and to the point, he asked, "When and how big?"

"We were thinking a weekend in April or May, and it's got the potential to grow pretty big, and would benefit from open space regardless. It's a pop-culture convention with a focus on liminals, so we'll need to accommodate some big species."

Jotaro thought for a moment, humming to himself as he went through his mental inventory of all the event centers he leased. "Hmm, alright, I think I got one. I had an event cancel on me just last week, and I'm having trouble filling that venue on such short notice, especially in the rainy season."

Lethe wasn't too worried about the rain. The con would be indoors, and they could hire in some liminals with weather-controlling abilities if needed. "So what venue is it?"

"Tokyo Big Sight. Just the Conference Tower, since I've got some boring trade shows going on in the East and West Halls. You'll have 55,000 square feet, and I guess you can use the outdoor areas around and under it too, if it doesn't rain. Does that work for you?"

Lethe's eyes lit up. She knew that distinctive building with its strange upside-down pyramid structure, and even though she wasn't into the anime or manga scenes, she knew it was the site of Comiket, the biggest doujinshi convention in the world. That association could really help ComicMon's publicity.

"Yeah, that should be more than big enough. How much do you want for the weekend?"

Jotaro gave Lethe an excellent deal, since she was filling a cancellation that would have otherwise gone to waste, and as a favor to an old friend. They chatted for a bit longer, working out a lot of the details, then Lethe gently suggested that they wrap things up. "Thanks so very much, Jotaro. I've got a lot of other preparations to do, not to mention one actual court case to work on. Talk to you soon?"

"Of course. Though I wouldn't mind a visit in person, or maybe one of your sweet dreams?" Jotaro suggested, only half-serious.

"How about both? We'll make an evening of it and we can reminisce about old times," she replied in a sultry tone.

Jotaro coughed in surprise, then said, "I'd love that! Tell me a time and a place and I'm there."

"I'll call you when I've picked one out. Seeya then, Jo-chan."

Lethe leaned forward and returned the phone to its cradle. Then she pulled a folder labeled 'ComicMon' from her filing cabinet and jotted down all the specifics about the venue deal. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she wrote, making her look even more youthful than normal. Lethe planned on typing it all up later to email to Mara and Chione, but she still preferred good old-fashioned paper for taking notes.

 _Not bad for a morning's work,_ she thought. _I wonder how Mara and Chione are holding up?_

* * *

"Hello? Is this the Tokyo Special Event Organization Department?" Chione asked with her phone in the crook of her neck and a phonebook open on her lap. Her eyes were tired and red, with dark bags underneath. She wore a knee-length plaid skirt and a white button-up shirt, but it was untucked and wrinkled.

A very disinterested man's voice replied, "Yeah, that's us."

"That's just great! I've been trying to reach you all morning." Even when exhausted, Chione managed to stay chipper and friendly.

"Yeah, we were on lunch," he said unapologetically.

 _From 9am to noon?_ she thought incredulously, but she didn't let it show in her voice. "No problem, I understand. I'm sure you're a very busy man, but I'd like to ask just the teensiest favor."

Either from her politeness or flattery, the man seemed to open up a bit. "Yeah, what can I do for you, miss?"

Chione kept applying both, just in case. She was trying out all the flirty tricks that Mimi had used to get her way in school, and the approach had been working so far. In her sweetest voice, she asked, "Could you please confirm that you received a fax about an event called ComicMon from the Interspecies Exchange Program offices? It would simply make my day, sir."

When she mentioned the Exchange Program, the man's tone turned serious and he rattled off a very rehearsed-sounding line, "Extraspecies programs do not fall under Tokyo's municipal open-records policies. I'll need proof of your identity before I can reveal whether or not I received any such fax."

Chione leaned her head back and rolled her eyes. She was starting to wonder whether bringing in the Exchange Program for grant funding was worth all the extra bureaucracy. She answered with a well practiced line of her own, "My name is Chione de Sully, and I'm an Interspecies Exchange Program homestay underneath Exchange Program Coordinator Agent Will. If you find my file in the Exchange Program database, you can confirm that this call is from the cellphone number on file."

"Huh, alright, miss…" he replied cautiously as he typed away at a loud clicky keyboard. Now that he knew she was in the extraspecies program, he was likely wondering what kind of monster he was talking to. The word 'gargoyle' tended to conjure images of grotesque and spooky statues, so Chione purposely hadn't mentioned it. However, she knew that her photo in the program database was a cute one, and she hoped that might help win him over.

[Image: Chione's photo: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-68 ]

After a moment, his voice was friendly again. "Alright, Chione, your information checks out. Yeah, I got a fax from them. Looks like it's got all the forms in order too, for once. Last time when they requested a special permit for some Liminal Awareness Parade, they messed the forms all up."

"Perfect! Can I ask your name, so I know who to thank for such excellent service?" she said. She though but didn't say, _And who to ask for if I call back, so I don't have to go through all that again?_

Chione could practically hear his cheeks blushing as he answered, "Uh, it's Arata."

"Thank you, Arata. You've been just wonderful." She was channeling her inner Mimi and being a little flirtier than she was comfortable with, especially with a man. "I'm sure you'll continue to be amazing when you process that fax for me. Goodbye!"

"O-of course! Goodbye!" he blurted, flustered by Chione's flattery.

Chione peeled the phone from her cheek and hung up. She turned and looked across the plushie-filled bedroom to see how Mara was doing. The little arachne had a spreadsheet open on her computer and was scanning through it with six tired eyes. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, matching arm-covers, and a frilly blue skirt, and she looked almost as disheveled as Chione did.

[Image: Mara in a tank-top: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-69 ]

Chione said, "Special Events received the fax and it seems in order. You can check that off the list."

"Got it," Mara said flatly. She typed a note in the document, then spun her desk chair around to look at Chione.

Chione's eyes widened when she saw how tired Mara looked. "You don't look so good, Mara."

"Speak for yourself. _You_ look like a zombie," Mara snarked.

Chione giggle weakly. "Well, imagine how much worse off we'd be if Lethe wasn't helping us out."

A shiver ran from the tip of Mara's abdomen to the ends of her legs and up to her head. "Yeah, no thanks. That would have been a nightmare." Mara blinked sleepily, then said, "Seriously though, you need sleep. I guess I do too. We've been at this for like"—She paused and counted off on her fingers—"…twenty hours."

Chione nodded feebly. "Yeah. But my bed's so far awayyy," she whined.

Mara hopped off her chair and started pulling off her arm covers as she approached her bed. Then she pulled her frilly skirt off over her head. Underneath it, she was wearing sky blue panties that were simple and comfortable. She tugged the skirt around her pigtails and threw it on the floor, then she looked at Chione and suggested, "Just sleep here. The bed is huge and Tsuen's at work anyway."

"That sounds nice," Chione replied. It never even crossed her tired mind that she'd be sleeping with another woman, one who also had a girlfriend of her own. She was only concerned with getting some actual rest.

Still wearing her shirt and skirt, Chione just crawled onto the big empty bed and flopped down on her belly. Mara climbed up as well and turned around in a circle, kneading the bed with her pointy legs. Once she had it in a comfortable state, she curled up in a pink ball next to Chione.

Within seconds, they were both fast asleep, snuggled up together adorably.


	91. Grand Opening - The Wanderer

A magenta-haired centaur stepped out of a side door of the Sports Club Kobold gym. She had a duffle bag on her back and was wearing a yellow lightweight jacket and black centaur-cut running shorts.

For an evening in January, the weather was unusually nice, so Tsuen decided to jog all the way home from work. The night before had brought a dusting of snow, leaving the air chilly and the ground a little damp, but that was fine by Tsuen. The cold air felt wonderful against her fur, and her hooves didn't kick up as much dust as they normally would.

The run was invigorating and really got Tsuen's heart pumping. Of course, she'd been leading exercises at the gym all day, but that couldn't compare to the simple bliss of running: that perfect sensation of speeding through the countryside by the power of her own four legs.

Tsuen was almost sad that it ended when she reached her destination. She stepped inside the house, put on her indoor slippers, and trotted straight to her and Mara's room. She needed a shower after all her sweaty exercise, but she wanted to check in on her lovely little spider first.

 _Mara's been working an awful lot on her ComicMon preparations. I hope she's been taking breaks too,_ she thought as she opened the door.

Tsuen stopped in the doorway, totally still. Her body had locked up while her mind processed what she was seeing. _Mara and Chione are in bed together. Mara's face is up against Chione's chest. I can see both of their panties._

Tsuen started breathing heavily, and not from the jog. _What are they doing? Did Mara cheat—_

Mara stirred, then sat up. She looked at Tsuen, still standing in the doorway, and said, "Oh hi, Tsuen." She blinked her six eyes sleepily and asked, "What time is it?"

Tsuen couldn't answer. Her thoughts were in turmoil. _She's acting so casual, like there's nothing unusual about being caught sleeping with someone else!_

Mara answered her own question by looking at the clock, which said 6:07PM. "Well, back to work." She hopped out of the bed, grabbed her skirt and pulled it back on over her head, and climbed up onto her computer chair. She shook the mouse to wake the PC up, then went straight to typing.

When Tsuen saw the spreadsheet on Mara's screen, all the pieces started to fall into place. _Mara's busy working on ComicMon stuff…_ Her gaze shifted to Chione, who was still fast asleep on her stomach with her teddy-bear panties on display. _And Chione must have been working with her, then they went to sleep…_

Tsuen let out a relieved sigh and thought, _So, there_ wasn't _anything unusual going on. They were literally just sleeping._

Tsuen was happy, but she also felt a little guilty for doubting Mara so quickly. She stepped into the room and walked up behind Mara's chair. Then she bent down and kissed Mara on the top of the head. "I'm glad you're getting some sleep," she said.

"Yep, yep," Mara said, still focused on her planning document. "Around noon, I made an executive decision for us to go to sleep. Chione looked like she needed it." Mara decided not to mention that she had been just as exhausted.

"I'll let her sleep until I'm done with my shower, but then I'm kicking Chione out of our bed," Tsuen whispered in a mischievous tone.

Mara glanced up and noticed the sultry look on Tsuen's face. She picked up on the frisky tone and amplified it. "Aww, you don't want her to join us?"

"No." Tsuen scowled, made a fist, and bopped Mara gently on the head. "If that crazy dream the other night taught me anything, it's that I prefer one-on-one encounters, and that I prefer _you_."

Mara grinned wide and spun around so she could hug Tsuen around the midriff. "Aww, thanks! I prefer getting it on with you too!"

Tsuen rolled her eyes. Mara had a very crass way with words, but it was part of her charm and Tsuen had grown to love it.

* * *

Haru stood up in the hot spring, steaming water dripping down her nude body. She put both of her fluffy white wings up high over her head, then leaned slowly to her left side. As she stretched, a pained grimace appeared on her face.

From the other side of the hot spring, Froze noticed. "Are you alright, Haru?" she asked. The blue-haired fenrir was submerged up to her leather collar, and she was quite enjoying the heat soaking into her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haru said as she sat back down in the water. Her breasts bobbed at the surface but she made sure to keep her wings dry. "There's just a knot in my back that won't seem to go away. It isn't a big deal, and the hot water seems to help a little."

Froze nodded, but she didn't have anything to say. The soothing water was solving all _her_ problems. Well, except one… She still missed Kehp painfully. Froze hadn't seen her girlfriend in a month, and wouldn't see her again for another month. Just thinking about it brought down her mood.

Now it was Haru's turn to be a keen observer. She saw the frown that appeared on Froze's face and said, "Hey, Froze…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever call Kehp? When she's on those business trips?"

Froze's ears wilted and she shook her head. "No. She's usually in remote regions with no cell service. Hell, they don't even have electricity most of the time."

Haru scooted along the edge of the hot spring until she was sitting next to Froze. Haru rested her wings on the stone edge of the pool and crossed her legs in the water. One sharp talon peeked above the shimmering surface.

"You could buy her a satellite phone, one that has a crank to charge the battery," Haru said, then she turned to Froze, smirking. "They're not cheap, but they're still a lot cheaper than impulse flights to Japan," she teased.

Froze scratched her cheek with a paw. "Oh yah, that's a good idea," she said, then frowned. "I wish I'd known about it earlier. It won't do any good for _this_ trip. She's gone for another month."

Haru flexed her talons in thought, then said, "She's got some Exchange Program people with her, right?"

"Oh yah, from the Canadian branch."

"I bet one of them has a satellite phone." Haru grinned at Froze, her golden eyes gleaming. "And I bet Agent Will can get in touch with them. He even owes me a favor."

Froze's ears perked up, cute and hopeful. "Really? Why does he owe you a favor?"

"For being so chill about him dating my mom…"

* * *

The two carnivore girls finished their hot spring soak and got dressed, then Haru called Agent Will. As Haru had hoped, he was willing to help Froze out. He pulled some strings and got the phone number of one of the Exchange Program agents on Kehp's team.

In the living room, Haru gave the number and the cordless phone to Froze, then slapped her on the back with a big fluffy wing. "Time to call your girl, Froze!" she cheered.

The phone had huge buttons, mostly for Haru's benefit, but it helped Froze too. She was nearly vibrating with eagerness as she dialed the number with one shaking claw. She was too excited to even sit down, so she stood next to the couch while Haru stepped out of the room.

A voice answered very formally, and in English, "This is John Young and you've reached the Shangri-La expedition. State your business."

Froze switched to English as well. "Uh, I'm trying to reach Kehp. She should be there with you."

The man's voice softened. "Oh, yeah, she's here. I'll get her for you."

About thirty seconds later, a sweet feminine voice came on the line. "H-hello? Sorry about the delay." Her adorable accent stretched 'sorry' into 'soar-ee', and 'about' into 'aboat'. "This is Kehp. How can I help you?"

Froze's tail wagged in excitement, nearly knocking some coasters from the end table. "Sheepy! It's me, Froze!"

Kehp sputtered for a bit like her tongue couldn't decide whether to be screaming in surprise or shouting for joy. Then she said, "Froze! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you!"

Froze debated for a fraction of a second whether she wanted to act strong, but she went with honesty instead. "I've missed you too, so very much…"

"Aww, I'm sorry for being gone so long," Kehp apologized, but the happiness in her voice was loud and clear. "And that's why you called? How'd you get John's phone number?"

Froze sucked in a breath, then sheepishly said, "Uh, about that. I got really, uh, lonely at home, so I went to visit Haru and Yuisu."

"What?! You flew to Japan?"

"Yeah… They really helped me a lot. I was in a bad state before…" Froze trailed off, then after a second, she started again, "But anyways, Haru and Agent Will got me this number so I could talk to you. I really missed you."

"You already said that, Pup, but it's still nice to hear it."

When Froze heard that nickname, in Kehp's sweet voice, she practically melted. She flopped down onto the couch and pulled her tail onto her lap. As she spoke, she started to pet her tail, in the same way Kehp liked to. "So, Sheepy, how's work going?"

With a little sigh, Kehp responded, "Not bad, but not great. The people of Shangri-La are very kind, but they just aren't interested in joining the rest of the world."

"Shangri-La, eh? Where's that at? What kind of liminals live there?" Froze asked. She had always been curious about Kehp's work, but this place was extra intriguing.

"It's in the Himalayas, in an absolutely beautiful little valley. The people call themselves Titans, and I guess they're similar to ogres, except made of stone," Kehp explained. Her voice was excited and passionate, since she loved to talk about other liminal civilizations. Suddenly she stopped and said, "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear me ramble about work."

"No, I do!" Froze hastily proclaimed. "I'm happy just to hear your voice, and I love hearing about your job."

"T-thanks," Kehp said, then she resumed her explanation of the Titans' culture and technology and why they didn't want to reveal themselves to humanity.

Froze listened quietly for a while, genuinely interested, but then she said, "Hey, Kehp?"

"What's up, Pup?"

Froze shivered from ears to tail. She really did love that nickname, at least when Kehp was the one saying it. "Are you alone right now?"

"Oh yah, I'm in my tent. It's about about twenty feet from the others, since I'm the only girl on the team. Why?"

Froze continued to pet her tail, but she was imagining Kehp's hands touching her instead of her own. "I miss your smooth skin, and your soft wool. I miss your touch." Froze ran her tongue over her sharp canines and along her lips with an audible _slurp._ "I miss your taste."

"Oh," Kehp said. "Ohhhh." It took her a second, but she realized what Froze wanted. She'd never had phone sex before, but it sounded interesting. She asked, "Are _you_ alone, Puppy? I want you to be able to let loose…"

Froze crashed back down to reality. She blushed as she realized she'd been sensually petting herself right in the living room. _This spot won't do, but this cordless phone won't reach my cabin,_ she thought. Then an idea struck her. _Yuisu mentioned that the center guest room was unoccupied. I'm sure she won't mind if I borrow it…_

"One second, Kehp."

Froze crept stealthily down the hall, making sure to keep her claws from clicking on the wooden floor. The soft pads of her paws were silent as she snuck past the laundry room and Mara's and Tsuen's bedroom. Then she ducked into the open guest room. It smelled freshly cleaned, with just a hint of its previous occupant. Froze's keen sense of smell told her it was a human female she didn't recognize. _Must have been one of those consultants that have been coming and going._

Froze closed the door and hopped onto the bed, which was covered in soft tan sheets. She put the phone on speaker-mode and curled up next to it. She closed her eyes and pictured her wonderful, fluffy, shy, sexy girlfriend.

[Image: Froze on bed: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-94 ]

In a sultry growl, Froze said, "I'm alone now, Sheepy. And I'm gonna tell you what I'd like to do to you…"

She described all sorts of lewd actions, and she listened closely as Kehp, haltingly at first, did the same. As they spoke, Froze lifted her skirt and slid a paw under her black lace panties and began to pleasure herself.

The house had thick walls and sturdy doors, so no one could overhear the two lovers' conversation. However, some time later, a loud howl rang through the house. A satisfied, sexual howl.

Haru was in the kitchen when she heard it, and she immediately knew the cause. "Wow, Froze really needed that," she said with a sly smile.

* * *

A few days passed and the Mountain Lily Inn's guests came and went. Yuisu was sitting at the new desk in the front hall of the inn, going over the ledger of all the inn's current and upcoming bookings.

 _Alright, we're full up in the cabins this week, thanks to Froze, some consultants, and that tourist couple,_ she thought. _The advertisements I put out in travel magazines are starting to pay off._

There was enough business to keep the inn between fifty and eighty percent capacity, which was where Yuisu liked it. Any more than that and she'd need more help from the girls living there than they could spare. After all, between convention preparations, raising Pwess, and holding down actual jobs, everyone was already effectively working full time.

Of course, Yuisu planned to hire actual staff to help clean and maintain the property, but not until she hit her own stride and had things under control. The last thing she wanted was to try to train someone new while she was running around in a panic.

She flipped over to the page of the ledger for what she called her 'overflow rooms': the empty extra-large room in the older cabin as well as the two guest rooms in the main house. _Miti checked out this morning, so all three of those rooms are o—_

 _RING, RING, RING!_

Yuisu was startled from her thoughts by the business phone ringing right next to her. She wasn't yet used to working at the new desk.

She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello and welcome to the Mountain Lily Inn! This is Yuisu. How may I help you?"

A female voice as smooth as silk said, "Hello. I know this is short notice, but is there any chance you have a room open tonight?"

Yuisu opened her mouth to answer, but the woman added, "I already tried the hotels in town, but they claimed they were full… as soon as they saw what I am."

Yuisu gritted her teeth, thinking, _Those bastards are still turning away liminals?!_ Then she forced a happy tone and said, "We absolutely have a room open tonight. Do you need any special arrangements for temperature or size?"

"No, I'm fine with whatever. Thank you so much!" the woman said, clearly giddy. "I'll take a taxi up as soon as I can! Bye!"

"Wait!" Yuisu blurted, trying to catch the woman before she hung up. "Before you go, can I get your name for the reservation?"

"Oh, hehe, sorry. My name's Saya," she answered cheerfully before the line went dead.

Yuisu chuckled at the strange conversation, then went back to her ledger.

About an hour later, the front door opened and a woman stepped inside. Luxurious auburn hair spilled out from under her large grey knitted cap and down her back. She was wearing a baggy cream sweater that had slipped off one shoulder, and a dark grey skirt. Below that, she wore tall brown boots that covered the rest of her legs.

[Image: Saya in a sweater: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-70 ]

Even though the outfit was very fashionable and quite fitting for early February, Yuisu recognized it for what it really was: a way to hide liminal features. This woman was trying to hide something under that hat, and likely something on her arms or legs too.

As an Exchange Program host, and now as an innkeeper as well, Yuisu strived to help people feel comfortable as themselves. She hoped she could get the woman to open up and shed her disguise.

Yuisu stood up from her chair and stepped around the desk to greet the visitor. "Saya, I presume? I'm Yuisu," she said, bowing slightly.

The woman smiled and approached. "That's me. It's nice to meet you, Yuisu, and thanks again for the room."

 _Her voice is even more silky and sensual in person_ , Yuisu thought. She got a good look at Saya and quickly noticed her deep gold reptilian eyes and rosy skin, then thought, _Yeah, she wouldn't be able to keep the fact that she's a liminal a secret for long._

Yuisu cheerfully said, "Of course! This inn was founded to accommodate liminals, after all. Let's get payment arranged, then I can show you to your room." Yuisu stepped back behind the desk and told Saya the room rates.

Saya seemed happy with the prices, which were quite reasonable. She dug out some cash from her purse and paid upfront for two nights.

When Yuisu took the money, she got a closer look at Saya's hands. What she had previously assumed was a pair of gloves was actually Saya's skin. Her hands were smooth and shiny, with a dark maroon color on the back and deep rose-pink on the palms.

Yuisu looked up and made eye contact again. "You're all set. Let me show you to your room."

Saya paused to take off her boots before leaving the entryway, then followed after Yuisu. If Yuisu had turned to look, she would have seen Saya's wide, claw-tipped feet pattering softly on the wood floor.

As they passed through the kitchen, Haru walked by going the other direction. The white-haired harpy was holding a plate of meatballs and wearing tiny jean shorts, a white tank top, and no bra. She was used to seeing inn guests around the house, and she apparently didn't mind them seeing her underdressed.

Saya turned to watch Haru, her eyes starting on Haru's bountiful chest. Then as the scantily-clad bombshell walked away, Saya's eyes drifted down to follow her hypnotically waggling hips.

Only after Haru rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Saya turned back to Yuisu. With an excited look in her eyes, she said, "If I want to stay longer, can I add more nights?"


	92. Grand Opening - Slippery When Wet

Yuisu had been so distracted by Haru's skimpy tank top and jean shorts that she hadn't noticed that Saya had been staring at Haru too. She also hadn't realized the sexual implications of Saya's question, so she just answered it honestly, "If you want to stay longer? Yeah, we can extend your stay as much as you'd like."

"Great!" Saya said with a gleam in her eye.

Yuisu paused the tour in the center of the kitchen. "Oh, while we're here, I can show you the kitchen. That fridge there"—She pointed at the secondary fridge in the corner of the room—"is reserved for guests to use, so feel free to store whatever you'd like in it. The other fridge is for the permanent residents of the house, who are all Exchange Program homestays."

At the mention of the Exchange Program, Saya shrunk back a little, but Yuisu didn't notice. She just kept on with the tour. "You're welcome to use any of the cutlery and dishes. I just ask that you clean up after yourself. Also, let me know if you'll be cooking anything time-consuming, since the other homestays and I also share that stove."

"Alright, thanks. Can you show me my room now?" Saya responded. She suddenly seemed to be in a hurry.

"Sure, though I'd also like to explain the bath and laundry situation. How about after you put your luggage—" Yuisu cut herself off when she realized Saya didn't have any luggage beyond her purse.

Saya shrugged her shoulders, causing her baggy sweater to slide further down. It revealed both of her shoulders and a total lack of bra straps. "I travel light," she remarked. "You can show me that stuff now, if you want."

"Alright." Yuisu smiled and lead Saya past her bedroom to the laundry room. Then she gave a quick explanation of the laundry machines, the restroom, and the bathing room.

As they left, she added, "There's also a hot spring just a short walk out the back door. There's a changing area next to it, and please note the designated bathing times. We have periods of female-only, male-only, and mixed-gender bathing."

Saya's golden eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. "I've heard hot springs are good for Salamanders' skin, so I'll definitely have to hit that up tonight."

 _Ah, so she's a salamander liminal?_ Yuisu thought, _That explains the reptile-like eyes and the smooth skin._ Yuisu walked Saya back to the door to her room, then said, "My goal is for everyone to feel comfortable here, so please make yourself at home."

"Will do." Saya grinned and immediately took off her knit cap, revealing dark brown horns that curved over her head and ended right above her eyes. Additionally, dark maroon ears jutted out sideways from her auburn hair.

Yuisu was happy to see Saya letting herself be free, but then Saya kept removing clothes. She tugged a string at the waistband of her skirt, then grabbed the bottom of her sweater with both hands. As her skirt fell to the ground, she pulled the sweater up and over her head.

And… she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Less than five seconds had passed since Yuisu told Saya to make herself at home, but the salamander-woman was already entirely naked.

Yuisu just blinked incredulously for a couple seconds, trying not to stare at Saya's sleek nude form. All of her her skin was smooth and shiny, even where it was spotted with darker patches the same color as her hands.

Saya picked up her skirt and bundled it under her arm along with her hat and sweater, then confidently said, "I really prefer to not wear clothes, if that's alright."

Yuisu nodded slowly, fighting to peel her eyes from the perfectly round, pink nipples on Saya's perfectly round, pink breasts. "Uh-huh, sure," Yuisu mumbled, not fully aware of what she was saying.

"Thanks!" Saya cheered, then turned around to enter her bedroom.

As Saya disappeared into the room, Yuisu noticed two things: Saya had unusually wide feet tipped with small claws, and she had a very long, smooth tail that ended with a glistening, bulbous tip. Well, Yuisu also noticed a third thing: Saya had a great ass.

* * *

That evening, just as everyone was settling into their seats at the dinner table, Saya walked into the room totally nude. Nudity was familiar and expected in the hot spring, but it felt very out of place in the kitchen.

Yuisu hung her head and rubbled her temples, thinking, _I went back and invited Saya to dinner, and I should have expected she'd be naked, so the next few minutes of guaranteed awkwardness are all my fault._

"Uh, Yuisu? Who's the naked woman?" Chione asked, blushing up a storm. The young gargoyle was alternating between staring at her lap and glancing back up at the naked visitor.

"Um, that's…" Yuisu started, but Saya raised a hand and shook her head.

"I've got this." With a wide, warm smile, Saya said, "My name is Saya, and I'm visiting for a few days." She waved a hand over her front as if she was presenting the prize on a gameshow. "I'm a salamander, and I'm a nudist. I hope that's alright with everyone." As she spoke, she planted her feet in a wide, confident stance, like she was expecting some resistance. It also put her nudity even more on display.

Mara grinned, her six eyes glinting. "Oh, I'm more than alright with it!"

Saya met Mara's gaze for a solid second and the two women shared an unspoken connection. They could each tell that the other was both open and passionate about sex.

Then Mara felt an elbow nudge her shoulder. She turned to see Tsuen eyeing her with look of mild annoyance. Mara looked back at Saya, shrugged and said, less enthusiastically, "Well, if that's how you're most comfortable, it's fine by me."

Saya blinked, then smiled even wider. "Oh, that's so nice! I love how accepting everyone has been up here." Her tail flicked happily through the air, and she even wiggled her hips in excitement.

Chione and Tsuen squirmed a little, still not totally comfortable with Saya's nudity. But they both truly did want to welcome her. It was the least they could do, since they had also experienced the pain of being unwelcome in their own pasts.

Yuisu stood up from her chair and gestured at the open seats at the ends of the large table. "Please take a seat, Saya, and I'll get you some dinner. Do you eat meat?"

Saya nodded and said, "I can eat just about anything." Then she walked past a couple open seats and sat down on Haru's left side. She leaned close and said, "We already encountered each other earlier. Can I ask your name?"

Haru was still wearing her tiny jean shorts and tank top, but they felt downright conservative compared to Saya's nudity. She blushed a little, averted her eyes from Saya's breasts, and said, "I'm Haru. It's great to meet you." She offered a wing for a 'hand'shake.

Saya hesitated for an instant, not sure what to do, until she noticed Haru's thumb-like digit. She reached out and shook Haru's wing, then remarked, "Wow, your feathers are very soft. I guess I was expecting them to be more… bristly?"

Haru smiled. "My flight feathers certainly are bristly, but I've got lots of fluffy feathers for warmth and silent flight."

"And cuddling?" Saya asked suggestively.

Before Haru could react, Yuisu returned and set a bowl of steaming ramen noodles down in front of Saya. She was instantly distracted by the delicious smell of meat, vegetables, and egg emanating from the broth.

While Haru tilted her head at Saya's comment, Yuisu sat back down on Haru's right side.

"Let's get some introductions going. We can go clockwise around the table," Yuisu suggested, gesturing at Tsuen to go first.

Tsuen smiled shyly, her long brown ears folded cutely against her head, then said, "My name's Tsuen, and I'm a centaur."

Mara giggled and muttered, "Obviously," but Tsuen continued.

"I work at the Sports Club Kobold in town, as a fitness instructor. It's very nice to meet you, Saya."

Mara jumped in immediately after Tsuen was done. She stood up on the chair and blurted, "I'm Mara, and I'm an arachne, a gamer, a plushie collector, and a convention organizer! With Chione helping on that last part, of course."

Chione was next around the table, so she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and said, "My name is Chione, and I'm a gargoyle. I don't have a job, but I've been organizing ComicMon, which is coming up so soon…" She forced a smile, but she looked a little overwhelmed and worried.

"Don't worry, Chione. We'll get everything done in time," Mara reassured her. She put a hand on Chione's shoulder and gave it a little massage. Her muscles were rock-hard with stress.

Yuisu went next. She smiled at Saya and said, "We already met, but I don't think I mentioned that I'm an Exchange Program Host for all of these girls, as well as Quess, Pwess, and Iormu up in the cabin. Hopefully you'll get to meet them tomorrow."

Then she thought, _Though maybe you should wear something around Pwess. They're having a hard enough time teaching her to wear clothes, made of slime or not. They don't need a nudist putting ideas in Pwess's head._

"Oh, one more thing," Yuisu added as she remembered something. "She isn't a homestay, but our friend Froze is visiting too. I'll introduce you if she ever gets off her phone…"

When Haru was the last one left, Saya looked right at her and said, "So, Haru, tell me more about yourself. I'm very interested."

Haru seemed to like the attention. She fluffed up her wings and said, "As you can see, I'm a raptor harpy. I love fashion and hunting. I'm working at the butcher's right now, but I used to be an executrix."

Saya leaned closer and batted her eyelashes. "What's an _executrix_? It sounds sexy!"

Yuisu's eye twitched. _Is she… hitting on Haru? I'm not sure how to feel about that…_

"It wasn't like that." Haru chuckled, blushing. "I was in the military police, protecting the Harpy Nation."

"Ooh, exciting!" Saya said with a smile. "So why'd you stop being an executrix?"

Haru shook her head with a frown. "That's a long story I'd rather not get into right now." A smile returned to her face and she asked, "How about you? Tell me about yourself, Saya."

"Well, I tend to wander around a lot, never staying in one place for long," Saya started. "I love to explore and meet new people, and bring them pleasure."

All around the table, there were sudden snorts and coughs as women accidentally inhaled their soup.

Mara leaned forward, keenly interested. "What was that last part?"

Saya twirled a lock of her deep auburn hair around one finger. "Oh, I'm a bit of a traveling masseuse, so I love to soothe sore muscles and joints. I guess I really enjoy giving sexual pleasure too, now that I think about it."

Yuisu could tell the more private girls at the table were getting uncomfortable again, so she changed the topic. "If you're working as a traveling masseuse, I assume you finished a term in the Exchange Program?"

"Something like that," Saya answered unhelpfully, then she expertly slipped away from the topic of the Exchange Program. "I became a masseuse when I found that massage was a great way to use my body's natural slime to help others."

"N-natural slime?" Chione asked cautiously. She was curious because Mimi had a similar ability: she could produce saliva from most of her body, since she was sort of one big mouth. Chione had always kind of wondered what that would be like in the bedroom. She shook her head and cut off that line of thought.

Saya grabbed her tail with one hand and held it out. About six inches from the end, it widened slightly, then ended in a smooth rounded tip. "The end of my tail can make slime, just like what my tongue makes, which isn't actually saliva." She demonstrated that last part by sticking her tongue out. Way out. Her tongue was easily ten inches long, and it was coated in a shiny, clear liquid.

Tsuen blushed bright red at the sight, and at the thoughts it brought to mind. After all, she had a secret thing for long prehensile things like tongues and tails. Quietly, at a volume so low that only Mara overheard, she murmured, "Oh, wow."

Saya realized she'd gotten a bit off-track for a dinnertime conversation, so she pulled her long tongue back inside and said, "This ramen is delicious, Yuisu. Thank you for inviting me to share it with everyone."

Yuisu beamed, "Of course! I guess I'm just a host by nature, so I'm happy to share."

After that, the conversation stayed on more mundane topics. Over the next several minutes, the six women finished their dinner and started wandering off in separate ways. Yuisu left to make her evening round to the cabins, Chione and Mara returned to ComicMon work, and Tsuen went to take a muscle-relaxing soak in the hot spring before bed. Saya rinsed her dishes, then followed Haru to the living room.

* * *

Haru sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. She flipped straight to a nature documentary, then settled back into the cushions.

Saya sat at the other end of the couch, not wanting to intrude too much on Haru's personal space. She watched the TV for a bit, then cringed as a lion tackled a gazelle and started to eat it. She turned away from the screen, toward Haru. "So, you like this kind of show?"

Haru nodded, still watching intently. "Yeah. I feel a sort of primal connection to the predators, and I figure I might even learn something from 'em to apply in my own hunting." After a moment, she added, "Though I have to watch this stuff _after_ I've eaten, or it makes me too hungry."

Saya furrowed her brow in confusion, then her eyes widened as she realized Haru actually found the blood and violence appetizing. In her silky-smooth voice, she said, "I have a different kind of appetite. When I see beauty like yours, I just can't help myself."

Now it was Haru's turn to be confused. She turned toward Saya and tilted her head 90 degrees. "Huh?"

Saya looked back, her gold eyes staring deep into Haru's own golden ones. "Just saying that you're beautiful, Haru."

Haru broke eye contact and looked back to the TV. "Uh, thanks," she muttered. Haru liked Saya well enough, but she didn't know how to respond to Saya's unusual forwardness.

Saya pulled her feet up so she could sit cross-legged on the couch, then watched the TV in silence. When the episode ended, she turned back toward Haru and smiled. "Can I ask you a favor, Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I wanted to visit the hot spring and…" She paused and fidgeted with her tail for a moment. "Since you live here, you surely know all the best tips and tricks to get the most out of it… and I'd love the company."

Haru shrugged. "Sure. I was meaning to take a dip tonight anyway."

They made the way to the hot spring and passed Tsuen on the way. The centaur, now relaxed and ready for bed, yawned and said, "Have fun. It's a wonderful night for a soak."

Once they were inside the hot spring area, Haru gave a brief explanation, skipping the topic of the changing room, since Saya didn't need it. Rather than awkwardly watching Haru get undressed, Saya continued on into the pool area.

Saya walked around the edge of the pool, admiring the construction and the beauty of it. Then she slowly lowered herself into the steaming water of the hot spring. "Oh wow, this feels amazing!" She moaned in relaxed pleasure, her long tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Several feet away, Haru slipped into the water as well, but she didn't find it quite as pleasurable as Saya seemed to. She pointed a wing to the unoccupied side of the U-shaped pool and said, "The far side has hotter water, and is a bit deeper, if you want to submerge your whole body." Then she added with a sad tone, "I don't like my wings getting waterlogged, so I don't tend to do that."

Making good use of her wide feet and long tail, Saya paddled smoothly over to where Haru was sitting. She sat down on the bench-like stones and casually slid up next to the bathing harpy, until she was only inches away. "Cheer up, Haru. There's still a lot to enjoy here in the shallow end."

"Heh, alright." Haru smiled and rested her wings on the stones behind her. She was certainly more comfortable with Saya's nudity in the hot spring than in the house. In fact, Haru thought Saya seemed perfectly in her element, as if being naked and wet was her natural state.

"Thank you, Haru, for accompanying me. I wasn't expecting to make any friends here, let alone to meet someone like you." Saya placed a smooth hand on Haru's knee and gave it an intimate squeeze.

Suddenly Haru seemed flustered. Her feathers ruffled up and she lowered her knee deeper under the water. "Uh, I'm glad I could help."

Saya leaned closer, pressing her modest breasts against the side of Haru's larger chest. "Would you like to do anything else tonight?" Her voice was like drizzled honey, smooth and sweet.

[Image: Saya, naked: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-71 ]

Haru stood up abruptly. "Uh, actually, I think Yuisu's probably waiting for me in bed. Sorry, Saya," she said as she turned to leave.

Appreciating the brief view of Haru's nude body, Saya replied, "No worries. See you in the morning!"

Saya stuck around in the hot spring for a bit. She floated lazily at the surface, dived underneath to investigate the pebbly bottom, and just sat and relaxed. As Haru had thought, Saya was perfectly at home in the water, though she was used to cooler temperatures.

When the heat started to become too much, Saya crawled out of the pool. She ran her hands all over her body, squeegeeing the water from her slick shiny skin. Then she wrapped a towel around her wet hair and walked back to the house. The cool winter air on her bare skin didn't bother her in the least.

Saya didn't run into anyone on the trip back, since her room was very close to the back door. Once in her room, she towelled her hair dry and pulled it back into a loose ponytail, then crawled into bed.

Saya couldn't get Haru out of her mind. Something about her just clicked so wonderfully. Saya lusted after the busty harpy's amazing breasts, toned abs, and delightfully firm ass, and Haru's intriguing personality only added to the attraction.

Lost in thought, Saya started to fidget with her tail. The last six inches were a very sensitive erogenous zone, and she knew all kinds of tricks with it. She wrapped her tongue around the tip of her tail and ramped up her fluid production. Maybe it was weird, but she loved her own taste.

As she enjoyed the pleasurable sensations, she thought, _So she's seeing Yuisu, huh? I'll need to figure out how open their relationship is. I'll ask around tomorrow, starting with Mara…_


	93. Grand Opening - Holding Down The Fort

Saya had learned that Haru was in a relationship with Yuisu, but that was just a minor setback. Now she was on a mission to find out just how open that relationship was, and whether there was still a chance for her to get with that sexy harpy.

She had decided to start her quest for information with Mara, and she happened to choose her source of information well. She ran into the pink arachne at breakfast and greeted her with a warm, "G'morning!"

Mara was wearing a pink fleece pajama set, custom modified for her pedipalps, along with an assortment of cute and colorful socks on her eight other legs. Saya was of course naked.

Mara looked up from her meal of microwaved hashbrowns and sausage. "Oh, hi, Saya. Good morning to you too, but it feels more like evening." She stifled a yawn, then said, "I went on a nocturnal schedule to match Chione's while we work on ComicMon stuff."

"Looking good, by the way," Mara added. She didn't bother to hide her gaze as it wandered over Saya's naked form.

Saya didn't mind the appreciative eyes. She smiled and replied, "Thank you, Mara. Your PJs are very cute." She sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, then said, "I have a question for you, if that's alright."

Mara beamed, though her eyes looked tired and weary from all of her long days organizing the convention. "Go for it. What's up?"

Saya's normal confident demeanor weakened and she fidgeted with her tail. "Um, it's about Haru and Yuisu. What's their relationship like?"

"Oh, they're super in love," Mara said, holding her arms wide to indicate the scale of it. "They've been an item since around when I moved in, almost a year ago." She scratched her chin and added, "I bet they woulda popped the question by now if it weren't for the interspecies laws. Well, and Japan being behind the times on gay marriage." Mara scratched her chin and wondered aloud, "Maybe they could get married in the Harpy Nation?"

Saya wilted a little, her pointed ears drooping. "Ah, okay. I was hoping their relationship might be a little, uh, _open_?"

"Ohh? Now I see what this is about." Mara set down her fork with a bit of sausage still on it. "I thought I sensed a crush, with all your staring and all those questions you had for Haru, but none for the rest of us." She grinned and said, "Well, you're in luck, my lovely lady."

"Oh?" Saya's eyes went wide in nervous expectation.

Mara glanced side to side, then leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "You didn't hear this from me, but they've brought a third woman into their bed. At least _twice_."

Mara leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. With a mock-upset face, she said, "But they've never invited me to join them…"

"Hmm, thanks, Mara," Saya said, then resumed her breakfast, deep in thought. _Alright. I think that's all the confirmation I need. They wouldn't have done it twice unless they liked it, so I definitely have a chance here._

Saya wanted to pleasure that sexy harpy, to take her to ecstatic new heights, to bring her sexual satisfaction like she'd never dreamed. Saya wanted it so bad it almost hurt. The need was like a tight thrumming string running through her entire body. This crush-like obsession with Haru wasn't unfamiliar to Saya. Men and women had gotten stuck in her head before, and Saya wasn't the type to give up if there was a chance.

Even though she was gunning for Haru, Saya would gladly go for a threesome with Yuisu. Her thoughts shifted to the green-eyed lady of the house. _I guess Yuisu is quite sexy, though I hadn't noticed at first. She was so motherly and formal when I met her. But she's got a gleam in her eye that reminds me of Mara and myself. She's definitely a pervert at heart._

Saya wasn't sure how much time had passed when Mara grabbed her empty plate and hopped down from her chair.

Mara said, "Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm heading to bed." She stood up on her colorful tip-toes to put her dishes on the counter by the sink.

Saya picked up her own empty bowl and stood as well. "Thanks for the info, Mara. I realize you're busy with your convention thing, but if you get a bit of spare time, I'd like to hang out with you again."

"Of course," Mara called back with a yawn as she shuffled sleepily down the hall, waving one carapace-covered hand.

* * *

After breakfast, Saya returned to her room to relax and hope for another chance to woo Haru. She didn't have to wait long. Just as Saya was starting to doze, there was a loud thud not far from Saya's door. It sounded like it came from the back deck.

Saya peeked out of her bedroom and saw Haru on the deck. Her wings were propped on her knees and she was breathing hard. When Haru reached for the sliding door handle, Saya darted forward and opened it for her.

"Whoa, you look exhausted!" Saya said. She couldn't help but notice how wonderfully Haru's breasts heaved with her deep breaths.

Panting, Haru said, "The air was, really calm this morning, so I, decided to push, myself a little." She paused to catch her breath better, then added, "I'm trying to keep my skills up."

"Awesome," Saya said. The ability to fly at all was impressive, but Haru seemed to be a true expert. "I'm sure they're top notch."

Haru shrugged grumpily and continued inside, heading for the bathing room. She stretched her wings behind her and muttered, "Well, if it wasn't for the knot in my back…"

Saya overheard that and saw her chance. She skipped along behind Haru and said, "I can probably help you with that."

Haru gave just the slightest shrug. "Maybe, but I'm starting to think you have other motivations."

Saya quickly looked up from Haru's exercise shorts, where she'd been staring. Haru wasn't wrong about Saya's motivations, but Saya really did want to help her. She said, "I _am_ a masseuse for a living. Soothing muscles is my specialty, and if my skills can help you, then I want to try."

"Hmm, maybe," Haru said noncommittally. She was very reluctant to accept any offers from the seductive salamander, as if she was worried she wouldn't be able to keep control of the situation.

When Saya kept following her, Haru said, "I'm going to wash up."

"I could use a bath too. Do you mind if I tag along?" Saya asked.

"Go for it," Haru answered. She continued into the laundry room and started to strip off her sweat-soaked clothes. It was a little awkward to get undressed with Saya standing there already naked, but it wasn't showing Saya anything she hadn't already seen at the hot spring the night before.

Haru stepped through the fogged glass door of the bathing room. She sat on a stool, turned on a faucet and rinsed off in silence.

Saya sat a couple stools away. While she rinsed herself, she cast a few glances in Haru's direction.

"The offer still stands, Haru. I can fix that knot in your back for you." She watched Haru's wings closely as the harpy poured a bucket of water over her head, then said, "Judging by how you move, it's just beneath your right shoulder, isn't it?" Saya nodded her head knowingly and added, "I bet it affected your flying today too."

With a sigh, Haru said, "Yes, it did. I was hoping to work out the knot by flying, but that only made it worse."

Suddenly, Haru tossed her empty bucket aside and it landed on the tile floor with a clatter. Her brow scrunched in pain as she finally let it show how much her back was bothering her. "Fine, just a massage. Nothing more."

Now that Saya saw how much the knotted muscle was bothering Haru, she pushed her own desire aside. With a serious expression on her face, she said, "I promise."

Saya darted out to the laundry room, grabbed a few fluffy towels, and returned. On a dry section of the tile floor, she laid them out, layered three-deep to make a decent cushion. "Lay down on this, arms to the side."

Still totally naked and a bit self-conscious, Haru did so. She turned her head to the right, pushed her wet hair out of her face, and asked "Now what?"

"Just relax," Saya answered as she kneeled next to Haru and started the massage. First, she slid her long tail along Haru's back, leaving a slick trail of warm slime from neck to tailbone. Then she placed her hands to each side of Haru's spine and pressed outward, simultaneously spreading the slick slime and feeling the muscles underneath.

Saya worked her way from the shoulders down. Within seconds, she found the knot, near where she'd guessed it would be. The instant Saya's firm pressure touched the tight muscle, Haru twitched in pain.

Saya said, "Wow, that's a nasty one. Bear with me a moment while I work that out."

"Alright," Haru said through gritted teeth.

Saya spread a little extra slime on the spot, then started massaging little circles around the knot, not quite touching it. "You've got a lot of tension held here. Your shoulders are tight too. That area seems to be where you hold all your stress."

Haru let out a deep breath, then said, "Yeah. And I've been pretty stressed lately."

As Saya gently massaged the area, she said, "Oh? Why's that?"

"Yuisu's just so busy with the inn, but as much as I want to help, I'm not much use." She lifted her wings a bit and let them flop down. "No hands."

Saya nodded, but countered, "She seems to be doing fine, like she had everything under control. Is there something else bothering you?"

Haru tensed up for a moment, her muscles tightening under Saya's hands. Then Haru relaxed again and said, "Well, it's actually me being selfish. I want Yuisu to have more free time for, uh, you know…"

Saya changed position to massage another area. She put one leg across Haru's body and straddled her butt. She placed both hands on Haru's lower back and pressed upward in one smooth, soothing motion.

"Hmm? What's that?" Her sweet voice was welcoming and comforting. When combined with the massage, it lured Haru into really opening up emotionally. Saya was like two kinds of therapist at the same time.

Haru's face turned red. "I'm in one of my mating seasons, so I'm, uh, _wound up_."

Saya smiled knowingly. "Oh, _that's_ the issue. Is that why you were wearing those skimpy clothes yesterday? Trying to catch your lover's eye and get some time with her?" She leaned far forward, until she was practically laying on Haru's back. Saya's breasts pressed softly against Haru's shoulders, providing a different sort of massage.

Haru was so focused on the conversation she didn't notice the new sensation. She covered her blushing face with one wing. "Yeah… It's also why I didn't want to get too… too close to you. I don't know if I could…"

"Hold back?" Saya finished in a sultry whisper. Her lips were mere inches from Haru's ear. Warm breath tickled Haru's sensitive skin. Then Saya said, "About that… I have an offer for you and Yuisu."

Just then, the bathing room door opened and blue-furred leg stepped in. It was Froze, holding a towel against her bare chest. She immediately started, "My roommate is using my shower so I—"

Froze took one look at Saya and Haru, laying on each other on the floor, and she stopped dead. Her fuzzy ears folded back and her eyes went wide.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked accusingly, her voice a terrifying growl. After generations of living in tight-knit packs, Fenrir valued loyalty very highly. Froze was no exception, and it seemed she had no tolerance for infidelity.

Haru, still face-down on the floor, squawked in surprise and blurted, "It's just a massage! My back was sore and Saya offered to help."

Saya slinked off of Haru and opened her mouth to start her own explanation, but Froze had already pivoted back out of the room. A clatter of paws and claws on the floor was all that remained behind as Froze sprinted down the hall, presumably heading for Yuisu.

"Froze, wait!" Haru scrambled to her feet, then ran out as well, her back still glistening with slime from her incomplete massage.

Saya shrugged, then chased after. _Well, this sure went crazy awfully quick,_ she thought as she skipped along behind the two naked women.

* * *

Yuisu was sitting at the inn's front desk, reviewing the bookings for the next couple months. She was more than a little worried about what to do when ComicMon arrived, since she had to be there with all her homestays. _Should I just shut down the inn for the week? And what do I do about the two people that already booked rooms in advance, back before the ComicMon dates were set?_

She heard a ruckus and looked up from her ledger. Then she spun her chair to look down the hallway. _Did I zone out and fall asleep?_ she thought, _I must be dreaming._

Froze, Haru, and Saya, all totally nude, had rounded the corner by the living room and they came sliding to a stop next to the desk. A grin crept across Yuisu's face as she appreciated the sight of three naked beauties.

Yuisu realized it wasn't a dream when Froze started barking something about unfaithfulness. She was so flustered and out of breath that Yuisu could barely understand half the words. Japanese being her second language certainly wasn't helping either.

"Huh?" Yuisu said as her eyes flicked around, not sure where to stare. There was just so much bare skin to take in.

Haru cut in, "Saya was just giving me a massage!" The normally regal harpy was now flustered and frantically trying to do damage control.

Froze scoffed. "Likely story! How could you do that to Yuisu? I couldn't imagine cheating on my Kehp!" she shouted, baring her sharp canines.

"I wasn't cheating on Yuisu!"

"It certainly looked like it, and if it looks like cheating, it's probably cheating!"

Saya meekly raised a hand. "It really was just a massage."

Haru nodded. "See, I told you! You need to calm down, Froze."

Froze narrowed her eyes and glared at Saya, not sure how much to trust her. They'd never been introduced, so for all Froze knew, Saya was some mysterious harlot that Haru had invited into the house. Or, she was a guest of the inn, like herself, and nothing shady had been happening at all…

Just as Froze seemed to be coming to her senses, Saya leaned close to Haru and whispered, "Unless you'd like something more…"

Saya had underestimated Froze's hearing. The blue-furred wolfgirl was immediately up in arms again. "Aha! She totally is a homewrecker!" she barked.

"Damn it, Saya, you're not helping," Haru said with an exasperated sigh.

As amusing as the naked argument was, Yuisu decided it needed to stop before it got out of hand, and before another guest of the inn stumbled onto it. She jumped to her feet and waved her hands. "Stop!" she shouted, much louder than Froze's yelling had been.

Her shout was almost too effective. The two keen-eared predators winced at the volume, but all three women did indeed stop arguing.

"Alright," Yuisu started, "I don't fully understand, but I do know that this is now between me, Haru, and Saya." She turned to Froze and smiled kindly. "Thanks, Froze, for bringing this to my attention. You can go finish your bath now." A few minutes prior, Yuisu had told Froze she could use the main house's bath, though she'd had no idea what had been going on inside.

Froze's ears perked up, happy that her protective attitude was appreciated. She nodded wordlessly and padded back toward the bathing room, her fluffy blue tail swishing.

Yuisu turned back to Saya and Haru. "Let me get this straight. Saya was giving Haru a massage when Froze walked in and assumed the worst?"

Haru nodded vigorously. "Exactly."

"And the massage wasn't anything sexual at all?" Yuisu asked.

Haru nodded again, but Saya's eyes wandered around, looking everywhere except at Yuisu.

Yuisu could tell something was up. "Saya… What aren't you saying?"

Saya smiled in an awkward but disarming way. Her tail flicked around behind her as she said, "There was a knot in Haru's back that I was helping with. That part's true." She paused and scrunched up her face, then admitted, "But I may have had ulterior motives."

Yuisu raised one eyebrow and kept her gaze on Saya. "Oh?"

Saya thought deeply for a moment, then said, "Yeah, I'll admit I wanted to get with Haru, or with you both, but there's something more important." She put a hand on Haru's back and suddenly pushed the naked harpy forward into Yuisu's arms.

Haru squawked in surprise, then smiled as Yuisu hugged her warmly. They both looked at Saya with light confusion.

"You two need to talk. Haru's got needs and concerns you should address." With that, Saya turned and started away down the hall. As she left, her thick tail lifted high and revealed her butt, which wiggled seductively with her stride. "Oh, and just throwing this out there," she called back, "I'm totally up for a threesome!"

Haru and Yuisu watched her leave, then looked back at each other.

"So…" Yuisu started.

"Uh, yeah," Haru said, blushing. "My spring mating season started, but I didn't want to bother you while you're so busy."

Yuisu let out a small giggle. "You should have told me. I'd gladly make time to help you with that."

In a throaty whisper, Haru said, "Good, because now that I'm naked and holding you, I don't think I can hold back any more."

Before Yuisu could react, Haru crouched and knocked Yuisu's legs out from under her with one wing. She smoothly caught Yuisu with one wing under the shoulders and one under her knees.

"Ooh, I like it when you're forceful," Yuisu said with a grin as the strong harpy carried her down the hallway toward their bedroom.

* * *

Later that evening, Yuisu shuffled down the hallway toward the front desk wearing a forest green sweater and black pants. "I'm on my way! Sorry for the delay," she called out to whoever had rung the service bell.

She was still waking up from her after-sex nap, but that wasn't the reason she was moving slowly. Yuisu ached from the waist down from the pounding Haru had given her. _Where'd she even get that strap-on? I never knew she was into that._ Yuisu grinned a very Yuri-su grin. _Not that I'm complaining. Damn, that was fun!_

Yuisu reached the front desk and her lewd grin vanished. An old woman was waiting there, and it was someone Yuisu recognized and respected.

"Sari?!" she blurted. The woman was none other than the operator of the Zoic Inn, where the girls had vacationed that summer.

Sari was a short woman with light grey hair pulled back into a neat bun. Warm, wise eyes peered out from her wrinkles and she wore a simple tan kimono. She smiled with her entire face and said, "Hello again, Yuisu. I'm so glad to see your dream has become reality."

Yuisu beamed, "Oh, thank you, Sari. You helped make this possible, you know."

"Oh ho ho, that's nice of you to say, but you did all the work," Sari said. "Now, do you have a room for a little old lady for a few days?"

"I do." Yuisu grabbed a room key from her drawer, then asked, "But what brought you all the way to Okayado?" She had a suspicion, but didn't want to assume.

"I'm consulting with Korbin," Sari answered. "He wanted advice on hiring service staff for the resort. It can be hard to hire fairly when humans and liminals have such different abilities."

"Ahh." Yuisu had thought a little about that topic, but the Mountain Lily Inn didn't absolutely need any staff just yet, so she tried not to worry about it. "That's awesome that he reached out to you. You've been employing and catering to liminals since they first appeared, after all."

Then Yuisu tilted her head. "Wait a minute. If you're here, who's holding down the fort at the Zoic Inn?"

Sari waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, all the maids and other staff have it under control. They've got years of experience under their belts, so they can manage without me for now. It's almost sad how little they need me these days."

Yuisu shuffled her feet and said, "I wish I had someone to do that. I need to go to Tokyo in about a month and I have no idea what to do with my inn while I'm gone…"

Sari took three tiny steps toward Yuisu and set a weathered hand on Yuisu's arm. In a grandmotherly tone, she said, "Maybe I could watch the Mountain Lily Inn while you're gone?"

"What? No, I could never ask that of you," Yuisu said, her green eyes wide. "You're a guest of the inn right now, and you've got an inn of your own to worry about!"

"I'm the one asking," Sari replied with a smile. "As I said, they barely need me, so I would quite enjoy helping out around here. It'll be just like when I first got into the industry, so many years ago."

Yuisu blinked. "You'd really do that for me?" She blinked again. " _Really_?!"

Sari closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "Of course, darling."

Yuisu grabbed Sari's hand. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She took a deep breath to calm down, then said, "Thank you, Sari. That just took a load off my mind like you wouldn't believe! Now I can finally start planning for the trip. Getting myself and seven liminals to Tokyo is gonna be an adventure."

"Oh, the joys of youth," Sari said with a chuckle. "Now how about you show me to my room before you run off to plan your trip."

Yuisu's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, sorry." She grabbed Sari's luggage and started toward the back door. "Right this way, ma'am."


	94. ComicMon - Road Tripping

True to her original plan, Saya only stayed two nights at the inn. By noon on the third day, she felt the call of the open road telling her to move on.

Her wanderlust always kept her on the move, and it wasn't often that she wanted to stay anywhere for more than a couple days. She wouldn't have minded staying at the inn longer, but her other kind of lust might cause trouble if she did.

Before leaving, she made sure to say goodbye to all the girls, ending with Yuisu. "Thanks for the wonderful stay, Yuisu. I'll definitely visit your inn again the next time I pass through the area."

Yuisu smiled. It was odd seeing Saya back in her sweater and dress, but it made sense, since she was going back out into the nudist-unfriendly world. "You're always welcome back," Yuisu said.

Then she added, "Actually, next time, would you be open to providing massage services to the inn's guests? You really helped Haru's back, and your skills would be a nice draw for the inn. I'd cover your room, and you can charge the guests by the hour."

Saya pondered it for a moment, her long tail flicking thoughtfully under her dress. Finally, she smiled wide and said, "Yeah, that sounds great. I could make it a recurring thing, if that works for you. I'd love some more consistent income."

Yuisu stuck out a hand, which Saya shook. "Then it's settled. Give me a call when you're headed this way again."

"Will do," Saya said as she started toward the door. She turned back and added, "And just so you know, my other offer still stands."

Yuisu's head tilted. "Huh?"

"The threesome," Saya explained. "Only if you both want it, of course."

Yuisu blushed. "We'll think about it." Then she waved and said, "See you around, Saya!"

"Seeya!" the mysterious salamander called back, then she disappeared into a cab headed who-knows-where.

That same day, Froze left the inn as well. She'd worked through her issues enough to be home alone again, at least for the couple weeks until Kehp returned.

As Froze said her goodbyes to all the other girls, she said, "I plan to keep in touch by phone, too. Haru really had a point when she said even expensive phone calls are much cheaper than plane tickets."

Haru nodded sagely and said, "And I'll have to visit you sometime. I'd _love_ to hunt with you in the wilderness of Canada."

Froze pulled Haru into a surprising hug and said, "You've got a deal."

* * *

Before Yuisu and the other girls in the house knew it, the week of ComicMon had arrived. All of the major preparations were complete, but Mara and Chione were still wrapping up the last few details.

Lethe had also been working with them from Tokyo, which had been a significant help. She handled everything from booking the venue to recruiting volunteers. Thanks to her recruiting style, her first batch of volunteers had been almost entirely male, so Chione had asked the succubus to put some flyers around bookstores and women's campuses. That helped even out the gender ratio quite well.

Lethe also organized a pre-convention meeting for local volunteers, of which there were quite a few. They were mostly human fans of liminals or pop culture, but a fair number of Exchange Program liminals and their hosts had volunteered as well.

Yuisu had been busy preparing for the trip too. She had booked their hotel rooms right before the convention's first promotional push, so she got great rates at the closest hotel. She also arranged all the travel, cleared everything with the Exchange Program, and prodded everyone to get packed.

Then, on the morning of departure, Yuisu handed off the entire inn to Sari, who had traveled back to town. Yuisu's hands were shaking as she placed the main set of keys in the kindly old woman's hands. "This is harder than I thought it would be. This inn is my dream. Please take good care of it."

Sari chuckled. "Of course, Yuisu. I've been running inns since before you were born. Don't you worry your little head about a thing. Just enjoy your trip, dearie."

Yuisu smiled nervously and said, "I'll try." She gave Sari a hug, then she stepped onto the front porch and called out, "Alright girls, roll call! We're not leaving 'til every one of us and our luggage is in that limo!"

She opened the back door of the huge black stretch Hummer and called out, "Haru!"

Haru stepped forward, awkwardly holding a suitcase with both wings. "Here."

"Climb in, Haru," Yuisu said, then called the next name, "Mara!"

Mara trudged forward with a suitcase as big as her and a huge mesh bag on her back filled with plushies.

Yuisu shook her head. "Nope, you can't bring that much stuff, Mara. Put the plushies back, and see if you can slim that suitcase."

"I'll carry it, so it shouldn't matter to you how much I bring," Mara said defensively.

"We don't have unlimited space on the train, especially with how much space we'll be taking already." Yuisu smiled and said, "You know… if you clear some space in your bags, you'll have more room to bring back merchandise from the con and the stores in Tokyo."

That got through to her. "Fine," Mara groaned, then she scuttled back into the house.

Tsuen and Chione had both packed properly, so they got loaded into the limo uneventfully. Then came Quess, Iormu, and of course Pwess. Yuisu helped them load a couple suitcases into the back, then said, "And you're sure that you've got everything? Pwess's stuff too?"

Iormu nodded and lifted a large canvas bag. It looked like it weighed almost 50 pounds, but she could easily hold it with one strong arm. "Yep, all her toys and clothes and supplies."

Quess added, "And the little goober's right here." She was holding Pwess with both arms, since the little pink and purple slime was getting pretty big.

"I'm not a goober!" Pwess said with a giggle. She was 'wearing' a frilly purple princess-like dress, made of her own slime. Lately, she refused to wear clothes unless they were princess dresses. Then she said, "Put me down? I wanna get in the big truck."

Quess set her down on her bare slime-feet and said, "It's called a limousine, Pwess. We'll ride this down to the train station, then take a train _all_ the way to Tokyo."

Pwess scrambled up the steps and into the open door, barely listening to her mom. She climbed around on the seats inside, but thankfully she had learned how to control her slime and didn't make a mess.

A moment later, Mara returned with a single suitcase that actually had room to spare. After one more final check that they had everything, everyone got into the limo, with Yuisu in the front passenger seat.

As the big limo rumbled down the long dirt driveway, Yuisu kept her eye on the side mirror. With a twinge of worry, she watched as the Mountain Lily Inn faded from view.

* * *

The Okayado train station was pretty empty that morning, so switching from the limo to the train was uneventful. However, once they were settled into the train, the other passengers started to get curious. Yuisu purposely sat at the end of their group, which took up most of a train car, so that people could ask her questions, which they did.

"What're you all travelin' for?" asked an elderly man with wispy white hair and a bland brown suit. He seemed entirely unfazed by the exotic liminals, treating them like any other group of travelers.

"We're going to Tokyo for a convention," Yuisu answered.

"Oh? What kind? My grandson's into all of those, watchacallit, uh, anime conventions. I don't understand, but at least he's happy and keeping out of trouble."

"It's called ComicMon, and it's about liminals and how they've been depicted in popular culture, including anime," Yuisu answered. She gestured toward Mara and Chione and said, "Those two organized the whole convention."

The man nodded as if he understood, then said, "Not sure whatcha mean, but it's good to see the young ones working together on something." Then he put his hands in his pockets, rested his chin on his chest and said, "Enjoy your trip, miss." Within seconds, he was asleep, rocking gently with the movement of the train.

Most of the liminal girls didn't get to travel much, so they were glued to the windows, watching the tranquil countryside roll by. It was a beautiful, clear morning and the sun was shining brightly on the vivid colors of the spring trees, grass, and lakes. Even Pwess was occasionally distracted from her toys by the beautiful landscape.

As the train continued toward the next stop, a young woman inched her way closer and closer to the group of liminals. She had huge round glasses, straight black hair with bangs, and a big frumpy sweater. She switched over to the seat next to Yuisu, but didn't say anything at first.

After nearly a minute had passed, she finally worked up the courage and whispered, "Excuse me."

It was so quiet that Yuisu almost didn't hear it, even though the young woman was only a foot away. Yuisu turned and smiled and said, "What's up?"

"Uh, are you with them? The, uh, group of liminals?"

Yuisu nodded. "Yeah, I'm their Exchange Program Host."

The girl's eyes went wide. "All of them?! Wow." After a second of awed silence, she said, "Can I meet them? I've always wanted to meet real supernatural beings. As a kid, I knew they were out there, but no one would believe me."

Yuisu raised one eyebrow. The girl was strange, but she seemed harmless. "Sure, just be polite and remember that they're people, just like you and me."

The girl gave a determined nod and zipped off. She went to Tsuen first, likely because she was the least intimidating of the bunch. Once she started, the young woman was suddenly vibrant and talkative. For nearly an hour, she chit-chatted with the other girls, making sure to meet and shake hands with every single one. The only thing that made her stop talking was the arrival of her stop, a small station out in the countryside.

The girl, whose name was apparently Mariko, grinned and skipped happily as she exited the train. A few people boarded and the doors closed, and she stayed on the platform and waved at the departing train.

Chione let out a loud sigh. "Wow, that was kind of exhausting." Talking to the inquisitive Mariko had worn Chione out.

Mara bounced energetically on her seat. "Just wait 'til the convention. I bet we'll meet a hundred more people just like her!"

Mara was clearly excited for the prospect, but Chione shrank back into her seat a little bit. The young gargoyle wasn't quite as social, and didn't like to be the center of attention.

Quess patted Chione on the shoulder. "If you get overwhelmed at the convention, just excuse yourself and take a break. Take care of yourself, okay?" Becoming a mother had made Quess more caring and kind than her old selfish self.

Chione turned toward Quess and nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Quess."

When she looked in that direction, down the center of the train, Chione noticed a small boy staring back at the group of liminals. More specifically, he was staring at either Iormu or at Pwess, who was sitting on Iormu's lap.

Quess followed Chione's gaze, then followed the boy's. She said, "Hey, Pwess. I think you've got a pal."

Pwess blinked in confusion until Quess pointed a tendril toward the boy, who looked about four years old. As soon as Pwess met his eyes, the boy hid behind his mother, then peeked out cautiously, still quite curious.

The boy's mother noticed the little exchange as well, and she smiled kindly at Pwess and Quess.

Quess said, "Let's go meet them, Pwess." She offered a hand toward her daughter. Quess and Iormu had decided that Pwess needed more socialization, and it seemed this trip would be filled with opportunities.

"Okay, Mommy." Pwess took the hand and hopped down from Iormu's lap. Her gelatinous feet splatted against the floor and reformed, then the pair approached the mother and son.

When they got close, Quess let go of Pwess's hand and said, "Go introduce yourself, like I taught you."

Pwess approached cautiously, then when she was about two feet away from the shy boy, she did a little curtsy and said, "Hiya, my name's Pwess! I'm a slimegirl. What's your name?"

The boy brushed his messy black hair from his forehead, then said, "I'm Ita, and I'm a human boy." He fidgeted with the hem of his mother's skirt, then said, "I've never met a slimegirl before…"

Pwess giggled and said, "And I've never met a human boy before."

The boy smiled and stepped away from his mother. Within seconds, Ita and Pwess were talking freely. Within another minute they were off on an adventure, climbing over and under the seats and running all over the train car.

Quess sat down next to the boy's mother. She smiled warmly and introduced herself, "My name's Quess. I hope it was alright that I brought Pwess over. She could use more social contact."

The woman smiled and shook her head. She had wavy black hair, deep brown eyes, and puffy cheeks that made her smile feel very cheerful. "It's not a problem at all. Ita could use it too. He's such a shy boy, and he has to grow up in an interesting world, now that liminals are part of it. Oh, I'm Nara, by the way."

Nara watched as Ita and Pwess played, then said, "My Ita is four years old. How old is your girl?"

Quess's head-tendril bobbed as she pondered how to explain Pwess's age. "Uh, slimes like us age faster, but Pwess is _effectively_ four as well."

Just then, Ita's voice cried out from a couple seats away, "Nuh-uh! There's no way you're only six months old!"

"It's true! I was born on September thirty!"

"Well, _I_ met my little cousin and he couldn't even _talk_. Six-month-old people are just babies!"

"Then I'm not a people!" Pwess retorted. She was getting flustered and upset, and so was Ita. The two children didn't know how to handle their conflicting information.

Nara darted over to Ita's side, crouched down, and said, "Ita, she just grew up faster than your cousin. Remember how you wanted to play with him, but you couldn't?"

Ita nodded.

"Well Pwess is able to play already. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah!" Ita cheered. Then he put out his hand toward Pwess. "I'm sorry. Can we still play?"

"Of course!" Pwess grabbed his hand and tugged him back toward an empty seat, resuming their imaginary adventure.

* * *

After a few more stops and twice as many conversations with curious passengers, the group crossed into the Tokyo city limits. They switched trains once, then rode that one straight to the Tokyo Big Sight station. Their hotel was practically next door to it, which was quite convenient.

Yuisu stepped off the train first and found an open area to regroup in the bustling station. "Over here, girls! Everyone gather by me," she called out.

A harpy, a gargoyle, a centaur, and an arachne filed out after, drawing a lot of looks from the people waiting for other trains. Then a translucent pink slime-woman stepped out, holding a sleeping slimegirl in her arms. Finally, a massive serpentine jormungand exited the train, with yard after yard of tail following behind her.

Iormu's appearance overshadowed the other girls entirely and within seconds, all the other travelers were staring at the massive monster in their midst. Thankfully the Exchange Program was well known, so they knew she was just a liminal. There wasn't any terror or panic, just a lot of nervous whispers and excited gossip.

Iormu smiled and waved. No matter her age, she could never get used to the spotlight that came with her size, but she tried to appear friendly.

Once everyone had gathered with their luggage in hand, Yuisu said, "I'm going to go check in at the hotel. Chione and Mara, did you want to visit the venue now?"

Mara looked at her phone's clock then shook her head. "Nah, the staff meeting isn't for a couple hours. We can get checked in with you now."

Yuisu nodded. "Alright. Make sure you have your Exchange Program Independent Activity Passes with you when you go to the meeting." She looked around at the other girls. "And the rest of you, don't go exploring without me. The Exchange Program rules still apply here, so you need to be with a guardian if you're outside the convention center or hotel."

Tsuen raised her hand. "Um, I'll be volunteering a little, so I'll be at the meeting too."

Yuisu winced. "Oh, right. I tried to get an Independent Activity Pass for you too, Tsuen, but apparently just volunteering wasn't enough to meet the criteria. The Program is really stingy with those passes." When Yuisu saw Tsuen frown, she added, "But you _can_ travel with Mara, on her Pass."

Chione nodded and said, "Yeah, I read that a liminal with a Pass can act as guardian for one additional liminal."

Tsuen bent down and scooped Mara up into a hug. "That's great! Now we can go on a nice date in Tokyo!"

Mara smiled back, but there was a bit of reservation in it. "Yeah, if I have time between all the convention stuff." As one of the lead organizers, her weekend was so packed with responsibilities that Mara didn't think she'd get much time to herself.

The group started walking toward the hotel, so Tsuen set Mara on Tsuen's back and followed. "How about tonight, then? There should be time after the staff meeting."

Mara snuggled up against Tsuen's firm back. She really liked riding up there, even if she was sharing the space with a couple saddlebags full of clothes. "Alright. It's a date!"

* * *

The girls got checked into their rooms and then had time for a light meal before the staff meeting. Mara, Chione, and Tsuen walked back past the train station to the convention center. They headed straight for the obvious Tokyo Big Sight conference tower, then followed the signs toward the staff meeting location.

"Wow, this place is huge," Mara said, marveling at the wide expanse of the convention center. There were three main convention spaces, each several stories tall and very wide, and the hallways that connected them looked wide enough to hold conventions of their own.

ComicMon only used the central convention space, the Conference Tower, but that was still more than enough room for the brand-new con. The tower had an interesting floor plan with one story at ground level, then one outdoor plaza, then three stories of open air before the distinctive tower resumed. The inverted pyramid shape held three more floors of meeting rooms, and that was where most of the convention would take place.

The upper tower could be accessed by a huge escalator, or via either of two hefty elevators. However, the staff meeting was in the first floor reception hall, so the three girls didn't need to worry about the elevator just yet.

As soon as they got close to the reception hall, they could tell they were in the right place. Dozens of humans and liminals were trickling in toward the room. At a table by the entrance, a recognizable blonde succubus was checking off names on a clipboard. To her right, two young men were handing out badges and bright green ComicMon-branded volunteer t-shirts.

Mara, Tsuen, and Chione lined up with the other volunteers and waited their turn to get their badge and shirt. However, as soon as Lethe saw them, she set her clipboard down and darted over to meet them. One of the volunteers grabbed it and picked up where she left off.

"Girls! It's so good to see you!" she called just before she pulled them all into a group hug, or attempted to. The wildly different heights made it difficult.

"Hi, Lethe!" Mara replied. "You really kicked ass at organizing all this. Thanks so much!"

Lethe waved a hand and said, "Pshaw, it wasn't that big a deal." She looked at Mara and Chione and added, "You two did all the hard stuff."

Suddenly Lethe's eyes went wide. "Oh! What am I doing? You two need to get in there and meet the area heads!" With that, she grabbed Mara and Chione's hands and tugged them out of line and toward the registration table.

Tsuen stayed in the line and called out, "I'll see you in there!"

At the table, Lethe dug into a box of t-shirts and pulled out two blue shirts with 'Director' written on the back. "Try these on now. They've fit well for the most part, but with a custom order of this size there's bound to be a few issues."

Mara pulled her new shirt on over her dress and found that it fit quite well. Then she turned and helped Chione put hers on. It already had slits cut in it and the cloth hung nicely once she got her wings through.

"Perfect," Lethe said, then she stuffed a badge on a lanyard into each girl's hands. "Alright, let's go meet the rest of the staff!" she cheered.

* * *

The staff meeting ran for about two hours, covering introductions, safety policies, how to engage with the public, and more. Mara and Chione also personally met with the volunteers that were the heads of various departments. The area heads had been given their positions due to their prior experience as convention staff and they really knew their stuff. From video programming to line management, there was an area head for everything. Lethe was actually the volunteering area head, managing all 65 volunteers.

Chione was happy when the meeting ended at 7PM, since she was dead tired. She hadn't been able to sleep on the train ride and she was really looking forward to her comfy hotel bed. She waved to Mara and Tsuen and said, "I'm heading to bed. Have a nice date!" Then she beelined back to the hotel alone.

Mara sat on a park bench and pulled out her phone. Then she asked, "What kind of restaurant do you want tonight, Tsuen?"

Tsuen kneeled next to her and put her hands on Mara's shoulders. She started to massage and Mara practically melted. "Wow, you're pretty tense, Mara." Tsuen had a decent understanding of muscles from her work, and she'd learned some massage tricks from Mara. She was happy to be able to help Mara in this way for once.

Mara took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then said, "Yeah, this whole thing is stressful, ya know? Mmmm, that feels good."

She was silent for a moment, enjoying the massage, then she said, "So? Whatcha wanna eat?"

Tsuen had pondered it while she worked, and thought of something that should work for both of their vegetarian and carnivore diets. "Let's try Italian."

Mara found a well-reviewed Italian restaurant just a fifteen minute train ride away. The two many-legged ladies turned some heads, but they weren't as exotic in Tokyo as they were back home. In fact, on their trip they encountered a couple other liminals: a cyclops and an ogre.

Back at the hotel, Pwess was bouncing around, eager to see the sights of Tokyo, so Iormu knocked on Yuisu's hotel room door.

When Yuisu opened it, Iormu asked, "Are you available tonight?"

Yuisu hesitated for a moment. She was a little stressed out about the inn, and about making sure everyone stayed safe and had a good trip.

Haru stepped up behind Yuisu and answered for her. "Uh-huh, we're available. You guys want to go be tourists or something?"

"Yeah, Pwess really wants to see the pretty lights of the city, so we were thinking of heading to Tokyo tower. It's only a fifteen minute cab ride across the Rainbow Bridge."

Haru gently patted Yuisu on the back with a fluffy wing. "That sounds like a nice distraction, huh, Yuisu?"

Yuisu smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd like to visit some shrines while we're out too," she said with a bit of childlike glee.

Once everyone was ready, Yuisu called up a cab company and asked for the largest they had. Then the four women and one slimegirl left their rooms for a night on the town.


	95. ComicMon - The Fan Connection

The first day of ComicMon started out calm enough. It was a cool, clear Saturday morning in Tokyo, which was fortunate considering it was the rainy season. The convention doors didn't open until 9AM, but a handful of dedicated con-goers had lined up early outside the first-floor entrance.

Like the volunteers, this group of fans was mostly comprised of humans that were into both pop culture and liminals, or more specifically, 'monstergirls' or 'monsterguys'. However, there were also a few Interspecies Exchange Program hosts and their liminal homestays in the line.

At 8:45, Mara, Chione, and Tsuen walked past the line wearing their staff t-shirts. It was a great feeling, seeing all those smiling, excited fans. If there had been any doubt in their minds, it was gone now: ComicMon was really happening.

After flashing their badges at the volunteer watching the door, they slipped through the front entrance. Inside, the wide-open halls of the first floor had been divided into organized pathways that guided people to common destinations. Colored tape on the floor and laminated signs made everything obvious and easy to understand.

One path lead to the same reception hall the staff meeting had been in, where the Operations Team was now set up to answer questions and solve issues. It also served as a hub for all the volunteers to meet up and collaborate.

Another path lead to the escalator up to the rest of the tower, but it had prominent signs explaining the size limitations of that route. Larger liminals like Tsuen and especially Iormu couldn't fit on the escalator and would need to use one of the two heavy-duty elevators that served all five floors of the tower.

Each elevator had its own queue and a dedicated volunteer to ensure everything went smoothly. The volunteers would to recommend the escalator to anyone that could use it, and make sure the elevator was never loaded over capacity.

Chione peeled off from the others to visit the Ops room, saying, "I'm going to grab some coffee and check in on the Celebrity Guest Team." Despite her tired eyes that weren't used to daylight, she was clearly happy and excited. After all, her dream of making a convention and meeting the cast of her favorite show was becoming a reality.

Mara and Tsuen nodded, then continued toward an elevator. The volunteer stationed there, a young man with spiked hair and thick glasses that didn't go together at all, waved them in. Then he said, "The elevators are skipping floor two until the convention actually opens. I can override that if you need." The second floor was the outdoor plaza area, and it was set up as a public area that didn't require a badge to enter. Outreach booths like the Exchange Program's were set up there where any curious passerby could visit.

Tsuen shook her head, sending her magenta hair swishing. She was wearing a yellow skirt, and that was swishing too, thanks to her excitedly flicking tail. Tsuen may not have been as involved in creating this convention as Mara or Chione, but she was looking forward to it all the same. "Thanks, but we're headed up to the upper tower."

They got in the elevator and Mara hopped up to hit the button for the seventh floor. That was where the biggest amphitheater was, and where opening ceremonies would be held in just over an hour. Mara was going to be the master of ceremonies for that, and she'd dressed to the nines for it, though perhaps 'to the eights' was more fitting. The little arachne was wearing adorable kitty-themed leggings on her pedipalps and she had a black gothic lolita dress on underneath her Director t-shirt.

Mara and Tsuen made their way backstage and then Tsuen helped Mara get ready. Her pink pigtails needed fixing after she took off the shirt, and she insisted on having high contrast makeup around each of her six eyes.

"We gotta make 'em really pop, Tsuen! Even the people in the back need to know that I'm an arachne and proud of it!" Mara proclaimed.

 _They'll know that from the obvious eight legs,_ Tsuen thought, but she didn't say anything. After Mara's makeup, Tsuen helped affix an adorable little top hat on Mara's head. It completed her gothic lolita look while also making her look the part of master of ceremonies.

With Tsuen's help, Mara got ready with time to spare, so when 10AM rolled around, she was bouncing and raring to go. Mid-bounce, she turned to Tsuen and asked, "Do you think Yuisu and them are gonna be in the audience?"

"Of course they will," Tsuen assured her. "They were going to walk over from the hotel at nine, so they had plenty of time to get up here."

Mara grinned. "Great! I want Yuisu to see what I've accomplished." Then she looked downward and shuffled several of her feet. She looked much younger than her age then, like a shy little girl. "I want her to see that I'm no longer that pest that barged into her house and tackled Haru last year."

Tsuen crouched down to put her hands on Mara's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I think she already knows that, Mara." Then she pushed Mara forward. "Now get out there and knock 'em dead!"

* * *

The amphitheater was massive and made the attendance seem small, but the audience was actually a respectable 500 people. Mara easily spotted Iormu from the stage, but the jormungand wasn't the only giant liminal there. Large sections of seats had been removed to make room for bigger liminals and that room was getting put to use by ogres, centaurs, and even a huge reptilian man of a species Mara didn't know.

 _Maybe he's a dragon?_ she wondered as she waited for her cue to begin the ceremony.

It wasn't every day that there was a celebration of liminal-kind, so it seemed like most of the homestays in Tokyo were in attendance. Most were paired off with their human hosts, but some hosts like Yuisu had several liminals with them. There were also large groups of humans in matching t-shirts that seemed to be clubs from high schools or universities.

When the lights dimmed, Mara stepped out onto the stage. Then a spotlight focused on her, she stood up proud on her toes, and she turned on the microphone in her right hand.

[Image: Mara, master of ceremonies: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-73 ]

"Hello, ComicMon!" she cheered in her youthful, girly voice. Thanks to the microphone and the room's top-notch sound system, it carried clearly to the entire room.

A few voices cheered back, but it was tiny compared to the size of the audience.

"What kind of greeting was that?!" she said in her snarkiest tone. "Aren't you excited? Aren't you _thrilled_ that you're here, at the first ever ComicMon convention?" With each question, she jumped to another part of the stage. Her agility and jumping height were impressive, but the act gave the front row a clear shot of her pink and white striped panties. Perhaps that was intentional.

She hopped back to the center of the stage and said, "Maybe you just needed some direction, so let's try that again. When I say 'Hello, ComicMon', you say it back. But don't just say it to me. Say it to the other humans and liminals all around you. These are your people. You've all got shared interests. You're all friends, but you just don't know it yet."

She scanned the audience for a moment, then she took a deep breath and shouted, "Hello, ComicMon!"

"HELLO, COMICMON!" the crowd roared. The reply was so loud and so passionate that Mara stumbled back a couple steps.

She hopped forward, whipped the microphone to her lips, and grinned so wide that everyone in the audience could see her sharp carnivore's teeth. "That's more like it! Now that you're fired up, I'm gonna lay some introductions on you."

She waved a hand at the audience, then pressed it to her chest. "My name's Mara and I'm a 'small-breed' arachne. With the help of my dear friend Chione, we organized this whole shebang. She's a bit shy, so I volunteered to do the talking, but if you see a gargoyle with multi-colored wings around, be sure to say hi."

Somewhere out in the audience there was a faint _EEP_ as Chione tried to hide her wings. For such a cheerful girl, she sure was shy in big groups.

Mara continued on, "Last year, Chione and I had a crazy idea for a pop culture convention, but with a focus on liminals and how they've been portrayed both before and after we revealed ourselves to humanity."

Then she gestured to the front-left area of the audience, where most of the volunteers were gathered in their bright green shirts. "Well, thanks to the help of these wonderful volunteers, and financial support from Japan's Interspecies Exchange Program, our dream is now a reality."

She looked back to the main audience and said, "But it's also thanks to all of you. We wouldn't be here without attendees, after all. Thanks for making ComicMon a success in its first year."

The audience clapped and cheered. For liminals and fans of monster-people fiction, this con really was a dream come true.

"But enough about that. I bet you want to know what's in store for the next two days!" Mara twirled a pigtail around her finger as she said, "You're in for an exciting weekend. We've got panels discussing liminals in pop culture, vendor and artist booths, outreach programs, and even exclusive previews of upcoming anime and manga!"

"Oh, but that isn't all," Mara said, then she gestured toward the edge of the stage. "We brought in celebrity guests from all over the world to meet their fans and sign autographs."

With that cue, nearly a dozen people stepped out onto the stage. They stood in a line across the stage and smiled and waved at the crowd. There were human men and women, some clearly foreign, as well as a couple liminals.

Mara skittered back and forth across the stage, putting her high energy to good use. "Now, I'm sure you recognize some of these badass celebrities by sight, but I think for some of them you'll recognize their voices more." She zipped up to the first guest, said, "Please introduce yourself," and handed off her microphone.

Each guest gave a brief introduction, some through a Japanese translator. There were a few voice actresses from various popular 'monstergirl' animes, two voice actors from the 'Gargoyles' TV show, and an anime director. There was also a tall blue-skinned man, apparently an oni, who was an up-and-coming drama actor. The last guest, however, was the most surprising.

The woman's hair was various shades of brown and she wore a simple blue and orange hoodie over a white t-shirt and a short blue skirt. Her cat-like ears and the big furry paws she had for hands and feet identified her as a werecat, but that wasn't the exciting part.

[Image: Katrina-chan: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-72 ]

She spoke into the microphone with a wavering, shy voice, "I've always kept my identity a secret. I've never done autographs or appeared in public. My fans assumed I wanted privacy, or even that I was embarrassed by my work."

The werecat smiled and looked out at the audience with her wide green eyes. "The truth is that I've been a manga author since before the Exchange Act, since before I could safely reveal myself to humanity." She fidgeted and pawed at her ear for a moment, then said, "But now seemed like a good time to come out and be a positive role model for other liminals."

There was a heavy pause, then she finally continued, "I work under the pen name Katrina-chan and my most famous work is a manga called 'Cat and Mouse Game'."

A collective murmur ran through the crowd, whispering things like, "Katrina-chan's a _liminal_?" and "Oh, that explains why she writes about animal-ear people." The 'Cat and Mouse Game' series had become pretty famous lately, at least among fans of either yuri or monstergirls. Also, any secretive author appearing in public for the first time was a very big deal indeed.

Mara stepped up to Katrina-chan and took the microphone, then said, "Thank you, Katrina-chan, for making our convention your first ever public appearance." She turned to the audience and cheerfully proclaimed, "Check your schedules to see when all of our amazing guests will be doing autographs. Yes, that's right! Katrina-chan will be giving autographs for the _first time ever!_ "

Mara wrapped up the ceremony quickly after that, since everyone was excited to get out into the convention. She thanked everyone again for attending and asked them to tell their friends, since tickets for both days were still available. Then with a final wave to the crowd, she slipped backstage where she found Tsuen waiting for her.

"Oh, hey, Tsuen. How'd I do?" Mara asked, feeling a little winded and dazed.

Tsuen bent down and scooped up Mara in both arms, holding the surprised arachne to her chest. "You did great! Better than great! You were amazing!" she cheered. Tsuen was so excited she started prancing around in a circle, clutching Mara.

Mara blushed, smiled, and snuggled up against Tsuen's chest. Then she mumbled, "Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

After opening ceremonies, the con-goers dispersed throughout the tower. Yuisu's group split up as well. Yuisu and Haru went to check out the merchant area, Quess took Pwess to see a kid-centric panel, and Chione, Mara, and Tsuen had staff duties to attend to. This left Iormu free to wander around and just take in the exciting atmosphere.

Of course, she had thought about attending the panel with Pwess, but she didn't want to distract the children from the panelist. Iormu had long ago learned that her mere presence could be quite the distraction, even with the unusually conservative purple dress she was wearing.

She took the elevator to the second floor and she was browsing the community outreach booths when she overheard an odd conversation.

"Oh my god! A real jormungand! I didn't know there were any left!" It was a young woman's voice and she was excessively excited, practically yelling.

Another woman's voice said, "A yormunwhat? Uh, she just looks like a lamia to me."

"No, a jormungand! See her horns, that dorsal ridge, and the scales on her arms? Not to mention her length: forty feet at least!" the first girl explained.

"If you say so," her friend said dismissively. Then she lowered her voice and said, "Uh, is being a jormungand why she has such huge boobs? Those aren't even fair."

Iormu glanced over then and she saw that the excited girl was a lamia. Or, she appeared to be at first. Upon closer inspection, it was a human girl _cosplaying_ a lamia, complete with a long green tail instead of legs. She wore a matching green wig, as well as fake ears and scales painted on her face.

Her friend wasn't in any cosplay, but she had a t-shirt with a picture of some sort of magical catgirl on it. She had her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Both girls looked to be college age.

Iormu slithered up to the pair of girls and casually said, "Hello! I love your costume. I really thought you were a lamia at first."

The cosplaying girl straight-up _freaked out_. She started babbling, "Oh em gee, OMG, OMGOMG!" as her hands flailed and fluttered. Then she went limp and promptly collapsed to the ground.

Rather than panicking, her friend simply looked up at Iormu and said, "Uh, sorry about that. Hana's really excitable, and she faints sometimes. Can you help me carry her to the nurses' station? I don't know if I could do it on my own without damaging her costume."

"Um, sure," Iormu said once she'd processed the strange situation. She bent down and carefully placed her arms under the girl's knees and shoulders. She lifted the unconscious girl in a princess carry while her friend wrangled the long cloth tail.

The crowd parted before Iormu's imposing horns and height, so they made good time toward the first aid station on the far side of the plaza. On the way there, the friend asked, "So, what's your name? Mine's Kokoro, and she's Hana."

As Iormu effortlessly carried Hana, she answered, "Iormu. It's nice to meet you."

Before they could talk more, they'd arrived at the spacious first aid tent. A volunteer ran out to figure out the situation, then got a cot ready for Hana. Iormu set the girl down, then waited for her to recover. She didn't have to wait long

It had been barely a minute when Hana blinked groggily and mumbled, "Kokoro? Wha happen?"

Kokoro was at her side and gently patting Hana's hand. "You freaked out and fainted, remember? When you saw that jormungand."

Hana blushed and sat upright. "Oh, sorry about that." She gazed around the first aid tent, not fully taking it in. She focused on her costume, scanning to make sure it wasn't harmed. Then she scratched her chin and said, "Wait… how'd I get here?"

"I carried you," Iormu answered, "with Kokoro's help, of course. She kept your costume from dragging and getting damaged."

Hana actually noticed Iormu for the first time since she awoke and her eyes went wide. For a second it looked like she was going to faint again, but she started rambling instead , "Oh wow, you didn't have to do that, but thank you because I'd be so sad if the costume that I spent the last month making got hurt because I still want to show it off and maybe get a photoshoot done and—"

Kokoro put a hand over Hana's mouth. "How about you start with introductions instead of your life story?" Then Kokoro removed her hand and patted Hana on the back. The two girls seemed to know each other very well, and were quite willing to tease each other.

"Oh, right," Hana said with an embarrassed smile. She stuck out a hand that was shaking with excitement. "I'm Hana, and I'm really into liminal history."

Iormu shook her hand and said, "I'm Iormu." Then she grinned and added, "And if you want to talk history, I've got millennia of it."

After Hana thanked the first aid volunteer, the three women left the first aid tent. They wandered around the convention together for a while, chatting casually. Iormu talked about some of the liminals she'd met in the distant past and Hana excitedly rambled about the liminal research she'd done recently. Kokoro mostly just listened, something she was quite used to doing, at least when Hana was involved.

Eventually, Hana and Kokoro had a panel they wanted to see, so they said their goodbyes. The friendly contact with Iormu had really helped Hana calm down, and it prepared her to have more normal interactions with liminals throughout the rest of the con.

* * *

"Oh man, I never knew Katrina-chan was a liminal!" Yuisu said as she and Haru made their way to merchant hall on the sixth floor. "That's so cool that she was able to get published even before the Interspecies Exchange Bill." She was walking quickly and talking even faster. As a fan of Cat and Mouse Game, she was quite excited by Katrina-chan's reveal.

Then Yuisu suddenly stopped dead, right in the center of the hallway.

"Uh, Yuisu, are you alright?" Haru said. "You're blocking traffic."

Yuisu stepped to the side of the hallway to get out of the way, then she grabbed Haru's shoulders and stared at her with intense eyes. "I need to get Katrina-chan's autograph!" Then she wilted in defeat. "I wish I could get my Cat and Mouse Game boxed set signed, but it's back at home."

"Maybe I could fly home and bring it?" Haru offered.

Yuisu raised an eyebrow incredulously. "No. There's no way you could do that. It's too far away."

"I bet I could. It can't be _that_ far," Haru replied.

"It's like 150 miles! I'll show you on a map," Yuisu said. She was more concerned about Haru's well-being than winning the argument. She pulled out her phone to open a map, but she noticed a text message notification. "Hang on a sec," she said, then started to read it.

Yuisu blinked a few times, scrunched up her face in frustration, then sighed, then finally giggled.

"What? What's the text about?" Haru asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

Yuisu put the phone back in her pocket. With a smile, she answered, "Well, you don't have to fly home for my manga."

"Huh?"

"Because Mara already brought them. She knew Katrina-chan would be here, but she couldn't tell me, so she snuck into our room and brought the whole boxed set in her luggage." Yuisu still had a bemused expression on her face. She could never predict just what Mara would do.

Haru's face went through a similar cycle of expressions, then settled on a smile. "Well, I guess that was nice of her."

With a full-on grin, Yuisu added, "And she scheduled me a few minutes before Katrina-chan's signing tomorrow to go meet her and get the whole set signed!"

"That's great, Yuisu!" Haru said as she grabbed Yuisu in a tight hug, lifting her feet from the ground. She almost pulled Yuisu into a kiss before she remembered that they weren't supposed to show that kind of affection in public because of the Interspecies Protection Act.

Blushing, she set Yuisu back down and said, "Uh, so let's go see the merchant hall."

When they got to the merchant hall, they were both surprised at how large and busy it was. There were pop culture shops, official anime merchandise booths, and fan booths selling prints and handmade crafts. Humans and liminals swarmed through the isles, which were thankfully wide enough to accommodate even the largest liminals.

Haru and Yuisu browsed for a little while, just seeing what kinds of things were available. Haru's sensitive predator's senses were a bit overwhelmed by all the noise and chaos, so she had to try hard to block it out and focus on following Yuisu. That's why she wasn't very surprised when she lost track of Yuisu in the crowd.

Rather than wander aimlessly, Haru decided to stand at the edge of the room, look down an aisle, and watch for Yuisu. With her bright white feathers, she also hoped Yuisu could spot her.

A few minutes later, a girl with black dog-like ears and straight black hair approached Haru. Haru noticed her, but because of the ears, her gaze moved on and she continued watching out for Yuisu.

"Sorry about that, Haru. I saw these ears and just had to go back and buy 'em," the girl said in a familiar voice.

Haru did a doubletake and realized the girl was Yuisu, just wearing a set of black ears on a headband. "Oh, it's okay," Haru said, still a little surprised and ashamed that she hadn't recognized her own girlfriend. "I didn't know you liked furry ears."

Yuisu's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, all that Katrina-chan stuff got me thinking about Cat and Mouse Game and I really like the girls with ears and tails in it, and I saw booths selling handmade ones and…" She trailed off, turning redder by the second.

Haru's keen senses weren't so overwhelmed that they could miss those blatant signals: Yuisu seemed to have a thing for girls with animal ears. Haru tilted her head and teasingly asked, "Is this part of why you became an exchange program host?"

Yuisu somehow blushed even harder and she gave a shy smile that said, 'I've been found out'. "Maybe…" she said in a cute whisper.

Haru and Yuisu both laughed at that, but Haru's laughter faded into a slight frown. "I guess my ears are a letdown then…"

Yuisu's green eyes went wide and she put a hand on Haru's wing. "No, I love your ears! They're so pointy and cute."

Then Yuisu glanced side to side to make sure no one was listening in, leaned in close, and whispered, "Actually, I want to be the one with animal ears, maybe during _sexy times_ too…"

Haru was instantly supportive. She smiled and said, "Oh, okay then. You do look quite cute in them." Then she grabbed Yuisu's hand and started tugging her toward the booth that sold ears and tails. "Would you like a matching tail? I'll buy it for you."

Yuisu turned pure red and started stuttering, "Uh, um, _Haru!_ I don't think they'd sell _those_ here."

Haru turned her head nearly 180 degrees to look back at Yuisu and blinked her big golden eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Then the pieces started to click together in Haru's mind. _A tail… sexy times… A sex toy tail?_ " _Ohh!_ Oh, I didn't mean like that!" Haru said, shaking her head frantically. "I meant a belt-clip-on one to wear around the con!"

Yuisu hid her beet-red face with her hands. "Oh, of course. I guess I'd like a matching tail then," she said. She followed Haru back to the booth selling ears and tails, trying to push thoughts of the other kind of tail out of her head.


	96. ComicMon - Ahh! Real Gargoyles

Unsurprisingly, Chione was in charge of the Gargoyles portion of the convention, which included a video room, a panel room, and a meet-and-greet area. She had a few volunteers on her team as well, which was enough to manage her little nook of the con just fine.

The video room was playing every episode of the TV series in order, allowing anyone to drop in and catch a bit of the show or to stick around and marathon it. The fact that the video included Japanese subtitles was very helpful for all the fans that weren't fluent in English.

The panel room hosted a wide variety of discussions and events throughout the weekend. There were panels where the voice actors shared their experiences from when they'd worked on the show, as well as question and answer sessions with the audience. An unexpectedly popular event was the Gargoyles trivia session, where dedicated fans could flex their trivia skills and compete for special Gargoyles-related prizes.

But none of that compared to the excitement around the celebrity autograph sessions. Chione was managing that event directly, and that meant herding hundreds of excited fans through the line in an orderly fashion. It would be especially challenging for Chione, given how excited _she_ was to meet the voice actors.

While most of the fans were there because of their interest in the Gargoyles TV show, there were about a dozen people that lined up for a different reason entirely. When Chione talked to those fans, she learned for the first time that both of the voice actors visiting the convention had also acted in a much bigger franchise: Star Trek.

With wide eyes Chione said, "Wait, _the_ Star Trek? I haven't seen much of it, but that's a really famous series!" She was standing at the front of the line, getting ready to let the first wave of attendees through to meet the celebrities.

"Yeah, _the_ Star Trek!" the man in the very first spot in line proclaimed, He was wearing a red and black long sleeve shirt, and had some sort of metal pin on his chest. "They were both actors in Star Trek: The Next Generation." He raised one eyebrow critically and said, "I'm a bit surprised you didn't know that, since you arranged for them to appear here."

A new voice cut in, "Are you sure you're a real fan, lady?" It was a younger man with thick glasses and an anime-related shirt that was much too big for him. It had a bunch of characters on it, all arranged around some magical heroine in skimpy clothes.

Chione glared at him. "I'm a huge fan of the Gargoyles franchise, even if I don't follow the careers of all of its voice actors." The man didn't seem to expect her to stand up for herself and he shrank back a bit.

Before the conversation with the two self-proclaimed 'trekkies' could continue, a volunteer ran up to Chione. The young woman seemed out of breath and a little frazzled as she said, "Hey, Chione? The guests are in there, but their translator is nowhere to be found. Can you go make sure they have everything they need?" Then the girl, who wore a bright green volunteer shirt and had her black hair back in twin ponytails, frowned and added, "I would have, but my English is awful…"

Chione nodded and confidently said, "Sure thing. You watch the line for me. If we're not ready by the time the session's supposed to start in fifteen minutes, I'll come let you know."

As Chione turned to leave, the younger man called out, in extremely accented broken English, "I can English. Can do instead for you."

Without breaking stride, Chione replied in solid English with a slight french accent, "I'll be quite alright on my own. Thank you."

The older fan, who was clearly not impressed with the younger man's rude behavior, grinned and said, "I think the lady's got it under control."

Chione jogged to the back of the meet-and-greet area and up to the table where the celebrity guests were sitting. They both looked a little lost without their translator, but otherwise pretty comfortable as they chatted together.

"Missus Sirtis, Mister Frakes, I am sorry for the mixup. We will find your translator soon. Do you need anything right now?" Chione said carefully. In high school she had learned enough English to get by, and she'd watched all of Gargoyles with English audio, but she was a little rusty at speaking it.

The man, Jonathan Frakes, replied, "Oh, I'm fine. Though I guess a bottle of water would be nice." He had a deep, soft voice that resonated well. Between his thick beard and impressive height, he really stood out compared to the primarily Japanese attendees.

Chione couldn't help but grin at hearing the voice of the infamous David Xanatos coming from a real person. She was trying to stay serious and professional, but it was getting harder by the second.

The woman spoke up as well. "I'd like some water as well, if that's okay. Oh, as for our translator, he had mentioned he was feeling off after lunch. I hope he's alright." She had a slight Cockney accent, at least when she wasn't affecting a different accent for a role. She had long brown hair and she wore large dangly earrings.

Chione's smile widened. That was Marina Sirtis, the voice of Demona the gargoyle, and she was much more polite than her character. _Of course she would be,_ Chione thought, _especially given her age. They're both in their sixties now, so they wouldn't act like the snarky villains they played over twenty years ago._

Jonathan leaned forward in his chair. Even seated, his height was imposing. "What's with the smile, miss?" he asked with a slight smirk of his own.

Chione couldn't hold it in anymore or she'd burst. "I'm just so excited to meet you!" she nearly shouted. "I'm a huge fan of Gargoyles and you two did such a wonderful job acting in it. The whole cast did, really." She felt better after letting that out, but she was still practically vibrating with excitement at actually talking to the voice actors of some of her favorite characters.

Marina smiled and said, "We're excited to meet you too. Back when we worked on the show, gargoyles were just a myth. If I had known there were real-life gargoyles out there in the world, why, I don't know what I would have done."

Jonathan nodded enthusiastically, then said, "It's a little surreal to meet a gargoyle that is a fan of our work." He smiled and added, "On the topic of meeting, I don't believe I caught your name." He could see her blue ComicMon director shirt, and he could tell she was a gargoyle from her wings, horns, and stony-grey skin, but that was all he knew about Chione. The convention had used a professional translator to arrange the celebrities' travel, so he had never even talked to Chione on the phone.

Chione turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm Chione, and I helped found ComicMon with my friend Mara. I'm so glad you were able to travel out to our little convention."

Jonathan smiled kindly and offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Chione. I'm Jonathan."

After an instant of hesitation, Chione shook his hand. His hand was big enough to engulf Chione's and his grip was strong.

Then Marina put her hand out as well, saying, "I'm Marina, and it's wonderful to make your acquaintance." Chione shook it but she was immediately self conscious about her rough skin, especially when compared to Marina's soft, delicate hand. Marina didn't seem to mind, however, since she kept smiling a wide and beautiful smile.

Chione really wanted to stay and talk more with the two celebrities, but she had things to do. "It's great to meet you both, really. I'll go grab you some water and try to find your translator. I'm no professional, but I can try to fill in if I have to." With that, she waved goodbye and ran off, her plaid skirt flapping with the happy wiggling of her long tail.

As she rounded the corner and zipped down a hallway, Jonathan commented, "It's so amazing that supernatural beings like her really exist. Existed all along, even."

Marina nodded. "And it's wonderful how nicely Japan has accepted them. England or the US may not be so welcoming, I fear."

The two continued talking like the old friends they were until Chione eventually returned with the translator. He had apparently been stuck in the bathroom the whole time because an ogre had accidentally broken the bathroom's doorknob clear off. A maintenance worker had to take the door off its hinges to get him out.

With the translator issue solved, the autograph session started on time and went off without a hitch. As the fans waited their turn in line, Chione overheard one of them say that two other real gargoyles were attending the convention as well.

"Really?" Chione asked with visible excitement. As an urban liminal, she'd grown up as a human and had never met any gargoyle relatives. She had met only one other gargoyle back in school, and never one her age.

"Yeah, one of 'em was a really ripped guy. He could do a pretty kickin' Goliath cosplay, I bet," answered the fan. He had rugged short brown hair and was looking really sharp in his black and white jacket. His convention badge had a red sticker on it indicating that he was an Exchange Program host, but his homestay must have been off somewhere else in the convention.

Another fan said, "Nah, Dalton, I'd rather see that other girl dressed up as Angela. She'd look hot in Angela's tunic, and she had the dark-colored wings, so she'd just need a wig, and I guess makeup to make her all her skin the right color."

From then on, Chione kept an eye out for those other gargoyles. Once the autograph session was over and Chione was free to wander, it didn't take long before she spotted one in the crowd. In fact, it would have been hard for her to miss him. He was over six feet tall, with huge wings and bulky muscles.

When Chione spotted him, she lit up with a smile. She skipped up to the man and introduced herself. At first she tried Japanese, but he looked like he was struggling to understand her. She repeated herself in English, "Hello! I'm Chione, and I'm one of the convention directors."

[Image: Chione in her director shirt: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-74 ]

The tall gargoyle nodded stoically. He had short cropped blonde hair and reddish-brown skin on his hands and wings. His horns were the same color, and a similar shape to Chione's.

He responded in English, "I am called Dietrich. I traveled from Germany und I must say I am wery impressed with your convention." His accent was pretty thick, but not enough to be a problem.

Chione beamed. "Thank you! I'm so happy you like it!" Then she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and said, "Um, sorry for bothering you. I guess I'm being a little selfish, but I wanted to meet another gargoyle."

"Oho, do not apologize! I am happy to meet you as vell." He looked up at the ceiling and scratched idly at his cheek, then quietly said, "You seem more friendly than that other woman."

"Oh?" Chione asked. She wasn't normally big on gossip, but she was super curious about the other gargoyle she'd been hearing about.

"Oh ya, she was wery rude, und she thought I was trying to, how do you say, 'hit on her'. Even after I told her I vas happily married!"

"Ahem!"

Dietrich and Chione turned to see that very gargoyle standing a few feet away with her arms crossed over her chest. She had deep blue hair in long braids that cascaded over her shoulders, and she wore a long, summery white dress. She looked right at Chione and said in Japanese, "So you are the gargoyle I heard was on staff."

Chione's eyes went wide. To put it simply, the woman was gorgeous. Her wings were a uniform dark blue that contrasted nicely with her light grey limbs and the white dress she wore. Chione was captivated by the woman's beauty and for an instant, Chione even felt a familiar twinge of a crush.

Then the woman spoke again, "Perhaps staff shouldn't gossip about the attendees. Especially not with _that_ womanizer." She gestured casually at Dietrich, but the look in her eyes was surprisingly hostile.

Dietrich bent down and whispered to Chione, "See? She is rude."

Chione gently pushed Dietrich back. "Hold on. I think there's a misunderstanding." She turned to the woman and said, "I assume you are most fluent in Japanese?"

The woman nodded, but her glare never let up.

Chione calmly said, "And Dietrich is much better at English than Japanese. Perhaps there was a miscommunication because of the language barrier."

Dietrich smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes, I could see that."

Chione put a hand on his muscular arm and asked, "Perhaps we can figure out where things went wrong. What did you say to her?"

In English, he answered, "I asked her to join my online gargoyle community. Not the TV show, but actual gargoyles." Then he scratched at his chin and added, "She didn't seem to understand my English, so I tried in Japanese."

"And what did you say in Japanese?" Chione asked.

Dietrich started to recount it, but Chione saw the problem with his bumbling attempt at Japanese almost instantly. Chione put up a hand to his mouth to get him to stop. "That's enough," she said, fighting to keep a straight face.

The phrase he used didn't mean 'join my _community_ '… It was much closer to 'join my _harem'_. Additionally, his comments about being happily married would only have furthered the 'harem' misunderstanding.

From there, it just took a minute for Chione to explain the situation to the woman and get everything cleared up. Only after the woman had calmed down, she finally introduced herself.

"I'm Cyma," she said in a much sweeter and prettier voice than she'd used at the start of the conversation. Along with her beautiful blue eyes and shining smile, it helped to make her absolutely stunning.

"I'm Chione," Chione said sheepishly.

"Dietrich." The large gargoyle's voice was also quiet and meek, since he was still incredibly embarrassed by his 'harem' screw up.

Cyma shook his hand and said, "Sorry about that misunderstanding. I wish my English was better."

After Dietrich puzzled out what she had said, he replied in English, "Und I vish my Japanese vas better."

Chione piped in, "Maybe you two could work with each other on that, over voice chat. Especially if you'll both be in that online community for gargoyles.

"Great idea, Chione!" Dietrich cheered. "Und you vill join the group too, yes?"

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got another panel soon. See you around the con and online!" Chione repeated her goodbye in Japanese to Cyma and jogged off.

In reality, Chione didn't have another panel for over fifteen minutes, but she needed to get away and clear her head. She had started getting uncomfortably attracted to Cyma. While she wandered the halls of the convention tower, she thought, _I wish Actia was here. I feel awful for looking at other girls, especially when she's stuck at home working._

In the months leading up to ComicMon, Chione had been too busy to spend much time with her girlfriend. Actia occupied the lonely time by getting a job on the nightshift at the same convenience store that Yuisu had worked at. Sadly, as a new employee she wasn't given much flexibility in her days off and it resulted in her missing out on ComicMon.

Chione had promised to bring Actia some cool stuff from the convention, which had cheered the mothgirl up nicely. Chione planned to visit the vendor hall on Sunday and buy a few things she thought Actia would like.

* * *

After getting her mind off Cyma and back onto her love for Actia, Chione returned to her post in the Gargoyles area. She was watching the line for the panel room, a job which barely needed any attention, when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Chione. Long time no see!" The voice was coming from a man wearing a red vest, blue shorts, and a huge straw hat.

The man's voice was familiar but Chione was having a hard time placing him due to the costume. Then she saw the object he was pulling behind him on a cart: a treasure chest.

"Hajime and… Mimi?" Chione said tentatively.

The chest popped open and her old friend Mimi stood up from inside. Her long pink hair was the same as always, cascading down and connecting into the rest of her mimic-body inside the treasure chest. In typical Mimi fashion, she was dressed in skimpy clothes. However, instead of her typical sheer t-shirt and bikini, she wore a shiny gold one-piece swimsuit.

"Chione!" Mimi cheered, then she beckoned with both arms. "Get over here and hug me!"

Smiling, Chione did just that. After the hug, Chione stepped back and looked over their costumes again. "It's great to see you guys, but I don't understand your costumes."

Mimi just smiled and said, "Have you heard of the manga called One Piece?"

Chione nodded. "Yeah. I haven't read it though. It's about pirates seeking treasure, right?"

Mimi's grin widened. She plucked at her already plunging neckline and said, "And what kind of swimsuit is this?"

With a chuckle, Chione answered, "A one-piece…" Then she looked back at Hajime and realized he was dressed as the main character from the series. "Aha, a pirate and his treasure. What a cute couple's cosplay!" she said cheerfully.

Instead of smiling at the compliment, Mimi and Hajime glanced at each other with slight frowns. There seemed to be a bit of wordless communication between them, then Mimi said, "About that… We're not a couple."

"Huh?" Chione said with a puzzled look on her face.

"We're not actually dating anymore," Mimi explained. When she saw Chione's expression start to wilt, she quickly added, "There aren't any hard feelings or anything."

Hajime nodded and added, "We're still friends, and I'm still her exchange host. We just decided to see other people."

Chione blinked and asked, "Why? You two seemed like such a perfect fit."

Mimi glanced at Hajime, then said, "It's just that when we were living together, we realized all the ways we're different. Hajime wants a stable, long-term relationship, but I can't really do that. At first, I thought I could make it work, but it just isn't in my nature. We thought it would be best to break things off before I did something that would hurt him."

"Oh, okay," Chione said as she processed the news.

Mimi grabbed Chione's stony hand in both of hers. "But enough about that sad stuff. How have you been, Chione?"

Chione beamed and proudly said, "I was really busy preparing for this con, but it all worked out."

"I'd say! This place is the shit, Chione! You really outdid yourself, girl," Mimi said.

"Thanks, Mimi," Chione said, blushing. "How about you? How are things in Tokyo?"

Mimi sat down on the edge of her chest and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, it's been pretty fuckin' sweet! The number of people around is just crazy, and I love meeting them, especially the liminal guys. You wouldn't believe how hung—"

"Ahem." Hajime cut her off, then whispered, "Not in public, Mimi."

Chione hadn't realized the lewd direction Mimi was headed, so she just resumed the previous topic. "I feel like I've met enough people today to last me a lifetime."

"Oh yeah, you must be busy since you're a director and all," Mimi said. Then from inside her treasure chest, her cell phone started to beep. A tendril passed it to her hand and she silenced it, then she said, "Ah, crap. I've gotta get going. I've got class tonight. Tomorrow too, so I won't be coming back to the con."

"Class?" Chione asked.

"Just some vocational stuff. Figuring out what the hell to do with myself." She hugged Chione, then said, "Remember, you can call me any time, Chione. I'll even put sex on hold for you."

In total deadpan, Hajime said, "She's not kidding on that. She's done it to me." He laughed, then he frowned and fidgeted with his straw hat. "Well, back before we split up. I guess I'm still getting used to this 'not dating' thing."

Mimi patted him on the arm. "Don't worry about it. No sense in pretending we never dated. I prefer to be open about this stuff."

"And everything else," Chione added with a laugh.

"Oh? Even Chione's in on the ribbing!" Mimi said. She seemed to appreciate how Chione had opened up a bit. "Well, gotta go. Seeya!"

Chione and Mimi hugged one more time and said their goodbyes, then Mimi and Hajime left, rolling down the hallway. Before they could even get out of sight, they were surrounded by con-goers that wanted photos of their cosplay.

Chione smiled, since she knew Mimi liked all the attention. She just hoped it wouldn't make Mimi late for class.

* * *

The Tokyo Big Sight convention center featured several shops and restaurants on the ground floor, but there was one additional restaurant in the conference tower. Located on the eighth floor, the Al Porto Italian restaurant looked out over an amazing view of Tokyo Bay.

Mara had reserved a table for Yuisu's entire group at 8PM and the Mountain Lily Inn girls all met up for dinner. Between Iormu and Tsuen's size and the sheer number of people, they took up half of a dining room by themselves. Iormu and Quess were seated along one side of the table with Pwess between them, then Mara and Tsuen were snuggled up together on the end. Yuisu and Haru were to their left, then Chione finished out the rectangle.

They weren't the only group of host and homestays either. At a nearby table, a group of four liminals and their host was already deep into their own meal. A full-size arachne loomed over the table, with her blonde hair and striking violet eyes visible from a distance. Next to her, a very long lamia was curled up and enjoying her meal. Her scale-covered arms and tan and brown stripes suggested that she was a venomous Echidna lamia and not one to be trifled with.

Next to her, a tall werewolf girl with beautiful fur that ranged from brown to white was pawing at a shorter human man who seemed to be their host. On the man's other side, an even taller copper-scaled dragon-man was clinging to his arm and cooing his name.

The host, apparently named Brant, didn't seem to be interested in either of their flirty actions: he was just trying to eat his plate of spaghetti without staining his wolf-themed shirt.

Yuisu felt a bit of kinship with the man. Even from a distance, it was apparent that he was an experienced host and quite used to his homestays' little escapades.

As everyone in the Mountain Lily group got settled in and started to read through the menu, Chione leaned forward and said, "You won't believe who I ran into today!"

Instantly, several voices spoke at the same time.

"Mimi?"

"Was it Mimi?"

"Mimi."

"It's totally Mimi."

Even Pwess bounced up and down on Iormu's lap, cheering, "Mimi! Mimi!" She didn't know why they were all saying it, but she really liked the sound of Mimi's name.

"What? How'd you all know?"

Chione blinked in confusion until Yuisu said, "Haru and I ran into Mimi and Hajime outside the vendor hall earlier. We chatted for a little bit."

Iormu nodded and said, "She found us earlier as well. It was nice to see her again."

Chione smiled. "Oh, that's nice that you guys got to see her."

With a grin, Mara said, "I never actually ran into her, but I heard there was a mimic at the con wearing a sexy cosplay, so I figured it had to be Mimi."

Chione chuckled. "Yeah, she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit as a reference to One Piece, and Hajime was a pirate." She paused her conversation to tell the waiter her order, then Chione turned back to the table and said, "Did you girls hear that she's taking classes?"

Everyone shook their heads. It appeared that Mimi hadn't shared that tidbit with anyone else.

Yuisu was particularly curious. She leaned close and asked, "Oh? What kind of classes?"

Chione shrugged. "Something vocational, but she didn't say what."

"Ooh," Mara said with a grin, "Maybe she's gonna be an exotic dancer?" She demonstrated by wiggling her upper body side to side. With no curves to speak of, the petite arachne's sexy attempt wasn't very effective.

Haru thought for a moment, then said, "Nah, I bet she'll be something that doesn't need so much movement, like a mechanic." A job like that was out of the question for Haru, due to her lack of hands, but Mimi could certainly do it.

"Maybe a chef?" Tsuen suggested over the top of her menu. She was still trying to decide between two delicious looking salads. She and Mara had eaten Italian food the night before as well, but it had been at a different, and much fancier, restaurant.

Yuisu shook her head, which made the fuzzy black dog ears on her headband flop around adorably. The other girls had noticed the ears, but they had all been avoiding bringing them up so far. She said, "I don't think she cares about cooking. Did you see how she ate when she was at our house? Just pre-packaged junk food and pizza."

Quess nodded in agreement. "As a mimic, she can digest literally anything, so why learn to cook?"

"Hmm, I'm really not sure what kind of classes Mimi would take," Chione said. "I'll ask her next time we talk." Chione had another thought that she kept to herself, _It sounded like she might have been keeping it a secret on purpose._

Finally, Mara couldn't contain herself any longer. "So, Yuisu?" she asked with a mischievous grin, "What's with the dog ears?"

Yuisu's hands flew to her head and grabbed the fuzzy black ears she'd been wearing all afternoon. In a flash, she pulled the headband off and hid it on her lap. Her face was bright red as she muttered, "I forgot I still had those on…"

Mara giggled and said, "Are you a furry now? Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Yuisu shook her head. "I was thinking of Cat and Mouse Game, where all the characters have animal ears, so I decided to get some of my own."

"Ah, fair, fair. I'm not gonna troll someone for being a fangirl at my own con of all places," Mara said, dropping her teasing. Her six eyes lit up and she added, "But on that note, make sure you get to the manga area by 11:55 tomorrow for your Katrina-chan autograph session. At noon, it's opening up to the masses."

Yuisu's resulting smile was bright and happy. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks again, Mara!"

Shortly after that, the waiter returned with breadsticks for the table. He set them down in the center of the table, but he could barely withdraw his hand before they had all been grabbed by hungry liminals.

"Uh, I… I guess I'll go get more…" he said, looking a little unnerved by the experience. He scampered off while the girls ate their breadsticks and continued chatting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cameos in this chapter:  
Light-Triforce's human host, Dalton.  
Allard-Liao's Brant, Loba, Ophina, Aranea, and Ryu.


	97. ComicMon - All Access

Day two of ComicMon started very differently from day one. Instead of a handful of dedicated fans waiting patiently in line, there were hundreds of new visitors pouring in all morning long. The fact that a liminal-centric convention was going on had hit the local news, prompting curious people from all over Tokyo to come and check it out.

The free-access area on the plaza was particularly swarmed with visitors. There were men and women who wanted to know more about the exchange program, children that were wide-eyed with excitement at seeing so many liminals up close, and several reporters interviewing staff and attendees alike.

The visitors weren't all freeloading, however. ComicMon sold nearly twice as many badges as they had on Saturday thanks to all the new arrivals. The convention staff even had to order additional badges from a printer when they ran out. Thankfully, the massive venue meant they weren't even close to hitting maximum capacity.

The increased attendance was a wonderful surprise, but the attention wasn't all positive. A group of protesters had gathered just across the street from the convention center, waving signs and shouting. They were mostly elderly or middle-age Japanese people, with a few younger protesters as well.

It wasn't hard to see that they were protesting the Interspecies Exchange Act and all the liminal accommodations that came with it. They had banners and signs covered in slogans like 'Monsters Go Home!', 'No Special Treatment for Monsters', and 'Japan is for the Japanese'. They were also eager to tell anyone willing to listen all about their cause.

One of the few people that had stopped to talk to them didn't support their side, at least judging by his 'I ❤ Liminals' t-shirt. The man was tall and skinny, with light brown hair and a bit of scruffy facial hair. More importantly, he had a high quality microphone and he was interviewing one of the protesters.

He gestured at the fans filing past toward the Tokyo Big Sight tower and said, "So as you can see, pop culture's reaction to liminals seems to be quite positive. What do you think those industries have gotten wrong?"

The woman he was interviewing wore a stuffy formal dress and had her black hair perfectly hair-sprayed into a stern, no-nonsense style. "First and foremost, they are downplaying the danger to a worrisome degree!" she passionately proclaimed. "These are literal monsters, the ones that fables and legends have warned us about for generations. As much as supposed _authors_ may have tried to redefine creatures like vampires into sparkly, harmless eye candy, the real monsters do exist and they are a threat!"

As the interview continued, a familiar group of liminals and their host walked by, heading for the convention center and holding a conversation of their own. Yuisu, Haru, and Mara had ran back to their hotel for Yuisu's manga, and Iormu, Quess, and Pwess had tagged along to get some fresh air and warm sunshine.

"Ugh! I hate them," Mara grumbled with a sideways glance at the protesters and their rude signs.

"Hmm?" Yuisu said, looking up from the canvas bag holding her precious set of Cat and Mouse Game manga.

"They're ruining my convention," Mara continued. "Why are they even bothering to protest? They aren't going to change anything."

Haru nodded firmly. "Yeah. The government is in favor of liminal integration, as are most people, so it isn't going to change. All it does is make good liminals feel hated and unwelcome…"

Yuisu thought for a second on how best to phrase things, then said, "Those people are just worried that their normal way of life is going away, which is actually kind of true. Change is always scary, and they're afraid that the new world could be worse than what they're used to."

Haru and Mara both grumbled in begrudging agreement. It was hard to argue with Yuisu's point.

Quess spoke up, her echoey voice cheerful and bright, "Then it's our duty to make sure this new world is _better_. And not just for those old, worried people, but for the next generation, too." With that, she grabbed Pwess under the arms and lifted her into a hug.

"Wah! Mommy!" Pwess wiggled and tried to escape for a moment, until Iormu joined the loving hug as well. Reluctantly, she accepted her moms' annoying huggy-ness and hugged them back.

The other women all smiled at the cuteness and at Quess's hopeful message, at least until Yuisu interrupted the moment by yelling, "Oh crap! I gotta get back to the con for the signing. Seeya, girls!" She took off running, cradling her bag of manga against her chest.

Haru flew along after, happy for an occasion to use her wings, at least until they got to the hall entrance and she had to land. Despite the spacious halls, the convention had asked all walking-capable liminals to avoid flying indoors. Given the hyperactive and easily distracted nature of most harpies, that was probably for the best.

The two women kept a fast pace until they got to the manga area, then Yuisu slowed to a walk. _I can't be out of breath when I meet Katrina-chan. I need to stay calm and collected, so I can show my utmost respect for her and her work,_ Yuisu thought as she strode up to the autograph area.

A volunteer there recognized Yuisu and waved her over. She said, "You're just in time. You've got five minutes to chat with her and get your stuff signed, then we've gotta start the normal attendees." The girl looked over the massive line of people that zigzagged back and forth and practically filled the room, then added, "You're lucky Mara set this up for you, you know. Some of these people lined up two hours ago."

Yuisu blushed and bowed her head. "Thank you," she said, then started toward the back of the room where a werecat was sitting conspicuously alone at a large table covered in a white tablecloth.

Haru looked unsure whether she was allowed to go as well, but the volunteer waved her along. "Go on back. Mara mentioned you too."

Yuisu had planned to keep calm and dignified, but when _the_ Katrina-chan was in front of her, she couldn't contain herself. She got as far as setting her manga bag down on the table before she erupted into excited rambling. "Katrina-chan, I still can't believe it's really you, since I've been a fan for years but you were always so mysterious and I had given up on ever meeting you but now I _am_ meeting you and you're a liminal which is so cool since I'm an Exchange Program host for six liminals, well seven now because of the baby but that's a long story and there's no time for that because I only have five minutes to meet you!"

When Yuisu's run-on sentence finally ran out, she was beet red from both embarrassment and being out of breath. Then she smiled shyly and quietly added, "My name's Yuisu, by the way…"

Fuzzy ears twitching, Katrina-chan smiled a shy smile of her own and said, "It's great to meet such a passionate fan of my work." Then she glanced at Yuisu's canvas bag and saw the manga inside. "Ah, you're a real fan if you've got that collector's set. Even I had a hard time getting ahold of that one."

By then, Haru had approached the table and she was cringing a little at Yuisu's embarrassing yet heartfelt rant. Suddenly she was pulled by the wing up to the table and Yuisu brandished her at Katrina-chan.

Yuisu grinned wide, her green eyes sparkling, and said, "Haru got it for me for Christmas. She's the best!"

Haru blushed at the praise and at the way it hinted at their relationship. Haru assumed that as an author of yuri manga, Katrina-chan would be adept at identifying lesbian couples.

Yuisu had a similar thought, but she went in a different direction with it. _She writes yuri, so she's probably lesbian. I wonder if she's in a relationship…_ Yuisu's eyes scanned Katrina-chan's adorable face, cute cat ears, and significant bust, then the Yuri-su part of her mind added, _If she is single, I wonder if she'd be up for a three—_

Yuisu was pulled from her thoughts by the sharp pressure of a talon pressing down on her foot. Haru had grown adept at identifying when Yuri-su was about to cause trouble…

A little more clear-headed now, Yuisu said, "Um, I was hoping you would sign those for me?"

"Of course." Katrina-chan smiled and she had a very curious gleam in her eye as she said, "Now, while I sign all these books, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and your household? Mara made it sound so exciting, and I might get some story inspiration from it!"

* * *

The second-floor plaza area was open to the entire public, and it featured booths from several different topics. One type was government outreach, with booths advertising initiatives like the homestay program and the liminal ambassador program. There were also booths for the businesses that sponsored ComicMon, which gave them a bit of public advertisement in addition to the full offerings they had within the convention tower.

The final section was all about liminal accessibility. Modern infrastructure was built with only humans in mind and that could cause problems for liminals. From narrow hallways and low ceilings to doors with hard-to-grasp handles, liminals could have difficulty in both obvious and unexpected ways.

Mara, Chione, and the rest of the ComicMon staff hoped to improve life for liminals by educating people and advocating for better accessibility. Tsuen was large enough to have experienced accessibility issues of her own, so she was happy to volunteer in that part of the convention. Her work at Sports Club Kobold as a fitness instructor had put her in direct contact with a wide variety of other liminals, giving her some perspective on their plights as well.

Tsuen was manning a booth dedicated to information about large liminals and how to accommodate them. Most of the visitors were other liminals looking for ways to advocate for better accessibility in their hometowns, but some curious humans stopped by as well.

"Excuse me, miss," started an older man with a shock of grey hair.

"Hello!" Tsuen smiled and did a little curtsey as a way to lower her eye level. Due to her height, people usually had to crane their necks to make eye contact, so she tried to make that easier for them.

The man continued, "I was just passing through, since I came to check out where all my cabs were being dispatched to all the sudden."

Tsuen nodded politely, not entirely sure where the man was taking the conversation.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled shyly. "And I have found myself to be totally ignorant. Just what _is_ this event?"

"Oh!" Tsuen said with a grin. She was always happy to help people, and this was a topic she had experience explaining. "This is a pop culture convention called ComicMon. It focuses on the ways that pop culture and liminals interact, such as the way anime and manga have portrayed liminals and other legendary creatures."

The man nodded slowly, like comprehension was a slowly sinking in. "And what is this area? It seems like it's an outreach program or something?"

"Exactly. Liminals come in so many shapes and sizes that they can have a hard time navigating a human-sized world. My booth is sharing information on how to lobby for improved accessibility." She grabbed a pamphlet from the booth and handed it to the man.

He took it but only barely glanced at it. He was already on a different train of thought. "Navigating? Surely you can use the roads just fine." He glanced at Tsuen's hooves and found them very similar to any horse's.

"Roads, yes. Cars are another matter entirely. I require a large truck or SUV to be a passenger and I've yet to find a vehicle that I would be able to drive on my own."

The concept finally clicked. He seemed a little slow with age, but by no means stupid. "Ahh, I understand. Much like someone in a wheelchair, you must have quite a challenge with small vehicles and places."

Tsuen nodded. "Yep, and I'm not even that large compared to some liminals. My friend Iormu is forty feet long. Even coiled up, she's larger than me."

"Hmm." The man squinted his eyes and his forehead wrinkled in thought. "I see the issue. It is a harsh plight, to be unable to drive a vehicle, and to be unable to fit in a normal taxi either…" He looked around the plaza area, counting the larger liminals he saw. Once again, his mind seemed to be on a track to somewhere, puzzling out a solution to something.

After a long pause, just before Tsuen could ask if he needed anything else, the old man said, "Well, that settles it. I need to add some liminal-accessible vehicles to my fleet. It would be quite helpful to these liminals, and it's just good business, since this seems to be a growing market."

"That sounds wonderful, sir," Tsuen said. She hadn't expected to so easily convince someone that was in charge of big decisions.

Suddenly, the man's eyes went wide. "Oh, I never properly introduced myself!" He pulled out a business card from his pocket, bowed deeply, and presented it to Tsuen with both hands. After she took it, he looked back up and said, "I'm Toshiro Oshizu, and I've recently found myself in charge of a taxi company, after the previous owner was arrested for kidnapping. Such a disgrace, that was."

Tsuen raised an eyebrow when she saw the name of said taxi company on his business card. "Tokai Taxi and Limo? I've used your service in Okayado several times for errands. Well, specifically the Hummer limo since the taxis won't fit me."

"Ah, I've heard our limos were in high demand out there, but I didn't know why." He shook his head and said, "That just won't do. Limousines are for luxury and special occasions. Can't have them being used for simple errands. I definitely need to get more liminal accessible cabs out there."

"Oh, that would be great!" Tsuen cheered. Her cyan eyes gleamed and her long brown ears wiggled happily.

Suddenly the man bowed again. "Well I must be going, but thank you for your time, miss." He waved the pamphlet in his hand as he turned and left abruptly.

"Goodbye!" Tsuen waved back at the man until he disappeared into the crowd. _Huh. What an unusual yet friendly man. Next time I see Flare, I'll have to mention that I met her boss. Or boss's boss? It sounded like he was pretty high up in the company…_

* * *

A bit later during Tsuen's volunteer shift, an unusual pair of visitors arrived at her booth and presented a topic she wasn't prepared for.

First was a lamia girl with pink scales and striking white hair. She wore a cute white summery skirt and a blue spaghetti-strap shirt. Behind her, looking nervous and shy, was a man with long black hair and bright green scales over his entire body, which was a long tail from the waist down, like a lamia.

Tsuen didn't recognize his species. She knew enough about lamias to know they were always female and had a fair amount of scale-free skin. This man had to be something else.

"We're here, Nagin. That wasn't so bad, was it?" the pink lamia said with a smile.

She was a cute one, and Tsuen felt a little tug at her heartstrings and another tug on her libido. After all, as Iormu had discovered when Tsuen got drunk, she had a thing for prehensile tails. In another lifetime, Tsuen could have fallen for a girl like this Lamia. In this life, however, Tsuen had Mara and she liked it that way.

Shifting gears, Tsuen wondered, _Are these two a couple? They're certainly adorable together._ Her question was soon answered when the snake-like man spoke.

Well, speaking wasn't quite the right term. The man hissed and sighed and flicked his forked tongue, but never said a word in Japanese or any other verbal language.

Then the girl said, "Oh right. I keep forgetting…" Then she hissed back at him in the same unusual language, apparently repeating her previous line in a way he could understand. It seemed like she had only met him recently, and she was helping out as his translator.

The man hissed something back, and then the girl turned back to Tsuen.

"Nagin here is looking for information on accessibility," the lamia said.

Tsuen was about to say, 'Then you two came to the right place', when the girl continued.

"But specific to overcoming language barriers. Nagas don't have vocal chords, you see."

"Oh." That threw Tsuen off. Her booth was dedicated to issues around physical size and shape, not communication. But, it was still related to accessibility and Tsuen wasn't going to give up on helping someone. She steeled herself and said, "I don't have any pamphlets or formal resources on that, but I can give some pointers." _After all, I did have to learn Japanese before I got into Japan's Exchange Program. I'll just have to adjust for him not being able to speak…_

Wearing the bright smile that came automatically when instructing, Tsuen turned to Nagin and said, "First, you'll want to learn to read and write the language. Writing back and forth can be slow compared to speech, but it will get you there."

The lamia girl started translating, but she stopped herself when Nagin grabbed a small notepad out of a pocket on the tan skirt-like piece of clothing he wore. He seemed uncomfortable in it, as if he was used to being naked.

Slowly and carefully, he wrote a couple simple sentences on the notepad in Japanese, then held it out for Tsuen to read. It said, "I can write a little. I can hear a little too."

Tsuen interpreted that as Nagin being able to write Japanese at a basic level, and being able to understand some spoken language. She positively beamed and said, "Wonderful! In that case, you're well on your way. Understanding the spoken language is huge, since it means the person you're talking to can communicate in the way they're most comfortable and you can write your responses. Just keep working on that and you'll be fine. After all, the world already accommodates mute humans to some degree of success."

Nagin looked lost. It seemed Tsuen's speech was a bit too fast and wordy for him to follow. The lamia, who later introduced herself as Salina, translated it for him.

The trio 'spoke' for a few more minutes, with Salina translating when Nagin's writing skills weren't sufficient for what he wanted to say, until Nagin seemed satisfied with the information and advice he'd received. He nodded in a very reserved way and gave the tiniest wave of his hand.

Salina waved and cheered, "Thanks!" Then the two serpentine liminals slithered off through the crowd, their long, brightly colored tails trailing.

As they left, Tsuen made a note to mention the naga's situation to Mara and Chione. _They'll probably want to add a communication-related booth next year. Might want to support more languages anyway, if the number of foreign visitors keeps up._

She very specifically decided _not_ to mention how that cute lamia had made her feel. The thought of a prehensile tail and a long flexible tongue may have got Tsuen a little hot, but she doubted that it could beat Mara's raw skill and enthusiasm in bed.

Tsuen blushed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. _I have work to do. Important work that will help other liminals._ With that, the perky centauress buckled down and stayed focused on the rest of her volunteer shift.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cameos in this chapter:  
PsychoNinja13's human interviewer, Yakobu Kobayashi  
eris-chaos-goddess's Naga, Nagin.


	98. ComicMon - A Lesson On The Classics

As a con director, Mara's duties kept her busy the majority of the time, but she also made sure to break away sometimes to experience the convention herself. There was one panel she especially wanted to catch that heavily tied into her gaming interests. It was about Dungeons & Dragons, or more specifically, the original Monster Manual book.

Mara wasn't big on tabletop RPGs, since it had been nearly impossible to find other players back on Maratus, but she'd played hundreds of video games that had been built on D&D's genre-defining legacy. This panel planned to delve into that legacy and how D&D's monsters reflected real-world liminal races.

Mara waved her Director badge to skip the line and picked a seat right at the front. She flipped it around to accommodate her spider-abdomen better, then settled in. She felt a little bad about taking the best seat in the panel room, but thanks to her short height, at least she wouldn't block anyone else's view of the presentation.

She'd invited the other girls to join her, but they all had other panels they wanted to see at the same time. She thought, _Oh well, those non-gamers probably wouldn't appreciate the nuances anyway_.

The panelist table was empty even though the room started to fill up with attendees. But then there was a tall, pale man sitting in the center seat, right in front of Mara. She blinked in confusion, all six eyes fluttering. _Wait… When did he get there? I didn't see him come in at all._

Once the entire line of attendees had entered and found seats, the man stood up and cleared his throat quietly. Every whisper and rustle in the room stopped dead. The man had an undeniable presence that seemed to demand respect, even though he was just standing there casually. He had long straight black hair and pale white skin and he wore a classy black button-up shirt. Despite his grim colors, he had on a warm smile.

"Hello and welcome to my panel titled 'The Monster Manual: Reality in the Fantasy'." He pressed a hand to his chest and said, "My name is Andrei, and I apologize if my verbiage is a little off. Japanese isn't my first language after all." He chuckled slightly at that, as if it was a private joke.

Andrei sat down and pushed the panelist table's microphone off to the side. With his clear voice and the surprisingly silent audience, he didn't need it. He looked out at the audience of 40 or so con-goers and said, "I'll start with a quick explanation of the Monster Manual for those of you that may not have encountered it."

He explained that the Monster Manual was one of the first additions to the fast-growing Dungeons and Dragons roleplaying game franchise, and it was dedicated to depicting hundreds of monsters and their in-game stats. It was originally published in 1977 and had been reprinted numerous times, including updates to accompany each new edition of the core D&D game. The original Monster Manual had been incredibly popular thanks to its high production values and it being the first hardcover D&D product, and it soon held a place in tabletop enthusiasts' bookshelves all over the world.

Andrei leaned forward imposingly. "But that book holds many secrets that remain unknown to the general public to this day. What kind of secrets, you ask?" No one in the audience had asked, but they were certainly thinking it.

He smiled a closed-lipped smile. "Well, for starters… Some of the monsters in that book were purely fictional, created out of whole cloth for the D&D game, while others were based on existing myths or folklore." He paused for dramatic effect, then said, "But some of those bestiary entries were history's first descriptions of some real liminal races, otherwise undiscovered by humanity."

A single surprised gasp broke the audience's silence. Emboldened, a man called out, "Like what?"

Andrei leaned back and scratched his chin, pretending to ponder the question. Then he said, "Buried between mundane creatures like bears and famous liminals like succubi, there were a few sneaky gems. The mind-flayer is one of those, though they prefer the name 'illithid', at least if my friend Oradthnis is to be believed. Driders, now known as arachne, were another race revealed a few years later in a newer version of the book."

With a cryptic gleam in his eye, Andrei said, "You are probably wondering how those early authors of D&D knew about these liminals, and why they chose to write about them?"

Most of the audience nodded. They were hanging on his every word, totally enthralled. Even Mara had stopped bouncing in her chair. She was watching and listening with even more focus than she could manage during her guild's progression raid nights.

"I believe that Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson had actually encountered some of these liminals and learned their secrets. But they didn't want to expose them to the prejudices of humanity. After all, even well-known 'mythical' creatures like Centaurs could have been met with outright hostility if discovered by humanity at large."

"Arneson and Gygax knew that humanity needed time and exposure to grow comfortable with the idea of sharing the world with so-called monsters, so they used their position as writers in the booming RPG industry to seed the collective consciousness." Andrei paused to take a breath, then continued, "Getting humanity used to the idea of 'monster-people' would pave the way for them to someday reveal themselves safely."

Mara knew at a gut level that his words were true. If humanity hadn't had decades to get used to the concept of driders and other forms of spider-people, there was no way they would have let arachne into their society. After all, even _with_ all that prep time, there were still people that hated arachne.

A woman's voice called out then. It wavered slightly as if she was surprised by her own audacity to talk in Andrei's imposing presence. "Um, how could you possibly know the intents of authors over 40 years ago, especially since they've passed away?"

With a knowing gleam in his eye, like he'd been expecting that question, he answered flatly, "Because I was there."

After a second of stunned audience silence, he added, "I am much older than I look, because I am a vampire. Until very recently, my life depended on keeping that a secret. I owe a large portion of my current freedom to those authors, who I am proud to have called my friends."

His heartfelt statement pressed down on the audience like an unseen force. He sensed their tenseness and said, "But let's not get too down about this. Let me share some happy stories about my wonderful friends."

Andrei spent a few minutes sharing some personal history, like how he met Gygax and Arneson through playing Dungeons and Dragons. Then he opened the floor to a more casual question and answer session.

The first question came from a petite kobold woman with short auburn hair around her fuzzy brown ears. As she stood up, a shiny ring hanging on her necklace gleamed brightly.

In a clear, confident voice, she said, "As a kobold, I've always been puzzled by the way that D&D started to depict kobolds as lizardmen. They had it pretty much right originally, so do you know why they switched?"

"Oh ho, nice catch," Andrei said. As he looked at the kobold woman, he noticed the tall man seated next to her. The man was very muscular and carried himself with intense poise, as if he was always on guard for trouble, but what captured Andrei's gaze was the man's eyes. They were glowing with a silvery light.

The vampire's voice caught in his throat and his composure faltered. He shook himself slightly and resumed, "Ahem, as I was saying, you certainly know your D&D to have noticed that."

Andrei looked out to the rest of the audience and explained, "The first Monster Manual described kobolds as tribal creatures that lived deep underground, and it depicted them with doglike faces. That was all spot-on. But it also said they had horns, scales, and no fur, which you can clearly see was wrong." He gestured toward the kobold woman to illustrate.

He continued, "Over time, the D&D books described kobolds as more and more lizard-like. The reason for this is actually quite interesting. As you all may know, kobolds were one of the first liminal races to come forth and work openly with humanity, in the years before the Cultural Exchange Act. What you likely didn't know is that thanks to their incredible wealth of natural resources, kobolds have been working with human governments in secret for _decades_."

A few murmurs ran through the crowd before Andrei resumed, "The kobolds already had a system that worked for them, so they didn't need or even want D&D's slow-exposure help. After the first Monster Manual was published, a kobold diplomat contacted Gygax. The diplomat corrected his flawed information, but asked him to change the game's depiction to something _further_ from the truth so that kobold-kind could remain secret. The D&D writers complied with the request and built upon the book's existing inaccuracies to create a brand new creature instead."

The kobold woman bowed slightly, quite happy with that explanation, then sat down in her chair. The man next to her passed her a bright yellow object and quietly said, "Here you go, Callie." The object seemed to be a hooded hat based on the character Pikachu.

Callie took the hat and whispered , "Thanks, James." Then she leaned over and gave James a lively kiss. Such a kiss would have be been in violation of the Interspecies Protection Act if not for two things: the rings the couple wore on necklaces suggested they were already married, and the man's glowing silver eyes suggested he wasn't as human as he first appeared.

Andrei continued answering questions about arachne and illithids and being a vampire gamer for the rest of the panel's scheduled time, then he bowed and thanked the audience for attending. As the audience clapped and murmured their own thanks, Andrei was suddenly gone, nowhere to be seen.

Mara hopped off her chair and turned it back around. As she started toward the door, she muttered to herself, "What a handy skill, just disappearing like that. Vampires are badass." As soon as she said it, she could have sworn she heard a slight chuckle come from somewhere near the table.

* * *

Out on the convention floor, con-goers were constantly interrupting the flow of foot-traffic to pose and snap photos of each other's cosplays. However, even non-cosplaying liminals were often asked to pose for photos. For fans of liminals and monstergirl culture, seeing a rare liminal species in person was an occasion worth commemorating with a selfie.

The most famous races may have had more fans but rarer species had a few dedicated fans too, like the jormungand fangirl that Iormu had met. Liminals with classic horror movie counterparts were among the most popular, so vampires, werewolves, and zombies enjoyed temporary celebrity status.

One such zombie could barely make it three feet between each eager fanboy photo-op. She had bright red hair and wore a yellow and black jumpsuit, zipped down enough to show some cleavage and a few lines of stitches. Given her cosplay-like outfit and the huge bag of doujinshi she was carting around, she looked like a regular attendee, at least until she lifted a hand to her ear and spoke into the headset there.

"I've got visuals on the razorback. Almost didn't recognize him, since he's wearing a cosplay of some sort. The target's got pulled-back white hair and armor with spikes." Her tone of voice was far less serious than her military-esque vocabulary.

A meek voice responded over the secure channel, "Uh, I see him too. That's a Geralt cosplay, by the way… from The Witcher…"

A third woman, her voice stern and exuding leadership said, "The cosplay doesn't matter. Zombina, break away from your fanboys and pull him aside."

Before Zombina could reply, a fourth voice cut in, "No, I've got it. I've always wanted to be Triss."

"Doppel? What does that mean?" Zombina asked as she tried to wedge her way through a crowd of attendees and photographers. She was making slow progress, and she was afraid to push too hard and potentially harm a fragile human.

The quiet, feminine voice from before returned. "Triss is another character from The Witcher. I think Doppel's gonna transform into a cosplayer and recruit the target."

The stern woman sighed and said, "Thanks for the explanation, Manako. Doppel, don't get carried away. We're keeping a low profile today for a reason."

"Always the party pooper, Smith," Doppel responded, then the line went silent.

The topic of their conversation, a tall white-haired liminal with metallic spikes protruding from his body, was standing behind a booth in the artist area. Using the metal blade attached to his wrist, he continued carving a large block of wood until a voice called out to him.

"Hello there, stranger." The voice was almost palpably erotic, dripping sexuality like honey.

The man looked up and saw what appeared to be a beautiful red-headed woman wearing a tan leather tunic with blue-green sleeves. He smiled and said, "Hello. I love your Triss cosplay." Then he offered his hand that didn't have a blade currently sticking from it and said, "The name's Raz. What can I do for you?"

Doppel was surprised by the fierce-looking man's friendliness, so it took her a second to shake his hand. When she let go, there was a business card on his palm. She smiled up at him and said only, "M.O.N. could use a man like you. Give us a call."

Then her entire body shimmered and wavered and transformed. Suddenly a woman with long raven black hair stood before him. She wore an ornate black dress with dark cerulean feathers around her bare shoulders.

Raz could only blink in confusion as the woman now dressed as the character Yennifer waved teasingly and turned away.

With a grin, Doppel whispered, "Mission complete," into her headset and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The convention had events scheduled until as late as 8PM on Sunday, but closing ceremonies started at 5. Mara and Chione were on their way to the main amphitheatre when they saw a blonde ponytail and pink horns peeking out over the crowd.

More specifically, only Chione saw them, as Mara was too low to the ground to see much of anything in the sea of people. Chione grabbed Mara's hand and said, "Come this way. I think I see Lethe!"

She wove her way through the crowd until it opened up a bit. Sure enough, Lethe stood before them wearing one of her trademark casual-yet-sexy outfits. She turned and saw Chione and Mara and her face lit up with a wide smile.

[Image: Lethe in casual clothes: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-61 ]

"Girls! It's, like, so great to see you," she cheered in her valley-girl accent. "Sorry for disappearing after the con started, but this vicious court case came up and it's, like, eating all my free time." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "I finally just handed my work off to one of my cute junior attorneys. That's what those guys are for, I guess."

Chione grabbed Lethe's soft hands with both of her stony ones. "Don't be sorry. You've done so much for the con, even though you were busy. Thank you again. Thank you so much." Her cobalt eyes were glistening and enthusiastic as she profusely thanked the succubus.

Mara hopped up next to Lethe and stood on her tiptoes to get her eyes above the bottom of Lethe's distractingly short skirt. She said, "Seriously, Lethe. Thanks a ton. This con wouldn't have gone half as well without you here in Tokyo handling all that stuff. It's crazy how much you did for us."

Lethe blushed a little, but she seemed used to receiving praise. "Aw, it's not that big a deal. I was all psyched up by your super enthusiasm, and I wanted the con to succeed for my own reasons, too." She twirled a pigtail around one finger, then added, "I've already handed out _dozens_ of business cards."

Chione tilted her head questioningly. "For your law firm? Do you do liminal rights cases or something?" she asked.

Lethe smiled mischievously. "Actually, I specialize in the adult film industry, and you wouldn't believe how popular the liminal-on-liminal side of that is getting. It's a bit Wild West right now without clear laws yet, so I'm helping some aspiring stars keep out of trouble."

Chione turned beet red. "Oh, that's cool," she said, clearly uncomfortable with the lewd topic.

"Hell yeah it is," Mara said enthusiastically. She grinned up at Lethe and asked, "If any of your clients do lesbian films, think you can send me a copy?"

"Of course, Mara," Lethe said with a nod.

"Ahem," Chione cleared her throat. "It was great seeing you again, Lethe, but we've gotta get to closing ceremonies."

Lethe smiled, unbothered by Chione's prudishness. She was happy to let people handle sexual matters at their own pace. "Gotcha. Seeya around, girls!"

They quickly exchanged hugs, then Mara and Chione jogged off. They made quick time to the 7th floor, then wound their way through the staff-only hallways to the backstage area.

Mara looked up at Chione and said, "I'm not dressing up all fancy today, so I don't need any help here. Do you wanna go get a seat in the audience?"

Chione shook her head, sending her cerulean hair flapping around her horns. "No. I'm gonna…" She trailed off, then took a deep breath and tried again, "I'm gonna go up on stage with you."

Mara's six eyes went wide. "Are you sure? I know you're not good with crowds, and I'm fine going up alone."

Chione shook her head again. "I'm going to do it. I need… to get better… with crowds that is."

Mara grinned. "Alright! I've got a schedule already, so you don't need to do much. And I promise I won't draw too much attention to you."

Chione nodded and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Thanks, Mara." She already wanted to run away and hide, but she wasn't going to let herself back down from this.

Meanwhile in the audience, Yuisu, Haru, Tsuen, Iormu, Quess, and Pwess had claimed some seats and they were waiting for the closing ceremonies to begin. Since that was still several minutes away, they spent the time chatting amongst themselves.

Haru and Yuisu were shoulder to shoulder, speaking animatedly about a new liminal-centric manga series Yuisu had purchased. Iormu and Quess were smiling down at the tuckered-out slimelet in Iormu's arms and talking about how much good social experience their daughter had gained over the busy weekend.

Tsuen was alone on the end of the group, but that was fine by her, since she was lost in thought. A bunch of the convention staff were going out to dinner together after closing ceremonies, but Tsuen was on the fence about attending. The aroused mood she'd found herself in during her volunteer shift had never fully faded, and now she was debating whether to ask Mara back to the hotel room instead of to the staff dinner.

"Wow! You've got a great physique, miss!" came a voice from the seat to Tsuen's right. It wasn't one she recognized.

Tsuen turned to look as she slowly rose from her thoughts. What she saw was a liminal girl with long and wild black hair and perky round ears like a hyena. Tsuen had seen ears like that before at Sports Club Kobold and after a second of thought, she realized the girl was a gnoll. She was wearing running shorts and a tank top, and looked just as athletic as Tsuen.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I'm a fitness trainer, so it comes with the territory," Tsuen replied, feeling a little self conscious about the way she was wearing her volunteer shirt. She had tied it off on the front when it got warm out at the accessibility booth, but she just realized how much it broadcasted her abs.

"Oh, very nice!" the gnoll girl replied. "I'm Noelle, by the way."

"I'm Tsu—" Suddenly Tsuen shrank back in fear when several red tentacles with eyes on the ends peeked around from behind Noelle.

Noelle panicked, not understanding what had spooked her new centaur acquaintance.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," said a very prim and proper voice. The owner of both the voice and the tentacles leaned forward so that Tsuen could see her properly. She was a pale one-eyed woman with many more eyes on the ends of tentacles.

Once Tsuen caught her breath and calmed down, Noelle introduced her to Beatrice the beholder, their host Dora, and another homestay named Basillia. Despite being an Exchange Program host, Dora didn't look quite human, with her pointy ears and long white hair. Basillia looked similar to a harpy with white feathers and hair, but Noelle clarified that she was actually a basilisk and her gaze could turn people to stone.

Before Tsuen could learn more about the interesting and slightly terrifying group of liminals, the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage.

"It's starting!" Yuisu loudly whispered.

Just as Yuisu's crew had expected, Mara skittered out into the limelight, wearing her blue Director t-shirt. "I'm Mara, and I want to thank you all for coming to the first annual ComicMon convention!" she cheered.

What they hadn't been expecting was how Chione walked out too, in a matching shirt with a microphone of her own. Nervously, she spoke into it, "I'm Chione, the other founder of ComicMon. Th-thank you all for attending."

The crowd d'awwwed at Chione's cute nervousness, but then Mara resumed.

"Now that that's out of the way, I can kick off these ceremonies properly." With that, Mara bounced over to the side of the stage and pointed across to the opposite side. Chione grabbed the hem of her skirt and ran to get out of the way before Mara continued, "We had many wonderful guests this year, but one of them in particular wanted to speak to you directly.

A calico-furred werecat stepped out onto the stage, smiling and waving. She accepted a microphone from Chione, who then ducked back out of the spotlight.

[Image: Katrina-chan: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-72 ]

She lifted the mic in her paw and said, "I may be an author, but I don't have the words to properly express how thankful I am for your warm welcome. Before this weekend, Katrina-chan was just a pseudonym that I used to hide my liminal nature from the world, but now it is a title that I will wear with pride. Every single ComicMon attendee I met welcomed me with open arms and invited me into this wonderful fandom that is precious to them."

She bowed deeply, then said again, "Thank you so much. I feel like I belong like never before." As she lifted her head, there were happy tears at the corners of her eyes and running down her face. She walked slowly to where Chione was standing and handed the microphone back, then wiped at her tears with the backs of her paws.

Mara bounded out to the center of the stage and cheerfully proclaimed, "And thank you, Katrina-chan, for helping make ComicMon a wonderful experience for all your fans." She looked out at the audience and asked, "Who here was happy to meet Katrina-chan?"

The crowd cheered and thanked Katrina-chan and she started to blush brightly. She hid her face behind her paws and gestured for Mara to move on with the ceremony. It seemed Chione wasn't the only shy girl on stage.

Mara continued with her speech, touching on all sorts of topics. She thanked all the other volunteers, human and liminal both, for their tireless work. She also thanked the panel presenters and corporate sponsors that provided the content for the convention.

Then she pulled out a paper printout and waved it over her head. "Our volunteers checked in with all the sponsors and the ticket sales booth and gathered all the info they could, and they gave me some exciting statistics to share!" She grinned and added, "And since this was our first year, all of them are record-setting!"

Mara shared concrete data like con attendance numbers and the amount of money raised for a liminal-relocation charity, then she switched subjects. "You may have seen a lot of cosplayers around this weekend. We estimate that over 400 of you cosplayed, including humans dressed as liminals, liminals dressed as humans, and everything in between. We want to continue to support that creativity, so I'm happy to announce next year's ComicMon Cosplay Contest!"

Mara grinned wide and cheered, "The C-C-C will have a minimum _100,000 yen_ prize pool, along with all sorts of fun goodies for everyone that participates. All skill levels are welcome, and we'll even be hosting cosplay workshops leading up to the con. Follow our new website for more details!"

After a couple more announcements, Mara ran over to Chione and Katrina-chan and pulled them forward to the front of the stage. "I was hoping Katrina-chan would announce this herself, but I guess I'll do it for her," she said with a teasing smile. "Katrina-chan will be joining us again next year, not just as a featured guest, but as a panelist. Look forward to her panels on manga theory and storytelling!"

Mara's smile changed to an exaggerated frown and she said, "And with that, I bid you all farewell until next year. There are a couple more panels before the con closes up and the outreach area will stay open 'til eight, but whenever you do head home, please travel safe!"

She bowed and pulled down on Katrina-chan and Chione's hands, forcing them to do the same. Then as the audience clapped and cheered, the three women made their way off stage.

Once backstage, Chione let out a huge sigh. "Oh wow, I'm glad that's over."

"Aww, I thought you liked ComicMon!" Mara teased.

"I mean being on stage in front of all those people…"

"I know, I know. Just giving you a hard time," Mara said, patting Chione's arm. Then she turned to Katrina-chan and said, "A bunch of the staff are going out to eat right now. You're next-year's staff now, so wanna join us?"

The werecat thought for a second, then shook her head. "I'm pretty worn out, actually. Dealing with so many people on just twelve hours of sleep is exhausting. I even missed my midday catnap today."

Mara immediately frowned. She was terrible at hiding her feelings. "Aww…" she whined.

Katrina-chan quickly added, "But I'll be sure to check out that hot spring inn you told me about. I could use a relaxing break."

That got Mara smiling again. "Awesome! Yuisu's gonna _flip_ when you show up!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Cameos in this chapter:  
Codebluev2's Raz the Razorback  
North79's Callie the Kobold and James the Guardian (from DeviantArt fanfic: The Guardian)  
RaesElke's Dora, Noelle, Beatrice, and Basillia (from fanfic: Daily Life With Dangerous Monster Girls)


	99. ComicMon - May and Kyle, On Vacation

A huge hand dialed a number from memory on a comparatively tiny cellphone, then held it to a floppy pig-like ear. The phone rang for a moment, then was answered.

"Hiya, this is May!" a quiet yet cheerful voice said.

"Hey, it's Kyle. How are you today?" came a much deeper voice that fit its owner's seven feet of height. Kyle was average size for an orc and had typical looks for one too, with dark brown skin, large muscles, broad shoulders, and a pig-like face. What wasn't average about him was his attitude. Unlike most orcs, Kyle didn't have a mean bone in his body. He was friendly and kind to everyone.

"Kyle!" May cheered, happy to hear from him. "I'm wonderful, thanks for asking. You?"

"I'm good, but a little exhausted from work lately," he said with a sigh. He didn't like to put his problems on his girlfriend, but he really was feeling worn down. Working as a bouncer at the busiest liminal-centric bar around meant a lot of loud noise, drama, and late nights.

"Another hard night at the club?" she asked.

"Yeah… there was a bit of trouble, but nothing Brutus and I couldn't handle," he grumbled, then his voice turned more lively. "On a different note, I have a fun idea."

" _Oh_? Tell me, tell me!" May was easily excited, at least when Kyle was involved. Any excuse to spend time with him was quite welcome.

"Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us!" He quickly added, "If you think you can take a few days off…"

He could practically hear May's smile as she said, "That sounds wonderful! I'm sure I can work it out with my boss. The bakery isn't that busy right now." There was a slight pause, then she asked, "Where were you thinking, for this escape?"

Kyle blushed and said, "Well, it's not much of a vacation, since it's so close, but I heard there's a hot spring inn just outside town that specializes in accommodating liminals. Even big ones like me." Kyle could be self-conscious about his size, especially since most places in Japan weren't made with tall people in mind.

"Ooh, that sounds nice. A mountain hot spring sounds so relaxing," May responded.

"Great. I already got some time off for next Friday through Sunday, and Agent Will approved it. Does that work for you?" Kyle asked.

"Yep! I'm already looking forward to it."

* * *

The back seat of the taxi was beyond snug for Kyle, but he didn't mind, since the drive wasn't long and he had May next to him. He wore a grey button-up shirt and black jeans, looking somewhere between classy and casual.

May was wearing a loose-knit blue sweater over a black tank-top and a cyan skirt. The outfit was great for springtime and the colors paired well with her currently pale green skin. Being able to adjust her skin to match her clothes was a wonderful ability, at least until she got flustered and it changed color on its own. Being a chameaonide had its upsides _and_ downsides.

"So I kind of know the woman that owns this place," Kyle mentioned casually. "Her name's Yuisu and she came to the Wild Life a few times, along with a bunch of the liminal women that live here."

May's skin and scales turned a deeper shade of green as a bit of jealousy crept up on her. Part of her had always feared that other liminal women would eventually realize how amazing Kyle was and try to steal him away. "Oh, _really_?" she asked, fluttering her eyes at him.

Kyle continued, "Though it sounds like they're all out of town right now for some convention. A nice old lady is going to be in charge instead. I already talked to her on the phone."

May's color returned to normal and she hugged Kyle's beefy arm to her chest. She knew her wonderful boyfriend would never even look twice at another girl, but she could get a little possessive all the same. She held his arm tight until the cab slowed to a stop a few minutes later.

They paid the driver and got out of the cab. The car's suspension rose a couple inches from the loss of Kyle's weight. The driver winced at that, then helped the young couple with their baggage.

As the cab drove away, Kyle waved an arm at the rustic building and said, "Welcome to the Mountain Lily Inn! We're booked until Monday at noon, so no more worrying about work 'til then!" He said it to remind himself and for May too. They both tended to be workaholics, often taking on extra shifts to help out. With their gym routine on top of that, they had very little free time to just relax, a problem that this vacation hoped to solve.

May smiled and nodded, sending her rainbow-colored spikes of hair swaying. She loved her job at the bakery and baking in general, but a change of pace would be nice. "Alright. Nothing related to work. Just relaxing and spending time together all weekend."

The first day was just as amazing and relaxing as they'd hoped. To start with, they got settled into their cabin, which they had all to themselves, then went for a short hike around the mountainside.

The spring air was cool and comfortable but the sun was bright enough to keep May's cold-blooded body at a good temperature. As they walked, May paused to admire the wild mountain lilies that grew in the shade of the pine trees all around the property. She changed her eye color to match a particularly pretty orange-yellow flower, then waited to see if Kyle would notice.

He did, immediately. "Ooh, nice eye color, May," he said with a warm smile that always melted May's heart. "It feels very warm and lively, and suits you wonderfully. You look beautiful."

While May recovered from that knee-weakening bit of romance, Kyle said, "Want to hit the hot spring while it's still light out? Or wait for nighttime?"

May's long, curled tail flicked through the air as she pondered. "Hmm, I guess daytime is fine. We can always go again tomorrow night."

The short hiking trail, which had been well worn by the inn's various visitors, looped back around and ended right by the hot spring. While there, Kyle crouched down to read the sign on the changing room door. "Bathing schedule: female only bathing from noon to…" He skimmed ahead, then said, "Ah, here we go! Mixed bathing from three to five."

Kyle turned to May and asked, "What time is it now?"

May pulled a cellphone from her pocket. It was in airplane mode since she didn't want to receive any calls during their vacation, but the clock still functioned. "Three fifteen," she said, already smiling at their fortune.

Kyle smiled back. "Perfect. Let's go get our swimsuits from the cabin."

May's smile transformed into a mischievous grin. "It's a traditional Japanese hot spring, Kyle. You aren't supposed to wear swimsuits…"

"Oh." Kyle blushed. " _Ohh…_ " They'd been dating for several months, and they'd seen each other naked before, but the thought of being naked in an open space got him all embarrassed.

Without even intending to peek, Kyle could see over the tall fence that shielded the hot spring from the path. It looked to be empty, so he said, "I guess we can go in now, then…" Still blushing, he opened the wooden door and ducked into the little changing room and May followed him in.

The two liminals stripped down and put their clothes in the provided baskets, then stepped out the spring-side door. As Kyle had seen, the large stone-ringed pool was unoccupied. The pool formed a crescent around a large boulder in the center, with the deepest and hottest water at one end. It was calm and peaceful, and the only sounds around were birds tweeting and the gentle splashing of hot water flowing into the pool or flowing out the other side.

But more than sights or sound, the smell of the pool struck Kyle like a sledgehammer. "Whoa, that's strong," he said, his eyes already watering from the potent sulphur scent, like a thousand hard-boiled eggs.

May's sense of smell was nowhere near as sensitive as Kyle's, but she couldn't deny that the smell was strong. "Give it a moment. You'll get used to it," she said, patting his arm.

He smiled down at her, saw her naked form, and immediately forgot about the smell. He couldn't take his eyes off May as she walked forward, her wide reptilian feet gripping the smooth stones. She was lithe and toned, with the fit and muscular body of a woman who went swimming or dancing every single day.

Kyle glanced down at his own body and he was actually satisfied with what he saw. A few months ago, he'd been pudgier than he liked, and always eating May's delicious baked goods hadn't helped. But thanks to their gym routine, Kyle's bulk started to become more muscle than fat, and his progress was noticeable. He had been getting compliments from patrons at the bar, and he seemed to get less trouble from ruffians too.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" May called, pulling Kyle from his thoughts. He glanced up to find that she was already neck deep in the steaming water.

Kyle stepped forward cautiously, not trusting the wet stones, then dipped a foot in the spring. "Ooh, that's hot," he mumbled, but kept going.

"Yeah, it is…" May said in a mischievous tone.

Kyle looked up and saw where May's eyes were looking: right at his exposed crotch. His blush returned full force and he quickly slipped the rest of the way into the water. Once safely in the hot spring, he chuckled and said, "You're acting pretty frisky today, May…"

May paddled over to Kyle's side. "Well, _yeah_ ," she said, as if it should have been obvious. "It's all so romantic. This was such a great idea, Kyle. I love you."

Kyle blinked. It wasn't the first time she'd said it, but the 'L' word was pretty new to their relationship and it still sent his heart skipping every time. "I l-love you, too," he stammered, smiling a goofy smile.

May cuddled up against his chest for a while, relaxing in the heat. After a few minutes, she whispered, "When we were in the cabin, I felt the sheets on the bed. They were silky smooth and wonderful…"

"Oh, that's nice," Kyle responded.

"Do you want to try them out?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. I guess we'll sleep in them tonight. Should be comfortable," Kyle said, oblivious to her intent.

"I meant now," May said, trying not to get frustrated.

Kyle's eyes went wide. " _Oh_ , okay. We can always come back to the hot spring later." He stood up, giving May another eyeful of a certain body part, then darted to the changing room.

May giggled and muttered, "Finally," then followed after him.

* * *

That evening, while Kyle and May were snuggled up together on the bed, each reading a book, Kyle's phone started to ring. Unlike May, he had forgotten to turn his phone to airplane mode.

"Sorry, May. One sec." Kyle wriggled out of the bed and answered the ringing phone, "Hello, this is Kyle."

"Kyle my man, how's it going?" The voice belonged to Brutus, Kyle's exchange program host, coworker, and best friend.

Out of habit, Kyle paced around the cabin as he spoke. "Pretty good. This is a really nice place. It's not far from town, so you should check it out sometime."

"Nice, nice, good to hear…" Brutus said slowly, like he was working himself up to something. Finally, he took the plunge and said, "So, since you guys are still really close by, if things get crazy at work, can I call you in for backup?"

Kyle was too nice for his own good. He started to say, "Uh, sure I gue—"

"Oh no you don't!" May interrupted from the bed. She'd overheard enough of the conversation and knew Kyle well enough to know what was going on. "We are on _vacation_. No work for either of us!"

Kyle winced and he moved the phone from his mouth and said, "Sorry, May. My bad." He put the phone back and told Brutus, "Actually, I can't do that. Sorry." He continued pacing out into the kitchen area and added, "It would take a while for a cab to come get me anyway. I wouldn't be that much use."

Brutus was understanding as always. "Ah, alright. Thanks anyway, bud. You two have a good night!"

They definitely had a good night. After an additional apology and some cuddling to make up for Kyle's near mistake, the loving couple made use of those silky sheets again, late into the night.

Saturday morning brought a spring rain with it, making the outdoors a bit too damp and chilly for May to handle. So they stayed inside where they snuggled and read and talked to pass the time. However, there was a lot of time to fill and even sex could only take up so much.

Eventually, Kyle got dressed, stealthily slipped his phone into his pocket, and walked to the cabin door. "May, I'm gonna go for a little walk to stretch my legs. I'll let you know if it looks like the weather is warming up."

"Sounds good. Be safe on the wet trails," May called back from the recliner where she was all curled up, reading a book.

Kyle really did want to stretch his legs, but he also wanted to call Brutus and check in. Friday nights were always crazy at the club, and he felt bad about leaving Brutus on his own. Once Kyle got out of sight of their cabin, he pulled out his phone, turned off airplane mode, and called Brutus.

Meanwhile in the cabin, May was itching to do some baking, which was how she often filled the time at home. She snuck into the kitchenette and dug around in the partially stocked fridge, taking inventory. The cabin had the basics, like eggs and flour and sugar, but was totally lacking in more specific ingredients like baker's chocolate.

May rubbed her chin in thought and her skin slowly drifted through a rainbow of colors. She picked up a bottle of vanilla flavoring. "Hmm, this just might work. In fact, I've been thinking of adding something simple and charming to the bakery menu…"

Outside on the trail, Kyle spoke into his phone as he walked. Of course Brutus and the Wild Life had been fine in Kyle's absence, but he felt much better knowing for sure. While chatting with Brutus about work, Kyle turned around and started heading back to the cabin.

Still on the phone, he absentmindedly opened the door and stepped inside. "Good to hear that everything is good at work, Brutus. Call me if you need anythi—" His voice cut off as May turned and looked right at him.

She froze, holding a whisk in one hand and a bowl of batter in the other. There seemed to be one pan of muffins in the oven already and another batch in progress. Judging by the number of bowls and pans she had out on the counter, she was testing out a bunch of slight variations on a recipe.

Kyle hung up his phone, then smiled sheepishly. "Uh, you know how we promised we wouldn't think about work? Because we're on vacation?"

"Yeah…" May nodded, her entire body blushing pink. "I had an idea for a recipe we could sell at the shop, and I just had to try it out."

"And I couldn't stop worrying about work so I called Brutus," Kyle admitted.

May smiled and said, "We suck at vacations."

Kyle chuckled and said, "Yeah, we do."

May set the bowl of batter down and grabbed Kyle by the arm. "Well, I might as well finish baking these muffins, and you can be my taste tester."

"Sounds great, May," Kyle said with a grin.

About two hours later, May had settled on a recipe she liked well enough to sell at the bakery. She cooked up all the dough, rather than let it go to waste, and ended up with a few dozen extra muffins.

May flumped into a kitchen chair and looked at all the muffins arrayed on the counter. "What should we do with them?" she wondered aloud.

Even the rejected recipes were quite tasty, so Kyle wouldn't have minded eating them all himself, but he knew he could do without all those calories. The towering orc thought for a second, then said, "Maybe we can give them to the other guests of the inn?"

"Great idea!" May cheered, already scooping the muffins up and arranging them on a large cookie sheet for transport.

The muffins ended up taking up two sheets, so Kyle and May each took one and started down the hill to the main house. At the front desk, they found Sari, the acting manager while Yuisu was out of town. She was a human woman with short grey hair and a wrinkled yet kind-looking face, and she was wearing a simple traditional kimono.

Sari smiled at the sight of the young couple, but tilted her head at the cookie pans in their hands. She could see that they were covered in muffins, but couldn't fathom _why._ "What's all that, hmm?" she asked.

May's face and hair was pink with embarrassment as she said, "Uh, I accidentally baked a few… dozen… extra muffins. Vanilla flavor. Maybe you can give them to the other guests staying here?"

Sari laughed heartily. "Ohoho, I'm sure the other guests would love them." She hopped out of her chair and shuffled down the hall toward the kitchen. The little old woman seemed pretty nimble for her age. "Over here, you two. We'll set 'em up here in the kitchen and I'll go tell the other guests in a bit."

As May and Kyle put the pans on the kitchen counter, Sari asked them, "What was the occasion? It isn't often that people bake while on vacation."

With a chuckle, Kyle spoke up first. "May works at a bakery, and it seems even on vacation she can't help but bake."

May punched him lightly in the bicep. "Says the guy that called work to check in on his day off," she teased.

Sari smiled warmly and said, "I've been running inns for a long time, and I've seen this before. Worrying about avoiding work can be more problematic than the work itself. If you're having fun together, then it's a good vacation, no matter what you're doing."

May and Kyle both nodded thoughtfully. Kyle bowed down and said, "Thank you for the advice, Sari." Even bowing deeply, he was still taller than the sagely woman.

"Yep, thanks, Sari!" May added.

"Oh, you're welcome, darlings. Now I'll let you get back to your vacation," Sari said, then turned and shuffled back toward the front desk.

Kyle and May looked around for the first time and realized they were in the middle of a well-lived-in house. While it was quiet at the moment, they could imagine how lively this kitchen must be when all the seats at the big kitchen table were filled with a variety of liminals and their host.

May wondered what kind of life those liminals must live, now that their house was part of a bustling inn. _Do they mind sharing their home with strangers? Do they get enough privacy? It's just me and Ayumi at our place, and she's usually busy with university, so I have plenty of time to myself._

"Over here," Kyle said as made his way toward the back door. "This leads right to the hot spring. Want to take another dip? We didn't stay long last time…"

May dropped her previous line of thought and answered, "Sure thing, love."

* * *

It was late Monday evening when a Hummer limo rumbled to a stop in front of the Mountain Lily Inn. A bunch of liminal women and one liminal girl poured out, happy to be home after their weekend of convention fun and sightseeing. They practically stampeded up onto the front porch and into the main house, leaving a single human behind to address the limo driver.

"Thanks again, sir," Yuisu said as she paid for the ride. She made sure to get a receipt so she could get some of the expense reimbursed by the Exchange Program. Then she went inside to talk to Sari, thinking, _I hope everything went okay while I was gone. Sari never called, so I guess there weren't any emergencies at least._

Sari was waiting at the front desk for Yuisu. "Welcome back, Yuisu. You'll be pleased to hear that everything went swimmingly." She offered a hand for a handshake.

Yuisu skipped the handshake and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me that you'd help out like this. This inn is my baby."

"Oh, it was no problem, Yuisu. It was a nice change of pace to manage a smaller inn again."

Yuisu winced as she stepped out of the hug. _I guess my inn really is small compared to hers, but it certainly feels big when I'm doing everything myself. I should get around to hiring staff. Maybe one maid to start…_

"Oh, before I forget," Sari said, then presented a cardboard box with a slit in the top. "I asked the guests to leave feedback and opinions for you before they left. You should take a look."

Yuisu's eyes glimmered with excitement. "Ooh, alright. Let's sit at the kitchen table and read these." With that, she sock skated away with the box under one arm.

A minute later, Yuisu had the box open and its contents spread across the table. She squinted in confusion as she read the third letter in a row about muffins. "Sari, what's all this about complementary muffins? Did you buy those or something?"

Sari shook her head. "Nope. Those were a gift from a guest, a lovely chameleon girl named May. My understanding is that she works at a bakery in town."

"Hmm," Yuisu said, "It looks like people _really_ loved them. I'll have to work out a deal with that bakery. I could make Sunday morning muffins into a recurring thing."

"Speaking of May," Sari said as she passed a note over to Yuisu, "This feedback is from her and her orc boyfriend, Kyle."

 _Oh, I know him. That nice orc bouncer from the club,_ Yuisu thought as she unfolded the note. She read, "The cabin's kitchenette was great, but more variety of baking ingredients would be even better! Baker's chocolate, condensed milk, fresh cream, etc."

After that was another paragraph in different handwriting, "As a bouncer, I felt the security was a little light. I recommend installing a key card system to control access to the main house and the hot spring. The hot spring fence could also stand to be higher, so tall liminals don't accidentally see over."

Yuisu giggled at their suggestions, which she wouldn't mind fulfilling if she somehow got a _lot_ more resources at her disposal, then she grabbed another note at random. This one didn't have any name on it, but the handwriting looked similar to Kyle's note about security.

It read, "It would be great if you added a shop that sells certain… private amenities, in case guests run out." Below that in familiar girly handwriting was an explanation, "He means you should stock condoms. BIG ones."


	100. Onward and Upward - Copy That

After ComicMon, things quickly returned to normal around the Mountain Lily Inn. Haru happily returned to her job at Sam's butcher shop and Tsuen was thrilled to resume her personal training at Sports Club Kobold. Even though winter had ended, Quess was still helping out at the flower shop, leaving Iormu's hands full with Pwess.

Mara experimented with sewing, hoping to eventually be able to make some income from it, at least between gaming marathons. She still disappeared for entire days whenever any new game or MMO update was released. And of course Yuisu was always busy helping any current inn guests and keeping all thirteen guest rooms clean and well-stocked.

This left Chione feeling somewhat purposeless, since she didn't have a job or a calling like the other girls. She had mentioned that feeling to her girlfriend Actia, and Actia had shared an unexpectedly wise piece of advice: "Life isn't a race to some specific finish line. It's okay if you aren't sure what you want to do yet, as long as you keep your mind open. You might find a new passion in an unlikely place."

That advice really stuck with her, so Chione tried to be receptive to new experiences. She'd already stepped outside her comfort zone when she stood on stage at ComicMon, and that experience certainly had an impact on her.

As Chione paced the hallways in the middle of the night, long after the rest of the house had gone to sleep, she thought, _I actually kind of liked being around all of those people at the con. I guess I finally see what Mimi meant about being an urban liminal. Though I still prefer to stay out of the spotlight…_

She was pulled from her thoughts and her pacing when she saw someone in the living room, standing in the dark, looking out the window. The person was short, with cat-like ears emerging from wavy lime-green hair. Most importantly, Chione didn't recognize them at all.

"Uh, hello?" she called, cautiously. As a gargoyle, Chione had powerful protective instincts, so her first thought was to identify the potential threat. Then she would defend her housemates, with force if necessary.

The person turned their head slightly and glanced at Chione. Judging by their face and body shape, it seemed to be a liminal woman of some sort. "Hello," the woman said in a flat, unenthusiastic voice.

Chione watched the mystery woman closely. Even in the darkness, Chione's nightvision let her see that the woman's eyes were droopy, with dark bags underneath. Those eyes were also different colors: one green and one blue. Chione thought, _I've heard that heterochromia is common in cats. I guess that's true for cat liminals too?_

"Are you a guest of the inn?" Chione asked. She didn't want to assume the worst just yet, especially since there were two guest rooms inside the main house.

There was no response, and the woman just turned back to look out the window again. She stared upward at the crescent moon with a glazed look on her face.

 _Maybe if I open up to her, she'll open up to me?_ Chione thought. Then she said, "As for me, I live here, as an Exchange Program homestay."

Finally, without taking her eyes from the white light of the moon, the woman answered, "Yeah. I'm staying in the corner room for a couple days."

 _Oh, that's the one next to my bedroom._ Hearing that put Chione at ease, but she still didn't know much about the mystery woman that was staying in the house. Chione kept up her approach of pairing each question with some information about herself, since it seemed to work. "I'm Chione. What's your name?"

"Aiko."

"You're up late. Are you nocturnal like me?"

Aiko shook her head. "No. I just like the moon. When I'm looking at it… well, it makes me feel like myself." The cat-eared woman turned away from the window, then walked slowly past Chione. "Goodnight, Chione" she said in that same flat tone of voice, then she continued down the hallway and disappeared into her guest room.

"Goodnight, Aiko," Chione said to the empty hallway. She blinked a few times, pondering the strange encounter, then shrugged her shoulders. Chione resumed pacing the hallways and her thoughts returned to their earlier topic. _Maybe I should spend more time in town, to experience more of Japan's culture and people. If I'm with Actia, I don't even need special permission._

* * *

The next day, while Chione was asleep and most of the other girls were off at work, Yuisu planned to do some repair work on the house. She grabbed some tools and supplies and made her way through the house toward the back deck, where one of the wooden planks had splintered and needed to be replaced.

On the way, she passed Mara in the hallway. The pink-haired arachne was shuffling lazily toward the kitchen. She looked barely awake, which was pretty typical for her in the morning.

Yuisu waved and said, "Good morning, Mara." _Eleven is still technically morning, I guess._

Mara didn't respond at first, so Yuisu tried again. "Morning, Mara. Crazy gaming marathon? You look even more out of it than normal." _That girl always stays up way too late._

Mara finally turned and acknowledged Yuisu. She smiled awkwardly, and muttered, "Oh, right… Yeah. You know me and my marathons, yep."

Yuisu grinned and said, "Ha! Maybe that shared interest in marathons helped bring you and Tsuen together."

Mara looked completely lost. She just blinked and turned away. "Seeya, Yuisu."

Yuisu tilted her head in confusion. _Was my little joke_ that _bad? Or is Mara just feeling off today?_ She shrugged it off and resumed her trip to the back deck.

It took almost an hour to remove the old, splintered board and replace it with a nice new one. The new wood stood out against the rest of the deck, but Yuisu knew it would fade to match eventually, especially with all the summer sun the deck would get.

Once the job was complete, Yuisu went to the kitchen to wash up and make herself some lunch. To her surprise, Tsuen was there and she was hunched over and digging in the open fridge. The centaur was wearing one of her exercise outfits, as if she had just returned from a run, but she wasn't dusty or sweaty at all.

"Hey, Tsuen. You're home from work early. Is something up?" she asked.

Tsuen shook her head, sending her magenta hair swishing. Her short-cut tail swished in a matching motion that was really adorable. "Nah. I'm fine," she answered without elaboration.

Yuisu stepped up to the kitchen sink to wash her hands, then said, "Have you eaten yet? I was about to make myself some lunch, and I can whip you up a salad while I'm at it."

Tsuen blinked and wiggled her long, brown ears. "Ahh, salad. That makes sense. Sure. I would like that."

As Tsuen closed the fridge and made her way to the kitchen table, Yuisu raised one eyebrow. _Now Tsuen's acting odd too? I hope she and Mara didn't catch the same cold or something._

Yuisu made two bowls of salad, using spinach leaves and a variety of chopped veggies. She topped them with croutons and a bit of shredded cheese, then turned to ask what dressing Tsuen wanted.

Tsuen wasn't at the table. In fact, she wasn't in the kitchen at all. "Tsuen?" Yuisu called. "Where'd you go?"

There was no response, so Yuisu shrugged and thought, _Maybe she wasn't feeling well and had to run to the bathroom?_

Yuisu dumped some tangy Italian dressing on her own salad, then sat down at the table to eat. As she devoured the delicious meal, her thoughts wandered to all the little tasks still on her to-do list, but she was also worried about Tsuen and Mara. Mara being tired was normal, but Tsuen was as healthy as a horse and it was very rare to see her so out of sorts.

When Yuisu finished eating, Tsuen still hadn't returned. _Huh. I guess I'll put her salad in the fridge for later,_ Yuisu thought. She put some plastic wrap over Tsuen's bowl and put it in the refrigerator.

Then she moved on to her next chore, which was a big one: cleaning the hot spring area. She flipped the sign on the fence to 'Closed' and stepped inside, carrying a bucket, mop, and basket of other cleaning supplies. The work kept Yuisu busy and her mind occupied, so soon she had forgotten all about Mara and Tsuen's strange behavior.

* * *

That evening, Yuisu was cooking dinner and the smell started to bring all the women in the house to the kitchen. Tsuen and Mara came in together, both smiling and looking much better than earlier, then Chione came after, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Haru arrived next, wearing a fashionable little black skirt and a blue tank top. She seemed eager for summer weather, even though it was still a chilly spring up in the mountains. She was cold-resistant enough to get away with jumping the gun a little.

"Looking good, Haru," Yuisu said with a smile. She never could get tired of seeing that beautiful harpy in her various sexy outfits.

Haru grinned and replied, "Thanks, babe. Want any help with the cooking?" She asked even though she knew that she couldn't be much use. Not having hands made harpies pretty ineffective at cooking in general.

"Actually, can you go ask Qwess and Iormu if they want to join us? I made enough for them too." Iormu was the only one of her little family that ate regular food, but of course the entire family was invited. Due to her size, she ate enough for three anyway.

"Sure!" Haru said, then pivoted on the spot and bounded toward the back door, her skirt flapping _almost_ high enough for Yuisu to glimpse some panties.

Yuisu went back to preparing the large and diverse meal, until a voice from the kitchen table caught her attention.

"Haru? Why'd you change clothes?" Mara asked.

Yuisu turned around to see Haru at the entrance to the kitchen, wearing a white t-shirt and torn blue jeans. Yuisu shrugged off Haru's sudden change of outfit, though it was pretty weird of her to change right after being complimented on her previous clothes.

Yuisu asked Haru, "So, will the cabin girls be joining us?"

Haru fidgeted for a moment, her long talons clicking nervously at the floor, then she turned around and started to leave without a word.

She stopped when a voice called out from further down the hallway and around the corner, by the back door, "Nah, they're in the middle of watching a movie." The voice was Haru's.

"Uh, what?" Yuisu said. Then an expression of pure confusion appeared on her face as a second Haru rounded the corner and strode into sight.

There were now two Harus, each wearing different outfits but otherwise identical, staring at each other in the hallway.

Mara jumped up from her seat and skittered forward so she could see what was going on in the hallway. When she saw the two Harus, her six eyes went wide. "No way! Two fluffy harpy hotties?!"

The newer arrival, the Haru in a skirt, puffed up her feathers and stepped backward into a stable and cautious stance. Her eyes narrowed into a grim glare and her pointed ears were pulled back. She was tense and on edge, and perhaps even afraid. It was a side of her that Yuisu had never really seen before.

" **Who** are you, and **why** do you look like **me**?" she hissed in a low voice. If questions could kill, everyone in the room would be dead.

The other Haru must have sensed the hostility and terrifying power of the harpy before her, because she instantly dropped to the floor and curled in a ball, wrapping her wings around her legs. In a flat tone quite unlike Haru's normally silky voice, she shouted, "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Then, before everyone's surprised eyes, that Haru started to change. Her pure white feathers withdrew into her arms, her body and limbs shrunk in size, and her hair changed to a vibrant lime green. Furry ears pushed their way out of her hair, and a green tail emerged from her lower back. Even her clothes transformed into a purple sweater-dress that hung off both shoulders.

After no more than five seconds, an entirely different person was there, curled in a ball on the floor. It was someone that only two women in the room recognized.

"Aiko?!" asked Yuisu and Chione simultaneously.

The green-haired catgirl shivered in fear, still clutching her knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she repeated in her droning, drab voice.

Yuisu forgot all about the food on the stove and sprinted into the crowded hallway. Mara had already backed away from the confusing scene, but Haru still loomed over the cowering catgirl. Yuisu stepped between them and addressed Haru first, looking the terrifying predator straight in the eyes. "Haru, it's okay now. I know this girl," she pleaded. "Take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?"

Haru took a single deep breath and let it out slowly and found her tensed muscles unwinding. As her adrenaline faded, she rose from her combative crouch and took a few steps back. She still didn't trust the impostor one bit, but she was calming down, at least.

Then Yuisu spun around and kneeled down so she could be face to face with Aiko. She put one hand out, palm up, and said, "Aiko, are you alright? It's all okay now. No one will hurt you."

Aiko slowly lifted her head until her eyes, one blue and one green, stared into Yuisu's green ones. "I'm sorry," she said one more time, then finally broke out of her apologetic loop and added, "I didn't want to cause any trouble. I was just so curious… I just had to know what it was like…"

Yuisu put her open hand on Aiko's bare shoulder. "Apology accepted. We were just startled, that's all. No one knew you could do that, so it surprised us." She looked up and swept her gaze over the girls that were gathered around. "Isn't that right?"

Mara was quick to say, "Yep. I was surprised, but that was really cool."

Chione nodded. Now that she knew Aiko could copy other people's appearance, the previous night's comment about feeling like herself made a lot more sense.

From the kitchen counter, Tsuen called back, "It was surprising, but I'm fine now." She was saving the dinner from burning, even the meat, despite the look of disgust on her face. The mere smell of meat disagreed with Tsuen, at least when it was that close.

Yuisu looked at Haru last and Aiko cautiously raised her eyes too. After a tense moment of silence, Haru said, "It's fine. Don't do it again, at least not without warning me first." Then a shiver ran down her spine and she muttered, "Seeing myself like that creeped me the hell out."

The slightest smile appeared on Aiko's face and she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Aiko joined the other women for dinner and between bites of food, they all talked and learned a little bit about her. She was a rare liminal called a copycat, a species which was likely related to dopplegangers. Copycats look similar to nekomimis or werecats normally, but they can transform into a perfect physical copy of anyone they've ever seen. However, that ability didn't copy personality. Aiko had to observe the person's actions for a while first if she wanted to mimic them convincingly.

Aiko also admitted to all the times she had impersonated the other women at the table. Tsuen felt unnerved when she learned that while she'd been at work earlier that day, Aiko had impersonated her. Her brown ears wilted and she asked, "Why do you do it? Why would you pretend to be me? And in my own house, no less…"

Aiko frowned and answered, "As I mentioned earlier, I get so curious. About what it's like to have wings, or four legs, or six eyes. About what it's like to be someone else." She swallowed hard and added, "And… I'm never comfortable in my own skin. I hate being myself…"

Chione stood up suddenly. Her cyan eyes were wide and passionate. "I've felt that way, especially when I first started to change from a human girl to this." She waved a hand over her horns and her wings. "But you can learn to love yourself and your abilities, Aiko. Like I did."

The gargoyle girl pushed her chair out of the way and walked around the table to stand next to Aiko. "Your ability to transform is part of you, so I think you are still _you_ when you're transformed." She put a stony hand on Aiko's arm and said, "I saw how guilty you felt about impersonating the girls. Maybe you just need more positivity around your transformations, around your special ability. If you see the joy and excitement it can bring people, you'll feel better about yourself."

Aiko blinked her mismatched eyes and tilted her head. "O…kay? I'm not sure what you mean."

Chione stepped back, planted her hands on her hips and unfurled her multicolored wings. "Please copy me. I'd love to see that," she said with a cheerful smile.

Aiko smiled shyly, then nodded. She stood as well, then started to transform. Her furry ears twisted and darkened into curved horns. Small wings sprouted from her back, poked through her sweater, and grew out to full size. She grew taller and a bit bustier. Her hair shortened and changed hues until it matched Chione's, and finally her skin and face changed until they were a perfect match.

Surprisingly, she hadn't changed her clothes this time. The gargoyle-Aiko was still wearing a bare-shouldered purple sweater-dress, but it was a few sizes too small for her now. Aiko's Chione-sized breasts threatened to spill out of the top of the sweater, which was also barely long enough to cover her butt.

Aiko didn't seem to notice her immodesty as she spun around to show everyone. Chione flushed a deep red and covered her eyes with both hands. She couldn't bring herself to watch as her 'reflection' flaunted skin normally reserved exclusively for her girlfriend.

Mara put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. "Damn, Chione. I never knew you had curves like that. You should show 'em off more."

Judging by the pleasantly surprised looks on Haru and Yuisu's faces, they agreed with Mara's assessment. Tsuen's opinion wasn't readily available, as she was already glaring at Mara. Tsuen was quite used to Mara's antics so there was no real hostility behind it.

"Uh, um, Aiko? Can you please change the clothes to, uh, fit?" Chione stammered.

"Oh, oops. I'm not used to transforming on the spot like that, so I guess I forgot that step." Aiko smiled cheerfully at Chione, using Chione's own face to do it, and said, "Should I resize this?" She tugged at the strained top, briefly exposing even more cleavage. "Or change into your clothes?"

Chione blushed even brighter and blurted, "Doesn't matter! Just do _something_. I'm so embarrassed!"

"I'll resize this, so no one gets me and you confused," Aiko stated. Then the sweater-dress spontaneously lengthened and expanded until it fit properly. It covered her cleavage almost completely and functioned as a real dress again, reaching almost to the knees.

Chione peeled her hands from her face and finally looked closely at Aiko's transformation. "Wow, you are amazing, Aiko." She was impressed by all the perfectly accurate details, and she secretly appreciated how great she looked in that sweater-dress, at least now that it fit. _I'll have to shop for a dress like that the next time I'm in town._

Tsuen raised a hand and asked, "I'm confused. How can your clothes change too? Are they magic or something?"

Everyone else nodded as they realized what a great question that was.

Aiko smiled and said, "Oh, I'm not wearing any clothes. I saw a girl wearing this dress once and I really liked it, so I tend to transform part of my body into it."

Mischievous looks appeared on Mara's and Yuisu's faces at the same time. To Mara, Aiko's reveal meant that she could transform into any person with any outfit she'd ever seen. Mara wanted to see her as Tsuen in all sorts of sexy clothes. To Yuisu, it meant that Aiko was always secretly naked, which was a supremely sexy and empowering thought.

Neither of them had a chance to voice their ideas because Haru beat them to the punch. She raised a wing and said, "I'm sorry about my reaction earlier, Aiko. Could you copy me again? I'd like to see that properly."

"Sure," Aiko said, already changing back into Haru-in-jeans.

After the transformation finished, Haru stepped up close and looked Aiko over with wide and curious eyes. She ran a wing over Aiko's wing, testing the accuracy of her feathers, then leaned in until they were nose to nose, admiring the copied details of Aiko's face. "Wow, this is very impressive. I can't even imagine all the applications for a skill like this."

Yuisu had also been inching closer and closer to the two Harus, watching intently. She was breathing hard and there was a curious look on her face. When Haru and Aiko were face to face, Yuisu mumbled, "It'd be so hot if you two kissed."

Surprised by the sudden perverted suggestion, Haru and Aiko stepped apart in a hurry. At the same time, Mara burst into laughter. Yuisu hadn't meant to say it aloud and she immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. Even Tsuen and Chione stifled giggles at Yuisu's slip-up.

"Hahaha, you're not wrong, Yuri-su! You're not wrong!" Mara bellowed as she fell to the floor, clutching her chest and rolling with laughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Aiko is inspired by Circus-P's song Copycat (tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-C1) and the art Sleppu made for it (tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-C2).


	101. Onward and Upward - Flower Viewing

On a beautiful morning in late April, there wasn't a cloud in the sky or even in the weather forecast. It was shaping up to be the perfect day for Iormu's Christmas present to Quess: three tickets to a day-long flower viewing bus tour.

Iormu left the cabin dressed in a flower-patterned black sundress with her long purple hair back in a single massive braid. It was much more manageable that way, and it was less likely to get tangled up in either of the slimegirls in her life.

In Iormu's arms, Pwess wriggled excitedly as a familiar Hummer limousine pulled to a stop in the Inn's gravel driveway. The young slime 'wore' a summery dress just as pink and translucent as the rest of her body.

Quess was in a similar dress, though it boasted a lot more detail _and_ some impressive cleavage. She climbed inside the limo first, then Iormu passed Pwess up to her. Iormu slithered inside and the huge SUV limo lowered a couple inches from the weight, but it's sturdy suspension handled it just fine.

Pwess immediately started exploring the expansive interior. The last time she rode in the limo, she'd been too excited about ComicMon to really appreciate it. "Ooh, this is so cool! The chairs are sideways, and there's curtains on all the windows," she said as she clambered over the sofa-like seats.

Quess put a gelatinous hand on Pwess's head and patted her purple slime-hair. Then she smiled lovingly and said, "Pick a seat and buckle up, princess. I don't want to have to scrape you off the ceiling if we hit a bump."

"Okay, Mommy," Pwess answered. She obediently settled into a seat, but never stopped vibrating with excitement.

On the other side of the limo, Iormu was sprawled across all the seats. Since their little family had the whole limo to themselves, she figured she might as well use it. It wasn't often that Iormu could spread out so comfortably, after all.

As the limo Hummer rumbled off down the hill, Pwess bounced in her seat and asked, "Are we gonna ride in this all over Japan and see all the flowers?"

Iormu shook her head, but she kept it low since her horns could easily gouge the plush ceiling if she wasn't careful. The ceiling already had a discreet line of stitches where something similar must have occurred in the past. She answered, "No, we're only taking this to the bus station in Yamagata City, then we'll ride a bus to see the flowers."

It took about fifteen minutes to drive down the mountain to the town of Okayado, and another thirty to get to the much larger city of Yamagata. The highway between the two had to wind and maneuver through steep mountains, making the drive take longer than the distance alone would suggest.

Before long, Pwess was bored of looking out the window. Having grown up on a mountain, the mountainous terrain wasn't anything special to her. She leapt to her feet the second the limo came to a stop, cheering, "Yay, bus time!"

"Not quite yet, Pwess," Iormu said. In reality, it would still be ten minutes before the tour bus even started boarding, and another twenty before it would depart. "But you can play outside for a while." Rather than sitting idly for thirty minutes, Iormu and Quess decided to let Pwess run around and burn off some energy.

While her parents sat on a bench, Pwess ran all around the outside of the bus depot, climbing a couple trees and picking up twigs and pebbles in her gelatinous body. Some were on accident, but some she grabbed because they looked cool.

Eventually, Quess called out, "Pwess! It's time to go! And make sure you get cleaned up like I taught you."

Pwess squinted in focus for a moment, then with a single _WHUMP_ , all the dirt and rocks and sticks were shunted right out of her body. They fell to the lawn unceremoniously and Pwess proclaimed, "K, all ready, mommy!"

"Good job. Now, let's get boarded and settled in," Quess said as she approached the bus. She turned to Iormu and added, "Hopefully it isn't too full for you to fit."

Iormu smiled. "It won't be. When I booked the trip, I asked if they could accommodate my size. They said it wouldn't be a problem at all, since these tours never fill up an entire bus, and the bus seats are removable. There should already be a big open spot for us."

There was indeed an open spot, but it was at the back. To get to it, the little liminal family had to pass by all the passengers that had already boarded. There were about a dozen other passengers, all human, and they were all surprised to see Iormu, Quess, and Pwess. Hushed whispers had started even before they boarded, when the approaching liminals had been spotted through the windows.

Iormu winced at the thought of having to explain her unusual family to a bus full of tourists. "Oof, I hadn't thought about this part."

Quess gave Iormu's scaly hand a squeeze and said, "Don't worry about it. I've got this." She put on her biggest smile and stepped onto the bus first. She bowed her head to the bus driver, a middle-aged man with a beard and a warm smile, and handed over her three tickets. Then she turned to address the passengers.

Quess spoke clearly and confidently, channeling her old royal persona, but dampening it with the modesty that she'd learned, "Hello, everyone. I realize my family and I look a bit strange and maybe even scary, but I assure you we're just here for the same flower tour as the rest of you. We're happy to chat if you have any questions, and I hope to get to know you during our wonderful day." She ended the introduction with a respectful bow and a shimmering smile.

The other passengers nodded and mumbled greetings of their own. They weren't fully comfortable yet, but they'd certainly warmed up to the idea of having liminals on the tour. Whether or not they cared about Quess and Iormu's same-sex relationship wasn't as readily apparent.

Quess strode proudly down the aisle to the open spot near the back and Iormu followed. The jormungand's body fit barely within the narrow aisle and she wasn't able to slither too far to either side.

Pwess had been walking alongside Iormu before, but for the narrow aisle she decided to climb on Iormu's tail and ride instead. She smiled adorably at the other passengers as she passed, and her wide, glistening eyes and cute mannerisms warmed their hearts.

The family settled into their spot where two rows of seats had been removed from one side of the bus. Iormu's coiled tail occupied the open floor and all three of them sat comfortably side-by-side on a bench seat.

Iormu looked around at the other passengers and was surprised at the average age. Other than the young Pwess and the impossibly old Iormu, every single person was middle-aged or elderly. She turned to Quess and whispered, "I expected to see some young lovers on dates, but maybe this just isn't romantic to the youth these days."

Quess nodded, sending ripples through her body. "That sounds right. From what I've learned from the younger customers at the flower shop, they'd rather do something exotic and spontaneous. A bus tour just isn't exciting enough."

"Ahh, I see," Iormu said with a nod of understanding. She'd been awake in this time period for a while, but it was hard to learn about human culture while stuck up on an isolated mountainside. She did like to socialize with the Inn's guests, but other liminals weren't a great source of human perspective, for obvious reasons.

"However," Quess added, "I expect we'll see some younger people at some of the most remote stops. Or more accurately, we might see some cars rocking."

Pwess heard that, but she didn't understand Quess's innuendo. She tilted her head and asked, "There will be other kids? But why would kids rock cars? Is it a game?"

Iormu blushed and said, "There _might_ be other kids. And, uh, don't worry about the car thing, Pwess."

* * *

Their first stop was at a scenic overlook, just off the highway. Everyone filed out of the bus to look out over the field down below, which was completely covered in flowers. Blossoms of red, yellow, and pink shone beautifully in the sun, rippling slightly in the wind. The breeze carried some of the flowers' scent up to the overlook, which got two of the tour members salivating.

"Mommy, I wanna get closer to the flowers!" Pwess whined. She leaned against the heavy wooden railing and then stretched her pink body out like a snake to reach further and further over the edge.

Quess was right there next to her, savoring the smell. "I know, princess. I do too, but we need to wait. We can touch the flowers at the next stop."

Iormu darted up behind them and swept the end of her tail out to gather up Pwess's reaching tendrils and bring her back in. "Don't lean too far out. It isn't safe," she said sternly. Slimes were remarkably durable, so Pwess probably wouldn't get hurt if she fell, but getting her back up the hillside would be no easy feat.

"Okay, Momma. It didn't let me smell them any better anyway," Pwess said as she condensed back into a humanoid shape. Once she'd reformed her feet, complete with bare soles and ten cute little toes, she took off toward the bus, shouting, "Let's go to the next stop now! I wanna eat the flowers!"

Several of the other men and women raised an eyebrow at Pwess's desire to eat flowers, but some of them smiled. They couldn't help but be reminded of when their own kids had been that age.

* * *

After a short drive, the bus arrived at a public park that was known for its daffodils, a flower better known in Japan as 'narcissus'. Pwess was the first one off the bus and Quess was just behind, trying to keep up with her eternally energetic daughter. Iormu kindly waited for the other passengers to exit before taking up the entire aisle with her body.

"Mommy, over here!" Pwess called as she sprinted for the closest flowers. She skidded to a stop and put her face right up near the white and yellow blossoms. "These are really pretty!"

Quess's gelatinous and voluptuous body jiggled as she ran to catch up, then she knelt down next to Pwess. She said, "Oh, you're right, Pwess. Now, do you know what the different parts of the flower are called?"

Pwess hummed in thought for a moment, her voice going echoey. "Hmmm, there's the petals!" She pointed at a daffodil's six pure white petals, and then at the plant's long green leaves. "And the stem and leaves!"

Quess had a proud smile on her face as she nodded. Pwess was around the mental maturity of a five-year old human, but her ability to learn was even better, at least when she was interested in the topic. "That's right, but there are other parts too. See the bright yellow part in the middle?" she asked.

"Yeah! What's that?" Pwess asked as she leaned even closer to the flower for a better look.

"That's the corona. Not all flowers have it though. Flower petals have another name that matches that one: corolla."

"Ahh, okay. Corona and corolla," Pwess said as she processed the information. She got close enough to the flower to get a deep whiff of its scent and even taste some of its pollen. She liked it, a lot. Then, without fully realizing she was doing it, she opened her mouth wide and ate the entire daffodil blossom.

Then Pwess looked up at her mother and smiled bashfully. "Wush 'at okay?" she said through her mouthful of rapidly dissolving flower.

Quess chuckled, but shook her head. "Just this once. From now on, we should only eat the flowers further in, and not too many, so that the park still looks pretty for the other visitors."

Meanwhile, Iormu was sunbathing on a warm patch of concrete she'd found next to an informational sign. She glanced over the sign, which was about daffodils, their history, and their uses. She wasn't paying very close attention, since flowers were much more Quess's thing, until she got to the section about poison. It turns out that all parts of the daffodil plant contain a toxic chemical called lycorine, which can cause nausea and pain in most animals and humans.

Iormu sprang up from her cozy coil and slithered like lightning toward Quess and Pwess. "Wait! Don't eat those!" she called out. The sign said that it wasn't lethal and the symptoms would pass in a few hours, but she definitely didn't want their lovely family outing ruined by daffodil poisoning.

Pwess was the first to look up at Iormu, and there was still a bit of green daffodil stem sticking out of her mouth from her latest snack. She smirked and said, "What's your problem, Momma? I like these and I'm gonna keep eating' em."

Iormu pulled back in shock. Pwess was often stubborn, but never so rude. Iormu turned to her fiancée and said, "Quess, help me out here. Daffodils are poisonous, so Pwess shouldn't eat them."

Quess turned and looked Iormu in the eye with a fierce glare. "Oh, and who made you flower expert, huh? Last I checked, _I'm_ the one that works with flowers all day!" Bits of white and yellow flowers drifted inside Quess's body and even her head, which was a very unusual look for her. After she snapped at Iormu, she grabbed another daffodil, plucked the blossom off its stem and moved to stuff it into her open mouth.

 _Great…_ thought Iormu with a sigh. _It seems that the poison has a different effect on slimegirls. Instead of nausea or pain, it makes them rude and selfish._

With a flash of her clawed fingers, Iormu snatched the flower from Quess's hand and tossed it away. Then she rose up tall and imposing over her fiancée and said, "No, Quess. These flowers are poisonous and you will eat _no more_." Her voice was dark and powerful, like a rushing river.

Quess froze in place, her hand still clenched around where the flower had been. "Oh," she said meekly as her senses came back to her. "So they are. And they're messing with my head. Hang on."

She squinted her eyes, focused intently, then secreted a blob of green, white, and yellow goo. It contained all the bits of flowers that had been floating in her, along with any lycorine that she'd absorbed. As the discarded blob fell to the grass, Quess turned to help Pwess.

Pwess had watched the conversation and Quess's poison expulsion, but she wasn't particularly interested. She grabbed another flower and yelled, "More for me!"

"No, put that down, Pwess. It's bad for you," Quess pleaded.

Pwess resisted for a while, but her mothers eventually succeeded. Using promises of better flowers later, they finally got her to stop eating daffodils _and_ to spit out all the poison she'd taken in.

The no-longer-toxic Pwess frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Momma and Mommy. I didn't mean to be all mean." Her voice was sorrowful and tinny, like a mourning bell.

Quess wrapped her in a slimy embrace and said, "It's not your fault. I should have known better, especially with my job." She smiled and added, "I'll find some safe flowers at the next stop and we'll eat those together, okay?"

Pwess grinned up at her and nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

The next leg of the tour was a bit longer, giving Quess plenty of time to chat with other passengers while Pwess played with Iormu. Slimes were some of the least relatable liminals for most people, since they shared so little physiology with humans, but Quess had charisma to spare. She hit it off wonderfully with two old ladies and a middle-aged couple.

"How old is your daughter?" one elderly woman asked in a raspy but kind voice.

"About seven months," Quess replied nonchalantly.

The woman blinked and leaned her ear in closer. "Did you say seven years?"

Quess smiled and said, "No, seven months. Pwess was born on September 30th. Slimes reach toddler maturity almost instantly, then continue growing at about four times the pace of human children. But she's at about the level of a five-year-old, if that helps."

"Oh," the older woman managed through her surprise. "That's impressive!"

The middle-aged man leaned in then. In a hushed tone, he said, "So she's just a slime? Not half, uh, naga?"

Quess nodded. "She got some aesthetic features from her other mother Iormu, who's a Jormungand, by the way, but she's fundamentally a Queen Pink Slime like me."

Of the four humans gathered around Quess, only the younger woman seemed to react to the 'other mother' part of that sentence. The way she winced suggested that she wasn't comfortable with the lesbian relationship, Pwess's lack of a father, or both. Quess decided not to pursue it.

She wouldn't have had time for that conversation anyway, since the bus soon arrived at the next destination. Once again, Pwess was eager to explore, so Quess excused herself from the others and joined Iormu and Pwess as they wandered the flower-filled park.

This particular stop had neatly trimmed grass lawns in between vibrant flower beds. Pwess loved the feel of grass on her feet, so she was more interested in running than eating flowers, at least for the moment.

As Iormu watched Pwess zipping around, she asked, "Did you talk to Pwess about not damaging the flower beds?"

"Yep," Quess said. "She won't eat any visible flowers, or take too many. And all the flowers here are safe to eat, too."

Then Quess slid close to Iormu's side and said, "On the topic of flowers… The other day, I was talking to old lady Kawahara who owns the flower shop. She said she's been really enjoying her time off, and she wants to retire for real."

Iormu's eyes went wide with worry. She asked, "What does that mean for your job at the shop? Is she closing it down?" Quess's job was their only income, and even though the exchange program covered most expenses, they needed to save money for Pwess's future.

"No, nothing like that. Actually, she wants to sell me the flower shop," Quess said. Her voice was level, but she was practically bubbling with excitement.

Iormu smiled wide and nearly shouted, "That's amazing!" _The shop's just a little two room part of a larger building,_ Iormu thought, _so we could actually afford to buy it. And then Quess would start bringing home even more money!_

Quess continued, "She also said she wanted to move south, where the winters aren't so harsh." She paused, then dropped the really big news, "She offered to sell me her house too."

With surprising speed, Iormu wrapped Quess in a hug that would have broken bones if Quess had any. She cheered, "Oh my gods, we could have our very own home in Okayado? It's too good to be true!" Her massive tail whipped through the air with audible speed as she wiggled with happiness.

But then she stopped and her expression fell. "It's literally too good to be true," Iormu said. "We can't possibly afford to buy the shop _and_ a house right now. If we buy the shop, that house would be long sold by the time we had a savings again.

Quess just smiled and gave Iormu's shoulder a loving squeeze. "Maybe we _can_ buy both. I heard about a thing the Extraspecies Exchange Program is doing, where former exchange participants that choose to stay in Japan can get financial assistance toward their first home purchase."

" _Former_ participants," Iormu said with a frown. "We still have to put in our time in the program, Quess. I looked into it before Christmas, when we were first talking about moving out. It takes a _minimum_ of a year to graduate from the Exchange Program and become a formal resident of Japan. You may be nearing it, since you met Yuisu first, but I'm still a few months away."

Quess's smile didn't fade even a little. She said, "Exceptions can always be made, and you know Agent Will would help us."

Iormu nodded at that. He wasn't the most responsible person, but he had always come through for them when they needed it most.

Quess added, "You already put some time towards a similar exchange program in the USA which he might be able to count retroactively, and we've got another reason right there." She pointed at Pwess, who was dancing around in the grassy field, having a wonderful time. "I'd say that having a child puts some major pressure on the Exchange Program to let us graduate and get our own home."

A hint of a smile crept onto Iormu's face. "Yeah, I suppose that's true." Suddenly the amazing opportunity to own their own home seemed not only possible, but within reach.

The smile turned into a grin as Iormu said, "Let's make sure to mention that Pwess needs schooling, too. If we move into town, I'm sure we could find a program where she'd be with other kids her own, uh, age."

Strictly speaking, the other kids in such a class would be much older than Pwess, but she would grow and outpace them quickly. Because of that, Iormu had considered homeschooling, but that would deprive Pwess of much needed social interaction.

Quess wrapped a gooey arm around Iormu's waist. "Good point. I'll call Agent Will and pester him first thing after we get home. But for now, let's forget about that heavy stuff and play with Pwess!" With that Quess took off at a jog to join Pwess, who was rolling in the grass and nibbling a bright orange flower.

" _Fine._ If we _must_ …" Iormu joked, then she slithered through the sun-warmed field to join her beloved slimegirls.


	102. Onward and Upward - Flights of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

I made some bonus content that is relevant to this chapter: A map of the town of Okayado: favDOTme/darkiuv

* * *

In a cozy little apartment, two women sat side by side on the bed. One was a cyan-haired gargoyle with curved horns, stony grey skin on her limbs and tail, and two large and colorful wings. The other was a tiny mothgirl with white hair, red multi-faceted eyes, and four white and pink wings. They were both wearing cute and casual spring outfits.

Chione unfurled her wings and flopped backwards onto the bed with a sigh. "I just don't know what to do with myself. I made it to Japan, I made a bunch of friends and even a girlfriend." She blushed and smiled at Actia. "But now what?"

Actia leaned over and said in her soft, quiet voice, "Like I mentioned before, there's no hurry. You're still younger than I was when I joined the Exchange Program. Just get out and experience life for a while and see where that takes you."

Chione brushed her bangs from her face, looked up at Actia, and replied, "Alright. Then in that case, can we go explore the town tonight? I'd like to spend more time around people." As urban liminals, gargoyles had a somewhat symbiotic relationship with humans. Chione had always felt drawn to groups of humans, but her shyness usually won out. But ever since her success at ComicMon, Chione had been warming up to the idea of being around more people.

Actia blinked her large insect-like eyes, a feature that had been unnerving at first but Chione had grown to adore. "Of course," Actia said, then she glanced at the clock, which said 9:14PM. "I'd normally recommend the college campus to find people, but not this late. If you want to see people now, the bars on Main Street or the mall would be best."

Chione winced at the mention of bars. She wasn't much of a drinker, and last time she drank with Mimi and Lethe she overdid it and got sick. She forced a smile and said, "The mall sounds nice."

"You got it," Actia said confidently. Her self-confidence had grown astronomically since she and Chione started dating, but she could still get flustered sometimes, which always brought her stutter back with it.

She hopped off the bed and started toward the sliding glass door to the balcony. The adorably tiny woman turned back and said, "Shall we?"

Chione stood up quickly and chased after her girlfriend. "Yep!" she said with a cheerful giggle.

They took off from the balcony and flew side by side over the streetlight illuminated town of Okayado. The flight to the indoor mall was under half a mile, so the trip was over in a flash. The pair landed outside the mall's east entrance, spent a few seconds fixing their wind-tossed hair and clothes, and stepped inside.

"So…" Actia looked up at Chione. "What is it you wanted to do here? Just walk around?"

"People watching, I think," Chione answered distractedly. She was already looking wide-eyed at all the shoppers that filled the stores and hallways. Thanks to the nice weather, the mall was pretty busy for a non-holiday.

Actia couldn't help but smile at how cute and eager Chione was. "Sounds good," she said, then she followed behind and let Chione wander and lead the way.

Chione walked slowly, taking in the sight of all the families and couples going about their shopping. Even though she'd never met any of them before _and_ some of them seemed unnerved by her liminal nature, she felt a strange kinship for the human residents of Okayado.

After a bit, she found a bench near a busy intersection. She sat down and patted a hand next to her. Actia sat down too, and they just watched in silence for several minutes. Through some sort of inherited instinct, Chione wanted to watch over and protect all those people from whatever might threaten them.

A mall security officer walked by and gave Chione and Actia a kind smile and a tip of his hat. Chione smiled and nodded back, then nudged Actia with an elbow. "Maybe I could be a security or police officer. Gargoyles make good guardians, after all. I'm not all that athletic, but I am naturally strong." She giggled at the mental image of her in a police uniform chasing a stereotypical robber.

"That c-could w-work," Actia said quietly. Chione could barely hear it over the murmurs and footsteps of all the people passing by.

Chione turned to look at Actia eye to eye. "You sound down. Are you feeling alright?" she asked, her voice warm and caring.

Actia looked back wearing a tired frown. "S-sorry, I'm just getting a little worn down. All these people looking at us…" Actia was even more shy than Chione, but her liminal instincts were very different than Chione's: they told her to keep her distance from humans. Moth-people had hidden themselves from prying eyes for generations out of necessity, and that instinct was still strong.

Chione gave Actia's hand a squeeze and said, "Yeah, it _is_ kind of crowded in here. How about we call this good and go flying instead?"

Actia's frown broke into an adorable smile. She always appreciated how attentive and kind Chione was. "Th-that'd be nice. The moon isn't very bright tonight, but I heard they've got Sakura Creek Park all lit up with lanterns, if you want to go there."

"Sounds like a plan," Chione said. She rose from the bench and continued to hold Actia's tiny hand as they started toward the west mall exit. Two winged girls holding hands was quite the unusual sight and it drew even more attention to them. Neither Chione or Actia liked being the center of attention, but some things were worth it.

* * *

Spring was nearly over and the cherry blossom season had ended for most of Japan. Thankfully, Okayado's high elevation meant that the cherry trees scattered throughout town were still covered in pink petals. To make the most of that fleeting beauty, Sakura Creek Park had been filled with lanterns that illuminated the park late into the night.

Chione and Actia darted and dove between the pink-clad cherry trees, enjoying the cool spring air and the soft sweet fragrance of the flowers. They weren't alone in the park however, as more than a few couples were walking hand in hand on the park's trails or sitting together on the grass.

The liminal couple swooped over the park's namesake creek and flew right past a young couple that was less than an inch away from kissing. The startled boy and girl, who looked to be about sixteen, were still holding hands as they fell backwards onto the grass in surprise.

Chione felt bad for ruining their moment, but she couldn't help but giggle about it. She and Actia landed on a wooden bridge and Chione said, "Did you see those two? They were so cute!"

Actia nodded, a faint smile appearing on her lips. "Yeah, they were probably about to start making out."

Chione glanced around at the park from her raised vantage point, then added, "A few other couples already are."

Actia's voice stayed calm and quiet, but there was a bit of mischief in it as she said, "We could make out too, you know."

Chione's cheeks flushed red. "Um, let's wait 'til we're in private for that kind of stuff." _For someone who just got overwhelmed by the mall crowd, she sure changed her tune quickly,_ Chione thought.

Actia nodded and said, "Alrighty."

If Chione had turned to look, she would have seen a devious smirk on Actia's face, but instead she looked up to the sky and said, "The air's so crisp and clear. Wanna go for another flight around?"

"Sure!"

They flew a couple laps over the park, then made their way back across town to Actia's apartment. They landed gracefully on the little balcony, then stepped inside.

Actia quickly stripped off her shoes and socks, and then her shorts too. Then she jumped onto the bed. Standing in her loose t-shirt and panties, she eyed Chione and said, "S-So, Chione, are you gonna make good on your p-promise?"

"Promise? What promise?" Chione asked as she removed her own shoes. She was used to Actia hanging out with no pants on, but her standing on the bed like that was a little odd.

Actia clasped her hands and fidgeted, then answered, "The o-one about what you'd d-do once we were in private." She left things a little vague and hoped her suggestive grin would do some of the work.

"Oh." Chione blinked. " _Ohhhh_." She blushed brightly, but she grinned back. The lovely date had her in a romantic mood too. She chuckled at the fun situation, then suddenly leapt toward the bed and bowled Actia over.

Before Actia could react, Chione loomed overhead, straddling her. Chione's skirt had ridden up, giving Actia a wonderful glimpse of pink stripes. Actia started to wonder if Chione had accidentally flashed anyone while they'd been flying around, but she was quickly pulled from those thoughts by Chione's actions.

Chione lowered herself until her body was pressed against Actia's, chest to smaller chest, then went in for a kiss. Their lips touched delicately at first, then the kiss deepened. Actia got the make out session she'd requested, but it didn't stop there.

Chione was more attracted to personality and passion than any specific physical features, but Actia was very much a boob woman. It was very fortunate for her that Chione had a sizable pair of breasts that enjoyed a soft touch. That night, she also benefited from their height difference, which gave Actia easy access to them during all sorts of positions.

* * *

The next day at dinner, Chione talked on and on about how romantic her flying date had been. She didn't mention the sexy times that happened afterwards, but the other women could guess. Chione being so talkative right after waking up gave it away.

Yuisu was happy for Chione, but she was also a bit envious of her ability to fly. _I wish I could fly around with Haru…_ she thought, then a memory struck her. _Back when Haru first moved in, I used to wonder if she could carry me. We never did try it out…_

Yuisu zoned out for the rest of dinner but Chione kept rambling and no one noticed it. After everyone was done eating and the kitchen was all cleaned up, Yuisu pulled Haru aside into the living room.

As they sat down on the couch, Haru gave Yuisu her signature head tilt. "What's up, Yuisu?"

Yuisu was uncharacteristically bashful as she said, "Uh, I was wondering if you could carry a person… Like, while you're flying."

Haru smiled confidently. "Oh, absolutely. Raptor harpies need to be strong enough to carry large prey." She looked Yuisu up and down appraisingly. "I could definitely carry someone about your size…"

Yuisu's eyes widened hopefully. "Oh! Then could you…" She trailed off, unsure how to make such an unusual request.

"Fly you around on a romantic date?" Haru finished. She was smiling ear to ear and thoroughly enjoying Yuisu's rarely seen meek side.

Yuisu nodded. She should have known Haru would figure it out quickly. Her raptor senses were always impressive, and she was clever and attentive too.

Haru wrapped a fluffy white wing around Yuisu's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I've actually been waiting for you to ask. We'll just need to figure out a way to hold you securely, without hurting you with my talons, that is."

Yuisu beamed, then said, "I've got some old climbing equipment, including harnesses. Would that work?"

"That's perfect," Haru answered cheerfully. "Let's go tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Haru asked, already flapping her wings in preparation for takeoff. She stood on the gravel driveway, wearing a black and green harness around her hips. The harness was connected by a carabiner on the front to a short length of rope. The other end of the rope was clipped into a similar harness worn by Yuisu.

Yuisu swallowed hard, then nodded. She was quite nervous, but she wasn't afraid. Yuisu trusted Haru with her life.

"Alright. Here goes!" With that, Haru flapped her wings harder. Clouds of dust kicked up from the gravel driveway as she took to the air.

Yuisu felt a light tug at her waist, then a hard pull, then she was lifted from her feet entirely. She wiggled a bit to sit comfortably in her harness, then glanced up to see Haru smiling down at her from the other end of a few feet of climbing rope.

She glanced back down at the driveway a few feet below. "This is so cool. It reminds me of riding a ski lift," Yuisu said.

It was hard work for Haru to hover in place like that, so once Yuisu seemed settled, she started forward. The change in direction sent her passenger swinging and twisting below. "Sorry! I should have expected that," she said.

Yuisu spun around uncontrollably, watching the inn zip by and getting quite dizzy. She grabbed the rope to try to balance herself, but then two sets of talons slipped under her arms and grabbed her gently and stopped the spinning. The rope continued to hold Yuisu's weight while Haru's feet kept Yuisu aligned and looking forward.

"Thanks!" Yuisu yelled over the sound of air blowing past. Then she looked around for the first time since takeoff and her jaw dropped. They were already 50 feet from the ground, higher than the treetops. Below her dangling feet, trees and clearings and roads drifted by, illuminated in orange by the setting sun.

"No problem, and no need to yell," Haru called back. "My ears were made for this, after all."

"Holy crap! We're really flying! Are you seeing this, Haru?!" Yuisu said, her wide eyes trying to take in every detail of the beautiful scene.

Haru couldn't help but roll her eyes as she answered, "Yes, I see it. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Yuisu cheered. The world was so small down below, with tiny dirt roads winding through tiny green hills. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she'd never done any daring heights-related activities like skydiving either. She'd never understood the appeal, until now.

"Where to?" Haru asked. She'd been heading in the general direction of town, but she didn't know what Yuisu wanted to do on this impromptu date.

Yuisu's first thought was Sakura Creek Park, since Chione had talked it up so much. However, the sun was still up and Yuisu wanted to see it illuminated by the lanterns. "Um, let's go see the construction site."

"Construction site? Which one?" Haru asked. Okayado was growing pretty steadily, including a lot of new houses and apartments, and Haru had seen the new buildings from above when she traveled to and from work.

Yuisu peered upward at Haru and said, "Ski Lodge Kobold, of course!" Despite her close ties to Korbin and all the contractors she'd hosted at her inn, she'd never actually visited the construction site for his ski resort.

Haru said, "That's way on the other side of town. Hang on tight!"

Yuisu barely had time to process Haru's words before they were accelerating down the mountainside toward town. The 'as-the-harpy-flies' route was much faster than the winding dirt roads Yuisu's truck had to take. Within a couple minutes, they were over the east edge of town where a huge building and parking lot dominated the area.

It took her a second, but Yuisu recognized it. "Hey, that's Sports Club Kobold!"

"Yep," Haru said with a smile. She found Yuisu's childlike wonder adorable. "Do you want to take a little detour over Main Street? Lots of landmarks you'll recognize there."

Yuisu shook her head. "We'd better not. If too many people see us, Agent Will will get a bunch of calls from concerned residents."

"Ugh, yeah. People might even think I'm kidnapping someone and call the cops," Haru added. "I'll go over the fields around the agricultural college instead."

"Oh, is that it there? The college campus?" Yuisu asked when she spotted a few large buildings ahead. They were surrounded by small crop fields and tent-like greenhouses.

"Yep. I tend to avoid the north side of it though. Those cows and pigs they keep smell awful."

Yuisu giggled at that, remembering how Haru had reacted to the smell of their hot spring back when they first discovered it. _It's hard to believe that was over a year ago…_ she thought. _Becoming an Exchange Program host was just a random whim, but I'm glad I did it._ She smiled upwards at Haru, the beautiful, powerful, amazing woman who had become the most important person in her life. _So very glad._

It wasn't long before they were flying over the elementary school, which was thankfully closed for the day. The teachers would never be able to calm the kids down if a harpy carrying a human flew overhead during school hours.

After the elementary school and its sports fields was the wide, calm Iminu River. Farmland started on its western shore and continued until the terrain started to climb. Then once again, Haru and Yuisu were flying over dense trees and mountains as they made their way to the ski resort.

"There it is," Haru called out. She didn't have a free arm to point with, but she turned Yuisu's shoulders a bit with her feet.

Yuisu saw it. In fact, she couldn't miss it. The entirety of a small valley had been cleared and leveled and was absolutely filled with construction. There were parking lots being paved, trees and landscaping being planted, and larger structures being built. Some were being assembled from huge logs, but there was also a towering building that had to be the hotel.

The mountainside next to the complex was also in the process of being carefully groomed. Some trees had been cut down to create a variety of trails and routes to ski, and durable ground-covering plants were starting to grow in the openings.

Yuisu's eyes were wide as she took it in. "Wow, it's even bigger than I expected."

Haru replied, "Yep. I think Korbin's banking on a really big tourist turnout. After all, it's the first liminal-centric ski resort in the world."

"Really? How'd you know that?" Yuisu asked as they continued their approach.

"My mom mentioned it last time I talked to her on the phone. She said everyone back home has been talking about 'that new kobold ski resort'. Most harpies love snow, so I think they'll flock to this place."

Yuisu tilted her head in thought. She was picturing harpies trying to put skis on their talons and having a great deal of difficulty. " _Harpies_ like to _ski_?" she asked incredulously.

Haru chuckled. "They probably would if they had access to harpy-customized equipment, and Ski Lodge Kobold will have that."

That was when Yuisu spotted the ski lifts. Huge metal towers connected by steel cables dotted the mountainside, with hanging chairs distributed evenly on the entire length. Even though they wouldn't be carrying skiers for several months, they had already been put to use transporting workers to and from the facilities higher up the mountain.

"Ooh, let's get a closer look at those!" Yuisu called in a giddy voice. She was like a little kid again, amazed and excited by everything she saw.

They flew to the nearest chairlift, and then to a log cabin that was being built on a mountain peak. The sun had fully set, and Yuisu remembered her plan to see the sakura in bloom. "Can we go to Sakura Creek Park now?"

"Alright, Yuisu" Haru said, even though her wings were quite tired. She'd never carried so much weight for so long before, and the thin mountain air wasn't doing her any favors. Thankfully the park was only a slight detour along their way home. Haru turned southeast then started downhill.

With the sun gone below the mountains and the town's lights far off to the east, Yuisu felt like she was soaring through the calm darkness of outer space. It didn't take long before she spotted the park in the distance, a pink star in the black night.

Haru came in fast, swooping over the lantern-lit stretch of cherry trees and pathways. She pulled up to slow down without having to work too hard, then settled into a slower pace. It gave Yuisu time to properly take in the beautiful scenery, and Haru appreciated the view as well. It reminded her of their visit to the sakura festival at the very same park the year before. Haru had loved how Yuisu looked in her yukata, but never did buy one of her own. This year's festival had already ended, but there were other opportunities to buy and to wear a yukata.

They circled the park once, but then Haru said, "Um, Yuisu? We should head back now. I'm getting really tired." She was breathing hard, and she couldn't hold their altitude as steady.

Yuisu's head snapped up and she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Haru! I shouldn't have made you fly all over like that. Yeah, let's head home." She'd seen everything she wanted to, and she didn't want to wear out Haru's wings too bad. If they had to, the two women _could_ walk back, but it would be over three miles by foot.

Haru only made it as far as Yuisu's driveway. Her wings were too weak to fly safely, so she had to set Yuisu down. "I'm sorry, Yuisu," she said, looking defeated. "I used to be stronger than this, back in the military."

"No worries, babe. You did great," Yuisu said as she pulled Haru into an enthusiastic hug. While the date had been romantic, not being able to hug or kiss throughout it had been surprisingly frustrating. Yuisu was ready to get home and get frisky.

When Haru returned the hug, she winced in pain. It seemed she'd pushed herself harder than she meant to and her wings were really hurting. Now that the adrenaline and momentum had ended, the exertion hit her all at once.

The couple unclipped their harnesses and started up the hill, but Haru wasn't able to make the whole trip. Less than halfway up, she fell to her knees. "Wow, I'm so… tired…" she said through gritted teeth. She wasn't used to being so weak and it was frustrating.

Without a word, Yuisu put an arm under Haru's knees and shoulders, then lifted her in a princess-carry. When Haru protested, Yuisu said, "Let me carry you, since you carried me all over town."

"Fine, fine," Haru grumbled. She was too proud to admit it, but being carried by her girlfriend was actually a wonderful feeling. As the name suggested, it made her feel like a princess, or a bride.

Once Haru stopped fighting it and let herself be carried, Yuisu remarked, "You're pretty light, so this will be easy."

* * *

"That was _not_ easy." Yuisu unlocked the front door and stumbled inside with an equally exhausted Haru behind her. Yuisu was panting and sweaty and thirsty and frustrated with herself for slacking on her physical fitness lately. She hadn't been to the gym since the Mountain Lily Inn opened and even though innkeeping kept her busy, it didn't build the kind of muscle or endurance needed to carry another woman up a mountain.

Haru beelined for the kitchen. She was starving, which made sense given how many calories she must have burned flying around like that.

After a meaty snack and some juice, Haru and Yuisu shuffled to the bathroom to rinse off the sweat and dust. Seeing Haru naked got Yuisu's mind revved up again, but her body was too tired to act on it. She mumbled, "The mind is willing, but the body is weak."

Haru heard it, but she was too tired to respond. She dried off and didn't even bother to put on clothes. Without a word, she walked naked through the inn hallways to their bedroom.

Yuisu arrived shortly after and she was just as naked. She flopped onto the bed next to Haru, then turned her head and grinned goofily. "Tonight was amazing. Thanks so much, Haru."

Haru was face down on the nest of pillows, naked and exhausted. "Yer welcome," came the muffled reply.

"I love you," Yuisu said as she pulled a blanket over Haru's exposed butt.

Haru lifted her face, said, "I love you too," and puckered her lips.

Yuisu giggled, painstakingly leaned over to kiss Haru, then collapsed back to the bed. Within seconds, they were both fast asleep.


	103. Onward and Upward - Moving Out

Quess loved her job at the little flower shop in town, and she loved working for her boss, Mrs Kawahara. So, it was quite a shock when she learned that Mrs Kawahara planned to retire and move south, but that wasn't all. Mrs Kawahara had also offered to sell the shop _and_ her home to Quess.

Needless to say, Quess was elated. It was an amazing opportunity for her to own a business and a home in the town she loved. She and Iormu just needed to get the money, and that meant seeking help from the Interspecies Exchange Program. More specifically, they enrolled in a new program that offered assistance to liminals looking to buy their first home in Japan.

Like most government organizations, the Interspecies Exchange Program was typically slow and lumbering. Getting anything from it usually required tedious paperwork, constant prodding, and a lot of patience. However, its new Housing Assistance program was a special exception to that. Since it was an experimental initiative, it was under a lot of scrutiny and pressure from politicians both for and against it, so it moved very fast by government standards.

On top of all that, Quess, Iormu, and little Pwess had a unique advantage: all three were Exchange Program homestays that would end up in a single house. The Housing Assistance program would get to mark down _three_ successful home placements for the low, low price of a single small loan. At least it was small by Japanese real estate standards. Compared to Tokyo, property in Okayado was dirt cheap.

As a result, their little liminal family was fast-tracked through the system. Even Agent Will stepped up his game in order to get their home purchased quickly. He acted as their liaison to the bank and handled all of the paperwork himself. Well, almost all of it.

"Just sign this, this, and this one too, then you'll own the house, along with some new debt," Agent Will said as he pushed three stacks of papers across the table. He was sitting with Iormu and Quess in the cabin's little kitchenette. Pwess was playing with some toys under the table. He added, "Oh, and if it's alright with you, I put Quess as the owner, since she's currently employed."

As Quess carefully handled the first document, making sure to not get the paper all slimy, Iormu leaned forward and asked, "Couldn't we co-sign on it? After all, I'm putting up my savings toward it too." Her brow was furrowed in mild concern, but it was easy to mistake it for an angry look. Coming from a 40-foot serpent, it was more than a little terrifying.

Agent Will leaned back, away from Iormu's imposing form, then he ran his hand through his slicked-back hair. If not for his usual sunglasses, Iormu would have seen his eyes dart to the side nervously as he searched for the right phrasing. "Uh, banks are still one of the more old-fashioned institutions in Japan, and they don't really have systems in place for unmarried, uh, _female_ couples. And when you add in the liminal factor…" He trailed off.

Then he sat up straight and cleared his throat. "So I decided to keep it simple, that's all. We can change it later, especially after the wedding."

"Ah, that makes sense," Iormu said. She'd never been all that worried in the first place. She just liked to understand. As her features relaxed, so did Agent Will.

Quess finished reading the hefty documents very quickly. Queen slimes were incredibly adaptable, including the ability to learn new languages to a level that could make native-speakers jealous. She signed on all the dotted lines, then pushed the pages back to Agent Will and said, "All done."

"Continuing on that thought…" Agent Will wore a huge grin as he asked, "When _is_ that wedding? Picked a date yet?"

Iormu and Quess both blushed a bit and glanced at each other, both hoping the other would handle the tricky question. While the seconds ticked by, Agent Will leaned forward eagerly. Even Pwess peeked her head up over the edge of the table to see what had caused the intense silence.

Finally, Iormu waved a clawed hand, palm outward, and said, "Uh, we've got a date in mind, but we want to wait for things to settle down a bit before really planning it."

Quess nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we're gonna focus on one thing at a time. Finances first, wedding later."

Agent Will chuckled and said, "Alright. That makes sense. Just let me know when you have a final date, since I'll need to get some more paperwork together." He fidgeted with a pen, then bashfully added, "And if it's alright, I'd like to attend."

Quess stretched across the table and enveloped his hand, pen and all, in hers. "You'll absolutely be invited, Will. We'd love to have you there, especially after everything you've done for our family." She bowed her head and said, "Thank you so much."

Agent Will blinked a couple times in surprise. Quess really had come a long way from the haughty habitual liar that had snuck into Yuisu's hot spring.

Before he could reply, Iormu grabbed his other hand and said, "Yes, thank you, Agent Will."

Agent Will smiled a heartfelt smile. Iormu had also been a bit of a mess when she joined the Exchange Program, but she'd truly found herself in her new relationships and in motherhood. He looked at the two impressive and driven women and said, "You're very welcome. I'm happy I could help." After they let go of his hands, he took a deep breath and said, "There's one last thing I need you two to sign."

Agent Will reached into his briefcase and pulled out two square pieces of sturdy parchment-like paper. Each was covered in ornate text and genuine gold leaf, and they were already signed by Agent Will and a few significantly higher ranking government officials. He passed one to Iormu and one to Quess, along with a pen for each.

Once they had signed, he said, "Congratulations, ladies. You have officially completed your homestay and graduated from the Exchange Program. Pwess is also fully released from the program and into your care."

His voice started to waver and his eyes went watery behind his sunglasses, so he paused and cleared his throat before he continued. "You won't be able to file for expense reimbursements anymore, but I'm still here to offer a variety of other services, so please keep in touch."

"Of course!" Quess and Iormu said in unison.

* * *

The house was ready to move into just a few days later. Iormu had thought it would need some remodeling before she could comfortably fit, but that wasn't necessary after all. A year prior, Mrs Kawahara had the bathroom remodeled to be wheelchair accessible, just in case her health declined.

"But I'm feeling better than I have in years," the old woman proclaimed as she stood outside her former home. "I think retirement really agrees with me. Or maybe these old bones just didn't like waking up so darn early to open the shop." Mrs Kawahara wore a colorful floral-print t-shirt, khaki shorts, and white tennis shoes. She had her grey hair tucked under a plain blue baseball cap. She looked like a tourist heading out on vacation to the tropics. In a way, that's actually what she was.

Iormu bent down to be face to face with the much shorter woman. "Are you sure you don't want help getting to the train?"

"I'm sure. Those wonderful boys, Brutus and Kyle, they already loaded all my belongings onto that moving truck yesterday, so it's just me and this suitcase today. I'll just take the bus to the train station and be on my way to Fukuoka." She turned to Quess and shook a finger at her. "Now, you better take good care of my, err, _your_ flower shop. I don't want to be hearin' in a few months that you up and went out of business."

Quess smiled and nodded respectfully. "I will."

Iormu added on, "And we'll take good care of the house too."

Mrs Kawahara let out a single short laugh. "Oh, you can try, but you've got a young'un, and a feisty one at that. I raised three children, so I know what that house is gonna go through." Then she waved a hand and shuffled off down the street toward the bus station, pulling a small rolling suitcase behind. Before she got far, she called back, "Keep in touch, girls!"

"Will do!" Quess replied. Then she turned to Iormu and held up a hand, dangling a set of keys. A huge grin spread across her face and she practically yelled, "We own a house!"

Iormu scooped Quess up in her arms and hugged her tight. "We own a house!" she echoed, with a matching smile. They spun around in a happy embrace for a moment, then Iormu said, "Now let's get back to the inn and start moving stuff into our new home."

Quess nodded, then started for the moving truck they'd rented. She climbed in the front while Iormu got in the back. She settled into the seat, loving the feeling of freedom that came with having a driver's license, even if she didn't own a car of her own. She'd originally got her license so she could borrow Yuisu's little truck to drive to work, but now she was going to be living within walking distance.

"You all settled in?" she yelled.

"Yes!" came a muffled reply from Iormu.

Quess started the engine and drove toward the Mountain Lily Inn, where their friends were waiting. Tsuen had offered to watch Pwess for the day, and Yuisu, Haru, and Mara were going to help them move.

* * *

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices cheered as Iormu and Quess opened the inn's front door. The other residents of the house were all packed into the entryway, waiting for them. Even Chione was there, smiling weakly and looking like she'd just awoken. Above their heads was a cloth banner that proclaimed, "We'll miss you!"

Quess shrank a little in surprise, but Iormu just smiled knowingly. Always the detective, she'd seen the signs and had been expecting the girls to throw a party of some sort.

Mara darted forward and bounced up and down like a spring-loaded toy. "You didn't think we'd let you leave without a goodbye party, did you?" she said. Then she pivoted on the spot and beckoned for Iormu and Quess to follow. "Let's eat some lunch! I got pizza and beer, since that's traditional."

That was something Iormu had not been expecting. She raised an eyebrow. "Traditional? How's that traditional?"

Mara glanced back at Iormu and laid down some snark. "What, you never helped anyone move when you were in America? It's a rule that you gotta buy pizza and beer for the people that help you move. Though in this case, _we_ bought it, since it's going-away party too."

"If you say so," Iormu said with a shrug. She had indeed never helped anyone move during her brief time in America. She mostly just stayed at home all day, jealously waiting for Erin to come back from work. In hindsight, she could see how unhealthy that had been, and she was beyond thankful for her new life in Japan.

The whole group made their way to the kitchen, where the table was covered in pizza boxes and paper plates. The pizzas had a huge variety of toppings to try to cater to all the liminal and human tastes. There was even a desert-style pizza with honey, sugary frosting, and sakura petals. Pwess loved that one and gobbled down several slices before Quess noticed and cut her off.

"That's enough of that, Pwess. Let's go get your toys all boxed up, okay?" Quess said, tugging on Pwess's arm.

The little slime didn't budge. "But when can I play with my toys again?"

"After we get moved into our new house. Isn't that exciting!"

Pwess firmly planted herself and suctioned down onto the polished wooden floor. "I don't wanna move away. I don't wanna leave my aunties!" She looked around at the other women in the kitchen, wielding her strongest puppydog eyes. Her pouty face and shimmering magenta eyes were truly heart-wrenching.

Tsuen was the first to fall to Pwess's adorable assault. She knelt down and pulled Pwess into a gentle hug. "It's okay, princess, we'll come visit you." Tsuen swept her gaze over the rest of the girls. "Won't we?"

"Yep!" Mara cheered.

"Whenever you want," Haru said. "I can visit on my way to or from work."

"Absolutely," said Yuisu. "And you can come visit the inn, too!"

That was enough to pacify Pwess. Within seconds, she wasn't sad anymore, and was excited about the move instead. She looked up into Tsuen's eyes and said, "Guess what? Momma said that after we move, I get to go to kids-and-gardens! I love flower gardens, and I wanna meet other kids. Isn't it awesome?"

Tsuen let out a whinny-like giggle, then explained, "Actually, it's called 'kindergarten', and it is a school where you'll learn alongside other kids."

Pwess's eyes went wide. "Ooooh, that sounds even better! I like to learn!"

Tsuen turned toward Iormu and asked, "There's a liminal kindergarten in town? I haven't heard of one, but some of my clients with kids mentioned they were looking for one. They said the school district wasn't set up to handle liminal kids that young."

Iormu twirled a lock of long purple hair around her finger. "Uh, about that… The Okayado School District _just_ launched a liminal kindergarten." She smiled proudly and added, "And I was hired as the teacher. They needed someone with liminal child experience, so they asked Agent Will for recommendations, and he mentioned me"

A few gasps rang out in the room, followed by Yuisu cheering, "Congratulations! I think you're perfect for a job like that."

Iormu's cheeks flushed a little from the praise. After a moment, she said, "Normally, the school district prefers to integrate liminals into the normal classes, but young liminals were a more than the current teachers could handle. They come with all the challenges of little kids, plus extra trouble thanks to their liminal abilities."

As Iormu was talking, Pwess got bored and tried to envelop one of the cardboard moving boxes. A strange squelching noise caught everyone's attention and the women all turned to see the strange sight of a gelatinous cube with cute magenta eyes and wavy purple hair.

Then Iormu said, "Point proven." She waved a beckoning had at Pwess and said, "Come on, let's get the last of the stuff packed up. I'd like to be all moved in before it gets dark."

"Okay, Momma!" Pwess said. There was a strange deepness to her voice, due to the box she'd swallowed. Then she peeled away from the box, reformed to her little girl form, and followed her mothers to the cabin.

* * *

"That's the last of it," Iormu said as she flopped to the living room floor of their new house. Sealed cardboard boxes were scattered around the room, but at least the furniture was all set up. The other women had been a tremendous help with loading the truck, unloading it, and getting the bed and other furniture reassembled. Mara even used some of her sticky webbing to put up a couple shelves in the bedrooms.

"Finally," Quess said. She looked just as exhausted as Iormu. "I'll go with Yuisu to return the moving truck and pick up Pwess. Thank the gods that Tsuen offered to watch her. I love that goober to death, but her antics would have made the unloading a nightmare."

Iormu nodded in agreement. She was also smiling slightly at Quess's use of the phrase 'thank the gods', which she'd picked up from Iormu. She thought, _Being a couple really does mean sharing your life, every part of it. And I wouldn't have it any other way._

Quess opened the front door, then turned back. "While I'm out, can you get Pwess's room set up?"

"Sure. I'm sure she'll love having a room all to herself."

Quess smiled. "I think I'll love it even more, if you know what I mean…"

Iormu returned the smile. "Oh, I know exactly what you mean." Then she thought, _Thank the gods that Pwess's room is on the opposite side of the house from ours. Tonight's gonna be good…_


	104. Onward and Upward - Iormu-sensei

"Iormu-sensei, Iormu-sensei!" called a young boy in a slightly raspy voice.

Iormu marked her spot in the book she'd been reading aloud and looked up at the children gathered around, sitting on pillows. "What is it, Taky?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew.

"I'm cold!" Taky proclaimed. He had spiky light brown hair, wide dark-irised eyes, and black and yellow scales on his cheeks. A prominent stripe ran down his neck and all the way to the tip of his thick tail. "Can I sit over there in the sunlight?" he asked, pointing to a spot by the window where a sunbeam was shining.

Iormu had to fight to not roll her eyes. She knew that if she let the lizardboy sit in the sun, he'd immediately fall asleep, just like he did every day.

Taky looked up at her with his best pitiful begging expression until Iormu finally said, "Fine, but only sun your tail. I can't have you falling asleep again."

With that, a wave of giggles ran through the group of children. It had only been a few days since class started, but the other kids had all noticed Taky's napping habit.

Taky scampered on all fours to the sunny spot, realized he had left his pillow behind, then returned to grab it. The other kids' giggles escalated until Iormu raised her free hand and cleared her throat.

Once the kids had quieted down, Iormu continued reading aloud from her book, which was about the culture clash of a lamia village's first encounter with humans. Since it was written for kids, the story avoided mentioning the sexual tensions that had surely occurred in such a meeting.

When the story had finished, Iormu was pleasantly surprised to see Taky still awake. She couldn't be sure whether it was her tail-sunning restriction or his keen interest in other reptilian liminals that did it.

She closed the book and made brief eye contact with each of her six liminal students. Then she said, "Now who can tell me why the humans returned to the village with a ship full of random objects?"

The children hummed and whispered, but only one raised her hand, a kobold girl. Iormu nodded at her and said, "Yes, Karli?"

"I think it was because they hoped the lamias would be dumb and think it was rare treasure and buy it all from them," Karli answered, her fuzzy brown ears raised proudly.

"That's partially true. Remember that these lamias had never been off their island. To them, even simple trinkets actually _were_ rare treasures." Iormu decided to go a bit deeper with the explanation, even if some of the kids might not fully understand, "And depending on _which_ things the lamias thought were special, the humans could learn how advanced the lamia society was."

Pwess, who was sitting closest to Iormu's left, nodded slowly like she partially understood, but the rest of the children looked lost. Pwess was quicker to figure things out than the other kids and she knew it, so she usually avoided answering questions until the others had caught up.

Iormu said, "Here's an example to help you understand. Do you think televisions are interesting?"

The children all smiled and nodded enthusiastically. They thought TVs were awesome, and none of the kids knew exactly how they worked.

"How about rolling pins? Are they interesting?" Iormu asked.

The response was much more subdued. To the children, rolling pins were just some boring kitchen tool. Even their association with making tasty pies and cookies didn't help much.

Iormu smiled. "Now I've learned that your society has advanced past rolling pins, but not past TVs, which are still interesting and modern to you. In that same way, the humans learned how the lamia civilization compared to their own."

"Ohhh," came the response from the kids as they started to get it.

Karli even blurted out, "So next time, they should come back with a ship full of TVs, instead of rolling pins! Then they could make the big bucks!" Karli's mother was Korbin's cousin, and it seemed that kobold-kind's world famous entrepreneurship ran deep in her family.

"Exactly," Iormu said, ignoring the fact that TVs didn't exist when the meeting took place. "The humans returned again with more of their best selling items, and soon they had a great trading relationship with the lamias. That relationship was an important step on the way to the Interspecies Exchange Act that brought you all here."

A small girl with green skin and bright pink hair raised an arm and a couple leafy vines too. "That's not what brought _me_ here," she said matter-of-factly. "The bad men did, in their sneaky boat. And my aunties all rescued me!"

Iormu scrambled to find a way to redirect the conversation. The young alraune, named Cissu, had a pretty dark past that Iormu didn't want discussed in class. Cissu had been taken from her parents and smuggled into Japan to be sold on the black market as an exotic pet. She was rescued by M.O.N. nearly a year ago, but the elite task force had yet to find her parents, so they were presumed dead.

Iormu smiled warmly and said, "That's true, but the Interspecies Exchange Act is why you get to stay here and meet humans and other liminals. The Exchange Act is all about meeting new people and sharing culture, just like the lamias and humans in the story."

Then Iormu made an elaborate show of looking up at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! What does that mean?"

The children were all learning how to read an analog clock, to varying degrees of success, but they all recognized the current time and knew what it meant. "Recess!" they cheered in unison.

Before Iormu could even set the book aside, the six kindergarteners had jumped to their feet, or vines in Cissu's case, and bolted to the door. The ever-energetic Karli got there first, with Pwess and Taky just behind. Cissu was still a little slow at her vine-based locomotion, but that was nothing compared to Mona's slow pace.

Mona was a papillon, a butterfly-woman, or at least she would be someday. At the moment, she was a very chubby, very shy girl with insectoid eyes and four arms, but no wings. She was so slow to get to the door that another student, a white-haired nekomimi named Sam, stopped to help her.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked in a sweet, high voice. Despite appearances, which also included long hair, long eyelashes, and a penchant for wearing dresses, Sam was a boy. He didn't seem to mind when people mistook him for a girl, and he seemed far more comfortable in a dress than pants, so Iormu let him be.

Mona nodded, sending her drab brown hair sliding across her face. She wore it long, perhaps to hide her face, which was very round and plain. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking, Sam," she said quietly.

Iormu caught up to the children, opened the door for them, and followed them out into the courtyard. The liminal kindergarten was using an older side-building of the elementary school and they took recess at the same time as the human kindergarten class, which meant the children got to interact with human students every day.

However, the young liminals weren't very experienced with their often superhuman abilities, so Iormu had to watch them very closely and make sure no one got hurt. There was also the issue of misunderstandings between the human and liminal kids, often resulting in fights that Iormu had to break up. All told, recess was by far the most stressful part of her short workday.

* * *

Late afternoon sunlight streamed into a classroom onto desks that had been arranged into a large circle. A dozen business-dressed adults and a couple teenagers sat around the outside of the ring. A woman with a stern updo hairstyle and serious square-framed glasses stood up from her seat. Her gray skirt and white button-up shirt added to her look that screamed 'no nonsense'. She pushed her glasses up her nose, then recited, "Let the emergency school board meeting begin. I'm Akita Sakamoto, the Principal of Okayado Public High School."

Akita lifted a clipboard and read off, "Our first and only topic for today's meeting is 'The accommodation of the surge of liminal students'."

She sat down and glanced around at the other members of the meeting, then said, "As some of you may know, this school year brought with it a surprising number of liminal enrollments. When classes started on April 1st, we had six new liminal students in the high school, and several more have enrolled since then. I assume the high school is not alone in that regard?"

A brown-haired man who looked to be in his early thirties nodded and said, "The middle school has seen similar numbers. Well, slightly higher, due to the quadruplets." His eyes were tired and frazzled and just mentioning 'the quadruplets' sent a nervous shiver down his spine.

A girl meekly raised her hand. She was dressed in a formal skirt and jacket, but it didn't make her look any older. If anything, it made it even more obvious that she was just a teenager, seventeen at most.

Akita nodded in her direction. "Go ahead Keiko, Senior Class President." Akita always made a show of introducing her student representatives in meetings, because they weren't likely to get the respect they deserved otherwise. Adults, particularly those in government, had a terrible habit of underestimating young people.

The girl smiled nervously, since this was her first major meeting since becoming class president, then she said, "What about that report from Mister Korbin a couple months ago? He warned us he'd be hiring over forty liminal families, some with school-age children."

A man leapt to his feet, red-faced and flustered. "Don't go blaming this on me again! My department wasn't even aware of that report until—" His voice cut off when he noticed Akita's laser-sharp glare upon him. He sat down silently, still red in the face.

Akita leaned forward, her hands folded in front of her in a way that should have looked casual, but seemed menacing instead. "No one is blaming the City Council here. Our failure to process that report and act on it sooner was the fault of no single person or organization. Communication certainly broke down, but how we can avoid that in the future is a topic for a different meeting."

Then she turned to Keiko. "The report is part of why we're holding this meeting. While we have missed the window to react to the very first liminal arrivals, the report also indicates that many more will be coming. Ski Lodge Kobold is a winter sports facility after all, and by this winter Korbin expects to employ up to 60 _additional_ employees that have children." She let that number sink in, then stated, "We need a long term solution."

Murmurs of agreement rumbled through the group. When they stopped, a very young looking woman raised her hand.

"I've been teaching two liminal children in my first-grade class, and while it's been a learning experience, I think we'd be able to manage a few more as well," she said. She had bob-cut blonde hair and a very kind, round face.

The middle-aged man from before, apparently a representative of Okayado Middle School, said, "A few more, sure, but what happens when your class hits capacity? Even if these were just regular human students, the current middle school facility can't handle many more kids."

Keiko spoke up then. "We must also consider the curriculum. Liminal needs may be different. For example, someone who grew up without electricity or gas might need a course more basic than Home Economics 1."

A man in the corner of the room was typing furiously on a laptop, presumably taking notes. He stopped typing, then raised his hand and said, "On a related note, we must also modify the curriculum for the human students, adding liminal history and social studies courses, in order to explain the non-human perspective and lay a groundwork of understanding."

A few people nodded in agreement with his eloquent point, but several more looked at the man in confusion. Not a single person in the room recognized him. Other than the new student council members and the mysterious man, the meeting's participants had all attended meetings together before and knew each other well.

Akita took action. "Excuse me, sir, but I don't believe you've been introduced."

He wore a slight smile as he pushed his long blonde hair back over his ear. His elongated and pointy ear. "My name is Elatha'ian, but you can just call me Ian. I'm with the Interspecies Exchange Program, and I was sent here to ensure there was _some_ liminal representation in this meeting."

Several people cringed at that. Their meeting about liminal integration had very nearly been devoid of liminals in the decision making process, which certainly didn't seem fair.

The young elementary school teacher raised a hand and said, "They aren't present in this meeting, but we _have_ hired liminal teachers. We just hired a, uh, jormungand"—she pronounced the word very slowly and carefully—"as the liminal kindergarten teacher."

The middle school representative added, "That's right, Tania. And we aren't just hiring them to teach liminal students!" He seemed determined to not come across as biased or racist. "An oni just started as a math teacher at the middle school."

Ian nodded and gave an approving smile. "That's wonderful. However, I advise you to invite those teachers to participate in any future council meetings that deal so heavily with liminal issues. I'm sure we can agree that representation of all involved groups is important." With that, he gave a knowing glance to Keiko, in reference to her representing the student body.

The teenager nodded, then tried to hide her face as she blushed at receiving recognition from the handsome and exotic man.

Ian still held everyone's attention even though he hadn't moved an inch from his seat in the corner. He said, "I won't dictate the specifics of your solution, but based on some upcoming legal requirements that I am privy to, I would recommend creating high school elective courses for liminal history and social studies, at least to start."

No one voiced any objection, so he continued, "For the history class, I'm sure there are some other long-lived liminals around that could provide the right big-picture perspective." His phrasing and elven features suggested that he was one of those long-lived liminals, while also implying that he wasn't available for the position.

"Um," Tania started cautiously. "The jormungand woman might fit that criteria. She seemed very well read, and, um, I saw her age during the hiring process." She lowered her voice, then said, "She's _very_ old."

Akita stood up suddenly, drawing the meeting's focus back to herself. She didn't disagree with Ian's points, but she didn't seem to appreciate the way the elf had hijacked the agenda. She said, "All those in favor of adding those elective classes at the high school level?" _As if we have a choice,_ she thought snidely. _It sounds like they'll be required by law before long._

"Aye," the room voted unanimously.

Akita nodded sharply, then said, "As Ian suggested, I think we should start with just those high school courses for now. I'll report on the degree of their success in the next planned meeting, and we can discuss adding similar classes to the middle and elementary schools at that time."

Contented rumbles of agreement ran through the room and that topic of discussion came to a close. The next topic involved the budget and related concerns due to the incoming students, but it was resolved without contention. When it came to the finances of adding new students, whether they were liminal or human didn't matter much. If anything, the fact that the new students were liminals would make it easier to get financial support from the government.

The sun had fully set by the time the meeting came to a close. As everyone filed out of the room, Akita placed a perfectly manicured hand on Tania's shoulder. She smiled in a businesslike way and said, "Tania, I think I will take your advice from earlier. At your earliest convenience, could you introduce me to that jormungand teacher?"

Tania shrugged and said, "I can try, but she only works in the morning, since the kindergarten lets out at noon, and I'll be busy in class. Perhaps you could visit her yourself, at her classroom? It's the outbuilding on the east end of the school."

"Ah, that would work fine. Thank you."

* * *

The next day, as Iormu was making her way through the morning chill to her classroom, a woman she didn't recognize waved her down. The woman looked very professional in a blue pantsuit.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Iormu asked as she slithered to a stop. Whatever the woman wanted, Iormu hoped it wouldn't take long, since the chilly spring morning was sapping her precious body heat. It didn't help that the Iminu river ran right past the elementary school, bringing cool, damp air with it.

"I'm Akita Sakamoto, Principal of the high school," the woman said, then she pointed north toward the high school campus. It was only separated from the elementary school by some sports fields and a small creek, so Akita had likely walked over.

"My name's Iormu. Pleased to meet you," Iormu said.

"Likewise," Akita said, then she waved a beckoning hand and started towards Iormu's classroom. "Let's talk inside. It's a little cold out here." She was always observant and had seen Iormu shivering.

Once inside, Akita explained the high school's urgent need for a history teacher, and she asked if Iormu was interested in the position. Akita stressed that the job paid pretty well and that classes would only take two hours in the early afternoon while Iormu was already in the area.

After her pitch, Akita leaned against the doorframe and said, "Of course, the job only really makes sense for you if you like history…" Akita was feeling out how much Iormu actually wanted the job, since she'd rather hire a good fit than settle for the first option that presented itself.

Iormu's eyes lit up and she grabbed Akita's hands, engulfing them in her larger scaly ones. "I love history! It helps that I've lived through so much of it, but I've also read a lot about the time periods that I missed while hibernating."

Akita flinched in surprise, both at the sudden contact from an intimidating liminal and at the confusing info Iormu dropped. "Hibernating?" she asked.

Iormu let go of Akita's hands and scratched her chin bashfully. "Uh, when nothing's holding my interest, I hibernate for decades at a time, then I wake up during times of global turmoil. The huge reveal of liminal-kind woke me up this time." Iormu's red eyes met Akita's grey-green ones and she quickly added, "But I won't be hibernating any time soon. I've got a fiancee and daughter now!"

Akita nodded slowly, still processing the surprising information dump. Then she glanced at her watch and said, "I'd better go. I'm sure your students will be arriving soon. Please give me a call when you know whether you'd like the position. Sooner, rather than later would be nice, since the semester is in progress and I need to fill this position quickly."

Iormu took a deep breath, then blurted, "No need for the call. I'll take it! I'd love to teach that history class." She'd been loving her new job as a kindergarten teacher, but it only took a few hours of her day. She was also eager to try teaching older students, and being able to earn more money to pay down Quess's home loans was a major draw as well.

Akita blinked a couple times, then smiled and said, "Alright. Can you visit my office after your class? You finish at noon, right?"

Iormu smiled back. "That's right. See you then, Principal Sakamoto."

Akita left just before the first children started to arrive, walked up to the door by their liminal parents. Even Quess dropped off Pwess, on her way to her flower shop. The one exception was Cissu, who arrived in the arms of a massive blonde woman in a flowery sundress.

"Have a good day at school, Cissu," the woman said as she set the little alraune down on the path. "I'll be here to pick you up after class so we can continue our visit."

"Okay, Auntie Tio!" Cissu cheered, then the little alraune clambered through the door into the classroom.

The blonde ogre watched through the window as Cissu hugged her teacher then laughed with a young slimegirl. Tionishia turned to leave, knowing that Cissu was in good hands. As she strode away, she brushed a bittersweet tear from her eye. Being Cissu's 'auntie' was a wonderful feeling, but her visit to Okayado was almost over: she had to return to Tokyo that night for a special M.O.N. operation.


	105. Onward and Upward - Hot for Teacher

"Settle down, children," Iormu called out as soon as all six of her students were inside the classroom. To be fair, she also needed to settle down, since the prospect of teaching a new class had her mind racing. _I need to figure out a curriculum, and a reading list too. Where can I even order two dozen copies of 'A Brief History of the Hidden World'?_

The kids' chatter and roughhousing continued for a few more seconds, until they noticed the imposing shape of Iormu looming over their heads. She'd risen up on her tail until her horns nearly reached the ceiling and glared down from above, which was an intimidating sight indeed.

"Sorry, Momma, err, Iormu-sensei," Pwess said as the kids quickly dropped to the floor on their cushions and looked expectantly at their teacher.

Iormu had lucked out with this group of kids, since none of them had issues with authority, at least not yet. Her high school classes would likely be another story entirely. In every time period, teenagers would be teenagers.

Just when Iormu was about to start the lesson, there was a rustling sound and a bit of whispering between Karli and Taky. They were not being as quiet as they seemed to think they were, and Iormu had very keen hearing.

In a flash, Iormu slithered forward and grabbed something from Karli's outstretched paw. She lifted the confiscated item up, then sighed. It was a bulk-sized bag of assorted candy, and Iormu guessed that Karli had been selling pieces to the other children. There was of course a school rule against eating candy in class, but there was a different issue at play as well.

"Karli," Iormu said, dragging out her name in the particular way that all authority figures seemed to share. "Remember how I asked you to stop selling things during class?"

Karli grinned up at Iormu and proudly said, "Yep, that's why I'm not selling this candy. I'm _trading_ it." With that, she brandished a small toy car that had been hidden in her other paw. "Taky traded me this car for a piece, but he hasn't picked it out yet."

Iormu took a very slow and drawn out breath, then said, "I'll let that trade stand, but going forward, let's not buy, sell, trade, barter, or do any other transactions during class. Okay?"

Karli pouted, her dog-like nose scrunching up adorably, but she said, "Fine."

Iormu held up the plastic bag and said, "I'll put these on my desk for now. After class, Taky can get his piece and you can have the bag back." Then she grasped the bag with the tip of her tail and effortlessly set it on her desk, over 15 feet away.

Karli's eyes went wide. "What about recess? I wanted to trade with the other kids too!"

Iormu shook her head, sending her long braid swaying. "No trading during recess either. I don't want the other teachers complaining to me that their kids are all hyper on sugar _or_ regretting their trades."

Karli looked totally defeated, like a sad little puppy dog, but Iormu knew she'd get over it quickly. In all Iormu's years, she'd never seen a kobold stay unhappy for long. They were eternally optimistic and it served them well when combined with their remarkable work ethic.

Iormu coiled into a pile near the children and class continued pretty uneventfully, even when the kids paired off to work on a craft project. They chose their partners quickly, since they'd each made fast friends with a classmate: Karli and Taky, Sam and Mona, and of course Pwess and Cissu.

The young slime and alraune got along especially well, at least partially due to the unusual role model situation they shared. Both girls had a half-dozen liminal women in their lives which they called their 'aunties'.

Cissu lived with a human host family, but the women of M.O.N. had become family too, ever since they rescued her from liminal traffickers. The team of special liminal agents tried to visit Cissu whenever they could, often making excuses to visit Okayado and claiming it was work related. Auntie Tio had just finished visiting Okayado, but she'd used vacation days to do it.

Pwess had all the women from Mountain Lily Inn doting on her, and even though she had two supportive mothers in her life, there was nothing quite like being spoiled by her aunties. She looked up to them and she was always learning from them, everything from self-confidence to responsibility.

While the children worked with glue and construction paper, Iormu watched and worried about Mona, the chubby Papillon girl. Iormu knew Mona lived with her human father, but she wasn't sure what had happened to her mother. _That's a girl who could use more strong female role models. She's far too young to have body image issues… Well,_ no one _should have those. I blame TV and magazines for that recent epidemic._

She sighed and thought back to her time in the middle ages, several hibernations ago. _Back then, curvy women were idolized, seen as pillars of health and fertility._ She scrunched up her nose and thought, _Though everything else about those times_ was _pretty awful…_

As the kids continued working on their project of little scrapbooks about how humans and liminals can get along, Iormu remembered the other papillon in town, Flare. She'd been their limo driver on more than one occasion and she was close friends with Chione's girlfriend, Actia. _Hmm. While I wouldn't say Flare's street racing habit is a good influence, she could talk to Mona about her own experiences growing up. I'll try to introduce them some time._

She was pulled from her thoughts when a girlish voice suddenly cried out for help.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Iormu asked as she approached the catboy. She lowered herself to his level, which was also about as low to the ground as she could get, thanks to her massive bust size.

He looked at her with big, weepy eyes and mewled, "I got glue in my fur and I tried to lick it out and it tastes really bad. Is it poison? Am I gonna die?"

Next to him, Mona was nearly crying too, fearing for her friend.

"You'll be fine," Iormu quickly reassured them. "That glue is non-toxic, so it won't poison you, even if it does taste bad." She offered a hand to Sam and said, "Let's get you washed up in the sink, okay?"

Sam nodded feebly, took Iormu's hand, and went with her to the building's little bathroom. It wasn't big enough to fit Iormu's full length, so she had to leave her tail outside while she helped Sam wash the glue from his paws.

When they returned from washing, it was time for recess. The children all scrambled for the door, except for Karli who went right to Iormu and her desk.

"What's up, Karli?" Iormu asked, already expecting Karli to beg for her bag of candy.

"Can I get a piece of candy to give to Sam? To get the glue taste out of his mouth."

Iormu was pleasantly surprised. Despite her obsession with commerce, Karli was a good kid. "Yes you may. That's very thoughtful of you." Iormu plucked the bag of candy from her desk and opened it up toward Karli.

Karli grabbed a piece, then said, "Yep! I remembered how Daddy said you can give the first one free, to get 'em hooked!" She grinned from ear to fuzzy ear, then took off toward the door.

Iormu just shook her head and chuckled to herself, then opened the door and let the kids outside to play.

* * *

Normally, Iormu and Pwess went home together after class, while Quess was at work at the flower shop, but that needed to change now that Iormu had classes in the afternoon. In a rare quiet moment during recess, Iormu leaned against a tree, pulled her phone out of her cleavage and called Quess.

Quess answered, saying, "Pheromagical Flowers, how can I—"

"Hey baby, I got some awesome news!" Iormu blurted before Quess could even finish.

"Oh, hiya, Iormu. What's up?"

 _She sounds happy. Good. I_ really _should have talked to Quess_ before _agreeing to teach those classes. I hope she's okay with it…_ Iormu steadied her nerves and said, "Well first I need you to pick up Pwess at noon today. And every day from now on."

"Huh? Why?" Quess asked.

Iormu's left hand fidgeted with the neckline of her heavy-knit sweater while her right hand held the phone. "Uh, I need to sign some paperwork at the high school today… and I'll be there other afternoons too, because I accepted a job there. I'll be teaching liminal history!"

"Oh, congrats," Quess said, but there was a nervous echo in her voice, like she was worried about the details.

"It's just two hours a day, and it pays well. I was thinking Pwess could hang out with you at the shop while I'm working. Is that okay with you?"

"Ah, alright. That should work." The uneasy echo had faded. She added, "Early afternoon is never too busy at the shop, so it'll be nice to have her around." Quess seemed excited to spend a bit more time with her daughter.

"Great!" Iormu said. "Now I've gotta go. It sounds like one of my students just invented 'candy futures trading'. Seeya at noon. Love you!"

"Love you too," Quess replied.

Iormu dropped the phone back into her bra and went to stop Karli from pre-selling candy that she didn't actually have to the human kindergarteners. While Karli didn't take Iormu's requests very seriously, the human kids certainly did. They found Iormu equal parts intriguing and intimidating, which worked to her advantage when dealing with them.

 _I wonder if I'll have the same effect on the older kids?_ Iormu wondered as she approached the children.

* * *

Iormu's first day of high school classes was just two days after she accepted the position. Since she was already employed by the school district, they didn't have to wait for payroll or any other formalities. The one thing they did wait on was student signups for the new elective class.

After two days of intercom announcements and flyer distribution, Principal Sakamoto went ahead and started the class with the few students that had signed up. She and Iormu were hopeful that other students would transfer in later.

As the class bell rang, Iormu looked up from her lesson plan to see her class of students. A whopping three students. _Huh, I guess it's better than nothing,_ Iormu thought. _And I'll get to ease myself into teaching older kids._

Iormu straightened up and addressed the class, "Welcome to Liminal History. I'm your teacher, Iormu. I thought about having your first assignment be to find out which liminal species I am, but my name kind of gives it away."

One of the students, a bespectacled boy with short black hair and a slightly crooked nose, blurted, "I knew it. A real jormungand!" He quickly covered his mouth, surprised by his own enthusiasm.

Iormu smiled, "That's correct, mister…" She trailed off as she realized she hadn't taken roll call yet. She scrambled for her seat assignment paper to find his name, but the boy filled it in for her.

"I'm Jotaro Umino, Iormu-sensei," he said shyly. He seemed a little starstruck in Iormu's presence, so Iormu assumed he was one of those 'monstergirl' fans that she'd expected to find in her class.

"It's nice to meet you, mister Umino," she said. Since she only had a single name, the students had to use her first name, preferably with 'sensei' included, but she'd decided to stick to their last names. A formal attitude would probably serve her better in the long run, especially if another expected type of student showed up.

Iormu smiled at the other two students and said, "While we're at it, let's all introduce ourselves."

A girl with long brown hair and an unusually baggy school uniform shirt raised her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Naru Konyu, pleased to—" She was cut off by a burst of laughter from the third and final student in the room.

"Hahaha, _you're_ the 'kyonyu' girl I've heard about?" he said. Instead of her actual last name of Konyu, he'd said 'kyonyu', meaning 'busty' or 'big tits'.

Naru flushed red and lowered her head, hiding her face and chest with her long hair. It looked like she did indeed have a very large chest for her age, and her family name was a rather unfortunate coincidence.

Iormu glared at the boy. He had spiky light brown hair, wore his uniform's collar unbuttoned and his slacks very loose, and had an unpleasant aura about him. This was the other type of student she'd been worried about: troublemakers only taking her elective class in hopes that it would be easier than a 'real' class.

"And what's your name?" Iormu asked him, trying to hide the venom that wanted to creep into her voice. The boy certainly hadn't set a good first impression by teasing miss Konyu, but she didn't want to make things hostile already.

"Keiichi Bradley," he answered, pronouncing the first name in a Japanese accent and flawlessly switching to an American one for his family name.

 _Ah, he's half-japanese,_ Iormu realized. _That may be part of the reason for his rebellious nature. I've heard that fitting in as a 'hafu' can be very hard._

"It's nice to meet you, mister Bradley," Iormu replied, also using an American pronunciation of Bradley. She didn't speak English much nowadays, but the skills had stuck with her from her time in Europe and then more recently in California.

"Now let's begin. No textbooks or paper assignments just yet. I'll be starting with a brief summary of liminal history," she said, her voice clear and confident and carrying to the entire room. "I'm sure you all remember the day a few years ago when liminal-kind suddenly revealed their existence to the world. This class will cover everything before that, back when humanity at large had no idea they were sharing their planet with many other intelligent beings…"

Iormu's lecture nicely filled the one-hour class period, and all three students seemed to actually follow along and stay focused. However, in Keiichi's case, she was pretty sure his focus was more on her chest than on her story.

She ended on a vague description of liminal life in Norse times, not wanting to reveal her age just yet, then said, "That's it for today's class. I'll be in my office for the next hour if you have any questions or concerns." Then she winked and added, "Homework starts tomorrow, by the way."

Originally, Principal Sakamoto planned for Iormu to teach two classes per day, but with the low student turnout, she set the remaining period as office hours. If the first class filled up, that period would switch to another class, but for now Iormu welcomed the time to grade homework and work on her course planning.

* * *

By day three, the Liminal History class had exploded in size. Three students became seven which became fifteen. It turned out that some rumors had spread through the school like wildfire; rumors about 'that sexy snake woman with a _huge_ rack'.

Of course Iormu always wore a very conservative dress or sweater to work, but that couldn't really hide her massive bust or perfect curves. All in all, Iormu wasn't opposed to students signing up because of her looks, as long as they also learned about liminals and their difficult history.

In addition to bringing in some hormonal teenage boys, the gossip got the word out to a fair number of girls and boys that became genuinely interested in the class.

"Alright, class, please pass up your homework assignments. If you're a new arrival, you can spend tonight catching up on the two assignments so far," Iormu said. With the increase in students, Iormu was sure a couple would-be freeloaders or troublemakers had joined, and she was determined to hold them to a high standard.

The assignments weren't meant to be hard or time-consuming, but they encouraged participation and learning, which was the class's real purpose. Iormu wholeheartedly believed that if mankind understood liminals better, it would help both groups live better lives in their shared world.

Once everyone's papers had been passed in and collected, Iormu slithered up to the chalkboard and started writing. Despite her long fingernails, she had excellent control over the chalk and her neat, large handwriting was visible from even the back of the room.

However, as she wrote across the wide blackboard over half the eyes in the room were not on the board; they were glued to her backside as it swayed side-to-side hypnotically. Even straight female students found it hard to look away from the curvy hips concealed beneath her dress.

Once Iormu finished writing, she turned around and the spell was broken. The students scrambled to take notes on what she'd written, or at least most of them did. A couple boys had simply shifted their gaze to Iormu's chest and continued staring.

Iormu paid them little mind. As long as they weren't disrupting the class or being rude, and as long as they did the assignments, they could stare all they wanted. She'd never admit it out loud, but it was kind of nice to be appreciated, even if it was in such a superficial manner.

By the next day, the boys had become more brazen. They would whisper to each other when they thought Iormu couldn't hear, and the things they said were sometimes crass and unpleasant descriptions of her body. _That_ kind of appreciation Iormu could do without.

"Mister Bradley," Iormu suddenly announced. "Will you please repeat what you just said to the rest of the class?"

Keiichi abruptly straightened up from his huddle with the neighboring students. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Iormu kept her expression neutral. "I mean the thing you just whispered. I didn't quite catch it, and I'm sure the other students missed out as well." In reality, she had heard his awful whisperings just fine, but she didn't want to tip her hand just yet. If the troublemakers knew about her excellent hearing, they might move to more secretive ways of communication.

Keiichi floundered for a second, then said, "Uh, it was nothing, honestly."

Iormu blinked, unimpressed. "In that case, try not to interrupt class for 'nothing'."

With that, Iormu turned her gaze away and resumed class. For the first fifteen minutes, things proceeded normally. The students followed along in their textbooks as she explained some of the ways liminals had kept their homelands secret from humanity at large. Since those methods were often surprisingly violent, even the troublemaker students were interested.

However, the students in the classroom started to lose focus. They shifted in their seats and grumbled to each other about something. When they started to remove their jackets, Iormu knew something was up.

She listened closely and found that they were complaining about the temperature. She pondered that for a second and realized that it was indeed quite warm in the classroom, but she didn't mind it in the least. Being cold-blooded had its advantages.

She cast a quick glance at the group of 'usual suspects' and noticed something very interesting: they were still perfectly focused and watching Iormu like hungry hawks. Even as Keiichi loosened his collar and visibly perspired, he never took his eyes off Iormu's blouse.

 _Oh? What's this?_ she thought. _I think I know what's up, but this should confirm it…_

Without pausing in her lecture, Iormu lifted one hand to her chest and gently grasped a button on her wine-red blouse. As expected, there was an instant reaction.

Keiichi elbowed his friend and nodded towards Iormu, then whispered, "She's finally doing it! Good idea with the heat!"

The cluster of teenage boys watched her neckline with enraptured interest. They hoped that the stifling heat had finally forced Iormu to unbutton her blouse and bless the class with a view of her glorious cleavage.

Iormu lowered her hand, finished her sentence, and then made her way to the thermostat by the doorway. She made a show of looking at the dial, then said, "Whoever tampered with this: If you had been paying attention to the coursework, you'd know that jormungand are cold-blooded and that the high heat in this classroom would not bother me." She cast her gaze around at the sweaty students and added, "However, it is negatively affecting your fellow students, so I'll be returning it to the proper settings."

She set it back to its default temperature, then returned to the front of the class. "While we wait for the temperature to return to normal, let's have someone read this next section aloud." She swept her finger side to side, pretending to have difficulty choosing, then pointed directly at Keiichi. "Mister Bradley, if you would."

The boy cringed, then stood up and read a paragraph aloud. After he finished, Iormu cleared her throat and said, "I already read that one. The next paragraph, please."

* * *

Iormu had an hour between her kindergarten and high school classes, leaving her plenty of time to travel between the schools and eat her lunch. She had taken to spending any remaining time sunbathing in a small park between the campuses. It was far enough from either to be quiet and rather private, especially in the middle of a weekday.

"Iormu-sensei?" a voice called out from the north. "Are you here?"

Iormu frantically buttoned her blouse and smoothed her skirt. The sun felt so much better on her skin, so she'd had her shirt opened up a bit. It was by no means indecent, but it wasn't the image she wanted her high schoolers to see.

"Yes?" Iormu replied once her clothes were in order. Her tail was still sprawled out across a grassy field, but her upper body leaned on a picnic table.

Naru Konyu stepped into view from behind a tree. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and for once she was wearing a properly sized shirt. Unlike her normal frumpy clothes and hairstyle, this outfit showcased her sizable chest and pretty face. Her vibrant green eyes were also quite alluring. She was only 16, but with those looks she could be gravure model if she wanted.

She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then said, "Sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"That's fine," Iormu said, "but you could visit during my office hours too, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to say this before class. Before you saw me dressed like this," she said, waving a hand over her chest as she stepped closer to Iormu. Her face was flushed and there was an odd look in her eye.

Iormu went stiff. She thought, _Oh no. Is this what I think it is? Does she have a crush on me or something? I figured something like this might happen, but not so soon!_

Before she could say anything, Naru lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Iormu in a tight hug. "I wanted to say thank you, Iormu-sensei. I used to get teased by the boys and I was ashamed of my body, but…"

Naru ended the hug and stepped back from a thoroughly confused Iormu, then she continued, "You always carry yourself so proudly, not afraid to be seen. Seeing that gave me a lot more confidence, and ever since you started teaching, the boys have mostly left me alone."

Iormu smiled as she finally understood. _I imagine their breast-obsession switched targets to me, but that won't keep them occupied forever,_ she thought. "I'm glad to hear that, but you said they only _mostly_ leave you alone? What is it they still do?"

Naru looked down at her shoes, then said, "Sometimes they say lewd things to me and I don't know how to react."

"Well, I can teach you some tricks to diffuse those situations," Iormu said.

"But I'm worried they might go back to what they used to do," Naru said. She got really quiet and added, "Sometimes, they'd pretend to trip and fall into my boobs, and once a boy unfastened my bra through my shirt."

Iormu's smile vanished and she became deadly serious. "That is unacceptable. When a boy takes it too far, you should get an authority figure immediately."

"Really?" Naru asked. She didn't seem to think her complaints would be taken seriously.

"Really," Iormu answered firmly. "'Boys will be boys' stopped being an acceptable excuse decades ago. If they can't behave themselves around your body, that's _their_ fault. _Never_ yours."

Just then, Iormu's phone started to beep loudly. It was her alarm so she could get to class on time. She silenced it, then said, "Sorry, but it looks like we need to get going. Come by my office anytime and I'll teach you those tricks. Okay, miss Konyu?"

Naru nodded, then said, "Thank you again, Iormu-sensei. See you in class." With that, she skipped back toward the school building, looking happier than Iormu had ever seen her.

Iormu gathered her things from the picnic table and started in the same direction. When Naru reached the main path to the school, Iormu saw a boy approach the girl and start walking alongside her. It was Jotaro Umino, the monstergirl enthusiast, and judging by Naru's friendly reaction to him, he was not one of the boys that had harassed her.

Iormu smiled and said to herself, "Ah, it's nice to see there's some good guys around, too."


	106. Onward and Upward - The Bachelorettes

Two slimegirls sat behind the counter of the recently renamed Pheromagic Flowers. Other than a couple customers visiting on their lunch break, business had been slow that Tuesday. That was fine by Quess, since it gave her more quality time with Pwess.

Pwess spun around on her tall stool for a moment, her purple hair tendrils stretching outward with the force of the spin. Then she grabbed the counter to stop spinning and jiggled to a halt. She looked up at Quess and said, "Mommy, can I be friends with a flower? They taste so good, but if I eat them, they can't be my friend anymore."

Quess raised an eyebrow in confusion, thinking, _Pwess is getting along fine with her classmates, so she doesn't need imaginary friends_. Then she said, "Huh? Who are you talking about, goober?" Quess had first used the nickname 'goober' as a bit of a joke, but Pwess seemed to like it, so it stuck.

Pwess had a sorrowful expression on her face as she replied, "I want Cissu to be my friend, but she's a flower and I eat flowers. Am I her predator? I don't want to hurt my friend!"

 _Oh, Cissu is her alraune friend. And Iormu had mentioned that the class was going to cover the concepts of predators and prey,_ Quess thought. She shook her head and said, "No, you're not a predator and she isn't your prey. Pink slimes and alraune can get along really well, actually."

Then Quess smiled and thought, _Really, really well._ _I still remember the taste of my first girlfriend. Aluru was delicious in so many ways._

Quess shook herself to clear her head of those sexy memories, then said, "Just stick to eating non-people flowers. You can be friends with the people ones, like Cissu."

Pwess broke into an utterly adorable smile as all of her concern washed away. "Yay!" she cheered. "I really like playing with Cissu. She always smells good." She tipped her head in thought for a second, then asked, "Can I just taste her?"

Quess's entire face blushed a darker pink. "No tasting people either." _At least not until you're older…_

* * *

That evening, Iormu, Quess, and Pwess took a cab up to the Mountain Lily Inn. Now that they were all settled into their new house and new jobs, Iormu and Quess had a wedding to plan. And they wanted some help.

Yuisu greeted them at the door and the family started toward the kitchen, but Pwess was quickly scooped up by Tsuen.

As the centaur squeezed the little slime in a loving hug, she said, "Aww, you're just the cutest, Pwess!"

"Hiya, Auntie Tsuen!" Pwess said as she returned the hug.

"Wanna play in the living room while your moms do boring stuff?"

"Sure!"

At that, Tsuen nearly galloped down the hallway, leaving Quess and Iormu with Yuisu.

As they made their way to the kitchen, Yuisu smiled and said, "Tsuen only gets that hyper when Pwess is around. Or when she first saw your tiny form, Quess."

Iormu coiled up by the kitchen table and said, "Yeah, she seems to love little and cute things."

Quess pulled up a chair and added, "That would explain how she ended up with Mara, despite all their differences."

The three women shared a chuckle, then Iormu said, "Thanks for helping out with this, Yuisu. We want the wedding to be a small affair, with just our close friends. And it could be as early as this weekend."

Yuisu shook her head. "Oh no you don't. You can't get married yet."

Iormu and Quess both looked at her with wide, concerned eyes. "Why?" they asked in unison.

Yuisu smirked and said, "Because you need to have a bachelorette party first!"

Iormu chuckled dismissively but Quess narrowed her eyes and nodded intently. Not only had she taken the suggestion seriously, but she seemed excited by the prospect. "A bachelorette party, huh? Sounds fun."

Just then, a small pink blur zipped into the room and slid to a stop on eight stocking-clad feet. "Did I hear 'bachelorette party'? With strippers and booze?" Mara blurted. She was wearing black hoodie pajamas, complete with cat ears on the hood. With how cute and innocent the little arachne looked, it was hard to believe how perverted she could be.

Iormu wasn't as enthusiastic. "I don't know… I don't want to distract from planning the wedding, and our budget isn't that big…"

Mara pounced onto the table and grabbed Iormu by the shoulders, sending the jormungand's massive bosom quaking. "Don't worry, Iormu. I'll personally handle _all_ of the planning!" she said.

Iormu knew it was meant to be reassuring, but coming from Mara, it sounded dangerous. _Who knows what wild things she's got in mind?_ Iormu thought.

Yuisu spoke up then. "Haru and I can cover the cost of the party, as a wedding gift." Then she turned to Mara and sternly said, "Assuming the budget is reasonable…"

Quess wrapped a gelatinous arm around Iormu's shoulders and said, "I think it'll be fun. How about it, Iormu? Want to cut loose before we tie the proverbial knot?"

Iormu sighed and smiled. "Fine, but it needs to be more than one day before the wedding. I don't want hangovers ruining the ceremony."

* * *

Later that night, after Pwess and her moms had departed, Tsuen opened the door to her and Mara's bedroom and stepped inside. At the computer desk, Mara was scrolling through a website filled with photos of scantily clad human women. Most were in bikinis, but some wore only pasties or even less.

"Uh, Mara? What are you looking at?" Tsuen asked, fearing the answer she'd receive.

Mar spun the chair around to look back at Tsuen, but instead of answering, she asked a question of her own, "Exotic dancers, yay or nay?"

Tsuen blinked and her long ears folded back against her head. "Huh?"

Mara waved an arm and one of her legs through the air. "You know, strippers? How important _are_ they?"

Tsuen could only repeat, "Huh?" She had no idea what Mara was talking about, even though she'd gotten pretty good at following her girlfriend's unusual topic changes and leaps of logic.

Mara spun the chair forward and pointed at the computer screen. "Well, I called several of these girls but they all either don't dance for women or can't make it on such short notice. I haven't even mentioned that the audience would be liminals, which is sure to cause some trouble of its own."

When Tsuen continued to stand there in the doorway like a deer in the headlights, Mara realized she hadn't given any context for her questions. Mara said, "This is for Quess and Iormu's bachelorette party, by the way. Do we really need strippers?"

"Ohhhh," Tsuen said as everything finally fell into place. She blushed and said, "I don't know. I've never been to a bachelorette party before."

"Well, neither have I, but the stereotypical bachelorette party has strapping male strippers for the bride-to-be and her bridesmaids to ogle. Obviously our group isn't typical, so I need a female stripper who will dance for a bunch of lesbian liminals."

Before Tsuen could think of anything to say on the topic, Mara continued, "I even called Lethe, asking if she would dance for us. She said it'd be a bit awkward to strip for friends, and she's too busy with a big court case. She said she'd ask a couple of her contacts in Tokyo, but not to expect much on such short notice."

Mara held her head in her hands dejectedly and said, "I also asked one of Actia's acquaintances, some local chameleon dancer girl, but even _she's_ busy this weekend. Something about moving in with her boyfriend…"

Tsuen couldn't help but be impressed with how thorough Mara had been in her search. Just like with ComicMon, Mara was amazing at organizing things when she really put her mind to it.

Tsuen crossed the room and stood next to Mara's chair, then pulled her into a hug. "It's fine, Mara. Since you're organizing it, I'm sure the party will be tons of fun, even without a stripper." Secretly, Tsuen was happy not to have a stripper there. Part of it was because Tsuen could get a bit jealous, but there was another factor too: Tsuen tended to get horny when she got drunk, and she was worried she'd say or do something out of line if the atmosphere got too sexual.

Mara's face was smushed into Tsuen's firm abs, and Tsuen's breasts sat on her head. The sexy situation may not have been intentional, but it got Mara out of her funk really quick.

Mara leaned her head back and smiled up between Tsuen's breasts. "Thanks, Tsuey. I'm sure it'll be fine. But looking at all those photos of sexy strippers made me realize something…"

Tsuen blinked her wide cyan eyes. "Oh, what's that?"

Mara's smile widened into a very lewd grin. "That you're sexier than all of them."

Tsuen blushed at the compliment, then blushed even harder as Mara's hands reached up and started to massage her breasts.

* * *

That Friday night, a familiar black Hummer limousine arrived at the Mountain Lily Inn to take all the permanent residents into town. The destination was the Wild Life club, picking up Iormu and Quess on the way. Pwess would be staying the night with Cissu and her foster parents.

As Yuisu, Haru, Tsuen, and Chione climbed inside the idling limo, Mara was already at the divider window chatting it up with the driver, Flare.

"This party's gonna be amazing, since _I_ organized it," Mara boasted. "You're totally invited too, Flare."

Flare echoed Mara's enthusiasm back at her. She loved parties almost as much as she loved driving. "Thanks! I've got a couple more hours on my shift, but I'll absolutely be there after I get off."

Mara suddenly grabbed Chione by the arm and pulled her into the conversation. "Chione invited Actia, so you'll get to see how those two lovebugs get along."

Flare's glistening golden eyes blinked. "Uh, me and Actia I could see, and maybe even you, but Chione isn't a 'bug'."

Mara waved an arm and a couple legs dismissively. "Psh, you get what I mean. It isn't like 'lovebird' would have been any more accurate."

Flare shrugged and said, "Anyways, Actia never shuts up about Chione. At least until the topic gets racy, then she locks her lips like a vault." Then she winked at Chione and said, "So, have you been having sexy fun with my bestie?"

Chione turned bright red, closed her mouth tightly, and looked away. She was far too shy to share any details about her intimate times with Actia.

Flare laughed. "You really are perfect for her."

Then, since everyone was in the limo and the doors were closed, Flare put two hands on the steering wheel, one on the gearshift, and her fourth out the open driver-side window. She slapped the outside of the door and said, "Let's get this show on the road, girls," as the powerful Hummer rumbled into motion.

The massive four-wheel drive vehicle made easy work of the dirt driveway and winding roads into town, then detoured into a residential area to pick up Iormu and Quess. They exited their new house both wearing rather skimpy dresses.

As they climbed into the limo, Yuisu whistled, then said, "Looking sexy, ladies. You look like you're trying to hook up, rather than getting married in two days."

Iormu sat on the right side of the limo and adjusted her strappy black top. It didn't cover much skin, but seemed designed to give some real support to her huge chest. Then she said, "That's the point. Tonight is for being wild and free. We'll be classy later."

Quess leaned against Iormu, squishing her barely contained breasts against Iormu's. "Well said. I even busted out this thing that I haven't worn in years."

Yuisu and Haru both leaned forward to get a closer look at Quess. She was wearing a sleek and shiny red club dress that was very revealing but wasn't translucent at all. Haru pointed with a wing and said, "Wait a minute. That's not your slime. That's latex."

"Uh-huh," Quess said with a smile. "It's one of my few belongings that I had sent up after I, uh, snuck into your home."

Haru nodded appreciatively. "Well you look damn good in it, Quess."

"You're looking hot too," Quess said, "Both of you."

Iormu joined in. "Agreed, though I'm not sure what to make of Yuisu's outfit, other than it being attractive."

Haru was wearing a silvery dress with low cleavage and high slits on the legs. She'd worn it to the club before, and she loved the mobility it gave her for dancing. Yuisu had gone in a different direction. She wore a comically short pink skirt over some opaque black leggings and a white mesh 'shirt' over a bright purple bra in plain sight.

Yuisu giggled and said, "I used to dress like this in high school to drive my mom crazy. It was the style for EDM concerts at the time. I tried this outfit on the other day and it made me feel so young again, so I decided to wear it tonight"

Iormu nodded, but she didn't understand the term 'EDM' or Yuisu's fashion sense.

* * *

"This is it!" Mara proclaimed after she lead the group of mostly-liminal ladies through the club to a spacious private room at the back.

The room had a plush bench-seat running along the entire outside wall along with several small circular tables and a scattering of plush chairs. Even with the door open, the loud music from the dance floor was reduced to a level that was easy to talk over.

"A waitress will visit from time to time, and we can call her with this"—Mara pointed at a button by the door—"if we want her sooner."

"Awesome. Thanks for organizing all of this, Mara," Quess said.

"Any time. Literally. If it means attending an awesome party, I'll gladly plan it," Mara said with a self-serving smile.

Tsuen nudged her with her front hip. "As long as _you_ aren't picking the alcohol too," she teased. Mara wasn't familiar with or affected by alcohol, but that hadn't stopped her from trying to pick out liquor in the past, to troublesome results.

Mara started to make a snarky reply, but she got distracted by Tsuen's outfit. She wore a yellow-orange crop top that bared a lot of midriff, a pleated skirt that covered her hindquarters, and pink leg warmers on all four legs. It was somehow both sporty and seductive, since it left her front totally bare from abs to knees.

On a centaur, it wasn't showing any nudity, but it kind of looked like she was entirely bottomless. Mara was pretty sure Tsuen didn't realize how lewd it looked, but she wasn't going to say anything against it.

Meanwhile, Mara wore one of her frilly gothic lolita dresses, mostly black with some pink accents, but she'd passed on most of the typical accessories. She had a pair of pink socks on her pedipalps and wore matching pink panties. Not that anyone at the club would see them, unless she got really drunk.

The waitress came to get their first round of drinks started, and Actia arrived while the waitress was taking orders.

"Und for you, miss?" the heavily-accented waitress asked Actia.

"Midori and lemonade, please," the tiny mothgirl answered.

Chione looked intrigued. "I haven't heard of those going together."

"Oh, it's great. Tastes like a midsummer night. You can have some when it gets here," Actia said. Then she asked, "What'd you order?"

"Just a light beer. I don't want to go overboard like the last time I drank," Chione answered, remembering when she'd had too much with Mimi and Lethe and got sick as a result.

"Don't worry about that," Actia reassured her. "I'll keep an eye on how much you drink and make sure you have a good time." Actia was shy and easily flustered, but she a good head on her shoulders. It came partially from her age and experience, and partially from being a naturally analytical and observant person.

"Thanks, Actia," Chione said, snuggling up to her smaller partner on the bench-seat. Without meaning to, both girls had dressed somewhat similarly, in light colored shirts and dark skirts. Chione's shirt was a pale blue tank-top with a bit of cleavage, while Actia wore a simple white t-shirt that was too large, so she had it tied off at the hip. Both skirts were dark blue and of conservative length.

It was actually the only time Chione had seen Actia in a skirt. Normally Actia wouldn't want to flash people as she flew over the town, but she never flew home while drunk. Chione had gone through the same logical steps herself when she decided to wear a skirt.

The eight girls talked and drank and munched on a variety of snacks for about an hour. It was nice to hang out and relax, but that wasn't the only purpose of the bachelorette party.

Mara jumped up onto one of the tables, keeping it upright thanks only to her remarkable balance and agility, then shouted, "What are we all staying back here for? Let's get out there and dance!"

"Fine, fine, but you need to break this standing-on-tables habit of yours," Tsuen said, then plucked the little arachne from the table and carried her toward the door.

"Put me down. Thish isn't dignified!" Mara demanded, already quite drunk on caffeine.

"But standing on tables is?" Tsuen teased as the group left the private room for the lights and music of the dance floor.

* * *

Eight beautiful women hit the dance floor like a crashing wave. They danced and laughed and generally stole the show. The excessive sexiness caused more than one man to approach the group, but they were all sad to find that, regardless of sexuality, the women were all taken.

Flare's arrival changed that fact. She'd had boyfriends off and on since she arrived in Okayado, but she was currently single. That fact was actually one of the reasons she'd been so excited for the bachelorette party.

The colorful papillon had changed clothes after work, and now she was was dressed in a white crop-top that showed off her fit stomach, black exercise shorts that highlighted her amazing thighs and butt, and red tennis shoes.

[Image: Sporty Flare: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-75 ]

The sporty ensemble wasn't typical dance club fare, but she picked it for a very specific reason: she'd noticed how many of the new liminal men in town worked for either Sports Club Kobold or Ski Lodge Kobold, and in both cases they were often athletically inclined. In her sexy and athletic outfit, Flare was sure to catch their eyes.

She danced her way to her group of friends and said hello, but then she left for the bar. As a late arrival to the party, she had some catching up to do on the alcohol front.

"I'd like a midori and lemonade, if you've got the ingredients," Flare said to the bartender as she sat down at the bar.

The bartender smiled and said, "You're the second person to order that tonight." As she started to make the simple drink, she said, "I haven't been doing this long, but it's normally a pretty uncommon drink."

Flare chuckled to herself, then said, "I bet the other person that ordered it was my friend. I got her hooked on 'em."

"Maybe," the bartender replied. "I didn't see who it went to since it was through a waitress." Since Flare had taken a seat, the bartender assumed the woman wanted some conversation, so she asked, "What brings you here tonight?"

"A friend's bachelorette party, though I'm also hoping to find a guy. I've been single too long, if you know what I mean," Flare replied, then she downed a large gulp of her drink. She was serious about catching up to her friends.

The bartender smiled knowingly, then said, "I know that feeling. I'm in that boat myself." Then she shifted topics and said, "Can I get you something else started? Seems like you wanna be back out there with your friends."

"A shot of tequila, please," Flare answered. "I'll chase it with the last of this drink."

"You got it."

A couple minutes later, Flare returned to her friends, who were gathered in a corner of the dance floor. Due to the size of Iormu's tail, she had to stay near the edge of the floor and keep her tail tucked out of the way. She was still able to do some very seductive moves with her upper body, however.

Flare was sufficiently tipsy and ready for some dancing, but before that, she had something to share with her friends. She announced, "I know you're all into the ladies, so I've got a smoking hot tip for you: the bartender is damn fine and _single_. Not sure if she's gay though." She flicked a finger on an antenna, then quipped, "My antennae don't do gaydar."

The women laughed at that, then Iormu said, "Thanks, but we've all got significant others already."

A very tipsy Yuisu half-joked, "So? Go check her out as a couple then!" She met Haru's eyes and smiled as she recalled their past threesomes.

That set off another round of laughter. When it died out, it was pretty clear no one was actually going to act on Yuisu's suggestion. They went back to dancing, and after a couple minutes, Chione was the first to break off from the group.

Mara noticed and immediately teased, "Oh, gonna check out the hot bartender after all, Chione?"

Chione shook her head and smiled. "No, I just want another drink. Be right back."

She weaved her way through the crowd, trying to keep her wings tucked close against her back. She was far from the only winged liminal in the club, so people were actually pretty aware and accommodating.

She reached the bar and cautiously asked, "May I have a Kir Royale?" She was half expecting the bartender to need an explanation of the French mixed drink, which consisted of champagne and 'crème de cassis', a blackcurrant liqueur.

The bartender, with her back turned, replied, "Excellent choice, though I didn't know you drank those."

Chione blinked in confusion and started to say, "I think you've confused me with someone—"

Then the bartender turned around and Chione's jaw dropped.


	107. Onward and Upward - Unexpected Comeback

The bartender turned around, revealing a familiar face surrounded by incredibly long, pink hair. Strands of it trailed over a tight-fitting white t-shirt with the words 'Wild Life' printed across the chest. Her hair continued out of sight into a large wooden chest around her feet, the top of which was just barely visible behind the bar. She also had pointed ears and mismatched red and purple eyes.

The bartender was unmistakably a mimic, and unmistakably Mimi.

Chione's jaw dropped and her mind went blank. After a second of silence, her brain kicked back into gear, revving with half-formed questions. _How? Why? What?!_

Her mouth tried to put some of the questions into words, and after a couple false starts, she managed, "How are you here? Why are you a bartender?!"

Mimi smiled and casually leaned forward so she wouldn't have to yell over the rest of the nightclub noise. With a teasing tone and a wink, she said, "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

[Image: Mimi the bartender: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-76 ]

Chione blinked, then clasped her reddening face with both stony hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. It's wonderful to see you again, Mimi. I missed you," she said with a sheepish smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Chione," Mimi began. "As for your questions… Remember in Tokyo, when I told you I was taking vocational courses so I could make it on my own?"

Chione nodded.

"Well, I've decided to be a bartender, at least for now," Mimi finished.

She gestured down at the chest around her feet, then said, "My crappy mobility is more than enough to get around behind the bar." She grinned and added, "And it's a career where I can put my looks to good use. If I can figure out a customer's preference, I've started adjusting my tits to match, for even better tips." She seemed incredibly proud of her ability to put her slight shapeshifting powers to financial use.

"But how are you here in Okayado? What about your host, Hajime?" Chione asked. She just couldn't get over her longtime friend's sudden appearance in town.

"Oh, I switched Exchange Program hosts so I could move back," she said simply, like it wasn't a big deal in the slightest.

Chione brushed a lock of hair over her ear and leaned closer. She knew Mimi and she knew the situation couldn't be so simple. "Oh? I don't think that's the whole story."

Mimi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I was lonely in Tokyo. I met a lot of people, and had lots of casual flings, but… I suck at making friends."

There was a long silence, then Mimi added, "Me and Hajime never really got back to the 'friend' level. Everything turned so formal and stuffy after we broke up. Seems that we only knew how to be lovers."

"So who's your host now?" Chione asked. Mimi was being unusually open and Chione was determined to make the most of it.

"Oh, he works here too. A guy named Brutus. I love him to death," Mimi answered.

Chione recognized the name, but she tensed up at the word 'love'. She was worried that Mimi seemed to be right back in a complicated host-dating relationship.

But then Mimi said, "He's like the big brother I never had. It's actually really refreshing to have a guy in my life that isn't trying to get into my box."

While Chione blushed at the certainly-intentional innuendo, Mimi continued, "Agent Will matched us up, since Brutus's homestay just graduated from the exchange program."

Chione was finally feeling pretty stable after the shock of Mimi's reappearance, but there was still one question on her mind. She nearly shouted, "But why didn't you _tell_ me you were moving to town? We talked on the phone just a couple weeks ago!"

Mimi leaned back, away from the loud gargoyle. "I wanted to surprise you after I got settled into my new home and job." Mimi bashfully twirled a strand of pink hair around her finger, then said, "So, uh… Surprise!"

Chione clenched her jaw and shook her head, thinking, _Same old reckless Mimi. But I never could stay mad at her._ Then she smiled, held her arms wide, and said, "Can I at least get a hug?"

"Of course," Mimi replied, then leaned over the bar and gave her best friend a long overdue embrace.

The two friends continued to chat and catch up for several minutes. While they had spoken on the phone recently, there were a lot of new developments to talk about. Then a small, white-haired mothgirl climbed up on the stool next to Chione and sat down.

Actia looked between her girlfriend and the mysterious pink-haired bartender and said, "Chione, what's up? The party's headed back to the private room for now." There was a hint of alcohol-fueled jealousy in her voice.

Chione was too tipsy to notice the jealous tone. She grinned and said, "Oh, Actia, you remember Mimi, right?"

Actia's expression softened as she finally recognized the woman behind the bar. She would have recognized her sooner if not for the dim lighting, the alcohol in her system, and the fact that she'd expected Mimi to still be in Tokyo. Seeing her in an actual shirt was a change of pace too, since she had usually worn a distractingly-sheer top when they'd hung out at the Inn.

"It's nice to see you again, Mimi," Actia said.

Mimi replied, "You too, Actia." Then she smiled a mischievous half-smile and asked, "So, how far have you two been in bed?"

Chione turned pure red in embarrassment, as did Actia. The color stood out even more against her pale skin and hair.

"Uh, um," Actia stuttered for a moment. Then she gathered her courage, intent on proving herself to Chione's best friend, and blurted, "A-All the w-way. Several times."

Chione blushed an even deeper shade of red and started to get light headed. She wobbled on her stool for a moment but Actia grabbed her by the shoulder and managed to steady the larger, heavier girl.

Mimi giggled, then said, "Sorry for prying. It's just so fun to get Chione flustered." Then she lowered her voice and quietly muttered, "I didn't think you'd actually tell me."

Mimi finally mixed Chione's Kir Royale, but she made it pretty weak after seeing how tipsy Chione was. She handed Chione the watered-down drink and said, "Get on back to the party. I promise to visit your room once I get time for a break."

* * *

"Oh, Flare," a slightly drunk Iormu said. "I've got a papillon girl in my kindergarten class who's been having some trouble with self confidence." The jormungand was coiled around an equally drunk slime who seemed to enjoy the tight embrace.

Flare finished off a glass of ice water, trying to cool down after some heavy dancing. Her white shirt was damp with sweat, revealing every detail of the lacy bra beneath.

Once she finished and had caught her breath, she said, "Oh, yeah. That was a hard age for me too." For papillons, those 'caterpillar' years of being heavyset and lethargic could be hard to bear. The only thing worse was the painful transformation during puberty.

Iormu nodded solemnly. "She doesn't have another papillon in her life to talk to. Think you could meet her some time and share your experiences?" she asked.

Flare felt for the little girl. She immediately answered, "Of course. I'd be happy to." Then with a laugh, she added, "If either of us can remember this conversation, that is."

Quess piped up then, "Don't worry about that. Iormu has an excellent memory. She remembers everything." She lovingly ran a translucent finger down the side of Iormu's face and added, "Including _all_ my favorite positions…"

Flare looked away as the caress quickly turned into a makeout session. Thankfully, Actia and Chione had just arrived, so she moved to their table instead.

"Hey girls. What took you so long? Checking out that bartender?" Flare asked with a smirk.

"K-kind of, but n-not like that," Actia stammered. "It turns out she's Chione's childhood friend."

Flare's golden eyes widened with curiosity. "Oh really?" she said as she pulled up a chair and sat down at the table.

Chione nodded. "Yep, her name's Mimi. At some point tonight she'll be coming back here for a bit to hang out." Then she crossed her arms and shook her head, muttering, "I still can't believe her…"

"What do you mean?" Flare asked. She was sensing some juicy drama and she wanted to know more.

Chione answered, "She came with me from France when I got into the Exchange Program, and she lived at the Inn with us for a while. But she moved to Tokyo in November. Now she's back in Okayado, apparently."

Flare shrugged, putting her four hands palm-up. "Sounds like a good thing. What's the problem?"

Chione smiled a half-smile. "It _is_ a good thing, but she didn't tell me at all. My best friend moves to town, and I find out by bumping into her at a bar?" The irritation in her voice was clear.

"Oh my dear, inexperienced Chione. You've gotta learn to see the good in what you've got, even if it isn't perfect. On that note, I'm gonna go make the most of tonight and flirt with some guys. Seeya!" She hopped up from her seat, fluttered her magnificent and flashy wings, and jogged out the door.

Chione pondered that advice for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted as the private room's door swung back open with a _BANG_.

"Oops, sorry about the noise. This cart is a little unwieldy." It was Mimi, rolling through the now-open door on her electric dolly. The wheeled platform was low to the ground and slightly larger than the base of her wooden chest. Its rubber edge is what had collided with the door.

Between the loud entrance and the apology, the entire room had turned to look. Since Chione and Actia hadn't had a chance to tell the others about MImi, they all stared in shock.

Yuisu was the first to speak. "Mimi?! What are you doing in town?" Then she raised a finger and said, "Oh, it must be for the wedding." She turned to Mara and said, "Mara, you didn't tell me you were inviting Mimi tonight."

Mara blinked her six eyes. "Uh, I didn't invite her." Then she waved a hand quickly in front of her mouth and clarified, "That's not to say you aren't welcome, Mimi. Welcome to Quess and Iormu's bachelorette party!"

Iormu and Quess looked at each other, sharing the same lost expression. Neither of them had invited Mimi to the wedding _or_ the bachelorette party, since they just didn't know her that well, and they had wanted to keep the ceremony small, with just their local friends.

Mimi wasn't bothered by the confusion. "No one invited me. I just happened to be working tonight. I'm a bartender here now." She tried to be cool and collected as she said it, but it was a little awkward to announce her sudden return like that.

Yuisu scrunched her nose up in thought. "So you live in Okayado now? What about the Exchange Program?"

Mimi rolled the rest of the way into the room and approached Yuisu's table. Mara, Tsuen, and Haru shifted a bit to make room at the small round table. "I'm still in it, just with a new host. His name's Brutus, but despite the name, he's a really chill guy."

Yuisu and Haru nodded in unison and Haru said, "Yeah, he's great. Helped us out a couple times."

Yuisu grinned and said, "So you know Kyle too?"

Mimi sat on a tooth-free edge of her chest, tugged the wrinkles out of her short black skirt, and said, "I know _of_ him. Haven't had a chance to meet him, since he's been busy moving in with his girlfriend."

Yuisu's eyes lit up. "Oh, how wonderful. I'm so happy for him." Just like Brutus, Kyle had come to her defense in the past, and he'd been a wonderful guest of the inn while everyone was away at ComicMon, at least from what Sari had told her.

Haru leaned forward, casting a critical eye at Mimi. "So how long have you been in town?"

Mimi twirled a strand of hair around her finger, which seemed to be her nervous tell. "Uh, about a week," she admitted.

Mara grabbed two of the large, pointed teeth that lined the front of Mimi's chest and pulled herself close. "What?! And you didn't visit the Inn or even call?"

Chione and Actia had scooted their chairs closer to the conversation, and Chione just couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She blurted, "That's what I've been saying!"

Mimi stood up in her chest, feeling defensive. "Hey, I wanted to surprise you all when I was ready, but running into you here forced my hand, okay? I didn't do it to spite you or whatever. I know you don't think highly of me, but I'm not _that_ petty."

Tsuen finally entered the conversation to do some damage control. "It's okay, Mimi. Nobody's upset. We're all very happy to see you, and happy that you're in town now." She cast a glance around at the other women. "Aren't we?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, welcome back, Mimi!" Mara cheered.

"It's good to see you again," Haru said with a simple nod.

Suddenly, Chione stood up and pulled the standing mimic into a hug. "I'm sorry for bitching about that still. I really am happy you're back, Mimi."

"Aww, thanks girls," Mimi said. "I am happy to be back." What she didn't verbalize is how happy she was to be among friends again. Other than casual sex, she hadn't had much friendly interaction since her breakup with Hajime two months ago.

Quess oozed out of Iormu's coils and reformed next to Mimi. She said, "I know it's short notice, but you're invited to the wedding on Sunday, Mimi. We'd love to have you there."

Mimi thought for a second, then smiled wide. "Luckily, I already have that day off. I'll be there."

* * *

After about 20 minutes of much needed socialization, Mimi excused herself from the group. "I should get back to work. Halifa is filling in for me, but she doesn't like being cooped up behind the bar. Something about how 'death cannot be caged'."

Halifa was the name of the heavily-accented and thoroughly spooky waitress that had been serving them all night. No one wanted her to be upset with Mimi, so they didn't ask Mimi to stay longer.

Chione replied, "No worries. Seeya on Sunday!"

"You got it!" Mimi said as she rolled out of the room.

A couple minutes after Mimi left, Yuisu glanced at her phone and noticed the time. "Uh, girls? It's almost 1AM. Should we wrap things up?"

Before anyone could answer, the door opened once again and Halifa entered. Her eyes glowed an eerie red in the dimly lit room, and her wispy black dress and incredibly long white braid trailed behind her like a wave of mist.

The deathly pale woman was skillfully carrying a tray with eight full glasses on it. In her unplaceable but very foreign accent, she announced to the room of women, "These are courtesy of Mimi, und they are her favorite vodka highball cocktail. Please, enjoy."

The mysterious waitress set a glass in front of each woman, including a darker looking one in front of Mara. "Mimi made this one vith coffee instead," she clarified.

Then she tucked the silver tray under her arm, turned, and gracefully exited the room. In fact, she moved too smoothly, as if her feet didn't actually touch the ground at all.

[Image: Halifa the waitress: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-77 ]

"Huh," Quess said after the gloomy waitress was gone. "So, that was a thing."

"An awesome thing!" Mara proclaimed, then she raised her glass above her head. "Cheers to Mimi's return, and to Quess and Iormu's last days as unmarried women!"

"Cheers!" echoed the others as they raised their own glasses. After numerous _CLINK_ s of glasses being tapped together, everyone downed their drinks in a few quick gulps.

They all realized their mistake at the same time. Actia coughed as the strong liquor burned her throat, Quess's body turned a spicy red, and Chione's cyan eyes watered. The others were equally startled by the unexpected strength of the mixed drinks.

Iormu slammed her glass down on the table with a _BANG._ "By the gods, Mimi doesn't mess around. I haven't had a drink that strong in ages."

"You got tha' right," Mara said with some difficulty. The caffeine in her drink had hit her fast and hard, thanks to her low body weight. "I guesh we're gonna end the night on a high note!" With that, she bounced away and danced around the room in an unusual springy scuttle. It wasn't clear whether it was an arachne cultural dance or the spur-of-the-moment creation of a drunk girl.

Haru had downed her drink a little slower, since she had a harder time holding the glass with her wing, but the alcohol hit her all the same. Her normally crystal-clear vision was blurring, so she focused her gaze on Yuisu's face in an attempt to stabilize it.

Yuisu noticed and mistook it for a horny stare. She smiled and wiggled her chest at Haru. "Enjoying the show, babe?"

"I suppose so, but it'd be better without the blurry vision." She glanced down at Yuisu's silly rave-girl outfit, complete with a bright purple bra under a mesh t-shirt. "And without all the clothes in the way." It seemed there'd been some desire in that stare after all.

Yuisu leaned close, lightly pressing the tip of her nose to Haru's in an adorable way. She whispered, "I've still got some dancing left in me. After we get home, I'll put on a _real_ show for you."

Haru looked into Yuisu's eyes for a moment, enjoying the intense mix of love and eroticism she saw there. Then she replied, "I'm looking forward to it."

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a very wobbly Mara suddenly jumping on their table. The tiny arachne seemed irritated and her reason soon became apparent.

"Bah! Nobody's paying attention to my dance!" she yelled. "Just 'cause I'm small doesn't mean you can jus' ignore me! An' after I set up this whole par—"

She was interrupted as two arms grabbed her around the midsection and pulled her into a hug. "What'd I tell you about jumping on tables, Mara?" Tsuen asked with a hint of menace in her voice.

"Uh…" Mara started.

"I think you need some punishment when we get back home," Tsuen said in a very suggestive tone.

Actia was near enough to overhear. She shook her head and said, "That'll just encourage the bad behavior, Tsuen."

The centaur hugged Mara tighter, smushing the smaller woman's face into her cleavage. "Meh," Tsuen said with a shrug. "So long as I get my sexy-times." Drunk Tsuen was once again horny and shameless, but at least she was waiting until they were back at home to get naughty.

After about 30 more minutes of drunken whispers, giggles, and conversation, Yuisu stood up. She raised her voice a bit too loud for the enclosed space and said, "Alright ladies, this was fun, but it's almost closing time and I'm gonna make sure we all get home safe." She planted her hands on her hips and stated, "No one's driving anywhere, and no woman left behind! We're _all_ gonna walk together to the limo. Our new driver should be waiting nearby."

Actia raised a small hand. "Uh, Chione and I were gonna walk back to my place and hang out, since the night's still young."

The plan was news to Chione, but she nodded all the same. "Yeah, we're good to walk, and we won't fly drunk. I promise."

"Awright, girls, but you be careful. You gotta watch fer cars and drunk people," Yuisu slurred. Then she started toward the door. "I'm gonna see if Flare needs a ride too."

Actia shook her head. "Nah, she texted me that she already left with some guy."

"Guy?" Yuisu asked, having briefly forgotten that Flare was straight. "Oh, right. Cool." Then she waved a beckoning arm and said, "Come on, girls, let's get home to our beds and lovers!"

As the group left the private room, Yuisu briefly glanced back at the messy room and the numerous empty glasses they left behind. She mumbled, "Oof, not looking forward to the bill, but that's sober Yuisu's problem."


	108. Onward and Upward - The Wedding

Quess and Iormu's special day had arrived. It was a late spring morning in the mountains and the weather was calm and unusually warm, but not uncomfortably so. Cherry blossom viewing season had ended, changing Sakura Creek Park from pastel pink to the vibrant green of growing grass and new leaves. Scattered flower beds provided occasional splashes of color between the dark-grey crushed gravel pathways that wound their way through the large park.

Wheels crunched softly over the smooth gravel as Mimi rolled along a path on her electric dolly. She occupied only one side of her chest, leaning over her control stick to make room for the folding chairs that she was transporting.

"Here's another delivery," she called out when she reached the wedding site, or at least as close as the path came to it. She didn't want to risk getting her dolly stuck in the grass while loaded down with chairs.

"Thanks, Mimi," Tsuen called back from about thirty feet away. She had finished setting up the previous batch of chairs so she trotted over to Mimi to grab the next set. "You've really been a wonderful help today, by the way," she added as she grabbed four folding chairs from Mimi's chest, holding two in each hand.

"Glad to help," Mimi said. "I'm trying to be a better friend this time around."

Tsuen was a little surprised at the candid remark and didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded and said, "You're doing great." Then the centaur cantered away to place the chairs, her Mara-made yellow dress swishing in the wind.

The chairs were set up in three rows of six, split down the middle into two columns. The layout could accommodate 18 people, which was more than enough for the small ceremony.

The gap between the two columns created a grassy aisle leading directly to a small wooden lectern. A few feet beyond that, the park's namesake Sakura Creek burbled past, filled to the brim with crystal-clear snowmelt. Off to the side of the chairs, a white enclosed tent had been set up, and it was large enough to fit several people. The wedding party was already inside, using it as a dressing room.

Mimi made her way back to the rental truck and grabbed the last four chairs. She handled them carefully, making sure not to get any grease or dirt on her clothes. Her dark pink sleeveless dress wasn't particularly fancy, but it was the nicest one she owned and she really liked it.

As Mimi loaded the last chair into her chest, another smaller truck pulled into the parking lot. It had barely come to a stop when a bright pink arachne pounced out of the back and bounded toward Mimi.

"Good morning, Mara," Mimi called out to the approaching arachne. She would have waved too, but her hands were full of folding chairs.

"G'morning, Mimi!" Mara cheered, then she stopped in her tracks and looked the mimic up and down. "Ooh, nice dress, Mimi. With the color and your hair, I'm getting a real Princess Bubblegum vibe from it."

Mimi didn't get the reference, but that was par for the course when Mara was involved. "Thanks, Mara. You look good too," she replied, referring to Mara's lacy black and white gothic lolita dress. Then she added, "I'm a little surprised you're just getting here now. You didn't come down with Tsuen?"

Mara looked down and bashfully rubbed her stocking-clad pedipalps together. She said, "Yeah… Tsuen jogged down here on her own earlier. I think she didn't want me around while she set up the wedding site."

Two fluffy white wings pressed down on Mara's pink hair as Haru leaned her admittedly light weight on Mara's head. With a grin, the harpy teased, "Wise move on her part. Thanks to Mara's brand of 'help', we had a hard time just getting the truck loaded with presents."

Mara swatted at Haru with both hands but the agile raptor flitted out of range. Mara scowled and said, "Hey, I just didn't want anything to get damaged on the ride down."

Yuisu stepped up next to Haru, then crossed her arms and said, "But we also need to be able get the gifts _out_ of the truck. With the way you were going overboard with your webs, we'd be cutting them free for hours."

Mara planted her hands on her hips and boasted, "Blades wouldn't do much against _my_ webbing."

Haru covered her face with one wing and shook her head in disbelief. "You're not helping your case, Mara."

"I told you, my webs are easy to remove with the right technique. It would have been fine," Mara pouted.

Yuisu shrugged and smiled kindly. "Okay. Maybe next time, then." That seemed to diffuse Mara's mood, so she turned and asked, "Need any help with setup, Mimi?"

Mimi nodded towards the four chairs sharing her cosy cart. "These are the last of the chairs, but there's still a couple tables that are a bit too bulky for me to move alone."

"Consider it done," Yuisu proclaimed, then she hiked up her green cotton skirt and climbed up into the back of the rental truck.

Haru couldn't help but catch a glimpse of purple panties under that skirt, matching the blouse Yuisu was wearing. It was a fair guess that she was wearing a purple bra too, but Haru hadn't seen her get dressed that morning. Haru had been too busy picking out her own outfit that highlighted the latest spring fashions. It consisted of white capris, a wide decorative belt, and a wispy baby-blue blouse over a darker blue tank-top.

"Earth to Haru," Yuisu said, grinning down at her zoned-out girlfriend. "Can you grab that end of the table?"

Haru shook her head clear, then grabbed the edge of the folding table as best as she could with her wings. Mara stepped up and helped as well, and they both got another glimpse of their host's underwear as Yuisu clambered back down from the truck with her end of the table in hand.

* * *

A short while later, a sharply-dressed duo arrived walking arm-in-wing. Misaki wore her favorite yellow and orange yukata, and she was actually wearing it properly for once, with the sleeves on her wings. Yamato wore a surprisingly formal black suit complete with a red paisley tie.

"Hey hey, Yamato and Misaki!" Yuisu said as she spotted the town's other harpy-human couple. "Looking classy, Yamato. I never figured you for a suit guy, but it looks good on you."

Misaki hugged his arm tight and said in her raspy-cute voice, "It's brand new. His parents paid for it, saying that he should use it again soon, whatever they meant by that…"

Yamato blushed deeply, suggesting that he knew exactly what his parents were expecting. They knew he was engaged and were trying to get him to finally pick a date. He ignored that topic and said, "Thanks, Yuisu. Where's Haru at?"

"She's pacing around down near the creek," Yuisu answered. She looked at Misaki and added, "I think she's getting a bit antsy in this stuffy formal atmosphere, and could use a partner for a flight around the park."

Misaki got the hint and quickly dropped Yamato's arm. "Be back later!" she shouted as she sprinted into the grass, already pulling her wings free of her sleeves. Thankfully, she was wearing a tank-top underneath her yukata.

Yamato and Yuisu both chuckled at Misaki's eagerness, then started catching up about work and life in general as they wandered on the park paths. Yamato mentioned that he was still working full-time at the grocery store, but before he could get any further, an engine roar distracted them both.

Up in the parking lot, a bright yellow car squealed to a stop. The two-door coupe was highly customized, with lowered suspension, a hood scoop for cold-air intake, dark tinted windows, and a black and chrome spoiler. An equally flashy woman stepped out of the driver's side, her colorful butterfly wings unfurling in the sunlight. She turned around and lowered her seat to let a much smaller woman out of the backseat.

"Ugh. That's the last time I ride with you when we're running late. You drive like a mad-woman, Flare. And that's _not_ a compliment," Actia grumbled as she climbed out. She immediately raised a hand to shield her sensitive multi-faceted eyes from the bright sunlight. She was wearing a simple grey sundress that matched her white hair. Since she wasn't very comfortable in dresses or skirts, she opted to wear some jean shorts underneath.

From the passenger side, a third winged woman emerged, also blocking the sun with a hand. "It wasn't that bad, Actia. I thought it was kinda fun, actually," Chione said. The cyan-haired gargoyle was wearing a simple plaid skirt and a yellow v-neck blouse, a small departure from her typical outfits.

Flare shrugged, then closed the door once Actia was clear. "Sorry, Actia. My baby's built for speed, not comfort, and the ride is definitely smoother up front."

Actia shook her head. "It's alright. Thanks again for the ride, since I can't fly well when it's this bright out."

The two nocturnal girls beelined for the shade of the trees, but Flare took a moment to soak up some sun. She was more into cars than nature, but she could appreciate a beautiful day when she saw one. She also appreciated how nice her blue spaghetti-strap sundress looked when it caught the light.

* * *

By eleven o'clock, most of the guests had arrived and were either sitting in the chairs or socializing by the refreshment table. Water, juice, and some light snacks were available, with a larger lunch to be served after the ceremony.

A black-feathered wing lifted the lid of a cooler, giving two wide copper eyes an early glimpse at the lunch offerings. "Ooh, looks like spring rolls and sandwiches," Misaki said to herself. Then she reached into the cooler, planning to swipe a spring roll.

"Misaki…" said a low and disapproving voice nearby.

The little yatagarasu pulled her wing back in a hurry. The big glass beads in her long black hair swung dangerously as she pivoted around, expecting to see Yamato.

Instead, it was Mara wearing a mischievous grin. "Gotcha! My Yamato impression was pretty good, huh?

Misaki nodded eagerly. "Yeah. It really had me hoping it was him."

Mara narrowed her six black eyes. "Hoping?" she questioned.

Misaki's black bird-like feet scratched at the grass. "Yeah… Part of why I swipe stuff is to get his attention. I know he loves me, but"—her voice dropped to a dry whisper—"sometimes he isn't very good at showing it…"

Mara closed the distance between her and Misaki with two bounces, then stood on her eight tiptoes at Misaki's side. To cheer her up, she lightly elbowed the harpy and said, "I'll give him some tips later. For now, tell me what you've been up to lately. You haven't been to the inn in a while."

Misaki answered, "Me and Yamato are taking a couple classes at the university, just to try it out. It turns out the Exchange Program will pay for it, too!"

"Oh, what kind of classes?" Mara asked. She assumed it was something agricultural, since that was the main focus of the school.

To Mara's surprise, Misaki said, "I've been really enjoying computer science, at least once I got a touchscreen tablet to use as a keyboard. I get to write little programs that do hard work like math for me!"

Mara found herself squinting her eyes at Misaki again. That crow-harpy was so ditzy it was hard to imagine her doing anything as technical as programming. Skeptical, Mara asked, "Is Yamato helping with that?"

Misaki's shoulders drooped. "Yeah. Yamato takes notes in class for me, since I can't type fast enough." Then she stood up straight and grinned proudly. "But I write all my programs myself!"

Mara blinked as she revised her opinions of Misaki. "Wow. That's great, Misaki. I spend a lot of time on the computer, but programming is beyond me. Keep it up."

Instead of responding to Mara, Misaki's focus drifted onto the latest arrival: a man in a sharp black suit with slicked-back hair and very dark sunglasses.

For once, Agent Will's standard black suit didn't look out of place, and even his sunglasses could be excused on such a bright day. Then he took the sunglasses off, tucked them in his breast pocket, and approached the front of the ceremony area. He stepped behind the little lectern and pulled out some notes, unfolding them on the stand's flat surface.

Yuisu was sitting in the front row and she asked him, "Wait, you're officiating today?"

Agent Will nodded and said, "Yes. While gay marriage isn't legally recognized in Japan yet, the Cultural Exchange Program has started to defer to the laws of liminal homelands where it _is_ recognized." Then he puffed out his chest and boasted, "I'm authorized to perform internationally-recognized marriages for over 100 liminal species."

Then he lowered his voice and told Yuisu, "Harpies are one of those species, in case you were wondering."

Yuisu blushed and looked away, watching the creek flow by. She knew what Agent Will was implying, since marriage was on everyone's mind, but she wasn't really ready to think about that just yet.

Haru approached just then and sat down next to Yuisu, carefully holding a cup of water with both wings. Oblivious to the prior conversation, she said, "Thank goodness Tsuen was getting water at the same time as me. I'd never manage that dispenser's stupid little lever on my own." Then she finally noticed Yuisu's unusual expression and asked, "What's up, Yuisu?"

Yuisu shook her head and said, "Nothing." Then she saw that Agent Will was standing up straight and looking directly ahead, so she put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh. It's starting soon."

* * *

Once people had taken their seats, Agent Will tapped a hand on the wooden lectern and proclaimed, "Welcome to the ceremony. I'm Agent Will, and I'll be officiating today."

Yuisu gave him an odd glare for introducing himself with his silly self-proclaimed 'Agent' title, but he paid it no mind.

His plain brown eyes looked out at the group of gathered guests. Neither Quess nor Iormu had any relatives in attendance, but that was to be expected. Since slimes were so rare and secretive, Agent Will wasn't sure whether Quess even had any living family, and while Iormu likely had some other long-lived relatives somewhere, none of them were within Japan.

He was sure they didn't mind the lack of family at their wedding, since so many of their dear friends and acquaintances had come. Of course their former housemates were there: Yuisu, Haru, Mara, Tsuen, Chione, and Mimi. There were also some new friends in Actia, Flare, Misaki, and Yamato. Iormu's eternally stern-looking boss, Akita Sakamoto, had come as well. Finally, a small girl with pink hair and green skin sat between two human adults: Pwess's best friend Cissu and her foster parents.

A few others, such as Lethe and Mrs Kawahara, the prior owner of the flower shop, had been invited, but couldn't make it from out of town.

With a grin, Agent Will said, "By the way, since there will be _two_ brides today, the order of events may be a bit different than you're used to. It looks like everything's ready, so let's get this show on the road."

He reached into the rented lectern and pressed a button on a CD player to start some quiet music, then he called out, "Pwess! You're up!" It seemed his carelessly casual way of handling things applied even to running weddings.

A collective "Awwww!" ran through the small audience as they turned and saw an adorable sight. Pwess had stepped out of the dressing tent carrying a wicker basket of light pink flower petals and wearing a bright pink dress. It was very detailed and looked like real cloth at first, but the way it jiggled with her movement could only mean one thing: it was made of her own slime. It was likely based on a dress design she saw in a magazine, and it looked great on her.

Pwess had grown her purple-fading-to-yellow hair tendrils longer than normal and they hung down past her shoulders, contrasting colorfully against her pink skin and pinker dress. She also wore a little crown of fresh flower blossoms of several colors. She was smiling from ear to ear, proud to be participating in the wedding as flower girl, but she was also pretty nervous.

Pwess continued slowly down the aisle with practiced care, dropping a handful of flower petals with each step. The pretty pink petals fell gently to the green grass, or at least some did. For every methodical step taken and handful of petals dropped, she stuffed a second handful into her mouth. Whether it was due to nerves or hunger after being cooped up in the dressing tent all morning, Pwess was now eating half of the petals she was supposed to be dropping.

The young slimegirl only seemed to realize what she'd been doing when she went to grab some petals and found the basket empty. "Oops," she said aloud, glancing around in embarrassment.

Pwess quickly scampered the rest of the way to the front and stood off to Agent Will's left, then she visibly relaxed and said, "All done!" With how cute she'd been, nobody even thought to fault her for her mistake.

Quess was the next to appear from the white tent. She and Iormu had decided to have her walk down the aisle first, since she had been the one to propose.

She wore a pure white dress that stopped just before the ground, revealing her bare feet which stepped lightly over the vibrant green grass of the aisle. The dress covered her chest very modestly and featured sheer flower-shaped lace across the back and shoulders. Unlike most of her outfits, it was real cloth, and it was made from a special waterproof material so it wouldn't absorb any of her slime or coloration.

She wore her rose-pink hair tendrils pulled up and pinned into ornate loops that hung at the sides of her face. A crown-like tiara supported a small white veil that covered her face. Beneath the veil, a nervous-yet-happy smile shone vibrantly.

She made her way slowly down the grassy aisle, stepping in time with the airy music she'd helped to pick out. When she reached the front, she nodded at Agent Will and gave Pwess's shoulder a loving squeeze. Then she stood silently to Agent Will's right, straining to keep her emotions in check.

She had already seen Iormu in her wedding dress, since neither of them cared much for the 'no seeing each other before the ceremony' rule, but she still wasn't prepared for what came next. Iormu's hand, nails painted a glistening purple, lifted the flap of the large white tent, and she emerged looking like a magnificent roman goddess.

Iormu wore a Grecian-styled white dress with silver lining and a wide silver belt. The dress had a slant to it so it ended high on her left hip but extended much further on the right, almost to the ground. The neckline plunged deeply and the swooping arcs of cloth across her voluptuous chest were very reminiscent of the beaded jewelry she often wore. That day however, the only jewelry she wore were simple purple amethyst earrings and her ornate rose-gold engagement ring, which had been moved to her right hand to make room for her wedding ring.

Her long, purple hair was done up in an ornate French-braid, reducing its length to just past her shoulder. Hanging from her horns, a tremendous veil ran down her back and along her tail for her entire forty feet, held in place by lacy garter-belts every six feet or so. A much smaller portion hung forward over her eyes.

She slithered down the aisle, feeling more impressive and beautiful she'd felt ever before in her unfathomably long lifetime. The look on the faces around her confirmed that feeling. She reached the front, then continued on past Agent Will, to his left. She spent a brief moment coiling her long tail in the open space, then brought her upper body into position next to Pwess and across from Quess.

She smiled down at Pwess for a moment, then looked back up and met Quess's eyes. Even through two veils, the beautiful sight got Iormu so excited that she couldn't keep the tip of her tail from wiggling, so she pulled it deep into her coil.

Agent Will cleared his throat, then said, "Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate with Quess and Iormu. In their lives, they have both journeyed far and fought against great challenges, and after they met, they continued that trek hand in hand. They worked together to graduate from the Cultural Exchange Program and purchased their own home and business, all while raising their precious daughter, Pwess. Now we will witness as they embark on their next journey together: marriage."

Once he finished his brief speech, Quess and Iormu inched forward and they each reached out to grasp the other's veil with one hand. With a little giggle at the awkward action, they simultaneously lifted the other's veil, revealing two sets of joyful tear-filled eyes. Iormu had actually gone lighter than normal on her makeup, since she knew there would be tears to smudge it up.

Quess stepped back from Iormu, took a slow deep breath and said, "Iormu and I decided to choose our own wedding dresses, and I chose to make my outfit symbolic of my journey so far. My bare feet represent my desire to stay grounded and remember where I came from. My dress was made by a local human seamstress and it is a symbol of my new integration with humanity. And my tiara represents how I look ever upward toward my life with Iormu and Pwess."

She looked deep into Iormu's eyes, swallowed, and said, "As I said when I proposed, you are the love of my life, and mother to my precious child. While I don't know what is yet to come in our lives, I want to spend every moment discovering that with you, as your wife."

Iormu wiped a rogue tear from her cheek, then said, "As I attempted to write my vows, nothing felt quite right. Nothing I wrote could fully encompass the love I feel, which is like a blazing star eclipsing my entire past. I've had lifetimes spread across eons to experience love, but nothing I had ever experienced could compare to the inescapable gravity of my relationship with you."

Yuisu leaned back in her chair and blinked, thinking, _She thought that_ that _wasn't good enough? It's totally beautiful!_

Iormu continued, "Throughout history, people have often thought that my hibernation cycle existed to herald times of great turmoil and to warn humanity of hard challenges ahead. But now I know its true purpose: to carry my mortal soul safely through a journey of two-thousand years to the day that I met you, to the wonderful instant we fell in love, to the momentous birth of our daughter, and to this very moment. And now that I'm here, I'll hibernate no more, lest I miss even a single precious second of my future as your wife."

After that, Agent Will rattled off a pretty standard set of vows, complete with 'repeat after me' and 'for as long as you both shall live'. Quess and Iormu each echoed his words, then placed rings upon each other's fingers. Despite the ornate engagement ring Quess had given Iormu on Christmas, their wedding rings were straightforward and simple. They both featured entwined braids of rose-gold, each with a single gemstone woven securely within. Iormu's ring held a pink topaz, while Quess's had a deep purple amethyst.

With a broad grin, Agent Will said, "I am pleased to pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides."

Iormu and Quess flew into each other's arms and collided in a kiss that turned a bit too passionate for public display. After an 'ahem' from Agent Will, they broke it off and turned to face the crowd, blushing vividly.

Quess was the first to find her voice through all her emotion, so she said, "Thank you all for being here with us. Now how about we eat some lunch and then cake?"

* * *

"Oh no, oh no!" a woman's voice cried out from far away. "Are we late? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your special day!"

Quess, Iormu, and everyone else all looked up from their lunch and turned toward the sound. They saw a lizard girl running toward the party, cutting through a grassy field. She had bright blue scales, spiky blue hair, and wore a frosting-smeared apron. Behind her, a towering man walked slowly, carrying a round container of some sort that was so large it hid his face.

Iormu handed her plate of spring rolls to Tsuen to hold, then slithered forward to meet the woman, one arm raised. "You're from Muse's Grace? No, you're not late, we're just running a bit early!" she called out.

The lizard girl slowed to a stop and quickly changed color from blue to a more natural looking green. "Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried when I saw everyone standing."

They were finally close enough that they could stop shouting, so Iormu said, "Don't worry about it. We've just been eating lunch. With how warm it is today, this actually works out nicely. Wouldn't want the cake to melt in the sun, now would we?"

The girl, who Iormu remembered was named May, nodded and smiled, visibly relieved. She pointed over her shoulder and rambled, "Kyle's got the cake. Where should he put it?"

Iormu smiled back and said, "On that empty table would be great."

A familiar darkly tanned and pig-like face peered around the cake container, then grunted an affirmative, "Got it."

Kyle carried the massive cake to the table and carefully lifted the top of the container. Inside was a four-tier masterpiece featuring spirals of flower-shaped fondant and numerous green marzipan leaves.

Before he could step away, the beautiful sight brought the wedding guests crowding in around him.

"Damn, that's really pretty," Mimi said, standing on her tiptoes in her chest to see over the crowd.

"Who cares what it looks like? I wanna eat it!" Mara said as she scrambled around the table to get closer.

Misaki bounced up and down, flapping her wings and looking very childish. "Yeah! What Mara said!"

Kyle's dark skin had turned a shade of pink as he was swarmed by pretty girls, some of whom he knew passingly from the Wild Life. "Uh, can I get through, please?" he asked as he carefully stepped away from the table. With his large size, he had learned that he had to be very careful around fragile things like wedding cakes and cute girls.

Thankfully, Yuisu approached the fray and loudly said, "Out of the way, girls! Don't you know that you can't eat any cake 'til the brides cut it?"

With some grumbling, the gaggle of girls dispersed, allowing Kyle to escape. He was heading back towards the parking lot when Yuisu called out his name.

"Kyle, I wanted to say congratulations. I heard that you graduated from the program and moved in with your girlfriend."

He stopped and rubbed his huge hands together bashfully. "Thanks, Yuisu. It's been crazy. We studied together to finish the Exchange Program. She graduated too."

"Is that her?" Yuisu asked, gesturing at the peppy chameleon girl who was still talking to Iormu about the cake.

A lovestruck expression appeared on Kyle's face and he mumbled, "Yeah. …Isn't she great?"

While Kyle stared lovingly at May, Mimi rolled up in her wheeled treasure chest and decided to tease her coworker a little. She grinned and remarked, "She must be _great in bed_ , to put a smile like _that_ on your face."

Kyle blushed harder and said, "Um, I better check in with May. She has to get back to the bakery, and our cab is waiting."

Yuisu reached up high to pat his shoulder. "Sure thing. See you around, Kyle."

The large and endearing orc jogged off leaving Yuisu and Mimi alone. Yuisu gave her a look that said, 'Did you really have to tease him like that?'

Mimi said, "Hey, with how close he and Brutus are, Kyle's practically family. I gotta give him a hard time now and then."

"So you finally got to meet him properly?" Yuisu asked.

"Yeah. He came by the house yesterday, and he'll be returning to work now that his move is done," Mimi answered. "I haven't met his girlfriend yet though."

"Time to cut the cake!" Agent Will shouted. "I need the brides over here!"

* * *

After excusing herself from her conversation with May, Iormu took a moment to remove her massive veil and store it back in the dressing tent. Then she slithered to the table where Agent Will and Quess were already waiting. The guests were gathered a few feet away, ready for another fun moment, and the promise of delicious cake.

Pwess and Cissu in particular were bouncing up and down in excitement. Thankfully, the eager children were kept under control by Cissu's foster parents.

Agent Will offered a large knife to the two brides, then stepped back several feet. It seemed he was wary of the impending tradition.

Iormu and Quess grabbed the knife handle together, then carefully cut one slice from the lower tier of the cake. They gently removed the piece and set it on a plate, then set the knife aside.

Then they each grabbed a handful of the slice of cake and smashed it into the other's face.

To Iormu's surprise, her hand went right into Quess's gelatinous body, depositing the cake inside. After she recovered from that shock and the impact of cake on her own face, she pulled her hand out to find it scrubbed clean of frosting by Quess's slime.

Then Iormu used her long tongue to quickly lick all the cake and frosting from her own face. After just a few seconds, no trace remained of the typically messy cake-smashing tradition.

Quess and Iormu both giggled for a moment, then shared a quick kiss that tasted like buttercream frosting. Then Iormu raised an arm and called out, "Who wants a piece?"

"Only if you don't smash it in my face," someone joked. Iormu did a doubletake when she realized it was her boss, Principal Akita Sakamoto.

Several others that had just met the woman gave similar incredulous looks. She exuded a sense of grounded seriousness, so her lighthearted tone was totally unexpected.

With a sigh, Akita took off her clunky square glasses and pulled a large pin from her updo hairstyle. As her brunette locks tumbled down around her shoulders, she said, "There? _Now_ can you believe that I'm capable of having fun?"

All around her, hearts were set aflutter, male and female alike. With her glasses off and hair down, she was remarkably beautiful.

"I believe it, Akita," Iormu said with a chuckle. Her face broke into a grin and she teased, "Now stop upstaging my wedding with your beauty and come get your cake."


	109. Back to Business - Recognition

Keen harpy eyes peered through the open front door and blinked in surprise. Haru could hardly process she was seeing. Vibrant colors from green to purple assaulted her eyes as she took in what appeared to be the biggest bouquet she'd ever seen.

"Uh, Yuisu?" Haru called out as she stared at the mass of dozens of large flowers. "There's some sort of crazy flower basket on the porch."

Yuisu was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner so she replied, "Okay, bring it in then." As she flipped a hamburger patty, she briefly wondered who the delivery could be for. _Maybe one of the guests? We do have five people out in the cabins right now._

Haru popped her head around the corner. "No, I don't think you understand. This thing is _huge_ ," she said while holding her white wings at maximum width for emphasis. "There's no way I can get it inside on my own, and there's nowhere to put it, except maybe for the guest room."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow at that, but then she shook her head and said, "I guess it can wait 'til I finish cooking. It's not like the flowers are going anywhere."

"Hello? I can hear you, you know!" an unfamiliar voice said from the still-open front door.

Haru and Yuisu shared a puzzled glance, then Yuisu turned off the stove and started for the door.

"Uh, Hello? Welcome to the Mountain Lily Inn," Yuisu said as she entered the front room, though she had no idea who she was saying it to.

The 'crazy flower basket', as Haru had described it, turned around and revealed its true form: a humanoid figure sitting inside a massive flower. She was clearly female, and she appeared to be an alraune, a somewhat uncommon flower liminal species.

She had light green skin and darker green hair with numerous living flowers scattered throughout. She wore a leaf-like bikini top and a ruffled translucent skirt that was somewhere between a ballerina's tutu and a raver's micro-skirt. Below that, her thighs disappeared into a massive purple flower in full bloom. The flower had dozens of foot-long petals and it stood on a sturdy bundle of vine-like roots that moved and wriggled with life.

[Image: Aluru the Alraune: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-78 ]

"Ugh, finally," the alraune woman said with a whiny tone, "After my cab driver drove off without waiting for me to get inside, I was worried no one would ever come for me."

Yuisu frowned in concern. "Your driver left you? That wasn't very nice." Her thoughts went to how Mara had been abandoned in the snow back when she'd arrived. _I really thought the local taxi companies had improved since then…_

"I know!" the woman proclaimed. "She was so sexy too. I would have let that beautiful butterfly have my sweet nectar any day."

 _Butterfly?_ Yuisu was too deep in thought to notice the lewd innuendo. _Oh, her driver must have been Flare,_ she realized. _But would Flare just leave someone like that?_

The flower-woman continued, "I made it clear too. I tried to woo her on the entire cab ride up, but she rejected me and then left in a hurry. How rude." While the alraune was definitely acting upset, she didn't actually seem that bothered by the situation.

Things finally started to make sense to Yuisu. Flare was straight, so having a lesbian woman hitting on her during the entire drive would have been beyond uncomfortable. Yuisu waved a beckoning hand and said, "I'll have a word with the cab company. For now, come on inside."

The alraune smiled at that, making her face quite pretty. She started to move into the entry room, using her many vines to walk smoothly.

"So, how long will you be staying here at the inn?" Yuisu asked in a soft, welcoming tone. Haru liked to refer to it as 'Yuisu's innkeeper voice'.

The woman put a finger to her lip, thought deeply for a moment, then said, "Uh, I guess at least a year? That's how long this exchange program thing is supposed to take, right?"

"Huh…? Oh!" Yuisu blurted. She was so used to welcoming inn guests that she hadn't considered the possibility of a new homestay. "Of course. I'm Yuisu, and I'm the Exchange Program host here. What's your name?"

The woman shook Yuisu's offered hand and said, "Aluru. Such a pretty name, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, very pretty," Yuisu answered distractedly, already planning how she was going to chew out Agent Will over yet another unannounced homestay. "Uh, would you happen to have your Exchange Program paperwork on you?"

"Oh, yes. I think it's in this big package that Agent Will asked me to give you." She pivoted back to the porch where her luggage was piled and grabbed a large cardboard box that had a basket of flowers strapped onto the top. Compared to Aluru, the flower basket looked tiny and unimpressive, even though the arrangement was actually quite nice.

 _A preemptive apology from Agent Will?_ Yuisu wondered. She took the box and set it aside on the front desk. Then she turned to Haru, who had been watching everything with a look of mild bemusement, and said, "Can you show Aluru to her room? The corner one, next to Chione's."

"Sure thing, _honey_ ," Haru replied. With the way she put extra emphasis on the pet name, it seemed she was already wary of Aluru's flirtatious ways. Haru wanted to make it clear that Yuisu was taken.

* * *

While Aluru got unpacked, Yuisu finished her cooking. She wasn't sure what Aluru liked, but she already had most bases covered with both vegetarian and carnivorous options. Once everything was ready, she called all the girls in for dinner. Everyone was excited to meet the new arrival, so the box and flowers from Agent Will were quickly forgotten.

"So, Aluru, I assume you're new to Japan?" Tsuen asked between bites of her salad. She knew how hard the transition from other countries could be, so she wanted to be very welcoming to her new housemate.

Aluru waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, no. I've been in Japan my whole life. Being around humans is pretty new though."

Mara stood up on her chair and leaned closer. "Ooh! So where were you hiding out, then?"

Aluru glanced side to side in a conspiratorial manner, then leaned over and whispered, "I'm not supposed to talk about it, but we'll just say it's a hidden forest that's filled with liminals."

"Really?" Haru questioned. She knew there were hidden liminal places all over the world, but the existence of one inside a country as heavily-populated as Japan was hard to believe.

Aluru placed a hand on her chest, as if shocked that someone could doubt her words. "Of course. Where do you think all those Japanese-fluent insect liminals like my cab driver all came from?"

Chione was still a bit groggy from just waking up, but that got through to her. "Oh, your driver was Flare? She's a friend of mine."

Aluru nodded and smiled. "Oh, yes. She was so beautiful, and she reminded me of the girls back home."

Haru set down her glass of water, then said, "Just so you know, Flare is straight and she probably didn't appreciate being hit on while she was trying to work."

"Aww." Aluru literally wilted, her hair and petals drooping slightly. Then she smiled, returned to her lively state, and said, "At least I tried. You can't land the shots you don't take."

Then Aluru cast a flirtatious gaze around the table of women and added, "On that note, I heard you're all lesbian? Anyone like what they see?" She puffed out her chest and ran a hand through her long, wavy hair. There was no denying that she was gorgeous, but everyone was hesitant to respond.

Yuisu loudly cleared her throat, then said, "Uh, everyone here's in a relationship."

Aluru's magenta eyes went wide. "Ooh, a polyamorous household? That's a new one for me, but I can totally get on board with it."

Tsuen spit out her drink in surprise, Mara burst into laughter, Haru suppressed a giggle, and Chione went red in the face.

Yuisu blushed nearly as hard and sputtered a clarification, "N-no, th-that's not what I meant! I just meant we all have girlfriends."

* * *

The rest of dinner was filled with questions for Aluru and her flirty replies. The fact that the other women were in committed relationships didn't seem to matter to Aluru in the slightest. Everyone was fair game for silly innuendo and corny pickup lines. Mara in particular adored Aluru's antics.

Aluru mentioned that she loved water, so after dinner the girls made a point of showing her the hot spring. Yuisu stayed behind to clean up after dinner, giving the other girls a chance get to know each other.

As Yuisu finished loading the dishwasher, she remembered the flowers and box from Agent Will. "Oh right," she said to herself as she dried her hands and started for the front desk. "I wonder what that was for…"

The box was waiting where she'd put it, tied with twine to the pretty flower arrangement. First, Yuisu untied the basket from the top of the cardboard box. She looked the flowers over, but there didn't seem to be any tag or message tucked in there.

The flowers were mostly lilies, but there were also some red flowers she didn't recognize. She gave them a quick sniff, enjoying the sweet scent, then set the basket aside. On top of the box, where the basket had been, there was an envelope with her full name on it.

 _That doesn't look like Agent Will's handwriting,_ Yuisu thought as she carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a very formal letter, complete with gold leaf around the edge and three different signatures at the bottom.

Yuisu started to read it, but it didn't take long to figure out what the letter was. All of its formal and verbose language basically amounted to 'Thanks for your hard work and assistance in the graduation of two liminals from the Cultural Exchange Program.' It was signed by the director of the entire program, the regional director, and of course Agent Will.

"It's cool to be recognized as a good host, I guess," she muttered as she set the letter aside and looked at the curious cardboard box. The letter hadn't mentioned any reward for having a homestay graduate, let alone two, so she wasn't sure what could be inside the box.

Yuisu pried the cardboard flaps open and started digging. Aluru's paperwork was there, as expected. A single glance told her they were the same standard Exchange Program Homestay forms she'd seen nearly ten times before, so she set them aside to sign later.

Below that, there were a bunch of different objects which Yuisu set out on her desk to take inventory. The box contained over a dozen plastic bags of snacks and dried fruits, most of which were pretty exotic. With names like 'Serpent Fruit' on their labels, Yuisu guessed they were from liminal lands.

There was also a packet of vouchers that could be redeemed for air travel to a list of Cultural Exchange Program locations around the world, including ones inside secretive liminal homelands. Yuisu's first thought was of going to visit Haru's mom, but she figured that some of her homestays would like to go visit their own families, too.

The last item in the box was another letter. This was a far more casual affair, printed on regular printer paper and folded haphazardly into thirds. Yuisu sat down at the desk and started to read:

"Hey Yuisu. I'm sure you saw that other stuffy letter, but I wanted to address you little more personally, so here we are. You did great. Seriously. I know I've put you in some hard situations, but you've handled them amazingly. Not every host is cut out for the job, but you helped two homestays graduate even while hosting several more."

Yuisu paused to think back on how crazy it had been with all those liminal women in the house, especially after Pwess was born. From emotion-filled breakups to wild parties and vacations, Yuisu had managed a lot. _I guess I really did do a good job,_ she thought, then she continued reading.

"I'll keep working on the political side of things. I know I teased you about marrying Haru, but gay marriages still aren't recognized by the government of Japan. I think we're making real progress though, so don't let that hinder your plans for the future."

Yuisu felt her cheeks growing hot at thoughts of getting married, of seeing Haru walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress, and of their first night as wife and wife…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then read the last parts of the letter.

"Sorry I couldn't deliver this myself, but I'll be flying around the world on business for a while (and visiting a certain lady, if I'm lucky). I feel like there was something else I wanted to mention, but I can't think of it right now. I'll call if I remember."

Yuisu couldn't help but chuckle aloud at that. _Maybe it's the brand-new homestay you dropped on me out of nowhere?_ she thought. _That's so like him._

The letter ended with, "Thanks again, Yuisu, for all your great work as an Exchange Program host. I look forward to continuing to work with you in the future! — Agent Will"

Yuisu couldn't stay mad at that dork. With a smile on her face, she folded the letter back up and tucked it safely in a drawer in the desk. With the same level of care but a little less reverence, she stowed the formal Exchange Program letter there as well.

 _I guess I should make my rounds to the cabins while the girls are bathing._ Then Yuisu sighed and thought, _But I want to hang out with them too._

Yuisu stepped out onto the back porch, heading for the cabins, but she heard the faint laughter and conversation from the hot spring and her plans changed. _Screw it. Work can wait,_ she thought as she stepped into the changing room and stripped down.

Yuisu emerged from the changing room with a towel wrapped around her body, making her the most clothed person there. Partially thanks to Aluru's flirty compliments and body confidence, even Chione and Tsuen were already comfortable baring it all in her presence.

Mara paddled over to the side of the spring and grinned up at Yuisu mischievously. "Come to ogle the new girl, eh, Yuri-su?" she teased.

Before Yuisu could defend herself, Aluru lifted her upper body out of the water, giving Yuisu a _very_ clear view of her nude form. She smiled warmly and said, "You're welcome to look, Yuisu, but only if you show yours too."

As Yuisu floundered under the lewd taunts, Haru leaned back against the edge of the hot spring with her wings spread on the stones and her breasts bobbing at the water's surface. She thought about defending Yuisu, but she found the whole situation far too amusing. Instead, she just watched with a grin.

Yuisu blushed red for a moment, then finally chuckled and shook her head. "I'm just here to hang out," she said, then dropped her towel and dipped a toe in the steaming water. She had a high tolerance for heat, so it only took her a few seconds to step the rest of the way in.

Ignoring the gazes of the other women, Yuisu made her way to Haru's side and settled in, sitting on the submerged stone ledge. She elbowed her girlfriend and jokingly asked, "Why didn't you come to my defense?"

Haru winked and answered, "You know I like to watch you squirm."


	110. Back to Business - Trouble in Paradise

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Quess called out from the Mountain Lily Inn's entryway. She had let herself into the front room, but it wasn't her home anymore and she didn't feel right wandering any further.

"Be right there!" came a shout from the living room. Seconds later, The inn's proprietress sock-slid into sight wearing comfy-looking purple sweatpants and a white t-shirt, with her hair up in a high ponytail. Yuisu quickly recognized the visitor and cheerfully said, "Oh, hi Quess! What brings you by?"

Quess smiled back and said, "Just making a delivery to one of your guests, and I figured I'd say hello." With a hint of a lewd grin, she added, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Yuisu shook her head. "Nah, Haru's at work and I'm just taking a break from cleaning, watching some TV. And even if I was busy, it wouldn't be a problem. You're always welcome here, Quess."

Quess blushed a little and said, "Aww, thanks, Yuisu."

Then Yuisu tilted her head, a move which made her look a bit like an owl, or a certain harpy. "Don't you normally have a courier make your deliveries? You didn't buy a car, did you?" If so, Yuisu would be excited for Quess and Iormu, but she did wonder if they could afford that when they already had home _and_ business loans to worry about.

Quess shook her head, sending ripples through her pale pink body. "This was an unusual order, so I took a taxi up here to deliver it myself. It's actually all very romantic."

"Oh?" Yuisu stepped closer, eager to hear more. If her extensive collection of manga was any indication, romance was very relevant to Yuisu's interests.

Quess nodded energetically. "It was a phone order all the way from Osaka. Apparently the customer's wife is in Okayado on business, and he wanted to surprise her with her favorite flowers."

"Ooh, how nice," Yuisu said. Straight relationships might not be her preference, but she could still enjoy the romantic aspects.

Quess continued, "She's apparently been traveling for weeks now, and he said he misses her smile the most. So I offered to record her reaction to the flowers and email it to him. He was _overjoyed_ , barely able to keep himself together."

"Aww, that's so cute," Yuisu commented.

"He offered to pay for the cab ride up here, and insisted on paying me a sizable tip too. He told me she didn't have any meetings this afternoon, so here I am," Quess said.

"Do you know which cabin she's in?" Yuisu asked.

"Yep, he told me that too."

Yuisu suddenly grabbed Quess by the shoulders, her fingers sinking slightly into the pliable surface. "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get those flowers to that lucky woman." She started to push Quess toward the door. "And then tell me how it goes!"

With a chuckle, Quess said, "Alright, alright. I'll swing back by on my way out. I shouldn't stay too long though, since my cab is waiting."

* * *

The delivery went perfectly. Quess introduced herself to the woman, who was a deer-centaur named Narako, then pulled out her phone. She started recording, then presented a bouquet of carefully selected flowers and said they were from Narako's husband.

Narako's fuzzy auburn ears perked up, her deep brown eyes went wide in delight, and she positively beamed. She was truly beautiful when she smiled, and Quess felt a tug at her heartstrings. Narako was lucky to have such a thoughtful husband, and he was blessed with a charming and beautiful wife.

What Quess hadn't expected, however, was what came next. After gushing about how happy she was to receive the flowers, Narako started to eat them, one blossom at a time. Of course, pink slimes like Quess and Pwess consumed flowers all the time, but she was used to being the exception. _Apparently deer-centaurs like to eat flowers too?_ Quess wondered.

"Hmmf, theesh are delicious," Narako said through a mouthful of white petals. "Thank you sho mush."

Awkwardly, Quess bowed and said, "You're very welcome." Then she stopped her phone recording and said, "I'll be emailing that video to your husband, if that's alright."

Narako's nose wiggled adorably as she chewed. Once she swallowed, she said, "Of course. I know how much he loves to see me smile, and just between you and me, I do believe he's earned himself something _else_ when I finally get home."

Quess could feel waves of sexual energy emanating from the woman and thought, _That guy's a lucky man indeed_. Then she started for the cabin door and said, "I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you, Narako."

Narako paused her flower petal nibbling and said, "Likewise, Quess!"

Quess started down the path back toward the house, trying to avoid as many fallen pine needles as she could. She hated how they stabbed through her gelatinous skin and got stuck in her body. It wasn't quite painful, but it was unpleasant nonetheless.

She was so focused on the ground that she nearly bumped into someone coming from the hot spring walkway. Quess saw a mass of green out of the corner of her eye and stopped just in time. "Oh, sorry about tha—" she started.

"Quess?!" the other person blurted. "Is that really you, Quess?"

Quess looked up and took in a colorful sight of purple, pink, blue, and lots of bare green skin. It didn't take long for her to recognize the flowery woman, but it was the scent that really confirmed it. They say that smell is the sense most connected to memory, and that particular scent had a _lot_ of memories associated with it.

"Aluru?" Quess said, not quite believing her senses.

"Oh, it _is_ you! What a wonderful surprise!" Aluru cried out, then she reached out and pulled Quess into a tight hug, squishing their breasts together in a strangely familiar way.

 _Though normally, I was the one wrapped around her,_ Quess thought. Then she shook her head clear and slipped free of the hug in a way only a slime could manage.

"Yeah, it's great seeing you," Quess said. "What brings you to the Mountain Lily Inn? Business at the ski lodge?" It was a fair guess, considering how many of the inn's guests were either consulting with or employed by Korbin.

Aluru smiled from ear to pointed ear. "Nope. I live here, as an Exchange Program homestay. Just got here a couple days ago."

Quess froze in thought. _You're still in the program? But you left the forest even before I did… What have you been up to all this time?_

Of course, she didn't voice any of that. Instead she said, "That's awesome! Yuisu's a wonderful host. She was my host until I graduated a couple months ago."

"Really?! I didn't know that. Congrats on the graduation! Want to celebrate with a little romp in the grass? It'll be just like old times."

Quess felt the old familiar allure of Aluru's body. She could still remember the sound of Aluru's intimate whispers, the feeling of her petals and vines, and the exact taste of the alraune's nectar.

Before she could respond, Aluru continued, "Damn, do you remember the time we did it right behind the festival stage? I was _sure_ they'd hear my moaning." She grinned as she recounted things from years ago like they were yesterday. "Or when we stole all that plum wine and started a near orgy with the papillon girls? Sadly, the only papillon I've met out here was straight."

Quess remembered alright. Those had been fun times, but they were no longer good memories. _That's not who I am anymore. I've grown and changed, but it looks like Aluru hasn't. She's just like she was the day that she lost interest in me and wandered off._

"No thanks, Aluru. I have a wife and a daughter now," Quess answered, her tone serious and definitive.

"What?! Really!" Aluru said with wide magenta eyes. "I didn't think you'd ever settle down, Queen. I mean, you broke as many hearts as I did, though maybe not as many hymens, since you also rode the 'D' train." Her wily grin had returned in full force as she tossed around lewd innuendo like a horny teenager.

 _Queen. That old nickname…_ Quess thought, her displeasure with it bubbling up to the surface. The nickname was obviously a play on 'Quess', and it referred both to her haughty attitude and to her dominant tendencies in bed. Back then, she didn't mind the name. In fact, she'd owned it and embodied it, wearing it like a badge of honor. It had even become the basis for her 'royal' persona when she'd first come to Yuisu's home.

Aluru kept rambling, "Though the offer still stands, for you _and_ your lady. A threesome sounds great right now, and if she's _your_ wife, she must be smokin'."

Quess shook her head firmly, marveling at how little Aluru had grown up. _She hasn't changed a bit. Same old teenage troublemaker, even after all these years._

Then she swallowed hard, trying to force down the unsavory feeling that was creeping through her body. Talking to Aluru was making Quess increasingly uncomfortable by reminding her of her past self, back when she was immature, selfish, and mean.

"My answer stands. And I'm sorry but I have to go. My cab is waiting," Quess said. Then she waved goodbye and detoured around the house, heading straight for the taxi at a quick pace. _I'll call Yuisu later to tell her about Narako's reaction. I just can't be here right now._

"Seeya, Quess. Hit me up if you want a good time!" Aluru called after her. If she had sensed Quess's discomfort, Aluru didn't show it.

For the entire cab ride, Quess focused on the passing terrain, trying not to think about Aluru or any of the ugly memories her meeting had dredged up. She had originally planned to return to the flower shop after her delivery, but she decided to head straight home instead.

As Quess set foot in her new home, she was greeted at the door by Iormu and Pwess, who were surprised to see her home early. She pulled them both into a hug and all her tension and discomfort finally melted away. _That life is in the past. This is my life now,_ she thought. _My wholesome, wonderful life._

* * *

That night, like the previous two, Aluru could be found hanging out in the hot spring. She stayed there through all of the mixed-bathing and female-only hours, hoping to find a woman to hook up with.

Aluru leaned against a large rock, her roots submerged and her naked upper body basking in the cool spring air. _I heard this place had a reputation for attracting lesbian liminals, but that doesn't help me if they're all already in monogamous relationships,_ she thought. _And the business travelers are mostly straight, which is even worse. Getting a girl to cheat is one thing, but converting strictly-dickly girls is too_ hard, _so to speak._

She giggled at her own joke, but she wasn't actually happy at all. Seeing beautiful women that were out of reach was frustrating beyond description. _What's the point of ogling a sexy lady like that deer-girl if I can't get under her skirt, or tail in her case?_

"What's so funny?" asked a quiet voice from the hot spring's gated entrance.

Aluru turned and saw a woman in a wheelchair, wearing a gold-colored two piece swimsuit. Below the frilly bottom was a luxuriously blue tail, ending in a gorgeous rippled fin. The woman was a mermaid, apparently of some sort of tropical variety.

She had light brown hair pulled back into cute twintails that made her look quite young. Her respectable cleavage and knowing smile suggested she was actually a bit older than that, at least twenty.

Aluru put on a smile and said, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself. I'm Aluru, by the way. What's your name, or shall I just call you 'cutie'?"

The woman immediately blushed, so Aluru let out an internal cheer. _Yes, I called it! Time to lay down some charm and catch me a delicious fish._

"Uh, my name's Rui. It's nice to meet you, Aluru," she replied. Then she rolled her chair to the edge of the pool and awkwardly dumped herself in. The instant she hit the water, she became the epitome of grace. Her every movement was full of precision and beauty as she swam around the spring. The hot water didn't faze her in the slightest either.

"Wow, you're quite the swimmer," Aluru marveled. "I wish I could move like that."

Rui turned to address Aluru and her eyes flicked down to Aluru's bare breasts, then back up to look her in the eyes.

 _Yeah, she's definitely gay,_ Aluru thought happily.

Rui said, "Thanks. I guess it makes up for how limited I am on land. I kinda hate that wheelchair." Then she shook her head. "It's no time for drab thoughts, not when the water is so warm and wonderful!"

She spread her arms wide and beckoned to Aluru. "Come swim with me. The pool's not that big, but I can show you some simple moves."

[Image: Rui the tropical Mermaid: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-79 ]

Aluru smiled. The girl's upbeat attitude was infectious, and her beauty certainly helped. "I'd love to, but this isn't really a body made for swimming." With that, she lifted herself up on her roots and rose out of the clouded water, giving Rui her first look at Aluru's lower half.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were a dryad with legs, not an alraune. I'm so, so sorry!"

Aluru's smile remained and she said, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me at all. There is something that does bother me though…"

Rui's beautiful sky-blue eyes widened with concern. "Oh?"

"You're wearing a bikini in a traditional onsen! It really is better in the nude, you know."

Rui's face flushed red. "I-I suppose so."

Then Aluru crawled forward along the bottom of the pool, closing the distance between the two liminals. "And I've seen your eyes appreciating me. It's only fair that I get to see all of you too…" Being so brazen was a gamble, but it was one that worked more often than not. Aluru had been with hundreds of women and she was confident in her ability to read them. In this case, she knew Rui was gay and single, but just being slow to open up.

 _She just needs some encouragement,_ Aluru thought as she waggled her hips seductively.

Rui's eyes couldn't help but follow the movement and they lingered on Aluru's hips. and the area between, for a moment. Then she forced her gaze away and looked off into the distance. "Oh, good point. About the traditional onsen, I mean. I'm just so used to swimming pools, I guess."

The mermaid started to tug at the bow on the front of her bikini top, but her webbed fingers were having difficulty. Aluru seized the opportunity and said, "Let me help you with that."

Rui blushed, but she dropped her arms to her sides, letting Aluru help with the top while Rui removed her swim-skirt. Then the mermaid suddenly said, "I take it you're looking for love, Aluru?"

While Aluru unwrapped the wonderful present that was Rui's breasts, she answered, "You could say that. How about you? Want some love tonight?" Being blunt had worked wonders so far, so Aluru planned to keep it up.

Rui, now fully bare and more beautiful than ever, suddenly retreated deeper into the pool. It didn't seem to be from embarrassment, however.

"What's wrong?" Aluru asked, sad that her wonderful view had fled underwater.

Rui's face peeked out of the steaming water and she said, "This is just too fast. I want a long-term relationship, and this is too fast for that."

Aluru lowered herself until they were face to face, both snug and secure in the hot water. "But it doesn't feel wrong, does it? Just because we're moving quickly through the clunky dating parts doesn't make it any less likely to succeed as a long-term thing." Aluru wasn't actually interested in anything ongoing, but she wasn't going to tell Rui _that._

Under the water, Aluru gently held Rui's hands in hers. Above the water, she let out a sweet breath filled with pheromones directly into Rui's face. "Let's get to know each other, mind _and_ body."

Aluru's pheromones were a bit different than Quess's, and they were more limited. They could never make someone do something they didn't want to do, but they were often enough to sway a fence-sitter into action.

This time, the pheromones did just that. Rui fluttered her eyes and said, "That sounds nice. Tell me about yourself, Aluru."

With a grin, Aluru spun a tale about her past that was maybe half true. She embellished real events, omitted any that might paint her in a poor light, and focused on stories with sexual elements, of which she had many. She wanted Rui in the right mindset for sex, after all.

Then Rui told her own story with much more accuracy. She was a liminal accessibility expert, specializing in environmental control. Korbin had brought her in to make sure the gym and ski lodge's facilities were accommodating enough for both aquatic and tropical liminals. She was also recovering from a failed relationship with another mermaid. It had ended several months before, and she was finally ready to try again.

Throughout both stories, Aluru inched closer and got more intimate, until she was gently caressing Rui's body from skin to scales. Rui enjoyed the loving touch and she really felt a connection to Aluru.

From there, it was an easy task to get invited to Rui's cabin, where the rest of the night went _swimmingly_.

* * *

The morning after was not so idyllic. Aluru tried to sneak out of the cabin, but Rui was a light sleeper. The sound of the bedroom door opening roused the sleeping mermaid.

"Aluru? Where are you going?" Rui asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Aluru froze, one hand on the door and a half-dozen roots already in the kitchen. "Uh, to get some breakfast," she lied.

"Oh, let me join you. I should have enough time before the shuttle to the lodge arrives." As she spoke, Rui reached for the humidifier on the nightstand to turn it off. She needed its steady stream of mist to keep her gills and scales moisturized, so she brought it with her when she traveled.

Aluru took a moment to admire Rui's bare breasts, which had fit so nicely in her hands the night before. Then as Rui got dressed, Aluru said, "Actually, I should go check in with my host first. Wouldn't want her worrying since I never returned to my room."

She turned away and added, "I don't want to make you miss your shuttle, so don't wait for me." The alraune made her way through the small cabin kitchen and stepped out into cool mountain air. Then she started down the path toward the main house.

"Wait," Rui called out from her cabin door, in her wheelchair. She'd thrown on a frilly pink dress and hastily pulled her hair back into twintails again. "It feels like you're trying to avoid me. Did I do something wrong?" She wheeled herself closer, until she was looking up at Alraune with a look of pitiful concern.

[Image: Sad Rui: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-80 ]

Aluru sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong. Last night was great, but we're done now. Bye."

Rui's expressive eyes fell. She felt totally baffled and blindsided. "Why? We really seemed to click, Aluru. We really get each other. And you said you were looking for something deeper, too."

Aluru's voice was harsh and level as she said, "I lied. I was never interested in anything but a quick fling."

Rui's jaw clenched and she frowned deeply. "Only interested in my body, you mean?" Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she vented, "I'd heard good things about this inn, but it seems it's really just to lure in idiots like me, to use and then throw away."

Aluru's reaction was the lid on their brief relationship's coffin. She just said, "Hey, I tried to sneak out and avoid this whole drama. It's not my fault that you woke up and then insisted on following me."

Rui had no words for the way she felt. She cast a scornful glare at Aluru, then spun her wheelchair around and rolled back to her cabin. She painstakingly maneuvered it through the doorway, then slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Yuisu sat at her desk, furiously writing with one hand while the other held a phone to her ear. "Yes, Korbin, I'll investigate the complaint. I am truly sorry that this happened and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

The kobold's voice was lacking its normal warmth as he said, "See to it that you do. I wouldn't end our partnership over a single mistake, but I can't have my consultants canceling on me either. I'm trying like hell to get Rui to return and finish her review, but if she won't, it could take weeks to get another specialist in here. Of course I left buffer time, but too many setbacks could mean missing the first snow, which is unacceptable."

"I understand, and I apologize again. I'll go deal with this now. Goodbye." Yuisu hung up, then held her head with both hands and stared down at her notes.

 _One of the inn's guests, who was consulting for the lodge, suddenly canceled her stay and took the morning train out of town. From what she said to Korbin, she had been 'used and dumped' by someone that lives here, not another guest._ A long sigh escaped Yuisu's lips and she thought, _It has to be Aluru, even though she never mentioned any of this to me…_

Yuisu had never considered the issues that could come from homestays getting romantically involved with inn guests, and now she was paying the price.

 _I should have known Aluru would pull something, the way she was coming on to everyone,_ Yuisu thought. _But it's too late for 'should haves' and 'would haves'._ She steeled her will and stood up from the desk. It was a male-only bathing time, so Aluru was most likely in her room.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_.

"Aluru? I need to talk to you."

"Come on in," Aluru said.

Yuisu opened the door to find Aluru at the open window, relaxing in a sunbeam. As a plant liminal, she needed lots of water and sunlight to survive, so she spent a lot of the day sunning herself or soaking in the hot spring, or both at the same time.

She closed the door behind herself, then took a deep breath. She let it out slowly, then said, "Aluru, did you have a one-night-stand with an inn guest?"

Aluru was immediately defensive. Her flower petals closed up around her hips and she crossed her arms. "And what if I did? A girl has needs, okay? It's spring and I'm in bloom, and none of the permanent residents are available."

Then she winked and put a cool green hand on Yuisu's. "Unless they are…?"

On some level, Yuisu did want Aluru's body, and a deep, dark part of her was always on alert for a chance at another threesome. But she had a gut feeling that this time wouldn't end well, and the Rui situation was evidence of that. She gently shook the hand off, forced a smile, and said, "Sorry, but we aren't."

Then she sighed and said, "I get it, I really do. I know you have needs, but I need to run a successful business, and that means not breaking the guests' hearts. If you're going to get into relationships with guests, _please_ just be upfront and fair with them." She pleads, "Can you do that for me, Aluru?"

Aluru didn't like it one bit, but she put on a sickly-sweet act and said, "Sure thing, Yuisu. I'll do my very best."

Yuisu nodded, but she also narrowed her eyes. _That was way too easy. I'll have to keep a close eye on her for a while…_


	111. Back to Business - The Price of Fame

Yuisu had planned to keep a close eye on Aluru, to make sure she didn't cause any more trouble, but things didn't work out that way. Business at the inn was suddenly booming and Yuisu could barely handle the constant incoming phone calls, let alone the guests and homestays.

Within a day, the inn was fully booked, including all twelve rooms in the cabins _and_ the last guest room in the main house. It wasn't just a temporary surge either: the inn was at capacity every weekend for the next two months.

On top of all of that, the guests weren't simple solitary business travelers. There were couples on honeymoon, groups of hosts and their homestays on vacation, and even full families with children. The only common aspect the guests shared was their extra-species nature; every single new reservation included at least one liminal.

During a rare gap between phone calls, Yuisu snuggled against Haru on the couch. She tried to relax as Haru's soft, warm wing shielded her from the stresses of the outside world.

"I just don't understand where all these guests came from," Yuisu said with a sigh. "I'm not one to turn down business, but I have to do _something_ about the phone calls. I think I'll have to put up an automated message telling callers that we're out of vacancy."

Haru gave her girlfriend a reassuring squeeze and said, "It's probably just a temporary surge. It'll calm down soon, and it will definitely fall off when the Ski Lodge Kobold hotel opens up."

"Yeah, I gu—"

Yuisu was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. She instinctively tensed up until she realized that the ringing wasn't the simple _RING, RING, RING_ of the inn's business line. Instead, the ringtone was the chorus of a pop song called Kemonomimi Everyday. She extracted herself from Haru's embrace and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table.

"Hello?" she asked.

A cheerful voice came through the phone loud and clear. "Hey, Yuisu! It's Agent Will!"

"You sound happy. What's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to say that I'm back in town after a _very_ productive business trip that included a stop in the Harpy Nation. Oh, and I remembered something I wanted to tell you," Agent Will said.

Yuisu chose to ignore his bragging and its implications involving Haru's mother. As she leaned back into the couch again, she asked, "Oh? What's that?"

"You know in my letter, how I said there was a thing that I couldn't remember? Well, I just remembered it!"

"Go on," Yuisu said unenthusiastically. In her current state, she didn't have the patience for pulling news out of Agent Will, and she was pretty sure the thing he forgot was Aluru.

He continued, "I put Mountain Lily Inn on a list of government-recommended places for visiting liminals. I figured you'd like the free publicity."

Yuisu blinked slowly. _Well, that would explain where all this business came from…_ Then she said, "Uh, thank you, Agent Will. It definitely resulted in a lot of business already. I'm booked full for months now, even most of the weekdays."

Agent Will cheerfully added, "Oh, that makes sense. You're the only inn on the list right now, and the Exchange Program just sent the list out to a ton of tourist websites."

As Yuisu was busy figuring out how soon she could get that automated message set up on the business phone line, Agent Will said, "Oh, and I wanted to check in on Aluru. I sent her to you since she's so, uh, _unabashedly_ lesbian, which caused some trouble with her last host, who was male."

Yuisu put her planning aside and answered, "Aluru's doing alright, but she's a handful. We had a bit of drama between her and an inn guest who was consulting with the Ski Lodge, but Korbin was able to smooth things over. I'll try to keep an eye on her."

Then Yuisu tilted her head and asked, "Wait, why would her being lesbian cause trouble with a male host? It's not like she'd be interested in him."

The awkwardness in Agent Will's voice was clear as he said, "I'll just say that he used to have a girlfriend who is now exploring newfound interests. You can imagine why he wouldn't be happy about that."

 _Wow, Aluru converted his girlfriend? Maybe she was bi all along?_ Yuisu thought.

Agent Will cleared his throat and said, "In any case, I'm sure you're busy so I'll let you go. Just call if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks again, Agent Will. Seeya."

* * *

The travelers started arriving that Friday, which kept Yuisu even busier than the phone calls had. She quickly learned that a family of five meant more than five times the work of a solo traveler. Children, particularly liminal children, were the worst: they made messes of the kitchens and bathrooms and even the hot spring's changing room.

Yuisu was so overwhelmed that she didn't even notice a familiar name on the guest list: Lyca, the young werewolf maid from the Zoic Inn. She arrived on Friday night with her new boyfriend in tow, and she looked happier than Yuisu had ever seen her. The constant smiling was actually rather unnerving, thanks to Lyca's terrifying maw of sharp teeth.

Lyca stopped by the main house to say hello to the girls she'd met last summer. They were all eating dinner, so it was easy to catch up with everyone all at once.

She wore tiny jean shorts and a midriff-baring button up shirt that showed a lot of cleavage too. It seemed her confidence in her body was much higher than it had been the previous summer. A feathered necklace gave the whole look a bit of a punk or tribal vibe.

[Image: Lyca the Werewolf: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-81 ]

"So you finally got a boyfriend? I guess your dieting paid off?" Mara asked rather bluntly.

Lyca grinned, but it looked more like a snarl, with her prominent incisors dripping menacingly. "Yep. Akahito's great. He's a singer in a band, and he actually _likes_ my teeth! He says they're 'totally metal'."

Tsuen averted her eyes from Lyca's teeth, which were far scarier than Mara's short-yet-sharp ones, and said, "That's wonderful to hear, Lyca. How's everything else going, like work?"

"Oh, I'm still a maid at the Zoic, but I'm thinking of touring full time with Akahito. I think I've found my calling writing lyrics for him. Check it out!" Lyca whipped a folded piece of paper out of her shorts' back pocket and read aloud in an exaggerated growl, "We wade into the dark, with our backs to the light. Though there's no hope, forever we'll fight!"

She looked around expectantly, but no one present was into death metal music in the least. Mara had fringe exposure to it through the internet, but she was more into gothic rock and visual kei. Yuisu and Tsuen were both fans of light pop music, particularly the liminal group ANM48. For Haru and Chione, music wasn't really a major factor in their lives: they'd listen to the radio sometimes, but didn't own any albums.

Yuisu was the first to finally speak. "Uh, it seems good. I like the choice of words."

Lyca's good mood was unfazed by the weak reaction. She shrugged and said, "It's okay, I know death metal's a bit of an acquired taste, and I'm not very good yet." Then she turned away and said, "I'll get back to Akahito and let you guys finish your meal. We'll be here for a few days, so I'm sure I'll see you around."

Then she waved goodbye and padded off, her bushy tail wagging happily above her revealing jean shorts.

After Lyca had closed the back door, Yuisu said, "It's nice to see her so happy, despite the teeth…"

Mara nodded and said, "I guess there's someone for everyone out there." Then she gave Tsuen's hand a loving squeeze under the table.

* * *

Another guest arrived that night, but this one was booked in the main house's guest room. After one look at the arrival, Yuisu knew that wasn't going to work out.

"Uh, miss Kriia?" Yuisu said, unsure of her pronunciation of the name. "I'm afraid there's a problem with your room. I booked you in a small room, not realizing your, uh, size. I'll get you swapped into a large-liminal room immediately."

The massive new arrival blinked her six dark purple eyes, high above Yuisu's head. Including her dark grey biker cap, she was nearly eight feet tall. While she'd been able to get her second abdomen and eight large, furry, and claw-tipped legs through the inn's front door, the narrow doorway to the guest room would be trouble.

And her spider-like lower body wasn't the only thing about the large-breed arachne that was huge: the white t-shirt she wore under her black jacket was straining to contain a truly massive pair of breasts. Below that, an arachne-style loincloth kept her technically decent while showing off a _lot_ of bare hips and thighs.

[Image: Kriia the Large-breed Arachne: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-82 ]

"Hmm, alright. When will it be ready?" Kriia said flatly. It was hard to tell if she was upset, but Yuisu really hoped she wasn't.

About a thousand thoughts flew through Yuisu's mind as she tried to find the answer to that question. _Well, I think the satyr couple in the west room would be fine with a smaller room, though they likely won't be as keen about the reduced privacy, given all their flirting… I could offer them a free night as compensation for the inconvenience, I suppose. I hope they travel light, and aren't in the middle of any sexy times right now…_

"Hey, host lady. You alright, mate?" Kriia said in her rough, baritone voice as she leaned in closer.

Yuisu blinked as she was pulled from her thoughts by the distractingly sexy arachne before her. _Damn, she's so intense, in a hot way…_ "Uh, yeah. One second," Yuisu said, then quickly finished her calculations.

"Okay, I think I can have you in a room in about 45 minutes. You can wait in our living room and watch TV, or visit the hot spring if you'd like."

Kriia clasped her fur-covered claws together and stretched her arms upward, lightly grazing the high ceiling. The motion highlighted her impressive musculature _and_ her massive breasts which were brandished right at Yuisu's eye level.

 _Wow, she's so busty, and strong, and fluffy… just like Haru,_ Yuisu thought. _No wonder I find her so hot._

As she stretched, Kriia said, "Yeah, I'm pretty stiff from the cramped ride up here. I'll take you up on that hot spring offer. Just as long as no one ogles me in there like you're doing right now…" As her sentence trailed off, Kriia brought her hands down and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Yuisu locked up, thinking, _Oh shit, I pissed her off. I'm dead!_ Her face went pale, broadcasting her worry as plain as day.

The massive arachne chuckled lightly and said, "No worries, mate. Just show me to the spring already."

Blushing, Yuisu quickly led the way through the house and to the hot spring's changing room. It was built with large species in mind, so Kriia had no trouble undressing and stowing her clothes in a cubby.

Yuisu averted her eyes and said, "I'll go get your room squared away and I'll be back shortly. Enjoy the spring." Right before she exited the changing room, Yuisu turned back and added, "Oh, and it's female-only bathing for the next hour, in case you were worried."

A hint of a smile appeared on Kriia's face and she said, "Nah, I'm fine either way." Her deadpan delivery implied a very suggestive 'if you know what I mean' without needing to say it.

"Oh, uh, alright," Yuisu said, unsure how else to reply to the intimidating, beautiful, and currently totally nude arachne. Her 'Yuri-su' side wanted to come out to play, but she was a little too unnerved. It was probably for the best anyway, as Yuisu had work to do.

* * *

Kriia stepped into the hot spring area to find it already occupied by two other liminals. With one arm holding a much-too-small towel over her front, she waved with the other. "G'day," she said simply.

A small pink something quickly paddled to the edge of the pool and clambered out. It appeared to be a very petite small-breed arachne with equally pink hair and six black eyes. A massive grin crept across her face as she babbled a greeting of her own, "Hi, I'm Mara and I live here and I'm an arachne obviously, but a smaller one than you, not to say you're fat in fact I think you're really pretty and curvy in all the right ways and—"

Mara was suddenly silenced by a hand over her mouth. From behind her, a meek voice said, "Sorry for the noise. Um, please uh, make yourself at home." It was a magenta-haired centaur of a lightweight variety and as she spoke, her her hand started to quiver more and more. The poor centaur seemed terrified of Kriia and was trying to hide it.

Mara gently pulled Tsuen's hand off her mouth and said, "Are you alright, Tsuen?"

Tsuen pushed backward off the bottom of the pool, pulling Mara with her. She whispered, "I-I'm j-just fine. I would just like to be further away from the big, uh, predator…"

Kriia had of course seen reactions like this before, from humans and liminals alike. It came with the territory of being one of the larger and more intimidating species. She didn't mind it, though. In fact, she liked being the dominant one, at least in bed.

"My bad, mate. Didn't mean to spook ya," Kriia said as she maneuvered one massive black and grey leg at a time into the water. "I'll just be over here while the inn lady gets my room ready."

When the hot water hit the delicate skin above her pedipalps, Kriia let out a faint gasp of surprise. It was hotter than she was expecting, but it felt wonderful. She pivoted in place, then lowered her upper body until her elbows were resting on the stony edge of the pool. She really wanted to get her back and shoulders in the soothing water, but her anatomy wouldn't allow that, at least not without flipping her entire body on its back, leaving her far too vulnerable.

"Hey, you've got some crazy scars on your back, lady. What's your name, anyway? I can't just keep calling you lady."

Kriia slowly turned her head which pulled more of her wild gunmetal grey hair aside and revealed even more scars. They criss-crossed her entire back, and looked like they may have come from a whip.

"Wow, I bet you have some cool stories about all those scars," Mara added. She'd paddled right up to Kriia's side, looking like a tiny fishing boat next to an oil tanker. She was staring in awe at the larger arachne, and didn't seem even a little intimidated.

"The name's Kriia, and I'm _not_ going to talk about the scars." Her voice was heavy and dead serious. Any normal person would have gotten the hint and kept their distance, but Mara was not such a person.

"No problem! I bet you're sooo strong, but don't let your my looks deceive you: I'm strong too. We should compete to prove who the best arachne is," Mara said confidently. She either wanted to show off to Tsuen, or try to bond with the other arachne, or both.

Kriia narrowed her six dark purple eyes at the little pest that wouldn't stop talking. Then she reached out with a single hand and grabbed onto a loose boulder from the fenceline. Her claw-like fingers tightened and she lifted the rock, which easily weighed twice what Mara did. She could have crushed it if she wanted, but she set it back down instead. There were deep gouges in the stone where her claws had gripped it.

"I'm stronger," she said flatly.

Mara's eyes were wide and excited. "Okay, I'll admit that, but maybe we could race? Ooh, or a jumping contest! That's my specialty!"

Kriia turned away and rested her chin on her folded arms. "I don't want to talk. Leave me be."

That time, the intent and force behind her words had been clear enough for even Mara to understand. Mara rowed herself away with a series of splashes and said, "Alright. Maybe later then, Kriia!"

As the little arachne returned to Tsuen's side, she let out a huge sigh of relief that Mara had made it back without being squished. She swept her girlfriend into a tight embrace and whispered, "Please leave her alone. I get a really scary feeling from her, okay?"

Mara shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, Tsuen."

After a few uncomfortably silent minutes, Mara grew bored and said, "Let's head back inside."

Tsuen nodded and quickly climbed out of the hot spring. As they dried off and changed, she whispered, "I wasn't able to relax like that anyway…"

Kriia heard that, but she was used to it. _No worries. Now I can stretch out better anyway,_ she thought as she spread her massive legs wide. Fully spread like that, she took up most of the pool, even though it was over twenty feet across.

For the next 30 minutes, she let the stress and stiffness melt away. She'd nearly fallen asleep when the changing room door banged open and Yuisu burst through.

"Sorry, for, the, delay," Yuisu panted with her hands on her knees. After she caught her breath, she said, "You're in the big cabin just right there"—Yuisu pointed up the hill at the bit of roof visible through the trees—"Yours is the western room, nearest the front door."

Kriia climbed out of the pool, giving Yuisu a surprising yet welcome view of bare J-cups. "Thanks, uh, miss."

"Oh, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Yuisu, and I'm the owner of the inn and the Exchange Program host of some liminals that live here," Yuisu said as she watched Kriia painstakingly wring water from her furry legs.

After the fourth leg, Kriia looked Yuisu dead in the eye and said, "You're doing it again. How do you keep customers around after perving on them like that?"

Yuisu's face flushed red and she stammered, "Uh, sorry, I'll be waiting outside the gate when you're ready!"

As Yuisu took off through the changing room, a small smile crept onto Kriia's lips. Other than a certain pink annoyance, she was actually enjoying her little vacation so far.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Kriia is an OC belonging to Clockwerk66. You can read her bio at favDOTme/dati995


	112. Back to Business - Metal Maidens

Once the large cabin room had been cleaned up and ready for her, Kriia settled in quickly. After all, she was traveling pretty lightly with just a few changes of clothes and some other basics. She set her luggage in her bedroom, smiled appreciatively upon seeing the gigantic bed, then returned to the cabin's shared kitchen.

Like the bedroom, the kitchen was spacious and comfortable even for a liminal of Kriia's size.

 _I'm dead tired from the trip, but I should eat before I crash,_ Kriia thought. Her stomach's ferocious rumbling confirmed the thought. She easily stepped around the table, heading for the pantry. Her mind was on the complimentary snacks that Yuisu had mentioned.

The free offerings were pretty basic: cans of juice and coffee, some bags of green and black tea, and a big container of plain rice. On the countertop, there was a rice cooker to go with the rice. However, a different cabinet contained fancier options that were available for purchase.

Kriia dug into that well-stocked cabinet and picked out a bag of beef jerky, expecting it to cost a fortune. Surprisingly, it was quite affordable. Beef was always more expensive in Japan than back in Australia, but it seemed Yuisu hadn't marked it up any further.

 _Now, do I write this down somewhere?_ Kriia wondered. She didn't want the cabin's other resident, whoever they were, to get the bill instead. Thankfully she spotted a clipboard hanging in the cabinet to record purchases on.

After Kriia jotted down her purchase, she made her way back to her bedroom with beef jerky in hand. She set it aside on the clothes dresser long enough to peel off her jacket, t-shirt, and loincloth-like underwear.

Now free of her confining clothes, with her J-cup breasts comfortably bare, she pulled out headphones and an MP3 player from her baggage, then climbed onto the bed. It creaked a little under her weight, but it seemed to be sturdily constructed.

Kriia put her headphones on, started an album, and cranked up the volume. She munched on beef jerky and zoned out until the shredding of guitars lulled her to sleep. Sprawled across the bed and face down on a pillow, the hulking arachne slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

She met her 'roommate' the next morning. Kriia emerged from her room, wearing just underwear and a white t-shirt, to find a black-haired woman standing in the kitchen, already making breakfast.

The woman looked like a normal human at first, but she was nearly eight feet tall with pale skin and a gaunt figure. Additionally, her smooth black hair was nearly as long as she was tall. She wore a pure white sleeveless sundress which highlighted voluptuous breasts that looked out of place against the rest of her thin form. Someone very well versed on obscure Japanese liminals might recognize her as a Hasshaku-sama.

[Image: Paula the Hasshaku-sama: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-83 ]

"Po, po, po," she laughed as she noticed Kriia. The woman had a warm smile, but her strange laugh felt slightly creepy just the same. "What a nice surprise. I wondered who my new roomie was, after that satyr couple switched out."

She offered one thin and pale hand and said, "I'm Paula. It's nice to meet you."

Kriia took the hand in her larger and much furrier one. "Uh, good to meet ya too, mate. I'm Kriia."

Paula smiled that kind smile again and said, "I'm making scrambled eggs, if you want some."

Kriia very much did. Due to her size, she needed to consume a lot of calories and protein, and eggs were just that. "That sounds great. Thanks," Kriia said quietly. She wasn't used to new people being friendly so quickly, but it made some sense that other large liminals would be an exception to that.

She flipped a kitchen chair around backwards, then threw her arms and breasts over the top and sat down as best as she could. Her pedipalps wrapped around the chair but her abdomen and other legs just stuck out into the room.

Kriia planned to wait quietly for her food, but Paula had other plans. "So, I can tell you're not local. What brings you to Japan, Kriia?" Paula asked. Her back was to Kriia as she focused on the stove, not letting her pan of eggs burn.

Even though Paula was being inquisitive like that tiny arachne the night before, her mature attitude made a world of difference. Kriia answered, "One part vacation, one part reconnaissance. I'm deciding where to apply for the Cultural Exchange Program."

"Po, po, po," Paula laughed. "That makes sense. I never did that myself, but it does look like fun."

Kriia's interest was piqued. "You didn't go through the Exchange Program?" she asked.

Paula cast a quick smile at Kriia, then returned her attention to breakfast. "Nope. I was grandmothered in, so to speak. I've lived in Japan a very long time, but being able go out and about freely these last few years has been interesting, if a bit overwhelming."

Before Kriia could think of a response, Paula whipped around and proclaimed, "Breakfast is ready!" She held a very large pan in one hand and two dinner plates in the other. She placed one in front of Kriia and one on the opposite side of the table. Then she used a spatula to scoop what must have been at least ten eggs worth of steaming golden fluff onto Kriia's plate.

Paula served herself next and sat down. As they ate the perfectly seasoned and delightfully fluffy eggs, Kriia and Paula chatted casually. Paula seemed to sense that Kriia didn't want to talk about her past, so she steered the conversation to lighter topics. On top of that, Paula had a very motherly air about her that made Kriia feel safe and strangely young.

By the end of breakfast, Kriia was quite comfortable with Paula's presence, so she was a little bit sad when Paula said she had to leave for the day.

"I've got something I have to take care of, but I'll be back tonight. I'm staying for the whole next week, after all," Paula announced. "You should go for a walk on the mountain trails this morning. The weather's great, but who knows if it'll stay. The mountains can be so fickle in spring."

"That's a good idea. Have a nice one, Paula," Kriia replied. She wondered what Paula would be doing, but she didn't like to pry.

* * *

Kriia took Paula's advice and went for a walk, but not before deliberating over whether to bring her MP3 player. In the end, she decided to leave it in the room and give the sounds of nature a chance. She figured that, like the metal music she used to vent or the ambient music she listened to when she needed to calm her nerves, the sound of wind and wildlife would be worth a listen.

She remembered that there was a trailhead near the main building, so she started in that direction. When she got close, she noticed someone sitting on the back porch, reclining on a deck chair. The person was bobbing their head along with music that Kriia couldn't quite make out, coming from ear-buds placed inside their big fluffy ears.

On closer inspection, it was some sort of canine girl, and the music seemed to be some pretty intense heavy metal with a familiar style. _Is that… Loudness?_ Kriia thought. Loudness was one of the longest-running metal bands in the world, but they had only made a minor splash outside of Japan. Within Japan, however, they were still popular over 35 years after their debut, so it made sense that someone would be listening to them.

Kriia was curious about the likeminded liminal, so she approached while waving one hand. "G'day, mate," she said, though the girl likely couldn't hear it over her loud music.

The gray-furred werewolf carefully plucked her oversized earbuds from her ears and peered up at Kriia with deep red eyes. "Huh, what was that?" she asked.

[Image: Lyca sunbathing: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-85 ]

Kriia found herself blushing slightly, both at the awkward start to the conversation and at the amazing body on display. Either the wolf girl was doing some sunbathing or she just liked to wear very skimpy clothes; her tiny jean shorts didn't even fully cover her green and black underwear, and her shirt had less coverage than a typical bra.

Not that Kriia minded the beautiful vision one bit…

"Uh, I was just saying hello. I thought I heard Loudness…"

The wolf girl smiled broadly, showing a maw of sharp teeth. "That's right! Listening to the classics always gets me in a creative mood. Are you a fan of them too?"

Kriia answered, "A bit, but I haven't really followed their recent stuff."

"Oh, it's really good. But I think I like their 2000's era stuff a bit more, when the original line-up got back together." She tucked her headphones into her cleavage, paused her MP3 player, and sat upright to converse better. "Oh, I'm Lyca, by the way. What's your name?"

"Kriia. If I'm interrupting anything, I can go…"

Lyca shook her head energetically. "Not at all! I'd love to chat, since I'm just killing time while my boyfriend sleeps off his hangover. So, what bands _are_ you following, then?"

A rare smile appeared on Kriia's face and her dark purple eyes lit up. She pulled her legs in and sat down on the sun-warmed wood of the deck; she'd decided that her hike could wait.

She rattled off, "Oh, there's a bunch. 3 Inches of Blood, though they broke up, Scar Symmetry, Trivium, Semblant, In Flames, but I'm not big on their latest stuff, Soilwork, did I mention Iron Maiden?"

Lyca smiled back. "Ooh, those are great. But have you heard of…"

Kriia never did get around to resuming her hike. She and Lyca talked about music, including Lyca's recent foray into lyric-writing, until a blanket of clouds moved in. They quickly covered the sun and the temperature started to drop.

"So much for my sunbathing," Lyca said, crossing her furry forearms across her chilly stomach. She didn't seem all that sad, however, since she smiled up at Kriia and said, "I don't think Akahito will be awake for a while yet. Wanna go down into town for some lunch?"

"Hmm." Kriia _was_ hungry, but a cramped cab ride didn't sound great.

Lyca understood Kriia's thoughts perfectly. She said, "Don't worry. We can take Akahito's van. If it can carry a whole band and their equipment, you'll fit just fine."

Kriia nodded and said, "Awesome. Let's do this. And if you've got any of your band's music, I'd love to listen while we drive."

"Well, all their recordings are from before I joined, but we can do that." Her wide grin suggested that she was enjoying the blossoming friendship just as much as Kriia was.

* * *

Lunch was amazing. Several restaurants in Okayado had expanded their menus to accommodate the large number of liminals coming to town for Korbin's gym and ski lodge projects. There was even one deli that had partnered with the butcher shop, and it specialized in carnivore offerings. That was where Lyca and Kriia ended up.

After they each finished off a comically tall all-meat sandwich, they returned to the elaborately-painted van and Lyca drove them straight back to the inn. She didn't want to stay away from her boyfriend for too long. The trip was supposed to be _their_ romantic getaway, after all.

Kriia and Lyca could probably continue their ongoing conversation about music forever, but Lyca stopped at a split in the trail.

"I'm gonna go and check on Akahito. Even if he's still feeling under the weather, I'm gonna force him to get up and do _something_." Lyca shook her head and muttered, "I told him not to drink so much last night…"

"No worries," Kriia said. "It was great hanging out today. Seeya around?"

Lyca grinned widely. "For sure!" With that, the perky werewolf waved a paw and padded off up the trail to her cabin.

Kriia pondered what to do with herself, and after a moment she settled on another dip in the hot spring. The sign on the gate said it was female-only bathing for the next 40 minutes, which was perfect. Well, maybe not perfect, since Kriia did like to see the male form on occasion. _Variety is the spice of life_ , she thought with a faint smile.

She stripped in the changing room, then emerged to find the hot spring occupied by an unfamiliar face. It was pretty and green-skinned and attached to an equally green body. The seemingly-alive flowers in her hair further confirmed the occupant's plant-like nature.

"G'day. Mind if I join you?" Kriia asked. Her mood was still high after her pleasant morning, so she was acting a little more outgoing than normal.

The plant woman looked Kriia up and down, spending a little extra time appreciating her substantial bosom. Then she stood up in the spring and said, "Not at all! Please, come on in!"

Kriia found her eyes admiring the woman's body in turn. She had wonderfully wide hips, perfectly perky breasts, and the face of a model with a delightful little smirk on it. Kriia was a die-hard carnivore, but for that sexy flower, she thought she could make an exception…

They each noticed the other's appreciation. Brief, intense eye contact confirmed that the attraction was definitely mutual. It wasn't love at first sight, not quite. 'Lust at first sight' was far more accurate.

"The name's Aluru, so you know," the plant woman said as Kriia climbed down into the hot water, one massive furry leg at a time.

"I'm Kriia. Nice to—" Kriia started, but before she could finish, Aluru had slipped right up in front of Kriia, tucking herself between Kriia's large front legs. Kriia trailed off, wondering what the other girl was up to.

They stood chest to chest, which clearly highlighted their size difference. Aluru had a large lower body, thanks to her hefty stem and roots, but from the thighs up she was the size of the average Japanese woman, if a bit bustier. Compared to Kriia, in both height and breast size, Aluru was rather small.

"I'm getting a good vibe from you, and I like what I see," Aluru boldly said, locking eyes with the imposing arachne. "What're the odds that such a lovely lady might appreciate a lonely alraune like myself in return?"

Kriia responded well to flattery, as long as it wasn't totally fake. She could recognize the genuine desire behind Aluru's words, and she liked it. It was the first time in a long while that someone had hit on her so directly, and it struck a perfect chord.

In a sultry and deep tone, Kriia responded, "Pretty damn high, I'd say."

"Oh, really?" Aluru whispered breathlessly. She leaned closer and said, "Do you want to chat and get to know each other? Or let our bodies do the talking?"

The corners of Kriia's mouth crept up into a grin and she answered, "I'm a woman of few words."

Aluru ran a smooth hand along Kriia's left pedipalp, lightly grazing the sensitive skin where the fur stopped and her thigh began. "Then I'll be sure to listen carefully."

The lascivious flower kept exploring Kriia's exotic body with hand and tendril, paying close attention to every twitch and shiver elicited by her touch. After a few minutes of whispered flattery and lewd suggestions, both women were raring to take it further.

Kriia lifted a hand and raised one sharp claw. "A quick warning: I tend to be rough and… dominant in bed."

Aluru's eyes glistened like a child's on Christmas morning. Rather than being intimidated by the warning, she found it exciting as hell. Straining to contain her excitement, she winked and said, "Plant liminals heal very quickly."

While Aluru was a bit of an exhibitionist and didn't mind public sex one bit, Kriia preferred to keep the real action behind closed doors. She grabbed Aluru's hand, engulfing it entirely, and forcefully said, "My room, now."

As Kriia pulled the eager alraune along toward the changing room, she added, "My roommate is out, so we can be loud."

Aluru would have been loud regardless, with how excited she was. As the initiator in most of her flings, she didn't get to be the submissive one very often, even though she actually preferred that. It was part of why her relationship with Quess had lasted so long; Quess had played the queen to Aluru's willing servant, and Aluru got off on that particular power dynamic.

After the briefest of stops in the changing room to dry off and throw on some clothes, Kriia literally carried Aluru up the hill to her cabin. Once inside, she tossed Aluru onto the massive bed as one leg closed the door firmly behind her.

Clothes were thrown aside in a hurry and eight furry gunmetal-grey legs crept over the bed. Kriia loomed menacingly over the smaller Aluru. If it weren't for the sexual atmosphere, the scene would look like a predator about to devour her prey. Perhaps that was exactly what it was.

"How do you feel about bondage?" Kriia asked with a tooth-bearing grin. There was a force behind her words that implied that there was a correct answer to the question. Like many arachne, Kriia liked to put her webbing to use in the bedroom.

Aluru quivered beneath her. In an ecstasy of anticipation, she answered, "I _love_ it."

* * *

Hours passed, the sun set, and Paula returned to the cabin before Kriia and Aluru emerged from Kriia's room. In fact, they were busy late into the night, until they finally collapsed in physical and mental exhaustion.

Covered in sweat, torn webs, sticky sap, and sweet nectar, the two women slept solidly despite the ruined bedsheets. Kriia would have talk to Yuisu about replacements, which would be painfully embarrassing, but she hadn't been concerned at the time. Passion and the heat of the moment had blown away all thoughts of consequences.

The instant she awoke, Kriia's mind was on only two things: food and a shower. She wanted them both, and didn't care about the order. She carefully lifted her legs off the still sleeping and still sticky alraune and started for the bedroom door.

The movement was enough to wake Aluru, who groggily said, "Hey, Kriia, let's shower together."

Kriia stopped and brushed her light grey hair from her eyes. With how messed up her hair was, 'bedhead' would have been an understatement. A night of intense physical passion would do that.

After a moment of thought, Kriia said, "Sure."

Aluru stumbled upright, still reeling a little from the hard night. She hadn't been exaggerating when she said plant liminals healed quickly, but she was still a bit bruised and very stiff. Thick ropes of webbing still crisscrossed her bare chest but she didn't have the strength to remove them. She'd need several hours in the sun _and_ a lot of food to recover her spent energy reserves.

Kriia exited the bedroom first and found two plates of food already prepared and served on the kitchen table. A handwritten note said, "For you and your plant friend. Sounds like you had a busy night so be sure to eat properly."

Kriia wasn't sure what to think. She was very grateful for the food, but the only way Paula could have known that Aluru was a plant was if she looked in the bedroom while they were asleep. She shrugged and decided not to worry about it. Seeing them asleep was nothing in comparison to what Paula must have heard through the walls.

The unexpected breakfast was covered in plastic wrap and would need to be reheated, so Kriia stuck to the plan to shower first.

Kriia and Aluru stepped into the spacious shower together, and Kriia helped remove the webs still wrapped around Aluru's body. When the hot water hit their tired bodies, they both felt revitalized. In Kriia's case, that didn't change her personality much, but for Aluru it was like a switch had flipped on her tongue.

"So, Kriia, what brings you to Japan? Here to sample the local _cuisine_?" Before Kriia could even respond to the heavy innuendo, Aluru continued, "That's part of what brought me here to the inn. I wanted a homestay where I could get some _variety_ in my _diet_ , if you know what I mean."

Then she added, "Oh, I didn't mean that I'm bisexual, not that there's anything wrong with that. Including you, several of my girlfriends have been bi." Aluru winked and clutched Kriia's arm between her breasts.

 _Girlfriend?_ Kriia blinked slowly. She'd gotten the impression that their sexual escapades would be a one-time fling, but now Aluru was acting very different. Very clingy.

She chose to ignore that warning sign and answered Aluru's original question. "I'm mostly just on vacation. Getting away from Australia for a while." Then Kriia pulled her arm free from Aluru's grip so she could properly wash her body. Tending to that much fur was a lot of work, especially when a certain plant had covered it with sticky 'nectar'.

"Only mostly vacation? Looking for love, too?" Aluru asked sweetly.

Kriia just shrugged and went back to showering.

Aluru snuggled her body close against Kriia's and whispered, "Last night was amazing. It scratched an itch I've had for years, and I'd love to experience it again." Then she ran her hand down Kriia's lathered and toned belly until it slid between her pedipalps. "Right now, and every night from now on."

Kriia had enjoyed it too, especially how much she'd been able to let loose. She couldn't normally afford to be so aggressive in bed. However…

"I'm still traveling for several more weeks. I'm only here one more night."

Aluru's face fell into a pitiful pout. "Really? But you'll come back to me afterwards. Just join the exchange program and live here with me! That agent was a total pushover, so I'm sure he'd approve it. Yuisu too. That dumb girl just goes along with anything he suggests."

Kriia sighed. The alraune's pushiness was getting irritating, and her real personality was surprisingly unpleasant. "I'll think about it. I don't even know what country I want to do my Exchange Program in, let alone which host."

"You're thinking too much. After last night, the choice should be obvious." A cruel smirk crept onto Aluru's face and she continued, "And besides, where else are you going to find a submissive girl that can take what you give? One who also likes your looks? No offense, but you aren't the typical ideal."

Kriia was big, but she was _not_ dumb. She knew exactly what Aluru was up to with her negative comments. It was called 'negging' and it was one of many techniques that womanizers used to manipulate others. Now that Kriia thought about it, many of the other things Aluru had said and done were for the same purpose.

Kriia peered down at the smaller woman. "Getting together last night was a mutual decision, but everything you've been saying this morning has been the opposite. You're trying to call all the shots, trying to control me."

Aluru snapped back, "After all I did for you, all I let you do to me… You owe me, Kriia."

Kriia pushed Aluru away with one arm. "I don't owe you anything." Her voice dropped into an intense growl and she said, "Nobody owns me anymore. Get out of my cabin."

Aluru's face flushed red and her lips curled into a scowl. "Well, nobody turns me down, you bitch!" Then she raised an arm, planning to slap Kriia across the face.

With surprising speed, Kriia grabbed Aluru's arm. "You do _not_ want to do that," she growled. The firm pressure on her wrist perfectly conveyed the fact that Kriia could snap Aluru like a twig if pushed any farther.

For the first time in the argument, Aluru felt afraid. She couldn't find any words to say, or any idea of what to do next.

Kriia took the initiative instead. She grabbed Aluru around the base and effortlessly lifted her from the floor, then she used one of her legs to slide the shower door open. She tossed Aluru over her shoulder like a bundle of lumber and stomped through the bathroom and kitchen, still naked and dripping wet.

Then she flung the cabin door open and unceremoniously dumped Aluru onto the doormat. "I'll get your clothes," she muttered before turning away and leaving Aluru stunned and sputtering in anger.

Aluru pushed herself upright and smoothed her ruffled flower petals, but she didn't even bother covering her nakedness. She couldn't believe that someone had not only turned her down, but thrown her aside like garbage. Aluru would be giving her a piece of her mind, likely at the top of her lungs, if she wasn't still spooked from Kriia's threat.

A few seconds later, a skimpy bikini and a wispy multi-color skirt flew out of the door and hit her in the face.

Right before the door slammed, Kriia said, "Rack off, Aluru. And improve your attitude, if you know what's good for you. The next liminal capable of killing you might not hold themselves back."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Kriia is an OC belonging to Clockwerk66. You can read her bio at favDOTme/dati995


	113. Back to Business - Barflies

"Hey, Actia…" Chione said into her cell phone as she peered out her bedroom window at the rising moon. For the nocturnal gargoyle, her day had barely begun.

"Yeah, Chi-chan?" Actia replied. She knew that cutesy nickname always made Chione blush.

This time, the reaction wasn't very strong. Chione just replied, "Wanna go somewhere tonight?"

"Sure. What were you thinking?"

Chione sighed. "Anywhere other than here, I guess. The atmosphere's been tense ever since that new Aluru girl showed up. And now she's in a bad mood for some reason and it got even worse. At dinner, everyone was so stiff and careful, like they were walking on eggshells."

"Ah, I see," Actia said. As an introvert, she tended to avoid drama like that, so she didn't have much to offer in the way of solutions. But then an idea popped into her head. "How about we go to the Wild Life and visit Mimi?"

A smile finally returned to Chione's face. "That does sound nice. Is she working tonight?"

"Yeah, she should be. Remember how she said she'd be working Sunday through Thursday nights for a while?" Actia said. She was good at remembering details like that.

"Oh, right. Let's do it then. Want to meet me there?"

"Yep. Seeya in a few."

Chione hung up and immediately started on a new dilemma: deciding what to wear. _If I wear one of my pleated skirts, Mimi will probably poke fun at me, saying something like "Ain't a schoolgirl like you too young to be in a bar?"_

She didn't want to keep Actia waiting too long, so Chione quickly settled on a knee-length blue cotton skirt and a white sleeveless blouse. When she unbuttoned the top two buttons, it looked sexy and a bit mature. She wasn't entirely sure about the look, but it was way better than being called a schoolgirl.

She pulled her long cyan hair back into a tight ponytail to keep it from getting too messed up by the wind. Then she grabbed her small purse and secured it across her chest. She exited her bedroom and started for the back deck. Thankfully, given the current drama, she didn't see anyone on the way. Once there, she unfurled her colorful wings and took to the sky.

* * *

"Hey hey!" called a familiar voice from deeper in the bar. It was Mimi, who had quickly spotted the newest arrivals. The pink haired mimic energetically waved them over.

Chione and Actia approached the bar and claimed two seats. Actia had to climb up her stool while the taller Chione just tucked her skirt under herself and sat down.

Mimi, wearing a cleavage baring t-shirt with "Wild Life" written across the chest, smiled at her friends. "It's great to see you again. And you're both looking good. On a date?"

"Good to see you too, Mimi," Chione said, internally sighing in relief that Mimi didn't tease her about her clothes. Then she looked over at Actia, hoping the mothgirl would answer the date question, since Chione didn't want to reveal the real reason for the visit.

Actia wore a dark gray dress with short sleeves and an even shorter skirt that flared out at the hips. She liked the way it made her butt look, but she had to wear shorts underneath, lest she show more than she wanted to.

Actia smiled back at Mimi and said, "I suppose you could call it that. It was just a spur of the moment thing, mostly to get out of the house."

"Well you chose a good night for it. It's actually calm in here for once. Things have been getting busier and busier lately," Mimi said. Then she blurted, "Oh damn, I'm being a shitty bartender. What can I get you to drink?"

Actia went with her usual midori and lemonade, but Chione wanted to try something new. She asked, "Do you know a good drink that's light and sweet? But with a bit of a kick?" She wanted something strong enough to get her mind off the problems at home.

A long pink tendril emerged from below the bar and Mimi scratched her chin with it. She normally kept them out of sight while working, for obvious reasons, but the bar was pretty empty and she felt very comfortable around her friends. "That's quite a specific request, but I think I can whip something up. Be right back."

The mimic nudged the joystick on her electric cart and rolled her chest to the other end of the bar to scan the liquors there.

While Mimi was gone, Actia grabbed Chione's stony hand and peered up at her, seeing dozens of slightly different angles of her girlfriend through her multi-faceted eyes. "You're very pretty tonight," she said.

A broad smile appeared on Chione's lips and she placed her other hand on top of Actia's. "Thanks, Actia. You're looking beautiful, too." She lowered her voice and said, "That dress makes your butt look great."

Actia grinned and said, "I know, and I thought you might like it. You've become a bit of an ass girl, lately, Chi-chan."

"Oh, _really_?" Mimi said from mere inches away. She had quietly rolled back to their end of the bar and was leaning forward with a look of keen interest in her mismatched eyes.

In perfect sync, both Chione and Actia turned bright red. They were both very tight-lipped about their private time and sexual preferences, at least when talking to others. They had started being pretty open with each other, but now that had backfired slightly.

Mimi chuckled and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, girls. Your secret butt-fondness is safe with me. Here're your drinks." After she set the glasses down, she turned to address the still-blushing Chione directly. "Let me know how it is. I got a little experimental, so if you don't like it, I'll make you something else free of charge."

Chione nodded and focused on the drink before her. It was completely clear and very fizzy, and it smelled of citrus. "What's in it?" she asked warily.

"I'll tell you later. Just try it," Mimi said.

Reluctantly, Chione lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. As the bubbles tickled her nose and the intense flavor hit her tongue, she giggled involuntarily. There was a lot going on in the drink, so it took her a second to place all the flavors.

"Lemon, lime, orange, and is that grapefruit? How's this so fruity without any color?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," Mimi repeated. "But do you like it?"

Chione nodded. "Yeah, it's very tasty and refreshing. Like a cool drink after hard exercise." Then she slowly turned and looked Mimi straight in the eyes. " _That's_ where I recognize that taste from…" She glared at the bartender, who just smiled back innocently.

Actia stood on her stool and leaned over to get a better look at Chione's glass, showing the room her perky booty and wisely-chosen shorts. "Huh, what's going on? What's wrong with the drink?" She'd already had about a quarter of her own drink and it tasted just fine.

Chione shook her head in disbelief and proclaimed, "Mimi put Pocari Sweat in it!"

Actia raised one eyebrow and turned to give Mimi her own questioning look. "The weird sports drink? Why would you put that in a cocktail?"

Mimi raised her hands defensively. "Hey, it isn't that weird, it just has a strange name. It's got a nice grapefruit flavor, and plenty of electrolytes. I also figured the fitness buffs from Sports Club Kobold might like the familiar taste, so I've been trying to work it into new cocktails." She had almost called them 'fitness nuts' before remembering that Korbin owned SCK _and_ the Wild Life. It would be best to not insult her boss and his customers.

Chione pointed a stone-grey finger at her glass and asked, "Anything else weird in this?"

"Nope, just Pocari Sweat, lemon-lime soda, triple sec for its orange flavor, and vodka for some extra kick."

Chione maintained her glare but lifted her glass for another drink. It was still light and refreshing, and now she knew the sources of each flavor. She swallowed a mouthful, then said, "Fine, I'll admit it's pretty good, and it does do what I asked for."

Actia's fluffy leaf-shaped antennae angled toward the glass. "Can I try it?" she asked.

"Sure," Chione said and slid the drink over to her petite girlfriend. Then she found herself blushing when Actia's lips touched the same spot where her own lips had just been.

Mimi saw Chione's reaction and said, "You two are just too damn adorable, and I don't mean that in a good way." She feigned disgust and started to roll away. "I need some fresh air."

"Hmm, it _is_ good," Actia said. "I've never had Pocari Sweat before, but I guess it's not bad."

"I drink it from time to time. It's good after a workout," Chione said.

The corner of Actia's lips crept upward into a tiny smirk. "You work out? I didn't know that."

Yet again, Chione flushed red with embarrassment. "I wanted to look good… for you."

Actia ran her hand along Chione's cheek. "You already look great, but I won't say no to an even sexier, healthier you."

Then the petite mothgirl raised her yellow-green drink. It was half emptied and Actia was already tipsy. She cheerfully said, "Let's finish these and get a workout in… on the dance floor."

Chione raised her own glass, tapped it lightly against Actia's, and downed the drink in a few gulps. Actia did the same, then hopped down off her stool and beelined for the open dance floor. No one was there now, but there was some dance music playing over the club's speakers.

Due to their height difference, dancing together normally was hard, but Actia had practice in a different kind of dance. She flapped her wings, pushed off from the floor, and flew. Due to her small size, she was able to flutter around the dance floor without getting too close to the tangle of lights and speakers overhead.

Chione kept her feet on the ground and stuck to more traditional dance moves, while occasionally receiving a dive-bomb kiss or booty-bump from Actia.

From the bar, Mimi watched with a proud smile. Her best friend and honorary sister had found an amazing partner. Then she turned away and scoffed, "Fuckin' dorks."

* * *

The next few days at the Wild Life were much busier. A constant flow of customers kept Mimi and the other bartenders scrambling to keep up with the drink orders, and the waitresses didn't fare any better. Even the bouncers were having trouble keeping tabs on all the new faces and managing the line, which ran out the door and down the street during peak hours.

The liminal population of Okayado was booming, both in visitors and permanent residents, but the Wild Life was still the only liminal-centric bar _or_ dance club. In fact, it was the only venue of its type for miles around, so it attracted some club-goers from out of town.

One of those new arrivals pushed her way to the bar and sat down in front of a pink-haired bartender. "Hey, get me an Asahi Super Dry. Uh, please," she said in a rough smoker's voice.

"Coming right up," Mimi replied. She was happy to serve such an easy order that didn't require any preparation. The Wild Life specialized in beer, including imported microbrews, but a growing number of their customers wanted fiddly cocktails with complex recipes and special serving requirements. Secretly, she sometimes made those customers wait longer than necessary for their drinks.

She popped the cap off a large 21-ounce bottle and slid it to the red-skinned newcomer. "I haven't seen you around before," Mimi said. There seemed to be a lull in drink orders, so she decided to chat a bit. That was also part of a bartender's job, after all.

The woman smiled and said, "Yeah, I moved here a few months ago, but I've been keeping a low profile."

[Image: Rohe the Oni: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-84 ]

Mimi blinked incredulously at the very tall, very red Oni woman. Even her outfit was flashy and eye-catching, with its spiky shoulders and faux-fur shawl. "A low profile? What do you mean?"

The woman took a deep breath and said, "I'm a middle school teacher, and I'm supposed to be a good role model, so I decided I should avoid bars and not let anyone see me smoking and all of that."

Mimi nodded along. "That makes sense. So what brings you here tonight? Don't tell me you lost the job."

The woman shook her head, sending her platinum bangs swishing. Her hair was short but precisely styled, with a braid on one side guiding her hair around one of her small red horns. "Nah, I happened to mention my plan to my boss."

She took a deep swig of her beer, then said, "She _laughed_ at me! She said she'd go crazy if she didn't hit the bars from time to time."

Mimi stifled a laugh of her own and said, "So here you are?"

"So here I am," the woman replied. "The name's Rohe, by the way."

Mimi smiled and said, "Mimi."

Rohe leaned over the bar and looked down at Mimi's feet, or more accurately at the tooth-rimmed box she was standing in. "Ah, a mimic. Nice."

The tall oni sat back down and said, "Sorry about that, but with how blunt I can be, I've found it's best if I confirm the species of the people I talk to. Would rather not assume and say the wrong thing."

"No worries," Mimi said as she towel-dried a beer glass. She certainly knew the trouble being too blunt could get you into. "That's a good system. You're an oni?"

Rohe took another long drink and said, "Yeah. You have no idea how many kids ask if I have a blue-skinned friend because of that one folktale. I'm tempted to make one up, just so they'll shut up about it."

Mimi chuckled and said, "I think we both know that wouldn't help. You'd just be digging yourself a deeper hole, having to answer questions about your imaginary friend."

"Oh, and how are you so wise about human kids, miss bartender?" Rohe asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I used to be one, back before I became this." She waved down at her treasure chest.

"Whoa, you mean mimics are born human?" Rohe wore a cute, eager expression. With how excited new information got her, it made sense that she was a teacher.

Mimi raised one finger and said, "One second. Got an order over there." With that, she rolled away, leaving Rohe in a state of suspense.

After what felt like an eternity but was actually about three minutes, Mimi rolled back with a fresh bottle of Asahi in hand. "Want another?"

Rohe nodded. "And I want that answer."

Mimi grinned and said, "Yeah, we look like a normal human until puberty. I thought I was human for a long time." She didn't mention how terrifying the mimic transformation had been for her. With her father dead and her mother hibernating who-knows-where, there had been nobody to warn her.

Rohe sipped her new beer and said, "I was the opposite. I didn't even know humans existed until I was fifteen." She shook her head from side to side as she remembered that fateful day. "But I'm still too sober to tell _that_ story," she said.

With a laugh, Mimi said, "I can fix that, if you want." Then she turned and looked at a clock on the wall. "But it's a school night, and you've got that shiny reputation to keep."

"True, true," Rohe said. "How about this? You tell me when you work, and we can pick this up another night."

"Deal. I normally work Sunday through Thursday, but those are all school nights. I'll trade with another bartender for Friday and Saturday."

Rohe stared in disbelief. "You'd do that for me?"

Mimi grinned back at the oni. "Sure. I like talking to you, and you left me curious about your story." She lightly punched Rohe in the arm. "It better be worth it…"

"Oh, it is. It's got everything: sex, scandal, danger, and insane quantities of blueberries."

"What." It was Mimi's turn to stare in disbelief. "No, seriously. What?"

Rohe slid some cash across the bar and stood up. "You'll have to wait 'til Friday, friend. Seeya."

Mimi waved at the departing oni, then returned to work. For the rest of the night, her thoughts kept returning to Rohe's comment about blueberries, and to the fact that she had just made a new friend. That was one more friend than she'd made the entire time she'd been in Tokyo…

* * *

"Hello?" Chione mumbled into the phone. She'd been awoken by its ringing, then spent several confused seconds trying to answer it. Other than the phone's display, the room was pitch black, thanks to some very effective blackout curtains blocking the sun. The glow-in-the-dark star stickers on the walls and ceiling rarely got enough light to charge up.

"Sorry for waking you up, Chione," said a familiar voice.

"Mimi? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Mimi of all people definitely knew Chione's sleeping schedule, so a call in the middle of the day had Chione immediately worried.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I do have something kind of urgent to say," Mimi answered.

Chione sat up in bed, her loose and thread-bare t-shirt falling off one shoulder. "Uh, okay. What is it?"

"Do you want a job?" Mimi asked.

"What? What brought this up all the sudden?"

"Just answer the question. Are you interested in a job?"

Chione fidgeted with the rounded tip of her tail. "Uh, not really, or maybe? I want to do _something_ with my life, but I was also considering classes at the college."

"I can get you a job that I think you'd like. But you gotta act fast," Mimi said.

"Well, what _is_ it?" Chione was too tired to be pulling teeth for information.

"Things have been getting really busy at the Wild Life, so Korbin's ramping up hiring for all positions. And I told him I had a potential bouncer lined up."

Chione's jaw dropped. "What? A bouncer? Me?"

"Yeah. I think you'd be great, and the club could use a female bouncer so they can handle lady-related trouble better."

"But where'd you get the idea that I'd be a good bouncer?! I'm just a normal-sized woman, not a giant like Brutus or Kyle."

"Normal-sized, but _not_ normal strength. You carried my chest around like it was nothing, and you're nearly indestructible."

"Hmm, I don't—" Chione started.

Mimi interrupted with, "Oh, and you'd get to be a real guardian of the night, like in that cartoon you like."

Chione's eyes went wide and sparkled in the darkness.

* * *

"Welcome to the team, Chione," said Kyle, a 7-foot tall orc with arms as big around as Chione's waist. "I've heard good things from Mimi."

Next to him was a smaller human man named Brutus. Smaller in this case still meant an impressive 6-foot 5-inches. He said, "Yup, and if Mimi likes you, you must be awesome, since Mimi doesn't like anybody."

From the back of the room, Mimi called back, "I heard that, 'Beach Boy'."

The buff, tan, and towering man turned and shouted back, "I _meant_ for you to hear it, 'Chesty LaRue'."

Then Brutus, who was also Mimi's Exchange Program Host, grinned and whispered to Chione, "We like to give each other a hard time. We don't actually dislike each other."

Chione giggled and said, "Yeah, I know. She's said great things about you guys, too."

"Lies! I've done no such thing!" Mimi called from the bar.

The club doors didn't open for another hour, so the employees had plenty of time to talk and joke around while they got ready. Between working with the two bouncers and living with Brutus, Mimi had formed a very close and casual bond with them, and it made Chione happy to see it.

Chione was starting to think that her brash and sleep-deprived decision to take Mimi up on the job offer might have been a good thing after all. Working with her best friend was going to be great, and it felt good to be around more people.

"Alright, Chione. We're gonna need your head in the game tonight," Kyle said in a serious tone. "Since you're still in training, Brutus and I will be helping you, but this will be a _real_ business night."

Brutus nodded and pointed at the front door of the club. "We're expecting nearly a thousand customers to pass through those doors tonight. Some of 'em are gonna get rowdy, and it's our job to keep things under control and keep people happy."

Kyle piped in, "That includes the rowdy people. They're usually good people who we actually want to come back again. Our job is to try to de-escalate the situation, not just give every troublemaker the boot."

Chione nodded. "Got it."

Kyle put a massive hand on Chione's shoulder. "One other thing, which is _very_ important: If a human causes trouble, you can talk to them, but you must _never_ touch them. If things get physical, call for Brutus or whichever other human bouncer is on duty."

Chione swallowed. She knew about the Interspecies Protection Act and how severe the penalties could get. Harming a human, regardless of the circumstances, could get her deported. "Understood. If things get physical with a human, call for the human bouncer," she echoed.

Kyle lifted his hand from her shoulder, then slapped Chione on the back. If she wasn't so incredibly heavy for her size, it might have sent her flying. "You've got it. You'll do great."

Chione peered at the imposing front doors as if they were holding back a horde of drunken troublemakers, waiting to swarm into the club. "If you say so."


	114. Back to Business - Show and Tell

Friday night had always been the Wild Life's biggest night and that only became more true as new customers came to town. Thankfully, Rohe's job as a middle school math teacher let out early enough for her to leisurely shower and get dressed up and still beat the rush. There was only a short line and no cover charge when she walked under the nightclub's neon sign of a kobold holding a beer bottle.

At six and half feet tall, Rohe was tall for a woman, but she was still shorter than the friendly orc bouncer at the door. It was actually refreshing to be shorter than a man for once and she found it attractive, but she was pretty sure Mimi had mentioned that the orc was in a relationship. She was only 'pretty sure' because memories of drinking conversations were never perfectly reliable.

She showed him her ID, which confirmed that she was a graduate of the Exchange Program and didn't need a host chaperone, then made her way inside. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darker interior, Rohe beelined for the bar where she could already see the unnaturally pink hair of her favorite bartender.

Rohe took the seat all the way on the end of the bar, next to the wall. There were a couple other barstools available, but that one was ideal for her plans for the night: talking to her new friend.

The red-skinned oni waved and said, "Hey, Mimi. Been busy this week?"

The mimic blinked vacantly. "You have no idea. I've served so many new faces I can't keep 'em straight."

Rohe tilted her head and fluttered her eyes in an attempt at cuteness. "But you do remember _my_ pretty face, right?"

Mimi stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag. "Cute is not your look, Rohe."

Rohe shrugged slightly, a practiced move that kept her shoulder-spikes from colliding with her head. "That's fair. I'm definitely more of a tomboy these days." Then she added, "Can I get my regular?"

"Already on it," Mimi said, then handed Rohe her standard large beer. "So you used to be cute and girly, once upon a time?" she asked, fishing for a certain story that Rohe had teased.

Rohe smiled and said, "Nuh-uh, you're not getting that story just yet." She lifted her bottle and said, "I want a couple of these in me first."

"That's what she said!" Mimi said with a lewd grin.

Surprisingly, Rohe didn't smile back. "Ugh, you wouldn't believe how many times I hear that at work. Teenage boys are like parrots, echoing the same dumb jokes at each other all the time."

Mimi nodded ponderously and said, "Hmm, I'll need to step up my game with some new material. I heard a really naughty joke last night, if you wanna hear it." Then she raised a single finger. "Right after this, that is." With that, she rolled away to check on another customer.

* * *

The two women held a fractured sort of conversation for a couple more hours while Mimi tended to the ever growing group of patrons, and while Rohe got more and more tipsy.

At around 11, the crowd at the bar suddenly thinned, leaving just Rohe and a single couple who were snuggled close on the opposite end of the bar. Judging by the commotion on the dancefloor, Rohe could tell _where_ everyone had gone, but not _why_.

"Uh, Mimi, what's going on?" Rohe asked. She was buzzed enough to be both very curious about the situation and unable to puzzle it out herself.

Mimi rolled up close and said, "Oh, it's 'E-leven', a new thing we're trying out. From 11 to midnight, we play some older electronic music that's good for dancing." She rose up tall over the bar, lifted by her tendrils, to get a better look. Then she said, "And it looks like May is stealing the show again."

"May?" Rohe asked.

"Kyle the bouncer's girlfriend. She can dance like no one I've ever seen. It's _almost_ enough to make me jealous," Mimi said with a smirk.

Rohe nodded, "Ah, I think you mentioned her before." Then she downed the last bit of her bottle of beer and said, "How about you buy my next one, and I'll tell you that story?"

Mimi narrowed her eyes and asked, "The one about sex and scandal and blueberries?"

Rohe smiled mischievously. "The very one."

Mimi reached under the bar, into one of the many beer coolers there, then placed a large bottle of Asahi Super Dry in front of Rohe. "Deal," she said emphatically.

Rohe took a sip from her new bottle, cleared her throat, and began, "This was back before the Exchange Act was signed, before liminals were allowed to be seen by humans. I was fifteen, but no one had never told me about mankind."

"I lived with my parents deep in the mountains, and I was happy. I had always loved to learn about animals and plants and the physical forces I could observe. And I loved to explore."

"I found a beautiful spring with a waterfall and a soft sandy bottom, perfect for bathing, and I visited it often. But it must have been out of range of the charms that kept humans away from our house."

Mimi could sense something interesting was coming, so she leaned close with an eager expression.

Rohe continued, "One day, while I was bathing, a human hiker must have stumbled onto me. I never knew he was there, but he took photos and tried to sell them online."

"It didn't take long for the Interspecies Secrecy Association to catch wind of that. They were especially hard on the man because I was under 18." Rohe paused to point at the spike on her left shoulder. "I looked mature for my age, but the Association could tell because my shoulder spikes hadn't fully grown yet."

"They arrested him on charges of distributing child pornography, then quickly cleaned up any traces of the photos. But once something's online, it can never really be deleted…"

Rohe shook her head and said, "I'm getting ahead of myself. The ISA also went searching for me, to see whether I was consciously involved in the breach of liminal secrecy. My parents heard about it through a network of other liminals, thanks to one who had overheard the ISA agents talking about me. Liminals really had to work together to stay hidden from humans back then."

"So my parents explained the situation to me, and it blew my mind. They were worried I'd be upset about the man spying on me, but I was much more interested in this new 'photograph' technology, and the fact that an entire race of people had existed just outside my view for so long."

"But my parents were terrified that the ISA would take me away, so they hatched a plan." Rohe suddenly took on a very teacher-like air and said, "Mimi, something you need to know about oni is that our skin can range from red to blue and is determined randomly at birth. It doesn't seem to be based on parentage, since my mother was blue and my father was a deep red." Her own light red skin wasn't close to either of those.

Mimi nodded, wondering where the story was going, and why she needed an oni-skin-color lesson.

Rohe answered the unspoken question, "The agents were looking for a young _red_ oni, so my parents planned to change my skin color."

Mimi blurted out, "Oh my god, _this_ is where blueberries come in?"

Rohe smiled. "Yep. They gathered _tons_ of blueberries and smashed 'em up and made me soak in them. I had to get it _everywhere_ just in case the agents conducted a physical examination. My hair got dyed too, but it conveniently matched my mom's."

She took a deep breath and said, "I never wanted to see a blueberry again after that. But it worked. When the agents came, they took one look at me and how purple I was and just asked my parents if they had any relatives in the area. We legitimately didn't, but we mentioned that some other oni had been traveling through recently, to give a probable explanation."

Mimi interrupted, "Did that really get the agents off your case?"

"Yeah, trying to locate the girl in the photo was more about due diligence than anything else, since they'd caught the guy before he told anyone else where he saw me."

"But what about the internet photos? You mentioned they weren't fully deleted?" Mimi asked.

Rohe held up both hands in a 'hold on' gesture. "I was just about to get to that." She took a slow breath, then returned to her story.

"I stayed purple for a few days, just in case, but eventually I had to wash it out. I was able to wash my face at home, but I went back to my spring to wash the rest. I started to undress"—Rohe's face flushed redder as she recounted the scene—"but a man suddenly ran out of the bushes, babbling that he wasn't trying to peek."

"Well, 'man' isn't quite correct. He was fifteen as well, and his name was Kaito. He had golden sun-bleached hair, firm muscles, and a handsome face."

"We talked for a while, and he was very honest and kind. He admitted that he came looking after hearing rumors of oni in the mountains. At this point, I was just as curious about humans as he was about oni, so we traded information."

"Eventually, something that had been itching at the back of my mind came out. I asked how he knew I'd be at that specific spring."

"He turned red and said that he had recognized the waterfall from the photo."

"I mumbled, 'The photo?', wondering if that was short for photograph, that new technology my parents had explained."

"He meekly said, 'The one of an oni bathing here.' That was when I finally put the pieces together. I stammered, 'Y-you… you saw me n-naked?!'"

"Kaito just nodded solemnly."

Rohe leaned across the bar and loudly whispered, "Now, Mimi, you gotta understand that oni have strong sex drives and my hormones were going wild. And I'd met men of several liminal species, but none were as handsome as Kaito."

Mimi nodded. She of all people knew about high sex drives.

Rohe continued, "I was blushing and my heart was beating like a drum, but I came up with a plan. With all the confidence I could muster, I said, 'Well, it is only fair that I see you naked too.'"

"He yelped in surprise, but I nodded solemnly, mimicking his nod from earlier. Then I said, 'Yes, it is the only way for us to clear this blood debt.'"

'"B-Blood debt?" Kaito said, shivering with fear."

"I said, 'Oh yes, in Oni culture, any unfair exchange results in a blood debt. If it can't be made fair, the debtor's life is forfeit.' That was all a lie, of course."

Mimi laughed aloud and said, "I like your style, Rohe."

Rohe grinned and said, "Well, Kaito agreed and stripped, and I liked what I saw. Kaito was an avid hiker and climber, so he was more muscular than most boys his age, but very lean and handsome by oni standards."

"But then he said that he'd only seen a single blurry photo while I got to see him naked in person, so now it wasn't fair in the other direction. I couldn't argue with his logic, at least not without admitting the blood debt thing was a lie. So I stripped naked."

Mimi looked like she had something she wanted to say, but she was holding it back. She waved for Rohe to continue.

"Kaito looked very confused, and I thought that he didn't like how I looked, but then I realized my body was still dyed blue. I explained that it was a disguise and I had come to the spring to wash it off."

"Kaito nodded, but his eyes were glued to my chest. Blue or not, he liked what he saw."

"I shyly blushed and jumped in the water. As I was scrubbing myself, I looked over to find Kaito still naked, sitting on the shore with his knees tucked to his chest."

"I said, 'What're you hiding for? I'm on display out here. Do you _want_ another blood debt?'"

"He mumbled something I couldn't make out. I approached him, standing tall right in front of him. 'What was that?' I asked."

"In the most wavery voice, he said, 'Uh, I uh, got aroused…'"

"I asked what he meant. I knew the word, but not why it would make someone hide. I told him to just stand up."

"I still remember his exact words: 'I can't show you this. It would be rude.'"

"I replied, 'Hiding yourself is what's rude,' then I grabbed his arms and lifted him upright. I was a bit bigger and a lot stronger, so it was no trouble. Then I looked down and saw something else upright."

"Hey, Mimi," a new voice interrupted, "Can I get a glass of water?" It was Chione, approaching from the front door where she'd been working the line. Then she saw Rohe and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

As Mimi filled a glass with ice and water, Rohe looked at the gargoyle and said, "No problem. You're a friend of Mimi's too?"

Chione nodded energetically. "Yep, we've been besties for years and years! My name's Chione." She offered a stony hand.

Rohe shook it, but in her tipsy state she put a bit too much force into it. Thankfully Chione could barely feel it. "I'm Rohe. It's nice to meet you."

Mimi handed Chione the water and said, "Rohe's been in a few times. She's my favorite customer, and a good storyteller."

Rohe teetered on her barstool as she turned to Chione and said, "Hey, do you want to hear my story too? It's at a really good part."

Mimi fiercely shook her head. "No, she'll pass. She isn't into, uh, the _male physique_."

Chione pouted. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good story."

Mimi looked her dead in the eye. "Rohe was just about to describe a man's throbbing cock."

Chione pivoted on the spot. "Mimi was right. I'll pass!" she said as she walked briskly away.

Mimi couldn't help but giggle, then she turned back to Rohe with a smile. "You were saying?"

Rohe resumed, "Oh, he was throbbing alright, but also embarrassed and so damn adorable. He was really worried, like he'd committed a grave sin, and I felt bad for him. Without thinking, I pulled him into a hug, but that just pressed it against me."

A glint appeared in her red eyes. "And my naked body being pressed against him only made him harder."

Mimi had a thirsty look in her eyes. "Then you screwed, right?"

"Like rabbits," Rohe answered with a grin. "We did it laying on the moss, and on our knees in the shallows of the spring, and even up against the trees. We came back to that spring every day for weeks. It was amazing while it lasted."

Mimi's smile faded as she realized the implications of that last sentence. "So why'd it end?" she asked.

Rohe patted Mimi on the forearm and said, "That's a sad story for another night. For now, I'm gonna get on the dance floor and see if I can find a man to press against me. Remembering that stuff has me horny as hell."

Mimi giggled in understanding. "Alright. Have fun out there, Rohe," she called after the departing oni. Then she shifted her legs uncomfortably and tried to distract herself with wiping off the bar. The story had made her horny too…

* * *

Refreshed by the cold water, the freshly embarrassed Chione went back to the door. "Thanks for filling in, Kyle," she said, waving to the massive orc, "I can take door duty again."

Kyle smiled but shook his head. "Nah, I got this. I like working the door, and you need more experience with the rest of the job." He pointed back into the club with a thumb and added, "Maybe start with a sweep of the booths and the women's room for any, uh, trouble."

"Oh, alright. Will do!" she said with a cheerful salute. The job could be tiring, but it was always varied and interesting enough that she was rarely bored.

[Image: Chione in her Wild Life shirt: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-86 ]

Chione spun around and went back into the club, but the men waiting in line kept their eyes on her as she left. She didn't seem to realize how good she looked in her short pleated skirt and slightly-too-tight Wild Life t-shirt.

At first, Chione wasn't sure what Kyle meant by 'trouble', since altercations rarely happened in the booths or in the women's restroom. The bar and dancefloor were where most fights broke out. Then she saw the kind of trouble Kyle had been referring to.

In a corner booth, tucked away almost entirely out of sight from the dance floor, a couple was deep in a very _intimate_ kiss. In fact, they had their hands up under each other's clothes, some of which were coming undone.

The club had to follow ordinances regarding indecent exposure, but they also had to intervene if a human and liminal ever got close to breaking the Interspecies Protection Act. Outside of specifically-approved marriage, sex still violated the Act.

"Um, excuse me?" Chione said, far too quiet to hear over the loud music.

The couple didn't notice, continuing to make out and paw at each other vigorously.

Chione turned up her volume. "Excuse me! I must ask you to stop," she nearly yelled.

That got their attention, and the man and woman peeled their lips off each other and turned in unison. Chione saw then that the woman was definitely a liminal. She had furry ears and forearms, with paw-like hands. The man was most likely human, with straight black hair covering one eye. They were both wearing primarily black clothes with indecipherable logos on their shirts.

 _Damn,_ Chione thought to herself. She was really hoping they were both liminals, so she could just tell them to keep it clean in public. _But he looks human, so I think I need to file a report…_ Chione dreaded this part of the job, since it could break up happy couples. It was really similar to why Haru had quit her career as an executrix for the Harpy Nation.

As if reading her mind, the woman blurted, "Wait! It's okay! We're engaged, so it's okay for us to, uh, you know…"

While Chione's eyes had amazing vision in the dark, they weren't so great once flashing lights were thrown into the mix, meaning she hadn't gotten a good look at the couple. The woman's voice seemed familiar, so she blinked and gave them a closer inspection.

 _Fuzzy ears, red eyes, some sort of metal-band t-shirt,_ Chione thought. Then it hit her. "Wait, are you… Lyca?"

The woman blinked in turn. "Chione?"

Unlike her other housemates, Chione had never visited the Zoic Inn and had only met Lyca briefly when the werewolf had paid the main house a visit. _But that was almost two weeks ago. I thought her stay at the Mountain Lily Inn had ended?_

"Yeah, that's me," Chione answered. "But what are you still doing in town? And what's this about being engaged? You were boasting about your new boyfriend just two weeks ago."

Lyca grinned from ear to ear, her massive sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. "Well, on the last night of our stay, Akahito proposed! Since I'm an Exchange Program graduate, it was easy to get the marriage approved."

The man, apparently named Akahito, nodded along, then quietly said, "Yep. Then we extended our stay at the inn, making it an early honeymoon."

Chione burst into a smile of her own and said, "That's wonderful! I'm very happy for you both." Then her smile faded and her face grew stern and stony. "But regardless of your approved marriage, while you're in the nightclub you need to keep your clothes _on_ and your hands _outside_ of them."

Akahito and Lyca blushed in unison. They babbled some apologies, then Lyca said, "In any case, it's getting late, so I think we're gonna head back to the inn. Tell Yuisu thanks again for letting us extend our stay on such short notice. It's just been so great in Okayado, with the club and hot spring, and all the other liminals around."

Akahito, looking a little tipsy compared to the sober Lyca, added, "We're actually thinking of moving here. Maybe just a summer home, if the next album hits it big."

Chione nodded firmly. "I'll let her know, and it's great that you're enjoying it here. I've gotta get back to work, but I'm sure I'll see you around!" With that, she waved and resumed her circuit of the club, looking for any other trouble or overly-affectionate couples.

The nightclub was winding down so the closest thing to trouble she found was a man passed out in a booth. She woke him up, made sure he had some water and a ride home, and went on her way.

To the drunk man, she looked like an angel, a beautiful guardian sent from above. He might have fallen in love with her, had he been able to remember the encounter.


	115. Back to Business - Short Handed

Yuisu's cell phone rang in her pocket so she put her linen-folding on hold. She'd been making slow progress anyway since she was exhausted after dealing with a guest emergency at 2am the night before.

"Um, hello…" Yuisu said sluggishly as she leaned against the laundry room counter. Since it was her personal phone and not the business line, she wasn't worried about appearances. Not that she'd been answering the business phone lately. That's what the automated 'no-vacancy' message was for.

"Hiya, Yuisu?" a chipper and feminine voice replied.

She sounded familiar, but Yuisu couldn't place it. "Yeah, that's me. May I ask who I'm talking to?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself. It's me, Lato!"

That was the jog that Yuisu's memory needed. Lato was the adorable dragonewt maid she'd met a year ago at the Zoic Inn. She had beautiful cyan hair, eyes, and scales, and she had even joined Yuisu's group for lunch at a buffet.

"Lato, it's nice to hear from you. What's up? Uh, and how'd you get my number?"

Lato's blushing was practically audible in her voice as she said, "I hope it's alright that I got it from Sari. I called the Mountain Lily Inn number first of course, but I got a recorded message that said you were booked full for months! Is that true?"

Yuisu shifted the phone to her other ear and started folding some smaller laundry with one hand, mostly towels for the cabins. "Yeah. We're as full as I can handle on my own. The Exchange Program put us on a list of liminal-recommended businesses and now we're buried in customers."

"Oh, Sari mentioned that list. She got added to it last week and we're hoping to see an uptick in reservations as a result." Lato paused for an instant, then said, "But enough about my work. I heard the Mountain Lily Inn earned a bit of a reputation…"

Yuisu set a folded towel on a towering pile. There was some concern in her voice as she said, "Oh? What kind of a reputation?"

"As a place for lesbian liminals to find love, or at least hook up," Lato said bluntly. Despite her cute and innocent appearance, it seemed Lato was rather open about sex. "Any truth to that?"

Yuisu sighed and said, "Yeah… they've been hooking up alright. I had to post signs about not getting freaky in the hot spring and not getting it on behind random bushes. Is it really so hard to just screw _inside_ the cabins?!"

Yuisu didn't mention that a large number of those hookups involved a certain alraune homestay… _At least Aluru hasn't been breaking any more girls' hearts. I'll take this over that any day._

A cute and slightly erotic giggle came through the phone. "It sounds like you've got your hands full." Then she shifted gears and said, "I've wanted to see your inn for so long, and more so after Lyca recommended it so highly."

Her voice took on a painfully sweet tone. "I know that your recording said you were full, but do you think maybe, just maybe, you could squeeze in a visit for me? It'd be on weekdays, if that helps. I'm the Zoic Inn's head maid now, so I shouldn't leave them on a summer weekend anyway."

Yuisu's first instinct was to say no, but she thought for a moment. _I do have vacancies on some weekdays, but I'm just too short-handed to get the rooms back in commission fast enough. I'm tempted to ask the girls for help, but they've got jobs of their own. Except for Mara and Aluru, who would probably cause more harm than good as maids…_

 _Wait a second._ A crafty smile appeared on Yuisu's face. _That's it! I need to stop putting this off, and Lato actually has the experience to do it right._

Yuisu turned away from the towels and gave her full attention to the phone call. "Actually, I've got a proposal for you. I'll squeeze you in for a few days for free, if you help me hire and train a maid while you're here."

* * *

Not only did Lato agree, she really did know what she was doing. She'd been in charge all the maid hiring and training at a much larger inn, after all.

First, before their call had even ended, she told Yuisu to place an ad in the local classifieds. She'd said to schedule a single day of walk-in interviews, and recommended including 'liminals encouraged to apply' somewhere in the ad.

The ad worked and Yuisu got some interested calls, but because of the remote location of the inn, most people backed out. Yuisu couldn't really spare the space to give the maid housing, so they would need to have their own transportation. It should have been obvious to Yuisu sooner, but it turns out that young people and liminals both didn't tend to own cars.

Lato arrived in town the night before the interview date, and Yuisu set her up in the center bedroom of the main house, the one non-cabin inn room.

"Sorry about the bed," Yuisu said, waving a hand at the bare bed with a folded pile of clean sheets on it. "I got pulled into something before I finished making it."

Lato flapped her black and cyan wings and waved a scaled hand. "Don't worry about it! What's one more bed after the thousands I've made?"

[Image: Lato the Dragonewt: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-27 ]

Then she put that hand on Yuisu's shoulder and said, "But before that, can you show me the hot spring? I'd _love_ a little heat right now."

* * *

The next morning was interview day, but only a few applicants arrived. There were a couple of uninterested teenagers that had likely been put up to it by their parents, one middle-aged woman that was worryingly clumsy, and a man that seemed to just want an easy ride and balked at the idea of doing actual work.

There was also one liminal who stood out among the rest of the applicants. She was a stern-looking tiger woman with white hair and black striped fur on her arms, legs, and her little, round ears. She wore an elaborate white and blue outfit with red and gold accents that looked more fitting for royalty than for a maid job interviewee.

[Image: Sya the White Tiger: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-87 ]

When it was an applicant's turn to be interviewed, Yuisu and Lato called them to the back porch. The weather was beautiful, so Yuisu had decided to hold the interviews outside on the porch while the remaining applicants waited in the living room.

After turning down all the other applicants, the tiger woman was the last to be called outside. Yuisu had expected the fancy clothes to look out of place against the natural background of trees, but the natural light and setting somehow made her look even more regal.

She introduced herself in a thick Russian accent as Anastasya Elena Nadezhda. The excessively impressive name fit with the noble way she carried herself and Yuisu started to wonder if she really was some sort of princess.

After Yuisu struggled to repeat her name, Anastasya said, "You may call me Anastasya, or Sya for short." She drew her name out into 'ah-nah-stah-see-ah' and pronounced Sya as 'see-ah'.

Yuisu was happy for that approachable nickname. "Alright, Sya. Why do you want to work as a maid at the Mountain Lily Inn?"

Sya sat up primly in her chair and promptly answered, "There are several reasons, so allow me to explain each in turn. First, I am an organized person who likes to create order in the world, while a maid is one who maintains order and cleanliness within her domain. I feel I would be well suited to the task and personally rewarded by the effort."

Lato nodded in enthusiastic approval, but allowed Sya to continue.

"Second, I respect the way the Mountain Lily Inn has created a welcoming place for both liminal- and human-kind. As a Cultural Exchange Program homestay myself, I endeavor to do my part to benefit the burgeoning relationship between those cultures."

Yuisu blinked in mild disbelief at how well spoken this woman was, since Japanese wasn't her first language and she was still in the exchange program. In any case, she did like what Sya was saying.

"And finally"—Sya's voice became softer and quieter, making her seem much younger—"I want to prove myself. I want to show that I am strong, capable, and willing to work diligently under your employ."

Needless to say, Lato and Yuisu were impressed. They asked several more questions and learned that Sya had no formal work experience, but had completed intense tutoring and training before moving to Japan to enter the Exchange Program. Sya was also only 17 years old, but Yuisu had no concerns about her level of maturity, which was arguably greater than Yuisu's own.

After their questioning, Lato pulled Yuisu aside and whispered, "You're very lucky to have found someone like her. If you don't hire her, I'm going to try to steal her for the Zoic Inn."

Yuisu giggled, then said, "Oh, I'm gonna hire her. I just need to confirm one more thing."

She turned back and addressed Sya, "One final question, Sya. Who is your Exchange Program Coordinator? I'll need to confirm with them that you have permission to be away from your host during work."

Sya quickly answered, "He goes by Agent Will. Of course you'll want to confirm with him directly, but he did support my application here. He seemed very fond of the Mountain Lily Inn."

Yuisu smiled. "That must be because he is my Coordinator as well, and he assigned all my current homestays. You'll get to meet them soon, because you're hired."

Sya's stern countenance finally cracked and a wonderful smile appeared on her face. She shook Yuisu's hand, then bowed profusely, saying, "Thank you so very much, Yuisu. I look forward to this opportunity."

Lato stood up and offered a hand to Sya. As they shook hands, or claws, Lato said, "I need you here at 8am tomorrow morning for your first day of training. Can you do that?"

Sya nodded and excitedly said, "Yes, I can. Thank you as well, Lato."

As the three women stood up to return inside, a huge white-feathered wing waved from the other side of the glass door. It was Haru, looking unsure as to whether she should be interrupting the interview.

Yuisu opened the door and asked, "What's up, Haru? We just wrapped up the final interview and we found our maid."

"Ooh, about that…" Haru said through clenched teeth. "There's actually one more applicant. She just arrived."

Yuisu frowned. "Huh, alright. One second." She smiled at Sya and said, "We're still on for tomorrow morning. Can you let yourself out while I deal with this?"

Sya nodded and set off through the house toward the front door. Haru watched her go with intense curiosity. Another fluffy white-and-black predator had intruded on her territory, but was she an ally or competition?

Once Sya was gone, Yuisu closed the door, leaving just her, Lato, and Haru on the wooden deck. She shook her head and said, "About this late arrival… We already hired Sya, and this new girl's tardiness isn't a good sign."

Haru raised a section of black-tipped feathers, her fingerless attempt at a 'hold on a second' gesture. "Well, she has a very good reason for being late. She's small and had a hard time getting a cab driver to, uh, _notice_ her."

Yuisu tilted her head questioningly. "What, like she's really shy?"

Haru said, "No, that's not it. Perhaps you should just meet her. She is _very_ determined to at least get an interview after traveling all this way, and I feel for her."

Yuisu was surprised to see Haru getting emotionally invested in a stranger for once. "Fine. Where is she?"

"On the living room table."

* * *

Sure enough, the late arrival was sitting on the coffee table. But she wasn't sitting on the edge like a child might. She was sitting cross-legged in the center of the table.

When Yuisu and Lato entered the room, the woman jumped to her feet and stood as tall and proud as she could: about 15 inches. The tiny woman wore a sporty white dress, thigh-high leggings, and a grey hoodie, all in miniature scale. She had strawberry blonde hair in loose pigtails, and what appeared to be cat ears on her head.

[Image: Rem the Gremlin: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-88 ]

Yuisu couldn't help but stare at the miniscule woman. She had heard of some very small liminal species, but never seen one in person. _Is she a fairy? I don't see any wings. And are those ears real?_

Suddenly, the doll-like woman bowed deeply and belted out a surprisingly loud plea, "Please give me a chance to interview! It took so much to get here today."

Yuisu kneeled next to the coffee table so she could get almost eye to eye with the little woman. "I'm sorry, but I was only planning to hire one maid, and I already hired the best of the applicants that were on time."

The spritely girl snapped back upright and peered at Yuisu with wide and sparkling blue eyes. The sparkling was due to tiny tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Please, please give me a chance to show you what I can do as a maid! Just give me a messy room and two minutes!"

Yuisu looked to Lato for help, but she just shrugged and said, "Maybe you could benefit from another set of hands. I say give her an interview at least."

Yuisu nodded and turned back to the little liminal. "First, I'm Yuisu, the owner of the inn, and this is Lato, who's helping me hire maid staff. What's your name?"

"Rem," came the response. Her apparently real cat ears perked up and she said, "So how about it? Do you have a messy room?"

Yuisu's thoughts went straight to the laundry room, which got heavy use for all the inn's linens and the residents' clothes. "The laundry room over there could use some attention, I suppose."

She pointed a finger and Rem immediately leapt from the table and took off down the hall. She was much faster than expected for her size, and Yuisu had to jog to catch up.

After rounding the corner, Rem saw the open door and darted inside the laundry room. She peeked out, her face barely halfway to the door handle, and said, "Two minutes. You'll be impressed, I promise." Then she used both hands to push the door closed.

Lato and Yuisu shared a glance that said, 'What did we get ourselves into?' then Yuisu pulled out her phone to time the two minutes.

As the timer ticked down, shuffling and swooshing noises came from inside the room. It sounded like the little whatever-she-was could really move. Yuisu turned to Lato and sheepishly asked, "Uh, what species do you suppose she is?"

Lato shook her head. "No idea. Those ears mean she isn't a gnome, but that's all I know."

Yuisu had heard of a small animal-eared race called pookas, but everything she could remember about them said they had longer rabbit-like ears and dark fur. Rem's strawberry-blonde and cat-like ears just didn't fit.

Before they could ponder Rem's lineage any more, the laundry room door creaked open and the topic of their conversation emerged. Her hair was a little frazzled and she was short of breath, but there was a confident grin on her face.

"All done. Come take a look, ladies!" she cheered, just as Yuisu's phone timer beeped.

Warily, the two women pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside. What had been a heavily-used and slightly cluttered room was now nearly spotless. Accumulated soap residue had been scoured from the top of the washing machine, an unsorted basket of laundry was now neatly folded, and the wood floor was still wet from a fresh mopping. All the countertops had also been scrubbed clean.

Rem had just done in two minutes what Yuisu had been putting off for weeks. It would have taken her considerably longer and she just couldn't spare the time.

All Yuisu could say was, "Wow."

Rem blushed a little, then said, "There's a bit more I could do with more time, especially in that washroom." She pointed over her shoulder at the frosted-glass door to the bathing room, which saw a lot of use as well. Daily use by six women and an inn guest had added up over time.

Lato marveled at the laundry room, just as stunned as Yuisu. She knew that an experienced maid could make quick work of familiar tasks, but cleaning so much so fast in an unfamiliar setting was unbelievable. Dragonewts didn't have any supernatural abilities, but she knew some liminal races did, and she was pretty sure something like that was at play.

Rem must have noticed their shocked expressions because she explained, "I used a little gremlin magic. I can't use it all the time, but if I eat enough candy, I can do this much a few times a day."

Reminded by her own words, Rem dug into a pocket on her hoodie and brought out a jelly bean the size of her palm. She nibbled on it while she waited for Yuisu's approval.

"Uh… huh…" Yuisu mumbled. She was thinking, _Phoenix fire and yuki-onna snow, and now gremlin magic. There's so much more to liminals than humanity knows…_

Yuisu cleared her throat and shook her head to refocus. "I'd say you earned an interview, Rem. Let's head back to the living room."

Rem smiled broadly and skittered back down the hallway, saying "Thanks!" as she ran.

The interview revealed that Rem was indeed a gremlin, and she'd graduated from the Exchange Program nearly a year before. At 21 years old, she was a similar age to most of the girls in the house, though she acted rather childlike in a way that reminded Yuisu of Mara.

The conversation didn't uncover any red flags, and Yuisu thought she could really benefit from having a second maid to take over more of her work, so she offered Rem a job. She also offered a hand to seal the deal. Before she realized that her hand was much too big for Rem to shake, Rem grabbed onto her index finger and shook that instead.

"I look forward to working for you, boss," she said cheerfully.

While still hunched over to talk to Rem, Lato asked, "Can you be here at 8am tomorrow for training?"

"Hmm…" Rem pulled her eyes from Lato's impressive cleavage and looked up at Yuisu. "I guess now's as good a time as any to ask… Can I stay here for the night? I'd rather rent a cabin than deal with a taxi to my hostel and back."

Yuisu wasn't expecting that question. "Uh, well, we're pretty full right now…"

Rem's cat-like ears folded down and her eyes went wide and pleading. "Please? I'd actually prefer a cozy closet, if you have one available."

Yuisu struggled to resist the adorable gremlin. "I don't know… If you're staying at a hostel in town, you'll need to deal with the taxi ride eventually."

Just then, a bright pink arachne sauntered by on her way to the kitchen. She stopped and stared at Yuisu for a second, then said, "Uh, I didn't realize you liked to talk to dolls, Yuisu."

Rem put her hands on her hips and scowled at Mara. "I am not a doll."

In a flash, Mara pounced in between Yuisu and Rem, all six of her eyes wide with delight. "Oh, em, gee. You are cuter than any doll ever! I'm normally more into plushies, but I just wanna dress you up and build you a house and—"

Yuisu made a fist and bopped Mara on the top of the head, then said, "Mara, she's the inn's newest employee, so stop treating her like a toy."

Rem nodded firmly. "And nobody dresses me up, ever." After a moment, her serious expression faded. She smiled and added, "But I'd take you up on the house offer. I really do need a place to stay. I know the job offer wasn't a live-in position, but I'm still kinda hoping…"

Once again, she turned her puppy-dog eyes on Yuisu, but now Mara had joined in as well. It wasn't clear whether Mara's two extra pairs of eyes helped or not, but Yuisu's defenses fell just the same.

"Fine, fine. You can stay the night, since you're so small. We can talk about more permanent options tomorrow, after I get some sleep." Yuisu's exhaustion was starting to show on her face and in her speech.

"Thank you, Yuisu! I can already tell you're gonna be a great boss." Rem then turned to Mara and introduced herself, much to Mara's delight. The two small liminals had the same excessive energy and hit it off well, despite Mara's poor first impression.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to meet my girlfriend, Tsuen. She just _loves_ little cute things," Mara said as Yuisu and Lato left the living room, heading toward Lato's guest room.

Lato put a hand on Yuisu's arm. "You know, having a live-in maid could be really good for the inn. For example, you wouldn't have to always be on-call all night."

Yuisu stifled a yawn, then responded, "Yeah, I know that, but I'm not sure about having yet another liminal girl living in the house…"

Lato had barely registered the reply, because she had looked outside and noticed a very beautiful and very green woman approaching from the hot spring. Droplets of water cascaded down her hair and sparkled against her viridescent skin and vibrant purple petals. She was wearing a leaf-like bikini top and a tiny skirt, and it seemed she had thrown them on after exiting the spring without bothering to towel off.

"Speak of the devil…" Yuisu muttered, right before Aluru opened the glass door.

"Ooh, who's this darling dragonewt?" the recently-bathing beauty said as she shuffled inside on her tentacular roots.

Yuisu looked at Lato and gestured at the dripping wet alraune, "Lato, this is Aluru, one of my homestays." Then she cast a serious glare at Aluru and said, "Aluru, Lato's a friend of mine, and she's in town to train our new maids. Don't you dare break her heart."

Aluru placed a hand to her chest and with a wounded expression, she said, "I'd never dream of such a thing."

Yuisu paid her little show no mind and waved to Lato as she turned back toward her own bedroom. "Those interviews wiped me out. I'm going to bed. Seeya in the morning."


	116. Back to Business - Maid Mentoring

" _I don't need to hide my animal ears, because I want to hear your voice!"_

A cheerful pop song broke the early morning silence of a cozy bedroom. It was Yuisu's alarm, telling her that she needed to get up for another day of managing the Mountain Lily Inn.

To mute the noisy phone, she scrambled across the nest-like pile of blankets and pillows that she and Haru called their bed. In the process, she accidentally pulled the sheets with her, revealing the wonderfully toned and curved body of her harpy girlfriend. A flare of arousal shot up in the back of Yuisu's mind, but she ignored it; her 'Yuri-su' side was still pretty satisfied from the night before.

Yuisu had been dead tired when she'd gone to sleep, but Haru climbing into bed had awoken her in the middle of the night. At first, Yuisu had tried to go back to sleep, until Haru snuggled against her in a way that clearly said 'I'm in a mood for sex'. And Yuisu never could abandon Haru in her time of need.

As Yuisu climbed out of bed, a wide yawn proved that she was still a little short on sleep. However, those late-night escapades had been an equally important kind of relaxation.

Yuisu pulled on some panties and a random t-shirt, since she was going to change again after her bath. Then she picked out some clothes for the day and shuffled into the hallway.

The house was quiet, with the only sounds coming from outside: wind in the trees and birds tweeting in the distance. Chione, Haru, and Mara would all be asleep for hours yet, while Tsuen was probably already jogging down to her job at Sports Club Kobold.

Yuisu assumed that her final homestay Aluru was either sunning herself somewhere or still asleep. _But in her own room or a guest's?_ Yuisu wondered briefly.

She stepped into the laundry room and set her clothes on a counter. Then she finally noticed two things about the room: the counters were all sparkling even though Yuisu hadn't gotten around to cleaning them, and there was another pile of folded clothes there, all black and white.

Yesterday's events started to come back to Yuisu. _Oh right, Rem cleaned this room to prove her abilities. It really does look amazing,_ Yuisu thought sleepily. _And those must be Lato's clothes. I wonder what kind of panties she wears, with that tail of hers…_

"Oh, good morning, Yuisu!"

The chipper voice startled Yuisu out of her lewdly wandering thoughts. She spun around to find a cloud of steam billowing out of the bathing room door, and a beautiful vision emerging from it.

It was Lato, but in a way Yuisu had never seen: her astoundingly long snow-white hair was free of its normal braid and it cascaded down her body, nearly to the floor.

"Uh, g'morning," Yuisu replied as she struggled to process the sheer volume of gorgeous locks. She would have felt bad about ogling Lato's body like that, except she could barely see it under the layers of wet white hair. "I guess I never realized how long your hair really is, Lato. It's very impressive and beautiful."

Lato grinned as she walked the rest of the way into the room, droplets of still-warm water falling to the floor with each step. Her cyan-scaled tail wiggled happily, flinging a few more water drops around. "Thank you, Yuisu. Hair this long is a ton of work to maintain, and sometimes I wonder if it's worth the effort, but I still like it."

Yuisu just nodded. She had thought her own shoulder-blade-length hair was pretty long, at least until she met Haru, Iormu, and especially Lato. _Maybe liminals' hair grows faster than humans'?_

While Yuisu was lost in thought, Lato wrapped a towel around her midsection and said, "I'm going to brush and braid it now, before we start training the new hires. Have a good bath."

With that reminder of her responsibilities, Yuisu jolted into motion. "Thanks. Seeya in a bit," she said, then she pulled off her clothes and entered the house's expansive bathing room.

One wall offered several faucets with maneuverable shower heads, with a sitting stool in front of each. The other half of the room was dedicated to a large bathing pool, which was kept full of hot water throughout the day. The room was available to inn guests who wanted a more traditional Japanese bathing experience, but most were content with the Western-style bathrooms in the cabins for washing and the hot spring for relaxing.

Yuisu washed her hair and body at a faucet then relocated and settled down into the pool. For the most part, the hot spring was better for soaking, but the indoor pool was still nice, especially for quiet contemplation. In that peaceful setting, Yuisu started to ponder the rest of the day and how she should train her two new maids.

She wanted to get the new girls educated on all the various duties around the inn, but she also wanted to maximize Lato's time with them. Lato was only in town for two more days and Yuisu wanted to make them count.

Yuisu soaked and planned for ten more minutes, then reluctantly rose from the comfortable water. She still needed to eat breakfast before the maids arrived at 8 and there wasn't much time left.

After quickly drying and brushing her relatively short hair, she got dressed in the sporty jean shorts and tank-top she'd picked out earlier. It didn't look the part of a boss or manager, but the outfit was comfortable and easy to clean in. Perfect for a busy day of mentoring maids.

* * *

Yuisu was in the kitchen gathering ingredients for her breakfast when a voice rang out, nearly startling her into dropping two eggs on the floor.

"Good morning, Boss. Do you mind if I call you that?"

Yuisu turned to find a tiny woman in light blue pajamas sitting on the kitchen table. It was Rem, and her arms and legs were wrapped around a big bowl of dry cereal.

Yuisu felt a pang of guilt for forgetting that Rem had stayed the night. "Oh, good morning, Rem. I guess 'Boss' is fine, though it will take some getting used to. I've never been someone's boss before…"

Rem broke a large piece of cereal in half and stuffed one part in her mouth. As she chewed, she watched Yuisu with a curious, observant expression. There was a strange nervous energy around the little gremlin, like she didn't know what to do with herself.

Yuisu resumed making her breakfast and said, "Do you want anything else with your cereal? Maybe something to drink?"

Rem replied, "Nah, I'm good. Tsuen offered already and poured me some juice."

"Oh, okay." Yuisu blinked as she worked out the timeline in her head, _I woke up about 30 minutes ago, and Tsuen probably left a half hour before that. Has Rem just been sitting there eating cereal for an hour?_

"Just let me know if you need anything," Yuisu added, trying to fill the awkward silence. She already knew how to interact with guests and with homestays, but employee relationships were a new experience for her. "And you're free to use the bath, too."

Rem crunched into another sugary bit of cereal. It seemed she and Tsuen both liked high-energy carbs in the morning. Then she said, "I already did. I've been up since 5. I don't need much sleep."

Yuisu slid her simple veggie omelette onto a plate, then carried it to the table. As she sat down, she said, "Oh, that's fortunate, because I was going to ask if you could be on call at night, maybe alternating with me. The guests don't usually need anything too late, but things do come up occasionally." She lifted a fork of food to her mouth but paused and added, "I'd compensate you for the time, of course."

Rem smiled a warm and genuine smile. "Thanks! This may be premature, but you really do seem like a great boss, Boss. I'm up for the on-call thing, and you should know that despite my size, I can lift pretty heavy stuff and manage on my own."

Yuisu nodded back, "That's good to hear." Then she glanced at the stove to check the time. It was 7:45. "Training day starts soon. Are you going to have enough time to get ready?"

Rem stuffed one last bite of cereal in her mouth and hopped to her feet. "Yup," she said through her crunching teeth. "Jus' gotta get dressed."

Then she grabbed her empty bowl with both hands and leapt off the table. She landed gracefully on the floor, then after a few steps, she made the impressive leap up onto the kitchen counter. It seemed she had cat-like jumping abilities to match her ears. She set the bowl next to the other dirty dishes, likely from Tsuen's breakfast, and hopped back down to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, Rem disappeared around the corner, presumably heading to Mara and Tsuen's room to get changed. Yuisu stared after her, surprised by the tiny gremlin's agility, until she remembered her omelette and resumed eating.

* * *

Anastasya arrived just before 8am, and she wasn't too surprised when Yuisu mentioned that another maid would be training with her. In fact, Sya was relieved that she wouldn't be alone in her new job. At least until she actually met her unusual new coworker.

"Oh, hey, a tiger lady, that's pretty sweet," Rem said as Sya entered the kitchen. Sya was wearing her regal outfit from the day before, so her ears, paws, and tail were clearly visible. Then Rem wiggled her pink triangular ears and said, "I got cat ears too, so we're like distant cousins or somethin'."

Sya eyed the miniature woman with a heavy, unreadable expression. Then she said, "No, I do not believe our genetic lines converge within a meaningful number of generations."

Rem frowned and muttered, "Wow, buzzkill much?" Then she turned to Yuisu and said, "What's on the agenda, Boss? Gonna give us a tour of the grounds? Or show us all your leet cleaning techniques?"

When both Yuisu and Sya looked confused, Rem explained, "Leet is short for 'elite'. It's a gaming thing, apparently. Mara taught me some stuff last night."

"Ah, that makes sense," Yuisu said. She was used to being confused by Mara's constant internet lingo, so this wasn't anything too new. "Actually, I would like to start with a tour of the facility, so to speak. You'll need to know where all the supplies are kept, and which places you'll be expected to keep clean."

Sya and Rem nodded in understanding, so Yuisu started the tour with the room they were standing in. "This is the house kitchen, which is just for resident use, for the most part. But since the guests do see it from time to time, I've asked all the homestay girls to keep it clean. If you do see a mess, feel free to clean it up, or let me know and I'll make the girl responsible do it."

Rem giggled, "Haha, make 'em clean up after themselves. Good move, Yuisu."

Sya looked like she had something to say to that, but she tightened her lips and looked away.

"Next is the entryway and the check-in desk. This is the first thing guests see, and first impressions are important, so let's work to keep it nice." Yuisu explained all the things to maintain in the entryway, then continued the tour, going over the rooms in the main house until they got to the center guest room, which Lato was staying in.

The monochrome-clad dragonewt emerged from her room already mid-apology. "Sorry for the delay, Yuisu, Rem, Sya. My hair was being a pain today. I think I didn't use enough conditioner."

Yuisu shook her head. "Uh, no problem, I was just giving them a tour of the grounds, which you don't really need to be here for."

Lato's copper eyes sparkled. "Oh, I'd like to tag along for that actually, if that's alright."

"Of course. We just covered which rooms belong to the homestay girls, so there's just the storage room left before we move on to the cabins and hot spring."

"This room has been many things over the years, including a small gym and even a bedroom for a couple weeks," Yuisu explained. "Nowadays, it just holds all the extra linens and non-perishable food for the cabins." Then she turned to Rem and said, "We could set aside some space in it for your room, if you'd like."

Rem looked around the room, which was small by normal standards, and said, "Nah, too big and open and bright. Got somewhere cozier, like a closet or crawlspace?"

At that, the constant scowl that Sya had been directing at Rem broke open like a collapsing dam, letting loose a rush of words, "I don't understand why Rem is getting special accommodations, or why she's already chummy with Yuisu. We're both new maids without prior experience, so I thought we would be starting on equal footing…"

Lato and Rem both went stiff and kept their mouths closed. Lato looked to Yuisu, letting her handle the situation.

"Um," Yuisu started. She hadn't properly explained Rem's situation, nor had she realized how much Sya had been bothered by it. She addressed Sya directly and said, "I'm sorry. This was my fault for not explaining better. Rem was looking for a place to stay, so I was _considering_ "—she put extra emphasis on the word—"letting her live here in exchange for being on call at night."

Yuisu smiled and turned to Rem to add, "We still need to sit down and discuss the specifics, so nothing's final yet."

Rem nodded. "Of course." Then after stepping back so she wasn't just looking up Sya's skirt, she peered up at the tiger and said, "And I guess I'm already friendly with her because I stayed the night here last night, with Mara and Tsuen in their room."

Sya's expression softened, making her look her young age. "Oh, okay. I apologize for my unreasonable outburst."

Yuisu waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. In fact, it gave me an idea. Let's head out to the hot spring next."

* * *

As was usual at such an early hour, the hot spring was unoccupied. Yuisu gave the two new employees a quick runthrough of all the things that needed to be maintained, ranging from cleaning the water filters to checking for forgotten belongings in the clothes cubbies. She finished with, "And make sure to wipe up any splashed water you see. I don't want anyone slipping in a puddle and getting hurt."

Before either maid could reply, Yuisu added, "Also, I have a special task for you two, starting right now."

Both women stood up straight and eager, highlighting the huge difference between their heights of 15 inches and nearly 6 feet.

Yuisu finished, "I want you to soak in the hot spring for a while, get to know each other, and unwind a bit."

Rem and Sya blinked in unison, then Rem's blue eyes went wide with delight. "Ooh, that sounds like fun. Doesn't it, Sya?"

Sya was slower to get on board. "Uh, do I have to? I am much calmer than earlier, and I'm sure I'll get to know Rem later on the job."

Yuisu put a kind hand on Sya's shoulder. "This _is_ on the job. You're being paid to relax in a beautiful mountain hot spring. Pretty sweet deal, if I may say so myself."

Sya's little round ears twitched and her eyes darted bashfully to the left. "Alright, Yuisu. I'm not used to public bathing, but I suppose I'll need to be, in order to properly maintain this spring…"

Yuisu grinned and lifted her hand. "Perfect. While you two do that, I'll be meeting with Lato to plan the rest of the day. Seeya in an hour or so."

With that, Lato and Yuisu left through the changing room. They walked the short distance down the wood-plank path to the back porch, where they could sit in the comfy porch chairs and chat.

Back in the changing room, Rem started to strip. Under her grey hoodie and lavender dress, she wore pale blue side-tie panties and a matching camisole bra. The bra looked cute, but wasn't really necessary, given her rather flat chest.

Sya's face flushed red as she started to undress. Under her fancy noblewoman's clothes, she wore simple grey underwear. The bra was strapless to suit her cleavage-baring top, while the only remarkable thing about the panties was how low cut they were to accommodate her tail.

Both women finished undressing and stowed their clothes in separate cubbies. Sya's neatly folded dress filled a cubby over half full, while Rem's doll-sized clothes had been dropped haphazardly on the shelf with tons of room to spare.

Rem scurried from the room, calling, "Come on, Sya. I would like to have you around when I get in, so I don't drown. Being small can be dangerous, you know."

Sya caught sight of a tiny naked butt disappearing around the corner, then followed after. She crossed her arms on the way, shielding her sizable breasts from the cool morning air and possible wandering eyes.

Rem had already crossed the distance to the hot spring and sat down at the edge, her feet barely reaching the water's surface. Then she noticed Sya's shyness and said, "We're both girls, so there's no need to hide your boobs." Rem grinned and added, "Besides, you aren't even hiding that exotic black-and-white-striped bush…"

With a gasp of embarrassment, Sya flicked her tail around her side and covered her crotch with it. Or at least she tried to. Her thin tail didn't cover much, and it actually made the pose appear unintentionally seductive.

Rem just chuckled and said, "Sorry about teasing you. I'll look away while you get into the water." Then she made a show of admiring the scenery of pine trees and moss-covered boulders.

"Thank you…" Sya mumbled as she dipped a fur-covered foot into the hot water. She was used to extreme temperatures, so it didn't take long for her to submerge the rest of her body. Once only her shoulders and head were above water, she addressed Rem, "You mentioned wanting help getting in?"

Rem turned back to face her and nodded. "Yes, please. Can you just put out a hand, err, paw for me to step down on?"

Sya did as instructed, putting a large paw palm-up just above the steaming surface. "Like this?"

"Perfect!" Rem cheered before jumping down a few inches onto the makeshift platform. She quickly sat down on a pink paw pad and dunked her legs in the water. She jolted a bit from the sudden heat, but she seemed okay.

Sya, however, went stiff. She really didn't know what to do with herself while a tiny naked woman sat on her paw. And Rem's wiggling was kind of ticklish too…

Thankfully, Rem got used to the hot water quickly and hopped off Sya's palm. She paddled around at the surface for a moment, looking like a Barbie doll in a bathtub, then started treading water. "I can probably keep this up for a few minutes, then I'll need to find a shallow rock to sit on," she announced.

"Of course," Sya said. She was just glad that there was no more visible nudity. In her noble family, nudity was reserved for the most private of places, and Japan's fascination with public bathing was a bit overwhelming. To distract herself from her slight discomfort, Sya said, "So, Rem, what made you want to be a maid here?"

Rem pondered that for a moment, then said, "I guess I thought it was one of the only jobs that would suit me. I get to stay behind the scenes, helping out and doing whatever needs done, and I get to meet interesting travelers. What about you?"

Sya quickly answered, "I like order. I feel better when everything's in its proper place, and I'm good at organization, so being a maid just made sense." There was a pause so long that it seemed like she was done, then she said, "And I wanted to prove I could do this on my own. Back at home, I was expected to follow all my parents' plans, and my Exchange Program Host… she's nice, but she treats me like a child."

"Better that than a toy…" Rem said, almost too quiet to hear over her arms splashing at the water's surface.

"Pardon? What was that?" Sya asked. She had keen hearing and had heard the cryptic remark, but she wanted to give Rem a chance to elaborate, if desired.

"Nothing," she said hastily. "So you're still in the Exchange Program, huh? I guess you're younger than me after all."

Sya sat up stiffly. "I am seventeen, but I consider my young entrance into the exchange program to be a testament to my maturity."

Rem giggled at the impassioned response and at how it had unintentionally exposed Sya's nipples above the water. "Alright, alright. I meant no offense. As for me, I'm 21, and I, uh, finished my time in the exchange program about six months ago." Then she changed the topic. "What do you do for fun? Got any hobbies?"

The conversation went down that path for a while, branching off into various side topics. Just as they were starting to feel a bit overcooked for being in the hot spring for so long, Yuisu nudged her way through the changing room's rustic wood door.

"Hey, girls, how are you doing? Feeling relaxed?" she asked the two women who were still submerged in the spring.

They both nodded and Sya spoke up, "I feel great now, and I did get to know Rem better."

"Good, because we're going to make the rounds to the cabins now. We'll replenish their snacks, log the purchases, clean the bathrooms, the whole shebang. Come along."

Sya helped Rem climb up from her submerged rock onto dry ground, then carefully stood up herself. Despite feeling slightly more comfortable in the nude, she still covered her body with her large paws as she made her way to the changing room.

Lato was also in the room but, surprisingly, she was partially undressed. She told Yuisu, "If it's alright, I was going to take a dip myself. Come grab me when you need me."

"No problem. The next part of the tour is all me anyway," Yuisu said. She was trying to keep her eyes off Sya and Rem as they got dressed, since it wasn't right for her to ogle her employees. But, she did get a very nice look at a naked Lato. The petite-yet-busty dragonewt cut a very alluring figure as she wrapped her braided hair around her horns to keep it dry.

Even after Lato exited the changing room, Yuisu was lost in thought. The combination of the hot spring and Lato's sexiness brought flashbacks to all the times Yuisu and Haru had gotten intimate there. She remained zoned out until a voice caught her attention.

"Uh, Boss? Are you in there? We're all dressed now, so you can stop staring at the wall."

Yuisu cleared her throat and her head. "Oh, um, of course. Let's head to the cabins."


	117. Back to Business - On the Job

Yuisu had her black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and she was rocking jean shorts and a tank top as she lead the way along the winding mountain path. Her destination was the farthest of the inn's six cabins, which was currently unoccupied.

She unlocked the door with the manager copy of the key and stepped in, then beckoned her two followers in after. The tall and regal tiger-girl Sya stepped in first, with the tiny gremlin Rem skittering in last.

Yuisu gestured around and said, "This cabin's guest checked out earlier today, so we'll have privacy while I teach you. And it's due for cleaning, too."

When the two maids nodded in understanding, Yuisu said, "Let's start with the kitchen first, then we'll work our way to the bathroom and the two bedrooms." Then she started explaining the many details that went into cleaning a cabin kitchen, from the obvious tasks like mopping the floor to the less apparent ones like checking the sink drain for clogs or foul odors.

Yuisu had learned all those chores through necessity, and at first she didn't have a good system for handling them. But now, after six months of business, she had several strategies for hitting all the necessary tasks in an efficient order.

She was halfway through explaining the food and drink offerings, including which snacks were free and which had to be purchased, when Sya raised a wide paw.

"Um, Yuisu? I apologize for the interruption," she started demurely, "but I'm having trouble focusing and taking notes… because I am getting rather hungry."

"Oh!" Yuisu gasped as she noticed the time. According to the clock on the stove, it was past noon already. She had tuned out her own hunger and had lost track of the time. On busy days when she had to manage the entire inn alone, she often put off meals until after the work was done, but that wasn't the right way to be teaching the new employees.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have scheduled a lunch break, but for now we can eat some of these pre-packaged snacks. Have whatever you want, it's on me."

Sya's lip quivered as she tried to remain restrained, but Rem was straight up salivating. The little gremlin climbed right into the pantry and rooted around for a choice snack.

After a moment, everyone had picked out something to eat. Sya settled on a bag of beef jerky, while Rem nibbled her way through a bag of colorful gummy worms. Yuisu was partial to rice snacks, so she unwrapped a package of crackers and dug in.

"Thanks for the food, Boss," Rem said cheerfully, after swallowing a mouthful of green gummy candy.

"No problem. I actually buy all these snacks from the convenience store I used to work at. I kept up a friendly relationship with my old boss, so he gives me a good deal on bulk purchases. He even delivers it for free, once a week." She bit into a crunchy rice cracker, then added, "If the inn runs out of something faster than that, I can pay for delivery, or drive down to town to pick it up myself."

Sya nodded and said, "My mother loves to say that it pays to forge good relationships with others, and she isn't wrong. Though her idea of a good relationship involves more intimidation than I'd like."

Yuisu raised an eyebrow at the unexpected peek into Sya's home life. "Oh, really?"

Sya slouched a bit and chomped into a chunk of meat, her intimidating teeth glistening. After she finished chewing, she said, "Yes, my family does tend to lord their power over others, both physically and financially." Given her sad demeanor and body language, Sya didn't seem to agree with that approach, and it was a tense subject for her.

Yuisu turned to see what Rem was up to, since she had been surprisingly quiet. She found Rem sitting on the kitchen table, eating gummy worms with both hands. Just like at breakfast, she was alert and observant, but not very talkative. _Is it because she doesn't want to talk with her mouth full? Or is there some other reason she acts so different when she eats?_ Yuisu wondered.

Before Yuisu could puzzle out an answer to her questions, Rem leapt to her feet, planting her legs in a wide stance. "Alright! That was great, and I should be all energized up if we need any gremlin magic today."

"Uh, sure," Yuisu said, still unsure what exactly Rem's magic was capable of. "For now, let's record these snacks on the clipboard so we know to replenish them, then move to cleaning the bathroom."

* * *

Fully preparing that cabin for new guests took another hour, and paying visits to the other five cabins used up the rest of the afternoon. Around 5pm, Yuisu announced, "There'll always be more I can show you, but I've decided to call it a day here. I want you two well-rested and bright-eyed tomorrow, since you'll be doing maid training with Lato."

That reasoning was all true, but Yuisu also wanted the evening off for another reason: to spend it with Haru. Their time together had been far too scarce lately, so Yuisu was taking action to keep their relationship healthy. However, Yuisu was torn between going out on a date or staying inside. She thought, _Both options have their own appeal. Maybe I'll let Haru decide._

But before that, Haru had to get home from work at the butcher shop. Yuisu waited at the front desk and found herself feeling a bit like a dog waiting for her master to come home. That thought sent her mind wandering in an unusual direction.

 _I haven't worn those ears I got at ComicMon in a while_ … she thought, picturing herself in her black dog-like ears. In her imagination, she was kneeling on the floor and peering upward at Haru. Other than her costume ears and tail, Yuisu was naked, while Haru was only wearing some skimpy lingerie.

The real and fully clothed Haru landed on the front porch and stepped inside to find Yuisu zoned out at the front desk. Her mouth was open and drooling, and her lewd facial expression made very clear where her mind was.

"Yuri-su? You know you shouldn't 'porn out' like that here. What if a customer saw you like that?"

Yuisu blinked herself back to reality, then started to say, "I guess I'd ask 'em if they—"

Haru stepped forward in a flash and grabbed Yuisu's chin with a fluffy wing. "And don't say you'd invite them to a threesome."

Yuisu trailed off with no more comment. Haru seizing control like that actually played right into the fantasy Yuisu had just been imagining.

Haru chuckled in her low, sweet voice and shook her head. She really loved Yuisu, perversion and all. Then she let go of Yuisu's chin and said, "So how was your day? Got some good maid training in?"

Yuisu nodded and stood from the desk to give Haru a proper hug to welcome her home. "Yeah, it was good. Sya and Rem are getting along pretty well and I think they'll both bring a lot to the Inn."

Haru squeezed Yuisu back with surprising force, then said, "You know, I was a little wary of Sya at first, as a competitor. 'There's only room in this house for one fluffy white predator', and all that."

Yuisu leaned backward in the hug and looked up to meet Haru's eyes. "What about now?"

Haru grinned. "I realized pretty quick that she's just a kid, and a good one at that. I'm not worried about her stealing you away or anything."

With a teasing smile, Yuisu said, "I dunno… You know I've got a thing for girls with furry ears. How are you going to prove you're still the girl for me?"

Haru smiled confidently and said, "Oh, I have my ways," then she swept Yuisu from her feet into a princess carry. Easily holding Yuisu's weight in her wings, Haru started for their bedroom. As she pushed the door open with a shoulder, she whispered, "Let me guess… you want to wear your dog ears tonight?"

Yuisu's green eyes lit up playfully. "Oh, Haru, you really _do_ love me!

* * *

The second day of Sya and Rem's training started at 8am, but Yuisu was nowhere to be found. Lato shrugged it off, saying, "That's fine. Today is just going to be maid training anyway, which Yuisu wouldn't be much help with."

Then the smiling dragonewt leaned forward conspiratorially and said, "Yuisu may have been doing all the maid-work around here, but she's never been a proper maid. That requires special training, like what I'm going to show you today."

Sya nodded knowingly. Thanks to her noble upbringing, Sya had seen maids in action many times. They were living embodiments of grace and humility, working in the background to keep everything running smoothly.

Rem had no such upbringing. She raised an eyebrow at Lato and said, "Like what?"

Lato knelt down, which inadvertently gave Rem an eyeful of black and white lace panties. "Like how to interact with customers while appearing maid-like, to meet their expectations." Then Lato giggled and added, "I've also got some 'secret maid techniques' to teach you today."

Rem averted her eyes from the unanticipated upskirt, then said, "Really? I think you're overselling this a bit, Lato."

Lato stood and bounded on scaled feet to the kitchen counter. "Alright, maybe this will change your mind." She intentionally splashed some water on the countertop, making sure everyone had seen the mess it made, then did a flourish with her other hand. The elaborate motion ended with a cute curtsey and a broad smile.

"Okay…" Rem said skeptically. "What was all that for?"

Sya was the one to answer. "While we were distracted by her curtsey, she wiped up the spilled water, and even hid the rag she used. I barely even caught it, and I was watching for it."

"Yep!" Lato said, revealing a rag from behind her back. "That technique lets you clean up messes in plain sight, keeping a pristine reputation."

Rem begrudgingly nodded. "Alright, I admit that was impressive. I'd like to learn that."

"Well you came to the right teacher. They don't call me the #1 Maid-Dragonewt for nothing."

Sya had a notepad out and was taking notes, but Rem snarkily muttered, "You're probably the only dragon in all of Japan working as a maid…"

For the next several hours, Lato tutored the new maids, teaching them how to act the part and how to carry themselves gracefully. Sya took to the lessons very well, perhaps due to the etiquette training she'd already received when she was younger.

Rem had a much harder time, and it wasn't just an attention span issue. She was simply no good at putting on an act, even one as simple as a helpful servant. She only knew how to be herself, even when that wasn't what the situation called for.

After Rem's latest roleplaying attempt, Lato closed her eyes and shook her head, sending her long braid swaying. "No, not like that, Rem. Just pretend you're a loyal maid, serving a master."

"But you said that I'm cleaning up after a snot-nosed kid. I can't bring myself to treat a brat like that with respect. You gotta show 'em who's boss, or else they'll fling you around like a toy."

Lato sighed and gave up. "Whatever, maybe you'll pick it up later, or maybe not. In any case, let Sya handle interactions with kids or troublesome adults for now. Rem, you can talk to older people who you actually respect."

Rem nodded energetically. "I can do that. I really do like to help people, I'm just no good with jerks, since they don't seem to like to be called that to their face."

Sya rolled her big blue eyes but kept her tongue still. Unlike Rem, Sya had a great deal of self-restraint.

Suddenly, Lato clapped her cyan-scaled hands together and announced, "I think that's good for today. You've both come a long way and learned all the basics you'll need to begin working for real, which is where the real learning occurs. Keep striving to improve and you'll be excellent maids soon!"

Rem and Sya bowed and thanked Lato for her instruction. Then the two junior maids decided to round out their day with a dip in the hot spring while the dragonewt scampered off to tell Yuisu about the day's results.

Yuisu was at the front desk, poring over paperwork involving the new hires. She paused to receive Lato's report, which was delivered quickly and concisely. As soon as Lato was done recapping the day, the white-haired beauty vanished from sight.

"Huh," Yuisu mumbled as she returned to the forms, "She must have somewhere to be. It _is_ her vacation, after all."

* * *

The next morning, Lato checked out of her room and got ready to head home to the Zoic Inn. She stood by the front door with her strikingly black and white luggage, waiting to say goodbye to Yuisu.

Yuisu pulled her into a hug and said, "Thank you so much for the help with the maids."

Lato shook her head. "No, thank _you_. I really needed some tail, after all."

Yuisu blinked in confusion, trying to piece together what Lato had said.

Lato elaborated, "Remember my original phone call, how I was asking about lesbian liminals? I came here to hook up!" A dreamy look settled on her face and she added, "That Aluru, she's no Iormu, but she was _great_ in bed every single night. I've successfully burned off all the stress that built up from being head maid."

Yuisu hadn't noticed that Lato and Aluru had been sleeping together, apparently every night of Lato's stay. _I guess it makes sense that an experienced maid would be so discreet,_ she thought. Then Yuisu tried really hard to _not_ imagine Lato and Aluru getting it on. She failed spectacularly.

Shortly after Lato's cab left, a modest silver car pulled into the driveway. A familiar striped-fur leg emerged from the passenger side, but Sya was prevented from fully exiting the vehicle by a sudden hug.

"Be safe today, Sya. Don't go licking your paws while working with cleaning chemicals, okay?" said a motherly voice.

Sya groaned and tried to pull away from the brown-haired older woman. "Ugh, I know that. I'll be fine, Miss Amano. Let me go to work. I don't want to be late."

With that, Sya pulled away from her coddling host and stomped up to the the inn's front door. She smoothed her clothes and adjusted her thin-framed glasses, then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Yuisu was at the front desk, lost in a wild daydream, but the bell over the door pulled her back to reality. "Oh, good morning, Sya," she said, trying to hide her flushed cheeks and drool-slick lips.

"Good morning, Yuisu," Sya said respectfully. "I assume Rem is already here?"

Yuisu nodded. "Yeah, though she and Mara were up late building a little apartment in the boiler room. There were a bunch of unused shelves in there, and it seems she likes the dim stuffiness of it."

"I prefer words like 'cozy' and 'snug', but you've got the gist of it," came a small voice. Rem had rounded the corner and stood in the hallway from the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for work.

"Good morning, Rem," Yuisu said with a smile. Something about the little cat-eared woman always lightened the mood.

"Morning, Boss! Thanks again for letting me have that boiler room. Mara and I aren't even done yet and it's already the best house I've ever lived in."

Yuisu shook her head. "No problem."

Then she looked from Rem to Sya and said, "Now if you're both ready, you can start your first official day as maids. I've got a task list here, and you're free to split up the work however you want. Time sensitive stuff is at the top." With that, she handed Sya a piece of paper with about 30 notes on it, including both specific tasks and reactionary things like 'respond to any guest issues'.

"Come to me if you run into any trouble, but I think you two will be fine."

Sya bowed slightly and Rem snapped an exaggerated salute, then the two fledgling maids set off on their first real day of work.

* * *

As Yuisu had said, the two made a good team. Sya was highly meticulous and organized while Rem was eager and quick to take action in response to problems. Sya could be a bit of a perfectionist, but Rem wanted timely results and kept Sya from getting too lost in the details.

A tiny pair of pink ears stuck out from a bundle of plastic packages that was slowly making its way along the stone-lined trail. Rem was somewhere inside, carrying a hefty load of snacks from the main house to one of the cabins. Her slow pace seemed to be caused by a lack of vision rather than too much weight.

Sya saw the strange sight and shook her head in disbelief. She caught up in a few long strides, then said, "What are you doing, Rem?"

The ball of potato chips and candy responded, "The kids in cabin four nearly depleted their snacks. I wanted to get 'em refilled ASAP, so they can buy even more. I only have three more trips to go."

Sya simply said, "Your heart's in the right place, but that is the most inefficient thing I've ever seen. How about I do this and you go clean the hot spring changing room instead? You're awesome at that."

The snack-blob moved in a way that looked like a nod, so Sya carefully grabbed the packages. They amounted to barely more than a handful for her large paws.

Free of her cumbersome load, Rem said, "Thanks. The rest of the snacks are already in a pile in the storage room."

Sya nodded and smiled as the hyperactive gremlin sped off toward the hot spring. "Perfect. Thank you, Rem."

Rem arrived at the hot spring to find the changing room already occupied. She apologized and started to back out of the room, but a voice stopped her.

"No, it's fine, dear. I don't mind being seen." It was Aluru, already fully undressed and just stowing the skimpy things she called clothes in a cubby. Her massive purple flower was in full bloom, with her humanoid curves on full display above it.

Rem stepped back into the changing room, pulling the rough wood door closed behind her. Rem knew of Aluru, and all the other permanent residents, but she had never really talked to the alraune before. "Alright. Once you're done in here, I'm going to clean up a bit."

A bright green vine darted forward along the ground, then gently lifted Rem's chin so Aluru could get a better look at her face. "You're a cutie. It's a pity you're working or I'd invite you bathe with me," Aluru said in a breathy whisper. Then the vine withdrew and Aluru waved a viridescent hand as she slipped out the other door into the hot spring area.

Rem stood there for several more seconds, still processing the blatant way she'd just been hit on, and by a woman, no less. Due mostly to her tiny size, people didn't usually treat her as an adult, much less a potential romantic partner. As she tried to get back to work, she thought, _Even_ he _never came onto me like that…_

* * *

Not long after Rem finished her cleaning and left the changing room, another liminal clumsily opened the door and entered. She had flowing pink hair with two dark horns arching backwards. She wore a short yellow skirt, a blue tube-top, and a cute purple ribbon around her waist. But more noticeable than all of that, she had plum-colored wings for arms, talon-like feet, and a scaly tail that ended in a spade shape.

[Image: Fere the Wyvern: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-89 ]

She was a wyvern, a dragon-like liminal species capable of flight. She was a guest of the inn, staying alone in one of the cabin rooms. In fact, she had carried a bottle of sake from her cabin to the hot spring, tucked under one wing.

She undressed and exited the changing room then quickly noticed a very green woman in the water.

"Hello there," the new arrival called out. She was a very friendly person who hit it off with most of the people she met on her travels.

Aluru smiled back. "Hello! You're welcome to join me, miss. My name's Aluru."

"I'm Fere," the wyvern replied as she stepped into the steaming spring. Her skin barely registered the heat and she quickly settled in. Then she awkwardly held up a bottle with her claws. "Would you like some of my sake? I bought it after I heard that drinking sake in hot springs is a Japanese tradition."

"I'd love some," Aluru said with a grin as she slid closer to the cute tourist. She had noticed Fere's difficulty handling the large bottle, so she cleverly added, "It's also Japanese tradition to pour another's drink. May I pour yours?"

Fere blushed and accepted the suave proposal, until she realized a problem. She lightly bopped herself on the head with one wing and said, "Oops, I didn't get any of those little wooden cups!"

Aluru was ready with a solution. "I don't mind sharing straight from the bottle if you don't."

Fere agreed and it wasn't long before both women were beyond tipsy. They drank and talked for hours about everything from Aluru's wild past to Fere's travels around the world. At some point they wandered out of the hot spring to a grassy clearing Aluru liked.

That was where they woke up the next morning, surrounded by additional sake bottles that had been retrieved from Fere's cabin. Fere's clothes were also scattered about on the grass, but she couldn't remember doing anything sexual.

[Image: Fere in the morning: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-90 ]

She covered her voluptuous chest with a wing and nudged her plant companion awake. "Hey. Hey, Aluru. Did we do anything, uh, sexy, last night?"

Aluru rolled over and groggily said, "Nah, even when you were drunk, you insisted you were straight." The alraune was also topless, but she didn't bother to cover up.

Fere's golden-yellow eyes sparkled. "Good. I was worried that I had forgotten part of last night, and it made me sad. I had so much fun hanging out with you, and I don't want to forget any of it."

Aluru nodded emphatically, then stopped abruptly when the motion triggered a headache. She tried to ignore her hangover and said, "I had a blast too. Your stories were great, and you're so easy to talk to, Fere." To herself, Aluru continued, _It was really nice just talking to someone for once, not trying to get anything from them…_

As Fere painstakingly fastened her blue tube top, she asked, "Same time tonight?"

"Hell yeah, " Aluru replied without a second of hesitation. She had been with dozens of girls, and called a few of them her girlfriend, but she couldn't remember the last time she'd had an honest to goodness _friend._


	118. The Mountain - The Quake

It was just before 1AM when it happened. It started softly, barely more than a tremble in the soil, accompanied by a faint rumble like distant thunder.

But then the vibrations grew and grew until the very walls of the Mountain Lily Inn shook with the earth's fury. In the main house's kitchen, glassware clattered and cracked in the cabinets. Out in the large cabin, an illuminated lamp toppled from a table and shattered. Its lightbulb exploded with a loud _POP!_

In the Inn's many bedrooms, guests and residents were startled awake to find themselves in the middle of a serious earthquake. Well, in _most_ bedrooms. More than one couple had already been awake and making love, and in one case, the earthquake's minute-long tremors went entirely unnoticed.

Yuisu and Haru had been among the conscious when the earthquake hit, and as soon as it stopped, Yuisu sprang into action. Having lived in Japan her whole life, she had experienced earthquakes before, but she knew some of the inn's visitors had not. She needed to get to her guests, ensure their safety, and provide comfort as needed.

"Haru, toss me my panties," Yuisu said, already pulling a t-shirt on over a hastily donned sports bra, chosen because it didn't have any fiddly fasteners to slow her down.

Haru did as asked and Yuisu finished getting dressed in a hurry. The adrenaline pumping through her veins eclipsed most of her body's unsatisfied arousal and uncomfortable dampness. She forced herself to ignore the rest.

"Do you need help? What can I do?" Haru asked. She pulled on her own clothes at a much more cumbersome pace, cursing her lack of hands.

Yuisu turned around at the bedroom door and firmly said, "Check on the other girls in the house. Get everyone outside and away from the buildings in case another one hits. Rem and I will handle the cabins."

Haru nodded sharply and had to resist the urge to salute after that impressive show of leadership. _Old habits die hard,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

"Rem! Rem, are you okay?" Yuisu called into the dark boiler room as she fumbled for the light switch. When she finally found it, she wasn't prepared for what the light revealed.

Rem's handmade 'apartment' had once looked like an elaborate dollhouse, suspended in the air of the boiler room. Now it was destroyed, with the majority of it in a pile of rubble on the floor, nearly five feet below where it had been. The two shelves that had served as its foundation and second floor had collapsed entirely.

The only thing left up was the 3rd-floor bedroom. That addition had been fastened to the corner and ceiling with Mara's remarkably sticky webbing, which could now claim the title of 'earthquake proof'. In the back of Yuisu's mind, she worried that it might go to Mara's head.

But there were more important things to worry about than the little arachne's ego. "Oh god, Rem, are you in there? Please say you're okay."

"I'm alright," came a small voice from the little suspended bedroom. A collapsed wall tumbled out of the way and revealed Rem inside, clinging to the top of a large jewelry box. She let go and crawled forward, but she froze when she looked down and saw that the rest of her apartment was missing. After a second, she said, "Damn. That sucks. At least me and my jewelry box are safe."

Yuisu smiled. "Yeah, your safety is what's important. Now I hate to ask you this after what you just went through, but can you help me check on the guests?"

Rem's shaken state vanished in an instant and she snapped to attention. "You got it, Boss. Together, or split up?"

Yuisu wanted to get to all the guests as soon as possible, so she answered, "Split up. But be careful. They're probably pretty frazzled and might not see you in the dark."

Rem clapped her hands together and when she pulled them apart there was a floating ball of light between them. "How about this? Should help them see me."

Yuisu blinked, both at the sudden brightness and in surprise at the gremlin magic. She said, "Yeah, that's great. I'll start at the far cabin if you want to start at the closest. Tell everyone to gather outside by the first fork in the path."

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, every permanent and temporary resident of the inn had gathered outside on the stone-lined pathway between the house and the large cabin. Yuisu held a flashlight and pointed it at herself so everyone could see her. Rem was sitting on Yuisu's shoulder where she wouldn't get crushed underfoot in the darkness.

"I apologize for the inconvenience of all this, but I wanted to make sure everyone was safe, and make sure we'd be far from any collapsing buildings if another bigger quake followed," Yuisu announced.

Around her in the dim light, a few human faces and many more liminal ones nodded. They understood the precautions, and no one was upset at Yuisu for the disruption. One human couple looked rather annoyed, but that was due the specific way their honeymoon intimacy had been interrupted.

Rem leaned in to Yuisu's ear and whispered, "I _said_ I was sorry. I didn't mean to startle him into going off inside her. You'd think after lasting through an earthquake, he could handle a knock at the bedroom door…"

Yuisu shushed the tiny woman and said, "Not right now."

Grumbling to herself, Rem continued, "Besides, haven't they heard of condoms or the pill?"

Yuisu cast a stern eye on Rem and said, "You need to drop that topic, Rem."

Then she turned back to the gathered crowd and said, "I checked the news and no more quakes or aftershocks are expected. You can now return to your beds. See me in the morning to file insurance claims for any damaged belongings. Or call me if you need anything more urgent than that."

Then Yuisu bowed deeply, forcing Rem to hop down from her shoulder. "Sorry again, and goodnight."

As the guests shuffled off to their cabins and Rem and the homestays went back into the house, Yuisu stayed behind. She caught the newlyweds' attention and pulled them aside.

"I'm so very sorry about what happened. First thing in the morning, I can arrange a visit to the clinic to get a morning-after pill. I'll foot the bill," she said in a hushed whisper, trying to keep the conversation appropriately private.

Surprisingly, the woman shook her head. "No, that's fine. We've been thinking about trying for a kid anyway."

The man put his arm around her shoulders and added, "And if she conceives, this would make a great story someday."

The woman elbowed her husband in the side at that remark, but she was smiling broadly. The young couple's annoyance was entirely gone and they had switched to planning for their new future. "Goodnight, Yuisu," she said as she started away.

Yuisu bid them goodnight and turned to head back to her own bed, but before she got far she overheard the woman whisper, "Want to try again and double our chances?"

* * *

The next morning was surprisingly calm. No one was hurt beyond their disrupted sleep schedules and the only material losses were some glassware, a lamp, and Rem's shelves. Yuisu filled out an insurance claim for them, but given the low monetary value, she wasn't sure it would be worth the hassle to submit.

Her bigger concern was whether the earthquake had damaged anything in less visible ways. Once Sya arrived for her shift, Yuisu set her on a meticulous review of the Inn and its cabins.

Sya was born for tasks like that. She made a detailed checklist of things that should be checked, such as plumbing, door frames, and load-bearing walls, and she iterated and expanded on it throughout the day as she visited the cabins. Meanwhile, Rem performed all the maid duties, zipping around with her impressive energy. Yuisu, on the other hand, had a task of her own to do.

Yuisu got dressed in a t-shirt and long pants, put on sunscreen, then filled a backpack with snacks, water, and a variety of tools. She needed to check whether the quake had damaged the property's driveway or fence line, or caused any unsafe landslides.

As she pulled on her hiking boots at the front door, Haru sat down beside her and said, "Do you want to split up and cover more ground?"

Yuisu gave her laces another tug to make sure they were tight, then stood up. "Nah, I could use your keen eyes with me. You can circle above and cover a bit more ground, though. Sound good?

"Yep!" Haru said cheerfully. This task reminded her of the time she and Yuisu had repaired the fences two winters ago, back when they barely knew each other. She hopped to her feet and flung open the front door. Then she gestured with her huge white-feathered wing and said, "After you, miss Yuisu."

Yuisu gave a puzzled smile. She didn't mind the old 'miss Yuisu' thing, but she never could predict when Haru would use it. _Maybe it's when she's feeling nostalgic?_ she wondered. _I guess this_ is _a lot like that time we went out in the snow to fix the fence._

Yuisu stepped up to the door, but didn't go through yet. She pulled Haru into a tight hug and said, "It's really been great, the last year and a half, hasn't it?"

Haru returned the hug, squeezing Yuisu almost too hard, and said, "Yeah, but let's get this show on the road. We can reminisce later, in private."

Haru knew exactly how to get Yuisu motivated. Yuisu pulled out of the hug and strode out into the sun, eager for the task ahead.

* * *

The sweep of the property was worthwhile and uncovered a few things. The fence had a bit of minor damage, but most of it could have been older and unrelated to the quake. The driveway and other infrastructure was thankfully entirely unharmed. All in all, there were only two major changes to the property: the old dead tree that Haru and Chione used as a flight landmark had finally fallen over, and something had changed with the hot spring.

The hot spring's surface construction was all fine, but a shift deep in the earth caused the water flow to nearly double in volume. The rushing hot water increased the temperature of the spring a bit, and a lot of water was being wasted through the overflow.

For the short term, Yuisu put up a sign warning guests that the spring was hotter than normal. Then she roped off the deep end of the crescent shaped pool, where the spout was located, to keep people out of the hottest part.

Next, since Haru had the whole day off, Yuisu and Haru drove down to town for some errands and some investigation.

As Yuisu's red pickup truck pulled into a massive parking lot, Haru said, "Why are we here again?"

Yuisu put the trusty little truck into park and answered, "Because the media hasn't said anything about that earthquake. I want to find out which regions were affected."

"And someone at the university can tell you that?" Haru asked, her head questioningly tilted nearly 90 degrees.

Yuisu nodded. "I'm pretty sure they have some seismology equipment here, and even if they don't, they're networked with dozens of other universities. _Someone_ here can help us."

An hour later, Yuisu slumped back into the driver's seat. The university had been far less useful than she'd hoped. "Ugh, want to get something to eat? This whole earthquake thing is wearing me out."

Haru slid into the passenger side. "Sure," she said, "How about the little noodle place?"

After a short drive, Haru and Yuisu were seated at the bar in a tiny noodle shop. Yuisu practically dove into her bowl of ramen, but Haru seemed lost in thought.

After a moment, Haru said, "I'm no expert in earthquakes, or anything ground related for that matter, but it seems weird that the earthquake only affected the inn. That professor said that they barely detected anything down here in Okayado."

Yuisu paused her satisfied slurping and said, "Yeah, it is very strange. A quake that strong in the mountains is rare already, but not affecting Okayado is just confusing. Maybe it was just our mountain?"

"Excuse me," a quiet voice said from behind them. Haru and Yuisu turned to find an old woman seated at a table with her own bowl of ramen. The woman had pure white hair and a weathered and kind face. She wore a very traditional kimono despite the summer heat. She leaned closer and said, "Sorry for being nosy, but I think I know what happened."

"Oh?" Yuisu said. She was open to any explanation she could get at that point.

The woman nodded confidently. "Oh yes. A quake on a single mountain can only mean one thing: the mountain's spirit has awakened."

"Uh," Yuisu started. Maybe she wasn't open to _any_ explanation after all. "What do you mean?" she asked skeptically.

The woman simply said, "Almost every mountain has a spirit, a god that dwells within it and protects it. If yours has awoken, you should make sure you don't do anything to anger it. And put up some offerings, if you've got a shrine on the mountain."

The old woman got up to leave and Yuisu politely thanked her for the advice. Yuisu didn't really believe in mountain spirits, and she didn't want to make such a superstitious leap while there were still possible scientific explanations for the localized earthquake.

"Maybe I'll look for a hot spring expert next," Yuisu thought aloud. "That feels like our best lead, considering the change to the spring's flow. Though that seems more like a symptom than the actual cause…"

"There's definitely no shrine on the mountain," Haru suddenly said, after swallowing a bite that was more meat than noodles.

"What?" Yuisu asked. She didn't see how that was related to what she'd been saying.

"I've flown all over the mountain, even outside your property, and there's no shrine on it," Haru explained. It seemed she'd been lost in thoughts of her own, and Haru had given the old woman's story more consideration than Yuisu had.

"And? What's it matter? It's not like mountain gods actually exist. That's just old Japanese folklore."

Haru raised one eyebrow and cast a smug look Yuisu's way. "And what about harpies and centaurs and gremlins? They were 'just folklore' until a few years ago."

Yuisu finished the last of her noodles and pushed the bowl away. "Fair point. I guess I'll believe it when I see it."

Haru nodded appreciatively. "That's a good level of skepticism. Don't believe everything you're told, but trust your own senses."

Yuisu paid for the noodle bowls, including the extra servings of meat for Haru, and pocketed the receipt to expense later. Then the couple returned to Yuisu's truck. They had the windows down as they drove home, enjoying the warm and calm weather.

It seemed the wildlife was enjoying the weather as well, since Yuisu had to stop the truck for a deer in the road and again for a rabbit on the driveway.

While Yuisu waited for the rabbit to get out of the way, she said, "I bet the quake was extra scary to burrowing animals. Being underground during that would be intense, and dangerous." She couldn't help but imagine a dirt-lined burrow collapsing in on her and she shivered at the thought.

All Haru's predatory senses were honed in on the rabbit and she barely registered Yuisu's remark. Only once the rabbit had disappeared into the bushes did Haru come back to reality.

She turned to Yuisu and asked, "Deer or rabbit tonight?"

"Huh?" Yuisu asked as the truck rumbled up the hill.

"I'm really in a mood to hunt, so do you want venison or rabbit meat for dinner tonight? Or maybe boar, if I find one."

"Uh, I guess I don't have a preference," Yuisu said. Then after a moment, she added, "As long as you deliver that 'reminiscing in private' that you promised earlier…"

Haru knew exactly what Yuisu meant, but she teasingly said, "Deer it is. It'll be just like our first meeting, when I brought you a fawn!" She didn't mention that she had 'brought' it by crashing in through the sliding glass door.

Yuisu cringed. "No thanks. Watching you kill that cute deer nearly traumatized me. Whatever you catch tonight, please butcher it _before_ showing me."

Haru nodded distractedly. Her wings were itching to take flight and her predatory urge was in overdrive. The second the truck came to a stop, she launched out the door and into the air. She called down, "Seeya in a couple hours, Yuisu! Love you!" Then she disappeared over the trees.

Yuisu chuckled at how eager Haru was, then thought to herself, _I wonder if these hunting moods correspond to her mating seasons at all… She's very supportive of my higher sex drive, but when she's in mating season, even_ I _can barely keep up with her._ Grinning lewdly, she muttered aloud, "I can't wait."


	119. The Mountain - Under the Surface

Yuisu sat at the Inn's front desk with a phone to her ear, but the person on the line wasn't a customer. It was a scientist, and she had leveraged her entire social network to find one who had right skill set and was willing to help. She'd asked around for days and had started to lose hope when a lead came from an unexpected source: Mimi.

It turned out that a good friend of Mimi's, an oni teacher named Rohe, knew a geologist who specialized in geothermal energy. He normally worked with geothermal power plants, but there was some overlap between that and recreational hot springs.

"So you don't think the spring output will change again?" Yuisu asked hopefully.

"Probably not," the man answered in his surprisingly youthful voice. "Quakes shift things around sometimes, but other than that, hydrogeological features are quite stable. You've heard of Yellowstone's Old Faithful, I assume?"

"Yeah. Doesn't it erupt every hour exactly?"

"Well, every 45 to 125 minutes actually, but the point still stands. I can't know for sure without a lot more measurements, but I think your spring will maintain its new volume for the foreseeable future. You should look into diverting off that excess flow, though. It's a bit dangerous at that temp."

Yuisu nodded in agreement, then she realized he couldn't see it over the phone and blushed in embarrassment. At least he couldn't see that either. She said, "Definitely. That's my plan now that I understand the situation. Thank you so very much for your help, Kaito."

"No problem. Happy to help a friend of a friend. Err, maybe I need another 'of a friend' in there." Kaito had an awkward-yet-charming honesty about him that made him easy to like.

Yuisu giggled and said, "Yeah, I haven't actually met Rohe yet, but I'm sure I'll run into her eventually. It's a small town."

After a heavy pause, Kaito said, "If you do see her, say hello for me."

"Sure thi—" Yuisu started.

Kaito blurted, "And tell her that I'm sorry. She'll know what about."

"Uh, okay. Will do. Thanks again, and goodbye," Yuisu said. As she hung up, she wondered what could have happened between Kaito and Rohe.

* * *

"Alright, Haru, here's my plan," Yuisu said as she unfurled a blueprint on the kitchen table. One corner was occupied by the familiar shape of the inn's hot spring, its outline traced from the original plans used in its construction. The rest of the blueprint was new and unfamiliar.

Haru swept her gaze over the paper, but she wasn't sure what it all meant. There were boxes and a big jellybean shape and some paths, but she couldn't make any more sense of it than that. "What is it?" she asked.

Yuisu beamed from ear to ear, but her eyes had dark bags under them. She hadn't gotten enough sleep the last few days while she worked on this project. "It's our new day-visitor area, complete with a picnic area and its own hot spring pool to make use of our increased water flow! Of course, we'll also need to expand the parking lot to hold the visitors' cars."

With that new context, Haru gave the plans another look. The jellybean shape must have been the new hot spring pool and the boxy thing next to it was a large two-part changing room with a different entrance and exit for each half. She followed the sketched pathway to a group of three squares representing picnic tables in a meadow, then onward to the extended parking lot and the inn's front porch.

Haru blinked a few times, then looked up at Yuisu. "Wow. This is quite the project. I assume Korbin is helping fund this?"

Yuisu shook her head. "Nope. Thanks to that rush of business this summer, we have enough money to pay for most of it, with a small loan for the rest. I already got approved at the bank, and I'll make it back pretty quick with the new income. Also, I figure I can do a lot of the construction myself to save money." She smiled happily, but there was an undeniable nervous edge to the way she was acting.

Haru stood and stepped up behind Yuisu, then wrapped her in a feathery hug. With her head resting on Yuisu's shoulder, Haru quietly said, "Yuisu, baby…"

Yuisu wasn't sure what Haru was up to. "What?" she asked.

Haru snuggled against Yuisu's neck and said, "It's an awesome plan, but I think you're taking too much on by yourself. You're running yourself ragged."

"It's not too much," Yuisu contested. "The maids have been handling everything with the inn so I have a lot of free—"

Haru cut in. "You're so used to being frantically busy that when you finally got a break, you filled it with even more work. You should take it easy, or at least let me help."

Yuisu turned her head to look into Haru's eyes. Those golden eyes stared back, full of love and concern. Yuisu contemplated for a moment, then she pulled out of the backwards hug and gave Haru a warm kiss.

"Thank you, Haru. I'd love your help. My original plan was to finish the whole addition in a month with just me and the contractor, Mister Satoru. He's the same guy that helped last time." She looked down at the floor, ashamed. "But that seems impossible now that I think about it… I just got carried away, I guess."

Haru lifted Yuisu's chin with a soft white wing. "It's fine to dream big, but don't be afraid to ask for help. I'm sure the other girls wouldn't mind helping too. It'll be just like when we built the first hot spring," Haru said with a smile.

Yuisu nodded, then said, "Though now they have jobs taking up their time. Well, at least you and Tsuen and Chione do." She lowered her voice and added, "And I'm not sure how much help Mara and Aluru would be."

Haru bopped Yuisu lightly on the head with a feathery fist. "Don't be mean. I'm sure they'd be fine. Mara's got quite the crafty side to her, remember?" Then she gestured at the blueprint. "Let's mention this at dinner tonight and see who wants to help. Okay?"

"Okay," Yuisu said, then she slipped under Haru's wings and back into a long, quiet hug. She felt her stress melt away bit by bit until all that was left was a strange calm emptiness. It took her several seconds to realize that what she was feeling was normality.

* * *

Construction started later that week with help from Haru, Mara, and Aluru. Haru scaled back her hours at the butcher shop in order to spend the time working with Yuisu, and to keep Yuisu from pushing herself too hard. Chione had also offered to lend a hand if they needed any nighttime construction, but that didn't seem likely.

The elderly yet vibrant Mister Satoru was happy to leave the heavy lifting to the liminals while he focused on planning and infrastructure. Mara's crafty side was in full force as she helped assemble shelves and tables, and Aluru had proved surprisingly useful in her own way.

"Hey, Yuisu. The first compost bag is full. Where should I put all these plants?" Aluru was wearing just a tiny skirt and a sweat-soaked tank top and she was pointing at a huge pile of uprooted grasses and weeds. Thanks to her many adept tendrils and her innate understanding of roots, she was remarkably fast at clearing the land of underbrush.

Yuisu turned to look, then had to fight to pull her eyes from the magnificent breasts on display just underneath Aluru's wet white shirt. Aluru's nipples were plainly visible through the transparent cloth. _Why isn't she wearing a bra! It's hard enough to focus in this heat without her admittedly amazing tits on display!_

Yuisu busied herself adjusting her own tank top and shorts and she made sure keep her gaze away as she answered, "We've got a tarp in the shed we can use for now, but I'll have to find another solution soon. I guess once we move the remaining supplies from the truck bed, I can make a trip down to town to dump 'em."

Yuisu turned to Haru and said, "Can you go grab the tarp from the shed? It should be folded on the back shelf."

Haru stood up from the measuring line she'd been rolling out on the ground. She stretched her arms and back with a satisfying series of popping sounds, then said, "Sure thing, love." She kissed Yuisu on her way by, then disappeared around the front of the house.

Only then was Yuisu freed from the enchanting effect of Haru's booty, which was clad in tiny jean shorts that only partially covered her cheeks. Haru had bought them last summer on a whim, but they were far too revealing for public use. She had never worn them outside before.

Yuisu started to get suspicious, _Between Haru wearing those shorts and Aluru going braless… are they actively_ trying _to distract me? Maybe they've got some sort of wager going on…_

Just then, Mara skittered up. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a matching skirt, both thankfully conservative, and holding her prized umbrella over her head. The black and white paper parasol blocked out the bright sun and wide sky, and was a constant reminder of Tsuen's love for her. "I'm all done assembling the picnic tables. They were really easy to put together, at least once I figured out the weird wordless instructions."

Yuisu put her conspiracy theory on hold and responded, "Nice work, Mara."

Mara grinned and said, "I was thinking I'd start on the brick walkway next. It'll be like a jigsaw puzzle!"

Yuisu couldn't help but smile at Mara's enthusiasm. "Go for it. I finished digging out the first twenty feet of the pathway this morning, so you should have plenty of path to work on." After a second, she firmly added, "When you run out of bricks, get someone to help you with the wheelbarrow."

"Roger that, Yui!" Mara said before zipping away, her sharp legs stirring up little puffs of dust from the cleared earth.

That left Yuisu alone with Aluru. Yuisu didn't _dislike_ any of her homestays, or most anyone else for that matter, but she didn't get along very well with Aluru for some reason. They didn't talk often, but that was more Yuisu's fault than Aluru's, due to how busy things had been.

Yuisu thought, _At least when Mimi was being a jerk, I knew where she stood. Other than Aluru's constant search for sexual conquests, I don't know much about her._

"Hey, I noticed there are gonna be two changing rooms," Aluru started. "What's the point if everyone's gonna end up in the same pool together?"

Yuisu sat down on a pile of wood that was waiting to be assembled into a handrail for the path. "I wanted to make it more approachable to families and foreign tourists, so I'm going to require swimsuits, at least during the day," Yuisu answered, then she pulled a couple water bottles from a cooler and offered one to Aluru.

Aluru took the clear plastic bottle with a vine-like tendril and passed it up to her hands. She opened it and greedily guzzled it down, not even pausing for a breath, prompting Yuisu to wonder if alraune even needed to breathe.

After the bottle was drained dry, Aluru settled down next to Yuisu's makeshift bench and said, "That seems super tame and boring, but I guess I understand your reasoning. Most humans aren't very comfortable with nudity."

Yuisu smiled and teased, "Compared to you, most liminals aren't either. I only know one liminal who wears less clothing than you, and she's a nudist."

Aluru didn't mind the verbal jab and she was actually very interested in the mentioned liminal. "Oh really? I'd like to meet her, especially if she's already into women."

Yuisu narrowed her eyes at Aluru for that. She had heard about how Aluru had slept with her previous host's previously-straight girlfriend. It seemed that no woman was off the table for her.

Finally, Yuisu shook her head and answered, "Sadly, I haven't heard from her in months. She said she was interested in providing occasional massage services at the inn, but she must be off wandering somewhere. Saya isn't the type to stay put anywhere for long."

Aluru rubbed her chin in thought, already planning something. "Saya, huh. Pretty name, at least." Then she slouched back against a tree and said, "Whatever. I've got enough lovin' around here as is, now that I've dialed it back a bit."

Yuisu blinked. "Dialed it back? What do you mean?"

"I've cut back on sex, after some advice from a friend. She said that by sleeping with so many girls, I wasn't actually appreciating it anymore. She was right. After a week alone, sex feels amazing!"

This was all news to Yuisu, and now she was curious. "So you're purposely holding back for a week at a time?"

"Nah, just not trying so hard to get a girl every day. But if one offers, I'm not gonna turn her down. I ain't crazy," Aluru said with a lewd grin.

Haru returned with a crinkle of plastic announcing her arrival. Her arms were full of folded blue tarp, but her pristine white hair and feathers had both become a drab grey.

"What happened?" Yuisu asked, though she already had an idea.

Haru unceremoniously dropped the tarp on the ground, then said, "The tarp was on the top shelf, and it slipped out of my wings when I tried to grab it. It dumped a ton of dust and cobwebs right on my head."

Aluru and Yuisu couldn't help but giggle at the mental image of a fearsome predator being defeated by a dirty tarp and a high shelf. "I'm sorry, Haru. Let me help you get clean," Yuisu said as she started brushing the dust from Haru's shoulder.

While Yuisu and Haru fought off the grime, Aluru grabbed the tarp and started away. She called back, "Thanks for getting this, Haru. I'm gonna get back to clearing the ground now."

After about a minute, Haru was mostly dust-free. Yuisu grabbed a water bottle from the cooler, opened the cap, and handed it to Haru. "Here. Stay hydrated."

Haru grabbed the bottle with both wings and chugged it. More than just staying hydrated, she was happy to have something to wash the dusty taste from her mouth. When the bottle was empty, she passed it back to Yuisu and said, "Thanks, babe."

Then the keen-eyed harpy looked around their worksite. Her gaze briefly lingered on the sight of a white rabbit in the underbrush, but she fought her instincts and stayed on task. "What are we working on next?"

Yuisu gave Haru's butt a loving pat and said, "You were putting down the guide-lines for the changing room foundation, and I was about to resume digging the pathway. I need to stay ahead of where Mara's laying the bricks."

"Oh right," Haru said before bouncing away, back to her previous project.

Yuisu watched her go, thankful for the time they were spending together, and thankful for Haru's tiny jean shorts. Their image lingered in her mind, but so did the thought of Aluru's wet t-shirt. That got Yuisu thinking, _Maybe they were both trying to get my attention, though for different reasons. I haven't given Haru enough attention, and I definitely need to be a better host for Aluru._

* * *

Once Haru was done laying out the guide strings and posts for the changing room, she planned to start building the handrail, but she couldn't find the right equipment. Several tools, including the drill, weren't in the main toolbox.

Yuisu said, "I'll go check the boiler room. I think Mara and Rem used those tools when they rebuilt Rem's house."

She went through the front door, kicked off her work boots, then crossed the kitchen to the boiler room's door. She almost knocked in case Rem was inside, but then she remembered that Rem's house had walls of its own for privacy.

She stepped inside and sure enough all the missing tools were sitting in a large plastic bucket under the suspended house. Yuisu grabbed it by the handle and started to leave, but then she noticed an odd glint through one of the windows on Rem's home, just below eye level.

Yuisu stepped closer and immediately identified the source of the glint: a shiny bag of potato chips. In fact, that entire room of the tiny apartment was filled to the brim with packaged snacks, all unopened. From candy to chips to cookies, all of them were products that the inn offered for guests to purchase.

Yuisu personally tallied all the cabin's snack purchases, so she knew these hadn't been mistakenly charged to a guest's bill. With a frown, Yuisu thought, _I guess I'll check if they're missing from the storeroom, then I might have to confront Rem about this…_

She turned to leave, tool bucket in hand, and nearly tripped over something skittering under her feet.

"Oh, sorry, Boss. Don't mind me. I'm just gonna change outfits. I spilled soapy water on this one while cleaning a bathroom." Rem walked under Yuisu's now stationary legs, then quickly climbed the rope ladder that was the primary way of accessing her house.

Yuisu turned back to face the house, then said, "Uh, Rem, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Go for it. I can talk while I change," came a voice from inside the custom-made dollhouse. Then Rem added, "Oh, is this about those tools? Sorry about that. We meant to return them when we were done building this new house, but I guess we forgot."

"No, that's fine," Yuisu said, feeling a bit odd for talking to the outside wall of an elevated dollhouse. "This is about those snacks in your house. Where'd you get them?"

Two large doors on the top floor balcony opened, revealing Rem in a clean white dress and a light grey hoodie. It wasn't as maid-like as the frilly dress she had been wearing, but her thigh-high stockings were still present. The open doorway also revealed even more snacks scattered about the tiny bedroom.

Rem's standard cat-like grin had been replaced with a shameful frown. "Oh, you saw those?"

"Yes, I did. Where'd you get them?" Yuisu repeated.

"From the storeroom. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have taken them, but I felt like I really needed them… just in case," Rem answered. She was rubbing her hands together nervously.

Yuisu said, "I don't understand. I know for a fact you've got your own food and even your own section of fridge space. Why'd you steal those?"

"Like I said, I saw them and just felt like I needed them, like I needed some food no one knew about, so no one could take—" She stopped and shook her head, then flopped onto her back on her bed. She curled up defensively and held a pack of gum close.

Tears welled in her eyes as she said, "Nevermind, it's stupid. The ones downstairs are all unopened, so you can just take them back. I'm sorry, Boss."

[Image: Sad Rem: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-91 ]

Yuisu blinked a few times, still not fully comprehending Rem's reasoning. But rather than making a big deal over it, she decided to just move forward. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but you need to stop stealing stuff. If you really want snacks, you can buy them at the customer rate, or just order directly from the convenience store and have them deliver."

Rem's eyes went wide. "Oh yeah, I guess I can afford to do that now that I have a job to replenish my savings! In that case…"

Rem spun on the spot, sending her short and swishy skirt flaring outward. Then she stepped up to the large jewelry box that took up half of her bedroom. She used the key she always wore around her neck to unlock it and dove in headfirst, flashing her lacy blue side-tie panties at Yuisu in the process.

 _I wonder whether Rem's panties were custom-made or intended for a doll. Given the lacy details and the perfectly snug fit, I'm thinking custom,_ Yuisu thought distractedly.

A few seconds later, Rem emerged holding a huge roll of cash, what must have been over 100,000 yen worth. Yuisu was immediately suspicious and considered asking Rem why she had so much cash on her, but decided against it.

Rem counted off enough money to pay for twenty bags of snacks, then held the bills out toward Yuisu. "This should cover them at the inn guest rate. I promise to ask for and pay for anything I want in the future."

Yuisu reached up to the little balcony and awkwardly grabbed the money. "Please do. You're a wonderful employee, Rem, and I don't want to lose you over this." Then she smiled and said, "Now, let's both get back to work."

* * *

"Good day at work, Tsuen?" Mara asked. She was spinning around in circles on her computer chair, making it difficult to look at her.

"Yeah, it was great. We've had a lot of new customers lately, and I really like working with them." Tsuen started to lift her shirt to change clothes, then remembered that Rem was in the room too.

Rem said, "Don't mind me, Tsuen. It's your bedroom. I'll look away." She was sitting on Mara's desk, her legs dangling off the side. She lifted one leg so she could turn to the right and see Mara's monitor and she started to watch that intently. The screen showed a bustling city street filled with fantasy characters in fancy armor, including Mara's character standing idle in the center. Thanks to Mara's large monitor, the characters were nearly as tall as Rem.

Blushing brightly, Tsuen quickly changed into comfy short-sleeved pajamas, then said, "All done, Rem." She was getting used to Rem hanging around, since she and Mara were such fast friends, but it was still odd how easy it was to forget the little gremlin was there. Rem and Mara were both full of energy, but Mara was impossible to ignore while Rem just slipped out of mind as soon as she was out of sight.

"How about you, Rem? How was your day?" Tsuen asked as she settled on the bed with her four legs tucked under herself.

Rem grinned, her lips looking quite catlike, and wiggled her fuzzy ears. "Pretty good. I screwed up bad on something, but Yuisu forgave me. She's such an awesome boss."

Tsuen nodded. "Yeah, she's great. Have you had any other bosses that weren't awesome?"

Rem's ears wilted. "No, this is my first job, since I, uh, graduated the program."

Tsuen didn't notice the change in Rem's mood so she stayed on the topic. "You didn't have a part-time job while in the program? I guess that's fine, since Mara hasn't either."

Mara stopped spinning by grabbing on the desk with two back legs. "Hey, I sell my crafts online sometimes, and I can sell my webbing if I really need the money. It's not as valuable as normal arachne silk, but those weird research places still want it."

Tsuen gave her girlfriend a smile and said, "I know, Mara, and that's fine. I guess I was mostly curious how Rem spent her time." She turned to address Rem and said, "Did you have any hobbies? Maybe video games like Mara?"

Rem shook her head slowly. "No, nothing like that."

Now Mara was curious too. "I bet you got up to mischief and caused your host tons of trouble. Got any fun stories?"

Rem pulled her knees to her chest and shook her head again. "No. No fun stories."

Tsuen and Mara shared a concerned glance, then Tsuen gently said, "Are you feeling okay, Rem?"

Rem shook her head yet again and hugged her knees tighter, looking very small and afraid. "No, I'm not." Then she looked up at Mara and Tsuen, her good friends, and said, "Can I tell you something? I think I need to get it off my chest."

Mara immediately answered, "Of course. We're here for you."

Rem started talking, slowly at first, but soon it was like a dam had broken and she couldn't stop the words. She revealed that she hadn't graduated the program in the normal way. In fact, for the last half-year she had been living off a monetary settlement that the Exchange Program had given her to make up for how horrible her time as a homestay had been.

With undeniable anger in her voice, she said, "My Exchange Program host was a bad man. He kept me locked inside his apartment, dressed me up in doll outfits, and treated me like a toy or a pet, not a person."

The anger became something else. "He was also a broken man. He was very unstable, and even though he never hurt me physically, there was something violent lurking in him, just under the surface. I was worried that if he snapped, he would kill me. I played along, for my own safety. Not that I had a choice."

"He knew about my gremlin magic. In fact, he knew far more about gremlins than a new host should've. He was obsessed with us, and I can't believe the exchange program didn't realize it." She took a deep breath, then continued, "He starved me, to keep me from using my magic. He never gave me anything sugary, and never let me eat my fill, swiping my meal away the instant he thought I'd had enough."

Rem started to cry and the small tears fell on her knees. "It messed me up. I'm paranoid about food now and I get all defensive when I eat. I'm trying to break the habit, but it's hard."

Mara reached out and gently rubbed Rem's back, but she didn't interrupt.

"I bided my time, waiting for a safe moment to escape or to get a message out to the outside world. But I ran out of time about ten months in. He started casually mentioning sexual topics, buying me skimpy clothes, and showing me porn he'd found." Rem's voice got very quiet and she said, "Drawings of fairies and other tiny women, being raped."

The room was silent for a long time, and neither Mara nor Tsuen could bring themselves to say anything. Eventually, Rem resumed.

"I got desperate. While he was at work one day, I sabotaged everything I could. I was weak, but I could bend a wire and stick it in a wall socket. I shorted out all the breakers, hoping it would affect a neighboring apartment. I also stopped up the sink and flooded the bathroom."

Rem smiled a sad, weary smile. "That's what did it. The person in the room below us complained and the maintenance crew needed to get into the apartment to fix it. My host was paranoid and had changed the locks, so the maintenance guy broke the lock to get in. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw me standing just inside, screaming for him to call the police."

"He did, and the MON Squad came real quick. I told them what happened, and when I mentioned the rape porn, they got me out of there immediately. Apparently they arrested my host that night, but I never saw him again. His Exchange Program Coordinator was arrested too, for accepting bribes and forging all the check-in paperwork. The paperwork had claimed I was fine and happy the entire time…"

Tsuen crossed the room and kneeled in front of the desk, blinking back tears. She offered her hands to Rem, who stepped forward and was pulled into a gentle hug, secure in Tsuen's modest bosom. "I'm so sorry, Rem," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Warmed by Tsuen's embrace, Rem wrapped up her story. "The Exchange Program people promised they'd never let something like that happen to another homestay ever again. They paid me a big settlement as an apology, but I think it was also to encourage me to not go public with my story. I didn't, but not because of the money. It's because I still believe the Exchange Program can do good. Hosts like Yuisu can do good."

When Rem finally stopped talking, she was emotionally exhausted. She slumped against Tsuen's chest and let out a long breath, then said, "I feel better now. Thank you both for listening. I've never told anyone other than my therapist before." At a low whisper, she added, "The program pays for that too."

"Any time, Rem," Mara said. Then she cautiously asked, "So that's the reason you don't let people dress you up?"

Rem nodded. "And the reason for the snack hoarding that got me in trouble with Yuisu, and the way I get quiet and scared when I eat." Then she smiled, and it was a genuine and happy smile. "But I won't let that trauma define me. It can't change who I really am, and I'm gonna keep moving forward."

Rem's smiles were always infectious, and after that harrowing story, Mara and Tsuen needed that. Mara hopped off her chair and joined the hug, making sure not to squish Rem. With her tiny friend safe and sound in that hug, Mara said, "And we'll be here to help you, every step of the way."


	120. The Mountain - On the Trail

"Haru, can you pass me that wrench?" Yuisu said, pointing toward the tool she needed to finish attaching a wooden beam to a short fence post. It was leaned against the previous post in the line and within a wing's reach of where Haru stood.

Haru didn't respond. She was too focused on something in the distance. Her eyes were glued on a small white object in the underbrush to the north of the hot spring construction site.

"Hello? Haru!" Yuisu called. She was really trying to not get too snippy, but this was far from the first time Haru had been distracted by the local wildlife. "I need you here with me, Haru. We've got a lot of work to do."

Haru and Yuisu were the only ones working on the inn expansion project that afternoon. Mara had lost interest in the project after she finished the brick path, and since a bored Mara was worse than nothing, Yuisu had thanked her and sent her inside. Aluru was still willing to help, but she'd met a new girl the night before and Yuisu hadn't seen root nor petal of her since.

There was also Mister Satoru, the contractor who had been handling all the spring-specific work, but he was taking a day off while he waited on some materials to arrive for sealing the bottom of the pool.

As Haru came back to reality, she shook her head and blinked her big golden eyes. She smiled shyly at her girlfriend and said, "Sorry, Yuisu. What were you saying?"

After a long sigh, Yuisu said, "Can you pass me that wrench?"

Haru followed Yuisu's pointing arm to the tool in question. She bent down and grabbed it, having to squeeze pretty hard to keep the smooth metal from slipping through her feathery grip. Then she skipped over to where Yuisu was holding a crossbeam in place against a fence post. The pathway's handrail was really starting to take shape.

"Here you go. Sorry about that."

Yuisu smiled and took the wrench. "It's alright." She threaded a large nut onto the bolt that ran through the fence post and crossbeam, then remarked, "Was it that rabbit again? The white one?"

Haru nodded energetically. "Yeah. I just don't understand how it has a white coat in the summer. I mean, my feathers are always white, but rabbits and hares change color with the season. They have to, to stay hidden from predators."

"Like you?" Yuisu said with a teasing grin.

"Yeah! If it was brown like it's supposed to be, it wouldn't keep catching my eye and distracting me. The dumb thing doesn't even seem to realize I'm a threat, since it keeps hanging around."

As Yuisu used the wrench to tighten the board down, she remarked, "Well, maybe you _aren't_ a threat. It's not like you've been able to catch it."

Haru's face went deadly serious and Yuisu immediately knew she'd messed up. Now Haru's pride was on the line.

 _Oops,_ Yuisu thought as Haru turned purposefully away.

Haru spread her wings wide, then said, "Sorry, Yuisu. I have to go catch a certain rabbit. I'll make it up to you later."

With that brief apology, the raptor harpy launched straight up into the air and disappeared into the bright sky. Yuisu had half expected her to beeline for where the rabbit had been sitting in the bushes, but Haru could never have kept up with it in that dense underbrush. She needed the element of surprise and the advantage of height to catch that prey.

With yet another sigh, Yuisu mumbled to herself, "And just like that, I'm doing all the work alone again."

* * *

Haru tracked the rabbit for hours all over the mountain, but its scent was strongest around the main house and the cabins. She suspected it had approached the hot spring too, but the sulfur scent of the spring interfered with her tracking. It seemed to like to hang around the buildings, but its home was likely somewhere else further from people.

She followed a particularly promising trail as far as the toppled landmark tree, but then it went underground. Haru could track by sight, smell, and sound, but those were little help at following subterranean tunnels. The tunnel didn't smell fresh enough to be the rabbit's burrow, so she resumed her search back near the inn for several more hours.

After midnight, a dejected Haru stumbled into her and Yuisu's bedroom, mumbling under her breath about the rabbit.

Yuisu had been asleep, but Haru's voice awoke her. She lifted the blanket and beckoned Haru to bed, then asked, "Any luck?"

Haru stripped and climbed into bed naked, not because she had erotic plans, but because she was too exhausted to bother with nightclothes. She flopped down and buried her face between some pillows, then finally answered in a muffled voice, "No. But I think I found its den while it wasn't there, so I blocked the entrance with a rock. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can catch it before it finds or makes a new den."

Yuisu wanted to ask Haru to give up on her silly chase, but she couldn't think of a way to do it without hurting Haru's pride. _I guess I'll just wait it out. She'll catch it eventually, and it's not like the new hot spring is under a deadline._ She reached over and massaged the tense spot between Haru's powerful shoulders and said, "You'll catch it soon. Maybe tomorrow."

As her muscles loosened, Haru moaned, "Maybe. I hope so." The massage washed away her tension and her frustration. Within another minute, she was asleep and dreaming of standing victorious over that obnoxious white rabbit.

* * *

The next morning proved both frustrating and puzzling. Haru returned to the den to find the large rock had been moved aside, leaving the rabbit-sized hole wide open.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she landed in the clearing. "There's no way a rabbit could move that thing."

She swept the area for clues to what had happened, and finally found a big one. In the soft dirt next to the moved rock, there were two rabbit-like footprints, but they were much too large to be from the rabbit she'd been tracking.

 _Something's going on, and I plan to figure it out._ She made a show of flying away in the direction of the house, then doubled back and sneakily landed in a large tree. It was just near enough to see the burrow, but downwind and out of hearing range. Then she watched.

As she waited, her mind entered the zen-like state of a focused predator. Time breezed by, but her eyes never wandered from the burrow. She was prepared to wait as long as it took.

After several hours, her patience was rewarded when a small white rabbit emerged from the burrow. It sniffed at the air cautiously, then hopped off toward a nearby meadow, presumably searching for something to eat.

Haru waited until the rabbit was smack dab in the middle of that field, totally open to the sky, then she attacked. She launched into the air above the meadow, then dove straight down at great speed. She would normally swoop in at an angle to make a graceful exit with her prey, but she didn't want to risk letting that unusually wily rabbit escape.

Haru hit the ground talon-first with a loud _WUMP_ and a puff of dirt and wild grass. When she stood up and looked down at her prey, she saw something she hadn't expected at all.

Where there should have been a small white rabbit pinned underneath her talon, there was a full-size woman, pinned by the upper arm. She was lying face down in the grass, and she was wearing a short red skirt and a loose white top, similar to a traditional shrine maiden's attire.

"What the hell?" Haru said for the second time that day. She was totally baffled by the strange situation. It wasn't until she noticed the woman's ears that things started to make sense; they were long and white, just like a rabbit. In fact, she also had a small fluffy tail sticking out of the back of her skirt and big furry paws instead of human hands and feet.

Still pinned to the ground, the woman shouted, "Alright! You caught me, but I'm not a rabbit. Stop trying to eat me!"

Haru had already left predator mode, but now she switched into police officer mode. She dropped to one knee, grabbed the rabbit woman's arms, and wrenched them behind her back.

Then Haru said, "You are trespassing on private property and you appear to be a liminal without a host or your registration papers. I am putting you under citizen's arrest until the Exchange Program authorities can arrive."

* * *

"—and maybe someone in here will listen to me!" The agitated voice came from the back door and carried down the hall to the kitchen. "I'm not an exchange program homestay. I barely even know what that is!"

"A likely story," Haru grumbled. "I'll let the authorities handle verifying your claims."

Yuisu heard the commotion and ran from the kitchen to the back door. She slid to a stop at the sight of an unfamiliar woman with white hair and paws, wearing a red and white shrine maiden outfit. Yuisu's first thought was that she was an inn guest, or maybe a friend of a guest. Whoever she was, the woman did not look happy at all.

[Image: Hakuto the rabbit-woman: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-92 ]

"Uh, what's going on?" Yuisu asked.

Haru pushed the woman forward so she could close the door behind her. She was having a hard time keeping a grip on the woman's wrists with just one wing. Then she looked at Yuisu and answered, "I caught this liminal trespassing on your property. She seems to be able to disguise herself as a white rabbit, the very same one that's been hanging around our construction site. I think she's been spying on us, but I have no idea what she could be planning, or who she's working for."

Even Yuisu had to raise an eyebrow at that story. She'd never heard of a liminal that could transform into a regular-sized rabbit, and she was pretty sure there weren't any shadowy organizations interested in the Mountain Lily Inn's nonexistent corporate secrets.

"Uh, huh…" she said. "I'm sure this is just some sort of misunderstanding. Let's all go sit down in the living room and talk this out." She saw the disapproving scowl on Haru's face and added, "And I'll call Agent Will and ask him to come up straight away."

Haru's expression softened and she nodded, then started pushing her prisoner toward the living room. When they reached the middle of the room, surrounded by the L-shaped couch and other chairs, Haru stopped.

In an intimidating growl, she said, "If you promise not to try anything, I'll let go of your wrists." In reality, her thumb was incredibly sore from holding the woman's wrists, and Haru didn't think she could fight back in such an awkward stance anyway, if the bunny-girl did try something.

The woman nodded, so Haru let her go, then stood guard in the gap between the couch and the hallway.

The rabbit woman sat down on the couch and crossed her arms in a huff. Despite her grouchy expression, she was quite cute, with wide red eyes, ruffled white hair, and an adorable ever-wiggling nose. Her short skirt also showed off her long and amazingly toned legs.

Yuisu arrived shortly after, her cell phone in hand. She sat down in a rocking chair and said, "Agent Will said he's on his way. I tried to explain my understanding of the situation, but I don't think he got it."

The rabbit woman took the opportunity to say, "Of course not. This bird-lady's explanation was all wrong! I'm not a 'liminal', whatever that is. I'm a mountain spirit, and I'm not trespassing. If anything, you all are!"

Yuisu blinked a few times as she tried to process that, then finally said, "Uh, let's just start fresh. I'm Yuisu. What's your name?"

"Hakuto," the woman answered in a snippy tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Hakuto. You said you're not a liminal, and that you're a mountain spirit. What do you mean by that?" Yuisu said. She kept her voice calm and gentle. Unlike Haru, Yuisu knew when to apply diplomacy.

Hakuto said, "I'm a spirit, well, _the_ spirit of this mountain. I protect it and help its forests and wildlife grow. Are you not a follower of the Shinto ways? Surely you know about this."

Yuisu shook her head. "I don't actually know much about religious things. My only exposure was visiting a shrine on New Year's' Eve as a kid, but I think that's a Buddhist thing, not Shinto."

Hakuto frowned and sighed. "I guess the old ways truly are dying out." Then her expression returned to an angry pout. "Not that I care. They weren't even my ways until I got stuck with them."

"Huh?" Yuisu leaned closer. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't always a mountain spirit. I used to be what your myths call an 'Inaba Hare', a rabbit spirit that roamed the land, helping other spirits and gods find their way. But a few hundred years ago I wandered onto this mountain and encountered its mountain god, an ancient and crafty Tengu."

Hakuto uncrossed her arms and idly plucked at her short skirt. It seemed she was embarrassed by the next part of her story. "He asked if I wanted to become a god, possessing all the power of a mountain and its fiery heart. I foolishly said yes. Before I knew it, I was stuck on this mountain as its guardian spirit, and that old Tengu was off causing trouble around Japan, free as a bird."

Haru leaned against the couch's armrest and said, "So, assuming we believe your story, why haven't we seen you around before? Yuisu and I have lived here almost two years, and her uncle lived here for decades before that."

"The earthquake!" Yuisu blurted before Hakuto could answer. When Haru threw a confused glance her way, Yuisu explained, "That old woman said that the earthquake last month could have been a mountain god awakening." Then she looked at Hakuto and asked, "Is that correct?"

Hakuto nodded, sending her long ears flopping. "That's right. I woke up last month because of all the noise you all were making."

"Noise?" Yuisu asked, confused. "We only started this construction _after_ the earthquake."

"Not that kind of noise. I guess energy would be a better word for it. It's all the lovemaking going on here, at all hours of day and night. I swear, you people are…"

"Like rabbits?" Haru teased with a mischievous grin.

Hakuto just glared at that, then added, "At least it isn't _actually_ loud like that other spirit's mountain." She pointed a paw west, to where Ski Lodge Kobold was being built across the valley. "I can hear the construction from here, so I have no idea how that god hasn't woken up yet."

Haru's grin widened and she said, "Can you hear it because of your mountain spirit powers? Or because of your _huge_ bunny ears?" It seemed Haru was really enjoying antagonizing Hakuto.

Hakuto didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, she spoke to Yuisu. "Do you believe me now?"

Yuisu nodded and said, "Yes, I think so, but there's a lot I still don't understand. Why were you asleep for so long?"

Secretly, Hakuto was enjoying having someone to talk to, so she was eager to answer. "I hated being cooped up here and I wanted to pass the job off to another spirit. I waited and waited, but this mountain is very remote and has no shrines, so none ever came. I hibernated most of the time. After well over 100 years, I finally sensed a spirit nearby, but it was just the spirit of a dying man, passing on."

With a smile on her face, she said, "We spoke a while, but he was a kind man who was at peace with his death. I couldn't bring myself to dump my burden on Ichiro."

"Ichiro?!" Yuisu blurted. "Did you say Ichiro? That's my uncle!"

Hakuto nodded and moved to speak, but Haru cut in, "That means you were awake just two years ago."

Hakuto glared at Haru again for interrupting. "Yes. I went back to sleep after that, expecting to sleep away the years for a century or two. I was barely asleep when you all and your constant"—her face took on a look of annoyance and mild aversion—" _sexual_ acts woke me up."

That got Yuisu's attention. "What's wrong with sex? Everyone does it, and it's necessary for reproduction." She decided not to mention that most of the sex happening at the inn wasn't done with reproduction in mind. Or even capable of it, considering all the lesbians.

Hakuto looked offended and her tiny eyebrows furrowed. "No, not everyone does it, nor does everyone need it. Most spirits are immortal, and very few of them choose to breed. _I_ have no interest in sex at all."

After a moment of stiff silence, Yuisu ventured, "Are you asexual? It's fine if you are. I mean, Haru and I are homosexual, so we're not going to shun you for being different from the norm."

"Asexual…" Hakuto said the word cautiously, like she was trying it on for size. She hadn't heard the word before, like most other modern words, but she could infer its meaning. "Yeah, I guess that's right."

Haru swept her gaze up and down Hakuto's body, lingering on her bare and highly attractive legs. "Then what's with the revealing skirt? Don't those shrine maiden getups normally have long skirts?"

Hakuto forcefully replied, "A long skirt would get in the way of my movement." Then her voice got quieter and she added, "And I like my legs. They are strong and reliable. Am I not allowed to be proud of them?"

"You're absolutely allowed to be proud of them," said a man's voice from the hallway. It was Agent Will, who had apparently let himself inside. He wore his typical black suit and black sunglasses, looking very much the part of 'mysterious government agent'.

He smiled and greeted Haru and Yuisu, then he sat down in a chair near Hakuto and introduced himself. "I'm Agent Will and I work for the Interspecies Exchange Program. We help liminals and humans get along, now that liminals like you have revealed themselves to humanity."

Yuisu piped in, "Uh, I'm not sure Hakuto is a liminal at all. She's a mountain spirit, and she was an Inaba Hare before that."

Agent Will ran a hand over his slicked back hair and chuckled. "Oh, she's definitely a liminal. It's a very broad term. She's not even the Program's first mountain spirit _or_ Inaba Hare."

He noticed Yuisu's puzzled expression and explained, "Some liminals are just more supernatural than others. Haru's on the natural end of the spectrum, while spirits and ghosts are on the other. The natural species were much easier for humanity to accept, and also had a harder time hiding from humanity, so they were the first to integrate. But the supernatural ones are slowly revealing themselves and joining the Program."

Yuisu seemed satisfied with the explanation, so Agent Will turned and addressed Hakuto. "Your name is Hakuto, yes?"

She nodded cautiously.

Agent Will cheerfully continued, "The Exchange Program is mostly meant for liminals that are visiting from hidden or distant lands, but we do have systems in place for liminals like yourself that were already here. Hakuto, I'd like to extend an invitation to you to join our program. We'll provide you with the resources and guidance to interact safely with humanity and you don't need to do anything in return. The Program is in service of all of Japan's people, human and not."

Hakuto wiggled her nose in thought for a moment, then stared out the window at the tree-covered hillside. After so long that Agent Will was worried she'd zoned out, Hakuto finally said, "Can I wait to make my decision? I'm not used to things moving so quickly."

Agent Will chuckled again and nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need, and you are free to say no. You were here first and you've committed no offense, so I have no authority to force you into this." Then he stood and gave a slight bow and said, "Just have Yuisu call me when you have your answer, or if you have any questions. It was nice to meet you, Hakuto."

With a respectable air about him, he turned and left the room. Yuisu smiled at how responsible he could be when he felt like it.

Then he peeked back around the corner and said, "Oh, Haru, your mom says hi. And that you should call her more." He knew that Haru was embarrassed by his romantic relationship with her mother, but he loved to bring it up all the same. Then he waved, said 'Seeya!' and left for real.

As Haru's pointed ears flushed red, Yuisu smiled at Hakuto and said, "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. This mountain is your home too, so I'd like to offer you my hospitality."

Shyly, Hakuto said, "I'd actually like to bathe in the hot spring. It looks so nice, and I kept wanting to sneak in when no one was around, but I never worked up the nerve."

Haru said, "I found your tracks around the spring. I figured you'd just been perving on us."

Yuisu gave her unusually snarky girlfriend a stern look and said, "Haru, give her a little more respect, please." Then she turned back to Hakuto and said, "You're welcome to use the hot spring any time. Well, almost any time. A couple hours a day are reserved for male-only bathing. Make sure to check the schedule."

Then she added, "Actually, it's female-only right now, and I could use a soak after all my construction work today. Want to join me and chat?"

After Hakuto nodded, Yuisu offered a hand and helped her rise from the couch, then walked her toward the changing room.

Hakuto was surprised to be so quickly welcomed by a human, and treated as an equal. She was used to humans either fearing or worshipping spirits like her, but she supposed all the liminals around were proof that Yuisu was more welcoming than most people.

Haru fought off a twinge of jealousy as she followed along. It wasn't a hard battle, given Hakuto's asexuality. The bigger fight would be overcoming her instinctual desire to antagonize the rabbit-like woman. For now, she thought she could keep it down to gentle teasing.


	121. The Mountain - On the Town, part 1

Yuisu and Aluru were out in the summer heat, working on the hot spring extension project. The current task was attaching wall panels to the framed structure of the new changing room.

Haru would have been helping but she was at her work at the butcher's shop. Thankfully, the job was well suited for two people and Aluru was proving quite helpful. Her dozens of strong vines were excellent at handling everything from tools to heavy materials.

Aluru's latest hookup had ended amicably when the kraken Kura's vacation visit ended, but their escapades were still fresh in her mind. In fact, she happily recounted them to Yuisu while they worked.

"Girl, you'd think I would have known this already, given my vines, but let me tell you… tentacles are _awesome_. Kura's got two wide ones for grabbing you tight, and smaller ones for slipping insi—"

"Um, Aluru?" Yuisu interrupted. She was getting a little hot and bothered by the lewd descriptions of Aluru's fling with her frisky friend. "Can we talk about something else? It's just a bit distracting."

Aluru blinked, then grinned knowingly. She found Yuisu's constant battle with her Yuri-su side adorable. The alraune had fully embraced her own perverted side long ago. "Oh, sure thing," she said, then she brushed some drywall dust from her petals while she thought of something else to talk about.

After a moment, Aluru said, "Oh, Kura and I are staying in touch, and she said that she really liked her stay here. Let me show you her text." Then she pulled out a cell phone from a nook in her entwined vines.

She held it up to Yuisu, showing a message that said 'That hotspring place u live in is super kickin. Best soak I've had all vacation, best lay too.'

Below that message was a sexy selfie that was definitely meant for Aluru's eyes only. It showed a very busty Kura on a bed, still dripping wet from a bath. Most importantly, she was totally naked, with just a tentacle barely hiding her nipples.

[Image: Kura the Kraken: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-93 ]

Yuisu quickly read the text, then saw the photo. Her jaw dropped and her face flushed red at the sight of such a gorgeous and intriguing woman. She mumbled, "Uh, that's not helping my distraction problem…"

"Huh?" Aluru said, then whipped the phone around to look. "Oops, forgot she sent that. My bad, Yuisu." She tucked the phone away again and the two women went back to work in silence.

A couple minutes later, Aluru said with uncharacteristic caution, "Actually, there's something I've been meaning to say…"

"Go for it." Yuisu said, really hoping it wouldn't be another sexy distraction.

"I'm tired of being cooped up here at the inn. I thought of taking a cab to visit Okayado, but I don't know the town at all…"

That hit a tender spot for Yuisu. She put down her tools and took off her heavy work gloves. Then she bowed deeply and said, "I'm seeing now that I've been a terrible host for you. I worked so hard to help my other homestays feel comfortable and learn the town, but I realize now that I pushed you aside. I'm so sorry, Aluru."

When Yuisu finally raised her head, she saw a surprised smile on Aluru's face. She looked more amused than offended, which wasn't what Yuisu had been expecting at all.

Aluru said, "No worries, Yuisu. You were busy, and I was causing trouble. I can see why you'd prioritize other things."

Yuisu shook her head. "No. I have a responsibility as a host to devote some time to each of my homestays, _especially_ the troublesome ones. So I'd like to make it up to you. I was thinking that after we finish this and get cleaned up, we can head into town for the evening." Yuisu paused for a second, then added, "Do you like nightclubs?"

Aluru's petals and vines fully unfurled and her small smile blossomed into a beaming grin. "I love them! And it's been so long since I've been to one."

"Great, we can hit Okayado's liminal nightclub tonight. It's called the Wild Life and it's pretty great. Chione actually works there as a bouncer, but I don't know if she's working tonight," Yuisu said. Then she thought, _Should I invite Haru? No, that would make it feel like a date, and I'd neglect Aluru again…_

But then she had an idea. _We could bring all the girls. It's been a long time since we all went anywhere together. Since Quess and Iormu's wedding, I think._

Aluru was very skilled at reading women's subtle moods, but Yuisu wore this dilemma on her face as plain as day. She asked, "What're you thinking about?"

"I was debating whether to invite the other girls. What would you prefer?" Yuisu answered.

"Hmm. I'm really social, so I'm sure I'll find new people to talk to. If it's just you and I, that could leave you alone and bored."

While Yuisu was appreciating Aluru's surprising thoughtfulness, Aluru added, "And I might want to leave early with a girl. If that's alright with the exchange program, that is."

Yuisu thought, _Ah, that's the Aluru I know,_ then she said, "If the girl is a liminal who has graduated the program, that's fine. But you can only leave with a homestay if you get both hosts' permission, and you definitely can't leave with a human."

Aluru grinned and teased, "No human-liminal relationships, huh, 'miss totally-banging-a-liminal'?"

"We got special approval from Agent Will. I doubt he'd give approval for some one night stand," Yuisu retorted.

Aluru giggled and smiled, enjoying the banter. She was very pretty when she smiled. Between that and her extreme confidence, Yuisu could see how she had successfully seduced so many women.

Then Aluru said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm not even that into human women."

Yuisu gave her a suspicious look and said, "What about your last host's girlfriend?"

"Well, human women can be sexy as hell, but they're not worth the trouble. I learned my lesson on that. Getting in her skirt wasn't worth being uprooted and sent away."

Yuisu nodded, then shifted the subject back to their evening plans. "So I guess I'll invite all the other girls, and we can take a big cab down. If our driver's Flare, _please_ don't make her uncomfortable by hitting on her again."

"I promise," Aluru responded, almost too quickly. Only later did Yuisu realize that Aluru had been planning to direct her flirtatious attention elsewhere instead.

* * *

Yuisu invited all the inn's permanent residents, right after Sya went home for the night. Yuisu would have invited her too, but the young tiger wasn't old enough to get into the nightclub. Hakuto was certainly old enough, but she was nowhere to be found and Yuisu was pretty sure she couldn't leave the mountain anyway.

It was Chione's night off, but she was excited to visit the bar as a customer for a change. Mara and Haru were also eager to go, while Tsuen passed because she had work early the next morning. Rem also stayed behind to be on call for any customer issues. Understandably, she wasn't into dark and crowded places where she could get stepped on.

For once, the group of women was able to fit in a single large taxi. The driver was a man they hadn't met, and he winced when they climbed and the van's suspension sunk noticeably. Chione was the main contributor, since she was much heavier than she looked.

As she sat down and buckled in, Chione spoke up, "I hope it's okay that I invited Actia to meet us there."

"Of course," Yuisu answered. "Other than showing Aluru a bit of the town and the nightclub, the evening's wide open. Whatever you girls want to do is fine."

As the taxi rumbled down the dirt road, Aluru grinned and swept her gaze over the sexy outfits the other girls had chosen for their night of clubbing. "You all look _good_. I'll warn you now: after some drinks, I might get a little handsy."

Then to illustrate her point, she trailed a soft fingertip down Chione's bare shoulder and arm. "Mmm, you look especially nice, Chione."

Chione let out a squeak and pulled her arms close over her chest, covering her cleavage-baring blue top. Below that, she was wearing a short silver skirt. The whole ensemble was quite revealing and mature looking for her. It seemed she wanted to look nice for either her coworkers or Actia.

Then Aluru solemnly added, "But if it bothers you, just tell me and I'll stop right away. I'm trying to be better with boundaries, thanks to Fere's lectures."

Blushing brightly, Chione said, "It's alright. It's nice being appreciated. Just, uh, don't do that around Actia, my girlfriend. I don't want her getting the wrong idea."

Aluru put on an obviously fake pout. "Aww, not open to the wonder of threesomes?" Then she turned to the other members of her captive audience. "Not to make things uncomfortable, but the offer is out there for all of you."

Yuisu and Haru shared an imperceptibly brief glance, but they decided not to risk the complication of another threesome. Mara looked lost in thought for a moment, then shook her head, thinking, _Tsuen would definitely get too jealous. Though maybe if it was with someone she really cared for?_

* * *

The taxi rolled through town and Aluru was glued to the window with a grin on her face, taking in the sights. The sun was setting but the weather was nice, so the streets were bustling with pedestrians, both human and liminal. Some of them were dressed for exercise, likely heading to or from the Sports Club Kobold gym.

As the taxi entered the downtown area, Yuisu pointed out a little flower shop, already closed for the day. "Our friend Quess owns that shop with her wife Iormu. They used to be homestays with us."

Mara added, "You'd probably like Quess, Aluru. And since she's a pink slime who feeds on flowers and sex, she'd probably love you." Mara was trying to say they'd be good friends, not realizing how much it sounded like matchmaking.

Aluru nodded slowly and glanced around at the other women's faces. No one else seemed to know that she'd known Quess years longer than they had. "I've heard of pink slimes, but I've never met one," she lied.

It had been years since she rolled with Quess back in the hidden forest, and months since their accidental run-in at the Mountain Lily Inn. Aluru was smart enough to know that Quess hadn't been happy to see her that time.

Aluru wanted to get the conversation off the topic. She forced a smile and boasted, "Though if she's married, maybe I'd better not."

"She's got a kid too. That's what sped up the marriage," Mara said, still oblivious.

Aluru thought to herself, _Yeah, in hindsight, I probably made Quess really uncomfortable back then, when I hit on her at the Inn. Best to stay away from that little bramble patch for a while._

Even without full context, Haru sensed the awkward direction the conversation was going, so she gestured to the north with a wing and said, "I work at Sam's Butcher Shop, just a few blocks that way."

Aluru nodded. She ate meat sometimes, but didn't care enough to seek out high quality cuts, and she had never been to a butcher shop before. Before she could think of something to say on the topic, the cab pulled over in front of a brick building. It had a bright red neon sign, featuring a furry hand holding a beer bottle.

As the van stopped, the cab driver called out, "Here you are, ladies. I'm the only van on duty tonight, so I'll likely be seein' you again in a few hours."

Yuisu thanked and paid the man, then stepped out into the warm evening. The others followed and soon the five lovely ladies had made their way to the nightclub's doorway. A buff, tan, and friendly-looking man was working the door, and he practically tripped over himself when he saw who was in the group.

"Chione? Is that really you? You look amazing!" Then the man looked at the other women, respectfully glancing at their bodies only long enough to take in their outfits. He said, "You all look amazing, actually."

With her standard bashful smile, Chione said, "Thanks, Brutus. Is Actia here yet?"

"Yeah, she's been here a few minutes, but I think she's already entranced by the dance floor lights. You should go rescue her." Brutus waved Chione inside, but he stopped the other women to check their IDs. "Sorry ladies. Gotta do my job, especially with how youthful you look," he said with a charming smile.

Mara rolled her eyes. She didn't consider 'youthful looking' to be a compliment. "Yeah, yeah," she said as she presented her ID.

Brutus reacted with predictable surprise when he saw that Mara was actually 21 years old. She looked more like a middle school kid, younger even than the local high schoolers that occasionally tried to sneak into the happening nightclub.

After that, the other girls flashed their IDs and filed inside. Yuisu went to look for an open booth that could fit the group and everyone else made their way to the bar.

Aluru immediately noticed a strikingly red woman at one end of the bar, nursing a large beer bottle. The alraune sidled up next to her, then said, "You look like you know your way around here. Mind if I join you?"

As she spoke, Aluru tugged on the bottom of her tight v-neck shirt, adjusting her cleavage to peak levels.

The red-skinned woman looked up from her beer and said, "I don't mind at all. Welcome to the Wild Life, my favorite hangout. Though it hasn't been treating me great lately," she said with a weary smile. She brushed her platinum hair from her face, tucking it behind one of her distinctive oni horns.

[Image: Rohe the Oni: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-84 ]

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. It's probably just a run of bad luck, and I'd put money on it ending tonight," Aluru said confidently. "I'm Aluru, by the way."

"Rohe," the oni said. "What makes you so sure my bad luck is over? Are you psychic or something?" She gave Aluru's plant-like body a closer look, as if checking for signs of esper powers.

"Let's just call it a feeling," Aluru said with a warm smile. "In any case, I'd like to know more about this place. What do _you_ like about it?" In reality, she wanted to know more about Rohe and the question was just a good way to get some candid info.

Rohe took a swig of her beer, then looked around the room as she said, "The beer, meeting other liminals, dancing, and the staff. Speaking of, here comes the bartender." She pointed down the bar to a pink haired woman who was rolling smoothly in their direction. She was standing in a stout wooden chest, but she was actually connected to it via her hair.

"Got a new friend, Rohe?" The bartender asked as she reached their end of the bar.

Aluru answered for her, "That was the hope, but we've only just met."

Rohe nodded along. "This is Mimi, one of the bartenders here, and she's one of the best listeners I know."

Before Rohe could introduce Aluru, Mimi chuckled and said, "Only because your stories are so good. I don't give a crap about most people's ramblings. They think that because I'm behind this bar I gotta be their therapist or somethin'."

Aluru's eyes widened and she said, "Stories, huh?" Then she gently set a hand on Rohe's arm. "I'd love to hear one."

Mimi watched with mild amusement, then she addressed Aluru and said, "No offense, but you're barking up the wrong tree. That girl's as straight as bamboo."

"Huh?" Rohe said. She was totally oblivious to Aluru's advances.

Mimi stifled a giggle. "No wonder you can't get a man, Rohe. You can't even tell when you're being hit on."

She blinked and turned back to Aluru. "You were hitting on me?" She still didn't believe it.

Aluru nodded. "At about forty percent flirting power. Maybe you'd have noticed when I ramped it up to eighty percent. That's when I press my chest to yours and grab your ass with both hands," Aluru boasted.

Rohe blushed and Mimi laughed out loud. Mimi said, "If that's eighty percent flirting, I'm curious about one hundred."

Aluru finally took her hand off Rohe's arm, having given up that fight. "One hundred isn't really appropriate for public places, or so Yuisu keeps telling me."

"Ahh," Mimi said, "I thought you might be Aluru, and that confirms it."

Aluru tilted her head questioningly, so Mimi explained, "Chione's my bestie. She's mentioned you a couple times, including a time that you came onto her. You sound like a blast, Aluru, if a bit of a horndog. Not that I can talk with my track record."

The three women shared a laugh at that, then Mimi finally offered to pour Aluru a drink. She started with a dark lager, but didn't stop there. The night was young and she'd lucked into some good conversation partners, one of whom needed some tips on how to flirt.

* * *

It was a calm night at the Wild Life, so Haru and Yuisu were the only ones on the dance floor and they were enjoying the freedom. Mara had been dancing with them up until her second energy drink kicked in. The caffeine hit her harder than she'd expected, and soon her eight legs weren't coordinated enough to walk, let alone dance.

Chione, channeling her guardian instincts, swept in and guided the inebriated arachne off the floor. "Come over here, Mara. You can hang out with me and Actia."

"Hell yeah," Mara drunkenly cheered. "Actia's the best. Did I ever tell you about how we almost started dating?"

"I don't think so," Chione said, despite the fact that she had already heard the story from both perspectives.

"Well, we hit it off great, shared interests and all that, but we're too much alike! It woulda been like dating a mirror." Then Mara burst into laughter, as if that was the height of comedy.

After dating Actia for months, Chione didn't think that Actia and Mara were actually that alike. Sure, they were both petite liminals with an interest in video games, but their personalities and energy were on totally different levels.

 _Case in point…_ Chione thought as she approached the booth where Actia was waiting. While Mara had overdone it on drinks and beelined for the dancefloor, Actia was happy to sip her beverage slowly and watch from the sidelines.

"Hello, Mara. Having fun?" Actia asked.

Mara clumsily hopped up on the bench seat and shuffled sideways into the booth, looking like a crippled crab. "You better believe it! It's a bummer that Tsuen couldn't come, but I'm the strong and independent type who can make her own fun."

Chione folded in her wings and sat down next to Actia, then cheered internally when Actia's eyes lingered on her cleavage. After celebrating that little victory, she turned back to Mara and said, "Just don't go too far with the drinks, Mara. I don't want you getting sick, even if I wouldn't be the one cleaning it up tonight."

Mara grinned widely, but her top set of eyes wouldn't stay fully open. "No worries. Caffeine for me may be similar to alcohol for you, but it doesn't make me puke. Usually."

Before Actia or Chione could respond, Mara pivoted to a new subject. "So whattaya think about the new girls 'round the house? Rem and Sya and whatsherface, the bunny?"

Chione rolled her eyes and said, "Her name's Hakuto." Then she shrugged and said, "Not sure really. I've only met Hakuto once, and our opposite schedules mean I barely ever see Sya. Rem's pretty great, but you already knew that."

"Yeah! We get along so well it's crazy. She might be the only thing I've ever seen that's cuter than me. Well, other than my little sisters, but they're total brats, so it cancels out."

Actia blinked her big red eyes and asked, "Uh, who are you talking about?"

Mara quickly said, "My sisters Haddy and Latty and Murina. And Missulena, she's the cutest."

Actia shook her head. "No, I mean the girls at your house. Th-that's a lot of new homestays all the sudden."

"Ohhh, yeah, they aren't homestays," Mara clarified. "At least not yet. Or not ours."

Actia didn't understand that at all. Mara could be hard to follow even when sober, and the drinks in both girls' systems were not doing Actia any favors.

Chione was pretty sober, so she took over and explained, "Sya and Rem are maids that work at the inn now. Sya is an Exchange Program homestay, but with a different host here in town."

Mara helpfully piped in, "She's a white tiger. Russian, and from a noble family, I think."

Chione resumed, "Rem already graduated from the program, like you. She moved in, but she's a tiny gremlin, so she doesn't need much space." When she said 'tiny', Chione held her hands one above the other, about 15 inches apart.

"Rem has cat ears, and gremlin magic!" Mara added.

Actia nodded in understanding, so Chione continued, "Hakuto has been living on the mountain longer than Yuisu, and is considering joining the program. She's apparently a mountain spirit or something."

Mara stood up on her seat and proclaimed, "She's a mountain god! And she can turn into a normal rabbit, and she's like a thousand years old!"

"Uh huh…" Actia said slowly. She wouldn't have believed a word of the outlandish story if Chione hadn't been one of the people telling it. "I'll have to meet those girls some time. They sound interesting."

"Yeah!" Mara drunkenly cheered. "I think you'll like Rem. She's the best and I love her, but not in _that_ way." Mara scratched at her chin with one leg, then quietly added, "Well maybe a little."

Chione raised an eyebrow at that, while Actia just flatly said, "Alright. I'll come visit the Inn. I guess during the day so I can meet Sya." The way she said the word 'day' carried a surprising amount of distaste. As a nocturnal liminal with high light sensitivity, she'd developed a bit of a complex regarding daylight. Her relationship with Chione wasn't helping, since the gargoyle hated the sun just as much.

Suddenly, Mara tried to climb over the back of the booth and escape, but she was too drunk to succeed. "I wanna see what the other girls are up to!"

Chione grabbed Mara by the back of the shirt and sat her back down, thinking, _This is like babysitting…_ Then she said, "Actually, let's stay here and talk, Mara." She slid a glass of water toward the small troublemaker. "Drink this and tell us about your favorite new game."


	122. The Mountain - On the Town, part 2

While the Wild Life nightclub may have been founded with liminals in mind, it also drew in a fair number of human customers. Some of that was due to the excitement of partying with formally-mythical creatures, but it was mostly just because the Wild Life was the most happening nightclub in town.

Thankfully, the young and hip crowd tended to be more welcoming to liminals than the average mountain-town resident, and they rarely caused trouble. But it did mean that the Wild Life could get crowded, sometimes unexpectedly.

On the night that Yuisu brought Aluru and the other girls, an event at the college campus must have ended around 10pm. Shortly after that, a ton of low-twenty-somethings flooded in and the dance floor got positively packed.

"Want to meet up with Aluru at the bar?" Haru asked over the loud music and voices. She was tired of other dancers bumping into her wings or stepping on her talons.

"Sure!" Yuisu said. Between the dancing and alcohol, she was feeling floaty and agreeable. She swerved her way off the dance floor and beelined for the end of the bar where a very colorful flower acted as a beacon.

Aluru didn't need a stool and 'sat' on her stalk of vines instead, leaving an open stool to her right. Yuisu hopped up on it and patted her thigh, inviting Haru to sit. One nice thing about having a harpy girlfriend was how little she weighed.

As Haru swung her legs over Yuisu's lap and sat sideways, Mimi said, "Ah, the lovebirds have arrived. Flirty as always, I see."

Yuisu put on an exaggeratedly serious expression. "This isn't flirty at all. We're merely making due with the limited seating arrangements in your crowded establishment."

Aluru grinned and said, "If that's true, why is your left hand fondling Haru's ass?"

Yuisu feigned offense, "How dare! I'd never do something like that, and I resent the insinuation." As she spoke, she moved her right hand to Haru's chest and made exaggerated groping gestures.

That earned a hearty laugh from Aluru, Mimi, and even Rohe. After the giggling calmed, Mimi said, "I've gotta get to work, but you two should meet Rohe here. She's the one that recommended that geothermal scientist." Then she rolled down to the other end of the bar to serve other customers.

Yuisu offered her hand, which had recently been pretend-groping Haru's boob, and said, "It's great to finally meet you, Rohe. I'm Yuisu, and this is my girlfriend-slash-homestay Haru."

Rohe reached across Aluru's lap to shake the hand, then she shook Haru's wing as well. "Pleased to meet you two. I've heard a bit about you and the inn you run. I'll have to visit sometime."

Yuisu beamed. "Please do! We'd love to have you." Then she added, "I take it you're an Exchange Program graduate. What are you doing now, Rohe?"

"Oh, I'm a teacher. I teach math at the middle school here in Okayado."

"Wow, that's awesome! Our former homestay Iormu is a teacher at the elementary and high schools. Though the middle school is across town from them, so you probably haven't met her," Yuisu said.

"With that name, I'm guessing she's the giant snake-woman. I've seen her around, but never spoken to her. I'll try to say hi next time I see her."

"That reminds me," Yuisu started, "I was supposed to tell you something when I met you: Kaito says he's sorry, and he said that you would know what he's sorry about. It sounded very heartfelt."

Rohe blinked in surprise and leaned against the bar for support. "Huh. Thanks, I guess. For letting me know."

Rohe's reaction piqued Haru's investigative nature. "Hmm, you seem pretty heavily affected for such a simple apology, Rohe."

Aluru leaned Rohe's way and said, "Yeah, now you've got me curious. What happened between you and that Kaito guy?"

Rohe averted her eyes and busied herself with her jacket. "It's a long story."

"And the night is young," Yuisu said with a smirk. It seems she'd caught the curiosity bug as well.

Rohe shook her head. "It really is a long story. Just the first part took a couple hours when I told Mimi a while back."

"Told me what?" Mimi asked as she rolled up, wiping her hands on the towel that always hung from her skirt pocket.

Rohe sensed that the conversation was approaching the point of no return, but she answered, "About me and Kaito. They want to know why he apologized through Yuisu."

"Oh?" Mimi put her elbows down on the bar and propped up her face with both hands, stretching her grin extra wide. "That's a new development."

Yuisu nodded. "Yeah, he told me to tell Rohe he was sorry, and that she would know why. But she won't explain what he meant."

Aluru grabbed Rohe's hand and pulled it to her chest, nestling it between her green-tinted breasts. She wasn't trying to be flirtatious, but it was her natural state. "Ooh, after hearing how good your stories are, you've gotta tell us this one. Please?" she begged.

Rohe blushed a deep red from the intimate contact and from general embarrassment. She met eyes with the four women surrounding her. They looked like attentive children in class, waiting for her to explain something interesting. Then she sighed and said, "Fine. But this is a really personal story and it might be hard for me to tell it."

Haru and Yuisu scooted their stool closer so they could hear better, making their little group into a square shape, then Yuisu said, "Alright. we're ready."

Rohe started, "I'll have to go way back to give you context, to when I was fifteen. Kaito and I were together for a couple months, back before humanity as a whole knew about liminals. We met in secret at a secluded mountain spring, and we fell for each other, or at least for the other's body."

She blushed as she continued, "We spent a lot of time together at that spring, and we had sex a lot, but—"

"She isn't kidding," Mimi interrupted, "They were screwing like rabbits up in those mountains." She was grinning like an idiot, excited to hear the continuation of Rohe's enticing story that had ended on a cliffhanger last time.

"Ahem," Rohe cleared her throat to reclaim everyone's attention. She really did have the poise of a teacher. "As I was saying, we had sex, but we thought that humans and oni couldn't breed, so we never used protection."

A collective ' _Ahh_ ' came from her little audience. They knew exactly where the story was headed next.

"I got pregnant, and my mom noticed my missed period. She confronted me about it, thinking that I'd been visiting another oni settlement. She was more worried about me hiding my boyfriend from her than the fact that I was pregnant. But I couldn't lie to her, and I knew I was in over my head."

"I told her about Kaito, about everything. And I told her that I truly believed that he would never tell anyone about us." Rohe paused and took a big drink of her beer before continuing, "She wanted to believe that, but she had to keep her family safe and hidden from humanity, no matter what. She told me the baby would be a full-blooded oni, and I could raise it if I wanted, but I had to stop seeing Kaito."

"My mother had gotten pregnant with me pretty young, but she'd had my dad to help. I was only 15, but I was smart enough to know I didn't want to raise a kid without a father. And I knew that trying to run off with Kaito would lead us to even bigger trouble."

"It was the hardest decision I've ever made, but I took an herbal abortion medicine, and I told Kaito I couldn't see him anymore." Rohe swallowed hard, as if trying to swallow her sadness.

She'd passed over it quickly, but the bombshell of her abortion stood out sharply to the other women. They could all imagine how terrible that must have been, but there wasn't anything fitting to say about it so they stayed silent.

After a long pause, Rohe regained her composure. She smiled slightly and added, "But before we parted ways, I promised Kaito that if the human world ever opened up to my kind, I would find him again. He kissed me one last time, then hiked away."

"Aww, that's so romantic," Yuisu said quietly, highlighting one of the few glimmers of hope buried in the intense story.

Rohe continued, "It turns out I didn't have to wait long; the Interspecies Exchange Act was signed just a couple years later. I was the very first oni to join the Exchange Program, since most of us were very distrusting of humanity. My homestay went great and I graduated on time, then I immediately enrolled in college, because I wanted to keep learning about anything and everything."

"I was one of the first liminals in the whole country to enroll in college, so a lot of eyes were on me. It was hard, and some people treated me terribly, but I have thick skin. And it helped that I was both smarter _and_ stronger than most of them."

Aluru nodded energetically. Rohe's firm musculature was a major reason she had caught Aluru's eye.

Rohe sipped at her beer for a moment, gathering her thoughts, then said, "And that was when I sought out Kaito. He'd started university the year before, in another city, but I got in contact with him."

"We met in person and got caught up, but things were always a little awkward between us. We kept remembering those times at the mountain spring, and we knew that with the new Exchange Program rules, we couldn't repeat them. So we just kept in touch, all through college."

"I still remember how happy I was when Kaito graduated and got a great career in geothermal energy. We met up for some beers to celebrate, and we got dangerously close to repeating our old mistake. He was the one that kept a cool head and stopped us in time." A warm and mischievous smile had formed on her face as she remembered that night.

"And then what happened?" Mimi asked, since Rohe seemed to have gotten lost in thought.

"We went our separate ways, but we kept in touch by phone. A year later, when I graduated with my math and education degrees, I called him and invited him to celebrate with me."

"Ooh, did you hook up that time?" Aluru asked. For a die-hard lesbian, she still found stories about straight sex rather exciting.

Rohe shook her head slowly. "No. He turned down the invitation, and told me to stop calling."

"What?!" Haru blurted. She'd gone from zero to angry in a heartbeat. She really hated betrayals.

Rohe continued, "He had a new human girlfriend, and she didn't like liminals. He thought she'd freak out if she found out he was in touch with a liminal girl, especially one he had slept with. So I stopped calling."

The four listening women slumped in unison. Mimi said, "I'm sorry, Rohe. I feel for you on that one."

The other women nodded. Between their species and sexual orientation, they had all felt the pain of being cut out of people's lives.

"Wait a minute," Yuisu said. "If he's apologizing now, maybe he broke up with that woman! You should call him."

"I don't know… You can't just fix things that easily," Rohe replied, her shoulders sagging.

"Well, you definitely can't if you don't try," Mimi said helpfully.

Yuisu nodded vehemently. "Agreed. You should at least try to get back in touch with him. He sounded like a great friend, and I think he still is a good man." She and Haru were leaning in close and staring at Rohe expectantly.

With pressure mounting all around her, both figurative and literal, Rohe finally caved. "Fine, I'll call him, if only to tell him I've accepted his apology. I never really blamed him in the first place."

With that, she stood from her stool and said, "I'm going to step outside where it's quiet. Be right back."

* * *

While Rohe was out, Aluru and Mimi got to know each other, and Yuisu filled Mimi in on the new homestays and guests at the Inn. Mimi was a little jealous of how the influx of visitors had made the place much more exciting than when she'd been cooped up there.

But their conversation stopped the instant Rohe reappeared. They were all more interested in the result of her phone call.

Rohe's eyes were a little wet and red, but she was smiling. "You were right. He broke up with her. Apparently they'd even been married." The other girls were surprised at that, so Rohe elaborated, "She pressured him into getting married quick, and she got more and more controlling after that. She was truly awful to him."

She paused for a breath, then said, "He said that her anti-liminal racism was a red flag that he wished he had noticed sooner. He also told me, 'I should have valued your friendship over hers.'"

"Not bad, not bad," Haru said, nodding slightly.

"He also said he'd like to see me again. I wasn't sure whether he meant 'see me in person' or 'date me', so I asked, 'See me again… as a friend?'"

"He shyly said, 'Uh, yeah, that's what I meant.' But he's honest to a fault and he added, 'At least to start.'"

"Oooh, nice!" Yuisu said. "And nowadays you can get an interspecies relationship approved pretty easy, at least since you're graduated from the program."

"And straight…" Haru grumbled under her breath, too low for anyone other than Yuisu to hear. She wasn't fond of the technicalities that kept their relationship from being legal.

Rohe said, "I told him I wanted to see him again, too. I wanted to keep talking, but it's late and you girls were waiting for me in here, so I'm going to call him back tomorrow." She was blushing brightly and smiling even brighter.

"That's great, Rohe!" Mimi cheered, loud enough to draw the attention of some other patrons. Despite her rough edges, she really cared for her friends and was always happy when things worked out for them.

Yuisu said, "Well, if he comes to visit, he can stay at the Inn free of charge. It's only fair after he helped me with the hot spring thing."

Mimi said, "Oh yeah, Chione mentioned that. Something about building a new pool?"

"More than that, actually," Yuisu answered. "We had a small quake that caused the hot spring to double its flow. We're installing a second pool for day-tourists to make use of that. We're also adding changing rooms for them and expanding the parking lot. The work's coming along well, thanks to Aluru and Haru's help."

"And some of Mara's. She was great with the brick path," Haru added. Then she said, "Where is that little bugger, anyway?"

She scanned the room with her keen eyes and spotted a small pink-haired person standing on a table, apparently ranting about something. Actia and Chione were trying to calm her down and get her off the table and not having much luck.

"Ah. There she is, causing trouble for our night-owls," she said flatly, unimpressed but not surprised.

Yuisu followed her gaze, then said, "I feel bad for Chione and Actia. Let's go take over Mara-duty so they can get some time together." Then she turned back to the others and said, "In case we don't make it back this way tonight: it was great to see you again, Mimi, and it was wonderful to meet you, Rohe."

"You too!" Mimi and Rohe said in unison.

"Jinx!" Mimi said, grinning.

Rohe just shook her head. "That's another thing the kids in my classes keep saying that drives me crazy…"

* * *

When Yuisu and Haru dropped by the table and stealthily offered to watch Mara, Chione happily took them up on it. She stood up, smoothed her clothes, then stretched a hand in Actia's direction. "C'mon, Actia. Let's get out there and dance!"

Actia looked at the crowded dance floor and hesitated. Then she looked at Chione's low-cut blue blouse and short silver skirt and powered through her social anxiety. "Sure!" she said as she fluttered after Chione onto the dance floor.

As they danced, Chione used her wings to keep a little circle of safety around Actia, whose thin wings were far less sturdy. She wanted to make sure the smaller mothgirl was safe from any bigger bumbling dancers.

A different situation entirely arose instead. A fight broke out on the dance floor and all the dancing quickly came to a halt as people cleared away from the two rowdy combatants. Even from a distance, it was clear that the two large liminal men were arguing over a woman that they'd both had their eye on.

Chione scanned the area for the on-duty liminal bouncer, but didn't see him anywhere. _Crap, I guess I'll handle this myself,_ she thought, then she turned to Actia, who looked totally lost because she was too short to see anything. Chione explained, "There's a scuffle over there. Two liminals. I'm going to put a stop to it. Stay here, babe."

Chione pushed her way through the crowd and waded right into the fight. On closer inspection, she saw that the liminals were a massive gatorman and a smaller satyr, both very muscular.

She put a hand on the men's shoulders and forced them apart. Then, loud enough to be heard over the music, she calmly said, "I was off-duty, but I'm a bouncer here. I have to ask you both to calm down."

The gatorman, who was a foot taller than Chione, grumbled, "Shove off, little girl." Then he tried to push her away with both scale-covered and claw-tipped hands.

Chione didn't even budge, thanks to her stone-like mass and her stable stance. She had learned from the other bouncers how to handle herself, and she'd found ways to blend their teachings with her own strengths.

She clamped her hand on the man's shoulder and asked again in a sweet voice, "Will you please calm down?" Even a tipsy listener could tell that her words were laced with a heavy dose of 'not-screwing-around'.

The gator meekly nodded, as did the other man. It had finally clicked for them that this woman must have been remarkable indeed to be a bouncer in a club for superhuman beings.

While maintaining her vice grip on their shoulders, she lead them off the dance floor, looking for someone else to deal with them. Thankfully she quickly spotted Kyle running from the front of the club, where he must have been working the front door.

The massive orc bowed and apologized, "Sorry you had to deal with this on your day off, Chione."

"Nah, it's fine. Happy to help," she said cheerfully, then she passed the troublemakers off to Kyle's capable hands. As the troublemakers massaged their sore shoulders, Chione leaned in and whispered to Kyle, "They didn't get very violent, so no need to kick them out or ban them. A talking to should be enough."

Then she pivoted and returned to the dance floor, which had already kicked back into gear. As she left, Kyle thought, _Man, Chione was made for this line of work. Just a couple months in and she already handles this stuff better than I do._

Chione circled the outside of the dance floor until she spotted her adorable little girlfriend, milling around the outer edge of the crowd. She picked Actia up into a hug, kissed her briefly on the lips, then set her back down and said, "So where were we?"

The small mothgirl started to fidget, eying Chione's sexy outfit. Actia absentmindedly ran her fingertips on her lips and said, "W-well, we _were_ dancing, but more k-kissing would be nice."

Chione smiled broadly. "That can be arranged. Let's find somewhere a bit more private." With that, they slipped off the dance floor to a dark corner where they could make out. Chione wouldn't break the club's rules about indecency and keeping hands on the outside of clothes, but Actia's house wasn't far away if they wanted to go further.

* * *

Yuisu's group eventually ran out of energy and left the club, minus Chione. As per usual, she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Actia, so they had walked to her apartment together.

As the cab started moving, Aluru grumbled, "I spent the whole night talking to straight women, so I never got to hit it off with any lovely lesbian liminal ladies." Then she smiled and added, "Seriously though, I had a lot of fun. I can see why Chione likes Mimi so much, and Rohe was fun."

She turned to Yuisu and said, "So, wonderful host of mine, when can we hit the town again?"

"Ah, right, I need to go with you…" Yuisu pondered her schedule for a bit, trying to remember through the fog of alcohol, then she said, "I guess I can do one night this weekend. And the Wild Life should be more to your tastes then. More liminals and fewer human college students."

Aluru pulled Yuisu into a hug that was mostly just Yuisu's face smushed between boobs. "Thanks so much!"

Yuisu's face went hilariously red, but Haru was too tipsy to feel jealous. Mara probably would have made a quip about it, except she'd passed out, curled in a pink ball.

Not long after, the taxi came to a stop at the inn and the girls stumbled into the house, still a bit tipsy with their legs tired from dancing. When they entered the front door, Rem was waiting on the desk. She'd been passing the time filling out a crossword puzzle with a pencil half her height.

"Hi, everyone." She was cheerful as always, despite the late hour. "Did you have fun?"

Aluru nodded enthusiastically, and the others mumbled their own affirmatives. In a way, the weak replies were excellent indicators of just how fun it had been.

Then Rem waved for Yuisu to come closer. Yuisu stepped up to the desk, but Rem beckoned her closer still, until she was bent down with her head at Rem's level.

Rem whispered into her ear, "Hakuto came by looking for you, about an hour after you left. Judging by the face she made when I told her you were out, it seemed important." Rem was very perceptive and she knew about Haru and Hakuto's tense relationship, which was why she kept the message from Haru's ears.

"Hmm, alright. I'll try to find her in the morning. Thanks, Rem," Yuisu said. She thought, _Hakuto didn't seem to be in any hurry to join the Exchange Program, so what could she want?_


	123. The Mountain - What's in a Name?

Yuisu yawned and rubbed her eyes several times while she assigned the maid work for the day. She sat at the inn's front desk, sipping coffee and trying to stay awake. It was only 7am and she was a bit hungover from the night of partying before.

On the other side of the conversation, Sya was alert and cheerful, or at least as cheerful as her uptight nature allowed, and Rem was bright-eyed and bushy-eared. She'd been on call through the night, but she didn't need much sleep; a sugary breakfast was all Rem ever needed to wake up.

After going over which cabins were occupied that day, Yuisu leaned on the desk for support and said, "Sya, I'd like you to make a deep-scrub pass on all the bathrooms today, and Rem, can you review the ledger and make sure we've got all the month's stays recorded properly?"

"Uh…" Rem and Sya said simultaneously, both looking a bit confused and concerned. Their cat-like ears flicked in unison, which the sleepy Yuisu thought was the cutest thing.

Rem looked up at the much taller tiger and said, "You say it. You'll be more diplomatic about it."

[Image: Sya, concerned: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-95 ]

Sya nodded, then pushed her glasses up her nose and said, "Miss Yuisu, we think we'd both be more effective if those assignments were reversed. Rem can use her magic to clean quickly and I consider myself very skilled with details and numbers."

After a second of silence, Yuisu slapped a palm to her forehead. "Duh, that makes way more sense. Yeah, do that instead."

Rem climbed up on the desk to get a better look at Yuisu. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go back to bed," she said, peering into Yuisu's sleep-deprived eyes.

Sya also leaned closer, placing a large paw on the desk near Yuisu's hand. She said, "Rem and I can handle all the inn's duties today, so you need not worry about that while you sleep."

Yuisu considered it for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I need to go talk to Hakuto about something. Maybe I'll take a nap after that."

"Alright, Boss," Rem said, then she hopped down from the desk and started for the kitchen. "I'm gonna fill a backpack with snacks to refill my magic as I work."

Yuisu envisioned the tiny gremlin lugging around a human-sized backpack and giggled aloud at the thought. That only managed to confuse Sya.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yuisu?" Sya said, her pale blue eyes full of concern.

Yuisu patted the back of Sya's big, soft paw. "I'm fine, but thanks for looking out for me." She stood up, managing to not wobble when her hangover headache flared up. Then she excused herself and started for the front door to find Hakuto. Behind her, Sya shook her head and sat down at the desk, then pulled out the ledger to review.

As Yuisu opened it and stepped into the cool morning air, she thought _, I really wish Haru and Hakuto got along better. I don't know if I'll be able to find her without Haru's help, but that would just scare her away…_

It turned out that her worries about finding Hakuto were unfounded. She'd barely stepped off the front porch when a small white rabbit came hopping out of the underbrush by the tool shed. Then in an eye-watering blur of movement, Hakuto suddenly transformed into her larger form. She was already clad in her red shrine maiden outfit with her strong and beautiful legs prominent beneath the short skirt.

[Image: Hakuto: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-96 ]

"Good morning, Yuisu. Can we talk for a moment?" she asked.

Yuisu said, "Sure. I was actually on my way to find you, since Rem told me you wanted to talk. What's up?"

Hakuto glanced around suspiciously and added, "I'd like to talk somewhere without that bird around."

Yuisu smiled awkwardly. She didn't really like hearing her lovely girlfriend referred to as 'that bird'. She tried to stay pleasant and said, "Uh, she's still asleep inside. But we can get some distance and talk in the new picnic area if you'd like."

Hakuto smiled. "That'd be nice."

After they reached the little meadow and sat down at one of the picnic tables, Hakuto said, "Now before you get too hopeful, I still haven't decided whether to join the Exchange Program. I'm used to gradual changes over seasons and years, so the thought of doing something so big has me a little… overwhelmed."

She took a deep breath and added, "I guess I just need more time to think about it."

"No worries. Take your time," Yuisu replied. "But if this isn't about that, then what _did_ you want to talk about?"

Hakuto nervously thumped one large white foot on the ground as she spoke. "It's about the name of this mountain. I don't like it."

"The name of _this_ mountain? This mountain has a name?" Yuisu asked.

Hakuto nodded, sending her huge ears flopping back and forth. "Yes, every mountain has a name, though some are not known to mankind. In either case, names have power, and I don't like that my mountain's name is still associated with the previous mountain god. I also fear that some of the tributes and worship that I should have received over the years may have been sent to him instead."

"Okay, I guess I understand what you're saying, but I'm not sure what I can do about it," Yuisu responded. She didn't actually understand the part about receiving worship at all, but she didn't want to derail things with questions.

Hakuto said, "I'd like you to petition your village elders. They can change the name then inform the shogunate's mapmakers."

Yuisu stifled a giggle at the dated terminology. It wasn't Hakuto's fault that she hadn't left the mountain since the early Edo era. "I guess that would be the city council these days. I'll go see what I can do." Then after a brief pause, Yuisu said, "By the way, what _is_ the current name?"

An expression of pure disgust appeared on Hakuto's normally cute face and she spat, "Tenguyama." It seemed she still harbored some significant hostility toward the old tengu that had dumped his job on her hundreds of years prior.

"And what do you want it changed to?" Yuisu asked.

"Anything else. Whatever you want, really."

Yuisu blinked at that. She'd been expecting a specific answer. "Oh, okay. I'll put some thought into it."

* * *

Yuisu needed to buy some supplies for the construction project anyway, so she took her little red pickup truck into town by herself. She stopped by the hardware store first, quickly grabbed the wood and screws she needed for the last handrail, then drove to the town hall and parked.

She'd visited that old brick building a few times over the years, mostly to get business and construction permits for the inn, but she wasn't sure which department to visit this time. Thankfully, the receptionist was quite helpful.

"Changing the name of a mountain? Can't say I've heard _that_ request before, but I think you'll want the Zoning  & Land Management Department. Not that it's much of a department. It's just old Ibaraki up there," the receptionist said, then she pointed at the stairs on the north side of the building. "Upstairs. He's the last door at the end. You can't miss it."

"Thank you very much," Yuisu said, bowing slightly. Then she crossed the open room and climbed the polished wood stairs, her footsteps echoing loudly.

As the woman had said, Yuisu couldn't miss the room she needed. The hallway was just a straight shot to a window and while there were several doors along the way, there was only one near the end. She knocked on the simple wood door and didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Come on in," said a gruff voice.

Between that voice and the receptionist calling him 'old Ibaraki', Yuisu was picturing an old bearded man. She opened to door and was surprised to find a man who looked middle-aged at most. He had neatly styled black hair and wore a crisp blue suit, and he was seated behind a large desk that was absolutely covered in maps and other documents.

"Uh, hello, sir," Yuisu started. "I have an unusual request, and the receptionist sent me to you."

"Alright," he said in his deep voice. He gestured at the chair in front of the desk and said, "Take a seat and we'll see if your request is really as unusual as you think it is. I've seen a lot in my years, after all."

Yuisu did as instructed, wondering if Ibaraki was actually old, or if he just acted like it. She tucked a lock of her hair behind one ear and said, "I live on the east side of town, up on the mountain, and I'd like to change the name of that mountain, if possible."

He blinked a couple times, slowly, as if deciding whether the request was odd enough for the title of 'unusual'. Finally, he said, "Hmm. Not a common request, that's for sure. What's the current name?"

"I'm told it's called Tenguyama," Yuisu answered.

Ibaraki nodded slowly and started riffling through the piles of maps on his desk. "That sounds familiar, but I'll admit that the names of the smaller mountains don't come up often." Then he pulled an old and weathered map from near the bottom of the pile. "Ah, here we go."

It was a topographical map of the region that focused more on the terrain and elevation than roads or buildings, but it did have labeled landmarks. He pointed at one of the smaller mountains that formed the east side of the Okayado valley. "That's Tenguyama, alright. You said you live up there?"

"Yep, on the Nakahara property that I inherited from my uncle, Ichiro."

A spark of life appeared on Ibaraki's face for the first time since Yuisu entered the room. "Ah, Ichiro was a good man. I suppose I should introduce myself properly to his niece. I'm Jounouchi Ibaraki," he said. "But just call me Ibaraki."

"I'm Yuisu Nakahara," Yuisu said. She thought that the family name Ibaraki matched his curmudgeonly air much better than the youthful-sounding Jounouchi.

"Back to business," Ibaraki said, then he opened a laptop that had been hidden in the piles of paper. It wasn't a particularly new computer, but it still looked very out of place next to so many old documents and maps. "I'm pulling up the residence list, in case this request affects any other landowners."

"Oh, okay," Yuisu responded. After that, the room became uncomfortably silent, with only occasional clicking or typing sounds from Ibaraki on his computer.

After a painfully long moment, Ibaraki grumbled, "This network is terribly slow. While we wait, would you mind if I ask you a question?" His excessive formality suggested that he wasn't used to making small talk.

"Not at all."

"Why do you want to change the name?"

"Uh, you probably won't believe me if I told you," Yuisu said, looking bashful.

Ibaraki did his slow-blinking thing again and said, "I've seen more than you'd think. Just tell me, please."

"Alright, if you insist," Yuisu started. She took a deep breath, then rattled off, "There's a mountain spirit living on my property who takes the form of a rabbit or a rabbit-like woman. She's been trapped there since the previous god of that mountain tricked her into taking the job a few hundred years ago. The previous spirit was a tengu, so I would guess that the mountain was named after him."

Surprisingly, Ibaraki didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Ah, and the current spirit wants a name more suited to her. I see…" He intertwined his fingers and thought for a moment, then added, "Likely some concern for misdirected worship, I bet. Yes, this is all very logical."

 _Mountain gods and misdirected worship are logical?_ Yuisu wondered. _This guy is taking this better than I did, and_ I'm _surrounded by liminals all the time._

"Ah, the search is done," Ibaraki said, turning his gaze back to the laptop screen. "It looks like you're the only private landowner on that mountain. The rest is municipal-owned nature preserve, and your nearest neighbors are actually on a different mountain's slope."

"And that means…?" Yuisu asked.

"It means we only need your signature to submit the request, and since I'm the sole authority here, I can approve it immediately."

"Oh, that's wonderf—"

Ibaraki interrupted, "But I do need to approve of the new name. Do you have one in mind?"

Yuisu fidgeted in her seat. She had a name in mind, but it was rather self-serving and embarrassing. "Uh, I was thinking 'Yuriyama', or 'Lily Mountain', based on the mountain lilies that grow there."

"Or is it based on the name of your business, the Mountain Lily Inn?" Ibaraki asked with a knowing grin. It seems he'd spotted her inn's name in the database. "I'm not sure how I feel about using a mountain's name like an advertisement. Could you imagine if we renamed one to 'Ski Mountain Kobold' or something?"

Yuisu blushed and looked down at her lap. "Ah, of course."

"On the other hand, the name 'Yuriyama' is neither garish nor a particularly direct reference to your business, so I'll approve it." He printed out a form and passed it to Yuisu, along with a pen. "I already entered the name. Just sign at the bottom there."

Yuisu signed her name, then looked back up and asked, "Do I have to pay a fee or anything?"

Ibaraki shook his head. "No. We've found it's actually more cost effective to streamline our processes than to bog them down with fees and formalities."

Yuisu passed the form back and Ibaraki signed it as well. Then he said, "It's official. Tenguyama is no more, and the new name is Yuriyama. It may take a few months or even years for various map printers and online maps to get the update, but I think your mountain spirit friend will be satisfied."

Yuisu nodded, stunned at how Ibaraki was already so comfortable with supernatural stuff. "Ah, that makes sense. Thanks for your help."

"Not at all. Just doing my job. It was nice to meet you, Yuisu."

"And you as well." Yuisu bowed slightly, then left the messy, cozy room and its unusual occupant.

* * *

Yuisu parked her truck in the driveway and went around the back to get the lumber out. Before she could even pop the tailgate, a blur of white and red flashed out of the bushes and practically tackled her.

"Hakuto?!" Yuisu yelled in surprise. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

The 'tackle' was actually more of a tight hug. Hakuto let go and stepped back, then said, "Sorry about that. Nothing's wrong, I'm just so excited! I could feel it, you know. The second it happened, it was like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders!"

"Could feel what?" Yuisu said, still a bit stunned by the sudden physical contact from the normally reserved Hakuto.

"The mountain's name! I could feel when it changed to Yuriyama. Pretty name, by the way. Mountain lilies are actually very tasty, especially the fresh buds."

Yuisu blushed brightly at the mental image of Hakuto nibbling a very different kind bud in a very 'yuri' way. She shook the lewd thought out of her head and replied, "Wow, I didn't think you'd know the new name already. This magic stuff is all new to me."

Hakuto raised one eyebrow and the ear on that side stuck up straight as well. She said, "I never thought of it as 'magic', since it's all so natural to me, but I guess it kind of is. Sometime I'll show you some of the other things a mountain spirit can do."

"Oh yeah?" came a voice from behind Hakuto. It was Haru, standing tall and trying to look imposing. "I'd like to see that as well, since all you've done so far is transform into a rabbit." Haru wasn't _trying_ to be mean, but her predatory _and_ protective instincts were fired up at the mysterious rabbit woman's presence. To Haru's primal inner nature, Hakuto was both prey to pursue and a potential threat to keep an eye on.

Hakuto spun around to reply. "Uh, well, I can do a lot more than that," she said, unsure how to handle the hostile harpy.

"Like what?" Haru asked.

A mischievous grin appeared on Hakuto's face as she got an idea. "Oh, you'll see, in time." Then she defiantly turned her back on Haru and told Yuisu, "Thanks again, Yuisu. I'll see you around!"

Then in a flash of blurred movement that was uncomfortable to watch, Hakuto became a small rabbit again. She darted under the truck, then leapt from that cover into the bushes and disappeared.

Once Haru lost track of Hakuto, she turned back to Yuisu, only to find her with an unpleasant scowl on her face.

Yuisu let out a long breath and said, "Haru, do you really have to give her such a hard time?"

"What? I was just asking her to back up her claims with some proof." She crossed her wings and tapped one talon on the gravel-covered ground. "And besides, we don't know what she's really up to. Rabbit spirits are notorious tricksters, if the Japanese legends are to be believed."

 _Whatever. I'm too tired to argue right now,_ Yuisu thought with a sigh. Then she changed the subject and asked, "Can you help me take this wood to the work site? I was hoping to get the last handrail built today."

"Sure!" Haru said cheerfully. "I'm off work today, so I can even help you build it if you want."

"I'd love that. Thanks," Yuisu said as she pulled Haru into a warm hug. Despite the minor drama with Hakuto, Haru was still amazing and dependable. As she nuzzled into Haru's long white hair, Yuisu added, "And a nap together afterwards would be very nice."

Haru blinked and said. "I'm not tired enough for a nap."

Yuisu nipped at Haru's ear and whispered, "I can fix that."


	124. The Mountain - Collateral Damage

Haru and Yuisu were working together on the new pool's jobsite, wrapping up the last of what they could do on their own. Other than a few bits of work on the changing room and paths, the rest of the project involved the spring itself and was the responsibility of the contractor, Mister Satoru. Technically, there was also the work to expand the parking lot but Yuisu planned to hire an outside company to do that, since it required some heavy equipment.

As the two women hammered wooden panels onto the outside walls of the changing room, Yuisu turned to Haru and said, "What was that you said yesterday about rabbit spirits being tricksters in Japanese mythology?"

Haru scoffed and responded, "They're notorious for it, like the Inaba Hare that tricked a bunch of sharks into being a bridge for him. They'd also pull pranks on unsuspecting humans just for fun."

Yuisu thought back to the stories she'd heard as a child, then said, "But not all rabbit spirits were like that. The rabbit in the moon was totally selfless, sacrificing himself to help an old man. And isn't there a story about a different Inaba Hare that guided a goddess to a special mountain?"

Haru shrugged. She didn't know Japanese myth well enough to argue the point any further. Instead, she said, "Hakuto doesn't seem that selfless to me. For all her supposed magic powers, she hasn't helped out around here at all, has she?"

Then Haru stood up to fetch some tools she'd set aside a few minutes earlier. As she crossed the short distance she added, "Myths aside, she's a rabbit and I don't trust her."

Yuisu raised one eyebrow. She was pretty sure that that Hakuto's rabbit-like nature was actually the majority of Haru's problem, and the myth thing was just her attempt to justify it. Yuisu supposed that raptor harpies would have to overcome a lot of predatory instinct to become friends with someone who looked so much like prey.

"What the hell?" Haru squawked suddenly, pulling Yuisu from her thoughts.

"What? What's wrong? Yuisu said. Haru wasn't easily surprised, so Yuisu was a bit worried as she ran over to Haru's side.

Haru was staring down at the ground, at a large clump of overgrown weeds with just a bit of shiny metal peeking out. With disbelief in her voice, she said, "The tools. I set them down here on the open ground, but now they're all tangled in weeds."

"Maybe you actually dropped them in the weeds on accident?" Yuisu suggested, but she didn't entirely believe her own words. She could see how buried the tools were.

Haru scratched her head with one wing. "Huh. Maybe. Can you help me get them out?"

"Sure thing," Yuisu said, then she set down her own tools to help her hand-impaired girlfriend.

While Yuisu tugged at the tangle of plants, Haru sniffed the air and scanned the area for signs of a certain rabbit. She couldn't be sure, but there was a chance that the inconvenient weeds were Hakuto's doing. Maybe sudden plant growth was within the realm of a mountain spirit's abilities.

Haru thought back to earlier when she asked what Hakuto could do. Given Hakuto's cryptic "You'll see, in time" response, it seemed Haru was going to find out the hard way.

* * *

Other than the odd encounter with some pesky plants, the rest of the day's work went well. After the sun had set, Yuisu apologized and excused herself, saying, "I've got an international guest that I need to call back about their stay. Different time zones can be such a pain."

"No problem. We're at a good stopping point anyway," Haru said, shaking her head. The movement sent her long strands of pure white hair swishing, and caught Yuisu's eye.

Yuisu smiled and thought, _Damn, she's so beautiful. And she's dependable and strong and she really loves me. I just can't believe how lucky I am to—_

Those thoughts were interrupted by Haru patting Yuisu on the back with a wide, soft wing. She said, "No time for zoning out, Yuisu. You've got a call to make."

"Oh, right. Seeya in a bit," Yuisu said, then she jogged toward the house.

"I'll be in the spring if you finish quickly," Haru called out. Her shoulders were stiff and sore from the day's work and a soak sounded amazing. She could fly for hours without a problem, but her wings just weren't suited to holding up wooden panels while Yuisu nailed them in place.

After a quick rinse in the shower to get the day's sweat off, Haru made her way to the spring and stripped. She knew the inn's bathing schedule by heart and knew the spring would be reserved for women only, but she was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. It was so much easier to relax all alone.

It also meant that her favorite spot was open: a comfortable nook where the stones along the edge of the pool perfectly supported her wings when she didn't want to get them wet. She settled in there, sinking down until the hot water covered her shoulders and started to melt the tension away.

Steam rose from the rippling surface into the cooling night air, nightbirds started their evening serenade, and Haru drifted off into total relaxation.

Then something changed. The hot water pouring into the spring became ice cold. Within 30 seconds the pool had become lukewarm and the temperature just kept dropping.

"What the hell?" Haru proclaimed for the second time that day. She jumped out of the cooling water and stood by the side of the pool, shivering. Despite the late hour and high elevation, the air was actually warmer than the water.

 _Shit,_ Haru thought, _This is really bad. If the spring is putting out cold water now, the Inn's going to be in bad shape._ She frowned deeply and covered her chilly chest with her wings. _And after all that work on the new pool…_

Haru was devastated. With tears in her eyes at the profound loss of the hot spring, she started toward the changing room. She was dreading having to deliver the bad news to Yuisu, and she was genuinely worried about the financial future of the inn.

Then her keen ears caught a faint sound from the bushes to the north side of the inn. It was definitely someone giggling.

Haru's head snapped around and she stared in that direction, but there were just some shaking leaves and a distant rustling sound. Whatever had made the sound was gone, and the sulfur smell of the spring covered up its scent.

In fact, the smell of sulfur seemed to be getting stronger. Haru glanced down at the water's surface and saw it was steaming again. She dipped a talon in and found that it had already nearly returned to its proper temperature.

She should have been happy that the spring had recovered, but instead she scowled and hissed out a single word: "Hakuto…"

* * *

Haru had become convinced that the pesky weeds and the inexplicably-cold hot spring had both been Hakuto's doing, and she vowed to get that trickster back. While the mountain spirit had supernatural methods to play pranks, she was soon to learn that Haru had some tricks of her own.

The next day, Yuisu invited Hakuto to join them for dinner, but Hakuto was on the fence about it. She wasn't sure she'd like modern human food.

Haru saw a perfect opportunity and said, "I think you'll like Yuisu's cooking. Just the other day, I had an amazing meal that was absolutely delicious."

She continued slowly, with intense emphasis on every descriptive word, "It was succulent and juicy and had the most delightful texture, like the freshest peach. I tore into it, quickly at first, but then I slowed down and savored it, enjoying every element of the experience, every sensation that contributed to the wonderful whole. If I could, I'd eat that all day, every day."

Hakuto blinked and her nose wiggled excitedly. Her curiosity was piqued and her mouth watered at the thought of such a phenomenal meal. "Oh wow, that sounds amazing! What kind of food was it?"

Haru cracked a wicked smile and said, "Oh, it wasn't technically food. I was actually talking about eating pussy. I guess I get sex and Yuisu's cooking confused, since they're both so awesome."

Hakuto's face fell and she fought off a desire to gag. Despite her asexuality, she actively tried to not be a prude, but Haru's bait-and-switch had been far too much. The whiplash of realizing that a mouth-wateringly appetizing meal had actually been a graphic description of lesbian sex all along… it was more than Hakuto could handle.

She turned tail and ran off, reverting to her rabbit form on the way. She scurried back to her den, and it took several hours before she was able to keep an appetite long enough to eat something because every thought of food brought back Haru's lurid descriptions.

Yuisu promptly scolded Haru, but Haru just shrugged and said, "I was just trying to say your cooking is as good as sex. Not my fault Hakuto doesn't appreciate it."

* * *

From there, the pranks quickly escalated into an all out war. First, Hakuto used her sway over wildlife to have all the large wild animals of the mountain avoid the inn's property, leaving Haru's hunting grounds barren. Haru responded by putting a bowl of cheap pet store rabbit food on the back porch, where residents and guests could see it. It was labeled with a big sign that said, 'For the local hobo'.

Next, Hakuto learned Haru's work schedule and started whipping up a cold mountain wind whenever Haru was trying to commute. Haru had to start bundling up in winter clothes to fly to and from work, which earned some strange looks in town. She was also forced to admit that Hakuto's mountain spirit powers were more powerful than expected.

Haru stepped things up after that. She ordered a huge box of colorful plastic eggs and started a rumor among the inn's guests that the god of the mountain preferred tributes in the form of Easter eggs. She handed out the plastic eggs for free and even told the guests where to leave them: in Hakuto's burrow.

The prank had its desired effect of annoying Hakuto to no end, but it annoyed others too. Some of the eggs ended up scattered around the inn and landscape, much to Sya's displeasure, since she and Rem had to clean them up. Sya had a low tolerance for nonsense normally, but she took particular offense when it increased her workload.

Now that sleeping places were apparently fair game, Hakuto decided to attack Haru on that front. She stealthily opened the window of Haru and Yuisu's bedroom and guided several birds to start roosting inside. They made a total mess of the place and even ruined a couple of Yuisu's precious yuri manga.

"That's it, Haru. This needs to stop," Yuisu fumed as she tried to salvage a book that was covered in bird poop. She was quite upset, even though all the damaged books could be easily replaced. Thankfully, all her signed and collector copies were in a display case and had escaped unharmed.

Haru nodded. "Agreed. Hakuto's taken it too far. I'll make sure to get her back for this," she said, misinterpreting Yuisu's words. Then she flitted out of the room, already planning her revenge.

Left alone with her cleaning supplies and manga, Yuisu clenched her jaw in frustration and mumbled, "I meant all the pranks need to stop. _You're_ part of the problem, Haru."

With a sigh, Yuisu added, "But I don't know how to confront you without risking hurting our relationship…"

* * *

The next day, Yuisu answered a knock at the front door to find a very pitiful-looking Hakuto standing there. The rabbit-girl was covered from head to toe in dirt and grass and pine needles. She was so dirty that it was hard to tell the original color of her hair and fur.

Yuisu thought, _So this was Haru's revenge,_ but she asked, "What in the world happened to you?"

Hakuto brushed a clump of dirt-crusted hair away from her eyes and quietly said, "A trap dumped glue on me in my burrow. Shapeshifting to this form didn't help, and now all the glue has hardened and I'm afraid to shrink back."

Yuisu gasped in surprise. She wasn't happy with Hakuto after the manga thing, but that didn't mean Hakuto deserved what had happened to her.

Hakuto fidgeted and thumped one foot nervously, then added, "Can I please use your washroom?"

Yuisu quickly answered, "Of course! I've got some shampoo that should be able to get that out, and I'll help you wash if you want."

Hakuto looked like she was about to cry and her voice wavered as she replied, "That would be wonderful."

A few minutes later, Hakuto sat naked on a small stool in the spacious bathing room, with her furry knees pulled up against her chest. Yuisu was kneeling behind her, wearing a t-shirt and shorts and trying not to get distracted by Hakuto's nudity. Her fluffy tail was actually doing Yuisu a huge service by hiding some of her wonderfully perky butt.

"This shampoo isn't meant for glue specifically, but it seems to be doing a good job," Yuisu said, making small talk as she worked on Hakuto's glue-caked ears. The rich lather softened the glue and lifted it out of Hakuto's soft, dense fur.

"Yeah, it is working well. And it smells amazing." She sniffed the air, enjoying the calming lavender scent. "I don't remember anything like this the last time I visited a bathhouse."

Yuisu chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose shampoo is a rather recent thing, at least on _your_ timescale." She switched to cleaning the other ear and said, "Since you like it so much, you can have this bottle. And you can bathe here whenever you want."

Hakuto spun around on her seat and faced Yuisu with bright, excited eyes. "Really?! You're so wonderful, Yuisu! And I'm so very sorry about that bird prank. I didn't think about how it would affect you."

Yuisu smiled and tightly clasped her hands together, fighting ferociously to keep her eyes on Hakuto's face instead of her naked body. "It's okay. Nothing irreplaceable was damaged. And thank you for apologizing." Yuisu was about to ask Hakuto to stop the pranks entirely, but she was interrupted.

Hakuto cheered, "Oh, you're so nice to me, Yuisu!" Then she spread her paws wide and pulled Yuisu into a hug, pinning Yuisu's arms between their bodies. She had also spread her knees, meaning Yuisu's wrists were pressed up against the most intimate part of Hakuto's body.

Yuisu totally forgot about the pranks and her face flushed crimson as she felt how amazingly soft Hakuto's rabbit-fur pubic hair was against her skin. "N-no pr-problem," she stuttered. She took an unsteady breath and said, "Let's get back to washing out that glue, okay?"

Just a few feet away in the laundry room, Haru's talons dug a deep gouge into the wooden floor. She had been slowly folding her laundry when she'd heard Yuisu's trademark 'flustered and aroused' voice coming from the bathing room. She had overheard Hakuto's cheer as well.

As jealousy and anger overtook her thoughts, Haru swept up her laundry in her wings and left in a hurry. She had a new prank to plan…


	125. The Mountain - Drastic Measures

"Excuse me, Miss Yuisu?" Sya said. Her black and white striped tail flicked through the air as she stepped up to the inn's front desk. She was wearing one of her several similar looking maid outfits, which simultaneously managed to look subservient and noble at the same time.

Yuisu looked up from her paperwork and said, "What's up, Sya?" She could tell Sya was trying to hide how nervous she was, which was unusual for her.

"Uh, I was hoping to talk to you about something. I wasn't sure whether to bring it up, given your relationship, but…" Sya trailed off, pawing at the floor with a wide, furry foot.

"If it's bothering you this much, please just say what's on your mind. I won't hold it against you, whatever it is," Yuisu answered. She still wasn't totally confident in her leadership abilities, but she felt she was doing a decent job of being a friendly and approachable boss.

Sya swallowed, pushed her glasses up her nose, then said, "It's about Haru and Hakuto. More specifically, it's about their pranks."

Yuisu nodded. "It's gotten really bad, hasn't it? I'd hoped they would be bored of it by now."

Sya steeled herself and said, "Those pranks have caused me some hardship, and I fear that their recklessness could affect some guests and hurt the inn's profits. I believe we need to get them to stop, but I felt it wasn't my place to question Haru, so I came to you."

Yuisu quickly said, "Fair enough. I agree that we need to get them to stop."

Sya took a half step back in surprise. She had expected more resistance from Yuisu, considering her romantic relationship with Haru.

Yuisu thought for a moment, then said, "I'll talk to Haru right away. Can you find Hakuto and talk to her? I'm thinking we can persuade them if we stress the fact that the pranks are harming the inn and increasing the maid workload."

Sya smiled and gave a small bow. "I will talk to Hakuto, and I'll let you know how it goes. Thank you for hearing me out, Miss Yuisu."

"No problem," Yuisu said, though there was actually a small problem: Yuisu didn't know how to confront Haru. They'd been dating for a year and a half, but they'd rarely had disagreements. _Well, there's a first time for everything,_ she thought.

* * *

Under a weathered tree stump in a small meadow, a pure white rabbit peeked out of its burrow. It sniffed at the air, then hopped out into the open. Despite the beautiful summer weather, Hakuto was on edge after being on the receiving end of so many pranks.

"Ah, miss Hakuto. It's nice to see you again."

Hakuto froze. She didn't recognize the voice, and she had no idea how its owner had snuck up on her without her noticing.

"Oh, I'm sorry for startling you. It can be hard to turn off my natural predator stealthiness," the voice said again in an exotic Russian accent.

The message was not as reassuring as it had been intended to be. Hakuto crouched low and turned her head slowly, her red eyes wide and watching for the mysterious predator. Soon, a tall and regal woman came into view, wearing an ornate white, blue, red and gold dress that was short in the front but long and flowing in the back. It was the inn's head maid, Sya.

[Image: Sya: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-97 ]

Hakuto calmed down, at least a little. "Uh, hello, Sya," she said. Her voice was higher pitched than normal, thanks to her small rabbit form and her frazzled nerves.

Sya swept a paw behind her legs to get her long dress clear, then knelt down to be closer to Hakuto. In a kind voice, she asked, "Yuisu asked me to talk to you. Is this a good time?"

After a brief hesitation, Hakuto said, "Yes, now is fine." Then she noticed Sya's beautiful dress touching the ground and she said, "But we can go inside if you want. I hate to see your nice clothes getting dirty."

Sya chuckled. "A maid's clothes are bound to get a bit dirty, but thank you for the consideration. Since the weather's so nice, how about we compromise and sit at the new picnic tables?"

Hakuto smiled, though it was barely visible on her rabbit face. She was relieved to learn that Sya was far more collected and reasonable than Hakuto had expected from a predator-type liminal. "Sure," she answered, then she transformed to her humanoid form in a blur of white and red.

[Image: Hakuto: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-96 ]

With pine needles and grass crunching beneath their paws, they made their way to the picnic area. During the short hike, Hakuto noticed for the first time that she and Sya shared some similar features, with their large paws and their long, fur-covered legs. They even had similarly short skirts that showed off those legs.

As they sat down at the closest table, Hakuto carefully tucked her skirt's meager fabric under herself to protect her bare thighs from potential splinters. Then she she said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Sya pushed her glasses into place with one sharp claw. "To put it simply: your prank war with Haru. There is a danger that someone could be hurt, and it is negatively impacting the maids and the Inn in general."

Hakuto slumped in her seat. "Oh, that." She should have known that she'd be confronted about it eventually.

Sya continued with a lecturing tone, "Rem and I have had to clean up the messes caused by the pranks, and it's possible that the guests will form poor opinions of the Inn when they witness such childish behavior from permanent residents." Sya paused for a breath then said, "I realize you are not one of Yuisu's homestays and we have no authority over you, but I'd like to ask you to stop pulling pranks entirely."

Hakuto took a deep breath, then said, "I am sorry about that. It had been so long since I was able to be mischievous, and I guess I got carried away. I never meant to affect others with my pranks."

Sya leaned forward, her piercing blue eyes locked on Hakuto's own red ones. "So you'll promise to stop the pranks?"

Hakuto swallowed hard, then answered, "I promise to stop playing pranks, if Haru does as well." With an intense look in her eyes, she added, "But if she doesn't stop, I won't just take it lying down."

Satisfied, Sya leaned back on her bench and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Very well. I'll hold you to that. Yuisu will be speaking to Haru today to get a similar promise from her. With any luck, we can put this silly prank war behind us for good."

Then Sya leaned forward, smiled, and said, "So how have you been? We haven't really had a chance to socialize before, you and I."

* * *

"Haru, can we talk?" Yuisu sat cross legged on their bed while Haru got ready for her shift at work. Yuisu brushed her bangs to the side, but they kept falling back into her eyes. Her hair was at that length where she either needed to start pinning her bangs aside or get them cut.

"Sure, babe, though not for too long. I have to fly out in a few minutes," Haru answered, then she continued picking out her clothes for work. Considering she'd be wearing an apron over whatever she picked, her outfit wouldn't matter much, but Haru was always fashion-conscious.

"That should be enough," Yuisu said. "It's about your pranks on Hakuto…"

"And her pranks on _me_?" Haru interjected.

"…Yes, and her pranks on you." Yuisu sighed, then continued, "They _all_ need to stop. It isn't fair to the other homestays or the maids to have to put up with them, and they could hurt the inn in general. I've already had to field some strange questions from guests about your Easter egg stunt."

Yuisu took a deep breath and added, "It isn't fair to me either. I can't even imagine what I'd do if my dream of running this inn died because it got a bad reputation from these stupid pranks. Worst case scenario aside, what if instead of a couple store-bought manga, it had been my signed Cat and Mouse Game collection that got ruined? The one _you_ bought for me?"

Haru slumped to the floor, finally feeling the true impact of her actions, the dangers of her careless prank war. But at the same time, her pride and sense of justice were not satisfied.

[Image: Haru, overwhelmed: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-98 ]

Her cheeks flushed pink and she said, "I really am sorry that you got caught up in it, but I didn't start it, and most of the damage was Hakuto's fault."

Yuisu's jaw clenched tight. Haru's pitiful pout and distracting cleavage couldn't hold a candle to Yuisu's frustration. She said, "I don't _care_ whose fault it is, I just want it to stop. Don't do any more pranks, and just let the prank war die, okay?"

Haru hesitated. Her next prank was already in motion, just waiting on a package to arrive. The prank was simple and narrow, and Haru believed it had no chance of affecting Yuisu or the inn. After _that_ prank, she felt she could call things even with Hakuto.

After slightly too long, Haru said, "Alright. I won't start any more pranks." Then she flapped her wings to lift herself to her feet and returned to her cubbies of clothes. "Now I've gotta get ready for work. Love you, Yuisu."

Yuisu crawled off the bed, stood up, and went to the door. "I love you, too," she said. She wanted to be happy with how things played out, but she doubted it was actually done. Despite her powerful emotional appeal, Yuisu knew how stubborn Haru could be.

* * *

The next day, Haru's package arrived, containing a bottle of pink hair dye. She didn't trust her clumsy wings to handle it without staining her own feathers, so she reached out to a fellow troublemaker.

"Hey, Mara. Can you help me out with something? It should be fun," Haru said into Mara's dimly lit room.

The tiny pink arachne turned from her computer screen to see Haru at her bedroom door. With Tsuen away at work for the day, Mara had immersed herself in the fantasy world of an MMO, but she wasn't in the middle of anything crucial. "Sure!" she answered without even bothering to ask for specifics.

"Awesome. I knew I could count on you," Haru said as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Then she detailed her plan to add pink hair dye to Hakuto's favorite new shampoo. Mara would do the mixing since she had dexterous fingers, and thanks to her conveniently pink coloration any spilled dye wouldn't even show on her carapace-covered hands.

Ever since Hakuto discovered the joy of fragrant hair care products, she'd been using the inn's bathing room nightly. Haru didn't really see the point of getting so clean right before sleeping in a dirty burrow, but she wouldn't let that stop her from capitalizing on Hakuto's routine. The rabbit spirit would be colored pink within a day.

"Ooh, this prank is awesome, Haru!" Mara said, barely able to contain her excitement at being included in the wacky prank war that she'd been observing from the sidelines. "She'll be bright pink just like me!" Then she scratched her chin with one leg and mused, "But will this stuff wash out?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah, it should wash out eventually, especially since it won't have time to set in properly."

After that, Mara was eager to put the prank into action. She swiped Hakuto's lavender-scented shampoo from the bathing room, then passed through the connected laundry room to hide inside the restroom where she could work over the sink. The shampoo bottle was already half-empty, so she added a few squirts of the condensed dye then shook it until it was blended smooth.

The resulting shampoo was definitely a deeper pink than before, but Haru was banking on Hakuto not paying much attention while she was washing up. With any luck, she'd shampoo all the fur on her body before she realized something was amiss.

With spider-like stealth, Mara returned the bottle to its shelf in the shared bathing room, then she skittered back to her bedroom. She spent the day playing PC games until Yuisu came by that evening.

"Hey Mara, it's dinner time. Is Tsuen around?" Yuisu said.

"Oops, I forgot that I was supposed to tell you she's got a meeting tonight at the new Ski Lodge. Meeting the new staff or something. She'll eat there and be back late."

"Ah, no worries. Her salad will keep 'til tomorrow. I'd offer for Hakuto to join us and eat it, but she's still on edge from that prank war. Thank God that's over now."

Mara blinked her six eyes. "Huh? The prank war's not over."

"Yes it is. They both promised to stop," Yuisu said firmly.

"Was that before or after the pink dye prank?" Mara asked.

"Pink dye prank? …Oh goddammit," Yuisu muttered, then she turned and sprinted down the hallway to the laundry room. She slid to a stop, with some help from the laundry room door handle, then flung the door open.

In the spacious room, Sya was folding a basketful of freshly cleaned towels. She flinched at Yuisu's sudden entrance and said, "Oh, it's just you, Miss Yuisu. What has you in such a hurry?"

"I'm trying to stop a pr—"

"Eeeek!" A scream echoed from the tile-walled bathing room, cutting right through the frosted glass door. A second later, the door crashed open and Hakuto stepped through.

She had a towel wrapped around her middle, and another clenched in one paw. Both had pink smudges all over them, but that was nothing compared to the bright pink that had saturated her hair, ears, arms, and legs. Every bit of her visible fur had been dyed deeply pink. It seemed she had unknowingly worked the tainted shampoo into her fur and let it sit for a while, only opening her eyes after she went to dry off.

Sya and Yuisu both immediately winced with understanding of what had happened.

"H-Hakuto… Maybe I can hel—" Yuisu started, but she was interrupted again.

From the doorway, Haru said, "I heard a scream. Is everyone okay?" As she saw Hakuto, a rather unpleasant grin oozed onto her face and her tone of voice changed from one of concern to one of cold mockery. "Now you really look the part, Little Miss Easter Bunny!" Haru said as she stepped further into the room.

Hakuto's already emotion-filled expression turned sour. "That's _it_. My promise is officially revoked," she spat. Then she dropped both of her towels to the floor, but before anyone could catch a glimpse of her naked body, she transformed.

There was a flash of motion and where a woman had been, there was now a small and _very_ pink rabbit. Hakuto now looked more like a plush toy than a living creature. Haru laughed aloud at the sight, at least until that rabbit jump-kicked her in the face with surprising force.

Wings spread wide, Haru toppled backwards into a shelf. While it collapsed, scattering bottles of detergent and folded linen, Hakuto darted past her and out the door. No one was able see how the pink rabbit opened the sliding glass door to the outdoors, but they were able to hear it happen.

The stunned harpy picked herself up off the floor and checked herself for damage or spilled soap, but she seemed fine. Still chuckling a little, she sauntered out of the room, leaving Sya and Yuisu with the mess.

They looked at the mess and then at each other. Yuisu frowned and said, "We tried…"

* * *

Several days passed with no new pranks, but everyone in the house was expecting them to resume in full force at any time. Hakuto had made it very clear that she'd only stop if Haru did, and after the pink dye prank, the ball was in Hakuto's court.

While flying home from the butcher's, Haru caught a strange scent on the wind, so she started to investigate what she was pretty sure was Hakuto's next prank. All around the inn, Haru found signs of a large animal, the first since Hakuto has used her mountain spirit powers to send them all away. But it wasn't a deer for Haru to hunt: it appeared to be a genuine Asian black bear.

"Ha, she's resorted to luring a bear here to cause trouble, huh?" Haru said to herself as she closely examined a large paw print in the soft mountain soil. If the tracks weren't enough evidence, Haru could also smell the distinctive scent of a bear all over the property. "I'll need to kick its ass and scare it away from civilization before it hurts someone."

But that was easier said than done. When Haru tried to track the bear down, every trail went suspiciously cold. Tracks would suddenly end, the scent would fade away, and there'd be no trace of the hefty creature. She was convinced that it was just Hakuto using her powers to make things even more difficult.

That night over dinner, Haru made sure to tell Yuisu and the other homestays of the threat, but she assured them that she'd have the bear scared off in no time. She ended with, "I think I finally found a good trail that should lead me to the bear for sure."

Tsuen looked rather shaken as she said, "I hope you do. The thought of such a big wild animal out there is scary…"

Mara patted Tsuen on the arm. "It'll be fine. You're way bigger than it, and I rarely leave the house, so we're safe," she said with a cheesy grin.

Aluru waved her hand with a flourish. "And I'm a plant, so I'm safe from meat-eating predators."

Haru shook her head. "Bears are omnivorous. You should be careful, too, Aluru."

Mara giggled and said, "Yeah, you'd be a well-rounded meal for the bear."

Aluru went a paler shade of green and muttered, "That's not the way I like to be eaten…"

Yuisu and Rem stayed silent through the conversation. Haru figured they weren't keen on the fact that the pranks had resumed, and they were probably worried about the inn's guests.

Haru stood up and announced, "Don't worry. Bears without cubs to protect aren't typically aggressive. Just be careful and alert until I can track it down. I think I'll have it chased off by this time tomorrow."

Yuisu nodded, but then firmly said, "You should be careful too, Haru. Even a small black bear can be dangerous when cornered, and you said those footprints were pretty big."

"Yeah, it's likely female, and between 4 and 5 feet long. But I'll be careful," Haru replied, then she sat back down and resumed her dinner with gusto. She was secretly thrilled to have an interesting mission, and she'd grown to enjoy her rivalry with Hakuto.

The atmosphere was tense for the rest of the meal, then everyone went back to their rooms. Haru went to bed early so she could get an early start in the morning. Yuisu joined her, saying that the bear situation had been rather tiring for her.

* * *

Haru awoke at dawn to find Yuisu's side of the bed empty, with a folded note on the pillow. It said, "I've got a meeting with Sya and her host family. They picked me up to get breakfast in town. Be back later."

Haru read it, then thought, _That's actually convenient. Two less people to worry about if this goes wrong somehow._

She got dressed in a dark green vest and camo-print pants, more for the aesthetic than camouflage, since there was little she could do about her white wings. She also pulled on some durable talon covers. She wouldn't be able to fly in the densest part of the forest, and they would protect her feet while she clambered over rock and wood. Then she ate a light breakfast, did some stretches, and set out while the sun was still low over the mountaintops.

Haru found the promising trail again and followed it deep into a thickly forested area. In addition to the bear's scent, she picked up a strong earthy smell that she thought might be a cave. She thought, _Oh, she's moved into a cave, huh? It's a good thing that my dark-vision is even better than a bear's._

Then Haru went still. She heard a rustling sound, not far to the south, deeper into the dense thicket of trees. Cautiously, she crept around a large pine to get a better look. Then she froze for a different reason. Where she'd expected a bear, she found Hakuto, faintly-pink fur and all.

Hakuto looked very nervous and out of her element. She didn't seem to want to be there in the least. Then she spotted Haru and blurted, "What are you doing here? Did you lure that bear to my burrow? She attacked the entrance, trying to get in. Thank goodness I wasn't home at the time."

Haru tilted her head 90 degrees. "Huh? You're the one that brought that bear onto the property. But I guess she got away from you and messed up your little mud-hole?"

Hakuto shook her head vehemently. "No, I did no such thing! I don't know where this bear came from and I'm actually trying to send her away." She looked down at the ground and added, "But I can't seem to find her, even with my mountain spirit powers. I think something's really weird with that bear. I'm worried that she isn't a natural creature after all. Maybe it's a feral nature spirit…"

Haru leaned against a tree and glared at Hakuto for a bit, trying to decide whether to believe her. _She's either an amazing actor, or she's saying what she truly believes. Which isn't to say it's definitely true._ Then Haru said, "Well, if you weren't actually responsible, I guess I saw some strange things, like tracks that just ended suddenly. And its scent is unusual in a way I can't place, not quite like a normal bear…"

Just then, several branches snapped loudly to the north. Haru and Hakuto both turned to look, then a massive roar came from that direction. It was loud enough to shake tree branches and leave both women's sensitive ears ringing.

Haru looked at Hakuto, wide-eyed, and said, "If it's actually a feral nature spirit, is it dangerous?"

Hakuto nodded quickly, looking absolutely terrified. "Very."

The forest was too dense for Haru to fly, so she started running. On her way past, she pushed Hakuto with a wing and said, "C'mon, we need to go."

Hakuto bolted and quickly got far ahead of Haru, who wasn't nearly as effective a runner. As she deftly hopped over a fallen log, Hakuto heard a sound that could only be Haru tripping and falling. She also heard more branches snapping behind Haru. The bear-spirit was catching up.

Swallowing her fear, Hakuto turned back and helped Haru to her feet. She stayed with her as they covered the rest of the distance out of the dense forest. Hakuto's instincts screamed for her to run faster, but she refused to leave Haru behind.

After what felt like forever, two weathered and weary liminals stepped out into the light, arm in arm. As their eyes adjusted to the brightness, they saw Yuisu standing there, barely 30 feet from the thicket.

In a panic, Haru yelled, "Yuisu, you need to get out of here! There's some sort of spirit bear right behind us. Run!"

To Haru's complete confusion, Yuisu smiled and pointed over Haru's shoulder. "You mean that one?"

Haru's head whipped around and she saw the bear for the first time. More accurately, she saw Sya wearing plain dark clothes, with bear paws on her feet and hands. On her shoulder was Rem in similarly dark clothing, albeit doll-sized.

"You two?" was all Haru managed to say.

Sya nodded and smiled. "Correct. There is no bear, spirit or otherwise."

Hakuto meekly said, "That roar was just you?"

With uncharacteristic excitement, Sya said, "Indeed! Among all animals, tigers are second only to lions in roar volume, and that applies to liminals as well. I can demonstrate if you'd like."

Hakuto shook her head. "No, that's okay. I've been terrified enough for one day."

While Hakuto seemed satisfied that the danger was gone, Haru was not satisfied at all. She looked from Sya to Yuisu and practically begged, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the walk back to the house," Yuisu said. Then she described how she and Sya had realized that they needed to take drastic measures to put a stop to the prank war. They decided to prank Haru and Hakuto in a way that would make them feel for each other.

Yuisu had ordered black bear scent from a hunting store and bought some costume bear paws. Then Sya played the part of bear and used them to make it look like a bear was on the property and around Hakuto's burrow.

"I should have seen right through such an obviously fake bear, but I never found any sign of Sya. And what was with the tracks just disappearing?" Haru asked.

Rem waved from Sya's shoulder and proudly answered, "Gremlin magic!"

Sya nodded and added, "Her cleaning magic removed all evidence of our meddling, be it sight or scent. It ended up making the bear a bit more mysterious than I'd planned, but Hakuto's 'nature spirit' theory was quite convenient."

When the group reached the back porch of the inn, Yuisu turned and addressed Haru and Hakuto. "So, now that you've worked together to escape a terrifying spirit bear, can you please drop the prank war? We really can't afford to risk the inn's reputation on a dumb vendetta."

Haru blinked twice, then tilted her head. "Wait. Wasn't your bear prank a danger to the inn as well? Weren't the guests afraid of the bear?"

Yuisu smiled a devious smile. "Nope. We never told any of the guests, and I'll put up a notice saying that any rumored bear sightings in the area were false, just in case a guest overheard something." Then she put her hands on her hips and repeated, "Well, do you promise to stop the pranks?"

Almost in unison, Haru and Hakuto both said, "Yes. I promise."

Then, in a surprising show of humility, Haru pulled Hakuto into a feathery hug and whispered, "Thank you for coming back for me."

Hakuto replied, "No, thank _you_. Without your push, I may not have been able to get moving in the first place."

Haru stepped out of the hug and gave Hakuto a kind smile. "So… friends?"

Hakuto's ears perked up and she smiled back. "Definitely."


	126. The Mountain - The Shrine

Hakuto sat in the Mountain Lily Inn's living room in a comfy armchair, but she didn't look the least bit comfortable. One rabbit-like paw clumsily held a newfangled 'telephone' against her head.

"Mister Will? Can you hear me?" Hakuto said, trying to position the phone as best she could between her mouth and her ear, which was higher on her head than a human's.

"Call me Agent Will, please," replied the voice on the phone. "And I can't hear you very well. Can you check if that phone has a button labeled 'speaker-phone'? That should work better for you."

"Okay, one second, Agent Will," Hakuto answered, but Agent Will barely heard her because she'd already moved the phone. She scanned the overwhelmingly complex cordless phone, looking for anything that said 'speaker-phone'.

Just as she was about to give up, she found the rubber button and pressed it. "Got it!" Hakuto cheered. "Now what?"

"Now just set the phone on a table or your lap or whatever," Agent Will said calmly. It wasn't the first time he'd talked a liminal through using human technology.

She set the phone speaker-side-up in her lap, resting it mostly on her bare thighs. "Okay. Can you hear me now?"

"Loud and clear. So what did you want to talk about, Hakuto?"

Hakuto's hips wiggled involuntarily as she searched for the words, tipping the phone sideways. She turned it back up again and said, "Uh, I'd like to… I want to join the exchange program! Though I should tell you that I physically can't leave my mountain."

"Haha, I was hoping that was what you'd called about. And I assure you that your inability to leave the mountain won't be a problem."

"Oh, I can stay in my burrow? That's good to hear since I just got it all cleaned up and—"

"Oh no," Agent Will interrupted. "You'll definitely need to live in the main house with Yuisu and the other girls."

Hakuto hunched over the phone and blurted, "What? Why?"

He just chuckled and said, "The whole point of the program is to learn how to integrate with humanity, and you need to live in a human home for that." Then he half-mumbled, "Well, we _are_ working on a new reverse-exchange program, but there's no way a human could live in your little burrow with you…"

Agent Will cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, I heard you made up with Haru, so living with her and the others should be no problem. Yuisu already agreed to give up the center guest bedroom, at least once I assured her the program will cover any lost income. I believe it doesn't share any walls with other bedrooms, so you won't have to worry about the, uh, _nighttime noise_."

"Huh, what do you mean by—" Hakuto started, but she cut herself off as she realized that he was talking about the 'noisy lovemaking' that had awoken her from her spirit hibernation in the first place. Blushing, she said, "Oh. Yeah… That sounds good."

"Wonderful! I can drive there this afternoon with the paperwork, if that works for you. I can even pick up some new clothes on the way, if you'd like some more variety than your shrine outfit."

Hakuto blinked and her ears folded down against her head. She had zero interest in trying on clothes picked out by a near stranger, and she liked her outfit just fine. "N-no, that's fine. No need to bring any clothes. Just the paperwork is fine."

* * *

As Agent Will had suspected, Hakuto didn't have any other clothes, or many other belongings at all. Technically, she didn't even 'have' the clothes she was wearing, since they had long ago stopped being physical matter. Her miko outfit had started as a real hakama and haori, given to her as a gift by an actual shrine priestess. Then when Hakuto became a mountain god, the clothes she'd been wearing ere absorbed and became part of her spiritual energy.

On the plus side, owning so little meant that Hakuto didn't need to transport much when she moved into her new bedroom. While in rabbit form, she pushed a few trinkets out of her burrow with her nose, then she transformed and carried them into the house in a single armful.

"So this whole room is mine?" Hakuto asked as she set her few possessions on a dresser. They amounted to barely more than a couple shiny stones, a carved wooden figure, and what appeared to be a set of Shinto prayer beads. She set the beads down with particular care.

"Yep," Yuisu answered, "And you're still welcome to use the bathing room and hot spring whenever you want. And the kitchen and restroom, too." Yuisu tugged nervously at a strand of her hair. "Uh, if you even need to use those? I don't really understand this spiritual stuff."

Hakuto giggled and said, "I do indeed. I'm not _that_ different from the rest of you."

From the hallway came the distinctive sound of hoofsteps, accompanied by some cheerful conversation in Mara's youthful voice. Shortly after, two faces peered into the open door, one a few feet above the other.

"Sorry to intrude, but—" Tsuen started. She had her magenta hair back in a short ponytail and she was wearing a particularly sporty orange top.

"We were just so excited to hear you're moving in!" Mara finished. She wore an oversized t-shirt as a dress and she had at least four different pairs of socks on. If Tsuen was dressed for exercise, then Mara was dressed for the exact opposite.

"Welcome!" the odd couple said in unison.

Hakuto smiled and nodded slightly. "Thank you. I'm happy to be here. A bit nervous, but mostly happy."

Tsuen stepped into the room and set a gentle hand on Hakuto's shoulder. "Well if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Our door's always open."

Mara grinned up from between Tsuen's front legs. "Unless it's closed. Then you should _definitely_ knock." She winked three of her six eyes to make it uncomfortably clear what she was suggesting.

"Oh, uh, thank you," Hakuto responded. Then she turned her attention to Tsuen specifically. "I heard that you go jogging every day. Would you mind if I joined you tomorrow, at least as far as the bottom of the mountain?"

Tsuen started to answer, but Mara interrupted. "If it's just that far, I wanna come too! Jogging with Tsuen is fun, but I can't keep up for long." Then Mara swept her eyes up Hakuto's long, toned legs and added, "Though I don't think _you'll_ have any trouble with that."

With a brief stern glance at Mara, Tsuen resumed, "That sounds wonderful. Does 8am work?"

Hakuto nodded eagerly and Mara mumbled something about it being too early, then agreed anyway.

Tsuen clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Wonderful! I'll see you then, Hakuto!"

"Yupyup, seeya around, neighbor," Mara said with a toothy smile, then she skittered from the room. When she hit the smooth hardwood floor of the hallway, the skitter became a skate and she slid out of sight.

Tsuen waved and followed after, her magenta tail swishing in time with her hoofsteps.

Yuisu, who had been standing silently during the whole exchange, said, "I'll let you get settled in. Let me know if you need anything at all."

"Will do. Thanks again, Yuisu."

"You're welcome," Yuisu responded, giving a brief wave before exiting the cozy bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Hakuto flopped onto the bed with her head down near the foot of the bed, then she rolled over and noticed the skylight in the ceiling for the first time. Since the room had no exterior walls, the bit of natural light really helped create a comfortable atmosphere. The bed's freshly washed blankets and remarkably soft pillow-top mattress helped too.

"I guess I could get used to this," Hakuto said to herself. "It's certainly nicer than the last time I lived in a human home."

* * *

At the bottom of the mountain, about a kilometer past the edge of Yuisu's property, Hakuto skidded to a halt. Tsuen did the same, but Mara had fallen behind. She slowed to a walk as she caught up to the two stopped liminals.

"Well, this is as far as I go," Hakuto said with a hint of sorrow. "I can feel the mountain boundary just ahead."

Tsuen frowned. "Aww, since we got Agent Will's permission to go into town, I was really hoping you'd be able to get closer and maybe see the gym where I work."

Hakuto shrugged. "I knew this would happen. A mountain god can't leave her mountain. That's just the way it is." She pawed at the ground, her feet still itching to run. "Well, I guess a really powerful god could bend the rules a bit, but I'm about as weak as they come."

Mara hobbled up, breathing hard. "What makes a mountain god stronger or weaker?" she asked. As a lifelong gamer, Mara was always interested in how rules systems worked. Knowing the rules also helped her learn how to skirt them and get away with causing trouble.

Hakuto answered, "Two things, really: how big their domain is, and how much worship they get. For example, Sakuya-hime would be incredibly strong on both counts."

Despite being the one that asked the question, Mara didn't hear the answer. She was lost in the sight of Tsuen's skin shining the in sun. Her light jacket was open at the front and there was even a little rivulet of sweat running down the middle of her cleavage. Tsuen always looked beautiful to Mara, but in that moment she was absolutely stunning. The perky centaur was in peak form and perfectly within her element.

Tsuen, on the other hand, was actually paying attention to Hakuto. She nodded along, then asked, "Sakuya-hime? Who's that?"

"She's the kami enshrined on Mt. Fuji. She was a goddess even before she became its mountain god, and she has Japan's biggest mountain as her territory, _and_ she has many worshippers. I'm nothing compared to her."

Sensing Hakuto's plummeting mood, Tsuen changed the subject. "Oh! We should get moving again before our heart rates drop too much. Now for the uphill stretch, which will really build those muscles!"

Hakuto leapt into motion, bouncing from one foot to the other, but the third member of the group was less eager.

Mara flopped onto the grass at the side of the road. She whined, "I don't know if I can make it, Tsuen."

Tsuen lowered herself down next to Mara, then pulled her jacket down off her shoulders. The pose really showcased her cleavage, which she had already seen Mara ogling.

"Don't you want to be fit and sexy, Mara? For me?" she said with a wink.

[Image: Tsuen by the road: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-99 ]

That was exactly the motivation Mara needed. She tapped into her special energy reserves, normally saved for causing mischief or staying up too late, and took off running up the hill.

With a knowing smile, Tsuen stood back up and quickly matched her speed.

Hakuto followed after, deep in thought. _Even though I don't understand the appeal of sex, I can't deny that it's a driving force in this world. To each their own, I guess._

* * *

After their morning jog, Mara, Tsuen, and Hakuto usually rinsed off in the bathing room, then soaked for a bit in the hot spring. But after their seventh day's run, they broke from the routine.

"Before we hit the spring, there's something we wanted to show you, Hakuto," Tsuen said while drying her hair with a towel. She had another towel around her chest but was otherwise still naked.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" Hakuto asked. She was already wearing her miko outfit, since she only had to will it into existence when she wanted to get dressed.

"It's a surprise!" Mara cheered, a bit too loudly for Hakuto's sensitive ears and the closed space of the laundry room. Mara had some panties on but hadn't gotten around to putting on a shirt.

Mara's girlish figure was strangely familiar to Hakuto. She went silent as a faint memory came to the surface.

 _A young girl is carefully drying my fur, but she's soaking wet. It's cold out. Why won't she take care of herself first? She'll get sick!_

 _The sun sets and the temperature drops, but still she won't think of herself. She's holding me close and I can hear her heartbeat. But it's getting weaker and—_

"Hakuto? Did you hear me?" Mara's voice cut through the fog of Hakuto's memory. "I said it's a surprise for you. Hurry up!" Mara had donned a simple t-shirt and skirt and pulled her hair back into two pigtails, and now she was bouncing by the door to the hallway.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Got lost in thought."

Hakuto followed Tsuen and Mara as they went outside, then started down the path to the hot spring. Before they could reach the changing room, they took a different path that lead toward the picnic tables.

"So what is this surprise anyway? And why's it out here?" Hakuto asked as they walked.

Mara giggled. "It wouldn't make sense for it to be inside the house!"

"And here we are!" Tsuen said with a flourish of her arms.

Hakuto followed the gesture and finally saw the surprise. A few feet from the path, under a towering pine, was a south-facing wooden structure not much taller than herself. There was just enough room under its sloped roof for one person to crouch or kneel. Red and white braided cords hung from the corners of the roof and there were carvings on the vertical beams.

On closer inspection, the carvings were all of trees, mountains, and wildlife, mostly rabbits. The depictions were simple, but charming.

"What is this?" Hakuto asked. "And who made it?"

"I did! Well, some of it. Tsuen actually built it, but I made the carvings!" Mara blurted, answering only the second of Hakuto's questions.

"You carved these? I thought sewing was your thing?"

Mara rubbed her pedipalps together, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. I wasn't able to sell many dresses, so I picked up another artistic hobby. I don't even need many tools, thanks to these." She raised an exoskeleton-covered hand and her razor-sharp fingertips shone in the morning sun.

Hakuto returned her gaze to the structure, appreciating the simple, sturdy craftsmanship. Despite its simplicity, it was built with extensive care and purpose. She looked to Tsuen, still confused. "But what _is_ all this?"

Tsuen smiled. "It's a shrine, and we made it for you."

A drop of water hit Hakuto's arm and then another hit her chest. She looked up to see if it was raining, then realized that they had been tears. Her tears. Tears of joy.

 _A shrine. For me? My very own shrine… In all these years, I've never had my own shrine…_

She fell forward onto her knees and put a paw against the shrine for support. Then she gasped aloud.

Mara darted forward. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Hakuto whispered, "I know this wood. I remember helping this tree grow, so very long ago."

Tsuen knelt down next to her, then nodded and said, "It's from an old tree that fell down during that earthquake when you woke up. It was already dead before that, though."

"Why?" Hakuto said, her voice heavy and wet with tears.

"Why what?" Mara asked. "Why did we use that tree?"

Hakuto shook her head. She tried to say something, but she was sobbing too hard. She took a deep breath, then tried again. "Why did you do all of this… for me?"

"Because we felt that a mountain spirit as wonderful as you needs a shrine," Tsuen answered.

"And because you're our friend," Mara added.

Hakuto spun around and grabbed Tsuen with one arm and Mara with the other. She pulled them together into a tight hug, but she couldn't manage any words. She was filled to the brim with joy, and with more gratitude than she could ever properly express.

* * *

The next day, a Shinto priest visited the property to bless the shrine and establish it as a formal shrine, dedicated to the kami that inhabited the mountain of Yuriyama. He was a young man of perhaps twenty-five, and his name was Hideki.

At first, he struggled with how many attractive young women were gathered around. While Shinto priests were not expected to be celibate, he was acting as a formal representative of his shrine and his religion, and needed to stay on his best behavior. His wandering eyes made that difficult, particularly when the scantily-clad Aluru arrived while he was trying to talk to Yuisu.

Hideki said, "Um, I believe I have completed all my preparations, miss Yuisu. Can you show me to the shrine?"

"Please, just Yuisu is fine. You're older than me, after all," Yuisu replied. Then she waved for him to follow her up the side path to the shrine.

"R-really?" he mumbled. He thought, _She seems so put-together and she's running her own business and she's so beau—_

"Eyes back in your head, priest. The girls here aren't into your kind." It was Aluru, wearing a skimpy bikini and grinning. The sun always had a strong effect on her mood, and the beautiful weather had her in a particularly playful mood. Hideki was the unfortunate target of that playfulness.

[Image: Aluru laughing: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-100 ]

"My kind? Humans or priests?" he asked meekly. It took every ounce of his strength to not stare at Aluru's impressive cleavage or the curve of her hips or…

She laughed loudly, not even bothering to cover her wide open mouth. "No, I mean men! We're all lesbians here. Well, except for the lady of the hour. She isn't into _anyone_."

As the little shrine came into sight, Aluru pointed with a slender green finger. "Speak of the devil. There she is now, our resident god."

Hideki followed her finger and saw a woman dressed very similarly to the miko girls that assisted him at his home shrine, though she had rabbit ears and paws. And her outfit was rather different in a couple specific ways. _Thank the gods that those girls don't wear their skirts_ that _short. I'd never be able to focus…_ he thought.

Then he clasped his hands over his mouth, as if he'd said something terrible. _Oh no! That's a genuine god! I mustn't look at her that way. I must atone for this somehow…_

Hakuto bounced over, a sunny smile on her face. "Oh, hello sir! It's been so long since I've met a kannushi. My name's Hakuto."

Hideki's face flushed hot. _Oh god oh god how do I talk to a god? And I've blessed shrines before, but never while their god was physically present! I can't handle this!_ He was panicking, but before he could turn to flee, Hakuto put a warm, soft paw on his arm.

She said, "I wanted to thank you for coming all this way. This entire thing means so very much to me. Can you believe it? My own shrine after over 300 years!"

That brought Hideki back down to earth. God or not, Hakuto was a real person who was depending on him. He took a deep breath, then said, "You're welcome. My name's Hideki." It wasn't much, but he'd managed to respond to a literal god. He considered it a triumph.

Hakuto didn't seem to mind or even notice how concise his response had been. "I'm just a bundle of nerves today, so I'll try to stay out of your way. Let me know if you need anything," she said as she skipped away, her long sleeves swaying and her fluffy tail wiggling.

[Image: Hakuto smiling: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-96 ]

Hideki stared after her, still reeling from the divine experience. Finally, Yuisu broke him from his trance.

"So that's the spirit of this mountain, an Inaba Hare. She's lived here all alone for a very long time, but now she has friends and this little shrine." Yuisu gestured at the small wooden structure.

Hideki looked closely at it for the first time. It had the distinctive peaked roof of most traditional shrines, but it's scale was rather small, closer to a hokora, the miniature shrines that could be found on roadsides. Since the shrine was to be dedicated to a mountain, it didn't need a honden to house the spirit. In fact, since this spirit had physical form, wherever she took up residence was effectively a honden by default. He thought, _On that note, I'll be sure to ask to bless her room in the house as well._

"Hmm, this is solidly built, and it seems to have held to the 'pure style' of shrine construction quite well. The carvings are an interesting, albeit welcome, departure." He turned to Yuisu and asked, "Who did you hire to build it? I'll have to recommend that company to my own shrine for our next maintenance undertaking."

Yuisu smiled, both at his words and at the way he had finally become more comfortable. "Oh, it wasn't a company. Mara and Tsuen, two of the liminal homestays here, worked on it all last week. Hakuto is their dear friend."

He nodded. "Ah, that explains it. In matters of faith, passion always beats experience. Please tell them that they did very well."

Yuisu said she would, then Hideki waved a hand and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll begin my dedication ritual. It should be less than an hour, though I'd like to bless her bedroom in the house as well."

* * *

Before Hideki left, he announced that the shrine was fully blessed and ready for use. Rem asked what kind of use he meant, but before he could explain, he was tackled backwards several feet.

It was Hakuto, holding him tightly in a hug, her wide paws firm on his back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she babbled. "I feel complete, like a hole I never knew I had has been filled."

After several seconds of total confusion, Hideki managed, "Um, you're welcome." Then he felt the soft sensation of Hakuto's breasts pressing against his chest, and he noticed her hips wiggling excitedly, bumping against his own. _Nope nope nope, not gonna get the hots for a god! I'm not gonna be that guy,_ he screamed in his head as he pried himself free from the hug.

With his face bright red and his jaw clenched tight from his force of will, Hideki waved once and left in a hurry.

Rem slumped against Sya's leg and whined, "Aww, he never answered my question. What can we use the shrine for?"

Mara leapt up on Tsuen's back and proclaimed, "I can answer that, since I did a lot of research on Shintoism this week. And now that I know that Shinto spirits really exist, I think I'm gonna convert. It's a very positive religion, especially regarding its attitudes on life and death and—"

"Mara, you're getting off track," Tsuen said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Well, as I see it, the main uses of a shrine like this are praying for guidance and help from the mountain god, and leaving her tribute as thanks. In fact, I figured we could all be the first people to leave offerings to our friend Hakuto."

Over the next few minutes, Hakuto went misty-eyed and tried to keep her composure as all the permanent residents and employees of the Inn visited the shrine. One by one, they knelt in the little enclosure and left behind something that represented their relationship with Hakuto.

Most of the offerings were small folded notes or coins, but Rem left a piece of candy. To her, sharing food was a significant gesture that took substantial effort. She was a little worried that Hakuto wouldn't understand, but Mara promised to explain it for her.

Haru went last so that the others wouldn't see her offering and likely misunderstand its meaning. Her relationship with Hakuto had been a rocky journey, especially during their prank war, but they had arrived at mutual understanding and friendship. Haru chose to represent that with a single bright pink plastic Easter egg.


	127. The Mountain - The Park

The Inn's new day-visitor area was complete, except for the hot spring itself, which needed some final touches. The kindly contractor Mister Satoru wanted to be very sure that the pool was properly sealed before diverting the hot spring's overflow into it. He worked slowly, but his quality was worth the wait.

Despite the lack of a pool for visitors to use, Hakuto's little shrine gave Yuisu enough reason to do a soft opening for the Mountain Lily Inn's new expansion. She notified officials and priests in town that a new shrine had been opened to the public, and she mentioned that there was also a small picnic area nearby. Visiting would be free, but Yuisu was hoping that some of the first visitors would return when the day spa finally opened. She also hoped Hakuto would enjoy their prayers and tributes.

The plan was a resounding success. In the first week, over 100 people visited the Yuriyama shrine and paid tribute to Hakuto. It turned out that having a genuine mountain god at a shrine dramatically boosted people's faith in it. Several visitors even commented that they hadn't really believed in Shintoism until they met Hakuto.

"Thank you for your visit!" Hakuto called out as a family walked back to their car. She loved meeting new people after so many years alone, but it was also getting to be a bit tiring. All the prayers were particularly draining. She frowned and thought, _I'm only god of this little mountain, so I can't do very much for them._

Yuisu approached and put a hand on Hakuto's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Hakuto smiled. "Pretty well. I just wish I could do more to help the people who pray to me… Some of them are going through really hard times, but my powers are so limited."

Yuisu blinked. "Wait. You can actually hear their prayers?"

Hakuto nodded solemnly. "Anyone that prays in the shrine, I can hear their voice in my head and feel their emotions. It can be a little overwhelming sometimes, like with that woman who just left with her family. She has cancer. It's in remission, but the doctors aren't very confident."

"Oh…" Yuisu said quietly.

Hakuto smiled despite the dreary topic. "But when I _can_ help someone, it feels amazing!" Then she pawed at the ground and cleared her throat. "Um, on that note, you may see more wild boars on the property soon. I kind of lured them here to help a farmer whose crops were being eaten."

"No worries. I'm sure Haru will be happy to have something to hunt. Just don't go overboard with that kind of stuff." She patted Hakuto on the back and added, "Oh, it's 5pm, so I'm going to close the park gate for the night. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Hakuto answered. "I can feel that all the visitors are gone and there aren't any cars on the way up."

* * *

The next morning, when Hakuto went for a morning jog with Tsuen and Mara, she felt something odd. As they reached their normal turn-around spot and Tsuen started to head back up the mountain, Hakuto called out, "Wait. Something's strange."

"Huh? Like what?" Mara asked. She was secretly happy for a break, since she was out of breath and not looking forward to the uphill climb.

"The boundary," Hakuto answered cryptically.

Mara shrugged. "What about it? It's just ahead, right? That's why we always turn around here."

Hakuto shook her head. "It isn't there. Or, maybe it's still there, but faint?" She narrowed her eyes and wiggled her nose, trying to sense how it had changed.

Tsuen smiled at Hakuto's unintentionally cute expression, then said, "Maybe this is the result of all those offerings at the shrine."

"Ooh," Mara added, "Maybe you can bend the rules now, Hakuto!"

"Maybe…" she mumbled, still trying to feel the boundary's presence. She walked forward, up to the very edge of her mountain's domain, then reached out with one paw.

As it passed through the invisible boundary, she felt a tingle run across her skin which wasn't entirely unpleasant. She stepped the rest of the way across, then took a deep breath of non-mountain air, or at least non-Yuriyama air. It was the first time she'd left her mountain in over 300 years.

Tsuen was a little worried, since Hakuto had stopped moving. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Hakuto turned back, a bright smile on her face. "I'm fine. Just trying to get used to this. It feels kind of like stepping into the hot spring. It feels good, but like maybe I shouldn't stay in very long." She stepped back into her domain and jogged back to Tsuen and Mara's side. "Shall we return to the Inn?"

Tsuen and Mara glanced at each other, seeming to hold a quick conversation without words, then nodded. They didn't want to push Hakuto if she wasn't ready.

Tsuen said, "Sure. We can revisit the boundary thing later."

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Hakuto stood at the edge of her boundary again, but this time she had a larger entourage with her. Tsuen, Mara, Haru, Yuisu, and even Aluru had come to see how far Hakuto could go with her newfound freedom. Some of them rode in Yuisu's truck and others walked alongside it as the group followed the country roads into town.

Hakuto was cautious at first, but she quickly found that it seemed to work as she had guessed: she could go beyond her boundary at least as far as Okayado's downtown, as long as she didn't stay too long. She also had a theory that visiting Okayado had been made easier because of all the residents she'd helped. She had a connection to them now, and therefore a connection to their town.

That was how she came to be in one of the town's parks, standing by the parking lot, staring out at the wide green fields of tended grass. The open park was surrounded by trees that were equally well-kept.

"Wow… This is beautiful," she said, marveling at the modern landscaping. "How is the grass so green and even?"

Yuisu couldn't help but smile at Hakuto's sense of wonder. "Regular irrigation keeps it so green, and they cut it every week with a lawn mower, a machine with big adjustable blades."

It wasn't clear whether Hakuto had heard the explanation, because she was already rolling in the grass, giggling and having the time of her life. She was like acting so much like a little kid that it was easy to forget that she was hundreds of years old.

[Image: Hakuto playing: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-101 ]

Her enthusiasm was contagious and soon Mara, Tsuen, and Haru were playing too. Aluru was content to sunbathe off by herself, though she would have preferred to do it in less clothes, and Yuisu sat on a shaded bench to watch. Since it was early in the morning and a weekday, the park was otherwise empty. Yuisu was glad she wouldn't have to try to explain why so many adult liminals were acting like children.

Before long, Hakuto noticed the park's playground equipment: a simple blue slide, some swings, and some other structures for kids to climb on. "What's that?" she asked.

Mara was the first to answer. She twirled her parasol over her head and said, "The blue thing is a slide. As its name suggests, you can slide down it for fun. The red thing is a swing set. You sit on a seat and you can swing your legs to go higher." Mara didn't mention that she found them both rather unpleasant. The idea of leaving the ground while under the wide open sky brought back too many agoraphobic feelings.

Hakuto had no such qualms. She ran to the swings and quickly got the hang of them, swinging higher and higher by pumping her powerful legs. As fun as it was to watch her, the other girls had to avert their eyes because Hakuto's short skirt kept flipping up. Her shrine maiden outfit did seem to have some sort of loincloth underwear, but it only had the coverage of a thong.

[Image: Hakuto swinging: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-102 ]

Back at the shaded bench, Yuisu was pondering her next steps with the inn. She wanted to get the day-spa up and running, but she still hadn't decided on prices. She needed to cover maintenance costs and pay down loans, but she didn't want the price to be prohibitively expensive either. On the other hand, a higher price might help keep the guest numbers more manageable.

"Auntie Yuisu!" came a familiar, slightly echoey voice.

Yuisu turned to see two gelatinous ladies headed her way. The smaller and more purple one let go of her mother's hand to run the rest of the distance, her bare feet pattering on the sidewalk. Yuisu barely had time to react before she was engulfed in a slimy hug.

"Pwess! It's so good to see you again!" Yuisu cheered once she'd freed herself from the hug and set Pwess back down on the ground. "How are you today?"

The little slimegirl hesitated an instant, then answered. "I guess I'm okay, but I have to go to school today…"

That wasn't what Yuisu expected to hear. The Pwess that she knew loved everything about school, including having her mom as the teacher. Yuisu decided not to dwell on that. She asked, "Is that where you're headed now?"

Pwess nodded. "Mommy walks me to school every day and we stop to play here on the way. She says it's to burn off my extra energy. Oh, sometimes I slither to school with Momma instead, if she didn't go in early."

"Oh, really? There's someone special here you can play with, if you want. She's got energy to burn, too."

Pwess's demeanor brightened instantly. "Who? Who?" she asked, bouncing to the left and right with little splatting sounds as her feet hit the concrete.

Yuisu pointed to the swings where a white and red object was reaching dangerous heights. "That rabbit-woman is named Hakuto, and she's never been to this park before. Do you think you can show her around?"

Pwess didn't even answer. She just took off running toward Hakuto, eager to make a new friend. When it came to making friends, Pwess didn't care about age or size difference, since she was used to being around older women and she was already outpacing her slower-growing classmates.

"Hey, Yuisu," Quess said when her leisurely pace finally brought her to Yuisu's bench. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all. I didn't think we'd run into you two here today."

Quess sat down, her gelatinous body sinking just a little into the gaps in the bench. "Yeah, as Pwess said, we stop by on the way to her school. Between her quick learning and high energy, she gets a bit unruly in class unless we tire her out here in the morning."

Yuisu chuckled. "Seems like a good strategy."

Quess waved a hand out toward the other liminals running around in the grassy field. "I'm actually really surprised to find all of you down here. What's the occasion?" She also noticed Aluru in the distance, but pushed her out of mind.

"Oh, right. You haven't met Hakuto, have you?"

Quess shook her head. She'd overheard Yuisu's conversation with Pwess, but she had no idea why there was a rabbit-woman with Yuisu's group.

"Well, she's my newest homestay, and she's the spirit of the mountain that my property's on. She normally can't leave her mountain, but now that she's got a shrine and some offerings, she was able to visit town for the very first time. As you can see, she's really excited."

"Aww, that's so nice."

With that, the conversation died out. Yuisu had expected more questions from Quess about Hakuto, but it seemed something else was occupying the pink slime's thoughts. Yuisu even had a guess at what it was.

"Is something going on with Pwess at school?" Yuisu asked gingerly. "She didn't seem happy to be going today."

Quess sighed. "Yeah. She's pulling ahead of her classmates and she knows it. She still wants to be friends with them, but she told me she's worried they'll feel bad about how much smarter she is."

Quess slumped back against the bench, looking defeated. "She hasn't said this part aloud, but I think she's also figured out the big picture for the first time. After this school year, she'll skip a couple grades and have brand-new classmates, and she'll be repeating that routine every year until she graduates. She doesn't know how to process that, so she's been trying to avoid school entirely."

"Oh, wow…" It was all Yuisu could think to say. She knew that maturing several times faster than normal must have been a huge stress on the little slimegirl, but Yuisu didn't have any advice to give.

"Yeah… I should have seen this coming, since I matured quickly too, but I never went to school so I never had to deal with leaving classmates behind. Iormu and I have discussed keeping her back with her classmates and using tutors to keep her education on track, but that would leave her emotional maturity behind…"

In the distance, a pinkish purple rabbit was chasing a pure white one around the field at high speed. Pwess must have discovered that Hakuto could transform and wanted to show off her abilities too. Yuisu thought it was nice how well she got along with Hakuto, and with older people in general.

"Wait… I have an idea," Yuisu said suddenly with a gleam in her vibrant green eyes.

"I'm all ears," Quess answered flatly. Were she feeling more playful, she might have reshaped her body to make her statement literal.

"Since Quess gets along well with older people, you could reduce the number of times she has to leave her friends by having her jump a couple grades _above_ her level. Then she'll be catching up for a year or so, instead of always being ahead of the class."

"Hmm." Quess's entire body glazed over in thought, then she said, "So at the end of this year, she'd skip straight to fourth grade, and she could stay with that class until seventh or eighth grade before she'd skip again?"

Yuisu nodded. "Yep. The last jump would be into high school, where the maturity gap between grades isn't as big, and it would also be easier for her to take some different courses than her peers."

A gleaming smile appeared on Quess's pretty face. "It isn't a magical perfect solution, but I really like this idea. I'll talk to Iormu about it tonight. Thank you, Yuisu!"

Before Yuisu could react, she was pulled into her second slimy hug of the day, though this one was with a beautiful woman. As the busty embrace continued, she started having flashbacks of her threesome with Haru and Quess. "Um, I'm just glad I could help," she said as she extracted herself, fighting to keep her Yuri-su urges in check.

They watched the two supernatural rabbits run around for a few more minutes, then Quess stood up. "We've got to be going. See you around, Yuisu, and let me know if you ever want some flowers for a special occasion. Or pheromones for an _extra special_ one," she said with a wink.

Yuisu chuckled and said, "Will do. Have a good one!"

With that, Quess called out to Pwess and asked to be introduced to her new friend. Pwess gave a quick introduction that focused more on Hakuto's cool transformation ability than anything else, then Pwess left with her mom to resume their walk to school.

Hakuto was pretty tired out by all the running around, and she didn't want to stay outside her domain for too long, so everyone returned home after that. Other than Haru who could easily fly home, Tsuen was the only one with enough energy to jog the distance. The others all rode in the truck. They got back just in time for the Yuriyama shrine to open up for the day, letting in steady trickle of visitors to see Hakuto.

* * *

Hakuto was exhausted, physically _and_ mentally. Exercising outside of her domain seemed to hit her much harder than normal exercise did, and the visitor's prayers wore her emotions down. Right after dinner, she collapsed into her new bed and tried to sleep.

Sadly, she had no luck. At first, she couldn't stop worrying about all the heartfelt pleas for help that she couldn't do anything about. After she finally worked past that, an annoying noise kept her from falling asleep.

"What _is_ that noise?" she muttered. It seemed to be coming from the bathing room just on the other side of her bedroom wall. She thought, _Some sort of rhythmic sound. Is someone bumping their wash-bucket against a sink?_

Hakuto hopped to her feet. _No reason to suffer in silence. I'll just go ask them to stop._

She padded down the hallway and through the laundry room, then flung open the frosted glass door to the washroom. "Could you please quiet d—" she started, but as her eyes adjusted to the steamy air, she saw the cause of the noise.

Next to one of the rinsing stations, Tsuen was lying on her back with all four legs in the air. Her head was resting on an upturned bucket that was up against the wall. For some reason, her eyes were rolled back in her head. That reason was the bright pink arachne between the centaur's hind legs.

As unfamiliar as Hakuto was with sexual acts, it took her a second to realize that Mara was going down on Tsuen, and that Tsuen's ecstatic wiggling was moving her improvised headrest and causing the annoying sound.

Mara stopped and turned to address Hakuto. "Oh, sorry about that, Hakuto." As she spoke, she wiped a surprising amount of glistening wetness from her lips and chin.

Hakuto looked away from that lewd sight only to set her gaze on something worse: a very clear view of Tsuen's sex-flushed genitals. In an instant, Hakuto went from having no understanding of centaur anatomy to having far too much.

In total silence, she turned on the spot, smoothly closed the door behind herself, and started back towards her room. Behind her, she could hear Mara say, "Hey, Tsuen. Maybe we should move to the bedroom. Well, if you can actually stand after that."

Thankfully, the noise had stopped and Hakuto eventually got the lewd image out of her head. She snuggled deep under her blankets, took a deep breath of familiar mountain air, and fell asleep. In tune with her body and mind, the mountain and its wildlife also grew quiet and calm.

* * *

The next day, while the inn's residents were all busy with work, lunch, or sleep, an incredibly beautiful woman visited the shrine. She wore a striking pink sundress, long elaborate earrings, and a shimmery white silk shawl over her shoulders. She also wore dark sunglasses and a wide hat, more to hide her identity than for sun protection. Even with that minor disguise, she had the undeniable aura of a superstar.

She wasn't there to pray for help, but she knelt in the small shrine and set down an offering: a small black volcanic rock topped with a single cherry blossom petal that was somehow still fresh despite the season. The black and pink formed a wonderful contrast, but looked very out of place among the greens and browns of Yuriyama.

Then she bowed and whispered, "I'm glad other mountains are finally getting some attention."

Behind her, a man in the white robes of a Shinto priest shifted impatiently. In a hushed voice he said, "Please hurry up, Prin— I mean, _Miss_ Sakuya."

The woman glared back at him, her vivid pink eyes shining right through her sunglasses. "Surely a few minutes is nothing compared to the week we've been out so far."

The man bowed several times, then plead, "My apologies, but you really must get home tonight, lest the mountain destabilize. We can't risk a repeat of December, 1707."

"Fine, fine," she sighed. Then the mysterious beauty stood up and strode away down the little mountain path. A trail of fresh sakura petals was left in her wake.


	128. Like Family - Little Things That Matter

Hakuto had been quiet all afternoon, to the point that her friends were a little worried. She assured them she was fine, but she didn't have the words to describe how she _really_ felt. The closest words she could find were 'ecstatic', 'thrilled', and 'dumbstruck'.

Now that shrine guest hours were over, she could finally take action. It had taken all her willpower to wait as long as she already had.

She carefully cradled the cause of her overwhelming happiness in her large furry paws. It was a small black rock, its surface rough from bubbles that had been trapped inside cooling magma. There was also a single cherry blossom petal attached to it by supernatural means.

The stone had been forged deep inside the volcanic chambers of Mt Fuji and the petal came from a cherry tree on its surface, but Hakuto could sense that both originated from the same source: Konohanasakuya-hime, the blossom princess, protector of Mt Fuji and goddess of all volcanoes.

Hakuto still couldn't quite believe that _the_ Sakuya-hime had visited her little shrine and left an offering. Sakuya was arguably the strongest mountain spirit on Earth, and an undeniable pillar of the Shinto faith. To say that Hakuto looked up to Sakuya would be an egregious understatement. She outright idolized her.

Hakuto hurried inside with her treasure. She knew exactly where she'd put it: on her dresser, next to her other prized possessions. _Ooh, maybe surrounded by my prayer beads? That would look nice, but the beads are Buddhist and Sakuya-hime is a Shinto god…_

Her bedroom door was just across the hall from the back door, so she crossed the distance in a single bounding stride. She zipped into her room and went straight for the dresser. Then she froze.

The top of the dresser was bare. Her treasures were not there. Her prayer beads were not there.

Those prayer beads were her oldest and most important possession. She couldn't even fathom life without them. She unceremoniously set Sakuya-hime's offering on the dresser and focused on the much more urgent issue at hand.

"Where are they?" she said aloud, unable to keep the question in. She started searching the room.

"Where are they?" she asked more urgently when she couldn't find them on the floor or behind the dresser.

"Where… are… they?" she cried after she had turned the entire room upside down without finding them.

Devastated, she slumped to the floor. Tears poured from her eyes and ran down her face, but she made no effort to wipe them away.

Then the bedroom door opened and a small figure in a maid outfit pushed its way inside. It was carrying a small tray over its head.

"Oh, sorry to intrude, Hakuto, I didn't realize you were back," Rem said, not yet noticing Hakuto's distraught state. "I'll just finish my last bit of cleaning and be out of your hare." Then she giggled and added, "'Hare', like 'rabbit'. What a terrible pun. Mara's really rubbing off on me."

Then Rem finally heard Hakuto's sobbing. "Whoa! What's wrong?" she asked as she set her tray aside. She approached and put a tiny hand on Hakuto's lower back.

Hakuto pulled in a wet, pitiful breath, then answered, "My prayer beads… are gone." Saying it aloud like that made it feel real, and she broke into tears again.

Rem stepped back, her eyes wide. "Wait, do you mean these things?" she said as she started back toward the tray she had set down a few feet away.

She never reached it, because Hakuto scrambled right over her trying to get to it. Rem dodged before being crushed by Hakuto's knees, then just stood aside, stunned at the sudden change in Hakuto's attitude.

Hakuto grabbed the string of wooden beads, then held them to her cheek and rocked back and forth muttering, "Oh thank goodness."

Then she turned her head slowly until her eyes locked onto Rem. They were wet from crying, but there was a deeper emotion in her vivid red eyes: anger. "Why did you have them?!" she hissed.

Immediately after, a crash of thunder echoed through the house from a nearby lightning strike. The weather had been calm earlier, but dark storm clouds had gathered over the mountain. Hakuto's mood was inadvertently influencing the weather.

Rem waved her hands defensively in front of herself and backpedaled, at least until she hit the dresser and had nowhere else to go. "I put all your trinkets on that tray for safekeeping while I was polishing the dresser. I wanted them far away from the wood polish, so I couldn't spill it on them." She took a quick breath and added, "I was just about to return them. I promise they're all there and unharmed."

Hakuto looked back to the small wooden tray and saw her other possessions, all unharmed as Rem had said. Then she looked down at the beads in her paws, safe and sound and just as weathered and worn as always.

"Oh, okay," she said. Then she kneeled and bowed until her forehead touched the floor. Her voice was a bit muffled by the carpet as she said, "I am sorry for lashing out at you, Rem. You were just doing your job and I freaked out."

Rem took a deep breath and felt her pulse slowing down. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have moved your stuff without asking." She fidgeted with the sleeve of her tiny maid outfit and her ears wiggled for a moment, then her curiosity got the better of her. She said, "Uh, if you don't mind my asking, why are those so important to you?"

Rem knew just enough about religion to know that prayer beads were a Buddhist thing and that Hakuto was a Shinto mountain god. They were separate religions, so Rem didn't understand why Hakuto even had the beads.

Hakuto stood up and started to return her possessions to the top of the dresser, arranging each one carefully. Just when it seemed like Hakuto wasn't going to answer Rem's question, she said, "It was over 500 years ago and in another life, but I still remember it well. I was a normal rabbit, kept as a pet by a young girl. I never knew her name, but she was good to me, and she brought me everywhere with her."

After placing the other little objects on the dresser, Hakuto carried her beads to her bed and sat down. She continued, "One night, she got lost in the mountains behind her home. It was winter and the rain was bitterly cold. She sheltered me, up until her final moment. Then she gave me the prayer beads she wore as a bracelet, and she died."

Rem hopped onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to the much larger woman. She said nothing and waited for Hakuto to continue.

"I was just a simple rabbit, but I somehow knew I should keep those beads. I carried them with me, trying to find her home and her parents. But I never made it. The wet winter chill had soaked through my fur and sapped my strength. But I refused to give up. Maybe because of that determination, my spirit stayed on Earth as an Inaba Hare."

"From that moment until I got stuck on this mountain, I dedicated myself to helping lost travelers. So no one else would have to die the way she had." She smiled and tugged at her sleeve. "That's actually how I got this outfit. I guided a shrine maiden home, and she insisted on making me my own miko outfit, customized for my legs."

Rem said, "Thank you for sharing that. I understand now why those beads are so precious to you." Rem knew well how to respond in this situation because she'd been through therapeutic conversations before, but usually with the roles reversed.

Hakuto shook her head. "Actually, now that I think about it, the item isn't what's important. It's the memories. Those are what I should cherish, not these old beads."

Rem stood up and hugged Hakuto's big, warm paw that was holding the prayer beads. Her arms could barely reach all the way around Hakuto's fist. "No, you can cherish the beads too, since they help keep that memory strong." Then she peered up at Hakuto and said, "I've got to get back to work, but I'll make sure to ask permission before moving your stuff in the future."

Hakuto chuckled. "That'd be nice."

* * *

Rem finished out her day's maid work then slipped into the boiler room. She climbed up to the home she and Mara had nicknamed 'Gremlin Manor Mk II' and got changed out of her work clothes. Standing naked in her bedroom, she debated what to wear that night.

 _Hmm, I could go classy, since I don't get to wear nice dresses often… Or I can just be comfy in some PJs. It's not like Mara and Tsuen are going to be dressing up. We're just gonna watch a movie at home._

After nearly fifteen minutes of deliberation, she decided on some soft pink pajamas. She put on the light flannel pants and shirt before she realized that she'd entirely forgotten underwear. She briefly considered leaving it like that, but it felt too indecent for a simple night of movies. _But that makes it sound like there could be a night when it_ wouldn't _be too indecent…_

Blushing at that thought, she stripped again and threw on a baby-blue bra and panty set, then put her PJs back on, along with some tiny socks. Fully dressed for a relaxing night with her best friends, she zipped down her rope ladder and pushed the boiler room door open.

The sounds of cheerful voices and clinking dishes greeted her. The door opened right into the kitchen and it was dinner time. Rem shivered and thought, _Yeah, I'm glad I changed. It'd be super awkward to go commando through a big family dinner._

"Hello everyone!" she called out. She was in the habit of announcing her presence, lest she get forgotten or stepped on.

"Hey hey, Rem," Mara called back. She was sitting at the kitchen table, using a stool as her chair since chair backs were a pain in the spider-butt. "Still on for movies? I reserved the living room. I just had to promise Yui that I wouldn't mack on Tsuen out there."

To Mara's right side, Tsuen went red and looked away. Though to be honest, _Tsuen_ was usually the guilty party when it came to getting frisky in the common spaces, at least if alcohol was involved.

"Yui?" Rem asked, her catlike ears twitching at the unfamiliar name.

"Oh, that's just an old nickname I have for Yuisu. It's pretty cute, if I do say so myself."

Haru sat down at the far end of the table and said, "And Yuisu seems to like it better than Yuri-su."

At the stove, Yuisu let out an exaggerated sigh. "Must you tell _everyone_ that nickname? It's just some old thing from high school."

Haru chuckled. "I think it's still pretty accurate, babe."

Mara nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. She's still that awesome pervert lesbian we all know and love."

Hakuto sat quietly through the whole conversation, unable to relate to the sexual concepts involved. She was also too new to the group to feel comfortable with joining in on their friendly teasing.

Wearing fuzzy white slippers, Chione shuffled in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's this about Yuri-su?" she mumbled.

Yuisu slumped in defeat. The nickname seemed to be here to stay. Then she stood up straight and announced, "Alright girls, the dinner buffet is ready. Grab a plate and start on the left side."

"Where's Aluru at?" Tsuen asked as she stood from her kneeling position next to Mara.

"Oh, she's got a new girl who apparently has a car. They're visiting town," Yuisu said. Then she answered a question no one had asked, "It's okay because the girl is a exchange program graduate."

There was actually a different question on everyone's mind. Mara, who never had much of a filter, asked it. "You mean she's going on an actual date instead of just getting it on?"

Haru grinned. "Or she's just looking for some variety in her sex locations."

"Um, excuse me?" Rem said, her tone serious and out of place against the mischievous gossip of the rest of the conversation. "Can someone help me with the buffet?" Human sized serving utensils and dishes were not ideal for the little gremlin.

"Of course!" Tsuen said with a wide smile. "Hop on my shoulder and I'll load a plate for you."

* * *

Rem always managed to surprise the other girls with how much food she could put away in that tiny body. It took her a while because of her slow eating pace, but she eventually ate a child-size portion. She was still nibbling away when Mara skated off to get the living room ready.

Mara fired up the living room computer. It was her old gaming PC, repurposed to be a media server and streaming machine. Then she pushed the couch out of the way, since Tsuen was the only couch Mara needed. Rem was always welcome in their little cuddle-pile too.

Once Tsuen and Rem finished eating, they all curled up together on the soft shag carpet of the living room. Tsuen laid with her lower body sideways and Mara wriggled up against Tsuen's belly. Rem sprawled out across the warm fur of Tsuen's back, able to see the screen over Mara's head.

Then they had to decide on a movie to watch. Mara wanted to watch an action movie but Tsuen voted for a drama. They looked to Rem to break the tie. To their surprise, she wanted a romance.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Tsuen said. "I'd thought about offering that but I didn't want you to feel left out."

"Left out?" Rem asked.

Mara answered, "You know, because you're single."

"Am I?" Rem asked, pondering the question aloud. "I mean, I've got you two and there isn't really anything else I'm looking for in a relationship right now."

Tsuen blinked. She thought, _Uh, I wasn't just talking about friendship,_ but she decided not to say anything.

Out of all the romance movies available to stream, they picked a cutesy romance movie that ended up having a lesbian relationship. It was pretty good, but also slow and calming. By the end of the film, all three women were too sleepy and comfortable to relocate so they just slept right there in the living room.

* * *

When Tsuen woke up at 5:30, she saw that Rem had already left. That was typical of the little gremlin, since she didn't seem to need to sleep very much. Mara was still there, sprawled gracelessly on her back with her head resting on Tsuen's front leg.

Tsuen gave Mara a kiss on the forehead, right between her closed eyes. Then she carefully shimmied out from under from the sleeping spider without waking her up, then stood up and started for the kitchen. She wanted to make breakfast for the morning jogging group of Mara, Hakuto, and herself.

She found Rem in the kitchen, slowly nibbling her way through a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Tsuen," Rem called out cheerfully. She was the only other morning person in the house so they often ran into each other in the mornings.

"Good morning, Rem. That movie was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Yep, and you make a comfy bed."

Tsuen's long brown ears twitched and her face flushed a little. She'd been complimented on that exact thing before, but only by Mara. She wasn't sure what to think about it coming from Rem.

Then Rem asked, "Oh, I was wondering if I could join you guys on your jog today?"

"Just riding along?" Tsuen assumed, since there was no way Rem's tiny legs could keep up. "I don't see why not."

"Great! Thanks for spending time with me. It really means a lot." What Rem didn't say was that she'd been feeling a bit jealous of Hakuto getting to spend time with Mara and Tsuen alone every morning.

As Tsuen went about making a simple breakfast, she thought aloud, "Where would you sit? I don't want to risk you falling off from that height."

"Hmm. Your sports bras are pretty secure. Maybe I can sit in your cleavage?"

Tsuen's ears went rigid. "Uh… I don't think that's…" She trailed off, unable to finish her declination.

As if summoned by the word 'cleavage', Mara shuffled quickly into the room, still rubbing sleep from her six eyes. She proclaimed, "Denied. Admiring that cleavage is one of the few things that make these infernally early runs worth it. Can't have you covering it."

"Maybe we can make a saddle for me?" Rem suggested.

"Nope. Denied again. That's way too kinky," Mara said calmly as she sat at the table.

Tsuen sighed in relief that Mara had declined for her, but she wished Mara could have done it with more tact. She steeled herself and said, "How about you ride in a backpack?"

"Sure. That works for me," Rem answered.

"I've got one I can wear," Mara offered.

Tsuen tilted her head. "Won't the extra weight make it harder on you? Especially on the return trip uphill."

Mara stood up on her chair and crossed her arms defensively. "I can handle it!"

* * *

Mara could not handle it. Less than a quarter of the way into the uphill climb, Mara's legs gave out. She flopped to the dusty ground, panting.

"I'm dead. It's all over. This is the end for me," Mara grumbled overdramatically.

From the open pocket of her backpack, Rem cheered her on, "Come on, you can do it, Mara!"

"Easy for you to say, stowaway. The extra weight was harder than I thought."

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" Rem joked. Then she said, "I can get out and walk, but Tsuen and Hakuto might find my pace frustratingly slow."

Tsuen knelt down next to them and said, "Mara, hop on. I've got work today, so there's no time to dawdle."

"Thanks, Tsuey!" With a suspicious burst of energy, Mara leapt onto Tsuen's back. Rem had to hold on tight to the material of the backpack.

Tsuen just rolled her eyes and stood back up. She'd suspected that Mara wasn't as tired as she looked, and that she may have had ulterior motives. Then she started moving at a steady trot with Hakuto following along.

"Hehe, I'm riding you, and Rem's riding me," Mara said cheerfully as she was bounced around by Tsuen's motion.

"Ooh, kinky," Rem added, earning giggles from Mara and an uncomfortable smile from Hakuto. Now that Rem had made major strides in escaping from her unpleasant past, she was able to be her jovial prankster self.

Tsuen steeled herself and focused on running while the two tiny jokers made a few more lewd jokes. Sometimes she worried that Rem and Mara were a little _too_ perfect for each other.


	129. Like Family - The Ones You Love

"Ugh, there's so much left to do before we open tomorrow," Yuisu said aloud, leaning on a fence post. She was tired and sweaty and not feeling all that great. She'd been working day and night to get the new day spa up and running, but she wasn't done yet.

She had just finished putting up signs in the gravel lot to indicate where visitors should park and placed another sign by the walkway to direct them to the front desk to pay. Nothing physically prevented people from just walking to the hot spring without paying, but that wasn't worth worrying about yet.

 _Alright, my next task is to print out the day visitor prices and pin them up by the front desk,_ Yuisu thought as she stepped onto the porch and went through the front door. She kicked off her shoes and slumped into the chair behind the desk. But there was no time to relax. She opened the laptop there and browsed to the documents she'd prepared the day before. She opened the first one and hit 'print'.

The little printer under the desk immediately beeped three times. A related message appeared on the laptop's screen: 'Printer out of paper'.

Yuisu sighed. _I really didn't need this right now. But at least we should have some printer paper somewhere. I asked Haru to pick some up yesterday, so I just need to figure out where she put it._

She searched all around the front desk, and then checked the little desk in her bedroom for good measure, but she didn't find a new ream of printer paper. After double checking the front desk area, Yuisu called out, "Haru! Are you home?" With Haru's amazing hearing, yelling was a surprisingly effective way to reach her.

"What's up, honey?" came Haru's low, sweet voice from the living room.

"Where'd you put that printer paper?" Yuisu called back.

"What printer paper?"

Rather than continue the conversation at long distance, Yuisu stood up and started toward the living room. As she rounded the corner she saw that Haru was lounging on the couch and watching TV. Yuisu was a bit envious of Haru's free time, but it wasn't like a handless harpy could have helped much with typing up prices or putting up the signs outside.

"The printer paper I asked you to pick up yesterday," Yuisu answered, standing in the hallway.

"Oh, that. I didn't get any. I came straight home from work because I had all that fresh meat with me."

Yuisu blinked in disbelief. "Then why didn't you tell me that you didn't get the paper?"

Haru winced. "I guess I forgot. Sorry, Yuisu."

"You forgot?!" Yuisu suddenly blurted. "I asked for one simple favor and you agreed to do it, then you consciously changed your mind, and then you _forgot_ to tell me?"

Haru raised her wings defensively. She was still reclined on the couch, making it a rather feeble gesture. "I said I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I forgot."

Yuisu leaned against the wall and her shoulders slouched. "This is just like you, Haru. You don't take my requests seriously."

Haru's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I asked you, no, _begged_ you to stop your prank war with Hakuto? And remember how you went and dyed her pink anyway?" Yuisu was yelling now. The stress of everything had built up and she was too worn out to hold it back. " _That_ is what I'm talking about!"

Haru finally sat up and put her talons on the shag carpet floor, but she didn't know what to do next. She floundered for the words, then just said, "That was different. I mean, I had already ordered the hair dye."

That was the wrong thing to say. Yuisu's eyes went wide and her attitude changed. "Oh, so _that's_ how it is. My heartfelt plea is worth less than a bottle of hair dye. Alright, Haru. Well, talking to you is worth less than… " She glanced around, not sure where to go with her rant. "Less than a ream of paper. I'm going to town."

With that, Yuisu turned around in a huff and stomped to the front door. She pulled on her shoes but didn't bother to tie them. She just wanted out of the house as soon as possible, before she said something she couldn't take back. LIke with her mother.

She ran outside. She got as far as the front seat of her truck before emotion overwhelmed her. She slumped over the familiar steering wheel, and she cried.

* * *

Haru had wanted to go after her, to try to make it right somehow, but Tsuen stopped her. It was Tsuen's day off and she'd heard the whole thing from her room next door, and she came out when Yuisu stomped off.

"I think she needs to be alone right now," Tsuen said. She had one hand firmly on Haru's shoulder. "If you really insist on doing something, I recommend gathering your thoughts. And preparing an apology."

"I already said I was sorry…" Haru said, feeling lost and powerless. She knew she'd screwed up, but she didn't know how to fix it.

"There's a difference between 'sorry' and a proper apology. Think about why things went wrong. Think about what you can do better in the future. When you understand all of that, then you can apologize properly."

Haru nodded slowly. Then she glanced up at Tsuen and asked, "How do you know all this?"

Tsuen couldn't help but chuckle. "Mara and I have had a rockier relationship than you and Yuisu. We've been through this a few times, including a couple times the rest of the house never found out about. So we've gotten good at talking things out, and at apologizing."

* * *

That afternoon, while Yuisu was taking her time with errands in town, Rem and Sya were busy with the rest of the inn's operations. Guest rooms needed cleaning, the phone needed answering, and linens always needed to be washed. Fortunately for the maids, Hakuto handled her shrine's maintenance herself, along with basic cleanup of the picnic area, since it was often used by her visitors.

"Hey, Sya," Rem said as she folded a hand towel, fresh and warm from the dryer. She was so small that if the towel were any larger, she would have had to walk around the towel to grab the opposite side.

"Hmm?" Sya was folding the larger towels and sheets. Grabbing the corners could be tricky with her bulky paws, but she was still far better at the big ones that Rem was.

Rem looked expectantly up at Sya, looking a bit like a kitten meowing at a tiger.

"Have you ever been in love?

Sya stopped mid fold. "Uh, I guess I…" She took a deep breath. "I guess not. But I'm still young. I feel like I shouldn't rush into that kind of thing."

"Ah." Rem's ears twitched like she wanted to say more.

The taller maid put her towel aside and gave Rem her attention. "Why do you ask?"

"I guess I was just hoping you had some experience with this feeling."

Sya smiled and shook her head. "I do not. You're almost five years older than me, so I expected you to be the one with experience."

Rem sat down and leaned back against the folded hand towel. It made a very comfortable chair. Then she said, "It may come as a surprise, but there aren't a lot of romance opportunities for someone my size. I mean, there were back in my homeland, but I never really felt anything like this before."

Sya was curious about love as well and she found herself asking, "Like what?"

"Like a tightness in my chest, like a painful longing when we're apart, and a wonderful warmth whenever we're together. I just want more of that warmth, but I don't know how to get it." As she spoke, she nuzzled into the warm towel, but it wasn't the same kind of warmth.

Sya watched the little gremlin and her dreamy expression. Rem's description of her feeling didn't sound entirely positive, but the smile on her face said that she was quite happy all the same. Then Sya said, "If you don't mind my prying, who is it you're in love with?"

Rem pulled her knees to her chest and avoided eye contact. "I'd rather not say, at least not yet. I have to talk to them first."

Sya smiled and said, "Of course," though she was a little puzzled at why Rem was hiding the gender of the person she liked by saying 'them' instead of 'him' or 'her'. Sya knew that regardless of sexual orientation, the people of this house would be welcoming.

Sya grabbed another pile of clean linens and dropped it on the counter to fold, but Rem was lost in thought. Sya said, "Let me get the rest of these. Can you go check on the new changing rooms? Yuisu wants them all ready to go for tomorrow's day spa opening."

Rem hopped to her feet, gave Sya a little salute, and said, "I'm on it." She dropped to the floor and scampered off, thinking about Mara and Tsuen the whole way. At first, she had been worried about being in love with two people, but they'd done so much for her. She couldn't help but love them for it. Despite her small size, Rem had a big and loving heart.

It seemed safe to say that Mara and Tsuen loved her, too. What wasn't clear was if they loved her in the same way she loved them, and in the same way they loved each other.

* * *

When Yuisu finally returned with her printer paper and some other supplies, it was time for dinner. Yuisu was in no state to cook for eight women and planned to work through dinner, so Tsuen offered to do it.

The meat eaters in the house weren't happy with that until Mara volunteered to help. "Tsuen will make some vegetarian stuff, and I'll add lotsa meat to our portions," she told Haru.

Haru thanked Mara, then made her way to the back door to go for a flight, leaving just Mara and Tsuen in the kitchen. She still had some heavy things to think about and flying was a good time to do it.

Then Mara scratched her chin with one leg. "Who actually eats meat here? Me, Yuisu, Haru, and Chione. Does Aluru? And what about Hakuto? And Rem?"

Tsuen sighed and answered, "The only strict vegetarians are me and Hakuto, but Chione and Aluru aren't _that_ into meat." Then Tsuen paused in thought. She didn't actually know whether Rem liked meat, at least not whether she liked it enough to add meat to an otherwise complete salad or pasta dish. But Tsuen could totally picture Rem adding candy to them. She giggled aloud at the mental image.

Mara hopped up on a stool that she had dragged to the stove. "What's so funny, Tsuey?" she asked as she turned on a burner to start cooking some beef for a meat sauce.

"Just picturing Rem putting gummy bears on her salad," Tsuen answered. Then she smiled and said, "She really is adorable, isn't she?"

Mara nodded. "The cutest, and that's saying something, coming from me."

Tsuen's smile changed to a thoughtful frown. "Did you notice what she said the other day? About us being enough for her?"

"Yep," Mara answered straightforwardly. "It's pretty obvious to me that she likes us, in a romantic way. I didn't say anything because I didn't want things to get weird, especially with how you can get."

"How I can get?" Tsuen asked.

"Jealous."

"Ah, that's fair…" Tsuen had learned a lot about herself through her relationship with Mara, and her jealous tendency was high on that list. But, she didn't feel any of that when it came to Rem.

"So, we should talk to her about it?" Mara asked.

Tsuen nodded. "Yeah. Tonight after dinner?"

"Sounds good."

They didn't know it, but Rem was in her house in the boiler room next door, and she had inadvertently heard most of the conversation.

Rem fretted and paced around her little bedroom, then flopped onto her doll-size bed. She couldn't tell Mara and Tsuen's stance on the topic from what she'd overheard, and now she was beyond worried that her actions would hurt her relationship with her two best friends.

She was a nervous wreck all through dinner, so by the time she finished her meat-less and candy-less meal, she really wanted to unwind in the hot spring. There was one problem: she was too small to use the hot spring safely by herself.

"Two birds with one stone…" Rem muttered to herself as she stood up on the kitchen table.

"What was that, Rem?" Tsuen asked.

"Um, I wanted to visit the hot spring tonight, but I can't go alone. Would you and Mara like to join me?"

Mara and Tsuen shared a glance that was filled with private meaning, and Rem felt guilty for knowing that. Then Tsuen said, "That sounds wonderful. Just let us finish cleaning up."


	130. Like Family - Easing In

Rem folded her doll-sized clothes and set them in one of the cubbies on the bottom row of the changing room shelves. To her left, Mara and Tsuen were stripping out of their much larger clothes. Even Mara's cute little pedipalp socks could be snug sleeping bags for the tiny gremlin. Tsuen's centaur-sized shorts could easily function as a tent.

Rem shook her head to clear it of those odd clothes-as-camping-equipment thoughts. Her triangular cat ears flicked and twitched with nervous energy. She was so nervous that the word 'nervous' didn't seem appropriate anymore.

 _Anxious? On edge? Freaking out? All of the above?_ She stared at her little folded clothes as she worried. Almost all her clothes had been custom commissions, and what she had saved on material cost had been taken right back in the upcharge for working at such a tricky scale.

 _I don't have any sexy lingerie. I should pick some up, in case we—_ She cut that thought off, afraid of jinxing things.

Thankfully, Tsuen spoke up. "Let's go, girls. My legs are still sore from work today, and I can't wait to get in."

"That's what he said!" Mara joked, already zipping out of the changing room.

Tsuen shook her head and followed after, saying, "At least do me the decency of making your lewd jokes lesbian-friendly."

"Fine, fine. I'll put more effort into my next one."

Rem was glad for the light and cheerful mood, but her thoughts were still in turmoil. The best she could hope for was a few minutes to relax in the water before anyone brought up the elephant in the room.

Tsuen stepped into the hot spring first, then walked along the bottom to the deeper end of the pool. Not only did the deep end let Tsuen get her entire lower body underwater, it was also wonderfully hot, exactly what her sore muscles needed.

Mara climbed in quickly, her carapace-covered legs having no trouble with the hot water. Her soft and sensitive thighs were another issue. She eased those in slowly, letting out an unintentionally erotic sigh as she sunk into the steaming water.

Then she turned to Rem and offered a hand. "Ready to get in?"

Rem was standing near the edge of the pool with her arms held over the front of her body, covering what she could. She had bathed naked with Mara and Tsuen before and she hadn't been so embarrassed then, but things felt different now.

Rem nodded. "Yep. Can you set me on that sloped rock over there? Then I can ease in at my own pace." After pointing at the rock, she climbed onto Mara's hand and sat in a kneeling position. Her folded legs fit nicely on Mara's palm and fingers, and Rem felt very safe as she was carried to her favorite rock.

"Thank you, Mara," she said as she climbed off Mara's hand. It was always a little embarrassing to be carried around, but there was no avoiding it. Slippery rocks, deep water, and tiny gremlins did not mix well.

"No prob," Mara answered.

Those were the last words spoken for almost ten minutes. All three women tried to focus on relaxing their bodies while also getting their thoughts in order. Rem and Tsuen both closed their eyes and slumped against the side of the pool, but Mara's form of relaxation was as hyperactive as the rest of her life: the little arachne paddled around the center of the pool in circles, every leg in constant motion. Whenever her upper body got cold, she dipped under the water for a bit.

Then Rem took the plunge, so to speak. She cleared her throat and started, "I have something I need to say to both of you." She was sitting in the shallow water next to her favorite rock with her shoulders just above the surface.

Mara paddled nearer, then went surprisingly still with her legs outstretched. She gave Rem her undivided attention and said, "I'm listening."

Tsuen came closer, leaving the deep end of the pool, and knelt down facing Rem. Her upper body was out of the water, so she crossed her arms across her chest for warmth and decency. If Rem was anything like Mara, the sight of Tsuen's bare breasts would be rather distracting. Then she said, "Go for it, Rem."

After one more deep breath, Rem said, "Maybe you already knew this, but I like you both, in a different way than just friends. I'm not experienced, and I can't really describe it, but I…" She trailed off, closed her eyes, then finished, "I'm pretty sure it's love. I really care about you both, and I want to be a bigger part of your lives."

With her eyes still tightly closed, she waited for their shock, or rejection, or anything at all.

Finally, it was Tsuen that broke the silence. "Open your eyes, Rem. There's nothing to fear."

Rem opened them slowly. At first she only saw rising steam illuminated by lanterns, then the world came into focus. In the center of that world, Mara and Tsuen were both smiling brightly at her.

Tsuen said, "We had an idea that you felt this way. I can't speak for Mara, but I accept your feelings, and I'm willing to figure out how to proceed."

Mara rolled her six eyes at Tsuen. "Ugh, wayyy too formal, Tsuey. Romance isn't a business deal. Korbin must be rubbing off on you." Then she turned back to Rem and said, "I feel the same as you, Rem, and I want to try it. Romance that is."

Rem went still, with only the occasional blink or ear twitch proving she wasn't just an inanimate doll. She had said it and they had reacted, in a positive way even, but she had no idea what to do next. Eventually, she just decided to say what she felt. She whispered, "Thank you."

After that, they talked about what it would mean to bring Rem into their relationship. None of them had any experience with an open relationship, much less a polyamorous one, so it was a learning experience all around.

"I think we should take things slow," Tsuen said. "Treat it like we're dating, getting to know each other romantically."

Mara tilted her head in thought and mused, "So is this our first date? Or was it that movie night with the romance flick?"

"Does it matter?" Rem asked. She was so happy with the whole situation that she wasn't concerned by specifics.

Mara grinned. "In the movies, the third date means sex."

Tsuen flushed red and she stammered, "I don't think we should let that affect our decisions."

Mara waved a hand and one leg, saying, "I'm just kidding." Then she glanced between Tsuen and Rem and said, "I have a more serious question. Are we all together as a trio? Or are we each dating in pairs?"

Tsuen's tail flicked and splashed at the surface of the water, an unintentional reaction to the worrisome thought of Rem and Mara dating without her. After a moment, she fought her jealous instincts and said, "I think if this relationship is going to work, it needs to be something in between those."

Rem nodded. "I want this to be a positive thing for all of us. We should all be benefitting from it." Then she pulled her legs to her chest until her knees were peeking out of the water.

A little quieter, she said, "My therapist said I should be honest about what I want, so… I want support. I want closeness, and I want a chance to find the part of myself that I shut off back when…" She trailed off, not wanting to let her horrible time in the exchange program affect the conversation. "Uh, back then," she concluded.

"I want to support you, Rem. Maybe it's for my own selfish benefit, but I like helping people, especially people that I love." Tsuen was thinking of her work as a fitness instructor, and of how she had helped Mara with her fear of the outdoors.

"And I guess the other thing I'd like to get out of a relationship is, um—" Tsuen paused to think of how to continue without sounding ungrateful. "I guess I'd like to be able to confide in someone who is, uh, grounded and reliable."

"Hey!" Mara raised a tiny fist, ready to retort, but she knew she was far from reliable. She'd never held a job, and whenever she had started to earn money through her crafts, she never stuck with it. And she had no attention span for anything except her current passion, like with ComicMon. After a tense moment, she lowered her hand and admitted, "That's fair. I don't think I could ever be that. It's just not how I'm wired."

Rem's eyes flicked from Mara to Tsuen, hoping with all her heart that she hadn't just triggered an argument. "And you think I'm reliable?"

Tsuen and Mara both smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Tsuen said, "You've shown it in your work at the inn, including the way you're on call all night. Yuisu and Sya really trust you and depend on you."

"Aww, thanks. That's nice to hear," Rem said, her face growing warm. Then she changed the subject. "What about you, Mara? What do you want out of the relationship?"

Mara didn't have to think about it. She already knew. "I want someone else playful and mischievous to bounce off of, someone I can relate to. Basically the same things I already get from my friendship with you. Oh, and I would never turn down more sex."

Rem smiled, feeling relieved. She really valued her relationship with Mara, and she was happy to hear that Mara felt the same. As for sex, Rem had desires of her own, needs that had never been properly met. She was grateful to Mara for bringing it up, since she wasn't sure she could have done it herself.

Mara rubbed her chin in thought. "How _would_ we bring Rem into our sex life? Will it always be threesomes? Tsuen, can I sleep with Rem while you're at work? What if you're home, but just not in the mood? What if you're asleep?"

While Tsuen stammered in shock, unable to answer all those tough questions, Mara continued, "Can I still have a romantic and intimate moment with just Tsuen? Can I provide good sexual pleasure to someone as small as Rem?" She turned to Rem and said, "Just so you know, I _really_ like giving pleasure. Maybe I'm strange, but I'd rather give an orgasm than receive one."

Rem started pondering all those questions, including how Mara might be able to bring her pleasure. It was all well outside her comfort zone, but somehow it felt safe. Rem was with Mara and Tsuen, her best friends who she loved dearly. There was no danger and no fear, just a wonderful sense of anticipation and exploration.

Tsuen had a harder time coming to terms with it all. Her face was bright red as she said, "Uh, I'm getting overheated. Let's revisit those questions tomorrow." With that, she started climbing out of the water with her tail between her legs and an arm over her breasts.

"Wait!" Rem called out. She stood up on the rock, being careful to keep a stable stance, and she thrust her hands out to her sides. Her long strawberry blonde hair was dripping wet, slicking to her shoulders and the slight swell of her breasts. Her white-tipped ears stood tall and proud, contributing nearly an inch to her total height of just 15. Her body was slim and boyish, with no curves nor any firm muscles.

Once Tsuen and Mara were looking at her tiny naked form, Rem said, "This is me. Just me. D-do you like it?" She was worried that Mara and Tsuen weren't physically attracted to her, or that they weren't seeing her as a sexual being, as a real woman.

Mara responded first. "I love your body, and not just because it's yours. I love your petite chest, and your perky little tush, and your ears. They're remarkably sexy, and I finally understand Yuisu's thing for cat ears."

Tsuen blushed brightly and said, "It's no secret that I love little and cute things, and you're no exception, Rem. Actually, you're the cutest little thing I've ever seen…" Then Tsuen paused so long that Rem and Mara thought she was done before mumbling, "And the things you could do down there…"

Rem blinked a few times in surprise at the implications of Tsuen's comment, then flushed red and hid her face in her hands. She hadn't been around when Tsuen had been drunk, so Rem didn't know just how lewd the peppy centaur could really get.

Meanwhile, Mara just smiled, happy to see that Tsuen eventually arrived on the same wavelength. She slapped Tsuen lightly on the flank and said, "Tsk, tsk, Tsuey. At least wait for the third date!"

* * *

"Yuisu? We need to talk." Haru was standing in the hallway behind the front desk, making sure she caught Yuisu before she ran off somewhere.

It was the end of day spa hours, so Yuisu needed to go clean up the second hot spring, but it seemed that would have to wait. She said, "Okay. Where at?"

"I guess the bedroom would be best." Then to make it clear the conversation wasn't going to be a sexual thing, she added, "I'd rather not broadcast our drama to the other girls."

Yuisu nodded. There was a pained expression on her face, and it wasn't because of how busy the first day of the new day spa had been. Ever since the argument with Haru, the whole world had felt off. Her mouth tasted sour, and daylight seemed darker. Yuisu knew something was wrong, but that didn't mean she knew how to fix it.

She followed Haru to their bedroom and closed the door behind herself. Then she sat cross-legged on the floor and said, "What's up?"

Haru sat down a few feet away, facing Yuisu. "First, I need to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I dismissed your requests, the way I didn't take your feelings into account. I screwed up, and unless I change the way I think, I'll just screw up again. I promise to work on that and do better in the future."

Yuisu sat quietly for over a minute, processing Haru's apology and figuring out whether it was enough to fix her terrible mood. Finally, she said, "Apology accepted. I never really had a right to get as upset as I did. I've been the weak point in our relationship in the past, more often than you, so I'll try to do better."

But despite what she said, Yuisu's mood had barely improved. It had really hurt when Haru brushed her off, especially regarding the prank situation. Forgetting the printer paper may have been the feather that finally tipped the scales, but the prank had been a one-ton weight. The damage from that impact hadn't healed yet.

Yuisu stood up, the mountain of responsibility on her shoulders both weighing her down and keeping her steady. It kept her grounded and moving forward. She had a job to do, and more than just Haru and herself relied on it. Her lifelong dream, her uncle's legacy, and the lives of the other homestays. Those kept Yuisu moving.

She opened her arms and forced a smile. "Hug? Then I have to get back to work. The first day of the new spring really highlighted a lot of things I need to improve."

Haru stood and wrapped Yuisu in a warm and fluffy hug. She knew that things weren't just magically fixed, and that there was more to do, but this was definitely an improvement. "Okay, but don't work yourself too hard. You need to take care of yourself too."

* * *

A few hours later, Yuisu returned to the bedroom, yawning with exhaustion. She had just stripped to her plain white underwear and flopped onto the nest-like bed when the door opened.

"Yuisu… May I come to bed too?" Haru asked. She stood by the door, not wanting to seem too forceful. If Yuisu said no, she could easily go for a nighttime flight until Yuisu was asleep.

"Sure, but no sex. Not tonight," Yuisu said, her voice muffled by a pillow.

A moment later, Yuisu was wrapped in the warm embrace of Haru's wings. She found Haru's presence comforting, like maybe things could be okay again, and she quickly fell asleep.

Haru stayed awake longer, planning how to make things better. She loved Yuisu with all her heart, and seeing her like this, being treated coldly by her, was painful. But it was also powerful motivation. Haru's screwups had dug a deep hole and she was determined to climb all the way out. And then keep climbing to new heights.

Haru's last thought before falling asleep was, _I need to show her how much I care, how much I love her, how far I'm willing to go for her. I need to do something big, something special that Yuisu would appreciate…_

* * *

The next day, Haru had work at the butcher's and Yuisu was busy running the new day spa. Working out all the small problems that emerged kept her too busy to think about anything else, for the most part.

She planned to get the maids up to speed and helping out as soon as she figured out everything for herself. WIth how things were going, she could probably start that soon. Sya would be particularly useful at handling all the receipts and money counting, and Rem's help with cleaning would be very welcome.

Despite trying to keep her thoughts off the topic, Yuisu couldn't help but dwell on her argument with Haru. Whenever she had a free moment, she drifted back to it, like she was lost at sea and caught in an undercurrent.

"Oh, hi Rem, hi Tsuen," Yuisu said as she passed through the living room that evening. She looked at Rem and said, "It's nothing urgent, but can we meet tomorrow morning around eight? I'll have Sya join us too."

"Yeah, sure thing, Boss," Rem replied cheerfully from her seat on Tsuen's shoulder.

"Great, see you then." Yuisu continued through the room, never realizing that before she had interrupted, Rem had been nuzzling Tsuen's ear. She also failed to notice the quiet giggling that resumed when she left.


	131. Like Family - Level Up

Mara, Rem, and Tsuen had decided to start their relationship out slow, like a dating period. They did things together like watch movies and soak in the hot spring, but when it was time for bed, Rem still slept in her own bedroom inside her tiny mansion.

Rem also spent some time alone with Mara or Tsuen when the other was occupied, but those meetings tended to be more friendly than romantic. She was cautious and wary of taking things too far too soon.

One night when Mara was busy with a guild raid in her MMORPG, Tsuen and Rem were in the bathing room together, washing up. Tsuen was sweaty and dusty from her jog home and Rem was dirty from a day of maid work, so they were both more focused on getting clean than on seeing each other naked.

"Ugh, it's always a pain to wash my flanks," Tsuen grumbled, just venting a bit. "This long-handled brush helps a bit, but…"

Rem's white-tipped ears perked up. "Uh, I could help with that." She was done with her own washing anyway.

Tsuen blushed and shook her head. Her wet magenta hair swung with the motion. "I couldn't ask you to do that. The brush would be too unwieldy for you anyway."

Rem smiled and said, "I don't need the brush. I can use my gremlin magic to clean your whole body super fast."

Tsuen looked at Rem with newfound interest. She had been curious about Rem's magic and how it worked. _Is it like a magic spell, cast with a special word or phrase?_ she wondered. Then she said, "O-oh, alright. I'd like that."

Rem hopped down from the stool she'd been perched on, then said, "I need you to stand up so I can reach everything. Then just hold still and close your eyes. I've been told my magic can be nauseating to watch."

"Okay…" Tsuen said, starting to doubt her decision. She'd just volunteered for something that she couldn't even comprehend. She took a deep breath and the doubt faded. If it came down to it, she trusted Rem with her life.

She stood up, planted her four hooves solidly on the tile floor, and closed her eyes. Then she said, "I'm ready."

Tsuen heard the sound of Rem clapping her hands together once, followed by a whoosh of moving air. Then she felt the strangest sensation settle over her body, as if she was wrapped in soft, warm blankets made of soapy foam. It tingled at her bare skin and worked its way into her fur, scrubbing gently.

It rolled over her body from neck to hooves until it had covered every inch of her. It stopped as suddenly as it had started. Then with another clap, a wave of cool water hit her everywhere at once. The flow continued for a few seconds, then trickled to a stop.

"The washing step is complete," Rem said cheerfully. "Sit tight while I dry your fur." Then she clapped her hands again.

Before Tsuen could react, a new feeling engulfed her lower body. Wind whisked around her like she was standing in a wind tunnel, but it didn't push her around at all. Every gust was perfectly contoured to the shape of her body. As her fur rapidly dried, it started to get a bit chilly. Then the magical blow-dry stopped.

"Wow, that was… something," Tsuen said as she opened her eyes. "That must be what a car feels like in a carwash."

Then she looked down and saw the brown fur that covered her hips and legs. It was puffed out, practically standing on end. Tsuen looked like she'd been electrocuted, and her fur actually tingled with static electricity. "Uh, I'm not normally this… fluffy."

Rem looked up at her handywork and couldn't help but giggle. Tsuen's entire body was comically fuzzy. "Ooh, I shoulda predicted this. The same thing always happens to my clothes when I dry them. I think I can fix it. Just close your eyes again."

"Okay," Tsuen said, then she did as she'd been told, wondering how Rem would address the static-y fuzz.

Something soft and firm pressed against her hip, then started moving. As it slid along her fur, she realized it felt like her long-handled brush. _Why'd she need to me to close my eyes if she was just going to brush me?_ Tsuen thought.

Her question was quickly answered when the same sensation suddenly occurred in a ring all the way around her waist. The magical brush then moved downward, spreading out over her legs and hips. Like a wave, it rippled over her entire body, combing through all of her fur in one sweeping motion.

When the movement seemed to have stopped, Tsuen opened her eyes. She twisted her upper body and looked over her lower half, then gasped. Despite only making a single pass, the magical brush had been just as thorough as a half-hour of manual brushing. Actually, it was even better than that. Her fur was practically shimmering in the fluorescent light of the room. It looked positively beautiful.

Tsuen said, "I've never felt so clean in my entire life. And my fur looks amazing."

Panting a bit from the exertion, Rem said, "I'm glad you like it. You do look great."

"Great?" Tsuen couldn't take her eyes off her golden brown fur, the way it shined in the light, the way its smooth contours hinted at the firm musculature beneath. "I feel downright _sexy!_ "

She was so uncontainably happy that she scooped Rem up in both hands and kissed her right on the lips. Due to the size difference, the kiss actually hit most of Rem's face.

Then Tsuen realized they were both still naked. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean for things to get sexual," Tsuen said, blushing red and looking away.

Rem shook her head. "It's fine. It's really nice to see you so happy." Then she smiled and said, "Shall we get dressed now?"

Tsuen set Rem down, then said, "It seems like a shame to cover up my fur when it's so pretty."

Rem peered up at her. "Then don't. Your room's just right across the hall. Mara would definitely appreciate you walking in naked."

Tsuen pawed at the floor with one hoof, feeling bashful. "I think she'd appreciate it if you were naked too. We should go see if Mara's done with her raid…"

Rem liked where this was going. She grinned and said, "Even if she isn't, I think she'll cancel on her guild for us."

In a hurry, Tsuen and Rem slipped out of the bathing room into the laundry room. Tsuen gathered up all their clothes and Rem peeked out into the hallway. The naked gremlin looked both ways, but saw no one.

"All clear," she said. Then she leapt up on Tsuen's back and jumped again to her shoulder. She sat down, parking her perky little butt on Tsuen's bare shoulder.

Tsuen started toward the door, surprised at her own brazenness, but then she froze. She had an even better idea. "W-would you like to sit on my chest? It could be fun…" As she said it, Tsuen propped one arm under her C-cup breasts and pushed them up a bit.

Rem grinned and nodded, then hopped down onto the makeshift platform. She sat down and nestled her butt into Tsuen's yielding cleavage. Her legs dangled below Tsuen's breasts and her head was just under Tsuen's chin. Then Rem said, "Mara's gonna _flip_ when she sees us!"

Then Tsuen darted through the hallway and immediately into the doorway across the hall. She closed the door behind her, tossed their clothes to the floor, then cleared her throat.

Mara was sitting at her computer desk with a headset on and her eyes on the screen. She turned away from her monitor and saw Rem sitting naked on Tsuen's bare chest. Her six eyes went wide.

Mara spoke into her mic, "Sorry guys, I have to bail on the raid." With a huge grin on her face, she added. "Something sexy just came up."

Then she alt-F4'd out of the game and quit out of her voice chat program too. If she had stuck around a few seconds longer, she would have heard a bit of chatter from her guildies, like "Mariados has a boyfriend? Bummer," and "Nah, she's into girls. You didn't know that?"

And if Mara had left her voice chat and microphone running, her guildies would have heard the fumbling, awkward, eager, and passionate sounds of a certain liminal trio's first time together.

From outside the bedroom door, Haru heard exactly that. She had an important question to ask Mara, related to making things up to Yuisu, but it would have to wait until later.

Despite Mara, Rem, and Tsuen's prior decision to take things slow, their new relationship was going so smoothly and felt so wonderfully fun that they really kicked things into gear. The next few days were a blur of romantic dates, casual time together, and of course intimate bedroom fun. They were a trio rather than a couple, but they were no different than other young lovers: excited and eager and wanting to spend every free moment together.

* * *

A very special date rapidly approached: September 30th, Pwess's first birthday. It arrived on a Saturday and the weather was beautiful, so Quess and Iormu threw a party at a park in Okayado. All the women of the Mountain Lily Inn were invited and most of them accepted.

Yuisu drove her truck with Mara, Tsuen, Haru, and Hakuto down to the same park they had visited a couple weeks earlier. Unlike last time, there were a variety of visitors around. But Pwess's party was easily found by following the sound of six boisterous liminal children.

All of Pwess's kindergarten classmates had been dropped off by their parents and they were all very hyperactive after eating birthday cupcakes. They ran and yelled and played on the playground equipment like regular children. Kids were kids, liminal or not.

These kids were all around five and a half years old, except Pwess. At just one year old, the young queen pink slime already had the maturity of perhaps six and a half years. But despite the growing gap between her and her classmates, she was able to just have fun with her friends for the day.

The women from the Mountain Lilly Inn approached the party with a wave. The children were too busy playing to notice, but Pwess's moms did.

Quess darted forward. "Oh, you made it! Wonderful!" Her strands of slime 'hair' were pulled back in a loose ponytail that made her look simultaneously motherly and strangely attractive. It's true purpose was just to keep her tendrils out of the way when wrangling small children.

Yuisu nodded, then brought her hands out from behind her back. She was holding a small package wrapped in bright pink paper. "And we brought presents. Where should we put them?"

"Over on that picnic table, next to the cupcakes. And feel free to take some. They're from the Muse's Grace bakery, and the sakura-vanilla buttercream frosting is _delicious_."

The children finally started to notice the new arrivals and Pwess came running, her pink princess-style dress jiggling with her movement. It was fancier than what she usually wore, but it seemed very fitting for her first ever birthday party. A little alraune chased along after, moving a bit slower on her root-like tendrils.

"Aunties!" Pwess cheered. Then she noticed Hakuto standing at the back of the group, feeling a bit out of place. "And Auntie Hakuto too! This is the best birthday ever!"

While Haru mumbled something about a sample size of one, Mara handed her umbrella to Tsuen and pounced forward to give Pwess a hug.

Mara said, "Wow, you're getting big. I won't be able to call you a slimelet for much longer." The little slime had grown since their last visit and would be taller than Mara in another year or so. As she stepped back from the hug, she said, "Happy birthday, Pwess, and congrats on the level up!"

Pwess had been around Mara and her video games just enough to have an idea of what Mara meant, so she smiled and said, "Thanks!"

"Um, hello," came a small voice from behind Pwess. It was Cissu, who had green skin and bright pink hair that would have made her hard to miss if not for the way she often stood inhumanly still.

"And who is this?" Mara asked even though she already knew the answer. Pwess loved to tell her Aunties about her classmates. And Mara had seen Cissu before at Quess and Iormu's wedding.

"She's Cissu, and she's my first-best friend." She leaned forward and whispered, "The other kids in class are all competing for second-best friend."

Then Pwess turned to Cissu and said, "Cissu, meet my Auntie Mara. She's small, but she's a real adult."

Cissu blushed at being called Pwess's first-best friend, but she moved forward to shake hands with Mara. Mara ignored her offered hand and pulled the adorable little plantgirl into a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Cissu."

After that, Cissu got to meet Yuisu, Tsuen, Haru, and Hakuto. While she had their attention, she gushed about her own Aunties: the women of the special ops M.O.N. squad. She mentioned an ogre, a cyclops, a zombie, a doppler radar, and Miss Smith.

Yuisu had actually met Miss Smith, but it took her quite a while to realize that Cissu had meant 'doppelganger' when she'd said 'doppler radar'.

While that was going on, the lizardboy Taky and the kobold Karli were playing with a soccer ball. On the playground nearby, the catboy Sam and the pre-metamorphosis papillon Mona played pretend. They seemed to be playing house, but they both wanted to be the mom.

That all came to a stop when Cissu was chased right through the playground by two rabbits, one pink and one white.

"Help, help! The rabbits want to eat my leaves!" she shouted with a wide smile on her face.

Taky stopped the soccer ball with one wide and scaled foot. He held his arms wide and proclaimed, "Not if I can help it! Get behind me and I'll stop them with my lizard-goalie powers!"

Karli stood at Taky's side with an intense expression on her puppy-like face. "I'll help too. We can call this game 'Protect the Plant'!"

Mona was too slow-moving for athletic games, but she was happy to watch from the sidelines, especially if she had company. Sam must have known that. Instead of running and playing with the others, he crossed his legs and sat by Mona's side.

While the kids and Hakuto played, the other women caught up with Quess and Iormu. The flower shop was doing well and Iormu was loving her teaching job.

"The kindergarteners have been great lately. They're getting along with the human children much better now, so I've got no worries about them joining the human class in April," Iormu said. Her upper body was propped up on the picnic table but her tail trailed off into the open field to get maximum sun. And like Quess's hair, Iormu's long purple locks were held back in a low-maintenance braid.

"How about your high schoolers?" Yuisu asked. She knew firsthand that teenagers could be pretty awful. She'd been a bit of a punk herself during her own senior year, mostly to drive her mother crazy.

Iormu shrugged. "Not bad. We just started a new semester, so most of the troublemakers either developed an interest or dropped the class. It sounds like I'll be teaching a second class during the final trimester, focusing on liminal integration, so that should be fun."

Yuisu and Haru nodded along, but Mara and Tsuen were in a different conversation with Quess.

"So, what changed with you two?" Quess asked with a knowing smile.

Tsuen blinked and said, "What do you mean?"

"Something just feels a bit different about you girls. I can't place it, but you've got a lovey-dovey smell on you, and you're both smiling too much."

Mara and Tsuen glanced at each other, then back at Quess. Finally Tsuen said, "We're trying something new with our relationship. It isn't public yet."

Quess hummed in thought while she decided whether to pry. It made a beautiful echoey sound, like the chime of a bell. Then she said, "Whatever it is, it's clearly making you happy, so keep it up." She smiled wide and added, "And let me know if you ever want some pheromone flowers to spice things up."

Surprisingly, Mara shook her head. "I think things are plenty interesting right now without them."

* * *

Back at the inn, Chione was sleeping like a rock. She'd had a busy Friday night at the nightclub and was far too exhausted to even consider attending a noisy birthday party in bright daylight.

Aluru spent the day lazing about in the sun and in the clothing-optional hot spring. Even if she was allowed to be nude in the public spring, she didn't want to deal with families and men that used it. As for the birthday party, Aluru had made up an excuse for not going to avoid mentioning her real reason: she wanted to keep her distance from Quess and her family.

Maybe a time would come when Aluru would offer the metaphorical olive branch, but she wasn't ready just yet. She was worried that any interaction with Quess could turn sour, and a child's birthday party was no time to air dirty laundry.

Meanwhile, Rem and Sya had their hands full with inn guests, day visitors, and cleaning duties. Rem had briefly considered trying to go to the party by working something out with Sya to cover her responsibilities. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Mara and Tsuen, to the point that she was constantly tempted to swing by their room when she was supposed to be working.

But then Rem remembered Tsuen's comment about liking how responsible and reliable Rem was. With that extra motivation to do a good job, Rem set to her work with doubled enthusiasm.

As the two maids took a quick lunch break, Sya asked, "You seem particularly determined today. What's up?" Just a few months in the exchange program and working at the Mountain Lily Inn had already helped Sya be more casual and laid-back when the situation called for it.

While she waited from Rem to respond, Sya took a huge bite of a haunch of boar. Now that Hakuto and Haru were friends, big game animals were plentiful around the inn and Haru had hunted more than she could eat on her own. As a predator liminal, Sya was happy for the delicious bonus.

Rem was mid-nibble on a comically large gummy worm. She'd been consuming more candy lately to power her gremlin-magic baths for Tsuen, and her nighttime fun with her girlfriends.

After she swallowed a sugary mouthful, she answered, "We've been private about it, but it isn't really a secret: I'm dating Mara and Tsuen. And I'm so determined because Tsuen said she likes how reliable I am. I want to live up to that."

Sya had barely heard the end of Rem's statement because she was still stuck on the first part. "Wait. What do you mean you're dating two people? And weren't they together? Did they break up?"

Rem quickly waved her hands to cut off the rapidfire questions. "They're still together, and now we're all together. It's a polyamorous relationship."

Sya just blinked her big blue eyes and flicked her tail in thought. She was still inexperienced with regular love, so a polyamorous relationship was just too wild for her. After a moment, she said, "And that's working out for you three?"

"Yep! Before we started, we had a long conversation about what we all wanted out of it, and it's been great so far."

Sya looked away, focusing on her plate of food. Then she said, "I don't think that kind of thing is for everyone." Sya still believed in stereotypical romance, and she secretly hoped to meet a regal prince someday. She just hoped that happened naturally before her parents pushed her into an arranged marriage.

Rem nodded. "Maybe not. You have to be good at sharing, and you have to have a lot of love to give." She smiled wide, her eyes sparkling with hope. "I guess I have a big heart, and Mara and Tsuen do too. They were there for me when I really needed it. And now we're all there for each other, like a family."

Sya chewed her boar daintily, lost in thought about what Rem had said. ' _Like a family'? My family isn't like that at all. My parents' idea of support is throwing their money and connections at me until I succeed. But I'm doing alright, so maybe their approach works too._ Even after she returned to work, Sya's mind kept drifting back to what it meant to be a family.


	132. Like Family - Drawing Inspiration

In Mara and Tsuen's room, with the door closed and locked, three women were discussing something very private. The lights were dim and the curtains drawn to block out the harsh sunlight.

"Now, I need you both to promise to keep this a secret from _everyone_ ," said a serious voice.

Mara nodded animatedly, her pink pig-tails swinging. "Of course. I understand how important this is to you." Then she turned to her right and said, "You understand too, right, Chione?"

Chione clasped her hands above her knees and bowed forward. "Yes, I understand, and I promise not to tell anyone." She was looking rather tired from being awake in the middle of the day, but at least the darkened room was kind on her eyes.

Haru smiled. "Thank you both so much. You've been a huge help. Now I've got some more work to do today, so I'll see you girls later." With that, the white-haired harpy rose to her feet and strode to the door. After a bit of minor trouble with the lock, she left in a hurry.

Haru's next stop was the Inn's front desk, but she didn't plan to stay there. Her conversation with Sya would need just as much privacy as the one with Mara and Chione.

"Oh, you're here. Wonderful," Haru called out as she approached the desk.

Sya swiveled her chair to look, then pushed her glasses up her nose and said, "Me?" She was surprised to be called upon by Haru of all people. Haru could be an intimidating person, and her intimate relationship with Sya's boss only added to Sya's unease.

Haru smiled warmly. "Yep, you're just the person I was looking for. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Sya glanced down at the ledger on the desk, which held records of all the current and upcoming guests. She'd been reviewing it for any problematic overlaps or mistakes in the data, but that work wasn't urgent. She looked back at Haru and said, "Yeah, I can spare a few minutes. What's up?"

"Great!" Haru said as she swept one wing under Sya's arm and tugged her to her feet. "Let's go for a walk outside while we chat. I know I could use the fresh air."

Sya was practically dragged along behind the fluffy harpy, not really understanding what was going on. They left through the front door and walked north toward the picnic area. The fall weather was beautiful, so there were several families visiting the hot spring and Hakuto's shrine.

Haru continued past the shrine onto a hiking trail. Once they were out of earshot from both the house and the visitors, Haru revealed her secret plan to Sya and asked for her help. The mysterious request was well within Sya's means, so she quickly agreed. Then Haru made her swear to secrecy.

Sya nodded firmly. "I will keep it secret, even from Yuisu."

"Perfect. I knew I could count on you." Then Haru slapped Sya on the back with one wide wing and said, "Thanks again, Sya. You're the best."

As Haru flew away, Sya smiled to herself. It was nice to see how much Haru loved Yuisu.

* * *

The next two weeks were filled with beautiful weather and bustling inn business. The fall weather had people in the mood for hot springs and both pools got heavy use.

Across the valley, Ski Lodge Kobold was even more active in its preparations for the approaching ski season. The season didn't usually start until mid-December, but Korbin wanted everything ready in advance, just in case snow came early this year.

To get the Ski Lodge ready in time, Korbin borrowed several employees from the Sports Club Kobold gym. That left the remaining employees, including Tsuen, a bit overwhelmed and understaffed.

Tsuen took over another trainer's one-on-one sessions and a group exercise class too. The result was nearly 15 hours of overtime each week and it was taking a toll on Tsuen. She missed spending her spare time with Mara and Rem, and she was too exhausted to make good use of the little remaining time she did have.

Thankfully, Tsuen had two loving women in her life that were eager to help in any way they could. Mara and Rem worked together to smooth everything out for Tsuen's benefit, such as sending her to work with adorable boxed meals, and providing much needed massages when she got home.

Of course, Rem still had her duties as a maid, so a lot of the work fell to Mara. She learned how to make a variety of vegetarian dishes, and even went to town with Yuisu to shop for the ingredients.

After one such trip, Mara shuffled into the kitchen with two bags of vegetables in hand. She turned back to Yuisu and said, "I'm going to start preparing Tsuen's meals, alright?"

"Yeah, go for it," Yuisu called back. Unlike Mara, Yuisu had shoes to take off in the entryway. As she untied her rather plain and utilitarian boots, she heard an unfamiliar female voice coming from the living room. She could also hear Haru's voice, but she couldn't make out the words from that distance.

Yuisu set her groceries on the kitchen table to deal with later, then doubled back toward the living room to check out the new visitor. She heard the unfamiliar voice say, "Species aside, my personality is far more like Mizune than Kaneko."

Yuisu smiled as she entered the room, thinking, _Ooh, another fan of Cat and Mouse Game! Maybe I can geek out with them a bit before I get back to work._ Then she turned and looked at the owner of the voice.

Her jaw dropped. The person was none other than Katrina-chan, the author and artist of the Cat and Mouse Game manga. Yuisu recognized her from when they briefly met at ComicMon that spring. The calico werecat was snuggled up on the couch, wearing a baggy hoodie and a simple blue skirt, and she was smiling up at Yuisu.

[Image: Katrina-chan on the couch: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-103 ]

Yuisu couldn't even think straight. Her favorite author was there in front of her, on her couch. Her mouth opened and she started to speak and she couldn't stop. "Oh my god, Katrina-chan is here in my house, no, in my inn! _The_ Katrina-chan is staying at my inn for some reason and I didn't even know that she'd booked a stay so I must have messed something up. Did I mess something up on the ledger? Or maybe she isn't staying and she's just visiting for some reason and—"

Haru interrupted Yuisu's rant by wrapping her in a feathery hug from behind and pressing a feather to her lips. "Shh… Calm down, Yuisu. Remember when you told Katrina-chan about the inn back at ComicMon, and she said she was interested in visiting? Well, she's here now, so you two should talk. I'll be out for a flight around the mountain."

With that, Haru let go of Yuisu and started for the back door. Yuisu stood in dumb silence until Katrina sat upright and patted the seat next to her with one furry paw.

"Sit down, Yuisu. Let's chat!" Katrina said cheerfully. "And just Katrina is fine. 'Katrina-chan' is my pen name."

After that, it didn't take long for Yuisu to learn that Haru had organized the whole thing. Haru invited Katrina to an all-expenses-paid trip and Katrina was happy for the free vacation and the chance to learn about such an interesting houseful of women. Mara and Chione had helped Haru get in contact with Katrina, and Sya hid the booking under a fake name so Yuisu would be surprised.

The conversation soon landed on what it was like to write and draw a manga series. Katrina mentioned that it was tiring to keep up her twice-a-month publishing schedule. Then she said, "I've thought about slowing down to monthly for a break, and so I can start another series. But I'm worried about the fan response."

Yuisu pondered that for a bit, then she said, "It would definitely be a little disappointing for the series to slow down, and some readers may think you were losing interest, but I'd keep reading for sure. And I'm super interested in any new series _you_ make."

Katrina smiled. "That's good to hear. And don't worry about Cat and Mouse ending any time soon. I've got lots of plans for it."

Yuisu fidgeted with the bottom of her sweater. "Um, are any of those plans to make it more, uh, explicit?"

Katrina shook her head and said, "No, I like it where it's at." The she winked and added, "And that's what Cat and Mouse Game doujinshi are for."

Yuisu sighed, but she agreed with Katrina's reasoning. She said, "That's fair. I think I've read every Cat and Mouse fan comic, lewd or not. I can't make it to doujin conventions, so I've spent more money than I'd like to admit buying them aftermarket."

Katrina casually leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs. Her catlike toes flexed playfully. "Oh, so you must have the one that I made under a different pen name."

"What? You made a doujinshi?! Which one is it?!" Yuisu leaned close, her eyes wide and full of passion. She could think of a couple comics with art styles close to that of the official series, but no single one stood out.

With a teasing grin, Katrina just said, "Sorry, can't tell you."

* * *

Yuisu was happy to learn that Katrina was a fan of other yuri manga as well and they talked for a while about their shared passion. Yuisu was planning to offer to lend Katrina any manga she wanted, but Katrina asked for a different favor instead.

"Um, do you think I could interview the girls that live here, to get inspiration for my writing?"

Yuisu was caught off guard by the unusual request, but she answered, "Yeah, that should be fine."

Katrina added, "I could really use exposure to more real world lesbians, so that my characters aren't just recycled tropes. I'm such a private person that I only have myself and Suki to pull from."

"Suki? Why does that name sound familiar?" Yuisu started.

Katrina's big triangular ears fluffed up and her eyes went wide. "Forget I said anything!" she stammered.

But it was too late and Yuisu's mind kept going. She hummed in thought, then said, "Wait, isn't your editor's name Suki Genjotana? So she's a lesbian? That's not a big deal, especially for the editor of a bunch of girls-love series."

Katrina chuckled nervously, her emerald eyes flicking side to side. "Oh yeah, not a big deal. Yep."

Then it finally clicked for Yuisu, what Katrina was trying to hide. She turned slowly and looked at Katrina, then said, "Wait, are you and Suki… intimate?"

Katrina dropped to her knees next to the couch. She bowed until her nose touched the shag carpet. "Please, please, don't tell _anyone_ we're dating!" she begged. "It would be terrible for both of our careers if that got out, not to mention the trouble with the law, since she's human…"

Yuisu nodded firmly. "I understand. I swear I'll never tell a soul." Since Yuisu was in a very similar situation herself, she fully understood the stakes involved.

She offered a hand to help Katrina back to her feet and said, "Now, let's get those interviews started."

* * *

An afternoon of interviews later, the introverted Katrina wanted some fresh air and some alone time, so she went for a hike around the property. While she was out, Yuisu and the other girls gathered for dinner.

The kitchen counters were still a little messy from Mara's meal preparation earlier, but Rem wordlessly cleaned it up. Mara and Tsuen seemed a little quiet as well, leading Aluru to ask a question.

"What's up with everyone today? You're all so quiet."

Yuisu and Haru glanced at each other and Haru started to say something about how they were fine, but Mara spoke up.

"I'm guessing you're talking about me and Rem and Tsuen?"

Aluru nodded, sending her flower-filled hair swaying. "Yeah, normally all three of you are peppy and talkative, but now you're quiet and dragging your feet. Is something wrong?"

Yuisu was marveling at the fact that Aluru was paying attention to others for once, but her thoughts were interrupted when Mara spoke again.

"Nothing's wrong. We've actually got something exciting to share, and I guess we're all a little unsure how to start." Mara was sitting uncharacteristically still and her voice was slow and mellow.

Rem jumped to her feet, standing next to her bowl of ramen, and said, "I'm just gonna get this over with, since we already told Katrina-chan." She clenched a child-size chopstick in one hand and lifted it in the air. Since it was nearly half her height, it looked a bit like a broadsword.

She had the undivided attention of Haru, Yuisu, Chione, Hakuto, and Aluru, while Mara and Tsuen fidgeted and waited. Then Rem quickly blurted, "Mara and Tsuen and I are all dating."

There was a moment of silence, then people started talking all at once.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, so _that's_ what was going on."

"Wait, like a poly thing?"

"Ooh, _kinky!_ Especially for you three."

Yuisu stood up and waved her arms. "Calm down, everyone. One at a time," she said, even though she had been one of the ones talking. Only Chione had been quiet, and that was just because she was still waking up and slow to react.

In the resulting opening, Aluru spoke first. "Seriously though, as kinky as a three-way relationship sounds, I'm really rooting for you guys. Do whatever, or whoever, makes you happy."

With the news out there, Mara was feeling herself again. She grinned happily and said, "Thanks, Aluru. As a grass type, your 'rooting' is super-effective." Then she looked into the distance and mumbled to herself, "Though same-type-attack-bonus is a more accurate description. But a morale boost wouldn't be a damage dealing move…"

Everyone was used to tuning out Mara's gaming-lingo mumbling and they directed their questions to Rem and Tsuen until Mara came back to reality. As dinner resumed, the trio answered a few questions about their relationship, but refused to go into any intimate details.

Yuisu was particularly thankful for that, since her perverted mind would have wandered off and gotten lost down a very lewd path. Intriguing intimacy aside, Yuisu was excited for the three women, and very happy that Rem had found love. She was a little worried about potential complications arising from her homestays dating her employee, but it was nothing to be concerned about right then.

* * *

Katrina's visit was for just two nights, so she was packing up before Yuisu knew it.

Yuisu helped Katrina carry her luggage from her cabin to the driveway where her cab was waiting. As they walked down the south path, Yuisu said, "Thanks so much for coming to visit. It was wonderful to spend time with you, and you truly are my favorite author."

Katrina shook her head. "Don't thank me. I was just enjoying a nice vacation and gathering some inspiration. The person you should thank is Haru. She bent over backwards to make this happen."

Yuisu blushed and nodded. She had already been working on her plans to thank Haru. And bending over was sure to be involved…

Katrina continued, "The interviews were super useful, by the way. Particularly Hakuto and the trio, since they had perspectives I'd never seen before. I've got tons of notes to help me flesh out my characters now."

"That's wonderful to hear," Yuisu said as she placed a suitcase in the trunk of the waiting taxi.

Then Katrina winked at Yuisu and said, "You've got a really lucky thing going here, all these lovely ladies around you all the time."

Yuisu fidgeted with the sleeve of her green sweater. "It isn't all great. It can be hard to, uh, control my desires. That causes trouble sometimes."

Katrina giggled at that, then said, "In any case, I'm feeling really inspired after this visit. And it helped me decide on the direction for my next series."

"Oh really?" Yuisu's embarrassment instantly vanished before the prospect of learning about Katrina-chan's next project.

"Yep. It's gonna be a yuri harem!"

* * *

Katrina left on October 14th, just two days before Haru's birthday. It would be her second since moving into Yuisu's home, but there was no surprise party planned this time. A different surprise was in store instead.

Haru and Yuisu had worked through all their relationship issues and then Katrina's visit boosted Yuisu's mood sky-high. Yuisu directed that positivity into planning a very special night for Haru. After a small birthday dinner with the other girls, Yuisu stole Haru away to their bedroom.

"Haru, I have something to say," Yuisu said quietly. She was sitting on the bed with her legs tucked under herself, and her hands were resting on her bare knees. The weather for wearing shorts outside was over, and soon even the indoors would be too chilly to wear them around the house.

Haru blinked and tilted her head. She hadn't been expecting the serious tone. In fact, she'd been expecting Yuisu to launch directly into naked fun times. "Okay. Go for it."

Yuisu took a deep breath, then said, "Thank you again for Katrina's visit."

Haru smiled. Seeing how much Yuisu liked the visit made it all worthwhile. "You're welc—"

Yuisu interrupted, "And I'm sorry for blowing up about the printer paper. I let all the stress get the better of me, and it wasn't fair to you, with how awesome you've been to me."

"Don't worry about it!" Haru said as she sat down on the bed. "I was out of line too, and now we've moved past that and grown as a result. All's well that ends we—"

This time Yuisu interrupted her with a kiss. It started as a cautious, needy thing, then quickly grew into an open-mouthed wet and gasping tussle.

Yuisu had been pretending that the special night she'd planned was all for Haru, but a big part of it was for Yuisu's own benefit. In particular, Yuisu had a lot of pent up love and desire that she wanted to express physically.

For the next few hours, Yuisu was _very_ expressive. Only after both of their bodies were exhausted, Yuisu started a conversation. She had one more thing to express.

"Um, Haru…" Yuisu said to the naked harpy that was sprawled across the bed.

"Yeah?" Haru said, not even bothering to sit up to look at Yuisu. She was content to lie there and savor the aftershocks.

"I don't care what the laws say."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't done talking," Yuisu said with a smile. "I don't care about the laws, or when they'll finally change. I'm tired of waiting."

Haru still wasn't following. Rather than interrupt again, she nodded and flicked one wing as if to say 'Go on'.

"I'm going to ask you now, and we'll just have to hold off on the date for a while."

Now Haru was even more confused. She had no idea what Yuisu was talking about. She sat upright, planning to ask Yuisu what she meant. But then Haru couldn't even open her mouth to speak.

Kneeling on the floor next to the bed, as naked as the day she was born, was Yuisu. And she was holding a small object up toward Haru.

Yuisu opened the little black box, revealing a sparkling blue gemstone set in a white platinum necklace. She sheepishly said, "I hope it's okay that I went with a necklace instead of a ring, because… you know." Then she looked directly into Haru's golden eyes and said, "Haru, will you marry me?"

Haru was speechless. She scrambled forward to hug Yuisu, but her talons caught on a blanket and she toppled forward instead. The lightweight woman accidentally tackled Yuisu to the floor. They were a tangle of limbs and feathers and long white hair.

As tears of joy gathered in the corners of Haru's eyes, Yuisu giggled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Haru nodded eagerly. Then she planted a passionate kiss on Yuisu's lips. When she finally pulled back, she stared deep into Yuisu's eyes and said, "Yes, I would love to marry you."


	133. Like Family - When It Rains

Yuisu and Haru were finally engaged, but there was a long journey ahead of them before they could be legally married. Despite their nearly overflowing excitement, they decided to hold off on announcing their engagement for now. They wanted to wait until they understood all their options and had a plan on how to proceed.

They both started researching how Japan handled same-sex marriages, particularly when one of the participants wasn't Japanese, and whether getting married in another country would help. Sadly, the policies were clear and solidly against Yuisu and Haru's hopes: if either member of the marriage was a Japanese citizen, the government would not recognize a same-sex marriage performed in another country.

Some Japanese homosexual couples had used a loophole where the older person legally adopted the younger, which granted some rights like hospital visitation and inheritance. Since Haru was older than Yuisu and not yet a Japanese citizen, even that route wasn't an option.

In the end, their best route was to pester Agent Will to push through an exception to the law for liminal marriages. Quess and Iormu's unusual marriage had set some precedent that he might be able to leverage.

Agent Will was out of town for another two weeks and Yuisu planned to ambush him the second he returned. But before that, she needed to get through a period of spectacularly bad weather. It was typhoon season, bringing blowing wind and heavy rain to Okayado with no end in sight.

The storm was particularly bad news for the inn. Attendance at the Mountain Lily Inn's day spa quickly dropped to zero, then some inn guests canceled their stays, not wanting to vacation in a torrential storm.

"Hey, Hakuto," Yuisu started at dinner one night, picking at her food unenthusiastically. She had cooked the meal but wasn't feeling very hungry herself. She had too much on her mind.

The rabbit-woman finished chewing a large leaf of lettuce, her nose wiggling the entire time, then she said, "Yes, Yuisu?"

Yuisu tugged on her hair, which was in a side ponytail that day. "Um, you can control the weather, right? Is there anything you can do about this storm?"

Hakuto's ears flopped down, almost covering her face. "Sadly, no. I can influence the weather a bit, but this typhoon is too strong and too widespread. It's affecting the entire region."

When Yuisu wilted pitifully, Hakuto quickly added, "But it's probably the last big rain before the snow season. Business should pick up then."

Yuisu nodded, but her mood was still low. Between the canceled rooms and the lost income from the day visitors, money was going to be a little tight for a while. As she resumed her meal, she fretted about the cost of weddings. _Yet another thing preventing our marriage…_

Yuisu wasn't the only one in a sour mood. With the constant rain, Haru and Chione couldn't fly, leaving them moping around inside instead. Aluru became especially grumpy and withdrawn from the lack of sunlight. The massive flower around her hips even closed up entirely, hiding most of her body like a conservatively-cut dress.

The only ones in the house who seemed happy were the three women who formed the so-called 'trio'. The weather had forced a pause on Korbin's work on Ski Lodge Kobold, returning Tsuen's schedule to normal, and Rem and Mara were loving the extra time with her. At almost any hour, some combination of the three could be found chattering cheerfully or snuggling adorably.

Of course, Tsuen still needed to get to Sports Club Kobold for her regular shifts. Running downhill on muddy roads was risking a bad fall, so Yuisu had to drive Tsuen to and from work. Yuisu did the same for Haru for her shifts at the butcher's, but the smaller harpy had the advantage of being able to fit in the enclosed cab of the truck.

While it was better than running in the rain and mud, riding in the back of a truck in the rain was far from comfortable. After a particularly wet and cold ride into town, she couldn't help but complain about it to a coworker in the gym locker room.

"Even with a raincoat, I'm totally soaked and shivering by the time I get to work," Tsuen said as she hung her wet clothes on a hook and stepped into the shower. The hot water splashed over her soft brown fur and her bare skin, blasting away the chill of the outdoors.

"That sounds awful," a purple-haired woman replied as she grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped it around her own dripping body. She had to maneuver it around a mass of orange tails, then she grabbed another couple of towels for them. She was a six-tailed kitsune named Rokune.

"It really is. I have a high body temperature, but it still gets to me," Tsuen said. She was secretly glad that Rokune had covered up, since the beautiful woman's nudity was extremely distracting.

Then Tsuen added, "Sorry for complaining so much, and thanks for listening." The gym's hot showers did wonders, but she just had to vent sometimes.

Rokune shook her head as she toweled off a fluffy tail. "Don't worry about it! Lending you an ear is a low price to pay for all you've given me. I wouldn't even be working here if it wasn't for you!" Then she looked at the clock on the wall and hurriedly finished dressing and gathered her belongings. "Oops, gotta get going to make my class. Seeya, Tsuen!"

Tsuen waved after the departing kitsune, then returned her attention to the wonderful shower, at least until she needed to head to a personal training session of her own. With the negativity and cold out of her system, the day went swimmingly. Not literally, however; swimming was one of the few kinds of exercises she rarely taught, since centaur swimming techniques didn't carry over to many other species.

Later, someone approached her as she wrapped up a one-on-one class. It was her boss, Korbin.

"Tsuen, can I have a moment?" The furry kobold was dressed in his typical attire of running shorts and a Sports Club Kobold t-shirt stretched over his impressive muscles. Tufts of fur stuck out from under his clothes and from the tips of his ears. He didn't look a bit like the millionaire businessman he was.

Tsuen blinked like a deer in the headlights. She hadn't been expecting to see Korbin around the gym, since his focus had been on the new Ski Lodge lately. She was also a little worried that he would ask her to take on additional work again. In her current situation, any more stress might wear her down and get her sick.

"Uh, sure," she finally answered.

Korbin walked with her toward her next class without needing to ask where it was. He seemed to know the schedules of everyone who worked at his facilities. With a kind tone, he said, "I heard about how you're getting to work. Being exposed to the rain like that, you're bound to catch a cold. I can't have that."

Tsuen was about to say that she didn't really have a better option, but Korbin continued, "Starting with your trip home tonight and until the typhoon ends, I'm sending a shuttle for you: a large van from Tokai Taxi and Limo's new accessibility initiative. It's exactly the kind of service I like to see coming to Okayado, so I'm happy to throw them some business."

Tsuen blinked in stunned silence again, but for significantly more positive reasons. It warmed her heart that Korbin was thinking of her and was willing to foot the bill on a shuttle. She was also excited to hear about the taxi company's new initiative. Way back at ComicMon that spring, Tsuen had actually helped convince the company's owner of the value of such a service.

The new owner of Tokai Taxi and Limo was an odd and slow-moving man, but he had a good heart and a good eye for business. Other than the slow speed, he actually reminded her a lot of Korbin.

Finally, she shook herself back to reality and said, "Oh, thank you so much, Korbin. I truly appreciate that." She also made a mental note to tell Yuisu she wouldn't need a ride.

Korbin smiled broadly and waved goodbye, saying, "You're welcome. Now I must be off to another meeting. Have a good one, Tsuen."

After that, the rest of Tsuen's day flew by. When she stepped out of the gym's front door into the rain, she found a large black van waiting for her with 'Tokai Taxi and Limo' written on the side in tall white letters. The side door was wide open and the bottom of the van had been fitted with a lift platform for liminal or handicapped accessibility.

The driver was a peppy young satyr with short blond hair and long, curved horns. His age and mannerisms suggested that he was a homestay with the Cultural Exchange Program, and that he was pretty new to the job. In any case, he already knew Tsuen's name and helped her get situated inside the spacious van, then drove skillfully toward the Mountain Lily Inn.

As Tsuen looked around the comfortable and spotlessly clean interior of the shuttle and listened to the pattering of rain on the windows, she thought, _I could get used to this._

* * *

In the middle of yet another rainy day, someone knocked on the inn's front door. Yuisu looked up from her laptop and wondered why someone was knocking on the door of a public business. Even the delivery guys had learned to go straight to the front desk.

Rather than dwell on it, she paused her research on the marriage laws of liminal lands, closed the laptop, then stood up. She approached the front door, opened it, and found herself face to face with someone she had never expected to see again.

The woman had straight black hair, cut short around her ears in a way that made her look rather young. The slight wrinkles around her green eyes gave away her real age of 40. She wore a loose tan sweater over an ankle-length chocolate brown dress, and she held a simple black umbrella over her head.

She was Yuisu's mother Kazumi, who Yuisu hadn't seen in almost four years. Yuisu had been barely nineteen when she moved out and never looked back. They parted on bad terms, since Kazumi wanted Yuisu to go to college but Yuisu wanted to move to Okayado to care for her sick uncle.

"Mom?" Yuisu said at barely more than a whisper. A bit louder, she asked, "What brings you here?" Her voice was level and cold, and her face made no attempt to hide her displeasure.

Kazumi forced a polite smile and said, "I happened to look up Ichiro's address and I saw that it was registered as a business now, some sort of inn. I came to see what was going on. I was worried you might have run into financial trouble and had to sell the property."

"Uh-huh," Yuisu said, not believing for an instant that that was the full story. She would bet money that Kazumi wanted to reconnect, which was something Yuisu had zero interest in doing. Her mom might have been willing to pretend that everything was magically okay between them, but Yuisu was not.

Kazumi took a half step forward, tipping back her umbrella to keep it from hitting the doorway. "May I come in from the rain?"

After fighting an urge to slam the door in her mom's face, Yuisu stepped back and to the side and said, "Of course. Welcome to _my business_ , the Mountain Lily Inn." After seeing her mother's lack of confidence in her, Yuisu made sure to stress the fact that she was in charge of the inn.

Kazumi stepped inside and put her umbrella in the rack by the door, then she said, "It's good to hear that you haven't sold the property. An inn is an interesting thing to do with the place."

Yuisu could tell that 'interesting' had been a thinly veiled way of saying 'strange'. Eighteen years with the woman had taught Yuisu a lot about her, and Yuisu knew that when Kazumi was in a bad mood, value judgements had a way of creeping into everything she said.

Yuisu stepped up the single step from the entryway to the hallway to get some height, then looked down at her mother. "I also use the house to host several liminal women through the Interspecies Exchange Program." She didn't offer to introduce them.

"Oh, that's interesting," Kazumi said dismissively. She looked around the entryway and at the front desk that was built into the left wall. A corkboard on the wall was covered in printouts about the day spa facilities, and a small sign on the desk detailed the inn's prices and availability. Unlike some Japanese hotels and inns, the Mountain Lily Inn accepted walk-up reservations.

Then she looked back at Yuisu and said, "It's so different than when I was here last. Can I take a look around the house?"

Yuisu ignored the question and said, "Mom, why are you really here? I don't like surprises, and this is a particularly unpleasant one."

Before Kazumi could answer, a fluffy ball of white bounced up behind Yuisu. It appeared to be some sort of winged woman with wide golden eyes, and she was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off her bust a little too much. In that exposed cleavage was a wing-shaped platinum necklace with a bright blue gemstone in the center. Long talons gleamed below the tattered edge of her blue jeans.

[Image: Haru with her engagement necklace: tinyurlDOTcom/Yurisume-104 ]

"Hey, Yuisu, sorry to interrupt, but something urgent came up with the Exchange Program," Haru said in a sweet, low voice while tugging insistently on Yuisu's arm.

"Sure," Yuisu responded. Then she turned back to her mom and said, "One moment." She allowed herself to be dragged to their bedroom just down the hall. Once the door was closed behind her, Yuisu asked, "So what's up with the program, Haru?"

Haru shrugged and smiled innocently. "Nothing. I just needed to get you alone. I overheard that whole conversation and I had to stop it before it got even worse."

Yuisu wasn't particularly happy with that response. "I was about to send her away, once I got her to admit why she's really here. On second thought, I don't even care why she's here. I don't want her in my life."

She grabbed the doorknob and moved to leave, but she stopped when Haru called out, "Wait. Please."

Yuisu sighed. She really didn't want to get into an argument with her new fiancee, especially not over her estranged mother. She turned back and waited for Haru to continue.

Haru stepped close and wrapped Yuisu in a feathery embrace. Then she said, "I've seen how this topic hurts you. You've got open wounds that you need to close. I think you should give her a chance, because… one way or the other, you need some closure." The emotion in Haru's voice was heavy and clear. She had a positive relationship with her own mother, and she wanted the same for Yuisu. She wanted Yuisu to have a mother to confide in, a mother to visit on the holidays, a mother to love and be loved by.

After a long moment of thought, Yuisu returned the hug and nodded unsteadily. Then she slipped free and said, "I'll give her a chance, but I'm not promising that things will work out."

Haru smiled wide. "That's all I ask."

* * *

"Sorry about the interruption," Yuisu said as she returned to the entryway a couple minutes later.

Kazumi had been milling about, reading the signs on the corkboard and some pamphlets on the tourist activities available in town, but she turned back to look at Yuisu.

The hard expression Yuisu had worn earlier had faded, replaced by a friendly professional smile. Kazumi couldn't have known, but that was Yuisu's 'innkeeper face' that she wore when dealing with customers.

"Would you like to stay at the inn, just until the weather clears up?" Yuisu asked. She had rooms to spare, thanks to that weather, and she found it easiest to handle her mother if she just treated her like a guest. "It's on me," she added.

"That would be nice," Kazumi answered, not revealing whether she was bothered by the fact that her stay seemed to have a time limit.

Yuisu grabbed a cabin key from a drawer in the desk, then lead her mother back out the front door and up the side path to the cabins. She didn't feel like giving a tour of the house just yet.

Despite the chilly air and constant dizzle, the mountainside was quite beautiful. Green ferns and pine needles glistened in the rain and a few leafy trees had turned vibrant shades of red and orange. Raindrops pattered on leaves and grass and trickled over rocks in tiny streams.

As they walked up the path under their umbrellas, Yuisu said, "Your cabin is the third one up this path and you have the southern bedroom. I hope you don't mind sharing the cabin with a liminal woman. I believe she's a flightless variety of harpy, but she's out and about right now."

Kazumi shook her head. "I don't mind at all. I actually interact with liminals rather often as a receptionist." Kazumi had been working jobs like that for as long as Yuisu could remember, often working more than one to make ends meet. Kazumi had given birth to Yuisu at just eighteen and with Yuisu's father out of the picture, Kazumi never got a chance to earn a college degree to get better opportunities.

Yuisu thought, _Good, at least she isn't racist,_ but she kept her innkeeper smile in place.

As they stepped into the cabin, Kazumi looked around and said, "Oh, this is nicer than I expected it to be. I'd like to see what you've done to rest of the property, if you have time to give me a tour."

Yuisu's eye twitched at the backhanded compliment but she soldiered on, for Haru. "Sure, I have a few minutes right now."

Kazumi took a moment to set her suitcase down in her bedroom, then met Yuisu outside. Together, they walked down the path toward the hot spring.

"There are four other cabins like yours, and that larger one." Yuisu pointed out the original cabin, which was currently occupied by a pair of ogres, each over eight feet tall. "It's a similar layout, but it was built to accommodate large or cold blooded liminals, thanks to the radiant heating built into the floor. It uses water from the hot spring to keep the rooms a steady temperature."

"That's pretty clever," Kazumi said with unusual sincerity. "Did you think of that?"

Yuisu was tempted to take credit, if only to receive _one_ genuine compliment from her mom, but she said, "No, that cabin was built by the Exchange Program for one of my previous homestays. I didn't know the details until after construction had already started."

Kazumi quickly moved to another topic. "I take it that this fence is for the hot spring?" She was pointing at the tall wooden fence that ringed the hot spring, giving it privacy.

"Yep. With the rain, I doubt anyone's in it, so I can show you the inside."

The spring was scheduled for mixed gender bathing, so Yuisu darted through the dressing room and peeked out to make sure no one was bathing, then waved her mother in.

Kazumi had noticed the schedule sign on her way in. She said, "I'm worried about this mixed gender bathing… I think it could lead to trouble."

Yuisu responded, "Mom, you know I'm a lesbian. If I can handle bathing with other women, then men and women can manage too." She shrugged and added, "I haven't had any trouble with it since we opened in January, and now there's a second pool that's swimsuit-required, if a guest finds nudity uncomfortable"

Kazumi walked around the pool, taking in everything, then said, "How did you afford all of this?" She didn't mean it as an insinuation, but it certainly came across as such.

Yuisu answered, "The exchange program paid for the first spring and the big cabin. I got an interest-free loan from a local businessman for the other five cabins."

Kazumi narrowed her eyes at that. She was thinking that Yuisu got a loan from the yakuza or someone else equally shady.

Yuisu sighed and explained, "Korbin's a good man. He owns the big gym in town, and he's building a ski resort on the other side of the valley." She didn't mention that he owned a nightclub too, since she knew exactly what Kazumi was thinking and that little detail would play right into her misconception.

Yuisu continued, "And I got a small loan from the bank to build the new day-visitor area. Before this terrible weather, it was on track to be paid off by spring. The shrine has really helped with that."

"Shrine?" Kazumi asked, blinking her vivid green eyes.

"Oh, right, I should mention that one of my liminal homestays is actually a Shinto mountain god. The other homestays built a little shrine for her and it's been bringing in a lot of visitors."

Kazumi nodded along, trying to process all the crazy things she was suddenly learning about her daughter's life. Running a business and paying down multiple loans, hosting extra-species women and apparently a god too…

"We can head over there next," Yuisu said, waving for Kazumi to follow her.

As they made their way toward the visitor area, Haru was headed their way, coming from the direction of the shrine. She was covered up in a big blue parka to keep her wings dry. Then, rather than stopping to talk, she waved and zipped by in a hurry.

Yuisu said, "Oh, that was my first homestay, Haru. I'll introduce you properly later." Yuisu and Haru had agreed earlier to tell Kazumi that they were dating during her visit, but they were still undecided about whether they'd mention their engagement. The brief conversation in their bedroom hadn't been nearly long enough to decide something so big.

Yuisu gestured around, pointing out the various features of the newest addition to the inn. "Me and the girls built most of this ourselves, from the changing rooms to the brick pathways. The picnic tables and shrine are freely available to the public, while the hot spring and hiking trails require a fee."

Kazumi followed along until she saw the little wooden structure of the shrine. The building was still too new to have gathered a stereotypical coating of moss, but it was quaint and charming all the same. The sloped roof was supported by sturdy pillars that were covered in little carvings of plants and animals, mostly rabbits.

Maybe it was because Kazumi had always liked rabbits, or maybe it was because the little shrine felt so real and grounded, but as Kazumi knelt in front of it, she felt herself finally unwinding. She didn't travel all the way to Okayado only to bicker with Yuisu, yet she had done just that without even realizing. If she wanted to move forward, she needed to let go of her negativity and open her mind.

Yuisu watched as her mother investigated Hakuto's shrine, wondering if she was actually going to offer a prayer. Then Yuisu's eye caught on something bright and white inside the shrine. On the altar inside, held down by a small rock, was a large white feather tipped with black.

 _Hmm? Haru made an offering just now?_ Yuisu thought. _I wonder what she prayed for?_


	134. Like Family - Clearing Skies

After giving her mother a tour of the property, Yuisu excused herself to prepare dinner. The girls were all capable of cooking for themselves, for the most part, but Yuisu felt obligated to be a proper host for her mother. And she was actually looking forward to having some time to herself while she cooked.

As she prepared a large and varied meal, with offerings for vegetarians _and_ carnivores, she tried to think of ways to repair her relationship with her mother. _If she really does want to reconnect with me, maybe all we have to do is talk things through… without digging up the same old drama again._ She paused in the middle of chopping a huge pile of veggies, then thought, _Easier said than done. The last time we spoke on the phone, I barely got two sentences in before she brought up college again and the fighting started._

Hoping that things would go better this time, Yuisu went back to cooking, tossing the chopped vegetables into one of two large woks on the stove. Then Rem offered to help out with dinner, since she was still on the clock and the reduced guest-count meant she'd quickly finished her maid work, but Yuisu declined. Instead, as Rem's last duty for the day, Yuisu asked her to go fetch Kazumi, who had been relaxing in her cabin.

"You got it, Boss," the cheerful gremlin replied as she scampered out of the kitchen and down the hall to the back door. Once outside, Rem darted from tree to tree to avoid the rain, her triangular ears twitching in time with the tune she was humming. For the return trip, she hoped to borrow some protection from Kazumi's umbrella. After all, if Yuisu's mom was anything like Yuisu, she'd be incredibly kind and welcoming.

Rem's assumption was at least partially true. Kazumi smiled and welcomed Rem inside the cabin, but she wasn't in a mood for any further pleasantries; she appeared to be preoccupied with her thoughts. When Rem invited her to dinner, Kazumi just nodded and wordlessly grabbed an umbrella.

With one foot out the door, Kazumi stopped and peered down at Rem. "Um, would you like to join me under my umbrella?"

Rem beamed up at her. "That'd be great. Though it might be best if you carry me so I'm not underfoot, especially on the wet trail."

Kazumi smiled again and it looked far more genuine this time. It seemed she'd pulled free of her heavy thoughts. "Alright. I thought about offering that, but I wasn't sure whether gremlins were opposed to being held, the way some small liminals are." As she spoke, she crouched down and offered a flat palm for Rem to climb on.

Rem hopped up, then said, "Thanks! Though I'm a bit surprised you recognized that I'm a gremlin. We're not very well known."

Kazumi stood upright and stepped out of the cabin. As she awkwardly closed the door with the same hand that was holding her umbrella, she said, "I met one once at my work. I'm a receptionist for a multi-business building, so I see a fair number of liminals. And I get a close look at the smallest ones, since they usually stand on the desk to talk to me."

"Ohh, that makes sense. And did you meet someone that didn't like to be carried?"

"Yes, a pooka, a rabbit-eared woman smaller than you. She became really upset at the man she was meeting for just _offering_ to pick her up. She tore into him about it for a couple minutes, until she got distracted by the smartwatch he was wearing."

As she rode on Kazumi's hand, Rem mused aloud, "So pookas don't like to be carried, and they love technology?"

Kazumi shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe those were just her own personal quirks."

Rem felt like she could understand that, given her own very personal issue with being treated like a doll. As she wondered whether it had been bigoted to assume that all pookas were the same, they arrived at the back porch and went inside. The delicious scent of food blew other thoughts away.

* * *

Dinner was… tense. Everyone was on their very best behavior for Kazumi, but it was obviously forced. Mara fought to keep from wiggling or talking too loudly, which made her look uncharacteristically shy and distressed, and the other girls weren't doing much better. Everyone was stiff and quiet and unnaturally polite.

"How are you liking the inn, Miss Nakahara?" Chione asked. She was just as polite as always, but the atmosphere had stifled her bubbly personality.

Kazumi answered, "It's very nice. The cabin is really comfy, and I love the little park area." She glanced around at the other women at the large table and added, "I heard you all built that shrine?"

Hakuto raised a furry white paw, then gestured to her right. "Actually, Mara and Tsuen made it all by themselves. I'm very thankful to them for that."

Mara and Tsuen gave little nods, then busied themselves with their meals, since they didn't know where to direct the conversation next.

All the girls were also very careful not to mention their relationships or sexuality, since they weren't sure how much to reveal to Yuisu's mother. Of course, Aluru would normally have broken the ice by blurting out something blunt and lewd, but she was still withdrawn and wilted from the lack of sunlight.

Thankfully, Yuisu took the plunge. She looked at her mom, seated to her left at the head of the table, and straightforwardly said, "Oh, I should introduce everyone. Haru was my first Interspecies Exchange Program homestay, starting in January of last year, and we're dating now."

After that abrupt reveal, she continued, "Other than Rem, who works here as a maid, the other girls are also homestays. And they were assigned here because of their sexuality, so that they could find a home where their species _and_ sexuality could be accepted."

Yuisu went on to introduce the other women, but Kazumi barely registered it; she was focused on the first bit, the part about the woman in her daughter's life. "You're dating, hmm?" she muttered as she looked Haru over with piercing eyes.

Haru was never one to shy away from a challenging situation, so she sat up perfectly straight, met Kazumi's gaze, and introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you properly, Miss Nakahara. In addition to what Yuisu already said, I was a military police officer for the Harpy Nation before I joined the Exchange Program. Now I work at the butcher shop in town, and help out around the inn where I can."

Kazumi nodded impassively. She was actually a bit unnerved by Haru's obvious strength and intense background, but she was also glad that Yuisu had someone strong and dependable in her life.

Then she said, "I've heard that Exchange Program homestays typically last one to two years. With the two year mark coming up, what are your plans?"

Yuisu and Haru both flinched. They hadn't expected that question, though perhaps they should have. Yuisu scrambled to come up with a reply, thinking, _That really is coming up soon, isn't it? Just over two months away, and then Haru either has to graduate or ask for an extension. And what will happen to us if she graduates before we get married?_

Haru was the first to recover from the shock and respond. She answered, "I'll be wrapping up the last few requirements in the next month or so. I'm on track to be ready to graduate before the deadline. Yuisu and I will have to talk about how that affects our relationship."

Yuisu noticed the particular way Haru had phrased that. She said she'd be _ready_ to graduate, but not that she would go through with it. Like Yuisu, Haru must have been worried about graduating and potentially needing to leave Yuisu behind.

 _Come to think of it, Mara and Tsuen's two-year marks are approaching too…_ Yuisu thought, _We've all been so caught up with relationships and work that we've been putting off the whole reason they're here. We'll need to sit down and plan this out soon._

While Yuisu was lost in thought, Haru added, "Oh, and I won't be the first of Yuisu's homestays to graduate. Two of her previous homestays graduated early, got married, and bought a house in town together." Haru wanted to make sure Kazumi knew about Yuisu's impressive accomplishments and all the good she did as an Exchange Program host.

Mara, having given up on acting reserved, chipped in, "Don't forget about their adorable kid, Pwess! She's kinda the reason they graduated early."

Yuisu coughed in surprise. She had hoped that Pwess's pre-marital birth wouldn't come up in conversation, because she had no idea how her mother would handle it. Yuisu's father had bailed before Yuisu was born, and it changed Kazumi's life forever. Yuisu had always assumed that marriage was a touchy subject for her mother, so she never brought it up.

Yuisu watched her mother closely, but she didn't react the way Yuisu expected.

"Ah, to be young and in love…" Kazumi said wistfully, a slight smile on her face.

Mara grinned wide. "Actually, they aren't young at all. I got the impression that Quess was around your age, and her wife Iormu is _super_ old, like literally ancient."

Kazumi's smile melted into a puzzled look. It wasn't clear whether her confusion stemmed from Iormu's age or the unusual phrase 'her wife' and everything it implied, such as the fact that two women had somehow had an accidental child. In any case, she was very lost.

Tsuen raised a hand and said, "If you'd like, I could explain everything from the beginning."

Kazumi looked visibly relieved as she said, "Yes, I'd appreciate that."

* * *

The next day was a quiet one, other than the constant patter of rain on the roof of the inn. Yuisu and Kazumi were sitting in the living room, sipping hot tea and watching the rain through the large window next to the crackling fireplace. The two women were seated on opposite ends of the couch, with an obvious stretch of space between them.

Kazumi took a small sip of green tea, then broke the silence. "I know you haven't met him, but did I ever mention Mitsuhiro to you?"

Yuisu shook her head. She'd never heard the name before.

"I suppose not. You and I weren't talking, after all." Kazumi took a breath and continued, "Well, I met Mitsuhiro through work, and we started dating about two years ago. He used to travel all the time for his job, but now he's settled down."

After a long pause, she said, "I really thought it was going to work out." She looked down at her teacup. "We broke up three weeks ago."

"Ah." It was all Yuisu could think to say. She'd never been through a serious breakup herself, and she was especially inexperienced at consoling her mother. Ever since Yuisu's teenage years, they just couldn't seem to get along, like oil and water.

Thankfully, Kazumi didn't seem to expect anything more from Yuisu. She resumed speaking, her voice quiet and a bit unsure. "I know this sounds selfish, but that's the main reason I came to visit."

"Because you broke up?" Yuisu wasn't sure how the two things were related.

"Because I'm lonely, Yuisu, and I want to reconnect with you." Kazumi turned and looked at Yuisu with a hopeful expression. "I want to have a family again. Do you?"

Yuisu felt a bitter temptation to make a spiteful remark about how Kazumi used to have a family, before she abandoned Yuisu and Ichiro. But she held her tongue. She thought of how Haru asked her to give Kazumi a chance. She remembered the way Haru had prayed in Hakuto's shrine, most likely for this to work out.

Instead, Yuisu said, "I found a new family here, but… I wouldn't mind having a mother again." Yuisu set her tea aside and scooted to her mother's side, and put a hand on her knee.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance, Yuisu," Kazumi said with tears forming in her eyes. "And thank you for being there for Ichiro. I never wanted him to be alone, but I was so afraid that you were missing out on your only chance to be successful."

She swallowed a mouthful of tea, and her pride. She set the teacup down on the end table, then said, "I see now that you were successful despite coming here to live with Ichiro, or more likely _because_ of that. This was a better path for you than college." Then she pulled Yuisu into a hug, holding her daughter for the first time in years.

Yuisu nodded in agreement, at least as much as the tight hug would allow. She whispered, "This inn, and my new family… I only have them because of Uncle Ichiro." She didn't need to say that Ichiro had been a wonderful and amazingly kind man. They both knew that.

Surprisingly, Kazumi shook her head. "No, most of this was your doing. You always put your all into the things you care about, and you've accomplished so much. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Yuisu."

For over an hour, they sat side by side, chatting and enjoying the warmth of their tea, the fireplace, and each other. Then the rain finally stopped. Sunbeams broke through the clouds and the droplet-covered trees sparkled in the light.

"Now that the weather's clear, I guess I should be going," Kazumi said, referring to Yuisu's offer to stay just until the weather cleared.

Yuisu shook her head and said, "That was just me being a brat. You don't have to leave."

Kazumi smiled. "I do have a life of my own to get back to, even if it is just being a receptionist."

Yuisu grabbed her mom's hand. She didn't want her to go. They'd only just been reunited. "At least stay tonight. Now that it's not raining, we can visit the hot spring, and the stars might even be visible. They're really beautiful up here."

"Hmm…" Kazumi acted conflicted for several seconds before answering, "I _suppose_ I can stay one more night, just to see the stars. And I'll visit again soon."

Yuisu said, "For, uh, _various reasons_ , unexpected arrivals drive me crazy. So, when would you like to visit next? Christmas is booked up, but I can get you a room basically any other time."

Kazumi put an arm around Yuisu's shoulder as they continued to look out the window. Side by side, their resemblance was undeniable. Yuisu had her mother's vibrant green eyes, straight black hair, and her slightly mischievous smile. "How about December 2nd?"

Yuisu smiled wide with tears in her eyes. The 2nd was Ichiro's birthday, and she could think of no better way to celebrate it than spending it with family. "That sounds wonderful, mom."


End file.
